


Die Starks - Eine Familen-Saga

by Mycroftlocked



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 102
Words: 417,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroftlocked/pseuds/Mycroftlocked
Summary: Stellt euch die Avengers vor, all ihre Verbündeten und einige Bösewichte, in einer Welt ohne Superkräfte, außerirdische Invasionen oder invasive Politik vor. Menschen wie du und ich, natürlich überhaupt nicht gewöhnlich, aber normal? Jeder ist mit der Persönlichkeit und Stärke ausgestattet, sie zu Superhelden machen. Manchmal kommt es einem so vor, als müsste man tatsächlich Superkräfte haben, um durch Schwierigkeiten wie Highschool, Pubertät, erste Liebe oder Ehe und Elternschaft zu kommen ...Dies ist die über viele Jahre erzählte Geschichte von einer Gruppe bemerkenswerter Menschen, die sich durch Verwandtschaft, Freundschaft oder Liebe verbunden haben ... Wird jeder am Ende das bekommen, was er sich gewünscht hat? Wer weiß? Jeder ist seines Glückes Schmied und manche Menschen sind bereit, sich den bösen Streichen des Schicksals zu stellen und für das zu kämpfen, was sie wollen und was sie glauben, was das Richtige ist. Diese Geschichte handelt von solchen Menschen ...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lovely little one who inspired me in the queue waiting to meet Captain America!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lovely+little+one+who+inspired+me+in+the+queue+waiting+to+meet+Captain+America%21).
  * Translation into English available: [The Starks - A Family Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204629) by [Mycroftlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroftlocked/pseuds/Mycroftlocked)



> Seit geraumer Zeit überlege ich, ob ich meine Riesen-Fanficiton hier veröffentlichen soll... Thematisch ist sie vielleicht ein wenig skurril. Vielleicht findet jemand die Idee aber so witzig wie wir.
> 
> Es ist eine Familiensaga. Die Idee hatten meine Tochter und ich letztes Jahr im Disneyland während der Superhelden-Saison. Tony und Pepper sind die glücklichen Eltern einer Bande von tollen Jungs: Steve, Thor, Loki und dem Baby Peter. Sie haben tolle Freunde wie Doctor Banner und seine Frau Natasha, die Farmer Clint und Laura Barton, Tonys Freund Rhodey vom College. Ihre Söhne haben auch tolle Freunde: Bucky natürlich, Sam, Sharon, T'Challa und seine Schwester Shuri, Quill, ...  
> Es gibt lustige Kapitel, traurige Kapitel, slow slow slow burn, angst, fluff, smut.
> 
> Der Hauptplot dreht sich um Steves und Buckys Liebesgeschichte über einen Zeitraum von 26 Jahren (soweit der Plan, bin noch nicht fertig), mit vielen Seit-Geschichten...
> 
> Bin gespannt, wie sich mein erster Versuch hier entwickelt.
> 
> Das Rating Explicit bezieht sich auf spätere Kapitel, so sind aber die Regeln, man muss sich halt sofort entscheiden.

**Prolog**

Die Sommerferien neigten sich dem Ende zu. Steve, vor kurzem 14 geworden, stand sein erstes Jahr auf der Highschool bevor und es machte ihm Angst. Bucky besuchte schon ein Jahr die Sanctuary High und versuchte, ihm Mut zu machen:

„Stevie, alles halb so wild. Die andern Kids sind genauso nervös wie du und das wird schon alles _smooth_. Wir können in den Pausen zusammensitzen und wenn dir jemand Stress macht, na dem geig ich die Meinung!“ Steve warf seinem Freund einen Seitenblick zu.  
  
Sie waren aus der City rausgeradelt, mit Rucksäcken voller Snacks und Soft Drinks und lagen auf einer Wiese im Oak Ridge Park, halbleere Colaflaschen und halb aufgegessene Sandwiches neben ihnen. Bucky, der schon 15 war, war ziemlich selbstsicher und wurde zwar oft wegen seiner langen Haare angemacht, fand aber immer die passenden subtil verletzenden Worte, seine Angreifer im Zaum zu halten. Körperlich würde er keine Auseinandersetzung für sich entscheiden können, schmal und fast zierlich wie er war. Seine mageren Arme ragten aus seinem Shirt wie Stöcke und seine überlangen dünnen Beine erinnerten an Salzstängchen. Bucky spielte Fußball, die englische Version, nicht die mit den breiten Schultern und den Quadratköpfen, war aber sonst nicht sehr sportlich. Außerdem ließ er sich im Gegensatz zu Steve nicht provozieren.

  
„Ach...“, sagte Steve wegwerfend, „du wirst dich meinetwegen schon nicht prügeln müssen.“ „Ich _muss_ nicht, aber ich würds tun.“, er drehte den Kopf zu Steve, die hellen blaugrauen Augen voller ehrlichem Versprechen und der Mund mit den vollen, geschwungenen Lippen war ernst bestimmt.  
Steve kicherte: „Was? Den Helden spielen?“ „Klar! Wär ja nicht das erste Mal.“ Steve warf ihm ein zusammen geknülltes Butterbrotpapier an den Kopf. „Du Trottel hast sagenhaftes Glück gehabt, dass Coach McInnery um die Ecke kam, als du dich mit Tim Hilton angelegt hast. Der ist doppelt so groß wie du und hätte Hackfleisch aus dir gemacht.“ „Mir hat nicht gefallen, was er zu dir gesagt hat.“

  
Der Quarterback des Middle-School-Football-Teams hatte Steve als verweichlichtes Milliardärssöhnchen beschimpft, als der sich bei dem wie ein Schrank gebauten Mitschüler über einen Rempler auf dem Flur beschwert hatte.

  
„Du wirst ganz schön beschäftigt sein, wenn ich bei dir auf der Highschool bin.“, entgegnete Steve trocken. Er war sehr streitbar und sagte immer schnell zu allem seine Meinung. „Tja, ist wohl mein Schicksal, Stevie.“ „Nenn mich nicht so.“, brummte Steve, aber ohne viel Nachdruck.

*

Die erste Highschool-Woche hatte Steve mächtig in Atem gehalten. Nach drei Tagen Einführung machten ihre Lehrer Ernst und der Leistungsanspruch wuchs in schwindelnde Höhen.  
  
„Warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt?“, stöhnte Steve während den Freiarbeitsstunden in der Bibliothek. „Gewarnt? Wovor denn?“, Bucky kritzelte ellenlange mathematische Formeln auf seinen Block, während Steve über einer Erörterung für Sozialwissenschaften brütete. „Schildern Sie in groben Zügen die Ereignisse, die im April zum Ölpreissturz führten und formulieren Sie eine Stellungnahme sowie ein Fazit. Aufsatzlänge; mindestens 3000 Wörter. 3000 Wörter!“ „Vor was gewarnt?“

Steve sah hoch, Bucky hatte inne gehalten, sah ihn verwirrt an, „vor dem Ölpreissturz?“ „Vor der _Highschool_!“ „Oh, das. Hier wird eben viel verlangt, ist doch ne Eliteschule. Ich dachte, du weißt das. Willkommen auf der Sanctuary High.“ „Trottel.“, Steve schaute düster drein. „Na, komm schon, Steve, das kriegst du doch hin. Du hast doch immer gute Aufsätze geschrieben.“ „An was arbeitest du?“ „Exponentialfunktionen.“, murmelte Bucky, schon wieder in seine kryptischen Zeichen und Zahlen versunken. Steve schluckte und murrte dann: „Ich glaub ich will nie in die Sophomore.“ „In Mathe kann ich dir doch helfen. Aber deinen Aufsatz musst du schon selber schreiben. Ich hab auch sowas in der Art auf. Machen wir nach der Schule was?“ „Du meinst außer Hausaufgaben und lernen?“ „Steve… hör mal, ich habs doch auch in die Sophomore geschafft und hab trotzdem fast jeden Tag was mit dir gemacht. Stress dich doch nicht so!“ „Leicht gesagt, wenn man…“, er verstummte.

Bucky hatte immer gute Noten, und das ohne viel zu lernen. Steve hatte in der Middle School wenig Mühe gehabt, aber diese Tage waren wohl vorbei. Hier müsste er sich sehr viel mehr anstrengen müssen.

„Wenn man was?“, wollte Bucky aber wissen. „So schlau ist wie du.“ Bucky lief vor Freude etwas rosa an, wiegelte aber bescheiden ab. „Jungs!“, rief die Aufsicht, „ihr quatscht zu viel! Ihr seid hier zum Arbeiten.“

Beide seufzten und wendeten sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu. Nach der Schule nahmen sie die U-Bahn nach Brooklyn und besuchten Coney Island Beach und drehten eine Runde über den Vergnügungspark. Sie fuhren dreimal die Cyclone und aßen Hot Dogs, dann setzten sie sich mit Softeis am Strand in den Sand. Die schönen Tage würden bald herbstlichem New Yorker Schmuddelwetter weichen, also genossen sie eine der letzten Gelegenheiten, mit den Füßen im Wasser aufs Meer raussehen zu können.

„Wie geht es deiner Mom?“, fragte Bucky.

Steves Mutter, Virginia ‚Pepper‘ Potts hatte zehn Jahre nach der Geburt ihres dritten Kindes festgestellt, dass sie wieder schwanger war, im Alter von 42. Sie hatte sich sehr erschrocken. Sie und Steves Vater, Anthony ‚Tony‘ Stark leiteten ein Weltunternehmen. Stark Industries war in Sachen Unterhaltungs- und Kommunikationselektronik global anführend und Steves Familie, bestehend aus ihm, seinen Eltern, seinen Brüdern Thor und Loki und dem Baby, das im November erwartet wurde, waren Milliardäre. Außerdem war sein Vater ein Genie. Und zwar eins auf Newton- und da Vinci-Level. Schnell hatten sich die Stark Seniors entschieden, das Überraschungsgeschenk anzunehmen. Einzig, ihren Söhnen die Neuigkeit beizubringen, davor hatten sie sich ein wenig gefürchtet.

Die drei Jungs hatten die Nachricht unterschiedlich aufgefasst. Allein Thor hatte sich bedenkenlos gefreut: Je mehr Starks, desto besser, fand er. Steve hatte sich ein wenig um die Gesundheit seiner Mutter gesorgt. Sie rieb sich bei ihrer Arbeit schon so auf und wie sie ihren Beruf, das Management der Familie und den Stress mit einem Baby bewältigen sollte, machte Steve ein wenig Angst.

Regelrecht entsetzt war der jüngste Stark gewesen. Loki, 10, war ein ernster, in sich gekehrter Junge, ausgestattet mit einem, dem seines Vaters vergleichbaren Intellekt, allerdings ohne dessen Selbstbewusstsein und charmantem Optimismus. Es war ihm unsagbar peinlich. Die offene Bekundung _dieser_ Beziehung seiner Eltern, vor der er immer die Augen verschloss... Es schüttelte ihn, wenn er nur daran dachte.

„Ach, du kennst sie. Sie strotzt nur so vor Energie. Sie muss die Reinkarnation von Iwan, dem Schrecklichen sein. Aber ich merke, dass sie manchmal sehr müde ist. Aber Dad, dem nie etwas entgeht, bremst sie, achtet auf sie. Es geht ihr gut. Und sie freut sich sehr. Sie freuen sich beide sehr!“ „Und du?“ „Jaah, schon… Aber wenn wir dann wieder eine Nanny bekommen.“, er verdrehte die Augen, „aber das ist wohl unvermeidlich.“ „Stimmt.“

Die Brüder hatten jahrelang eine Reihe von Nannys, nachdem ihre Mutter - die während ihrer Elternzeit noch zwei Master-Studiengänge im Fernstudium ablegte - als Loki zwei wurde, die Chefetage von Stark Industries erobert hatte.

„Ich würd mich freuen, wenn meine Mom noch ein Baby bekommen würde.“; sagte Bucky versonnen. Seine Mutter war erst 33 und Bucky war ein Einzelkind. Er hasste es. Das brodelnde Familienleben bei den Starks, wo er seit Jahren ein und aus ging, gefiel ihm viel besser! Sowieso waren alle Starks super! Steve natürlich, der sein allerbester (und einziger, um ehrlich zu sein) Freund war, das war ja klar. Aber auch alle anderen! Sie waren Milliardäre, aber sie waren so bescheiden und auf dem Boden geblieben. Mr und Mrs Stark arbeiteten viel und hatten keine Zeit für Schnick-Schnack wie Country Clubs oder Reisen nach St Tropez. Sie kleideten sich erlesen, aber nicht protzig und ihre Söhne trugen, was alle anderen in ihrem Alter auch anhatten. Na ja, nicht ganz. Steve hatte einen merkwürdigen Geschmack und zog sich an, wie ein Erdkundelehrer und Loki trug nur Hemden und Stoffhosen in gedeckten Farben. Aber ihre Kleidung stammte aus denselben Läden, in denen auch ihre Mitschüler einkauften. Sie bewohnten ein großzügiges schönes Haus, hatten aber keine Heerscharen von Bediensteten und keine goldenen Wasserhähne.

Bucky mochte sie alle so gern und sie behandelten ihn alle, als würde er dazu gehören.

„Echt? Glaubst du denn, deine Eltern _wollen_ noch ein Baby?“ Bucky schnaubte. „Die haben ja _mich_ schon nicht gewollt…“ Steve rempelte ihm freundschaftlich die rechte Schulter gegen dessen linke. „Deine Eltern wissen gar nicht, was sie an dir haben. Es tut mir leid, Buck, wirklich. Aber wenn es dich tröstet: _Ich_ weiß es. Und ich will dich. Also, nicht in meinem Leben missen, will ich dich.“ Bucky wurde ganz warm vor Freude und er spürte, dass seine Wangen ganz rot wurden. Schnell sprang er auf. „Komm, wir fahren jetzt die Soarin' Eagle:“

Die moderne Achterbahn mit Spiralauffahrt und einer Höhe von 132 Metern auf Coney Island war beängstigend und beide hatten sich noch nie dieses Abenteuer getraut. „Wir sind doch schon dreimal die Cyclone gefahren.“, entgegnete Steve. „Pff, das ist doch ne Kinderachterbahn! Hast du etwa Angst, Stevie?“ Steve schaute böse, sprang ebenfalls auf die Füße. „Hättest du wohl gern. Ich hör dein Kreischen jetzt schon, ich könnt echt noch Watte für meine Ohren brauchen, schließlich werd ich neben dir sitzen.“ „Werden wir ja sehen, wer kreischt.“

Es war Bucky, der kreischte, als würde man ihn abstechen. Und nicht nur das, er fuchtelte blind neben sich herum, die Augen fest geschlossen, bis er etwas von Steve zu fassen bekam, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Es war Steves Karohemd, das bei der Aktion zwei seiner Knöpfe einbüßte. Lachend half Steve seinem schlotternden Freund aus dem Sitz und führte ihn von seiner Nemesis weg. Buckys Beine wobbelten ganz fürchterlich. Die langen Haare hatten sich größtenteils aus dem Knoten gelöst und hingen ihm von der wilden Fahrt wie ein Mopp um das kreidebleiche Gesicht.

Plötzlich sah Bucky Steve aus riesigen Augen in heller Panik an und riss eine Hand zum Mund hoch, presste sie drauf. Steve verstand und sah sich schnell um, bugsierte seinen Freund zu einem Mülleimer und der würgte und spuckte einen Hotdog, ein großes Softeis und eine halbe Tüte gebrannte Mandeln rein. Steve hielt mit einer Hand seine Haare fest und strich ihm mit der anderen tröstend über den Rücken. Während Bucky peinlich berührt in einem Waschraum verschwand, kaufte er ihm Kaugummi. Außerdem war Steve so nett, kein Wort über die Sache zu verlieren. Das fand Bucky sehr lieb.

Eine halbe Stunde später sagten sie sich in der U-Bahnstation, die ihre Wege nach Hause trennte‚‘Tschüss‘ und Bucky lag viel später am Abend im Bett und dachte immer noch daran, wie lieb er es von Steve gefunden hatte, ihn nicht aufzuziehen. Er seufzte, drehte sich auf den Bauch, umarmte sein Kissen und schlief mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. Am nächsten Morgen waren seine Pyjamahosen nass…

*

Steve sah seit etwas mehr als zwei Wochen nicht viel von Bucky. Aber er hatte ne Menge von ihm gehört. Sein bester Freund war in aller Munde: Er hatte eine Freundin. Und zwar das beliebteste Mädchen des gesamten Sophomore-Jahrgangs: Charlene 'Charlie' Blackmoore. Charlie war _cool_. Sie hatte kurze wild frisierte punkig gefärbte Haare, trug Sachen, die aussahen wie aus der Altkleidersammlung, die aber von namhaften Designern der Punk-Wave-Szene stammten, war Bassistin der Schulband und Präsidentin des Robotik-Klubs. Charlie war laut, frech, aggressiv und dabei eine brillante Schülerin. Sie war nicht das typische umschwärmte Highschool-Girl, ausgestattet mit einem ähnlich dünnen Körper wie ihr frisch gebackener Freund, sie hatte kaum einen nennenswerten Busen zum Beispiel aber ein sehr hübsches, spitzbübiges Gesicht. Steve freute sich für Bucky.

Alles was alle an seinem besten Freund einfach nur nerdig und schräg fanden, seine unmoderne Frisur, seinen Kleiderstil, seine ungewöhnlichen Interessen und Hobbys, wirkte an ihr ganz anders: geheimnisvoll, verführerisch und beeindruckend. Und Charlie hatte Bucky gefragt, ob er 'mit ihr gehen' wollte, einfach so! Das hatte wie eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Steve wunderte es natürlich nicht im Geringsten. Bucky war schließlich der tollste Typ der ganzen Welt! Witzig, voller guter Einfälle und sehr schlau! Mit ihm war es nie langweilig. Was mehr konnte sich ein Mädchen wünschen?

Und dass der wie auf Wolken schwebte mit seiner Eroberung war für Steve sehr verständlich und er nahm ihm die Funkstille, obwohl sie schmerzte, nicht krumm. Als Bucky ihm eines Abends aus heiterem Himmel schrieb: „ _Charlie hat Schluss gemacht._ “, war er ehrlich betrübt für ihn. „ _Oh nein! Was ist passiert?_ “ „ _Ich glaub, sie hat gemerkt, wie schräg ich bin._ “ „ _Und ich dachte, das wäre der Punkt gewesen! Dass sie dich gerade deswegen mochte, meine ich._ “ „ _Bin wohl_ zu _schräg, selbst für Charlie._ “ „ _Ach, Buck, das tut mir leid, echt! Kann ich was tun?_ “ Bucky schrieb nicht, was ihm als erstes dazu einfiel, sondern: „ _Danke, aber ich komm klar. Das Leben geht weiter._ “ Steve schickte nur noch einen traurigen Smilie und ein Daumenhoch.

*

„ _Hast du Zeit? Ich muss dich sehen!_ “

Steve stutzte. Es war schon halb neun an einem Dienstag. Mit dem Rad brauchte man eine Dreiviertelstunde von Tür-zu-Tür. „ _Jetzt?_ “ „ _Nein. In drei Monaten, zwei Wochen, fünf Tagen und 14,7 Stunden. Natürlich jetzt!_ “ „ _Ich nehm mir ein Uber._ “

Zwanzig Minuten später riss Bucky schon die Tür auf, als Steves Uber unten an der Einfahrt zum Haus der Barnes hielt. Bevor er auch nur richtig ausgestiegen war, stand Bucky vor ihm. „Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen.“ „Bucky, was ist de...?“

„James!“, George Barnes stand in der Tür. „Ich geh nur noch ein bisschen raus, Dad!“ „Punkt zehn ist Schluss, verstanden? Morgen ist Schule.“ „Ja, Dad.“, damit packte Bucky Steve oberhalb vom Ellenbogen und schob ihn die Straße runter Richtung Spielplatz. „Bucky! Was...?“ „Ssht. Warte.“

Der Spielplatz war eingezäunt und das Gatter zu später Stunde verschlossen. Bucky machte Anstalten, drüber zu klettern. „Äh, wir dürfen da nicht rein.“ „Der Zaun soll Hunde und Katzen davon abhalten, da drin zu kacken. Ich muss grad nicht. Du auch nicht, hoffe ich?“, lachte Bucky. Steve verdrehte die Augen. „Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass es erwünscht ist, dass wir uns nachts da rumtreiben.“ „Musst du immer nur tun, was von dir erwünscht ist, Stevie?“, neckte ihn der Ältere und schwang ein langes dünnes Bein über das Gatter. „Bucky! Was, wenn der Spielplatz videoüberwacht ist?“ „Oh, Mist! Da hab ich ja gar nicht dran gedacht.“, Bucky landete auf der anderen Seite des Gatters. „Sitzt meine Frisur?“ Steve musste lachen.

Buckys zu lange Haare waren in einem unordentlichen Knoten im Nacken zusammen gebunden, ein paar daraus gelöste Strähnen hingen ihm ums Gesicht. Steve seufzte und er machte nun seinerseits Anstalten, über das Gatter zu klettern. Er sah sehr schuldbewusst dabei aus.

Sein Freund hatte sich umgesehen und als Steve neben ihm landete, zog er ihn kurzerhand zu einem Spielhäuschen auf Stelzen, zu dem eine Art Hühnerleiter hochführte. Sie kraxelten die steilen Stiegen hoch und zwängten sich durch den Eingang. Drinnen mussten sie sich bücken, die Decke war niedrig. Bucky ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder und Steve tat es ihm nach. Es war eng und ihre Knie berührten sich. Und es war dunkel, die weit entfernte Straßenbeleuchtung drang nicht durch die kleine Tür. Bucky war das nur recht.

„Bucky, was ist los?“ Der schluckte. „Dad wird versetzt.“ Darauf folgte eine Stille, die sich zog. Major Barnes wurde hin und wieder versetzt, in alle Welt, meistens kurz genug, um Frau und Kind in New York zu lassen, aber eben manchmal auch lang genug, sodass er seine Familie mitnahm. Das letzte Mal, dass das passiert war, hatte Bucky mit seinen Eltern vier Monate in Japan gelebt. Steve hatte seinen besten Freund sehr vermisst. Steve nahm allen Mut zusammen und fragte ruhig: „Wohin?“ „Hawaii.“ „Aloha.“ „Haha.“

Steve wusste, Bucky würde nicht so einen Wirbel machen, wenn das hier nicht bedeutend war, also legte er ihm die Hand aufs Knie, drückte und fragte: „Für wie lange?“ Bucky seufzte: „Mindestens ein halbes Jahr. Eher neun Monate. Oder...“, er brach ab. „Oder?“, fragte Steve atemlos. „Zwei Jahre...“, flüsterte Bucky. „ _Zwei Jahre_?“, rief Steve entsetzt. Wieder dehnte sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus.

Dann fasste sich Steve ein Herz: „Buck! Das wäre – das _ist_ ja furchtbar!“ „Ich weiß!“, Buckys Stimme klang etwas... _feucht,_ “ich kann nicht zwei Jahre getrennt sein von... New York.“ Er hatte 'von dir' sagen wollen, aber sich im letzten Moment nicht getraut. Wieviel ihm Steve bedeutete, was er für ihn empfand und dass er sich wünschte, sie wären mehr als Freunde, das wusste Bucky schon eine Weile mit Gewissheit. Aber Steve war nicht... er war nicht _so_ an ihm interessiert, das wusste er auch. Das hieß, er glaubte es und trotzdem hatte er immer ein bisschen gehofft, dass... aber nein, Steve wollte ihn nicht _so_.

„Das verstehe ich.“, sagte Steve jetzt. „ _Zwei Jahre_! Das ist verrückt! Du gehörst hierher! Zu... Du musst in New York bleiben, an unserer Schule!“, Steve hatte fast 'zu mir' gesagt, aber fand im letzten Moment, dass das zu schräg klingen würde. Bucky seufzte. „Ich hab leider keine Wahl. Mom freut sich schon auf Hawaii.“, sagte er traurig, „ich werd dich vermissen.“ „Bucky, das wird schon. Alles wird gut. Du schaffst das und die Zeit wird ganz schnell rumgehen, wie im Fluge und dann werden wir...“, Bucky unterbrach ihn: „Ich werde so einsam sein! Bestimmt finde ich da keine Freunde und..“ Buckys Stimme war eine Oktave hochgerutscht und er klang, als wär er den Tränen nahe. „Hey!“, rief Steve, „du bist super! Nett und klug und interessant und du wirst Freunde haben und...“ „Niemanden wie dich..“, entfuhr es Bucky. Steve verstummte.

„Steve! Ich will nicht hier weg!“, jetzt weinte Bucky, wie Steve hören konnte. Er erstarrte. „S-steve... du sagst niemandem, dass ich geweint habe, oder? Und d-du v-vergisst mich nicht, ja? Versprich es!“ Steve japste: „Bucky! Wie könnte ich! Du bist mein allerbester Freund und... wie kannst du das nur denken?“ „I-ich hasse mein Leben. Ich hasse _alles_!“ Und mit diesem Ausbruch warf Bucky sich nach vorne, gegen Steve und schlang die Arme um ihn.

Der war wie vom Donner gerührt. Sein bester Freund war auf seinen Schoß geklettert und schluchzte wie ein kleines Kind an seiner Schulter. Er hob unbeholfen die Arme und legte einen um Bucky und tätschelte mit der anderen seinen Kopf. „Ssht, Bucky... schon gut, ich vergess dich doch nicht. Alles wird gut...“, redete er Unsinn zusammen. Bucky heulte sich tüchtig aus, von Steve gehalten und zog sich schließlich verlegen und schnüffelnd zurück.

„D-du hast es gehört. Sag niemandem, dass ich geflennt hab.“, er klang ganz verschnupft. „Niemals, Bucky! Ich schwöre.“ Der zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Wie spät ist es?“ Steve zog sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche. „Kurz nach zehn.“ Bucky stöhnte auf. „Scheiße, ich komm zu spät, ich muss los!“ „Warte, eins noch!“ Bucky war schon auf den Stufen, die nach unten führten und hielt inne. „Wann, Bucky, _wann_?“ Er antwortete düster: „Dieses Wochenende.“ Steve ließ den Kopf hängen. _Oh Gott!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorwort der Autorin:
> 
> Das Kapitel ist kurz und es folgen einige ähnlich kurze, aber dafür stetig. Bucky ist, wie eaufmerksame Leser wissen, auf Hawaii, wird aber von seinem besten Freund selbstverständlich auf dem Laufenden der Ereignisse auf Stark Manor gehalten. ;)

**Peters Geburt**

Acht Stunden waren sie jetzt schon in diesem nervtötenden Krankenhaus. Acht Stunden. Pepper trug es – wie immer – mit Fassung. Tony.... Tony war ein Wrack. Seine Frisur war völlig aus den Fugen, weil er sich ständig mit allen zehn Fingern hindurch fuhr. Pepper hingegen... Ihr Haaransatz zeigte einen Anhauch von Schweiß, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, in dem typischen kurzen Klinikhemdchen mit der runden großen Wölbung darunter sah sie wirklich süß aus. Tony lächelte.

Kurz. Der Wehenschreiber piepte, Pepper biss die Zähne zusammen, stöhnte unterdrückt, schloss ihre schönen blauen Augen und presste Tonys Finger fest zusammen. Er ließ nicht los, brachte aber alle körperlichen Künste zusammen, sich dennoch über den verantwortlichen Arzt zu beugen (es wirkte ein wenig verenkt und sehr ungemütlich) und stieß zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor:

„Hören Sie, Sie Quacksalber. Haben Sie mal einen Eid geleistet oder ist dieser im Zuge der Health-Care-Reform abhanden gekommen? Meine Frau hat Schmerzen. Tun Sie etwas!“ „Mr Stark, bei einer Geburt wirken Kräfte, die...“ „Tony...“, die leise Stimme Peppers zog sofort Tonys ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Tony, ich komm zurecht.“, ein mühevolles Lächeln auf den Lippen. Tony verzog kläglich den Mund.

„Sprich für dich Schätzchen, ich nicht...“ „Tony, das ist meine vierte Geburt, die hätte ich vielleicht sogar telefonisch abwickeln können. Es wird schon alles gut.“ Tony musste lachen. „Viertes Kind also?“ Der forsche Tonfall des Arztes ließ Tony aufhorchen und er hörte heraus, dass man sich dann nun wirklich nicht mehr so anstellen sollte wie der werdende Vater. Tonys Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen.

„Herr.... Doktor.“ Auf dem zweiten Wort lag ein Hauch von Sarkasmus. Der Arzt baute sich sofort zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Mr Stark?“ „Geben Sie ihr etwas, das ihr hilft, sofort!“ „Mr Stark, in dieser Phase würde das den Prozess entschleunigen, verstehen S...“ Tony verdrehte die Augen. „Ich verstehe jedes Wort und noch viel mehr, ich verstehe alles, Herr Doktor. _Sie_ verstehen nicht. Mein Frau hat _Schmerzen_ und _ich_ halte das nicht aus.“ Ein druchdringender Schrei vom Bett unterbrach das Wortgefecht. Tony war sofort wieder an Peppers Seite und griff nach ihrer Hand, die sie wie einen Rettungsanker umklammerte. 

„Oh, Tony...“, sie lächelte unter Tränen, „es ist soweit.“ „Pep!“, Tony legte seine andere Hand an ihre Wange. „Pep, mein Liebling, halt durch, ich bin bei dir.“ „Pressen, Mrs Stark, pressen!“ „Ich kann das Köpfchen sehn!“ „Halten Sie durch!“ Arzt, Hebamme und Krankenschwester riefen durcheinander. Tony hielt jetzt Pepper ganz fest und flüsterte: „Ich bin so stolz auf dich und der glücklichste Mann der Welt.“

„Es ist ein Junge!“

Ein unerwartetes Glücksgefühl durchströmte den frisch gebackenen Vater. Ein Junge. Sie hatten schon drei. Tony hatte sich eigentlich ein kleines Mädchen gewünscht... Taumelnd kam er auf die Beine und sah sich das kleine Bündel in den Händen des Arztes an.

Er war wunderschön. Tony streckte die Arme aus und bekam den kleinen Jungen hinein gelegt. Er sah ihm in die blinzelnden Augen und flüsterte überglücklich: „Peter.“ Die Antwort war durchdringendes Babygeschrei. Tony musste weinen. _Peter_.

*

„ _Hey, Buck, Das Baby ist da! Happy bringt uns alle gerade ins Krankenhaus! Er hat uns nur erzählt, dass es ein Junge ist. Hoffentlich heißt er nicht Fidelius Querk oder was ähnlich Furchtbares!_ “

„ _Glückwunsch GROSSER BRUDER! Kann ja nicht jeder Steven oder James heißen. Schick mir ein Foto!_ “


	3. Chapter 3

**Seht euch euren Babybruder an!**

Peter war erst drei Stunden alt, als Happy seine Brüder zum Krankenhaus fuhr. Unterwegs hielten sie bei einem Blumenladen. Loki war mit dem Arrangement des Straußes für seine Mutter lange unzufrieden. Thor stöhnte ungeduldig: „Loki, du Mädchen!“ während Steve ebenfalls ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den andern trat. Er war sehr gespannt auf seinen neuen Bruder. Hoffentlich war er ihm selbst ein wenig ähnlicher als Thor oder Loki. Seinen Namen hatte Happy ihnen noch nicht verraten. Das bereitete Steve ein wenig Sorge. Er hatte schon genug Brüder mit verrückten Namen.

Tony saß im Korbsessel neben Peppers Bett und hielt Peter, in eine himmelblaue Decke gehüllt fest an sich gedrückt. Pepper strahlte ihre großen Jungs an.

„Steve, Thor, Loki! Seht euch euer Brüderchen an!“ Loki runzelte die Stirn: „Du siehst etwas blass aus, Mutter. Geht es dir auch gut?“ Pepper klingelte nach der Schwester, um um eine Vase für die Blumen zu bitten. Sie lachte: „Loki, Liebling, eine Geburt ist kein Spaziergang! Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur müde, aber sehr glücklich.“ Loki und Steve küssten ihre Mutter auf die Wange während Thor versuchte, sich über seinen neuen kleinen Bruder zu beugen. Tony ließ Peter unwillkürlich noch tiefer in seinen Armen verschwinden. „ Pop! Lass doch mal sehen! Wie heißt der kleine Schlingel denn nun? Happy hat uns nichts verraten.“

„Tony...“, Pepper klang amüsiert aber gleichzeitig war da der Unterton in ihrer Stimme, der sämtliche Mitglieder der Familie – einschließlich ihrer Freunde Howard 'Happy' und James 'Rhodey' Rhodes stramm stehen ließ. Tony verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und senkte die Arme, damit Thor Peter sehen konnte.

„Er heißt Peter Benjamin.“ „Gott sei Dank...“, kam es leise und unterdrückt aus Steves Richtung. Pepper lachte lauthals auf. „Steve! Was dachtest du denn, wie wir ihn nennen?“ Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass ihr skurriler Geschmack an Vornamen ihm ein bisschen peinlich war. Aber dieses Mal war Tony wieder an der Reihe gewesen. „Mir hätte Odin gefallen!“ rief Thor. Loki verdrehte die Augen. Bei Thors lauter Stimme zuckte das winzige Baby zusammen und verzog das Gesicht. „Schhhht!“, zischte Tony. „Er ist aber ganz schön ...winzig. Hallo Babybruder!“ Thor versuchte zu flüstern, was ihm nie sonderlich gut gelang.

Steve und Loki standen inzwischen auch bei Tony und beäugten neugierig das neue Familienmitglied. „Darf ich ihn halten, Dad?“, fragte Steve. Tony schloss seine Arme wieder enger um das Bündel. „Gibs nicht Thor, der macht es noch kaputt.“, ließ Loki sich vernehmen, was ihm einen Tritt seines Bruders einhandelte. Ein Blick von Pepper und Tony stand seufzend auf.

„Setz dich, mein Junge.“ Vorsichtig legte der stolze Vater seinen neugeborenen Schatz in die Arme seines ältesten Sohnes. Steve strahlte und da wurde es Tony ganz warm ums Herz. Sein Ältester war ein toller großer Bruder! Er und Pepper hatten sich etwas gesorgt, dass die späte Überraschung ihren Söhnen peinlich sein könnte. Aber ein Blick in die Gesichter seiner Jungs genügte. Sie liebten Peter!

Loki und Thor hielten jeder eines der winzigen Fäustchen und Steve war sehr stolz, der älteste zu sein. Er nahm sich ganz fest vor, Peter ein gutes Vorbild zu sein und seinen Eltern zu helfen, Peter zu erziehen. Thor und Loki fanden beide nicht so richtig seine Zustimmung. Loki mit seiner düsteren Dramatik und den schwarzen Sachen und Thor mit seiner rauen Polterei. Mit Peter wird alles ganz anders sein, das wusste Steve ganz genau!

Das Baby blinzelte und begann, sich ein wenig zu bewegen. Tonys Hände zuckten sofort nach vorne und er nahm Peter wieder an seine Brust. Der stieß ein paar glucksende Laute aus und begann dann herzzerreißend zu weinen. Tonys Gesicht zeigte sofort Panik, Horror! „Pepper...!“ rief er entsetzt. Seine Frau lachte – sie _lachte_! Tony sah sie erbost an. „Tony, hast du denn alles vergessen?“ Der kleine Mann hat Hunger.“

„Okay, Jungs. Ihr habt es gehört, raus mit euch. Auf dem Tisch liegt meine Brieftasche. Geht eine Cola trinken oder holt euch ein Eis.“ Tonys Stimme tönte über dem Geschrei seines Babys, während er es hin und her wiegte. „Tony...“ Oh, _der_ Tonfall. Tony runzelte die Stirn und sah seine Frau fragend an. „Geh mit den Jungs in die Cafeteria. Wenn ich deinen Sohn füttern soll, musst du ihn mir nämlich geben weißt du?“ Kichernd verließen Steve, Thor und Loki das Zimmer. „Ich komme in einer Sekunde!“, rief ihr Vater ihnen hinterher.

„Wann sagen wir es den Jungs?“, das Schreien war wie auf magische Weise verstummt und Peter saugte sichtlich zufrieden die zweite Mahlzeit seines jungen Lebens. „Ich mache das gleich jetzt, von Mann zu Männern.“ Tony küsste Pepper auf die Stirn und streichelte Peter noch einmal über das Köpfchen. Das wissende Grinsen Peppers sah er dabei nicht.

*

„Wie wär's mit Kuchen?“ „Kuchen!“, rief Thor begeistert. Alle suchten sich in der Auslage der Cafeteria etwas aus und setzen sich an einen der runden Tische „Wie gefällt er euch, Jungs?“, strahlte der frisch gebackene Vater. „Och, schon niedlich“, nuschelte Thor durch einen großen Bissen Kuchen. „Geht es Mutter auch wirklich gut?“ Loki schien noch nicht überzeugt. „Natürlich, mein Junge. Ihr geht es bestens. Im Nu ist sie wieder auf den Beinen, du kennst doch deine Mutter. Nicht unterzukriegen.“ „Sie kann sich ja ausruhen jetzt. Mit dem Baby wird sie ja eine Weile nicht arbeiten, oder, Dad?“, Steve wandte sich gern den praktischen Dingen im Leben zu. Tony schluckte.

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten.“, er holte tief Luft. „Ist Mom schon wieder schwanger?“, Thor machte kugelrunde Augen. „Thor...“, Tony kam nicht umhin, sich manchmal ein klein wenig um Thors IQ zu sorgen. „Pass doch besser in Biologie auf, Mann, das geht doch gar nicht!“, rief Loki und verdrehte die Augen. „Biologie ist für Schwächlinge!“ „Na ja, in Sport und Nachsitzen bist du immerhin der Klassenbeste!“, ätzte Loki weiter. „Nur kein Neid!“, gab Thor zurück. Steve sah seinen Vater ernst an.

„Dad? Was wolltest du uns sagen?“ Thor und Loki vergaßen ihren kleinen Disput sofort (um ihn für später aufzuheben natürlich). „Sag, wie findest du deinen kleinen Babybruder?“ Tony versuchte eindeutig abzulenken. „Er ist sehr süß, Dad! Aber nun sag schon, was für Neuigkeiten?“ Tony holte tief Luft:

„Mom möchte so schnell es geht, also, wenn sie wieder fit ist – und das dauert bei eurer Mutter nicht lange, das wisst ihr. Wisst ihr noch, als sie die Grippe hatte und sich eine Couch ins Büro liefern ließ, um...“ „Dad! Pop! Vater!“ riefen seine Söhne durcheinander. Tony räusperte sich. „Also, Mom wird in wenigen Wochen wieder in ihrem Chefsessel sitzen und gekonnt wie gewohnt die Geschicke der Firma leiten und ...“ „Kriegen wir dann wieder eine Nanny?“, fragte Loki angewidert. Er hatte alle gehasst. „Oh, ne junge, hübsche aber dann!“, rief Thor. „Dad?“ Steve ließ sich nicht ablenken. Das offensichtliche Unbehagen seines Vaters blieb ihm nicht verborgen.

„Ich bleibe bei Peter und versorge euch vier.“, jetzt war es raus, Tony war sichtlich erleichtert. Steve und Loki starrten ihren Vater ungläubig an. Thor mampfte ungerührt seinen Kuchen weiter. „Cool! Gamoras und Nebulas Pop ist auch viel zuhaus.“ „Wer?“, diese Namen hatte Tony noch nie gehört und das hieß _wirklic_ h noch nie! Wer nannte seine Kinder Gamora und Nebula, aber na ja, er musste reden...

„Das sind Mädels aus der Schule, Freunde von Quill, den kennst du doch!“ „Peter Quill? Der Junge mit dem _Waschbären_?“ „Und der Topfpflanze.“, warf Loki finster dreinblickend dazwischen. Tonys Kopf ruckte zu ihm rüber. „WAS?“ und leiser: „Wir müssen uns nachher unterhalten.“ Steve räusperte sich. „Dad?“

„Achso, ja. Jetzt wisst ihr es. Ich bin dann ein Stay-at-home-Dad.“ Er strahlte sein Söhne an. „Du... willst zuhause bleiben? Und Stark Industries sich selbst überlassen?“ Tony lachte. „Mom ist in dem Job sowieso viel besser als ich, war sie schon immer. Ich werde meine Werkstatt im Haus ausbauen. Dort kann ich tüfteln, wenn Peter schläft und weiterhin die Dinge erfinden, die uns reich machen.“

„Aber Dad, ein Baby versorgen und...“ „Junger Mann! Glaubst du, das ist ein Problem für mich?“ Thor nickte, er hatte den Mund voll. Loki sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an: „Du ganz allein?“ Langsam wurde Tony ein wenig ärgerlich. „Seht euch an! Drei von euch Rackern habe ich schon groß bekommen und was hats genutzt? Ihr sitzt hier und ...“ „Du warst doch nie da...!“, rief Loki. Tony schwieg einen Moment. „Loki, entschuldige dich bei Dad!“, das war Steve natürlich.

„Nein, Steve. Er hat ja Recht. Ich war nie da. Als ihr klein wart, habe ich zu viel gearbeitet. Ich habe so viel verpasst! Das will ich nicht mehr. Ich hole alles nach! Wir werden so viel Spaß haben!“

Alle drei schwiegen. Loki sprach als erster: „Na, toll. Mit einem greinenden Baby...“ „LOKI!“

„Ist doch wahr!“ „Schluss jetzt!“, Tony sah streng in die Runde. „Ich dachte, ihr würdet euch freuen.“, fügte er leise hinzu. „Das wird bestimmt cool! Wir können alle zusammen auf den Sportplatz und coole Sachen machen!“, Thor strahlte seinen Dad an, „tolle Sache, Pop!“ Steve lächelte jetzt auch:

„Endlich jemand im Haus, der mir bei den Wissenschaftsprojekten helfen kann.!“ „Und bei den Mädchen!“, zwinkerte Tony, „Ich bin ein Experte, ich habe eure Mutter rumgekriegt.“ Steve wurde knallrot. „Lass ihn, Pop, er hat doch endlich mal Peggy Carter gefragt, ob sie beim Lunch zusammen sitzen können.“ „Auch mit dir muss ich mich nachher dringend mal unterhalten!“, lachte Tony. Dann sah er seinen bis heute Jüngsten ernst an. „Loki?“, den bittenden Augen seines Vaters konnte der Junge nicht widerstehen.

„Ich finde es großartig, Vater. Wenn ich an Mrs Jones denke, dann ist das eine 1000%ige Verbesserung“. Tony nahm den Jungen schweigend in den Arm. Danach küsste er Thor auf den Scheitel und drückte Steves Schulter. „Alle für einen Jungs, und einer für alle.“

*

„ _Hallo Bucky! Mein neuester Bruder heißt – halt dich fest …. (Tusch) : PETER! Peter Benjamin Stark. Hat Dad ausgesucht. Puh, Wer würde schon glauben, dass meine Mom verantwortlich für 'Thor' und 'Loki' ist? Meine MOM???? Peter ist süß. Sehr, sehr süß. Und super winzig! Und stell dir vor! Mein Dad will zuhause bleiben und meine Mom geht arbeiten. Das wird komisch. Ich meine... Dad!“_

„ _Peter?!!! Das ist ja fast genauso verrückt wie Steven. ;) Ich finde ja, deine Eltern hätten da echt in die Trickkiste greifen können. Simba wäre toll gewesen oder .. . Ich hab jemand hier im Surfkurs getroffen: Nalu. Klingt doch ganz hübsch, oder?“_

„ _Klingt hübsch oder ist hübsch?“_

„ _Oh, busted._ Ist _hübsch. ;)“_

„ _Buck-aroo! Bist du wieder im Spiel, ja? Lass krachen!“_

„ _Dein Dad nimmt Elternzeit? Wow. Ganz schön mutig. Was machst du sonst so?“_

„ _Nicht viel. Ist blöd ohne dich. Ich esse jetzt jeden Mittag mit Peggy Carter. Du kennst sie, die mit dem Politik-Club in der Middle School!“_

„ _Ist auch blöd ohne dich. Aber stell dir vor: Ich mach im neuen Jahr meinen Führerschein! Auto und Motorrad.“_

„ _Woah, haben die auf Hawaii ne nationale Warnung ausgegeben, wenn du dann auf der Straße rumgurkst?“_

„ _Ich hab dich immer in Mario Cart geschlagen, sei nicht so frech, du Punk.“_

„ _Warum Punk?“_

„ _Warum nicht?“_

„ _Du bist ein Trottel.“_


	4. Chapter 4

**'It's a Boy!' - Luftballons von Natasha und Bruce**

Peter hatte eine unruhige erste Nacht auf der Erde gehabt. Sobald Tony ihn hinlegen wollte, fing er an zu wimmern. Also trug Tony ihn – natürlich – die ganze Nacht auf dem Krankenhausflur spazieren. Pepper stillte ihn alle drei Stunden, danach verschwand Tony mit dem Baby sogleich jedes Mal wieder. Seine Frau sollte sich ausruhen.

So würde es ab jetzt ja nun sein, kam es mehr als einmal in Tonys Sinn. Aber ein Blick in das kleine Gesichtchen genügte jedes Mal. Er tat das richtige.

Mit Peter fest an seine Brust gedrückt, schreckte Tony aus leichtem Schlaf auf. Etwas anderes als leichten Schlaf kennen frisch gebackene Eltern schließlich nicht. Er fühlte sich ein wenig steif, der Korbsessel sah viel bequemer aus als er war. Kurz wunderte er sich, was ihn geweckt hatte – Peter schlief ruhig und sichtlich zufrieden in seinen Armen, als auch die Tür zum Zimmer schon aufging. Bruce und Natasha!

Der Physiker war kaum zu sehen hinter dem riesigen Blumenstrauß. Natasha hielt ein paar himmelblaue „It's a boy!“-Lufballons an Schnüren und eine niedliche Rassel – die genaue Nachbildung eines Sauerstoff-Moleküls, in ihren Händen. Bruce legte schnell das Bukett auf den Tisch und strahlte in die Runde.

„Pep! Tony! Gratuliere! Meine Güte, siehst du großartig aus, Pepper. Sieht sie nicht großartig aus, Nat?“

Natasha, die Tony mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah, schnaubte kurz.

„ Allerdings! Sagt mal, hat diesen kleinen Racker Tony geboren, oder was? Siehst furchtbar aus, alter Junge!“

Tony verzog ein wenig gequält den Mund: „Das hab ich früher nie von dir gehört.“

Nat lachte auf und tätschelte ihm gutmütig den Kopf: „Hab dich ja auch nie nach einer offensichtlich durchwachten Nacht gesehen, damals.“ Sie zwinkerte. Peppers Augen waren nur ein ganz kleines bisschen verengt, sie entspannte sich allerdings sichtlich bei Tonys Antwort.

„Nun, nicht, dass du es nicht geschafft hättest, mich nächtelang über den ach-so-genialen und oh-wie-interessanten Dr Banner auszuquetschen, aber mir wurde da sehr schnell – bei aller Freundschaft, Bruce, sehr langweilig bei. Wenigstens kam ich zu der Zeit immer pünktlich ins Bett und das noch dazu allein, was mich zu einem vorbildlichen Boss für die wundervollste persönliche Assistentin aller Zeiten machte.“ Er wechselte einen zärlichen Blick mit Pepper, „Aber nun seht euch Peter an!“

Bruce und Natasha traten näher.

„Äh, Tony, ich kann gar nichts sehen, gib ihn mir mal.“ Natasha streckte die Arme aus. Tonys Blick wurde sehr wachsam und seine Arme schlossen sich nur fester um das kleine Bündel.

„Und es geht wieder los.“, seufzte Pepper lächelnd.

„Was geht los?“, beide Besucher drehten sich neugierig zu ihr um.

Peppers Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Mein Ehemann ist ein wenig besitzergreifend, was den jüngsten Stark angeht.“

„Du übertreibst, Liebling!“

„Tue ich das? Dein Sohn würde verhungern, wenn ich nicht alle paar Stunden an deine Vernunft appellieren würde.“

Nat und Bruce machten große Augen, Verwundert sahen sie von einem zum andern.

„Er muss sich doch richtig an mich gewöhnen. Ich bin ja jetzt quasi sein Vater _und_ seine Mutter, “

„Tony...“, Peppers Tonfall war sanft. „Du erschreckst unsere Freunde. Und nein...“, sie wandte sich an ihre Besucher. „Ich habe nicht vor, durchzubrennen und meinen armen Mann mit vier Buben sitzen zu lassen.“

„Heißt das,...“, Natasha zögerte. Dann konnte sie ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Du willst den Hausmann machen und Pep kommt spät abends nach Hause und du servierst ihr das Abendessen?“

Tony durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick. Natasha Romanov, so gern er die alte Freundin hatte, schaffte es immer, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Was ist daran so komisch?“

Bruce hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Hilflos sah er zu Pepper hinüber.

„Tony wird natürlich _nicht_ den Hausmann spielen. Er wird in Zukunft von zu Hause aus arbeiten, natürlich wesentlich weniger Stunden als bisher, da er sich schließlich um die Jungs kümmern wird.“ Ihr Blick wurde ernst. „Ich finde das großartig. Ich habe so hart gearbeitet und noch zwei Masterstudiengänge gemeistert, als die Jungs klein waren. Jetzt hat uns der kleine Mann...“ sie nickte in Richtung himmelblaues Bündel,

„...Tony, jetzt lass unsere Gäste doch mal sehen, wirklich! Nun, Peter hat uns überrascht, aber er ist mehr als willkommen. Wir haben das gut durchdacht und ich bin bei Stark Industries unabkömmlich. Tony hat sich ja schon längst aus der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und dem Business zurückgezogen und sich auf Entwicklung und Technik konzentriert. Das kann er auch von zu Hause aus.“

Tony hatte inzwischen widerstrebend das Baby in Natashas Arme gelegt. Neugierig blinzelte der Kleine sie an. Ihr Blick wurde ganz weich. „Er ist so süüüß!“, hauchte sie. „Du bist ja so süß!“ schmeichelte sie mit hoher Stimme.

Bruce nahm Tony fest in die Arme und klopfte ihm ein paar Mal auf den Rücken. „Mann, du bist mutig, aber ich finde es auch großartig.“ Tony wand sich aus der Umarmung , um sich wieder ganz nah an Natasha, die seinen Sohn hielt, zu stellen. Aufmerksam musterte er jede Regung in dem kleinen Gesicht.

Pepper und Bruce blinzelten einander zu.

„Wie geht’s Wanda und Piet?“ Natasha sah zu Pepper und grinste schief. „Pietro trainiert gefühlt Tag und Nacht. Wanda... Ich glaube, sie hat sich verliebt...“

Bruces Kopf fuhr herum. „Wa-has?“ „Ach, komm, Schatz, sie ist schon lange nicht mehr dein kleines Mädchen!“ „Ja, leider...“, er lächelte wehmütig. „Sie werden so schnell groß.“ Tony nahm Nat schnell den Kleinen aus den Armen und drückte ihn wieder an sich.

„Und dieses Mal werde ich es nicht verpassen.“


	5. Chapter 5

**Zurück ins Büro**

Peter schlief zufrieden in der Bauchtrage. Tony sah zur Küchenuhr. Peter schlief tatsächlich schon volle... 47 Minuten.

Manche Nächte waren schlimmer als andere. Und manche Nächte waren wie diese: sehr sehr schlimm: Tony hatte Peter zwischen seinen Mahlzeiten durchs Haus getragen, im Erdgeschoss, wo sie ihre friedlich schlafende Familie nicht störten. Den Kleinen schien Bauchweh zu plagen. Die Umstellung von Muttermilch zu Flaschennahrung nahm der Junge ihnen noch dazu offenbar übel. Ärgerlich kaute er auf den Gummisaugern, bis er nach etwa einer Viertelstunde wütenden Gezeters beschloss, dass Verhungern auch keine Option war.

Die Erleichterung, die seinen Vater jedesmal durchfuhr, hielt nicht sehr lange an, denn schon bald nach jeder der Mahlzeiten krümmte das Baby sich und weinte bitterlich. Blähungen, er schluckte einfach noch zu viel Luft beim Trinken. Tony zerriss das jämmerliche Weinen das Herz und in den frühen Morgenstunden war er den Tränen nahe, auch, weil er todmüde war.

7.30 Uhr. Zeit, die Jungs zu wecken. Pepper hörte er bereits im Bad. In zwanzig Minuten würde sie die Treppe herunterschweben, eingehüllt in eine Wolke dezenten, teuren Parfüms, perfekt gekleidet und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie war ein Morgenmensch. Eigentlich war sie gleichzeitig auch noch ein Abendmensch und eine Nachteule. Peppers nie enden wollende Energie weckte oft Tonys Neid. Er erhaschte einen Blick von sich in der spiegelnden Oberfläche des Kühlschranks.

Weiha. Nur gut, dass er mehr zu bieten hatte als sein gutes Aussehen, das war ihm nämlich irgendwie abhanden gekommen die letzten Wochen. Sein ehemals sorgfältig gestutzter Bart war aus den Fugen gewachsen, seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, da er sie so oft raufte und die tiefen Schatten unter seinen Augen ließen ihn an den Waschbären des Quill-Jungen denken. Er seufzte und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. Er brauchte dringend noch eine Tasse seines neuen Grundnahrungsmittels.

„Jarvis!“

„Guten Morgen, Sir. Die Jungen regen sich bereits. Zeit für ein stärkendes Frühstück für die Familie.“

„Jaaah.“, seufzte Tony schwer und machte sich daran, Cerealien, Milch und Saft auf den Esstisch zu stellen. Für Pepper mixte er einen Smoothie und bereitete ihr Lieblingsfrühstück, Eiweißomelette.

Steve kam als erster in die Küche. „Guten Morgen Dad!“ „Morgen.“ Steve beugte sich über seinen schlafenden Babybruder und lächelte. „Er ist so süß, wenn er schläft.“ „Zum Glück ist er auch süß, wenn er nicht schläft. Wäre bestimmt schwer, ein Baby zu lieben, dass fast nie süß ist.“, murmelte Tony. Steve sah seinen Vater bedauernd an. „Mom sagt, das wird besser.“ „Natürlich. Schon in 14 Jahren kommt er in die High School und es gibt kaum Leute, die morgens länger schlafen, als Kids in der High School. Sind deine Brüder schon wach?“

„Glaube ja. Schaust du bitte noch kurz über meine Physikhausaufgabe?“ Der Teenager kramte ein Heft aus seinem Rucksack. „Ich war gestern noch lange dran gesessen, Bin nicht sicher, ob die Berechnungen stimmen.“ Er schob das Heft aufgeschlagen zu seinem Vater und schüttete sich dann eine großzügige Portion Vollkornmüsli und Cranberries in seine Schüssel.

Die Zahlen und Buchstaben schienen vor Tonys Augen zu verschwimmen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, brummte und versuchte sich auf Beschleunigung und schiefe Ebene zu konzentrieren. Als nächstes polterte Thor in die Küche, nahm den Esstisch in Augenschein und ging schnurstracks zum Schrank. Ohne aufzusehen rief sein Vater:

„Keine Chocolate Chips an Schultagen. Davon wirst du ganz hibbelig.“ Thor knallte die Schranktür zu, setzte sich und die Riesenportion Müsli, die er in seine Schüssel kippte, ließ Steves aussehen wie einen Snack. Der Junge musste bald wieder wachsen, dachte Tony, er futtert wie ein Pferd. „Guten Morgen.“ Alle zuckten zusammen. Loki war so leise wie immer in die Küche gekommen und stand plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts am Tisch.

„Schönes Hemd!“, nuschelte Thor mit vollen Backen. „Frische Farben stehen dir so gut.“ Loki schnaubte und wischte ein imaginäres Staubkorn von seinem schwarzen Hemd. „Muss ja nicht jeder wie ein Heavy Metal Fanboy angezogen sein.“ Naserümpfend musterte er den leicht abgerissenen Look Thors. Der zuckte nur unbekümmert mit den Schultern. Tonys Stirn war tief gerunzelt.

„Steve? Wie hat Mr Johnson euch das erklärt?“ „Die Regeln stehen auf der Seite vorher. Ich hab mich genau dran gehalten.“ „Ach...“, stichelte Loki, „wer hätts gedacht.“ Sein Vater schnaubte, nachdem er den Regelkasten studiert hatte höhnisch. „So kann man das auch erklären. Sicher. Eigentlich sogar ganz leicht zu verstehen.“ Er sah seinen Ältesten an. Der holte schon Luft, um sich zu verteidigen. „Zumindest, wenn man ein Idiot ist!“, grinste Tony. „Dann musst dus Thor in zwei Jahren wenigstens nicht erklären.“, Loki natürlich. „Was erklären?“, Thor hatte nicht zugehört.

„Gib mir Papier und Stift. Ich schreib dir auf, wie die Aufgabe gelöst wird, wann hast du Physik?“ „Erste Stunde.“ „Hmm...“, machte Tony und kritzelte ein paar Zeilen. „Hier, schreib ab, heute Nachmittag erklär ich dir die Methode für Nicht-Idioten, also für Starks.“

Pepper erschien in der Küchentür und sah ihren Mann missbiligend an.

„Tony, du sollst doch seine Hausaufgaben nicht machen.“

Die Jungs beeilten sich, ihrer Mutter einen guten Morgen zu wünschen, während sie zu Tony ging und Peter über das Köpfchen strich. „Ging es denn, Liebling?“, besorgt nahm sie sein derangiertes Äußeres in Augenschein. „Aber ja. Er hat gut geschlafen.“, log Tony. „Die Flasche hasst er aber immer noch.“ „Armes Baby.“, flüsterte seine Frau, sie meinte beide damit, und küsste Tony zärtlich auf den Kopf. Loki war aufgestanden, goss seiner Mutter Kaffee ein und holte das Omelett für sie aus dem Ofen, wo es warm gestellt war. „Danke, Liebling. Aber Tony, im Ernst, mach den Jungs nicht die Hausaufgaben. Wir haben doch schon so oft darüber gesprochen.“

Steve, der wusste, dass sein Dad gelogen hatte, was Peters nächtlichen Schlaf angeht, um seine Frau nicht zu beunruhigen, kam ihm schnell zu Hilfe. „Mom, ich habe stundenlang daran gesessen. Dad erklärt es mir heute Nachmittag und dann mache ich es selbst noch einmal alleine, in Ordnung?“ „Die Methode, wie es sein Lehrer erklärt hat, ist was für Idioten und Starks sind keine Idioten.“ Loki machte ein räusperndes Hüsteln, das verdächtig nach „Thor“ klang. Ein strenger Blick seiner Mutter genügte. „'tschuldigung.“ Der Blick hielt auch Thor davon ab, seinen Bruder unter dem Tisch zu treten. Tony seufzte. Wie gut sich die Jungs benahmen, wenn Pepper da war...

„Gib mir den Kleinen und geh schnell unter die Dusche, Schatz. Ihr müsst in 15 Minuten los.“ Peter rührte sich kurz und schlief dann friedlich im Arm seiner Mutter weiter. Sogar das Baby benahm sich besser, wenn Pepper da war. Er gehorchte seiner Frau und saß 15 Minuten später im Wagen, Peter war bereits in die Babyschale gepackt, die drei Jungs stiegen ein. Es gab ein kurzes Gerangel, keiner wollte den ungeliebten mittleren Platz auf der Rückseite. Loki verlor. Er hasste es, der Kleinste zu sein. Aber das war er jetzt ja nicht mehr! Ein zufriedenes Lächeln hellte seine finstere Miene auf.

Pepper kam in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf ihren hohen Absätzen die Einfahrt herunter gelaufen. In der Hand hatte sie Thors vergessenes Lunchpaket. Tony fragte seine Frau: „Wie sehe ich aus?“ Pepper musterte ihren Mann. Das Haar war noch feucht, er war rasiert und lässig gekleidet. Die stylische Sonnenbrille verbarg die Schatten unter seinen Augen.

„Du siehst großartig aus.“, lächelte sie und beugte sich für den Abschiedskuss zu ihm herunter. „Gut. Ich werde mich mal mit Mr Johnson unterhalten. Vielleicht braucht jemand Nachhilfe in Physik und dieser jemand ist nicht Steve.“ „Tony...“, Pepper sah ihn streng an. „Mr Johnson möchte sich bestimmt nicht mit einem übermüdeten Genie auseinandersetzen und außerdem wird Peter demnächst bestimmt hungrig.“

Steve auf der Rückbank atmete erleichtert aus. Diskussionen zwischen seinem Vater und seinen Lehrern waren legendär – legendär peinlich. Natürlich für die Lehrer und Mr Johnson würde seine Demütigung sicher an Steve auslassen, wenn sein Dad ihn röstete.

„Gut. Ich schreibe eine Nachricht.“ Besser, dachte Steve, nicht viel besser, aber besser.

„Hab einen schönen Tag, Liebling.“ Die Firmenlimousine mit Happy am Steuer bog in die Auffahrt. „Du auch. Zeig Stark Industries, dass der wahre Boss wieder da ist!“

„Vater, wir müssen los.“ Schnell küsste sich das Paar noch einmal, dann trat Tony aufs Gas.

Vor ihm lagen himmliche 25 Minuten ohne Babygeschrei. Im Auto schlief Peter immer wie ein – nun ja, wie ein Baby eben.

*

Am Nachmittag konnte Tony seinen Jüngsten endlich ein wenig hinlegen. Er schob die Wiege in seine Werkstatt und begann, an der Neukalibrierung eines komplizierten Anschlussstutzens für eine Solaranlage zu arbeiten.

Steve übte Trompete (Tony war froh über die schalldichten Wände), Loki war in seinem Zimmer und Thor war... Tony runzelte die Stirn. Thor war nicht mit dem 15-Uhr-Bus aus der Stadt gekommen. Warum fiel ihm das erst jetzt auf? Er kramte sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche. Kein Empfang. Natürlich, in der Werkstatt gestört zu werden, hasste Tony wie die Pest.

„Jarvis!“, rief er im Hinausgehen, „Babyfon auf die Lautsprecher.“ „Erledigt, Sir.“

Keine Nachricht von Thor auf dem Telefon. Der Junge war für Tonys Geschmack für seine 12 Jahre schon entschieden zu selbstständig. Ärgerlich wählte er Thors Kurzwahl. Nicht erreichbar. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Er stieg die Stufen zum zweiten Stock hoch, wo ihn das mehr enthusiastische als melodiöse Trompetenspiel seines Ältesten begrüßte. Er seufzte. Schon wieder  _ The Star Spangled Banner _ . Wo hatte der Junge diesen Patriotismus nur her? Er ging an Steves Tür vorbei und klopfte an Lokis Schlafzimmer. 

Als er kurz darauf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten eintrat, blieb er wie angewurzelt auf der Schwelle stehen. Boden, Bett und der halbe Schreibtisch waren mit selbst gemalten Postern bedeckt. Allesamt mit talentierter Hand gezeichnet, aber eben auch allesamt von sehr düsterer Thematik. Loki schreckte von seiner Arbeit auf. „Vater!“, rief er erbost, „Warum klopfst du nicht an?“ Schnell sprang er auf und sammelte die Werke, die verdächtig nach grau-schwarzer Periode aussahen, ein.

„Ich habe geklopft. Woran arbeitest du, dass du so vertiefst warst, mich nicht zu hören?“, fragte Tony freundlich. „Weihnachtsstück.“, war die knappe Antwort seines Sohnes. Tony schluckte. _Weihnachtsstück_? In _Grau-Schwarz_? Lass den festlichen Geist sprühen, mein Sohn, dachte er. Fürs Erste musste eine gedankliche Notiz, darüber am Abend mit Pepper zu sprechen, reichen. 

„Weißt du, wo Thor ist?“

„In seinem _geheimen_ Klub.“, der Junge machte Wackelgesten mit erhobenen Fingern. „Ach so geheim. Die ganze Schule weiß Bescheid. Danach wollten sie alle noch zu den Titans, glaube ich.“ Tony verzog das Gesicht. Die Titans. Thanos Titan, der Verrückte, der alle paar Wochen mit abstrusen Forderungen auf aggressiven Schildern vor der Schule herumlungerte.

„Danke, Loki. Aber das hättest du mir doch auch sagen können, als ihr von der Schule kamt, ohne Thor.“

„Du hast nicht gefragt.“, den leisen Vorwurf in Lokis Stimme beschloss Tony auch fürs Erste zu überhören. „Mrs Watson hat Sandwiches und Obst in der Küche gerichtet. Wie wärs mit einem Nachmittagssnack?“ Er setzte sein gewinnendes Lächeln auf, normalerweise immer sein bestes Argument.. „Erzähl mir dabei von eurem Stück.“ Loki lächelte zaghaft und nickte. In diesem Moment knackte es im Lautsprecher auf dem Flur. Tony zuckte zusammen. „Ich hole schnell Peter, dann trefffen wir uns in der Küche, ja?“ Lokis blasses Gesicht war schon wieder mürrisch verzogen. „Ich muss das hier fertig machen, Vater. Wir können beim Abendessen ja darüber reden.“ ( _Wenn Mutter wieder da ist_ hing unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen). 

Tony war hin und hergerissen. Peters Quengeln bekam einen dringenderen Tonfall, bald würde er lauthals brüllen. Unschlüssig blieb er noch einen Moment in der offenen Tür stehen.

„Geh, Vater. Peter weint.“ Schuldbewusst und mit einem schlechten Gewissen wandte Tony sich ab und zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu. Das Babyfon spuckte jetzt herzzerreißende Töne aus. Er fiel in einen Sprint. „Jarvis! Mach aus. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg.“ Die Stille hielt natürlich für Tony nur kurz an, denn der wurde vom echten Peter – live und in stereo in seiner Werkstatt begrüßt. Schnell nahm er das Baby aus der Wiege und murmelte beruhigenden Unsinn. Peter verstummte fast augenblicklich. Tony traute seine Ohren zuerst nicht und sah sich verwirrt um. Alle anderen Geräusche in der Werkstatt konnte er hören. Spontane Taubheit war also ausgeschlossen. Er sah Peter in das verweinte Gesichtchen. Das Baby verzog den Mund zu einem bezaubernden zahnlosen Lächeln.

Peter konnte lächeln!

Beim Abendesssen drehte sich natürlich alles um Klein Peties neuste Errungenschaft. Die ganze Familie versuchte ständig, dem Kleinen ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Tony platzte fast vor Stolz, er war der einzige, dem es gelang.

„Macht euch nichts draus.“, sagte Pepper, „im Nu wird er den ganzen Tag mit euch lachen, davon bin ich überzeugt.

Später am Abend, Pepper war zeitig schlafen gegangen, der erste Tag wieder im Büro hatte ihr viel abverlangt, legte Tony das schlafende Baby in die Wiege. Er bat Jarvis, das Babyfon auf sein Ohrstück zu schalten und ging nach unten, seinen Laptop holen. Er konnte noch ein wenig arbeiten, bis Peters nächste Flasche fällig war.

Auf halbem Weg zurück hörte er plötzlich Lokis Stimme in seinem Ohr.

„Na, Babybruder, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?“ Verwundert blieb Tony stehen. So zärtlich hatte er seinen bis zu Peters Geburt jüngsten Sohn noch nie sprechen gehört. Loki sprach weiter: „Toll, dass du jetzt lächelst, zumindest bei Vater. Er kümmert sich ja auch gut um dich.“ Der Junge seufzte schwer. Tony zog es das Herz zusammen. _Das Weihnachtsstück_! Morgen würde er Loki gleich nach der Schule darüber ausquetschen, das nahm er sich fest vor. Langsam ging er zurück zum Kinderzimmer. Loki sprach weiter. „Bin mal gespannt, mit wem du als nächstes lachst, bestimmt Mutter. Oder du lachst _über_ jemanden, dann sicher Thor.“ Tony musste grinsen. Sein Sohn kicherte leise. Tony war am Kinderzimmer angekommen und sah gerührt, wie Loki über der Wiege hing und das Baby anhimmelte. 

„Pssst, nicht erschrecken. Kannst du nicht schlafen?“ sprach er ihn leise an. Loki drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wird schon. Eigentlich bin ich ganz schön müde.“ Tony legte einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern des Jungen. Dann sah er in die Wiege. Peter strahlte – er strahlte seinen Bruder an! „Sieh nur, Loki!“, hauchte Tony, „Peter.“ Loki sah zurück zu dem Baby und bekam große Augen. „Oh, Daddy... er meint mich!“, flüsterte Loki fasziniert.

_ Daddy _ – so hatte ihn der Junge schon über vier Jahre nicht mehr genannt. Tony bekam feuchte Augen. Fest drückte er den Knaben an seine Seite. „Du bist sein großer Bruder, natürlich meint er dich. Seinen alten Herrn hat er doch den ganzen Tag.“ Loki gluckste und machte sich aus der Umarmung los. „Gute Nacht, Babybruder, bis morgen.“, er wackelte mit den Fingern und Peter lächelte wieder bezaubernd. Dann fielen die Augen des Babys langsam zu. Loki wandte sich zum Gehen. „Gute Nacht, mein Junge, schlaf gut.“ „Du auch, D... Vater.“

Wehmütig blickte Tony dem ernsten Jungen hinterher und er liebte, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, Peter in diesem Augenblick noch mehr als zuvor. Peter hatte Loki glücklich gemacht!

*

„ _Peter hat heute zum ersten Mal gelächelt! Er hat aber nur Dad angelächelt. Na ja, der ist ja auch den ganzen Tag bei ihm. Aber ich sag dir, heute morgen kam ich in die Küche und Dad hat ausgesehen wie ein Zombie! Mann, diese Babysache ist echt gruselig. Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals welche will!“_

„ _Stevie! Natürlich willst du Babys! Wer sonst wenn nicht du? :D Ich bin echt angepisst dass ich deinen neuesten kleinen Bruder verpasse. :( Ich habe heute übrigens den Surfschein gemacht! Weißt du, was wir hier in Mathe durchnehmen? Pythagoras! Ich glaubs nicht, das haben wir doch schon in der Middle School durchgekaut. Ich zweifle an der Qualität der Schulen bei der US Army – oh Wunder! :/ Bist du in irgendwelchen Clubs dieses Jahr? Hier gibt es nur Sport-Clubs und Fußball ist nicht dabei. Kretins. Ich mache jetzt aus Ermangelung einer besseren Alternative bei Ernährung und Kochen mit und beim Chor. Blurgh. Bin ja auch so ein großer Sänger! - nicht.“_

„ _Du singst? Gott sei Dank muss ich das nicht hören! Ich mach immer noch Orchester und hab angefangen, für die Schülerzeitung zu schreiben. Oh Mann, scheiße, dass du nicht Fußball spielen kannst. Wenn du wieder kommst, kannst du Peter ja kennenlernen, er wird dich mögen wie alle meine Brüder. Was muss man denn für den Surfschein können? Surfen nehm ich an. Beeindruckend, du Trottel. Und ja, du hast recht. Ich möchte schon Babys … Und du?“_

„ _Nicht so schnell jedenfalls. Mich allzu früh vom Markt zu nehmen, wäre grausam! :D“_

„ _Dickhead.“_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Wer_ sind _Sie_? - Doctor Strange**

Tony hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Er und Loki sprachen stundenlang über das Weihnachtsstück. Das diesjährig neue Projekt ließ die Theater-AG der Middle School zum ersten Mal ihr eigenes Stück auswählen, Regie führen und sämtliche Bühnenbilder und Kostüme entwerfen. Loki war schnell zum Ideengeber und Anführer gekürt worden, obwohl er mit erst zehn der Jüngste war, weil der gescheite Junge in der Grundschule eine Klasse übersprungen hatte. Bei Tony seinerzeit waren es zwei Klassen gewesen.

Theater war Lokis große Leidenschaft. Der Junge sah sich in seiner Freizeit auf den Videoportalen renommierter Theaterhäuser sowohl klassische als auch moderne Inszenierungen an und hatte eine Menge eigener Ideen. Tony selbst machte sich nichts aus Theater, aber seine Frau teilte die Liebe zur Bühne mit ihrem Sohn. Normalerweise war sie es auch, die diese Gespräche mit dem Jungen führte, aber Tony war sich seiner Pflicht bewusst.

Er staunte über den sprühenden Geist und die Lebhaftigleit des normalerweise so ruhigen Kindes und fand schnell Gefallen an dieser für ihn neuen Seite Lokis. Sein Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn würde ins Schwarze treffen – sodenn er es rechtzeitig fertig bekam (Tony machte seinen Lieben schon seit Jahren alle Geschenke selbst – Milliardäre zeigten keine Liebe, wenn sie einfach etwas kauften...) . Sein neuer Job als Vollzeitdad verlangte ihm alles ab. Kein 14-Stunden-Tag bei Stark Industries konnte so anstrengend sein wie das, was er jetzt tat. Er seufzte.

„Findest du meinen Standpunkt nicht auch indiskutabel, Vater?“, Lokis eifrige Stimme holte seinen Vater zurück. Die etwas affektierte Sprechweise des Jungen irritierte Tony schon lange nicht mehr. Er amüsierte sich heimlich über seinen kleinen Shakespeare. Aber bedauerlicherweise hatte er gerade nicht zugehört. Also sagte er das erste, das ihm einfiel (und das ihn vom Beginn der Unterhaltung an quälte): „Äh, ist _Das Mädchen mit den Schwefelhölzern_ nicht ziemlich schwerer Stoff für die Middle School?“ 

Tony könnte sich selbst in den Hintern treten. Das war genau das falscheste, was er hätte sagen können. Lokis Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Und als würde dieser Faux-Pas nicht reichen, wachte Peter auf. Und der war sehr schnell sehr wenig einverstanden damit, in der Wiege zu liegen. Tony trug ihn die meiste Zeit in der Bauchtrage oder auf dem Arm. Das Baby schien zu denken, das ihm ein wichtiger Körperteil fehlte – Tony nämlich. Ein infernalisches Gebrüll war seine Reaktion. Tony sprang sofort auf und hastete zu seinem Jüngsten.

„Bin gleich zurück!“, rief er über die Schulter. „Wer's glaubt.“, der trockene Tonfall seines Jungen tat ihm in der Seele weh. Woher kannte er den nur so gut? Rhetorische Frage. Howard Stark. In Loki lauerte die Rache der Chromosomen... „Loki...“ seufzte er bittend, aber sein Sohn sammelte bereits seine Unterlagen zusammen und machte sich auf zum Gehen, während Tony Peter aus der Wiege hob.

„Hey, Champ! Was ist passiert?“, säuselte er den Kleinen an. Loki würde natürlich nicht verstehen, dass sofortige Zuwendung sogleich dazu führte, das Baby zum Verstummen zu bringen. Es funktionierte – nicht. _Oh Mann Pete, hör auf zu weinen, dein Bruder braucht auch Aufmerksmakeit...,_ dachte Tony inbrünstig. „Du oder Mutter sollt ins Rektorat kommen übrigens. Morgen, wenns geht.“, waren Lokis Abschiedsworte, bevor er aus dem Zimmer rauschte. Tony sah ihm verzweifelt hinterher, aber Peter machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu beruhigen. 

„Pepper, Hilfe...“, stöhnte Tony, seine Frau hätte bestimmt das alles viel besser in den Griff bekommen. Himmel! Als Loki geboren wurde, war Steve fast vier Jahre alt gewesen, ein ständig Fragen stellendes neugieriges Kind, Thor war zwei, der wildeste Toddler, den die Welt je gesehen hatte und das Baby, ein kränkelndes dünnes Geschöpf, um das sie beide sich wochenlang furchtbar gesorgt hatten, bis es endlich zunahm. Tony straffte die Schultern und rief sich energisch zur Ordnung. _Du bist ein Stark! Du bist ein Genie!_ Aber was kümmerte das ein weinendes Baby und einen verletzten Zehnjährigen. _Ich machs wieder gut._

Und was war das noch gleich? Er oder Pepper wurden im Rektorat erwartet?  _ Was zum Teufel? _ Dann entspannte er sich wieder. Miss Grant, eine alternde ewige Jungfer, die Rektorin der Schule, hatte eine Schwäche für ihn, das war seine leichteste Übung!  _ Eins nach dem andern. _ Mit diesem Gedanken tröstete er sich, bevor er begann, alle gängigen und erprobten Strategien durchzuführen, die sein Baby normalerweise beruhigten. Es dauerte lange. Tony beschloss, Peter niemals wieder  _ nicht  _ an seinem Körper zu tragen - was ein Fiasko!

*

Heute hatte sich Tony Stark besonders viel Mühe mit seinem Look gegeben. Er sah aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Lässig, aber stylish gekleidet, jede Strähne sitzte und der Bart war frisch in Form gestutzt. Noch ein, zwei Spritzer Rasierwasser. Perfekt. Er übte noch einmal kurz sein charmantestes Lächeln und hob Peter aus der Wiege. „Na kleiner Mann, bereit für die Schule? Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, wir sind da nur zu Besuch.“ In dem Plüschjäckchen sah der Kleine aus wie ein Teddybär. Tony drückte seine Nase in Peters Halsfalten und freute sich über das strahlende Lächeln, das er dafür bekam.

„Wow!“, rief seine Frau, als er zum Wagen kam. Die Jungs waren bereits eingestiegen. Pepper stand für Happy bereit. „Du siehst ja großartig aus.“ Sie grinste ihn schelmisch an. „Besuchst du etwa deine Geliebte?“ „Mit dem Baby?“, gab Tony zurück, „Ich teile die Aufmerksamkeit, die man mir schenkt nicht so gern, das weißt du doch.“ „Darum auch der Aufwand heute, was? Soll dir Peter nachher die Schau mal nicht stehlen in der Praxis?“, neckte sie ihn. Das Baby hatte einen Impftermin und alle Assistentinnen von Doctor Mills waren ganz vernarrt in den Süßen.

„ _Der_ Zug ist abgefahren.“, meinte Tony halb im Scherz, halb im Ernst. „Oooh, komm mal her, du.“ Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss unters Ohr und flüsterte: „Besuch mich doch zum Lunch, vielleicht kann ich dir mit deinem angeknacksten Selbtbewusstsein ein wenig helfen.“ Sie kniff ihm leicht in den Po. Verliebt sahen sie sich in die Augen, als die laute Hupe des Vans sie auseinanderschrecken ließ.  


„Pop! Ich hab Musik und Band in der ersten Stunde.“ Gerade in diesem Moment bog auch Happy in die Auffahrt ein. „Ich schau, wie Peter seinen ersten Pieks verträgt und schreibe dir!“ _Oder wie ich selbst Peters ersten Pieks vertrage (eine Spritze – in mein kleines Baby!)_ , dachte er, während er ihn anschnallte und sich hinters Steuer setzte. 

*

„Guten Morgen Miss Hooper, wie geht es Ihnen?“ „Mr Stark!“, die Sekretärin der Schulleitung sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und lief schnell um den Schreibtisch. „Gratulation zum Baby! Ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?“ Stolz hob Tony den Kleinen in der Babyschale so, dass sie ihn anschauen konnte. „Er heißt Peter.“ „Oooh, das ist aber ein Süßer!“, säuselte sie. Bei Miss Hooper, die immer so flatterig geworden war, wann immer er im Büro der Schulleitung aufgetaucht war, war Tony sichtlich ebenfalls abgemeldet. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Na ja, er verstand sie nur zu gut, wenn er das niedliche Gesicht seines Jüngsten ansah. Nach ein wenig Smalltalk wandte sich Tony in Richtung Schulleiterbüro.

„Moment, Mr Stark, ich melde sie an.“ „Aber das ist doch nicht nötig, Miss Hooper, wir sind doch alte Freunde.“, grinste Tony. Die Sekretärin blinzelte und ihr entfuhr ein „Ach ja?“, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Sie konnte ja nicht alles wissen. Vielleicht hatte Mr Stark seinem alten Freund sogar diese Anstellung besorgt. „Na dann, bis später, Mr Stark.“ Tony blinzelte ihr zu und nach einem knappen Klopfen, trat er ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ein.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen,Miss Gr...!“, er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „ _Wer_ sind _Sie?_ “

Ein gutaussehnder Mann Mitte/Ende 30, den Tony noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte, erhob sich mit gemessenen Bewegungen elegant aus dem Lehnstuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er war groß. Wirklich groß, etwa 1,90m und trug einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug. Der Fremde rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und sagte:

„Ich bin Dr Stephen Strange, der Schulleiter dieser Einrichtung. Mit wem habe ich das überraschende Vergügen?“, seine Stimme war tief und zeugte von großer Autorität. „Ich bin Tony Stark.“ „Ah, Mr Stark. Loki Starks Vater. Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen.“ „Ganz meiners...“, antwortete Tony automatisch, hielt jedoch mitten im Wort inne. „Wo ist Miss Grant? Sie ist doch nicht etwa...“, er schluckte, „...krank?“ Die echte Besorgnis in Tonys Augen machte die strenge Miene Stranges weicher.

„Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Miss Grant war an dem Thanksgiving-Wochenende auf einer kurzen Kreuzfahrt. Da hat sie sich..., tja, sie hat sich verliebt. Und daraufhin gleich ihre Kündigung eingereicht. In den letzten drei Wochen hat sie mich eingearbeitet und ist jetzt ihrer großen Liebe nach Kanada nachgereist.“ Er lächelte versonnen. „Wie das Leben manchmal so spielt.“ „Na, wie schön für das alt... ähem für Miss Grant.“, diesem Mann gegenüber durfte Tony sich nicht so salopp ausdrücken wie gewohnt, der missbilligende Blick sprach Bände.

„Weshalb ich Sie hergebeten habe, Mr Stark“, hob der Schulleiter jetzt an und schob geschäftig ein paar Papiere hin und her. Tony sah seine Hände. Und die schlimmen Narben. Jeder Finger war der Länge nach offenbar aufgeschlitzt worden und danach grob wieder zusammen geflickt. Dr Strange seufzte. „Gut. Bringen wir _das_ hinter uns.“ Tony schluckte, sah auf und diesmal lag blanker Horror und tiefes Mitgefühl in seinen braunen Augen. „Bitte verzeihen Sie vielmals, Doctor. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein.“ 

Strange sah ihn mit undeutbarer Miene an und nickte dann gnädig. „Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Ich bin diese Blicke gewohnt.“ Tony schämte sich entsetzlich für sein Starren. Wieder eine Situation, die Pepper mit Grazie und Würde gemeistert hätte. Allerdings wollte er Pepper hier nicht haben. Nicht in diesem Raum mit diesem Mann. Er war genau ihr Typ, dunkelhaarig, leicht ergraute Schläfen, schicke Bartfrisur, sprühende Intelligenz in den Augen. Seine Frau war ganz schön festgelegt. Und Dr Strange war ganz schön  _ groß _ . Er seufzte unhörbar.

„Es war ein Autounfall“, holte ihn die tiefe Stimme seines Gegenübers aus seinen Gedanken. „Vor etwas mehr als drei Jahren. Ich bin Mediziner. Neurochirurg.“ Tony wurde blass, das musste heißen... Strange sprach weiter, er klang gelassen, die Worte wie einstudiert – wahrscheinlich hatte er diese Horrorgeschichte schon sehr oft erzählt. „Während meiner Rekonvaleszenz stellte sich schnell heraus, dass meine Hände sich nie von den verheerenden Verletzungen erholen würden. Ich musste meinen Beruf aufgeben.“ „Verzeihen Sie, Doctor. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“, stotterte Tony. „Dann lassen sie es, Mr Stark. Es gibt nichts dazu zu sagen.“ Tony hielt dem ernsten Blick stand.

„Ich beschloss, mich umzuorientieren und machte meinen Master in Erziehungswissenschaften. Die Arbeit mit jungen Menschen, das hat mir mit meinen Studenten in der Klinik schon immer gut gefallen. Allerdings konnte ich nicht mehr in der Klinik arbeiten und auch nicht in Hörsälen. Es hätte mir das Herz gebrochen, nachdem ich selbst kein Arzt mehr sein konnte. Jetzt bin ich hier. Ich liebe junge Menschen!“ Er lächelte – zum ersten Mal seit Tony das Büro betreten (geentert) hatte.

„Wie alt ist das Baby?“ er nickte zur Babyschale hin. „Peter ist fünf Wochen alt.“, er hob die Schale hoch, um den Doctor einen Blick hineinwerfen zu lassen. Der Schulleiter lächelte noch breiter. „Sieht großartig aus. Kerngesund.“ Er stellte Tony noch ein paar gängige Fragen über Schlafgewohnheiten und Ernährung des Kleinen. Dann wurde er wieder geschäftsmäßig.

„Nun, warum ich Sie herbat. Es geht, wie sie wissen um Loki.“ Tony nickte ermunternd. „Ich habe den Jungen in der Theatergruppe gesehen und mich ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten.“ „Ich habe schon mit ihm gesprochen. Das Weihnachtsstück. Ich weiß, es ist vollkommen unangemessen für die Middle School. Meine Frau und ich werden dafür sorgen, dass er es aufgibt und sich ein leichteres Stück vornimmt.“

„Mr Stark, haben Sie in den Kalender gesehen? Das Stück wird in der letzten Schulwoche jeden Tag aufgeführt. Das erste Mal in fünf Tagen. Es ist völlig unmöglich, das alles jetzt noch umzuwerfen.“

„Äh, ich verstehe nicht...“, stotterte Tony. Warum war seine Zunge heute eigentlich so ungeschickt?

„Das Stück ist natürlich anspruchsvoll. Und Lokis Interpretation - sagen wir etwas ungewöhnlich. Aber vom künstlerischen Standpunkt aus, würde ich sie großartig nennen, noch dazu von einem Zehnjährigen.“ Tonys Augen waren ungläubig aufgerissen. „Heißt das, Sie sind einverstanden mit seiner Arbeit?“ „Ich bin mehr als einverstanden. Wir sind das New York Sanctuary of Sciences and Arts (Das war der volle Name der exklusiven Schule). Wir unterrichten auf hohem Niveau sehr talentierte Schüler, zumindest in den meisten Fällen.“ _Jetzt fängt er gleich von Thor an,_ dachte Tony gequält _._ Der Junge _war_ einfach ein Spätzünder. Tony wappnete sich innerlich, seinen zweiten Sprößling mit Klauen und Zähnen zu verteidigen. 

„Ihr Sohn und ich haben gemeinsam ein paar zu düstere Szenen, Bühnenbilder und Kostüme ausgetauscht und alle werden zufrieden sein. Sogar Loki.“, lächelte Dr Strange. Tony traute seinen Ohren kaum. _War der Mann ein Zauberer?_ „Lassen Sie sich nächste Woche überraschen, Mr Stark. Sie und Ihre Gemahlin.“ _Gemahlin?_ \- Strange war offensichtlich auch ein Theaterfreak und verkappter Shakespeare – noch ein Grund mehr, ihn niemals in Peppers Nähe zu lassen. „Ich hoffe, Sie stellen mir Mrs Stark dann auch vor.“, fuhr der Schulleiter fort. _Kannste knicken, Hamlet_ , dachte Tony. 

„Ich bin entschieden gegen veraltete Rollenmodelle. Ihre Familie gibt ein hervorragendes Beispiel für moderne Erziehung ab, Mr Stark. Sie, ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann kümmert sich zu Hause um die Kinder, während Ihre Frau die Firma leitet. Beeindruckend. Ich würde mir sehr wünschen, dass ich Mrs Stark für einen Vortrag am Girl's Day gewinnen kann.“

„Meine Frau ist sehr beschäftigt.“, platzte Tony heraus. „Dafür wird sie wahrscheinlich keine Zeit haben.“ Strange sah ihn verwundert an. „Mr Stark, unsere Schule bezahlt qualifizierte Gastredner ausgesprochen großzügig und denken Sie an die Werbung für Ihr Unternehmen. Das ist ausgezeichnete Öffentlichkeitsarbeit.“ Tony lächelte dünn und nickte knapp. „Lassen Sie mich ruhig mit Mrs Stark darüber reden. Ich kann sie sicher überzeugen.“ _Ja, sicher,_ dachte Tony düster.

„Ich wollte noch etwas wegen Loki mit Ihnen besprechen.“, Dr Strange legte die Finger unter dem Kinn zusammen. Tonys Herz sank ihm in die Hose. Der Junge war entschieden zu sarkastisch für sein Alter. Wahrscheinlich brachte er alle zum Heulen. „Sie wissen sicher, wie intelligent der Junge ist. Ich habe seiner Akte entnommen, dass er die Grundschule vorzeitig abschließen konnte.“ Tony setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er wusste, was kommen würde und machte sich auf eine Auseinandersetzung gefasst. „In der Akte ist weiterhin vermerkt, dass Sie, seine Eltern, vorerst keine weiteren Sprünge in höhere Klassen wünschen.“ Tonys Kiefer spannte sich an. „Ich respektiere Ihre Entscheidung natürlich.“ Tonys Kiefer klappte nach unten. Schnell schloss er den Mund wieder.

„Würden Sie mir anvertrauen, was Sie zu dieser Entscheidung bewegte?“, fragte Strange ihn freundlich. Tony zögerte. Das war persönlich, sehr persönlich. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung wachte in diesem Moment Peter auf. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang Tony auf und riss Peter aus der Babyschale. Der Kleine erschrak und fing an zu weinen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Tony sehen, wie Strange ihn interessiert beobachtete. Na toll, sollte er sich jetzt vor dem Kerl zum Narren machen und versuchen, einhändig die Flasche aus der Thermoskanne im Rucksack zu kramen, während Peter jeden Moment knallrot anlaufen und fürchterlich brüllen würde.

„Brauchen Sie vielleicht eine helfende Hand?“ Tony sprang über seinen Schatten. „Das Fläschchen im Rucksack, wenn es keine Umstände macht.“ Strange zögerte. „Mr Stark, ich möchte ungern in ihren Sachen herumwühlen. Geben Sie mir doch einfach kurz den Kleinen.“ Tony richtete sich auf und wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Kurze Zeit regte sich niemand – außer Peter natürlich, der sich wand und wimmerte. „Himmel, Stark, ich will Ihr Baby nicht operieren, nur kurz halten.“ Tony riss sich zusammen. Er wusste, er hatte den Mann gekränkt.

Beherzt reichte er Peter dem Schulleiter. Der legte ihn sich gekonnt auf den rechten Arm und wiegte ihn beruhigend. Tony kam sich etwas lächerlich vor und kramte die Flasche aus dem Rucksack. Die sofort einsetzende Stille, als er den Kleinen von Strange zurücknahm und ihm den Sauger ins aufgesperrte Mündchen schob, war nicht so peinlich, wie Tony es erwartet hatte. „Tut mir leid, Doctor, meine Frau schimpft auch immer mit mir. Ich bin ziemlich überbehütend mit Peter.“, er lächelte schief. Strange erwiderte das Lächeln freundlich. „Sie machen alles richtig, Mr Stark. Davon bin ich überzeugt.“ Man hörte ein paar Minuten nur Peters Sauggeräusche.

„Es ist bald Zeit für ein Lunch. Lassen Sie uns doch dabei über Loki sprechen.“, schlug der Schulleiter vor. „Warum nicht?“, gab Tony zurück.

*

„ _Wir haben einen neuen Schulleiter: Doctor Strange. Stell dir vor, das alte Mädchen Miss Grant hat sich verliebt und ist durchgebrannt! Ist das nicht verrückt? Er ist noch ziemlich jung, sagt Alison, die ein paar Papiere ins Schulleiterzimmer bringen musste. Und sie sagt, er ist süß! Ein Schulleiter kann gar nicht süß sein, meine Meinung. Thor spielt jetzt in der ersten Fußballmannschaft der Middle School und er schießt viele Tore! Möchtest du meinen ersten veröffentlichten Artikel aus der Schülerzeitung lesen? 'Die Gefahren der Glorifizierung der Amerikanischen Nationalsportarten': Wird dir gefallen, eine Menge Seitenhiebe auf den 'falschen Fußball'. ;)“_

„ _Seitenhiebe auf den falschen Fußball kann es gar nicht genug geben! Her damit! Neuer Schulleiter und Alison findet ihn süß? Die Alison, die mal mit McIntosh gegangen ist? Die hat nicht den geringsten Geschmack. Richte Thor aus, wenn er gegen_ mich _spielt, schießt er kein Tor. ;)“_

„ _Mach ich. Das würd ich gern sehen! Thor stolziert hier herum, als wäre er Fußballweltmeister!“_

„ _Mein Sophomore-Jahr hier ist fürn Arsch, sag ich dir. In Naturwissenschaften hatten wir heute 'Ökosystem Mischwald'. Das nennen die von der US-Army also 'Wissenschaft'. Willst du ne Hawaii-I.P.-Adresse um inkognito im Internet zu surfen?“_

„ _Meinst du nicht, Jarvis würde das mitkriegen?“_

„ _Meinst du, Jarvis verpetzt dich, wenn du dir einen Film ansiehst? Mach halt nix Illegales!“_

„ _Streaming-Seiten_ sind _illegal!“_

„ _Ich lach mir hier einen ab! Ich meinte_ Film _-Film wie in Pornhub!“_

„ _Machst du das denn?“_

„ _Klar! Sogar von nem supersafen Militär-Internetanschluss. ;)“_

„ _Keks gegen Jarvis. Also lieber nicht.“_

„ _Wie du meinst. Ich mach jetzt Schluss hier. Ich möchte mir noch einen_ Film _ansehen. :D“_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lokis neuer Stundenplan**

Auf dem Weg nach Hause – nach dem Lunch mit Dr Strange, ein Lunch mit sehr angeregter Konversation und sehr hässlichen Erinnerungen – hatte Tony die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben. Zu Hause angekommen, bekam Peter seine fällige Mahlzeit und danach legte sich Tony mit dem Kleinen, der zufrieden auf seiner Brust schlummerte, auf die Couch im Wohnbereich und schaltete sein Telefon ein.

Sechs verpasste Nachrichten und drei verpasste Anrufe von Pepper. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt, dann wieder heiß. Er war im Arsch!  _ Das _ hatte er vergessen. Nicht nur den Lunch mit seiner Frau, auch den Impftermin Peters. Fieberhaft wählte er sofort die Nummer der Kinderarztpraxis. Heute Nachmittag geschlossen. Er fluchte unterdrückt. Er atmete tief durch und öffnete nacheinander die Nachrichten seiner Frau:

_Wie ist es gelaufen? Geht es Peter gut?_

_Und dir? ;)_

_Tony??_

_Ist alles in Ordnung???_

_Ich gehe jetzt zum Lunch. Allein!_

_Anthony Edward Stark, du bist tot, wenn du wirklich eine Geliebte hast, SOWAS von tot!!!_

Tony schluckte, wählte dann mutig Peppers Nummer. Sie antwortete nach dem ersten Klingeln. „Tony? Ist etwas mit Peter?“, rief sie hysterisch. „Pep, nein, nein, alles in Ordnung.“ „Warum warst du nicht erreichbar? Wie wars beim Impfen? Hat er sehr geweint?“ Tony schloss die Augen. „Ich war nicht beim Impfen.“ „WAS? Wieso? Was ist passiert?“ Pepper hörte sich an, als würde sie gleich hyperventilieren. „Pep, Liebling, beruhige dich. Nichts ist passiert.“, er versuchte, den mit-einem-nervösen-Pferd-sprechen-Tonfall hinzubekommen. Das ging gründlich daneben. „TONY! Ahmst du mich etwa nach? DAS ist NICHT witzig!“ „Ich weiß, es tut mir leid.“, war seine klägliche Antwort.

Peter auf seiner Brust schien auf die innere Erregung seines Daddys zu reagieren und begann sich zu regen. „Pep... ich brauche dich...“, flüsterte er zittrig. „Tony!“, sie klang ruhiger. Wie immer, wenn er sie brauchte, wurde ihr Kopf klar. Ihr nächster Satz klang schon viel freundlicher: „Tony. Jetzt mal von Anfang an: Was ist denn los?“

„Komm nach Hause... bitte.“ Pepper zögerte, sie hatte noch einen Riesenberg Papierkram zu erledigen. Aber Tonys etwas hilfloser Tonfall ließ ihr Herz schmelzen. „Ich komme.“

Hastig packte sie die wichtigsten Akten in ihre Tasche, instruierte ihre Assistentin für den Rest des Tages und ließ sich dann in halsbrecherischem Tempo von Happy nach Hause fahren. Im Wagen erledigte sie noch so schnell sie konnte ein paar ihrer Aufgaben. Als sie die Tür aufschloss, wartete Tony bereits in der Halle auf sie mit Peter in der Bauchtrage.

„Pep.“, er schloss sie in die Arme. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?“ „Tony.“, sagte sie zärtlich und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Sie hatten noch etwa eine Stunde, bis die Jungs aus der Stadt kamen.

„Erzähl.“

Tony seufzte tief und erzählte.

Er hatte – bei allen Vorteilen – als Kind sehr darunter gelitten, ein Genie zu sein. In der Grundschule übersprang er bereits zwei Klassen, in der weiterführenden nach einiger Zeit das letzte Jahr der Middle School , und am Ende die Senior, er hatte die Abschlussexamina nach der Junior einfach mitgeschrieben. So war er nach einem Jahr in Europa bei seinen italienischen Verwandten, wo er die Sprachenschule besuchte, schließlich mit 15 am MIT gelandet. Er war immer der Sonderling gewesen. Ein nerdiges Kind, zu schlau für die anderen Kinder, zu wenig interessiert an Sport für die Jungs, zu jung und dünn (und  _ klein _ ) für die Mädchen. 

Schon als Steve unterwegs war, hatten sie gemeinsam beschlossen, dass, egal, als wie begabt das Baby sich herausstellen würde, sie das für ihr Kind nicht wollten. Nun, Steve war intelligent, aber eben nicht intelligenter als die anderen fünf Prozent der fleißigen, wissbegierigen Kinder seiner Altersklasse. Tony war immens erleichtert gewesen. Eine normale Kindheit lag vor dem Jungen! Thor machte ihnen diesbezüglich noch weniger Sorgen. Er war ein ganz normaler Junge. Ein Racker, frech, gewitzt, wild und unbelastet von herausragendem Intellekt.

Dann kam Loki. Loki war anders als seine Brüder. Bereits mit drei Jahren sprach er wie ein Schulkind, konnte mit fünf lesen und mit sechs schreiben – er hatte es sich selbst beigebracht.

Tony hatte keine guten Erinnerungen an seinen eigenen ehrgeizigen Vater. Für Howard Stark war es keine Frage, dass sein Sohn etwas Besonderes war. Leider nicht in dem Sinne, dass er ihn besonders liebenswert fand, sondern einzig und allein als Prestige-Objekt.  _ Seht: Mein Sohn, das Genie! _ Tony hatte es gehasst, vorgeführt zu werden, wie er Gleichungen im Kopf löste oder komplizierte Absätze aus wissenschaftlichen Aufsätzen rezitierte. Aber er spielte brav mit. Immer sehnte er sich verzweifelt nach der Anerkennung seines Vaters. Sicher liebte Howard Stark sein Kind. Aber warum wollte er seinen einzigen Sohn denn - bei Gott – nicht glücklich sehen? Tony war  _ kein _ glückliches Kind. 

Erst auf dem College, wo er James Rhodes traf (dieser war von der Studentenadministration zum einzig geeigneten Zimmergenossen des Wunderkinds bestimmt worden) und erfuhr, was es hieß, ohne Erwartungen und Ansprüche an ihn gemocht zu werden und Spaß zu haben. Rhodey war drei Jahre älter und Tony glaubte ein paar Wochen sogar, in ihn verliebt zu sein.

Rhodey hatte  _ das _ auf seine eigene energische, durchgreifende Art gelöst. 

_(1985, Spätherbst)_

Rhodey kam spät von einer Party und war ein wenig angeschickert. Das Alkoholverbot für Jugendliche unter 21 schien auf der Universität ausgehebelt. Er machte das Licht nicht an, um den jungen Stark nicht zu stören. Als er seine Kleider abgestreift hatte und unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte, fand er allerdings besagten jungen Stark nackt in seinem Bett.  _ Alter! _

James Rhodes, der Tony schon oft gesehen hatte, wie er Mädchen hinterher sah und der auch ein Pornoheft unter seiner Matratze versteckte, beschloss, das ein für allemal zu klären. „Mann, verpetz mich nicht, hab keine Lust auf Knast!“ Dann küsste er Tony so überzeugend wie er nur konnte. Als er seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen des Jüngeren schob, versteifte Tony sich, keuchte, und fing an zu zappeln. Mit aller Kraft schob er Rhodey von sich weg. Rhodeys trockene Reaktion war: „Jetzt weißt du's. Alles nur Einbildung. Himmel, war denn vor mir nie jemand nett zu dir?“

James Rhodes war der erste und allzeit beste Freund, den Tony sich vorstellen konnte.

_(Heute)_

„Strange versteht es!“, schloss Tony die Wiederholung ihres Gesprächs beim Lunch ab. „Himmel, er versteht es. Er schlug vor, Loki in seinem Klassenverband zu lassen, ihn allerdings in Begabtenklubs zu schicken. Drama und Englische Literatur. Dazu eine Naturwissenschaft. Was glaubst du? Ich denke, Chemie würde ihm Spaß machen.“ Pepper stimmte ihm zu. Beiläufig sagte Tony dann: „Außerdem hat er mich gefragt, ob Loki ein Instrument spielt.“ Er blinzelte verstohlen zu seiner Frau rüber. Pepper war damals sehr dagegen gewesen, dass Loki seine Cellostunden aufgab, als seine Lust nachließ. Tony hatte sich durchgesetzt und jetzt, nun jetzt gab er kleinlaut zu, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war.

Pepper sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Brauen an.

„Das muss ja ein toller Typ sein, dieser Doctor Strange.“, sagte sie gedehnt. „Du vergisst den Lunch mit mir, Peters Arzttermin, und er schafft es, dich in ungefähr 40 Minuten davon zu überzeugen, dass Musikstunden essentiell sind, während ich wochenlang auf dich eingeredet habe.“ „Er will dich kennenlernen.“, entfuhr es Tony ungewollt. Er gab sich innerlich einen Tritt. „Was? Wieso?“ Pepper sah interessiert aus. Das gefiel Tony gar nicht. „Es geht um den Girls' Day. Du sollst eine Rede halten.“ „Lächerlich, dafür habe ich keine Zeit!“ „Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt.“, antwortete Tony erleichtert. 

„Dr Stephen Strange sagst du?“ Pepper angelte nach dem Stark Pad auf dem Nachtschrank. Flink gab sie eine Suchanfrage ein. „Oh“, machte sie nur bei den Suchergebnissen.

„Oh?“, gab Tony zurück. „Was heißt das denn: _oh?_ “ „Ich habe mich erinnert. Die Geschichte von Stranges Unfall war damals überall in der Presse. Tragisch. Er ist ein Genie und die medizinische Welt hat ihn verloren.“ Tony sah seine Frau misstrauisch an. „ _Ich_ bin dein Genie, Liebling.“

Pepper sah amüsiert zurück. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die unser Lunch – und vielleicht mehr – für den Kerl hat sausen lassen. Wer muss sich denn hier mehr Sorgen machen?“, neckte sie ihren Mann.

„Wann kommen nochmal gleich die Jungs?“ Tonys Augen glitzerten. Pepper sah auf die Uhr auf dem Stark Pad und seufzte. „In etwa 20 Minuten.“ „Das schaff ich!“, damit zog Tony sie in die Arme...

*

„ _Dad hat den neuen Schulleiter schon kennengelernt, noch vor seiner offiziellen Amtseinführung! Er findet ihn ganz gut. Loki wird ab sofort in Begabtenklubs gesteckt! Drama und Chemie. Mom und Dad platzen vor Stolz. Kann ich verstehen. Er ist echt ganz schön schlau.“_

„ _Hat dein Dad sein dickes Scheckbuch dabei gehabt? :p“_

„ _Trottel!“_

„ _Das mit Loki ist klasse! Wird dem Kleinen Spaß machen. Er langweilt sich so oft in der Schule. War dein Dad genauso?“_

„ _Dad spricht nicht gern über seine Schulzeit, aber die hatte er in einem Affentempo durch: Abschluss mit 14!“_

„ _Das ist ja unmenschlich! Wenn du dich ranhältst, schaffst du das noch! :D“_

„ _Pfff!“_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wer stirbt zuerst, mein Baby oder ich?**

Den verpassten Impftermin holte Tony sogleich am nächsten Tag nach. Er vertug Peters ersten Pieks überhaupt nicht gut. Ihm wurde regelrecht schlecht. Die Spritzen kamen ihm überdimensioniert vor und Peter nahm die Piekser in seinen Beinchen ziemlich übel. Er brüllte wie am Spieß und ließ sich lange nicht beruhigen. Endlich zuhause lehnte Tony sich erschöpft an die Haustür und rutschte daran herunter, bis er auf dem Boden saß. _Stark, du bist ein regelrechter Jammerlappen_ , schalt er sich in Gedanken.

„Mr Stark?“ Eine kaum verwunderte und nur milde besorgte Haushälterin stand in der Tür zur Halle. Mrs Watson war viel gewohnt im Hause Stark. Exzentrisches Verhalten ihres Arbeitgebers überging sie meist gekonnt. Tony seufzte und rappelte sich auf. Er machte sich daran, Peter aus den warmen Sachen zu schälen. Mrs Watson hielt ein Klemmbrett in der Hand.

„Mrs Stark hat mir die Liste für die dieswöchige Lieferung hingelegt. Möchten Sie etwas für Ihren persönlichen Bedarf ergänzen? Ich schicke die Bestellung demnächst ab.“ _Mehr Wein? Tequila? Xanax vielleicht?_ Tony überflog die Einkaufsliste für die Woche. Pepper hatte an alles gedacht. Trotzdem fügte er noch Babypflegetücher hinzu, um sich seinen Pflichten als Vater bewusst zu zeigen. Er war albern, das wusste er.

„Danke, Mrs Watson. Ich bin dann in der Werkstatt.“ „Sehr wohl Mr Stark. Wünschen Sie einen kleinen Lunch um die Mittagszeit?“ „Was haben Sie denn Schönes für mich?“ „Mrs Starks Mahlzeitenplan sieht Avocadotoast und Chicoreesalat mit Orangen vor, Mr Stark.“ Tony ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber das nervte ihn ein wenig. Er war doch jetzt der Haushaltvorstand. Pepper arbeitete schon so viel, sie sollte sich nicht auch noch um diese Dinge kümmern müssen. Außerdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihn ärgerte, dass sie es ihm wohl nicht zutraute.

„Klingt himmlisch.“, log er. „Also ja, gern, Mrs Watson.“ Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen, Peter in der Bauchtrage. Das Baby hatte sich in den Schlaf gebrüllt. Seine nächste Flasche war fertig vorbereitet. Tony konnte sie in der Werkstatt aufwärmen. Zeit, an den Weihnachtsgeschenken zu arbeiten, Weihnachten war dieses Jahr unglaublich schnell vor der Tür gestanden...

Als Peter aufwachte war er ein wenig warm. Er brauchte ungewöhnlich lange für sein Fläschchen und knötterte unzufrieden vor sich hin. Dr Mills hatte Tony gewarnt. Außerdem wusste er es ja schon von den andern Jungs. Vom Impfen bekamen Babys oft Fieber und wurden ein bisschen kränklich. Eine natürliche Reaktion des Immunsystems. Er wiegte den quengelnden Kleinen auf dem linken Arm, während er einhändig programmierte und Programmcodes überprüfte. Das Schrauben und Löten musste warten...

Peter ging es stündlich schlechter. Das Fieber stieg bis knapp unter die magischen 39°, bei denen es Tony gestattet wäre, in die Praxis zu kommen. Allerdings hatte Dr Mills unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er von einem sterbenden Baby nichts hören wollte, solange das Fieber unter 39° blieb. Tony war berüchtigt in der Praxis.

Um 12.30h brachte Mrs Watson seinen Lunch. Schlecht gelaunt pickte er in dem Salat herum und aß ein paar Bissen von dem Avocadotoast. _Warum darf ich mir mein Essen eigentlich nicht selbst aussuchen?_ dachte er und gab sich die Antwort darauf gleich selbst, wenn auch irgendwie mit Peppers Stimme. _Pizza und Cheeseburger oder zur Abwechslung mal Cheeseburger und Pizza. Du bringst dich noch um, Tony!_ Er seufzte. Warum musste seine Frau ihn auch so lieben, dass sie wollte, dass er ihr möglichst lange erhalten blieb? Auf seine Arbeit konnte er sich danach nicht mehr konzentrieren, Peter wimmerte ununterbrochen und nichts schien zu helfen. 

Die Jungs trudelten um halb vier lärmend herein. Thor und Loki stritten über irgendetwas und Steve plapperte munter über das erfolgreiche Geschichtsreferat, das er gehalten hatte. „Habt Ihr Hausaufgaben?“, fragte Tony unvermittelt ziemlich unfreundlich. Alle drei verstummten. „Ich geh schon.“, seufzte Loki. Er musste viel für die Begabtenkurse arbeiten. „Nö!“, tönte Thor und Steve warf seinem Bruder einen warnenden Blick zu, Dad war sehr schlechter Laune aber Thor merkte nichts. 

„Thor!“, Tony hielt den Jungen zurück. „Ja, Pop?“ „Ich weiß, dass du immer Hausaufgaben hast.“ „Warum fragst du dann?“, gab der Junge frech zurück. Steve hielt die Luft an. Sekundenlang bohrten sich Tonys und Thors Blicke ineinander. Dann verlor der Vater die Beherrschung. Tony wurde nicht laut, er wurde gemein. „Nun, da du nur dann _keine_ Hausaufgaben hast, wenn du während des Unterrichts schon alles richtig erledigt hast, war das eine rhetorische Frage. Mach jetzt deine Hausaufgaben.“

Steve atmete hörbar aus. Sein Kopf ruckte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Thor lief tiefrot an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich hab sehr wohl alles fertig bekommen und ich hatte nicht  _einen_ Fehler. Miss Carter hat mich gelobt!“ Die blauen Augen des zwölfjährigen Jungen blitzten jetzt vor Zorn – wie bei seiner Mutter... Tony wollte sich sofort entschuldigen aber Thor schrie jetzt; „Ich weiß ich bin nicht so ein Streber wie Steve...“ „Heh!“ „...und nicht so schlau wie Loki und nicht mehr klein und niedlich wie Peter, aber du musst mich schon noch ein paar Jahre ertragen!“  _Oh-oh_ , das nahm einen üblen Verlauf. 

Tony war aufgestanden und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Thor wich einen Schritt zurück und Tony erschrak. Hatte der Junge etwa Angst vor ihm? Entsetzt streckte er die Hand aus und bekam seinen Sohn am Ärmel zu fassen, der gerade verduften wollte. „Thor...“ „Ich geh jetzt Schlagzeug üben, damit  _der_ Unterricht wenigstens nicht umsonst ist.“, mit diesen Worten riss der Junge sich los und stolzierte aus der Küche. In die Totenstille darauf meldete sich das Babyfon. Peter war aufgewacht und wimmerte erbärmlich. Tony ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken und rieb sich verzweifelt das Gesicht. 

„Dad, das kommt schon wieder in Ordnung, Thor regt sich schnell auf aber auch wied...“ „Ich muss zu Peter.“, unterbrach ihn Tony. Steve sah jetzt auch verletzt aus, als Tony ihm noch einen kurzen Blick zuwarf.

_Scheiße,_ das hatte er unglaublich schlecht gemacht...

Peter ging es immer noch nicht gut. Tony maß bei ihm alle Viertelstunde Fieber, es schwankte zwischen 38 und 39°. Schließlich gab er ihm ein Zäpfchen und trug ihn herum, bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Tony ließ das Abendessen ausfallen und kümmerte sich verzweifelt um sein krankes Baby. Das Fieber sank, aber wohl fühlte sich der Kleine sichtlich immer noch nicht. Pepper sah alle Stunde nach den beiden. Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander. Auch sie hatte schnell gemerkt, dass Tony einen dieser furchtbaren Tage hatte. Sie beschloss zu warten, bis er auf sie zukam, das tat er irgendwann immer.

Die Jungs erzählten ihrer Mutter beim Abendessen von ihrem Tag, ließen aber die unschöne Episode mit ihrem Vater aus.  _Petzen_ war bei den Starks verpönt und die drei wussten, dass ihr Vater zwar ziemlichen Mist gebaut, es aber nicht absichtlich getan hatte. Da hielten die Stark-Männer immer zusammen. Tony erwies seinen Söhnen schließlich denselben Gefallen und erzählte ihrer Mutter nicht alle ihre kleinen Sünden. Pepper war sich dessen natürlich voll bewusst, sie wollte aber auch nicht eine der Frauen sein, die ihre Familie ausquetschte, damit sie über alles Bescheid wusste. Sie konnte Tony vertrauen. Und auch ihren Jungs. 

Heute war Loki der gesprächigste bei Tisch und ungewöhnlicherweise war Thor sehr still und ärgerte seinen kleinen Bruder auch sehr viel weniger als sonst. Aber Pepper lenkte ihn geschickt von seinem geheimen Kummer ab. Es war Donnerstag, das Wochenende stand bevor und sie hatte eine Überraschung für ihre Söhne. Sie wollte etwas exklusive Qualitätszeit mit ihnen verbringen und kündigte einen Tag mit Lasertag, Kartfahren und Escape Room Games an. Nur sie und die Jungs. Die Freude war groß, für jeden war etwas dabei.

Währenddessen trug Tony schon seit Stunden Peter umher. Der Kleine war ruhiger geworden, allerdings schien er sich nur einigermaßen wohl zu fühlen, wenn er ganz fest an die Brust seines Vaters gedrückt geschaukelt wurde. Wahrscheinlich hörte das Baby seinen Herzschlag. Und Tonys Herz schlug schwer in seiner Brust. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Thor und Steve und dass er sie sehr verletzt hatte und dann wieder darum, dass er jeden Tag essen musste, was Pepper ihm auf den Mahlzeitenplan geschrieben hatte und dann dachte er an die Weihnachtsgeschenke, die alle zwar weit voran aber noch nicht fertig waren.

Er verfluchte Dr Mills, der ihm sozusagen verboten hatte, ihn wegen Peter anzurufen und er dachte kurz an Thanos Titan, den stadtbekannte Impfgegner, den er gerade irgendwie beneidete. Und dann dachte er wieder an Thor. Der Gedanke, sein Sohn könnte Angst vor ihm haben, entsetzte ihn. Der Junge war doch so mutig! Zum hundersten Mal fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Es klopfte leise und Pepper steckte den Kopf ins Kinderzimmer. „Wie geht’s euch?“, fragte sie mitfühlend, kam herein und legte Peter den Handrücken auf die Stirn. „Das Fieber ist gesunken.“, stellte sie fest. „Ja. Zäpfchen.“, war Tonys knappe Antwort. Pepper runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast du heute schon etwas gegessen?“, nahm sie ihren Mann kritisch in Augenschein.

Tony warf ihr einen sauren Blick zu. „Ich hatte ein  _herrliches_ Mittagessen. Avocadotoast, mein  _Leibgericht_ ! Und erst der wunderbare  _Salat_ !“ Pepper musterte ihn, schwieg aber. Mit Tony war heute nicht gut Kirschen essen, das lag auf der Hand. „Gib mir Peter und geh einen Happen essen. Ruh dich ein wenig aus. Morgen geht’s ihm bestimmt besser. Weißt du noch, wie viel Loki immer nach seinen Impfungen geweint hat? Das geht schnell vorbei.“ Ihre verständnisvolle Art und ihre Souveränität verfehlten bei Tony ihre beabsichtigte Wirkung. 

„Ich habe das _nicht_ vergessen. Ich weiß, ich habe viel gearbeitet als die Jungs klein waren, aber ich war nicht total _abwesend_ damals. Und _danke_ , ich habe _keinen_ Hunger.“ Peppers Lippen pressten sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Sie war nun auch nicht gerade die sanftmütigste Person, die man sich vorstellen konnte... „Tony, ich werde diesen kindischen Ausbruch nicht mit meiner Aufmerksamkeit würdigen. Ich lasse euch jetzt allein. Geh _trotzdem_ etwas essen. Du ärgerst mich _nicht_ damit, dass du verhungerst. Du machst mir mit deinem vorzeitigen Ableben höchstens unnötige Scherereien.“ Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ das Kinderzimmer. 

Tonys Augenbrauen waren wütend zusammen gezogen.  _Was zur Hölle... kindischer Ausbruch?_ Er ging mit Peter runter in die Werkstatt und öffnete das Intranet von Stark Industries. Ein paar Tricks und Kniffe später war er in Peppers persönlichem Terminkalender. Keine Termine für morgen. Er grinste zufrieden und begann zu tippen... Jarvis ließ er dabei raus. Manchmal traute er seinem Butlerprogramm nicht. Jarvis  _konnte_ schwatzhaft sein...

Peter und Tony hatten eine schwere Nacht. Am Morgen deckte Tony den Frühstückstisch für seine Familie. Er hatte im Kinderzimmer geschlafen – zumindest ab und zu ein bis zwei Stunden, mit dem Baby auf dem Bauch. Steve, Thor und Loki löffelten schweigend ihr Müsli als ihre Mutter in der Tür auftauchte. „Tony, kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen? Geschäftlich.“ Tony ging zu ihr auf den Flur und zog die Küchentür hinter sich zu.

Die Jungs sahen sich unbehaglich an. Das gefiel ihnen nicht. Ihre Eltern stritten sich nicht oft. Aber wenn sie es taten, dann flogen die Fetzen, da blieb kein Auge trocken und die schlechte Laune der beiden hing tagelang wie eine düstere Wolke über dem Haus.. Sie lauschten ängstlich aber kein Laut drang zu ihnen in die Küche durch. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich etwas Geschäftliches.

„Was soll das?“ Pepper hielt ihm ihr Stark Pad unter die Nase. Auf dem Display war ihr Kalender geöffnet, mit einem Außendiensttermin. Adresse: _Ihre_ Adresse. „Du bist eine viel beschäftigte Frau, Pep und da dachte ich, ich lass mir einen Termin geben.“, gab Tony nonchalant zur Antwort. „Anthony Edward Stark.“ Er zuckte zusammen – Gewohnheit. „Diesen Termin hatte ich gestern Abend noch nicht, also hast du ihn dir nicht _geben lassen_. Hast du dich in meinen Kalender gehackt und ihn selbst eingetragen?“ Ihre Augen blitzten. Tony legte den Kopf schief. „Schon möglich.“ Pepper holte tief Luft. Einige Augenblicke sagte keiner der beiden etwas. 

„Na, schön. Dann sehen wir uns um 14 Uhr.“, schloss Pepper schließlich die _Unterhaltung_ ab. „Du hättest einfach fragen können.“, setzte sie dann kühl hinterher und öffnete die Tür zur Küche wieder. Tony war sofort ein bisschen schuldbewusst. _Verdammt_. Dann straffte er seine Schultern und sein gekränkter Stolz gewann die Oberhand. „Was bekomm ich denn heute zum Lunch?“ fragte er süßlich, während er seiner Frau in die Küche folgte. Pepper warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Weiß ich nicht auswendig. Das kannst du in der _App_ finden.“ _Autsch_ , das saß. _#tonystarkhackerman_ war wohl echt ein no-go...

Das Frühstück mit den Jungs brachten sie ganz gut zuende, auch wenn beide innerlich kochten. Peter ging es zum Glück heute Morgen besser. Das Fieber war abgeklungen und er trank seine Milch wieder mit gutem Appetit. Bei der Fahrt zur Schule war alles wie immer. Die Jungs nölten miteinander herum, Tony stellte ein paar Fragen zum Stundenplan und Thor benahm sich zum Glück wieder wie sonst. Großspurig, lustig und unbekümmert. Steve warf seinem Vater ab und zu einen prüfenden Blick zu, aber sagte nichts. Erleichtert setzte Tony die drei an der Schule ab und fuhr wieder nach Hause. Peter schlief tief und fest und Tony machte sich in der Werkstatt an die Arbeit. Weihnachten war in acht Tagen. Und endlich hatte er auch eine Idee für Peters Geschenk...

(14 Uhr)

Pepper war pünktlich – natürlich. Tony war inzwischen mit den Weihnachtsgeschenken ganz gut voran gekommen und hatte den Lunch, den ihm Mrs Watson um 12.30h gebracht hatte (Truthahnsandwich und Smoothie) ganz aufgegessen. Danach konnte er sogar fast eine Stunde schlafen! Peter hatte einen guten Tag, als hätte es den Post-Impf-Alptraum nie gegeben. Um zwei schlief er friedlich in seiner Wiege – ausnahmsweise konnte Tony ihn hinlegen, weil das Baby von der unruhigen Nacht so erschöpft war, dass es wohl nicht merkte, das der wichtige Körperteil – Tony nämlich – fehlte. Tony wandte sich mit Pepper Richtung Schlafzimmer. („Jarvis, Babyfon...“ - „Natürlich, Mr Stark.“) „Das ist ein geschäftlicher Termin, Tony.“, Pepper war stehen geblieben und wies Richtung Arbeitszimmer. „Bitte, nach dir.“  _Oh-oh_ , sie war noch sauer.

Im Arbeitszimmer nahm Pepper hinter ihrem imposanten Schreibtisch Platz und Tony zog sich den Korbsessel aus der Zimmerecke heran. Sie sahen sich lange schweigend an.

„Pep, ich hab Mist gebaut.“, sagte Tony schließlich kleinlaut. Ihm ging es heute viel besser. Peter war friedlich und süß, er selbst kam mit den Weihnachtsgeschenken voran, Thor schien nicht mehr sauer zu sein... Und Tony hatte Zeit genug gehabt, abzukühlen und nachzudenken. Er wollte nicht mehr mit seinem Mittagessen bevormundet werden. Er wollte sich mehr um die haushälterischen Belange der Familie kümmern und im Laufe des Vormittags war ihm klar geworden, dass er das alles seiner Frau ja nur sagen musste. Schließlich war sie ja keine Hellseherin und hatte keine Ahnung!

Pepper sah ihn alarmiert an.  _Mist gebaut_ ? 

„Anthony Edward Stark.“ _Schon das zweite Mal, an nur einem Tag, Mann!_ „Hast du eine Affäre?“

Tony blinzelte. Was?  _WAS?_

Pepper fuhr bereits fort. „Dass einem Genie wie dir schnell langweilig wird mit einem Baby zuhause war ja klar.“ „Pep“, versuchte Tony seine Frau zu unterbrechen. Sie sprach schon weiter: „Und dass ein Genie wie du Wege findet, ...“ „PEPPER!“, rief Tony jetzt laut. Noch mehr als die Worte seiner Frau versetzte ihn ihr Gesichtsausdruck in helle Besorgnis. Sie sah plötzlich wieder aus wie die kleine unsichere verlegene Miss Potts, die er vor so vielen Jahren eingestellt hatte. So hatte sie schon Jahre nicht mehr drein geschaut. Pepper verstummte und sah Tony mit großen ängstlichen Augen an. Er beeilte sich, um den riesigen Schreibtisch herum zu laufen, sank vor ihr in die Hocke und griff nach ihren Händen.

„Ach, Tony...“, seufzte sie hilflos. Er zog sie sanft, aber bestimmt aus ihrem Bürostuhl in seinen Schoß. „Liebling...“, flüsterte er. „Ich habe _keine_ Affäre.“ Pepper hatte ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust verborgen und gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. „Pepper...“, flüsterte er. „Ja?“, gab sie leise zurück. „Ich _liebe_ dich.“ Und er nahm sie noch fester in die Arme.

„Dummerchen. Du bist mir schon anstrengend genug, Miss Potts. Was soll ich denn mit noch mehr Aufregung?“ flüsterte er neckend in ihr Haar. „Ich bin ein alter Mann! Frag Loki...“ Pepper lachte erstickt und gab ihm einen spielerischen Schlag auf den Oberarm. Tony schob sie ein bisschen von sich weg, um sie ansehen zu können. Ihre Augen glänzten feucht von ungeweinten Tränen und ihr heute Morgen noch perfekter Knoten im Haar war zerzaust.

„Mein Gott, bist du schön.“, hauchte er und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich bin ein alter, unglaublich glücklicher Mann.“ Sie küssten sich, erst zärtlich, dann leidenschaftlicher. „Tony?“, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten. „Was ist passiert? Warum hast du dir einen Termin in meinen Kalender gehackt?“, Pepper konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, ihrem Mann die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, weil sie spürte, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte und dass dieses Etwas wichtig war. Tony schniefte amüsiert. „Wenigstens origineller als _Schatz, ich hab Kopfschmerzen._ “ Pepper sah ihn streng an.

„Ich habe etwas sehr Gemeines zu Thor gesagt.“, sagte er dann kleinlaut. Er erzählte die Geschichte und Pepper drückte verständnisinnig seine Hand. „Tony. Thor kann einstecken. Das verkraftet er. Er hat dir seine Meinung gesagt und jetzt ist alles geklärt. Glaub mir. _Austeilen_ kann er übrigens auch. Neulich hat er mich gefragt, wann Frauen eigentlich nach der Geburt eines Kindes ihre alte Figur wieder zurück bekommen. Sehr subtil.“ Tony öffnete den Mund. „Lüg mich mich jetzt ja nicht an, Anthony Edward Stark.“, zischte Pepper. _Dreimal_ an nur einem Tag – _Wow_ , Rekord. „Gib dir noch ein bisschen Zeit, Liebling.“, sagte er daraufhin.

Pepper seufzte schwer. Tony runzelte die Stirn. „Was sollte eigentlich der Unsinn mit der Affäre? Echt jetzt!“, fragte er. Pepper seufzte noch schwerer.

„Oh, Tony, du ahnungsloses Baby.“ _WAS?_ „Ist dir denn gar nicht klar, dass du jetzt als Vollzeitvater der absolute Hauptgewinn bist?“ Tony blinzelte irritiert. Pepper fuhr fort: „Alle Frauen träumen davon. Daddy bleibt zuhause und kümmert sich um das Baby und Mommy zieht sich morgens schicke Sachen an und zeigt der Welt, wo der Hammer hängt.“ Tony lachte: „Der Hammer hängt immer noch da, wo er hin gehört, nur so nebenbei.“ Pepper grinste ihn zweideutig an. „Das hoffe ich. Und nachher finde ich den hoffentlich auch genau da, wenn ich ihn brauche. Und dann hängt er auch ganz schnell nicht mehr, warts ab!“ Pep konnte so schmutzig sein, er liebte es...

„Aber im Ernst! Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie du mit Peter zum Babyschwimmen oder zur Baby Fitness oder in die Krabbelgruppe gehst in ein paar Wochen... Mein Gott, Tony, ist dir überhaupt bewusst, dass du _immer_ der attraktivste Mann in einem Raum bist?“ Tony war kurz sprachlos. Dann witzelte er: „Du musst mir nicht mehr schmeicheln. Wir sind schon verheiratet und meine Lebensversicherung läuft auf deinen Namen, also...“ Pepper schlug ihm wieder leicht auf den Oberarm. „Hey, schlag mich nicht immer, sonst gehe ich ins Frauenhaus. _Da_ wär ich ganz sicher der attraktivste Mann.“

„Bereust du es?“, fragte Pepper plötzlich ernst. Tony wusste sofort, wovon sie sprach. Er war ja schließlich ein Genie. „Nein.“, sagte er fest. „Nein, ich bereue es nicht. Es gibt ein paar Hürden, die ich überspringen muss und ein paar Klippen, die ich umschiffen muss, aber...“ er drückte ihre Hand. „Ich bereue es nicht.“ Pepper lächelte ihren Mann glücklich an, grinste dann durchtrieben und machte sich daran, den _Hammer_ an der gewohnten Stelle zu suchen. In diesem Moment plärrte das Babyfon los. Natürlich.

„Sorry, Liebling. _Der_ Zug hat heute – wie immer – Verspätung.“, murmelte Tony enttäuscht. „Dein Sohn hat Hunger.“ „Warum ist Peter immer _mein_ Sohn, wenn das passiert?“, lachte Pepper. „Weil _dein_ Sohn eindeutig _dein_ Verantwortungsbewusstsein geerbt hat. In deinem Arbeitszimmer gibt es nämlich keine Kondome. Der Kleine will die Nummer eins bleiben“, gab Tony trocken zur Antwort. Pepper stutze. „Woher weißt du denn _das_ , spionierst du etwa auch in meinem Büro?“, fragte sie gespielt entrüstet. „Pep, welchem Umstand verdanken wir nochmal Peter?“ Pepper errötete. Das stimmte. Das letzte plötzliche Intermezzo in ihrem Arbeistzimmer hatte ihnen Peter beschert. Keine Kondome und ein kleiner Rechenfehler...

„Ich verschiebe Ihren _Termin_ auf später, Mr Stark.“, rief Pepper Tony noch hinterher, als er bereits auf dem Weg zum Kinderzimmer war. „Ich freue mich darauf, Miss Potts!“ gab er zur Antwort.

*

Pepper war nicht zurück ins Büro gefahren. Sie und Tony hatten ausführlich über alles geredet, während Peter sein Fläschchen bekam und sie hatten ausgemacht, dass Tony von nun an auch die Haushaltsführung übernahm. Pepper instruierte ihn in den grundlegenden Dingen und sie beschlossen, einfach mal zu sehen wie es lief. Was konnte schon passieren?

Das Abendessen mit den Jungs war vergnüglich und entspannt. Die drei waren sehr erleichtert über die jetzt wieder verliebte Stimmung zwischen ihren Eltern. So viele ihrer Klassenkameraden hatten geschiedene Eltern. Peter lag zufrieden und süß wie immer im Arm seines Vaters und sie plauderten und scherzten alle miteinander. Danach spielten sie noch eine erbitterte Runde Monopoly. Thor gewann. Er war wieder ganz der Alte. Pepper hatte Recht gehabt, Thor konnte einstecken. Tony machte Steve glücklich, als er ihn um seine Meinung in einer aktuellen Frage zur Politik bat.

Alles war wieder gut.

Und Pepper fand später am Abend den _Hammer_ , da wo er hingehörte.

*

„ _Hier war gestern vielleicht dicke Luft! Dad war scheiße drauf, hat Thor zusammengefaltet und sich die ganze Nacht im Kinderzimmer verschanzt. Heut Morgen dachten wir alle, gleich kracht es und du weißt, das wird jedes mal legen – warte kurz – där! Ist dann doch nicht passiert und heute ist plötzlich alles wieder voller rosa Wölkchen – muss Liebe schön sein... Weil wir grad davon sprechen: Wie läufts mit deinem Schätzchen vom Surfkurs?“_

„ _Bin nicht unzufrieden. Meine blauen Augen sind hier der heiße Scheiß! Ich werde auf der Straße angesprochen und um ein Foto gebeten!! Irgendwie creepy. Auf Hawaii könnt ich Insta-Star werden. Aber du musst reden! Sitzt du immer noch mit 'Wir-müssen-was-tun-Politik-Peggy' am Mittagstisch? “_

„ _Manchmal, na ja, meistens. Ist gar nicht so falsch, was sie sagt. Ich weiß, sie war immer etwas pompös und over-the-top. Aber sie ist... na ja, süß?“_

„ _Wenn du das sagst..._ “


	9. Chapter 9

**Advent, Advent...**

Am dritten Adventssonntag wachte Tony ausgeschlafen auf. Er räkelte sich wohlig im warmen Bett und riss dann erschrocken die Augen auf. Ausgeschlafen? Er setzte sich kerzengerade auf und sah sich hektisch um. Pepper lag nicht neben ihm, die Wiege war leer! Sein Wecker zeigte halb neun an. Bis halb neun hatte Tony seit Peters Geburt nicht mehr geschlafen. Im Haus herrschte Totenstille. Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Hunderte Schreckensszenarien spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Der Sicherheitschef von Stark Industries, ein bulliger, gruseliger Schwarzer mit Augenklappe, Nick Fury, hatte ihn schon seit Jahren gewarnt. Entführer. Sie waren reich, sie hatten viele Feinde (Konkurrenten).

„Pepper...Peter!“ flüsterte er atemlos. „Jungs...“

Beim hektischen Versuch, sich aus seinen Laken zu schälen, plumpste Tony unelegant aus dem Bett. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf.

„Sieh nur, mein Baby, wer endlich wach... TONY!“, Pepper stand mit Peter auf dem Arm in der Tür. Jarvis musste sie informiert haben, dass er wach war. Neben ihnen war der Servierwagen mit was aussah wie ein formidables Frühstück. „Was ist passiert? Was machst du auf dem Boden?“ Mit drei langen Schritten war sie neben ihm und ging in die Hocke. Tony stöhnte erleichtert auf und schloss seine Frau und seinen jüngsten Sohn fest in die Arme. „Die Jungs?“, wisperte er, noch immer atemlos. Pepper sah ihren Mann stirnrunzeld an. „Die schlafen noch, es ist Sonntag!“

Tony wickelte seine Beine aus den verwurschtelten Laken. Pepper musterte ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. „Tony, du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen. Wirst du etwa krank?“ Prüfend legte sie ihren Handrücken gegen seine Stirn. Tony griff nach ihrer Hand und küsste die Innenfläche innig. „Ihr ward weg...“ Peppers Miene wechselte von verwirrt zu besorgt. „Wir waren in der Küche... und haben Frühstück gemacht.“, sagte sie langsam und ruhig, als würde sie mit einem nervösen Pferd sprechen. _Den_ Tonfall kannte Tony sehr gut. Den schlug sie immer an, wenn er maßlos übertrieb.

„Sorry, Pep.“, flüsterte er, „Alptraum. Ich hatte einen schlimmen Alptraum.“, schwindelte er dann, weil ihm inzwischen völlig klar war, wie idiotisch er sich aufgeführt hatte. Pepper lachte auf: „Na wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie schlecht dir ausschlafen inzwischen bekommt, hätte ich dich um fünf aus dem Bett geworfen.“ „Bist du etwa seit fünf Uhr auf?“, Tony zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ha, dein Sohn ist seit fünf Uhr wach und er macht sich sein Frühstück kaum selbst.“ Tony streckte die Arme aus und Pepper legte ihm Peter hinein.

„Morgen, Baby!“, säuselte er. Peter gluckste und strahlte seinen Daddy an. Tony stutzte und drehte sich mit dem Kleinen näher zur Lichtquelle. „Pep...“, keuchte er. „Sieh nur, Liebling! Seine Augen!“ Tonys eigene wurden etwas feucht. „Sie werden braun.“ Er strahlte seine Frau an. Die beugte sich wortlos zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn zärtlich. Sie wusste, wie viel das ihrem Mann bedeutete.

Peter lag friedlich schlummernd in seiner Wiege, während das Paar beim Frühstück im Bett wie verliebte Teenager herumturtelte, sich gegenseitig mit kleinen Happen fütterte und Tony war sich wieder einmal bewusst, dass er der glücklichste Mann der Welt war. Zum ersten Mal seit langen fünf Wochen hatte er mal wieder mehr als drei Stunden am Stück geschlafen und fühlte sich als könnte er Bäume ausreißen. Und er fühlte auch noch etwas anderes. „Pep...“, seine Stimme war tiefer als sonst. Seine Frau lächlete wissend. „Wie lang, meinst du, schlafen die Jungs noch?“

„Ich habe ihnen einen Zettel in die Küche gelegt, dass sie dich nicht stören sollen.“, ihr Lächeln wurde tiefer, ihre Augen funkelten. „Oder uns.“ Tony verstand...

*

Es war ein strahlend schöner Wintertag. Klirrend kalt, in den Wäldern nahe New Yorks lag massenhaft Schnee und die Welt glitzerte. Die Familie beschloss, zum Rodeln zu fahren. Loki verdrehte erst die Augen, ließ sich aber schnell von der allgemeinen Begeisterung anstecken. Sie packten jede Menge warmen Kakao und Peters Fläschchen in Thermoskannen und beluden den Van mit ihren Schlitten. Tony zog Peter Lage um Lage warmer Sachen an, bis er aussah wie ein knuffiger, plüschiger Ball. Ausgestattet mit Mützen, Schals, Handschuhen und dem geländegängingen Kinderwagen stürzten sich alle ins kalte Vergnügen.

Die Jungs bauten einen Schneeman, während in ein paar Metern Entfernung zwischen ihren Eltern eine ausgelassne Schneeballschlacht ausgefochten wurde. Schnell landeten die Beiden übereinander kugelnd im tiefen Schnee. Pepper lachte glockenhell als sie die Oberhand gewann. Rittlings saß sie auf ihrem Mann, hielt seine Hände neben seinem Gesicht in den Schnee gedrückt und küsste ihn lange und innig.

Loki verzog das Gesicht. „Was ist denn mit denen los?“ „Was wohl?“, grinste Thor. „Die hatten Sex!“ Sein jüngerer Bruder machte ein angewidertes Geräusch, während Steve puterrot anlief. „Thor“, zischte er, „doch nicht vor dem Kleinen!“ „Peter versteht ihn doch noch gar nicht.“ Die Jungs warfen dem Kinderwagen einen Blick zu. Das Baby schlief friedlich. „Er meint dich, _Kleiner_!“, sagte Thor. „Davon verstehst du nämlich noch nix.“ „Aber du!“, höhnte Loki, „glaubt ihr, die haben schon wieder ein Baby gemacht?“ Steves Gesichtsfarbe wurde, es war tatsächlich möglich, noch dunkler. Thor legte die Stirn in Falten. „Vielleicht. Pop wollte doch so gern ein Mädchen und jetzt wars schon wieder ein Junge. Starks machen eben keine Mädchen.“, tönte er.

„Scht“, zischte Steve und sah nervös zu seinen Eltern, die sich gerade gegenseitig den Schnee abklopften. Dabei berührten sie sich mehr als nötig. Steve wusste natürlich dass Eheleute auch Sex hatten, wenn sie sich kein Baby wünschten. Aber das wollte er Loki nun beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Das war nicht seine Aufgabe. „Na, wenn sie so gute Laune davon bekommen, sollen sies ruhig öfter tun.“, Thors Stimme war tragend wie immer.

„Was tun?“, rief Tony zu den Jungs rüber. Steve verzog kläglich das Gesicht. Er war der Älteste, er sollte dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht über solche Themen sprachen. Mom mochte das nicht, das wusste er. Das betretene Schweigen der drei ließ ihre Eltern stutzen. Neugierig kamen sie näher.

„Seht euch diesen Schneemann an!“, rief Tony begeistert. „Das muss der größte sein, den ihr je gebaut habt.“, schloss sich Pepper an. „Stellt euch daneben, ich mache ein Foto.“ Ihre Söhne gehorchten. „Bitte lächeln!“, sie ließ die Kamera sinken. „Loki, was ist denn mit dir, mein Lieber? Du machst ja ein todernstes Gesicht.“ „Als wär das was Neues.“, witzelte Thor und erntete den strengsten aller Pepper-Blicke. Der Junge schien buchstäblich ein paar Zentimeter zu schrumpfen. „Loki?“, fragte nun auch Tony besorgt.

Da platzte der Junge raus: „Habt ihr schon wieder ein Baby gemacht?“

Pepper und Tony waren sprachlos und warfen sich einen hilflosen Blick zu. Steve wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Thor konnte sich ein Grinsen im Angesicht seiner sichtlich aufgebrachten Mutter gerade noch verkneifen. Peppers Miene entspannte sich allerdings schnell wieder. Tony hingegen fummelte an seinem Mini Pad und checkte in fieberhafter Eile, ob das Babyfon bei ihren ehelichen Aktivitäten etwa eingeschaltet und auf die Flure gesendet worden war. Zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung war das nicht der Fall. Er hätte Jarvis später sofort gelöscht.

„Loki, Liebling, wäre das denn so schlimm?“, fragte Pepper freundlich.

Tonys Kopf ruckte nach oben, der Mund stand ihm halb offen. Hörte er richtig? Pepper würde doch nicht... _Noch ein Baby?_ Er klappte den Mund zu und sah seinen Sohn ermutigend an. Loki wand sich ein wenig hin und her. „Weiß nicht. Vater ist immer so müde und wenn das Baby käme, wäre er ja noch älter...“ „Woa woa woa!“, Tony richtete sich kerzengerade auf. „Was soll das denn heißen, du Schlingel? _Noch_ älter...“, aber er strafte mit seinem amüsierten Lächeln seine Worte Lügen. 

Loki lächelte zaghaft zurück. Pepper warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde. Aber es hatte Zeit, herauszufinden, wie der Junge darauf gekommen war. Steve und Loki sahen gleichermaßen schuldbewusst aus. Es war wohl mal wieder Zeit für ein Gespräch über angemessene Familienthemen. Natürlich wollte sie, dass ihre Buben aufgeklärt und unverkrampft mit Sexualität umgingen, aber das schloss von vornherein aus, dass Thor diese Aufgabe übernahm. Der Junge war von einer sagenhaften Ahnungslosigkeit, wusste dies aber leider nicht und prahlte sicher mit gefährlichem Halbwissen.

„Loki, hör zu. Dein Vater und ich sind sehr glücklich mit euch vier Jungs. Wir haben nicht vor, das so schnell zu ändern.“ Tony blinzelte. _So schnell?_ Was führte seine Frau langfristig nur im Schilde?

Loki sah erleichtert aus und Tony wechselte gekonnt das Thema: „Wer will Kakao und Kekse?“

Erleichtert stürzten sich alle, groß und klein auf den Picknickkorb, der unten im Kinderwagen warm eingepackt stand. Die allgemeine hungrige Stimmung weckte auch Peter und Tony setzte sich in den Wagen, um ihm die Flasche zu geben. Loki kletterte auf den Sitz neben den beiden. „Möchtest du Peter weiterfüttern?“ Loki machte große Augen. Sein Vater gab dieses Privileg nur äußerst ungern ab. „Vielleicht später zuhause, mir ist in den warmen Sachen einfach zu heiß gerade.“ Tony hatte seine Daunenjacke und ein paar Lagen von Peters Kleidung abgelegt und die Heizung im Auto aufgedreht. „Vater...“ „Hmmm?“, brummte Tony. „Du bist nicht alt, also ich meine nicht  _so_ alt.“

Tony sah zu seinem Jungen rüber. Der nagte ein wenig auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Danke, mein Sohn.“, er verkniff sich jetzt lieber jeden dumnmen Scherz. Der Augenblick war zu kostbar nach der peinlichen Situation von vorhin. „Alles wieder in Ordnung, mein Junge?“ Loki sah seinem Vater fest in die Augen und nickte ernst. „Gut.“, nickte Tony zurück, „Jetzt aber raus mit dir, du dampfst ja schon!“

*

Mit geröteten Wangen und durcheinander redend saß die Familie später um den Abendbrottisch. Harmlose Neckereien und kleine dumme Scherze flogen umher.

„Wenn Peter etwas älter ist, könnten wir doch eigentlich einen Hund haben!“, rief Steve begeistert. Tony zog ein Gesicht. Er war mehr der Katzenmensch. „Wozu?“, fragte Loki trocken, „Wir haben doch schon Thor.“ Dieser wollte seine Mutter heute auf keinen Fall noch einmal ärgern und lachte gutmütig mit. Die Kopfnuss, die der kleine Bengel dafür verdiente, konnte er ihm später auch noch geben.

Peppers Hand war mit Tonys unter dem Tisch verschlungen. Sie drückte zart, er erwiderte den Druck. Sie konnten sich so glücklich schätzen. Es war einfach ein perfekter Tag.

*

„ _Wir haben einen riesigen Schneemann gebaut! Und waren Rodeln. Du würdest nicht glauben, wieviel Schnee hier liegt, aber meine Fotos werden dich eines Besseren belehren. Schau!“_

„ _Mann! Das ist gemein. Ich liebe Schnee und bin an Weihnachten auf Hawaii! Der Schneemann geht aber noch größer, jede Wette! Warts ab, Stevie, nächstes Jahr bin ich mit von der Partie!“_

„ _Ja, bitte! Wir haben aber jetzt fast die Hälfte schon geschafft. Du fehlst mir.“_

„ _Du fehlst mir auch!“_

„ _Hast du wenigstens 'nette' Gesellschaft... hust-Nalu-hust...?“_

„ _Na ja, wenn du so fragst... Ja! Wir sind sozusagen ein Ding!“_

„ _Woo-hooo!“_


	10. Chapter 10

**Theaterpremiere oder Stark vs Strange**

Der große Abend war da. Loki war in der Schule geblieben mit den anderen aus der Theatergruppe. Nat und Bruce würden Peter hüten, Tony hatte sich zähneknirsched eingestehen müssen, dass sie ihn unmöglich mitnehmen konnten. Steve und Thor sollten sich das Stück am nächsten Tag ansehen, damit Peter nicht ganz ohne seine Familie zuhause war. Der Kleine schlief zufrieden auf Bruce' Brust, als Tony ihm ein letztes mal (Numero 5) auf Wiedersehen sagte. Nat schmunzelte spöttisch.

„Nimm den Babyfon-Ohrstöpsel lieber raus, Stark. Was später hier noch hoffentlich passiert, willst du gar nicht hören.“ Tony sah sie entsetzt an. Sie grinste noch breiter. „Nat hat Recht.“, sagte nun auch Bruce. Dann wurde er ziemlich rot. „Also nicht mit dem, was sie..., also ich...“, er räusperte sich. „Genieß den Abend. Ihr ward seit Peters Geburt nicht mehr aus.“ Tony zögerte... „Wir passen auf Pete auf und Steve passt auf uns auf. Deinen gruseligen künstlichen Butler kannst du heute Abend aus dem Spiel lassen!“

Jarvis meldete sich zu Wort: „Wenn Miss Romanov es wünscht und Sie es erlauben, Sir, schalte ich mich für die nächsten Stunden in den Ruhemodus. Ein Update steht noch in der Warteschleife.“ Tony steckte den Ohrstöpsel in die Innentasche seines Jackets. Er wusste wie man Jarvis aus dem Ruhemodus holte – für alle Fälle.

„Tony!“, kam es von der Tür. „Wir müssen los!“

Er drehte sich um und die Kinnlade fiel ihm herunter. Pepper trug ein wunderbares dunkelblaues Kleid, dass so geschickt geschnitten war, dass der weiche Stoff, der ihren Körper umschmeichelte, verbarg, dass sie noch ein paar Pfunde von der Schwangerschaft übrig hatte. Sie trug ihr Haar offen und in romantische Wellen gelegt. Ihr dezentes Make-Up war geschmackvollund ihre Augen leuchteten. „Wow...“, sagte er nur. „Selber wow!“, gab sie lächelnd zurück.

Das stimmte. Tony trug einen sportlich geschnittenen eng anliegenden hellgrauen Anzug, keine Krawatte. Das tiefrote Hemd stand ihm amKragen ein klein wenig offen. Die kräftige Farbe wiederholte sich bei dem Tuch in seiner Brusttasche und bei den knalligen Sportschuhen. Tony trug immer Sportschuhe zu seinen Anzügen.

„Na, los, verschwindet schon!“, rief Natasha lachend. „Und nicht unterwegs auf irgendeinem Parkplatz anhalten...“, fügte sie neckend hinzu, „...ihr wollt doch nicht zu spät kommen.“ Tony lachte gutmütig und winkte in die Runde. „Also dann, ...“ „Wir kümmern uns gut um dein Baby, brauchst nichts mehr zu sagen.“, lächelte Bruce. Tony seufzte. Er wusste es ja. Trotzdem brach es ihm fast das Herz, sich von Peter zu trennen. „Komm.“, Pepper zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt zur Tür.

Pünktlich betraten die Starks 35 Minuten später die Aula. Alles war sehr weihnachtlich geschmückt. Auf dem kleinen Bazar kauften sie ein paar Dinge, die sie nicht brauchten, aber es gehörte sich eben so. Sie tranken gerade eine heiße Zimtschokolade, als eine tiefe angenehme Stimme hinter ihnen sprach.

„Guten Abend, Mr Stark.“ Tony verschluckte sich fast und drehte sich zu dem Schulleiter um. Pepper wirbelte auch herum. „Und _Mrs_ Stark. Ich bin erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“, er reichte ihr die Hand. Ihre Absätze halfen nicht, sie musste trotzdem zu dem groß gewachsenen Mann hoch sehen. Von Tony ganz zu schweigen... Seine Frau lachte leise und mit sehr hoher Stimme, fast als wäre sie nervös. _Was zum...?_

„Ganz meinerseits, Dr Strange.“, sie klang ganz normal, Tony musste sich getäuscht haben. „Mein Mann hat mir erzählt, dass Sie beide sich schon kennen gelernt haben.“ „Ich hatte das Vergnügen, Mrs Stark.“ „Stark!“, wurde Tony in diesem Moment von Thanos Titan aus der Menge heraus gerufen. „Guten Abend, Mr Titan.“ „Guten Abend.“, der bullige Mann nickte auch Pepper zu. „Ma'am.“

Dann nahm er Tony am Arm und zog ihn ein wenig zur Seite. Tony unterdrückte ein Seufzen, sah sich noch einmal hilflos nach seiner Frau um. Die unterhielt sich bereits angeregt mit dem heute sehr charmant wirkenden Schulleiter. Hier war keine Rettung zu erwarten. Er versuchte, sich auf den Redeschwall des Stadtratmitglieds zu konzentrieren. Es ging mal wieder um eine Kundgebung, die dieser vor der Schule plante. Tony warf hin und wieder zustimmende Bemerkungen dazwischen während er sich unauffällig so hinstellte, dass er Dr Strange und Pepper beobachten konnte. Sie warf gerade lachend den Kopf in den Nacken und Strange sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus.  _Bastard._ Sein Girls' Day war jetzt ja wohl in Butter, dachte Tony säuerlich. 

„Was meinen Sie, Stark?“ Der andere ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen und sprach schon wieder weiter. „Ihr Junge war diese Woche bei uns zu Hause und er meinte, das wäre ganz genau auch ihre Ansicht zu der Sache.“ _Thor, verdammt!_ Wie er den Jungen kannte, hatte er Mr Titan gar nicht zugehört, sondern dem Erwachsenen einfach brav zugestimmt, damit er ihn endlich aus dem Gespräch entließ. 

„Ich werde mich mit der Sache noch einmal tiefer gehend beschäftigen und dann sehen, was Stark Industries für Ihr Anliegen tun kann.“, sagte er charmant. Die Standardantwort. Im Zweifelsfall konnte Stark Industries nämlich überhaupt nichts tun. Man konnte sich mit der ausgeklügelten Firmenpolitik wunderbar aus allem Möglichen herauswinden. Ein Geniestreich, den er und Pepper in den Jahren perfektioniert haben. Titan war damit zufrieden und klopfte Tony anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Großartig.“ „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, meine Frau winkt. Wir sollten wohl unsere Plätze einnehmen.“, damit ließ Tony die Nervensäge stehen. Er bekam gerade noch mit, wie sie ihre Hand von Dr Stranges Arm nahm und verabschiedend lächelte. _Echt jetzt?_ „Was wollte Titan denn von dir?“, fragte sie neugierig. „Das musst du Thor fragen.“ Pepper hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Erzähl ich dir später.“, sagte er nur, legte seiner Frau die Hand leicht auf den Rücken und schob sie sanft durch die Menge in den vorderen Bereich der Aula. Die Eltern der mitwirkenden Schüler hatten reservierte Plätze in den ersten Reihen. 

Zahlreiche Augenpaare folgten den beiden. Sie waren ein wirklich schönes Paar. Und sie waren berühmt. Stolz hob Pepper das Kinn ein wenig und lächelte huldvoll in alle Richtungen, während sie ihrem attraktiven Mann die Hand in die Ellenbeuge schob. Sie fühlte sich an seiner Seite oft wie eine Königin! Er  _war_ natürlich wieder der anziehendste Mann im ganzen Saal und ihr fester Griff um seinen Bizeps sollte ihr Territorium ein wenig abstecken. Tony grinste in sich hinein. Ihm selbst machte es auch immer diebischen Spaß, wie sehr er um seine schöne und kluge Frau beneidet wurde. Das Grinsen erstarb, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts der riesige und ihm in Attraktivität in nichts nach stehende Dr Strange vor Ihnen stand. 

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Vergnügen bei dem Stück.“ Stranges Augen lächelten wissend, die kleine Angeberei der Starks war ihm offensichtlich nicht entgangen. Tony richtete sich unauffällig, wie er dachte, ein wenig auf. „Kommen Sie beide danach doch bitte in die Garderobe hinter der Bühne, Loki wird sich bestimmt freuen.“ „Sehr gern. Ich danke Ihnen, Doctor.“, Pepper klang jetzt wieder _nicht_ normal, eher ein wenig flatterig. Tony sah sie von der Seite an und räusperte sich. „Bonbon?“ Strange hielt ihm eine Tüte Lutschpastillen hin. „ _Oh_ , geben Sie _mir_ das, er mag es nicht, wenn man ihm etwas hinhält.“, kicherte sie. Tony riss dem Schulleiter die Tüte Bonbons aus der Hand. „Meine Frau macht nur Scherze. Danke, Doctor.“ 

Strange nickte ihnen zu, nahm die Bonbons zurück, nachdem Tony sich eins in den Mund gesteckt hatte und ging dann weiter. Pepper sah ihm nach. Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, echt jetzt?“ „Was?“, frage sie ihn unschuldig, „Ein interessanter Mann.“ Tony zog einen Schmollmund, dann schob er Peppers Haare hinter ihr Ohr und raunte ihr etwas hinein, was sie tief erröten ließ. „Tony...“, flüsterte sie gespielt schockiert. „Verlockend, aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Lass uns zu den Plätzen gehen.“ Tony grinste zufrieden. Dann erstarb sein Grinsen. Er hatte die letzte halbe Stunde nicht einmal an Peter gedacht und bekam sofort ein wahnsinnig schlechtes Gewissen.

Verstohlen schrieb er Bruce eine Nachricht.

„ _Alles in Ordnung bei euch?“_

Nervös trommelte er mit den Fingern auf seinem Oberschenkel, bis er endlich Antwort bekam.

„ _Tony, Nat hier, Bruce füttert Peter gerade. Deinem Baby geht es bestens und du bist eine Nervensäge.“_

Tony verdrehte die Augen _._ “Steck das Ding ein!“, zischte Pepper neben ihm, als die Lichter langsam ausgingen. Tony gehorchte seufzend. Es würde ja eine Pause in dem Stück geben. Das hoffte er jedenfalls...

In der Pause entschuldigte er sich, um zur Toilette zu gehen und ließ Pepper in dem durcheinander redenden Kreis aufgeregter Eltern allein zurück. Ihr Mund lächelte ihm zu, aber in ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie ihm das übel nahm. Lokis Stück war _außergewöhnlich._ Dieses Wort fiel allgemein mit sehr unterschiedlicher Betonung. Er beruhigte sein Gewissen damit, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig musste. In der Kabine steckte er sich den Ohrstöpsel ein und schrieb eine Nachricht an Jarvis.

„ _J@rvis! Lauschangriff-Protokoll“_

Zuerst hörte er gar nichts. Er wollte schon das Mainframe der Smarthome-App öffnen, als dann doch Natashas Stimme in seinem Ohr ertönte. „Tony führt sich ja vielleicht affig auf mit dem Kleinen, findest du nicht auch? Wer hätte das gedacht.“ Tonys Miene verfinsterte sich, aber  _...der Lauscher an der Wand.. _ . warum klang seine innere Stimme eigentlich so oft wie Pepper? „Wenn du mich fragst, ich finde es einfach großartig, er macht das doch ganz gut!“, Bruce Worte stimmten ihn wieder besser. „Ha!“, entfuhr es ihm. 

In der Kabine neben ihm hüstelte jemand. Was der wohl dachte, was sein Kabinennachbar hier drin anstellte. Natasha seufzte. „Jaaah. Ach ich weiß ja, Bruce.“ Tony hörte sie aufstehen, diese Technik, die er selbst entwickelt hatte, war atemberaubend gut. „Er ist bezaubernd, oder?“, obwohl sie jetzt flüsterte, hörte er sie immer noch ganz gut, wahrscheinlich beugte sie sich über die Wiege. Wer hätts gedacht, die eiskalte Miss Romanov. „Nat...“ Bruce klang plötzlich sehr bedrückt. „Ach, es ist nichts...“, gab sie erstickt zurück, „...schon gut.“

Entsetzt riss Tony sich den Ohrstöpsel raus. Er verstand jetzt, was da gerade passierte. Und er schämte sich, dass er die beiden belauscht hatte in diesem intimen Moment. Da hätte er  _ wirklich _ lieber gehört, wie sie... Aber dass Natasha immer noch traurig darüber war, keine eigenen Kinder haben zu können... Davon hatte er nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt. 

Er erinnerte sich: als Bruce und Nat die verwaisten Maximoff-Zwillinge aus Natashas weitläufiger russischer Verwandtschaft aufgenommen hatten, hatte sie getönt, wie froh sie war, dass sie mit dem ganzen Windelkram und dem Fläschchenmachen und dem nächtelangen Herumgehen nichts zu tun hatte. Tony und Pepper hatten zu der Zeit gerade die schweren ersten Wochen mit Loki überstanden und er hatte Natasha für brutal herzlos gehalten. Jetzt kam  _ er _ sich selbst herzlos vor. Er musste unbedingt netter zu Natasha sein! Aber subtil, sie merkte sonst etwas und haute es ihm um die Ohren. Die Russin hatte nie sehr viel Geduld mit Tony. 

Der Gong zum Pausenende holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Er beeilte sich, auf seinen Platz zurückzukommen. „Feigling!“, zischte Pepper ihm zu, während die Lichter ausgingen.

Der letzte Vorhang fiel. Der Applaus war … etwas verhalten. So etwas hatte man an der NY Sanctuary Middle School noch nie gesehen. Dr Strange ging zum Mikrofon in der Mitte der Bühne und hielt mit seiner tönenden Stimme eine flammende Rede über Traditionen und Stillstand sowie neue Wege und Fortschritt. Zukunft, dafür sollte von nun an diese Schule stehen. „Bravo!“, rief Pepper. Sie hing regelrecht an des Doctors Lippen. Z _ um Kuckuck  _ Tony warf ihr einen Blick zu und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Pepper, die ihr StarkPhone noch in der Hand hielt, sie hatte viele Fotos geschossen, zeigte ihm das Display. 

Kopie von StarkPhone1:  
 _„J@rvis! Lauschangriff-Protokoll“_

_ Mist. _ Er schluckte und sah sie an. Ihr Blick bedeutete so viel wie _ spuck du ja nicht so große Töne _

Dann hob Strange die Theater-AG und diese mutige Theaterinterpretation als gutes Beispiel dafür hervor. Die Kinder standen neben der Bühnentreppe.

„Und jetzt bitte auf die Bühne: Loki Stark, der junge begabte Regisseur der heutigen Aufführung.“ Loki sah erschrocken aus, aber Strange lächelte ermutigend. „Komm mein Junge.“

Während der Zehnjährige in seinem Nachtwächterkostüm (er hatte nur eine kleine Rolle) die Treppe zur Bühne hochstieg, setzte tosender Applaus ein. Die flammende Rede des neuen Schulleiters hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Loki bekam ganz rote Wangen vor Aufregung und Verlegenheit. Seine Eltern waren aufgestanden und winkten und lächelten ihm stolz zu. Alle andern Eltern standen nun auch auf. Loki gestikulierte seinen Kameraden, auch hochzukommen und Dr Strange stellte jedes Kind mit Namen vor. Alle bekamen ihren Applaus. Tony war dem Schulleiter dafür sehr dankbar. Die Stark-Jungs bekamen eh schon immer so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Missgunst konnte Loki nun wirklich nicht auch noch gebrauchen.

Auf dem Heimweg lobten sie den Jungen über alle Maßen und sagten ihm, wie stolz sie auf ihn waren. Der Junge bedankte sich artig, sah dabei aber sehr glücklich aus. Dann bat er seine Mutter um ihr StarkPhone. Er wollte sich die Bilder ansehen.

*

„' _Sie verhelfen dieser müden alten Schule wirklich zu neuem Glanz, Dr Strange'_ Ernsthaft Pepper _?_ “ _,_ neckte Tony seine Frau halb im Scherz, halb im Ernst später, als sie sich für die Nacht fertig machten. 

Natasha und Bruce hatten ihnen versichert, dass es keinerlei Probleme gegeben hatte und Peter ein wahrer kleiner Engel gewesen war. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich, morgen war schließlich ein Arbeitstag. „Ach!“, gab sie trocken zurück. 

„ _Ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld, Doctor. Was Sie für meinen Jungen getan haben, ist eine pädagogische Meisterleistung. Sie haben wahrhaft ihre zweite Berufung gefunden“,_ äffte sie ihn gutmütig nach. Tony war sich sicher, dass er ganz bestimmt nicht so pathetisch geklungen hatte. Wie dem auch sei. 

„Wenn du dem guten Doctor immer so schöne Augen machst, nehm ich dich nicht mehr mit.“, drohte Tony Pepper spielerisch mit dem Finger. „Meine schönen Augen machen ihm bestimmt nicht so viel Angst wie deine Angewohnheit, immer alle Leute anzufassen, wenn du dich in Begeisterung redest.“, antwortete sie.

Sie hatte den irritierten Blick des Schulleiters gesehen, als Tonys Hand ungewöhnlich lange auf dessen Unterarm lag und er dann auch noch vertraulich drückte. Die Blicke der anderen Eltern hatte sie auch gemerkt. Die Starks waren nicht sehr beliebt, dafür beneideten sie alle zu sehr. Sie seufzte. „So oder so, man wird uns eh im Verdacht haben, dass wir versuchen die Noten der Jungs zu beeinflussen.“ „Oder zu kaufen...“ Sie lachte.

*

Dr Strange konnte lange nicht einschlafen. Manchmal schmerzten seine Operationsnarben zu sehr. Er saß in seinem New Yorker Penthouse mit Blick über die Skyline vor dem Panorama-Fenster.  _ Er _ mochte die Starks. 

Sie schienen noch immer heftig ineinander verliebt zu sein und es ging von beiden eine sehr eifersüchtige Energie aus, trotz ihres strotzendes Selbstbewusstseins. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Sie waren  _ interessante _ Leute. Und ein  _ wirklich _ sehr schönes Paar. Er seufzte und dachte an Dr Christine Palmer... 

Er und die hübsche Ärztin hatten auch immer alle Blicke auf sich gezogen. Einerlei jetzt. Er dachte wieder an die Starks und war auf zukünftige Zusammentreffen mit den beiden schon sehr gespannt...

_*_

„ _Heute war ich auf dem Weihnachtsstück der Theater-AG und Loki hat dabei Regie geführt und ne Menge Verantwortung übernommen, mit ZEHN! Wir sind alle so stolz auf ihn. Es war toll! Mom hat viele Bilder, ich schick sie dir dann nach. Ich war übrigens mit Peggy. ;)“_

„ _Ich benutze mal deine Worte: Woo-hoo! Das ist toll, was Loki da erreicht hat! Der Kleine ist schon schlau, oder? Was ein Potential...“_

„ _Mach da kein Ding draus! Peggy und ich reden eben gern miteinander, weil niemand sonst sich für Politik interessiert. Wie feiert man Weihnachten auf Hawaii?“_

„ _Ich bin stinksauer! Dad will die Klimaanlage extrahoch drehen, damit wir ein Feuer machen können! Wie verschwenderisch! Ich platze gleich und dann gibt es Krach. Soll ich es lieber lassen?“_

„ _Lass es. Du kannst nichts bewirken mit diesem Streit. Heb dir deine Stärke für andere Kämpfe auf.“_

„ _Andere Kämpfe? Erwartest du den 3. Weltkrieg oder was? ;)“_

„ _Nein, aber kämpfen müssen wir doch alle immer mal. Hebs dir einfach auf, bis dus brauchst!“_

„ _J-ja, d-du h-hast r-recht.“_

„ _Was soll das Gestotter?“_

„ _Dein kämpferisches Ich macht mir angst! ;)“_

„ _Idiot.“_


	11. Chapter 11

**Tony schmückt Peters ersten Weihnachtsbaum**

Weihnachten war für Tony erstens eine ernste Angelegenheit und zweitens ein einziges großes Fest voller Lachen und Liebe. So kannte er es aus seiner Kindheit. Was diese Feiertage betraf, hatte sich seine italienische Mutter stets gegen ihren Mann durchsetzen können. Natürlich hatte er diese Zeit als junger Mann jahrelang versucht zu ignorieren und jedes Jahr sehr gelitten, nachdem seine Eltern 1991 eine Woche davor bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen, aber das erste Weihnachtsfest mit seiner damals noch kleinen eigenen Familie – Steve war fast ein halbes Jahr alt – haute Pepper regelrecht aus den Schuhen.

Ein riesiger knallig bunt und mit tausend vielfarbigen blinkenden Lichtern geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum, Glitzerkram noch und nöcher und noch mehr bunte blinkende Lichterketten im ganzen Penthouse (sogar im Fahrstuhl). Dazu jeden Tag Weihnachtspartys mit Freunden und Verwandten über mehrere Tage. Berge von Geschenken hatte Tony gekauft für sie und ein Baby, das sich zu der Zeit am liebsten damit beschäftigte, sich die eigenen Füße in den Mund zu stopfen. Ständig plärrte kitschige Weihnachtsmusik aus den Lautsprechern und Tony trug die ganze Zeit hindurch gräßliche Weihnachtspullis und Santa-Mützen. Pepper dachte, sie würde jeden Moment durchdrehen.

_ Darauf _ wäre sie im Leben nicht gekommen, als man sie feundlich vor Tony Stark gewarnt hatte. Allerdings hatte  _ das _ auch niemand gemeint mit den gar nicht  _ so  _ feundlich gemeinten Warnungen. 

Aber Tony trug sie und Steve auf Händen und sie hätte glücklicher nicht sein können mit ihren beiden Männern. Also seufzte sie nur, wenn er es nicht hören konnte, erzählte nur Steve, der sie noch nicht verstehen konnte, wie absolut verrückt sein Daddy war, stählte ihr Rückgrat und pappte sich ein riesiges Lächeln ins Gesicht.

Die Feuerprobe war die Party, zu der Natasha und Bruce kamen. Natasha lachte schallend und nannte ihr Penthouse  _ Winter Wonderhell _ . Tony sah die Russin verletzt an und Pepper log schnell sehr überzeugend, wie wunderbar sie alles fand. Tony strahlte. Einzig Bruce durchschaute Pepper. Er sagte in der Küche, als sie beide dort einen Moment allein waren, zu ihr: 

„Tony hat wirklich ein Riesenglück. Nur die tapferste Frau der Welt kann _Santa Anthony_ aushalten. Du  _bist_ diese eine einzige Frau für Tony Stark.“ Bei Bruce war ihr Geheimnis natürlich sicher und sie lächelte ihn gequält an. „Hast du _das_ gewusst?“ _Diese_ Warnung hätte sie vielleicht nicht in denWind geschlagen... „ _Die_ Seite an ihm ist völlig neu für uns alle, das kannst du mir glauben.“ Als Tony Pepper nach der Party wieder einmal fragte, ob sie ihm denn endlich genug traute, um ihn zu heiraten, machte sie ihm das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk seines Lebens. Sie sagte _ja_.

Über die Jahre machte sie subtil ihren Einfluss auf ihn geltend und milderte den Weihnachtswahnsinn immer mehr ab. Als Loki zweieinhalb war sagte der am Heiligen Abend: „Daddy, Lißter machen Augenjutten.“ Loki sprach schon sehr differenziert. In diesem Jahr wurde sie endlich die nervtötenden Blinklichter los. Sie hatte schon jahrelang Angst gehabt, sie würden alle epileptische Anfälle davon bekommen.

Im Jahr darauf bestand Steve auf  _ amerikanischen _ Farben bei den Lichterketten. Tony nahm dieses furchtbare Ansinnen als Anlass, alle Lichtchen durch weiße zu ersetzen. Die Geschenkeberge wurden immer kleiner, da sich die Kinder mehr freuten, wenn sie weniger, aber dafür das Richtige bekamen. 

Und jetzt, 2016 gab es nur noch den riesigen Weihnachtsbaum, aber geschmackvoller geschmückt, die gräßlichen Weihnachtspullis, die Tony inzwischen selbst entwarf, mit einem cleveren Computerprogramm und einer Strickmaschine - sie trugen jetzt alle solche Pullis und fanden es sogar ganz witzig. Es gab nur noch eine Party mit Freunden am 26.12. Und es gab immer noch die Santa-Mütze, mit der das Familienhaupt aber eigentlich ganz süß aussah. Rot stand ihm eben gut.

Pepper und er erzählten sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, was jeder von ihnen den Kindern schenkte. Sie hatten so selbst immer sehr viel mehr Spaß an der Überraschung und der Freude beim Auspacken.

Am 20. Dezember wurde der Baum geliefert und Tony stellte die Leitern auf, holte die Kisten mit dem Schmuck aus der Garage und schob das letzte Backblech in den Ofen. Er backte Plätzchen, das hieß, er hatte  _ ungefähr _ weihnachtlich geformte Teigstückchen auf ein Blech gelegt. In der Küche war er wirklich nicht zu gebrauchen. Aber die Kekse würden den Jungs trotzdem schmecken und sie hatten ja schon die perfekt aussehenden wunderbaren Plätzchen, die Mrs Watson gebacken hatte. Es ging ihm nur ums Prinzip. 

Während dieser Aktivitäten sprach er die ganze Zeit mit Peter. Das Baby war in der Bauchtrage und sah mit großen Augen zu seinem Vater hoch. Entweder lauschte er ihm aufmerksam oder es lag an der kopfhörerartigen Kamera, die sein Vater trug. Das blaue Lichtchen an der Seite war ein Blickfang für das Baby. Tony stellte zufrieden fest, dass Peters Augen immer dunler wurden.

„Du wirst staunen, wie dein Daddy dieser alten Hütte hier Weihnachtsglanz verleiht.“, sagte er zu Peter. Der Kleine lächelte. „Sags deiner Mutter, mein Engel, wie schwer wir hier arbeiten, damit alles rechtzeitig fertig wird für dein erstes Weihnachtsfest.“ Peters Lächeln war bezaubernd. „Sieh dich an...“, seufzte Tony verliebt. Er würde sich für Peter das Herz aus der Brust reißen. „Kiddo, du sollst mich doch nicht von der Arbeit abhalten. Wenn Mommy heimkommt, schimpft sie wieder _nur_ mit mir!“ 

Peter gab ein Glucksen von sich und ein wenig Sabber lief aus seinem Mundwinkel, weil er diese entzückenden Babybläschen machte. „...wer könnte auch schon mit dir schimpfen...“, sagte er leise. „Mommy würde ihr blaues Wunder erleben, wenn sie sich das traut.“, scherzte er. „Wie soll sie zuerst deinen Bambiaugen und dann auch noch meinen widerstehen können, Kleiner, sag mir das!“

Während er liebevoll mit seinem Sohn plauderte, packte er den Weihnachtsschmuck aus und ordnete ihn um den Baum herum an. Die Beleuchtung, die er selbst entwickelt hatte, war in der Adventszeit ein Verkaufsschlager von Stark Industries. Statt der Meter um Meter verwickelter Kabel waren die Lichtchen gleichmäßig über ein hauchdünnes beinahe unsichtbares Netz verteilt. Dies konnte man dem Baum wie einen Poncho einfach umlegen und sparte sich so die lästige Rundendreherei.

Bevor Tony auf die Leiter stieg, legte er Peter natürlich auf der Krabbeldecke vor dem Kamin ab. Dort zeigte er aber dem Baby zuerst zum etwa hundertsten Mal den nagelneuen Weihnachtsstrumpf, für den der von Jarvis einen Platz weitergerückt war. A propos Jarvis.

„Jarvis?“ „Ja, Sir, was kann ich für sie tun? Ich hoffe, sie erwarten nicht von mir, dass ich diese Christbaumkugeln aufhänge. Es wäre mir ein großer Kummer, Sie zum ersten Mal im Leben enttäuschen zu müssen, noch dazu in der schönsten Jahreszeit.“, scherzte die K.I.

Jeder im Haus, also natürlich auch Jarvis, wusste, wie wichtig es Tony war, den Baum selbst zu schmücken. In all den Jahren, in denen er noch so viel gearbeitet hatte bis kurz vor dem Fest, hatte er das bis spät in die Nacht getan. Pepper hatte immer befürchtet, er würde im Halbschlaf von der Leiter fallen.

„Keine Sorge, Jarvis. Dieses Vergnügen gönne ich nicht einmal dir.“, antwortete Tony im Plauderton, dann wurde er geschäftsmäßig: „Starte Testlauf 2.2 für _Uncle Sam_. Notiere eventuelle Bugs und behebe alle Fehler, die mit dem Mainframe zusammenhängen, da habe ich ein wenig hastig dran gearbeitet.“ „Sehr wohl, Sir.“, auch Jarvis' warmer Tonfall war einem künstlicherem gewichen. Wie sehr Jarvis einem echten Menschen doch ähnelte, er war wirklich wie ein Familienmitglied. Die K.I. war Tonys großartigste Erfindung und die einzige, die er nicht mit der Welt teilte. _Das_ war einfach zu gefährlich.

„Nun sieh dir deinen Daddy an, Peter!“, rief Tony dem Baby zu, das munter auf der Decke strampelte. „Dein Daddy wird jetzt zur Abwechslung mal richtig groß sein. Noch größer als Mommy in ihren gefährlichsten Schuhen! Für dich bin ich zwar bestimmt schon groß. Was heißt groß, der größte! Aber, du wirst schon sehen, dein Daddy kann ein wahrer Riese sein und du wirst dich immer beschützt fühlen und sicher. Zumindest hoffe ich das, Kiddo“, den letzten Satz hatte er leiser gesprochen.

Wenn er jetzt nur einen einzigen Wunsch frei hätte, er würde sich wünschen, einen Schutzwall um Peter bauen zu können, der ihn für den Rest seines Lebens vor allen Gefahren bewahrt. Diese Verlustängste, die das Baby in ihm weckte, raubten ihm manchmal regelrecht den Atem! Das musste er aus der Aufzeichnung löschen. Er gab Jarvis umgehend den Befehl.   
  
„Endgültig, Sir?“ „Nein, zum  _ PBS College Protokoll _ .“ Tony seufzte. Er wusste, Kinder muss man loslassen, damit sie sich entfalten können. Er nahm den Kleinen nochmal von der Decke hoch, auf den Arm. „Aber jetzt noch nicht.“, sagte er fest und drückte seine Wange an Peters. „Noch lange, lange nicht.“

„Sir, Ihre... Plätzchen müssen aus dem Ofen.“ Tony grinste über Jarvis' Sarkasmus und ging das Blech aus dem Ofen holen. „So, Pete!“, zurück im Wohnbereich musste er sich jetzt wirklich an die Arbeit machen.

Peter hatte die letzten Minuten schon ziemlich schläfrig geblinzelt, also legte sein Vater sich ein paar Minuten mit ihm auf die Decke und sang das Baby in den Schlaf. Er hatte es von von Anfang an nicht über sich gebracht, diese grauenhaften Wiegenlieder zu singen und Dr Mills hatte ihm versichert, wenn der Tonfall und die Lautstärke stimmten, konnte man Babys alles vorsingen. Peter schlief hervorragend zu AC/DC ein.

In den nächsten zwei Stunden arbeitete Tony methodisch und mit einem nach Jahren perfektionierten System an dem Weihnachtsbaum und am Ende war er perfekt. Mrs Watson, die den ganzen Vormittag in den oberen Räumen gearbeitet hatte, bewunderte das Werk ausgiebig, als sie ihm seinen Lunch und Peters Fläschchen brachte. Tony, der sich seine Mahlzeiten jetzt selbst aussuchte, war erstaunlich vernünftig geblieben.

Es gab Thunfischsalat und Vollkornwaffeln. Jetzt, wo er nicht wütend auf Pepper war, teilte er ihre Meinung nämlich, dass ein vorzeitiges Ableben seinerseits ein großer Verlust wäre. Gerade, wenn er an Peter dachte. Für den Jungen würde er sich alle Mühe geben, um ja über 100 zu werden. Wenn er eine Garantie hätte, würde er nie wieder Pizza oder Cheeseburger anrühren. Das war aber zum Glück nicht nötig, wie ihm sein Arzt versichert hatte. Tony erfreute sich ausgezeichneter Gesundheit und durfte sich diese Herrlichkeiten ab und zu getrost gönnen. Während Peter seine Milch trank, plauderte Tony gemütlich eine halbe Stunde mit seiner Haushälterin.

Gerade, als er mit Peter den Mittagsspaziergang machen wollte, meldete sich Jarvis.

„Testlauf 2.2 für Uncle Sam abgeschlossen. Gefundene Fehler im Mainframe: negativ. Eventuelle Bugs: negativ. Weitere durchgeführte Stichprobensuchen nach Unregelmäßigkeiten: negativ.“ Die Stimme der K.I. wurde wärmer:

„Hervorragende Arbeit, Sir.“ Tony strahlte und ballte die Fäuste in seinem Triumph. Er war der Beste! „Pete!“, er beugte sich über den Kinderwagen, „Daddy ist der Beste! Dein Bruder wird ausflippen, wenn er das sieht!“ Peter gluckste und lächelte bezaubernd. Das Baby freute sich über den hellen, glücklichen Tonfall in der Stimme seines Vaters.

„Danke, Jarvis. Starte Testlauf 3.1 für _Thunderdome_. Prüfung der Übersteuerungsgefahr des Equalizers, 20 Durchläufe, Fehler notieren. Justierung Gauntletelement zwei mit Abweichungen bis zu 30cm neu einstellen, Protokoll erstellen. Dataframe von StarkPad1, Ordner _Popusedtobearockstar_ in Mainframe integrieren.“ 

„Starte Testlauf für Thunderdome 3.1, Sir“

Tony verließ mit Peter das Haus. Eine Stunde später kamen Vater und Sohn mit vor Kälte geröteten Wangen zurück und kurz darauf kamen Steve, Thor und Loki aus der Schule. Tonys große Jungs stürmten sofort aufgeregt zu ihm in denWohnbereich.

„Sieht klasse aus, Dad!“, lobte ihn Steve. Thor machte eine Art Freudentanz um den Baum herum und sang mehr laut als falsch _Jingle Bells._ Loki schob seine Hand in die seines Vaters, der neben ihm stand. 

„ _Wunderschön_ , Daddy.“, Loki sagte hin und wieder noch _Daddy_ zu ihm, wenn er sich wirklich freute, so wie jetzt. Tony nahm es jedes Mal an wie ein Geschenk. Er drückte den Jungen an sich. „Deine Mutter wird Augen machen, was? Das macht keiner so gut wie ich.“, damit hatte er es aber schon wieder übertrieben. Loki machte sich los und sah ihn ernst an. „Du lässt es Mutter ja nie machen, also wissen wir das nicht.“ Tony seufzte. 

„Riecht gut hier!“, rief Thor. „Frische Plätzchen?“ Sein Vater nahm den Teller mit seinen _Meisterwerken_ vom Couchtisch und hielt ihn seinen Buben hin. „ _Oder_ , was man so ... Plätzchen nennt.“ Lokis Sarkasmus wurde wirklich immer schlimmer. „Iss einfach einen, das Gift hab ich diesmal weggelassen, Ehrenwort.“, sagte Tony trocken. Thor, der sich schon ein paar in den Mund geschoben hatte mampfte: 

„Lecker, Pop!“ „Sag mal Strumpf!“, rief Loki mit glitzernden Augen und bevor Tony etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, waren er, Peter und der Teppich voller Kekskrümel. Loki grinste zufrieden. „Oh.“, machte Thor betroffen. „Sorry, Pop! Aber ehrlich, die sind voll lecker! Plätzchen müssen gar nicht hübsch aussehen. Im Bauch hat man ja keine Augen.“, strahlte er seinen Vater an. „Wenn du noch eins anrührst, bevor du die Sauerei weggemacht hast, sag ich Weihnachten ab.“

„Ja, klar, Dad!“, lachte Steve, der schon den Ministaubsauger aus dem Wandschrank holte und seinem Bruder vor die Brust hielt. „Grade du!“ Thor saugte den Teppich, seinen Vater und Peter ab und alle setzen sich mit ein paar Brettspielen unter den Baum. Tony sah einen Moment versonnen in die Runde. Seine Familie... das war jetzt seine kleine riesengroße Welt... Fehlte nur noch Pep.

Jarvis klopfte im Kommunikator an.

„Testlauf 3.1 für _Thunderdome_ durchgeführt. Prüfung der Übersteuerungsgefahr des Equalizers, 20 Durchläufe, Fehlersuche negativ. Justierung Gauntletelement zwei mit Abweichungen bis zu 30cm, Neueinstellung erfolgreich, Protokoll erstellt. Dataframe von StarkPad1, Ordner _Popusedtobearockstar_ in Mainframe integriert.“ Kurze Pause. „Und wie bereits gesagt: Hervorragende Arbeit, Sir, gratuliere.“

Die drei Jungs hatten natürlich bemerkt, dass ihr Vater dem Kommunikator in seinem Ohr lauschte und sahen ihn neugierig an. Sie wussten, dass er an den Weihnachtsgeschenken arbeitete. „Von mir erfahrt ihr nichts, ihr Naseweise.“, grinste er in die Runde. „Ha!“, antwortete Thor und versuchte dann sein Glück:

„Jarvis! Protokoll Weihnachtsgeschenk Thor.“ „Netter Versuch, Mr Thor.“, kam die prompte Antwort. „Sie scheinen mir die sofortige Eliminierung zu wünschen, was Ihr Vater sicher anordnen würde, würde ich diesen Angriff auf meine Datensicherheit nicht doppelt prüfen. Sie versuchen, mich auszutricksen, in dem Sie mir vorgaukeln, Mr Stark zu sein. Aber Ihr Vater hat an diese Möglichkeit gedacht und einen Schutz programmiert. Ich bedaure, Ihr Anliegen abweisen zu müssen.“ Thor schaute enttäuscht drein.

Tony blinzelte seinem Sohn amüsiert zu. „Oh nein! Da hättest du Jarvis und mich aber fast rangekriegt, Sunny!“ „Du hast es falsch gesagt.“, meinte Loki. Er überlegte kurz. „Jarvis! Ausgabe Lokis Secret Santa Protokoll.“ Tony war beeindruckt. Und auch ein wenig erschrocken. Loki imitierte sowohl seinen Tonfall als auch seine Art, Projekte zu benennen, nahezu perfekt. Jarvis spielte mit.

„Mayday mayday, Mr Stark, Sir. Kritische Bedrohung für das Sicherheitssystem. Mayday mayday.“ Loki sah sehr zufrieden aus. „Jarvis! Sofortiger Neustart. Kritische Sicherheitsbedrohung unbedingt ernst nehmen.“, sagte Tony.   
  
„Ich will es auch versuchen!“, rief Steve aufgeregt. „Sing die Nationalhymne,! Wetten, das funktioniert?“, grinste Loki. Steve schaute böse. „Loki!“, wies Tony ihn streng zurecht und konnte sich selbst ein Grinsen gerade noch verkneifen. Der Junge hatte gute Laune und gab nach. Freundlicher sagte er: „Probiers, Steve, denk dran, du musst genauso klingen wie Vater!“ Steve legte seine Stirn in konzentrierte Falten. Dann:

„Jarvis! Dataprotokoll Weihnachtssensation Steven Howard Stark.“ Sein Vater hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. _Gar nicht übel!_ „Mr Steven, ich bedaure, ich befinde mich noch mitten im Neustart aller Systeme.“ Kurze Pause. „Mr Stark, Sir. Ich empfehle eine Neukalibrierung des Systemordners _topsecrettheytryiteveryyear._ Die Firewall dafür zeigt Schwächen.“ Steve strahlte. Und Tony wünschte, man könnte eine K.I. küssen. … Oder zumindest auf die Schulter klopfen. Jarvis war der perfekte Co-Dad!

Thor, der stirnrunzelnd zugehört hatte sagte: „Das mit dem Neustart muss ich ausprobieren. Jarvis! Licht aus!“ Das fuktionierte natürlich. Dafür gab es keine Firewall. Sie saßen im Dunkeln und lachten. Thor rief: „Ha!“ „Jarvis. Licht an.“, sagte Tony, das funktionierte natürlich auch immer. Dann stand er auf.

„Eine Minute, Jungs, bin gleich zurück. Und keiner geht an mein Geld!“, drohte er spielerisch „Ich schwörs, ich bring euch ins Waisenhaus. Oder wenigstens ins Gefägnis.“ Sie spielten wieder Monopoly. Er drückte Steve Peter in den Arm. Steve, der wusste, wenn sein Dad das Baby ungefragt hergab, glich das einem Ritterschlag, freute sich sehr.

„Hallo Babybruder!“ säuselte er. Peter machte „Blubb“ oder so ähnlich und fuchtelte mit seinen Ärmchen Richtung Steves Nase. Tony lächelte die beiden glücklich an und lief schnell in die Werkstatt.

„Jarvis! Starte Testlauf für _Modern Shakespeare_ 4.2. Spracherkennungsmodul auf Akzente prüfen, 40 Durchläufe, Protokoll erstellen. SENF Dataframe in Mainframe integrieren und _Kompatibilität_ scheck durchführen. Eventuelle Bugs notieren und gegebenenfalls sofort beheben.“

„Starte Testlauf _Modern Shakespeare_ 4.2, Sir.“

„Jarvis, du hast dich gerade selbst übertroffen. Aber ich wusste ja, was in dir steckt. Schließlich hab ich dich programmiert.“ „Ich bin jedes Mal wieder überwältigt von Ihrer Bescheidenheit, Mr Stark.“ Tony lachte. „Mr Stark, Sir. Ich empfehle die zeitnahe Überprüfung des Sicherheitssystems von Dataframe _Santa's Secrets_. Ich musste einen ernsthaften Angriff von Mr Loki zur Kenntnis nehmen.“ Es überraschte Tony immer wieder, wie viel Humor seine K.I. transportierte. 

„Ja...“, seufzte er. „Hab ich gemerkt.“ Dann, begeistert und voller Vaterstolz: „Ist der Junge nicht eine Wucht?“ „Natürlich, Sir. Genau wie mich, haben schließlich _Sie_ ihn gemacht.“ Jetzt lachte Tony schallend. Was für ein wundervoller Tag! Der beste, seit er zu Hause versuchte, _Super-Daddy,_ ach was, _Daddy Supreme_ zu sein. Vielleicht bekam er es ja doch besser hin, als er gedacht hatte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Pepper alles zu erzählen.

*

Steve schickte Bucky ein Dutzend Bilder von dem prächtigen Baum.

Der saß gerade Hand-in-Hand mit Nalu am Strand und schluckte unbequem um den plötzlichen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals herum. „Schau mal: Weihnachten in New York!“ Nalu sah auf das Telefon. „Steves?“, der misstrauische Blick in den tiefdunklen Augen versetzte Bucky einen Stich von Schuldbewusstsein. Schnell drückte er seine Lippen auf Nalus Mund. Als er allein war, musste er weinen. Er vermisste Weihnachten in New York, er vermisste New York, er vermisste _Steve!_ Bucky schrieb ihm:

„ _Schön milliardärsmäßig! Wie groß ist der, drei Meter?_ “

„ _Ich schätze 2,60. Ich muss dir mal ein Foto von einem aus meiner Kindheit zeigen, wenn du andeuten willst, unser Baum sei protzig. Da schnallst du über!_ “

„ _Musst du echt mal machen!_ “


	12. Chapter 12

**Weihnachtsendspurt**

Pepper saß noch spät in ihrem Büro. Es war bereits nach 20 Uhr. Sie hatte Tony um halb sieben angerufen und ihn knapp informiert, dass sie das Abendessen verpassen würde. Tony klang zwar enttäuscht aber auf der anderen Seite ziemlich glücklich, als er ihr sein Bedauern versicherte.  _ Bastard _

Beinahe sofort rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung und schämte sich ein wenig. Sie wusste ja, dass ihr Mann ganz sicher nicht  _ darüber  _ glücklich war, dass sie das Abendessen verpasste. Weihnachten stand bevor und heute war der Baum gekommen und als sie miteinander telefonierten, hörte sie kein Babygeschrei, kein Gezanke von Thor und Loki und auch kein schräges Trompetenspiel von Steve. Zuhause schien alles wie am Schnürchen zu laufen. Sie  _ wollte  _ sich ja für Tony freuen. Aber man konnte ihr viel nachsagen. Dass sie eine Heilige war, war sicher das letzte... 

Sie platzte beinahe vor Neid. Wie hatte sie sich nur  _ darauf _ einlassen können?  _ Sie _ könnte jetzt an Tonys Stelle am Abendbrottisch mit ihren Söhnen sitzen. Ein zufriedenes süßes Baby im Arm halten, während sie ihren Söhnen versicherte, wie sehr sie ihren hart arbeitenden Mann bedauerte. Sie war  _ schon _ unfair, das wusste sie ja. Aber ohne Tony war die Arbeit bei Stark Industries nicht nur eine schwer zu bewältigende Herkulesaufgabe. Ohne Tony machte es auch deutlich weniger Spaß. Sie seufzte schwer. 

Stark Industries war in der Weihnachtszeit ein Tollhaus. Die Produkte der Unterhaltungsbranche, mit denen die Firma dreistellige Millionenumsätze machte, verkauften sich dann immer in schwindelerregender Zahl und beinahe jede Sekunde flatternden Bestellungen, Nachbestellungen, Reklamierungen und neue dringende Anfragen auf Peppers Schreibtisch.

In den letzten Jahren war Tony in dieser anstrengenden Zeit stets aus seiner Werkstatt nach oben in die Chefetage gekommen, um mit seiner Frau die Berge an Arbeit gemeinsam zu bewältigen. Jetzt saß er sich gemütlich seinen Hausmann-Hintern breit (was sie nicht hoffte) und: Er würde nachher _auch noch_ ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit fordern, um ihr lang und breit zu berichten, wie viel Peter getrunken hatte, wie viel er geschlafen hatte, wie oft er seinen Vater angelacht hatte und wie niedlich und großartig Peter war und als Krönung: ausführliche Beschreibungen über die Beschaffenheit seines Windelinhalts. War sie genauso verrückt wie Tony gewesen, als die drei Älteren Babys waren? Ganz sicher nicht – davon war sie überzeugt. (Doch, _war_ sie, alle Eltern sind so mit ihren Babys.)

„Pep! Du armer Liebling. War schlimm heute, was?“ Tony war bester Laune, als seine Frau gegen 21.45h endlich nach Hause kam. Die Jungs waren auf ihren Zimmern, Peter schlief in der Wiege und Tony hatte den Tisch in der Küche liebevoll für sie gedeckt, mit dem Rest vom Abendessen, Wein und Kerzen.

„Ich hätte dir ja Blumen gepflückt, aber du weißt ja, Dezember und so...“ Tony nahm ihr den Mantel ab, hängte ihn auf, wuselte energiegeladen um sie herum und plapperte unaufhörlich. Er machte sie _wahnsinnig_. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, ihr Kopf schmerzte und Tonys Munterkeit raubte ihr gerade das letzte Quentschen Fassung, das sie noch besaß. 

„Tony, _Himmel,_ bitte!“, rief sie verzweifelt. Tony blinzelte. „Redest du immer so viel? Warum ist mir das vor Jahren nicht schon aufgefallen?“ Tony öffnete den Mund, um einen Witz zu machen, aber... „Ich hätte mir so viel ersparen können!“, fügte Pepper unfreundlich hinzu. Tony schloss den Mund. Das darauf folgende Schweigen hing schwer im Raum. 

Tony wollte tausend Dinge sagen, aber er schwieg. Er war wirklich verletzt. Pepper versuchte einen müden Scherz – sie hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen: „Jarvis! Mr Stark herunterfahren und neu starten.“ Die K.I. war zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten für ein paar Sekunden um eine Antwort verlegen. Dann:

„Mrs Stark, Systemcheck erforderlich, starte Update in 5 … 4 ...“, Jarvis versuchte es wenigstens, aber Tony unterbrach ihn. „Jarvis! Ruhemodus.“ Die K.I. verstummte augenblicklich.

„Wow.“, sagte Tony leise. „Kannst _du_ gemein sein.“ Damit ging er aus der Küche. Pepper schossen Tränen in die Augen. Sie war ein Monster! Hastig würgte sie ihr Abendessen an dem Kloß im Hals, der da jetzt plötzlich war, vorbei - sie starb fast vor Hunger und einem Tony in dieser Verfassung, in die sie ihn gerade versetzt hatte, konnte sie unmöglich mit leerem Magen entgegentreten.

Pepper fand ihren Mann in der Werkstatt. Er schraubte aggressiv an einem Handschuh für VR herum.

„Liebling...“, begann sie schwach. „Pep!“, unterbrach Tony sie hitzig. „Weißt du, ich hätte mir auch so einiges ersparen können vor Jahren...“ Pepper schluckte. Seine Worte waren es nicht, die sie so beunruhigten. Sein Blick war es. Dieser Blick, der sagte _IchhabjaneMengeHumorundkannmitviel Überwindungsogarübermichselbstlachenaber... WHATTHEFUCK!_ Tony stutze. „Wo ist Peter?“, fragte er ein bisschen panisch. Bei Pepper setzte es aus.

„Wo soll er denn schon sein?“, rief sie aufgebracht. „Ein Baby in Peters Alter ist wohl kaum kurze Zeit später woanders als da, wo man es hingelegt hat.“ Bei Tony drehte sich alles nur noch um das Baby. Pepper wäre lieber gestorben als sich einzugestehen, dass sie eifersüchtig war. Was für eine _Monstermutter_ war sie eigentlich? Tony rauschte an ihr vorbei und lief schnurstracks zurück in die Küche, wo die Wiege noch stand. Mit Peter. Friedlich schlafend. Pepper hatte ja Recht. Das ärgerte Tony allerdings nur aufs Neue. Sie hatte so oft Recht! Nur mit viel Überwindung hielt er sich davon ab, sein Baby aus dem Schlaf zu reißen und an sich zu drücken. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich eifersüchitg auf Peter bin. _So_ leid und ich schäme mich dafür.“ Pepper war in der Küchentür aufgetaucht und hatte instinktiv genau das Richtige gesagt. Es war doch Unsinn, das zu verheimlichen. Warum sollte sie vor Tony Geheimnisse haben? Wenn sie ehrlich zu ihm war, regelte sich alles gewöhnlich am schnellsten und am besten. Schließlich war ihr Mann ein Genie. Und wenn er die Fakten kannte, wusste er (fast) immer eine Lösung.

Tony drehte sich betont langsam um und musterte seine Frau eine ganze Weile kühl. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu schrumpfen. In Momenten wie diesen merkte sie immer, warum Tonys etwas kurzgewachsene Größe ihn nie daran gehindert hatte, sich Respekt zu verschaffen.  _ Das _ hatte sie jetzt verdient, sie wusste das. Aber: 

„Pep.“, sein plötzliches Lächeln war echt und sie entspannte sich sofort. „Peter ist das achte Weltwunder für mich. Ich leugne das nicht. Das mag dir affig vorkommen. Mir ist das egal.“ Tony war auch 100% ehrlich, wenn es darauf ankam. „Aber, was soll ich sagen? _Du_ hast ihn mir geschenkt.“ Und – endlich – kam er zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. 

„Danke..“, flüsterte er. „Danke für Peter.“ Pepper klammerte sich erleichtert an Tony und flüsterte: „Ebenfalls danke. Danke, dass du mich erträgst. Ich bin ein _Biest_.“, das letzte Wort betonte sie sehr kokett. Pepper erwartete eindeutig einen Widerspruch oder eine Schmeichelei. Tony dachte ja gar nicht daran. „Allerdings“, gab er zurück. „Wie konnte ich nur damals diesen Ehevertrag unterzeichnen? Dich werd ich ja im Leben nicht mehr los!“ Es gab gar keinen Ehevertrag. Pepper lachte erleichtert. „Du bist _abscheulich_ , Anthony Edward Stark.“ 

„Ich weiß. Und deshalb passe ich auch so gut zu dir, du _Biest_!“, grinste er.

Pep war total erledigt und ihre Augen fielen zu, als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte. Tony war ein klein wenig enttäuscht – Der Versöhnungssex war eigentlich immer ziemlich gut, aber er hatte eh noch zu tun. Er schob die Wiege in die Werkstatt.

„Jarvis!“

„Update abgeschlossen, Mr Stark. Systemcheck ergab...“

„Sie schläft, Buddy,“, unterbrach Tony die K.I. Nach einer kurzen Pause:

„Testlauf für _Modern Shakespeare_ 4.2. abgeschlossen. Spracherkennungsmodul auf Akzente geprüft, 39 von 40 Durchläufen fehlerfrei, Protokoll erstellt. SENF Dataframe in Mainframe integriert, _Kompatibilität_ scheck erfolgreich durchgeführt. Gefundene Bugs: negativ. Protokoll zu...“

„Was ist mit den Akzenten?“, unterbrach sein Boss Jarvis ungeduldig. Er runzelte die Stirn. An diesem verfluchten Shakespeare-Programm biss er sich schon ewig die Zähne aus.

„Databank zu Altenglisch unvollständig.“ _Altenglisch?_ „Starkpad1 auf den Hauptbildschirm!“

Der Hologramm-Touchscreen baute sich vor Tony auf. „Suche Shakespeare Institute Stratford-Upon-Avon!“, befahl er. Tony wählte aus den Suchergebnissen über das Audiodateien-Icon eine spezifischere Auswahl und bekam eine stattliche Medienbibliothek, in der auch zahllose Dateien zu finden waren, die die altenglische Sprechweise vorstellten.  _ Ich bin der Beste!  _ dachte er. Laut sagte er, nachdem er mit der Zunge geschnalzt hatte: „War das denn so schwer?“ 

„Sir! Zu meiner Verteidigung: Ein umfangreicher Systemcheck lief in der letzten halben Stunde und das Update...“ „Ein Systemcheck war völlig unnötig und das weißt du, ganz zu schweigen von einem Update!“ Kurze Pause, dann:

„Bedaure Mr Stark. Mrs Stark Falschinformationen zu geben, erschien mir inkorrekt.“ Tony stutze kurz und musste dann schallend lachen. Jarvis traute sich auch nicht, Pep anzuschwindeln!

„Gute Arbeit, Jarvis. Testlauf _Modern Shakespeare_ 4.2 wiederholen. Spracherkennungsmodul auf Altenglisch prüfen.“

„Starte Testlauf.“

Tony sah auf seine Armbanduhr, ein abgegriffenes Piaget-Modell aus dem Vorjahr. Tonys Uhren sahen immer schon nach relativ kurzer Zeit ziemlich abgegriffen aus, seine Arbeit in der Werkstatt spie immer jede Menge Funken aus. Kurz vor elf. Peter würde in etwa drei Stunden für seine Nachtmahlzeit aufwachen. Er setzte sich an den Hauptrechner und öffnete das Stark Industries Intranet. Eine halbe Stunde lang verschaffte er sich einen Überblick, dann legte er los.

„Testlauf _Modern Shakes_...“ „Hat es geklappt?“, kürzte Tony ab. „Positiv, Sir.“ _Yay! „Modern Shakespeare_ läuft fehlerfrei. Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Mr Stark.“ Peter begann, sich in der Wiege zu regen. „Sehr gut, Jarvis. Beta-Version _desperatebutsexyhouseman_ prüfen und nach Vorgabe fertigstellen.“ „Starte Prüfung _desperatebutsexyhouseman_.“ 

„Hey, Pete!“, flüsterte Tony seinem blinzelnden Baby zu. Er _war_ müde, es war schließlich beinahe halb drei. Aber er hatte heute so viel geschafft und erreicht... Der Streit mit Pep rückte in den Hintergrund. Es war ein fantastischer Tag gewesen! Und als sein Baby ihn so unvergleichlich anlächelte... _Das_ Lächeln, das Peter nur seinem Vater schenkte, das personifizierte Urvertrauen, da stockte Tony mal wieder der Atem vor Liebe. Wie jedes Mal. _Ich verdiene dich gar nicht, Underoos, niemand tut das...._ dachte er. 

Alle Stark-Männer, groß, klein und winzig, waren schon um den Frühstückstisch versammelt, als Pepper aufgeregt in die Küche stürzte. „Tony!“, keuchte sie, ihr StarkPad in der Hand.  _ Ach ja _ ,  _ das _ . dachte er. Peter hatte sein Fläschchen schon gehabt und lag glucksend und blubbernd in Tonys Arm. Sein Vater machte eine beschwichtigende Geste in Richtung seiner Jungs und nahm seine Frau am Ellenbogen, um sie aus der Küche zu bugsieren. 

„Tony!“, protestierte Pepper. „Vertrau mir.“, war seine Antwort. Er kickte die Tür hinter sich zu. „Guten Morgen, _Biest_.“ Ihre Überraschung nutzte Tony, um sie heftig zu küssen. „Tony...“, hauchte sie danach ein wenig atemlos. „Pete, Engel, sag Mommy _guten Morgen_!“ Er hielt das Baby höher. „Glah“, war Peters Kommentar. Tony lachte. „Ja, _das_ hätte ich auch gesagt.“ 

„ _Tony!“ ,_ rief Pepper, jetzt ein wenig hysterisch. Die für ihren Mann typische Exzentrik konnte sie gerade wirklich nicht brauchen. „Das ist wichtig, hör auf herumzualbern.“, sagte sie streng. „Herumzualbern?“, Tony zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und da dachte ich, du hättest noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du mich gestern nicht nur schlecht behandelt hast. Nein! Du hast mir auch keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gegeben.“ Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. 

„Anthony Edwar...“ „Ich weiß, wies weitergeht, Schätzchen.“, lachte er. „Du bist _unmöglich_ , Tony! Jetzt hör mir doch mal...“ „ _Unmöglich?_ Ich wusste, dass du mich noch genauso wie am erst....“ „ _TONY_!“ Pepper schien den Tränen nah, ihre Wangen waren hochrot und ihr Haar löste sich jetzt schon, um halb acht, aus der Bürofrisur. _Okay, genug_ , dachte er. Er hatte es ihr wirklich ausreichend ein wenig heimgezahlt, dass sie ihn am Vortag so unfair attackiert hatte. Er war _wirklich_ abscheulich. Aber sie _war_ ja auch ein _Biest_.

„Pepper, Liebling.“, er sprach beruhigend und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich _weiß_ von der Sicherheitsbedrohung zahlloser Dateiordner bei Stark Industries. Allerdings hatte ich gehofft, meine Spuren wären nicht ganz so offensichtlich zurückgeblieben. Na ja, es war schon spät heute Nacht.“ Pepper blinzelte überrumpelt. 

„ _Du_ warst das?“, hauchte sie dann ungläubig. „Jetzt werd bloß nicht sauer.“, er sah sie bittend an. „Ich war noch in der Werkstatt wegen … na du weißt schon.“ „Weihnachten“, sagte sie tonlos. „Ja. Und dann musste ich auf eine Kalkulierung warten und habe ein bisschen im Intranet gesurft.“ „Tony, das zieht nicht.“, sagte sie streng. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Warum kennst du mich eigentlich so gut? Ich hasse das!“ „Tust du nicht...“, lachte sie leise. Das stimmte. 

„Pep. Es ist Peters erstes Weihnachten. Ich möchte, dass es perfekt wird. Für uns alle. Du arbeitest so hart. Ich hatte Zeit und hab dir nur...“ „Du hast mir _nicht nur_ ein bisschen unter die Arme gegriffen.“, sie hatte gewusst, dass er jetzt untertreiben wollte. Ihre Finger flogen über das StarkPad. „Tony...“, sagte sie langsam. „Du hast etwa 99 von meinen 100 Problemen gelöst!“ Sie sah ihm ausdruckslos ins Gesicht. 

„Bist du sauer?“, fragte er nervös. „Sauer?“, stieß Pepper ungläubig hervor. „Na ja, weil ich hier den Helden spiele und _das,_ obwohl ich weiß, dass du ganz gut alles auch ohne mich hinbekommst, du bist schließlich die _unvergleichliche_ Pepper Potts und...“ Er kam nicht weiter. Pepper drückte ihm die Lippen auf den Mund und hielt sein Gesicht ganz fest, damit er so schnell ja nicht los kam. Peter strampelte, er war ein wenig eingeengt. Aber noch weinte er nicht und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher...

„Urgh. _Schon_ wieder?“ Tony und Pepper fuhren auseinander. Loki stand vor ihnen. „Ihr seid _echt_ peinlich...“ Seine Eltern verkniffen sich das Lachen. „Sorry, Kumpel.“ „Tut mir leid, Loki“, sagten sie gleichzeitig. „Dein Frühstück wird kalt, Mutter.“, sagte der Junge mit einer Würde, die seine Eltern sich aufrichten ließen. „Danke, mein Liebling. Ich habe wirklich Hunger.“, sagte Pepper freundlich. „Wie weit seid ihr Jungs?“, fragte Tony und wollte gerade auf seine Uhr sehen. Loki sagte angewidert: „Ach, _du_ hast gerade die Zeit vergessen?“, der Junge schüttelte sich theatralisch. „Wir müssen in fünf Minuten los.“

Lokis Sarkasmus machte seinen Eltern ab und an ein klein wenig Angst.

Tony hatte mit Peter ein Stündchen auf dem Sofa geschlafen, als Jarvis ihn weckte.

„Eingehender Anruf von Natasha Romanov, Sir.“ Tony blinzelte überrascht. „Auf StarkPhone1?“ „Korrekt.“ Das konnte nur bedeuten... „Annnehmen und auf Freisprechen, Jarvis.“

„Miss Romanov, was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte er übertrieben freundlich. „Hallo Tony! Wie kommst du drauf, dass du etwas für mich tun sollst?“, antwortete Natasha. „Wollte nur mal fragen, wie dir der Weihnachtsstress so bekommt. Und wie geht’s dem süßen Kleinen?“ Tony grinste. Sie _wollte_ etwas. Und sie war wohl _wirklich_ verzweifelt. Deshalb war sie so zuckersüß zu ihm. _Das_ Spiel konnte er auch...

„Wie nett! Ich habe tatsächlich gerade Zeit, zu plaudern.“ Er konnte schwören, ihr Augenrollen buchstäblich zu hören. „Peter macht ein Schläfchen und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie süß er gerade aussieht. Warte, ich schick dir ein Bild!“ „Tony...“ „Gleich!“, er machte ein Foto von Peter auf seinem Bauch. „Oh, das ist nichts geworden. Moment, ich versuchs nochmal... Ah, besser!“ Er drückte auf senden und hörte Natasha zufrieden zu, wie sie das Bild in höchsten Tönen lobte. Da musste sie jetzt durch, fand er.

„Und, alles cool bei dir, Tony? Kein Last-Minute-Shopping wie der Rest der Welt?“ „Alles bestens. Meine Geschenke sind quasi fertig und _on point_.“ „Was hast du für Pepper?“ „Von mir erfährst du nichts.“, grinste er. „Ich freue mich schon auf die allgemeine Bewunderung, wenn meine Familie ihre wundervollen Gaben auf der Party am Montag vorführt... Ach, Nat! Sieh dir mal meinen Baum an!“ „Tony, ich...“ „Warte, habs gleich.“ Das Foto von dem Baum bekam nicht den gleichen Begeisterungssturm wie Peter. Verständlich, erstens, weil Peter unvergleichlich ist und zweitens, weil Natasha wusste, womit man ihm am meisten schmeichelte.

„Und wegen der Party, ...“, sprang er auch schon zum nächsten Thema. „Wer keinen Weihnachtspulli trägt, bekommt einen von mir verpasst. Beim Design für deinen habe ich mir besonders viel Mühe gegeben. Deine russische Heimat findet darin Beachtung.“ „Wenn du Adidas-Streifen an die Seiten gemacht hast, als wäre ich so ein Internet-Slav-Hirni von den idiotischen Memes, bringe ich dich um.“, giftete sie. Das klang jetzt wieder sehr nach Natasha. Lange würde sie nicht mehr mitspielen.

„Ach und Nat, sei so nett und schick mir das Rezept für den Punsch, den ihr letztes Jahr mitgebracht habt, für Mrs Watson. Sie war begeistert von den Resten und möchte ihn für ihre Familie machen.“ „Ja, mach ich...“, sagte sie ungeduldig, „Tony! Ich...“ „Haben Wanda und Pietro schon Ferien? Sind bestimmt froh, dem Collegestress mal ein paar Tage zu entkommen.“

„TONY!“ Okay, sie hats jetzt gemerkt. „Mann, redest du viel.“, sagte sie wieder in normaler Lautstärke. „Das höre ich oft.“ „Und mit Recht. Hörst du dir selbst so gern zu oder woher kommt das?“ „Hmmm, um offen zu sein...“, schmunzelte er. Nat unterbrach ihn. „Tony, ich hab ein Problem.“, ihr Tonfall veränderte sich. Sie klang jetzt sehr ernst und wirklich ein klein wenig verzweifelt. Tony setzte sich auf und verlagerte Peter auf seinen Schoß. „Schieß los.“ So war ihre Freundschaft. Sie waren wie Hund und Katz die meiste Zeit, aber wenn einer von ihnen Hilfe brauchte, war der andere für ihn da.

„Es geht um mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Bruce. Ich weiß, dass er sich diese eine bestimmt Sache wünscht. So ein Ausrüstungsteil für das Labor.“ „Die Neubauerzählkammer.“ „Du weißt davon?“ „Ja, hat Bruce mir erzählt. In Deutschland, im Max-Planck-Institut haben sie diese neue Zählkammer für Zellen entwickelt. Sie ist 100mal genauer als das Modell, das Bruce in seinem Labor hat.“ „Ich weiß. Und das verdammte Ding ist nirgends zu bekommen.“ „Was hast du alles versucht?“ „Jedenfalls nicht Amazon.“ „Nat...“, sagte er warnend. Es hieß so viel wie _nett sein, wenn du willst, dass ich dir helfe_.

„Sorry Tony...“, sagte sie kleinlaut. „Ich hab mir das leichter vorgestellt. Sie verkaufen es nur an zertifizierte Einrichtungen, sagen die in Deutschland. Verflixte Nazis.“ Tony grinste. „Dann hab ich ein bisschen recherchiert, ein paar alte Bekannte angeschrieben, das Übliche.“ Tony brummte zustimmend. In Natashas großer russischer Verwandtschaft gab es sicher ein paar Kandidaten für solch ein Unternehmen.

„Ich hab mich so gefreut, weil ich dachte, endlich hab ich etwas gefunden, was ich Bruce schenken kann. Noch dazu etwas, was er sich nicht selbst kaufen kann, weil er – na, du weißt schon...“ „So verdammt anständig ist und keine krummen Sachen macht?“ „So ähnlich.“ „Und das bringt dich zu mir.“ „Ach, komm schon, Tony. Wir beide wissen, du bist kein Engel und siehst manche Sachen einfach nicht so eng. Sonst wärst du ja nicht so unverschämt reich, oder?“ _„Und?“_ „Ja ja, ich weiß, du bist außerdem ein verdammtes Genie.“ „Allerdings.“ „Dann hilf mir jetzt, du _Genie_.“ Er schwieg. „Bitte.“, fügte sie dann an. „Na, also, geht doch.“, sagte er zufrieden. Er hatte das StarkPad schon auf der entsprechenden Seite des deutschen Laborgeräteherstellers geöffnet und pfiff leise.

„23.000$. Aber der Versand ist frei, sogar mit FedEx, Express, voll versichert. Yay!“, witzelte er. „Du willst aber nicht, dass ich das Ding für dich klaue, oder?“, fragte er etwas misstrauisch. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich.“, zischte Natasha. „Ich hab was auf der hohen Kante, eine kleine Erbschaft vor ein paar Jahren. Wanda und Pietro haben eigenes Vermögen, also kann ich meins ruhig ausgeben.“ „Nat, ich muss ein bisschen telefonieren. Schmeicheleien loswerden, Gefallen einfordern, du kennst das ja. Ich ruf dich nachher zurück.“ „Na schön, bis dann.“

Es war aber zuerst Zeit für Peters Fläschchen.

„Mr Stark. Prüfung von Betaversion _desperatebutsexyhouseman_ abgeschlossen. Protokoll: fehlerfrei.“ Tony atmete erleichtert auf. „Fertigstellung unterbrochen, Sir.“ „Was? Warum?“

„Ich habe für Level 17 keine Datei für Dataframe _Sahneschnitte,_ Sir.“ Verflixt. Da musste er noch ein Video aufnehmen und bearbeiten. Aber er hatte Natasha etwas versprochen, also knipste er zuerst seine Business-Version an und machte sich daran, ihr die begehrte Zählkammer zu besorgen. Eine Stunde später und zu einem wesentlich höheren Preis als offiziell war das gute Stück auf dem Weg in Natashas Balletschule. Sie musste nicht wissen, wie viel er bezahlt hatte, fand er.

„Jarvis, Miss Romanov anrufen.“ Sie war nach dem zweiten Klingeln dran. „Tony? Sag jetzt nicht, dass ich dich wenigstens ab jetzt nicht mehr _Genie_ nennen muss, auch wenn dafür Weihnachten für mich im Eimer ist.“ Er schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf über die schnippische Freundin. „Natasha, Natasha, mit Honig fängt man Fliegen, weiß du das nicht?“ „Und noch mehr mit Scheiße.“, gab sie trocken zurück. Tony lachte. „Und außerdem: das letzte Mal war mein ganzer Honig an _dir_ auch schon Verschwendung.“ Das stimmte natürlich. „Muss ich weiterhin _Genie_ zu dir sagen?“, fragte sie bange. „Ich _bin_ schließlich eins, also ja.“ Sie atmete hörbar aus.

„Ich sehe gerade in der Lieferungsbestätigung, dass das _Päckchen_ morgen gegen 15 Uhr bei dir in der Schule ankommt.“ „Danke, Tony. Wirklich, tausend Dank. Wenn ich _dich_ nicht hätte...“ „Halt die Luft an Natasha, dafür sind Freunde da und jetzt schnell wieder zurück zu deinem alten Selbst, ich bekomme ja Angst! Ich empfehle dir übrigens, eine große Menge Geschenkpapier zu kaufen.“ Grinsend genoss er die lange Pause. Natasha war nicht oft sprachlos.

„Stark! Was soll das heißen, eine Menge Papier?“, fragte sie schließlich argwöhnisch. „Du hast doch sicher die Abmessungen des Neubauerzählschranks gesehen. Auf der Bestellseite von Siemens, meine ich.“ „Da hab ich gar nicht drauf geachtet. Tony, das verdammte Ding zählt _Zellen_ und diese Dinger sind winzig!“ „Das _Ding_ zählt Zellen von mehreren hundert Versuchen gleichzeitig und ist etwas größer als mein Kühlschrank.“ Der Kühlschrank der großen Starkfamilie war _riesig._ „Oh, sorry, ich muss Schluss machen. Peter wacht auf. Wir sehn uns!“ „Ja, bis dann“, antwortete Natasha lahm.

„Jarvis! Ich brauche ein Video für Level 17 von _desperatebutsexyhouseman._ Hast du noch was, woran ich gerade nicht denke?“ „Ihre Unterhaltung mit Miss Romanov hat Potenzial, Sir.“ Tony runzelte die Stirn. „Wie das?“ „Nun. Sie helfen einer alten Freundin bei einem Problem. Diese Freundin legt es ständig darauf an, Sie zu ärgern. Sie ziehen dabei oft den Kürzeren, weil Ihre Mutter und Mrs Stark Sie so gut erzogen haben. Die Art, wie Sie Miss Romanov eine kleine böse Überraschung in Ihr Samariterwerk gepackt haben, ist genau die Art von Humor, den Mrs Stark an Ihnen schätzt, Sir.“ Tony überlegte kurz. „Ich seh mir das nach dem Lunch mal an.“ Nach dem Lunch und dem Spaziergang mit Peter schrieb Tony Nat noch eine Nachricht.

„ _Habe die Lieferadresse geändert. Ich lager dir das Teil ein bis nach den Feiertagen. Mein 3D-Drucker hier macht gerade eine handliche originalgetreue Kopie für dich. Die passt auch unter den Weihnachtsbaum. Merry xmas.“_

„ _Hat dir verdammt viel Spaß gemacht, oder?“_

„ _Natürlich.“_

„ _Typisch. Und danke. Trotzdem.“_

„ _Schreibs schon. Du willst es!“_

„ _Von wegen, aber weil bald Weihnachten ist: Du bist ein Genie!“_

Dann sah er sich die Aufzeichnung des Telefonats an und musste zugeben, Jarvis hatte Recht. Er kam gut weg in dem Video. Er rief SENF ins Mainframe des Hauptrechners und programmierte eine witzige kurze Sequenz, wie die kleine zierliche Russin einen riesigen Kühlschrank in Metern von Geschenkpapier einrollte und schnitt das ganze Material zusammen. _Nicht übel!_ Fand er.

Er sah auf seine Uhr. _Mann, die sieht echt nicht mehr gut aus! „_ Jarvis! Mrs Stark anrufen.“

„Tony! Ich will jetzt nichts hören über Peters Winde...“ „Pep, brauchst du meine Hilfe?“, unterbrach er sie. Sie hörte sich gar nicht gut an. „Tut mir leid, Tony. Hier geht es drunter und drüber. Ist was passiert? Alles in Ordnung mit den Kindern?“, fragte sie pflichtbewusst. „Die Großen sind noch nicht da, Peter liegt hier neben mir und bestaunt sein Mobile mit den Planeten. Und seine Kacke sah vorhin übrigens ganz normal aus.“, setzte er süffisant hinzu.

„Liebling...“, seufzte seine Frau kläglich. „Es tut mir leid, wirklich! Kannst du dir vorstellen, dieser Idiot, McInnery aus dem Versand, du kennst den Typen, hat auf 130 Versandetiketten Absender mit Addressat versehentlich vertauscht. Der FedEx-Bote stand gerade mit 130 Stark Industries Paketen in der Postabteilung. Ich überleb das nicht.“ „Doch. Tust du. Tust du jedes Jahr.“, antwortete er. „Aber nicht ohne dich...“, das war ihr rausgerutscht. „Pepper, Liebling. Du bist die kompetenteste, qualifizierteste und begabteste Person, die ich kenne. Vertrau mir, ich weiß das. Ich bin ein Genie!“ Sie lachte erstickt.

„Tony... ich hab es mir leichter vorgestellt.“, gab sie zu. „Ich auch, Schätzchen.“, war seine Antwort. „Schick mir alles auf _Home_ _Main Board_.“ Sie zögerte, dann: „Schatz, das haben wir doch besprochen. Ganz oder gar nicht, da waren wir uns einig.“ Tony wusste das ja, aber Weihnachten war in drei Tagen und Pepper war einem Stress ausgesetzt, dem sie zwar sicher gewachsen war, der ihre Laune aber genauso sicher in den Keller schicken würde. 

„Komm schon, Pep.“ Die lange Pause irritierte Tony. „Pepper?“ „Ich bin noch da.“, sagte sie. „Und?“ „Na schön. Ich schick dir ein paar Ordner. Wenn aber die Jungs oder Peter dich brauchen, hörst du sofort auf, zu arbeiten, schwöre es!“ Tony grinste zufrieden. „Ich schwöre.“ „Schatz?“, fuhr Pepper fort. „Hmm?“ „Hast du zu Mittag gegessen?“ Peppers Mutterinstinkt setzte ein. „Oh, ja, Pizza, Cheeseburger und Eiscreme!“, neckte er sie. Pepper lachte:

„Du bist unmöglich!“ „Ich weiß.“ „Ich versuch, um acht zuhause zu sein, wartet ihr mit dem Abendessen? Schaffe ich es nicht, sag ich rechtzeitig Bescheid.“ „Abendessen um acht. Date steht.“ Tony tippte nebenher auf dem StarkPad und grinste dann. „Schau mal in deinen Kalender!“ „Oh Mann.“, nach einer Pause. „Ernsthaft?“ In ihrem Kalender stand: 22.30h: _meinmannbrauchtliebeweilicheinbiestseinkannundereinfachderbesteist_ “Du bist mit _mir_ verheiratet, was erwartest du, Schätzchen?“ „Eine nette kleine eheliche Interaktion um 22.30h?“, war ihre schlagfertige Antwort. „So klein nun auch wieder nicht.“, tat Tony beleidigt. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Heiligabend**

Tonys Familie hatte nach norditalienischer Sitte Weihnachten schon immer am 24.12. gefeiert. Nach einem Festessen wurde beschert und nach einem langen Abend, alle durften solange aufbleiben, wie sie wollten, schlief man am Weihnachtsmorgen aus. Er und Pepper hatten das immer so viel praktischer gefunden als die amerikanische Art, wo die Kinder am Weihnachtsmorgen um fünf schon ins elterliche Schlafzimmer tappsten.

Der Caterer war für 17 Uhr bestellt, es würde jede Menge Köstlichkeiten geben. Für jeden, was er besonders gerne aß. Pepper war keine großartige Köchin und Tony schließich eine Katastrophe in der Küche. So verbrachte die Familie einen gemütlichen, stressfreien Tag und sie kürzten die Vorfreude mit Rodeln, Weihnachtsfilmen und Gesellschaftsspielen ab. Pepper und Tony hatten hart gearbeitet und waren mit allem am 23.12. abends fertig geworden. Stark Industries war jetzt geschlossen.

Tony drückte allen kurz vor dem Essen Päckchen in die Hand und schickte seine Familie zum Umziehen. Alle durften sich etwas Bequemes anziehen, aber der Weihnachtspulli war Pflicht. Als sie sich wieder versammelten, schütteten sie sich aus vor Lachen. Alle sahen wahrhaft gräßlich aus. Peppers Pulli glitzerte in Rosa und Babyblau wie eines dieser Einhornkuscheltiere, die alle vierjährigen Mädchen zur Zeit besaßen. Das kitschige Motiv war eine Szene aus der Weihnachtsschnulze von Disney. Der Schneemann sah ein wenig aus wie auf LSD.

Steves Pulli zierte ein weißer, ebenfalls glitzernder großer Stern auf der blauen Brust. Breite rote und weiße Streifen rundherum verfolgten das amerikanische Thema. Thors knallbunter Pullover war über und über mit Santas, die Rockinstrumente spielten bedeckt. Die Instrumente glitzerten aggressiv. Loki stand der smaragdgrün gehaltene glänzende Pulllover gut zu seinen schwarzen Locken. Die tiefschwarze Silhouette eines pausbäckigen Engels auf seiner Brust sah ein wenig bedrohlich aus, wie er die Harfe spielte, wahrscheinlich, weil er so düster war. Für Peter hatte sein Vater sich an rot und blau gehalten. Viel Platz für Motive gab es auf dem winzigen Teil natürlich nicht. Er war einfach über und über mit Glitzersternchen bestickt.

Für sich selbst hatte Tony sich dieses Jahr für Rot und Gold entschieden. Jarvis hatte das fertige Kunstwerk „gelobt“ mit den Worten: „Erstaunlich, Sir, wo sie doch sonst so dezent sind.“ Die goldenen Partien an Schultern und Armen ließen ihn aussehen, als trüge er eine Art kitschige Ritterrüstung. Aber die Krönung war die Christbaumkugel auf der Brust. Eine goldene Schleife zierte sie und er hatte sogar eine Plexiglasscheibe eingesetzt und das schreckliche Ding war mit LEDs beleuchtet. Die Farbe wechselte immer mal wieder von weiß zu blau.

Sie aßen und plauderten und scherzten, bis keiner mehr „Papp“ sagen konnte. Alle Knallbonbons waren aufgezogen worden und jeder trug einen albernen Elfenhut oder Rentierhörner. Außer Tony. Ihn würde man dieser Tage nicht ohne seine Santa-Mütze zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Aufregung bei den Jungs stieg ins Unermessliche und als sie vom Esstisch in den Wohnbereich übersiedelten und sich alle unter den Baum setzten, zog Pepper den Servierwagen mit dem Champagner für sich und Tony herbei, die Jungs bekamen Cola und Limonade. Alle wünschten sich Frohe Weihnachten.

„Jarvis! Tombola starten. Und Frohe Weihnachten übrigens.“ „Danke Sir. Ihnen und der ganzen Familie ebenfalls Frohe Weihnachten.“ „Frohe Weihnachten, Jarvis!“, riefen alle im Chor. „Starte Tombola.“ Nach ein paar Sekunden Glöckchengebimmels gab Jarvis die Namen des ersten Paares, das sich heute Abend beschenken sollte, aus:

„Mrs Stark und Mr Steven.“

Pepper und ihr Ältester angelten nach den entsprechenden Päckchen unter dem Baum. Steve hatte für seine Mutter einen Seidenschal in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe gekauft, eisblau. Sie legte ihn sofort um und ließ sich von Tony fotografieren. „Sehr schön, Steve!“, rief sie, dann gab sie ihm sein Geschenk. Es war ein Umschlag. Neugierig faltete der Junge die Blätter darin auseinander. „Mom!“, strahlte er sie an, als er fertig mit lesen war. Pepper würde in der ersten Januarwoche mit ihm nach Washington fliegen, damit er die Kongressdebatte zum diesjährigen Haushalt live verfolgen konnte. Sie und Tony waren davon überzeugt, der Junge würde einmal Politiker. Steve und seine Mom umarmten sich.

„Mr Stark und Mr Peter.“

„Oh! Ich bekomm wohl erstmal kein Geschenk.“, schmollte Tony gespielt, hob sich Peter vors Gesicht und lächelte. „Du bist ja auch schon mein bestes Geschenk. Frohe Weihnachten, Baby.“ Peter lächelte und machte Babybläschen. Pepper durfte das Päckchen auswickeln. Ein Plüschpüppchen von diesem Comicheld, den Tony als Kind geliebt hatte, _Spiderboy_. Sie stutze. Alle stutzen, sie hatten für Peter von Tony mehr erwartet. Der grinste wissend. Er wusste genau, was alle dachten.

„Jarvis! Starte Spider-Man!“ Ach ja, Spider- _Man_ , erinnerte sich Pepper. Das Püppchen spielte Musik ab, dann eine Aufnahme von Tony, wie er Back in Black für Peter sang. Das Baby reagierte darauf sofort, suchte nach der Quelle der Musik und sah ein wenig verwirrt aus, wohl, weil die Quelle nicht sein Vater war. „Das beste ist aber, seid mal alle kurz leise:...“, dann hob er die Puppe jedem kurz ans Ohr. Herzklopfen, ruhig und gleichmäßig. Zuletzt bekam Peter die Puppe ans Ohr gehalten. Er machte große Augen und sah dann sehr entspannt aus.

„Ich hab noch mehr da reingepackt, alles steuerbar von StarkPhone1 und 2 und natürlich von Jarvis. Wenn Peter älter wird, kann man immer wieder neue Level freischalten. Und ihr alle könnt ihm auch etwas aufnehmen.“ „Auch mit dem Schlagzeug?“, rief Thor begeistert. „Es ist ein Lautstärkeregler einprogrammiert, also ja.“ „Cool, Pop! Dachtet ihr auch, Pop schenkt Pete nur ne bunte Puppe?“, er sah in die Runde. „...ich wollts gar nicht glauben!“ „Es ist toll, Liebling.“, Pepper küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.

„Mr Thor und Mr Loki.“

Thor schenkte seinem kleinen Bruder einen selbst zusammengestellten Legokasten mit Teilen aus all seinen eigenen Box-Sets: „Verrückter Wissenschaftler im Labor“ und Loki schenkte Thor Drumsticks in einem schönen selbst gemachten Etui. Die Sticks waren aus dem Fanshop von Thors Lieblingband, _Anti-Flag_ , die mit ihrer Musik Anarchie und Anti-Amerikanismus propagierten. Steve hasste diese Band. Tony und Pepper hatten Texte und Gesinnung der progressiven Gruppe geprüft und für harmlos befunden. Beide Jungs waren zufrieden mit ihren Geschenken.

„Mrs Stark und Mr Loki.“

Loki hatte für seine Mutter eine Theatermaske selbst gestaltet, mit dem 3D-Drucker hergestellt und bemalt. Sie war ein bisschen gruselig aber sehr künstlerisch gefertigt. Smaragd, Gold und Schwarz waren die beherrschenden Farben und lange gebogene Hörner zierten die Maske. „Ich bin sprachlos. Was für eine Arbeit du dir gemacht hast, mein Schatz!“ Sie nahm den Jungen fest in den Arm.

„Nun sieh dir an, was ich für dich habe!“ Loki bekam auch einen Umschlag. Theaterkarten für eine seit Wochen ständig ausverkaufte gefeierte Inszenierung von Hamlet, Lokis Lieblingsstück. Pepper würde mit ihm zu einer Sondervorstellung am 1. Januar gehen. Der Regisseur, ein Star am New Yorker Theaterhimmel, würde eine Signierstunde geben. Loki fiel seiner Mutter um den Hals.

„Mr Steve und Mr Loki.“

„Jarvis, hab ich dich mit irgendwas geärgert oder warum hast du mich offenbar aus der Tombola rausgenommen?“, rief Tony dazwischen. „Vielleicht warst du ja nicht brav, Dad!“, rief Steve. „Vorsicht Junior!“, drohte ihm sein Vater scherzhaft. „Dein Geschenk kann ich noch austauschen. Hab bestimmt irgendwo in der Garage ein paar Kohlen rumliegen.“

„Bedaure, Mr Stark. Die Tombola unterliegt dem reinen Zufallsprinzip.“

Steve und Loki hielten die Geschenke füreinander schon in den Händen. Tony seufzte gespielt dramatisch und gestikulierte ermunternd zu den beiden. Peter lag neben ihm auf dem Teppich, das Püppchen mit dem Herzschlag seines Daddys dicht am Ohr. Er schlief friedlich. Tony lächelte ihn verliebt an. Pepper schenkte ihrem Mann Champagner nach und alle Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt auf das aktuelle Tombola-Paar gerichtet.

Beide hatten ein Buch für den Bruder. Steve schenkte Loki eine kostbare wunderschön gestaltete Ausgabe über nordische Mythologie und Loki hatte für eine Neuauflage der amerikanischen Verfassung das Deckblatt sorgfältig kaligraphiert. „Wow!“, sagten beide fast gleichzeitig und steckten gleich ihre Nasen in die Gaben. Thor nahm Loki, der neben ihm saß das Buch weg. „Kannst später weiterschmökern. Du auch Steve! Ich will noch Geschenke!“ Brav legten die beiden ihre Bücher beiseite.

„Mr Stark und Mr Thor“

„Endlich.“, seufzte Tony. Thor sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Aber Tony hob die Handflächen nach oben „Wo ist mein Geschenk, Sunny?“ Thor überreichte seinem Vater ein schlampig eingewickeltes weiches Paket. Thor konnte einfach keine Geschenke einpacken. Aber er konnte welche machen, sogar richtig gute. Tony bekam ein Vintage-Black-Sabbath-Shirt, von der Ozzfest-Tour 1997, von der er heute noch schwärmte. Thor, der selbst rockmusikbegeistert war, hatte ihm als einziger immer zugehört.

„Das ist... Junge das ist überwältigend! Hab ich schon erzählt, wie Rhodey und ich uns damals in Birmingham rotzfrech auf die After-Show...“ „Hast du schon erzählt, Vater.“, unterbrach Loki, „glaube ich zumindest.“ Pepper kicherte. Der Champagner färbte auch ihre Wangen schon rot. Sie sah allerliebst aus. „Ich könnts auch nicht bezeugen, weil ich deinen Bandgeschichten nicht zuhöre, aber ich bin mir sicher, Loki hat Recht. Es gibt ganz betimmt keine Black Sabbath-Geschichte, die du noch nicht erzählt hast.“ „Mrs Stark, Sie sind heute Abend ganz schön frech. Da möchte wohl jemand kein Geschenk.“ „Du bestrafst dich damit doch mehr als mich.“, zwinkerte seine Frau ihm zu.

Sie hatte Recht, Tony schenkte einfach wahnsinnig gern! „Pop! Mir kannst du die Geschichte gleich nochmal erzählen, aber kann ich jetzt mein Geschenk haben?“ Sein Vater holte eines der drei in ihren Abmessungen identischen Pakete unterm Baum hervor. Es war silbern verpackt. Thor riss ungeduldig das Papier ab und hob den Deckel der geheimnisvollen Schachtel. Ein Schlagzeugset war darauf gedruckt. Thor holte eine VR-Brille, Ohrstöpsel und dazugehörige VR-Handschuhe raus. Alles war federleicht, sah bequem aus und noch dazu ziemlich cool. Am Boden der Schachtel waren noch Drumsticks, mit einer mattschwarzen Legierung überzogen.

„Setz es auf!“, sagte Tony drängelnd. Thor setzte die VR-Brille auf und die Ohrstöpsel ein nachdem er die Handschuhe übergestreift hatte.

„Willkommen bei Rockband-Simulator Thunderdome, Mr Thor.“ „Waaah!“, rief der Junge begeistert. „Mach mal laut!“, forderte Steve. „Lautsprecher?“, fragte Thor zweifelnd. „Lautsprecher jetzt eingeschaltet.“, schallte es aus kleinen runden Plättchen an den Handschuhen. Jetzt konnten alle mithören. „Dir fehlt noch was, Sunny.“, sagte Tony, stand auf und holte hinter dem Baum eine längliche Schachtel hervor. Er öffnete sie und stellte sie vor Thor. Es waren E-Drum-Pads in der von Thor bevorzugten Anordnung. Dieser nahm die Sticks und machte einen Probeschlag. Der Beckenschlag, der aus den Lautsprechern schallte, klang eins-zu-eins wie ein richtiges Schlagzeugbecken. Peter zuckte und Tony zog ihm schnell die Kuscheldecke fester um den Kopf.

„Menü ein!“ Thor hatte die Aufforderung, das Menü aufzurufen in der Brille gelesen. „Wählen Sie nun Ihre Begleitmusiker.“ Thor hatte die Auswahl aus den besten Rockmusikern der Geschichte. Langsam zog er sich die Brille vom Gesicht. Ein überglückliches Lächeln machte seine hübschen Gesichtszüge noch strahlender. Thor war ein wirklich schönes Kind. „Pop! Ich kanns kaum glauben! Das ist ja totaaaal abgefahren.“ Tony brachte schnell sein Glas in Sicherheit und schob sich unauffällig zwischen seinen überschwänglichen Sohn, der sich auf ihn stürzte und Peter, den die allgemeine Aufregung langsam aufweckte.

„Danke, Pops, du bist der beste.“, flüsterte Thor in seinen Armen. Tony sah über seinen goldblonden Schopf hinweg Pepper an. Seine gehobenen Augenbrauen fragten stumm „Na?“ und seine Frau nickte lächelnd. Hieß so viel wie „Thor hat Recht. Bist du.“ Thor räumte alles zusammen , er würde noch den ganzen Abend Zeit haben, sein Geschenk auszuprobieren und zu erforschen. Jetzt machte er fair Platz für das nächste Tombola-Paar.

„Mr Steven und Mr Peter“

Pepper und Tony hatte ihren Söhnen gesagt, sie sollten für Peter nichts Besonderes kaufen, nur eine Kleinigkeit, symbolisch. Schließlich war er noch ein winziges Baby. Sie mussten feststellen, dass sich keiner der Jungs dran gehalten hatte. Steve hatte für ihn ein kostbares handgenähtes Stofflämmchen von einer sehr teuren und bekannten Spielzeugfirma.

Thor, der gleich als nächstes dran kam, einen winzigen Fußball, aus Leder in Rot und Blau. Thor spielte Fußball – englischen Fußball. Ein Zettel hing daran: „Wird jedes Jahr eine Nummer größer gekauft, bis ichs dir beibringen kann, Babybruder!“

Loki hatte in seinem Chemiebegabtenklub viel Freiraum für eigene Projekte. Dr Strange setzte viel auf Forschung und Kreativität und weniger auf Lehrplan. Der Junge hatte es geschafft eine alkalifreie Substanz zusammenzubrauen, völlig ungiftig und geruchlos natürlich, mit der man die besten Seifenblasen machen konnte. Sie zerplatzen ewig nicht. Er hatte sie in einen cleveren kleinen Apparat eingefüllt, den man an die Wiege schrauben konnte und der regelmäßig ein paar Blasen ausstieß.

Pepper und Tony waren sprachlos. Sie wussten, dass ihre Söhne von Natur aus so großzügig wie ihr Vater waren. Trotzdem freuten sie sich sehr und waren stolz wie die Schneekönige auf sie. Wie sehr die drei Peter _liebten_!

„Mr Stark und Mrs Stark“

„Jetzt knutschen sie gleich wieder...“, seufzte Loki. Pepper kicherte. „Hey, Puck! Heute ist Weihnachten und da küsse ich mich meine Frau so oft ich will.“ Damit beugte Tony sich zu ihr rüber.

„Frohe Weihnachten Mrs Stark.“, flüsterte er. „Danke _Sir_ , das selbe für Sie, Mr Stark.“ Aus Rücksicht auf seine Söhne wollte er den Kuss eigentlich kurz und unschuldig gestalten, Pepper hatte aber offensichtlich anderes im Sinn. Sie umschlang seinen Hals und zog ihn halb auf sich. Er machte sich mit sanfter Gewalt frei, bevor laute Proteste ausbrechen würden und beschloss, den Champagner mal für ne Weile aus ihrer Reichweite zu stellen.

Beide holten ziemlich kleine Päckchen unter dem Baum hervor. Schmuck vielleicht? Wie langweilig, dachten die Jungs. Aber Erwachsene stehen da ja drauf. Tony wickelte seins zuerst aus. Das neuste Piaget-Modell in seiner bevorzugten Größe. Er arbeitete viel mit den Händen und sie waren eigentlich immer verschrammt, schwielig und sehr sehnig und muskulös. Dazu passten nur wirklich große Uhren. Pepper nahm seine Linke, zog ihm die verschrammte alte Uhr aus und die neue an. Zärtlich streichelte sie ihm über die Fingerknöchel und über den Puls am Handgelenk und bewunderte die Wirkung. Sah gut aus. Sie liebte seine Mechanikerhände.

„Toll, Pepper! Aber jeder weiß ja, was für einen guten Geschmack du hast. Hoffentlich bist du nicht zu traurig, wenn sie in ein paar Wochen wieder verschrammt ist, mein Liebling.“ „Da weiß ich Abhilfe. Sie holte das gleiche Päckchen nochmal unter dem Weihnachtsbaum hervor. „Ich hab dir zwei gekauft.“, sie packte die zweite Uhr aus. „Sieh!“ Er sah auf die Gravur. _Mein Mechaniker. „_ Die kannst du bei der Arbeit tragen.“ Jetzt küsste Tony sie doch noch mal. Vorher rief er Loki zu: „Wegschauen, Puck!“ Er bewunderte noch einmal kurz seine neue Uhr, bis Pepper ihn an der Schulter anstupste.

„Und mein Geschenk?“ Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. Er sagte wegwerfend. „Ach, ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, du weißt ja, wie das mit nem Baby ist. A propos Baby. Peter! Komm mal zu deinem Daddy.“ Er nahm den Kleinen hoch, der anfing, seine Fäustchen zu ballen und sich ein wenig zu winden. Er würde bald Hunger bekommen. „Ich hab dir was bei Cartier gekauft. Ich weiß, nicht originell, aber teuer wars, ich schwörs.“ Pepper sah das kleine Päckchen in ihrer Hand zweiflend an, dann Tony, nicht weniger zweifelnd. Eigentlich sahen ihn gerade alle an, jeder mehr oder weniger verwirrt, bestürzt, wütend (das war Loki).

„Machs doch mal auf!“ Pepper wickelte die Schachtel aus. Das Logo von Cartier war mit Blattgold in den Deckel eingelegt. Sie hasste protzigen Schmuck, das wusste er doch, aber vor den Kindern würde sie keine Szene machen, nahm sie sich vor. In der Schachtel lag auf dem schwarzen Samtkissen... ein USB-Stick. „Was zur...?“, sie sprach es natürlich nicht aus. Tony reichte ihr ihr StarkPad, das hatte er extra bereit gelegt. Sie steckte den USB-Stick in den Slot und das Pad erwachte zum Leben.

„Willkommen, Mrs Stark. Erleben Sie einen Tag voller Abenteuer im Leben von Tony und Peter Stark!“ Alle rückten näher. „Schlüpfen Sie in die Rolle des Helden am Wickeltisch, der unerschrockene Tony Stark. Schafft er es, alle Fläschchen rechtzeitig zuzubereiten, alle Windeln ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, zu wechseln? Wird Peter regelmäßig schlafen und an die frische Luft kommen? Sie können Tony Stark helfen, den Tag voller Unwägbarkeiten und Überraschungen zu meistern. Wählen Sie Tony Stark als ihren Avatar.“ Auf dem Display erschien eine 8-Bit-Version von Tony, er war sehr charakteristisch designt und sofort zu erkennen.

„Oder sie wählen Peter Stark!“ Ein pixeliges Baby kam zur Auswahl dazu. „Mit Peter Stark als Avatar können Sie das Leben des Helden schwer machen. Wachen Sie zu ungewohnten Zeiten in der Nacht auf. Aktivieren Sie Waffen wie Blähungen. Halten Sie den Helden Tony Stark auf Trab! Erfolgreich gespielte Minispiele schalten Belohnungen frei. Videos vom Alltag des Helden mit dem Baby, kleine Überraschungen. Ein Teaser?“ Ein kurzes Video wurde abgespielt. Von Tony. Er hielt Peter auf dem Arm und lächelte in die Kamera.

„Hey Pep! Hab ich dich überrascht? Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du mir mal erzählt hast, dass du mit den nerdigen Jungs aus deinen Mathevorlesungen dauernd 8-Bit-Spiele gespielt hast und du hast zumindest behauptet, du warst gut!“ Video-Tony legte den Kopf schief. „Dachtest du wirklich, ich schenk dir ne lahme Halskette?“ Steve und Thor lachten, Loki grinste breit. Da hatte ihr Vater seine Frau aber ganz schön geprankt. Pepper ließ das StarkPad neben sich auf den Boden sinken und sagte zu Tony:

„Sei froh, dass du Peter gerade auf dem Arm hast, das war echt... du bist so... so... du böser, _böser Junge_ , Anthony Edward Stark.“ Das Glitzern in ihren Augen war allerdings kein Ärger. Und es war _gar_ nicht jugendfrei. „Hilfe Jungs!“, _die merken das hoffentlich gerade nicht_ , dachte er. Pepper hatte wohl ihre schmutzige Seite gerade auf dem Boden des Champagnerglases gefunden. „ _Dafür_ wird euer alter Dad auf die ein oder andere Art bezahlen. Ihr seid nicht böse, wenn ich mit Peter kurz verschwinde, oder? Er braucht ne frische Windel und ich bring ein Fläschchen auf dem Rückweg mit. Ich beeil mich, versprochen.“

Pepper folgte ihm kurz darauf ins Kinderzimmer. „Oh, Tony...“, seufzte sie und legte von hinten ihre Arme um seine Taille, während er Peters Windel wechselte. „Tut mir leid mit dem Streich. Ich wollte den Jungs – vor allem Loki – den Schnulz ersparen.“ „Ich liebe dich, Tony!“, ihre Hand wanderte an seiner Vorderseite herab. Er fing sie ein. „Pep.“, tadelte er . Sie seufzte. „Jaaah, ich hab zu viel getrunken.“ „Ich bring dir ne Virgin Mary mit. Mit viel Pfeffer, Miss _Pfefferspray_.“ Dieses scharfe, pfeffrige Getränk machte Pepper immer schlagartig wieder nüchtern.

„Geh zu den Jungs, ich beeil mich.“ Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Verträumt sah sie ihn an. „Ich mach nachher, was du so gern hast, versprochen...“, zwinkerte sie verführerisch, „...noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk.“ „Die Uhren sind doch schon ganz hübsch, Schätzchen.“, witzelte er. „Den Rest Champagner nehmen wir dann nachher mit, wenn alle schlafen gehen. Du darfst dann wieder welchen haben.“, fuhr Tony fort. Er gab ihr einen verabschiedenden Klaps auf den Po und Pepper trollte sich gehorsam.

„Pete, mein Engel, das alles hast du nicht gesehn oder gehört.“, beschwor Tony sein Baby. Peter schaute ernst und verzog dann das Gesicht. Na gut, er hatte ja auch langsam echt Hunger... _Die Sache, die ich so gern hab,_ dachte Tony. Dann stellte er für alle Fälle noch eine Flasche Champagner kalt. Für später...

„Mr Steve und Mr Thor.“

Thor schenkte seinem großen Bruder Zinnsoldaten. Zuerst war Steve etwas irritiert, aber dann sah er sich die Figuren an und stellte fest, dass sie handbemalt waren. Nicht sehr geschickt, aber mit Enthusiasmus. Es gab Figuren aus allen Epochen der amerikanischen Geschichte. „Thor! Du hast dir aber viel Mühe gegeben! Danke!“

Steve hatte für Thor eine Lederjacke. Abgewetzt und mattschwarz und wirklich cool. Der Junge freute sich riesig und zog sie gleich an. „Wie seh ich aus?“ Pepper rief „Großartig, Liebling!“, die Virgin Mary wirkte langsam. Tony sah seinen Jungen an und dachte _Mann, Thor wird mal alle Herzen im Sturm erobern. Warum ist mir bisher nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch der Junge ist..._ Laut sagte er: „Du bist der geborene Rockstar!“

„Mr Stark und Mr Loki.“

„Daddy... ich hab nix Tolles...“, Loki sah beschämt aus, seine Stimme war ganz leise. _Daddy?_ Tony holte tief Luft. _Vermassel das jetzt bloß nicht, Stark!_ , sagte er sich.

„Hey, Puck, _Loki_ , du hast ne Riesenfamilie. Du hast dir so viel Mühe gegeben! Mommys Geschenk ist der Wahnsinn! Du hast dir so viele Gedanken gemacht wegen Steve, Thor und Peter, obwohl sie doch nur deine nervtötenden Brüder sind.“ Tony legte seinem Zweitjüngsten die Hand auf die Schulter. Der Rest der Familie sah gebannt zu. Thor hatte sogar kurz aufgehört, Plätzchen zu futtern.

„Was soll man mir schon schenken? Ich hab doch schon alles! Ich hab eure Mutter und euch! Und auch, wenn ihr meinen frühen Tod bedeutet – das ist so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche – Ich meine, ernsthaft: Steves Trompete, Thors Schlagzeug, deine Mutter, die mir gleich _zwei_ Uhren schenkt, auf die ich jetzt achten muss und ein Baby (Peter saugte in Tonys Arm unbekümmert an seiner Flasche) ... er ließ Loki bewusst aus der Aufzählung seiner Plagen aus..

„Gib schon her. Kann nicht schlimmer sein als das letzte Geschenk von Tante Natasha (sie hatte ihm ein wahrhaft scheußliches Zuhälterhemd geschenkt, zum 46. Geburtstag, lila Satin).

Loki holte zwei Päckchen. Darin fand Tony ein T-Shirt und eine Tasse. Beide zierte – wenn auch kreativ und künstlerisch gestaltet – der Spruch _world's okayest dad._ Er zog seinen Sohn an sich und küsste ihm die schwarzen Locken.

„Hey, Puck, nächstes Jahr will ich ein Update!“ Er versuchte gar nicht, das Geschenk zu beschönigen, dafür war Loki zu schlau, das wusste er. Loki lächelte zaghaft und verzog zerknirscht den Mund. „Bekomm ich trotzdem was?“ „Loki Stark! Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, dass ich _nicht_ mit meinem Geschenk für dich angeben will?“ Alle lachten. Tony hatte die Situation perfekt gemeistert. Dass Pepper ihn schon wieder so _hungrig_ ansah, machte ihn kurz nervös, aber sie wirkte eigentlich wieder einigermaßen nüchtern.

Loki riss das smaragdgrüne Papier von seinem geheimnissvollen Karton. Auf dem Deckel war ein geschlossener Theatervorhang. Es war nicht _so_ überraschend, dass in dem Karton VR-Brille, -Hanschuhe und Ohrstöpsel waren. Begierig zog er alles an.

„Willkommen, Mr Loki zu Bühnensimulator _Modern Shakespeare_.“ Der Junge stieß den Atem aufgeregt aus. „Lautsprecher ein!“, hauchte er. „Menü aufrufen.“, Loki lernte so schnell.

„Wählen Sie aus dem Menü folgende Optionen: Epoche; Stil; Regisseur; Autor, Kategorie oder Kreativmodus.“ „Was ist das, Pop?“, warf Thor ein. „Shhht! Theatersimulation.“, zischte Tony.

„Kreativmodus.“ Lokis Stimme klang aufgeregt. „Kreativmodus gewählt. Konfiguration des Settings wählen.“ Das Menü von Lokis Simulation war wesentlich komplizierter gestaltet als das von Thors. Der Kleine fand sich sofort darin zurecht. Tony lächelte stolz. Loki war so klug! Loki machte ein paar wischende Bewegungen mit seinen behandschuhten Händen und dann: „Setting Viktorianische Zeit.“

„Jack, The Ripper.“, sagte Loki fest. Tony riss die Augen auf. _Was?_

„Bedaure, Mr Loki. Dataframe _Jack, The Ripper_ muss noch angelegt werden.“ Loki verzog ein wenig enttäuscht den Mund und zog sich die Brille vom Kopf. Er hatte ein seltenes Feuer in den Augen, der Junge war normalerweise die gelangweilte Gelassenheit in Person. Loki hob den Kopf.

„Vater, es ist … ich finde gar keine Worte!“ „Besser als ein T-Shirt und eine Tasse?“, versuchte Tony sein Glück bei dem einzigen Kind, das – bisher – seinen Intellekt und – zugegeben - auch seinen Sarkasmus geerbt hatte, bei Pete war es ja noch nicht raus. Loki drückte sich nach einer langen Pause schüchtern an den Arm seines Dads. „Du bekommst dein Update nächste Woche.“, flüsterte der Zehnjährige. Loki hielt Wort. Tony benutzte trotzdem fast immer die Tasse , die er zuerst bekommen hatte. Er liebte sie!

„Mrs Stark und Mr Thor“

Für seine Mutter hatte Thor ein Scrapbook zusammengestellt. Der Titel: _Sh*t the Starks said._ „Weil du ja so viel verpasst!“ Der Junge hatte darin Szenen aus dem neuen Alltag mit Peter und Pop im Haus gesammelt, witzige Bilder und Sticker dazu geklebt und Pepper lachte schon auf den ersten Seiten unter Tränen. Ihr Mittlerer hatte so ein großes Herz unter seiner ruppigen Schale. Er machte tolle Geschenke!

Pepper gab ihm nach ausreichend langer Bewunderung des Scrap-Books ein mittelgroßes Päckchen. Darin fand Thor den 3D-Ausdruck eines Schneemobils. Ein Zettel war drangeheftet: _Not actual size_ „Ist das etwa...?“, Er sah seine Mutter fragend an. „Es steht in der Garage.“, lächelte sie. Thor stieß ein Freudengeheul aus und erstickte seine Mom dann fast in seiner Umarmung. Er hatte sich schon ewig eins gewünscht! Pepper hatte Tony gebeten, den Motor zu drosseln, zumindest vorerst. Der wilde ungestüme Junge und Höchstgeschwindigkeit, das wäre ungut ausgegangen.

„Mr Stark und Mr Steven.“ kündigte Jarvis das letzte Tombola-Paar an.

Steve hatte schon die ganze Zeit immer wieder auf das Paket, das denen seiner Brüder in den Abmessungen identisch war, geschielt. Er war total gespannt, was er in seiner VR-Brille finden würde. Aber zuerst reichte er pflichtschuldig seinem Dad sein Geschenk.

Auf vielen älteren Familienfotos trug sein Vater dieses alte, verwaschene blaugraue MIT-Sweatshirt. Nachdem er es sich einmal in der Werkstatt irreparabel angekokelt hatte, war er wirklich traurig gewesen. Dad hatte ihnen das ganze Abendessen über alle möglichen Geschichten erzählt, wo dieses Sweatshirt überall dabei gewesen war, dass Onkel Rhodey das Gleiche in Burgunder besaß und schloss mit den Worten – theatralisch wie nur Tony Stark sein konnte.

„Ein Teil meines Lebens ist in Flammen aufgegangen. Dum-E konnte mich nicht rechtzeitig löschen...“

Steve hatte lange nach genau diesem Sweater gesucht, Bilder davon in alle Ecken Amerikas gesendet und es schließlich in der richtigen Größe bei einem eher weniger bekannten Auktionshaus aufgetrieben. Er bestellte es und brachte es in eine Wäscherei. Es sah dem Sweatshirt auf den Fotos zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Tony packte es aus und war für einen Moment sprachlos. Es war offenbar wie sein altes Shirt auch eine Million Mal gewaschen worden, so weich fühlte es sich an und der verwaschene Farbton, der verblasste Schriftzug, als wäre es nie weg gewesen.

„Ich hab mein Sweatshirt wieder!“, rief er und drückte es sich an die Brust. Steve strahlte vor Stolz. Sein Vater boxte ihm leicht gegen den Oberarm. „Danke, Junior. Und jetzt nimm dir schon dein Paket, hast lange genug warten müssen.“

„Willkommen Mr Steven zu _Interaktive Bibliothek der US-Amerikanischen Geschichte_.“ Steve, der bei seinen Brüdern schon gesehen hatte wie das ging wählte schnell das Menü, dann ein Untermenü (Indianerkriege), dann eine Mediendatei. „Mayflower“ Der Junge erstarrte.

„Wooaah, ich bin auf einem Schiff! Ich bin auf DER Mayflower!“ „Echt?, Zeig mal!“, rief Thor begeistert. „Nasse Füße bekommst du davon aber nicht, Thor.“, witzelte Loki. „Aber nur, weil ich das noch nicht erfunden habe.“, warf ihr Vater ein. Das stimmte nur bedingt. SENF hatte schon einige 4D-Elemente und Tony steckte viel Zeit in die Verbesserung des Programms. Steve surfte noch ein wenig in der 3D-Bibliothek herum.

„Hier können Sie dabei zusehen, wie George Washington am 4. Juli 1776 die Amerikanische Unabhängigkeitserklärung unterschrieb. Wenn Sie es wünschen, Mr Steven, können Sie sogar George Washington _sein_!“ Steve zog sich die Brille vom Gesicht.

„Wow. Dad. Du hast dich selbst übertroffen.“ Er wollte seinen Vater gern umarmen, aber er war doch jetzt schon so groß. Doch: „Bekomm ich jetzt ne Umarmung, George Washington?“ Der Junge lachte und lieferte.

Es war jetzt schon spät. Thor und Steve spielten noch ein Videospiel, Loki war schon vor einer Stunde auf dem Teppich eingeschlafen. Tony trug ihn in sein Zimmer, legte ihn auf sein Bett und schälte ihn aus dem Weihnachtspulli. Davon wachte er halb auf. „Shht, schlaf weiter, Puck.“ „Nacht, Daddy“, kam es schläfrig zurück.

Pepper saß auf dem Boden, gegen die Couch gelehnt, Tonys Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Sie spielte mit seinen Haaren. Peter lag auf Tonys Bauch. Er würde bald aufwachen und Hunger haben. Aber im Moment genoss Tony einfach nur diesen Moment. Pep hatte sich irgendwann wieder an den Champagner geschlichen. Sie wär die nächste, die er ins Bett tragen musste, das war sicher. Sie wurde schon sentimental.

„Tony...“, seufzte seine Frau. „Du hast uns sooo schöne Sachen geschenkt. Ich verdiene dich gar nicht.“ „Yep. Weiß ich.“, grinste er sie an. Er konnte nicht anders als sie foppen, wenn sie so nach Komplimenten angelte. Sie boxte ihn, aus Versehen ein bisschen härter als normal. Der Champagner...

„Au! Jetzt schlägst du mich wieder.“, lachte Tony. „Du schenkst mir zwar teure Sachen wie alle reichen Menschen ihren Spielzeugen, aber diese Zweikilo-Uhr fühlt sich an wie eine Handschelle....“ „Hör schon auf!“, er bekam noch einen Schlag, aber der war wenigstens wieder etwas zärtlicher. „Sie ist _wirklich_ schön, Liebling.“, er bewunderte sein Handgelenk.

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht kreativ. Ihr schenkt alle so tolle Sachen, die Jungs sind schon genauso erfinderisch wie du und naja, und ich...“ „Ja, dein hübscher Schal von Steve ist ja _so_ originell.“, unterbrach er sie. „Er _ist_ hübsch und er ist in meiner Lieblingsfarbe, _world's okayest dad!_ “ „Touché.“ Tony nippte an dem Eggnog in seiner neuen Tasse, sie gefiel ihm eigentlich wirklich ganz gut.

Steve und Thor setzten ihre Brillen ab und nahmen die Ohrstöpsel raus. Sie hatten mit ihren Brillen natürlich Zugriff auf den größten Teil des Home Main Boards und hatten damit ein Autorennen ausgefochten. Der Ältere streckte sich. „Wir gehen jetzt ins Bett!“ „Er kann mich einfach nicht schlagen!“, rief Thor. „Ich bin unbesiegbar!“ „Komm mal wieder runter, Vettel. Oder sollen wir noch mal einen Blick auf eure Winter-Zeugnisse werfen?“ Thor zuckte mit den Schultern. Er nahm so eine Lappalie nicht krumm. Steve freute sich allerdings sichtlich über das versteckte Lob. Er war sehr stolz auf seine guten Noten. Sie wünschten sich alle eine gute Nacht und Tony, der merkte, dass Peter aufwachte, rappelte sich auf um ihn in der Küche zu füttern.

Mit Peter allein lehnte er sich an die Theke und sprach liebevoll mit ihm, während die Milch warm wurde. Er erzählte ihm alles, was er im Schlaf verpasst hatte. Das niedliche Baby hörte seinem Vater aufmerksam zu.

„Das ist also dein erstes Weihnachten. Dein alter Herr wird aber ganz schön tief in die Mottenkiste greifen müssen, um dir mal genauso schöne Sachen zu basteln wie deinen Brüdern. Dich muss ich ja erst noch richtig kennenlernen. Vielleicht kommst du ja nach mir, dann schenk ich dir, wenn du größer bist, deine eigene Werkstatt. Oder du bist wie deine Mommy, dann muss ich dir wohl ne Firma kaufen, wenn du in die Schule kommst.“

Peter schien jedes seiner Worte aufzusaugen. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und er gab immer wieder diese kleinen Töne von sich. Tony war es, als würden sie eine richtige Unterhaltung führen. Er drückte Peter glücklich an sich und flüsterte in seine Halsfalten:

„Ich versprech dir, ich tue alles für dich. Alles! Du sollst der glücklichste kleine Junge der Welt werden. Ich werd dich beschützen und mit meiner Liebe überschütten und wenn ich dann 100 bin und dich ansehe, dann fragst du mich vielleicht, was _du_ für _mich_ tun kannst. Und mir wird nichts einfallen, weil ich immer nur wollte, dass _du_ glücklich bist.“

Er musste mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers über seine Augen fahren, alles war so verschwommen. Dann war die Milch fertig und Peter hatte dafür ein ziemlich sicheres Gespür. Er machte Schmatzgeräusche, sperrte das Mündchen auf und versuchte an der Nase seines Vaters zu saugen. Tony lachte und gab ihm die Flasche.

„Jarvis! Aufzeichnung letzte Viertelstunde an _PBS College Protokoll.“_

„Sehr wohl, Mr Stark.“

Tony fand Pepper mit dem StarkPad im Bett. Schnell stand sie auf um mit Tony zusammen Peter in die Wiege zu legen, er schlief schon fast wieder. Sie legten ihm seine Spider-Man-Puppe neben das Gesicht und sahen ihm beim Einschlafen zu, die Arme umeinander geschlungen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“, Pepper ging zum Bad. Ihr Gang war etwas unsicher. Na, er konnte _sie_ ja auch gleich ins Bett bringen. Als sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, trug sie nur ein hauchdünnes Flatterhemdchen und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Aber sie sah auch wirklich ein bisschen betrunken aus.

„ _Mr Stark_...“, damit kam sie näher, schubste ihn aufs Bett und war gleich über ihm. „Ich will, dass du deine ganzen Sachen ausziehst.“ Sie zwinkerte. „Bis auf die Uhr.“ Pep rutschte an ihm herunter und versuchte ungeschickt, die Bänder seiner Sweatpants zu lösen. Sie schaffte es irgendwie , einen nur noch festeren Knoten reinzuknüpfen. Tony, der ihr amüsiert zugesehen hatte, zog ihre Hände sanft weg.

„Pep, komm, schlaf ein bisschen. Weihnachten hat doch gerade erst angefangen. Du kannst mir auch morgen noch _etwas_ schenken.“ Sie sah ihn mit diesem eigentümlichen Blick an, dem _findestdumichetwanichtsexy_ -Blick. „Schätzchen...“, seufzte er. „Ich _finde_ dich sexy, wie verrückt sogar.“ Er zog sie neben sich. „Aber ich hab da mehr Spaß dran, wenn du... na ja, ganz du selbst bist.“ Pepper kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Aber ich hab dir doch _die Sache_ versprochen. Die Sache, die du so magst.“ Tony grinste breit. „Liebling.“, sagte er trocken. „Ich hab ehrlich gesagt Angst, dass du mir dabei in den Schoß kotzt.“ Pepper stutze und musste dann lachen. Erleichtert lachte er mit. „Du weißt es eben mal wieder besser, Stark. Aber morgen bist du fällig!“ „Möchte ich nicht drauf verzichten.“

Nach dem Gute-Nacht-Kuss kuschelte sich Pepper unter ihre Decke und war schon fest eingeschlafen, als ihr Mann aus dem Bad kam. Tony sah noch einmal in Peters Wiege, er tat das tausendmal am Tag, sein Baby einfach anschauen. „Mommy schläft auch schon. Gute Nacht, Baby!“, flüsterte er und ging dann selbst schlafen.

Er platzte fast vor Glück. Peters erstes Weihnachten war perfekt!

*

„ _Frohe Weihnachten, Bucky! Na, wie ists in der Badehose unterm Baum? Gibt es überhaupt Tannenbäume auf Hawaii? Und macht ihr ein Barbeque morgen? Wahnsinn, was ich alles geschenkt bekommen habe! Anfang Januar nimmt mich Mom mit zur Haushaltsdebatte in den Congress! Und Dad hat mir ein Spiel programmiert – eine interaktive Chronik der Vereinigten Staaten, du schnallst ab, wenn du das siehst! Sind deine Großeltern eigentlich da?“_

„ _Sorry, dass ich jetzt erst antworte. Frohe Weihnachten, Stevie! Ja, Grandpa und Nana sind schon seit gestern da und sie finden es genauso schrecklich, Weihnachten bei dieser Hitze zu feiern wie ich. Sie leben in Florida und kommen jedes Weihnachten nach New York. Und ich dachte immer, sie kommen meinetwegen :/. Einen Tannenbaum habe ich kategorisch abgelehnt, weil es ein Unding ist, einen Baum nach Hawaii zu shippen auf einem Diesel-Frachter noch dazu! Und ich hab mich durchgesetzt! Hier hängen ein paar Girlanden und Kugeln in einem Gummibaum. Sehr festlich –_ nicht _. Grandpa und Nana haben mir einen fetten Scheck geschenkt, ich kauf mir einen Pick-Up, wenn ich den Führerschein mit 16 bekomme! Von Mom und Dad gabs ein StarkBook. Fette Beute!“_

„ _Einen Pick-Up! Klasse. Und ich hab gehört, StarkBooks sollen ganz gut sein ;). Weihnachten hat sich für dich ja gelohnt.“_

„ _Ja und nah. Es gibt tatsächlich ein Barbeque und alle Soldaten-Kunpels von Dad kommen mit Frau und den lieben Kleinen. Keiner von denen hat so früh angefangen, sich zu vermehren wie meine gar nicht so alten Herrschaften. Das heißt, ich verbringe den zweiten Weihnachtstag in einer Hüpfburg. Es wird immer schlimmer!“_

„ _Thor würde sagen, du lebst den Traum!“_

„ _Thors Traum ist es vermutlich, in einer Hüpfburg zu leben! Steigt bei euch wieder die große Party?“_

„ _Ja, alle kommen! Ich freue mich drauf.“_

„ _Schreib mir, wie kurz der Rock deiner russischen Cousine ist.“_

„ _Mach ich. Ist Nalus Strohröckchen denn zu lang für deinen Geschmack?“_

„ _Nalu hats leider nicht so mit traditioneller Kleidung... Aus mit meinem Traum von 'nackt bis auf eine Blumenkette'.“_

„ _Klingt nach einer sehr provinzionellen Vorstellung von Hawaii.“_

„ _Du Punk hast mit dem Strohröckchen angefangen.“_

„ _Ich kenn dich halt!“_

„ _Wir essen jetzt gleich. Bis bald, Stevie!“_

„ _Ja, bis bald.“_


	14. Chapter 14

**Szenen im Alltag eines Vollzeitvaters – wenn dieser Tony Stark ist, Teil 1**

  
  
  
  
Das alljährliche Stark'sche Barbeque zum 4. Juli stand bevor. Außerdem war es natürlich Steves 15. Geburtstag. Die Jungs sollten alle ihr Freunde einladen, es wurde eine Menge Essen bestellt (Reste würden danach zum Obdachlosenasyl geschickt werden), es gab Musik, ein Feuerwerk (als SENF-Hologramm, also umweltbewusst) und eine Hüpfburg (Steve und Loki rümpften ihre Nasen – Kinderkram, aber Thor freute sich wie jedes Jahr.).  
  
Peter war jetzt fast sieben Monate alt und er war ein sehr quirliger, lebhafter kleiner Bursche. Das Baby schien deutlich weniger Schlaf zu brauchen als alle anderen Babys in seinem Alter und er hatte vor zwei Wochen angefangen, in einem Affenzahn zu krabbeln, so dass sein Vater den lieben langen Tag dachte, er würde ständig nach dem Kleinen suchen. Wenn er auch nur blinzelte war Peter nicht mehr da, wo er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Ständig musste er ihn unter Möbeln, hinter Vorhängen und aus Zimmerecken herausangeln.  
  
Tony fühlte sich jeden Abend wie ein Marathonläufer, zumindest so, als hätte er genauso viele Kilometer zurückgelegt. Leider fühlte er sich sehr viel weniger fit als ein Marathonläufer. Und hatte er damals gedacht, das Schlimmste hätte er überstanden, als Peter mit sechs, sieben Wochen das wunderbarste, süßeste und zufriedenste Baby der Welt gewesen war – Mann, hatte er sich da geirrt!  
  
Natürlich war Peter immer noch das wunderbarste und niedlichste Baby der Welt. Er war auch ein sehr zufriedenes Baby – wenn er denn den ganzen Tag in einem Affenzahn herumkrabblen konnte. Peter war ein Marathonkrabbler! Und er brabbelte. Das Baby brabbelte den ganzen Tag in seiner ganz eigenen Sprache. Tony sprach ständig mit ihm und schien Peters „Sprache“ ebenfalls zu sprechen. Jedenfalls hörte sich so eine Brabbelunterhaltung zwischen den beiden an wie ein richtiges Gespräch. Außerdem versuchte er immer wieder, seinem Jüngsten ein Dada zu entlocken. Bisher ohne Erfolg.  
  
In den vergangenen Monaten war Peter quasi zu einem zusätzlichen Körperteil seines Vaters geworden. Beide waren unzertrennlich und Tony hätte sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen können. Allein der Gedanke daran sorgte bei ihm füt Atemnot. Allerdings war Tony auch zu einem ausgesprochen routinierten und multitasking-fähigen Vater geworden, der beinahe seinen ganzen Alltag notfalls einhändig verrichten konnte und Peter dabei liebevoll und umsichtig versorgte. Pepper war sehr stolz auf ihn.  
  
Zweimal im Monat hatte das Paar Date-Nights, die Peppers Geduld jedes Mal auf eine harte Probe stellten. Bruce und Natasha oder Happy, gelegentlich auch, wenn er in New York war, Rhodey blieben dann bei den Jungs, was die drei Großen immer klasse fanden und auch Peter ging damit sehr gelassen um. Das Problem war natürlich immer Tony.  
  
Die Babysitter waren zum Glück alle gute Freunde und kannten Tonys Macken, sonst wären sie wahrscheinlich jedes Mal wirklich gekränkt, weil der überbesorgte Vater sie im Grunde wie Idioten behandelte. Er erklärte ihnen immer alles Dutzende Male, schrieb den ganzen Abend misstrauische Nachrichten und untersuchte an Peter danach jeden Millimeter, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein kleiner Engel auch ja keinen Schaden genommen hatte. Er erfuhr nie, dass Natasha diese Abende nur mit einer Marihuana-Zigarette überlebte, wenn Peter eingeschlafen war. Das war allerdings bitter nötig, sie würde Tony sonst wahrscheinlich umbringen.  
  
Bruce, Happy und Rhodey gingen wesentlich gelassener mit dessen Verrücktheit um und natürlich lief immer alles glatt. Pepper hatte es aufgegeben, ihrem Mann an diesen Abenden das StarkPhone wegzunehmen, weil er dann immer noch abwesender war als wenn er es in Reichweite hatte. Und Tony war schließlich ein Genie. Er konnte durchaus das Telefon mit einem Auge im Blick behalten und trotzdem ein charmanter unterhaltsamer Kavalier sein.  
  
Steve hatte im Februar angefangen, sich mit Peggy Carter, einem Mädchen aus seinem Sozialwissenschaftenkurs, zu verabreden. Sie war ihm so ähnlich! Ein strebsames und engagiertes Mädchen mit Prinzipien und die beiden arbeiteten viel zusammen an diversen Projekten.  
  
Thor, inzwischen 13, hatte sich nicht den Hals gebrochen mit seinem Schneemobil, nur ein paar Gelenke verstaucht und nahm es jedes Mal wie ein Champ. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit einer Gruppe von Freunden – sie nannten sich die Guardians nach einer Science-Fiction-Jugendbuchreihe. Tony fand die Kids zwar alle etwas seltsam (allein der Quill-Junge mit dem Waschbären!), aber harmlos. Der einzige Haken war: die beiden Titan-Mädchen gehörten dazu, was hieß, dass er unweigerlich öfter mit dem Spinner zu tun bekam. Aber Tony hatte eine unvergleichliche Art, mit Menschen umzugehen (hieß: sie zu manipulieren) und so schien Titan immer ganz zufrieden und machte keinen Ärger.  
  
Als der radikale Mann zum Beispiel einmal eine sehr unhöfliche Bemerkung darüber machte, dass die Starks unverantwortlich viel Nachwuchs produzierten (Gamora und Nebula waren adoptiert), gestand Tony ihm, dass sie aus religiösen Gründen auf Verhütung verzichten mussten und nur einmal nach beinahe zehn Jahren Abstinenz schwach geworden waren. Titan, der Männer mit Überzeugungen schätzte, schluckte die Geschichte. Insgeheim hielt er Stark für einen Idioten, weil der nicht mit seiner sexy Frau schlief, aber er sprach das Thema wenigstens nie wieder an. Tony, der sehr wohl sehr oft mit seiner sexy Frau schlief, war egal, was diese Verrückte dachte.  
  
Der inzwischen elfjährige Loki hatte vor den Sommerferien seine Eltern gebeten, eine Klasse überspringen zu dürfen. Seine Mitschüler kamen ihm alle so kindich vor. Pepper und Tony hatten ein langes Gespräch mit Doctor Strange deswegen, das für eine Menge Gesprächsstoff danach bei den beiden sorgte und schließlich gaben sie nach. Dr Strange war sowieso ein wenig sehr präsent im Leben der Starks. Es hatte im Januar angefangen...  
  
(Januar 2017)  
  
Loki schwärmte am Frühstückstisch von seinem Chemie-Begabtenklub. „Vater! Du solltest mal das Labor sehen!“ Der Junge war der beste in dem Kurs und lernte sogar einmal in der Woche am Nachmittag Chemie mit den Sophomores der zehnten Klasse. „Chemie ist nicht gerade mein Fachgebiet.“, gab Tony zu. „Eben.“, war die etwas überehrliche Antwort. Tony drückte Pepper, die gerade in die Küche kam, Peter in den Arm. „Ich geh schnell duschen!“  
  
Als er wieder nach unten kam, zog seine Frau die Augenbrauen hoch. Er war bis auf I-Tüpfelchen durchgestylt und sah zugegeben echt heiß aus. Er brauchte dafür inzwischen etwas länger als früher, also hatte sie keine Zeit mehr, ihn nach dem Grund für das Aufbrezeln zu fragen. Alle verbreiteten schon Hektik und kurz später fuhr Tony mit den Buben zur Schule. Dort angekommen, stieg er mit ihnen aus.  
  
„Dad, du stehst im Parkverbot.“ „Ach, der Wisch, den man mir unter den Scheibenwischer klemmt, kostet nicht mehr als 80$“, gab Tony seinem Ältesten zurück und schnallte sich Peter in die Trage vor der Brust. Er prüfte nochmal seine Frisur in der Fensterscheibe des Wagens. Seine Söhne sahen ihm verwundert zu. „Komm, Puck, zeig mir deinen Chemiesaal!“, mit diesen Worten nahm er Loki beim Oberarm und strebte Richtung Schule. „Vater!“, protestierte der, „Da ist doch jetzt gleich Unterricht!“ Ja, das stimmte natürlich, aber Tony wusste gleich eine Lösung.  
  
„Ich spreche mit Dr Strange. Keiner wird etwas dagegen haben, wenn der Schulleiter mich begleitet.“ „Ich muss in Mathe.“, sagte Loki gequält. „Dann sehen wir uns nachher!“, antwortete Tony munter. „Habt einen schönen Tag, Jungs!“, rief er noch. Steve und Loki eilten schon in das Gebäude.„Tschüss, Pop!“ „Was hast du in der ersten Stunde?“ „Ääähh“ „Thor!“, rief da gerade eines der Titan-Mädchen, die mit der Stachelfrisur. Nebula, glaubte Tony. „Ich frag Neb!“, damit rannte Thor davon. Tony sah noch einmal in die Fensterspiegelung, war zufrieden mit dem, was er sah und stieg dann die Stufen zum Schulleiterbüro hoch.  
  
Miss Hooper freute sich, bewunderte Peter ausgiebig und plauderte ein bisschen mit Tony. „Mr Stark.“ Tony wirbelte herum. Strange stand in seiner Bürotür. Sein Blick war unergründlich. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen, mir ist entgangen, dass wir einen Termin haben.“ Eine Augenbraue hob sich in die Richtung Miss Hoopers. Tony sagte schnell: „Nein, nein, Doctor, ich...“, was sollte er jetzt sagen? ...war grad in der Gegend würde idiotisch klingen.  
  
Dr Strange sah an seiner aristokratischen Nase entlang zu ihm herunter, Tony hatte fast vergessen, was für ein Riese der Mann war. Dieser seufzte unterdrückt. Die meisten seiner Schüler hatten reiche Eltern und die meinten oft, dass ihnen die Welt gehörte. Er selbst war früher ganz genauso gewesen. Und Stark, nun, der war wirklich sehr reich. „Kommen Sie doch in mein Büro. Tee oder Kaffee?“, fragte er höflich. „K-kaffee..., bitte...“ Tony schüttelte über sich selbst heimlich den Kopf als Strange vor ihm ins Schulleiterbüro ging.  
  
Miss Hooper war in die andere Richtung, wahrscheinlich zur Cafeteria verschwunden, um Kaffee zu holen. Der Doctor bot Tony den Besuchersessel an und ließ sich anmutig in seinem Lehnstuhl nieder. „Der Kleine ist ganz schön gewachsen.“, stellte er nach einem kurzen merkwürdigen Schweigen fest und lächelte. Das war bei Tony natürlich ein echter Eisbrecher. Er strahlte.  
  
„Nicht wahr?“, rief er begeistert. „Peter ist jetzt schon zweieinhab Monate alt. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, obwohl jeder Tag mir immer wieder wie ein Wunder vorkommt.“ Tony lächelte versonnen. „Er hebt schon ganz sicher sein Köpfchen und macht diese herrlichen Babytöne, wenn man mit ihm spricht und ich spreche eigentlich die ganze Zeit mit ihm, wenn er wach ist. Ich habe ihn immer bei mir und alle sagen, der Kleine merkt es sofort, wenn ich auch nur kurz aus dem Zimmer gehe...“  
  
Tony merkte natürlich selbst, das er furchtbar quasselte, aber er konnte sich auch nicht bremsen, das konnte er nur selten und wenn er von Peter sprach, eigentlich gar nicht. „...neulich musste ich dringend an einer Live-Cam-Konferenz für Stark Industries teilnehmen, weil meine Frau kein Japanisch spricht und Steve blieb bei Peter im Kinderzimmer, da...“  
  
„Sie sprechen Japanisch, Mr Stark?“ Tony blinzelte. Die Unterbrechung war wahrscheinlich ein Segen, sonst würde er noch Stunden reden und er glaubte nicht, dass Dr Strange an Peters Windelinhalt interessiert war. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Der Mann hatte ihm gerade erspart, sich fürchterlich zu blamieren.  
  
„Ja. In der Unterhaltungs- und Kommunikationsindustrie ist das sozusagen ein Muss.“, zuckte er gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Darf ich fragen, welcher Sprachen Sie noch mächtig sind, Mr Stark?“ Dr Strange wusste natürlich, dass Anthony Stark weithin als Genie galt und er war neugierig, auf wie viele Arten sich das zeigte. „Meine Mutter war Italienerin, also liegt das natürlich auf der Hand.“  
  
Das hatte Strange nicht gewusst. Daher kamen also diese dramatisch dunklen Farben in Starks Haaren, Teint und Augen. Und dessen Vernarrtheit in sein Baby. Innerlich lächelte der Schulleiter. Stark war so … authentisch. Echt. Nichts an ihm wirkte aufgesetzt oder vorgetäuscht. Tony sprach weiter.  
  
„Französisch ist für jeden Italiener ein Muss und meine Mutter bestand darauf. Nach der Highschool war ich ein Jahr an einem Institut für europäische Sprachen. Spanisch hatte ich natürlich schon in der Schule. Deutsch war ein harter Brocken, aber die deutschen Ingenieure ... Deutsche tun sich schwer mit Fremdsprachen, also hab ich ein paar Brocken dieser verflixten Sprache gelernt. Ach!“, er lachte in sich hinein. „...und eine Freundin der Familie, Natasha, hat mir ein bisschen Russisch beigebracht, aber ich fürchte, dass das alles heimlich schlimme Schimpfwörter sind und ich wage es nicht, sie zu benutzen.“, Tony grinste breit.  
  
„Beeindruckend, Mr Stark.“ Tony machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das fliegt mir zu. Nicht, dass Sie denken, ich hätte da enorm viel Zeit investiert. Ich bin nicht so der Streber-Typ.“ „Ihr Sohn Loki scheint sehr nach Ihnen geraten, Mr Stark.“ Tony seufzte. „Ja, Loki ist sehr, sehr gescheit. Ich freue mich, dass er an den Extra-Chemiestunden so viel Spaß hat. Wissen Sie, Chemie ist nicht gearde mein Fachgebiet, obwohl mir die essentiellen Grundlagen natürlich vertraut sind, aber in meiner Werkstatt gibt es leider keine Möglichkeit für den Jungen, sich auszutoben. Und das führt mich heute hierher. Ich wollte mir die Chemiesäle ansehen. Und sollte daran irgendetwas zu verbessern sein, dann kann Stark Industries sicher etwas tun, ich meine...“, Tony wurde etwas verlegen.  
  
Strange fand das bemerkenswert. Für einen Mann mit Starks Reichtum und Ruhm war er merkwürdig zurückhaltend. „... Ich habe einer Freundin an Weihnachten einen Neubauerzählschrank besorgt und das ist eigentlich unmöglich.“ Tony grinste selbstgefällig. Dr Strange fand nun, dass Mr Stark doch nicht so bescheiden war, wie er zuerst dachte. Womit er natürlich goldrichtig lag. Tony war ganz bestimmt alles andere als bescheiden!  
  
„Lassen Sie mich einen Blick in die Stundenpläne werfen, Mr Stark. Ich schaue, wann ich Sie durch die Chemielaboratorien führen kann.“ Tony nickte und Strange wandte sich dem Laptop auf seinem Schreibtisch zu. „10.40h ist Chemie2 frei. Gehen Sie doch mit mir solange einen Kaffee trinken, Mr Stark.“  
  
Der Monolog, den Tony über den ungewöhnlichen Schulleiter an jenem Abend beim Zu-Bett-Gehen gegenüber Pepper hielt, war äußerst überschwenglich. Die Worte 'fortschrittlich', 'hochintelligent', 'vielseitig interessiert' fielen oft. 'Romantisch verzweifelt' nur einmal. Peppers Blick darauf genügte für Tony, das Thema schnell zu wechseln. Er erzählte dann von den wirklich modern und auf dem neuesten Stand eingerichteten Chemiesälen. Dass der Schulleiter Peter ein paar Minuen gehalten hatte, während Tony dessen Fläschchen in der Espressobar aufwärmen ließ und das Baby bei dem fremden Mann ziemlich zufrieden gewirkt hatte, behielt er für sich. Pepper beschloss jedenfalls, den nächsten Elternabend selbst zu übernehmen...  
  
An besagtem Abend kam Pepper mit geröteten Wangen und bester Laune nach Hause. „Spät geworden.“, begrüßte ihr Mann sie etwas säuerlich. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Halb elf. „Tatsächlich! Ist mir gar nicht so lang vorgekommen. Zuerst waren alle in der Aula versammelt und es wurde über das große Schulfest im Mai diskutiert. Titan hatte natürlich wieder eine Menge dazu zu sagen. Streng vegane Verköstigung, Strom sparen und auf Lautsprecher verzichten und noch jede Menge anderes Blabla, du kennst ihn ja.“ Tony brummte zustimmend. Er war sehr müde. Peter hatte ihn bis vor einer halben Stunde auf Trab gehalten, sich immer wieder um die eigene Achse gedreht – sein neuster Trick - und vor sich hin gebrabbelt. Als der Name Dr Strange fiel, riss er sich zusammen, um Pepper wieder besser zuzuhören.  
  
„...Dr Strange hatte ihn aber gut im Griff. Der geborene Diplomat. Obwohl beinahe jedes seiner Worte vor Sarkasmus nur so triefte, merkte der Trottel Titan gar nichts und ließ sich brav von dem Schulleiter einlullen. Titan ist natürlich auch kein sehr schwerer Opponent im Sarkasmusduell. Würd Dr Strange gern mal mit einem würdigen Gegner erleben. Mit dir zum Beispiel. Zumindest wenn du ausgeschlafen bist.“ Sie tätschelte Tony ein wenig den Kopf. Was zum...? Er musste ausgeschlafen sein, um sich mit Dr Strange messen zu können? Bevor ihm eine passende Entgegnung einfiel, sprach Pepper schon munter weiter. Tony fürchtete, dass seine Frau nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Ihm fehlte es dieser Tage tatsächlich etwas an Schneid. Aber Strange sollte mal sehen, wie er sich machte, sollte er mal mit Tony tauschen! Den Schulleiter-Job würde er selbst auch mit links machen und dabei würde auch ihm genauso wenig auch nur die kleinste Haarsträhne aus der Frisur ausbrechen wie es bei Dr Strange immer der Fall war.  
  
„..du dich heute überhaupt schon gekämmt?“ Pepper strich ihm die Haare glatt und erwartete offenbar keine Antwort. Ihrem munteren Redeschwall zu folgen, fiel Tony heute Abend echt schwer! „...von dem Konditor, der nur ökologisch angebaute Zutaten verwendet.“  
  
Sie holte tief Luft. „Wie dem auch sei. Tony,...“, ihr Tonfall hatte sich verändert. Und sie sah ihn auch streng an. „Miss Carter hat sich beschwert. Thor macht seine Hausaufgaben schlampig. Du musst da mehr drauf achten!“ „Ich lass mir immer alle Hefte zeigen!“, verteidigte Tony sich sofort. „Ja, und liest du dir auch durch, was der Junge da reinschreibt?“ „Du möchtest doch nicht, dass ich den Kindern zu viel bei den Aufgaben helfe.“ „Dir sollte aber schon auffallen, wenn er in Bio einen progressiven Anti-Flag-Song als Beschreibung zur Funktion des Zellkerns hinkritzelt oder in Mathe in das Koordinatensystem ein Sternbild von Orion statt der X- und Y-Punkte.“  
  
Tony wusste, wenn er jetzt lachte, würde Pepper böse werden. Die Streiche des Jungen schienen ihr sehr peinlich zu sein. Er konnte aber nicht anders und fragte: „War der Songtext denn wenigstens einigermaßen passend?“ Ihr Blick durchbohrte ihn. „Das ist nicht witzig.“ „Entschuldige, Ma'am.“, er sah sie zerknirscht an. Der Welpenblick stimmte sie sofort wieder sanfter. Das hatte er wenigstens noch drauf. „Achte etwas mehr darauf in Zukunft, Schatz, okay?“ Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. Bevor er ihn erwidern konnte, sprach sie schon wieder. Von Dr Strange. Zum Kuckuck!   
  
„Gerade als ich gehen wollte, lief ich Dr Strange nochmal in die Arme. Buchstäblich!“ Sie lächelte kurz vor sich hin. „War eigentlich ganz witzig. Er bog so schnell...“ „Was wollte er noch von dir?“ Pepper stutze über die rüde Unterbrechung, sagte aber nichts darüber. „Ach, es ging um den Girl's Day. Er hat mir den geplanten Ablauf erklärt und wer die anderen Redner sein werden. Titan wird natürlich auch sprechen. Eine seiner iditotischen flammenden Reden wahrscheinlich. Darüber, dass ein sogenannter Girl's Day die falsche Botschaft sendet. Dass es klingen würde, als wären Mädchen irgendwie zweitklassig.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Der Doctor und ich haben jedenfalls herzhaft gelacht.“ Kann ich mir vorstellen, dachte Tony finster. Ob seine Frau heute noch aufhören würde, über diesen Kerl zu reden? Vielleicht sollte er einen kleinen raffinierten ehelichen Angriff starten. Innerlich seufzte er. Er war sooo müde. Gerade als er näher rücken wollte:   
  
„...perfektes Beispiel für moderne Erziehung. So denkt er über uns. Also, das fand ich ja schon nett.“ Der Typ wiederholt sich, dachte Tony, genau dasselbe hatte Strange im Dezember auch schon zu ihm gesagt. Dann: „Über dich hat er auch gesprochen.“ Tony sah interessiert auf. „Ach ja? Was hat er denn gesagt?“ „Er nannte dich einen Visionär, den Da Vinci unserer Zeit.“ Nicht übel! „Ich sagte natürlich, dass das Unsinn sei, da du schließlich...“   
  
„Ich male nicht.“, warf Tony trocken ein. „Da hat Dr Strange schallend gelacht, weil er den Witz natürlich verstanden hat. Denn immerhin machst du ja...“ Tony unterbrach sie erneut. „Ich mache schließlich alles andere, was Da Vinci tat.“ Pepper merkte jetzt – endlich - dass etwas nicht hundertprozentig in Ordnung war und musterte ihn kritisch. Von der unordentlichen Frisur abgesehen, wirkte ihr Mann wie immer. Trotzdem lächelte sie jetzt ermutigend.   
  
„Wie war dein Tag, Liebling?“ Tony überlegte kurz, eine sarkastische Bemerkung zu machen, da er aber ganz sicher nicht mehr die Energie hatte für sowohl eine Auseinandersetzung und dann auch noch Sex, entschied er sich für letzteres. Er erzählte ihr das Wichtigste des Tages, war witzig und charmant und berührte sie dabei oft.   
  
Er war zwar sehr müde, aber als Pepper später zufrieden an ihn gekuschelt einschlief, gab er sich selbst immerhin eine sechs von zehn. Der Name Dr Strange war jedenfalls nicht mehr gefallen. Vielleicht doch sieben, dachte er zufrieden. Dann schlief er auch ein.


	15. Chapter 15

**Szenen im Alltag eines Vollzeitvaters – wenn dieser Tony Stark ist, Teil 2**

Tony entwickelte in den ersten Wochen mit Peter immer mehr Routine. Einiges ging ihm bald automatisch von der Hand und das Baby wuchs und gedieh einfach prächitg. Aber es gab auch  _ diese _ Tage... 

Am Morgen nach Valentinstag fand Tony nur schwer aus dem Bett. Er hatte kaum ein Auge zumachen können. Peter hatte bis auf seine eine 2-Uhr-Mahlzeit die Nacht friedlich durchgeschlafen,  _ das _ war es nicht...

Am Tag zuvor war Pepper früh von der Arbeit gekommen und hatte köstliches Essen von seinem Lieblingsjapaner mitgebracht. Sie aßen mit den Jungs zu Abend und Tony merkte die ganze Zeit, dass seine Frau verstimmt war. Probleme aus dem Büro besprachen sie gewöhnlich immer erst, wenn sie allein waren, also beschloss Tony, abzuwarten. Er hielt so gut es ging die Tischgespräche am Laufen und half Thor, der mit Abräumen dran war, die Küche aufzuräumen.

Der Junge plapperte lustig über seinen Nachmittag und darüber, wie sie versucht hatten, dem Waschbären des Quill-Jungen einen Astronautenanzug, den sie gebastelt hatten anzuziehen. Thor hatte ein paar üble Kratzer davon getragen, die Tony ihm, als er heimkam verarztete. Thor trollte sich auf sein Zimmer, Loki und Steve waren gleich nach dem Abendessen verschwunden. Pepper saß mit dem Firmenlaptop auf dem Sofa und arbeitete konzentriert, sie nahm Tony kaum wahr.

„Hast du noch Arbeit, Schätzchen?“ „Yep!“ „Soll ich dir helfen?“ „Nein.“ Also legte er sich mit Peter auf die Krabbeldecke und spielte mit ihm. Sie hatten an Weihnachten schließlich ausgemacht, das SI Peppers Job war und sie das allein stemmen wollte und er nur in Notfällen einsprang. Die Stunden flogen nur so dahin. Pepper hatte den ganzen Abend kein Wort gesagt, er hörte nur ihr aggressives Tippen und wollte sie nicht stören. Den inzwischen eingeschlafenen Peter hatte Tony gerade ins Bettchen gebracht, als seine Frau ins Schlafzimmer kam und ein Päckchen auf Tonys Seite vom Ehebett warf. „Nebenbei, für dich, _Liebling_.“ 

_Nein. Oh, nein. Nein nein nein nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein!_

Jarvis hatte Tony seit zwei Wochen täglich an den Valentinstag erinnert. Bis der drei Tage vorher genervt befohlen hatte, den V-Alarm zu löschen. Tony wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. „Pep...“, begann er schwach. „Du hast es vergessen...“, sagte sie tonlos. „Du von allen Menschen mit einem großen Hirn, einem Hirn sogar, das so groß ist, dass es erstaunlicherweise in einen ganz normalen Menschenkopf reinpasst, hast es  _ vergessen.“  _ „Schätzchen...“ „Nein, Anthony Edward Stark, einfach nein. Du lässt dir von Jarvis sagen, wann es Zeit für den nächsten Kaffee ist und willst mir erzählen...“, sie wurde immer lauter. 

„Pep, das Baby...“ Sie standen schließlich keine zwei Meter von Peters Bettchen entfernt. Seine Frau holte tief Luft. _Oh-oh._ „Dann gehen wir jetzt ganz leise nach unten in den Wohnbereich, damit ich dich anschreien kann.“, sagte sie mit ihrer leisen, eiskalten Stark-Industries-Stimme. Das war die Stimme, vor der Tony am meisten Angst hatte. Es war ihre „Sie sind gefeuert“-Stimme. „Und ja, steck dir das Babyfon ins Ohr, meine Güte!“, zischte sie dann noch. Er folgte ihr brav ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Wirklich, Tony? Vergessen?“ Er hatte es in den Jahren zuvor nie vergessen und sie immer mit sehr liebevoll ausgesuchten Geschenken überrascht. Ihr verletzter Ton und ihre traurige Miene bereiteten ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Und dann sagte er genau das Falsche: „Du wolltest mich doch gepflegt anschreien. Wenn du dich danach besser fühlst....“ Er lächelte schief. Er hatte es nicht schlecht gemeint. Aber dann brach ein Donnerwetter über ihn herein, das ihn aus den Socken haute. Pepper hatte viel auf ihrem Zettel. _Wirklich_ viel. Zuerst ließ Tony das stoisch über sich ergehen (er wollte ja wirklich, dass sie sich ihren Ärger von der Seele schaffte, damit sie danach gesittet miteinander reden konnten). Aber dann rief seine Frau erregt: 

„Du lebst doch hier deinen Traum! Den ganzen lieben langen Tag erzählst du jedem, wie wundervoll alles ist, wie sehr du die Zeit mit Peter und den Jungs genießt und dass das genau das ist, was du schon immer hättest tun sollen. Während ich da raus gehe und nicht nur meinen Job mache, sondern auch deinen! Und das sogar besser als du! Deine Firma halte ich am Laufen und halte dir den Rücken frei, obwohl ich manchmal vor Stress buchstäblich körperliche Schmerzen habe und nicht mehr weiß, wo vorne und hinten ist und nicht mehr weiß, wozu das alles gut sein soll...“ Sie kam nicht weiter. Tonys Augenbrauen waren zu einem zornigen Strich zusammengezogen. Er bebte vor Wut und seine Augen sprühten Funken.

„Meine Firma? _Meine Firma_??? Stark Industries ist dir doch schon seit Jahren wichtiger als alles andere! Als würdest du nicht genießen, wie du den ganzen Tag alle herumscheuchen und herumkommandieren kannst. Passt dir nicht, dass ich nicht mehr zu den Heerscharen wohlgefälliger Diener der allmächtigen Pepper Potts gehöre?“ Pepper stand der Mund offen. Ihre Züge waren wutverzerrt als sie schrie: „Bist du von Sinnen?!!!“ „Du hast mich angegriffen!“, schrie er zurück. 

„Seit Wochen hab ich mir den Kopf zerbrochen, was ich dir schenken könnte. Du machst ja immer die besten Geschenke unter Gottes Sonne! Und gibst damit immer so an! Es ist keine große Leistung, sich etwas Geniales einfallen zu lassen, wenn man ein Genie _ist_ , Tony!“ „Und _du_ stakst jeden Morgen auf deinen Wolkenkratzer-Absätzen zur Tür raus und denkst, du bist die einzige hier, die etwas leistet!“ Pepper verzog abschätzig den Mund, doch bevor sie etwas über „Napoleon-Komplex“ sagen konnte, fuhr er fort. 

„Jeden Tag gebe ich mir hier alle Mühe, die Familie zusammenzuhalten. Weißt du eigentlich wie durchgeknallt hier jeder ist? Steve, der den ganzen Tag über unser ach-so-großartiges Land schwadroniert und ich muss immer genau die richtige Balance finden zwischen Unterstützung und Aufklärung, weil ich ihn nicht verletzen will! Thor, der sich ungefähr 13-mal am Tag beinahe den Hals bricht, weil er sich für unbesiegbar hält und so unbekümmert durchs Leben walzt, dass einem Angst und bange wird. Und dann Loki...“, Tony seufzte. „Der Junge ist auf dem besten Weg, ein genau so unverstandener verdammter _Freak_ zu werden wie ich und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen unternehmen soll...“ „Du übertreibst. Die Jungs sind doch..“ 

„PEPPER! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es hier zugeht. Keine Ahnung.“, rief Tony. „Ach ja?“, Pepper fühlte sich jetzt in ihrem Stolz verletzt. Als wüsste sie, die leibhaftige Mutter ihrer Söhne nicht, was in ihnen vorgeht. „Aber du weißt alles? Ja, du bist das größte Genie unter Gottes Sonne...“, begann sie sarkastisch. „Hör auf....“, keuchte er atemlos. „...hör einfach auf.“ Sie waren jetzt nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich diesen verdammten „Schenk-deiner-Frau-Blumen-Tag“ vergessen habe. Es tut mir LEID! Aber hör jetzt _verdammt noch mal_ auf!“, zischte er. Die Wildheit in seinen Augen raubte Pepper den Atem. Sie schluckte. _Oh_ , dachte sie nur, und dann: _Okay._ Dabei zerrte sie auch schon ungeduldig an seinen Kleidern.

Peter war ein  _ liebes _ Baby, ein  _ braves _ Baby. Er schlief friedlich, ein paar Meter über seinen Eltern, die nach einem Streit, bei dem die Fetzen geflogen waren nun – na ja, Valentinstag  _ feierten _ ...

Als Tony um zwei Uhr aufstand, um ihn zu füttern, war er zuerst noch völlig in post-koitaler Verzückung und grinste wie ein Idiot vor sich hin, während er das Fläschchen füllte, dann hielt er inne. Seine Augen wurden riesengroß und er erschrak fürchterlich. Er konnte sich nicht im Geringsten an ein Kondom bei der ganzen Sache erinnern...

Also lag er die ganze restliche Nacht wach und malte sich aus, wie sein Alltag mit zwei Babys aussehen würde. Er hatte herumgerechnet und seine Frau war natürlich ( _ #thanksobama _ ) genau in der fruchtbaren Zeit. An Weihnachten würden sie also vielleicht wieder ein sechs Wochen altes Baby haben, dazu Peter und die  _ Boyband of Drama _ , wie er insgeheim seine älteren Söhne an einem besonders anstrengenden Tag getauft hatte. Er. War.Tot.

Peters Morgenfläschchen zu füllen, war eine kaum zu bewältigende Aufgabe. Tony schraubte dann den Sauger drauf und spritzte sich ein bisschen davon auf die Innenseite seines Handgelenks. Das war einfach die beste Methode, um die Temperatur zu prüfen. Er stutzte. Das war ganz schön heiß! Er leckte die Tropfen als zweite Püfung ab und... es war Kaffee. Er hatte Kaffee in Peters Flasche gefüllt!  _ Genie...,  _ dachte er sarkastisch. Noch war er mit dem Baby im Arm allein in der Küche. Er kramte schnell eine saubere Milchflasche aus den Schränken, füllte die Milch ein, gab Peter die Flasche und schob dann nach einem nur sehr kurzen Zögern die Nuckelflasche mit Kaffee in seinen eigenen Mund. Nicht übel, gar nicht übel... fand er. 

„Tony, Liebling?“ kam es zaghaft von der Küchentür. Er zog die Babyflasche mit einem lauten _Plopp_ aus seinem Mund. Warum sollte er sich schämen...? Pepper kam zu ihnen, strich Peter zärtlich über das Köpfchen und sah dann ihren Mann an. „Es tut mir leid.“, sagte sie fest. Keine Angelei nach Komplimenten, kein „aber“, einfach eine Entschuldigung.

„Du bist _schrecklich_ und ich will eine Vasektomie.“, gab Tony zur Antwort. Nach einer kurzen Pause lachte Pepper nervös auf. „Ich liebe dich, du unglaublicher, einmaliger, wundervoller _Idiot_.“ sagte sie zittrig, das letzte Wort war sehr zärtlich. Tony konnte inzwischen auch mit Peter auf dem Arm, während er ihn fütterte, ganz hervorragend küssen. „Wir reden später darüber.“, sagte er nachdem er eine etwas atemlose Pepper zurückgelassen hatte. Sie schaute ängstlich. „Himmel, Pep, ich lass mich nicht scheiden. Meinst du, ich will das schöne Haus aufgeben?“ Pepper lachte. Er war der einfach wunderbarste _Idiot_ der Welt. Und er war _ihr_ Idiot.

Pepper wurde nicht schwanger. Die Vasektomie wollte sie aber auf gar keinen Fall. Tony drohte ihr scherzhaft, sie nie wieder auch nur anzufassen, aber darüber konnte Pepper nur lachen. Das war zugegeben ein ziemlich lahmes Argument. Pepper war diese Sache einfach zu endgültig und Tony musste es akzeptieren.

Ein paar Wochen später war Rhodey endlich wieder in New York. Sie hatten sich seit Weihnachten nicht gesehen und nur selten miteinander telefoniert.

Sie waren in einem Pub in dem kleinen Städtchen am anderen Ende der Straße, die zum Stark-Anwesen führte, verabredet . Tony rief „Bis nachher!“ die Treppe hoch, wo Pepper versuchte, Peter schlafen zu legen. Für seinen Rhodey konnte Tony das Privileg mal abgeben. Außerdem würde Peter seinen Vater nicht so schnell aus seinen kleinen Klauen lassen, wenn er ihn jetzt noch einmal sah. Er war sowieso schon spät dran. Und da heute der erste milde Frühlingstag war, ging er zu Fuß. Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich eh ein paar Bier gönnen.

Auf dem Weg zur Bar begegnete ihm eine junge Frau mit Hund. Er lächelte höflich nickend. Hier war man freundllich zu den Nachbarn – anders als in der City. Sie sah ihn merkwürdig an, nickte zurück und ging etwas schneller. Als er sich noch einmal nach ihr umdrehte, merkte er, dass sie ihm eindeutig auf den Hintern gestarrt hatte. Der Horror, erwischt worden zu sein ließ sie geradezu losjoggen und Tony schüttelte amüsiert und geschmeichelt den Kopf. Er hatte gar nicht mehr in den Spiegel gesehen, bevor er losgegangen war. Seit er Peter hatte, tat er das wesentlich seltener als früher. Aber er war ganz offenbar immer noch ein Hingucker.

Im Pub angekommen, kam sein bester und ätester Freund mit langen Schritten auf ihn zugeeilt um ihn in einer dieser Bärenumarmungen, für die er berühmt war zu ersticken. Ein Schritt vor Tony blieb Rhodey wie angewurzelt stehen und brach dann in schallendes Lachen aus.

„Alter!“, stieß er aus. _Was zum...?_ Rhodey zog sein Telefon aus der Innentasche und machte ein Foto von Tony. „Danke dafür, Kiddo.“ Dann zog er ihn endlich in die Arme und sie klopften sich auf den Rücken. „Was war denn das eben?“ „Komm setz dich, Bier steht schon bereit.“ An der Bar zeigte Rhodey seinen Freund das neue Foto. „Schaust du gar nicht mehr in den Spiegel, bevor du das Haus verlässt? Vaterschaft verändert einen, sagt man.“ 

Tony zerrte sich die mit Entchen bedruckte Stoffwindel von der Schulter und zog die Schnullerkette aus. Sein säuerlicher Gesichtsausdruck dabei brachte seinen Freund schon wieder zum Lachen. „Nimms mit Humor. Da ist übrigens noch was!“ Mit diesen Worten löste er grinsend die Windel, die ihm irgendwie an seinem Hintern klebte. „Zum Glück unbenutzt!“ Tony riss sie ihm aus der Hand und legte sie zu den andern Babysachen. Er murmelte etwas wie  _ ja ja, Hingucker... _ , das Rhodey nicht verstand und nahm einen großen Schluck Bier. 

Sein Freund runzelte die Stirn, als er Tony etwas genauer in Augenschein nahm. Er war nicht so akkurat rasiert wie früher, von der rausgewachsenen Frisur ganz zu schweigen. Das Hemd biss sich mit der Hose und er hatte Schatten unter den Augen. „Tony.“, sagte er ernst. „Alles in Ordnung? Du sagst nie etwas, wenn ich anrufe.“ Die „Großer-Bruder-Attitüde“ hatte er seit dem College nie ganz abgelegt. „Es ist nichts.“ Das Schnauben, das Tony als Antwort bekam, sprach Bände. Rhodey legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Du siehst furchtbar aus.“ „Na, danke. Und das von einem Experten für männliche Schönheit wie dir.“, lachte Tony. Das klang wieder genau wie früher und sein Freund entspannte sich ein bisschen. Er hob nochmal das Telefon mit dem Foto hoch und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Tony verdrehte die Augen. „Geh mal mit zum Baby-Fitness, alle frisch gebackenen Eltern sehen so aus. Zumindest die in meinem Alter.“ „Wird schon wieder...“, tröstete Rhodey ihn und fragte dann nach den Kindern.

„...bin wirklich permanent und selbst nach einer relativ ruhigen Nacht müde. So unglaublich müde. Das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen.“ Tony seufzte. „Manchmal komm ich mir vor wie auf Autopilot und stehe regelrecht neben mir. Frag mal Happy! Zu unserer letzten Verabredung bin ich nicht mit einer Windel und einem Schnuller aufgetaucht, sondern mit Peter!“ Sie lachten. „Pepper war fuchsteufelswild.“ Sein Freund schwieg. Sein Blick war ernst. „Was?“ „Wie geht’s ihr?“, fragte Rhodey betont beiläufig. Der Blick, den er für dieses durchschaubare Manöver von Tony bekam versetzte ihn sofort in Verteidigungsmodus. „Ich bin dein Freund und keine Klatschbase aus der Krabbelgruppe, okay?“ „Jaaah,...“, seufzte Tony langgezogen. „Sie... Es geht ihr gut. Wir müssen uns nach zehn Jahren nur wieder daran gewöhnen, ein Baby zu haben. Das ist alles.“ James Rhodes nickte mitfühlend. Dann redeten sie eine Weile über Rhodeys Job bei der Air Force und Stark Industries. Dann wieder über die Kinder.

„...so unglaublich viel falsch gemacht in den letzten Jahren. Die Jungs sind total verkorkst!“, rief Tony verzweifelt. „Es sind _gute_ Jungs, Tony.“, sagte Rhodey mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Ihr liebt sie und es geht ihnen gut bei euch.“ Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben immer so viel gearbeitet. Jetzt fällt mir das alles erst auf! Sie hätten uns gebraucht!“ „Tony, hör zu.“, sein Gegenüber legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm und drückte sanft. „Du hörst mir jetzt mal ganz genau zu. Das ist wichitg.“ Tony lehnte sich nach vorne und sah seinen Freund an, volle Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Als ich dich kennen gelernt habe, warst du kaum älter als Steve jetzt. Und du _warst_ verkorkst. Steve ist ein durch und durch normaler amerikanischer Highschooler und Teenager. _Du_ hast dich damals mit einer Verzweiflung an das geklammert, was sowas wie die erste Familie deines Lebens war. James Rupert Rhodes und sein verrückter Haufen Verwandter. Du warst ein verstörtes einsames ungeliebtes Kind. Und du konntest heilen, weil wir dich alle vom ersten Moment an geliebt haben. Da, bei deinen Jungs ist noch gar nichts zu spät, war es auch nie. Willst du die irgendwie liebenswerte pompöse Art deines Ältesten allen Ernstes mit deiner aufgesetzten Arroganz von damals vergleichen? Die an einem mageren 15-Jährigen im Übrigen ziemlich lächerlich wirkte.“ „Hey!“, lachte Tony. „Komm schon, Kleiner, ernsthaft. Wären die andern Jungs am MIT nicht drüber gestanden, hätte man dir alle Nase lang ganz schon die Fresse poliert.“ Tony grinste. 

Rhodey wurde wieder ernst. „Und sieh dir doch nur Thor an! Hast du jemals einen zufriedeneren und selbstbewussteren Jungen gesehen?“ Da musste Tony zustimmend nicken. „Ja, schon! Aber Loki... Loki ist ...“ „Loki ist wie du! Immer der schlauste, immer allen ein Schritt voraus. Er hat Interessen, mit denen die andern Kids nichts anfangen können. Wenn der Junge eine anregende Unterhaltung führen will, muss er zu uns alten Eseln mit den Masterabschlüssen und Doktortiteln gehen. Das ist hart für ein Kind.  _ Du  _ musst das doch wissen.“ „Ich weiß es... und ich hatte eine  _ schreckliche Kindheit _ ...“, flüsterte Tony bekümmert. Rhodey boxte ihm liebevoll an den Oberarm. „Und das ist genau der Grund, warum es mit dem Knirps besser ausgehen wird als mit dir. Du kümmerst dich.“ „Meinst du wirklich?“ 

„Tony... Sieh dich doch mal an. Was für ein Leben du dir aufgebaut hast! Du hast Pepper, Kinder, ein schönes Zuhause! Und das alles hast du trotz einem Vater wie deinem hinbekommen. Loki ist ein kluger Bursche und er hat wesentlich bessere Voraussetzungen als du. Ich bin überzeugt, dass alles gut wird. Hab mal ein bisschen Vertrauen.“ Tony erwiderte nach kurzer Zeit das warme Lächeln seines Wahl-Bruders. „Danke, alter Freund. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich hab.“, seine Augen schimmerten ein wenig verdächtig. Rhodes bog den sentimentalen Moment gekonnt ab. „Ich bin auch froh, dass du mich hast! Du wärst ohne mich ne Katastrophe!“

„Irgendwelche aufregenden Liebesabenteuer in der letzten Zeit gehabt, mit denen du deinen alten schon ewig verheirateten Freund neidisch machen kannst?“, setzte Tony den Ton für die weitere Unterhaltung auf ein wesentlich lockereres Level.

*

Obwohl Rhodey Tonys Kummer gemildert und seine Sorgen geschmälert hatte, nahm Tony sich später beim Einschlafen vor, es ab jetzt  _ perfekt  _ zu machen. 

Damit raubte er seinen Söhnen – abgesehen von Peter, der seinen Glucken-Daddy wohl ganz toll fand – den letzten Nerv.

Er meldete sich für jeden Schulausflug als Begleitperson. Dann saß er mit Peter in der Bauchtrage eine Viertelstunde vorne bei den Erwachsenen, bis ihm die auf die Nerven gingen und ging nach hinten zu seinem jeweiligen Kind. „Hey! Was geht bei euch Kids? Alles cool?“ „Vater, setz dich bitte wieder auf deinen Platz.“ ….. „Dad. Wir reden gerade über die neuste Ratifizierung im Kongress. Das interessiert dich doch nicht.“ ….. „Pop! Geh mit Peter lieber wieder nach vorne, Quill zündet gleich ne Stinkbombe!“ Thors tragende Stimme hatte natürlich seine Lehrerin auf den Plan gerufen. „Mr Stark, braut Thor diese gefährlichen Sachen eigentlich in Ihrem geheimen Genlabor zusammen?“ Tony konnte Miss Carter nur ungläubig anstarren. …

Er sah bei Thors Fußball-Training zu und feuerte ihn so enthusiastisch an, dass ihn der Coach nach Hause schickte. Wahrscheinlich war „nicht zu dem Trottel passen, der trifft das Tor nicht, Sunny“ unangenessen. ….

Steves Orchesterprobe brachte er durcheinander, als er vorschlug, etwas zeitgemäßeres als Bebop-Jazz zu spielen, sich kurzerhand ans Klavier setzte und einen Metallica-Song anstimmte. Na gut. 2017 war Metallica ja auch nicht gerade zeitgemäß. ….

Zu Lokis Chemiekurs bekam er nach all dem keinen Zutritt. Der Lehrer war heilfroh, dass Tony Peter in der Bauchtrage dabei hatte und verweigerte den Zutritt eines Babys energisch. … Lokis Brüder beneideten ihn an dem Tag ungemein. …

Jede Woche ging er zu Lehrersprechstunden und quetschte die armen Leute aus, verteidigte Thor glühend, wenn er einen schlechten Test geschrieben hatte. „ _ Der Junge ist ein Spätzünder! Lassen Sie ihn doch noch ein wenig Kind sein _ “, versuchte dann, über die Noten zu verhandeln und schockte schließlich Steves Geschichtslehrer mit der Ankündigung: „Mein Sohn wird mal Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten. Was immer es kostet.“ 

Dabei hatte er immer sein Baby bei sich und Peter war vermutlich der Grund, warum er keine gerichtlichen Verfügungen kassierte mit seiner penetranten, nervtötenden Art. Peters Charme brachte immer alle Herzen zum Schmelzen. Das hatte er von seinem Vater. Wenn der nur nicht immer so … ekzentrisch wäre. Aber ein Baby war eben noch nicht exzentrisch und Peter war einfach nur  _ zauberhaft! _

Tony geriet mit seinem Verhalten natürlich auf Dr Strange's Radar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Szenen im Alltag eines Vollzeitvaters – wenn dieser Tony Stark ist, Teil 3**

„Stark!“ _oh, nein_ „Mr Titan.“, sagte er gedehnt. „Ich wollte Sie schon eine Weile wegen dieser Sache ansprechen. Es geht um die Petition, die ich gestartet habe.“ Tony hatte Peter vor der Brust, in der einen Hand einen Teller mit Häppchen (er war heilfroh, dass es nur gegrilltes Gemüse war, den Sermon über Tiermord von dem Irren wollte er sich jetzt nicht auch noch anhören müssen.) und in der andern Hand eine Gabel. Keine Chance an das StarkPhone zu kommen, um einen wichtigen Anruf vorzutäuschen. 

Der „Irre“ schwadronierte pompös über seine Petititon, es ging um die Küstenwache. Tony, der ihm kaum zuhörte, bekam nur mit, dass Titan die Dieselmotoren der Boote verbieten lassen wollte. Eine zündende Idee für einen Ersatz der Motoren hatte der Trottel natürlich nicht und Tony, der wusste, dass Elektromotoren für Schiffe zu schwach waren, machte sich innerlich bereit, das in simplen Worten zu erklären. „Stark, mit ihrem Einfluss auf das Internet können Sie dabei helfen, die Boote der Küstenwache wieder mit Segeln und Rudern auszustatten.“ _Äh, was?_ „Bitte?“, fragte er höflich. „Sie wissen schon! Videobotschaften, subtile Werbung, man muss die Menschen zu ihrem Glück manchmal zwingen.“ Tony sah nervös auf die Uhr. 

„Mr Titan, das Orchester spielt in wenigen Minuten. Ich möchte meinem Sohn zuhören.“ „Ja, aber Sie denken doch an diese Sache!“ Tony wusste immer noch nicht, was der andere eigentlich von ihm wollte. „Schicken Sie doch Material zu Ihrer Petition an Stark Industries. Dann können wir sehen, was wir für Sie tun können.“, er lächelte gewinnend. Titan nickte knapp. „Meine Töchter kommen im Juli zu Ihrem Barbeque. Sie wissen, dass wir strenge Veganer sind?“ „Mr Titan, wir haben immer vegane Optionen für unsere Gäste, keine Sorge.“ Damit wandte sich Tony ab und verdrehte die Augen so sehr, dass ein zufälliger Zuschauer Sorge haben musste, sie würden in seinem Schädel falsch herum hängen bleiben. _Ein_ zufällige Zuschauer war zufällig Dr Strange.

„Mr Stark! Schön, dass Sie es zu unserem Schulfest geschafft haben.“ „Häppchen, Doctor?“ Tony hielt dem Schulleiter den Teller hin. „Streng vegan.“, grinste er. Doctor Strange stutzte kurz und schmunzelte dann. „Bedaure, ich möchte mir meinen Appetit für die Burger später nicht verderben.“ Tony grinste breit. „Und da ist ja auch Peter!“, Der Doctor beugte sich herab und sah Peter lächelnd ins Gesicht. Der strahlte ihn an. „glahglah.“ „Sehe ich auch so, kleiner Kumpel. Wie alt ist er jetzt?“ „Fast sechs Monate. Und er ist jetzt schon der Boss in der Familie. Zumindest, wenn Mommy nicht da ist, denn...“ Tonys Stimme stieg um eine Oktave in die Höhe. „Mommy ist unser Boss, nicht wahr, Pete?“ Das Baby reagierte auf die Quietschstimme mit aufgeregtem Strampeln und gluckste. Tony lächelte glücklich zu seinen Sohn herab.

„Ich habe Mrs Stark noch gar nicht gesehen. Ich hoffe, sie ist nicht verhindert.“ „Oh, sie ist bei ihrem Fanclub vom Girl's Day. Sie wissen, die Mädchen von der Schülerfirma.“ „Ihre Frau war der Star dieser Veranstaltung. Ich möchte mich wirklich noch einmal bei ihr für ihr Engagement bedanken. Ich hoffe, ich laufe ihr noch über den Weg.“ _Wahrscheinlich hofft sie das auch..._ dachte Tony. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel von Ihnen gehört, Mr Stark.“ _Ach ja?_ „Glauben Sie ja nicht alles, was man Ihnen über mich erzählt. Die _guten_ Geschichten sind alle nicht pädagogisch wertvoll.“, gab Tony charmant zurück und hätte sich danach am liebsten sofort die Zunge abgebissen. _Meine Güte, was red ich denn da?_ Dr Strange blinzelte irritiert. Dann fing er sich wieder und sagte:

„Sie bringen sich sehr aktiv in den Schulalltag ein, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Ich zeichne jede Woche alle Klassenbücher und Dokumentationen ab und Ihr Name … taucht sehr oft darin auf.“ „Den Ausflug zur Amish-Siedlung werde ich nie vergessen! Ich habe einen kleinen Clip von Steve, Peter und mir gedreht für das Video-Tagebuch von Pep, äh, also Mrs Stark, und als ich eine Gruppe der Leute filmte hab ich gesagt _Diese Menschen sind die einzigen auf dem Planeten, die uns nicht reich machen, aber sie machen gerade Limonade und das ist wirklich nett!_ Steve wand sich vor Verlegenheit und alle haben mich angestarrt als wäre ich eine Hexe oder ein Dämon mit meinem Teufelszeug in der Hand...“ _Ich plappere schon wieder, Hilfe!_ , dachte Tony. „...und in diesem Moment kotzt Peter seine Milch auf meine Schuhe und diese Amish-Omi, sie war mindestens 100 Jahre alt, sagt zu mir _Jungchen, woran ist deine Frau gestorben, dass du armer Mann jetzt dieses Baby versorgen musst?_ Amishe haben kein Konzept von moderner Rollenverteilung, schätze ich...“ _Tony, hör auf so zu quasseln!,_ dachte er verzweifelt. „...lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Am Abend hatte ich _fast_ das Bedürfnis, mal wieder in die Kirche zu gehen. Zum Glück ging das rum.“

Das Schweigen und Doctor Stranges Blick sprachen Bände. Tony hatte sich gerade völlig zum Idioten gemacht. Das passierte ihm dauernd bei dem Schulleiter! „Zweifelsohne eine pädagogisch nicht so wertvolle Geschichte, aber wenigstens jugendfrei und einigermaßen unterhaltsam.“, brach der Doctor endlich das Schweigen. Dann seufzte er. „Mr Stark, ohne Ihnen zu nahe treten zu wollen...“ „Ach, was ist schon _zu nahe_?“, witzelte Tony mit einem Zwinkern. Dr Strange sah ihn merkwürdig an. _Fuck_

„Ich verstehe Ihre Absicht, Ihre Kinder zu unterstützen, ihnen Ihr Interesse und Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu zeigen. Das ist großartig! Aber, um ganz offen zu sein, manchmal geraten Sie in Gefahr, Ihre Söhne in Verlegenheit zu bringen, schließlich sind Heranwachsende sehr kompliziert und empfindlich.“ Tony schluckte. „Sie meinen...aber ich möchte doch, also ...“, stotterte er, fand nicht die richtigen Worte, die Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf. Er wollte doch ein guter Vater sein! Tonys Elend zeigte sich wohl in seinen Gesichtszügen, der Blick des ernsten Schulleiters wurde etwas milder. „Mr Stark. Sie machen Ihre Sache sicher gut, davon bin ich überzeugt. Und Eltern sind auch nur Menschen. Sie sind nicht perfekt! Aber schalten Sie einfach einen Gang zurück. Teenagern ist schnell etwas peinlich.“ Tony lächelte schief. „ _Danke_ , Doc. Kommen Sie doch zu unserem Barbeque am 4. Juli! Wird eine tolle Party!“ _wo war das denn jetzt hergekommen?_ Dr Stranges Miene war unergründlich.

„Ich fürchte das wäre etwas unangebracht, Mr Stark. Aber danke für die überaus freundliche Einladung.“ „Vielleicht überlegen Sie es sich ja noch. Oh! Ich muss zu Steves Auftritt!“ Stephen Strange sah dem kleineren Mann mit leisem Bedauern nach. Es _war_ unangebracht. Aber ein weiterer einsamer Feiertag, allein in seinem Penthouse war keine erfreuliche Aussicht.

Nach dem Orchester-Auftritt, die Kinder waren natürlich bei ihrem traditionellen Programm geblieben, kaufte Tony an einem Stand einen Korb mit Waffeln und suchte nach dem Präsentationsraum der Schülerfirma. Pepper hatte ihm davon erzählt. Es hatte als fikitive Sache begonnen, wo die Mädchen Aktien kaufen und verkaufen konnten. Sie stellten sich als so geschickt dabei heraus, dass Dr Strange eine Spendenaktion aufrief, um Sponsoren für das Projekt _#girlsforwallstreet_ zu finden. Tony selbst und Pepper spendeten auch eine beachtliche Summe und alle Gewinne, die die Mädchen einfuhren, gingen an Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen. Da die Gruppe in Peppers Rede am Girls' Day besondere Erwähnung gefunden hatte, hatten die Mädchen sie zu ihrem Maskottchen erwählt.

Im Raum für die Präsentation fand Tony seine Frau – passend in ihrem strengsten Businessoutfit – und ein gutes Dutzend Mädchen im Alter von 12 bis 17. An den Wänden hingen Plakate von Börsenergebnissen, Aktienkurven, Kalkulationen, Businessplänen, ein wahrer Alptraum, fand er und für Pepper das Paradies... „Tony!“, freute Pep sich. Sofort hefteten sich 13 Augenpaare mit unverhohlener Neugier auf ihn und Peter. Kritisch von oben bis unten beäugt, machte Tony sich automatisch so groß er konnte.

„Ist er das , Mrs Stark? Gar nicht mal übel. Ich dachte, er wär älter.“ „Sht, Lilly“ „ _Ich_ dachte, er wär _größer_.“ teilweise wurde gekichert, ein paar der Mädchen wurden rot. „Natalie...“, zischte eine. Tony konnte eine kleine Schlappe von einem kecken Teenager gutmütig wegstecken. Er nahm Natalie mit dem losen Mundwerk ins Visier. Das Mädchen schaute zwar noch kess, sah aber gleichzeitig ein bissen angespannt aus. Als er nach ein paar Sekunden lächelte, entspannte sie sich. „Seht ihr!“, sagte er in die Runde. „Vorteil Mädchen No 1: Wenn eine von euch zu früh aufhört zu wachsen, wie bedauerlicherweise ich vor einigen Jahren,...“ es wurde wieder gekichert, aber es schien nett gemeint. „...dann braucht ihr nur ein atemberaubendes Paar Schuhe.“ Er gestikulierte mit dramatischer Geste auf die Füße seiner Frau in ihren schwindelerregenden Zehn-Zentimeter-Manolos. Alle lachten.

„Ich bin Tony Stark und ihr tragt alle Namensschildchen, großartige Sache, da muss ich mir nix merken. Früher hat Miss Potts sich alles für mich gemerkt. Aber was soll ich sagen? Sie arbeitet nicht mehr für mich.“ Er zwinkerte in die Runde. Die Mädchen grinsten. Sie kannten natürlich die Biographie ihrer „Heldin“. „Freut mich, euch alle kennenzulernen.“, schloss Tony ab. Pepper strahlte ihn an und formte ein tonloses „Gut gemacht!“ mit ihren tiefrot geschminkten Businesslippen. „Möchte jemand Waffeln?“, er schwenkte den verführerischen Korb. Er bekam ein einstimmiges Hurrah dafür. Als alle gemütlich Waffeln essend plauderten, tauten die Mädchen zusehends auf.

„Was für ein süüüüßes Baby!“ „Habt ihr die niedlichen Söckchen gesehen, da ist ja Spider-Man drauf!“ „Und erst die süßen Löckchen.“ Tony hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so oft das Wort „süß“ in so kurzer Zeit gehört, Jungsvater, der er war. „Ich will keine Kinder...“, kam es von der offensichtlichen Anführerin der Truppe, der vorlauten Natalie. „Nun, Natalie, du bist noch jung und hast alle Zeit der Welt...“, sagte Pepper feundlich. „Ohne mich, die Männer zwingen einem dann, den Beruf aufzugeben, dann sitzt man mit zwei oder drei Kindern zuhaus und der Typ cheated. Kann ich drauf verzichten.“ Tony sah sie nachdenklich an und tippte ins Blaue, dass ihrer Mutter das passiert war. Sie war nicht teuer gekleidet und schien einen cleveren Kopf zu haben – Stipendiatin also.

„Natalie...“, lächelte er. „...das muss doch nicht genau so passieren. Sieh dir Mrs Stark an. Sie rockt die Geschäftswelt und ihr Mann sitzt zuhaus mit _vier_ Kindern. Und ich hoffe sie cheated nicht. _Pepper_?“, fragte er gespielt panisch. Er brachte damit die meisten der Kids zum Lachen. Nicht Natalie. „Kunststück“, sagte die düster. „Wenn man so schön ist wie Mrs Stark.“ …. _Pack das Genie aus, Stark! Pack das Genie aus!_ , dachte er. Er holte tief Luft. „Lektion No zwei – obwohl ich euch natürlich dringend rate, keine Ratschläge von Männern anzunehmen, Männer sind Idioten.“ Es wurde wieder gekichert. „Mrs Stark _ist_ schön, _sehr_ schön.“, sagte er ernst. „Ich würd mich jetzt natürlich nicht trauen, etwas anderes zu sagen...“, wieder ein paar Lacher, auch einer von Pep, „Aber seht sie euch doch an!“, rief er. Zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Was ich eigentich sagen wollte...“, wurde er wieder ernst. „Schönheit ist Massenware. Schöne Frauen gibt es Tausende, auf die wir Dummköpfe reinfallen.“ „Eben“, warf Natalie trocken ein. _Zynisches junges Ding_. „Der Trick ist, _schlau_ zu sein. _Lernt_ , macht euch einzigartig, _noch_ einzigartiger als ihr schon seid.“ Pepper fühlte sich in diesem Moment plötzlich an Steve erinnert, Tony verbarg die pathetische Ader wohl nur immer sehr gut. Aber gleichzeitg war sie so stolz auf ihren Mann. „Wenn ihr etwas könnt, _wirklich_ könnt und das auch wisst, wenn ihr herausfindet, wozu ihr geboren wurdet und euch anstrengt und das beste aus euch rausholt, dann wird kein Mann es je wagen, euch herumzukommandieren. Männer sind heimlich Feiglinge. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. An dem Tag, als ich Mrs Stark zu meiner Assistentin machte, wurde sie _mein_ Boss und ich habs nichtmal gemerkt.“ Alle lachten.

„Jetzt muss ich allerdings dafür sorgen, dass sie ein vernünftiges Mittagessen bekommt. Ich entführ sie euch mal ein bisschen okay?“ Alle nickten und Tony zog Pepper aus dem Zimmer. Hinter ihnen setzte ein unglaubliches Stimmengewirr ein. Fetzen die sie verstanden waren: „Hat die ein Glück...“ … „Das süüüße Baby“ …. „Hätte nicht gedacht, das der so gut aussieht, der ist doch schon über 50 oder?“ … _Autsch, das schmerzte..._ „Ich finde er hat noch mehr Glück, er hat Mrs Stark.“ Natalie natürlich. Pepper und Tony grinsten sich an und sie zog ihn schnell ein paar Meter den Gang runter.

„Tony... Liebling. Du warst _unglaublich_.“ Sie sah ihn mit _diesem_ Blick an. „Ich will dich sofort küssen.“ „Dlab!“, rief Peter dazwischen. Sie lachten. „Dich auch, mein _süüüüßes_ Baby“, Pepper turtelte ein bisschen mit ihrem Sohn und küsste ihn auf die Löckchen. „Aber trotzdem“, ihre Absätze klickten aggressiv auf dem gebohnerten Flurboden als sie ein paar Türen probierte und dann einen Klassenraum, der nicht verschlossen war, fand. Tony stand kopfschüttelnd im Flur. „Pep!“, lachte er. „Komm schon!“, kommandierte sie ihn. Naja, sie war der Boss...

„Oh, Schätzchen, setz dich, du bist ja riesig! Da bin ich gar nicht mehr dran gewöhnt...“ Sie lachte und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen einen Pult, den sie mit einer energischen Armbewegung von ein paar Papieren leergefegt hatte, für den dramatischen Effekt, es hätte ne Menge leerer Pults gegeben.... Tony grinste und setzte sich neben sie – _endlich wieder gleich groß,_ dachte er. Peter kaute müde auf einem Stofftierchen herum. „Was du den Mädchen über wahre Werte vermittelt hast, war einfach unglaublich. Du hast es echt auf den Punkt gebracht. Genau das, was Mädchen in ihrem Alter hören sollen.“

„Hätt ich vielleicht noch erwähnen sollen, dass du diese Sache, die ich so gern hab, so unglaublich gut kannst?“, _oh... seine Stimme ist so tief, wie immer wenn er..._ , in Peppers Bauch kribbelte es sofort. „Weil du danach immer wie Wachs in meinen Händen bist?“, fragte sie verführerisch.“ „Nicht nur in deinen Händen“, flüsterte er heiser. Er spürte daran, wie Peters Gewicht sich verlagert hatte, dass er in der Bauchtrage eingenickt war. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie gern ich die Sache jetzt machen würde...“, raunte sie. „Schmutzige kleine Miss Potts...“, schnurrte er in ihr Ohr. „Mr Stark, Sir, wollen Sie mich etwa verführen?“ Für dieses Spiel hatten sie immer noch einen kleinen Kink.

„Miss Potts.“, den Tonfall von vor beinahe 20 Jahren bekam er immer noch perfekt hin. „Sie verursachen hier gerade ein Problem, dass nicht vor heute Abend gelöst werden kann, mit dem ich aber noch den ganzen Nachmittag auf einem _Schulfest_ herumlaufen muss.“ „Ich bedaure, Mr Stark. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie wenig Sie sich wie ein verantwortungsbewusster Erwachsener benehmen können.“, sie bekam es auch noch echt gut hin, obwohl ihre Stimme ein bisschen bebte...

Bei dem ganzen äußerst heftigen Flirt saßen sie, ohne sich zu berühren einfach nebeneinander. Tony hatte schließlich ein schlafendes Baby vor der Brust. Aber das, was sie da taten, würde später am Abend regelrecht explodieren. Sie waren inzwischen mit drei heranwachsenden Jungs und einem Baby im Haus Experten in langem – sehr langem Vorspiel geworden... „Ach, jetzt küss mich endlich.“, sagte Pepper dann. Er lachte leise und gehorchte natürlich. Es war ein bisschen unbequem, die Hälse so zu verrenken, nebeneinander auf einem Higschool-Pult, aber sie wollten Peter ja nicht stören. Der Kuss wurde ganz schön hitzig. Beide atmeten zischend durch ihre Nasen und...

Die verärgerte Stimme vom Flur her nahmen sie nicht sofort wahr. „Warum sind in dieser Schule nie alle Klassenräume verschlossen. Ist hier jemand dri....?“ Weiter kam Dr Strange, der in der Tür stocksteif stehen geblieben war, nicht. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot machte ihn sprachlos. Mr und Mrs Stark saßen nebeneinander unbequem auf der Kante eines Pults, sie in einem strengen Geschäftskostüm und er mit der Bauchtrage, ohne die er ihn nie sah, das Baby schlief tief und fest darin, und der Schulleiter war mitten in eine der Highschool mehr als würdige Knutscherei geplatzt. Das Paar fuhr panisch auseinander und sah ihn an wie die Rehe im Scheinwerferlicht.

Beide waren hochrot und ihre Lippen geschwollen. Mrs Starks Lippenstift war fürchterlich verschmiert. Eine geschlagene Minute sagte niemand etwas. Die Starks wirkten wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt, das Baby schlief unbekümmert weiter und Dr Stranges Gedanken überschlugen sich, bis schließlich Tony stotterte: „Peter schläft und wir haben aufgepasst, dass kein Kind kommt... äh, das klingt jetzt schräg.“, er überlegte kurz und stieß hervor: „Wir haben noch all unsere Sachen an!“ „Tony...“, stöhnte Pepper neben ihm gequält auf, als wollte sie sagen _mach es doch nicht noch schlimmer!_

Dr Strange hatte sich endlich wieder gefangen und wurde sein würdevolles Selbst. „Ich muss die Klassenräume abschließen während Veranstaltungen mit Publikumsverkehr und ich möchte Sie beide nicht einschließen, also bitte....“, er gestikulierte zum Flur. Tony und Pepper trollten sich so schnell sie konnten aus dem Raum, mit schuldbewusst zusammen gezogenen Schultern und gesenkten Köpfen. „'Tschuldigung.“ „Tut mir so leid, Doctor.“, murmelten sie, als sie an ihm vorbei schlichen. Der Schullleiter grinste hinter ihrem Rücken. Wer hätts gedacht, er machte Leute wie die Starks wieder zu Highschool-Schülern. Er hatte wirklich seine zweite Berufung gefunden. Dann wurde er davon wieder etwas taurig, weil er seine erste Berufung so schmerzlich vermisste und die _bedröppelten_ Starks taten ihm dann sogar ein klein wenig leid.

„Nun...“, er räusperte sich. Das Paar vermied Augenkontakt und sie sahen nur ungefähr in Dr Stranges Richtung... „Peter und seine Brüder wachsen mit sich liebenden Eltern auf. Das können nicht alle meiner Schüler von sich behaupten.“ Damit drehte der Schulleiter sich um und verschwand diskret um die nächste Ecke.

Einige Sekunden später stießen Tony und Pepper hörbar die Luft aus, sahen sich an und prusteten los. „Ich dachte, ich kassier gleich Nachsitzen!“ „Ich sah mich schon Zeilen schreiben: _Ich darf meine Frau in der Schule nicht heiß finden“_ Sie schütteten sich aus vor Lachen, küssten sich noch einmal – aber diesmal wesentlich gesitteter und machten aus, dass sie sich für den Rest des Nachmittags besser voneinander fern hielten, da sie beide wohl in dieser besonderen Stimmung waren... Wie Dr Strange schon bemerkt hatte, sie liebten sich ganz offensichtlich eben noch sehr ...

*

„Mann, ich hab mich wie ein Superspion gefühlt, weil ich den Rest des Nachmittags vermieden hab, Dr Strange nochmal zu begegnen.“, nuschelte Tony neben seiner Zanhbürste vorbei, als sie sich am Abend bettfertig machten. „Du glücklicher!“, Pepper cremte sich das Gesicht ein. „Ich hab die Mädchen noch ein bisschen unterstützt, _#girlsforwallstreet_ zu präsentieren. Da ist er natürlich auch irgendwann nochmal aufgetaucht.“

*

„Mrs Stark.“ Pepper wirbelte herum. _Oh nein_ Nervös fasste sie sich an ihren Pferdeschwanz, war ordentlich, zum Glück, und fand dann ihr Business-Lächeln wieder. „Dr Strange!“, lächelte sie. „Sehen Sie sich an, was die Mädchen auf die Beine gestellt haben.“, sie gestikulierte in Richtung der Plakate. Der Schulleiter sah sie bedeutsam an und sagte: „Mit einer Inspiration wie Ihnen, nebenbei.“ Pepper blinzelte überrascht. Dann fing sie sich wieder. „Das meiste haben sie doch schon fertig gehabt, bevor ich einen Blick darüber geworfen habe.“ Strange hob eine Augenbraue. Pepper straffte sich und fügte hinzu:

„Natürlich habe ich bei dem professionellen Look geholfen, das war in meinem dritten Masterstudium für fortgeschrittene Öffentlichkeitsarbeit mein bestes Fach.“ _warum gebe ich denn jetzt so an?_ dachte sie nervös. „Zweifelsohne haben Sie dafür Talent.“, sagte Strange, während er die Plakate studierte. Pepper sah sich nervös um. Einige der Mädchen sahen interessiert zu, manche sogar ziemlich verknallt... na ja, Dr Strange war ja auch ein Hingucker...

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf das _#girlsforwallstreet_ \- Projekt“ sagte der Schulleiter schließlich in die Runde. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr alle euch nicht auf den Lorbeeren ausruht, sondern in den Ferien nachdenkt, Ideen entwickelt, euch etwas traut, jedes ausgedachte Start-Up erfährt meine volle Unterstützung.“ Er lächelte knapp. „Gut gemacht, Mädchen.“

Alle, auch Pepper waren wie gebannt an den Lippen des Rektors gehangen. Seine Stimme allein war schon als hätte man einen Panther in ein Cello gesteckt. _Pepper! Was denkst du denn da für einen Unsinn!_ schalt sie sich schuldbewusst. Als Strange mit einem Nicken aus dem Raum ging, folgte sie ihm und rief: „Doctor!“ Er drehte sich um. „Das vorhin ist mir so peinl...“ „Mrs Stark,...“, er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Schulmädchen. Na ja, er war ja auch der Schulleiter... „Es ist kein Verbrechen, in Tony Stark verliebt zu sein.“ Mit diesen verwirrenden Worten wandte er sich um und verschwand den Gang hinunter. Er grinste dabei amüsiert. Sie konnte es ja nicht sehen. Die Starks waren wahrlich eine Herausvorderung, um sich mal wieder intellektuell zu messen. _Oh, Gott, er vermisste Christine!_ Pepper schickte ihm am nächsten Tag eine Einladung zum Barbeque.

_*_

„Er hat alle gelobt. Die Mädels sind natürlich total in ihn verknallt, sag ich dir. Na ja, in der Highchool verliebt man sich eben schnell. Wir waren doch damals auch alle in unsere Lehrer verschossen, oder?“ Tony gab zurück: „Na ja, ich war dreizehn in der Junior und das wichtigste in meinem Leben war mein Fischglas mit den Kaulquappen, die ich aus dem Gartenteich gefischt habe...“ „Ich rede hier von normalen Leuten, Schatz.“ _Danke_ „Wenn ich einen Lehrer wie Dr Strange gehabt hätte und er hätte mir empfohlen – sagen wir – Katholische Theologie zu studieren, ich hätts wahrscheinlich getan!“, lachte Pepper. Tony saß auf der Bettkante und sah seiner Frau zu, wie sie in einen eigenartigen Fangirl-Modus überging. _Was zum...?_ Er holte tief Luft und packte seine beste _Ich bin-Mr-Stark-und-du-Miss-Potts-Persona_ aus. Funktionierte ja schließlich meistens.

„Miss Potts.“ Pepper verstummte und sah ihn groß – und interessiert – an. _Na bitte!_

„Ich sehe in meinem Kalender, Sie haben die 'Sache, die ich so gern hab', auf heute Abend verschoben.“ Er lächelte schief. „Ich hätte jetzt Zeit.“ Pepper stutzte kurz, aber fing sich dann schnell. „Mr Stark, gut zu hören, dass Sie ausnahmsweise mal in Ihren Kalender gesehen haben. Tatsächlich ist die 'Sache, die Sie so gern haben' längst fällig.“ Tony grinste zufrieden...


	17. Chapter 17

**Steve und Bucky - Intermezzo**

„ _Du schreibst fast gar nicht mehr!“_

„ _Ich bin_ sehr _beschäftigt ! ;) Dad hat mir einen ausrangierten Armeetruck organisiert und ich fahr in jeder freien Minute auf der Insel rum oder setze mit der Fähre auf die andern über. Autofahren ist heißer Scheiß! Wirst schon sehen, wenn du soweit bist!“_

„ _Loser! Den ganzen Tag rumfahren und CO2 produzieren!“_

„ _Pah, du bist nur neidisch! Pass auf, wenn du dein erstes Auto (wahrscheinlich einen Jaguar oder Porsche) hast, machst du genau dasselbe! Außerdem fahr ich nicht_ nur _die ganze Zeit herum und schon gar nicht allein! :p“_

„ _Na, auf Hawaii muss man beim Rumknutschen im Auto ja nicht den Motor für die Heizung laufen lassen, wenigstens was.“_

„ _Hasts kapiert, du Punk?“_

„ _Trottel!“_

_*_

„ _Na, kurbelst du immer noch den Ölpreis an mit deinem sinnlosen Herumgefahre?“_

„ _Na hör mal, ich hab bald Prüfungen. Ich lerne pflichtschuldig den ganzen Tag. Der Stoff ist soooo schwer –_ nicht _. Aber nach den Ferien bin ich in der Junior, und da will ich doch mit dem besten Zeugnis der Sophomore prahlen. Wie läufts bei dir?“_

„Ich _lerne_ wirklich _den ganzen Tag._ Du _schwindelst doch. Eher bist du doch damit beschäftigt, Blumenketten um einen mehr oder weniger bekleideten Körper zu legen.“_

„ _Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt.“_

„ _Also kannst du doch reden wie ein Wasserfall!“_

„ _Hättste gern, Punk! Peggy und du noch ein Ding? Wenn auch ohne Blumenketten...“_

„ _Ja, Peggy und ich sind noch ein Ding. Bild dir auf deine Blumenketten ja nicht so viel ein!“_

„ _Tu ich aber! :p“_

„ _Trottel!“_

„ _Punk!“_

_*_

„ _Ich freu mich auf die Party am 4. Mann, 15 werd ich schon. Ist die Zeit schnell rumgegangen...“_

„ _Alter Sack!“_

„ _Ist doch wahr! Im Ferienlager, wo wir uns kennengelernt haben, war ich zehn. ZEHN!“_

„ _Ich war_ damals _schon der Ältere und Klügere!“_

„ _Dipshit. Wie sollte sich das denn auch ändern...“_

„ _Zeit ist nur ein Konstrukt, Stevie! Vielleicht bilden wir uns nur ein, dass du ein Jahr und vier Monate, also: EIN JAHR UND VIER MONATE jünger bist als ich und am Ende bin ich das Baby und du der MANN! Thrilling!“_

„ _Du spinnst, echt._ Und _du liest zuviel Science Fiction.“_

„ _Und du zuviel Geschichtsbücher. Was hängst du denn so gern in der Vergangenheit rum?“_

„ _Mir gefallen die einfachen Zeiten von früher eben.“_

„ _Vergangene Zeiten kommen uns doch nur einfacher vor, weil einer die Lösung aller Probleme von früher in die Geschichtsbücher geschrieben hat. Dereinst wird ein Historiker 2017 als die 'gute alte Zeit' bezeichnen und dann kommst du!“_

„ _Weise Worte. Wer ist jetzt der alte Sack?“_

„ _Du liest nicht aufmerksam. Das_ wissen _wir nicht! Zeit ist nur ein_ Konstrukt _!!!“_

„ _Trottel.“_

„ _Danke, das hab ich gebraucht.“_

_Bucky ist sooo schräg_ , dachte Steve, _Ich vermiss ihn so..._

_*_

„ _Wünschst du dir was zum Geburtstag?“_

„ _Soll ich dir den Doodle schicken, wo man sich was aussuchen kann? Musst mir aber nix schicken. Ich komm schon nicht zu kurz hier. ;)“_

„ _Ich wollt dir gar nix schicken!“_ Angehängt war ein Scan des Dienstbefehls für Major George Barnes, am 3. Juli im Fort Hamilton, New York City zum Report anzutreten.

„ _ECHT???“_

„ _Echt. Wir kommen heim, Stevie.“_

„ _Du musst mir sonst nix schenken. Du bist mein bestes Geburtstagsgeschenk!“_

„ _New York wird mich wieder haben. God bless.“_

„ _Eitler Gockel.“_

„ _Du freust dich, Punk.“_

„ _:D“_


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy birthday, America– Steves 15. Geburtstag – Teil 1**

Der große Tag war endlich da. Alle Starks hatten sich sehr auf diese Party gefreut. Tony hatte für Peter zum Krabbeln im Freien Spielanzüge entwickelt aus schmutzabweisendem und widerstandsfähigem Material. Sie waren an den Knien gepolstert. Farblich hatte er sich wie immer an die Spider-Man-Farben gehalten. So konnte der Kleine auf der Wiese herumkrabbeln. Die ungewohnte Umgebung machte dem Baby ein bisschen Angst, so dass er sich nicht zu weit von seinem Vater weg bewegte. Trotzdem konnte man an dem Anzug eine Art Leine, leicht und dehnbar, anbringen, die Tony sich mit einem Karabiner an die Gürtelschlaufe binden konnte. Sonst würde er wohl den ganzen Tag kein Auge von seinem kleinen Engel abwenden können.

Steves Geburtstag hatten sie schon beim Frühstück gefeiert und er war reich beschenkt worden. Ansonsten hatte Steve kein Problem damit, seinen Ehrentag mit den Vereinigten Staaten zu teilen. Sein Dad schenkte ihm ein selbst entwickeltes Fitnessgerät mit integriertem Trainingsprogramm, an dem der Junge alle Muskeln, die er wollte, trainieren konnte. Steve hielt sich schon lange für zu schmächtig und hatte sich schon ewig einen Fitnessraum gewünscht. Von Pepper bekam er ein Spitzenmountainbike. Seine Brüder hatten etwas aus der Doodle-Liste ausgesucht, die vor der Party an alle Gäste ausgehändigt worden war. Steve war sehr zufrieden.

Er freute sich doppelt, denn Bucky, dessen Vater neun Moante auf Hawaii stationiert war, war gerade rechtzeitig am Vortag nach New York zurückgekomen, und konnte dabei sein. Bucky hatte ihm im Laufe der Monate seltener geschrieben, als es Steve sich gewünscht hatte, aber Bucky war auf Hawaii mit jemandem zusammen gewesen und hatte verständlicherweise wenig Zeit.

Steve hoffte, er würde Peggy mögen. Er und das Mädchen waren zwar mit ihrer Beziehung noch nicht absonderlich weiter gekommen in den letzten Monaten, aber immerhin küssten sie sich gelegentlich auf die Lippen, mit geschlossenem Mund.

Bucky war ein Einzelkind und beneidete Steve glühend um seine Schar an Brüdern. Er war auch immer sehr nett zu allen und hatte gern mit ihnen allen gespielt. Steve freute sich auch, dass er endlich den kleinsten Stark kennen lernte. Denn Peter hielt alle Herzen im Haus fest in seiner winzigen Faust. Bucky würde ihn lieben, wie alle anderen Menschen auch.

Um 14 Uhr trudelten die Gäste nach und nach ein, es gab noch jede Menge Geschenke für Steve. Von Peggy bekam er eine hübsche kleine Taschenuhr mit einem Bild von ihr im Deckel. Nachher würde er, so hoffte er, sie dafür küssen, vielleicht sogar richtig, wenn sie mal einen Moment allein sein würden. Im Moment stand er aber natürlich noch im Mittelpunkt. Und das fand er eigentlich sehr nett. Er plauderte mit allen und war charmant und gesellig.

Nur gegenüber Wanda Maximoff war er etwas schüchtern. Die attraktive 19-Jährige in dem kurzen sexy Kleid machte ihn etwas nervös. Mit ihrem Bruder Pietro jedoch verstand er sich blendend. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt über Steves bevorstehendes Trainingsprogramm. Von Thors Freunden war bisher nur Peter Quill gekommen. Tony hatte ihn sofort freundlich aber sehr bestimmt gebeten, den Waschbären anzuleinen. Schließlich hatten diese Tiere die Angewohnheit, alles was am Boden war, als ihr Eigentum und Futter zu betrachten und es würde ihm sehr leid tun, das geliebte Haustier des Freundes seines Sohns zu töten, sollte es seinem Baby zu nahe kommen. Außer den Titan-Mädchen mussten die anderen aus der Clique leider absagen, da sie in den Ferien wegfuhren.

Neben Peggy war von Steves Freunden Sam Wilson da, ein Junge der an Steve wie eine Klette hing und den Boden anzubeten schien, auf dem sein Freund wandelte. Er war ein netter, aber etwas schüchterner schwarzer Junge, seinen Eltern gehörte eine Drogerie in Harlem. Er wirkte etwas langweilig, weil er immer nur wiederholte oder bejahte, was Steve von sich gab. Den schien das aber nicht zu stören. Er verstand sich ausgzeichnet mit ihm, war ja aber auch kein Wunder. Er widersprach ihm ja nie.

Mr Titan lieferte seine Töchter um 14.20h ab, seine dröhnende Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Macht mir keine Schande, Töchter. Ihr seid hier Gäste.“

Tony eilte zu ihnen, um den Mädels hallo zu sagen und Titan zu begrüßen. Er wusste wie empfindlich der Mann war. Titan hatte natürlich ein gepflegtes Misstrauen gegen reiche Leute und fand, sie hielten sich immer für etwas besseres. Tony, der wusste, dass er zumindest irgendwie besser war als der aufgeblasene Idiot – aber nicht, weil er reich war sondern weil er gesunden Menschenverstand hatte, gab sich alle Mühe, dem Vorurteil nicht gerecht zu werden.

„Mr Titan! Haben Sie nicht ein wenig Zeit? Gesellen Sie sich doch zu uns für ein Viertelstündchen.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er seine Frau erschrockem die Augen aufreißen. Aber er kannte Titan besser und ja: „Stark! Danke, aber nein. Ich nutze die Zeit, die mir durch einen wertlosen Feiertag geschenkt wurde besser. Auf mich warten Projekte, die keinen Aufschub dulden.“

Tony täuschte gekonnt Bedauern vor und wandte sich dann Gamora und Nebula zu. „Hey, Kids. Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid.“ „Guten Tag, Mr Stark, Sir.“ kam es im Chor zurück. Titan war schließlich noch in Hörweite und er galt als sehr streng und auf Haltung bedacht. „Ich führ euch kurz herum, damit ihr alles findet, was ihr auf dieser Party so braucht.“

Tony zeigte ihnen, wo sie sich mit Softdrinks und Eis versorgen konnten, die Waschräume im Pavillon, die Hüpfburg und die Umkleiden für den Pool (alle Gäste, die das wollten hatten Badekleidung mitbringen sollen) Wanda lag schon in einem extrem knappen Bikini auf einer Liege und Tony fürchtete um die geistige Gesundheit seiner hormonell von Pubertät geplagten Jungs. Naja, wenigstens Loki und natürlich Peter waren noch davon verschont.

Die beiden Mädchen waren schüchtern und scheu wie Rehe. Gamora war ein süßes schwarzes Mädchen das sicher zu einer Schönheit heranwachsen würde mit einer vorgetäuschten Würde und Ungerührtheit, die nicht zu ihrer Jugend passte. Nebula, ein bisschen jünger, verzog zu Tonys kleinen Scherzen nicht ein Mal die Miene. Ihre großen grünen Augen sahen ernst und - ein bisschen unpassend für ihr Alter - sehr weise drein. Sie wirkte intelligent und würde mit ihrer zarten Haut und den tiefroten Haaren sicher auch eine sehr aparte Frau werden. Im Moment legte sie da offenbar noch keinen Wert drauf. Die schönen Haare trug sie schmerzhaft kurz und zu igeligen Stacheln gegelt, gekleidet war sie in Khakishorts und einem Polohemd von der Sanctuary High. Nach der Runde entließ er sie mit den Worten:

„Ich möchte, dass ihr euch wie zuhause fühlt. Amüsiert euch gut!“ Gamora bedankte sich artig und ihre Schwester nickte knapp. Dann stoben sie davon auf der Suche nach Thor.

Der und Quill waren in der Hüpfburg und fochten einen Spielkampf aus. Der Waschbär, den sie Rocket getauft hatten, war davor angebunden und sah extrem angepisst aus. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich kurz an, legten dann ihre Würde ab und stürzten sich ins Getümmel.

Loki, der niemanden eingeladen hatte unterhielt sich angeregt mit Bruce über Chemie, während Natasha mit Peter schäkerte. Pepper begrüßte gerade Happy. Rhodey, der ebenfalls jetzt eingetroffen war, lief zu Tony um ihn zu umarmen. Es waren schon wieder Wochen gewesen.

„Ich hasse deinen Job, Schnabeltier. Ich brauch dich mehr als die Vereinigten Staaten.“ „Sag sowas nicht am 4. Juli. Ich bin doch schon betrübt, die Parade vorm Weißen Haus zu verpassen und das mach ich nur für dich!“ „Du stichst dir nochmal mit einem deiner hundert Orden mitten ins Herz und stirbst in einer zugigen Militärbarracke. Und weißt du, wer dann keine Träne vergießt? MOI.“ Rhodey lachte gutmütig. „Du würdest heulen wie ein Schlosshund.“ Die beiden Freunde lächelten sich verständnisinnig an. Die Auseinandersetzungen über Rhodeys Entscheidung zum Militär zu gehen, lagen lange hinter ihnen. „Komm, nimm dir ein Bier.“ Sie schlenderten zu den andern zurück.

„...konnte Pietro nicht davon abhalten sich dieses furchtbare Weißblond in die Haare zu schmieren.“, lachte Nat gerade. „Er sieht aus wie ein Idiot. Aber in dem Alter waren wir ja auch alle mal geschmacksverirrt, oder?“ Rhodey lachte. „Ich hab mir einen irren Afro wachsen lassen, als die Blax-Filme während unserer MIT-Zeit wieder in Mode kamen.“ „Oh, ja!“, rief Tony, die personifizierten Schwarzen Rechte!“ „Aber du... Vokuhila, ernsthaft?“, neckte Rhodes ihn. „Das nannte man Mode – schlag's nach!“

„Was war das schlimmste, das du jemals mit deinem Look angestellt hast, Bruce?“, fragte Pepper. Der Physiker wand sich verlegen. „Ach, ich war nie besonders mutig....“ „Er hat ein Tatoo!“, gab Natasha grinsend preis. „Zehn Dollar, dass keiner von euch errät, was es ist. Und weitere zehn für den, der errät, _wo_ es ist.“ „Schaaaatz...“, stöhnte ihr Mann gequält. Alle riefen durcheinander. Bruce war schon hochrot als Pepper, die noch gar nichts gesagt hatte sich Gehör verschaffte:

„Easy. John Lennons ikonische Sonnenbrille auf der Pobacke. Links oder rechts muss ich nicht sagen, oder?“ Bruce war ein glühender Beatles-Fan und hatte einige Merchandise-Produkte, die mit der Brille designt waren. Da Natashas triumphierendes Grinsen sofort in sich zusammenfiel, hatte sie offenbar ins Schwarze getroffen. Pepper schaute überrascht. „Echt? Ich habs geraten, ehrlich!“ Alle schwiegen für einen Augenblick.

„Miss Romanov,...“, sagte Tony in die Stille hinein. „...Lust, einen Doppelmord zu planen?“ Alle brachen in Gelächter aus und Natasha steckte Pepper 20 Dollar zu. Tony pflückte Peter vom Rasen, der sich gerade eine besonders lecker aussehende Spinne ins Mündchen stopfen wollte. „Engelchen, du wirst dir das Erbe nicht mehr mit deiner Mutter teilen müssen. Jetzt musst du nur noch deine Brüder aus dem Weg räumen. Deine Tante Natasha hilft dir bestimmt für ein nicht zu kleines Entgelt.“

*

Steve und Peggy saßen in einiger Entfernung unter einem Baum und er lauschte ihr hingerissen zu ihrer Idee für ein soziales Gesundheitssystem, Sam war im Pool, als:

„Stevie! Mann, tut das gut, dein dummes Gesicht wieder zu sehen!“ _Bucky!_ Steve sprang auf die Füße und drehte sich ungeduldig in Richtung der Stimme seines besten Freundes. Und er erstarrte. Bucky war im letzten Jahr ungefähr zehn Zentimeter gewachsen und sein im letzten Sommer noch etwas dürrer Knabenkörper mit zu langen Armen und Beinen bekam eine deutlich männlichere Ausprägung mit schmalen Hüften und deutlich breiteren Schultern, über die sich ein enges Rockband-Shirt spannte. Seine früher langen Haare waren zu wilden Wuschellocken hochgestylt und er hatte einen kernigen Drei-Tage-Bart.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“, damit schloss Bucky den Kleineren in eine erstickende Umarmung, seinen Rucksack hatte er ungerührt neben sich fallen lassen. „Und du hast wirklich ein Mädchen aufgerissen! Donnerwetter!“ Steve hatte noch kein einziges Wort hervorgebracht. Er war wie gebannt von diesem neuen total veränderten Bucky. Peggy war inzwischen aufgestanden und wirkte nicht weniger beeindruckt von diesem Wunderknaben, James Buchanan „Bucky“ Barnes _war_ eine Augenweide!

„Hallo! Ich bin Bucky! Und du bist Peggy. Ich weiß natürlich noch von der Middle School, wer du bist und Steve hat viel von dir geschrieben!“, seine Stimme schnurrte geradezu und er streckte dem Mädchen die Hand hin. „H-hallo! Ja, nett, dich wieder zu sehen.“, stotterte sie. „Willst du gar kein Geschenk?“, grinste Bucky in Steves Richtung und kramte ein Päckchen aus seinem Rucksack. „Danke, Buck!“, sagte Steve automatisch und packte – ein Hawaii-Hemd aus. „Sorry, ich weiß, sehr originell.“, lachte Bucky.

Steve _wusste_ , dass er sich langsam mal von dem Schock erholen musste, aber ihm war so … komisch zumute, wenn er _seinen_ Bucky ansah, der gar nicht mehr aussah wie sein Bucky, der immer so dünn gewesen war und seine Haare so unmodern lang getragen hatte in der Middle School aber das machte nichts, gar nichts, er war einfach... er war endlich wieder da. Steve stoppte sich innerlich energisch vom Weiterdenken.

„Gehen wir was trinken.“, brachte er mühsam hervor, er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Peggy die Hand ausstreckte, denn gewöhnlich gingen sie Händchen haltend. „Du musst mir alles von Hawaii erzählen!“ Und Bucky begann zu erzählen. Auf Peggy Carters Stirn erschien bald eine kleine steile Falte. Was hier vor sich ging, gefiel ihr gar nicht...

Tony sah seinen Sohn, Peggy und einen jungen Mann über die Wiese gehen und ging mit Peter auf der Hüfte der Gruppe entgegen und rief schon von Weitem: „Junior, ich hoffe, du bietest der reizenden jungen Dame endlich Softeis an.“ Der junge Mann war beim Näherkommen doch nicht älter als etwa 17/18, aber er hatte einen ziemlich männlichen Körperbau, wenn auch sehr schlank und war ein paar Zentimeter größer als Tony. Und er war unglaublich gutaussehend. Tony dachte an sein eigenes dünnes, nerdiges Selbst in diesem Alter zurück und war froh, nicht mehr 18 zu sein. Und als er bei den Kids angekommen war, klappte ihm der Kiefer runter.

„Bucky?“, rief er völlig verdutzt. „Mr Stark, Sir!“, er hatte eine tiefere Stimme bekommen. „Freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen!“ Tony blinzelte überrascht. „Und Gratulation zum Nachwuchs nachträglich. Donnerwetter! Der Kleine sieht Ihnen aber ähnlich. Den haben Sie gut hinbekommen. Na ja, Sie haben ja auch Übung.“ Der Unterton in der Stimme des Jungen war – Tony konnte es nicht anders beschreiben – _anzüglich_. _Ach, was, das bildest du dir ein_ , dachte er.

„Danke. Bist du das wirklich, Bucky?“, fragte er ungläubig. Der lachte, es klang wieder wie ein Schnurren, stellte Steve fest. Er streckte Tony die Hand hin. „Ich weiß, die Frisur...“ Tony nahm die Hand und der Händedruck des Jüngeren war... fest, sehr fest und einen Tick länger als allgemein üblich. „Hawaii scheint ein außerordentlicher Ort zu sein. Du hast dich ganz schön verändert, Bucky.“ „Ich beklage mich nicht.“ Der intensive und herausfordernde Blick des Jungen irritierte Tony ein bisschen, dann bemerkte er, wie Peggy den Jungen anstarrte und dass sein Sohn sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Er verstand. Zumindest glaubte er das...

„Geht doch ein Eis essen, Kinder, es ist so heiß.“ „Ja, ganz schön... heiß.“, grinste Bucky. „Komm, Bucky, Peggy und ich möchten ein Eis.“, sagte Steve durch seine Zähne. „Wir sehn uns, Mr Stark!“, sagte Bucky , kitzelte Peter unter dem Kinn „Dich seh ich auch noch, Mini-Stark!“ Dann trollten sich die Teens zur Eismaschine. Tony ging zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Die führten gerade eine angeregte Unterhaltung über „alte“ Ehepaare. „Es ist doch Fakt. Man liebt sich, aber es gibt doch immer diese eine Sache, die wir an unserem Liebsten nicht ausstehen können. Die uns wahnsinnig macht, leider nicht im guten Sinne. Bei der wir mit den Zähnen knirschen und uns die Haare zu Berge stehn.“, Natasha natürlich. „Schatz, mir fällt beim besten Willen nicht ein, was _das_ sein könnte.“, sagte Bruce trocken und alle lachten. Pepper sah nachdenklich drein.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.“ Alle drehten die Köpfe in ihre Richtung. „Komm schon, du bist mit Tony Stark verheiratet, du müsstest ne ellenlange Liste dafür haben!“ „Allerdings“ (Rhodey) „Kann ich unterschreiben“ (Happy). „Nein.“, sagte Pepper selbstbewusst. „Tony ist perfekt.“ Dafür erntete sie schallendes Gelächter. „Was?“, fragte sie verzweifelt lachend. „Nimm Bruce.“, „Klar!“, warf der trocken ein und erntete Gelächter.

Alle waren albern und ausgelassen, aber sie waren auch alle glücklich, dass _die Familie_ mal wieder vollständig versammelt war. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen. Tony Stark hatte eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen um sich versammelt, die ein Team geworden waren, die sich liebten und eins gemeinsam hatten: Tony Stark liebte sie alle.

„Also, Bruce.“, fuhr Natasha fort. „Es macht mich wahnsinnig wie er immer da steht und die Hände ringt und aussieht wie dieses alberne Gürteltier, ihr wisst welches ich meine.“, sie zog ihr Telefon aus der Tasche, tippte kurz darauf herum und zeigte ihnen ein Bild von einem äußerst verlegen aussehenden Gürteltier. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Alle lachten. „Ich hasse, dass sie immer Recht hat.“, grinste Bruce.

„Ja Pepper und jetzt du, los! Komm dein Mann ist Tony Stark, eine gigantische Nervensäge!“ Pepper hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, Nat, keine Chance. Er kann anstrengend sein, aber ich liebe ihn genau so wie er ist.“ Rhodey lachte. „Das sagt sie jetzt nur, damit sie wieder so absolut perfekt da steht wie sie ja auch ist.“ „Stimmt!“, grinste Happy. „Pepper Potts Stark, eine Heilige. Muss man ja auch sein, wenn man mit Tony verheiratet ist.“ Pepper hob das Kinn und schaute arrogant, Stark-Industries-Level von arrogant.

„Ich habe eben ein perfektes Genie geheiratet.“ „Oh, Pep...“, stöhnte Natasha. „Allein dieses arrogante Nase-Hochziehen, das er immer macht.“ Alle außer Pepper nickten zustimmend. „Tony zieht doch die Nase nicht hoch, dazu ist er zu gut erzogen.“, sie schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Pepper, gibs doch zu!“, rief Rhodey. „Das ist _echt_ nervig!“ Er sammelte sich kurz und schniefte dann kurz, bevor er weiterredete. „Hast du das gehört? Tony, wie er leibt und lebt.“ „Ich weiß echt nicht, wovon ihr redet.“, verteidigte Pepper sich.

Tony kam mit Peter zu ihnen. Er sniffte deutlich hörbar. „Ihr glaubt nicht, was der Barnes-Junge da gerade getan hat.“ Natasha zeigte übertrieben deutlich auf sein Gesicht und sah Pepper an. „Das!“ Alle außer Tony und Pepper lachten schallend. „Was zum...“, weiter kam Tony nicht. Pepper küsste ihn auf die Nase. Und sagte dann in die Runde: „ _Das_ ist doch süß und ihr seid alle verrückt.“ „Irgendwas machst du verdammt richtig, Tony.“, seufzte Bruce. Natasha sagte trocken: „Es ist sein vieles Geld.“ Wieder lachten alle außer Tony.

„Ist der Fruchtpunsch zu stark oder was ist hier los?“ Pepper tätschelte ihm den Arm. „Sie wollten mir nur das Geständnis entlocken, dass du nicht perfekt bist. Das gelingt ihnen nicht. Nie.“ Sie sah ihren Mann verliebt an, aber bevor sie ihn küssen konnte, rief Happy: „Stop! Ihr habt schon genug Babys gemacht.“ Jetzt lachten sie alle.

Pepper würde nicht einmal unter Folter zugeben, was ihr „Ich-bring-ihn-um-wenn-er-schläft-Trigger“ war. Sie hasste es, wenn er seine Beine nach außen drehte. Er sah dann immer aus wie ein verlegener Zwölfjähriger. Und er machte das _dauernd_! Tony hasste – nebenbei bemerkt – dass seine Frau Kugelschreiber nicht in der Hand halten konnte, ohne sie permanent zu klicken, wenn sie nicht damit schrieb. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig und sie wusste es. Obwohl er (fast) nie etwas dazu sagte.

„Was ich euch erzählen wollte...“, Tony hatte Peter auf die Erde gesetzt, der hatte ungeduldig in seinen Armen herum gezappelt, dieses Kind war ständig in Bewegung! Alle sahen dem süßen Kleinen eine kurze Weile zu und als das Baby seinen Radius vergrößern wollte, brachte Tony die „Leine“ an.

„Tut mir leid, Underoos, aber ich habe Gäste und muss auch mal ein bisschen Zeit mit ihnen verbringen.“ „Warum nennst du dein Baby eigentlich wie eine Unterwäsche-Marke für Kinder?“, fragte Natasha. Pepper antwortete. „Underoos hat eine Superhelden-Babybodies-Serie herausgebracht und Tony hat Bodies mit Spider-Boy....“ „Man!“, zischte Tony. Pepper verdrehte die Augen. „...Spider- _MAN_ entdeckt. Er hat ein Dutzend davon gekauft und Peter trägt sie jeden Tag.“

„Darf ich jetzt endlich erzählen was beim Teenage Drama abgeht?“, warf Tony ein. Alle sahen ihn gespannt an.

„Also: Steves bester Freund Bucky, der ein dreiviertel Jahr oder so mit seiner Familie in Übersee war, kommt zurück und versucht, ihm sein Mädchen auszuspannen.“ „Nein!“ „Echt jetzt?“ „Unglaublich“ , waren die Reaktionen. „Wenn ich's euch sage. Soviel Big-Dick-Energy hab ich im Leben noch nicht gesehn und ich bin Tony Stark!“ Alle in der Runde grinsten. „Der Junge stellt sich vor mich hin, ist – wie kann es anders sein – einen Tick größer als ich und macht einen auf dicke Hose vor Steve und seiner Freundin. Sowas hab ich noch nicht erlebt. Als hätte er versucht, mich zum Erröten zu bringen. Provokant und diese Nähe! Mein Gott, ich dachte ' _Woah – raus aus meinem Tanzbereich'_. Wie so ein Rowdy auf dem Schulhof, der den größten Fisch ausgemacht hat. Und dann hat er so eine „Diese-Stadt-ist-zu-klein-für-uns-beide-Attitüde an den Tag gelegt.“ Tony lachte. „Ich bin schon ein bisschen lange raus aus dem Alter, ich konnte gar nicht reagieren.“ 

Pepper war ein klein wenig nachdenklich geworden bei der Geschichte. Sie blieb aber still und nahm sich nur fest vor, das im Auge zu behalten. „Ich sag's euch, das hat der kleine Scheißer alles nur gemacht, um Peggy zu beeindrucken.“ Die Runde machte mitfühlende Bemerkungen. „Armer Steve.“ „Ja, armer Steve. Denn: ungelogen, Bucky Barnes ist mit Abstand der bestaussehende Highschooler, den ich je gesehen habe. Obwohl ich davon überzeugt bin, dass Thor ihn in zwei, drei Jahren überflügelt.“ Alle stimmten ihm zu.Thor war ein außergewöhnlich schöner Junge.


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy birthday, America– Steves 15. Geburtstag – Teil 2**

Thor und seine Freunde waren vom Spielen in der Hüpfburg ganz verschwitzt und beschlossen, schwimmen zu gehen. Den Waschbären Rocket banden sie an einen der Liegestühle und nachdem sie eine Weile vergnügt herumgetollt hatten, legten sie sich in die späte Nachmittagssonne.

„Du lebst nicht übel.“, seufzte Quill und angelte nach seiner Cola. „Ja, stimmt schon...“, gab Thor träge zurück. „Erbst du das alles mal?“, fragte Gamora ihn neugierig. Sie war schon 14 und sah ihren jüngeren Freund seit neustem in einem anderen Licht. Thor hatte einen Wachstumsschub hinter sich und sein Körper begann, sich zu verändern. Die Schultern wurden etwas breiter und jetzt im Sommer war er gebräunt. Das goldblonde Haar schimmerte in der Sonne und seine blauen Augen blitzten unter seinen tiefschwarzen langen Wimpern – das einzige, was er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Quill, der in sie verschossen war, verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.

„Als ob das das wichtigste im Leben wäre...“ Alle sahen ihn fragend an. „Ja, stimmt doch. Thor ist reich. Na und? Macht ihn das glücklich?“, fragte er trotzig. Thor lachte. „Pop sagt immer 'Eure Mutter und ich sind reich, ihr habt gar nichts' Ich weiß gar nicht, was er damit meint.“ Nebula schnaubte. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ Sie schaute kühl in die Runde. „Meint ihr etwa, seine Eltern wollen, dass er sich auf dem zukünftigen Erbe ausruht und nichts leistet im Leben? Wenn er ein Einzelkind wäre... aber so?“ Thor runzelte die Stirn. Dann grinste er. „Wenns danach geht, dann bekomm ich gar nichts. Mein Zeugnis hat meinen Pop sprachlos gemacht und das heißt was!“

„Bist du da etwa stolz drauf?“, sagte Nebula kalt. Thor wurde still. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich Unsicherheit in seine ebenmäßigen Züge schlich. „Ich mach das doch nicht für extra. Ich kann einfach nicht richtig lernen. Meine Gedanken fliegen immer einfach so davon.“ Seine Freunde sahen ihn mitfühlend an. Sie wussten ja, wie schwer Thor die Schule fiel. „Wie soll ich denn da mithalten? Mein Pop ist ein Genie, meine Mom Mathematikerin und leitet die größte Firma der Welt. Steve ist ein Streber und Loki superschlau, so wie Pop.“ Er seufzte.

„Sei froh, dass du nicht wie Loki bist. Lieber schlechte Noten haben als ein Spinner zu sein.“, lachte Quill. Thor sah ihn böse an. „Sag sowas nicht über meinen Bruder!“ „Ach, komm schon. Sitzt beim Mittagessen immer allein, liest in der Pause Bücher. Niemand will sein Freund sein!“ Thor sah betrübt aus. „Ja, der Arme.“ Gamora beugte sich nach vorne.

„He, hör mal, was meinst du? Lad ihn doch an unseren Tisch ein im neuen Schuljahr.“ Quill sah sie angewidert an. „Was?“, fragte sie ihn schnippisch. „Problem?“ Er hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste sie, wie er hoffte, selbstbewusst an. „Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Wir können uns ja dann bald umbennen von Guardians in Loserclub.“ Thors Augen verengten sich zu ärgerlichen Schlitzen. „Loki ist mein _Bruder_!“ „In der vorletzten Schulwoche hat er Miss Miller zum Weinen gebracht. Sie hat sich für den Rest des Schuljahres krank schreiben lassen!“

Miss Miller war eine sehr beliebte Lehrerin. Immer freundlich, immer lustig und sie nannte alle Schüler wahlweise 'Maus', 'Darling' oder 'Spätzchen'. Loki hatte ihr ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er es für ein Wunder hielt, wie sie es denn in die Universität geschafft hatte. Dann hatte er ihre Matheaufgabe und ihre Lösung zerpflückt und vor allen richtig blamiert. Tony war deswegen natürlich 'vorgeladen'' worden.

Dr Strange hatte ihn aus seinem Büro geworfen, weil Tony schallend über die Matheaufgabe gelacht hatte und Miss Miller ein zweites Mal wegen eines Starks weinend ein Zimmer verließ. Pepper renkte die ganze Geschichte am Ende mit viel diplomatischem Geschick wieder ein. Sie war sauer gewesen. Nicht so sehr auf Loki, aber sehr auf Tony, weil Dr Strange, der ihr nie eine Zu- oder Absage für die Party gegeben hatte, danach bestimmt nicht kommen würde. Das konnte sie ihm natürlich nicht sagen, also vertrugen sie sich schnell wieder.

„Loki ist eben …“ Thor fiel nichts ein. „Adoptiert?“, lachte Gamora. „Wa-as?“ „Das war ein Scherz! Das heißt... ist er adoptiert?“, fragte sie jetzt ein bisschen ängstlich, hatte sie da etwa ein dunkles Familiengeheimnis angetastet? Thor und Quill sahen sie mit großen nachdenklichen Augen an. „Äääh...“, machte Thor.

„Quatsch.“, sagte Nebula. „Loki kommt nächstes Jahr in unsere Klasse, obwohl er zwei Jahre jünger ist als wir. So war es bei eurem Vater doch auch, oder? Der war doch auch total schnell mit der Highschool fertig.“ Thor, der das zwar wusste, aber nicht gedacht hatte, dass das seine Freunde auch wussten, sah sie verwundert an. „Mensch, Thor. Das steht doch in allen Medien über Stark Industries! _Ich_ will auch Erfinderin werden.“, sagte sie dann verträumt. In diesem Moment kam Wanda zum Pool zurück.

„Hallo Kinder, amüsiert ihr euch gut?“, fragte sie freundlich und drapierte dann ihren in diesem Bikini nur knapp verhüllten atemberaubenden Körper auf eine Liege neben ihnen. Thor und Quill waren wie erstarrt. Gamora starrte sie böse an und Nebula seufzte unhörbar. Jetzt ging also _das_ los... Pubertät und Jungs eben.

Loki saß unter einem Baum, ein Buch im Schoß, aber seine Gedanken wanderten. Er hatte sich gefreut, dass seine Eltern letztlich zugestimmt hatten, ihn in die höhere Klasse wechseln zu lassen. Dann wurde ihm siedend heiß bewusst, dass er ja dann in Thors Klasse war! Thor. Sein beliebter, gutaussehender, stets lustiger und unbekümmerter großer Bruder. Loki krümmte sich innerlich manchmal vor Fremdschämen, wenn Thor etwas besonders Dummes von sich gab.

Zum Beispiel, als er fragte, ob der Brexit, von dem ihre Eltern beim Abendessen sprachen bedeutete, dass die 'englischen Inseln', wie er sie nannte (nochmal fremdgeschämt) dann mit schweren starken Booten von Europa weggezogen würden, damit keiner schummeln konnte (Extremfremdschämen). Ihre Eltern waren kurz sprachlos gewesen, dann hatte Mutter mit Thor auf dem StarkPad eine Nachrichtenseite für Kinder studiert und ihm den Brexit erklärt. Loki hatte den Eindruck, er wäre danach auch nicht sehr viel schlauer gewesen.

Aber auf der anderen Seite beneidete Loki seinen Bruder glühend. Er hatte Freunde, er war beliebt, er war groß und sah gut aus. Und Thor war immer fröhlich! Er hatte immer gute Laune und walzte so unbekümmert und furchtlos durchs Leben, dass Loki davon überzeugt war, sein Bruder würde es im Leben weiter bringen als er selbst. Obwohl er selbst sehr klug war, vielleicht fast so genial wie sein Vater. Aber Vater war so... er war so …

Loki ballte eine Faust, glättete dann erschrocken die Seite in seinem Buch über „ _Von Alchimie und Magie bis zur heutigen modernen Chemie_ “, die er ramponiert hatte, wieder. Loki _hasste_ seinen Vater nicht. Aber manchmal, wenn ihn das seltsame Gefühl beschlich, Tony Stark wäre so etwas wie ein König, ein _Gott_ gar, da fragte er sich ungewollt, ob er wirklich in diese Familie gehörte... Alle waren so anders als er selbst.

Steve war nicht dumm, aber am ehesten konnte man ihn als fleißig und streberhaft bezeichnen. Loki konnte mit ihm nicht viel anfangen. Thor _war_ etwas dumm, aber Loki liebte ihn wirklich. Thor war immer für ihn da, verteidigte ihn, manchmal prügelte er sich sogar, wenn Kinder auf dem Schulhof gemein zu ihm waren. Aber er konnte es seinem Bruder nicht zeigen. Er konnte es sich meist nicht einmal selbst eingestehen. Peter war ein wahrer Engel und alle hingen an ihm und er wiederum an allen, dass man geradezu spürte, dass da ein _echtes_ Band war. Loki seufzte. _Mutter_...

Der Junge liebte seine Mutter sehr innig und manchmal, wenn sein Vater sie erzürnte oder auch nur gutmütig neckte, da war Loki so wütend auf ihn. Den Jungen plagten schwere Schuldgefühle. Er konnte seinem Vater einfach nicht verzeihen, dass der so … viel Glück hatte! Sein Vater war ein Genie, war ein unbeliebtes Kind gewesen wie er selbst, klein und dünn wie er selbst. Er hatte es schon Dutzende Male erzählt bekommen. Und Loki konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen, wie er es geschafft hatte, das alles zu bekommen, was er jetzt hatte.

Vater hatte Mutter (!), war der erfolgreichste Geschäftsmann der Welt, er hatte Freunde (wenn auch wenige, dafür _gute_ ) und - er sah zu der Gruppe, die sich um Tony Stark scharte – er war so ein selbstbewusster, arroganter, _zufriedener_ Mensch! Loki war davon überzeugt, Thor würde genau so werden. Kein Genie, aber vielleicht ein Rockstar oder Spitzensportler. Frustriert warf Loki das Buch neben sich auf die Erde. Er hatte Hunger. Bald würde gegrillt werden, Gott sei Dank. Die finsteren Gedanken schob er willensstark nach hinten und rappelte sich auf. Er wollte das Buch eh schon lange Onkel Bruce zeigen.

Tony sah seinen bis zu Peters Geburt Jüngsten angeregt plaudernd mit Bruce zusammen auf dem Rasen sitzen. Sie beugten sich über ein dickes Buch. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Warum nur konnte der Junge ihn nicht so lieben, wie er es sich wünschte? Er hatte sich mit Loki immer so viel Mühe gegeben. War der Junge doch so gescheit und ihm selbst eigentlich so viel ähnlicher als alle seine anderen Kinder. Aber Loki hatte schon im frühen Kindesalter immer seine Mutter ihm selbst vorgezogen, was für Tony okay war. Aber Loki hatte Tony auch schon immer auf Distanz gehalten.

Er schien, je älter er wurde, ihm gegenüber immer misstrauischer, sarkastischer (Himmel, das hatte er schon mit acht getan!) und abwehrender. Tony seufzte. Auch, was die komplizierte Hassliebe zum eigenen Vater anging, war Loki ihm wohl ähnlicher als ihm lieb war... Er schnappte sich Peter, der zu seinen Füßen gerade das Gras zerpflückte und drückte ihn innig an seine Brust. „Bitte, Baby, bitte bitte mein Augenstern, mein Underoos.... hab mich lieb, sonst brichst du mir das Herz.“, flüsterte er dem zappelndem Baby ins Ohr. Peter grapschte nach Tonys Haaren und seine kleinen Fäuste zogen mit einer unerwarteten Kraft an den Strähnen, sodass ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Na ja, vielleicht waren die auch schon vorher da gewesen...

„Sag Dada. Komm schon. DA-DA!“, versuchte Tony, der dringend ein väterliches Erfolgserlebnis brauchte, sein Glück. Peter sah ihn groß an. „Gluh!“ „Dada“ „Blabl“ Pepper sah zu ihnen rüber und rief lachend. „Hab doch Geduld, er wird es schon noch lernen, Tony!“ „Do-nyy“, sagte das Baby und sah seinen Vater mit riesigen Bambiaugen an. Der erstarrte. „Was?“, keuchte er, „War das etwa... WAS?“ Alle in der Nähe kamen neugierig näher. Da schien etwas Bedeutsames vorzugehen.

„Do-nyy!“, rief der Kleine jetzt fröhlich. Pepper, Natasha, Rhodey, Happy und natürlich Tony bekamen kugelrunde Augen, die Münder standen ihnen offen. „Hat er etwa...?“ „Was hat Peter gesagt?“ „War das 'Tony'?“ Und dann legte Peter los, offenbar glücklich über die Reaktion seines Publikums: „Do-nyy, Do-nyy, Dony!“ Seine Eltern sahen sich sprachlos an. Pepper amüsiert, Tony ein bisschen verzweifelt.

„Bruce, das musst du dir ansehn!“, rief Nat. Bruce schob Loki das Buch in den Schoß und gesellte sich zu den anderen. _Typisch_ , dachte der Junge. Peter beschloss, seinen neuen Trick noch einmal vorzuführen. „Dony, Dony, Dony.“ Tony drückte ihn glücklich an sich „Das ist ein Anfang. Ab jetzt nennst du mich besser 'Daddy', Schätzchen, damit der Kleine es lernt.“ „Ganz sicher nicht.“, lachte Pepper. „'Tony' ist besser als das, was ich letzte Nacht zu dir gesagt hab.“, grinste sie dann. Alle stöhnten. „Ihr beide seid echt grauenhaft. Ein Wunder, dass ihr nicht zehn Kinder habt.“, brummte Rhodey. Tony und Pepper sahen sich einfach nur überglücklich an, während ihre Freunde alle lachten.

*

Thor lag im Gras, Quill schmachtete Gamora an, Nebula spielte mit Rocket.

„Wisst ihr auch schon, was ihr mal nach der Highschool machen wollt?“ , fragte sie in die Runde. Rocket hatte sich auf den Rücken gerollt und ließ sich den Bauch kraulen. „Quill und ich gründen eine Band.“, antwortete Thor, „Wir werden berühmt und geben auf der ganzen Welt Konzerte!“ „Ja!“, sprang Quill begeistert auf den Wagen auf. „Wir nennen uns _Guardians of the Galaxy!“_ Gamora schnaubte: „Viel zu lang, ihr braucht was Gängigeres.“ „ _Gods of Asgard_!“ Gamora lachte. „Ist kaum kürzer!“ „ _Assguardians_ “, schlug Nebula grinsend vor, sie hatte die erste Silbe gekonnt betont. „Oh, ich weiß was: _Love and Thunder_!“, rief Thor. „Und wer ist wer?“, fragte Gamora. „Ich bin _Thunder_ , ist doch klar.“ „Ich will aber nicht _Love_ sein.“, maulte Quill. „Bleibt ja immer noch _Ass_ wie in _Ass_ guardians.“, stichelte Nebula.

„Was ist mit dir Gamora, was hast du nach der Schule vor?“, fragte Quill sie. Die hob eine Schulter. „Weiß nicht, irgendwas studieren. Sport vielleicht.“ „Dad will sicher was anderes.“ „Das ist mir egal. Vielleicht piss ich ihn auch an und heirate nach der Highschool gleich, bekomme fünf Kinder und erziehe sie alle zu Republikanern.“ Nebula bewunderte ihre große Schwester für ihren Schneid. Sie traute sich nicht, so über ihren Vater zu reden.

„Ich möcht Maschinenbau studieren. Dafür brauch ich unbedingt ein Stipendium. Dad finanziert nie und nimmer eine gute Universität.“ Unausgesprochen hing zwischen ihnen, dass Mr Titan dazu finanziell gar nicht in der Lage war. „Ach, Neb, du hast doch super Noten! Vielleicht schaffst dus ans MIT wie mein Pop.“ Das wäre ein Traum, den Nebula nicht zu träumen wagte.

„Thor!“, rief seine Mutter über die Wiese. „Such bitte mal nach Steve und seinen Freunden, Schatz. Das Buffet wird aufgebaut. „Ja, Mom!“, rief er zurück. Dann leiser: „Klasse! Ich hab schon ganz schön großen Hunger. Kommt mit, vielleicht erwischen wir Steve beim Knutschen!“ Alle kicherten, sie waren schließlich, so verschieden sie waren, alle noch jung genug, all das rund um die Liebe – obwohl schon ziemlich interessant – doch auch noch ganz schön witzig zu finden.

*

Sam Wilson blickte säuerlich. Die Gartenparty bei den Starks war toll und er war erst seit kurzem enger mit Steve befreundet, also war es seine erste. Aber seit dieser Typ aufgetaucht war, machte sie ihm irgendwie weniger Spaß. Er kannte Bucky natürlich aus der Schule, aber nur flüchtig. Sam hatte ja nicht die gleiche Middle School wie Steve und sein Freund besucht. Als Steve mit Peggy und Barnes vorhin zum Pool gekommen waren, mit Eis und Softdrinks bewaffnet, musste er zweimal (oder vielmehr: drei bis viermal) hinsehen, um in dem attraktiven Jungen den Mitschüler zu erkennen.

James Buchanan Barnes sah mindestens zwei Jahre älter als sie alle aus. Und verdammt gut. Sam hatte aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, dass sogar Steves schöne ältere Cousine, oder wie man das nennen wollte, ihn interessiert gemustert hatte. Bucky Barnes schien das aber nicht aufzufallen. Er redete und redete und sah dabei die ganze Zeit Steve an, ließ ihn kaum aus den Augen. Und Steve lauschte ihm hingebungsvoll. Die beiden waren seit Jahren schon unzertrennlich, das wusste Sam ja, aber er hatte gehofft, Steve würde ihn nicht gleich vergessen, sobald der Typ aus Hawaii zurückkam.

„Zeig mal deine Beißerchen, Stevie, du hast geschrieben deine Nemesis, die Zahnspange, ist weg!“, rief Bucky gerade lachend. Steve grinste ihn breit an. „Donnerwetter, du hast ja jetzt Zähne wie ein Hollywoodstar!“ „Ach...“, erwiderte Steve errötend. Ein Seitenblick auf Peggy hätte für Sam auch ein Blick in den Spiegel sein können. Die sah genauso säuerlich aus wie er selbst.

Pietro kam angeschlendert und sah zu den Kids, dann seine Zwillingsschwester neugierig an. Er sagte zwei/drei Sätze auf Russisch zu ihr, die ihr ein tiefes rollendes Lachen entlockten. Geschmeidig stand sie aus dem Liegestuhl auf, warf ihr seidiges Haar nach hinten und wickelte ihre Kurven in ein Strandtuch. „Leider schwul.“, sagte sie auf Russisch zu ihrem Bruder und hängte sich in seinen Arm. Die beiden gingen lachend zur Party zurück.

Bucky belegte schon seit drei Jahren Russisch in der Highschool. Er unterbrach seinen Redesschwall und sah den beiden stirnrunzelnd nach. „Hast du die verstanden?“, fragte ihn Sam unfreundlicher als er eigentlich wollte. Bucky fing sich schnell wieder und schwindelte: „Nicht alles, aber ich glaube, er sagte 'es gibt bald Essen'.“

Und da kamen auch schon Thor und sein bunt gewürfelter Haufen Freunde zum Pool. Alle sahen ein wenig enttäuscht aus. Niemand knutschte. Gamoras Blick fiel auf Bucky und ihr fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Quill zog ein Gesicht und Nebula stieß ihre Schwester in die Seite. „Mom sagt, ich soll euch zum Essen holen.“ „Thor! Bist du aber gewachsen! Lass dich ansehen!“ Bucky sprang auf und zauste dem Jüngeren die Haare. „Wer hat dir erlaubt, größer als ich oder Steve zu werden.“ „Dad jedenfalls nicht.“, lachte Steve. „Bucky!“, rief Thor begeistert. Er konnte Steves Freund gut leiden!

„Du musst mir alles von Hawaii erzählen! Hast du jeden Tag eine Blumenkette geschenkt bekommen?“ „Jeden Tag zwei.“, grinste Bucky im Scherz. „Ich würd so gern auch mal nach Hawaii aber Pop fährt ja immer nur mit uns auf diesen Bauernhof.“ Bucky lachte. „Man soll im Urlaub tun, was man sonst nie tut. Das heißt für euch Stark-Kids 'nicht im Luxus leben'.“ Steve und Thor verdrehten die Augen. Alle waren inzwischen aufgestanden und schlenderten schon über die Wiese zum Barbeque.

„Sag bloß, Steve, hat Loki immer noch seine Nase ständig in einem Buch? Das hier ist doch eine Party!“ „Er macht sich nichts aus Partys, kennst ihn doch.“ „Dafür braucht man ja auch Freunde.“, stichelte Quill. Thor warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Wenn Loki sich selbst genügt, ist er ein glücklicher Mensch.“ wies Bucky den Jungen zurecht. Thor strahlte, Quill schmollte und Gamora schmachtete. „Ich sag dem kleinen Schlaukopf mal hallo.“ Damit lief Bucky zu Loki. Alle sahen ihm nach, Sam, Quill und Peggy weniger glücklich. Thor zufrieden, Nebula anerkennend, Gamora verknallt und Steve, ja, Steves Miene war nicht zu lesen, wäre sie auch dann nicht, wenn ihn jemand angesehen hätte. Bucky war so, er war so... _verändert_!

Der Catering-Service grillte und die ganze Partygesellschaft aß mit großem Appetit. Es gab Burger, russische Würstchen („ _Witzig_ , Tony!“, kommentierte Natasha), Meeresfrüchte, gegrilltes Gemüse, vegane Tortilla und eine Riesenauswahl an köstlichen Salaten und verschiedenen Brotsorten. Sam war vorher schon gegangen, er wollte lieber richtiges Feuerwerk anzünden als die ungefährliche Stark-Variante ansehen und er wohnte ein Stück weg. Peggy hatte sich ihm angeschlossen, sie klagte über Kopfschmerzen und wohnte ganz in der Nähe der Wilsons.

Steve brachte sie und Sam pflichtschuldig zur Auffahrt, wo Mr Wilson schon parkte. Also küsste er Peggy nicht zum Abschied, wünschte Mr Wilson noch einen schönen Abend und seiner Freundin gute Besserung. Als er zur Gesellschaft zurück kam, stand Bucky bei seinem Dad und schäkerte mit Peter, den sein Vater auf dem Arm hatte. Bucky stand ziemlich _nahe_ bei seinem Dad. Aber das lag bestimmt daran, dass er gerade in Peters Nase kniff. Er ging zu den dreien und hörte:

„...kürzeren Haare stehen Ihnen wirklich ausgezeichnet, Sir.“ Tony bedankte sich höflich für das Kompliment und schien erleichtert, seinen Ältesten zu sehen. „Junior! Ich bring Peter ins Bett, sei ein guter Junge und vertrete mich bei unseren Gästen, ja?“ „Große Fußstapfen, Steve.“, sagte Bucky grinsend, was ihm geich zwei irritierte Blicke einhandelte. Tony ging mit Peter zum Haus und Bucky sah ihnen nach. Natasha, die nicht weit entfernt mit Wanda zusammen stand fluchte unterdrückt auf Russisch und fragte dann ihre Tochter, ebenfalls auf Russisch:

„Hat der Bengel gerade auf seinen Arsch geschaut?“ Wanda lachte. „Unglaublich, oder? Na ja, hier gibt es sonst für einen schwulen Mann ja nur Kinder oder Pietro mit seinen dämlichen Haaren.“ „Und Papa!“, sagte Natasha. „Was ist mit mir?“, fragte Bruce neugierig, er kam gerade zu ihnen und blieb neben ihnen stehen, in der 'Gürteltier-Pose' Wanda und ihre Mutter sahen sich an und prusteten. Natasha zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Oder eben doch nur Tony.“ „Wovon redet ihr?“, lachte Bruce. Er sprach natürlich auch Russisch.

„Mama hat mir nur gesagt, wie sexy sie dich immer noch findet, Papa.“, zwinkerte Wanda ihrem Vater zu. Bruce wurde rot und Natascha gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Tony kam bald mit seinem Babyfon-Ohrstecker zurück. Pepper, die schon ziemlich viel Champagner getrunken hatte, sah ihn mit glitzernden Augen an. „Du siehst aus wie James Bond.“ Rhodey verdrehte die Augen und stieß Happy neben sich an.

„Ich habe mir James Bond immer _größer_ vorgestellt.“, lachte der. „Ha ha.“, machte Tony nur. Er sah sich um. Alle seine Gäste sahen zufrieden aus, offensichtlich schmeckte allen das Essen und sie amüsierten sich. Als er Thors Clique kurz beobachtete, sah er die ältere der Titan-Schwestern ein Würstchen essen. Er überlegte kurz, ob er etwas dazu sagen wollte, aber fand dann, dass das Mädchen alt genug war, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Gamora aß genüsslich ihr Würstchen. Nebula hatte sie aufhalten wollen, aber Thor und Quill hatten sie bestärkt. „Mmm, das ist so gu-ut!“, schwärmte das Mädchen und Nebula, die in ihrem Karottensalat herumpickte beäugte Thors halb aufgegessenen Burger mit wachsendem Interesse. Thor hielt ihn ihr hin. „Mal probieren?“ „Ja, komm schon Nebula, die Welt geht davon nicht unter!“, rief Quill. „Die Burger sind noch besser als die Würstchen!“, sagte jetzt auch Gamora auffordernd. „Hast du etwa einen gegessen?“ „Klar.“ Gamora hob triumphierend das Kinn. Nebula funkelte ihre große Schwester an. Immer musste sie die bessere sein. Cooler, mutiger, hübscher. Zögernd nahm sie Thor den halben Burger aus der Hand und holte tief Luft, als...

„Nebula!“, dröhnte die Stimme ihres Vaters über die Wiese. Mit großen Schritten kam Titan auf die Kinder zu. Tony hatte sich sofort in Bewegung gesetzt. Gut, der Waschbär saß mitten unter den Kids. Er und Mr Titan erreichten die jungen Leute gleichzeitig. „Tochter!“ „Nebula, fütterst du tatsächlich den Waschbären mit meinen 20-Dollar-Burgern? Ich kann euch gern zu den Mülltonnen bringen, da hat das Pelzknäuel zum Essen noch ne Menge Spaß dazu.“ Alle starrten ihn an.

„Mr Titan! Kommen Sie, trinken Sie ein Bier mit uns, ich möchte Sie meinen Freunden vorstellen. Und Nebula...“, er drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um und zwinkerte. „...jetzt hat er schon die Hälfte gegessen, gib ihm den Rest auch noch, das will jetzt eh keiner mehr.“ Nebula stotterte verdattert „Ja, Mr Stark.“ Sie war ganz blass, schien aber ihre Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. Tony zog den widerstrebenden bulligen Mann mit sich, von den Kindern weg. Thor sah aus, als würde er gleich etwas Dummes sage, weil er nicht begriff, was vor sich ging.

„Natasha!“, rief Tony und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich möchte dir Mr Titan vorstellen.“ Die Russin hatte mitbekommen, was da passiert war und setzte ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Mr Titan! Tony hat mir schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt. Mein Name ist Natasha Romanov, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Nat.“ Sie reichte Titan die Hand und ihr Augenaufschlag war hollywoodreif. Tony grinste zufrieden. Nat war genau die Richtige für diesen Job. Das war sie wirklich. Mr Titan wirkte plötzlich ganz flatterig und unbeholfen, während Natasha mit ihm plauderte. Der Gastgeber drückte ihm ein Bier in die Hand mit den Worten: „Bleiben Sie doch zum Feuerwerk, Mr Titan. Es geht in ein paar Minuten los.“

Während dem Feuerwerk, das wirklich ein Meisterwerk der SENF-Technik war, gesellte sich Natasha zu Tony. „Ich hab gesehen, wie du die Kleine da rausgeboxt hast, gut gemacht.“, sagte sie leise mit Anerkennung in der Stimme. „Der Typ hat ja echt nen Schaden.“ „Ach, Titan ist ne Nervensäge, aber er hat das große Haus seiner Familie verkauft, damit er das Schulgeld für Gamora bezahlen kann. Die Kleine, Nebula, hat ein Stipendium ergattert.“

„Du _magst_ den Spinner?“ „Nein, aber er tut für die Mädchen alles. Außer sie mit Burgern füttern. Titan hat die besten Absichten und gibt sich die größte Mühe. Die beiden Mädchen sind ganz gut geraten, besonders die Jüngere, allzu viel macht er nicht falsch.“ „An Super-Daddy kommt er aber nicht ran, oder?“, lachte Nat. „Daddy Supreme, bitte.“, grinste Tony.

„Das wär hundert pro dein Strippername.“, sagte Natasha dazu trocken. Tony lachte. „Was redet ihr da über Stripper?“, Pepper hängte sich an Tonys Arm und küsste ihn aufs Ohr. „Nicht heute, Pep, ich habs im Rücken. Dann sitzen die Dance-Moves nicht.“ Pepper schmollte ein bisschen. „Ich hab ganz schön...“ „...einen sitzen, ja, Schätzchen.“ „Bist du böse deswegen?“, seine Frau sah ihn groß an. Wie konnte er, sie war so süß. „Nur, wenn du nicht sofort deine Hand von meinem Hintern nimmst, hier sind noch Kinder anwesend.“ „Ich hebs mir auf.“

*

Alle waren gegangen. Es war 23.20h und Bucky, der als einziger bei ihnen übernachtete, lag in Steves Zimmer auf der Couch und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Steve, bist du noch wach?“ „Jetzt ganz sicher. Mich hat wer angequatscht.“, kam es schläfrig zurück. Bucky grunzte amüsiert. „Du hast mir gefehlt.“ „Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Bucky.“ „Hast dich doch getröstet! Peggy ist echt süß.“ Es kam eine Weile keine Antwort. „Steve?“ „Ich bin noch wach.“ „Ist das was Ernstes?“ Er hörte Steve seufzen. „Ich weiß nicht. Wir haben viel gemeinsam, aber... und Nalu und du?“ „Hat nicht funktioniert.“ „Das tut mir leid.“ „Muss es nicht.“ Nach einer weiteren langen Pause: „Steve?“ „Ja?“ „Ich... ich bin schwul.“ Drückendes Schweigen. Bucky schloss entsetzt die Augen. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sich erhofft hatte, wie Steve reagieren würde, aber er hatte doch erwartet, dass er _überhaupt_ reagieren würde!

_Bucky ist schwul? Bucky ist schwul!_ dachte Steve. _Und wie er Dad angesehen hat.._. Steve verzog verwirrt das Gesicht. _Das_ ergab plötzlich einen furchtbaren Sinn. Er war froh, dass sein Freund ihn nicht sehen konnte in der Dunkelheit, sein Gesicht brannte vor Scham und... was war das noch? War das etwa Eifersucht? - _Quatsch! Ich hab eine Freundin!_ In die er kein bisschen verliebt war, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Du sagst ja gar nichts.“, riss ihn Buckys Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er schluckte. „Bucky. Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen. Ich meine, dass dus mir gesagt hast, das ist.. _toll_! Äh, nicht, dass du schwul bist ist toll, sondern dass dus mir gesagt hast. Ich... ja ich freu mich, dass du mir so vertraust....und natürlich ist es auch nicht _nicht_ toll dass du schwul bist, ich meine...“ Steve schwitzte vor Stress und hielt die Luft an. Was würde Bucky über den Unsinn denken, den er da von sich gegeben hatte? Erstmal sagte Bucky gar nichts. Der lag auf der Couch und kämpfte mit seiner Enttäuschung und vielleicht sogar mit seinen Tränen, aber Steve durfte das nicht wissen... also sammelte er sich und:

„Natürlich vertrau ich dir! Du bist mein allerbester Freund!“ „Und du meiner!“, beeilte Steve sich zu sagen, damit konnte er ja nichts falsch machen. Oder? Bucky hörte nur Steves Erleichterung heraus und fühlte sich plötzlich elend. _Friendzone, na toll!_ „Ich weiß! Gute Nacht, Steve.“ „Nacht, Bucky.“ „Ich bin froh, wieder da zu sein.“ „Ich bin auch froh! … Aber... du warst doch mit Nalu zusammen... seit wann weißt du, dass du … schwul bist?“ Bucky seufzte.

„Nalu ist ein _Jungen_ name. Ich wollt dir das nicht schreiben, sondern persönlich sagen. Und ich weiß es schon länger. Seit es mit Charlie nicht geklappt hat, weiß ich es sogar sicher.“ Charlie war ein Mädchen, mit dem Bucky gegangen war, bevor seine Familie nach Hawaii zog. „Oh.“, sagte Steve und wusste nicht weiter. „Lass uns morgen den Fitness-Apparat, den dir dein Dad geschenkt hat, ausprobieren! Tolles Teil!“ „Okay.“ Steve wusste nicht, ob 'tolles Teil' sich nur auf das Fitness-Gerät bezog oder ob das in Buckys schwulem Bewusstsein auch auf seinen Dad zutraf. _Oh mein Gott_...  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Steve und Bucky – Noch ein Intermezzo**

  
_„Hey, du hast dich in letzter Zeit ganz schön rar gemacht. Ich hör und seh gar nichts mehr von dir!“  
  
„Ich bin furchtbar beschäftigt. Junior High ist ein Trip in die Hölle und zurück – merk dir meine Worte! Freu dich schon auf dieses endlose Elend und die Qual. Für den Englischunterricht muss ich drei Romane lesen, ein paar Gedichte und gefühlt hundert Theaterstücke – bis Homecoming. Ich schwöre, da lauert ein Zusammenbruch – irgendwo da drin wartet er auf mich! Ich schreibe mir die Scheiße aus dem Leib bei den Aufsätzen für diesen Kurs und mir wird gesagt - jedes verdammte Mal gesagt, dass ich nicht genug auf die Werke einginge. Wie viel kann eine einzelne Person über ein Gedicht schwadronieren, das die Farbe des Sommerhimmels beschreibt? Der ist scheiß blau! “  
  
„Du hasst es, Aufsätze zu schreiben, warum hast du dich doch für den Englisch-Leistungskurs entschieden?“  
  
„Oh, Klugscheißer, der du bist! Was hättest du mir denn lieber geraten? Sozialwissenschaften? Kunst? Zumindest beherrsche ich die englische Sprache. Was hatte schon ein echtes Problem an einem Kurs namens "Englisch" sein können?“  
  
„Vielleicht lange Essays schreiben?“  
  
"Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: Klugscheißer!"  
_  
* *  
  
 _„Kino? Kingsman 2 läuft! Hast du Lust?“  
  
„Ob ich Lust hab? Taron Egerton, komm schon - der Mann ist verdammt heiß! Aber ich hab keine Zeit. Zu viel zu tun.“  
  
„Komm schon, Buck, du brauchst eine Pause oder du wirst verrückt!“  
  
„Wie kommst du drauf, dass ich das nicht schon bin? Ich bin am Durchdrehen! Mit Ausnahme von Technik und IT bekomme ich keine Hausaufgaben oder Tests zurück, ohne den Hinweis 'Ich muss Sie nach dem Unterricht sprechen'. Ich habe den Eindruck, ich hatte schon meine Pause: acht Monate an einer US-Militärhochschule. Ich hab dort einen Scheiß gelernt! “  
  
„Ich bin sicher, du bekommst bald noch die Kurve! Bist doch n schlauer Typ. Kopf hoch und Schwanz nicht einziehen!“  
  
„Weder das eine noch das andere scheint da grad was tun zu können... Zumindest nichts hilfreiches.“  
  
„?“  
  
„Ich habe versucht lustig zu sein. Scheint, ich scheiter jetzt auch daran. “  
  
„Ich probier das aus, gib mir eine Chance - nur ein Abend im Kino, komm schon!“  
  
"Es tut mir leid, ich eine miserable Gesellschaft, frag doch Sam."  
  
„Taron Egerton für Sam ist wie Perlen vor die Säue.“  
  
"Da hast du natürlich recht, der hat da nicht so den Durchblick wie ich!"  
  
"Also?"  
  
„Nein, tut mir leid, ich kann nicht! Ich muss lernen."_  
  
* *  
  
 _„Pläne für die Weihnachtsferien?“  
  
„Nun, abgesehen vom Lernen? Du?"  
  
„Ich geh in der ersten Januarwoche mit Sam Snowboarden. Kommst du mit?"  
  
„Was hält Sam von der Idee?“  
  
"Warum fragst du? Es ist nicht so, als würden wir nen exklusiven Zweiertrip machen!“  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sam das so sieht wie du."  
  
"Wovon redest du?"  
  
"Einerlei jetzt. Ich kann sowieso nicht mit. Phillips hat mir gerade einen derbst großen Folder voller Dateien geschickt, mit denen ich in den Ferien arbeiten kann. Stoff aus der Sophomore - und das heißt, Sophomore einer echten Schule, nicht von der Clownsschule, die ich letztes Jahr besucht habe!“  
  
„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es tut mir Leid."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, Stevie ... danke? Viel Spaß beim Snowboarden! Brich dir nix und lass dir die Eier nicht abfrieren! “_  
  
* *  
  
 _„Ich habe dein Fotoshooting von Coney Island auf der Homepage der Schule gesehen. Du bist jetzt im Fotoklub? Seit wann? “  
  
"Ein paar Wochen. Ich bin in vielen Clubs. Ich glaube, dass das meine ansonsten nicht so prickelnden Schulleistungen etwas verwischt... “  
  
„Aber ist dein Zeitplan nicht schon eng genug? Bei all dem Nachholbedarf aus der Sophomore? “  
  
„Hat dir mein Fotoshooting gefallen?“  
  
„Es ist fantastisch, echt cool! Lass uns mal wieder hin gehen, okay? Die Soarin' Eagle mal wieder ausprobieren? ;) “  
  
„Ich bin nicht sonderlich scharf drauf, vor dir oder generell vor Leuten auf meine Schuhe zu kotzen.“  
  
„Was ist mit deinem Geburtstag? Willst du ihn Hot Dogs, Zuckerwatte, der Cyclone und…(!!!) mir verbringen? “_  
  
Bucky schloss kurz die Augen. Steve aus dem Weg zu gehen hatte nicht im geringsten geholfen. Er bekam ihn einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf! Unendlich verliebt in den blinden hetero-Arsch... anders konnte man es nicht sagen... Er dachte zwei Stunden lang über seine Antwort nach.  
  
 _„Nun, ich habe Geburtstag. Immerhin werde ich süße siebzehn. Nicht dass ich nicht sowieso ziemlich süß bin, aber dann ist es bestätigt. Okay, lass uns gehen, nur wir zwei - genau wie früher! Die gute alte Zeit“_ (Als das alles noch nicht so wahnsinnig kompliziert war...)  
  
 _"Was bist du? Ein alter Mann? Die gute alte Zeit? Du bist doch verrückt.“  
  
"Punk!"  
  
"Trottel. Aber das ist ausgemacht? Coney Island am 10. März?“  
  
"Positiv!"_  
  
Sie hatten einen fantastischen Tag auf Coney Island. Steves Geschenk für seinen Freund aus Kindertagen war ein kleines Notizbuch, gebunden in tiefrotem Leder und mit einer liebevollen Widmung in Steves ordentlicher fast schon Kalligraphie ähnelnder Handschrift auf der ersten Seite:  
  
 _'Für meinen liebsten und für immer besten Freund,  
  
Mögen die guten alten Zeiten, die goldenen Tage, niemals aus deinem Gedächtnis verschwinden. Da ich mich glücklich schätzen kann, ein Teil davon zu sein, empfehle ich dir wärmstens, das Gute in deinem Leben festzuhalten, und vielleicht hast du manchmal das Bedürfnis, die kleinen Dinge aufzuschreiben, die dich glücklich machen, um sie nicht zu vergessen über den großen Dingen, die das nicht tun.  
  
In Liebe und Freundschaft,  
  
Dein Freund und Punk Steve '_  
  
Bucky musste ziemlich schwer schlucken. Er versuchte es runter zu spielen: „Steve, so etwas kann man doch einem schwulen Jungen nicht schenken, wir sind dafür berüchtigt, dass wir schnell weinerlich und piensig und dramatisch werden und all das.“ „Umarm mich schon. Dir gefällts doch.“ Und Bucky umarmte Steve, fest und erfüllt von Liebe und Zärtlichkeit und Hingabe... und plötzlich Verlangen, das ihn wie ein Amboss vor die Brust (und im Bauch und noch woanders) traf, so dass er sich schnell aus der Umarmung frei machte.  
  
"Das ist ein wunderbares Geschenk, Stevie, ich werde es bis zum Ende aller Zeiten in Ehren halten und ich werde immer rein schreiben, versprochen."  
  
„Ooo-kay, jetzt bist du dramatisch! Aber schön zu hören, dass es dir gefällt. Bereit für die Soarin Eagle? “  
  
Bucky hätte schwören können, Steve hatte hören müssen, wie sein Herz noch ein bisschen mehr brach, so verdammt weh tat es... Warum-warum-warum kam er nicht über ihn hinweg? WARUM?  
  
* *  
  
 _"Hey, was geht ab? Ich war natürlich dramatisch. Ich habe buchstäblich gerade fast meine komplette Highschool-Karriere torpediert. Meine letzte Hausaufgabe in Englisch wurde als "für Junior High Niveau nicht ausreichend" eingestuft, und Phillips orderte mich in sein Büro, um mich zu fragen, ob ich bereit bin, die Junior zu wiederholen - vorausgesetzt, es ist finanziell abgesichert -, ich fragte meine Eltern ... Sie rechneten ein bisschen hin und her und ja: Ich bin dank Opa Buchanans Geld immer noch Schüler an der Sanctuary High ... “  
  
„Bucky! Das sind schreckliche und großartige Neuigkeiten zugleich! Ich bin so froh, dass du die Sanctuary nicht verlassen musst, aber gleichzeitig tut mir deine Niederlage echt leid. Fick die Militärschule auf Hawaii. “  
  
„Es ist okay, Stevie ... Danke trotzdem. Ich schätze, ich habe von nun an etwas Freizeit, da ich ja nicht mehr versuchen muss, zwei Schuljahre in eins zu quetschen. Hätt ich am Ende doch nicht geschafft, egal wie viel verfickte Arbeit ich mir gemacht hätte..“  
  
"Ja bitte! Du hast mir gefehlt! Ehrlich. Lust auf Kingsmen 1 und 2? Komm schon, gönn dir einen 'verdammt heißen' (deine Worte) Taron Egerton!“  
  
„Wer bin ich, dir das abzuschlagen? ;) “  
_  
Bucky hatte gegrübelt und gegrübelt, nächtelang... Sollte er Steve wieder näher sein? Steve, in den er ernstlich und ehrlich und unsterblich verliebt war? Aber am Ende stellte er sich ein Leben ohne Steve vor und das war nun auch keine Option! Und nach dem Vorfall mit dem Mädchen im Drama-Club, Gamora, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass selbst Steves Familie ihn vermisste, konnte er gar nicht anders. Der Filmabend mit Steve bei den Starks zu Hause war so angenehm und warm und wunderbar wie immer gewesen, also beschloss er, das zu nehmen, was er haben konnte, und wenn das nur Steves Freundschaft war, dann würde er sich damit begnügen, denn schließlich war Steves Freundschaft das Beste in seinem Leben!


	21. Chapter 21

**Ferien auf der Barton Farm, Teil 1**

Jeder – außer Peter natürlich – hatte zwar ausreichend genörgelt, aber Tony bestand nunmal auf diese Ferien und am Ende gefiel es doch allen.

Steve, der seinen 16. Geburtstag gerade hinter sich hatte, war untröstlich, dass Bucky über die Sommerferien einen Job angenommen hatte. Der träumte von einem Motorrad und die drei Monate im Lager von Tesco waren gut bezahlt. Er freute sich ja für seinen besten Freund und er freute sich auch schon darauf, hinter ihm auf dem Sozius zu sitzen, die Arme um Buckys schlanke Hüften geschmiegt, mit ihm herum zu brausen. Obwohl er so ein Gefühl hatte, seine Eltern könnten von Motorradtrips nicht so begeistert sein...

Besonders sein Dad. Der hatte, seit Peter auf der Welt war, solch einen Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt. Manchmal schien es, als würde sein Dad erleichtert aufatmen, wenn sich einer seiner Söhne ein Butterbrot schmierte, ohne sich dabei zu verletzen. Aber Onkel Clints Farm in Montana war von New York einfach zu weit entfernt, dass Bucky mal für ein Wochenende vorbei kommen würde. Er vermisste ihn jetzt schon schrecklich!

Thor, er war im April 14 geworden, hatte wie jedes Jahr die verrücktesten Ideen für den Jahresurlaub gehabt.

„Pop! Können wir nicht nach Hawaii fahren? Surfen in richtigen Wellen! Im Atlantik macht das keinen Fun. Oder Australien! Oder Rafting im Grand Canyon! Quill war da mit einer Jugendgruppe und da ist einer über Bord gegangen! Sie haben mit Hubschraubern nach ihm gesucht. Das war der Hammer! Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Pop, sie haben ihn ja gefunden.“ Tony war, wie immer, damit beschäftigt, Peter davon abzuhalten, an den Regalen (in welchem Zimmer auch immer) hochzuklettern.

„Gamora hat erzählt, einer aus ihrem Mathekurs geht in den Sommerferien in ein Paragliding-Camp! Da wohnt man in Zelten in den Rocky Mountains und jeden Tag trainiert man Gleitflüge! Das wär doch cool!“ Sein Vater war totenbleich geworden. Loki, 12, verdrehte die Augen kunstvoll und bemerkte trocken:

„Das ist wohl die Bürde, die ich tragen muss, gesegnet mit einer Familie, der jedes Streben nach Kultur völlig abgeht. Eine Reise nach London steht wohl nicht zur Debatte? Ein seltenes, kürzlich entdecktes Shakespeare-Werk wird im Sommer dort uraufgeführt, aber ich brauche wohl nicht zu hoffen, dass einen von euch das interessiert.“

Tony hatte seinen quirligen Eineinhalbjährigen für den Moment gebändigt, ihn mit einer Schale bunter Frühstücksflocken geködert. Peter saß auf seinem Schoß und löffelte mehr enthusiastisch als erfolgreich Fruit Loops in sich hinein. Die 'keine-gezuckerten-Frühstücksflocken-an-Wochentagen-Regel' war außer Kraft gesetzt. Eine Menge Milch ging daneben und Tony würde den Kleinen nach dem Frühstück schon wieder umziehen müssen.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben!“, Pepper kam in die Küche geschwebt – so wirkte es jedenfalls – in Gucci gehüllt, eine Wolke Chanel No 5 mitbringend. Sie war wie aus dem Ei gepellt und strahlte in die Runde. Alle begrüßten sie. „Guten Morgen, Mom.“ „Ich bringe dir dein Frühstück, Mutter.“ „Mum, siehst klasse aus!“ „Mommy!“ „Hey, Pep“, letzteres war ein wenig kraftlos. Tony war noch ein wenig verknittert und sah auch so aus, Er trug noch die Schlafsachen und war nicht gekämmt.

„Armer Liebling!“, es klang aber ziemlich munter und kein bisschen mitfühlend. Tony hatte im Kinderzimmer übernachtet, denn Peter hatte eine seiner überdrehten Nächte gehabt. Der Junge wollte und wollte nicht einschlafen, Tony war stundenlang bei ihm gesessen und hatte ihm vorgelesen, vorgesungen, mit ihm gespielt, geschmust, irgendwann sogar angefangen zu einem Gott zu beten, an den er nicht glaubte. Aber Peter hörte einfach nicht auf, seine Kapriolen zu machen. Er turnte herum, sang, spielte und plapperte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Tony war sicher, dass er selbst im Sessel im Kinderzimmer _vor_ dem Kleinen eingeschlafen war. Das würde er Pepper gegenüber allerdings nie zugeben.

Peter aus den Augen zu lassen, wenn er nicht schlief, war keine gute Idee. Der Kleine konnte aus jedem Laufstall, aus jedem Gitterbettchen entkommen, war ein Meister im Klettern und über alle Maßen erkundungsfreudig. Als Tony gegen sieben hochschreckte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass sein Jüngster in seinem Bettchen lag, Füße auf dem Kopfkissen, aber seis drum, und schlief. Tony seufzte. Immer, wenn er gedacht hatte, er hatte das Schlimmste überstanden, nahm die Vollzeit-Vater-Position eine neue Dimension an.

Peter war ein äußerst aktives Kleinkind. Man konnte ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Und er brauchte, wie schon als Baby, wirklich wenig Schlaf! Tony verbrachte viele Nächte im Kinderzimmer. Pepper fand das nicht sehr amüsant. Sie bestand bald auf mehr Date-Nights. Das half nicht wirklich. Tony war jetzt wirklich immer müde und weit entfernt von dem unterhaltsamen, charmanten, interessanten Mann, den er in den ersten Wochen und wenigen Monaten seines Vollzeit-Vater-Daseins noch lieferte. Teure Restaurants, schicke Vernissagen, Theaterpremieren waren an Tony hoffnungslos verschwendet.

Genau so, wie die Nächte in New Yorker Hotels, die eigentlich dazu gedacht gewesen waren, ihn aus seiner häuslichen Umgebung, seinem Geglucke um das Baby und aus seinem Daddy-Modus heraus zu holen, die oft darin endeten, dass Pepper in einem bezauberndem Negligee aus dem Bad kam, um ihren Mann tief schlummernd auf dem Hotelbett zu finden. „Ernsthaft Tony?“, schimpfte sie eines Abends, halb scherzend, halb im Ernst, nachdem sie ihn wach gerüttelt hatte. „Du bist der Mann, der mal mindestens die halbe New Yorker Damenwelt in Hab-Acht-Stellung und außer Atem gehalten hat? Der der begehrenswerteste Junggeselle des halben Landes war?“ „Pep... aber _du_ hast mich bekommen...“, lachte er verschlafen. „...du bist einfach die beste.“ Da musste Pepper auch lachen und machte das beste draus. Es wurde dann doch noch ganz nett...

Dann war es endlich soweit, alle Koffer waren zum Flughafen geschickt und die Familie fuhr mit dem Handgepäck zum Flughafen. „Pida Tuuh, Pida Swein, Pida Huun, Dony-Mida-Daak. Mummy!“, krähte der Kleinste vom Rücksitz. Zwischen Steve und Thor in den Kindersitz geschnallt blätterte Peter in seinem Bilderbuch. Loki saß ganz hinten für sich und las. Thor lachte:

„Pops, wenn Peter endlich 'Daddy' sagt, machst du nen Purzelbaum vor Freude, oder?“ „Das kannst du singen, Sunny.“ „Thanny!“ Tony verzog das Gesicht ein wenig. Peter sprach schon viel für sein Alter: Mami, Deve, Door, Loo-i, Scha-is, alle möglichen Dinge, viele Tiere, das neuste war: Binne, sogar Mr Stark sagte er (Mida Daak), aber er sagte auf Teufel komm raus nicht 'Daddy' zu seinem Vater und Tony schmerzte das... Er freute sich schon seit Peters Geburt darauf. Pepper, die das wusste, drückte mitfühlend wortlos sein Knie... Er holte tief Luft.

„Und, was hat sich jeder vorgenommen für die Ferien?“

Im Flieger wollten seine Eltern Peter festgeschnallt lassen, aber nachdem das Signal vom Ende der Anschnallpflicht blinkte und der Kleine sah, dass Leute aufstanden und herumliefen, hielt ihn nichts mehr. Also machten sie ihn los und Tony jagte ihm hinterher, den Gang auf und ab. Da Peter ein über alle Maßen freundliches Kleinkind war und bezaubernd aussah, fand niemand etwas daran. Dass ein paar Frauen versuchten, mit seinem attraktiven Vater zu flirten, dabei fand Pepper eine Menge und löste ihn nach einer halben Stunde ab. Ihr Nacken schmerzte schon, so musste sie sich die ganze Zeit verrenken, um das im Auge zu behalten. 

„Nein, Honey, das ist dein erster Urlaub seit Ewigkeiten und mir macht es nichts aus, ehrlich. „Na... Kleiner, ist dein Daddy nicht liiiieb?“, säuselte die Frau, neben der ihr Austausch statt fand. Dass sie dabei Tony, nicht Peter ansah, handelte ihr einen eiskalten Blick von Pepper ein, den Tony auf sich bezog. “Okay, okay...“, hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Viel Vergnügen, Schätzchen.“ Er ging nach hinten zu seinen Jungs. Thor hörte Musik, man konnte es trotz der Kopfhörer deutlich hören. Tony tippte ihn an der Schulter an und machte eine Geste, die ihm bedeuten sollte, runter zu drehen.

„Was?“, rief Thor dröhnend, „Ich hab doch...“ Loki riss ihm ungeduldig die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und verdrehte genervt die Augen, ein aufgeschlagenes dickes Buch lag auf seinem Schoß. „Oh!“, rief Thor, nicht mehr ganz so laut. „Ist n bisschen laut, was?“, er regelte das am StarkPhone neu und setzte die Kopfhörer wieder ein. „Was liest du, Puck?“ Dessen Augen waren schon wieder auf seinen Wälzer geheftet „Ein Buch.“ Jetzt verdrehte Tony in perfekter Kopie seines Sohnes die Augen und gab eine Konversation auf.

Steve hatte schon auf der Fahrt zum Flughafen erzählt, dass er ein umfangreiches Fitnessprogramm geplant hatte. Die Bemerkung seines Vaters „Feldarbeit bringt ordentlich Muckis, sieh dir Onkel Clint an!“, brachte ein Stirnrunzeln auf Steves Stirn. Bevor er anfangen konnte, lang und breit zu erklären, wie wichtig es war, alle Muskelgruppen im Körper zu trainieren, tönte Thor: „Davon bekommt Stevie aber nicht den Knackarsch, von dem er träumt.“ Steve wurde knallrot, weil er sofort an einen ganz bestimmten Knackarsch, an den er öfter dachte, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Seit Bucky seit ein paar Wochen wieder mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, dachte er verdammt oft an ihn. Und an seinen Körper... Und als Peter sofort zu singen begann: „Nag-asch, Nag-asch!“, wurde es Pepper zu bunt und sie wies ihre Söhne streng zurecht. Eine Lektion über angemessene Ausdrucksweise vor einem Kleinkind folgte. Tony sah seinen Jungs im Rückspiegel an, dass alle an den Tag im letzten Spätsommer dachten, als das Baby etwas wirklich Unangebrachtes von sich gegeben hatte, was er nur von seiner Mutter hatte hören können, aber natürlich schwiegen alle drei artig. Tony würden sies garantiert aufs Brot schmieren, wäre er mit ihnen allein und hielte er diese Lektion.  _ Mach dir nichts vor, Stark, die Jungs sind erblich vorbelastet. _ Angst vor Pepper lag ihnen allen im Blut.

„Hey, Junior! Kommst du mit dem Trainingsprogramm voran?“ Sie flogen zwar nicht erster Klasse, Tony konnte die Menschen in der ersten Klasse meist nicht leiden, allesamt blasierte Wichtigtuer, aber er hatte neun statt sechs Plätze gebucht, damit sie ein bisschen mehr Raum hatten. Er ließ sich neben seinen Ältesten fallen. „Ich steh jeden Tag um sechs auf und laufe erstmal um den See!“ „Junge, du hast doch Ferien. Gehs doch n bisschen langsamer an.“ „Dann drei mal 20 Sit-Ups...“ Tony hörte ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zu, er fand Fitnesstraining ziemlich langweilig und hatte nur nett sein wollen, aber Steve war eben nicht so von der subtilen Art.

„Ich insistiere!“, hörte er plötzlich Peppers Stimme, die befehlsgewohnte, keinen Widerspruch duldende. „Was fällt Ihnen ein? Was geht Sie das an?“, keifte eine Frauenstimme zurück. _Oh-oh_. Tony stand auf scannte die Richtung, aus der er die Stimmen gehört hatte. Pepper stand im Gang neben einem vermutlich leeren Platz, den Peter erklimmt hatte und funkelte eine Frau um die 30 an, die ein Tablet in der Hand hielt. Pepper riss Peter jetzt aus dem Sitz, stellte ihn neben sich ab und sagte kalt: 

„Nehmen Sie sich doch in der Öffentlichkeit einfach mit Ihren Bedürfnissen etwas zurück. Es sind Kinder an Bord.“ Tony war schon fast bei seiner Frau. „Sie sind ja verrückt! Gehen Sie doch auf _Ihren_ Platz!“ „Ist der Platz neben Ihnen frei?“, lächelte Pep ebenso süß wie falsch. „Ich buche ihn.“ Damit zog sie ihr StarkPhone aus der Tasche. Die Frau starrte sie an, als hätte sie es mit einer Verrückten zu tun. Tony konnte es ihr nichtmal verübeln – insgeheim.

„Honey, ich bin dran, meine Peter-Zeit!“ Er sah sie bittend an. „Tony, diese... _Dame_ sieht sich auf ihrem Tablet _Erwachseneneinhalte_ an, während Peter neben ihr herumturnt.“, zischte Pepper beinahe unhörbar. Einige Köpfe waren der kleinen Gruppe jetzt schon zugewandt. „Dony-mida-daak!“ „Ach, ich bitte Sie! Nur Fotos von Kerlen ohne Oberteil!“ Die Frau sah Tony von oben bis unten an und ihre Augen blitzten auf. „Der Kleine wird _Sie_ doch sicher schonmal ohne Hemd gesehen haben!“ Tony spürte, wie seine Frau neben ihm Luft holte, so lang und so tief, dass er sich wunderte, keine Atemnot in ihrer Nähe zu bekommen. 

„Mutter!“, neben ihnen war die Rettung aufgetaucht in Form von Loki. Der Zwölfjährige mit den reizenden schwarzen Wuschellocken zog sofort mit seinem ernsten Tonfall und Gesicht die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter auf sich. „Ich kann meine Reisepillen nicht finden.“ _Kleiner Schauspieler!_ Der weinerliche kindliche Tonfall und das elend verzogene kleine Gesicht, er war sehr überzeugend. „Liebling! Oh Gott, ist dir wieder schlecht? Komm schnell, ich weiß, wo sie sind. Und Tony!“, das war schon wieder ziemlich herrisch, „...nimm Peter und komm auch gleich mit, für _deine_ Pille ist auch wieder Zeit.“ Damit stolzierte sie, Loki an der Hand zu ihrem Bereich zurück. Tony schnappte sich Peter. Er hörte beim Weggehen die Frau murmeln: 

„Wer _da_ noch n paar Pillen braucht, kann ich mir denken...“ Das hatte Pepper zum Glück nicht gehört. Loki nahm eine Pille, ließ sich ein Bilderbuch aus der Tasche seiner Mutter geben und las es Peter, der auf seinem Schoß saß, vor. Tony und Pepper waren in ihrer Sitzreihe jetzt allein.

„Pep...“, lächelte Tony seine Frau kopfschüttelnd und leise tadelnd an. Die sah sofort schuldbewusst aus, biss auf ihre Unterlippe und sagte: „Ich weiß auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Ich brauche diese Ferien so nötig...“, seufzte sie. „Es wird wunderbar werden, Schätzchen.“, er küsste sie auf die Schläfe. Sie senkte die Stimme auf ein Flüstern und rückte näher an ihren Mann. „Ich hab die Bilder gesehen und dann musste ich daran denken, wie du...“ Er legte ihr die Fingerspitzen auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß. Es ist... es tut mir leid, dass ich immer so müde bin. Jetzt haben wir zwei Wochen Ferien. Ich sorg schon dafür, dass du auf deine Kosten kommst.“ „Ich bin einfach schrecklich, oder?“ Tony grinste: „Weiter.“ Dafür bekam er einen Klaps auf die Hand.

„Du kümmerst dich so rührend um Peter und machst alles so großartig mit den Jungs... ich sollte doch rundum glücklich sein. Bin ich ja auch, es ist nur...“ Pepper wurde immer etwas unleidlich, wenn sie lange nicht genug … _Streicheleinheiten_ bekam und Tony war bis vor wenigen Monaten auch für einen Mann in seinen mittleren Vierzigern noch sehr... _aktiv_ gewesen. Er verstand sie ja. Und er war ziemlich stolz darauf, dass sie immer noch so verrückt nach ihm war. Er flüsterte ihr etwas Versautes ins Ohr und sie küsste ihn heftig.

„He, Loki, sieh nicht hin, sie knutschen schon wieder!“, Thors tragende Stimme war wahrscheinlich im ganzen Flieger zu hören. Die beiden fuhren auseinander und Tony konnte sehen, dass die Frau, die Peppers moralische Entrüstung abbekommen hatte, gerade stand und sie sehen konnte... Dann krähte Peter vergnügt: „Dony-Mida-Daak-Mummy-Tuss!“ Die Frau hüstelte spöttisch...

Clint Barton holte sie mit seinem rostigen Pick-Up vom Flughafen ab. Clint war ein paar Jahre jünger als Tony. Sie hatten sich auf einer Messe für Landmaschinen kennen gelernt, wo Tony ein System von Stark Industries vorstellte, mit dem man unzählige kleine Roboter für die Bodenbearbeitung steuern konnte. Der trockene Humor des Farmers und seine pragmatische Art gefielen dem Milliardär und als Barton mehr aus Höflichkeit meinte: „Besuchen Sie uns doch mal mit Ihrer Familie!“, nahm Tony ihn beim Wort und kam mit seinem Klan ein paar Wochen später für ein Wochenende nach Montana. Clint und seine Frau Laura waren zuerst erschrocken, aber nachdem ein paar logistische Fragen, zum Beispiel wer wo schlief, geklärt waren, stellten alle vier Erwachsene fest, dass sie sich wirklich gut leiden konnten. So etablierte sich der Stark'sche Bauernhofurlaub.

„Wie war euer Flug?“ Tony der eingequetscht zwischen Clint und Pepper auf der vorderen Bank saß und krampfhaft Peter, der sich wand, festhielt, man konnte sich in dem alten Gefährt nicht anschnallen, presste hervor: „Gut. Peter hat alle Fluggäste unterhalten.“ Peter, der seinen Namen gehört hatte, rief: „Pida runda! Dony!“ Clint lachte. „Wie progressiv, du lässt deinen Kleinen dich beim Vornamen rufen?“ Tony verzog kläglich das Gesicht.

„Wie geht’s den Kindern? Und Laura?“ Und Clint erzählte ein wenig von seiner Familie. 45 Minuten später waren sie da. Es gab ein großes Hallo. Laura umarmte alle und plapperte munter, die Barton-Kids, allen voran Lila, sie war zehn, redeten ebenfalls durcheinander. Gepäckstücke wurden abgeladen, Schlafplätze diskutiert und am Ende richtete sich jeder ein, wo er gelandet war. Tony und Pepper im Gästezimmer mit Peter. Thor wollte das Zelt im Garten, Steve bekam den Heuschober zugewiesen und Loki war froh, auf der Couch im wenig genutzten Wintergarten unterzukommen. Das Landleben konnte beginnen!

Tony und Pepper zogen sich als erstes um. Pep schlüpfte in abgeschnittene Jeans-Shorts und eine sportliche Bluse. Sie würde zwei Wochen lang keine Schuhe tragen, und wenn, dann höchstens Flip-Flops. Ihren Mann wird sie die nächsten zwei Wochen nur in Karohemden und Arbeitshosen sehen. Außerdem wird sein akkurater Bart rauswachsen und die Frisur ihm übel in die Stirn fallen, aber Pepper liebte auch ihren Urlaubs-Tony.

Alle trafen sich in der geräumigen und sehr gemütlichen Barton-Wohnküche zu einem Imbiss und redeten wild durcheinander. Es war herrlich. Clint und Tony verschwanden danach in den Geräteschuppen, wo sie zusammen alles Mögliche reparieren und warten würden. Lila Barton, die ihre Eltern ohne Unterlass um ein drittes Geschwisterchen anbettelte hatte einen Narren an Peter gefressen und schleppte ihn auf der Farm herum. Peter war ungewohnt fügsam und schien die Aufmerksamkeit sehr zu genießen. Cooper, der siebenjährige Barton zog Thor, den er echt cool fand, zum Bogenschießstand und der zweijährige Nathaniel kramte vergnügt in seiner Spielkiste.

Loki entschuldigte sich höflich und trollte sich in den Wintergarten. Steve, ein sehr pflichtbewusster Junge, stellte Mrs Barton noch ein paar höfliche Fragen, bis die lachend sagte: „Nenn mich doch endlich Laura, oder Tante Laura meinetwegen. Ich komm mir ja richtig alt vor!“ Steve wurde rot und entschuldigte sich. „Laura, ich möchte gern die Gegend erkunden, entschuldigst du mich?“ Laura lachte wieder. „Mann, ihr seid das Kultivierteste, das mir in Montana widerfährt. Geh schon, Buddy. Nimm dir wenn du magst eins der Fahrräder im Schuppen!“ Als Steve abgezogen war, machte Laura Tee und sah Pepper über den Küchentisch hinweg prüfend an. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Pepper nahm den angebotenen Tee und seufzte. „Jaaah, es ist toll! Die Jungs sind großartig. Peter entwickelt sich prächtig. Tony hat das alles wirklich wunderbar im Griff...“ Sie seufzte und nippte an ihrem Tee. Laura lächelte mitfühlend. „Aber...?“ „Ach, ich sollte stolz sein und glücklich!“, fuhr Pepper auf. „Aber...“ Sie warf einen nervösen Blick zu Nathaniel, aber Laura winkte ab. „Keine Wunderkinder bei den Bartons. Schieß los!“ „Wir tun „ _es“_ kaum noch.“ Laura lachte zynisch auf. „ _Kaum_ heißt aber nicht _nie_ , oder? Clint und ich wissen im Nachhinein gar nicht mehr so richtig, wie wir zu Natty gekommen sind, so wenig kommen wir dazu.“ Pepper schluckte, der jüngste Barton war weit über zwei!

„Das ist eben so, wenn man lang verheiratet ist und Kinder hat. Wir stehen um fünf auf und versorgen die Tiere, um sechs wacht Natty auf und um halb sieben müssen wir Lila und Cooper wecken, weil der Schulbus um kurz nach sieben kommt. Manchmal haben wir Glück, aber das kommt nicht oft vor, und wir sind zufällig beide im Haus, wenn Natty schläft am Nachmittag, dann gibt es manchmal ein bisschen _sexy time_... so ist es eben.“ Laura lächelte und sah nicht im Geringsten betrübt deswegen aus. Pepper schämte sich heimlich. Sie und Tony schliefen immer noch mindestens ein- bis zweimal die Woche miteinander, was zwar ihre Frequenz _vor_ Peter nicht im mindesten traf, aber... wenn sie an die Alternativen dachte...

„Du hast ja Recht, Laura.“, brachte sie all ihre Würde auf, „es gibt Wichtigeres.“ „Nein!“, lachte Laura schallend, „Natürlich nicht! Ich glaube manchmal, ich könnte Clint geradezu auffressen, so verrückt bin ich nach ihm. Wichtiger ist manchmal nichts wirklich. Aber oft muss man eben andere Dinge zuerst tun.“ Pepper schämte sich jetzt ein wenig weniger...

Währenddessen richete sich Steve im Heuschober ein und machte ein Dutzend Selfies, um vielleicht eines davon Bucky zu schicken. Steve war immer noch sehr wenig selbstbewusst, was sein Aussehen anging. Bucky war im letzten Jahr noch hübscher geworden und erregte jede Menge Aufmerksamkeit. Bislang hatte er noch niemanden, aber das war sicher nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Steve seufzte, löschte das 17te Selfie und gab fürs erste auf. Er schickte Bucky dann ein Bild von seinem Lager, dass er für die nächsten zwei Wochen bewohnen würde. Bucky schrieb umgehend zurück:

„ _Sieht klasse aus! Richtig abenteuerlich. Und ists da sehr einsam oder wird’s da im Heuschober mal ein bisschen Action geben?_ “ Steve zog frustriert einen Schmollmund. Gerade weil... haha.

„ _Sehr abgelegen hier. Ich fahr nachher mal mit dem Rad in den Ort. Da gibt es einen Coffee-Shop, eine Drogerie und eine Kirche. Doh._ “

„ _In der Kirche kann man sehr anständige Mädchen kennen lernen, Stevie! Aber die bekommst du nicht in deinen Heuschober! ;)_ “ Steve hatte sich noch nicht getraut, Bucky irgendwie näher zu kommen. Er wusste eh nicht so genau, was das bedeutete, was er da empfand und: Er … hatte Angst. Das war's. Zu denken, Bucky glaubte, er wäre generell nicht an Jungs interessiert, war besser als von ihm in die _Friendzone_ geschoben zu werden. Aber das war Steve nunmal. Nur Buckys bester Freund. Punkt. Und außerdem interessierte sich Steve nicht im geringsten _generell_ für Jungs. Aber sehr für Bucky...

„ _Steve?_ “ Steve wusste nicht, was er schreiben sollte, als noch eine Nachricht reinkam:

„ _Ich muss hier weitermachen, Kumpel. Mr Greyson schaut schon ziemlich säuerlich, der alte Sklaventreiber! Ich schreib dir heute Abend!_ “ Erleichtert steckte Steve das Phone ein und machte sich auf, eines der Fahrräder auszuleihen.

Loki schlenderte auf der Farm herum, sah Thor und dem kleinen Cooper ein wenig beim Bogenschießen zu. Clint Barton war ein bundesweiter Meisterschütze gewesen, der viele Preise gewonnen hatte und die beiden größeren Kids, Lila und Cooper waren darin ebenfalls schon beachtlich gut. Dann ging er zum Pferdestall. Loki mochte Pferde ganz gern. Dort fand er Lila mit Peter. „Loo-i, Färt!“ Loki lächelte Pete an und fragte: „Willst du dich mal drauf setzen? Das ist doch nicht gefährlich, oder?“, wandte er sich an Lila.

„Nimm Nellie, die ist die Kleinste und ganz zahm und faul.“ Die Zehnjährige führte die beiden zu einem gescheckten stämmigen, etwas kleineren Pferd und hielt es am Halfter. „Pida Färt! Heiten, Loo-i!“ Loki suchte sich einen Schemel, setze Peter auf das Pferd und stieg hinter ihm auch hoch. „Ja! Loo-i-Pida heiten!“ „Okay?“, fragte Lila. „Ist es sicher?“, vergewisserte Loki sich nochmal. „Natty sitzt dauernd auf Nellie. Ich führ euch. Da passiert nichts.“ „Na, dann los!“, grinste Loki das Mädchen an. Peter jauchzte.

Tony stand im Gästezimmer am Fenster und genoss die Aussicht auf den See und die Rocky Mountains in der Ferne. Dann sah er Lila mit einem Pferd an der Leine und auf dem Pferd saßen Loki und... Peter! „Oh mein Gott!“, rief er und hastete wie ein Irrer raus, die Treppen runter, an der Küche vorbei, ignorierte Peppers erschrockenes: „Tony?“, zur Hintertür raus und quer übers Gelände. „Loki!“ Der plötzliche laute Ruf erschreckte die arme Nellie und sie machte einen kleinen Hopser. Loki rutschte zur Seite, ließ schnell Peter los, damit er ihn nicht mitriss und plumpste auf die Erde. „No-mal!“, rief Peter begeistert.

„Loki...“, keuchte Tony erschrocken und Lila schüttetlte Zunge schnalzend den Kopf. „Onkel Tony, Pferde sind sehr schreckhaft, weißt du das nicht?“ Tony half Loki auf die Beine und musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Hast du dich verletzt, Puck? Es tut mir so leid.“ Er wollte den Jungen in die Arme ziehen, der drehte sich aber unwillig weg. „Der Arm tut ein bisschen weh, Vater.“ „Lass sehen.“ „Es ist nichts.“ Aber als Tony den Arm vorsichtig bewegte, verzog Loki das Gesicht. „Wir fahren ins Krankenhaus.“ „Was? Krankenhaus?“, Pepper war bei ihnen aufgetaucht. „Mami, Pida heiten“ Pepper zog beherzt den Kleinen vom Pferd. Jetzt kam auch Laura zu ihnen. Ihre Tochter erklärte in ruhigen wenigen Worten, was passiert war und Laura sagte:

„Komm mit in die Küche, ich geb dir nen Eisbeutel, bis heute Abend ist alles wieder in Ordnung.“ Tony starrte sie an. „Was?“, lachte sie. „Stell dich nicht so städterhaft an. Ist doch nix weiter passiert.“ Loki ließ sich zum Haus bringen und Peter zupfte an seinen Eltern herum. „Pida heiten.“ „Komm, Liebling, hilf mir rauf und gib mir Peter.“ Tony zögerte. Lila gähnte und spielte mit Nellies Mähne. „Natty und Cooper fallen dauernd vom Pferd. Oder vom Apfelbaum. Sowas passiert.“ Pepper und Tony sahen sich an und mussten lachen. Er stellte sich wirklich an. Trotzdem wich Tony seiner Frau mit Peter vor sich keinen Zentimeter von der Seite, die Hand fest um Peters Beinchen gelegt bei dessen erstem Ausritt.

Beim Abendessen tat Lokis Arm wirklich nicht mehr weh und es war laut und lustig wie immer. „Steve, steck das Telefon ein!“ Steve hatte die letzte Viertelstunde eifrig mit Bucky geschrieben, zögerte, aber nur kurz, er war schließlich gut erzogen, entschuldigte sich und steckte es weg. Sein Ausflug in den Ort war ereignislos gewesen, aber er hatte ein paar Fotos gemacht und Bucky geschickt. Der hatte ihm vor der Reise gesagt, er wolle alles wissen, was Steve so trieb, weil er selbst dieses Jahr schließlich keine Ferien machen würde. So konnte er wenigstens ein bisschen mit teilhaben. Thor wollte am nächsten Tag zum Kajakfahren und bettelte Steve an, mitzukommen. Der gab schnell nach. Klang eigentlich ganz lustig. Tony runzelte die Stirn. Clint rief gutmütig:

„Das ist völlig harmlos, Tony. Selbst Cooper kann schon Kajak fahren!“ Thor sah fast ein wenig enttäuscht aus. Harmlos war nicht so seine Vorstellung von Spaß. „Und Puck, was möchtest du morgen machen?“ „Lila und ich bauen ein Baumhaus!“ Tony wurde kreidebleich. Laura lachte trocken: „Lila darf die Kettensäge nicht anrühren, keine Angst!“ Jetzt lachten alle, sogar Tony. Die Bartons gingen nach ein paar Runden UNO früh zu Bett, ihre Nacht war um fünf schließlich zuende. Peter war fest wie ein Stein eingeschlafen und nach ein paar weiteren Runden UNO zogen sich Pepper und Tony auch zurück. Peter schlief immer noch wie ein Stein, die viele Bewegung, Aufregung, frische Luft und neuen Eindrücke forderten ihren Tribut. Und Mr und Mrs Stark waren ganz leise...

Steve zog schon auf dem Weg zur Scheune das Smartphone raus. Sieben neue Nachrichten von Bucky, er lief schneller, kletterte die Leiter hoch und ließ sich in sein Heubett fallen.

„ _Was isst man denn so in Montana? Wette, ne Menge Kartoffeln. Sei nett zu deinen Gastgebern! ;)_ “

„ _Ich hab grad ne Pizza aufgetaut, schmeckt wie Pappe._ “

„ _Lust, nachher ne Folge Black Mirror zu streamen, wir könnten uns nebenher schreiben! Unsere Version von netflix and chill sozusagen.._ “ Steve schnappte nach Luft. Ach, Bucky hatte immer so ein loses Mundwerk, das hatte überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten. Das ganze letzte Schuljahr seit Bucky aus Hawaii zurückgekommen war, war ihre Freundschaft nicht mehr so eng wie vorher gewesen und dann haben sie vor ein paar Wochen wie aus heiterem Himmel wieder angeknüpft wo sie nach Steves 15. Geburtstag aufgehört hatten...

Und doch war jetzt etwas verändert. Steve war immer mal wieder etwas verwirrt in Buckys Gegenwart. Nach den Ferien würden sie in der selben Stufe sein. Das Junior-Jahr Buckys war nach dem Jahr auf der Highschool in der Militär-Base auf Hawaii den hohen Ansprüchen der Sanctuary High nicht gerecht geworden und man hatte ihm erlaubt, es zu wiederholen. Steve war ganz aufgeregt deswegen.

„ _Was machst du morgen? Mann, wär ich auch gern da. Ich wollt schon immer mal Traktor fahren! Aber he, guck mal, ich auf dem Gabelstapler!_ “ Steve öffnete das angehängte Foto. Bucky saß im Tank Top hinter dem Steuer eines Gabelstaplers und grinste in die Kamera. Die Haare klebten ihm auf der Stirn, das Tanktop war feucht und verbarg fast nichts mehr. Er hatte offenbar geschwitzt... uff...Er war so fotogen. _Mann, Bucky, das Leben ist kein Photoshoot..._ Steve schaute es noch einen Moment an, überlegte kurz, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Später vielleicht...

„ _Die Pizza war wirklich scheiße. Aber hey, schlechte Pizza ist immer noch Pizza. Sagt man über Sex ja auch. Besser schlecht als gar nicht. :D_ “ Das _glaubte_ Steve auch, wissen konnte er es ja nicht. Er hatte nur eine sexuelle Beziehung zu seiner rechten Hand. Er dachte wieder an das Foto von Bucky auf dem Gabelstapler, holte tief Luft und riss sich wieder zusammen. Später...

„ _Na toll. Jetzt denk ich an Sex! :D :D :D_ “ Urgh...

„ _Meinst du dein Dad schenkt Peter ne Babykatze? Ich mein, wär doch toll, oder? Auf ner Farm sitzt man für die Dinger ja nun wirklich an der Quelle. Uff, jetzt will ich ne Babykatze... ;)_ “ Wow, Bucky ist ja richtig... _einsam!_ Das hätte ihm eigentlich schon vorher auffallen müssen. Die ganzen Nachrichten, belangloses Zeug eigentlich. Text-Version von Selbstgesprächen. Vielleicht hatte er Liebeskummer? Bucky erzählte nie etwas von irgendwelchen Jungs. Steve wusste nicht genau, warum nicht. Manchmal dachte er, Bucky wolle sein Schamgefühl nicht verletzen.

Am Morgen nach seinem 15. Geburtstag vor über einem Jahr hatte Steve sich alle Mühe gegeben, seinen Freund davon zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich nur überrascht gewesen war. Dass er wirklich kein Problem damit habe. Bucky hatte ihn angelächelt und gesagt: „Ich weiß, Kumpel. Sonst wären wir doch nicht so gute Freunde.“ Aber waren sie wirklich _so_ gute Freunde, wenn Bucky ihm nie etwas über sein Liebesleben erzählte? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Steve das gar nicht wissen wollte. Oder na ja , vielleicht doch. Ach, es war so kompliziert. Steve war keiner, der gern über diese komplizierten zwischenmenschlichen Dinge nachgrübelte. Er sollte jetzt mal zurückschreiben.

„ _Soll ich dir ne Katze mitbringen, Alter?_ “ Die Antwort kam umgehend. Bucky war wohl _wirklich_ einsam...

„ _Nah, das arme Ding so lang im Flieger und eigentlich hab ich ja gar keine Zeit... aber süß wärs schon, oder? Ich weiß du magst lieber Hunde, aber why not both? ;)_ “

„ _Meine Eltern erlauben mir ja keinen Hund. Und sie haben ja auch recht! In zwei Jahren geh ich aufs College! Aber wenn ich mal ein Haus habe, irgendwo, wos schön ist, mit ein bisschen Grün drum herum, dann hab ich einen Hund!_ “

„ _Und eine Katze, wenn es nach mir geht! Und du weißt, ich kann hartnäckig darin sein, Dinge so zu biegen, dass sie nach mir gehen._ “ Steve zögerte. Er wusste nicht so recht, was ihm Bucky damit sagen wollte...

„ _Aber wenn du lieber ein Meerschweinchen oder eine Schildkröte zur Einweihung willst, lass es mich wissen. ;_ “ Steve hatte keine Ahnung, dass Bucky am andern Ende der Nachrichten kurz die Augen geschlossen hatte, tief Luft holte und sich dann mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht rieb. Steves Antwort hatte echt lang auf sich warten lassen und dann hatte er eben diesen Unsinn schnell noch hinterher geschickt. Er machte sich doch was vor. Steve reagierte nie auf seine Annäherungsversuche und Flirtereien. Nie anders als als Freund. Steves _Freund_ würde er aber sein, bis zum Ende. Das hatte er sich geschworen. Das Herz war ihm so schwer in der Brust... Oh, Benachrichtigungston.

„ _Ne Schildkröte wär cool! Die läuft nicht weg, zumindest nicht so schnell._ “

„ _Ja, holst sogar du ein! :D_ “

„ _Heh!_ “

„ _Frieden! Black Mirror?_ “

„ _Hau rein!_ “

Nach der Folge, während der sie sich die ganze Zeit ausgetauscht hatten, musste Bucky wirklich schlafen. Bei ihm war es schon zwei Stunden später.

Steve machte es sich in seinem Heubett gemütlich, dachte an Bucky und ließ seine rechte Hand den Rest erledigen, mit dem Gabelstaplerfoto im Blick. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Bucky gerade genau dasselbe tat, nur dass der eben an Steve dachte...


	22. Chapter 22

**Ferien auf der Barton-Farm, Teil 2**

Um halb neun gab es für alle ein reichhaltiges Frühstück. Die Bartons hatten schon drei Stunden gearbeitet, also machten Pepper und Tony Frühstück. Das war die einzige Mahlzeit, die sie hinbekamen und das sogar gut. Schließlich kam ihre treue Mrs Watson immer erst um zehn.

Die Starks waren angenehme Feriengäste, die ihren hart arbeitenden Gastgebern auf keinen Fall zur Last fallen wollten. In den Jahren hatte es sich so eingependelt, dass sie eine Menge Arbeiten rund ums Haus, die Kinder und den Garten übernahmen, wenn sie zu Besuch kamen. Das war so verschieden zu dem was Pepper und Tony sonst taten, dass es sie wirklich entspannte. Anfangs hatten sie auch für alle kochen wollen. Aber Laura und Clint hatten lachend abgewunken.

Bei dem ersten Besuch der Bartons in New York, wo sich Pepper und Tony immer in der ersten Januarwoche, wo man auf einer Farm die wenigste Arbeit hatte, mit einer Einladung revanchierten und Clint und Laura mal das kulturelle Leben in der Stadt ein bisschen auskosten konnten, während die Starks ihre Kinder bespaßten, hatte Pepper ein raffiniertes Abendessen zu kochen versucht. Betonung auf _versucht_. Am nächsten Abend meinte Tony, er müsste sich etwas beweisen und es wieder gut machen. Es war noch schlimmer gewesen.

Also wurschtelte Pepper auf der Farm in der Waschküche, im Garten und im Hühnerstall herum, während Tony alle Reparaturen rund ums Haus, zu denen Clint an seinen 14-Stunden-Tagen in den Sommermonaten nicht kam, vornahm und für die Warmwasserbereitung Holz hackte . Sie spielten mit den Barton-Kids und nahmen sie mit auf Ausflüge und so wurde ihr eigener Urlaub auch immer ein klein wenig wie ein Urlaub für die Familie Barton. Die beiden großen Jungs halfen an manchen Tagen sogar auf den Feldern, verrichteten richtige Männerarbeit und waren sehr stolz.

Nach dem Frühstück warf Laura Steve die Autoschlüssel für ihren kleinen klapprigen Honda zu, damit der mit Thor zum Kajakverleih fahren konnte. Lila und Loki 'bewaffneten' sich mit einem Werkzeugkasten und trollten sich zu einem knorrigen Apfelbaum, der nicht mehr so recht Früchte trug, Pepper würde den Hühnerstall ausmisten und dabei Peter und Natty beaufsichtigen und Tony hatte vor, mit Cooper ein paar lose Bohlen im Wintergarten auszutauschen.

Laura und Clint mussten heute die Kühe mit einer Wurmkur behandeln, eine Aufgabe, bei der man, wollte man die sensiblen Tiere nicht aufregen oder verletzen, viel Fingerspitzengefühl und Zeit brauchte. Die Bartons führten ihre Farm streng ökologisch. Sie waren die einzigen Biofarmer in ganz Montana und hatten einen kleinen, dafür erlesenen Kundenstamm. Sie hatten schon eine Menge Geld beiseite gelegt, alle ihre Kinder würden aufs College gehen können.

Cooper hielt einen Nagel fest, den Tony gerade einschlug, als vom Hühnerstall her, der war nahe beim Haus, infernales Gebrüll kam. Mächtiges Gebrüll... _Peter!_ Tony ließ den Hammer fallen, spurtete los und fand seine Frau schallend lachend und mit dem StarkPhone Bilder machend, während Natty mit einem Schaufelchen Würmer ausgrub und Peter, sein Peter, sein BABY! Wie erstarrt und wie am Spieß brüllend, beide Arme von sich gestreckt in einem Kreis von flatternden Hühnern stand, die ihn wild bedrängten.

„Pepper!“, schrie er wütend während er Peter auf seinen Arm riss, das aufgeregte Federvieh stob in alle Richtungen davon. „Was?“, lachte sie, wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich hab ihm mehrmals verboten, Futter zu nehmen. Er hatte plötzlich mächtig viele Fans. Das hat ihn überwältigt.“ Tony starrte sie mit offen stehendem Mund an. „Du bist ein Monster! Ich habe ein Monster geheiratet.“ „Nur so lernt er etwas, Tony.“, antwortete Pepper von oben herab. Peter hatte die kleinen Ärmchen fest um Tonys Hals geschmiegt und schluchzte noch, wurde aber langsam ruhiger. Nathaniel, der seelenruhig weiter nach Würmern gegraben hatte, sagte: „Mommy Hühner füddern“

„Siehst du? Es ist eine Regel und Peter muss lernen, Regeln zu befolgen. Du bist zu nachgiebig, Tony.“ Tony funkelte seine Frau böse an und begann, Peters kleinen Körper nach Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Cooper war jetzt auch aufgetaucht. „Was isn passiert?“ „Peder Hühner füddert.“, antwortete Natty. „Oh nein! Wir sollen doch die Hühner nicht füttern!“ Tony verdrehte die Augen. _Ja, ich hab das Konzept jetzt verstanden._ Peter war jedenfalls unversehrt und Tony entspannte sich ein wenig. Der Kleine weinte auch nicht mehr und fing an zu zappeln. „Pida Wu-am“ Pepper hob nur eine Augenbraue und gestikulierte zu dem offenbar nicht fürs Leben traumatisierten Kleinkind. Tony setzte Peter ab. Der stürzte sich sofort auf das Loch, das Natty gebuddelt hatte und zog einen fetten Regenwurm raus. „Wu-am!“, rief er begeistert.

„Hey, Liebling, tut mir leid, dass du dich so erschrocken hast.“, meinte Pep dann versöhnlich. Tony, der jetzt mehr erleichtert als sauer war zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihre Brust und sagte: „Heute Nacht lehn ich mich zurück und du machst die ganze Arbeit, Mrs Stark.“ Pepper lachte: „Okay. Am Ende gibst du ja doch nach.“ „Herausvorderung angenommen.“ „Onkel Tony, nachts wird doch nicht gearbeitet.“, wunderte sich Cooper. Sie rissen sich schnell zusammen und Tony legte dem Siebenjährigen den Arm um die Schultern. „Komm, Sportsfreund, überraschen wir Mommy und Daddy doch mit den neuen Bohlen zum Mittagessen, was meinst du?“ „Ja, Onkel Tony!“, rief der begeistert. „Dony!“, kam es von Peter. Wieder nicht _Daddy_....

*

Beim Kajakfahren hatten die beiden ältesten Stark-Jungs ne Menge Spaß. Steve hatte sich großzügig Sunblocker auf die Nase geschmiert, damit er keine Sommersprossen bekam. Im letzten Sommer hatte Bucky, der selbst die niedlichsten, puderfeinen Pünktchen im Sommer bekam, als hätte ihm jemand Zimt ins Gesicht gepustet, ihn damit aufgezogen (Er hatte es 'süß' genannt, vielen Dank!). Thor, der in der Sonne einen attraktiven Bronzeton, gleichmäßig und schimmernd, annahm, hatte solche Maßnahmen nicht nötig (und würde sich auch nicht darum scheren...).

Sie waren eine Stunde auf dem See umhergepaddelt, als Thor vorschlug, es noch woanders zu versuchen. Hier waren sie beide mit Abstand die ältesten Kids. 'Richtig' fuhr man Kajak auf fließenden Gewässern. Steve fand es auch ein bisschen lahm und er wollte doch Bucky nachher davon schreiben, der in seinen Ferien, wenn ihn seine Eltern denn mal mitnahmen, immer coole Sachen machte. Er war sogar mal Paragliding und Bungee Jumping gewesen. Ganz kurz überlegte er, ob er seine Eltern um Erlaubnis bitten sollte, aber entschied sich gleich dagegen. Da brauchte er erst gar nicht zu fragen...

Also ließen sie sich vom Bootsverleiher beraten und fuhren eine Stunde, weiter in die Berge an einen Wildbach, breit genug, um darauf zu paddeln. Sie konnten sich dort zum Kajak dazu Neopren-Anzüge leihen, das Wasser war schließlich nur wenige Kilometer vorher erst aus einem Gletscher gekommen und eiskalt. Eine Umkleide gab es auch und als beide die Anzüge anhatten und Steve einen Blick in den Spiegel erhaschte, staunte er. Gar nicht übel! Das Material trug ein wenig auf, aber auf die gute Art und machte sein Kreuz breiter. Er schimmerte von Kopf bis Fuß in diesem Tiefschwarz und er fand sich zum ersten Mal im Leben nicht unscheinbar und langweilig.

„Thor! Mach mal ein Foto!“, er hielt ihm sein Telefon hin. Thor runzelte die Stirn: „Warum?“ „Ich will's...“, Steve machte eine kurze Pause. „...einem Mädchen schicken.“ „Dann solltest du aber nass sein, sieht gefährlicher aus.“ Thor glaubte noch, dass die besten Mädchen auf gefährliche Jungs standen. Steve wusste nur, dass er selbst irgendwie auf Bucky stand, der war gefährlich, irgendwie, Steve wusste, alle _hielten_ Bucky für gefährlich und fanden das auch attraktiv. Auf was Bucky stand, wusste Steve nicht, er redete ja nicht drüber... Aber 'gefährlich' war definitiv ein männliches Attribut und Bucky stand auf Männer. „Also gut!“

Steve stieg ins Wasser und trotz des Anzugs schnappte er nach Luft, seine Füße waren schließlich nicht bedeckt und die Hände nicht und die Körperteile, die der Anzug bedeckte, waren vor den paar Grad über Null, die das Wasser hatte, nur sozusagen lebensnotwendig gut geschützt. Damit man keinen Infarkt bekam, wenn man ins Wasser fiel. Es war also, als würde er in etwa 11 bis 13 Grad kaltes Wasser steigen. Und das war...

„Scheiße! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, ist das kalt. Sag Mom bloß nicht, wie oft ich 'scheiße' gesagt hab!“ rief er. Thor kugelte sich schon vor Lachen und schoß Bild um Bild. Bei der Körpermitte hätte Steve fast aufgegeben. Scheiße in einer neuen Dimension. Er stieß einen schrillen Japser aus und dachte, die Eier würden ihm abfallen, einfach so. Abfrieren eben. Aber er blieb tapfer und senkte seinen Körper weiter ab. Bevor er mit dem Kopf untertauchte, zögerte er kurz aber Thor drängte ihn:

„Komm schon, Bro, die Haare müssen auch nass sein!“ Beherzt holte er tief Luft und tauchte für ein paar Millisekunden unter. Dann hastete er aus der furchtbaren Eishölle und schüttelte sich. „Los! Stell dich mal in Pose!“ Steve zitterte und presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Dann lehnte er sich, so lässig er konnte, gegen einen Felsen und lächelte gelassen in die Kamera.

Die Sonne schien und ihm wurde schnell wieder warm. Und die Partie den Bach runter war wirklich ne Menge Fun.

*

Loki und Lila waren gegen Mittag fast fertig mit dem Baumhaus. Sie hatten eifrig gesägt (mit einer Handsäge) und gehämmert. Lila befolgte artig und fügsam jede Anweisung des zwei Jahre Älteren. Sie fand ihn hinreißend. Er wurde die nächsten Tage ihr erster Schwarm und sie würde den Boden anbeten auf dem er ging. Und da sie erst zehn war und ihre Bewunderung somit eher der eines anhänglichen Kätzchens oder Welpen denn eines verliebten Mädchens glich, störte es Loki nicht. Er sprach wie ein Held aus Lilas Fantasybücher. Mit den scharzen Locken sah er aus wie ein Prinz! Und er war so klug! Er wusste alles (was eine Zehnjährige fragen würde jedenfalls). Und da Loki gut im Rechnen war und räumliches Vorstellungsvermögen hatte, nahm da ein sehr passables Baumhaus Gestalt an.

*

Die Ziegen durfte jeder füttern und sogar den ganzen Tag. Und Peter war ganz hingerissen von den drolligen Tieren. Pepper fürchtete schon nach einer halben Stunde, in der Tony ungefähr 1000 Fotos gemacht hatte, dass der seinem Jüngsten zum zweiten Geburtstag einen Streichelzoo schenken würde.

Es war Zeit für ein einfaches Mittagessen. Richtig gegessen wurde auf der Farm erst abends und Laura hatte eine Suppe und einen riesigen Laib Brot für alle vorbereitet. Thor und Steve waren die einzigen, die nicht dabei waren, sie hatten sich für den ganzen Tag abgemeldet. „Tony? Kannst du mir bei den Zäunen helfen? Laura muss in den Ort zum Tierarzt, wir haben ein paar Wurmkuren verloren, weil wir zu Bessie und Clara nicht zu grob werden wollten, diese Divas...“ Tony sagte Clint seine Hilfe natürlich sofort zu.

„Komm doch mit den Kindern mit in den Ort, Pepper! Hat zwar nicht viel zu bieten, aber dann ist mir auf der Fahrt wenigstens nicht so langweilig!“ „Wir arbeiten am Baumhaus weiter, wenn es dir Recht ist, Mutter.“ Lila nickte sofort bekräftigend. „Soll ich mir mal ansehen, was ihr bisher geschafft habt, Puck? Ich kann euch auch helfen, wenn wir mit den Zäunen fertig sind.“ Lila sagte höflich aber auch etwas lahm: „Danke, Onkel Tony...“ Loki jedoch lehnte ab: „Vater, ein Baumhaus zu bauen, ist keine Raketenwissenschaft. Ich hab alles gut im Griff und Lila ist sehr geschickt. Also danke, aber nein.“ Lila strahlte. Tony sah ein bisschen enttäuscht aus.

Cooper, der schon die ganze Zeit fast platzte, weil er auch endlich was erzählen wollte, aber unter dem 'Mittleres-Kind-Fluch' litt, immer zuletzt zu Wort zu kommen, rief: „Mom, Dad!“ Da unterbrach ihn der zweijährige Natty: „Peder had Hühner füdderd.“ „Ja! Pida Hüna! Pida Diege!“ Alle, außer Natty und Cooper lachten. Cooper wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was daran lustig war. Die Hühner füttern, tsas.

„Mom, Dad! Ich hab mit Onkel Tony den Boden ganz gemacht! Ich hab ganz doll geholfen!“ „Den Boden im Wintergarten?“, fragte Laura ganz aufgeregt. „Genau den.“, grinste Tony zufrieden. Laura strahlte, das war schon fast zwei Jahre fällig gewesen... „Pep!“, rief sie, „Sei froh, dass ich dich so gut leiden kann! Ich könnt den Kerl küssen oder gleich heiraten!“ Tony lachte: „Spiel nicht mit deinem Leben!“ während Clint brummte: „Und nicht, dass du nicht schon verheiratet wärst, _Liebling_... Aber küss ihn ruhig.“ „ _Mommy_ Tuss!“ „Danke. Peter hat als einziger den Durchblick. Dich, mein Lieber küss nur ich.“, lachte Pepper.

„Aber bitte wartet damit, bis ihr allein seid. Wir essen hier.“, sagte Loki trocken. Jetzt lachten (fast) alle. Loki natürlich nicht. Er fand nicht, dass es hier etwas zu lachen gab. Natty war mit Suppelöffeln beschäftigt, Peter wartete immer noch darauf, dass seine Mutter seinen Vater küsste und sah verwirrt drein und Copper lachte nach kurzer Zeit einfach mit. Dann sagte er laut: „Ich hab ganz doll geholfen! Stimmt doch, Onkel Tony?“ „Aber klar. Buddy hier...“, er beugte sich vor, um dem Jungen auf die Schulter zu klopfen, „...war mir eine echte Hilfe.“ Er sagte das sehr ernst und der Siebenjährige strahlte. Laura und Clint standen sofort auf und ließen sich von ihrem Sohn das Ergebnis zeigen. Dann wünschten sich alle einen netten Nachmittag und würden sich zum Abendessen, dann wieder mit Steve und Thor vereint treffen.

*

„Das war totaaal abgefahren! In der einen Kurve hats mich voll aus dem Kajak geschleudert. Schaut euch die Riesenbeule an!“ Tony war entsetzt! Die Beule auf Thors Kopf, zwischen seine Haaren bisher gut verteckt, hatte fast das Ausmaß eines Hühnereis! „Thor! Ich fahr mit dir ins Krankenhaus!“ Pepper die ebenfalls etwas bleich geworden war, fragte besorgt: „Ist dir schwindlig, übel, warst du benommen?“ Thor lachte. „Nö, das eiskalte Wasser macht Tote wach!“ Steve war auf seinem Stuhl zusammen geschrumpft. Er hatte vergessen, seinem Bruder einzutrichtern, die Planänderung lieber für sich zu behalten. Thor hatte den Sturz ins Wasser und den Stoß am Kopf ja auch wie ein Boss eingesteckt und Steve war sicher , dass nix weiter passiert war. Da runzelte Laura auch schon die Stirn:

„Steve!“, der zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. „Ihr wolltet doch zum Pottomac Lake!“ „Können wir jetzt ins Krankenhaus fahren?“ „Hast du ein paar Stunden, Tony?“, fragte Clint ihn trocken, dann bei Tonys entgeistertem Blick: „Was? Ihr seid hier am Arsch der Welt!“ „Aaaasch!“ „Sorry.“ Laura stand auf und sagte: „Ich hab Rescue-Salbe, die Beule ist morgen früh weg, versprochen.“ Steve hoffte, das Thema mit dem Ausflug zum „See“ war jetzt erledigt, aber... „Steve?“, seine Mutter sah ihn streng an. „Ach, Mom! Lass ihn. Das war lahm da auf dem See. Voll was für Kinder!“ „Also was für 14-Jährige.“, sagte Tony trocken. „Er will ein Mädchen beeindrucken! Da kann er doch nicht erzählen, er ist auf nem lahmen See rumgepaddelt!“ Steve gefiel diese Unterhaltung immer weniger.

„Ein Mädchen? Steve, das ist ja... wir hatten ja keine Ahnung! Wer ist sie?“, fragte Pepper ihn sofort aus, mit leuchtenden Augen. „Wir haben uns damals schon ein wenig gewundert, als Peggy und du so plötzlich Schluss gemacht habt, ihr habt euch so gut verstanden. Ist es Peggy? Willst du das noch einmal versuchen?“ „Es ist nicht Peggy. Du... kennst sie nicht.“ „Jemand von der Schule?“ Steve wurde die Unterhaltung jetzt langsam wirklich richtig unangenehm. „Nein... ich hab sie woanders getroffen.“ „Woanders? Aber...“ Steve, der das Thema schnell wechseln wollte überlegte fieberhaft, um die Neugier seiner Mutter zu befriedigen.

„Bucky und ich waren vor ein paar Wochen auf Coney Island und da haben wir … sind wir mit ein paar Mädchen rumgehangen. Haben Telefonnummern getauscht... Ja.“ „Na, _Bucky_ bestimmt nicht....“, murmelte Tony. „Dad!“ „Was? Der Junge ist schwul und jeder weiß es. Du selbst hast es uns erzählt!“ Steve sammelte sich und fragte mit so viel Würde, wie er konnte: „Loki, wie hast du denn deinen Tag verbracht?“ Pepper merkte, dass sie vielleicht ein bisschen zu weit gegangen war und ließ das Thema fallen.

*

Später als Tony und Pepper allein waren, sprachen sie dennoch darüber. „Was hältst du von der Sache? Irgendein Mädchen, auf Coney Island kennen gelernt? Klingt nicht nach Steve...“, meinte Pepper. Tony kaute ein wenig auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Was?“ „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich dachte eigentlich, dass...“ „Dass was? Lass dir doch nicht alles so aus der Nase ziehen!“ „Ich habe geglaubt, Steve sei schwul.“ Pepper bekam große Augen. „Aber.... er war doch mit Peggy zusammen!“ Tony schnaubte. „Das war ja wohl ne ganz halbherzige Geschichte, oder?“ Pepper gab ihm nach kurzem Nachdenken Recht. „Aber...“ „Wär ja nicht schlimm, oder?“ „Natürlich nicht, mach dich nicht lächerlich, aber...“ „Was?“

„Na ja. Wenn Steve schwul wäre und sein bester Freund, der jede freie Minute mit ihm verbringt und dabei auch noch einer der hinreißendsten Jungs des ganzen Landes ist... und eben auch schwul ist... Warum um alles in der Welt sind sie dann nicht schon längst ein Paar?“ Tony lächelte. Das wunderte ihn auch schon lange. „Ja, genau. Warum nicht?“ Pepper biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Verdammt.“ „Genau. Verdammt. Steve ist genauso blind und dumm wie du und ich es einmal waren.“ Pepper zog ihren Mann an sich. „Sollen wir...?“ „Nein.“, unterbrach Tony sie. „Nein. Das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe.“ „Ja, du hast Recht. Die armen Jungs....“

„Das findet sich schon. Die beiden sind wie füreinander geschaffen.“ Dann schob Pepper ihn in Richtung Bett. „So. Böden reparieren und Farmersfrauen beeindrucken? Was soll ich mir dabei denken, Mr Stark?“ Tony grinste. „Ich bin eben sehr begehrt. Da musst du dich schon ein bisschen anstrengen. Außerdem hab ichs dir gesagt: Ich lehn mich heute zurü...“ Pepper unterbrach ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss... Und Tony lehnte sich natürlich nicht zurück. In _dem_ Spiel gewann sie immer... 

*

Steve lag auf seinem Heulager und ging die vielen Fotos durch, die Thor von ihm gemacht hatte. Das am Felsen war gar nicht schlecht! Aber würde es nicht zu … was würde Bucky denken..., zu  _ offensichtlich _ sein? Also, die Absicht dahinter... Was, wenn Bucky dachte, er wolle ihn anmachen und das wäre ihm ganz und gar nicht willkommen? Er löschte alle Fotos, bis auf drei. Das am Felsen, eins auf dem er sich das eiskalte Wasser aus den Haaren schüttelte und eins, dass er irgendwie witzig fand, obwohl er fand, dass er darauf aussah wie ein Idiot. Der Mund war weit geöffnet, der Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Muskeln und Sehnen an seinem Hals standen deutlich hervor und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, so sehr, dass die Knöchel ganz weiß aussahen.

Er hatte Buckys Nachrichten noch nicht gelesen. Dann müsste er antworten und er war noch so unschlüssig... Er hatte ihm am Morgen geschrieben, dass er zum Kajakfahren ging. Bucky hatte sofort zurück geschrieben:

„ _Klingt klasse! Mach Fotos!_ “ Steve hatte ne Menge Fotos vom Wildbach und der Gegend. Also sammelte er die fünf besten zusammen und öffnete endlich die Nachrichten, die ihm Bucky über den Tag geschrieben hatte. Es waren fünf.

„ _Heeey, Steve! Schon drei Stunden geschafft! Ich hab hier die Zeit meines Lebens – nicht. Sieh dir das an!_ “ Angehängt war ein Foto von einer … Kiste Wein, wies aussah, die zu Boden gestürzt war. Eine Riesensauerei. 

„ _Nun, da mach ich wohl nen Karrieresprung zu Mr Clean! Ist ja nicht das schimmste. Der Typ gilt allgemein als ziemlich sexy, oder? ;)_ “ Steve seufzte. Bucky fand Mr Clean sexy? So kam es jedenfalls rüber. Hm, Steve googelte schnell und fand Bilder von diesem britischen Model aus der Werbung. Er runzelte die Stirn. Na, da konnte er nicht mithalten. Na ja...

„ _So, alles wieder sauber, außer mir natürlich. Aber was ist schon einzuwenden gegen ein bisschen schmutzig? Ich finde... nichts *gg_ “ Steve wurde ein bisschen warm, er warf die Decke, in die er sich eingekuschelt hatte – in Montana waren auch Sommernächte nicht sehr warm - weg.

„ _Ist das hier laaaaaangweilig. Montana hab ich nie als Reisetraumziel im Sinn gehabt, aber jetzt? Ich mein, du bist da und es klingt nach Spaß! Was macht ihr alle so?_ “

„ _Uuuuund wieder ne schlechte Pizza... #myperfectlifeismissingsomething Steve! Lenk mich ab, ich krieg ja noch Depressionen!_ “ Steve holte tief Luft. Bucky war echt einsam! Nicht mehr lange und er würde einen Freund haben, also einen _Freund_. Oh mein Gott! Allein der Gedanke ließ Steves Magen zu einem eifersüchtigen Klumpen voller glühender Lava werden! Was sollte er denn nur tun, wenn Bucky mit jemandem zusammen war und sie würden dann zu dritt abhängen und Bucky und der ( _Eindringling_ ) Typ würden … vielleicht rummachen! Steve zog die Nase geräuschvoll hoch. _Nicht dran denken..._ Steve ging als erstes auf die Nachricht ein, in der Bucky fragte, was alle so trieben. Sicheres Terrain. 

„ _Hey! Loki hat ein super Baumhaus gebaut! Der Kleine ist ein Genie! Mom hat Angst, dass Dad Peter einen Streichelzoo kauft. Der Kleine bekommt nicht genug vom Tierefüttern. Thor hat ne Beule so groß wie Brasilien!_ “ Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis Bucky antwortete:

„ _Und du? Was machst du so? Wie wars beim Kajakfahren? Pics or it didn't happen._ “ Also schickte Steve ihm die fünf Bilder vom Wildbach und der Gegend.

„ _Kein Beweis, Alter! Die Fotos hätte ein hundertjähriger Spaziergänger machen können! Ohne den geringsten Kontakt mit einem Kajak oder gar Wasser!_ “ Steve grinste und schrieb:

„ _Thors Beule hat er sich eingehandelt, als es ihn in einer Kurve aus dem Kajak haute. Dad hat fast nen Anfall bekommen!_ “ 

„ _Gehts Thor gut? Das Wasser sieht kalt aus!_ “

„ _Thor hat nen Hammerschädel, weißt du doch. Und wir hatten so Neoprenanzüge, ich sag dir, das Wasser war trotzdem scheißkalt!_ “

„ _Hats dich auch rausgehauen?_ “ _Oooops._ Steve überlegte fieberhaft. Dann hatte er einen Einfall. 

„ _Thor hat mich herausgefordert. Eine Wette. Wenn ich mich traue, unterzutauchen, darf ich eine Woche seinen Nachtisch essen und du weißt, Thor und sein Nachtisch, die Jahrhundertliebe!_ “

„ _Sag jetzt nicht, mein Mann hat nicht gewonnen!_ “ 'Mein Mann'... Steve lächelte zärtlich, ohne es zu merken...

„ _Natürlich hab ich gewonnen. Hör mal, mit wem hast dus hier zu tun?_ “

„ _Pics or it didn't happen. :D :D_ “ Und jetzt? Steve fing an zu schwitzen. Warum war es eigentlich so heiß? In Montana? Mitten in der Nacht? Steve beschloss, auf cool und beiläufig zu machen und wollte gerade das Bild auswählen wo er das Wasser aus den Haaren schüttelte – völlig unverfänglich, aber ein Geräusch im Gebälk neben ihm erschreckte ihn und er sendete aus Versehen den Ordner mit allen drei Bildern. SCHEISSE!!! 

Bucky öffente am andern Ende des Äthers nacheinander die Bilder. Wow, der schwarze enge glitzernde Anzug, die nassen Haare, so lässig an den Felsen gelehnt, klasse Bild von Steve! Er fand ihn so schön. Die schweren Augenbrauen, die sich zu einem Gebirge aus Unmut zusammenziehen konnten und dann war Steve so sexy! Die tiefblauen Augen, die lange verwegene Nase, der etwas kleine aber volle pinke Mund und das markante Kinn! Bucky seufzte... Dann das Bild, wo er sich das Wasser aus den Haaren schüttelte. Bucky lächelte. Steve war so süß, er sah aus wie ein nasses Hündchen. Dann öffnete er das dritte Bild... Bucky stockte der Atem.

Sein Penis war sofort hart wie die Felsen im Hintergrund. Steves Mund war weit geöffnet, sein Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Muskeln und Sehnen an seinem Hals standen deutlich hervor und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, so sehr, dass die Knöchel ganz weiß aussahen. Das Bild war der reinste Sex, denn so genau stellte er sich immer vor, würde Steve dabei aussehen, wenn...!

Buckys Mund wurde trocken, er rutschte unbehaglich hin und her, seine Unterhosen waren jetzt  _ so _ eng! Hektisch fummelte er am Bändel seiner Sweatpants, brachte sie irgendwie auf, schob seine rechte Hand in die Hose um seinen Schwanz zurecht zu rücken... und kam sofort. „Steve...“, stöhnte er dabei langgezogen. Er rang nach Atem. Das war das erotischste was er je im Leben erlebt hatte. Und ein wenig später: „Oh, Steve...“ Er musste ihm wahrscheinlich jetzt langsam antworten. Wie viel Zeit war wohl vergangen? Er angelte nach der Wasserflasche neben seinem Bett, seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt, er musste wie ein Wilder geatmet haben!  _ Denken, Barnes, denken _ und dann schrieb er:

„ _Sorry, Alter, Türklingel. Der Nachbar musste mich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass unser Gartentor nicht zu ist. Regelnazi._ “ Steve sah auf die Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. Es war kurz nach zehn. Bei ihm in Montana...

„ _Bucky, bei dir ist nach Mittermacht! Warum bist du noch wach? Du musst in fünf Stunden raus!_ “

_Erwischt!_ Bucky saß schon über zwei Stunden auf seinem Bett und beschwor sein Telefon.

„ _Ich hab vorhin schon ca zwei Stunden geschlafen, hatte nochmal Hunger, da bin ich wohl von aufgewacht._ “ 

„ _Geh ins Bett! Alter, echt._ “ Bucky seufzte. War wohl das beste... Aber er würde sich ganz sicher dieses Foto nochmal ansehen und dann würde er hoffentlich etwas mehr Zeit haben, es zu... _genießen_.

„ _Ja, Daddy ;) ;) ;) . Gute Nacht.“_

Steve wälzte sich die halbe Nacht herum. Bucky hatte kein Wort zu den Fotos verloren...


	23. Chapter 23

**Ferien auf der Barton-Farm, Teil 3**

Der nächste Tag begann wie immer mit einem lärmenden, gemütlichen Frühstück. Steve saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Bei Tisch herrschte Smartphone-Verbot und als er aufgewacht war, hatte er immer noch keine Nachricht von Bucky zu den Fotos. Was mochte der nur denken. Steve machte automatisch Konversation aber überlegte die ganze Zeit fieberhaft, wie er nonchalant darüber hinwegspielen konnte, dass er Bucky gleich drei Fotos geschickt hatte, die diesem anscheinened nicht im Geringsten gefielen, geschweige denn beeindruckt hatten! Nichtmal ein „Nette Pics, Alter!“ oder Ähnliches hatte er dafür bekommen...

Tony und Pepper wollten heute mit den Kids nach Helena fahren. Es gab dort den Regierungssitz, ein historisches Museum, eine Edelstein-Mine, eine schrullige Mall im Stil der Pionierzeit und einen Karusselpark für die Kleinsten. Die Barton-Kinder würden natürlich mitkommen. Die freuten sich. Sie kamen nicht oft in die Hauptstadt. Laura gab Pepper eine lange Einkaufsliste mit, hauptsächlich für die Apotheke und den Öko-Drogeriemarkt und obwohl zumindest die drei älteren Stark-Jungs wenig Lust darauf hatten, spielten sie ihren Eltern zuliebe auch Freude vor. Den Tag würde man in einem Burgerladen auf einem Schiff mitten im Missouri-River ausklingen lassen. Das versprach eine schöne Aussicht auf den Sonnenuntergang über dem Mount Helena.

Sie verteilten sich auf Pick-Up und Honda (sie waren schließlich neun Personen) und fuhren gleich nach dem Frühstück los. Für den Ausflug in die Stadt hatte Pepper sogar Schuhe an, aber Sneakers, keine Heels. Steve fuhr den Pick-Up mit Thor, Loki und Lila; Tony den Honda mit Pepper und den drei Kleinsten im Fond (im Honda gab es Sicherheitsgurte.). Nach dem Einkaufsbummel in der Mall, Steve fand dort ein hübsches geflochtenes Lederarmband nach Art der Ureinwohner in leuchtenden Farben für Bucky, trennten sie sich.

Tony ging mit Thor, Lila und Cooper in die Edelstein-Mine. Steve und Loki sahen sich zusammen die historischen Sehenswürdigkeiten und das Museum an, während Pepper mit den Kleinsten zum Karussel-Park ging. Gegen eins pingte Steves Telefon. Nachricht von Bucky. Steve warf Loki einen Seitenblick zu, der war ganz vertieft in ein paar alte vergilbte Briefe aus der Pionierzeit, die er offenbar entziffern konnte, für Steve waren sie nur Gekritzel. Er ging ein paar Schritte weg.

„ _Was machst du grad? Ich bin todmüde, zu wenig Schlaf. Und gerade heute muss ich Kiste um Kiste mit Konserven und Einmachgläsern einräumen. Wär ich doch am Federbetten und Kissen-Regal. Hat sich aber schon Gerrit gesichert, der Arsch. Ich bin eine Minute zu spät gekommen. Ist echt die Hölle hier. In der Halle hats beinahe 35 Grad! Mir läuft der Schweiß in Bächen. Hab den Wetterbericht für Montana gesehen. Muss himmlisch sein, da bei dir...! Ich denk schon den ganzen Vormittag an deinen Wildbach._ “

Steve stutzte. Bucky war wieder sein altes mitteilsames Selbst, aber wer war dieser Gerrit? Hatte Bucky etwa Erwähnungszwang? Der Typ konnte jedenfalls einen schweißnassen Bucky bewundern, wenn er denn wollte... Oh, Gott! Er hoffte sehr, dieser Gerrit wollte nicht! Und was sollte das mit 'dein Wildbach'? Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem imaginären Bild von Bucky, schweißüberströmt, und er musste trocken schlucken.

„ _Loki und ich sind im historischen Museum. Er 'übersetzt' mir gerade Briefe von Gekrakel in Englisch, keine Ahnung, wie er in den wirren Linien Worte findet._ “

„ _Ist ein schlaues Kerlchen, kommt ganz nach deinem Dad, was? Wusste gar nicht, dass er Geschichte mag! Gefällts dir? Kannst du denn da noch was lernen? Du weißt doch schon alles! ;)_ “ Ja, ja, er wusste, wie genial sein Vater war, vielen Dank und wie clever Loki war, auch. Danke für die gar nicht neue Info. Aber halt...

„ _Ich weiß nicht ALLES!_ “

„ _Ach, Stevie... sei nicht so bescheiden. Du bist für mich ein viel besserer Geschichtslehrer als Professor 'ich-hab-den-Bügerkrieg-fast-selbst-noch-miterlebt' oder 'ich-bin-eine-wandelnde-Chronik-der-Vereinigten-Staaten'. Kurz: Professor Stane. Langweiliges Fossil. Würdest du vor ner Klasse stehen, bekämen alle eine Eins. Ein Teil, weil du so gut darin bist und der andere Teil, weil sie in dich verknallt sind, Stevie. ;) ;) ;)_ “

Steve wurde bei dem Lob ganz warm vor Freude. Aber er hasste es, wenn Bucky diesen kindischen Spitznamen benutzte. Sah er in ihm denn noch ein Kind? Er seufzte. Für Bucky war er immer noch der Zehnjährige, mit dem er sich vor Jahren angefreundet hatte. Moment... _'verknallt'_? _Was_? Loki riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Steve! Warum grinst du so? Du siehst aus wie ein Idiot. Schreibst du mit diesem Mädchen von Coney Island?“, sein kleiner Bruder sah ein bisschen angewidert aus. Steve starrte ihn kurz an. Welches Mädchen von... - achso, ja. „Entschuldige bitte, Loki. Einen winzigen Moment noch, ja?“

„ _Loki hat da ein wirklich interessantes Schreiben entdeckt. Ich erzähl dir nachher davon._ “ Bucky am anderen Ende starrte ungläubig auf das Display. So wenig Resonanz auf sein Kompliment hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. Wenn Steve wenigstens abgewiegelt hätte, wie es meist seine Art war. Aber er überging es geradezu, als wäre völlig bedeutungslos, was Bucky da geschrieben hatte. Er seufzte schwer. War es ja wohl auch... _Du machst dir was vor, Barnes!_

Steve musste zugeben, Loki war _wirklich_ ein schlaues Kerlchen. Er entzifferte diese grausige Handschrift in verblasster Tinte und diskutierte das Gelesene fundiert mit seinem vier Jahre älteren Bruder. Auch Loki merkte in seiner sachlichen, knappen Art an, dass Steve eine Menge Ahnung von Amerikanischer Geschichte hatte, jede Menge interessanter Anekdoten kannte und das Ganze auch noch lebhaft rüber brachte. Steve dankte ihm ernst für das seltene Lob. Und da fiel ihm auf, dass er Bucky nicht für das Lob gedankt hatte... Jetzt, eine Stunde später würde das lahm aussehen... Na, vielleicht hatte er Glück und Bucky würde etwas in der Art wiederholen, wenn er ihm nachher ausführlicher über diese interessanten Briefe schrieb... Das Dumme war, er tat es nicht...

Tony, Thor, Lila und Cooper hatten die Führung durch die Mine hinter sich und Lila und Cooper buddelten in dem künstlich angelegten Mitmach-Bereich begeistert billige Halbedelsteine aus. Thor sah ihnen ein wenig sehnsüchtig zu und Tony lachte, stieß seinem Sohn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und sagte: „Na los, Sunny. Ich erzähls keinem.“ Thor schnappte sich eine der Minihacken, ein Schaufelchen und einen Pinsel und grub mit den beiden Kindern um die Wette. Tony lächelte versonnen. Archäologe... warum nicht? Klang nach Abenteuer! Er hatte sich mal mit seinen Jungs die Indiana-Jones-Filme aus seiner Jugend angesehen. Steve fand sie historisch inkorrekt, Loki dramaturgisch völlig vorhersehbar aber Thor hatte sie toll gefunden!

„Archäologie wär doch ein interessantes Studium für dich, meinst du nicht, Sunny?“ Thor stöhnte. „Pops... Ich will doch Musiker werden. Ich _bin_ Musiker!“ Lila sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Du bist Musiker? Hast du dein Instrument denn dabei?“ Thor lachte. „Ich spiel Schlagzeug.“ „Oh, schade. Bist du gut?“ Thor zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber. Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, rief Tony: „Er ist ganz hervorragend. Der beste.“ Thor strahlte. Lila sah ihn bewundernd an. Cooper hielt einen tiefblauen Stein hoch: „Wow! Seht euch den an!“ „Du könntest doch Archäologe werden.“, sagte Thor freundlich zu dem Jungen. „Ich werd doch Farmer, muss ich ja. Lila ist doch ein Mädchen.“ „Heh!“, rief die. Thor nahm den Jungen ernst in Augenschein.

„Cooper. Mädchen können alles werden, was sie wollen. Mädchen sind nicht schwach und sie sind genauso schlau wie Jungs. Ich glaub, die sind sogar schlauer...“ Lila sah Thor immer hingerissener an. Cooper fragte ungläubig: „Was?“ „Na ja, ich hab ne ganz schlaue Freundin. Und meine Mom, die ist oberschlau. Die trickst sogar meinen Genie-Pops aus, wenn ichs dir sage.“ Tony verzog amüsiert das Gesicht, unterbrach seinen Sunny aber nicht, er hatte ja irgendwie schon recht... Cooper sah Thor groß an. „Echt?“ „Echt. Und wenn Lila eure Farm leitet, macht sie das genauso gut wie euer Daddy. Vielleicht sogar besser. Also werd ruhig Archäologe.“ „Was isn n Aschäloge?“ „Der sucht Schätze.“ „Da werd ich lieber Pirat. Schätze suchen _und_ Schiffe fahren.“, antwortete Cooper versonnen. Er buddelte schon wieder weiter... Tony sah Thor voller Stolz an. Das musste er am Abend Pepper erzählen. Thor würde ein toller Vater sein eines Tages!

*

Pepper derweil war mit ihren Nerven am Ende. Wie machte ihr Mann das nur? Natty war ein sehr artiges Kind. Er wich nach der ersten ernsten Ermahnung nicht von ihrer Seite und war mit allem, was sie entschied und anbot, hochzufrieden. Peter hingegen... Der Kleine war ein Mensch gewordener Hurricane. Ständig am Rennen, Klettern, alles musste er mit Akribie untersuchen und er stand keine Sekunde still. Eben gerade hatte sie ihn aus einem Mülleimer gefischt, wo er einen hübschen Becher entdeckt hatte.

„Dony-geben!“ Den zappelnden Jungen auf dem Arm und Natty an der Hand suchte sie nach einer Toilette, um Peter die verklebten Hände zu waschen. Sie hatte Erfolg und als ihr Sprößling wieder sauber war, erstand sie Tickets für das historische Karussel. Was konnte daran schon so schwer sein, zwei Kleinkinder auf Karussel-Pferdchen zu setzen, sie ein paar Runden fahren zu lassen, um mal ein wenig zu verschnaufen? Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einer Bank daneben nieder und sah den Buben eine Weile zu. Das StarkPhone in ihrer Shortstasche vibrierte.

„ _Hey Pep! Was macht ihr? Erinner mich, dass ich dir nachher was über Thor erzähle. Wir haben hier echt Spaß!_ “ Pepper würde niemals zugeben, wie sehr sie diese Aufgabe, die ihr Mann so mühelos meisterte jeden Tag, stresste.

„ _Die Kleinen sitzen gerade auf bunten Holzpferdchen und fahren im Kreis. Ist ganz lustig hier. Wir haben auch Spaß!_ “

„ _Großartig, Honey. Ist ja auch dein Urlaub. Und ich bin so froh, dass du nicht darauf bestehst, wie andere Milliardärsgatinnen in irgendeinen Schicki-Micki-Ort zu reisen. Ich liebe dich._ “

„ _Sei nicht albern. Was soll ich denn da? Du würdest dich entsetzlich langweilen und wärst unerträglich._ “

„ _Bin ich das denn nicht sowieso, Miss Potts?_ “

„ _Die Freude Ihrer Gesellschaft überwiegt Ihre nervtötenden Eigenschaften. Zu Ihrem Glück. Knapp, aber immerhin, Mr Stark._ “

„ _Keine Gehaltserhöhung dieses Jahr, Miss Potts. Schick mir mal ein Foto von Peter auf dem Karussel!_ “ Pepper sah hoch und entdeckte Natty auf dem braun-weiß-gefleckten Pferdchen, auf das sie ihn gesetzt hatte. Das schwarze Pferdchen direkt neben ihm, dass Peter sich ausgesucht hatte, war … leer. Pepper erstarrte, sprang auf und blickte wild um sich.

„Peter!“, rief sie hysterisch, ein paar Köpfe drehten sich nach ihr um. Sie rannte zum Ticketschalter und schrie den Verkäufer an: „Mein Kind ist weg, vom Pferdchen verschwunden! Mein Kind! Wo ist es hin?“ Der Mann hinter der Glasscheibe sah sie gelassen an und tippte nur auf das Schild im Fenster: _'Kinder müssen zu jeder Zeit von ihren Begleitpersonen beaufsichtigt werden. Wir übernehmen keine Haftung.'_ Peppers Knie gaben nach. Zitternd drückte sie eine Schnelltaste auf dem StarkPhone. „Pep?“, die Aufregung in Tonys Stimme ließ ihren Atem kurz stocken. Er spürte es!

„Code Krise. Peter ist weg.“, sagte sie mit bebender Stimme. „Tony...?“ „Bin unterwegs.“

Tony war mit den Kids außerhalb der Stadt, aber er schaffte es in halsbrecherischen 13 Minuten zur Helena State Fair. Inzwischen hatte Pepper, nachdem sie ihre Haltung ein wenig zurückgewonnen hatte, die örtliche Polizei informiert und mehrere Beamte schwärmten über das Gelände. Den armen Natty hatte sie kurzerhand mit einer Tüte Süßigkeiten ins Auto gesetzt, aber der pragmatische Junge hatte damit offenbar kein Problem.

„Pepper!“ „Oh, Tony!“, sie warf sich in seine Arme, aber er hielt sie an den Oberarmen ein Stück von sich weg. „Holen Sie ein Glas Wasser, sofort!“, befahl er dem nächsten noch ziemlich jugendlichen Montana Ranger. Der wuselte davon. „Pep, ich bin da, alles wird gut. Ich bin da. Aber ich brauch dich hier. Ich brauch Miss Potts, okay?“ Pepper straffte ihre Schultern und erzählte ihrem Mann die Geschichte. Das Glas Wasser, das der Ranger ihr brachte, leerte sie in einem Zug. Wie sie einen Moment abgelenkt war, mit ihm schrieb und in der nächsten Sekunde Peter verschwunden war. Dann brach sie in Tränen aus. Thor, Lila und Cooper standen mit weißen Gesichtern daneben und Pepper riss sich bei dem Anblick zusammen.

„Lila. Natty sitzt im Wagen, geh doch mit Cooper zu ihm, ja? Sei ein liebes Mädchen.“ Lila gehorchte der ruhigen Aufforderung sofort. Tony drückte die Hand seiner Frau und sie sah, dass er stolz auf sie war. Aber sie sah auch die namenlose Panik dahinter, das Entsetzen, die Verlustangst und schämte sich entsetzlich. „Mom, Pops, was tun wir denn jetzt?“ „Suchen.“, sagte Tony fest, seine Stimme zitterte nicht, im Gegensatz zu seinem Körper. Und dann schwärmten die drei Starks vor Ort auch aus.

Der ganze Jahrmarkt war in Aufruhr. Eine Polizistin bewachte das Auto mit Lila, Cooper und Natty. Es war durchgesickert, dass das Kind eines Milliardärs verschwunden war, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Thor war schon heiser, so oft hatte er Peters Namen gerufen. Pepper hatte einen Zusammenbruch erlitten und lag in einem Souvenir-Shop im Hinterzimmer auf einer Matte. Tony ließ sie dort, nachdem sie ihn schluchzend weggeschickt hatte. Ihr fehlte ja nichts – körperlich zumindest - und sie wusste, Tony musste da draußen weitersuchen, wusste, er würde bis ans Ende seiner Tage weitersuchen, würden sie Peter nicht finden... wieder schwanden ihr die Sinne. Die Frau des Ladeninhabers, tätschelte ihre Hand und wechselte den kalten Lappen auf ihrer Stirn.

Eine Hundestaffel war auf dem Weg. Tony stand wieder neben dem Karussel. Sein Atem war hektisch und flach, aber er hielt sich gerade. Thor saß auf dem Boden neben ihm, den Kopf auf seinen Knien, die Arme darum gelegt. Er weinte still. Sein Vater legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sunny... alles wird gut.“, murmelte er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne – auch für sich selbst. Steve und Loki hatten sie noch gar nicht informiert...

Das ganze Drama war erst vor gut 90 Minuten los gegangen, aber Tony kam es vor, als würde er schon seit Stunden in rasender Angst und heilloser Panik herumrennen. Sein Herz hämmerte und sein Magen krampfte nervös. Er würde sich übergeben müssen, er spürte es schon... Automatisch ließ er seinen Blick hin- und herschweifen. Dann stockte ihm der Atem, als er das Karussel näher in Augenschein nahm. Es stand auf Pfählen, wie es in der Gegend üblich war, der Boden war weich hier herum und die Bodendielen schlossen nicht rund herum mit dem Untergrund ab. Langsam ging er um das Karussel herum.

„Daddy?“, schniefte Thor. Er klang wie ein kleines Kind. Auch Thor sagte, genau wie Loki, wenn er starke Gefühle hatte, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte, noch 'Daddy' zu seinem Vater. „Bin gleich wieder da, Sunny...“, rief er leise und abwesend. Er ging an einer Stelle in die Hocke, zog das Starkphone aus der Tasche und aktivierte die Taschenlampenfunktion.

Dann brach er in Tränen aus. Seine Haltung ging komplett flöten, er ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen, bebte am ganzen Körper, schluchzte, keuchte und stammelte wieder und wieder: „Pete! Oh, Peter... Oh mein Gott.“ „Pops?“, Thor war langsam näher gekommen, sah ängstlich seinen auf der Erde liegenden Vater an, der beinahe hysterisch weinte und lachte und brabbelte – alles zugleich.

„Hol Hilfe, Thor, mit Schaufeln. Ich pass hier nicht durch!“, rief Tony mit zitternder Stimme. „Und hol Mom, ich habe Peter gefunden.“ Thor runzelte die Stirn, ließ sich neben seinem Vater auf die Erde fallen und sah unter die Holzbohlen, wo das Licht der Handy-Taschenlampe hinzitterte. Zusammengerollt, wie ein kleines zufriedenes Tier lag sein kleiner Bruder in seiner – jetzt ziemlich staubigen - Spiderman-T-Shirt-Shorts-Kombo auf der Erde und schlief. Das machte ihn kurz sprachlos, dann sprang er mit einem Freudengeheul auf und rannte los, Hilfe holen. Durch den engen Spalt, durch den Peter sich gezwängt haben musste, passte keiner...

Einen kurzen Moment legte Tony erschöpft die Stirn auf die Erde. Aller Atem wich aus seinen Lungen. Er schickte ein Dankesgebet zu einem Gott, an den er nicht glaubte, dann ruckte sein Kopf wieder hoch. Plötzliche Panik, Peter könnte sich wieder in Luft auflösen, hatte ihn gepackt. Aber der Kleine lag da immer noch seelenruhig schlummernd. Tony ließ ihn jetzt nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Als die Feuerwehrleute anfingen zu graben, wollten sie ihn behutsam hochziehen, er wehrte sich mit Zähnen und Klauen – sinnbildlich. Pepper hatte unter das Karussel gesehen, war in erleichterte Tränen ausgebrochen, Thor hielt sie umschlungen und sie standen ein paar Schritte hinter Tony. Sie fühlte sich so schuldig und wusste nicht, wie sie ihrem Mann je wieder in die Augen würde sehen können... Als die Grube endlich groß genug war, schob Tony den Feuerwehrmann zur Seite und kroch zu Peter. Er leuchtete ihm ins Gesicht. Er sah friedlich und völlig unversehrt aus. Sanft rüttelte er ihn an der Schulter. Der Kleine öffnete die Augen, gähnte und strahlte seinen Vater dann an.

„Dony-Mida-Daak-Binne!“ Tony blickte sich um und fuhr entsetzt hoch, stieß sich natürlich den Kopf, aber nicht sehr hart. Millionen von winzigen Spinnen krabbelten um sie beide und auf ihnen herum. „Binne-Binne-Binne!“ So ruhig er konnte rief er: „Holen Sie uns sofort hier raus! Ich fürchte, ich werde entweder bei lebendigem Leib gefressen oder bekomme einen Herzinfarkt!“ Tony teilte die Liebe seines Sohnes zu diesen Krabbeltieren ganz und gar nicht. Er konnte sich zusammenreißen, klar, aber das hier und das nach dieser Aufregung, war ein wenig zu viel für ihn...

*

Der Abend im Burger-Restaurant fiel verständlicherweise aus. Steve und Loki waren zur verabredeten Zeit auf der Helena State Fair aufgetaucht und waren geschockt von dem Drama, dass sich abgespielt hatte. Ihre Mutter war in sich gekehrt und gab nur einsilbige Antworten auf all ihre aufgeregten Fragen. Ihr Vater, mit Peter fest in seinen Armen an seinen Körper gepresst, sah aus, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen, und zwar barfuß auf glühenden Kohlen... Peter war untersucht worden, er war natürlich unversehrt, seinen Eltern hatte man ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht und die Montana State Rangers stellten zwei Beamte ab, die die Familie und die Barton-Kinder nach Hause fuhren. Es war eine stille Fahrt. Auf der Farm angekommen, gingen die drei großen Jungs sofort in ihre Quartiere. Thor allerdings hielt es nicht lange allein aus und ging zu Loki in den Wintergarten.

„Hey...“, sagte er schwach. „Mutter nimmt es sehr schwer, oder?“, war Lokis Antwort. „Es war furchtbar, Loki. Ich habe Pop und Mom noch nie so gesehen. Und ich... Stell dir vor, Peter wäre...“ „Sag es nicht!“, rief Loki. „Bitte, sag es nicht.“, fügte er leise hinzu. Thor sah in das blasse Gesicht, in die großen melancholischen Augen. „Tut mir leid, Kleiner.“ Loki grinste schief. „Als sie uns gesagt haben, dass sie noch ein Kind bekommen, wär ich fast gestorben. Wie peinlich! In ihrem Alter!“ Loki sah seinen Bruder nicht an, als er das sagte, spielte beiläufig mit ein paar Fransen an seiner Bettdecke.

„Aber jetzt, wo Peter da ist... ich kann mir ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht mehr vorstellen...“, Lokis Stimme war leise aber fest. Thor setzte sich neben ihn, legte unbeholfen den Arm um seine schmalen Schultern. „Ich weiß... ist schon ein Prachtbursche, der Hosenscheißer, oder?“ „Ja. Thor. Du warst dabei... wars... sehr schlimm?“ Thor seufzte tief. „Ist jetzt vorbei. Was haben Steve und du so getrieben?“ Loki lächelte schüchtern und liebte seinen großen Bruder in diesem Moment wirklich sehr. Sie waren schon ne tolle Familie!

*

Steve derweil saß auf seinem Heubett und brütete düster vor sich hin. Warum hatten ihn seine Eltern nicht angerufen? Er hätte doch helfen können! Er war schließlich der Älteste und hätte Verantwortung übernehmen können. Trauten sie es ihm etwa nicht zu? Er war mit Loki zusammen gewesen, hatte ihren gemeinsamen Ausflug organisiert, gestaltet und hatte mit ihm eine wirklich erwachsene Unterhaltung geführt. Er liebte Peter und sorgte sich genauso wie jeder andere um ihn. Sein Dad war wie ein Held gefeiert worden, nachdem er den Kleinen unter dem Karussel aufgespürt hatte. Natürlich. Anthony Stark, das Genie, hatte mal wieder die zündende Idee gehabt. Steve schämte sich sofort. Natürlich war er heilfroh, dass Peter heil und unversehrt war. Eine namenlose Angst überkam ihn plötzlich, als er an die Alternative dachte... Er zog sein Telefon aus der Tasche und schrieb beinahe automatisch.

„ _Bucky, es ist was Schlimmes passiert!_ “ Es war 19.20h in Montana und zwei Stunden später in New York und Buckys Antwort kam umgehend.

„ _Steve! Gehts dir gut?_ “

„ _Ja ja, uns allen geht es gut, weil alles gut ausgegangen ist. Mom hat Peter auf der Helena State Fair verloren und es gab einen ziemlichen Aufruhr._ “ Steves Telefon klingelte Sekunden später. Bucky rief an. Steve zögerte kurz und nahm dann an.

„Hey!“ „Steve! Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dem Kleinen? Und deinen Eltern? Erzähl mir alles!“, Bucky klang, als wäre er in heller Aufruhr. Steve durchströmte eine wohltuende Wärme bei der Zuneigung und Aufmerksamkeit, die sein bester Freund, _sein_ Bucky ihm schenkte. Er erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte.

„Wie geht’s dir jetzt, Steve?“, war Buckys erste Reakiton. „Ach... ich bin natürlich total erleichtert, dass es so gut ausgegangen ist, aber ich war ja nicht dabei. Mom und Dad sind echt fertig, kann ich dir sagen. Peter ist noch zu klein, um die Tragweite zu verstehen, und er ist wohlauf.“ „Steve...“ Steve runzelte die Stirn über die Pause. „Wie _geht_ es dir?“, fragte Bucky dann leise. „Ich... ach, weißt du, ich verstehe nicht, warum sie mich nicht angerufen haben. Ich hätte doch helfen können!“, er fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. „Vielleicht wollten sie es dir ersparen.“ „Aber Thor ist ja bestimmt ne große Hilfe gewesen!“, lachte Steve verbittert. Bucky schien zu zögern, dann: „Thor war halt schon da, als es passierte. Wär ihnen bestimmt lieber gewesen, wenn nicht.“

„Bucky, manchmal bin ich so wütend, weil sie mich nicht für voll nehmen! Ich bin der Älteste und sie sollten mich langsam echt mal nicht mehr wie ein Kind behandeln!“ „Steve...“, Buckys Stimme klang vorsichtig, „...du hast ne tolle Familie, tolle Eltern. Sei froh, dass sie dich immer noch beschützen wollen.“ „Man muss mich nicht beschützen!“, rief Steve aufgebracht. Bucky, der zum ungezählten Male allein in dem düsteren Barnes-Zuhause war, weil seine Eltern wieder ohne ihn in Urlaub gefahren waren, verzog unwillig das Gesicht. Steve war so verwöhnt... Aber er war eben auch Steve. _Sein_ Stevie...

„Aber was soll man denn tun, wenn man dich so liebt, dass man nicht anders kann?“ Steve stockte der Atem. Die Worte, der Unterton... Bucky hatte sich unterdessen auf die Lippe gebissen... _Denken, Barnes, denken!_ „Und deine Eltern lieben dich, euch alle, eben so unerschütterlich und haltlos...“, er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Seine Kehle war ganz eng, es kitzelte unter seinen Lidern – ungeweinte Tränen... Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zog sich hin. „Bucky...“, Steve holte tief Luft. „Wann kommen deine Eltern eigentlich wieder?“ Der lachte trocken auf. „Keine Ahnung. Sie haben gesagt, sie melden sich.“

„Ich... es tut mir leid, Kumpel. Ich wollte nicht unsensibel sein.“ Bucky zog hörbar die Nase hoch. „Schon okay... Mir geht’s gut.“ Steve hörte, dass das eine Lüge war, aber er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Dann fiel ihm doch etwas ein: „Ich wünschte, ich wär zuhause. Dann hättest du in der Zeit bei uns wohnen können.“ Das wünschte sich Bucky auch, bei Gott. Er vermisste Steve schmerzlich. „Sei nicht albern! Du hast Ferien und da auf der Farm gefällts euch doch immer so gut. Auch wenn ihr alle immer so tut, als würde man euch zur Schlachtbank führen.“, lachte Bucky jetzt wieder. Steve lachte gutmütig mit. Bucky hatte ja Recht...

„Ich muss jetzt los... Dad macht ein Lagerfeuer um acht und er möchte uns alle bei sich haben.“ Bucky seufzte unhörbar. _Glücklicher Steve..._ „Na, dann los! Und schick mir Fotos.“ „Mach ich.“ „Steve, ich...“, der zog die Stirn bei der langen Pause, die darauf folgte kraus. „Was ist?“ „Nichts. Genieß den Familienabend.“ „Bis dann!“ Bucky ließ das Telefon in seinen Schoß fallen, saß dann mit hängenden Schultern eine halbe Stunde fast reglos auf dem Bett und schalt sich einen jämmerlichen Feigling... Und Steve zermarterte sich zur gleichen Zeit das Hirn darüber, was Bucky wohl hatte sagen wollen...

*

Kurz nach Acht prasselte ein munteres Feuer in der riesigen Kupferschale hinter dem Haus. Die grob gezimmerten Bänke waren mit allen Starks und Bartons besetzt. Man plauderte gemütlich, lachte gemeinsam, der Vorfall wurde den ganzen Abend nicht mehr erwähnt. Peter war 'angeleint' , zu sehr schien ihn das prasselnde tanzende Feuer zu faszinieren. Tony ließ ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen. Seine Frau saß ihm gegenüber, zwischen Steve und Thor und ließ sich von ihrem Ältesten alles über das Museum und den Regierungssitz erzählen. Tony merkte aber, dass etwas entsetzlich in ihr brütete und machte sich auf eine lange Nacht gefasst...

Er würde vermutlich eh nicht schlafen können. Er stieß einen zittrigen Atemzug aus und rief Peter, der vor ihm auf dem Boden saß und mit ein paar Holztieren spielte. Er setzte sich den Kleinen auf den Schoß und schloss ihn innig in die Arme. Peter wehrte sich ausnahmsweise nicht gegen den Freiheitsentzug. Der jüngste Barton streckte seine Arme nach seinem Vater aus und rief: „Natty auch Arm, Daddy!“ Clint hob den Kleinen hoch und Peter rief: „Naddy-Daddy!“ Alle Starks bekamen große Augen. „Pida-Dony-Mida-Daak-Naddy-Daddy!“ „Ja, Underoos, Natty ist bei seinem Daddy und du bist bei deinem Daddy.“

„Pida-Daddy.“ , und damit schmiegte er die kleinen Ärmchen um Tonys Hals. Thor jubelte, Steve grinste breit, Pepper saß mit geöffntetem Mund da und Loki lächelte still. Tony war sprachlos, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er drückte den Kleinen ganz fest. „Dony-Mida-Daak-Daddy-Pida-runda.“ „Nein, Spiderling. Keine Chance, dein Daddy braucht dich jetzt.“ „Daddy-Daddy-Daddy-Pida-runda!“ Und da Peter ihm ein so wunderbares Geschenk gemacht hatte, machte Tony ihm jetzt auch eins und setzte ihn wieder zu seinen Holztieren. Er sah strahlend zu Pepper rüber. Ihr Lächeln war ein wenig gezwungen. Auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß waren fest umeinander geschlungen. Er hob kaum merklich eine Augenbraue und nickte kurz nach oben. Hieß so viel wie

„Was ist los?“ Sie schüttelte ebenfalls kaum merklich den Kopf. Was so viel wie „Später.“ bedeutete. Nur Loki war der stumme Austausch seiner Eltern aufgefallen und er machte sich ein wenig Sorgen. Denn dass seine Mutter etwas zu aufgesetzt fröhlich war und unter der Fassade zu brodeln schien, war dem sensiblen aufmerksamen Jungen auch aufgefallen. Steve und Thor natürlich nicht...

*

Die Starks gingen alle erst zu Bett, als das Feuer herunter gebrannt war. Die Familienzeit hatten sie alle gebraucht und obwohl sie zuletzt kaum noch gesprochen hatten, fühlten sie sich doch alle einander sehr nahe. Tony hatte Peter dann um 23 Uhr zu Bett gebracht und wurde noch einmal mit einem „Dony-Daddy-Pida-schlafen“ belohnt. Er drehte sich zu Pepper um und die metaphorischen Gewitterwolken über ihrer Stirn entlockten ihm ein genervtes Augenrollen.

„Pep... nicht jetzt.“ „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“ „Der Tag war grauenvoll, ich weiß. Aber er ist so gut, so wunderbar ausgegangen. Ich weiß, du quälst dich. Aber versuch einfach, es sein zu lassen. Alles ist gut, Honey.“ Pepper öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und zog die Stirn kraus. „Du hast mir sonst nichts zu sagen?“ „Soll ich dich anschreien, geht’s dir dann besser?“, zischte Tony. Es war immer so. Es passierte selten, aber wenn Pepper sich richtig schuldig fühlte, dann sprach sie ihrem Mann immer alle Fähigkeit, großmütig zu sein, verzeihen zu können, ab. Er verstand es einfach nicht, hatte es nie verstanden.

„Ich hab dein Ein-und-Alles verloren! Es hätte sonst was passieren können! Du musst doch wütend sein!“, gab Pepper zwar erregt, aber ziemlich leise zurück (Peter schlief ja in ihrem Zimmer.). „Mein _Ein-und-Alles_... darum geht es hier also.“ „Was meinst du damit?“ Tony sah sie nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ach...“, sie fing an, schneller zu reden, sie wurde immer zum Sprach-Eil-Zug, wenn sie in so einer Stimmung war (Tony dankte dem Gott, an den er nicht glaubte, dass das nur ungefähr einmal im Jahr vorkam und er war auch dankbar für seinen Intellekt, diesem Emotions-Rap folgen zu können.). „...ist es etwa nicht so? Wenn das Haus brennen würde, wen würdest du wohl zuerst retten von uns?“ „Vermutlich den, der fasziniert auf die Flammen zugehen würde. Wie jeder vernunftbegabte Mensch.“

„Und wenn man uns entführen würde, und du dürftest nur einen von uns zurück haben, wen würdest du wohl wählen?“ „Pep!“ Sie waren immer noch leise, das hatten sie sich, seit Peter auf der Welt war, angewöhnt, sie konnten sich in leiser-als-Zimmerlautstärke äußerst heftig zoffen. „Das ist so unfair, selbst für dich!“ „Unfair? Ja? Sag es doch einfach, es war eine ganz einfache Frage, wen?“ „Ich muss hier raus...“, Tony wandte sich zur Tür. „Wenn du ihn nicht so verziehen würdest, wäre das nicht passiert. Peter gehorcht überhaubt nicht, kein bisschen!“ Tony wirbelte herum. Seine Augen brannten vor Zorn, seine Schultern waren eckig.

„Tiefschlag, Schätzchen. Ich war acht Meilen weit weg, als dir Peter direkt unter deiner Nase abhanden gekommen ist und bin am Ende natürlich schuld. Das kann echt nur dir einfallen.“ Pepper biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Aber Tony rauschte aus dem Zimmer, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, das zurücknehmen konnte... Und sie konnte ihm auch nicht folgen, schließlich konnte sie Peter nicht allein lassen. Sie konnte es _wirklich_ nicht, so irrational ihr das auch erschien, im Reisebettchen in einem Farmhaus, sicher und behütet, keine Sekunde wollte sie ihn von sich getrennt haben, nachdem, was ihr heute passiert war... 

Tony suchte sich unten im Haus ein Kissen und eine Decke und überlegte kurz. Er entschied sich für den Pick-Up. Auf der Laderampe war es zu kalt die Nacht über, also legte er sich auf die Rückbank. Es war sehr unbequem, selbst, wenn man nur 1,75m groß war... Er schlief nicht viel. Pepper hatte tatsächlich ihre gelegentlichen verrückten und ausnehmend irrationalen Eifersuchtsanfälle auf Peter übertragen.  _ Oh Mann...  _

Aber Stunden später, als er nach ein paar Mal gelegentlichem Dösen wieder hellwach war, verstand er, warum sie so durchgedreht war. Er selbst würde sich auch nie verzeihen, würde Peter (oder einem andern Mitglied der Familie,  _ ja, Pepper! _ ) etwas geschehen, was er hätte verhindern könnnen. Sie musste sich furchtbar gefühlt haben. Genauso hilflos wie er selbst, so entsetzt und verzweifelt, allerdings noch dazu schuldig. Aber er konnte jetzt auch nicht zu ihr zurückgehen. Es war schließlich wirklich ein Tiefschlag gewesen und seine Leidensfähigkeit hatte Grenzen...


	24. Chapter 24

**Ferien auf der Barton-Farm, Teil 4**

Beim Frühstück merkten alle – sogar Thor, dass Mr und Mrs Stark verstimmt waren. 'Verstimmt' war gar kein Ausdruck! Sogar Peter spürte etwas und wollte ausnahmsweise nicht von Daddys Arm runter, um seine Umwelt zu erkunden und seine Eltern sprachen mit allen wie immer, allerdings kein Wort miteinander... Laura schnappte sich nach der bedrückenden Mahlzeit Tony („Kannst du mal nach dem Pflug sehen? Da hakt etwas beim Einhängen am Traktor.“), Peter schob sie kurzerhand Steve in die Arme (Deeve-Pida-Diege!), Steve trollte sich sofort aus der unangenehmen Atmsophäre, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu den Ziegen zu bringen. Ein Blick Lauras zu Clint und der bat Pepper, mal über ihre Bilanzen zu schauen. Beide wollten den Bartons natürlich sofort helfen.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten die zwei das Kunststück vollbracht, beide Starks davon zu überzeugen, sich mal einen Tag abzuseilen, sich auszusprechen und mal wieder ein Paar zu sein. „Wir haben drei Kinder, alle sind jetzt schon älter – zum Teil deutlich – als Pete. Wir kriegen das schon hin, dass er das überlebt!“ Es gab noch ein paar halbherzige Diskussionen, aber Laura und Clint waren sehr bestimmt gewesen. Sie warfen Tony und Pepper geradezu von ihrer Farm, ohne die Kinder... Also fuhren die beiden im Honda eine weitere halbe Stunde später davon. Zum Pottomac Lake, um sich ein Boot zu mieten.

*

Steve sah Peter belustigt zu, wie er mit den Ziegen interagierte. Es ging dem Kleinen gut, Gott sei Dank! Und er war die reinste Freude, ein echter Sonnenschein. Er zog sein Telefon aus der Tasche. Keine Nachricht von Bucky... Er selbst hatte gestern Abend auch nicht mehr geschrieben. Die Aufregung hatte ihm noch in den Knochen gesteckt und er war todmüde in sein Heubett gefallen. Er suchte in seinem Kamera-Ordner drei schöne Bilder vom Lagerfeuer und von Peter mit den Holztierchen aus und schickte sie mit der Caption:

„Familienabend am Feuer.“ Es kam keine Antwort. Steve runzelte die Stirn. Seit er in Montana war, hatte Bucky immer umgehend auf seine Nachrichten geantwortet. Und dann grübelte er wieder darüber nach, was ihm Bucky wohl hatte sagen wollen, wollte ihn schon fragen, bevor er sich dagegen entschied. Es hatte bestimmt etwas mit einem Jungen zu tun. Gerrit vom Kissenregal vermutlich.

Bucky hatte die Nachricht natürlich bemerkt. Er beschloss, sie erst später zu öffnen und danach sofort wieder als 'ungelesen' zu markieren. Er war die ganze Zeit schon so forsch und drängend und verzweifelt rüber gekommen... Vielleicht musste er Steve mal ein bisschen mehr Raum geben, selbst zur Tat zu schreiten, zu agieren, nicht immer nur zu reagieren. War interessant,  _ wie _ Steve und  _ ob  _ Steve darauf reagierte...

Laura rief nach Steve und Peter. Sie und Clint mussten auf die Felder und das hieß, dass zumindest Cooper, Natty und Peter ebenfalls mit auf die Felder mussten. Sie wollten auf keinen Fall den Stark-Teenagern und Lila die Kleinen aufdrücken. Steve erklärte sich sofort bereit zu helfen, Thor hatte das auch schon getan. Loki war ein wenig zurückhaltender. Er wollte zwar höflich sein, aber Feldarbeit konnte er sich so gar nicht vorstellen und bevor er sich in Verlegenheit bringen konnte, gab Clint ihm und seiner Tochter die Aufgabe, den neuen Bohlen im Wintergarten die schützende Harzschicht zu verpassen. Loki arbeitete gern mit ihm unbekannten Materialien und war begeistert. Lila war begeistert, weil Loki es war und der Vormittag war schnell verplant. Clint und Laura hatten Routine darin, Kinder auf einer Farm beschäftigt zu halten.

Vor dem Mittagessen duschten alle, Feldarbeit war ziemlich schweißtreibend. Peter und Natty hatten die ganze Zeit Heu auf dem kleineren der beiden Heuwagen zu einem großen Haufen geschoben und waren voller Halme und Staub. Steve cremte die Kleinen gewissenhaft nach dem Bad gleich wieder mit Sonnenschutz ein. Am Nachmittag wollten er und Thor mit den drei kleinen Jungs zum Biotop am anderen Ende des Barton-Anwesens, Kaulquappen und Schmetterlinge fangen (um sie danach natürlich wieder frei zu lassen).

Laura zögerte kurz, Peter aus ihren Augen zu lassen, weil sie an seine Eltern dachte, die ein solches Unternehmen sicher begleitet und beäugt hätten, aber sie entschied sich für gesunden Menschenverstand. Thor und Steve waren keine Kinder mehr, und besonders Steve machte einen sehr verantwortungsbewussten Eindruck. Sie wurde auch bei den Schafen gebraucht, deren verdreckte Schwanzpüschel ausgekämmt und gesäubert werden mussten. Clint konnte das unmöglich allein tun und die Kinder machten mit ihrem Gewusel die Tiere bestimmt nervös. Also nahm sie Steve das Versprechen ab, gut aufzupassen und Natty und Peter wurden in den Fahrradanhänger gesetzt und die beiden ältesten Stark-Jungs und Cooper radelten los. Loki und Lila waren mit ihrer Aufgabe noch nicht fertig, denn Loki bestand auf akribischer Sorgfalt. Lila gehorchte natürlich gefügig.

Das Biotop war zu Lehrzwecken angelegt worden. Die Bartons unterhielten von Zeit-zu-Zeit ein „luftiges Klassenzimmer“ und luden Grundschulklassen ein. Es fanden sich immer Sponsoren und es war ein willkommenes Zubrot. Es gab jede Menge Uferpflanzen und reichhaltige Fauna. Sie hatte kleine Fischernetze und große Einmachgläser dabei und fingen allerhand Getier zum Beobachten. Peter hatte bald ein Glas mit mindestens sechs verschiedenen Spinnen, er liebte diese Tiere einfach. Es war idyllisch und Steve setzte sich gemütlich ans Ufer, zog sein Telefon raus und … war enttäuscht. Keine Nachricht. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, knipste ein Bild von den kleinen „Forschern“ und schickte es mit der Caption „Jugend forscht“ an Bucky.

Bucky hörte den Benachrichtigungston in seiner Tasche, den für Steve, grinste zufrieden und ließ das Telefon stecken. Gerrit vom Kissenregal hatte vorhin vorgeschlagen, nach der Arbeit einen Burger essen zu gehen. Bucky hatte zugesagt. Dass Gerrit zu 'seinem Lager' gehörte, hatte er nach den ersten Minuten vor ein paar Tagen, als sie einander vorgestellt worden waren, gemerkt. Er hatte nichts vor mit Gerrit, er war auch nicht sein Typ und da war schließlich Steve, aber warum sollte er jeden Abend auf seinem Bett hocken und auf Nachrichten von diesem warten?

Steve scrollte durch all ihre Chats, die sie miteinander geschrieben hatten, seit er in Montana war und danach durch einige aus den letzten Wochen und zermarterte sich das Hirn, ob Bucky zwischen den Zeilen mal irgendwen speziell „erwähnt“ hatte... Denn Bucky war ein bisschen neben der Spur gewesen in letzter Zeit. Ein weniger gut erzogener und weniger prüder Mensch als Steve hätte es als „geil“ oder „scharf“ bezeichnet, aber Steve kamen diese derben Worte dabei nicht in den Sinn. Er fand nur, dass Bucky irgendwie einsam wirkte, als würde ihm etwas fehlen und als würde er sich nach etwas sehnen...

Steve, der sehr unsubtil und wenig sensibel war, las eigentlich in erster Linie aus unzähligen Chats nur heraus, dass Bucky ausnehmend oft seinen eigenen, also Steves, Vater erwähnte! _Urgh_ Steve ließ das Telefon sinken und starrte nachdenklich in die Luft. Bucky fand Tony Stark offenbar „bemerkenswert“, „genial“, „innovativ“, „cool“, „Leute im Alter deines Dads würden 'flott' sagen _lol_ “... _Flott?_ Also übersetzt in die Sprache ihrer Generation _heiß_? Und all diese Bemerkungen hatte Bucky in Konversationen einfließen lassen über einen Zeitraum von ein paar Wochen. Schwärmte er etwa für seinen _Dad?_ Nochmal _urgh_.

Und dann fielen Steve ein paar Situationen ein, in denen Bucky sich schon etwas merkwürdig seinem Vater gegenüber verhalten hatte. Irgendwie so... _flirty_. Den Gedanken hatte er kaum zuende zu denken gewagt als ihn Thors dröhnendes Lachen in die Gegenwart holte. Das Platschgeräusch vorher hatte er gar nicht wahr genommen. Er sprang auf. Cooper stand mit entsetzt in die Höhe gerissenen Armen am Ufer, Natty buddelte gelassen weiter im Schlamm und Thor krümmte sich vor Lachen, während Peter, beide Arme von sich gestreckt, extrem angewidert und panisch erstarrt im brackigen, algenbedeckten, zum Glück nur 40 Zentimeter tiefen Wasser saß.

Cooper rief: „Die Tiere im Biotop darf man nicht stören! Holt ihn raus! Wenn das Mommy und Daddy erfahren...“ Natty sagte etwas von „armen Fissslein...“, während Thor sich langsam beruhigte und Peter aus seiner Starre erwachte und herzzerreißend zu brüllen begann: „Dee-hee-eeve, Do-hoo-hoor! Daddy-Mami!“ „Thor! Warum hast du nicht besser aufgepasst! Hol ihn raus!“ Cooper schrie: „Nein! Thor ist viel zu groß! Der macht alles kaputt und du kannst auch nicht rein!“ Steve war jetzt bei der kleinen Gruppe und sah unschlüssig drein. Das Biotop würde zweifelsohne an der Stelle Schaden nehmen, wenn er oder Thor da hinein gingen. Natty sah hoch:

„Nist Fisse dod dreden!“ „Deeve! Door!“ Und nach einem jämmerlichen Schluchzer: „Pida-Dony-Mida-Daak-DADDY!“ „Cooper, geh du rein, du bist der kleinste und ganz leicht. Bitte!“, rief Steve verzweifelt. Das bitterliche Weinen seines kleinen Bruders zerrte an seinen Nerven. Der schüttelte panisch den Kopf. „Wir dürfen nicht ins Biotop. Wir machen alles kaputt!“ „Alles fudsch.“ (Natty).

Thor war ernst geworden und sah ein wenig schuldbewusst drein.

„Ich hab ne Idee. Peter! Komm zu mir! Ich streck die Arme aus und du hältst dich fest.“ Er stellte sich in Position, konnte Peter aber nicht erreichen, ohne eventuell selbst ins Wasser zu fallen. „Steve, halt meinen einen Arm fest, dann kann ich mich besser hin lehnen.“ Steve tat wie geheißen und er und Thor bildeten eine Kette, um Peter aus dem seichten Wasser zu ziehen. Der weinte noch, beruhigte sich „an Land“ aber schnell wieder. Steve zog ihm die dreckigen nassen Sachen bis auf die Unterhose aus und legte sie in die Sonne. Trotzdem war Peter vom Hals bis zu den Füßen noch total graugrün verschmiert von den Algen.

Thor verwickelte den Kleinen in eine 'Unterhaltung' über die Tiere in den Einmachgläsern, während Steve den Schaden am Biotop begutachtete. Schien nicht sehr gravierend zu sein, aber er verstand nicht viel davon. Also müsste er am Abend seinen Mann stehen und ihren Gastgebern den Vorfall beichten müssen, damit diese ein Urteil fällen könnten. „Lasst uns zurück fahren, Peter braucht ein Bad.“ Also ließen sie alle Tiere frei, was wieder ein Mini-Tantrum bei Peter auslöste („Pida-Binne-Binne-Binne“), aber Steve blieb hart.

Während er Peter erneut badete, kam eine Nachricht von Bucky auf sein Telefon (auch Steve hatte einen speziellen Ton dafür). In dem nur 15 Zentimeter tiefen Wasser würde Peter nichts passieren können. Also schaute Steve sofort nach.  
  
„ _Hey! Hats Spaß gemacht? Tsas, Bio in den Ferien, du bist echt ein Streber, Stevie! Morgen bekomm ich übrigens das Kissenregal. Muss dafür nur mit Gerrit nachher einen Burger essen gehen. Sieht so aus, als hätt ich meine schönen Augen schon viel früher einsetzen müssen, um die elenden Konserven los zu werden... ;) ;) ;)_ “

Steve sank das Herz in die Hose... _Also doch_... Sollte er antworten? Sofort? Später? Und wenn, dann _wann_ später? Und _was_? Wenn dann Bucky gerade... oh, da wollte Steve gar nicht dran denken! Seine Finger hatten allerdings das Ruder übernommen (oder es war seine irrationale Seite, die jetzt regierte, wer konnte das schon sagen? Jedenfalls hatte er schon automatisch angefangen zu tippen.

„ _Gerrit also? Okay... Ist er cool? Und 'flott'? Wünsch dir einen schönen Abend._ “ Gesendet. Steve starrte ungläubig auf das, was er da geschrieben hatte. SCHEISSE!!! „Deeve! Daum!“, holte ihn Peter zurück, der offenbar mehr Schaum begehrte. Automatisch fügte Steve mehr Blubber-Gel zum Bad und rührte Blubberblasen für seinen kleinen Bruder auf.

Bucky las die Nachricht und riss die Augen auf. _WAS_? Und dann durchfuhr ihn eine wilde Freude, denn das war, so idiotisch die Worte klangen, so seltsam und crazy durcheinander... Steve war... eindeutig eifersüchtig!

*

(abends)

Tony und Pepper waren in offenbar bester – und sehr verliebter – Stimmung zurückgekommen. Pepper mit ungefähr einhundert Sommersprossen auf und um die Nase (sie hatte den Sunblocker vergessen) und Tony eine Spur gebräunter als zuvor (italienische Gene), ein Tag auf dem Wasser eben... Peter war seinem Vater in die Arme gehechtet und sprach eine Million (na ja, 15) Worte durcheinander. „Dony-Daddy-Pida-Fiss-Fross-Binne-Deeve-Wassa-Ihhh-Door-Aaam-Pida-weind-Daddy-Daddy-Daddy“ Tony lachte glücklich über den Redefluss und Pepper strahlte die beiden an. Ihre drei älteren Söhne waren erleichtert. Ihre Eltern hatten offensichtlich einen schönen Tag miteinander verbracht und alle Unstimmigkeiten gelöst.

Jetzt saßen sie alle um den Tisch und teilten unzählige große Take-Away-Boxen vom Chinesen untereinander auf. Pepper hatte Laura geschrieben, dass sie Abendessen mitbringen würden. Steve räusperte sich und hob an:

„Tante Laura, Onkel Clint, Peter ist in das Biotop gefallen.“ Cooper hielt den Atem an, Lila stöhnte entsetzt. „Es tut mir leid!“, beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen. Thor rief: „Es war nicht seine Schuld. Er hat gerade am Telefon geschrieben, bestimmt mit dem Mädchen von Coney Island, ihr wisst schon...“, er zwinkerte, „...mir ist es passiert, ich hab ihn hoch genommen, um ihm eine Libelle zu zeigen, da hat er gezappelt und ist mir rein gefallen. Tschuldigung.“ Tony sah seine Söhne mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Clint schaltete sich gleich ein:

„Tony, glätte deine Federn. Das Biotop ist an keiner Stelle tiefer als einen halben Meter.“ Er entspannte sich wieder. Steve war etwas rot jetzt. „Es tut mir leid, ich war abgelenkt. Für mich sieht der Schaden gering aus, aber ich kann es nicht beurteilen. Wenn etwas repariert werden muss, helfe ich euch natürlich oder wenn das ein Fachmann machen muss, komm ich dafür auf. Ich hab Geld gespart... ich...“, seine Stimme erstarb. Er sah verwirrt in die Runde. Seine Eltern grinsten ihn breit an wie Idioten, er bemerkte nicht, dass das Stolz ausdrückte. Clint machte riesige Augen und Laura biss sich auf die Lippen, wie um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Thor schob das Kinn vor.

„Ich helf auch, ich war doch Schuld. Ich hab kein Geld, ich steck alles immer in meine Band, aber ich kann anpacken, jawoll!“ Das Grinsen der Starks senior wurde immer breiter. Ihre Jungs waren großartig! Clint räusperte sich. „Laura, erklär den Stadtjungs mal, was ein Biotop ist.“ Laura lachte kurz. „Ein Biotop muss mit Einfüssen von außen zurecht kommen. Peters Plumps da rein, das muss sich wieder regenerieren, ohne Menschenhilfe. Ist ein bisschen wie wenn ein Unwetter es verwüstet oder eins der Tiere sich da hin verläuft und reinstürzt.“ Sie lächelte Steve und Thor freundlich an. „Seht euch – und Peter - einfach als Teil einer Versuchsreihe.“ Alle lachten (alle über zehn).

Für den Abend war für alle, die mochten, eine Glühwürmchen-Wanderung vorgesehen. Das Wildkräuter-Beet der Bartons zog mit seinen Blüten diese Tierchen an und sobald es dunkel genug dafür sein würde, wollten Tony und Pepper mit Peter dort hin. Sie freuten sich, dass ausgerechnet Loki mit wollte. Der war normal für das Landleben nur schwer zu begeistern. Lila schloss sich natürlich auch an. Thor hatte sich im Gruppen-Chat mit seinen  _ Guardians _ verabredet, Cooper und Natty gingen auch in den Ferien früh zu Bett und Steve fand sich ohne Beschäftigung. Er legte sich in eine Hängematte hinter dem Haus, kuschelte sich in eine Decke und sah zu den Sternen hoch. Die selben Sterne sah auch Bucky, wenn er hoch schaute, da in New York, dachte er gerade lächelnd, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass Bucky ja mit  _ Gerrit _ Burger essen war...

*

(New York)

„Ist schon n mieser Job, oder?“, Gerrit war fest angestellt bei Tesco. Er hatte seinen High-School-Abschluss nicht geschafft und hatte seither Gelegenheitsjobs angenommen. Der 21-Jährige interessierte sich für Baseball, Football und Basketball und sonst nichts. Bucky fand den Abend gähnend langweilig, aber er dachte auch, er wäre es dem Kollegen irgendwie schuldig, wenigstens _ein_ Date durchzustehen, wenn der doch so bereitwillig ihm, der Aushilfe, die Drecksarbeit abnehmen würde und ihm angenehmeren Aufgaben dafür gab. Denn dass das hier ein Date war, war ziemlich schnell offensichtlich gewesen. 

Nach der Arbeit verabredeten sie, schnell nach Hause zum Duschen und Umziehen zu fahren und dann bei  _ Betty's Burgers _ , ungefähr in der Mitte zwischen ihrer beider Häuser (Na ja, Gerrit wohnte mit seiner Mutter in einem Wohnwagen im örtlichen Trailer-Park), ne Dreiviertelstunde später wieder zusammenzutreffen. Gerrit sah Bucky vorher nochmal von oben bis unten an und grinste: „Mach dich ein bisschen zurecht, soll keiner da denken, ich habs nicht drauf. Und nebenbei, du bist doch über 17, oder?“ Bucky bestätigte das und zog nach dem Duschen eine enge Jeans, ein Achsel-Shirt und eine leichte Jeansjacke an. Gerrit war zwar nicht sein Typ (wer war das schon außer Steve – und dem ein oder andern Schauspieler), aber er sah nicht schlecht aus. Groß, muskulös (er trieb viel Sport), brünett und mit einem coolen Goatie. Er hatte ein Lippen - und ein Zungenpiercing, was Bucky ziemlich neugierig machte... Aber die Unterhaltung war völlig eintönig.

„Ich will mir von meinem Sommerlohn ein Motorrad kaufen, die Bezahlung ist gut.“ „Du gehst noch zur High-School?“ „Ja, klar, Mann, ich bin 17!“, lachte Bucky. Gerrit runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du abgehst, kannst du viel mehr verdienen, jeden Tag arbeiten, Vollzeit! Warum mit der Scheiß-Schule rumquälen.“ Bucky seufzte innerlich. Wie kam so ein Hillbillie nach New York? Da hatte er eine Idee: „Ich hab da jemanden, in der Schule. Er ist grad in Ferien.“, so würde er sich den Typ von der Pelle halten, dachte er. Gerrit verengte die Augen.

„Ein High-School-Schätzchen? Ist ja süß. Und trotzdem bist du hier, mit mir.“ Bucky wurde die Sache ziemlich unangenehm. Gerrit war wesentlich älter als jemals jemand in einer ähnlichen Situation zuvor und er hatte eindeutige Absichten. Gerrit, der sehr erfahren war, merkte es und wechselte den Ton. „Hey, wir essen nur einen Burger zusammen, als Kollegen, er wird da nichts dagegen haben oder?“ Bucky schüttelte erleichtert den Kopf. „Muss ja ein Prachtbursche sein, wenn er jemanden wie dich aufgerissen hat.“, lächelte der Ältere jetzt freundlich. Bucky enttarnte das Manöver nicht und lächelte auch. „Ach... St... _er_ ist auch gar nicht übel, kann ich dir sagen.“ 

„Und er ist weit weg und ihr seht euch lange nicht, das muss hart sein.“, ganz Verständnis. Gerrit war etwas dumm, aber er war in _einer_ Beziehung sehr _schlau_ – streetsmart, wie man sagte. Bucky seufzte. „Für mich schon...“, entfuhr es ihm. „Er vermisst dich bestimmt auch. Und schreibt dir doch sicher dauernd, oder?“ „Ja, schon...“ „Aber?“ „Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich will da jetzt nicht drüber reden.“, diese Fake-High-School-Romanze wollte er wirklich nicht länger diskutieren und außerdem deprimierte es ihn zu sehr. „Weißt du, was du brauchst?“ „Bessere Musik als das hier?“, grinste Bucky. In dem Burger-Laden lief Country. „Das auch, komm. Ich zahle.“

*

Steve schaute mal, ob ihm sonst jemand geschrieben hatte. Oh! Drei Nachrichten von Sam!

„ _Heeey! Hier in Costa Rica ist es unglaublich! Ich hab schon tausend verschiedene Echsen fotografiert und schwimme jeden Tag im Atlantik. Wie ists bei dir so?_ “ Angehängt waren ein paar Bilder von schrill bunten Echsen und vom Meer.

„ _Heute waren wir in einem Indio-Dorf. Hab einen coolen Speer und eine Falkenmaske gekauft._ “ Wieder waren Bilder angehängt.

„ _Wir sind mit einem Hochsee-Fischerboot rausgefahren. Ich habe Hammerhaie gesehen! HAMMERHAIE!_ “ Haibilder.

Steve schrieb Sam, kommentierte seine Nachrichten und Fotos. Der schrieb gleich zurück und dann chatteten die beiden über eine Stunde.

*

Gerrit war mit Bucky nach einem Zwischenstopp in einem Schnapsladen, Buckys Proteste waren nur lahm gewesen, er wollte eigentlich wirklich gerne mal richtig einen trinken, zu einem Park gefahren. Der war zwar schon geschlossen, aber sie kletterten über eine Mauer und legten sich hinter Büschen versteckt ins Gras. Gerrit zauberte Shotgläser aus seinem Rucksack hervor und goss sich und Bucky großzügig Wodka ein. Bucky, der erst dreimal im Leben überhaupt mal ein paar Bier getrunken hatte auf irgendwelchen Partys, merkte nicht, wie schnell ihm das hochprozentige Getränk zu Kopf stieg. Er fühlte sich leicht und lustig und kicherte viel und ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr an Gerrit ziehen.

Dann küsste der ihn. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich energisch, das war falsch! Aber im nächsten Moment schoss sein Blut in seine Körpermitte, weil Gerrits Zunge so geschickt mit seiner spielte (das Piercing! Wie aufregend!) und dessen Hand sich in seinen Schoß gestohlen hatte. Er ließ es geschehen. Ließ sich heftig küssen und presste sich in die Berührung des Älteren. „Du willst es, Baby, ich weiß es...“, stöhnte Gerrit zwischen zwei Küssen. Buckys Körper schrie „Ja!“, aber Buckys Kopf schaltete sich ein: „Das ist nicht Steve!“ Er drückte mit Gewalt den Mann weg.

„Nein!“ „Was meinst du mit 'nein', du kleiner Scheißer? Dein Schwanz ist so hart wie ein Felsbrocken und dein gieriger Mund spricht auch ne andere Sprache!“, mit diesen Worten wollte Gerrit ihn wieder an sich ziehen, aber Bucky wehrte sich wie toll und da lachte Gerrit böse: „Was geb ich mich mit dir Kind überhaupt ab“, stieß ihn weg, packte seine Sachen und stürmte wortlos davon. Und Bucky saß, Gott-weiß-wo in einem Park, angetrunken, sein Pick-Up meilenweit weg und fühlte sich elend. Er fing an zu weinen... Der Alkohol machte ihn ziemlich weinerlich. Seine Eltern waren in Palm Springs und er würde sie sowieso nicht anrufen und Steve war in Montana und er war allein. Hatte niemanden. Er war so allein...

Er zog sein Telefon aus der Tasche und ortete sich selbst via Gps. Sechs Meilen zu seinem Auto. Acht zu seinem Haus. Es war nach Mitternacht und er hatte noch drei Dollar in der Tasche... Er ließ sich wieder ins Gras fallen. Puuh. Zwanzig Minuten später rappelte er sich auf, stieg über die Mauer und bestellte ein Uber. Er konnte schließlich zuhause Geld holen, um den Fahrer zu bezahlen. Um eins ließ er sich ins Bett fallen und suchte sich bei der Jobbörse eine andere Arbeit. Er konnte nicht zu Tesco und Gerrit zurück. Nie im Leben! Fündig wurde er bei einem örtlichen Gärtnerei-Service. Er seufzte, noch schwerere Arbeit, aber ähnlich gut bezahlt, und jetzt waren alle guten Schüler-Ferienjobs eh schon weg. Er schickte eine Bewerbung. Dann schrieb er Steve:

„ _Hey, wie war dein Abend? Mein Burger war besser als die Gesellschaft. Haben zwar zum Abschied ein bisschen rumgeknutscht aber es hat sich sonst nichts weiter geregt. Ich such mir grad nen andern Job. Das wär jetzt so peinlich! Ich glaub, der wollte mehr... ;)_ “ 

Steve starrte wie benommen auf sein Telefon. Wieder schrieb er ohne zu denken sofort drauf los.

„ _Na, dann viel Glück beim nächsten Mal! Vielleicht regt sich ja dann mehr..._ “ Dann stöhnte er gequält auf und schickte schnell noch einen Grinse-Smiley hinterher.

Bucky lag noch stundenlang wach, las hunderte von vergangenen Chats und versuchte, das Steve-Dilemma zu entwirren. Er fand nichts zwischen den Zeilen. Nicht eine einzige Nachricht, die nicht auch einfach nur ein Freund hätte schreiben können.  _ Verdammt! _


	25. Chapter 25

**Ferien auf der Barton-Farm, Teil 5**

Peter schlief ein bisschen länger, sie waren lange bei den Glühwürmchen gewesen, seine Eltern hatten nett mit Loki geplaudert, Lila war auf der Decke schnell eingeschlafen, sie hatte den Farmer-Schlafrhythmus. Peter war den tanzenden Lichtern unentwegt nachgelaufen, hatte allerdings keines erwischt. Er lachte trotzdem die ganze Zeit. Es war ein bezaubernder Abend gewesen und mündete mit einem Kleinkind im Zimmer, das schlief wie ein Stein in der Stark-Versöhnung, Teil zwei.

Heute stand ein Ausflug zu einem Maislabyrinth an. Ein großer Picknick-Korb war schon gepackt, man würde ein Stück fahren müssen und auf dem Rückweg noch einer Western-Geisterstadt einen Besuch abstatten. Thor freute sich darauf wie ein Schneekönig. Sie würden es erst zum Abendessen auf die Farm zurückschaffen. Sie verteilten sich auf die zwei Fahrzeuge und Steve fuhr den Pick-Up und Tony den Honda, wie gehabt. Steve war früh wach gewesen und hatte sofort wieder einen glühenden Klumpen von Eifersucht im Bauch gehabt, zuckte jedoch sofort schuldbewusst zusammen. Schließlich hatte Bucky ja nicht gerade das beste Date hinter sich und dann war da noch das Problem mit seinem Job. Er war ein schlechter Freund. Er schrieb ihm gleich.

„ _He, ich wollte dich nicht ärgern. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass dein Date so schlecht gelaufen ist“_ (Das war eine Lüge, aber Steve hatte nunmal ein schlechtes Gewissen) „ _Was machst du jetzt mit deinem Job?_ “ 

Oh, wie  _ nett _ ! Steve tat es  _ leid _ , dass Bucky auf einer Riesenerektion und voller sexuellem Frust sitzengeblieben war. Aber es war doch eben auch  _ schon  _ nett, dass er wegen des Jobs fragte. Also schluckte Bucky seinen Stolz runter und antwortete: „ _ Hab ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei einem Landschaftsgärtner. _ “ Der hatte tatsächlich schon vor Steves Nachricht auf seine Bewerbung reagiert. Er brauchte dringend Arbeiter. „ _ Wünsch mir Glück! _ “

„ _Mach ich. Wünsch mir auch Glück, dass ich aus dem Maislabyrinth wieder raus finde und Thor beim Cowboyspielen in Nevada City keinen geladenen Colt findet!_ “ Bucky war plötzlich so von Sehnsucht erfüllt, dass es fast schmerzte. Könnte er nur auch dort sein. Bei den Starks... Er schrieb natürlich nichts davon und schickte nur ein 'Daumenhoch'. Wenn er nur Steves Freund bleiben konnte, auch wenn er nie bekam, was er sich wirklich wünschte! Er fühlte sich in dieser Familie mehr zuhause als in seiner eigenen – bei Weitem!

*

Das Maislabyrinth war auf ein riesiges Areal gepflanzt und in der Mitte befand sich ein kleines Fort mit Turm. Auf dessen Spitze flatterte ein bunte Fahne lustig im Wind, das Team, dass sie zuerst eorberte, würde Sieger sein. Tony hatte das Labyrinth bis 14 Uhr komplett gebucht, nur für seine Truppe. Wozu war man Milliardär, wenn man es ab und an nicht ausnutzte? Steve und Thor als die Ältesten bekamen Teams zugelost und Steve fand sich mit Lila, Cooper und Natty in einem Team sowie Thor mit Loki und Peter. Tauschen war nicht erlaubt. Smartphones wurden einkassiert. Die beiden Team-Leader bekamen jeder ein Tablet mit Live-Chat in die Anmeldung. In Notfällen konnte man sich von da einen Lageplan mit Gps schicken lassen.

Das junge Mädchen, eine Schülerin der örtlichen Highschool, ein hübsches dunkelhaariges Ding mit einem Namensschildchen , 'Emily', mit langen gebräunten Beinen in sehr kurzen Shorts sah bei ihren Erklärungen die ganze Zeit nur Steve an. Der wurde zwar ein wenig rot, aber es schmeichelte ihm auch. War er mit Bucky irgendwo, war er immer so unsichtbar... Die beiden Zugänge wurden ebenfalls ausgelost und beide Gruppen verschwanden im Maisfeld.

Tony und Pepper legten sich unter einen nahen Baum auf eine Decke und wollten ein bisschen lesen. Dazu kamen sie unter dem Jahr fast nie. Pepper lehnte sich gegen den Stamm und Tony legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Sie hatten am Abend vorher darüber gesprochen, wie erwachsen sich ihre Söhne inzwischen zu verhalten wussten und hatten beschlossen, ihnen etwas mehr Vertrauen zu schenken. Tonys Arm lag auf Peppers nackten Beinen und er malte mit den Fingerspitzen während er las zärtliche kleine Kreise auf ihre Haut. Sie las und spielte dabei mit seinen Haaren. Ihr Leben war perfekt...

Das Labyrinth war videoüberwacht und die Anweiserin beobachtete die ganze Zeit auf ihren Monitoren das Geschehen. Na ja, sie beobachtete Steve...

Steve breitete seinem Team seinen Plan aus. Sie würden – mussten - natürlich zusammenbleiben. Sie würden immer die rechte Abbiegung nehmen, bis sie an eine Sackgasse kamen, die Abbiegungen würden sie zählen, dann konnten sie ganz leicht wieder zurück zum Ausgangspunkt und von dort aus alle linken Abbiegungen versuchen. Letztendlich würde diese Methode sie sicher ins Zentrum bringen, es war wie Mathematik. Während sie noch alles durchsprachen, stürmte Thor mit seinem Team, Peter fest an der Hand, Loki als Nachhut, einfach los.

„Thor!“, rief Loki nach einigen Abbiegungen. „Wir brauchen ein System!“ Sein großer Bruder blieb stehen. „System?“ „Ja, sonst laufen wir die ganze Zeit im Kreis.“ Peter zappelte schon wieder ungeduldig. „Weida-Fahne-Door-Loo-i“ Thor runzelte die Stirn, grübelte schwer. Loki sah sich um und bemerkte die bunten Fädchen, die überall willkürlich an und in den Halmen hingen. „Ruf mal in der Zentrale an.“ „Was, warum? Musst du etwa aufs Klo?“ Loki schenkte ihm dafür nur einen tödlichen Blick. „Ich will die nur was fragen.“ Das war nicht gegen die Regeln. „Ja?“, kam die Stimme des Mädchen gelangweilt aus dem Tablet.

„Dürfen wir die Fäden benutzen?“, fragte Loki. „Bist ja schnell drauf gekommen, Kleiner, Respekt!“, antwortete sie. „Ja, ihr dürft.“ „Exzellent, danke!“ Schon fing er an, alle roten Fädchen, die er sah aus den Pflanzen zu ziehen, rote gab es am meisten. Thor sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wir markieren unseren Weg, so wissen wir bald, wo wir schon waren!“, erklärte Loki ungeduldig. Thor strahlte. „Loki, du bist der beste!“ Jetzt strahlte auch Loki, sehen konnte man es allerdings nicht, er stand ja mit dem Rücken zu den andern...

Tony hatte gemerkt, dass seine Frau schon eine Weile nicht mehr las, ihr StarkPad lag neben ihr. Er schmunzelte in sich hinein. „Du starrst mich an, Schätzchen. Nach all den Jahren immer noch, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt.“ Pepper lachte und nahm ihm sein StarkPad aus der Hand. „Ich hab nachgedacht...“, lächelte sie jetzt geheimnisvoll. Er lächelte nichtsahnend zurück, wollte die Lesebrille absetzen. „Nein!“, rief sie leise, „Du siehst so sexy damit aus. Er lachte und ließ sie auf.

„Was für eine Teufelei hast du denn grade wieder im Sinn, Honey?“ Dann machte er ein gespielt strenges Gesicht. „Ich tus nicht auf einer öffentlichen Toilette.“ Dafür bekam er einen Klaps gegen den Arm. „Autsch, immer schlägst du mich.“ „Nur wenn du es verdienst.“ „Ich scheine das öfter zu verdienen als ich dachte. Vielleicht sollte ich anfangen, daran Gefallen zu finden.“ Er zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Liebling, ich möchte noch ein Baby.“, ließ Pepper jetzt die Bombe platzen und sie war ganz ernst dabei. Tonys Grinsen erstarb. Langsam richtete er sich auf, lehnte sich neben ihr gegen den Baumstamm und sah sie über den Rand seiner Lesebrille an. Yep, sie war todernst.

„Oh, Pep...“, seufzte er und tastete nach ihrer Hand, sie drückte seine fest. „Ein kleines Mädchen, Tony, wär das nicht wunderbar?“, flüsterte sie, mit großen schimmernden babyblauen Augen und einem scheuen Lächeln. Pepper war selten so... zart und durch und durch feminin. Sie sah aus wie ein junges Mädchen in seiner ersten schüchternen Verliebtheit. Und er fühlte sich wie ein Held in goldener Rüstung – na ja, Rot sollte auch dabei sein, stand ihm so gut. Tonys Züge wurden ganz weich...

„Oh, Liebling...“, zischte sie gepresst und das schüchterne Mädchen war verschwunden. „...wenn du mich so ansiehst, könnt ich dich glatt in den Pick-Up zerren und mir von dir ein Baby machen lassen.“ Schlagartig war er wieder in der Realität. Das war gar nicht gut! In so ernsten Angelegenheiten war Lügen oder auch nur Schwindeln streng verboten. Beziehungsregel No 3, glaubte er. Er holte tief Luft, lachte etwas zittrig und hob beide Hände.

„Langsam, Schätzchen.“, versuchte er Zeit zu gewinnen. Sie durchschaute ihn sofort und rückte stirnrunzelnd ein Stück weg, aber nur ein kleines, nur, damit sie ihn besser ansehen konnte. „Du bist nicht begeistert von der Idee...“, sagte sie lahm. „Das ist nichts, was ich einfach nur eine 'Idee' nennen würde. Ist ja nicht so, als wolltest du dir nur n Paar Schuhe kaufen.“ „Toller Vergleich.“ „Pep...“ „Ach, lass nur, es war blöd.“, sie sah in ihren Schoß. Aber er spürte, dass sie sehr enttäuscht war...

*

Ihre Söhne im Maisfeld ahnten nichts von der schicksalhaften Unterhaltung da draußen: Loki hätte glatt der Schlag getroffen. Er liebte Peter heiß und innig, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es noch ein zweites Mal so ein tolles Baby werden würde, war doch verschwindend gering. Steve hätte sich ernsthaft um die Gesundheit seiner Mutter gesorgt, eine fünfte Schwangerschaft und das – Verzeihung – in ihrem Alter. Peter, der gar nicht verstehen würde, was solch ein Gespräch bedeutete, hätte sein böses Erwachen erst viele Monate später: entthront, verdrängt, nur noch der zweitjüngste, nicht mehr Daddys Baby... Thor hätte sich wahrscheinlich gefreut. Je mehr Starks, desto besser und er war niemand, der allzu düsteren Gedanken nachzuhängen gewohnt war.

Emily von der Zentrale beobachtete derweil interessiert das Team-Duell, beide Teams hatten eine gute Strategie. Sie setzte zwar auf das Team mit dem kleinen Schlaukopf, aber hoffte natürlich, Steves Team würde gewinnen. Dann könnte sie ihre Telefonnummer in den billigen Plastikpokal schmuggeln. Und dieses Team war auch nicht schlecht. Der tolle Typ hatte seine Gruppe gut im Griff, sie gehorchten aufs Wort, während das Team um Blondschopf mit dem Wuselkind oft seine Mission unterbrach, um zu streiten oder den kleinen Wirbelwind aus einer Hecke zu ziehen. Es blieb spannend...

*

„Pepper“, sagte Tony jetzt fest und nahm ihre Hand. „Sieh mich an.“ Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Oh, das war verdammt hart, aber es musste sein. „Bitte tu das nicht. Wein nicht, bitte, Honey...“, er presste die Lippen gegen ihre Finger. „Ach, Tony... Es ist nur... die Jungs sind großartig und du hast dir doch auch immer ein Mädchen gewünscht.“ Sie schluckte tapfer. „Stell es dir doch vor!“ Er holte tief Luft.

„Pep, Baby, ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich bin 47. Das wird zu viel. Es tut mir leid.“ Sie legte ihre Hände an sein Gesicht: „Du kannst doch alles! Du bist genial! Der beste Vater der Welt und die Jungs würden dir helfen. Oder ich bleib zuhause und wir stellen mehr Hilfe ein und...“, ihr Redefluss erstarb. Den entschlossenen, wenn auch äußerst schmerzlichen Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes kannte sie so gut. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun, bei Gott, aber er hatte sich entschieden. Wortlos ließ sie sich gegen seine Brust sinken und er umarmte sie fest und zugleich zärtlich, küsste auf ihr Haar.

„Verzeih mir, Honey. Bitte verzeih mir.“ „Ach du Dummer!“, rief sie halb lachend, halb weinend. Dann sah sie hoch. „Ich bin dir doch nicht böse deswegen! Das können wir schließlich nur zusammen entscheiden und... nun, am Ende hätten wir doch wieder einen Jungen bekommen...“ „Die alle großartig sind, ich möchte nicht tauschen.“ „Ich weiß, ich doch auch nicht. Aber wir hätten ja...“ Tony sah sie streng an. Bruce hatte in seinem Biophysik-Labor eine Methode für Legehennen entwickelt, wie man ausschließlich weibliche Nachkommen erzeugte, um das grausame Kükenmorden abzuschaffen. Im Scherz hatte Pepper damals dazu gesagt: „Hättest du mal früher machen können, dann wäre Peter jetzt die kleine Hela, die ich mir immer gewünscht habe.“ Tony war empört gewesen und hatte lange geschmollt deswegen...

„Pepper. Du hast es selbst gesagt: Alles ist wunderbar. Wir sind glücklich. Wir beide tun in diesem Lebensabschnitt genau das, was jeder von uns am besten kann und wir sind darin die besten. Never change a winning team. Unser Leben ist genau so wie es ist perfekt.“ Sie sah ihn lange nachdenklich an, schmiegte sich dann an ihn und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Gott sei Dank hab ich ein Genie geheiratet, ein idiotisches Genie, aber eben ein Genie! Ich liebe dich.“ Er küsste sie statt einer Antwort. Pepper machte gleich nach dem Montana-Urlaub einen Termin für eine Vasektomie. Dann konnten sie in Zukunft die lästigen Kondome weglassen...

*

Die Teams kamen gleichzeitig an. Wie rivalisierende Cowboy-Gangs sahen sich die vier älteren Jungs an, während Peter schon auf der Leiter zum Turm war. Steve sprang nach vorne, schnappte sich den Kleinen und setzte ihn wieder auf die Erde. „He! Du schummelst!“, rief Thor empört. „Nein, ich will nur nicht, dass er sich weh tut!“, und damit war Steve auf der ersten Sprosse. Thor strürzte sich auf seinen großen Bruder und legte die Arme um seine Taille, zerrte ihn zurück. „Los Loki!“ Lila schubste in einem Anfall von Ehrgeiz den von ihr so Verehrten heftig, so dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und war flink wie ein Wiesel auf der Leiter. Loki fing an zu schreien.

„Aaaah, mein Arm, derselbe wie beim Sturz vom Pferd!“, er hielt sich den Arm an die Brust gepresst und verzog so sehr das Gesicht, dass alle inne hielten. „Steve...“, schluchzte Loki jetzt wimmernd. Steve stürzte sofort an Lokis Seite, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. „He, Kleiner, ich helf dir, alles wird gut.“ Lila kam zögernd die Leiter wieder runter und sah Loki schuldbewusst an, Cooper blickte verwirrt von einem zum andern, Natty malte Kreise in den Staub und Peter hatte eine hübsche kleine rote Spinne entdeckt, die ihn jetzt mehr interessierte als das Spiel.

„Thor, los!“ Der reagierte für seine Verhältnisse blitzschnell, war im Nu die Leiter hoch und riss die Fahne herunter. Loki hielt sich die Seiten vor Lachen. Steves Team starrte ihn an (außer Natty). Peter rief: “Deeve! Binne!“ Und dann musste Steve plötzlich auch lachen. Das war wirklich urkomisch! Loki, der kleine gerissene Schauspieler! Emilys Stimme kam über die Pads:

„Gratuliere! Der Sieg geht an Team Grün!“ Sie sendete den Labyrinth-Plan und aktivierte das Gps-Signal. Die Teams fanden damit den Weg in wenigen Minuten. Emily überreichte Thor den Pokal und fragte dann der Form halber die Eltern der Familie höflich (wobei sie aus den Augenwinkeln Steve ansah): „Und, Sir, Madam, was haben Sie heute noch vor in der Gegend?“ „Wir suchen uns einen schönen Platz für ein Picknick. Kannst du uns etwas empfehlen? Du kennst dich hier ja sicher aus.“, fragte Tony charmant. Sie bat ihm um sein StarkPad um sein Gps auf einen hübschen kleinen See einzustellen.

„Wir fahren dann noch nach Nevada-City!“, rief Thor aufgeregt. „Oh...“, antwortete das Mädchen. „Ist ziemlich lahm da, wenn man nicht gerade auf Torten-Ess-Wettbewerbe und Wettsägen steht.“ „Klingt doch cool!“, rief Thor. „Bei mir im Ort findet eine Rodeo-Show statt heute Nachmittag. Ich reite mit.“ Jetzt sah sie Steve voll ins Gesicht. Steve wurde puterrot und wollte sich schon entschuldigen. Da schaltete sich Pepper ein (es war so etwas wie ein Test): „Warum bleibst du nicht nach dem Picknick hier und wir holen dich nach unserem Ausflug in die Geisterstadt wieder ab?“ „Aber wer fährt den Pick-Up?“ „Darf ich?“, rief Thor eifrig.

„Mach keine Witze, Sunny. Ich fahre den Pick-Up, Mom den Honda. Wenn du möchtest, Steve.“ Der sah von seinen Eltern zu Emily und dann wieder zurück. Schnell, denn Emily hatte ihn so herausfordernd angesehen, dass er ganz verlegen geworden war. „Wenn es okay ist. Mom. Dad?“ „Klar, Junior, kein Problem!“ Und so war es abgemacht. Steve würde mit Emily zum Rodeo gehen und ihr zusehen und alle andern nach Nevada-City, wo Thor unzählige Kuchen verschlingen würde und Cooper einen Preis im Wettsägen unter zehn sowie Lily in Bogenschießen unter zwölf gewinnen würden...

Steve amüsierte sich köstlich bei dem Rodeo. Emilys Clique, bestehend aus braun gebrannten lärmenden, lachenden Cowgirls fanden den Jungen aus New York offenbar sehr interessant und alle flirteten mit ihm. Emily gewann eines der Rodeos und befestigte ihre Schleife dafür an Steves Hemd statt an ihrem Pferd. Später zog sie ihn im Stall hinter eine Mauer und sie küssten sich – sehr leidenschaftlich. Steve berührte zum ersten mal im Leben eine Brust (durch Stoff). Es war … atemberaubend. So weich und irgendwie doch nicht weich.

Sein Körper ging in Flammen auf und seine Körpermitte begann schmerzlich zu pochen. Er war natürlich nicht bereit, da gleich mehr mit zu tun, aber knutschte eine Weile mit Emily herum, bis es Zeit war zum Treffpunkt mit seiner Familie zu gehen. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die er bekommen hatte, verlieh ihm ein Hochgefühl und da sein Dad den Pick-Up weiterhin fuhr, konnte auf der vorderen Bank darin schwelgen und er beschloss, Bucky zu schreiben.

*

Steve schrieb einen halben Roman über seinen Tag und der Name Emily war eines der häufigsten Worte darin... Bucky, der nichts weiter nach seinem erfolgreichen Vorstellungsgespräch getan hatte als Youtube-Videos zu schauen und auf Steves Nachrichten zu warten, fühlte sich danach so leer und taub und tot, dass er zum Spirituosen-Schrank seines Vaters ging, das Schloss war kein Problem für einen technisch begabten Menschen wie ihn, sich einen riesigen Whiskey einschenkte, die Flasche sorgfältig wieder mit Wasser auf den ursprünglichen Pegelstand auffüllte und das Schloss wieder anbrachte.

Dann setzte er sich mit seinem (scharf brennenden, eigentlich ekligen) Whiskey auf sein Bett und tat sich leid.  _ Also doch... _ Vielleicht war es besser so... Wenn Steve auf Mädchen stand, dann war es kein Wunder, dass er, Bucky, nie einen Strich weiter gekommen war. Aber warum hatten sie nie darüber gesprochen? Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr und schlürfte das Glas leer. Dann schrieb er zurück:

„ _Hast du sie geküsst?_ “

„ _Ja._ “

„ _Zunge?_ “

„ _M-hmmm._ “

„ _Kudos, Alter. Das Spiel hat begonnen! Get all hot and steamy!_ “ Dann warf Bucky sein Telefon aufs Fußende vom Bett, wo es aufdopste und zu Boden fiel. Er hechtete hinterher, leicht panisch. Der Bildschirm hatte einen Sprung, aber es war noch benutzbar. 

„ _Wie war dein Vorstellungsgespräch?_ “ 

„ _Mit wem sprichst du? Hab den Job._ “

„ _Großartig, gratuliere!_ “

Bucky würde in sieben Stunden aufstehen müssen, aber er konnte jetzt nicht in seinem Zimmer bleiben. Er zog sich um und ging nochmal aus... Auf dem Rücksitz eines Fords hatte er später in dieser Nacht den ersten Orgasmus seines Lebens mit einer zweiten anwesenden Person.

*

Die restlichen Ferientage vergingen wie im Flug und als die Starks sich an ihrem letzten Tag auf der Farm verabschiedeten, gab es wie immer Tränen. Die Bartons würden im Januar wieder nach New York kommen, so tröstete man sich, aber das waren ja noch lange sechs Monate...

Bucky hatte Steve nicht mehr so viel geschrieben. Er entschuldigte sich dafür mit seinem anstrengenden Gärtner-Job. Steve hatte das geschluckt, obwohl er irgendwie spürte, dass da noch etwas anderes dahinter steckte. Er hatte Buckys Nachrichten schmerzlich vermisst, aber jetzt freute er sich, ihn bald wieder zu sehen, dann würde sicher wieder alles in Orndung kommen. Er hatte außerdem viel mit Sam geschrieben und freute sich auch, dass er diesen in New York wieder sehen würde, schießlich würde Bucky den Rest der Ferien immer noch viel arbeiten.

„ _Bin jetzt im Flieger! Hast du heute Abend Zeit?_ “ Bucky, der beschlossen hatte sich etwas rarer zu machen, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er vermisste Steve so schrecklich, aber... Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„ _Treff mich mit ein paar Leuten im Maddocks, komm doch auch!_ “ Steve runzelte die Stirn. Was für Leute? Und im _Maddocks_? Das Maddocks war ein ziemlich herunter gekommener Jugendtreff im Hafen.

„ _Nach sechs Stunden im Flieger? Ich glaub ich bin dann zu kaputt. Kannst du nicht zu uns kommen?_ “

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir, Sie müssen das Telefon jetzt ausschalten. Wir starten gleich.“, lächelte eine Stewardess bedauernd auf Steve herab. Der gehorchte natürlich und würde erst in sechs Stunden Buckys Antwort lesen können...

Bucky hatte den ganzen Vormittag überlegt und dann:

„ _Ich komm kurz vorbei, aber der Abend steht schon länger. Vielleicht überlegst du dirs ja noch._ “ Steve hatte gleich nach der Landung nachgesehen und war etwas enttäuscht.   
  
Auch den Rest der Ferien war Bucky etwas kühl, hatte wenig Zeit und schrieb auch nicht oft. Wenn sie zusammen waren, war alles wie immer. Sie redeten und lachten und hatten Spaß. Bucky hatte das Armband gefallen und ab und zu trug er es sogar. Sam war jetzt öfter bei Steve als er. Sie wurden gute Freunde. Steve war überzeugt, dass sich alles wieder fügen würde, wenn die Schule wieder losging. Bucky und er waren schließlich Jahre unzertrennlich gewesen! Und würden in der Junior den ein oder anderen Kurs zusammen haben!

Und Bucky? Der gab zum zweiten Mal auf.


	26. Chapter 26

**Erster Schultag in der Junior High**

Am ersten Schultag gab es in allen Klassensälen ein großes Hallo. Steve kam in der letzten Sekunde vor dem Klingeln. Es war etwas hektisch in der Frühe gewesen. Sie hatten nach ein paar Meilen umkehren müssen, weil Thor sein unterschriebenes Zeugnis vergessen hatte („Ach, der Wisch, hoffentlich find ich den!“) Steve stöhnte genervt auf und bot an, ihm suchen zu helfen. Loki auf der Rückbank freute sich und rutschte auf einen Fensterplatz rüber. Peter plapperte lustig und Tony rieb sich verstohlen den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Sam hatte Steve einen Platz frei gehalten und winkte ihn aufgeregt zu sich. Bucky lümmelte in der letzten Bank und tippte auf seinem Telefon herum, Stöpsel im Ohr. Steve setzte sich schnell, begrüßte Sam und da kam auch schon Mr Phillips herein. Steve war gespannt auf sein Junior-High-Jahr. Er hatte sich für Fortgeschrittene Sozialwissenschaften (Politik und Geschichte in erster Linie), Englisch und Kreatives Schreiben, ebenfalls fortgeschritten sowie für die Arbeitsgruppe Latinum beworben. Alle anderen Fächer würde er im Grundfach studieren.

Aber das letzte Wort bei der Kursverteilung hatte der Tutor für die Junior High, Mr Phillips. Sam hatte sich für Sportwissenschaften, Sozialwissenschaften und Spanisch vormerken lassen. Bucky für Mathematik, Informatik und Technik sowie Drama, Medien und Eventplanning. Letzteres hatte Steve überrascht. Bucky hatte nur gelacht und gesagt: „Das mach ich zur Entspannung. Hast du den Killer-Lehrplan für Mathe und Informatik gesehen?“

Phillips stöpselte einen USB-Stick ins Smartboard und öffnete die Kurs-Liste. Steve war erleichtert. Er war in seinen Wunschkursen gelandet. Sam ebenfalls. Hinter Buckys Name stand in Mathematik und Drama 'auf Probe'. Steve drehte sich zu ihm um und der zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern. Er hatte immer noch die Stöpsel im Ohr.

Mr Phillips, ein strenger aber fairer Mann beantwortete ein paar Fragen. Zwei Mädchen wollten umgehend ihre Kurse tauschen und in Drama wechseln. Bucky war in den Ferien auf seine vermutliche Endgröße von 1,83m gewachsen und von der körperlichen Arbeit im Freien sehr braun gebrannt. Das Haar war jetzt wieder länger und fiel ihm lässig in die Augen. Steve seufzte unhörbar. Er sah so gut aus! Phillips hatte gerade in unmißverständlichem Ton bestimmt, dass an der Kurs-Verteilung nicht zu rütteln sei bis zum Ende der Probezeit von vier Monaten, bis zu den Weihnachtsferien also. Diese Probezeit galt auch für Schüler, die auf Probe in die Kurse aufgenommen waren.

„Barnes, falls Sie es noch nicht gemerkt haben, das hier betrifft auch Sie. Kopfhörer raus.“ Bucky grinste und zog die Kopfhörer betont langsam aus den Ohren. „Entschuldigung, Sir. Aber die Musik war aus, echt.“ „Sie haben verstanden, dass sie in zwei Kursen nur auf Probe sind? Das bedeutet harte Arbeit.“ „Yessir“ Phillips nickte knapp. James Barnes war ein intelligenter Junge und konnte die Probezeit sicher bestehen, wenn er sich nicht zu sehr ablenken ließe... Aber der Junge war ja selbst schon die reinste Ablenkung und das stieg Menschen in seinem Alter meist zu Kopf und würde ihn wahrscheinlich in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Steve hob die Hand.

„Ja, Stark?“ „Was passiert, wenn man die Probezeit nicht schafft?“ „Dann hat man weniger Kurse auf hohem Niveau. Keine günstige Vorraussetzung für eine College-Bewerbung. Wer sich nach Ablauf der Probezeit für ein anderes Fach bewerben will, muss eine Eignungsprüfung machen. Also vielleicht ist es das beste, sie strengen sich alle an in ihren Kursen. Es ist nicht leicht, nach mehr als einem Vierteljahr den Einstieg zu schaffen. Ihre Kurse wurden neben der Berücksichtigung Ihrer Wünsche sorgfältig für Sie ausgewählt. Ich gebe ihnen jetzt Ihre Stundenpläne.“

Steve hatte gleich Englisch und Sam Sportwissenschaften. Bucky kramte seine Siebensachen zusammen und blieb auf dem Weg nach draußen kurz bei den beiden stehen.

„Informatik. Wenigstens bin ich da nicht auf Probe!“, zwinkerte er. „Wir sehen uns nachher in Naturwissenschaften!“

*

Um Thor und Quill hatte sich ein lustig quasselnder Kreis gebildet. Sie waren die Klassenclowns und recht beliebt. Nebula studierte ihren neuen Stundenplan, er hing in der Klasse an der Pinnwand. Mrs Dawson würde ihnen gleich in der ersten Stunde sagen, für welche Begabtenprogramme sie angenommen worden waren, sofern sie sich beworben hatten. Sie wollte Naturwissenschaften und Technik sowie Mathematik belegen. Loki war schon im letzten Jahr in Chemie, Schauspiel und Dramaturgie sowie Englische Literatur gewesen und hatte alle Prüfungen bestanden. Quill und Thor wollten in die Begabtenförderung Musik/Band.

Loki saß in der letzten Reihe und las ein dickes Buch. Brandon Rumlow, seine Freunde riefen ihn 'Brock', pirschte sich, von seinen „Fans“ beobachtet, an ihn heran. Rumlow war ein Mobber der subtilen Art, der immer davon kam mit seinen miesen Sticheleien. Er zog Loki das Buch unter der Nase weg und sah den Titel an. Mit spöttischer Stimme rief er: „Oh, unser kleiner Bücherwurm liest schon wieder Romeo und Julia (was nicht stimmte, das war nur das einzige Shakespeare-Stück, dass der tumbe Typ kannte)!“

„Lass meinen Bruder in Ruhe!“, Thor war hinter Brock aufgetaucht und funkelte ihn böse an. Loki, der sich aus den dummen Bemerkungen des Typen reichlich wenig machte, schüttelte den Kopf in Thors Richtung. Der hatte die Fäuste geballt. „Gib das Buch zurück, Rumlow!“ „Braucht die kleine Memme Nachhilfe in Sachen Selbstmord? Kann ich verstehen.“, lachte Rumlow und warf das Buch auf Lokis Pult. Thor sah rot und stürzte sich mit einem Aufschrei auf den andern. Sofort bildete sich ein Kreis lärmender Zuschauer um das raufende Paar. Thor war beliebt, aber Brock hatte eben auch seine Clique und niemand griff ein. Nebula und Loki wollten eigentlich gern, aber sie gehörten eher zu den Außenseitern der Klasse. Niemand würde auf sie hören. Quill feuerte Thor an und hatte großen Spaß an der Rangelei.

„Was ist hier los?“, donnerte die Stimme ihrer Lehrerin, Mrs Dawson, durch den Klassensaal. Alle liefen schnell zu ihren Plätzen. Mit Mrs Dawson war nicht gut Kirschen essen. „Brandon und Thor, nach Schulschluss erwarte ich euch beim Schulleiter. Was für ein Benehmen, schon am ersten Schultag. Noch dazu vor einem Gast.“ Jetzt merkten die Schüler erst, dass in der Tür ein hübsches schwarzes Mädchen im Türrahmen stand und schüchtern in den Klassensaal sah. Sie war etwa in ihrem Alter, vielleicht ein bisschen jünger. „Komm doch herein, Shuri. Ich möchte dich vorstellen.“

Neugierig wurde das zarte Mädchen beäugt. Sie trug handgemachten Schmuck, eine Menge Schmuck, eindeutig afrikanischer Machart, aber ihre Kleidung unterschied sich nicht von denen der Kids in New York, Jeans, Top, Jeansjacke, Sneakers.

„Klasse, das ist Shuri Udaku. Sie und ihr Bruder T'Challa, der die Junior High besuchen wird, sind für ein Jahr in den USA zu Besuch und um hier zu lernen. Sie leben in der Wakandanischen Botschaft in New York. Seid gute Gastgeber und sorgt dafür, dass sich unsere afrikanischen Gäste wohl fühlen. Setz dich doch hier vorne neben Nebula, Shuri (Nebula saß allein).“ Sie wies auf den leeren Platz. „Schließlich werdet ihr beide zusammen fortgeschrittene Naturwissenschaften und Technik belegen. Ja, Nebula, du bist angenommen, zu allen andern komme ich gleich!“, fügte die Lehrerin hinzu, als viele Hände hochschossen. Shuri lächelte Nebula schüchtern an und setzte sich. Nebula bot ihr die Hand und nickte knapp. „Cool, du hast den selben Begabtenkurs wie ich!“ „Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Nebula.“ Die Afrikanerin hatte einen Akzent, aber ihre Grammatik war einwandfrei.

„Mann Thor, das ist doch Rekord, oder? Schulleiterbüro am ersten Schultag!“, grinste Quill seinen Banknachbar an. Der sah ein wenig bedröppelt drein. Seinen Eltern wird das gar nicht gefallen... Quill und Thor waren erleichtert, als sie erfuhren, dass sie in den Kurs Musik/Band aufgenommen waren. Jetzt hatten sie allerdings alle gemeinsam bis zur Mittagspause noch Unterricht bei Mrs Dawson.

*

Sam, Steve und Bucky trudelten nach ihrer Doppelstunde in den entsprechenenden Leistungskursen im Saal für Naturwissenschaften ein. „Hey, wie war's?“, fragte Steve in die Runde, sie setzten sich zusammen in die zweite Bank. „Abgefahren! Der Code, den uns Professor van Dyne knacken ließ, hatte es echt in sich. Mir raucht der Schädel.“ „Wir hatten Anatomie, zwei Stunden lang.“, meldete sich Sam zu Wort. „Und, was Neues gelernt?“, grinste Bucky, der andere verdrehte nur die Augen. Steve hatte eine Lektion über Stilmittel hinter sich, die er etwas langweilig gefunden hatte.

Der Saal füllte sich. Die Mädchen rangelten ein wenig um die Plätze in Buckys Nähe und pünktlich zum Klingeln kam Professor Henderson, ein Doctor der Physik und Chemie mit einem gutaussehenden Schwarzen in ihrem Alter herein. Alle Augen waren auf das Paar gerichtet, unverhohlene Neugier in den Gesichtern. Der Junge trug amerikanische Kleidung, hatte aber eine auffällige Kette mit mattschwarz schimmernden Metallzähnen um.

„Klasse! Ich möchte Ihnen Prinz T'Challa Udaku aus Wakanda vorstellen.“ Getuschel und Aufregung folgten seinen Worten. _Ein Prinz_! „Er und seine jüngere Schwester sind für ein Gastjahr an unserer Schule. Ich erwarte Höflichkeit und Gastfreundschaft von Ihnen. Mr Udaku, setzen Sie sich hier neben Sam Wilson und Steven Stark, sie belegen nach der Mittagpause den gleichen Kurs wie Sie. Mr Barnes, gehen Sie bitte nach hinten neben Miss Carter.“ Bucky stand auf und trollte sich. _Ausgerechnet Peggy Carter_ , stöhnte er innerlich. Ein Teil der weiblichen Schüler beneidete Peggy, während der andere wahnsinnig gern mit Steve oder Sam tauschen würde. _Ein Prinz!_ Steve und Sam begrüßten den afrikanischen Jungen freundlich und der setzte sich graziös in die Bank.

Bucky ließ seinen Rucksack neben dem Stuhl fallen.

„Peggy.“, nickte er knapp. „James.“, kam die auch sehr knappe Antwort. Bucky rollte mit den Augen. Außer den Lehrern nannte ihn in der Schule wirklich nur Peggy Carter 'James'. Als wäre 'Bucky' eine Auszeichnung, die dieser in ihren strengen Augen nicht verdiente. Sei's drum. Unter der Bank googelte er 'Wakanda'. Ein kleines aber dank großzügigen Bodenschätzen sehr reiches Land und T'Challa würde dereinst König sein. _Interessant_.

Dann hielt Professor Henderson einen Vortrag über die Bedeutung der Kurse in der Junior High, auch wenn sie kein Fortgeschrittenen-Niveau hatten.

*

Nebula hatte Shuri angeboten, an ihrem Tisch mit ihrer 'Guardians'-Truppe und Loki zu essen, aber Shuri wünschte, ihren Bruder zu treffen, versicherte ihr jedoch, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn Nebula sie nach dem Mittagessen mit zum Technik-Labor nehmen würde.

Shuri fand T'Challa an einem Tisch mit drei Jungen in seinem Alter. Einer war schwarz mit einer auffälligen Lücke zwischen den Schneidezähnen, einer der all-American blonde Highschooler und einer hatte längeres brünettes Haar und ein _wirklich_ hübsches Gesicht. Sie blieb schüchtern stehen, aber T'Challa entdeckte sie und stand sofort auf, um seine Schwester an den Tisch zu winken.

„Meine Schwester Shuri. Shuri, das sind Steven, Sam und Bucky. Alle bei mir in der Junior High.“ Sie schüttelten Hände. Dann unterhielten sich die Geschwister rasend schnell in ihrer Heimatsprache, mit vielen Klicklauten und eigentümlichen Silben, es klang wie Musik, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass ihre Tischnachbarn das nicht unhöflich fanden. Die drei winkten natürlich ab. Die beiden hatten sich sicher viel zu erzählen und immer in einer Fremdsprache sprechen zu müssen, war bestimmt ermüdend...

*

Im Kurs für Drama und Medien punktete Bucky zu seinem Glück schon in der ersten Stunde. Auf dem Lehrplan stand für das erste Trimester Design und visuelle Kommunikation und ihre Lehrerin, Mrs Jones war mit moderner Technik ein wenig überfordert. Bucky war ein Ass darin und der einzige der Klasse, der auch Technik und Informatik belegte, also ernannte sie ihn sofort zum 'Cheftechniker'. Die Probezeit würde ein Klacks!

*

Als Tony nach der Schule mit Peter auf dem Arm an seinen Wagen gelehnt auf seine Jungs wartete, kam Titan zu ihm herüber. „Stark!“ „Mr Titan. Hatten Sie nette Ferien?“ „Viel zu tun, Sie wissen ja, wie das ist.“ Tony brummte zustimmend. „Ich habe einige Ideen für das kommende Schuljahr. Eine Kampagne, an der ich schon länger arbeite, könnte Sie interessieren.“ „Dad!“, unterbrach Gamora zu Tonys Erleichterung ihren Vater, sie kam ganz außer Atem hergelaufen. „Wir müssen uns beeilen! Ist Nebula schon da?“ Titan sah seine Tochter fragend an.

„Der Martial-Arts-Kurs. Ich will zu meiner ersten Stunde nicht zu spät kommen.“ „Ach ja, na, dann los, Nebula wartet bestimmt am Auto. Stark.“ „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr Titan, Gamora.“ „Wiedersehen, Sir.“, damit zog das Mädchen ihren Vater davon. Steve und Loki kamen zum Wagen. „Hi, Dad.“ „Wie war euer Tag? Wo ist Thor?“ Loki informierte seinen Vater, dass Thor im Schulleiter-Büro war und dort abgeholt werden müsse. Tony seufzte. Fing ja gut an, das Schuljahr. „Gib mir Peter, Dad.“ „Ich nehme ihn mit, dann kann ich das ganze vielleicht abkürzern.“ Das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum Tony Peter mitnehmen wollte. Der Charme des Kleinen stimmte immer alle so viel milder, manchmal sogar Doctor Strange...

*

„Miss Hooper! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten schöne Ferien!“ „Mr Stark!“ Peter echote sofort: „Mida-Daak-Dony-Daddy“ „Und da ist ja auch Peter! Was bist du gewachsen.“, säuselte die Sekretärin. „Dr Strange erwartet Sie schon. Mr Rumlow ist schon drinnen. Die kleinen Schlingel auch.“ Rumlow... den Namen hatte Tony noch nie gehört... Seine Söhne erzählten ihm nichts von all den Querelen und Kleinkriegen, die Alltag an der Highschool waren. Er neigte viel zu sehr dazu, sich da einzumischen und das wollten sie alle nicht. Er klopfte kurz und betrat nach dem „Ja, bitte“ von drinnen das Büro des Schulleiters. Dr Strange saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, ihm gegenüber ein Mann mittleren Alters, Rumlow wahrscheinlich. Thor und ein Junge in seinem Alter saßen auf Stühlen an der Wand. Der Schulleiter stand höflich auf.

„Mr Stark. Ich habe nicht erwartet, Sie gleich am ersten Schultag schon in mein Büro bitten zu müssen.“ „Ach, kommt er öfter? Kleiner Unruhestifter, der Junior, was?“ Rumlow drehte sich um und sah Tony mit dem Kleinkind auf dem Arm von oben bis unten an. „Dr Strange, Mr...“ „Rumlow, Ed Rumlow.“ „Setzen Sie sich doch, Mr Stark.“, damit nahm Strange wieder Platz. Er lächelte Peter an. „Hallo Peter.“ „Pida-Dony-Mida-Daak-Daddy-Suule“ „Er hat neue Wörter gelernt.“ Tony strahlte Dr Strange an. „Ja! Großartig, nicht wahr?“ Rumlow räusperte sich. Der Schulleiter wurde geschäftsmäßig.

„Brandon, Thor, habt ihr euren Vätern etwas zu sagen?“ Die Männer drehten sich zu den Jungs um. „Er hat angefangen! Ist einfach auf mich los, weil ich einen Witz gemacht habe.“, rief Brock sofort. „Stimmt das, Sunny? Hast du angefangen?“ „Ja, Pop. Hab den Witz in den falschen Hals bekommen, es tut mir leid.“, Thor sah ihm gerade und ehrlich ins Gesicht, jede Zelle von ihm Mumm und Tapferkeit.

Dr Strange hatte inzwischen von Mrs Dawson, die es von Nebula erzählt bekommen hatte, erfahren, wie es sich zutrug. Wenn Thor allerdings beschlossen hatte, das Thema in seinem Zuhause nicht weiter zu verfolgen, wollte Dr Strange ihm die Freiheit, das selbst handzuhaben zugestehen. Er würde das im Auge behalten, Loki im Auge behalten. Der Junge kam ihm nicht vor wie ein Mobbing-Opfer. Dafür machte er sich einfach zu wenig aus der Meinung anderer (dummerer) Menschen. Aber Prügeleien musste er einfach sanktionieren. Gehörte nunmal zu den Schulregeln.

„Nun, ich glaube, wir können Thors Entschuldigung annehmen. Ihr beide habt allerdings Mrs Dawson verärgert und das gerade heute, wo sie einen Gast mit in die Klasse gebracht hat. Ihr werdet euch bei ihr und Shuri Udaku entschuldigen und eine Woche alle Klassendienste übernehmen, zusammen. Regelt das wie zivilisierte Menschen.“ „Ja, Dr Strange.“, antwortete Thor sofort. „Aber Brandon wurde angegriffen, soll er sich nicht wehren?“, empörte sich der Vater des andern Jungen.

„Mr Rumlow, Brandon hat Thor ins Gesicht geboxt. Wir dulden das nicht in unserer Einrichtung.“ Tonys Blick schoss zu Thors Gesicht. Jetzt erst bemerkte er die leichte Schwellung am linken Wangenknochen. „Sunny...“, stöhnte er. „Schon gut, Pop, tut nicht mehr so doll weh. Die Schulschwester hat mir einen Eisbeutel gegeben.“ „Brandon?“, fragte Dr Strange ernst, aber trotzdem freundlich. Der war gerissen genug, immer im richtigen Moment den Netten zu spielen. „Dad, Dr Strange hat Recht. Ich möchte mich auch entschuldigen. Und Thor?“ „Hm?“ „Klassendienst? Machen wir mit links, oder?“ Thor spielte mit, grinste und rief. „Klar, Mann!“

*

Beim Abendessen erzählte Steve von den Kursen die er besucht hatte und dass ein waschechter Prinz, der Thronfolger von dem afrikanischen Land Wakanda in seiner Klasse saß. „Ach, ist Shuri dann eine Prinzessin?“, rief Thor. „Eine Prinzessin? Wie sieht sie aus?“, fragte Pepper mit leuchtenden Augen. „Ganz normal. Wie einMädchen aus Afrika eben aber in Jeans und Sneakers.“, antwortete Thor gleichmütig. „Und der Prinz, Steve? Ist er so alt wie du? Ist er nett?“ „Er ist schon 18. Macht einen netten Eindruck. Sehr würdevoll, die königliche Erziehung macht das wahrscheinlich.“ „Ich hoffe, du hast dich gut benommen.“ „Natürlich, Mom.“ Von der 'Einladung' ins Schulleiter-Büro erzählte Pepper niemand etwas...


	27. Chapter 27

**Wie angelt man sich einen Prinzen?**

Ein paar Wochen später fanden sich die Schüler der Junior High in einem Berg von nicht enden wollender Arbeit wieder. Die New York Sanctuary High war nunmal eine Elite-Schule und im vorletzten Jahr begann der volle Ernst des Lebens wie es schien. Steve und Sam waren zusammen in einer Lerngruppe für Sozialwissenschaften, aber mit Bucky verbrachten sie kaum Zeit. Besonders der Drama-Kurs war zeitraubend, da angefüllt mit allerlei Projekten, Praxisstunden in den Ateliers, Proben, Gruppenarbeiten und dazu kam noch der theoretische Lernstoff. Also doch kein Kurs zum Entspannen...

Bucky hatte einen kleinen Kreis 'Fans' um sich geschart, so schaffte er es, einen Teil des Pensums zu delegieren, mit Liebenswürdigkeit und der ein oder andern Gefälligkeit, bitte sehr. Er _war_ sehr charmant, wenn er wollte. Anders sah es in Mathematik aus. Das Leistungsniveau entsprach beinahe dem eines durchschnittlichen Colleges und Bucky war nur auf Probe. Er büffelte endlose Nächte durch und lebte wie es ihm vorkam vom Kaffee-Automaten in der Mensa... Das einzige, was ihm leichtfiel, war nach wie vor Technik und Informatik. Das flog ihm nur so zu.

Sam trainierte viel für seinen Sportkurs und Steve musste für Englisch ständig seitenlange Essays schreiben und dicke Bücher lesen. Mit Prinz T'Challa hatten sich Sam und Steve locker angefreundet, sie lernten auch zusammen in der Lerngruppe, während Bucky es noch nicht geschafft hatte, den Afrikaner näher kennenzulernen. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob er da ne Chance hätte. Der attraktive Prinz reizte ihn, ein _Prinz_!. Er sah gut aus mit seinen tiefschwarzen melancholischen Augen, hatte natürlich diese Aura von Exotik und nicht zuletzt würde es Bucky umbringen, sollte der Prinz Jungs mögen und er hätte es nicht mal versucht!

_Steve._.. Buckys Gefühle hatten sich keinen Deut verändert. Im Gegenteil: die Distanz, auf die er sich selbst zu seinem Freund gesetzt hatte, schmerzte und stachelte seine Sehnsucht nur noch mehr an. Aber er lief ihm nicht mehr nach. Wenn das Schicksal sie beide füreinander bestimmt hatte, musste es jetzt Steve ins Rennen schicken. Nur Steve ließ sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal von seinem eigenen Schicksal irgendetwas vorschreiben.

Bucky beschloss, sich abzulenken. Es mal mit jemandem richtig zu versuchen. Nicht nur eine gelegentliche Knutscherei oder ein Handjob im Auto. Er musste sich jemanden suchen, mit dem er richtig ging. Das war vielleicht auch der Schicksalsschubser, den Steve brauchte! Und sein erstes Ziel war... Prinz T'Challa. Wenn der auch nur ein wenig oder ab und zu auf Buckys Ufer war, würde er ihn bekommen. Wer, wenn nicht er?

*

Nebula und die zwei Jahre jüngere Shuri waren Partnerinnen im Tech-Labor. Sie arbeiteten hervorragend zusammen und waren fast so etwas wie Freundinnen. Nebula war jedoch ein Mensch, der sich nicht schnell anderen öffnete und sie hatte ja schon zwei Freunde: Thor und Mantis. Dazu gute Kumpel wie Quill und Drax. Und ihre Schwester Gamora war ja auch noch da. Immer hübsch alles zu seiner Zeit, war ihre Devise. Thor und Quill verbrachten viel Zeit im Proberaum und rockten dort stundenlang ab. Gamora sah ihnen oft zu. Quill war jetzt ernsthaft in sie verliebt und machte sich große Hoffnungen. Gamora fand ihn cool und lachte manchmal über seine dummen Witze, wollte sich aber nicht so recht festlegen.

Thor hatte sein Herz an Jane Foster verloren. Die war im Jahr über ihnen und Mittelstufen-Sprecherin. Während seines Strafdienstes mit Brock war eine Aufgabe gewesen, den Jahreskalender der Schüler-Aktivitäten mit der Stufensprecherin durchzugehen und danach der Klasse vorzustellen. Jane war eine etwas ernste, sehr intelligente und engagierte Schülerin mit funkelnden dunklen Augen und einen süßem Kichern, wenn sie es mal hören ließ. Er hatte es Quill erzählt und der unsensible Kerl hatte ihn ausgelacht. Als ob Thor nicht wüsste, dass das kluge Mädchen sich _nie_ für einen Dummie wie ihn interessierten...

*

An dem Tag, an dem Steve mit seinem Englischkurs die New Yorker Buchmesse besuchte, wagte Bucky seinen ersten Annäherungsversuch bei T'Challa. Sie würden zusammen Sportwissenschaften im Grundkurs haben und da Sam das fortgeschritten belegte, würde der auch nicht da sein. Auf dem Programm stand Herz-Lungen-Kreislauf und äußere Einflüsse darauf. Sie sollten sich paarweise zusammentun und das Thema erarbeiten. Exzellent! Denn da Bucky als Freund von Steve und Sam oft mit ihnen zu Mittag aß, wählte der ihn. Jetzt wurden beide von ihren Mitschülerinnen gleichermaßen beneidet. Bucky drängte sofort zur ersten Station, dem interaktiven Lernprogramm im 3D-Labor. Stark-Technologie, und mit der kannte er sich schließlich bestens aus.

Steves Dad hatte bei einem Abendessen vor ein paar Monaten davon erzählt und Bucky hing bei dessen Mechaniker/Erfinder-Geschichten immer an seinen Lippen. Wie er den genialen Mann beneidete und bewunderte! Man konnte sich mit Elektroden an das Gerät anschließen und eine interaktive 3-D-Projektion des eigenen Körpers erlaubte mit einer simulierten Mini-Kamera den Blut- oder Nervenbahnen zu folgen. Ziemlich cool! Er würde den Prinzen vielleicht beeindrucken können.

Er schloss sich an mit ein paar Blu-Tooth-Pads an Handgelenken, Hals, Schläfen, Kniekehlen und Brust. Sie trugen bequeme Sportkleidung wie zuvor empfohlen, das war also leicht und dann glitten seine schlanken, eleganten Finger flink wie der Wind über das Bedienfeld. Das blaue Licht des Monitors brachte seine Augen zum Leuchten und er wusste, er sah gut aus. Sehr gut vermutlich. Er positionierte den Fühler und die simulierte Kamera in seinem Oberschenkel und sah dem Prinzen ins Gesicht. „Kneif mich ins rechte Bein, etwas oberhalb vom Knie.“ T'Challa zog kaum merklich die Augenbrauen hoch und zögerte. „Wenn ichs selbst mache, versuche ich mein Gehirn zu überlisten. Sonnenklar, oder?“ Also kniff der Afrikaner ihm leicht in die Haut. Bucky lachte.

„Ich halt schon ein bisschen mehr aus, Eure Hoheit.“, er zwinkerte. „Der Impuls war zu schwach, das ist nur der Prototyp. Das richtig gute Gerät für medizinische Forschung und Unikliniken kostet eine halbe Milliarde Dollar.“ „Woher weißt du so viel darüber?“ Etwas über Steve wollte Bucky jetzt nicht ins Spiel bringen, also entschied er sich für die halbe Wahrheit. „Ich bin ein Technik-Freak. Ich verschling alles, was ich finden kann darüber. Jetzt... pack mal zu und zwar so als ob dus meinst.“ T'Challas Augen blitzten auf und er kniff Bucky fest in den Muskel. Der entsprechende Bereich in der Projektion leuchtete auf und man konnte das Blut dorthin rauschen sehen und Nerven-Impulse nach oben in Richtung Gehirn flitzen.

„Wow, davon bekomm ich einen königlichen blauen Fleck.“, lachte Bucky. „Willst du dich mal setzen?“ Sie tauschten und Bucky lehnte sich von hinten über T'Challas Schulter, sodass sein Haar, dass nach vorne fiel, die Wange des Prinzen kitzelte. Der musste auch Buckys Atem hören und sein Aftershave riechen können. „Fahr mal in mein Herz. Man kann dort die Klappen arbeiten sehen.“ T'Challa drückte unschlüssig ein paar Tasten, Bucky rückte noch näher an ihn ran, seine Brust presste sich jetzt an die Schulter des Sitzenden und er gab die entsprechenden Befehle ein, streifte dabei wie zufällig die Finger des Prinzen. Und da die Situation ziemlich aufregend war, zeigte die Kamera jetzt ein ziemlich schnell schlagendes menschliches Herz. Buckys Herz.

„Oh...“, raunte er in T'Challas Ohr, „ich bin wohl ziemlich aufgeregt.“ Da piepte die Zeitschaltuhr. Ihre Zeit an der Station war vorüber. Bucky fluchte innerlich.

T'Challa war ein wenig erleichtert. Er hatte Bucky, wie alle seine anderen neuen Mitschüler auch, beobachtet. Er war schließlich hier, um amerikanische Kultur zu studieren, unter anderem. Der ausgesprochen hübsche Junge war ein aggressiv dauerflirtender Herzensbrecher, der ständig seinen Charme großzügig bei Männlein und Weiblein einsetzte... bei allen außer Steven Stark... Und T'Challa glaubte zu wissen warum, war sich geradezu sicher. Und da er sich nicht in Gefahr wähnte, den netten Kerl, er mochte Bucky ganz gern, unglücklich zu machen, könnte er wohl ein bisschen _mitspielen_.

Aber Bucky war wirklich ein aggressiver Flirter und ging ganz schön ran. Ein Glück würde er heute Abend mit Nakia in der Botschaft dinieren und danach mit ihr eine romantische Bootsfahrt auf dem Hudson-River unternehmen, _unter anderem_. Bucky Barnes hatte das Zeug, auch den heterosexuellsten Mann zum Zweifeln zu bringen...

Die nächste Station enthielt altmodische Blutdruck-Messgeräte, Stethoskope, einen Laptop mit teils schockierenden teils beruhigenden Bildern in der Slideshow und ein Laufband. Es war eine Versuchsreihe vorgesehen mit Bewegung, Ruhezustand und Gehirnstimulanz. Ihre Ergebnisse waren durchweg erwartbar, bis Buckys Ruhepuls absolut nicht dem Standardwert entsprach. Er hatte impulsiv die Hand des Prinzen genommen und drei seiner Finger an seine Halsschlagader gepresst. Er sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen. Seine Pupillen waren ganz groß. T'Challa grinste und sagte:

„Vermutlich hast du einfach Angst. Schließlich bin ich ein ausgebildeter wakandanischer Krieger mit der Hand an deiner Kehle.“ Bucky ließ seine eigenen Finger zum Handgelenk des andern gleiten, nahm dessen Puls. Leider kaum erhöht. Da lachte Bucky auch. „Du bist Krieger?“ sie ließen ihre Hände runter. Vor der Tür mit dem Sichtfenster zum Versuchsraum standen zwei ihrer Mitschülerinnen aus T'Challas 'Fanklub' und warteten, bis sie an die Reihe kamen. „Na toll...“, raunte eine düster. „Ja, gell?“, flüsterte die andere aus dem Mundwinkel.

Bucky Barnes' sexuelle Preferenz war viel diskutiert. Er galt an der Schule hartnäckig als bisexuell und er hatte auch kein Interesse daran, dass zu klären. Danke, nein. Aber dass er sich den Prinzen unter den Nagel reißen würde, damit hatte keine von dessen Bewunderinnen ernsthaft gerechnet... Auf dem Weg nach draußen erzählte T'Challa Bucky von seiner Kriegerausbildung und da schlug Bucky ihm vor, in der Freiarbeits-Stunde, die zum Fach Sportwissenschaften für körperliche Ertüchtigung gehörte, ein wenig mit ihm zu trainieren, ihm etwas davon zu zeigen. Wakandanische Nahkampfkunst war sehr körperbetont. T'Challa hielt das für keine gute Idee. Aber er sagte zu, ihm würde schon etwas einfallen.

Wakandanisches Ringen könnte Buckys Lieblingssport werden, beschloss er beim Training mit dem Afrikaner. Der brachte ihm ein paar Wörter aus seiner coolen Heimatsprache bei und ein paar Griffe. Er beschränkte sich auf Verteidigung. Die waren nicht so intim wie die Angriffe. Aber Bucky genoss die Nähe des attraktiven Schwarzen und fühlte sich bald ziemlich leicht im Kopf und etwas hart im Schritt... Aber immer wieder verschwammen die edlen Züge T'Challas vor seinen Augen und Steves Gesicht tauchte in seinem Kopf auf... _Mann_ , das war schwerer als Bucky gedacht hatte...

Zum Glück war Sportwissenschaften ihr letztes Fach an diesem Tag. Duschen im Gemeinschaftswaschraum hätte Bucky nicht überstanden. Die Sache mit dem Prinzen lief ganz ordentlich. War ein guter Flirt gewesen. Er fuhr nach Hause. Seine Eltern waren tatsächlich mal anwesend und fragten ihn desinteressiert nach seinem Tag. Er gab einsilbige Antworten und als es ihm zu viel wurde („James! Wechsel lieber von Drama zu Sport. Wenn du zur Armee gehst, ist es besser, du bist schon ordentlich trainiert!“ „Jimmy, lass dir doch mal die Haare schneiden!“) ging er auf sein Zimmer, duschte in dem kleinen Bad, das daneben lag und verhalf sich dabei zu etwas _Entspannung_...

T'Challa erzählte Nakia beim Dinner von Bucky und seiner Vermutung, was es mit dessen Liebesleben, oder besser - nöten auf sich hatte. „Und Steven? Was glaubst du? Mag er ihn auch?“ T'Challa überlegte kurz. „Ja. Aber er weiß es noch nicht.“ „Amerikaner...“, lachte Nakia. „Sind so prüde und reserviert.“ „Reserviert kam mir Bucky aber ganz und gar nicht vor. Ein Meister im Flirten und Annäherung.“ „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“ „Mein Herz ist sicher in deiner Hand, _favorite_ “ „Hilf ihm doch, Steven auf Spur zu bringen.“, lachte Nakia. „Ich habe nur von meinem _Herzen_ gesprochen, Liebling.“, grinste T'Challa. „Was ist das denn für ein Wunderknabe?“, lachte seine Freundin. „Ich schick dir mal ein Bild. Hoffentlich gefalle ich dir dann noch.“ Die Tochter des Botschafters, die schon 20 war und an der Columbia Politik studierte, sehr begabt war und in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters treten sollte, schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. Trotzdem beschloss T'Challa vorsichtshalber ein möglichst unvorteilhaftes Bild von Bucky Barnes zu schießen. _bahati nzuri_

[Anmerkung der Autorin:  _ favorite  _ = Liebling,  _ bahati nzuri =  _ Viel Glück! aus dem Suahelischen]

_*_

Am nächsten Tag hatte Bucky den vollen Vormittag Eventplanning. Sie bereiteten eine Show zur Eröffnung des bevorstehenden Sport-Spektakels vor. Also sah er von Steve, Sam oder T'Challa nichts bis zum Mittagessen. Er rauschte, zwei seiner Kurs-Mitschülerinnen mit einigen Plakat-Rollen in den Armen im Schlepptau, zum gewohnten Tisch, an dem er und die drei andern Jungs immer saßen und tat ganz geschäftig und in Eile.

“Steve. Sam.”, nickte er knapp. “Euer _Durchlaucht_.”, Buckys ganze Aufmerksamkeit und sein intensivster Blick waren nun auf T'Challa gerichtet. “Ich bin mit dem Auto da heute. Lust auf ne Spritztour nach Schulschluss? Ich kenne Orte, die dir deine feinen Stadtführer von der Botschaft garantiert nicht zeigen.” T'Challa sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Sam die Kinnlade herunterfiel und er spürte wie Stevens Körper sich neben ihm versteifte. Er konnte ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln gerade so unterdrücken. _Ich bin wohl jetzt im Spiel,_ dachte er. Er sah den hübschen Mitschüler von oben bis unten an und antwortete:

“Gern, Bucky. Letzte Stunde haben wir... Steven?” Der hustete auf und würgte 'Naturwissenschaften' hervor. “Exzellent, das haben wir zusammen, dann muss ich dich gar nicht suchen, Bucky.”, der Prinz zwinkerte dabei. “Deal.”, grinste Bucky zurück, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte mit seinen Fangirls wieder davon. T'Challa war mit seinem Lunch schon fertig und entschuldigte sich bei seinen Tischnachbarn. Er wollte vor dem Nachmittagsunterricht noch kurz mit seiner Schwester plaudern. Kaum war er weg, platzte Sam:

“Wann ist _das_ denn passiert?” “ _Ich_ war gestern den ganzen Tag auf Exkursion. Erzähl _du_ 's mir.”, grollte Steve zurück. Er klang ziemlich vorwurfsvoll. Sam sah ihn an, als hätte Steve den Verstand verloren. “He, bin ich der Babysitter von seiner Hoheit? Muss bei denen in Sport gewesen sein. In der Mittagpause haben sich die beiden noch kaum angesehen, so wie die ganze Zeit vorher. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.”, verteidigte sich Sam, ohne zu wissen, warum das überhaupt nötig war. Steve nickte nachdenklich und sagte nichts mehr dazu. Aber in seinem Kopf hämmerte es... Bucky und T'Challa? BUCKY und T'Challa!!!

*

In Naturwissenschaften setzte Bucky sich in die letzte Reihe und stellte auf seinem Routenplaner einen netten kleinen Roadtrip zusammen. Der Höhepunkt (wie Bucky hoffte) war auf Fire Island, Long Island. Dort gab es Strand, Meer und Wald. Perfekt. Nach dem Unterricht verabschiedeten sich Bucky und der Prinz von einem verwirrt drein blickenden Sam und einem zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlg betäubten Steve, gingen zu Buckys Pick-Up und nachdem sie sich in einem Deli ein paar Snacks geholt hatten ging die Fahrt los.

Bucky und der Prinz unterhielten sich angeregt während ersterer letzterem eine personalisierte Stadtführung der Außenbezirke New Yorks bot. Bucky erzählte T'Challa, wie es gewesen war, in New York aufzuwachsen. Und wenn man mit ihm allein war, dann war nichts übrig von dem aggressiv flirtenden großspurigen Highschooler, der den ganzen Schultag eine perfekte, unnahbare Show hinzulegen schien. Eine Show für... Steven Stark vielleicht? Wie oft dessen Name in Buckys Erzählungen fiel... Unzählbar oft. Dann fuhren sie auf einem langweiligen Highway nach Fire Island, wo es nicht viel zu sehen gab und Bucky fragte T'Challa nach seinem Heimatland aus.

Am Strand auf Fire Island schmausten sie sich gut gelaunt durch die mitgebrachten Snacks und Bucky rückte ein wenig näher an T'Challa ran auf der Decke, die sie auf dem Sand ausgebreitet hatten. „Vermisst du Wakanda?“, ein persönlicherer Ton wärmte seine tiefe Stimme. „Ein wenig. Hier wird es abends jetzt langsam kühl und bald ist Herbst und dann... ich mag gar nicht dran denken, Winter! Ich habe noch nie im Leben einen Schal anziehen müssen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?“, lachte der Afrikaner.

„Winter ist meine liebste Jahreszeit. Klirrende Kälte, glasklare Luft, dunkelblauer Himmel. Ich kann meinen Atem sehen, manchmal schneit es in dicken Flocken und alles wird still und weiß, herrlich, und dann: Lange Abende vor dem Kamin. Heiße Schokolade, Kuscheln auf der Couch. Man kann sich gegen die Kälte schon wehren, weißt du, _Hoheit_?“, Buckys Stimme war noch ein bisschen tiefer und wärmer geworden am Ende. T'Challa überlegte fieberhaft. Hatte er sich getäuscht? Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall dem Jungen weh tun, sein Herz nicht brechen... aber nein. Er war überzeugt, Buckys Herz hielt schon ein ganz anderer in seiner Hand. _Dieser Dummkopf._ Bucky merkte, dass sein Date ein wenig abgedriftet war und sprang auf. 

„Komm! Hier gibt es einen Baum, der ist schon 600 Jahre alt, den musst du sehen!“ T'Challa half ihm, ihre Siebensachen in ihre Rucksäcke zu verstauen und ließ sich dann von Bucky in den Wald hinter dem Strand führen.

Tatsächlich. Eine Schautafel zeichnete den Riesen-Lebensbaum als ältesten Baum der Region im Umkreis von 1000 Meilen aus. T'Challa war beeindruckt. Die Bäume in Wakanda waren der ständigen Regeneration ausgesetzt und dieser Baum hatte einen gigantischen Umfang. Er würde ihn mit seinen Armen nicht umspannen können. Also bat er Bucky, ihn gemeinsam zu 'umarmen'. Sie hielten sich an den Händen und versuchten sich um den Baumstamm zu wickeln um ihre anderen Hände zusammenzubringen. Es gelang ihnen nicht.

Sie lachten ein wenig und dann zog Bucky an T'Challas Hand bis der ganz nah bei ihm war und mir einer flinken Bewegung drückte er den Prinzen gegen den Stamm. Sein Körper presste sich in seiner ganzen Länge an den Afrikaner und er drückte ihm die Lippen fest auf den vollen Mund.  _ Oh! _ T'Challa hatte nicht mit einer so spontanen Aktion gerechnet. Es war nicht  _ so _ sehr unangenehm, aber mehr wollte er auf gar keinen Fall! Er bewegte seine Lippen ein klein wenig, was Bucky als Einladung verstand und er leckte fordernd über T'Challas Unterlippe. 

_ Oh, nein _ ! Der Griff des Prinzen um Buckys Oberarme wurde fester und er drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt ein kleines Stück weg, aber gerade so weit, dass er ihm im ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Buckys riss die Augen auf, sah den andern groß an und... begriff. „Oh. Nicht so deins, was? Schade.“, flüsterte er zittrig. „Es tut mir leid.“ „Du weißt gar nicht, was dir entgeht.“, hauchte Bucky traurig . T'Challa runzelte ein wenig die Stirn: 

„Ich bin doch gar nicht der, den du wirklich willst, oder?“ Buckys blaugraue Augen wurden etwas heller, etwas grauer, wie das Meer an stürmischen Tagen. „Im Moment bist du das schon...“ T'Challa schuckte, denn jetzt wurde ihm erst bewusst, dass der junge Mann eine beachtliche Errektion gegen seine Hüfte presste. _Oh_! „Ääh...“ „Ja, schon gut!“, lachte Bucky und machte einen Schritt nach hinten, rückte seine Jeans etwas zurecht. „Tut mir leid, und außerdem bin ich mit jemandem zusammen. Einer Frau.“ „Zuhause in Wakanda?“ „Nein, sie lebt hier und studiert an der Columbia.“ „Was Ernstes also?“ 

„Ja, sehr. Sonst hätte ich meiner Neugierde vielleicht sogar nachgegeben. Du küsst sehr gut, wie man hört.“, T'Challa zwinkerte. „Tsas, _Hoheit!_ Alles Hörensagen, dieses Wissen über mich ist sehr exklusiv an der Sancturay. Aber wenistens bin ich bestimmt der einzige Junge in New York, der je einen echten afrikanischen Prinzen geküsst hat. Danke dafür.“ 

T'Challa grinste: „Und was wirst du wegen Steven tun?“ Buckys Blick wurde kühl und unpersönlich: „Was soll das denn heißen? Wieso wegen Steve?“, fragte er obenhin. T'Challa blinzelte überrascht wegen des völlig veränderten Tons. Er hob zum Sprechen an und fand sich plötzlich wieder an den Baumstamm gepresst. Allerdings war Bucky Barnes jetzt nur noch Zorn und Verzweiflung. „Wenn ich höre, dass es da Tratsch gibt und ich höre außerdem, er kommt von dir, dann, dann... mir egal, was für 'n gefährlicher Krieger du bist.“ „Bucky...“ „Nie wieder wirst du davon anfangen, hörst du? Nie wieder!“, Buckys Brust hob und senkte sich in schnellen Atemzügen.

„Und wenn du auch nur ein Wort gegenüber Steve verlierst, dann … dann...“, Buckys Stimme erstarb. Der Afrikaner packte ihn an den Armen. Buckys Körper bebte. Er hatte da wohl in ein Wespennest gestochen mit seiner Frage. Dann sah Bucky beschämt weg. „Ich habe nicht und werde nicht mit irgendjemandem darüber sprechen. Glaube mir das. Aber wenn es Tratsch gibt, hat das nicht automatisch etwas mit mir zu tun, okay? Ich kann nicht der einzige sein mit Augen im Kopf, Bucky.“ Bucky atmete schwer, war sehr rot im Gesicht und seine Augen riesig. Und plötzlich wollte er es einfach mal aussprechen, es einmal im Leben einer Menschenseele erzählen...

„T'Challa... ich liebe Steve mit jeder Faser meines Körpers seit Jahren! Er will mich nicht und ich muss es akzeptieren. Bitte, vergiss es einfach. Sag nie wieder etwas dazu.“, Bucky schluchzte einmal trocken auf und T'Challa konnte nicht anders als ihn an sich zu ziehen und ihn weinen lassen. Dieser Junge brauchte dringend einen guten Freund, in den er nicht verliebt war...

„Komm, ich lad dich schick zum Essen ein. Dein Date mit einem echten Prinzen braucht ein gutes Ende.“ Bucky zog die Nase kraus. „Dafür bin ich nicht richtig angezogen.“ T'Challa grinste. „Musst du nicht. Wir essen in der Botschaft, das Essen da ist vorzüglich und wir können anhaben, was wir wollen.“ Bucky überlegte nicht lange und gerade als er zusagen wollte, fügte T'Challa hinzu: „Ich stell dir Nakia vor, meine Freundin. Sie ist die Tochter des Botschafters.“ Buckys Lächeln erstarb. „Ich weiß nicht...“, er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wirst du ihr erzählen...?“, er brach verlegen ab. „Bucky! Natürlich nicht! Ich verstehe, dass du das nicht willst. Vertrau mir.“ Bucky zögerte nicht mehr und schulterte seinen Rucksack. „Na dann los! Ich hab nen Bärenhunger!“

Auf dem Weg zum Auto checkte der Prinz sein Telefon. Drei Nachrichten von Steve und eine von Sam. T'Challa steckte das Telefon unverrichteter Dinge wieder ein.


	28. Chapter 28

**Lass uns einen Schatz suchen!**

(Früher am gleichen Tag)

„Steve... ich will ihm nicht schreiben. Warum sollte er mir antworten, wenn er dir nicht antwortet?“, stöhnte Sam genervt. Sie brüteten gemeinsam über Wahlstatistiken. „Sam, ist doch kein großes Ding, wir sind doch alle befreundet und du kannst deinem Freund doch schreiben und ihn fragen, was er so macht!“ „Vielleicht will ich das gar nicht wissen? Er ist mit _Bucky_ unterwegs, was glaubst _du_ denn, was er so macht?“ 

Sam war angepisst. Das Schuljahr hatte sich so gut entwickelt bisher. Steve, den er wirklich mochte und als seinen besten Freund betrachtete, verbrachte endlich wieder viel Zeit mit ihm, seit Bucky, der ihn, Sam, vor den Sommerferien eine ganze Weile völlig in die Dritte-Rad-am-Wagen-Position gedrängt hatte, jetzt wieder mehr seiner Wege ging. Dann hatte ihm das Schicksal auch noch einen afrikanischen Prinzen geschickt, von dem die halbe Schule hellauf begeistert war und viel der Aufmerksamkeit für ihn färbte auf Steve und ihn selbst ab.

Die begehrenswertesten Mädchen hingen ständig in ihrer Nähe ab und Sam genoss das sehr. Bucky hatte diesen Effekt zwar auch immer gehabt, aber Bucky war im Gegenzug zu dem Prinzen Single und flirtete immer mit allen. Bei T'Challa, der als so gut wie verlobt galt, führte bei der ein oder anderen Verehrerin Frust ab und an dazu, sich näher mit Sam zu befassen und er bekam so manches Date, das der Afrikaner höflich ausschlug.

Und jetzt hatte ausgerechnet Bucky Barnes es auf diesen abgesehen.  _ Katastrophe _ ! Wenn die beiden abhingen, war es vorbei mit hoffnungsvollen Mädchen. Sam hatte eigentlich lange geglaubt, Bucky wäre in Steve verliebt und hatte sich sehr gewundert, dass beide nach den Ferien, obwohl jetzt in der gleichen Stufe wieder so entfremdet waren. Er hatte sich wohl einfach getäuscht. Wie es um Steve stand war ihm ein großes Rätsel. Er tappte völlig im Dunkeln. Und jetzt war der so besessen von diesem einen vermutlich harmlosen Date Buckys mit T'Challa. Aber warum? Und wegen wem? Na ja,  _ harmlose _ Dates hatte Bucky Barnes wahrscheinlich nie wirklich... Aber trotzdem. Was war mit Steve  _ los _ ?

„Sam... ich hab schon dreimal geschrieben. Wie wirkt das denn, wenn ich noch mal...“ Sam unterbrach ihn. „Creepy wirkt das, Mann! Was kümmerts dich denn so? Verstehst du diese Tabelle? Die Zahlen sind skurril.“, wollte er das Thema wechseln und hielt Steve ein Blatt hin. „Sam, ich weiß, das klingt vielleicht merkwürdig... aber ich mach mir Sorgen. Warum antwortet T'Challa denn nicht?“ Sam verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir sind nicht seine Babysitter. Er ist sogar zwei Jahre älter als wir. Bucky ist doch dein Freund! Was glaubst du, könnte er T'Challa denn schon antun? Ihn entführen? Umbringen? Erpressen? Mir fällt nix ein, was der Prinz inzwischen von _Mr Sanctuary High_ nicht hundert Pro selbst will. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie überzeugend Bucky sein kann. Ehrlich, was ist dein Problem?“ Steve blinzelte. „Warum denkst du, _ich_ wüsste wie überzeugend Bucky ist?“ „Du kennst ihn schon ewig, du musst ihn doch mal auf der Jagd erlebt haben.“

Die Bilder, die Sams flapsige Bemerkungen vor seinem geistigen Auge produzierten, waren... verstörend (und irgendwie _heiß_...) _Scheiße_. Sam überraschte die plötzliche Funkstille Steves. Er sah auf und Steves leicht geöffnete Lippen, die zarte Röte seiner Wangen sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. _Oh, Mann_. Steve war selbst in T'Challa verliebt! _Scheiße auf Toast_! Er seufzte und murmelte: „Na gut, ich schreib ihm. Aber nur einmal. Ich bin nicht so ein Creep wie du.“

*

Das Dinner in der Botschaft war toll. Lustig, lärmend und sehr lecker. T'Challas Quasi-Verlobte Nakia war ein wundervoller Mensch. Spritzig, intelligent, offen und Bucky war von ihrer Persönlichkeit wie verzaubert. Wäre er vor dem Essen noch entsetzt gewesen, sie könnte je erfahren, dass er versucht hatte, ihren Freund zu verführen, erzählte er die Geschichte jetzt lachend selbst, schon nach 30 Minuten. T'Challa sah ein bisschen verlegen aus und seine kleine Schwester Shuri lachte schallend.

„Bruder! Über ihn redet die halbe Schule! Und was ich erst auf den Mädchen-Klos lesen muss! In meiner Klasse sind die meisten in ihn verknallt. Wenn die wüssten!“ „He, Kleines!“, rief Bucky lachend und legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Verrat niemandem, dass ich abgeblitzt bin. Das schadet meinem Mythos.“ Bucky war sehr überrascht, wie verändert das schüchterne kleine Ding war, das in der Schule kaum ein Wort sprach und wie ein Schatten entweder an ihrem Bruder oder ihrer Freundin Nebula klebte.

„Hm, was kannst du mir denn als Schweigeprämie anbieten?“, grinste sie frech. „Du interessierst dich doch für Elektronik. Ich hab ziemlich coolen Kram zuhause, Stark-Technologie. Ein paar Prototypen, mit denen Mr Starks Söhne alle nichts anfangen können, weil sie einen Schraubenschlüssel nicht von einem Kochlöffel unterscheiden können, mit dem im Übrigen auch keiner von ihnen etwas anfangen kann.… Ich glaube die wurden in der Klinik alle vertauscht.“ Er zwinkerte.

„Erzähl!“, Shuris Augen leuchteten. Stark-Technologie! Sie plauderten noch bis tief in die Nacht. Es war schließlich Freitag und Bucky versprach einer seligen Prinzessin, ihr am Montag eine Kiste voll 'Technik-Kram' mitzubringen.

*

„ _Bucky! Hattest du – hattet ihr – einen schönen Tag? Wo seid ihr gewesen? Perönliche Stadttour, ja? Deine Spezialität. Hast du ihm den Baum gezeigt, unter dem wir vor Jahren unseren 'Schatz' vergraben haben? Meinst du, unsere Lego-Star-Wars-Figuren sind noch da? Wir sollten mal wieder hin und unsere Schaufeln nicht vergessen. Was machst du am Wochenende? Willst du abhängen? Wollen wir nach Fire Island fahren?_ “

„ _Bucky?_ “

Buckys Finger verharrten über seinem Telefon. Steve _quasselte_ per Textnachricht und erinnerte ihn an sich selbst, als Steve in Montana war. Er überlegte lange und schrieb dann:

„ _Wir hatten einen 'königlichen' Tag. Fire Island? Morgen oder übermorgen?_ “

„ _Morgen. Ich pack ein Picknick und die Schaufeln ein. 14 Uhr._ “

Steve bekam noch eine Nachricht von T'Challa.

„ _Tut mir leid, dass ich die ganze Zeit nicht geantwortet habe. Der Nachmittag und Abend waren so schön, ich hab nicht ein einziges Mal auf mein Handy gesehen. Seid ihr mir den Wahlstatistiken vorangekommen? Ich hab da morgen wohl den ganzen Tag dran zu tun. Kann ich das mit euch abgleichen, wenn ich fertig bin?_ “

So, der Nachmittag und Abend mit Bucky waren also so schön gewesen. _So_ schön. Mit _Bucky_. Er würde ihn morgen einfach fragen. Diese Ungewissheit hielt er nicht aus!

*

Als Bucky Steve um 14 Uhr pünktlich abholte, hatte Steve sein Mut allerdings verlassen. Sie hatten sich außerdem viel zu erzählen. Über ihre verschiedenen Kurse, über das Motorrad, dass Bucky im Auge hatte für nächstes Jahr, wenn er 18 würde, über Steves Geschwister, besonders Peter, den Bucky nicht mehr oft sah, da er nicht mehr wie früher bei den Starks ein und aus ging. Er war auch sehr enttäuscht gewesen, dass Mr und Mrs Stark mit Peter aus waren, als er kam...

Die Fahrt verging wie im Flug und auf Fire Island gingen sie zuerst zum Strand. Er war heute nicht gut besucht. Es war kein schönes Wetter, bewölkt, ein bisschen windig und Regen war auch angesagt. Der Sommer verabschiedete sich langsam und es war heute empfindlich kühl. Sie hatten ein paar Decken, die immer in Buckys Pick-Up lagen, mit. Steve konnte sich denken, warum Bucky immer ein paar Decken in seinem Auto hatte...

Bevor sie ihren alten 'Schatz' ausgraben würden, wollten sie erst etwas essen. Steves Frühstück lag lange zurück und Bucky hatte noch gar nichts gegessen. Es gab Kakao in einer Thermosflasche, Sandwiches, Obst und Protein-Riegel. Steve legte sehr viel Wert auf seine Ernährung, die zu seinem Fitness-Programm passte. Er trainierte immer noch so oft er konnte.

„Erzähl mir von eurer großen Eröffnung.“ Steve meinte die Eröffnungsfeier der internationalen Schulsport-Tage im November. Er selbst nahm nicht teil, da er in keiner der Schulmannschaften war und nur Indivudal-Sportarten trieb aber Sam, der schließlich im Sport-Leistungskurs war, würde mit seinem Basketball-Team antreten. Bucky war im Fußball-Team. Das war der einzige Sport, den er belegte und er war ein ziemlich guter Verteidiger. T'Challa würde für die Ringen-Mannschaft und im Schwimmer-Team antreten.

„Wir werden mit S.E.N.F. choreographierte Sportszenen projezieren, die wir vorher filmen. Sie werden in der ganzen Aule verteilt zu sehen sein. Halt Ausschau, ich dripple und mach ein paar Kunststücke mit dem Fußball. Ich darfs programmieren, weil ich mich mit der Technologie am besten auskenne. Danke, dass ich bei dir immer damit spielen durfte.“, sie grinsten sich an. „Wir machen eine Fotopräsentation unserer Teams und gestalten die Einlauffahnen neu. Außerdem organisieren wir den Ablauf, die Dekoration und die musikalische Gestaltung der Abschlussfeier.“

„Macht dir der Kurs Spaß?“ „Klar! Warum auch nicht? Ich bin toll in Karaoke und ein begnadeter Tänzer! Was hätt ich denn sonst nehmen sollen? Russisch wird als Leistungsfach ja nicht angeboten. Mein Versuch in Englisch letztes Jahr ging daneben, ich kann einfach keine seitenlangen Essays über nichts schreiben, sorry, ist keine Beledigung, nur Neid.“ Steve grinste und winkte ab. „Mein alter Herr hofft immer noch, ich wechsel zu Sportwissenschaften, aber nein danke. Wenn ich den armen Sam jeden Tag nach Schulschluss seine Runden laufen sehe, überkommt mich das Grausen.“

„Wie läufts denn bei dir zuhause zur Zeit?“ Bucky seufzte und antwortete nicht gleich. Dann holte er tief Luft. „Ist wie ne Schallplatte, die hängen geblieben ist. 'James, wenn du erst bei der Armee bist, blablabla.. Jimmy, lass dir doch mal die Haare schneiden blablabla...'. Ich kanns nicht mehr hören. Warum setzen manche Leute eigentlich ein Kind in die Welt?“ Steve schluckte. Bucky tat ihm so leid. So genervt er selbst oft von seinen Eltern war, so oft er Auseinandersetzungen mit seinem Vater hatte, der so ganz anders tickte als er selbst, er wusste tief in seinem Innern, was für eine großartige Familie er hatte und welchen Rückhalt und wieviel Liebe ihm seine Eltern schenkten...

Aber er wusste auch, dass Bucky nicht gern über seine Eltern sprach, also wechselte er das Thema. „Kommst du in deinem Mathekurs mit? Ich hab deine Aufgaben gesehen. Das ist ja das reinste Chinesisch obwohl _das_ wahrscheinlich leichter wär. Immerhin können das über eine Millarde Menschen. Deine Hausaufgaben schaffen bestimmt nicht annähernd so viele.“ „Mathe ist echt hart. Ich schaffs vielleicht nicht.“, Bucky zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Peggy hat letzte Woche ne Olympiade organisiert, um den ganzen Kurs anzuspornen. Mann, hab ich da wenig Lust drauf.“ Peggy Carter war auch im Mathe-Leistungskurs. Bucky war _begeistert_.

Steve kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Die Sache mit Peggy bereitete ihm immer noch Schuldgefühle, obwohl es schien, sie wäre gut darüber hinweg. Er wusste, sie ging mit Daniel Sousa und der passte offenbar gut zu ihr. Daniel war ein ernster Junge, ehrgeizig, intelligent, etwas ruhig und er hatte ein unter dem Knie amputiertes Bein, ein schlimmer Skiunfall in seiner Kindheit. Er fand Daniel nett, hatte aber nicht viel mit ihm zu tun. Trotzdem. Peggy war ja bei ihm in Sozialwissenschaften und manchmal 'erwischte' er sie, wie sie ihn musterte, nachdenklich und irgendwie verwundert...

Er hatte nie ein abschließendes, klärendes Gespräch mit ihr geführt. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? 'Bucky ist wieder da und er ist so hübsch geworden und ich weiß nicht was das bedeutet?'? Ganz sicher nicht. Er sah verstohlen zu seinem Freund. Bucky _wurde_ immer hübscher, es war unglaublich... Sein Unterkiefer bekam eine so männliche Form, stark und scharf akzentuiert. Die vollen Lippen, die sich in den Mundwinkeln so süß nach oben bogen, die stahlblauen Augen gesäumt von tintenschwarzen langen Wimpern... Er könnte endlos weiter machen damit...

„...und jedes Mal hat sie mehr Punkte als ich und scheint sich darüber so zu freuen, als hätte man sie gerade zur ersten Präsidentin der Vereinigten Staaten gewählt. Ich versteh das Mädchen nicht...“ Buckys amüsierte Stimme holte Steve zurück. „Peggy ist das einzige Mädchen an der Schule, das dich hasst.“, lachte er. „Du vergisst Charlie...“, grinste Bucky zurück. Charlie war das einzige Mädchen, mit dem Bucky mal ein paar Wochen offiziell 'gegangen' war. Und zwar im Sophomore-Jahr kurz bevor sein Vater nach Hawaii versetzt worden war.

Sie war jetzt im Jahr über ihnen, sie war ja in Buckys Alter und sie war immer noch cool, Stachelhaare in wilden Farben, Altkleider-Sammlung-Klamotten, gut in der Schule aber rebellisch. Ihre Eltern waren noch häufiger im Schulleiterbüro als Tony Stark! Ihre Romanze endete jäh, als sie ihren Boyfriend mit ihrem älteren Bruder, der schon studierte, im heimischen Gartenhäuschen beim Knutschen erwischte. Ihr Stolz verbot, die Geschichte herum zu erzählen, aber sie hasste Bucky mit jeder Faser ihres Daseins. Das mit Charlies Bruder wusste Steve nicht. „Charlie hat doch mit dir Schluss gemacht!“ „Ja, aber sie hatte ihre Gründe, glaub mir.“ „Sie scheint zurechtzukommen.“ Charlie hatte jeden Monat einen anderen.

„Sag mal was auf Latein!“, wechselte Bucky aprupt das Thema. Steve lernte Latein, um Geschichts-Quellen aus Europa im Original studieren zu können. Die streng strukturierte Sprache fiel ihm leicht und er rezitierte: „Eamus thesaurum reperiendum admonentur.” Bucky schüttelte sich vor Lachen. “Du klingst total nach Harry Potter! Expecto erectio semper!” Steve schluckte. Er konnte das natürlich übersetzen. “Erwarte immer eine Erektion.” Manche lateinischen Begriffe waren auch für Unkundige gängig. Er tat als ergäbe es keinen Sinn und sagte: “Rat mal, was ich gesagt habe!” “Musst du aufs Klo? Wird das Wetter morgen gut? Wird es Krieg geben am Bosporus? Keine Ahnung!”, lachte Bucky.

“Lass uns einen Schatz suchen!” “Okay!” Sie packten ihre Habseligkeiten in ihre Rucksäcke und machten sich auf zu dem uralten Lebensbaum. Sie gruben mit Gartenschaufelchen an der vermuteten Stelle, so genau erinnerten sie sich nicht mehr. Aber tatsächlich, sie fanden nach 40 Minuten das Tupperdöschen, dass sie vor drei Jahren vergraben hatten. “Mein Yoda!”, rief Steve begeistert. “He! Das war _mein_ Yoda. Du hast nur den ollen Stormtrooper geopfert!”, protestierte Bucky. Das stimmte, aber Steve war in so einer übermütigen Laune. Die Zeit mit Bucky war so perfekt, so golden. Als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Als hätten sie sich nicht schon zum zweiten Mal so eigenartig entfremdet... Er hatte ihn so vermisst.

“Ich schenk dir meinen Yoda, okay?” “Wie großzügig, du schenskt mir _meinen_ Yoda.” “Das tun Freunde eben.”, grinste Steve. Bucky lächelte versonnen zurück. “Danke. Ich halte ihn in Ehren.”, damit steckte er die Legofigur in seine Hosentasche und ließ sich ins Liegen fallen. Er schloss die Augen und gab Steve die Gelegenheit ihn wieder eingehend zu betrachten. Diese Wimpern! Der Mund. Die Wangenknochen! Die Kinnlinie! Und jetzt traute sich Steve:

“Bucky?”

“Hm?”

“Also, du und T'Challa?” Bucky zwang sich, die Augen nicht zu öffnen, nicht mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen auf die deutlich hörbare Eifersucht zu reagieren. Aber sein Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer und klopfte danach wie wild in seiner Brust. Er spielte den Coolen. “Wie kommst du drauf?” “Er hat mir geschrieben. Er fand den Tag mit dir sehr schön.” “Oh, tatsächlich?” Steve machte Buckys Nonchalance beinahe wahnsinnig.

Ein heftiger Donnerschlag unterbrach den pikanten Austausch. Und im nächsten Augenblick fing es an, wie aus Kübeln zu gießen. Sie zerrten schnell ein paar Decken aus den Rucksäcken und duckten sich, nachdem Bucky Steve gedrängt hatte, unter dem höchsten Baum der Gegend zu verschwinden, unter einer kleinen Weide dicht beieinander und von dem kurzen Weg schon ein bisschen nass, unter ein Deckenzelt. “Oh Mann...” “Wem sagst du das?” Hast du den Stromtrooper 'gerettet'”? “Scheiße.” Der lag also noch unter dem Lebensbaum. “Ich wollt ihn dir doch _schenken.”,_ sagte Bucky sarkastisch, schließlich war der Stormtrooper eh mal Steves gewesen. 

“Ich hol ihn, wenns ein bisschen nachlässt. Ich lass ihn nicht zurück.”, antwortete Steve ernst. Unter den Decken war es dunkel und Bucky konnte Steves Gesichtsausdruck nicht ausmachen. Und es war trotz ihrer etwas feuchten Klamotten extrem warm. Ihre Körper strahlten eine solche Hitze aus und sie atmeten beide hörbar. “Wir ersticken hier noch.” “Aber wenigstens zusammen.” Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war so dick, man hätte sie mit einem Messer schneiden können, sogar mit einem stumpfen. Bucky flüsterte: “Du hast mir gefehlt.” Gleichzeitig platzte Steve heraus: “Bist du in T'Challa verliebt?” _Oh_. 

“Würde dich das denn stören?” Steves Gedanken überschlugen sich. Natürlich würde ihn das stören, immens sogar! Aber durfte er das sagen? Und überhaupt: Er fand sich immer noch so durchschnittlich und Bucky war so unglaublich, so attraktiv, so beliebt und wenn der sogar einen Prinzen für sich gewinnen konnte, wer war er dann schon? Ein schmachtender Typ im Schatten seines zu einem atemberaubenden Mann heran wachsenen Kindheitsfreund? Unerträglich...

“N-n-nun...”, stotterte er, “...ihr seid beide meine Freunde und ich würde mich natürlich für euch freuen.” Er schwitzte plötzlich heftig. “Aber ich dachte...”, er stockte. Steve spürte eine hauchzarte Berührung an seiner Ohrmuschel und sein Herz setzte aus. War das Buckys _Mund_? “Was dachtest du, _Stevie_?”, flüsterte sein Freund heiser. Der Kinderspitzname traf Steve mitten in sein Trotz-Zentrum. 

“Ich dachte T'Challa sei so gut wie verlobt. Na gut, vielleicht ist das nur ein Fake für sein Volk.” Bucky kam sich schlagartig vor wie eiskalt geduscht. Steve sprach weiter: “Ihr habt natürlich meine volle Unterstützung und von mir wird niemand etwas erfahren, wenn das geheim bleiben muss.” Bucky wurde noch kälter und übel und so unendlich elend. Und in diesem Moment gab er mal wieder auf, er musste das eines Tages noch zum Sport machen, einem in dem er zur Abwechslung mal richtig gut war.. Es brach ihm das Herz, aber er konnte so nicht mehr weitermachen. Die letzten Stunden waren perfekt gewesen und hatten wieder zu nichts geführt. Er rückte ein deutliches Stück ab.

“Nein, Steve. Ich bin _nicht_ in T'Challa verliebt. Ich habe gestern seine Verlobte kennengelernt. Sie ist fantastisch und der Prinz und sie sind ein Traumpaar.” Steve erstarrte. Buckys Tonfall war... so verletzt und so verärgert und so verbittert. Er musste _doch_ in den Afrikaner verliebt sein. Warum sonst hätte ihn das Zusammentreffen mit dessen Verlobter so erschüttern sollen? Aber er wusste auch – wieder – nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte und wechselte stattdessen das Thema:

“Der Regen lässt nach. Lass uns den Stormtrooper holen.”

“Ach, lass doch liegen. Kannst _deinen_ Yoda zurück haben.” Bucky kramte ihn aus seiner Tasche hervor und hielt ihn Steve hin, der nahm ihn automatisch und steckte ihn ein. Die ganze Situation war so verrückt unangenehm geworden. Steves Gedanken wirbelten herum und er konnte keine Erklärung dafür finden.

Steve war wirklich ratlos. Die Rückfahrt verlief mit äußerst einsilbiger Unterhaltung und ohne Stormtrooper...

Als Bucky, nachdem er Steve abgesetzt hatte endlich zuhause war, ('James! Hast du über den Sportkurs nachgedacht? - 'Jimmy, deine Haare sind so furchtbar lang!') ging er sofort an den PC und machte sich ein 'Grindr'-Profil. Danach surfte er noch ein paar Stunden zur Ablenkung herum und als er spaßeshalber vor dem Schlafengehen noch mal seinen Dating-App-Account checkte, hatte er 32 Anfragen in seiner Inbox.  _Wohl ein gutes Foto hochgeladen..._ , dachte er und beschloss, sich erst am nächsten Morgen damit zu befassen. Er schlief nicht gut ein. Er dachte an Steve und verfluchte ihn während er sich gleichzeitig nach ihm sehnte. _Oh, verdammt! Fuck you, Steven Stark_ !

Steve lag in seinem Bett, beantwortete Sams Fragen zu einem Geschichtsprojekt knapp und löschte dann das Licht. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit. Was war nur passiert? Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen war es wieder wie früher zwischen ihm und Bucky gewesen und dann war irgendetwas so verdammt schief gegangen und Steve konnte es nicht begreifen... 

Und war da jetzt etwas zwischen Bucky und T'Challa? Bucky hatte ihm zwar eine eindeutige Antwort darauf gegeben, aber er schien damit so unglücklich. Und Steve bekam Schuldgefühle dabei, wie sehr er den hübschen Prinzen verfluchte und wie wenig er den beiden ihr Glück gönnte und wie sehr er sich wünschte, er könnte  _seinen_ Bucky in sein Zimmer sperren, damit er nur noch ihm allein gehörte...  _Mann, bin ich ein Creep..._

_Ach, Bucky..._

Bucky war doch _sein_ Freund, _sein_ Kumpel, _sein Bucky_.


	29. Chapter 29

**Der Botschafter von Wakanda lädt ein**

Tony, der von den Dramen, die sich im Liebesleben seines Ältesten abspielten, nicht den leisesten Schimmer hatte, erhielt ein paar Wochen später eine hoch offiziell aussehende Einladung in die Wakandanische Botschaft. Adressiert an Mr Anthony Stark und Familie. Sie waren geladen, um sich am kommenden Freitagabend bei einem zwanglosen Dinner dem Botschafter, der gleichzeitig der Vormund der beiden königlichen Teenager während ihrer Zeit in den Staaten war, vorzustellen. _Nanu?_ Beim Abendessen fragte er Steve, Thor und Loki, ob irgendetwas Anstoß eines der blaublütigen Klassenkameraden seiner Söhne erregt haben konnte. Steve wies das empört von sich.

“T'Challa ist mit mir und Sam befreundet! Wir drei sind in einer Lerngruppe für Sozialwissenschaften. Wir verstehen uns ausgezeichnet. Er ist sehr nett und hat sicher keinen Grund zur Beschwerde. Frag lieber Thor, ob er die Prinzessin ärgert!” “Shuri? Ich hab nicht viel mit ihr zu tun. Nebula ist ein wenig mit ihr befreundet. Die sagt ja außerdem nie einen Ton. Ich hab mit der vielleicht zehn Worte gewechselt.” Loki mischte sich jetzt ein: “Dich muss man manchmal nur hören, um Anstoß an dir zu nehmen, Thor.” “Was soll das denn heißen?”, Thor sah verwirrt aus.

“Jungs...”, beschwichtigte Tony. Pepper hatte sich für das Abendessen abgemeldet. Sie musste eine Gruppe Geschäftsleute aus Texas zum Dinner in der Stadt ausführen. Tony hatte bewusst den Zeitpunkt gewählt, das Thema anzusprechen. “Sagts mir lieber, bevor ich eurer Mutter erzähle, dass wir da eingeladen sind. Ihr wisst, wie das ablaufen wird. Sie wird einen Riesenwirbel machen, euch alle – und mich – in schicke Anzüge stecken und erwarten, dass wir _von Königs_ beeindrucken.” 

“Anzüge?”, Thor bekam riesige Augen. “Was denkst du denn, was man in einer Botschaft trägt? Bademantel und Crocks?”, stichelte Loki. “Ich hab mir Bilder angesehen, was die zuhause tragen. Der Prinz hat da immer Kleider an.” “Das sind keine _Kleider_ , Thor, das ist das traditionelle Gewand.”, Steve war entsetzt. Thor würde in der Botschaft ganz sicher ' _Eindruck_ ' machen... “Steve! Frag doch mal Bucky, ob er auch ne Einladung bekommen hat. Der hängt doch dauernd mit denen ab! Ich schreib mal Nebula.” Steve schaute säuerlich drein. Das stimmte. 'Dauernd' war sicher maßlos übertrieben, aber Bucky war beinahe jedes zweite Wochenende in der Botschaft zum Essen eingeladen. 

So ganz schlau war Steve immer noch nicht aus der Art 'Beziehung', die Bucky und der Prinz hatten. Sie wirkten wie einfache Freunde, aber da war etwas seltsam Vertrautes zwischen ihnen und auch Shuri, die kaum je jemand in der Schule hatte sprechen hören, plauderte ab und an mit Bucky über Technikkram auf den Fluren oder beim Mittagessen. Nakia hatte Steve noch nicht getroffen, Bucky jedoch erwähnte sie hin und wieder. Es wurmte ihn, aber sein Stolz verbat, das Thema jemals gegenüber ihm oder gar T'Challa zu erwähnen.

Steve schrieb Bucky und Sam im Gruppenchat:

“ _Meine Familie ist in der Botschaft von Wakanda eingeladen. Eure auch?_ ” 

Sam antwortete sofort:

“ _Ja! Ist das nicht unglaublich? Meine Eltern sind wahnsinnig nervös dewegen aber auch sehr stolz._ ” 

Bucky, der zumindest auf Gruppenchat-Nachrichten immer schnell antwortete, schrieb:

“ _Cool! Wird euch da gefallen. Aber nein, wir haben keine Einladung._ ”

Bucky wusste, dass der Botschafter, Nakias Vater N'guri Bashenga die Order von seinem König erhalten hatte, sich von dem Umgang, den seine Kinder pflegten, ein Bild zu machen. Er hatte Nakia vertraulich gebeten, seine Eltern nicht einzuladen. Major Barnes und seine Gattin Winnifred waren nicht sehr  _nett_ gegenüber Nichtamerikanern, harmlos ausgedrückt. Nakia schaukelte das Ding und Bucky war erleichtert. Er wäre vor Scham gestorben... Botschafter Bashenga kannte den jungen Mann außerdem schon recht gut und hatte nichts gegen ihn einzuwenden. 

“Nebula schreibt, sie sind auch eingeladen!” Oh nein, Titan würde auch da sein. Das versprach ja einen interessanten Abend.

“Sams Familie auch!”, sagte Steve. Tony erleichterte es, dass die Gruppe etwas größer war als er zuerst angenommen hatte. Thor hatte im Gegensatz zu Steve nicht den geringsten gesellschaftlichen Schliff und Loki war mit seiner direkten, überehrlichen Art manchmal etwas verstörend. Wenigstens Peter würde wie immer jeden bezaubern und Pepper war eine Meisterin auf dem Parkett der High Society. Er selbst konnte das auch ganz gut, wenn er denn wollte. Und Steve zuliebe würde er auf jeden Fall wollen!

*

Pepper hatte aufgeregt gequiekt, als sie von der Einladung erfuhr. Das war ein Geräusch, das Tony von seiner Frau nur äußerst selten hörte und sie stürzte sich sofort in die Vorbereitungen. Das hieß, sie stürzte sich zuerst in die Kleiderschränke ihrer Söhne. Steve besaß einen gut geschnittenen edlen dunkelblauen Anzug, Loki drei in Schwarz und zwei in dunkelgrau und Thor keinen einzigen... Also orderte sie umgehend online ein paar Anzüge von verschiedenen Designern in seiner Größe und außerdem ein paar schwarze Anzugschuhe für ihren Mann.

Er würde  _nicht_ in Turnschuhen in die Botschaft gehen. Nur über ihre Leiche. Für Peter wählte sie ein süßes Outfit aus seiner Garderobe, bestehend aus einem sportlichen Hemd und einer Stoffhose, ein schickes Halstuch würde den eleganten Kleinkind-Look abrunden. “Tony, er wird nicht in seinem Spider-Man-Anzug da hin gehen. Dass wir uns da verstehen!” Tony sagte nichts dazu und wünschte seiner Frau insgeheim viel Glück bei ihrer Mission. Peter war es, der nie etwas anderes anziehen wollte. Tony hatte ihm schon oft andere Sachen anziehen wollen, aber der Kleine war da sehr stur. 

Der Anzug, den Pepper ihrem Mann hinlegte, gefiel ihm gut und war einer seiner liebsten, wenn er denn schon einen tragen musste. Nicht  _zu_ elegant. Dem in der Einladung als 'zwanglos – keine Abendgarderobe' beschriebenen Anlass angemessen. Die furchtbaren Schuhe zog er nicht an. Aber seine Sneakers waren in der Farbwahl sehr gedeckt. Ein Kompromiss. 

Für die Jungs hatte Pepper sehr geschmackvoll gewählt, sie würden elegant und leger gleichzeitig aussehen, ihrer Jugend entsprechend und ohne Krawatten. Steves Anzughose wurde ausgetauscht gegen ein zwangloseres Modell und Lokis dunkelgrauer Anzug war mit einem interessant und modern in Smaragd und Grau gemusterten Hemd kombiniert. Thor zog die Nase kraus, als er sich in hellblaue leichte Wolle von Boss gehüllt im Spiegel betrachtete. Seine Mutter hatte ihm allerdings sein liebstes Punkrock-Shirt dazu gelegt, damit er sich nicht zu verkleidet vorkam und benahm.

Als sie Peter in seinen schicken Look hüllen wollte, stieß sie auf heftigen Widerstand. Und als sie genervt von dem infernalischen Gebrüll, den Schluchzern und den “Pida-Peida-Män”-Rufen aufgab, war es schon höchste Zeit für sie, sich selbst umzuziehen... Also kramte sie den neusten und am wenigsten ramponiert aussehenden Anzug heraus und drückte den kleinen Spider-Man in Tonys Arme, bevor sie ins Bad verschwand.

“Unglaublich! Und ich dachte immer, du könntest ihm ruhig mal was anderes anziehen!” Tony grinste. “Echt! Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?”, rief sie im Weggehen über ihre Schulter. “Du hättest mir eh nicht geglaubt!”, lachte er sie an. Das stimmte... Pepper kam in einem schlichten knielangen weißen Kleid, ihrem ikonischen Pferdeschwanz und dezentem Make-Up und Schmuck zum Auto gehastet, in dem ihre Familie schon wartete. 

“Du siehst großartig aus, Schätzchen!” “Du auch, Liebl... TONY! Was trägst du denn für Schuhe?” “Tut mir leid, Honey. Zu spät zum Wechseln.”, und damit gab er Gas. Alle lachten, sogar Pepper.

*

T'Challa, Shuri, Mr Bashenga und seine Tochter waren traditionell gekleidet. Steve rammte seinem Bruder den Ellbogen in die Seite und zischte: “Das sind  _keine_ Kleider!” Aber Thor starrte seine Klassenkameradin an. Das Mädchen trug die langen Haare kunstvoll geflochten und mit Perlen geschmückt und war auffällig geschminkt. Ihr gewickeltes Gewand sah kompliziert aus. Nakia, T'Challas Verlobte, hatte sehr kurze Haare, sie waren rostrot gefärbt. Auch ihr Make-Up war sehr auffällig. Ihr Gewand verhüllte nicht sehr viel von ihrem schlanken aber athletisch geformten Körper. Steve spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. 

“Hör auf zu starren, Thor!”, zischte er jetzt. “Du klingst ja wie ne Kobra heute Abend, Steve. Bist du erkältet?” Jeder im Raum hatte diese Bemerkung Thors, die natürlich wie immer ziemlich laut war, gehört. Steve wurde tiefrot, Loki verdrehte die Augen und Mr Bashenga bat die Starks freundlich in den Wintergarten, wo die anderen Gäste sich schon eingefunden hatten. Ihre Familie war nie wirklich pünktlich...

Erleichtert folgten sie den Königskindern und ihrem Botschafter in den bezaubernden Wintergarten. Dort standen in Grüppchen die Familie Wilson, fein angezogen und Titan in einem schwarzen Anzug mit seinen Mädchen, beide in braven schwarzen Kleidern. Die beiden wirkten wie Rehe im Scheinwerferlicht und Sam lief erleichtert zu Steve, um ihn zu begrüßen. Die Afrikaner gesellten sich jeder zu einer anderen Gruppe und sie begannen zwanglose Konversation. Die Stimmung hob sich schnell. Sie waren alle sehr reizend.

Shuri sprach begeistert mit Tony, dem sie versicherte, dass sie alle seine Erfindungen seit Jahren äußerst interessiert verfolgte und Pepper war erneut hingerissen davon, wie gut ihr Mann mit Kindern und Jugendlichen umgehen konnte. Nebula kam schnell dazu und sie plauderten bald wie alte Bekannte. T'Challa unterhielt sich charmant lächelnd mit Titan und Gamora und letztere taute merklich auf. Nakia bat Sams Eltern, mit ihr einen Wakandanischen Kräutertee zu trinken und sie ließen sich erleichtert in einer bequemen Sitzgruppe nieder.

Peter, auf dem Arm seiner Mutter, war ein wenig eingeschüchtert von den vielen Fremden. Mr Bashenga, der seit vielen Jahren Witwer war und schöne Frauen sehr schätzte, sprach mit Pepper. Da rief Peter aus dem Nichts: “Mami! Dony-Midah-Daak-Daddy! Mann-Leid!” Steve erstarrte. Er verstand natürlich jedes Wort der Sprache seines jüngsten Bruders. Thor auch und der lachte schallend los. Loki, der sich gerade die Landkarten an den Wänden angesehen hatte, verdrehte die Augen. Nakia rief:

“Was hat er gesagt, Mrs Stark? Er spricht schon viel für sein Alter nicht? Ich verstehe ihn allerdings nicht sehr gut, bedaure.” Pepper wurde ein wenig rot aber Thor wuselte herbei. Er wollte der schönen afrikanischen Dame gern übersetzen. “Das heißt: Mommy, Tony, Mr Stark, Daddy, Mann Kleid.” Darauf folgte Stille aber dann begann der Botschafter mit dröhnender Stimme zu lachen.

“Köstlich! Der Kleine macht mir Spaß. Seine Hoheit, Prinz T'Challa hat seinen Vater als er klein war mal mit Babá, mal mit Hoheit und manchmal mit _favorite_ angesprochen. Das heißt Liebling in unserer Sprache und das war, was seine Mutter immer zu ihrem König sagte.” Jetzt lachten alle erleichtert. Shuri und Nakia kamen neugierig näher und Shuri rief: “Ach, wie süß! Der Kleine hat ja einen Superheldenanzug an!” Sie lächelte das Kleinkind an: “Na, Peter, bist du Spider-Boy?” Tony zog die Luft zischend ein, Pepper versteifte sich. 

“Pida-Peida-Män, tein Peida-Boi. Da Punt-Punt-Punt!”, er zeigte auf Shuris Gesicht. Shuri und Nakia sahen ratlos zu Peters Mutter aber Thor lieferte umgehend: “Er sagt, es heißt Spider-Man, nicht Spider-Boy und dass du Punkte im Gesicht hast.” Shuris Make-Up war den alten traditionellen Tätowierungen ihres Stammes nachempfunden. Sie lachte hell auf. “Nakia! Ist er nicht süß! Und schau dir die Löckchen an! Sie sehen ganz weich aus!” Pepper setzte Peter auf einem der Korbsessel ab und Shuri, Nakia, Nebula und Thor sprachen mit ihm, alle durcheinander. Tony sah über die Menge seiner Frau in die Augen und gab ihr ein Daumenhoch. Pepper schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und sie formte ein lautloses: “Unglaublich” in seine Richtung. Er hob die Hände und grinste.

Steve und Sam unterhielten sich mit Mr und Mrs Wilson. Nakia nahm T'Challa zur Seite und redete leise in ihrer Heimatsprache mit ihm. “Das ist also Steven.” , sie nickte in dessen Richtung. “Bucky kann bessere haben.” “Nakia... Du kennst Steve doch gar nicht.” “Ich weiß nicht, ich hab einen absoluten Supermann erwartet.”, lachte sie. “Das Herz will, was das Herz will,  _favorite._ Erinner dich an den linkischen 15-Jährigen, der sich in dich verliebt hat.” “Stell mich ihm vor.” “Aber kein Wort über Bucky, hörst du?” “Natürlich nicht. Bucky ist unser Freund.”

Nakia war angenehm überrascht, als sie sich länger mit Steve unterhielt. Der hatte auf sie gewirkt, wie der typische amerikanische Highschooler, fitnessbegeistert, oberflächlich, langweilig, kindisch. Steven Stark war das alles nicht, nicht unter der Oberfläche. Ihr Studium an der Columbia, wo sie Politik und Diplomatie belegte, fand er offensichtlich interessanter als ihre feurig schwarzen Augen und ihre nackte Haut. Steve sprach wie ein Professor und wusste verdammt viel. Und er konnte sehr überzeugend sein, das merkte sie gleich bei der glühenden Begeisterung, mit der er ein Thema, an dem ihm lag, vertrat.

Sein Freund Sam, der ein wenig farblos daneben wirkte war völlig in seinem Bann. Und von T'Challa wusste sie, dass Steven Stark manchmal den Unterricht in seinem Kurs allein unterhielt. Und er war seit Jahren Buckys bester Freund.  _Armer Bucky_ , dachte sie. Wenn Steve erstmal sein Potenzial bewusst würde, wenn er seine Schüchternheit und Unsicherheit mal überwinden könnte, würde er genau so umschwärmt werden wie Bucky. 

“T'Challa, warum hast du Bucky eigentlich nicht eingeladen?”, rief Steve gerade dann. “Oh, ich habe ihn und seine Familie eingeladen.”, log der Prinz, “Aber seine Eltern hatten keine Zeit und allein wollte er nicht kommen, er fand das unangebracht.” Steve runzelte die Stirn. Bucky hatte doch behauptet, sie wären nicht eingeladen... “Schade...”, sagte er leise. Nakia, die ihn genau beobachtet hatte, spürte den inneren Konflikt des Jungen und spürte auch dessen Enttäuschung. Aber sie und T'Challa waren sich schon seit geraumer Zeit einig, dass sie diese Geschichte nichts anging und sie sich da auf keinen Fall einmischen würden...

Dann wurde zum Essen gebeten. Der Abend war sehr vergnüglich. Peter unterhielt – von Thor übersetzt die Gesellschaft glänzend und Shuri war ganz vernarrt in ihn. Zum Abschied verabredete sie sich mit Thor und Nebula für einen Nachmittag bei den Starks in der kommenden Woche. Sie wollte den süßen Kleinen unbedingt wiedersehen und wenn der nette Mr Stark ihr seine Werkstatt zeigen würde, dann wäre alles perfekt!

Alle Freunde der königlichen Geschwister bekamen den Segen des Botschafters. Der schrieb seinem König noch am selben Abend und berichtete. König T'Chaka freute sich, dass seine Kinder so nett aufgenommen worden waren.

*

“Peter ist dir so ähnlich, Liebling!”, strahlte Pepper Tony an, als sie zu Bett gingen. Der Kleine war schon im Auto eingeschlafen und nicht aufgewacht, als Tony ihn ins Kinderzimmer trug. “Wenn ihr euren Charme auspackt, werden alle im Raum unsichtbar.” “So unsichtbar kam mir Mr Seidenrock aber nicht vor. Der Kerl ist ein Gebirge!”, Nakias Vater war ein muskelbepackter, sehr stattlicher Mann, “und schamlos. Flirtet mit dir vor den Augen deines Babys... Und deines Gatten.” “Ach...”, sagte Pepper wegwerfend, wurde aber ein bisschen rosa. “Er wollte doch nur nett sein.”

“Mann, diese afrikanischen Riesen... Ich kam mir vor wie ein Zwerg.” Pepper küsste ihn auf die Nase und lachte: “Schatz, du _bist_ ein Zwerg, aber ein sehr süßer...” Tony verdrehte kunstvoll die Augen und murmelte, während seine Frau auf seinen Schoß krabbelte und ihm das Hemd über die Schultern streifte: “Was täte ich nur ohne mein liebendes Weib, das mir sagt, wie es ist. Unwissend durchs Leben stolpern...” “Red nicht so viel.”, und dann sorgte sie dafür, dass er nicht mehr reden konnte.

*

“ _Buck, warum bist du nicht gekommen? Der Abend in der Botschaft war toll!_ ”

Bucky hatte den ganzen Abend auf seinem Bett herum gesessen und Trübsal geblasen. Gelangweilt ging er durch die nach wie vor zahlreichen Anfragen der Dating App. Er hatte ein paar wenige Dates mit viel versprechenden Matches gehabt in letzter Zeit. Mehr als wilde Knutschereien, Fummeleien und ein angetrunkener Blow-Job, bei dem er von seinem Würgereiz überwältigt worden war und seinem Date auf die Füße gekotzt hatte, war nichts dabei rausgesprungen. Er hatte an allen etwas auszusetzen. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war es immer dasselbe. Sie waren nicht Steve... 

“ _Ach, Stevie... Bilderbuch-Familien-Treffen sind nix für die Barnes.”_ Steve kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, überlegte kurz, ob er Bucky anrufen sollte. Schrieb dann aber lieber:

“ _Du hättest doch allein kommen können!_ ”

“ _Als Beispiel für amerikanische zerrüttete Familie?_ ” Winnifred Barnes war am vergangenen Wochenende urplötzlich auf und davon, mit dem Poolboy durchgebrannt. Major Barnes war seitdem in einem ständigen Zustand von lodernder Wut und gekränktem Stolz. Er trank zu viel und krittelte noch mehr als je zuvor an seinem Sohn herum. Bucky war nicht allzu traurig. Seine Mutter und er hatten keine besonders innige Beziehung gehabt. Aber seine Mutter war der Elternteil gewesen, von dem Bucky immer geglaubt hatte, geliebt zu werden, obwohl sie es ihm nicht zeigte. Er hatte sich wohl getäuscht. 

Sein Telefon brummte. Anruf von Steve. _Scheiße_ . Steve wusste ja noch gar nichts davon! Bucky hatte es niemandem erzählt. Er seufzte und nahm an. Er wusste Steve würde die ganze Nacht versuchen ihn anzurufen. Er war so stur, sein Stevie und selbst wenn er sein Telefon ausschaltete, er wollte nicht, dass Steve sich seinetwegen die Nacht um die Ohren schlug.

“Hey...” “Bucky! Ist etwas passiert?” “Mom hat Dad verlassen.” “WAS? Wann? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?” “Drei Fragen auf einmal Stevie, schön der Reihe nach.” “Bucky...”, er klang vorwurfsvoll und verletzt. Na ja, war ein Shit-Move gewesen, ihm nichts zu erzählen... “Letzten Sonntag war sie morgens nicht mehr da. Hat mir einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen, ich sollte es Dad erklären. Feige Kuh.” “Oh, Bucky...” Der schwieg und versuchte, den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals wegzuschlucken. Er sehnte sich so nach Steve...

“Ich würde kommen, sofort! Aber... ich hab Champagner in der Botschaft getrunken. Da gelten keine amerikanischen Gesetze sagt Mr Bashenga und...”, er verstummte. “Ist schon okay. Musst nicht kommen.” “Komm her zu uns. Ich will nicht, dass du jetzt allein bist.” Bucky schloss fest die Augen, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die plötzlich prickelten. Steve war so... er klang so voller Entschlossenheit. Wenn er jetzt nicht abwiegelte würde der sich ein Taxi nehmen und Bucky würde es jetzt nicht ertragen, ihn zu sehen. So verletzlich wie er gerade war. So unfähig, Steve loszulassen. Er wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wozu er sich hintreißen lassen würde...

“Ich kann nicht. Die Bitch hat meinen Pick-Up mitgenommen.” Steve war einen langen Moment sprachlos. Bucky war die ganze Woche mit dem Bus zur Schule gekommen und er war gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen zu fragen, warum. “Mann, was ein Schlamassel.”, sagte er lahm. Bucky lachte trocken. “Immer so treffend mit Worten, Stevie...” “Bucky, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das ist alles so... “ “Erzähl mir von der Party! Das lenkt mich ab. Champagner, echt?”, er bekam den abgebrühten Tonfall ganz gut hin. Für Steve, der da ein wenig unsensibel war, reichte es jedenfalls und Steve gab sich einen Ruck und erzählte Bucky alles.

Eine Stunde später wünschten sie sich gute Nacht und Bucky bekam eine neue Anfrage bei grindr.  _Wow._ Sah klasse aus, der Mann. Er wischte nach links.  _Match_ . Jared, Jay für Freunde, 24, Bauingenieur und City Planner. Liebte romantische Abende vor dem Kamin, Spaziergänge im Schnee, Dostojewski und Katzen.  _24_ ... Bucky hatte sich noch nie mit einem so viel älteren getroffen... Die angeheftete Nachricht lautete:

“ _Dürfen leibhaftige Engel Dating-Profile haben? Dein Bild hat mich umgehauen! Ich habe zuerst gezögert. Highschool, ja? Klingt nach Küssen, die nach Kaugummi schmecken und hastigen Hand-Jobs in der Umkleide. Aber wenn ich dein Foto ansehe, merke ich, dass ich irgendwie genau das will! Und von wegen Engel, du überirdisch schönes Ding, Luzifer hat auch mal als einer angefangen und der ist ganz sicher ein ganz schlimmer Finger! Lass mich herausfinden, ob in dir dieselbe teufliche Energie steckt. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dir hoffentlich bald gefallenem Engel die Welt (und mich) zu Füßen zu legen. Jay._ ”

Etwas Vergleichbares hatte Bucky noch keiner seiner Matches geschrieben. Unzählige Male hatte er gelesen: “Du hast so schöne Augen!” “Deine Lippen müssen sich unglaublich anfühlen!” “Zeig mal mehr, was ich sehe, ist vielversprechend” oder “Ich bin so verdammt hart nur vom Ansehen.” Vorhersehbar und langweilig... Bucky hatte selbst von sich aus nicht einen einzigen Jungen angeschrieben, er reagierte immer nur.

Er sah sich Jays Profilbild wieder an. Kastanienbraune wilde Locken, grüne, gold gesprenkelte Augen, ein etwas schmaler, aber sinnlicher Mund, markante Züge... wieder  _wow_ .

Er zögerte nicht mehr und schrieb, was ihm als erstes einfiel:

“ _Engel, echt? Gestutzte Flügel hab ich jedenfalls. Ja ja, ich weiß. 'Was weiß das Kind schon vom Leben?' Nichts, du hast recht. Aber: 'Die Selbsttäuschung beherrscht der Mensch noch sicherer als die Lüge'. Also: Glaubst du wirklich, ich sei ein Engel? Täusch dich nicht. Und hör auf zu lügen. ;) Die app ist eh schon voll davon.”_

Die Antwort kam umgehend. “ _Wer auf der Highschool liest Dostojewski? Du bist doch nicht echt! Aber wenn die Selbsttäuschung aussieht wie du, dann lüg ich mich selbst gern an. Und dich dazu, wenn ich dich damit rumkriege. Komm schon, du Engel-Teufel-Fake. Ein Kaffee. Wir können auch nur über Bücher reden. ;).”_

“ _Ich hab meine Hausaufgaben schon gemacht, wie ein braver Highschool-Engel. Ich hab am Wochenende ein bisschen Zeit. ;)_ ”

Jared “Jay” Frederic Harrison grinste zufrieden. _17._ Herrlich jung und beeindruckbar. Und eine echte Schönheit, der Kleine... er hoffte sehr, das Foto war nicht bearbeitet... Er checkte den ungefähren Standort des Matches, den die app preisgab und schrieb dann:

“ _Starbucks an der Ecke Madison Greenland Drive/Pine Tree Lane. Morgen um 18 Uhr. Wenn du nicht aussiehst wie auf deinem unglaublichen Foto, trag ne Nelke im Knopfloch. Ich muss dich einfach kennen lernen. Wer sonst liest Dostojewski?_ ”

“ _Ne Menge Leute tun das. Der Typ ist berühmt für seine Bücher, oder? Ich werde da sein._ ”

*

“ _Bist du zuhause? Ich will dich besuchen. Oder wir fahren rum und machen irgendwas._ ” Steves Nachricht kam schon früh.

“ _Nah, ich muss mir nen Job suchen, ich brauch ein Auto, schon vergessen?_ ” Bucky war schon seit 20 Minuten auf der Jobbörse und verschickte Bewerbungen.

“ _Ich_ w _ünsch dir viel Glück!_ ”

Bucky fand einen Schüler-Job in einem Trucker-Diner, wo er mit dem Fahrrad hinkam. 10-Stunden-Schichten am Sonntag und jeden zweiten Freitagabend sechs Stunden. Zwei Monate würden reichen, um ein Auto zu kaufen. Aber es würde verdammt hart werden, er hatte immer so viel für die Schule zu tun. Er fing gleich an, sich seine Zeit einzuteilen und lernte ein paar Stunden, bis er sich für sein Date fertig machen musste. Jeans, T-Shirt, Collegejacke. Es war schließlich nur ne Tasse Kaffee...

Es wurden drei und ein langer Spaziergang und als Jay Harrison Bucky kurz nach zehn nach Hause fuhr, machte er den Motor aus und sah zu seinem Beifahrer rüber. Sie standen in der Straße, in der die Barnes wohnten, ein Stück weiter unten und es war schon lange dunkel. Keine Menschenseele schien unterwegs in dem Viertel.

“Darf ich dich küssen?” Bucky lachte leise. “Was für ein Gentleman.” Jay legte die Hand auf Buckys Bein und drückte es sanft. “Das war keine Antwort.” “Ich dachte, wenn ich mit einem Mann ausgehe, der schon einen richtigen Job hat, muss ich nicht mehr im Auto rumknutschen.”, Die Hand rückte höher, der Druck wurde etwas stärker. Bucky rutschte ein kaum merkliches Stück in seinem Sitz nach vorne. Jay merkte es natürlich und nahm die Hand fort. Zufrieden sah er die Enttäuschung in den Augen des Jüngeren. Er beugte sich rüber und küsste seine Lippen zärtlich, mit geschlossenem Mund. Bucky zog seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Lippen, dann zwischen seine Zähne und biss sacht zu. Das war Einladung genug.

Während der leidenschaftlichen Knutscherei versprach der Ältere zwischen gierigen Küssen Bucky eine Menge äußerst heißer Dinge, die er mit ihm tun wollte, dürfte er ihn noch ein zweites Mal sehen. Bucky war schon bald so erregt, dass er bei einer leichten, wie zufälligen Berührung im Schritt schon beinahe kam. “Nimm mich gleich mit, ich brauch kein zweites Date vorher.”, keuchte er. “Aber ich. Ich mach das nicht beim ersten.” Bucky war sichtlich maßlos enttäuscht und das machte Jay sehr zufrieden. Mit ein paar gezielten sexy Nachrichten würde er dieses heiße Ding von unglaublichem Highschooler in einen geilen, wimmernden, bettelnden Schlamassel verwandeln, bis sie sich wiedersehen würden. Es wird so gut werden. “Schreib mir, wenn du doch ein zweites Date... brauchst, Bucky. Gute Nacht.” Er küsste ihn noch einmal, wieder zärtlicher und liebevoller, voller Versprechungen...


	30. Chapter 30

**Internationales Sportfest**

Tony bekam kurz vor dem Sportfest eine E-Mail von Dr Stranges Sekretärin. Er wurde im Schulleiterbüro erwartet, wenn er es einrichten könnte, noch in der gleichen Woche. Er beschloss, das noch am gleichen Tag hinter sich zu bringen. Sollte er ne Münze werfen? Thor oder Loki... Er plauderte gerade mit Peter bei dessen zweitem Frühstück (eine Banane - “Pidah-Banenane” und sagte zu ihm. “Wetten wir, Spiderling?” Peter sah seinen Daddy groß an. “Thor oder Loki? Was meinst du?” “Daddy-Door-Looi-Suule”. Tony lachte. “Ja genau, wir müssen in die Schule, zu Dr Strange.” “Dogda-Dench” “Oh, Underoos, das musst du unbedingt erwähnen, wenn wir dort sind!”

Thors Kleinkrieg mit Brock Rumlow sorgte immer wieder für Aufregung und Beschwerden. Der Junge wollte ihm einfach nicht erzählen, warum er so oft mit dem Klassenkameraden aneinader geriet. Sie prügelten sich nur selten, aber es gab eine Menge gemeine subtile Streiche auf Thors Kosten und einige, weniger subtile, dafür lustigere, die Thor Brock spielte. Der hatte jedoch keinen Humor und sein Vater stand immer sofort auf der Matte, wenn er seinen Junior gekränkt wähnte. Es war ermüdend. Das hatte Dr Strange gegenüber Tony sogar schon einmal angedeutet. Aber es war nunmal die Pflicht des Schulleiters, jeder Elternbeschwerde sorgsam nachzugehen. Er wollte außerdem nicht, dass irgendjemand annahm, er würde sich von Stark korrumpieren lassen.

Loki mischte regelmäßig seinen Chemie-Kurs auf mit waghalsigen Experimenten. Er hielt sich in seinem Forscherdrang nicht immer an die Sicherheitsregeln und einmal hatte er in seinem Eifer einem Mitschüler eine harmlose Chemikalie über die Hand geschüttet, weil der ihm nicht glauben wollte, dass die klare Flüssigkeit mit dem natürlichen Feuchtigkeitsfilm auf menschlicher Haut reagierte. Die Hand färbte sich tief violett und es ging Tage nicht weg. Die Eltern des Jungen schäumten vor Wut! Natürlich bestanden sie darauf, dass Loki den Kurs verlassen sollte, aber Dr Strange weigerte sich, ihn raus zu werfen. Loki war der begabteste Teilnehmer. Die meiste Zeit entwickelte Loki Effekte für die Bühne. Das war nunmal seine wirkliche Leidenschaft. Rauchpulver in verschiedenen Farben, Funkenregen, die nicht heiß waren, solche Dinge eben.

Der Tag seiner Söhne war relativ ereignislos gewesen. Der Drama-Kurs war fieberhaft mit dem letzten Schliff der Feier beschäftigt, also sah Steve den ganzen Tag nichts von Bucky. Er sah sowieso nicht mehr viel von ihm. Dessen Job und ein mysteriöses Dauerdate, mit dem Bucky sich traf, ihm aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht viel von erzählte oder gar vorstellte, die viele Arbeit für die Schule... Bucky hatte schlicht keine Zeit. Thor trainierte viel für die Sporttage mit seinem Fußballteam.

Shuri und Nebula durften ein paar der Scheinwerfer, die nicht mehr richtig funktionierten mit dem Technik-Kurs der Senior High reparieren, die Mädchen waren selig. Quill und Gamora küssten sich zum ersten Mal unter der Tribüne der Sporthalle. Sam und T'Challa mussten in der Freiarbeitszeit ständig Steve zur Ordnung rufen. Der war so abgelenkt und in Gedanken versunken, aber sie hatten eine wichtige Gruppenarbeit für Politik zu erledigen. Loki haute mit seiner Charakterisierung von König Lear seine Literatur-Professorin vom Hocker und sie gab ihm eine lobende Notiz für seine Eltern mit.

Als es langsam Zeit wurde, zur Schule zu fahren, kämmte Tony Peters wilde Löckchen und zog ihm frische Sachen an. Er selbst sah heute okay aus, wie er fand, keine Ringe unter den Augen wie sonst so oft und an der Schule angekommen, gab er den Jungs 20 Dollar, damit sie in der Eisdiele um die Ecke auf ihn warten konnten, während er mit Peter zum Schulleiter ging. Alle drei schienen sich keiner Schuld bewusst und Loki zeigte seinem Vater die Notiz aus dem Literatur-Kurs. Tony wuschelte ihm stolz die Haare, was Loki eigenlich hasste, aber die Anerkennung tat ihm trotzdem gut. “Loki bekommt das größte Eis, verstanden?”

Miss Hooper war nicht an ihrem Platz also klopfte Tony an das Schulleiterbüro und wurde von Dr Stranges tiefer Stimme herein gebeten.

“Mr Stark, schön, dass sie so schnell auf mein Ersuchen reagieren.” “Ihre Einladungen würzen meinen eintönigen Alltag, Doctor Strange.”, lächelte Tony charmant. Strange hob eine perfekte Augenbraue und lächelte dünn zurück. “Hallo Peter, wie geht es dir?”, fragte er dann freundlich. “Pida-Daddy-Suule-Dogda-Dench” Dr Strange stutzte und dann hellte ein echtes breites Lächeln seine ernsten Züge auf. “Er weiß, wie ich heiße?”, fragte er Tony. “Er weiß ne Menge. Peter ist ein schlaues Kerlchen. Und er schnappt so viel auf. Alles worüber wir zuhause reden saugt er auf wie ein Schwamm und plappert es nach.” Tony sah seinen Jüngsten liebevoll an.

“Sie reden zuhause über mich?” Tony runzelte die Stirn, konnte den Tonfall des Doctors nicht deuten. Ärgerte er sich? “Oh, verstehen sie das nicht falsch! Ich hab die E-Mail von Ms Hooper gelesen und Pete davon erzählt, ich spreche immer mit ihm.” “Verstehe.” Strange rückte Papiere auf seinem Schreibtsich hin und her, das war immer der Auftakt zu seinem Anliegen. “Einen Moment, Dr Strange.” Tony setzte Peter neben sich auf den Boden und packte ein paar Gummitiere und Bilderbücher für den Kleinen aus. Dann richtete er sich neugierig in dem Besuchersessel auf, sah den Schulleiter erwartungsvoll an.

“Mr Bashenga, der Botschafter von Wakanda hat mich mit einem Besuch beehrt. Er sprach sehr warm von ihrer Familie.” “Besonders von Mrs Stark, nehme ich an.”, rutschte es Tony raus. Strange hob wieder eine Augenbraue. Dieser Gesichtsakrobat. “König T'Chaka und seine Gemahlin werden im Spätjahr eine Woche nach New York kommen. Die Sanctuary High wird ihnen zu Ehren einen Empfang geben und als ein Teil des Unterhaltungsprogramms schwebt mir eine Stand-Up-Theateraufführung vor und ich möchte, dass Loki und seiner Theatergruppe die Verantwortung dafür übertragen wird. Loki ist der begabteste Dramaturgie-Schüler, den diese Einrichtung laut der Schulakten je gesehen hat. In Anbetracht seiner Jugend finde ich es allerdings angemessen, das vorab mit Ihnen zu besprechen.”

“Bei allem Respekt und natürlich weiß ich, mein Puck ist sehr begabt, aber Loki ist erst zwölf!”, der Löwenvater in ihm sträubte sich. Allein der ganze Neid, den man Loki wieder entgegen bringen würde. Er war eh schon nicht sehr beliebt... Bei dem zärtlichen Spitznamen für den ernsten Jungen hoben sich Dr Stranges Mundwinkel ein wenig. “Genau mein Gedanke. Eine Alternative wäre der Eventplanning-Kurs der Junior High, aber die stecken schon bis zu den Ellenbogen in den Vorbereitungen für die Sporttage und werden danach den Musical-Abend vorbereiten. Die Senior-Klasse ist verantwortlich für die Weihnachtsfeier und den Winter-Ball. Und ich glaube, Loki würde diese Aufgabe mit Begeisterung in Angriff nehmen.”

Tony kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. “Jaah, Obwohl er jetzt schon zwei Klassen über seinem eigentlichen Jahrgang lernt, ist ihm immer noch ab und an langweilig.”, er seufzte “Und er liebt dasTheater wirklich!”, rief Tony. Dabei machte er ein ein wenig verzweifeltes Gesicht. “Ich konnte dem nie etwas abgewinnen, habe nie Theater gespielt. Zumindest, wenn man Rollenspiele da nicht dazu zählt.”, lachte er. Dr Strange erstarrte. Tony sprach weiter.

“Na ja, Sie kennen das sicher. Ich hab alles probiert... Zauberer, Wikinger, Spion. Ich war sogar hin und wieder eine Frau!” “Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie bitten, zu akzeptieren, dass ich mich bei diesem Thema gerade sehr unbehaglich fühle, Mr Stark.” Tony stutzte, sah sein Gegenüber mit großen Augen an, der Mund zu einem verwirrten 'Oh' geformt. Dann begriff er und lachte schallend los.

Peter erschrak und stand auf. “Dony-Midah-Daak-Daddy?” “Alles gut, Underoos. Daddy wollte dich nicht erschrecken, spiel weiter. Mr Tigger will wieder hopsen.” “Diggah-hopth”, Peter spielte weiter.

“Einmalig, Doc! Einfach köstlich!” , er schüttelte sich geradezu vor Lachen und musste sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen. Der Schulleiter hatte die Brauen zu einer ärgerlichen Linie zusammen gezogen, sein Mund war ein dünner Strich. “Mr Stark, ich muss doch sehr bitten. Finden Sie etwa lustig, auf welch unangemessene Weise Sie hier über Dinge sprechen, die nicht hierher gehören und noch dazu vor Peter!” “Pida-Diggah-hopth!” Tony beruhigte sich langsam und sagte dann, immer noch in sehr erheitertem Ton:

“Ich habe von _Dungeons and Dragons_ gesprochen. Rollenspiel für Nerds wie ich einer war am MIT. Hat man das in Harvard nicht gespielt?” Doctor Strange wurde erst blass, dann tiefrot. Tony musste wieder lachen. Der Doc räusperte sich, wollte etwas sagen, räusperte sich dann wieder. “Sehr interessant, woran _Sie_ zuerst denken, wenn jemand 'Rollenspiel' sagt, _Herr Doctor_.” Strange musste husten. “Wenn Sie _da_ mal drüber plaudern wollen, komm ich das nächste Mal ohne Peter.”, schmunzelte Tony. “Mr Stark.”, der strenge Tonfall war zurück. Tony grinste wie ein Kobold und zwinkerte. “Ich wette, Sie hatten an der Uni ein bisschen anregendere Freizeitgestaltung als ich. Ich war aber auch erst 15 damals...”

Dr Strange hatte seine Haltung zurückgewonnen und jetzt, als er die Situation nochmal reflektierte, musste er selbst amüsiert grinsen. Und dann fiel ihm endlich eine passende Erwiderung ein, um Tony Stark das selbstzufriedene Grinsen vom Gesicht zu wischen. Sich mit diesem Mann zu messen, war ihm stets ein willkommenes Spiel und eine Freude. “Sie müssen zugeben, Mr Stark, das macht alles in beiderlei Kontext Sinn. Zauberer, Wikinger, Spion, ... _Frau_.” Jetzt war Tony um Worte verlegen. Der Doctor schaffte es eben immer wieder... Eines Tages würde vielleicht doch Tony mal den Schlagabtausch gewinnen. Vielleicht. Er seufzte.

“Wie haben Sie sich das Stand-Up-Theater denn vorgestellt, Dr Strange?”, wechselte er geschickt das Thema. Na ja, nicht ganz so geschickt. Strange grinste kurz sehr zufrieden und fing dann an, das Konzept zu erklären...

*

Die internationalen Sporttage versammelten Schülermannschaften vom ganzen Nord-Amerikanischen Kontinent in New York und sämtliche Schulen nahmen daran teil. Die Gast-Sportler wurden in Gastfamilien aufgenommen. Die Starks zum Beispiel hatten für vier Tage ein Kanadisches Eishockey-Team in ihrer Wohnhalle einquartiert und von einem Haushälter-Service zwei Frauen eingestellt, die sich um das körperliche Wohlergehen der Gäste kümmern sollten. Jeden Abend jedoch nahm man ein lustiges, lärmendes Dinner mit den jungen Leuten ein. Tony war einfach großartig im Umgang mit jungen Menschen...

Steve unterstützte ihn so gut er konnte, schließlich nahm er solche Dinge, politisch interessiert, wie er war, sehr ernst. Völkerverständigung, internationale Zusammenarbeit und all das. Thor freute sich auch über die lustige Truppe und sie nahmen den wilden Jungen schon am zweiten Tag mit zu ihrem Training. Er zeigte sich recht geschickt, wie bei allen Sportarten. Loki war schüchtern wie immer und fand den Trubel in seinem Haus sehr anstrengend. Peter stahl sich schnell in alle Herzen wie gewohnt und Pepper war natürlich die Präsenz, die die jungen Männer mit Respekt erfüllte und sie dazu brachte, ihr bestes Benehmen zu zeigen.

Die große Eröffnungsfeier fand am zweiten Abend um 17 Uhr statt. Buckys Kurs hatte die Aula in ein Olympisches Dorf verwandelt und alles war toll geworden. Man traf schon um halb fünf ein, damit alle rechtzeitig für das Programm ihre Plätze finden würden. Tony und Pepper ließen Peter an diesem Tag in der Obhut von Onkel Schnabeltier, da sie sich ja ein wenig zumindest auch noch um die Kanadier kümmern mussten.

“Mrs Stark, Mr Stark.” Dr Strange war wie immer aus dem Nichts plötzlich neben ihnen aufgetaucht. “Mr Curtis, der Trainer der Eishockey-Mannschaft, die bei Ihnen einquartiert ist, schwärmt von Ihrer Gastfreundschaft.” Stephen Strange amüsierte es immer wieder, wie die Starks in seiner Gegenwart immer ein wenig zu Rivalen wurden.

“Ach, Dr Strange, das ist doch selbstverständlich. So ein bedeutendes Event für diese bezaubernden jungen Menschen.”, säuselte Pepper und Tony rief: “Sie haben mich gestern Abend zum Ehren-Kanadier ernannt. Hätte nie gedacht, welche Würden ich noch mal erreiche.” “Stark!”, Titan bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge, seine dröhnende Stimme wie immer schon meilenweit vorher vernehmbar. Pepper sah zufrieden aus. Ihr Mann muste jetzt mit Mr Titan reden und sie konnte mit Dr Strange plaudern. Tony warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und wandte sich dem Stadtrat zu. Der wollte allerdings diesmal nur ein wenig Smalltalk halten. Er hatte in sein kleines Haus auch eine Mannschaft aufgenommen, dafür waren er und seine Töchter ziemlich zusammen gerückt, aber für solche Dinge war der Politiker immer offen und Tony fand das eigentlich ganz nett... Trotzdem behielt er seine Frau und den Schulleiter so unauffällig wie er konnte im Auge...

Loki saß schon auf seinem Platz und arbeitete eifrig an seinen Ideen für das Stand-Up-Theater für die königlichen Gäste aus Wakanda. “Hey, Loki!” Bucky stand plötzlich vor ihm. Loki freute sich, er sah ihn kaum noch. “Hallo Bucky!” “Das hier ist nicht so deins, was?” “Nein... Aber ihr habt alles echt toll hinbekommen. Die Aula sieht klasse aus!” “Danke, Kleiner. Weißt du, wo Steve ist?” “Ich glaube bei den Kanadiern, die haben ihren Tisch ganz in der Nähe des Hot-Dog-Stands.” “Und sind die nett?” “Jaah, bestimmt. Mir ist das aber alles zu viel. Gott sei Dank ist es bald vorbei.” “Bekommst du schon rum, Loki.”, lächelte Bucky dem Jungen aufmunternd zu. “Habt ihr auch Gäste?” Buckys Miene verdüsterte sich kurz. “Nein. Dad stellt unsere Räumlichkeiten nicht zur Verfügung.” “Du Glücklicher...”, seufzte Loki und beugte sich wieder über sein StarkPad.

Bucky machte sich auf, den Tisch der Kanadier zu suchen... Er fand sie; eine lärmende, lustige Gruppe von bärengroßen, breit gebauten Kerlen und Steve mittendrin, lachend und scherzend. Bucky blieb ein paar Meter entfernt stehen und beobachtete das Treiben lächelnd. _Sein_ Stevie, der geborene Diplomat. Der perfekte Gastgeber für die ausländischen Gäste... Sein Herz quoll über vor Liebe... Steve sah auf und Bucky direkt ins Gesicht. Beide erstarrten und im nächsten Moment umspannten Bucky von hinten zwei starke Arme.

“Baby, hab ich dich endlich in diesem Tollhaus gefunden.” _Jay_... Bucky schluckte. Immer noch sahen er und Steve sich in die Augen, dessen Blick veränderte sich. Eine tiefe Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf und kam schnurstracks auf das Paar zu. Bucky hatte inzwischen entschieden, dass es doch zu seltsam wäre, sich nichtmal umzudrehen und seinen... _Lover_ zu begrüßen.

“Was machst du denn hier?” “Na hör mal, Sweetie, ist ein doch großes Ding und du hast da mitgemacht, das muss ich mir doch ansehen.” Bucky lächelte dünn, sah kurz über seine Schulter, Steve war gleich da. “Außerdem hoffe ich auf einen Blowjob in der Umkleide. Schließlich gehe ich mit einem Highschooler.”, raunte Jay Bucky ins Ohr.

“Bucky!”, Steve stand jetzt vor ihnen. “Die Aula sieht toll aus! Habt ihr gut hinbekommen.”, dabei funkelte Steves Blick zwischen Bucky und dem Mann, der einen Arm immer noch besitzergreifend um Bucky hatte, hin und her. “Steve, das ist Jay. Jay, Steve, ein Freund von mir.” Jay sah Steve von oben bis unten an, schüttelte ihm die Hand und runzelte die Stirn, als Steve sagte: “ _Bester_ Freund seit Jahren, sehr erfreut.” Bucky spürte, wie die eine Hand in seinem Kreuz etwas fester drückte. Er sah Steve beschwörend an und der tat ihm den Gefallen, die Situation zu entschärfen.

“Kommt doch mit an den Tisch, die Jungs aus Kanada sind echt nett!” “Ich muss kurz passen, Jungs, sorry. Wo sind die Waschräume?” Jay sah Bucky herausfordernd an. Bucky wusste natürlich, was sein Freund von ihm wollte, aber er war gerade nicht so recht dazu bereit und erklärte Jay nur, wie er hin kam. Der sah nicht begeistert aus, wahrte aber sein Gesicht und ging in die beschriebene Richtung.

Als er außer Hörweite war, packte Steve Bucky am Oberarm. “Bucky, ist _das_ der Typ, mit dem du dich immer triffst, ja? Der geht doch sicher schon aufs College, oder?” Bucky wand sich ein wenig unbehaglich. “Nein, ... nicht mehr.” Steve starrte ihn ungläubig an. “Was meinst du denn dam...” “Er ist City-Planner bei der New Yorker Stadtverwaltung”, unterbrach ihn Bucky tapfer. Steve ließ ihn los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. “Buck...”, stöhnte er. Bucky spürte Trotz in sich aufwallen. Wenn Steve nicht so... so verdammt _uninteressiert_ wäre... dann... dann... er rief wütend: “Was kümmerts dich! Jay ist verrückt nach mir und er ist unglaublich! Und er weiß wenigstens, was er tut.” Steve schnaubte und sah Bucky ernst an.

“Und du, Bucky? Weißt du auch, was du tust?” Buckys Herz setzte einen Moment aus, dann brach all sein Gefühlschaos über ihn herein. Er liebte Jay nicht. Der Sex war aufregend, aber... Bucky liebte ihn nicht. Er liebte Steve... Und er war _so_ plötzlich _so_ wütend auf Steven Stark.

“Das geht dich wirklich nichts an, Steven.”, zischte er. Steve wurde blass. “Was hast du denn für ein Problem damit? Im Ernst... Was für ein Problem? Sag es mir!” Steve starrte Bucky mit offenem Mund an. “Bucky... ich... aber...” “Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht. Steven Stark mit der glatten Zunge, um Worte verlegen... Ist eben nicht der Mühe wert. Es geht ja nur um James _fucking_ 'Bucky' Barnes!”, damit drehte sich Bucky auf dem Absatz um und hastete mit vor Wut ganz eckigen Schultern davon. Steve war wie erstarrt. _Oh mein Gott..._ Was war da gerade passiert?

Bucky fand Jay Harrison im Waschraum und drängte ihn entschlossen in eine der Kabinen, schloss hinter ihnen ab und sank auf die Knie... Der Ältere grinste zufrieden. Blowjob in der Umkleide... Genial.

*

Steve war verletzt und in seinem Gerechtigkeitssinn gekränkt. Was hatte Bucky das Recht gegeben, so mit ihm zu reden? Er war so unfair zu ihm gewesen. Aber gut, wenn er meinte, dass ihn das alles überhaupt nichts anging, dann sollte er genau das haben. Gar nichts würde Steve mehr dazu sagen. Genau genommen würde er eine Weile gar nichts zu Bucky überhaupt sagen. Er stürzte sich in seine Arbeit, unternahm viel mit Sam und T'Challa und schrieb Bucky nicht mehr, grüßte ihn nur oberflächlich, wenn sie sich in der Schule sahen und ging von da an ab und zu mit Mädchen, die ihn, Sam und den Prinzen noch immer umschwirrten, aus.

Eine, die er ziemlich mochte war in Sams Sportklasse. Sharon Carter. Sie war eine Cousine von Peggy und war nicht wirklich in T'Challas Fanclub, sie spielte nur Winggirl für eine ihrer Freundinnen. Sharon war bald die einzige, mit der Steve ausging und er merkte schnell, dass sie ihn mochte. Sehr mochte. Allerdings war sie etwas zurückhaltend wegen Steves früherem Techtelmechtel mit Peggy, so setzte sie ihn nicht unter Druck und gab sich vorerst mit Freundschaft und harmlosem Flirten zufrieden... Bucky zog sich daraufhin sogar von T'Challa zurück und besuchte diesen nicht mehr in der Botschaft. Sam war das sehr recht. Ihm gefiel die Clique um Steve mit T'Challa, Sharon und ihm selbst ohne Bucky viel besser.

Bucky, der es zuhause kaum noch aushielt, verbrachte so viel Zeit, wie er konnte zwischen seinen Schichten im Trucker-Diner und seinen Schulaufgaben, bei seinem Freund in dessen Appartment in Manhattan. Er spürte aber, dass dieser seiner langsam überdrüssig zu werden schien. Es war subtil, aber dennoch. Mit Bucky konnte der Mann schließlich nicht ausgehen. In keinen Club, in keine Bar würde man ihn reinlassen. Was hatte man von einem süßen Highschooler, wenn man ihn nicht mal herumzeigen konnte...

Jay machte mit ihm rum, schlief mit ihm, aber auf Gespräche legte er nicht mehr viel Wert. Also gab sich Bucky mehr Mühe, ihm zu gefallen, gab den manchmal etwas derben Launen seines Lovers nach, obwohl er sich nicht gut dabei fühlte. Jays Interesse an ihm wuchs wieder und er fing an, Buckys Grenzen auszutesten. Die Beziehungsdynamik verlor rasant an Gleichgewicht und Bucky fand sich ein paar Wochen später in einer toxischen Abhängigkeit und Machtlosigkeit und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er da reingeraten war und was er jetzt tun sollte. Er hatte niemanden mehr, nur seinen an missbräuchlich grenzenden Boyfriend...

Der gab ihm an einem Abend seine erste Marihuana-Zigarette und enthemmt, wie er danach war, ließ er Jay Dinge mit sich tun, die ihm nüchtern im Traum nicht eingefallen wären, mitzumachen. Der war begeistert und hatte von nun an immer was im Haus, wenn Bucky sich zum Übernachten anmeldete...


	31. Chapter 31

**Peters zweiter Geburtstag, Musical-Abend und eine Einladung von Doctor Strange**

Steve war schon lange über seine gekränkten Gefühle vom Sportfest hinweg und er vermisste Bucky. In den wenigen Kursen, die sie zusammen hatten, beobachtete er ihn verstohlen. Er erschrak darüber, wie dünn Bucky geworden war. Immer noch mit sportlicher Figur, aber schärferen Gesichtszügen und blass war er auch. Sein Blick war ständig in Bewegung, wie gehetzt und er schien die meiste Zeit die Zähne zusammenzubeißen, so angespannt wirkten seine Muskeln im Kiefer. Fieberhaft überlegte Steve, wie er einen Moment mit Bucky allein erhaschen könnte und nach Ende der letzten Stunde an diesem Tag, Naturwissenschaften, sagte er Sam und T'Challa auf dem Weg nach draußen, dass er schnell noch ein Buch in der Bibliothek abgeben müsse und sie dann in der Eisdiele treffen würde.

Sharon, die Naturwissenschaften als Leistungskurs belegte, würde auch dort sein. Er checkte, welche Richtung Bucky einschlug und als seine beiden Freunde außer Sicht waren, hastete er in dieselbe Richtung. Er fand Bucky an seinem Schließfach. Der Flur war menschenleer und Bucky hatte die Stirn gegen das kühle Metall gelehnt. Steve ging vorsichtig näher, er wollte ihn nicht erschrecken.

“Hey...”, rief er leise. Bucky fuhr zusammen, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen und wirbelte herum. “Steve...”, seine Stimme war tonlos, die Augen grau wie Sturmwolken und riesengroß in dem etwas hohlwangig gewordenen Gesicht mit den scharf akzentuierten Wangenknochen. Ja, Bucky hatte abgenommen, aber er war immer noch sehr hübsch. Steve unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Steve kam näher und Bucky hob in einer Art hilflosen Geste die Arme halb und ließ sie wieder fallen.

“Bucky...” Jetzt war er bei ihm und zog ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. Buckys Körper zitterte ein wenig und sein Kopf fiel kraftlos auf Steves Schulter. “Steve...”, flüsterte er. “Bucky, was ist los? Bist du krank? Du siehst krank aus!” Steve schob ihn ein Stück weg, um ihn forschend ansehen zu können. Das halbe tapfere Lächeln war wenig überzeugend. Aber dann straffte Bucky sich: “Ich bin nur halb tot vor Müdigkeit... Mann ist die Junior High ätzend...” Dann grinste er:

“Du und Sharon _Carter_ , ja? Ist das ne große Familie, die Carters? Ich mein ja nur, was hast du denn da noch so vor dir?”, der neckende Tonfall von früher tat so gut. Steve lachte. “Ist nichts Ernstes. Wir haben uns noch nichtmal richtig geküsst.” “Tsas, Stevie, deine Zurückhaltung in Ehren, aber bei deinem Tempo bist du schneller tot als flachgelegt.” Steve wurde rot. “Du fehlst mir, Buck.” Dessen Lächeln fiel zusammen.

“Ach Stevie, so ist das mit Kinderfreundschaften manchmal, man lebt sich auseinander. Wir haben beide eben kaum noch Zeit und andere Leute kennen gelernt.” Steve rief aufgebracht: “Nein! Bucky, nein, sag das nicht. Wir sind die besten Freunde, du und ich. Wir... das kann doch nicht einfach so enden!” Bucky drückte seine Schulter und seufzte. Steve war ohne ihn so viel besser dran. Sein kleiner Kreis von properen anständigen Leuten aus intakten Familien, ein echter Prinz, Sam Wilson, ein vorbildlicher braver schwarzer Junge und ein Traum-Mädchen. Wer war schon Bucky Barnes? Keiner, der dem Jungen, den er liebte im Weg sein wollte...

“Immer so dramatisch, Stevie...”, lachte er leise. “Ist das mit dir und diesem... dem City-Planner was Ernstes?” Bucky schluckte. “Sein Name ist Jay, Steve.” “Entschuldige...” “Er ist ... Ich werde jedenfalls ganz schön flachgelegt, das ist nicht zu verachten.”, antwortete er vage. Der Konflikt auf Steves Gesicht, er konnte seine Gefühle immer so schlecht verbergen, _sein_ Stevie, zerriss Bucky beinahe das Herz, aber er musste jetzt hart bleiben, _für_ Stevie...

“Nun, wenn er dich glücklich macht, also Jay...”, Steve zögerte, dann: “ _Bist_ du glücklich?” Steve anzulügen war so schwer... “Ich werds sein, okay? Aller Anfang ist schwer. Wir sind sehr verschieden, allein der Altersunterschied... Mach dir keine Sorgen. Und küss Sharon endlich, du Punk!”, lachte Bucky tapfer und für Steve überzeugend genug.

“Was bekommen wir denn am Musical-Abend von euch zu sehen?”, wechselte Steve das Thema, während in seinem Kopf eine Idee aufblühte, mit der er sich später ausgiebig befassen wollte. “Tsas, das soll doch eine Überraschung werden!” “Ach, komm, sags mir, ich verrats nicht weiter!” “Zuerst wollten wir ganz klassisch Phantom der Oper machen in einem modernen Setting, aber es gibt zu wenig große Rollen. Ich hab dann nen Disney-Medley vorgeschlagen, so kann wenigstens jeder einen Song eines Hauptcharakters singen. Außerdem kann man viele verschieden Kostüme und Bühnenbilder entwerfen. Wird ganz cool, glaube ich.” “Was singst du?” Er und Bucky liebten Disney-Filme! “ _Diese_ Überraschung behalt ich für mich.” 

“Wenn du das Phantom gespielt hättest, hätten die Leute wenigstens nur die Hälfte von deinem dummen Gesicht gesehen!”, lachte Steve. “So ein Menschenfreund bin ich aber nicht, Steve,”, grinste Bucky, “die werden schon mein ganzes Gesicht ertragen müssen.” “Ha ha, ja, die _Armen_...”, spöttelte Steve, “ich denk drüber nach und dann wetten wir. Ich komm schon drauf, was du singen wirst!” “Ha! Herausforderung angenommen, das errätst du nie!” Sie tauschten noch ein paar belanglose Bemerkungen und flache Witze aus, dann musste Steve langsam los. 

Seine Freunde warteten in der Eis-Diele. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, da wäre etwas gekittet und er würde seine Freundschaft zu Bucky vielleicht doch wieder erneuern können. Der sah ihm nach, als er davon hastete und als er um die Ecke war, ließ er sich gegen sein Schließfach sinken und rutschte daran herunter, bis er am Boden saß. Er verschränkte die Arme um seine Knie und legte den Kopf drauf ab.

Er merkte nicht, dass der Schulleiter um die Ecke kam, ihn sah, erstarrte und geräuschlos wieder verschwand... Dr Strange wartete, bis er den Schüler weggehen hörte und ging zum Spind, um die Nummer zu checken. Der Mop seidiger dunkler Haare (kaum ein männlicher Schüler trug sein Haar so auffällig frisiert) und die langen Beine in weißen Jeans ( _das_ trug auch kaum einer) gaben zwar gute Hinweise, aber er wollte sicher gehen. In seinem Büro checkte er die Spindnummer. James Barnes, wie er gedacht hatte.

Steve kam nach einem vergnüglichen Nachmittag in der Eis-Diele nach Hause (Sharon geküsst hatte er allerdings wieder nicht...) und ging sofort auf sein Zimmer, um einen förmlichen Antrag zu schreiben. Mathematik oder Informatik traute er sich nicht zu, also würde er um einen Kurswechsel von Englisch zu Drama, Medien und Eventplanning bitten. Er _musste_ einfach wieder mehr Zeit mit Bucky verbringen! Sein Antrag landete zwei Tage später auf einem bereits sehr beachtlichen Stapel. Heuer schienen alle in diesen Kurs zu wollen. Viele Mädchen und Steven Stark. Dr Strange fing an, zu recherchieren...

*

(11.11.2018; Peter wird zwei)

Peters zweiter Geburtstag fiel auf einen Sonntag und alle waren selig. Sie konnten alle ihre Freunde einladen und dieses wichtige Fest gebührend begehen! Tony hatte die ganze Woche eifrig an Dekorationen, die seinem Spiderling würdig waren, gearbeitet und die Wohnhalle war in ein Kinderparadies für winzige Superhelden verwandelt. Bällchenbad, Hüpfburg, Kletterwand und Krabbeltunnel mit Spider-Man-Motiven und thematisch der berühmtesten Spinne der Welt nachempfunden und in Kleinkindgröße waren aufgebaut und Peter hatte die ganze Woche nicht in die Wohnhalle gedurft. Genaugenommen hatte niemand rein gedurft. Essen hatte Tony bestellt. So gern er sich die Mühe für seinen kleinen Liebling machen würde, das konnte er ihm und seinen Gästen nicht antun. Niemand würde essen wollen, was er zubereitet hatte!

Peter verstand das Konzept 'Geburtstag' zwar noch nicht so richtig, aber er merkte schon beim Frühstück ganz schnell, dass heute ein besonderer Tag war und dass der Tag besonders war wegen ihm. Er hüpfte, sprang und dopste aufgeregt von einem zum andern und jeder schenkte ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

“Nach dem Mittagessen kommen alle, Underoos! Onkel Schnabeltier und Tante Natasha mit Onkel Bruce und Wanda und Pietro, Onkel Happy... Alle nur wegen dir!” Peter sah ihn groß an. “Pahdy?” “Ja, eine Party, du kleiner Schlaukopf!” “Pahdy-Pahdy-Pahdy!” Er hopste zu Steve weiter und kletterte ihm auf den Schoß. “Pahdy, Deeve, Baggi tommt” Steve zwang sich zu einem Lächeln für seinen kleinen Bruder. “Oh, Pete, tut mir leid. Bucky kann nicht kommen, aber Sam und T'Challa kommen!”

“Baggi tommt!”, antwortete der Kleine entschlossen. Peter hängte immer noch an Bucky, obwohl der schon seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr im Haus ein und aus ging. Aber in Peters prägenden ersten eineinhalb Jahren hatten er und Steve so viel Zeit mit dem Kleinen verbracht und das hatte ihn auf den Freund seines Bruders mitgeprägt. “Deeve-Baggi”, das gehörte für ihn irgendwie zusammen. Tony rief seinen Jüngsten zu sich und zeigte ihm ein Foto von der riesigen Spiderman-Torte.

“Tuchen! Peidah-Män!” Bucky war fürs erste vergessen. Zumindest bei Peter... Steves Versuche, ihre Freundschaft wiederzubeleben waren schleppend und zäh und von wenig Erfolg gekrönt. Bucky hatte nicht viel Freizeit und die verbrachte er oft in dem schicken Appartment in Manhattan. _Diesen City-Planner_ , wie Steve Jay heimlich immer noch nannte, hatte er nicht wieder gesehen nach dem Sportfest. Einerseits war er zwar erleichtert darüber, aber andererseits war er auch furchtbar neugierig, wollte wissen, wie die beiden miteinander umgingen. Bucky erzählte ihm kaum mal etwas von seinem Freund...

Aber wenigstens schrieben sie sich wieder öfter. Peters Geburtstag zu verpassen hatte Bucky laut seiner Nachricht sehr bedauert, aber er musste wie jeden Sonntag nunmal arbeiten und hatte unter seinen Kollegen keinen Ersatz gedunden. 'Sehr bedauert' war im Übrigen maßlos untertrieben. Bucky litt bei seiner Sonntagsschicht am 11.11.2018 wie ein Hund...

Nach einem kleinen Mittagessen brachte die Familie das Geburtstagskind in die Wohnhalle und Peter jauchzte vor Glück. Er tobte über, unter und durch die Spielgeräte und als die Gäste eintrudelten, zog er mal den einen, mal den anderen begeistert von Station zu Station. Tonys und Peppers Freunde waren natürlich gespannt auf Steves Freund, den Prinzen aus Afrika, aber T'Challa, bescheiden und höflich wie er war, war die Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm. Also lenkte er jedes Gespräch schnell jedes Mal wieder auf Peter.

Nebula war gekommen. Ihre Schwester war mit Quill zusammen auf einem Selbstverteidigungs-Seminar übers Wochenende, also mussten die beiden passen. Das schüchterne Mädchen hielt sich im Hintergrund und war erleichtert, dass niemand sie so recht beachtete. Ihr Klassenkamerad Thor tobte ausgelassen mit seinem kleinen Bruder und ihr anderer Klassenkamerad Loki sprach begeistert mit dem Freund von Mr und Mrs Stark, Dr Banner, über Chemie. Plötzlich stand das niedliche Kleinkind in dem obligatorischen Superhelden-Anzug vor ihr.

“Pidah-hoptht-tomm.” Der Kleine grapschte nach ihrer Hand und sie ließ sich von ihm zu der kleinen Hüpfburg ziehen. Nebula, die sehr groß war für ihr Alter sah ein wenig verzweifelt drein, da gesellte sich Tony zu den beiden. “Doch nicht so übel, auf der Zwergenseite der Menschheit, schätze ich.” Nebula unterdrückte ein Kichern. Mr Stark war zwar nicht wirklich ein Zwerg, aber er war kleiner als sie!

“Tomm! Daddy auch!” Peter zog Nebula in die Hürpfburg und Tony krabbelte den beiden hinterher. Peter und sein Vater kugelten ausgelassen herum, während der Ältere ein zwangloses Gespräch mit dem Mädchen begann. Über die Schule, über den Herbst und über das bevorstehende Weihnachtsfest. Für Nebula war es erstaunlich leicht, mit dem Mann zu plaudern. Das musste daran liegen, dass er ihr gerade wie ein Junge vorkam und die meiste Zeit lag oder kniete oder saß. Sie gab ein paar nicht so einsilbige Antworten wie sonst und fühlte sich sehr wohl. Und das Baby - _Kleinkind_ war wirklich sehr süß. Bald spielte sie selbst ausgelassen mit Peter und Tony verließ die Hüpfburg.

“Ich bin zu alt für den Kram.”, keuchte er und schob sich die wirren Haare aus der Stirn. Natasha lachte neben ihm. “Aber wenigstens nicht zu groß!” Sie bekam dafür einen tödlichen Blick.

Pietro unterhielt sich mit Steve, während Sam verzweifelt versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner schönen Schwester zu erringen. Wanda hob nur gelangweilt die Augenbrauen bei seinen Witzen und lächelte kühl. Hoffnungslos... “Steve!”, rief sie zu den beiden hinüber. “Wo ist denn dein siamesischer Zwilling? Ich habe ihn eigentlich erwartet.” Pietro sagte in einem ziemlich süffisanten Ton etwas auf Russisch zu ihr und ihre Mutter runzelte die Stirn. “Pietro, ärgere deine Schwester nicht!” und auf Russisch zu ihrer Tochter:

“Wenn du einen amerikanischen Schuljungen zum Frühstück verspeisen willst, der Kleine, der dich so anschmachtet, wäre ne Alternative!” Bruce, der von dem Schlagabtausch in der Heimatsprache seiner Familie aufmerksam geworden war, bekam rote Ohren... Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn sein Sohn junge Männer seiner Schwester wie Snacks anbot und seine Frau noch dazu eifrig mitmischte... Und er hatte seine Kinder beim Frühstück schon über Steves attraktiven Freund Bucky reden hören. Steve sah von einem zum andern... Er wusste, es war vergebene Mühe, um eine Erklärung zu bitten. Natasha Romanov und die Maximoffs waren sehr geschickte Lügner und würden ihm eh nur Märchen auftischen. Aber wen Wanda mit _siamesischem Zwilling_ gemeint hatte, stand für ihn außer Frage...

Um 17 Uhr kam die ganz große Geburtstagsüberraschung. Tony hatte einen Akrobat und Schauspieler engagiert, der im Spiderman-Kostüm auf die Party kam, sehr Spider-Man-mäßig eine Weile herumturnte und Peter sein einziges Geschenk überreichte. Peters Geburtstagsgeschenk war einerseits die Party mit allen Menschen, die ihn liebten und Tony und Pepper wollten ihn nicht überfordern. Sie hatten alle gebeten, ihm nichts zu kaufen, sondern dem Kleinen einfach ihre Zeit zu schenken. Seine Eltern wussten aber, was das wirklich größte für ihn sein würde und der 'echte' Spiderman überreichte Peter mit großer Geste einen Karton, aus dem es verräterisch maunzte.

Der Schauspieler half dem Kind, den Deckel zu öffnen und in der Box saß maunzend und zitternd ein bezauberndes pechschwarzes Katzenjunges. Peter war auf der Farm begeistert gewesen von allen Tieren, aber die Kätzchen hatten es ihm am meisten angetan und seine Eltern hatten lange überlegt und diskutiert und Tonys Herz und Charme hatten gegen Peppers Verstand und Vernunft gewonnen (“Du machst das Katzenklo sauber, Daddy _Supreme_!”). Peter streckte vorsichtig seine Ärmchen aus und Tony setzte ihm das Katzenbaby in den Schoß. Der Kleine strahlte selig und sagte:

“Fhiday”. Freitag war sein Lieblingstag, da hatte er Babyfitness, das er liebte und Mommy und seine Brüder kamen früher nach Hause und die ganze Familie verbrachte immer eine herrliche Zeit zusammen. Und Friday lief von da an ihrem kleinen Herrchen auf Schritt und Tritt nach, schlief bei ihm im Bett und war Peters erster bester Freund...

*

Weihnachten rückte immer näher. Buckys Vater wurde für zwei Monate nach Aruba versetzt und hatte seinen Sohn nicht aus der Schule nehmen wollen. Also quartierte er ihn kurzerhand bei einem Cousin ein, dessen dritte Ehefrau gerade mal 23 war und dem niedlichen Hausgast, wann sie konnte Avancen machte. Bucky floh entsetzt so oft er konnte zu seinem Freund, wenn man Jay so nennen wollte, der ihn nach wie vor eher nur duldete, wenn er denn nach seiner Pfeife tanzte. Und er sorgte dafür... mal mit Drogen, mal mit subtiler Manipulation. Natürlich hatte Steve angeboten, Bucky für die Zeit aufzunehmen, seine Eltern waren auch einverstanden, aber Major Barnes bestand auf der Unterbringung bei seiner eigenen Familie...

Der Musical-Abend war ein Erfolg. Steve hatte Bucky per Textnachricht auf den Kopf zugesagt, er würde Lumières 'Sei hier Gast' aus die 'Schöne und das Biest' singen, aber Bucky hatte nur gelacht und Steve geschrieben, er schulde ihm 20 Dollar. Tatsächlich hatte Bucky eine raffinierte Nummer choreografiert und mit S.E.N.F.-Technik programmiert und den Verrückten Hutmacher gegeben. In Wirklichkeit gab es den Tisch mit Tassen, Teekannen, Zubehör und allerlei Schnick-Schnack und Bucky selbst in einem atemberaubenden Kostüm. Seine 'Co-Stars', Märzhase, Haselmaus und natürlich Alice waren projeziert, er sprach und sang alle Rollen mit verschiedenen Stimmen selbst und turnte und kapriolte auf dem Tisch herum, so verrückt wie – na ja, wie ein Hutmacher eben... Das Publikum tobte. Nach 10 etwas eintönigen Darbietungen, abwechselnd Prinzessin oder Bösewicht, war das erfrischend und lustig und innovativ.

Als Steve ihn später am Abend erwischte, drückte er ihm einen Zwanziger in die Hand und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. “Tolles Kostüm!” “Heb ich mir für Halloween nächstes Jahr auf.” “Bucky, du warst unglaublich!” Bucky trug die Hutmachersachen noch und schwang mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung den überdimensionalen Hut. “Wath bithd du doch für ein scharmanteth Ding.” Steve lachte. “Definitv die bessere Idee als Lumière.” “Gräm dich nicht Stevie. Das _war_ meine erste Idee. Aber ich habs einfach nicht hinbekommen mich in einen sexy Kandelaber zu verwandeln und als der Armleuchter, den ich hinbekommen hab, wollte ich nicht auf die Bühne.” Steve lachte kopfschüttelnd.

“Ist dein Freund da? Er muss doch vor Stolz platzen!”, überwand sich Steve, um nett zu sein. Buckys Züge entglitten ihm kurz. Dann war der Augenblick auch schon wieder vorbei. “Jay hatte noch so viel zu tun, dringender Abgabetermin wegen einer Baustelle, aber er holt mich bald ab.” “Schade, dass er das nicht gesehen hat.”

“Bist du mit deinen Eltern da?” “Meine Mutter hat ne schwere Erkältung und Dad wollte sie nicht allein lassen. Ich bin mit Sharon hier.” “Bist du da irgendwie mal weiter gekommen?”, grinste Bucky. Steve errötete. “Ein bisschen.” “Erzähl, du Punk!”, rief Bucky und klang dabei tatsächlich so, als würde er sich für Steve freuen, er war beinahe stolz auf diese Leistung. “Ich schreib dir, aber du bekommst nur die Basics. Schließlich bin ich ein Gentleman.” “Ach ja, klar. _Lügner_. Gar nichts ist passiert, du willst nur angeben.” Steve konnte Bucky nicht ansehen.

Buckys Handy bingte. Er zog es raus und las die Nachricht. “Jay wartet vorne an der 67. Straße, ich muss los!” Steve schluckte. “Aber die Ehrung der Teilnehmer am Ende des Abends... Musst du da nicht dabei sein? Und dein Freund könnte doch dabei zusehen!” Bucky biss die Zähne zusammen. “Viele Leute sind heilfroh, wenn sie der Highschool mal entwachsen sind, Stevie. Jay gehört dazu. Keine zehn Pferde bringen ihn noch einmal in eine Highschool-Veranstaltung, sagt er.”, Bucky zog die Nase hoch und hob eine Schulter. Steve runzelte die Augenbrauen. Sollte dieser City-Planner aber nicht seinen Freund unterstützen bei einem solchen Erfolg, wie der ihn eingefahren hatte? “Bucky...” Der Moment wurde jäh gestört.

“Steve! Ach, da bist du. Ich hab dich überall gesucht.” Sharon. Sie kam her und hakte ihren Arm in Steves Ellenbeuge. “Toller Auftritt, Bucky!” Wenigstens _dieses_ Carter-Mädchen nannte ihn nicht 'James'. “Danke, Sharon. Hat großen Spaß gemacht.” “Danach hats auch ausgesehen! Komm doch mit an unseren Tisch bis zur Ehrung.” “Bedaure, ich muss schon gehen.” “Was? Aber alle Aktiven werden geehrt und du warst der Beste!” Sowohl Bucky als auch Steve freuten sich über das Kompliment. Sharon schien es auch wirklich ernst zu meinen. Eine Nachricht auf Buckys Telefon unterbrach sie.

“ _Ich steh im Halteverbot._ ” “Ich muss los, sorry.” Damit drehte sich Bucky um und hastete den Flur entlang. “Was ist denn mit dem los?”, fragte Sharon Steve. “Ich weiß es nicht...”, antwortete der nachdenklich und irgendwie versonnen. Mit scharfer Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen sah er seinem entschwundenen Freund hinterher. Sharon kaute verstohlen auf ihrer Unterlippe. Ihre Cousine Peggy hatte nur die Augenbrauen hoch gezogen bei der Neuigkeit, dass sie jetzt mit Steven Stark ging und ihr trocken “Viel Glück” gewünscht. Als Sharon hartnäckig nachbohrte bekam sie aus Peggy schließlich heraus, dass sie sich vor James Barnes in Acht nehmen sollte. Das verstand Sharon nicht. Steve und James 'Bucky' Barnes verbrachten kaum noch Zeit miteinander. Und außerdem, Steve war doch nicht schwul!

*

“Mann, gings nicht noch langsamer?” Bucky entschuldigte sich bei Jay für die lange Wartezeit. Der sah ihn von oben bis unten an, den riesigen Hut hatte Bucky in der Hand, sonst hätte er nicht einsteigen können.

“Die Stiefel lässt du nachher besser so lange an wie es irgendwie geht.”, grinste der Ältere schließlich. Buckys Magen machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer. “Aber wisch dir die Schminke ab, du siehst aus wie ein billiger Stricher! Ich will nicht, dass mich die Cops anhalten.”, diese Bemerkung holte Bucky auf den Boden zurück. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und machte keinerlei Anstalten, der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Jay Harisson merkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

Er hatte keinerlei Lust gehabt, einem Highschool-Musical-Abend beizuwohnen. Genausowenig wie über die kleinen bescheuerten Nöte von Highschoolern zu hören, aber der Sex mit _diesem_ Highschooler neben ihm war einfach unglaublich. Der Junge war so verzweifelt liebebedürftig, dass er beinahe jede Regung mit Liebe verwechselte und er machte bereitwillig so vieles mit, was Jay die meisten Liebhaber bisher verweigert hatten. Eine wahre Augenweide war er sowieso... Er fuhr rechts ran und hielt an. Jay wandte sich zu Bucky hin.

“Baby... es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir.”, er klang ganz zerknirscht. “Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Tag und der Stress wegen der Baustelle frisst mich noch auf. Aber das sollte eigentlich nicht zählen. Vielmehr will ich jetzt wissen, wie dein Auftritt war.” Er schob zärtlich eine Strähne hinter Buckys Ohr. Der war noch ganz in die Begegnung mit Steve und dessen (leider ganz nettem) Mädchen vertieft, schmiegte sich aber trotzdem in die Berührung. “Es hat den Leuten gefallen.” “Natürlich, Sweetie. _Du_ hast den Leuten gefallen. Ist doch klar.” Jay streichelte Buckys zarte Haut hinter dem Ohr und am Hals. Der seufzte, es war fast ein Stöhnen. Jay grinste innerlich. Mann, war der Junge immer geil, er war einfach perfekt! Bucky lehnte sich ihm entgegen, wollte geküsst werden, aber Jay hatte vor geraumer Zeit angefangen, Bucky Küsse zu verweigern, bis der fast wahnsinnig vor Verlangen war.

“Ich bring uns heim, Baby. So schnell es geht.”, damit startete Jay den Wagen und fuhr los.

Im Appartment ging Bucky zuerst schnell duschen, er hatte frische Wäsche im Rucksack, und dann sahen sie sich einen alten Film auf Netflix an. Der Auftritt und das begeisterte Publikum hatte bei Bucky für einen Adrenalin-Schub gesorgt und er war sehr selbstbewusst heute Abend. Er stieg bald schon auf Jays Schoß, ein Bein auf jeder Seite und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Jay fand das sexy und angelte hinter der Couch-Lehne nach dem Hutmacher-Hut und setzte ihn seinem Lover auf.

“Was willst du, verrückter Hutmacher?” Bucky richtete sich auf, stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Lehne ab und zog mit der anderen seine Shorts ein Stück runter. Jay nahm Buckys andere Hand und führte sie in seine Haare. Dann tat er, was sein jugendlicher Liebhaber so offensichtlich begehrte und als sich Buckys Finger in seine Locken krallten, gefiel ihm das eigentlich ganz gut zur Abwechslung. Jay war von da an wieder liebevoller zu seinem Highschool-Sweetheart...

*

Kurz vor den Weihnachstferien bat Dr Strange per E-Mail Tony persönlich in sein Büro. Tony der sowohl bei dem Empfang des Wakandanischen Königspaar als auch auf der Weihnachtsfeier eine zwar kurze aber nette Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter gehabt hatte, war überrascht, machte mit ihm aber sofort einen Termin für den nächsten Tag aus. Als seine Jungs aus der Schule kamen, heute mit dem Bus, holte er sie alle an den Küchentisch für einen Nachmittagssnack. Alle drei wurden sofort misstrauisch. Ihr Vater war so 'förmlich'. Peter saß in seinem erhöhten Stuhl und kaute zufrieden an seinem Käsebrot. Friday saß natürlich bei ihm und er fütterte das Kätzchen mit Käsestückchen.

“Pete, gib Friday nicht so viel Käse, sie bekommt Bauchweh.”, sagte Tony zu ihm. Peter sah ihn entsetzt an, seine Unterlippe schob sich vor und zitterte. “Fhiday tein Bauchweh.” “Nein, nein, Underoos. Jetzt noch nicht. Nicht wenn du aufhörst. Ich hol ihr was von ihren Snacks, okay?” Peter entspannte sich wieder und Tony holte die Tüte mit den Katzenleckerlies. Währenddessen sahen seine Brüder Peter zu, wie er seine Katze liebevoll streichelte und mit ihr plapperte. “Fhiday tein Bauchweh. Pidah passt auf. Pidah-Fhiday-lieb” Sie lächelten alle drei versonnen. Peter war so süß.

“Jungs!”, Tony sah in die Runde. “Ich hab ne Einladung ins Schulleiterbüro. Wer hat was angestellt?” “Pop, ich hab mich nicht wieder geprügelt, ehrlich. Brock hat meinen Spind mit Rasierschaum vollgesprüht aber ich bin ganz cool geblieben. Ist auch nix Wichtiges kaputt gegangen, das Mathebuch kann man an den meisten Stellen sogar noch lesen!” “Ich kauf dir ein neues, Sunny.” “Spar dir die Mühe, Vater. Deutlich lesbare Aufgaben versteht Thor auch nicht besser.” “He!”, lachte der gutmütig, sein Bruder hatte ja recht. Loki grinste ihn an und sah dann seinem Vater ehrlich ins Gesicht.

“Keine Labor-Unfälle in letzter Zeit, Vater, ehrlich.” Steve hatte noch gar nichts gesagt. Er ahnte, was los war. Sam hatte ihm erzählt, dass seine Eltern zu einem Gespräch bei Dr Strange waren, weil er von Spanisch in Naturwissenschaften wechseln wollte. Von Sharon wusste Sam, was dort so abging und in Spanisch mussten sie für seinen Geschmack zu viele Gedichte und Romane lesen und interpretieren. Das war nichts für ihn. Aber Steve wollte das jetzt nicht vor Thor und Loki diskutieren, also versuchte er, das Thema zu wechseln. “Keine Ahnung, was Dr Strange will, Dad.

Aber wenn wir schon alle zusammen hier sind: Können wir T'Challa und Shuri an Weihnachten einladen? Ihnen amerikanische Weihnachten vorstellen?” Tony merkte zwar, dass Steve etwas vor ihm verbarg, erwähnte es aber nicht. “Zur Party? Klar, warum nicht? Fliegen sie denn nicht nach Hause in den Ferien?” “Der König und seine Frau sind über die Ferien in Amerika. Aber die müssen wir nicht einladen, die haben eine hochoffizielle Einladung ins Weiße Haus und werden die Kinder nicht mitnehmen. Der Botschafter und seine Tochter werden sie nach Washington begleiten und dann sind T'Challa und Shuri am zweiten Weihnachtstag allein.” “Lad sie ein! Sonst noch Gäste dieses Jahr?”

“Sharon ist mit ihren Eltern bei der Verwandschaft in Missouri, Sams Familie bekommt ne Menge Besuch und er muss zuhause helfen. Bucky fliegt zu seinem Vater nach Aruba.” “Weihnachten in der Badehose, der Arme!”, rief Tony. Er und Pepper waren immer noch erstaunt darüber, dass ihr Ältester und sein Busenfreund aus Kindertagen sich so entfremdet hatten, aber Steve war, was das Thema anging so zugeknöpft, dass sie beschlossen hatten, nicht weiter in ihn zu dringen.

“Kann ich Quill einladen?” Peter Quill lebte zur Zeit mal wieder in einer Pflegefamilie. Sein Großvater, der sich nach dem Tod seiner Mutter um ihn gekümmert hatte, war schlechter Gesundheit. Die Familie war nett, aber sie waren eben quasi Stadtangestellte, die Notfälle aufnahmen und tiefe Bindungen zu den Kindern und Jugendlichen in ihrer vorübergehenden Obhut waren nicht erwünscht. “Natürlich, Thor. Wie geht es seinem Grandpa?” “Er bekommt wieder Chemotherapie. Quill macht sich wirklich große Sorgen.” Tony sah ihn mitfühlend an. Der arme Quill-Junge. “Hat er noch den Waschbären?” “Rocket ist jetzt viel besser erzogen, Pop, ehrlich.” Tony seufzte. “Na, Pete, was glaubst du? Werden Friday und der Waschbär Freunde?” “Fhiday immer Fheund” “Lad ihn ein, Sunny!”


	32. Chapter 32

**Buckys 18. Geburtstag**

Tony kam am nächsten Tag mit Peter um 14 Uhr ins Vorzimmer vom Schulleiterbüro und sie wurden von Miss Hooper freudig begrüßt. “Mr Stark! Und Peter! Hallo, du Süßer, wie geht es dir?” Inzwischen war Tony immer öfter abgemeldet, wenn er mit Peter unterwegs war. Die Konkurrenz wächst eben nach, dachte er amüsiert. “Pidah-Suule-Fhiday-hause”. Tony erklärte der Sekretärin, was es damit auf sich hatte und dann meldete ihn Miss Hooper bei Dr Strange an. Tony trat ein.

“Mr Stark, Peter.” “Doctor Strange.” “Dogda Dench” “Ich möchte Sie nicht unnötig lange so kurz vor den Feiertagen aufhalten und komme gleich zur Sache, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist.”, sagte Dr Strange. Tony nickte ihm zu.

“Mr Stark, lesen Sie Stevens Englisch-Essays?” Tony blinzelte. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Natürlich las er die ein oder andere Schul- und Hausaufgabe aller seiner Söhne. Ihm wäre an Steves Aufsätzen noch nie etwas anderes aufgefallen, als dass sie brillant waren. Seit er Kreatives Schreiben belegte, waren sie sogar noch besser. “Äh...”, machte er wenig intelligent. “Wie finden Sie sie?”, Strange wusste, ein Vater wie Mr Stark interessierte sich für die Arbeiten seiner Söhne. “Sie sind großartig, Doctor. Selbst die langweiligsten Themen präsentiert er in äußerst anregender und fesselnder Weise. Wir sind sehr stolz, meine Frau und ich.”

“Sehen Sie, genau das ist auch meine Meinung. Jetzt habe ich hier allerdings einen Antrag von Steven vorliegen mit der Bitte, von Englisch in Drama und Medien zu wechseln.” Tony machte riesige Augen. _WAS?_ Dr Strange seufzte. “Er hat also nicht mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen.” “Nein, hat er nicht.”, antwortete Tony. “Dieses Jahr habe ich eine ganze Menge Anträge vorliegen, in diesen Kurs zu wechseln, vornehmlich von Mädchen – und Steven.” Tony zog die Nase kraus. Worauf wollte der Schulleiter hinaus? War Steve plötzlich _der_ Junior-High-Schwarm und zog Mädchen an wie die Fliegen? Hatte er eine Bewegung ausgelöst, wo er mit einer Art 'Harem' den Drama-Kurs erobern wollte. _Steve?_

“Ich weiß weitgehend, was in meiner Schule vor sich geht, Mr Stark. Viele glauben, ich sitze nur hier in meinem Elfenbeinturm und hänge weltfremden Gedanken nach. Aber dem ist nicht so. Zumindest nicht so häufig wie es scheint.” Ein feines Lächeln umspielte die schmalen aber gut geschnittenen Lippen des Doctors. Tony passierte es nicht oft, dass er keinen Schimmer hatte, was andere Leute eigentlich sagen wollten, aber bei Dr Strange war das sozusagen an der Tagesordnung. Er wurde ein wenig ungeduldig. Peter spielte zwar gerade zufrieden mit seinen Gummitieren auf dem Teppich des Büros, konnte und würde aber jeden Moment Abwechslung brauchen und dann musste er ihm wieder hinterher hasten und davor bewahren, sein junges, zartes Leben waghalsig in Gefahr zu bringen.

“Dr Strange, bei allem Respekt, warum haben Sie mich hergebeten?” Strange sah ihm in die Augen, prüfend, wie es schien, Tony kam sich vor, als könnte der andere bis tief in seine Seele sehen. Na ja, machte ja nix, mit seiner Seele war weitgehend alles in Ordnung. Er spitzte leicht abschätzig und ein wenig trotzig die Lippen. “Doctor! Ich bin nicht einer Ihrer Schüler, die Sie wahrscheinlich bis in die Grundfeste ihrer Seele erschüttern können mit Ihrer einschüchternden Art. Machen Sie es mal nicht so spannend, der dramatische Moment ist rum. _Was_ wollen Sie eigentlich von mir?” Doctor Strange blinzelte und holte dann tief Luft. 

“Erzählen Sie mir etwas über James Barnes, Mr Stark.” Tony fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Damit hatte er im Leben nicht gerechnet. “ _Bucky_?”, rief er in seiner Verwirrung. Der Schulleiter lächelte sein winziges undurchschaubares, kaum merkliches Lächeln. Auch Mr Stark nannte den Jungen offensichtlich beim Spitznamen. “Baggi?”, echote Peter und sah sich um, als würde er erwarten, dass Bucky im Büro sei. “Bucky ist nicht hier, Pete.” Peter sah enttäuscht aus und vertiefte sich dann wieder in sein Bilderbuch. Tony zog den Kleinen auf seinen Schoß und der kuschelte sich, Daumen im Mund an seine Brust. Er war am Vorabend sehr spät eingeschlafen und brauchte offenbar ein Schläfchen. “Also mag Peter ihn auch, ja?” 

“Wir alle mögen den Jungen _sehr_!”, lächelte Tony. Dann wurde er wieder ernst: “Oder besser mochten ihn...Warum laden Sie mich ein, um über ihn zu sprechen? Sollte da nicht eher Major Barnes oder Mrs Barnes hier sitzen?” Strange seufzte. “Major Barnes reagiert nicht auf meine Einladungen, Mr Stark. Kennen Sie ihn?” “Nur flüchtig von den wenigen Malen, als ich Steve bei den Barnes abgeholt habe. Major und Mrs Barnes kamen den Einladungen von Mrs Stark und mir nie nach, als die Jungs sich vor Jahren angefreundet haben, also...” “Sie und Ihre Frau haben nichts verpasst!”, rief der Schulleiter hitzig. 

Tony zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Buckys Eltern standen in offenbar sehr schlechtem Kurs bei Dr Strange und der hatte immerhin regelmäßig mit Leuten wie Thanos Titan oder Ed Rumlow zu tun. “Mrs Barnes hat die Familie vor ein paar Wochen verlassen. Zur Zeit wohnt James bei Verwandten, weil Major Barnes in Aruba stationiert ist.”, Tony wusste letzteres, aber ersteres war ihm neu. “Ach... das wusste ich gar nicht, also das mit seiner Mutter.” “Mr Stark, können Sie mir jetzt etwas über James erzählen oder nicht?” “Nennen Sie ihn doch um Himmels Willen 'Bucky', den Namen 'James' bringe ich nur schwer mit ihm in Verbindung.”, rief Tony. “Also gut. Erzählen Sie mir von Bucky.”

“Wir sehen nicht mehr viel von ihm in letzter Zeit. Er ging bei uns Jahre ein und aus, mit Unterbrechungen, wenn Major Barnes irgendwo auf der Welt stationiert war. Steve und er waren jahrelang unzertrennlich. Seit den letzten Sommerferien scheinen sie getrennte Wege zu gehen. Steve hat jetzt eine feste Freundin...” “Sharon Carter.”, warf Dr Strange ein. “Sie sind gut informiert, Doctor.” “Nun, was wäre ich für ein Schulleiter, wenn ich nicht wüsste, was an meiner Schule vor sich geht?” “Doctor, ich bin jetzt ganz offen. Das hier ist doch vertraulich, nicht?” “Natürlich.” “Mrs Stark und ich waren etwas erstaunt über die Entwicklung mit Sharon, Steve und Bucky. Wir waren eigentlich überzeugt,... ich glaube Sie wissen, worauf ich hinaus will.” “Ich glaube auch. Sprechen Sie trotzdem weiter, bitte.”

“Bucky ist schwul und er ist oder war ziemlich sicher in Steve verliebt. Darum haben sich die beiden wahrscheinlich auch entfremdet, seit Steve ernsthaft mit Mädchen ausgeht, das hat schon in den Sommerferien begonnen.” “Es gibt Dinge, die man nicht ändern kann.” “Wohl war, Doctor.” “Ich habe mit Jam - _Buckys_ Lehrern gesprochen. Der Junge hat sich verändert. Ich habe ihn auch ein wenig beobachtet. Zweifellos habe ich außerdem hier auf meinem Schreibtisch eine Menge Bewerbungen für eine Versetzung in diesen Kurs liegen, wegen ihm.”, Strange tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf einen Papierstapel. “Aber Stevens Bewerbung ergibt für mich keinen Sinn, Mr Stark.” 

“Was meinen Sie mit verändert, Doctor?” Der seufzte. “James – _Bucky_ Barnes steht unter Drogeneinfluss, das ist offensichtlich.” 

Tony starrte den Schulleiter sprachlos an. Dann: “WAS?” “Es ist nicht für  _jeden_ offensichtlich, das gebe ich zu, aber ich bin Arzt, Neurologe und alles deutet darauf hin.” “Großer Gott, Stephen!”, rief Tony leidenschaftlich. Peter zuckte kurz zusammen, schlief dann aber wieder ein, als sein Vater ihm beruhigend den Rücken streichelte. Stranges Kopf war hochgeruckt, noch nie hatte ihn Mr Stark beim Vornamen genannt. 

“Sie erwarten nicht von mir, dass ich förmlich bleibe, wenn wir eine so persönliche Unterhaltung führen, oder?” Dr Strange zögerte, dann: “Nein, Sie haben Recht, Tony. Hören Sie, Steven hat eine feste Freundin. Und exzellente Noten in Englisch. Warum will er unbedingt in Drama und Medien wechseln? Wo Bucky Barnes gerade brilliert?” “Ich wundere mich gerade selbst sehr, um ehrlich zu sein. Das ist so gar nicht seins.” “Genau. Ich habe beschlossen, Stevens Antrag nicht nachzugeben, ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass er begabt genug ist für den Kurs.” Tony sah den Schuleiter empört an.

“Tony, bitte, glauben Sie, Steven sei besonders kreativ? Nichts anderes meinte ich.” “Was soll ich wegen Bucky tun, Stephen?”, “Man kann nicht jeden retten, Tony. Behalten Sie das im Auge. Eine falsch empfundene Loyalität aus Kindertagen soll Steven nicht vom richtigen Weg abbringen, oder?” “Aber...”, Tony schüttelte den Kopf. “Man kann doch nicht einfach zusehen, wie...” “Manch einer muss erst ganz nach unten um wieder nach oben zu kommen. Sie können sicher besser als ich beurteilen ob James Barnes so ein Mensch ist.”

“Er ist sehr unabhängig und auch stolz. Intelligent und vielseitig interessiert. Er sieht besser aus, als es für einen Schüler der Junior High erlaubt sein sollte. Sein Elternhaus scheint ihm wenig Geborgenheit und Liebe zu geben. Als er noch regelmäßig zu uns kam, konnte man meinen, wir wären etwas wie ein Ersatz dafür, besonders natürlich Steve. Er und Bucky wurden in unserem Freundeskreis scherzhaft 'Siamesische Zwillinge' genannt. Nichts scheint davon übrig. Steve hat jetzt andere Freunde, ein festes Mädchen. Wie es mit Bucky aussieht habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer. Ich bin wohl einfach davon ausgegangen, es wäre bei ihm genauso. Er ist doch sicher ziemlich beliebt!”

“Bucky hat jede Menge Bewunderer, aber keine Freunde. Das sagen meine Kollegen, die ihn jeden Tag sehen.” “Ich muss mit Steve sprechen. Wenn er weiß, dass Bucky in Schwierigkeiten steckt...” “Tony. Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Steven scheint davon nichts gemerkt zu haben. Wie würde es wohl auf Bucky wirken, wenn er aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich damit anfinge? Halten Sie ihn für subtil genug, Buckys Stolz nicht zu kränken?” Tony legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blies die Luft aus. “Sie haben Recht... _verdammt_.” 

“Ich schlage vor, Sie warten, bis Bucky von selbst zu Ihrer Familie zurückfindet. Achten Sie auf Steven und halten Sie sich bereit. Wenn der Kindheitsfreund Ihres Sohnes erstmal tief gefallen ist, wird er Hilfe brauchen. Und es ist gut möglich, dass er niemanden außer Ihnen allen hat, wenn es soweit ist.” “Klingt ein bisschen wie Russisches Roulette, meinen Sie nicht auch, Stephen?” “Wir können im Moment nichts tun, Tony. Niemandem ist gedient, wenn der Junge eine Vorstrafe kassiert. Seinen Konsum beurteile ich als im Augenblick noch harmlos. Marihuana und die ein oder andere Partydroge, würde ich sagen. Er kommt jeden Tag zur Schule, hat gute Noten. Er ist kein Junkie, nur ein junger Mensch mit ein paar Problemen, bei denen er selbst um Hilfe bitten muss, das kann ihm niemand abnehmen.” Tony seufzte. Peter begann sich zu regen.

“Was sag ich meinen Jungs, was Sie von mir wollten?” Der Schulleiter lächelte dünn. “Ich wünsche mir schon lange die Modernisierung der Schulradio-Anlage. Das ist doch ein angemessenes Thema für eine Unterhaltung zwischen Ihnen und mir, meinen Sie nicht auch?” Tony grinste. “Ich bau Ihnen nach den Feiertagen was ein, Doc.” “Danke, Mr Stark.” “Ist mir ein Vergnügen.” Es läutete und die beiden Männer erhoben sich. “Daddy?”, Peter blinzelte ihn an. “Komm, Pete, Schule aus, holen wir deine Brüder ab.” “Suule aus. Daddy-Pidah-Deeve-Door-Looi heim. Fhiday hause.” “Genau.”

Steve war sehr enttäuscht als er am letzten Schultag mit seinem Trimester-Zeugnis die höfliche Absage seines Wechselwunschs bekam. Aber er freute sich über den Preis für herausragende Leistungen in Sozialwissenschaften.

*

Weihnachten 2018 kam und ging. Pepper schenkte Steve sein erstes Auto, einen blauen VW Käfer, er war selig. Bucky bekam von seinem Vater ein StarkPhone und einen größeren Betrag Geld, kaufte sich wieder einen Pick-Up und konnte seine Ersparnisse für das ersehnte Motorrad aufheben. Sharon schenkte Steve die Erstausgabe einer Biographie von George Washington, die Steve liebte und er schenkte ihr ein teures Sport-Pfeil-und-Bogen-Set, worüber sie sich wirklich freute. Steve schenkte Bucky am letzten Schultag Sammler-Legofiguren – Yoda und einen Stormtrooper (“Du Punk!”) und Bucky hatte für Steve eine Retro-Schreibmaschine vom Flohmarkt. “Da hat George Washington die Unabhängigkeitserklärung drauf getippt, sagte der Verkäufer”, grinste Bucky Steve breit an (“Trottel!”). Für Peter hatte Tony einen Spiel- und Kletterpark für Friday entworfen, der in der Wohnhalle installiert wurde. Peter war überglücklich für sein Kätzchen.

Der Besuch der Bartons in der ersten Januarwoche war turbulent und angefüllt mit Aktivitäten. Clint und Laura gingen jeden Tag aus, besuchten Restaurants, gingen shoppen, ins Theater, Kino oder Musical während Tony und Pepper zusammen mit ihren Söhnen die Barton-Kids unterhielten. Spielenachmittage, gemeinsames (katastrophales) Kochen und Backen, Schlittenfahren und Maroni-Rösten gehörten zum Programm.

Die Schule ging wieder los und die Junior High wurde geradezu erschlagen mit Arbeit und Anforderungen. Die Zeit flog nur so dahin und bald stand Buckys 18. Geburtstag am 10. März an. Steve hatte ihm am Morgen natürlich gratuliert und ihm sein Geschenk überreicht: Die neuste VR-Brille für Stark-Technologie-Welten. “Wow, Stevie, das ist unglaublich. Ich weiß ungefähr, wie man die programmiert, das wird legendär!” “Natürlich weißt du das, Buck, du bist ein Ass in Informatik!” “Stimmt sogar.”, grinste Bucky. “Was machst du an deinem Geburtstag?” “Jay hat was geplant. Ist ne Überraschung” - Ach ja, _den_ gab es ja noch... “Magst du mit uns zu Mittag essen, Bucky?” “Ich hab keine Zeit, muss noch was für Mathe machen, ich hab ein Sandwich dabei.” Bucky hatte die Prüfung im Mathe-Leistungskurs geschafft und war noch im Kurs. Steve sah Bucky bedauernd nach und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Bucky war immer so gehetzt, so gestresst und hibbelig. Was war nur mit ihm los?

Am Abend hatte Steve gerade Sharon nach Hause gebracht, er war noch gar nicht wieder zuhause als gegen elf sein Telefon klingelte. Anruf von Bucky.

“Bucky?” “Stevie... Hilf mir...”, er verstand ihn kaum, sein Herz begann zu rasen. “Wo bist du?” “Manhattan. ... Ich bin voller Blut, wenn die Cops mich sehen, bin ich geliefert!” Buckys Stimme bebte. Um Himmels Willen! “Bucky, schick mir dein GPS-Signal! Ich komme sofort.” Es dauerte ein paar lange Sekunden, Steve war schon am Wenden, dann erhielt er die GPS-Daten, speiste sie in seinen Routenplaner und raste los. In halsbrecherischen Tempo erreichte er 35 Minuten später die Stelle und parkte hinter Buckys Pick-Up. Gottlob hatte er ein so kleines Auto. Hinter der beschlagenen Scheibe konnte er ihn gerade so ausmachen. Er klopfte ans Fenster und die Tür wurde von innen geöffnet. Steve traf fast der Schlag. Bucky war blutüberströmt, das Gesicht verschmiert, der Pullover versaut. Er presste sich ein zusammen geknülltes Stück Stoff an die Stirn.

“Buck...”, stöhnte Steve. “Hey...” “Ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus.” “Das geht nicht.” “Was? Was ist eigentlich passiert? Wo ist dein Freund?” Bucky stieß ein trauriges Schnauben aus, dass vielleicht ein Lachen hätte sein sollen, Steve konnte es nicht sagen. Er lief um den Wagen rum und stieg ein. Mit der Handylampe wollte er Buckys Verletzung ansehen. Als er sanft an Buckys Hand, die den verschmierten Stoffball hielt, zog, zuckte der zusammen und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Eine hässliche Platzwunde klaffte auf seiner linken Augenbraue und schien immer noch ein wenig zu bluten, wenn wohl auch weit weniger heftig wie offenbar zuvor.

“Du _musst_ ins Krankenhaus, Bucky.” “Steve... ich _kann_ nicht... die merken, dass... ich hab was genommen...”, flüsterte Bucky. Steve starrte ihn an wie einen Fremden. Sein Freund wusste, wie Steve zu Drogen stand. “Hilfst du mir trotzdem, Stevie?”, Bucky klang ängstlich, klein und verletzlich und Steve riss sich zusammen. Darüber konnten sie auch noch später reden... “Natürlich helf ich dir. Das muss aber ziemlich sicher genäht werden. Du brauchst einen Arzt.” “Bitte bring mich einfach heim und hilf mir, das zu verpflastern.” “Das gibt ne böse Narbe, wenn das so heilt.” “Und wenn schon... wen kümmerts.” Bucky war nicht unbedingt ein übermäßig eitler Mensch aber dass ihn eine Narbe mitten im Gesicht nicht stören würde, konnte Steve sich kaum vorstellen. “Komm schon, das meinst du doch nicht ernst.” Der andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

“Was ist eigentlich passiert?”, forschend sah Steve Bucky ins Gesicht. Der wich seinem Blick aus. Steve seufzte und sagte dann: “Na gut, wie du willst. Komm, wir nehmen meinen Wagen. Ich fahr dich morgen her, um deinen abzuholen.” “Danke, Stevie...”, flüsterte sein Freund. Schweigend fuhren sie aus Manhattan raus und als Steve die Auffahrt zum Highway nahm, merkte Bucky, wo er hinfuhr. “Warum fährst du zu dir?” “Mein Dad hat erstklassiges Verbandszeug.” “Ich weiß nicht, Steve, ich will nicht, dass mich deine Brüder oder Eltern so sehen.” Steve presste die Kiefer entschlossen zusammen.

“Steve...?” “Ich bring dich nicht ins Krankenhaus, genau wie du wolltest. _Wie_ ich dir helfe, überlässt du aber mir, verstanden?” Bucky musste ein wenig schmunzeln. Wie herrisch Steve manchmal sein konnte... “Yessir.” Bei sich zu Hause setzte Steve Bucky in die Küche. Im hellen Licht sah er grauenhaft aus. Überall Blut, die Haut aschfahl, ein Bluterguss blühte gerade an seinem Wangenknochen auf. “Ich hol meinen Dad.” “Steve, nein...”, stöhnte Bucky. 

“Er hat eine Ersthelfer-Ausbildung gemacht, als Mom mit mir schwanger war und er geht regelmäßig zum Auffrischen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Ich hab nämlich keinen blassen Schimmer.” “Ich will nicht, dass du deine Eltern jetzt störst, mitten in der Nacht.” An der Tür drehte Steve sich nochmal um: “Mom ist auf Geschäftsreise und Dad wahrscheinlich eh noch wach.”, damit war er zur Tür raus. Tony war nicht mehr wach. Als sein Sohn ihn sanft rüttelte, fuhr er erschrocken hoch und sah auf die Uhr. Fast halb eins.

“Steve! Was ist los? Bist du krank? Ist etwas mit Thor oder Loki?” Peters Babyfon war stumm. “Dad. Bucky ist hier, er ist verletzt.” _Bucky_? Sein Vater sah ihn kurz verwirrt an, dann schälte er sich aus seinen Laken, streifte Sweatpants und einen Kapuzenpulli über. Dabei bestürmte er Steve mit Fragen. 

“Wie kommt Bucky denn mitten in der Nacht hierher? Und was meinst du mit verletzt? Braucht er einen Krankenwagen?” “Dad, er hat mich angerufen und ich hab ihn aus der Stadt abgeholt. Siehs dir einfach an. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was passiert ist.” In der Küche zog Tony bei Buckys Anblick geräuschvoll die Luft ein.

“Hallo, Mr Stark.”, sagte der Junge leise. “Warum hast du ihn nicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht?” “Das geht nicht, Dad.”, sagte Steve fest und sah seinen Vater beschwörend an. Der untersuchte vorsichtig Buckys Verletzung und als er dem Jungen mit der Handylampe in die Pupillen leuchtete, begriff er. Er richtete sich auf und sah Steve scharf ins Gesicht. Nein, bei ihm war nichts dergleichen zu sehen. Bucky saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Küchenstuhl und schämte sich entsetzlich.

“Steve, hol den Verbandskoffer aus der Werkstatt. Jarvis! Gewähre Mr Steve Zutritt zur Werkstatt.” “ _Sehr wohl, Sir._ ” Steve verschwand. “Wie ist das passiert?” Bucky wand sich unbehaglich und konnte Mr Stark nicht in die Augen sehen. “Ich bin gegen eine Wand gestürzt, Sir.” “Ziemlich heftig gestürzt, nehme ich an.” Tonys Blick bohrte sich in Buckys Augen. Dem kamen plötzlich Tränen und er musste heftig schlucken. Derweil machte Tony ein Geschirrtuch nass und säuberte dem Jungen das verschmierte Gesicht. Dann wollte er ihm helfen, den versauten Pullover auszuziehen. Bucky zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und krümmte sich, als er die Arme hob. Die Ursache dafür war ein hässlicher Bluterguss am unteren Rippenbogen. Nicht auf der Seite mit der Kopfverletzung.

“Gestürzt also...”, sagte Tony trocken. Vorsichtig tastete Tony die Rippen ab, sie schienen allerdings nicht gebrochen. “Bitte, Mr Stark...” “Was? Erwartest du, dass ich nicht wissen will, wer...”, als er seinen Sohn zurückkommen hörte, verstummte er. Er nahm Steve den Koffer ab und stellte ihn auf den Küchentisch.

“Steve, wenn du da neben mir stehst, dich wie eine Schreibtischlampe über mich beugst und mich beobachtest, macht mich das ein wenig nervös.” “Sorry, Dad.” “Hol doch ein paar saubere Kleider für Bucky. Und lass dir ruhig Zeit!” Steve stand noch kurz unschlüssig rum, trollte sich dann aber gehorsam. “So. Was hast du genommen?”, fragte er während er das Verbandszeug, Desinfektionsmittel und ein paar Tücher und Tupfer vorbereitete. “Ecstasy.” “Wo hast dus hergehabt?” Bucky holte zischend Luft, das Desinfektionsmittels brannte höllisch. “Von... meinem Freund.” “Deinem Freund also. Und wo war der, als du ... gestürzt bist?” Bucky konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

“Ich habs nicht anders verdient, Mr Stark. Das passiert, wenn man Spielchen spielt, die ne Nummer zu groß sind. Wenn man mit dem Feuer spielt, verbrennt man sich die Finger, weiß doch jeder. Warum helfen Sie mir überhaupt?”, das kam nur noch erstickt und sehr leise. “Ich helfe dir, weil du meine Hilfe brauchst. So einfach ist das. Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht ein Wörtchen oder zwei mit dir zu reden habe, wenn du erstmal ordentlich verpflastert bist. Das muss genäht werden. Wird kein Spaziergang, ich hab nichts zum Betäuben.” Steve kam zurück.

“Steve, du musst seinen Kopf festhalten. Leg dich auf den Esstisch, Bucky.” “Was hast du vor, Dad?” “Ich mal ein Pentagramm und opfere ihn Dämonen. Was denkst _du_ denn? Ich näh ihm den Riss in seinem Kopf zu.” Steve war einmal dabei gewesen, wie sein Vater Thor eine Platzwunde beim Campen im Nirgendwo genäht hatte und nickte Bucky aufmunternd zu. Der kletterte auf den Küchentisch, die Rippenprellung tat höllisch weh, während sich Mr Stark und Steve gründlich die Hände schrubbten. Dann setzte Tony sich eine Vergrößerungsbrille mit heller Mini-Lampe auf und zog sterile Handschuhe an. Sein Sohn stellte sich ans schmale Tischende und legte seine Hände an Buckys Kopf. _Wie weich seine Haare sind..._

Tony gab Bucky ein zusammengedrehtes Handtuch zum Festhalten , rollte ein zweites zusammen, um es ihm unter den Kopf zu legen und setzte die Nadel an. Buckys Augen waren fest geschlossen, das Lämpchen blendete so. Seine langen Wimpern, schön und geschwungen wie bei einem Filmstar hoben sich scharf von seiner blassen Haut ab. Tony sah zu Steve hoch, dessen Gesichtszüge waren ganz weich, sein Blick auf Bucky geheftet und verträumt, der Mund leicht geöffnet, als würde er staunen. _Interessant._

“Halt ihn fest, er wird zusammenzucken, wenn ich steche. Das kann er kaum unterdrücken.” Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und murmelte: “Tut mir leid, mein Junge, das tut jetzt wirklich weh.” Die Nadel durchbrach die Haut. Bucky stieß einen kehligen Laut aus und Steve hielt ihn mit aller Kraft fest. Buckys Kiefermuskeln spannten sich, er bleckte die Zähne und krallte sich so sehr in das Handtuch, dass seine Fingerknöchel ganz weiß wurden. Aber es wurde mit jedem Stich erträglicher. Mr Starks ruhige Hand arbeite effizient und Steves fester warmer Griff gab ihm Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Fünf Stiche genügten. Tony klebte ein steriles, wasserfestes Pflaster drüber und kramte eine Salbe für Prellungen und eine Verbandsrolle aus dem Koffer. Jetzt erst sah Steve die hässliche Rötung und Schwellung an Buckys Seite.

“Mein Gott, wie...” “Halt bitte die Kompresse, Steve.”, unterbrach ihn sein Vater. Er tat wie geheißen. Als Bucky fertig verbunden war und eins von Steves Sweatshirts anhatte, gab Tony seinem Sohn zwei Wasserflaschen. “Sieh zu, dass er genug trinkt.” “Danke, Mr Stark. Wirklich. Ich...” “Wir reden morgen. Mich weckt in...”, er sah auf die Uhr, “...fünf Stunden ein hyperaktives Kleinkind. Peter kennt keine Wochenenden.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Eine Mission für Tony und Natasha**

In Steves Zimmer bestand der darauf, dass Bucky in seinem Bett schlief, er würde die Couch nehmen. Bucky fragte sich insgeheim, ob Steve in dieser Bettwäsche mit Sharon geschlafen hatte und protestierte schwach. “Keine Widerrede.”, wieder war Steve so herrisch. Irgendwie gefiel es Bucky – bei Steve zumindest. Er zog die Jeans aus und legte sich vorsichtig hin, die geprellten Rippen taten höllisch weh. Das Schmerzmittel, dass Mr Stark ihm gegeben hatte, wirkte noch nicht. Das Bett roch herrlich. Nach Steves Duschgel und Shampoo, nach seinem Deo und nach Steve selbst. Bucky seufzte unhörbar. Steve löschte das Licht, nachdem er es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte. Dann sagte er ruhig in die Dunkelheit:

“Erzähl mir, was passiert ist.” Bucky zögerte, aber dass Steve ihn nicht sehen konnte, half. “Ich hab mich nicht über mein Geburtstagsgeschenk gefreut, da wurde es etwas hitzig.” “ _Jay_ hat das getan?”, Steves Stimme war voller Abscheu und noch etwas anderem... Unglaube? “Ich wollt ihm das Knie in die Eier rammen, aber ich hab nicht gut gezielt, sonst... sonst wär ich weg gewesen, bevor... Er hat mich an den Haaren erwischt und meinen Kopf gegen die Wand gedonnert. Ich war kurz ganz benommen und bin auf alle Viere gefallen, da hat er mir in die Rippen getreten.”

“Bucky...”, stöhnte Steve entsetzt, “wie bist du weg gekommen?” “Er hat mich an die Tür gezerrt und rausgeschmissen. Ein Glück hat er ein paar Minuten später meine Sachen auch noch hinterhergeworfen, sonst wärs echt blöd geworden.”, Bucky grunzte halb amüsiert, halb traurig. “Du musst ihn anzeigen.”, rief Steve empört. Jetzt schnaubte sein Freund höhnisch. “Wegen einer aus dem Ruder gelaufenen schwulen Rangelei? Wo Drogen im Spiel waren? Das würde ja gut für mich laufen...” Die Geräusche von der Couch her alarmierten Bucky. Steve schälte sich wohl aus seinen Decken und stand auf. Hoffentlich machte er das Licht nicht an. Daran, wie sich die Matratze verlagerte merkte er, dass sein Freund sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Im schwachen Licht von Steves Digitalwecker sah er seine Augen glimmen.

“Ich akzeptiere, dass du nicht mehr mit mir abhängen willst. Dass dir meine neuen Freunde eventuell nicht zusagen oder vielleicht ist es ein Problem, dass ich so ganz andere Kurse besuche als du. Aber du bist immer noch mein bester Freund. Wirst es immer sein. Und ich hasse es, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, was in deinem Leben vor sich geht.” Bucky schwieg, schluckte schwer und musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen.

“Das stimmt nicht. Also dass ich nicht mit dir abhängen will. Das will ich nämlich. Muss nicht so oft sein wie früher, du hast ja jetzt... Sharon und die anderen. Aber ich _will_ wieder mit dir abhängen. So wie früher. Star Wars und Disneyfilme gucken, vielleicht mit Peter, der muss die alle doch noch kennenlernen. Ich...vermisse dich.” “Hast du Jay geliebt?” _Oh!_ Das kam völlig aus heiterem Himmel. “Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.”, sagte Steve jetzt zerknirscht, da Bucky um eine Antwort verlegen schien.

“Ich...”, setzte Bucky an, sein Herz lag schon fast auf seiner Zunge, als er merkte, dass Steve aufstand. Aus irgendeinem Grund raubte ihm das den Mut. “Ich bin schon ewig in jemanden verliebt, den ich nicht haben kann. Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr einsam sein, wollte endlich selbst geliebt werden. Ich bin an den Falschen geraten. Ich war so dumm! Ich hab schon schnell gemerkt, dass ich nur ein süßes Ding zum Spielen für Jay bin. Das hab ich mir alles selbst zuzuschreiben.” Steve schwieg nun seinerseits kurz.

“Warum glaubst du, kannst du den, den du liebst nicht haben?” “Der hats mehr mit sanften Hügeln und tiefen Tälern. Schlagbäume sind nicht so sein Ding.” “Bucky!”, der kicherte in sich rein, er wusste wie tiefrot Steve gerade wurde. Er kannte ihn so gut und er liebte ihn so... “Was war dein Geburtstagsgeschenk denn? Wenn das nicht zu pers...” Bucky unterbrach ihn. “Es war aus dem Sexshop und es war riesig und sehr abstoßend. Jay ist ein kinky Fucker. Mehr sage ich dazu nicht.” Steve wurde es etwas warm.

Er war froh, dass es dunkel war und Bucky sein gefühlt knallrotes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Er bedauerte jetzt, nicht mehr bei ihm auf dem Bett zu sitzen, seine Nähe nicht mehr zu spüren. Frustriert ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und dachte kurz an Sharon, mit der er am selben Abend genau hier ziemlich heiß rumgemacht hatte. Und eben noch, vor nicht mal einer Minute hatte er daran gedacht, dass er liebend gern wissen wollte, was Bucky und der erfahrene ältere Mann alles getan haben mochten. _Der kinky Fucker..._ Steve schluckte und versuchte, seine plötzliche Erektion wegzuzwingen, erfolglos.

“Stevie... hab ich dein Schamgefühl verletzt? Es tut mir leid...”, wisperte Bucky. _Wenn der wüsste..._ “Nein, Bucky, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur so empört und so wütend über das, was er dir angetan hat.” Bucky sagte nichts dazu. “Hast du noch Schmerzen?” “Nein, geht jetzt. Dein Dad ist einfach unglaublich.”, er klang ganz verträumt. Steve runzelte die Stirn. _Oh. Oh, nein!_ Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! “... _schon ewig verliebt in jemanden, den ich nicht haben kann_...”, echote es in Steves Kopf. “Ja. Ist er wohl. Schlaf jetzt, Bucky. Ist schon spät.” “Okay... Gute Nacht, Stevie.” “Nacht.” Steves letzter Gedanke war, dass sein Bett morgen beim Einschlafen nach Bucky riechen würde. Er wachte spät am nächsten Morgen mit einem nassen Fleck in der Pyjama-Hose auf...

Gegen neun am nächsten Morgen waren die Schmerzen im Rippenbogen wieder schlimm und Bucky nahm ein Schmerzmittel. Als es eine Viertelstunde später wirkte, stand er auf, ging leise zur Couch und sah zu Steve runter. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. In dem Moment stieß Steve einen Laut aus, der direkt in Buckys Bauch, oder besser tiefer, traf. Steve rollte sich auf den Bauch und presste seine Körpermitte ganz offensichtlich ins Polster unter ihm. Bucky fiel die Kinnlade runter. Er musste raus hier! Steve hatte einen feuchten Traum und Bucky war sofort hart geworden. Er floh ins Bad, das an Steves Zimmer grenzte und machte sich hastig daran, das 'Problem' loszuwerden. Dabei biss er sich in den Daumenballen, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

“Buck, bist du im Bad?” Ein Glück war er schon fertig. “Bin gleich soweit!” Pinkeln war kurz nach einem Orgasmus immer etwas schwierig, aber er musste wirklich dringend! “Alles in Ordnung? Gehts dir gut?” “Jaja, alles bestens, ich kann mich nur nicht so gut bewegen, ich hoffe, die Tabletten helfen bald.” “Ich geh einfach unten ins Bad, treffen wir uns in der Küche, ja?”, rief Steve und entfernte sich von der Badtür. Als Steve weg war, konnte Bucky endlich pinkeln und als er aus dem Bad kam lag vor Steves Couch ein kleiner Haufen Wäsche, Pyjamahose und das T-Shirt in dem Steve geschlafen hatte. Bucky war sehr versucht, die Hose anzufassen, zu schauen, ob... aber hielt sich im letzten Moment zurück und ging aus dem Zimmer.

In der Küche saß Steve am Esstisch und sein Vater holte warm gestellte Rühreier und Bacon aus dem Ofen. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Brotkorb, Teller, Besteck und Saft. Peter saß auf dem Boden und spielte mit ein paar Actionfiguren. Der Kleine sah auf, als Bucky hereinkam und war sofort auf den Beinen.

“Baggi!” Die Wucht, mit dem ihn das Kleinkind traf, als es ihm buchstäblich in die Arme sprang, ließ Bucky schmerzhaft aufstöhnen, aber er nahm Peter trotzdem auf den Arm und lächelte ihn an. “Peter! Du bist aber ganz schön gewachsen.” “Isch dans goß. Baggi had aua?” Er sah auf Buckys Pflaster. “Ja, Pete. Ein Superschurke hat mich angegriffen, als ich ein Zugunglück verhindern wollte. Ich hab ihm keine Chance gelassen, aber er hatte nen mächtigen Schwinger.” “Arma Baggi. Baggi is ein Held. Thau , Fhiday und Peidahmän thpieln.” Der Kleine zeigte zum Boden, wo die schwarze Katze gelassen auf dem Bauch lag und eine Spider-Man-Actionfigur auf dem Rücken sitzen hatte.

Bucky lachte und ließ sich mit Peter runter auf dem Boden, kraulte Friday hinter den Ohren, die schnurrte so laut, dass Bucky wieder lachen musste und Peter plapperte lustig weiter. Bucky gab ihm ernste Antworten. Tony sah den beiden zu und lächelte. Steve sah ihnen auch zu und sah jäh sich selbst, älter, vielleicht mit einem Bart und Bucky und ein Kind auf einem Teppich sitzen mit – einer Katze und vielleicht einem Hund und... Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. “Ich muss was essen, Peter, hab nen Bärenhunger, okay?” “Baggi muth ethen.” Peter zog Friday auf seinen Schoß. Die Katze schien zufrieden damit und Bucky war entlassen.

“Kaffee, Bucky? Steve, Kaba?”, fragte Tony. “Oh ja, bitte, Mr Stark.” Steve, der Kaffee eigentlich nicht wirklich mochte, wollte nicht wie ein Kind einen Kaba trinken. “Auch Kaffee, Dad.” “Ookaay...”, antwortete sein Vater gedehnt und startete den Kaffeeautomat. Er servierte, während der Kaffee aufgebrüht wurde, den Jungs Frühstück. “Riecht wunderbar, Sir, vielen Dank.” Steve sah Bucky von der Seite an und der bewundernde Blick, den Bucky seinem Dad zuwarf, traf ihn schwer... _Oh nein, also wirklich..._

“Peter ist so groß geworden. Er hat sich ja ausgezeichnet entwickelt. Sie haben da ein gutes Händchen für, Mr Stark.” Tony grinste schief. Komplimente für Peter nahm er immer liebend gern an. “Ja, nicht wahr? Er ist so gescheit und er weiß schon so viel.” “Kein Wunder, er ist _Ihr_ Sohn.” Steve runzelte kurz die Stirn, fing sich aber schnell wieder. “Wie gehts dir, Bucky, hast du Schmerzen?”, fragte Tony jetzt. “Ach, es geht, die Tabletten helfen wirklich und die Wunde am Auge haben Sie so gut versorgt, da spür ich so gut wie nichts, nicht mal das leiseste Ziepen. Sie sind unglaublich, Sir.” Das machte alle für ein paar Sekunden sprachlos.

Dann räusperte Bucky sich und fragte, eine Spur zu laut: “Wo sind denn Thor und Loki?” “Die sind mit ihren Freunden Nebula, Quill und Gamora schon ganz früh los, wandern. Prinzessin Shuri ist auch dabei.” “Schade...”, sagte Bucky leise und aß weiter. Tony beobachtete den Jungen aus den Augenwinkeln verstohlen. Die plötzliche Bewunderung für ihn selbst konnte er sich leicht erklären. Verletzte verliebten sich oft in ihre Ärzte oder Pfleger oder hielten zumindest ein dankbares Gefühl für Verliebtheit. Das würde schnell wieder rumgehen und musste ihn nicht weiter kümmern... Aber da war noch mehr... Wie Bucky auf Peter reagierte, wie sehr er bedauerte, dass Thor und Loki nicht da waren... und wie er immer wieder zu Steve sah... Für Bucky waren sie, die Starks, wie seine Familie, viel mehr als seine eigene. Aber trotzdem... was sein muss, muss sein, dachte er... Als die Jungs fertig gegessen hatten, bat Tony seinen Sohn, mit Peter spielen zu gehen.

“Ich möchte mit Bucky reden. Allein.” “Fhiday tommt mit, Thteeve.” Steve sah von seinem Vater zu seinem Freund und nahm Peters Hand, der hatte Friday schon auf dem Arm. “Komm, Petey, gehen wir einen Turm bauen, größer als du!” “Dröther alth du, Thteeve!” Steve lachte. “Wir versuchens mal, okay?” Die beiden verließen die Küche.

„Noch einen Kaffee, Bucky?”, fragte Tony freundlich. “Mr Stark, ich will mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir so leid, ich...” “Diese Unterhaltung hab ich dir schon heute Nacht versprochen. Du hörst mir jetzt erst mal ganz genau zu.”, unterbrach ihn Mr Stark. Bucky schloss den Mund mit einem leisen 'Plopp'. Daher hatte Steve also seine gelegentliche herrische Art. Na ja, Mrs Stark hat da bestimmt auch ein paar Chromosomen mit reingeworfen, wenn ers überdachte.

“Wenn du Steve Drogen gibst, dann – ich schwörs dir – ist Schluss mit lustig.” Bucky schluckte. Mr Stark war, obwohl er in Freizeitklamotten am Küchentisch herum lümmelte und, nun, ziemlich klein war vergleichsweise, gerade sehr bedrohlich und strahlte Macht und Einfluss aus. War ja eigentlich kein Wunder. Er war Tony _fucking_ Stark, Milliardär, Visionär und Inhaber des erfolgreichsten Unternehmens der Welt.

“Ich würde nie...”, stotterte Bucky unbeholfen. “Du bist volljährig, Glückwunsch nachträglich übrigens...”, wurde er unterbrochen, “...und ich werd einen Teufel tun, dich in Schwierigkeiten oder in Konflikt mit dem Gesetz zu bringen, nur weil du dumm bist und dein Leben wegwirfst, dich mit den falschen Männern einlässt oder meinst, du musst dich zudröhnen, Junge. Nein, ich stoße Menschen, die am Abgrund stehen, nicht auch noch runter.” Tony tat es in der Seele weh, so hart zu sein, dem Barnes-Jungen so zuzusetzen, aber er wusste auch, nur klare Worte würden Wirkung zeigen. Dessen hübsches Gesicht war jetzt leichenblass, die hellen Augen riesengroß und seine Lippen bei dem Versuch, tapfer auszusehen, aufeinander gepresst. Dann holte er tief Luft:

“Mr Stark, Sir, ich...” Und wieder schnitt ihm Tony die Worte ab: “Aber wenn ich dich jemals auf meinem Grundstück mit irgendwas erwische und glaube mir, ich merks, dann ist dein Hintern schneller draußen, als du 'Amylhydrid' sagen kannst.” Bucky wurde knallrot und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Es zog Tony das Herz vor Mitgefühl zusammen, aber er musste hart bleiben. “Und wenn du Steve in irgendwas mit reinziehst, wirst du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh. Ist das klar?” Bucky schluckte schwer. “Yessir.” “Ich versteh keinen Spaß mehr, wenn jemandem aus meiner Familie Gefahr droht. Und solltest du dich als eine solche entpuppen, lass ich dich nicht mal mehr auch nur annähernd in die Nähe von einem von uns. Glaub mir, ich habe so meine Methoden.” “Ich habe verstanden, Sir.”, sagte Bucky leise, Augen auf seiner Kaffeetasse.

“Und da wir gerade von meinen Methoden reden: Wie heißt der Mann, der dich so zugerichtet hat, dem könnte auch mal einer ein paar Worte sagen, findest du nicht auch?”, das klang wieder freundlicher und der Junge wagte, aufzusehen. Mr Stark schaute noch finster drein, aber lächelte wieder ein bischen. “Es war ein Unf...” “Verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Das war kein Unfall. Sonst hätte er dir doch geholfen. Oder war er so zugedröhnt, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hat, wie du gegen die Wand ... _stürzt_ oder wie ihm der Fuß ausrutscht?”, Tony wurde wieder ungeduldig. “Ich möchte von dir nicht wissen, was du zwischen den Laken tust, keine Sorge. Aber dieser Mann hat dir Drogen gegeben und dir danach ziemlich heftig Gewalt angetan. Ich kann Missbrauch nunmal nicht ausstehen.” Bucky sah wieder auf seine Tasse und murmelte.

“Ich hab ihn provoziert und ich will ihn nicht noch ärgerlicher machen, Mr Stark. Mir reicht es, wenn ich ihn nie wieder sehen muss.” Tony zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Da steckte mehr dahinter. “Bucky?”, der hob die Augen, der Kopf blieb aber gesenkt. “Liebst du diesen Mann?” “Großer Gott, nein!”, Tony spürte, das war die Wahrheit. Dann konnte es nur noch eins sein... “Er hat Fotos von dir.”, das war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Der Junge schloss gepeinigt die Augen. “Und Videos...”, flüsterte Bucky mit hochroten Wangen. _Oh, verdammte Scheiße..._ Tony ließ sich gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls fallen und rieb sich übers Gesicht.

“Du wirst dich nochmal mit ihm treffen müssen.” Bucky fuhr erschrocken hoch. “Ich weiß. Keine Sorge, ich werd in deiner Nähe sein und es wird an einem neutralen Ort stattfinden, ein Starbucks oder TexMex vielleicht. Hat er dir etwas Teures geschenkt, dass du zurückgeben kannst?” Bucky wurde wieder über und über rot und Tony wünschte sich in ein Mausloch. Der Junge würde ihm jetzt hoffentlich nichts von goldenen Liebeskugeln erzählen. Himmel, was hatte er nur verbrochen, _so_ bestraft zu werden? Aber Bucky hatte nur wieder kurz an das Geschenk denken müssen, dass er letzte Nacht ausgeschlagen hatte. Das Angebot zusammenzuziehen...

Zu Weihnachten hatte ihm Jay noch etwas wirklich Hübsches geschenkt, ein Lederarmband mit Weißgoldbeschlag. War wahrscheinlich einigermaßen teuer gewesen. Er kramte es aus seiner Jeanstasche, wo er es am Abend hingesteckt hatte und zeigte es Mr Stark. Der schätzte den Preis auf 250 Dollar, aber es schien ihm das Richtige. Genau das, was ein gekränkter Teenager seinem Exfreund nach einer Trennung zurückgeben würde.

“Ich muss in die Werkstatt. Später sag ich dir, wie wir die Fotos und Videos loswerden, ich muss dafür was vorbereiten. Geh zu Steve, er wird mit Peter im Kinderzimmer sein.” “Wollen Sie denn nicht, dass ich jetzt verschwinde?” Tony zog die Augenbrauen hoch. “Halt dich an die Regeln, Bucky, dann hab ich kein Problem mit dir.” “Ja, Sir.”

“Baggi!” “Du siehst total platt aus! Was hat mein Vater von dir gewollt?” “Hat mir einen ganz schönen Einlauf verpasst.” “Wa-as?”, rief Steve empört. Bucky setzte sich zu den beiden auf den Teppich und ließ sich von Peter zeigen, wie toll der seine Bausteine stapeln konnte. Automatisch spielte er mit ihm, während er mit Steve weiterredete. “Ach, lass nur, Stevie. Er hat ja Recht. War doch ziemlich schräg. Was hast du erwartet? Dass er sich für die nächtliche Aufregung bedankt?”, lachte Bucky seinen Freund an. Dann sah er wieder so verträumt in die Luft.

“Ganz schön bossy, dein alter Herr.” _Genau wie du, Stevie..._ Er lächelte versonnen über die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. Steve verstand das natürlich völlig falsch, sagte aber nichts dazu, natürlich nicht... “Pete, willst du einen Film sehen?”, fragte er unvermittelt. “Film sehn mit Baggi-Thdeeve!” Bucky und Steve sahen sich an und riefen gleichzeitig: “Disneytime!” Und so sah Peter seinen ersten Disneyfilm. Sein ältester Bruder und dessen bester Freund diskutierten eine Weile, Peter war schließlich erst zweieinhalb, und sie entschieden sich dann für Robin Hood.

In der Werkstatt bat Tony Jarvis, Miss Romanov anzurufen.

“Ja?”

“Wie geht es meiner liebsten russischen Ballettlehrerin denn heute?”

“Tony, es ist Samstag, fass dich kurz.”

“Tsas, wann lernst du endlich die Feinheiten des gepflegten Smalltalks, meine Liebe?”

“Wenn die ganze Welt so effizient wie ihr Italiener am Telefon wäre, würde sie sich schon etliche Jahre nicht mehr drehen.”

“Und wenn alle so charmant wären wie du, würde ich mich in meinem Haus verkriechen und nie wieder rauskommen. Warum so grummelig?”

“Ach... Ich wollte mit Bruce am Wochenende eine kleine Reise machen aber er hat zu viel zu tun.”

“Für mich trifft sich das ganz gut. Wenn du grummelig bist und zu viel Zeit und Langeweile hast, bist du so herrlich draufgängerisch. Ich brauche eine schöne Frau für eine Teufelei und meine ist in Toronto. Außerdem ist das eher ein Job für dich.”

“Wenn du lieber mich als deine Frau dafür willst, muss diese Teufelei eine etwas pikantere Angelegenheit sein, ohne das jetzt anzüglich zu meinen.”

“Nicht im Geringsten anzüglich-pikant, nur ein bisschen, sagen wir, halb-legal-pikant.”

Tony konnte bei Nats Antwort das Funkeln in ihren Augen geradezu 'hören': “Ich bin in 40 Minuten bei dir.”

Natasha sah auf dem Weg in Tonys Werkstatt in der Wohnhalle vorbei. Ihr alter Freund hatte sie auf der Fahrt per Live-Cam über die 'Mission' gebrieft und sie wollte sich den jungen Barnes vorher ansehen um ihre sowieso schon vorhandene kalte Wut auf dessen missbrauchenden Exlover noch ein wenig anzustacheln.

“Hallo Jungs!” Steve und Bucky erhoben sich höflich. “Tante Nat!” “Miss Romanov.” “Setzt euch bloß wieder, wir sind hier nicht beim Militär.” “Dante Dasha!” Peter lief zu ihr und ließ sich auf den Arm nehmen. “Isch thau mit Baggi-Thdeeve Hobin Hudd!” Natasha lächelte über den Doppelnamen, den der Kleine den 'siamesischen Zwillingen' gegeben hatte. Verstohlen sah sie sich Bucky an. Die ganze linke Gesichtshälfte war bläulich verfärbt, das sterile Pflaster hob sich scharf ab. Der Junge war blass unter den Blutergüssen und hatte tiefe Schatten unter den Augen. Yep, ihre Wut wurde angestachelt. “Na, dann schaut mal weiter. Ich muss mit deinem Daddy sprechen.” “Dante Dasha deht Daddy Bergthdadd.” “Dann such ich ihn mal in der Werkstatt.”, antwortete sie ihm freundlich und setzte ihn auf den Boden.

“Hey Nat!” “Tony.” Sie küssten sich auf die Wange. “Der Kleine sieht aus wie vom Trecker überfahren.” “Furchtbar, nicht?” “Und du willst wirklich nur die Daten? Hat der Bastard nicht ne Abreibung verdient?” “Alles schön nacheinander. Erst müssen die Daten sicher sein.” “Wir werden aber nichts davon zu sehen bekommen bei der Aktion, oder?”, Nat spielte mit dem Riemen ihrer Handtasche. “Natasha Romanov, was soll die Frage? Natürlich nicht!” “Pietro und Wanda sprechen manchmal über ihn, weißt du, über ein bisschen _Input_ würden sie sich bestimmt freuen.”, sie zwinkerte. Tony sah sie sprachlos an. Dann lachte Nat schallend los.

“Ich krieg dich immer dran! Ich bin garantiert die einzige, die das schafft! Außer Pep.” “Aber nur, weil ich von dir immer das Schlimmste erwarte.” “Pah, das ist doch nur gespielt. Macht bei dir besonders viel Spaß, dich kann man so leicht schockieren.” “Ja, klar. Weil _du_ ja mit dem abgebrühtesten Kerl an der Ostküste verheiratet bist.” Nats Blick verdunkelte sich ein bisschen. “Mir hat er jedenfalls ziemlich abgebrüht nen Korb für ein romantisches Wochenende in Boston gegeben.”

“Alles... cool zwischen euch?”, fragte Tony wie beiläufig. “Du drückst dich immer noch aus wie ein 15-Jähriger!”, lachte sie, “ja, alles... _cool_. Ich fühle mich nur ein bisschen vernachlässigt im Schlafzimmer in letzter Zeit. Aber darüber rede ich besser mit Pepper, wenn sie aus Toronto zurück ist. _Die_ versteht mich sicher.”, sie grinste frech. “Ihr seid Teufelinnen!” “Ihr liebt uns.”, das war eine Feststellung und nur zu wahr. Dann ließ sie sich von Tony den Chip zeigen, für den der russische Geheimdienst ein Vermögen bezahlen würde...

Eine Viertelstunde später war Robin Hood zuende und Tony steckte den Kopf zur Wohnhalle rein. “Steve! Kannst du zwei/drei Stunden auf Peter aufpassen? In Tante Nats Schule treibt ein Bug sein Unwesen im Betriebssystem des Luftumwälzers. Und Bucky? Dein Auto steht doch in der City, ich kann dich dort absetzen!” Bucky stand sofort auf. “Oh ja, Mr Stark, sehr gern. Vielen Dank, Sir!” Steve konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, mit den Augen zu rollen.

“Was machst du morgen?”, fragte er stattdessen zum Abschied. “Hausaufgaben, hab noch nicht mal damit angefangen. Wir sehn uns Montag in der Schule.” Steve war ein bisschen enttäuscht, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sowieso mit Sharon verabredet war und er wurde ein wenig rot. An sie hatte er heute noch keine Sekunde gedacht...

Bucky saß hinten im Audi. War ein bisschen eng, aber okay. Mr Stark und Miss Romanov erklärten ihm, wie es ablaufen sollte. Zuerst musste er Jay dazu überreden, ihn nochmal zu treffen in einem Starbucks oder so. “Und wenn er mich nicht sehen will?” “Dann musst du ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen machen oder ihm ein bisschen schmeicheln!”, sagte Natasha. “ _Deine_ bevorzugte Methode?” “Eine _effektive_ Methode.” Bucky musste grinsen über die beiden Erwachsenen auf den Vordersitzen. Sie benahmen sich wie Spione und hatten deutlich ihren Spaß an der 'Mission', wie sie es nannten. Bucky schrieb Jay.

“ _Kann ich dich nochmal sehn? Es tut mir leid, wie es abgelaufen ist. Ich möchte mich richtig verabschieden. Ist das okay?_ ” Er zeigte Miss Romanov die Nachricht vor dem Senden. “Nicht übel, der Junge hat Talent, Tony!” Jays Antwort kam umgehend. “ _Ich bin auch ganz zerknirscht. Ist echt blöd gelaufen, noch dazu an deinem Geburtstag. Ein Kaffee? Und wir können auch nur über Bücher reden. ;-)_ ”

“Scheißkerl...”, entfuhr es Bucky, “Entschuldigung, Ma'am.” “Sag mal, Tony, haben die Kids an der schicken Schule deiner Jungs alle Benimmregeln und Manieren im Hauptfach belegt, oder was?”, dann drehte sie sich um. “Der Typ _ist_ ein Scheikerl, wie er im Buche steht, hast du mal in den Spiegel gesehen? _Scheißkerl_. Und du kannst es gern nochmal sagen und sogar noch lauter, wenn du willst. Scheißkerl. Ist ganz einfach, los!” Bucky grinste: “Scheißkerl!” “Na, bitte.”

“Gib Bucky das StarkPad und das StarkPhoneX.” Natasha runzelte die Stirn. “Er kann damit exzellent umgehen, keine Sorge.” Dann erklärte Tony Bucky, wie er die kompletten Daten und das Betriebssystem von seinem Handy über das Tablet per Bluetooth auf das Gäste-StarkPhoneX kopieren konnte. Später würde er es komplett rückgängig machen können ohne eine Spur auf dem StarkPad zu hinterlassen. Als der Datentransfer abgeschlossen war, gab Natasha Bucky eine kleine Box. Darin befand sich ein etwa linsengroßer Chip und eine kleine Pinzette. Den sollte Bucky auf seine SIM-Karte kleben.

“Nimm die Pinzette, der Chip reagiert empfindlich auf den Säurefilm der Haut.”, sagte Tony. “Und was macht der genau, Mr Stark?” “Über den Chip finde ich, wenn ihr euren Kaffee trinkt, das Handy deines Tischnachbarn, hacke mich mit dem StarkPad in seine Cloud-Daten, gebe den Befehl zum Löschen und danach zerstört der Chip mit einem Knopfdruck alle Daten auf allen Geräten im Umkreis von 1,5 Metern und sämtlichen mit ihnen synchronisierten Geräten... _weltweit_. Du musst auf deinem Telefon die Synchros noch deaktivieren, sonst ist dein Pc oder Laptop zuhause nachher gähnend leer.” Bucky fiel die Kinnlade runter. Das war hoch entwicklelte Spionage-Technologie! Er tat wie geheißen.

“Stark-Technologie, die ich nicht verkaufe.” “Ja, leider...”, warf Natasha ein. “Und welche Rolle spielen Sie, Miss Romanov?” “Ich sitze Mr Stark gegenüber, der anstelle mit der schönen Frau an seinem Tisch zu flirten mit seinem Tablet rumspielt – was für ein Idiot...”, sie zwinkerte Bucky zu. Der grinste zurück. _Die_ mochte er.

“Dann lasse ich meinen Blick schweifen und entdecke an einem Tisch einen anderen Mann, den ich ansehen kann. Jemand muss den Kerl ja im Auge behalten, wenn du mit ihm redest. Und gegebenenfalls eingreifen, wenn etwas nicht mehr _smooth_ ist. Und _wenn_ du Hilfe brauchst, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst oder Panik bekommst, aus irgendeinem Grund abbrechen willst, ich merks. Wir sind da und können jederzeit eingreifen. Verlass dich drauf.” “Ja, Ma'am, danke.”

“Ich kann auch mithören, wenn das für dich okay ist.” Sie hielt ihm eine Wanze hin. “Ist vielleicht noch sicherer, aber nur, wenn du dich dabei nicht unwohl fühlst.” Bucky überlegte kurz. “Nein, ist okay, verwanzen Sie mich ruhig, Ma'am.” Natasha lachte leise und steckte die Wanze in Buckys Hosentasche und sich selbst den unauffälligen hautfarbenen Empfänger ins Ohr.

Sie waren dann bald in Downtown angekommen und fuhren in ein Parkhaus in der Nähe des verabredeten Starbucks'. Es war um die Mittagszeit nicht sehr voll. Starbucks war kein Ort für ein Lunch, also würden sie alle gute Plätze für ihr Unternehmen einnehmen können. Sie waren extra etwas früher da, damit sie Jay gegenüber den Vorteil der Platzwahl hatten. Im Auto sah Bucky nochmal in den Spiegel.

“Urgh, ich seh furchtbar aus.” “Gut, dann kriegt er ein schechtes Gewissen!”, rief Natasha und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. “Setz dich wie besprochen an einen Tisch und Tony und ich kommen kurz darauf.” Tony nickte ihm zu und Bucky machte sich tapfer auf den Weg. An einem sorgfältig ausgewählten Tisch vertiefte er sich in sein Telefon und tat sein bestes, die neugierigen Blicke, die man ihm wegen seines zerschlagenen Gesichts zuwarf, zu ignorieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Mr Stark und Miss Romanov, wie sie fünf Minuten später einen ebenfalls strategisch günstigen Tisch wählten und ihn gekonnt völlig ignorierten.

Dann betrat Jay das Cafè, sah sich um und strebte an Buckys Tisch. Dem raste das Herz und seine Hände zitterten. Die grauenhaften Augenblicke der letzten Nacht spielten sich in seinem Kopf blitzschnell wieder ab. Seine Angst, seine Panik und diese Hilflosigkeit. Und der Schmerz, der blendende Schmerz... Kreidebleich sah er dem Mann ins Gesicht, die Augen riesig, die Schneidezähne in der Unterlippe vergraben. Es hatte eine enorme Wirkung. “Oh, Bucky... es tut mir so leid. Baby, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das wieder gutmachen soll.”, seufzend ließ Jay sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen. Bucky legte sein Telefon mit gemessenen Bewegungen auf den Tisch und sagte leise:

“Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich überhaupt gekommen bin, warum ich dich nochmal sehen wollte...”, dann senkte er den Kopf und sah den andern durch seine langen Wimpern an. Jay schaute ihn zerknirscht an. Mann, was hatte er da für einen Mist gebaut. Der Junge war so einmalig und er hätte es fast verbockt... Er _musste_ das wieder hinbiegen.

Natasha raunte am andern Tisch: “Der Kleine ist ein Naturtalent. Der Typ ist wie Wachs in seinen Händen.” Tony brummte nur. Aus Steve Wachs zu machen schien dagegen eine Herkules-Aufgabe zu sein...

“Baby, du hast doch bald Frühlingsferien. Gib mir noch ne Chance. Lass mich dich irgendwohin entführen, wo es romantisch und schön ist. Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht. Du weißt, ich bin immer so gestresst wegen...” “Der Baustelle?”, unterbrach Bucky ihn kalt.

“Wow”, flüsterte Nat. “Eiskalt”

Jay holte sein Telefon raus. “Ich schau mal, wo man noch was buchen kann. Wie würde dir Martinique gefallen?” Wenn Jay sein Telefon auf den Tisch legen würde, wäre der Abstand zum Chip ideal. Vorher war es einfach zu unsicher mit der Reichweite.

“An der Reichweite musst du noch arbeiten, Tony.” “Vergiss es, ich verkaufs eh nicht an den KGB.” Natasha grinste.

“Martinique? Französisch also?”, fragte Bucky leise. Das ließ sein Gegenüber seinen Kopf hochrucken. Natasha war beeindruckt. Da war ein Meisterflirter in Aktion. “Bucky...”, die Stimme des Mistkerls klang belegt. Er legte langsam sein Telefon auf dem Tisch ab und hauchte: “Du machst das so gut.”

“Jetzt, Tony.”, zischte Natasha kaum hörbar. Tonys Finger rasten sofort über das Tablet.

“Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer.”

Nat traute ihren Augen und Ohren kaum noch. Buckys Stimme und Worte waren reine Verheißung und der Mann, den sie unauffällig beobachtete ein plötzlich völlig geiles Stück Scheiße. Sie grinste zufrieden. Würde sie morgen Pietro davon erzählen, der würde sich allein vom Hören der Geschichte ernsthaft in Bucky verlieben.

“Du bist ein Naturtalent. Und ich würd jetzt gern jetzt sofort...” Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch ihrer Handys auf dem Tisch unterbrach Jay jäh. Es klang, als würde ein sehr schwerer Mann auf ein weiches Organ treten.

“Nicht schlecht, Tony!” “Heh, mit wem treibst du hier sagenhaften Unfug?” Natasha lachte.

Bucky wusste sofort, was das Geräusch zu bedeuten hatte, steckte sein – jetzt völlig totes – Telefon in die Tasche, zog das Lederarmband aus und warf es seinem Ex auf den Tisch. “Ich will das nicht mehr. Das alles.”, damit erhob er sich und schritt würdevoll aus dem Starbucks. Jay sah ihm völlig verdattert hinterher.

Natasha seufzte: “Und ausgerechnet heute macht Bruce Überstunden. Ich glaub, ich muss mein Höschen wechseln.” “Der Junge ist erst 18 und schwul!” “Ja...glückliche Männerwelt.” Tony schnaubte.

Als sich die drei wieder am Auto trafen, brauchte Bucky wieder eine Schmerztablette, die Anspannung hatte die Schmerzen in seinen Rippen verschlimmert. Seine Hände zitterten und die Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich aufeinander gepresst.

“Du kannst nicht fahren.”, stellte Tony fest. “Nat, du fährst ihn und sein Auto nach Hause und ich fahr euch hinterher.” Bucky wollte protestieren, aber gegen seine “Partner-in-crime” kam er nicht an. Am Pick-Up angekommen, spitzte Natasha die Lippen. “Nicht in hundert Jahren fahr ich das Ding. Nichts für ungut, Junge, aber dein... _Auto_ passt nicht zu meinen Schuhen. Dein Job, Tony, gib mir deine Autoschlüssel.” Bucky kicherte in sich rein. Die Lady war klasse! Tony stand der Mund offen. Wortlos reichte er ihr die Schlüssel des Sportwagens und kletterte hinter das Steuer des Pick-Ups. Er musste den Sitz ein ganzes Stück vorrücken, Bucky hatte doch Beine wie eine Giraffe! Die ersten paar Meilen verliefen schweigend. Dann:

“Was wirst du deinem Vater sagen? Wird er sich nicht wundern, warum du ihn nicht um Hilfe gebeten hast?” Bucky neben ihm stieß ein komisches Geräusch aus. Tony sah zu ihm rüber und Bucky beeilte sich zu antworten: “Dad ist für ein paar Tage in Washington.” “Du bist ziemlich oft allein.”, das war keine Frage. “Das macht mir nichts aus...”, er fügte nicht 'im Gegenteil' hinzu, aber es stand im Raum. Tony dachte sich seinen Teil.

“Nun, du musst ihm aber trotzdem etwas erzählen, wenn er wiederkommt. So schnell wird das nicht verheilen.” “Mir fällt was ein.” “Ja, kann ich mir denken.” Bucky wusste nicht, wie Mr Stark das meinte und schwieg dazu. “Vergiss nicht, deine Daten wieder auf dein Handy zu übertragen.” Mr Starks Messenger Bag lag zwischen ihnen auf der Bank. “Und nimm den Chip von deiner Sim-Karte.”

Bucky machte sich an die Arbeit. Danach holte er tief Luft. “Mr, Stark, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen sagen soll, also... ich bin Ihnen zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Nein, lassen Sie mich bitte ausreden, Sir!” Bucky schluckte. “Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich lasse nicht zu, dass Stevie...”, er stockte verlegen, räusperte sich, “also, Steve wird niemals mit ... all dem in Berührung kommen. Nur über meine Leiche.” “Das ist eine ziemlich große Verantwortung, die du dir da aufhalsen willst. Steve ist fast erwachsen und er kann sehr stur sein. Du kannst nicht wissen, was ihm so alles einfällt!”

“Steve ist auf einem großartigen Weg. Er ist gut in der Schule, hat tolle Freunde...” , er schluckte, “... und Sharon... und wenn das beste, was ihm passieren kann ist, dass ich aus seinem perfekten Leben verschwinde, dann...” “Woah woah woah, mach mal einen Punkt. Wie dramatisch! Du könntest ja glatt ein Stark sein! Und du glaubst doch nicht, dass Steve dich so einfach aus seinem Leben verschwinden lässt? Wie ich schon sagte, er ist sehr stur.” Bucky schwieg bedrückt und Tony ließ ihn in Ruhe.

Sie waren jetzt fast da. Tony sah im Rückspiegel, wie Natasha sich ärgerte, dass sie in solch einem Schneckentempo in seinem Sportwagen hinter ihm herzockeln musste. Na ja, sie würde ihn ganz sicher dafür bezahlen lassen, wie immer. Er grinste in sich rein. An der Auffahrt zum Haus der Barnes blieb Natasha, als Tony dort rauffuhr stehen und wendete schonmal.

“Leg dich hin und ruh dich aus. Trink viel und halt dich an die Packungsbeilage der Tabletten. Hast du was zu essen im Haus?” “Ja, Sir und nochmal danke...” “Das Pflaster kannst du eine Woche drauf lassen, dann möcht ich mir das nochmal ansehen, in Ordnung?” “Ich kann doch zum Arzt gehen...Sie haben doch immer so viel zu tun, Sir.” “Was willst du dem Arzt sagen, wer die Wunde erstversorgt hat und warum?” Mr Stark hatte recht. Mit hängenden Schultern machte sich Bucky zum Haus auf. An der Tür fiel ihm noch etwas ein:

“Bestellen Sie Miss Romanov noch meine Grüße und danken ihr von mir, Mr Stark!” Tony tippte sich mit zwei Fingern zustimmend an die Schläfe und ging runter zu Natasha. Die ließ das Fahrerfenster runterfahren.

“Fahrzeugpapiere und Führerschein, Miss.” “Aber Officer, ihr Cops seid doch nicht so streng zu hübschen Mädchen, oder?” “Aussteigen.” “Plötzlich Porno.”, grinste Natasha. “Wie unterversorgt bist du eigentlich? Reiß dich zusammen!”, lachte Tony spottend. Natasha zog einen Schmollmund. “Ach, komm, lass mich zurückfahren und dem Baby hier mal Höchstgeschwindigkeit abstrotzen. Ich möcht noch ein wenig mehr Spaß heut.” “Was soll _ich_ sagen? Meine Frau ist schon eine Woche auf Geschäftsreise! Dein Göttergatte kommt jeden Abend immerhin wieder heim.” “Und ist hundemüde jedes Mal. Ich hätt keinen alten Mann heiraten sollen.” Tony wusste, das war nur Spaß. “Kannst dich ja bei Pep ausheulen, Dienstag kommt sie wieder.” “Ja, die kennt das Problem ja.”

Tony, der inzwischen gutmütig auf der Beifahrerseite eingestiegen war, verdrehte die Augen auf seine unnachahmliche Art. “Drück aufs Gas und viel Spaß beim Strafzettel-Bezahlen.” “Pah, wenn mich die Cops anhalten, zeig ich dir, wie wir hübschen Mädels uns da rauswinden!” Tonys Augen glitzerten boßhaft auf. “Du bist keine 25 mehr, halt die Goldene Kreditkarte deines alten Ehemanns lieber bereit.” “Touché!”, lachte Natasha. Sie _konnte_ einstecken. Manchmal gewann auch Tony ihren Schlagabtausch– allerdings selten.

“Was wirst du wegen dem Jungen unternehmen? Ich hab noch nie einen gesehen, der mich so an einen Welpen erinnerte, der die zusammengerollte Zeitung erwartet.”, fragte sie Tony auf dem Weg nach Hause. _Du hast mich in dem Alter ja auch noch nicht gekannt_ , dachte er. Bucky erinnerte ihn so sehr an sich selbst in dem Alter, es war gespenstisch. Allerdings hatte Tony erst ein paar Jahre später so gut ausgesehen. Was ihn vor Situationen wie der, in die Bucky geraten war, verschont haben mochte... vielleicht ein Segen, im Nachhinein. Er seufzte.

“Ich weiß nicht, ein bisschen gesunden Abstand schaffen vielleicht. Auch zwischen ihm und Steve...” Natasha sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. “Sieh auf die Straße, Nat.” Sie gehorchte. “Aber du kannst den Jungen doch nicht einfach fallen lassen!” “Davon ist überhaupt nicht die Rede. Aber einer muss ihm doch helfen, erwachsen zu werden. Sonst wird er sich sein Leben lang wie ein misshandelter Welpe an die erstbesten hängen, die ein bisschen nett zu ihm sind.” Natasha kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Tony meinte:

“Der Junge braucht dringend einen Selbstbewusstseins-Boost.” Natasha lachte. “Ernsthaft? Mit _dem_ Gesicht?” “Wo hats ihn hingebracht...”, seufzte Tony. “Hast ja recht, sorry.” “Ich hab da eine Idee, muss da aber noch drüber nachdenken. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, Steve und Peter zum Dinner auszuführen? Burger gehen in Ordnung, ich zahle.”

“Habe nichts gegen diese charmante Gesellschaft und Bruce kann sich sein Abendessen nachher selbst kochen.” Es war Samstag und sie erwartete die Zwillinge nicht zuhause – nicht an einem Samstagabend. Außerdem würde sie zu gern Steves Seite der Barnes-Geschichte erfahren. Und am Ende des Abends war sie davon überzeugt, dass Steves und Buckys Geschichte in einer Jahrhundert-Romanze enden würde. War nur eine Frage der Zeit, fand sie.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bucky bekommt viel zu tun**

Major Barnes schluckte die Geschichte, dass ein paar Rowdies im Jugendtreff den 'Schwulie' vermöbelt haben, geradezu genüsslich. “Ich habs dir wieder und wieder gesagt, dass so etwas passiert!” _Yadada yadada.._. Am Ende der Woche ging Bucky mit seiner vernähten Wunde zu den Starks, wie er Tony versprochen hatte. Der löste vorsichtig das Pflaster, alles sah gut aus und heilte. Er klebte ein kleinerers drauf. Dass Bucky ihn dabei die ganze Zeit ansah, als hätte er persönlich Mond und Sterne aufgehängt, ignorierte er.

“Ich habe gesehen, wie geschickt du dich mit meiner Technologie anstellst. Schon seit Jahren fällt mir das auf.” Bucky wurde bei dem Lob rot vor Freude. “Danke, Sir.” “Willst du was in der Richtung mal beruflich machen?” “Ich will Maschinenbau studieren und eine Werkstatt in der City aufbauen. Sachen reparieren ist mein Ding. Steve gibt mir schon seit langem alle möglichen Teile, die er und seine Brüder verschleißen und ich bastel dran herum. Ich bekomm das meiste wieder hin, Mr Stark.”, erzählte er stolz.

“ _Mechaniker_ willst du werden?” “So kann mans nennen, ja, Mr Stark.” Das ' _wie Sie_ ', das ihm auf der Zunge lag, hielt er zurück. Er musste um jeden Preis seinen Boy-Crush vor Mr Stark verbergen, dachte er. Was würde der von ihm denken! “Ich hab da ein Angebot für dich, Bucky.” Bucky öffnete den Mund leicht und hing an Tonys Lippen. “Ja, Mr Stark?”, es klang ein wenig atemlos, aber vielleicht war es Mr Stark gar nicht aufgefallen. Der sprach jedenfalls weiter, also hätte er nichts gemerkt. _Puh_.

“Möchtest du an zwei Tagen in der Woche nach der Schule ein Praktikum bei Stark Industries machen? Zum Beispiel in der Reparatur-Werkstatt?” Buckys war sprachlos. Ein Traum! “Ja, tausendmal ja, Sir!”, rief er überschwänglich, fand dann, dass er gerade wie eine Braut bei ihrem lang ersehnten Heiratsantrag geklungen hatte und wurde schon wieder rot. “Ich meine: Vielen Dank für dieses einmalige Angebot und diese tolle Chance.”, sagte er jetzt förmlich. Tony legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

“Dann ist das abgemacht. Aber wenn ich erfahre, dass du die Schule vernachlässigst, ists vorbei damit, einverstanden?” “Yessir.”, grinste Bucky und sah dabei zum Glück wieder mehr aus wie früher. Diese Schwärmerei könnte ganz schön enervierend werden, fand Tony, der sich langsam vorkam wie Florence Nightingale, die legendäre Krankenschwester in die sich im zweiten Weltkrieg in London alle Soldaten im Lazarett verliebt hatten.

Pepper hatten Steve und er erzählt, dass er Bucky am letzten Wochenende verpflastert hatte, als er zu vorgerrückter Stunde im Skateboard-Park gestürzt war und sich keinen Ärger wegen der späten Ausgehzeit einhandeln wollte. Den älteren gewalttätigen Lover und die Drogen ließen sie besser unerwähnt. Vorerst, wie sie beide Bucky einschärften. Der hatte sich nicht sehr wohl dabei gefühlt, Mrs Stark zu belügen, aber die Alternative war noch viel grauenhafter. Eine Geschichte mit Sex, Drogen und Gewalt... Bucky wär lieber gestroben.

Die Sternchenaugen, die er ihrem Mann seitdem machte, nahm sie insgeheim weniger gelassen. Was Tony als Samariter-Effekt und Boy-Crush herunterspielte, erinnerte sie vielmehr daran, das Bucky eigentlich schon seit fast zwei Jahren immer mal wieder ziemlich draufgängerisch, großspurig und zuweilen sehr flirty wurde mit _Mr Stark, Sir_. Das brauchte sie nicht nervös zu machen, das war es nicht, aber sie war für den Jungen ganz froh, dass der so viel weniger Zeit hatte als früher, neben Schule und Praktikum. Als sie sich damals in Tony verliebte und dachte, sie könne ihn nicht haben, war sie todunglücklich gewesen, das wünschte sie niemandem. Na ja, manchen Frauen vielleicht. Eigentlich sogar buchstäblich jeder Frau, die ihren Mann auch nur ansah. Aber nicht Bucky Barnes. Nein, _dem_ netten Jungen nicht. Sie behielt das alles für sich.

Tony hatte Dr Strange eine längere E-Mail geschrieben und darin berichtet, was dem Barnes-Jungen zugestoßen war und was er unternommen hatte. Nämlich, ihm etwas zu tun zu geben, dass ihm ein wenig mehr eigenes Leben und Freiraum gab. Dr Strange lobte ihn sehr – “ _pädagogisch einwandfreie Maßnahme, Mr Stark_ ”. Er selbst hatte eine Idee entwickelt, wie er Bucky im Schulalltag sinnvoll fördern konnte und schrieb Tony seinerseits davon. Bucky wurde am Mittwoch darauf nach Schulschluss ins Schulleiterbüro gebeten.

“Was? Warum das denn?”, die Notiz hatte ihn in der Pause vor der letzten Stunde, Naturwissenschaften, ereilt. Er hatte sie seinem besten Freund gezeigt. Bucky sah Steve ratlos an und hob die Schultern. Sam war jetzt im Leistungskurs und Steve und Bucky saßen zusammen. “Vielleicht hat dir jemand was angehängt?” “Schon möglich.” Aber wer das sein sollte, darauf konnten sich beide keinen Reim machen.

“Geschwängert habe ich jedenfalls niemanden.”, grinste Bucky und holte seine Bücher aus dem Rucksack. Steve lachte schallend. Professor Henderson betrat den Saal. Er schob einen Laborwagen vor sich her. Großartig. Experimente verhaute der immer spektakulär! Nach der Stunde flitzte Bucky in einen der Waschräume, frischte sein Deo auf und kämmte seinen unordentlichen Mob. Die Blutergüsse im Gesicht waren zwar nur noch gelbliche Schatten aber immer noch deutlich zu sehen. _Na toll..._

“Guten Tag, Dr Strange, Sir. _”_ Nachdem er angeklopft hatte und herein gebeten worden war, blieb er schüchtern in der offenen Tür stehen. Dr Strange, ihr unnahbarer Schulleiter hatte eine ähnliche Wirkung auf Bucky wie Mr Stark. Noch so ein Mann, für den er ohne weiteres einen Daddy-Kink entwickeln könnte, mit ein bisschen Ermutigung. Er schluckte und dachte schnell an was anderes. _Mathe._ Mathe funktionierte immer gut.

“Komm doch herein, James und setz dich.”, sagte Dr Strange freundlich und lächelte dabei sogar ein ganz kleines bisschen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf die Vorderkante eines der beiden Besucherstühle. “Hattest du einen guten Schultag?” “Äh, ja, Sir. Bestens, danke, ganz gut. Und Sie?” Bucky wurde rot, wie peinlich, das Gestammel... Und die Sanctuary High war eine Elite-Schule, klar! “Ich kann mich auch nicht beklagen, James.”

Dann schob er ein paar Papiere hin und her, nur wusste Bucky nicht, dass dies Dr Stranges Auftakt zum eigentlichen Gespräch war und nervös, wie er war, redete er drauf los. “Ich hatte zum Lunch Kartoffelpürree in der Cafeteria und so kleine englische Würstchen. Die haben grad europäische Wochen da, aber Sie essen bestimmt nicht in der Cafeteria...Sir...”, sein Geplapper erstarb. Dr Strange sah ihn bass erstaunt an.

“Kannst du mir das denn empfehlen? Europäische Wochen hört sich interessant an.”, er hob die Mundwinkel ein wenig an und die Fältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln wurden etwas tiefer. Bucky wurde blass und er bekam keinen Ton raus. “James, entspann dich. Du hast nichts ausgefressen. Oder doch? Dann erzähl es mir lieber gleich.” Bucky fühlte sich wie ein Zwölfjähriger und lächelte schief. “Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst, Dr Strange.” Dann versuchte er, sich zu entspannen und probierte es mit einem Witz:

“Ich hab niemanden geschwängert!”, Steve hatte das zum Totlachen gefunden vorhin. Der Schulleiter verzog keine Miene, studierte nur die Gesichtszüge seines Schülers. Keine Spur von Drogengebrauch. Gut verheilende Blutergüsse, klare Augen, gut durchblutete Lippen, gesunde Farbe. Der Arzt in ihm befand: Clean. Er lächelte jetzt richtig und Bucky hätte, würde er stehen, weiche Knie bekommen. Den andern Effekt hatte es, dass er sich endlich entspannte.

“Dr Strange. Ich hab einen völligen Idioten aus mir gemacht. Kann ich vielleicht kurz raus und wieder rein kommen? So tun, als wären der Kartoffelpürree- und der geschwängert-Part nicht passiert?” Jetzt lachte Dr Strange leise. “ _Der_ Witz war besser, mein Junge.” Bucky lächelte erleichtert, das Eis schien gebrochen. Der Schulleiter faltete die Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte und Bucky setzte sich ein bisschen bequemer in den Besucherstuhl.

“Ich habe beschlossen, mit ein paar ausgesuchten Schülern der Junior-High dieses Jahr ein Laufbahn-Gespräch zu führen. Das ist in den letzten Jahren immer erst in der Senior gemacht worden und das halte ich für zu spät. Schließlich bieten die Sommerferien euch allen eine gute Gelegenheit, ein bisschen praktische Erfahrung zu sammeln, etwas auszuprobieren, was euch interessiert, vielleicht Probekurse am Community-College zu besuchen.” Bucky räusperte sich heiser. “Ja, bitte? Brauchst du ein Glas Wasser?”

“Verzeihung, Sir, dass ich unterbreche, aber ich sterbe hier gerade tausend Tode wegen der Bezeichnung 'ausgesuchte Schüler'. Drohe ich, irgendwo durchzufallen? Ist dieses Gespräch eine freundliche Art zu sagen 'Such dir lieber einen Job im Hafen'?” Bucky würde zu alt sein, die Junior zu wiederholen, das war nur einmal pro Schullaufbahn vorgesehen außer bei zwingenden Gründen wie lange Krankheit. Ihm war halb schwindelig vor Angst, sein Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals. Ohne Highschool-Abschluss war man ganz unten. Da blieb nur noch... die Armee, nicht zum Studieren sondern als einfacher Soldat – oder Stripper werden. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, bevor ihm jetzt auch noch eine Bemerkung über Stripper rausrutschte. Dr Strange schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte beruhigend.

“Wie kommst du denn darauf, du könntest irgendwo durchfallen? Du kennst doch deine Noten. Wo dachtest du denn würdest du durchfallen?” “Sp-Sport?”, fragte Bucky zittrig. In Sport konnte man gar nicht durchfallen, wenn man nicht gerade jede Stunde schwänzte. “In deiner Abwesenheitsliste steht nicht eine einzige Fehlstunde.” Das stimmte... “James...” “Bucky.”, sagte der automatisch und errötete schon wieder. _Mann_! “In Ordnung, _Bucky_. 'Ausgesuchte Schüler' heißt Schüler mit Begabung. Ich halte nichts von dem Konzept, Schwächen herauszuheben. Vielmehr gilt es, herauszufinden, wo jemand stark, vielleicht herausragend oder gar einzigartig ist.” Bucky sah den Schulleiter mit großen Augen an und traute seinen Ohren kaum. Er? Begabt? _Einzigartig_? Der Schulleiter nahm ein Blatt Papier in die Hand.

“Ich sehe hier, du hast sehr gute Noten in Informatik und Technik. Einer der besten des Kurses, Potenzial nach oben, sagt Professor van Dyne. Möchtest du Informatik studieren nach der Schule?” “Äh, nein, Sir. Das ist mir zu theoretisch.” “In Drama, Medien und Eventplanning bist du Jahrgangsbester.” _WAS_? Bucky war völlig verdattert.

“Ich habe für diesen Kurs ein neues Bewertungssystem eingeführt. Es ist völliger Unfug, den Eindruck von dem, was ihr da tut, nur von einer Person beurteilen zu lassen, bei allem Respekt und aller Wertschätzung für Mrs Jones. Darum schicke ich sämtliche Arbeiten und Videoaufzeicnungen an Künstlervereinigungen aller Sparten und lasse sie sie bewerten. Du stehst an der Spitze.” Der Schulleiter lächelte warm über die stolze Verwirrung des Jungen.

“Strebst du eine Karriere in einem Bühnenberuf an, Bucky?” _Stripper_ kam ihm kurz wieder in den Sinn und er unterdrückte ein Grinsen. “Denn ich bin davon überzeugt, dafür könntest du mit deinen Leistungen ein Stipendium in der Stadt ergattern.” Ein Stipendium! Die Lösung all seiner Zukunftssorgen. Unabhängigkeit von seinem Vater. Studieren in New York, eine Wohnung mit Steve in Brooklyn! Aber Bühne und Flitterwelt war nicht, was er wirklich für sich sah... “Nein, Sir.” Er straffte sich.

“Ich möchte Maschinenbau studieren.” “Maschinenbau?”, Dr Strange schien überrascht. “Ich will Dinge reparieren, eine eigene Werkstatt, davon träum ich schon seit Jahren... Sir.” “Du bist sehr festgelegt in deiner Berufswahl.” “Ja, Sir, das bin ich wohl.” “Das ist bedauerlich, denn für jeden Ingenieurswesen-Studiengang sind Topnoten in Mathematik gefordert, zumindest, wenn man ein Stipendium begehrt. Mathematik ist leider dein schlechtester Leistungskurs.” “Ich weiß, Dr Strange.” Bucky klang und sah elend aus.

“Nun, nicht jedes College, nicht jede Hochschule hat horrende Studiengebühren. Mit harter Arbeit kann man sich auch an den kleineren Einrichtungen unseres Landes hocharbeiten. Ein Studentenkredit in angemessener Höhe, ein Studium nicht hier in New York, wo das Leben exorbitant teuer ist, vielleicht in Indiana oder sogar Alaska. Die Studienplätze an den erschwinglichen Hochschulen sind natürlich sehr begehrt.” _Von New York weggehen? Steve zurück lassen?_ In Buckys Magen zog sich ein gemeiner Klumpen zusammen bei dem Gedanken. Dr Strange merkte, dass sein Schüler mit den Gedanken gerade woanders war.

“Bucky!” Der sah aufgeschreckt hoch. “Es ist kein schöner Gedanke, die Heimat zu verlassen, geliebte Menschen zurückzulassen... ich weiß.” _Kann der Mann hellsehen_? “Es gibt auch hier in New York kleine, preislich erschwingliche Hochschulen, die zwar eine ellenlange Bewerberliste haben, aber Studenten mit Engagement und vom Üblichen abweichenden Lebensläufen manchmal in Betracht ziehen. Sogar mit nicht ganz so überdurchschnittlichen Mathenoten.” “Was kann ich da tun, Sir?”, fragte Bucky, plötzlich wieder sehr lebendig und interessiert.

“Als Jahrgangsbester in Drama wünsche ich mir von dir, dass du ein besonderes Projekt übernimmst. Entwicklung, Leitung, Organisation und Durchführung. Damit kannst du dir ein Zertifikat erwerben, das deine Kompetenzen hervorhebt. Das wäre bei einer Hochschulbewerbung sehr förderlich.” “Wirklich, Sir? Was für ein Projekt?” “Ich habe da an Improvisations-Theater gedacht. Kursübergreifend. Du hast eine Woche, mir ein Konzept vorzustellen. Mach dich an die Arbeit.” Dr Strange lächelte breit. Bucky war völlig perplex und ein bisschen verknallt, das passierte ihm jüngst dauernd. “Ich weiß gar nicht, wie...”

“Verblüffe mich, James _Bucky_ Barnes.” Damit fühlte er sich entlassen. “Danke Sir und ... einfach danke.”, stammelte Bucky und verließ das Schulleiterbüro wie auf Wolken. Dr Strange sah ihm versonnen nach. War gut gelaufen. Er schrieb eine E-Mail an Mr Stark. “ _Sie sind der Doc, Doc. Gute Arbeit!_ ”, war die Antwort. Stephen Strange lächelte zufrieden. Er _mochte_ Tony Stark einfach.

*

Bucky war von dem Gespräch an beschäftigt wie ein Brunnenputzer. Seine Hausaufgaben, das Stark-Industries-Praktikum und die Entwicklung eines Impro-Theater-Projekts, das alles hielt ihn in Atem. Und letzteres formte sich zu einer tollen Sache heraus. Er reichte eine Präsentation beim Schulleiter ein und bekam grünes Licht.

Steve sah und hörte außerhalb der Schule zwei Wochen lang nichts, zero, nada von ihm und wurde ein wenig unleidlich. Er und Sharon stritten sich heftig über eine unbedeutende Sache, Sam brachte er auf die Palme, weil er eine wichtige Gruppenarbeit versehentlich auf seinem Laptop gelöscht hatte, er kränkte seine Mutter mit einer schroffen Erwiderung, er brachte Peter zum Weinen, weil er so abweisend war, das wenigstens bereute er sofort und tröstete ihn liebevoll. Friday kratzte ihn böse an der Wade noch am selben Tag, das Kätzchen schien ihr 'Herrchen' zu rächen. Und zu guter letzt hatte er mit seinem Vater tagelang eine hitzige Debatte über 'Sicherheit' und 'Überwachung'.

Steve war ein Freiheits-Fanatiker, während Tony den Menschen grundsätzlich misstraute, besonders den privilegierten, denen, die anderen überlegen waren und denen, die das Sagen hatten. 'Machtmissbrauch' war ein immer wiederkehrendes Thema. Während Steve die Freiheit des einzelnen über alles stellte, fand sein Vater regulierende Mechanismen unabdinglich. Pepper wurde es Ende der ersten Woche zu bunt am Abendbrottisch und sie sprach ein Machtwort. Keine Politik mehr beim Essen. Ihr Mann und ihr Sohn fügten sich, wie immer. Aber der Groll schwelte weiter...

Steve hatte Bucky Dutzende Nachrichten geschrieben, die ganze Zeit. Aber der wollte sich nicht ablenken lassen, wusste, wenn er nachgab, würde er sich stundenlang überlegen, was er schreiben sollte, sie würden bis in die Nacht chatten, wie früher. Und er hatte doch ein Ziel, er wollte mit Steve in New York wohnen und studieren. Auch wenn der seine Freundin immer wieder bei sich haben würde oder, wenn das nicht hielt, eine andere... egal, sie wären zusammen. Hauptsache, sie wären zusamen und Steve blieb sein bester Freund... Denn die Alternative war die Hölle. Studium bei der Armee. In Tennesse, weit weg von Steve... Major Barnes' Zukunftspläne für seinen Sohn (“Ingenieure werden immer bei der Infanterie gebraucht!”)...

*

Sowohl Tonys auch als Dr Stranges Plan hatten allerdings Schwachstellen.

Das Stark-Industries-Praktikum sah vor, dass die Praktikanten alle zwei Wochen mit dem obersten Chef-Ingenieur, Tony natürlich, zusammentrafen, um ihre Arbeit vorzustellen und zu besprechen. Bucky schien für diese Termine zu leben. Dessen 'Boy-Crush' hielt sich hartnäckig und da Tony schon nach dem zweiten Treffen von Buckys überschwänglicher Bewunderung völlig überfordert und genervt war, legte er diese Termine auf ein Freitag-Abend-Dinner im Kreis der Familie. Das hielt Bucky allerdings keineswegs davon ab, seinen 'Boss' anzuschmachten und sowohl Steve als auch Pepper waren nicht begeistert. Letztere bewahrte ihre Fassung und Fassade exzellent. Ersterer schäumte vor (Eifersucht) Unleidlichkeit geradezu. Aber beide verloren kein Wort darüber. Pepper sah den Jungen nach wie vor nicht als Gefahr (machte sich nur Sorgen über dessen Seelenheil) und Steve hatte sich eine andere Strategie ausgedacht...

Buckys Impro-Theater-Projekt lud alle Schüler der Junior High ein, anonym Szenarien für kurze Theater-Akte einzureichen. Bucky sollte die vielversprechendsten auswählen, den Kurs für die Durchführung delegieren und erst im letzten Moment, quasi Sekunden vor der Darstellung würde sich der Hauptdarsteller entpuppen. Steve reichte Szene um Szene ein und zermarterte sich das Hirn darüber, wie er Buckys Interesse wecken konnte und gleichzeitig selbigen als zweiten Hauptdarsteller für eine Szene gewinnen konnte. Er war aber so unkreativ und wurde nie erwählt. Nach den Freitagabenddinnern blieb Bucky manchmal noch im Haus der Starks und wenn Peter kein bisschen müde schien, erlaubten ihm seine Eltern mit Steve und Bucky (Baggi-Thteeve) einen Disneyfilm anzusehen. Sie amüsierten sich jedes Mal köstlich.

*

Steve saß kurz vor den Frühlingsferien beim Lunch mit Sharon, Sam, T'challa und Shuri an einem Tisch. Die Finger einer Hand waren mit denen seiner Freundin verschränkt, aber sein Blick schweifte unstet in der Cafeteria umher. Als er Bucky reinkommen sah, sprang er auf die Füße, ließ jäh Sharons Hand los und winkte aufgeregt. “Bucky!”, rief er laut. Der reagierte und kam zu dem Tisch.

“Hey, Leute.” Alle begrüßten ihn freundlich. “Rückt mal zusammen!”, kommandierte Steve, damit Bucky sich setzen konnte. Der kaufte sich beinahe nie das Schulessen und hatte fast immer Sandwiches und Obst dabei. Er quetschte sich zwischen Shuri und T'Challa und fragte: “Na, Prinzessin, heute schon gesungen und Tiere angelockt?” “Muss ich nicht, denn ich hab ja dich komischen Vogel grad neben mir.”, antwortete die Afrikanerin frech.

“Pflaume?”, gab Bucky zur Antwort und hielt ihr eine der violetten Früchte hin. “Was findest du nur an diesen ekligen Dingern, viel zu sauer!”, rief Shuri. Er lachte nur und aß die verschmähte Pflaume selbst. “Ich habe Neuigkeiten.”, warf T'Challa in die Runde. “Wir verlängern unsere amerikanische Schul-Erziehung um ein Jahr.” Das gab ein großes Hallo. Alle hatten gedacht, der Prinz und seine Schwester würden nach dem Schuljahr nach Wakanda zurückkkehren. Jeder freute sich. Bucky fragte Shuri leise:

“Willst du denn nicht lieber wieder nach Hause?” Er wusste, Shuri hatte manchmal Heimweh, sie war ja erst 15. Das Mädchen lächelte ihn an. “Ich bin ja im Sommer zehn Wochen bei Maman und Papá, aber hier ist es einfach toll! Bis auf deine Pflaumen.” “Barbarin.” Shuri lachte.

“Heh! Wer von euch hat Cars 3 gesehen?”, rief Steve. Niemand antwortete, . Bucky grinste, sie hatten sich mit Peter die Cars-Filme angesehen und auf einem Autoteppich mit ihm Modellautos herumgeschoben am Wochenende. “Da war diese Szene mit der riesigen Arena. Ein Autorennen.” “Mach Sachen, _Cars_ , Mann!”, warf Sam ein. Alle lachten, außer Steve.

“Hör zu! Es sah aus, als würden da Millionen von Autos auf den Tribünen sitzen. Gigantisch! Und dann...”, er musste lachen. “Und dann... Bucky, erzähl du weiter.” Der gehorchte: “Na ja, wir haben uns gefragt, warum da diese riesige Arena war, mit wahrscheinlich allen Autos der Welt und da wurde uns klar: Autorennen ist der einzige Sport, den Autos machen können. Ich mein, stellt euch Autos beim Fußball vor!” Und er und Steve brachen wieder in Lachen aus, schütteten sich quasi aus und konnten sich kaum wieder einkriegen.

“Oder Tennis! Ich mein, was sind denn da die Hände von den vier Reifen? Und wie halten sie einen Schläger?”, prustete Steve atemlos. Alle außer den beiden am Tisch waren reglos und starrten sie nur an. Es war immer so. Wenn Steve und Bucky zusammen waren, waren sie wie in einer eigenen Welt. Einer vervollständigte die Sätze des anderen. Einer sagte nur ein Wort und der andere lachte schallend und erzählte dann eine lustige Geschichte, die niemand sonst verstand. Und manchmal verstanden sie sich ganz ohne Worte, sahen sich an und lachten wie die Kobolde und ließen ihre Gruppe unwissend.

“Unlackiert!” “Quasi nackt!” war der nächste Austausch, den niemand verstand aber die beiden Freunde in höchste Heiterkeit versetzte. Sharon stand unvermittelt auf: “Ich muss mich beeilen, ich will nochmal meine Hausaufgabe für Naturwissenschaften probelesen.” Sam schloss sich an. “Gute Idee!”

Darauf folgte peinliche Stille. Die beiden strebten zum Ausgang. Shuri fragte: “Bucky, schickst du mir diesen Film? Klingt lustig.” “Ach, ist wahrscheinlich nicht so lustig, wie es klingt. Schön, dass du noch ein Jahr bleibst, übrigens, Prinzessin.”, er mochte die Kleine. “Oh, Gott!”, rief sie, “Ich hab die Englich-Bücher im Spind vergessen!”, damit sprang auch Shuri davon. T'Challa schloss sich ihr mit den Worten: “Ich habe ihren Spind-Schlüssel”, zwinkernd an. Steve und Bucky fanden sich urplötzlich ganz alleine wieder.

“Keiner hat Cars 3 gesehen.” “Eine Schande, der Film ist brutal lustig.” “Dein Theater-Projekt schlägt ein wie eine Bombe, gute Arbeit!” “Reich doch auch mal eine Idee ein.” “Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nicht so kreativ.” “Gib dir ne Chance, Stevie...”, Buckys Stimme war ganz tief und sehr leise. Steve verstand ihn, Ohren gespitzt, natürlich trotzdem. Steve schluckte und schwieg. Bucky sah ihn lange an, seine Miene war unergründlich. Dann: “Ich muss los. Denk drüber nach!” Steve sah seinem Freund nach und verfluchte seine mangelnde Kreativität. Aber ihm würde schon etwas einfallen. Es musste ihm etwas einfallen!

*

Eine Woche später kam Bucky mit seinem neuen Motorrad zur Schule. Er trug eine abgewetzte Lederhose und -jacke, schwere Motorradstiefel, ein verwaschenes Tanktop und ein kariertes Halstuch. Die Haare vom Helm verwuschelt, bot er einen verwegenen Anblick, als er morgens in den Saal für Naturwissenschaften kam. Alle Köpfe drehten sich, als er zur letzten Reihe, wo Steve saß, hochstieg. Der war jetzt immer schon so früh es ging in den Kursen, die er mit Bucky hatte, damit er entscheiden konnte, wo sie sitzen würden. Ganz hinten konnten sie manchmal unbemerkt miteinander tuscheln. Besonders bei ihrem vertrottelten Naturwissenschaften-Professor Henderson.

“Ich kanns kaum erwarten, deine Maschine zu sehen.” “Ich hab dir doch geschrieben, dass ich heut damit komme, warum hast du nicht draußen gewartet?” “Zeig sie mir in der Pause. Wieviele Seiten hast du über die Zytokinese zusammen bekommen?” Der Essay war ihre Hausaufgabe gewesen und Professor Henderson hatte von mindestens acht Seiten gesprochen, die er erwartete. “Ich hab neun zusammengelabert und du?” “Fast zehn” “Streber!” Steve trat ihm unter der Bank gegen das Schienbein. “He, du Punk! Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit!” “Du bist ein Trottel.”

“Klasse!”, wurden sie unterbrochen. “Packen Sie Ihre Bücher weg, Sie bekommen Papier für eine Überprüfung. Miss Carter, austeilen.” Er reichte Peggy, die vorne saß einen Stapel leere Blätter. Steve und Bucky sahen sich seufzend an. “Na, dann laber mal weiter!” “Gleichfalls.” Peggy war in der letzten Reihe angekommen.

“Viel Glück, Steve!”, schloss sie überdeutlich Bucky aus dem Wunsch aus. Der grinste sie an: “Keine Sorge, Stevie hat seinen Glücksbringer direkt neben sich, Peggy. Dir dasselbe.” “Ja, viel G-Glück.”, stotterte Steve, etwas rosa im Gesicht. Peggy funkelte 'James' an und lächelte dann zuckersüß: “Ach, James, für Mathe hab ich was Schönes vorbereitet. Unsere Olympiade geht schließlich in den Endspurt. Wird dir gefallen: Testen von Hypothesen, Niveau 2.” Stochastik war Buckys Nemesis. Während er mit seinem guten räumlichen Vorstellungsvermögen in Analytischer Geometrie, dem letzten Thema noch gut mitgekommen war, bereitete ihm die trockene Angelegenheit mit endlosen Statistiken und Zahlenreihen Kopfzerbrechen. Er spielte den Coolen.

“Sung Yin, den ich beim Stark-Industries-Praktikum kennen gelernt habe, studiert an der Columbia Mathe im zweiten Semester. Vielleicht lass ich mir Nachhilfe geben. Ich muss nur was finden, was ich ihm im Gegenzug ... beibringen kann.” Peggy rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. “Das nervt. Was hab ich ihr eigentlich getan?” In Steves Kopf drehte sich gerade alles um einen Sung Yin, den Bucky noch nie erwähnt hatte und um 'Nachhilfe' von Bucky in... etwas, das er wahrscheinlich wirklich gut konnte... Er räusperte sich: “Keine Ahnu...” “Ruhe, bitte! Ich bringe die Aufgaben jetzt auf das Smartboard. Sie haben 30 Minuten.”

In der Pause eilten die beiden zu Buckys neuem Motorrad. “Wow, sieht klasse aus! Wann kann ich denn mal mitfahren?” “Ich hab noch keinen zweiten Helm...” “Mein Dad hat ein paar von früher in der Garage.” “So ein Helm muss aber richtig passen, Steve.” “Können wir ja ausprobieren. Wann hast du Zeit?” “Morgen nach der Schule, bis 18 Uhr aber nur. Bei Stark Industries hält ein Robotik-Professor einen interessanten Vortrag um sieben. Wir Praktikanten gehen alle hin!” _Sung Yin also auch_ , dachte Steve düster. Es läutete im Schulgebäude.

“Oh nein!”, rief Bucky gespielt entsetzt. “Ich will doch keine Sekunde von der Mathe-Olympiade verpassen!” und setzte sich in Bewegung. “Was hast _du_ jetzt?”, rief er noch über die Schulter zurück. “Freiarbeit, Mason ist krank.”, grinste Steve. “Du Punk!”, damit war Bucky im Schulhaus verschwunden. Steve nutzte die Freiarbeitsstunde, um an einer Szene fürs Impro-Theater zu arbeiten. Er setzte sich dafür hinter dem Schulgebäude auf der Wiese in die Sonne.

Beim Mittagessen erzählten Sam und Sharon ausgelassen von dem Chemie-Experiment in ihrem Kurs, das spektakulär in die Hose gegangen war. Der Saal musste geräumt werden, weil der eigenartige pyroplasma-ähnliche aber völlig harmlose Schaum, den sie erzeugten, zu solch gigantischen Ausmaßen wucherte, dass die Feuerwehr gerufen werden musste. Die spontane 'Freistunde' hatten Sharon und Sam genutzt, um an ihrem gemeinsamen Projekt zu arbeiten. Sie organisierten für das Schulfest eine Wissenschaftsralley für die Middle School. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen und hatten immer viel Spaß.


	35. Chapter 35

**Fußball, Theater und Peters erster Tag im Kindergarten**

Steves Beziehung zu Sharon war ein wenig zum Stillstand gekommen. Sie trafen sich jeden Tag zum Mittagessen in der Schule, gingen ab und zu ins Kino oder einen Burger essen. Sie machten manchmal auf Steves Couch rum, waren aber noch nicht den letzten Schritt gegangen. Sharon hätte es gern ein bisschen nun, hitziger gehabt, aber sie würde auch warten, wenn Steve sich nicht so schnell darauf einlassen konnte...

“Sharon!”, rief Peggy von einem Tisch, ein paar Reihen weiter und winkte sie zu sich. Das blonde Mädchen stand sofort auf und ging zu ihrer Cousine und deren Freund. Die bat Daniel, sie beide doch allein zu lassen und Sharon machte große Augen. Warum war Peggy so ernst? “Wie läuft es denn mit dir und Steve?”, kam Peggy unvermittelt zur Sache. Sharon war einen Moment sprachlos, dann: “Peg, es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass es für dich schwierig ist. Ich meine, das mit euch ist ewig her und du bist doch mit Daniel zusammen...”

“Deswegen frage ich nicht. Ich hab kein Problem mit dir und Steve. Ich bin nur neugierig. Also, wie läuft es?” Sharon war so überrascht, dass sie antwortete ohne nachzudenken: “Er ist ein bisschen langsamer als mir lieb ist, aber das ist schon okay.” Dann biss sie sich auf die Lippe. So viel hatte sie gar nicht verraten wollen und sie ärgerte sich jetzt ein wenig über ihre Cousine, die sie so eiskalt erwischt hatte. Na ja, mehr über sich selbst...

“Sharon, sei nicht böse, ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich. Ihr beide wirkt nicht gerade super verliebt und es wäre doch schade, wenn du auch noch die Senior High an einen Jungen verschwendest, mit dem du nie... ich meine, der wahrscheinlich nie...”, Peggy hatte den Faden verloren, weil Sharon sie zornesrot im Gesicht wütend anfunkelte. “Fängst du damit schon wieder an?” “Ich habe lange nichts gesagt. Aber ich sehe euch jeden Tag in der Cafeteria. Und immer wenn James auftaucht...” “Er heißt _Bucky_ und ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum du ihn so hasst. Er ist total nett!” “Ich hasse ihn doch nicht.” “Ha ha, Peggy.” 

“Sharon... ich will doch nur nicht, dass man dir weh tut. Es hat gar nichts mit Jame- _Bucky_ als Mensch zu tun, sondern vielmehr... es hat mich damals so gekränkt und ich hab mich davon nur langsam erholt. Ich will nicht, dass dir das gleiche passiert. Du bist doch meine Lieblingscousine.” Sharon lachte, sie war Peggys einzige Cousine, aber sie wusste wie lieb es Peg gemeint hatte. 

“Peggy... ich wusste nicht, dass dir das so nahegangen ist. Ich meine, ist doch eigentlich nichts Schlimmes zwischen euch passiert damals, außer das Steves bester Freund wieder da war. Ich hab nie verstanden, was da genau los war. Was das Problem war.” Peggy presste die Lippen kurz aufeinander und schwieg. “Bucky macht Steve doch nicht an. Ich meine, hat er das damals etwa getan?” Peg schüttelte den Kopf. “Er hat mich nur unsichtbar gemacht...”, flüsterte sie traurig.

“Hängst du denn noch an Steve?”, fragte Sharon leise. “Nein... ja... nein, eigentlich nicht, nein. Daniel und ich sind... ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich! Ich hatte nur nie einen richtigen Abschluss mit Steve.” “Das war aber nicht fair von ihm.”, runzelte Sharon die Stirn. “Ich hab ja Schluss gemacht. Die Sache ist nur, er war darüber eher erleichtert als betrübt, das hab ich gemerkt. Das hat sehr weh getan.” “Und jetzt würdest du gern wissen, ob es an dir lag oder... ich verstehe...”, antwortete Sharon nachdenklich. Oh weiha, was für ein Schlamassel.

Sharon merkte Peggys abwesenden Blick, sie sah zu Steves Tisch, an dem Bucky inzwischen auch saß. Die beiden besten Freunde schütteten sich schon wieder aus vor Lachen, während alle anderen am Tisch verständnislos dreinsahen. Steve musste sich sogar Tränen abwischen und Bucky schien weiter Bemerkungen auf ihn abzufeuern, damit er sich ja nicht so schnell beruhigte. Buckys Augen leuchteten geradezu und seine Mundwinkel waren nach oben geschwungen, und wenn er etwas zu Steve sagte, lehnte er den Oberkörper in dessen Richtung.

Und ständig fuhr seine Zungenspitze über seine vollen aufgeworfenen Lippen. Ständig! Peggy beobachtete inzwischen das Mienenspiel ihrer Cousine. Arme Sharon... Denn Steve war völlig im Bann seines schönen Freundes. Das fiel, wenn man hörte, was jeder sagte überhaupt nicht auf, aber so, als Stummfilm sozusagen, wo es auf jede Regung im Mienenspiel und auf die Körpersprache ankam... Sharon Carter schluckte und ließ sich mitfühlend die Hand von ihrer Cousine drücken... Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Sam. Der hübsche Schwarze sah zwischen den beiden Jungs so wissend hin und her, dass Sharon ein Schauder über den Rücken rieselte.

*

Am Nachmittag fuhr Tony mit Peter zur Schule. Thor hatte nach Schulschluss ein Fußballspiel gegen die Mannschaft einer öffentlichen Schule aus Queens. Die waren als raue Burschen bekannt und Tony hatte seinen Verbandskoffer im Wagen. Sie suchten sich einen schattigen Platz auf der Zuschauertribüne, nachdem sie Thor kurz begrüßt und ihm viel Glück gewünscht hatten. 

“Toor thiethd ein Toor.” “Mach ich, extra für dich, Kleiner!” Um Tony und Peter füllten sich bald die Plätze. Soccer-Moms... Er seufzte innerlich und machte einsilbig langweiligen Smalltalk mit einigen von ihnen. Peter wurde wie immer ausgiebig bewundert und war bezaubernd, wie immer. Er machte die kurz angebundene Art seines Vaters wieder wett. Es wurde sowieso gemunkelt, dass Tony Stark völlig unter dem Pantoffel seiner herrischen Frau stand und sich keine zwei Worte mit einer anderen Frau zu wechseln wagte. Womit sich abgeblitzte Hausfrauen eben so trösteten. Tony war das gleich.

“Halten Sie uns doch bitte die Plätze frei,”, bat Tony zehn Minuten vor Anpfiff, “ich möchte uns Getränke holen.” “Natürlich, Mr Stark!” “Gerne, Mr Stark!” “Lassen Sie Peter doch da, wir passen schon auf den kleinen Liebling auf.” Tonys Griff um sein Kind wurde fester. “Nein, er soll sich etwas aussuchen, aber vielen Dank.” Am Getränkestand fand er Steve und Loki in der Schlange. Sie würden auch zusehen – Ehrensache. Er kaufte gerade eine Runde für alle, als Bucky plötzlich atemlos neben ihnen auftauchte.

“Mr Stark! Schön, Sie zu sehen!” Der Augenaufschlag war filmreif und Tony hätte seine am liebsten verdreht. Aber er hatte schon lange beschlossen, auf die Provokationen des Jungen und seine Avancen schlicht und ergreifend gar nicht zu reagieren. “Möchtest du eine Limo, Bucky?”, fragte er ihn stattdessen wie ein Kind. “Nein, danke, Sir. Ich hab Wasser dabei. Ich bin schon so aufgeregt wegen des Vortrags morgen. Sie kommen doch auch, hoffe ich, Mr Stark? Und machen danach bei der Diskussionsrunde mit?” “Es steht jedenfalls in meinem Kalender.” “Großartig!”

“Steve!”, meldete sich Loki. “Wir müssen auf unsere Plätze, die Cheerleader sind gerade fertig geworden. Es geht gleich los.” Steve riss sich von dem enervierenden Anblick, den Bucky beim Flirten mit seinem Dad bot, los und setzte sich mit seinem kleinen Bruder in Bewegung. “Na, Pete?”, fragte Bucky den Kleinen auf Tonys Arm. “Magst du Fußball?” “Pidah had ein Eith.”, er hielt Bucky sein tropfendes Fruchteis hin. “Das heißt: 'Nein, ich mag kein Fußball, können wir das Thema wechseln?'”, lächelte Tony auf Peter herab. “Hätt ich auch getippt.”, grinste Bucky zurück. Der schmachtende Tonfall war komplett verschwunden. Ebenso der Augenaufschlag und der Schmollmund. Im selben Augenblick wie Steve verschwunden war... _Interessant_. 

“Bucky!”, rief jemand aus der Menge, ein Mädchen aus seinem Dramakurs. “Komm, stell dich doch zu uns!” Der zeigte ihr zustimmend ein Daumenhoch und wünschte Mr Stark und Peter noch viel Spaß beim Spiel, bevor er zu seinen Kurskameraden ging. Offenbar hatte Bucky jetzt doch ein paar Freunde gefunden, dachte Tony zufrieden. Dann stieg er auf die Tribüne und kam gerade pünktlich zum Anpfiff.

Das Spiel war rau und es gab viel wütendes Geschrei und Schiedsrichter-Beschimpfungen. Der Schiri benachteiligte die Schnösel-Schule, wie das gegenerische Team sie nannte, deutlich. Sie verloren aber trotzdem nur knapp 2-3. Thor hatte ein tolles Feldtor gschossen, woraufhin die Verteidiger der andern Mannschaft es auf ihn abgesehn hatten. Das brachte seinem Team bei einem der rüderen Fouls einen Elfmeter ein, den Thor verwandelte. Er war sehr mit sich zufrieden und die paar Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken ein geringer Preis, fand er. Tony war entsetzt. Er hasste Sport und hasste es, wenn sich seine Jungs wehtaten. Aber er verbarg es gut vor Thor und bejubelte ihn überzeugend. Danach gingen alle Starks zu einem Burger-Restaurant feiern.

“Steve! Ich bin so enttäuscht, dass Buckys Theater-Projekt nicht jahrgangsübergreifend ist. Die Szenen, die da gespielt werden, sind alle so langweilig und vorhersehbar. Ich hätte so gute Ideen!” Steve starrte Loki an und ein breites Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht. “Erzähl mal!” “Ach, das interessiert euch doch nicht.” “Doch, Loki!”, kam Thor überraschend zu Hilfe. Der war in seinem Erfolgstaumel generös: “Lass doch hören! Ich versteh ja nicht viel davon, aber die Szenen, die sie da zweimal die Woche nach Schulschluss spielen, sind echt oft ganz schön lahm.”

“Ja, Loki, schieß los!”, rief auch Steve. Tony beaufsichtigte Peter im Kinderparadies im Hintergrund des Restaurants und bekam nichts vom plötzlich wieder erwachten Interesse Steves für 'die Bretter, die die Welt bedeuten' mit. Über den missglückten Wechselversuch vor Weihnachten hatten sie nie gesprochen und Tony hatte das Thema für erledigt gehalten. Loki begann zu dozieren. Erklärte zuerst die Grundsätze von Improvisationstheater und gab ein paar Beispiele für einfache Übungen. Klassisch waren: Kind im Kaufhaus verloren, Heimflug in einem fremden Land verpasst, Urlaubsflirt oder auch Klassentreffen. All das hatten sie in den letzten Wochen gesehen. Steve und Thor nickten ermutigend. Loki war schnell in seinem Element.

“Die klassische Weltliteratur bietet genau genommen nur 17 verschiedene Geschichten an. Man muss sie nur immer wieder neu und anders erzählen. Der Trick einer guten Geschichte oder besser, ihrer neuen Interpretation ist es, einen einfachen hundertmal gehörten Plot zu nehmen und in etwas Einmaliges zu verwandeln.” Steve hängte an Lokis Lippen. Der Junge war ein Geschenk des Himmels! Thor hörte zwar höflich zu, war aber auch mit seinem dritten Burger beschäftigt. Er verstand nicht viel von dem, was Loki da erzählte.

“Mach mal einen Vorschlag!”, bat Steve. Loki dachte kurz nach, dann legte er los: “Nimm die klassische Jungfrau-in-Nöten-Geschichte. Ein grausamer strenger König will seine Tochter verheiraten. Im Land herrscht Krieg. Die Tochter liebt aber den Hauptmann der Palastgarde, der sich ebenfalls nach ihr verzehrt. Der König findet es heraus und beschämt seine Tochter mit Demütigungen und Beschimpfungen. Der Hauptmann wird in die Streitmacht versetzt, die Tochter eingesperrt. Sie kann fliehen und geht zur Front, um ihren Liebsten zu finden. Der wurde gerade schwer verwundet und liegt im Sterben. Sie gestehen sich ihre Liebe. Er stirbt. Vorhang.”

“Langweilig...”, tönte Thor, “schon hundertmal gesehen!” “Natürlich.”, sagte Loki ungehalten. “Du hast nicht zugehört! Man muss dieses Szenario jetzt so verändern, dass der vertraute Plot erhalten bleibt, aber einem trotzdem wie eine völlig neue Geschichte vorkommt.” “Wie stellt man das an?”, Steve beugte sich aufgeregt nach vorn. “Man könnte die Geschlechterrollen vertauschen: Grausame Königin, trauriger Prinz, der Hauptmann ist eine Hauptfrau. Aber das machen alle, das ist langweilig.” “Was würdest du tun?”

“Der Prinz liebt heimlich den Haupt _mann_. Er macht allen Hofdamen schöne Augen, weil er sich vor dem Urteil seiner Mutter fürchtet. Ganz plötzlich findet er sich mit dem Mann, den er liebt allein wieder, vielleicht im Palastgarten, aber ich fnde, man sollte etwas Interessanteres dafür wählen. Den ganzen Plot würde ich auch in die Moderne übertragen. Also vielleicht treffen sie sich im Fitnessraum. Sie werden von der Königin erwischt. Die ist entsetzt und will ihn sofort zwingen seine arrangierte Hochzeit zu feiern. Der Rest bleibt mehr oder weniger gleich. Sie faltet ihren Sohn ordentlich zusammen, beschimpft ihn als Schande der Familie und schickt den Hauptmann an die Front. Dort wird der Hauptmann beinah getroffen aber der Prinz, der ihm nachgereist ist, fängt sich die Kugel für ihn ein und die Königin grämt sich daraufhin über ihren toten Sohn selbst zu Tode. Ende.” 

“Cool!”, rief Thor. “Ja, in der Tat.”, sagte Steve verträumt. Im Geiste hatte er sich die ganze Zeit Notizen gemacht und würde später am Abend alles niederschreiben.

Er überlegte lange, ob er lieber der Prinz oder der Hauptmann wäre, aber Bucky sollte der Prinz sein. Er sah ja auch viel mehr wie einer aus. Dass Bucky die Hauptrolle nicht übernehmen könnte, daran dachte er gar nicht. Bucky war der einzige offen diverse Kursteilnehmer und würde schon allein für die LGBT-Community die erste schwule Rolle in seinem Projekt spielen. Außerdem hatte er bisher noch keine einzige Hauptrolle in dem Projekt bestritten. Er fürchtete einzig und allein, dass der Plot zu lang werden würde...

Bucky bekam die Szene zwei Tage später ins Impro-Theater-E-Mail-Postfach. Und war begeistert!

Im Forum der New Yorker Community postete er sofort:

@jbuchananb:

_Yes, Babies! Ich bring einen schwulen Prinzen auf ne Highschol-Bühne! #thrilled_

(am nächsten Morgen hatte der Beitrag über 33.000 likes)

Im Traum dachte er nicht daran, dass die Szene von Steve sein könnte...

*

“Was bringst du uns diese Woche, Bucky?”, fragte Kyle. “Geld vergessen in der Eisdiele?” “Oder Vergessener Valentinstag?”, lachte Babs. “Nein, ich weiß es:”, schrillte Janet, “Nerd traut sich, die Cheerleaderin zur Prom einzuladen und ist verblüfft, was als nächstes passiert” Alle lachten. Das Projekt bekam so viel Zuspruch, sie erhielten jede Woche rund ein dutzend Szenen, aber beinah nie war etwas Interessantes dabei.

“Hat wohl einen Grund, warum die alle nicht im Leistungskurs sind.”, grinste Bucky in die Runde. Der Dienstagnachmittagsunterricht war komplett mit dem Improtheater ausgefüllt. Ihre Lehrerin hielt sich im Hintergrund. Bucky leitete die Stunde. “Aber diesmal hat sich da draußen mal ne Leuchte mit kreativem Potenzial hingesetzt. Hier, lest euch das Hand-Out durch.” Er schickte eine Datei in den Gruppen-Chat. Seine Mitschüler vertieften sich in die Szene.

  
**Impro-Theater-Idee**  


**Setting:**

**Distopische Diktatur, steht kurz vor einer Rebellion**

**Personen:**

**Die Diktatorin; herrisch, grausam, machtbesessen**

**Ihr Sohn; heimlich schwul, sensibel, mitfühlend, tapfer**

**Der Hauptmann der Leibwache: mutig, direkt, ehrlich**

**Die Verlobte: gehorsam, brav, unterwürfig**

**Die Leibgardistinnen: loyal, gefährlich, brutal**

**Plot:**

**Der Prinz liebt heimlich den Hauptmann. Er macht aber allen Frauen im Regierungsgebäude schöne Augen, weil er sich vor dem Urteil seiner Mutter, die ihm eine Braut ausgesucht hat, fürchtet. Ganz plötzlich findet er sich mit dem Mann, den er liebt allein, im Kontrollraum der als Nachrichtenzentrale über die Rebellion dient. Der Prinz macht sich dort ein Bild über die Lage und ist entsetzt, wie sehr das Volk leidet. Der Hauptmann hört ihm zu und ist schließlich seiner Meinung. Sie küssen sich und werden von der Despotin erwischt. Die ist entsetzt und will ihren Sohn zwingen, seine arrangierte Ehe sofort einzugehen. Er weigert sich, gesteht ihr die Liebe zu dem Hauptmann. Die Diktatorin beschimpft ihn als Schande der Familie und schickt den Hauptmann an die Front. Dort wird der Hauptmann beinahe tödlich getroffen aber der Prinz, der ihm heimlich nachgereist ist, fängt sich die Kugel für ihn ein. Sie gestehen sich, bevor er stirbt ihre Liebe. Der Hauptmann befreit in Gedenken an seinen toten Geliebten das Land.**

**Figur, die ich spielen möchte: Der Hauptmann**

“Das ist ganz schön lang!”, meinte Kyle zweifelnd. “Aber es ist toll!”, rief Carla. “Warum ist der Hauptmann einer Garde aus Frauen ein Kerl?”, runzelte Babs die Stirn. “Vielleicht, weil der Typ keine Frau spielen will! Sei doch nicht so empfindlich, immerhin sind die Frauen fast alle tough.”, lachte Billy. “Bucky,”, fragte Denise, “was meinst du?” “Gute Szene, gutes Setting. Ein bisschen lang aber wir könnten in der Woche vor dem Spring Break nur eine Szene, dafür eine längere spielen.” Die anderen stimmten nach kurzem Nachdenken zu.

“Wer spielt was? Freiwillige?” Es fanden sich schnell eine Diktatorin, die Verlobte und ein paar Gardistinnen. Bucky seufzte. “Kommt schon, Billy, Kyle, Dennis, keiner?” Mehr Jungs außer diesen drei und Bucky gab es im Kurs nicht. “Was ist mit dir?”, rief Billy. “Ja, Mann, wenn du den schwulen Prinzen spielst, entsteht wenigstens keine neue Tratschwelle an der ganzen Schule.”, stimmte Kyle ihm zu. Und er hatte natürlich recht.

“Komm schon, Bucky!”, sagte Janet, “Du hast noch keine einzige Hauptrolle in deinem eigenen Projekt übernommen.” “Ich bin ja auch kein sehr guter Schauspieler!” “Da kommt schon kein Kritiker von der New York Times!”, lachte Carla. “Es geht doch mehr um den Gemeinschaftssinn, die Herausforderung und darum, das Theater auch Laien zu öffnen. Hast du doch alles in deine Präsentation geschrieben. Dr Strange war ganz angetan!”, neckte sie ihn gutmütig. Er funkelte sie an. Sie grinste unschuldig. “Na, schön.”, lenkte Bucky ein. Alle klatschten.

“Setting?” “Klingt wie Hungerspiele, Panem. Die Diktatorenfamilie will das Szepter in ihren Reihen halten. Es schwelt eine Rebellion, die Verheiratung mit einer Frau aus den Randbezirken soll für Ruhe sorgen.” “Sehr gut. Kostüme?” “Nur Requisiten. Schwarze schlichte Kleidung. Der Prinz trägt eine auffällige Kette, so ähnlich wie der Prinz aus Wakanda. Der Hauptmann einen Schild mit dem Herrscher-Familienwappen und eine Waffe im Holster. Die Diktatorin einen Hermelin, so was haben wir in der Requisite, also ein Duplikat natürlich.”

“Die Gardistinnen?” “Speere zur Zierde und Maschinengewehre auf dem Rücken. Das ist schließlich eine Diktatur!” “Gut!”, rief Bucky in die Runde, er hatte sich alles notiert. “Denkt euch alle bis zum nächsten Mal ein paar Zeilen aus, die ihr eventuell verwenden könnt.” Denise kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie würde die Dikatorin spielen. “Bucky... da steht, der Prinz wird schwulenfeindlich angegangen. Ich meine...“ Kopfschüttelnd lächelte Bucky sie an: “Denise, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Natürlich weiß ich, dass du mit meiner Sexualität kein Problem hast! Gib dein Schlimmstes! Ist doch nur Theater!” Sie lächelte zurück.

“In drei Wochen also große Szene, Eigentlich ganz gut als Abschluss fürs Trimester. Jetzt zu den Szenen, die ich sonst so bekommen hab, nehmt euch jeder ein, zwei und sucht welche raus, die nicht ganz so furchtbar sind.” Alle seufzten...

Bucky fragte sich insgeheim äußerst neugierig, wer der 'Hauptmann' sein mochte. Ob sich da ein zweiter schwuler Junge an der Sanctuary High outen wollte? Das wäre großartig für die Community!

*

Tony wachte mit einem unguten Gefühl auf. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Peter sollte heute zum ersten Mal allein für zwei Stunden in den Kindergarten. Ein hässlich dumpfer Knoten bildete sich in seinem Magen und er hastete ins Bad, um sich zu übergeben. Er konnte aber nur trocken würgen.

“Tony?”, Pepper war aufgewacht und hatte ihren Mann gehört. Voller Sorge lauschte sie an der Badtür. “All's 'kay, Honey...”, keuchte er undeutlich. Erbitterte Auseinandersetzungen lagen hinter Mr und Mrs Stark. Tony fand Peter viel zu klein für den Kindergarten, was Pepper für völligen Quatsch hielt. Ihrer Ansicht nach war die symbiotische Beziehung ihres Mannes zu seinem Jüngsten und umgekehrt wesentlich bedenklicher.

Für diesen schicksalhaften Tag hatte Pepper ihre großen Söhne angewiesen, den Schulbus zu nehmen. Es wurde ein bisschen hektisch, denn die drei waren nicht gewohnt, zu einem festen Zeitpunkt das Haus zu verlassen. Steve hatte noch seinen Probe-Führerschein, mit dem er keine Minderjährigen transportieren durfte, also blieb nur der Bus. Tony saß aschfahl am Frühstückstisch und sah seinem 'Baby' zu, wie es enthusiastisch seine Frühstücksflocken löffelte. Peter war doch noch ein Baby! Was sollte er im Kindergarten? Ganz allein! Das 'Baby' legte den Löffel hin und rief begeistert:

“Pidah-Daddy-Tinderdarden!” Peter fand es toll im Kindergarten. Dort gab es jede Menge Neues zu erkunden, andere Kinder und unbekannte Spiele und viele tolle Spielgeräte im Garten. Was Peter natürlich nicht wusste, war, dass er heute zum ersten Mal ohne seinen Daddy dort bleiben sollte... Tony war die Probewoche dabei geblieben.

Um neun kamen Vater und Sohn in der Einrichtung an. Miss Jackson, Peters Erzieherin, nahm den Kleinen an der Hand und sagte freundlich zu ihm: “Hallo, Peter! Sag deinem Daddy 'Auf Wiedersehen', wir machen jetzt zusammen Seifenblasen. Daddy holt dich danach gleich wieder ab.” Peter erstarrte. Richtig angekommen war nur 'Daddy – Auf Wiedersehen'. Er wurde stocksteif und sah panisch zu seinem Vater.

“Daddy?” Seine Unterlippe zitterte, die Augen groß und ängstlich. Er heulte los. Tony riss ihn sofort wieder an sich. Miss Jackson sah ihn missbilligend an und seufzte. “Mr Stark, das haben wir doch besprochen.” “Er fürchtet sich. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass er sich fürchtet.” “Natürlich nicht, das verstehe ich. Wir möchten auch nicht, dass sich die Kinder fürchten.”, Erzieherinnen hatten berufsbedingt eine Engelsgeduld, allerdings hatte Miss Jackson nie gedacht, dass sie den Löwenanteil ihrer Geduld mal für einen erwachsenen Mann brauchen würde. Das war, bevor sie Tony Stark kannte...

“Wenn Sie den Abschied in die Länge ziehen, dann verunsichern Sie Peter.”, ein Satz, den Erzieherinnen über all auf der Welt hundertmal zu Eltern sagten. Mit Tony Stark – das wusste sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht – würde sich diese Zahl potenzieren.

“Er braucht mich! Er hat Angst. Er möchte nicht, dass ich ihn allein lasse! Peter, Liebling, mein kleiner Spiderling, Daddy ist da.” Peters Schluchzen verebbte. Tony schloss die Augen und seufzte, seine Wange an die seines 'Babys' gedrückt. _Oh Mann_ , dachte Miss Jackson. _Gleich heult noch einer._..

“Peter”, rief sie leise, “komm wir gehen zusammen ans Fenster und winken deinem Daddy und dann machen wir riesige Seifenblasen. Möchtest du Seifenblasen machen?” “Blathen machen!”, antwortete Peter plötzlich ganz fröhlich. _Manipulatives Biest_ , dachte Tony und schämte sich sofort dafür. Miss Jackson machte nur ihre Arbeit.Voller Reue setze er seinen Sohn auf die Erde und sagte tapfer:

“Na, los Pete. Ich geh kurz raus, du winkst mir am Fenster und dann machst du die größten Seifenblasen der Welt. Danach hol ich dich wieder ab.” “Pidah machd Blathen!” “Ja, genau. Du bist der Seifenblasen-Superheld, Underoos. Daddy ist stolz auf dich!” Peter nahm Miss Jacksons Hand und ließ sich zu einem großen Fenster führen. “Da kannst du gleich deinem Daddy winken, Peter, okay?” “Daddy winten!” Tony stand ein paar Sekunden unschlüssig herum, bis Miss Jackson zischte:

“Gehen Sie, Mr Stark.” Er fügte sich schweren Herzens. Peter sah sich nochmal um und blieb dann stur stehen. “Pidah macht Blathen mid Daddy.” Tony drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und strahlte. Miss Jackson verdrehte die Augen.

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Tony quasi rausgeworfen wurde und sich das sogar gefallen ließ, weil Miss Jackson die ultimative Drohung aussprach: “Ich rufe gleich Mrs Stark an.” Peters Weinen zerriss ihm das Herz und würde ihn in seinen Alpträumen verfolgen. Er setzte sich in den Audi und zoomte mit der Kamera des StarkPhones in alle Fenster, die er von da aus sehen konnte. Er merkte nicht, dass ihn zufällige Passanten zuweilen schräg ansahen...

Peter beruhigte sich ziemlich schnell, als ihm Miss Jackson die großen Seifenblasen zeigte. Aber das wusste Tony natürlich nicht und er litt Qualen die nächsten zwei Stunden. Als er Punkt elf den Kindergarten wieder betrat, brach Peter in Tränen aus und warf sich seinem Vater in die Arme. _Oh nein_..., dachte Miss Jackson. Peter war also _so_ ein Kind. Eins, das im Moment lebte. Der Kleine hatte seinen Trennungsschmerz zwar schnell überwunden, als er beschäftigt war, aber das Elend kam mit aller Macht zurück, als er seinen Vater wieder sah. Tony war entsetzt und sah über Peters Locken hinweg die arme Erzieherin an wie eine Kindesmörderin.

“Mr Stark! Peter hatte Spaß bis eben, glauben Sie mir!”, rief sie verzweifelt. Müsste sie sich mit diesem Problem nicht die nächsten Tage – oder _Wochen_ – auseinandersetzen, würde sie es vielleicht sogar süß finden, wie der Mann an seinem Kind hing... “Pete, Daddy ist bei dir und bringt dich heim. Da ist auch Friday. Sie freut sich schon dolle auf dich!” “Pidah will Daddy und Fhiday.” Tony fühlte einen kindischen Stolz, dass er in der Reihenfolge immer noch vor Peters geliebter Katze kam.

“Mr Stark, morgen müssen sie den Abschiedsprozess unbedingt verkürzen.”, sagte Miss Jackson streng zum Abschied. Tony grinste schief. “Ich kanns versuchen.” Er sah aus wie ein Junge, der was ausgefressen hatte. Und Miss Jackson verzieh ihm sofort. Tony Stark konnte man einfach nicht böse sein.


	36. Chapter 36

**Improvisationstheater – The Captain and his Prince**

Steve hatte auf der Startseite des Drama-Blogs der Schul-Homepage entdeckt, dass seine Szene, Codename 'Hauptmann' für die letzte Aufführung vor den Ferien gewählt worden war und ihm wurde ganz schwindelig vor Aufregung – und Angst. Er zweifelte plötzlich an seinem Vorhaben und bekam Muffensausen. Die Instruktionen besagten, dass der Protagonist schlichte schwarze Kleidung tragen solle. Also packte er für den Donnerstag vor dem Spring Break eine schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Longsleeve in seinen Rucksack und fieberte halb aufgeregt, halb panisch dem Nachmittag entgegen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Wie würde Bucky reagieren und wie um alles in der Welt sollte er das erklären? _Shit shit shit..._

Die Zeiger der Schuluhren rückten gnadenlos vor und es wurde Zeit, sich in die Katakomben der Aula zu begeben. Der Kurs hatte diese spezielle Szene als 'besonders' beworben und die erste dieser Woche dafür gestrichen. In den Garderoben unter der Aula wurde er vom Background-Team des Projekts empfangen. Man stattete ihn mit einem Mikro, einem Schulter-Pistolenhalfter und Plastikpistole aus sowie einem runden Schild, blau-rot bemalt mit einem weißen Stern in der Mitte. Steve grinste in sich rein. Wie Captain America, ein Comic-Held aus der Welt, die sein Vater in seiner Jugend so geliebt hatte. Ein Mädchen, Louise hieß sie, glaubte er, erklärte:

“Wir dürfen dir nicht sagen, was dich oben erwartet bis auf das eine Detail: Du hörst hinter einem Paravent, wie der Prinz die Gardistinnen anmacht. Du stehst im Hintergrund und verziehst keine Miene. Alles danach ist Improvisation, okay? Bereit?” Steve nickte tapfer. “Bereit.” “Na dann, los!” Steve ging nach oben und auf Position. Er hörte Bucky nach ein paar Augenblicken, wie er großspurige Macho-Sprüche von sich gab. Er kam immer näher...

Dann umrundete Bucky den Paravent. Er sah atembraubend aus in einem hautengen schwarzen Overall, einer Kette mit einem tiefroten Stern auf der Brust, von der Form identisch mit dem weißen auf Steves Schild, einem schlichten schwarzen hüftlangen Umhang und einer Offiziersmütze, schief auf dem wilden Haarschopf sitzend. Steve stockte der Atem. Aber das war kein Vergleich mit Buckys Reaktion. Als der Steve sah, wurde er leichenblass, die Augen riesengroß, der Mund leicht geöffnet und er schien zu erstarren. Das war natürlich genau die Reaktion, die zu der Szene passte...

“Hoheit.”, sagte Steve etwas zittrig aber laut genug für das Publikum. Bucky holte tief Luft und erwiderte: “Captain.” Sie hatten sich im Kurs auf den schnittigen Rang geeinigt, klang einfach gut. Steve schluckte trocken und brachte hervor: “Eure Mutter wünscht Euch zu sprechen.” Bucky neigte den Kopf und funkelte Steve unter gesenkten Wimpern an. Seine Fassung schien er langsam wieder zu gewinnen... Die Diktatorin, Denise, betrat die Szene.

“Sohn, hast du heute schon mit Miss Harper gesprochen?” “Nein, Mutter.” “Du weißt, was auf dem Spiel steht. Wenn sie das Interesse verliert, ist unser Land dem Untergang geweiht!” “Mutter! Wie kann ich ein Mädchen heiraten, das ich kaum kenne?” “Sentimentale Gefühle spielen in der Politik keine Rolle, Kind. Wenn diese Verbindung nicht zustande kommt, ist alles verloren! Die Rebellion ist bedrohlich geworden! Schicke ihr eine Video-Chat-Anfrage, sofort!” Bucky ballte seine Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten und knirschte:

“Ja, Ma'am” hervor. Denise verschwand zum Bühnenrand und Bucky ging zu einem Computer-Terminal. Der riesige Bildschirm war vom Publikum aus zu sehen. Carla (die Verlobte) tauchte darin auf. “Oh, mein Prinz! Ich habe auf deinen Anruf gewartet!” “Warum?”, Bucky klang sehr ungehalten. “Nun, wir sind verlobt und ich brenne darauf, endlich in die Hauptstadt zu kommen und mit dir zusammen zu sein, Liebster!” “Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht! Was, wenn wir uns nicht mögen?” “Wie sollte ich meinen Prinzen nicht mögen?” Bucky sah zur Seite, in Steves Richtung, der am Bühnenrand auf seinen Einsatz wartete. Bucky sah so eigenartig aus. Wütend, verletzt und seltsam fremd.

“Du bist gut ausgewählt. Keinen eigenen Gedanken, keine Fragen, keinen eigenen Willen...” “Mein Prinz?” Bucky drückte einen großen roten Knopf Carla duckte sich, 'verschwand' vom 'Bildschirm'. Der Vorhang fiel. Das Publikum klatschte begeistert! Das war mal eine Nummer nach den lahmen Dingern der letzten Wochen!

Die Bühne wurde in Windeseile umgebaut. Weitere Computerterminals wurden herein geschoben, Steve wusste, seine Szene im Kontrollraum stand also bevor. “Bucky!”, rief er leise. “Ruhe, Steven. Wir reden später.” Der Vorhang öffnete sich wieder und Bucky studierte die Bildschirme. Er lief bald hin und her, rang die Hände und schlug mit der Faust auf die Schreibtische. Steve trat vor und rief: “Hoheit!” Bucky wirbelte zu ihm herum.

“Captain! Wussten Sie das? Die Menschen in unserem Land leiden! Es ist grausam!” Steve besann sich auf seinen (na ja, eher Lokis) Plot. “Eure Familie hat dieses Land zu ruhmreichen Größen geführt. Es kann nicht jeder einzelne glücklich sein.” Buckys Blick brannte auf seinem Gesicht. “Captain, wie kann ein Mann wie Sie, rechtschaffen, ehrlich und _gut_ , so blind sein!” Steve erstarrte kurz, brachte dann mühsam “Hoheit?” hervor. Bucky ging mit zwei langen Schritten zu ihm, krallte eine Hand in Steves Longsleeve und zog ihn zu sich, raunte aus dem Mundwinkel:

“Halt den Schild hoch!” Steve gehorchte und vom Publikum aus waren ihre Köpfe jetzt hinter dem Schild. Die Menge johlte, pfiff, trampelte und klatschte. Sie waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. In dem Lärm zischte Bucky Steve an: “Was soll das hier, Steven?” “Du wolltest doch, dass ich eine Szene einreiche.” “Ernsthaft?” “Was?” “Willst du mich verscheißern?” _WAS?_ “Bucky, nein! Ich...” “Ssht!”, Steve verstummte.

Denise betrat die Szene. “Sohn! Captain! Was geht hier vor?” Sie fuhren auseinander. “Mutter, ich liebe ihn! Ich liebe ihn schon ewig...” “Nein! Wie kannst du mir das antun? Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie! Wie peinlich, nachdem du scheinbar jedem Rock in der Residenz hinterhergejagt hast und jetzt das!” Steve zog sich aus der Szene in den Hintergrund und war ganz taub vor Verwirrung. Warum war Bucky nur so außer sich? “Du wirst sofort Miss Harper heiraten! Für unser Land. Für unsere Dynastie!” “Niemals!” “Geh auf deine Gemächer! Morgen wird eine Eskorte dich zu deiner Braut bringen. Du wirst von nun an im Außenbezirk sieben, bei _ihr_ , leben. Captain!” Steve reagierte nicht sofort.

“ _Captain_!”, rief Denise lauter. “Ja, Hoheit?” “In den Außenbezirken Nord gibt es größere Unruhen. Sie begeben sich sofort dorthin und unterstützen unsere Streitmächte.” “Nein, Mutter!”, rief Bucky verzweifelt. “SCHWEIG! Du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn” Denise stolzierte auf der Bühne hin und her und lamentierte: “Da wird mir nur ein Kind, ein Sohn geboren, und macht sich nichts aus Frauen. Wird die Familienlinie nicht fortsetzen... Ist das nicht eine schaurig schöne Tragödie, Captain?” Steve war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und schwieg. Bucky sprang ein.

“Captain! Denken Sie an unsere Leute. Sie sind... _du_ bist ein guter Mann!” Ein paar Gardistinnen führten Bucky ab. “Nun, Captain?” “W-Was wird mit ihm geschehen?” “Das ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit. Sie haben meinen Befehl doch gehört! Begeben Sie sich unverzüglich nach Norden!”

Der Vorhang fiel. Der Applaus war noch lauter als beim ersten Mal.

Die Truppe hängte ein weißes rieisges Tuch in den Hintergrund der Bühne, Kyle projezierte eine Video-Sequenz von einem Schlachtfeld drauf, die Gardistinnen nahmen Stellung als Frontkämpfer ein. “Steven! Schlussszene!”, zischte Bucky. Schlachtenlärm vom Band ertönte. Steve nahm zwischen den Gardistinnen seinen Platz ein. Der Vorhang öffnete sich. Bucky war am Rand der Bühne. Die Mädchen mit den Speeren warfen diese weg und holten die Maschinengewehre vom Rücken. Steve zog seine Pistole und richtete sie in Richtung Schlachtfeld-Projektion. Bucky rannte zu Steve, riss ihn herum, so dass sein Körper den 'Captain' gegen 'die Schlacht' abschirmte.

Ein einzelner Schuss hob sich deutlich vom Schlachtenlärm ab und Bucky fiel wie getroffen auf die Knie, riss den 'Captain' mit sich und Steve, der das Gleichgewicht verlor, fiel ungraziös auf ihn drauf, traf ihn mit dem Schild an der Schulter. “Sorry”, raunte er leise. Bucky zischte zurück: “Ich hab ne Kugel im Rücken, also, kleinstes Übel...” Der Schlachtenlärm verebbte und Bucky sah Steve beschwörend an: “Dein Einsatz!”

“Hoheit! Was habt ihr... Was hast du getan?” “Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass...”, Bucky rang hörbar nach Atem, während Steve ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden bettete, einen Arm um seine Schultern. “Ich muss doch etwas tun können!” “Stopp diesen grausamen Krieg. Für die Menschen, die hier leben, für... mich.” “Oh, ich verspreche es dir, mein Prinz! Ich verspreche es! Stirb nicht!” “Sag mir nur...”, Bucky Stimme brach. “Ja, mein Prinz, alles, was du willst!” “Sag mir...”

“Ich _liebe_ dich! Ich werde dich nie vergessen und ich werde die Menschen in unserem Land von der Tyrannei befreien! Für dich!” Bucky schloss die Augen und sank leblos nach hinten. Steve hielt eine Weile den Kopf gesenkt. Dann ließ er den wie leblosen Bucky vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten, stand auf, warf den Gardistinnen den Schild vor die Füße, drehte sich zum Publikum und rief. “Ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis er gerächt ist und diesem Land die Freiheit wieder gehört!”

Vorhang. Das Publikum tobte.

Hinter dem Vorhang war es ein paar Augenblicke totenstill. Bucky hatte sich aufgesetzt. “Das war die beste Impro-Szene, die wir bisher gemacht haben. Danke, _Steven!_ ”, wandte er sich seinem Freund zu. Der wachte aus seiner Erstarrung auf. “Bucky, du warst großartig!” Der sah ihn unverwandt an, Stirn gerunzelt, Lippen aufeinander gepresst.

“Du warst auch echt gut, Steve!”, rief eins der Gardemädchen. “Ja!”, stimmte ein anderes zu, “Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen am Schluss!” “Das war ne super Szene, Steve!”, rief Kyle vom Technik-Pult. “Hol dir deinen Applaus, Captain!” “W-was... g-ganz allein?” “Der Star beim Impro-Theater ist immer der Laie.”, grinste Babs ihn an. Steve gehorchte und suchte die Lücke im Vorhang. Er wurde bejubelt.

Im Publikum saßen Sharon, T'Challa, Sam und Shuri. Steve hatte ihnen in letzter Minute mitgeteilt, dass die heutige Szene von ihm war und jetzt, danach, starrten ihn alle vier, während sie klatschten, an. Alle waren ... _beeindruckt_. Oder eher _verstört_. T'Challa fand, dass Steve zu weit gegangen war... Sharon spitzte abschätzig die Lippen und warf Sam einen Seitenblick zu. Der hatte sie offensichtlich gerade angesehen, schaute aber sofort weg. Shuri zog ihr Telefon raus und schrieb Bucky: “War ja _unterhaltsam_ , Weißer Wolf. Gehts dir gut?”

Als Steve wieder hinter den Vorhang kam, sah er sich suchend um. “Wo ist Bucky?” “Der bekam einen Anruf. Seine Großmutter ist gestürzt, er muss zu ihr ins Krankenhaus.” Steve war sprachlos. Was besser war als das erste, was ihm einfiel, auszusprechen. Das wäre 'Bullshit' gewesen. Major Barnes' Eltern machten gerade eine Weltreise und befanden sich seines Wissens am anderen Ende der Welt und seine Großmutter mütterlicherseits hatte keinen Kontakt zur Familie. Was war nur passiert? “Ich helf euch aufräumen.”

Bucky ging nicht ans Telefon und antwortete auf keine Nachricht Steves. Der würde am liebsten schnurstracks zum Haus der Barnes fahren, wenn nötig dort die ganze Nacht auf Bucky warten. Er musste einfach mit ihm sprechen! Aber er hatte seinen Eltern versprochen, auf Peter aufzupassen, Sie mussten eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung in der Stadt besuchen. Im Laufe des Abends gab er auf, Bucky unbeantwortete Nachrichten zu schreiben und als Peter eingeschlafen war, ging er erschöpft ebenfalls zu Bett. Er würde morgen in der Schule mit Bucky reden. Bucky kam am letzten Tag vor den Ferien nicht in die Schule...

Steve fuhr gleich nach dem Unterricht zu Buckys Haus. Schien verlassen. Er klingelte und klopfte, spähte durch alle Fenster. Keine Regung. Ein Nachbar trat vor seine Tür. “Heh! Junge, was schleichst du da um das Haus?” “Ich bin ein Freund von Bu – James Barnes! Er kam heute nicht zur Schule, Sir. Ich wollte sehen, ob er krank ist.” “Ach, so einer bist du... keine Ahnung, wo der Junge steckt.” Damit ging der Mann in sein Haus zurück.

_So einer_? Steve schaute verwirrt drein, dann begriff er. Sein Freund nahm seit geraumer Zeit an Kundgebungen für Queer-Rechte teil und war einmal dabei wild kostümiert, aber noch deutlich erkennbar in die Lokalnachrichten gekommen. Major Barnes wäre damals beinahe gestorben... Aber wo steckte Bucky denn jetzt nur? Steve fuhr unverrichteter Dinge nach Hause. Er legte seinem Vater das Trimester-Zeugnis vor, holte sich ein Lob dafür ab und trollte sich auf sein Zimmer. Dort schrieb er die gefühlt tausendste Nachricht. Sie blieb unbeantwortet.

Tony war guter Laune. Selbst Thors Zeugnis war diesmal gar nicht _so_ schlecht. Er hatte außerdem eine lobende Erwähnung über seine Leistungen in Musik/Band drin stehen. Peter und sein Daddy waren nach dem Kindergarten in der Stadt, um mit Pepper zu Mittag zu essen und der Kleine hatte zum ersten Mal nicht jämmerlich geweint, als er seinen Daddy nach zwei vergnüglichen Stunden im Kindergarten wieder sah. Dann bekam er eine E-Mail von Dr Strange. Kein Betreff. Die Nachricht lautete nur:

“ _Bitte um Kenntnisnahme. Schöne Ferien._ ” Im Anhang befand sich eine Videodatei. Nach Ansehen des Videos war Tony nicht mehr so gut gelaunt. Was hatte sich Steve nur dabei gedacht? Später am Tag bekam er eine E-Mail aus der Personal-Abteilung von Stark Industries. “ _Bitte um Kenntnisnahme._ ” Im Anhang fand er den Scan einer Kündigung. Bucky hatte sein Praktikum gekündigt! _Oh Mann_...

*

Sharon und Sam fuhren am letzten Schultag gleich nach dem Unterricht mit ihrem Sportkurs zu einem Wettbewerb. Sie würden das Wochenende über im Harriman State Park zelten und sich mit Sport-Leistungskursen anderer Schulen messen. Sam mit dem Basketball-Team, Sharon mit Pfeil und Bogen. T'Challa und Shuri würden die Ferien in New Orleans verbringen und ihre Eltern dort treffen. Keiner seiner Freunde hatte etwas zum Impro-Theater gesagt. Er schmollte darüber ein bisschen, fragte seinerseits aber auch niemanden, wie sie es gefunden hatten. Gegen Abend fuhr er nochmal zu Bucky raus. Erfolglos. Also setzte er sich in sein Auto und wartete...

Als seine maximale Ausgangszeit immer näher rückte und von Bucky immer noch nichts aufgetaucht war, fuhr er frustriert wieder nach Hause. Er schrieb ihm ein letztes Mal: “Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken, du Punk!” Bucky zog träge sein Telefon aus der Tasche, als es bingte. Er lag mit einem Jungen vom College in dessen Wohnheim-Zimmer auf dem Bett und sie rauchten zusammen Gras.

“Was Wichtiges?”, nuschelte Aaron in Buckys Haar. Der drehte sich wortlos um und küsste ihn. Auf Bucky hätte Steve diese Nacht lange warten müssen... Im Morgengrauen raunte Aaron Bucky, als der aus dem Bett kriechen wollte, verschlafen zu: “Wenn du bleiben willst, mach ich dir nachher Frühstück.” Bucky brummte zustimmend und zog den Veterinärmedizinstudenten wieder an sich. Nach einem späten Frühstück gab der ihm seine Nummer.

“Ich sags aber gleich, ich will nichts Festes. Ich hab zuhause jemanden.” Bucky hob die Augenbrauen. “Ein Mädchen, wir wollen heiraten.” “Und sie... weiß sie, dass...?” “Ja, sie ist ganz cool damit. Wenn ichs nicht zuhaus mache und sies nicht erfährt, und ich vorsichtig bin, kommt sie damit klar.” “Wow.” “Also, ich hoffe, du nimmsts mir nicht übel.”

“Ich will auch nichts Festes.” Aaron fragte nicht, warum. “Na, also dann, vielleicht rufst du mal an. Ich fand es sehr schön.” “Ich auch.”, das war die Wahrheit. Mit Jay war der Sex immer wild, getrieben und beinah wie ein Kampf gewesen. Aaron hatte Bucky in der Nacht das Ruder überlassen, sich seinem Tempo angepasst und sich ihm hingegeben und der hatte gelernt, dass er es so herum lieber mochte.

Zuhause las er eine Menge Nachrichten, beantwortete aber nur Shuris letzte.

“ _Hast du dem Shithead inzwischen die Meinung gegeigt_?”

“ _Language, Prinzesschen. Und nein, ich hatte was 'Besseres' zu tun._ ”

“ _Woo-hoo! Aber trotzdem, was hat sich Steve dabei nur gedacht?_ ”

“ _Aus langer Erfahrung kann ich dir sagen: Steve hat überhaupt nicht gedacht._ ”

“ _Wie konntest du ihn nur so lange am Leben lassen_?”

“ _Ich bin eben ein Engel._ ”

“ _Ich hoffe für dich, dass nicht! ;)_ “

“ _Na gut, nicht immer. ;)_ “

Buckys Wut hatte sich inzwischen etwas abgekühlt und er war davon überzeugt, dass Steve tatsächlich nicht nachgedacht hatte. Als er ihm keine Absicht mehr unterstellte, war er ihm auch nicht mehr ganz so böse. Oh, Nachricht von Kyle!

“ _Hey, ich dachte ich sags dir besser: Der Blog ist voll mit Kommentaren und es tut mir echt leid, dass ich mich geirrt habe, als ich sagte, du würdest keine neue Tratschwelle auslösen. Wirklich leid, Alter! Gott sei Dank sind jetzt Ferien, vielleicht geht der Wirbel ja schnell wieder rum._ ”

Nach einer Stunde Kommentare lesen im Blog war Bucky wieder stinksauer auf Steve. Na, auf den würde er erfahrungsgemäß bestimmt nicht lange warten müssen. Hartnäckig und stur wie er war, würde er garantiert im Laufe des Tages eh wieder vor seiner Tür auftauchen. Jetzt ging er erstmal duschen. Seine Haare waren noch nass, aufs Rasieren würde er die Ferien über sowieso verzichten, als es ein paar mal hintereinander sehr aggressiv kingelte. Natürlich klang die Klingel wie immer, aber trotzdem glaubte Bucky, am Klingeln zu hören, wer vor der Tür stand. Bucky war schon auf dem Weg, als sich energisches Klopfen zur Klingel gesellte.

“Bucky! Ich weiß, dass du da bist!”, drang es gedämpft durch die Tür. “Dein Wagen und dein Motorrad stehen in der Einfahrt!” Bucky öffnete und grinste: “Immer so dramatisch, Stevie... Was hättest du denn als nächstes getan? Eine Pferdestaffel geholt?” Steve schloss mit einem hörbaren Plopp den Mund und drückte die Tür weiter auf, verschaffte sich entschlossen Eintritt. “Du wirst mich nicht wegschicken, Bucky Barnes.” “Hast du dich mal bei den Zeugen Jehovas beworben? Einen Türöffner wie dich könnten die brauchen!”, lachte der. Steve stutzte, aber er hielt an seinem Vorhaben fest; herauszufinden, was Bucky so erzürnt hatte.

Sie gingen in die Küche und Steve lehnte die ihm angebotene Cola ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen machte klar: Er hatte etwas zu klären. Bucky hob seine Augenbrauen und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Die langen Beine ausgestreckt, an den Knöcheln übereinander gelegt, die Daumen lässig in die Taschen seiner Sweatpants gehakt lehnte er sich zurück und schwieg. Das brachte Steve etwas aus dem Konzept. Normalerweise fragte Bucky immer, was los war, wenn er sichtlich so aufgebracht war wie gerade.

“Wo hast du gesteckt?” “Der Anstand verbietet mir, das im Detail zu erzählen.” Bei Steves heftigem Erröten musste Bucky schmunzeln. “Ich habe dir Dutzende Nachrichten geschrieben, versucht dich anzurufen, fast genau so oft. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!” “Ich bin ein großer Junge, Stevie. Hattest du etwa Angst, der Wolf hätte deinen Prinzen gefressen, _Captain_?” “Ah, gut, dass dus ansprichst,”, Steve wurde etwas lauter, “warum warst du eigentlich so aufgebracht beim Theater?” “Bist.” “Was?” “'Warum _bist_ du so aufgebracht', wie in Präsens.” Bucky sah gar nicht aufgebracht aus... wunderte sich Steve kurz, dann:

“Na schön, warum _bist_ du so aufgebracht? Ich finde, die Szene war gut. Sie ist auch gut angekommen und war besser als alles, was ihr vorher gemacht ha...” “Halt die Luft an, Steven.” Steve stand der Mund offen bei Buckys Tonfall. Er war _doch_ aufgebracht, sogar sehr. “Willst du damit sagen, dass dein ach so genialer kleiner Einfall unserem Projekt erst die richtige Klasse gegeben hat?” “Ich weiß nicht, was du m...” Bucky unterbrach ihn wieder: “Oder dass wir da nur so rumgekaspert haben, bis endlich jemand kam und uns zeigte, wie mans richtig macht?” Steve war sprachlos.

“Ich weiß, was du denkst. Ja, wir erfinden in meinem Kurs vielleicht nicht die Demokratie neu und wir werfen auch nicht mit klugen Latein-Zitaten um uns. Aber wir arbeiten genauso hart wie alle anderen und unsere Arbeit bereitet den Leuten wenigstens Freude.” Steve schüttelte den Kopf. “Bucky! Was redest du denn da? Das war überhaupt nicht das, was ich... verdammt! Nein! Ich will nur wissen, was dich so sauer gemacht hat, Himmel!”

Bucky stand auf und bedeutete Steve, ihm in sein Zimmer zu folgen. Dort zeigte er nur wortlos auf seinen Laptop. Steve runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich an den Schreibisch, während Bucky sich aufs Bett fallen ließ. Steve weckte den Rechner aus dem Ruhezustand und der Blog des Theater-Projekts ploppte auf. Steve drehte sich um. “Hat es den Leuten nicht gefallen? Bist du deshalb so sau...”

“Lies es einfach, Stevie.” Genervt schnaubte Steve durch die Nase, andererseits war 'Stevie' immer noch besser als dieses kalte 'Steven'. Kein Mensch nannte ihn 'Steven', außer Jarvis. Aber der war ja auch kein Mensch. Er gehorchte und vertiefte sich in die Kommentare. Bucky war wieder aufgestanden und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, so, dass er Steves Gesicht beobachten konnte. Das Karussel an Emotionen und Teint-Schattierungen war ein sagenhafter Anblick. Bucky lächelte zärtlich, ohne es zu merken. Dann drehte sich Steve plötzlich zu ihm um. Erwischte ihn sozusagen mit diesem weichen Gesichtsausdruck, den goßen Augen, dunkel vor Gefühl und den leicht geöffneten, schimmernden Lippen.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Bucky stieß sich von der Wand ab, kam zu Steve rüber und beugte sich über ihn. “Wir haben unsere Szene gar nicht wirklich zuende gespielt, Captain.” Steve bekam riesige wilde Augen als ihm die Bemerkungen aus den Kommentaren des Blogs durch den Kopf schossen. Ein unversteckter Kuss zwischen Prinz und Captain stand ganz oben auf der 'hat-gefehlt-Liste'. “Bucky. Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß, das hab ich verdient, dass du mich jetzt röstest. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!” Bucky fuhr hoch, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Dann schluckte er, sah zur Seite und erwiderte leise: “Ich weiß, dass du nicht wirklich wusstest, was du da tust. Was du anrichtest. Das kannst du ja gar nicht wissen.” “Dann erklärs mir...”, flüsterte Steve drängend. Bucky holte tief Luft.

“Schwul zu sein ist neuerdings _hip_. Ich weiß, alle denken, ist n tolles Ding, die Schwulen mag doch jeder, alle lieben sie, jeder will einen schwulen besten Freund haben. Aber es ist _kein_ tolles Ding. Noch lange nicht, glaub mir. Das ist wie mit den Schwarzen damals. Als die Leute anfingen, schwarze Babys sooo süß zu finden und schwarze Frauen so herrlich exotisch und sexy, was glaubst du, wie haben sich die Schwarzen dabei gefühlt?” “Anders... als würden sie nicht dazu gehören.”

“Ja, Steve! Und so geht es jetzt uns Queers! Wir wollen nicht stereotyp für Teilaspekte unseres Daseins gemocht werden. Wenn mich jemand nicht mag, ist das okay, ob ich schwul bin oder nicht ist dabei scheißegal. Ich bin ein Mensch wie jeder andere! Ich bin nichts Besonderes, zumindest nicht nur deswegen, weil ich schwul bin, verstehst du?” Bucky lief jetzt aufgeregt hin und her, gestikulierte erregt mit den Händen. Steve sah und hörte ihm fasziniert zu.

“Und jetzt lies dir diese affigen Kommentare von 14-Jährigen durch. Die finden das süüüüß, _weil_ es schwul ist. Das war für die kein Impro-Theater, keine Kunst, das war für die _dein_ verzweifelter Versuch, dich zu outen. _Fuck,_ jeder weiß doch, dass du mit Sharon gehst. Und ich hab schonmal auf der Bühne ne alte Frau gespielt und schon zweimal einen Baum! Was für ein Geheimnis hab ich damit denn zum Ausdruck bringen wollen? Was soll das? Die könnens nicht unterscheiden. Die 'shippen' uns jetzt. Ist dir das klar?” Das hatte Steve zwar beim Lesen des Blogs sehr wohl verstanden, konnte und wollte es aber nicht zugeben.

“Ich glaube, du übertreibst,” Bucky beugte sich zum Laptop runter, seine Finger rasten über das Keyboard und im Nu hatte er einige Hashtags hervorgehoben: _#ishipit #andnowkiss #jamesbarnesxstevenstarkforever_ und besonders bemerkenswert: _#stucky._ Steve schluckte hörbar.

“Warum hast du es nicht abgebrochen, als du mich gesehen hast? Dir war doch offenbar sofort klar, was passieren würde – im Gegensatz zu mir.”, wollte Steve wissen, ohne ihn anzusehen. Bucky biss sich auf die Innenseiten seiner Wangen und antwortete gepresst: “Ich weiß es nicht.” Steves Kopf ruckte hoch. “Weißt du es nicht oder sagst du es nicht?” Bucky schwieg. “Warum hast du die Szene überhaupt angenommen?” Darauf _hatte_ Bucky eine Antwort.

“Ich dachte, da gibt es einen schwulen Jungen an der Sanctuary High, der entschlossen ist, sich zu outen. Es wäre großartig gewesen, wenn mein Projekt etwas so Bedeutsames angestoßen hätte...”, Bucky war immer leiser geworden. Steve sah ihn fest an. “Bucky, dein Projekt ist große Klasse! Du leistest da sehr gute Arbeit. Dr Strange hat den Richtigen gewählt. Ehrlich.” “Danke, Stevie.” Sie lächelten sich verständnisinnig an. Dann verzog Bucky die Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

“Was um alles in der Welt hat dir eigentlich diese verrückte Idee eingepflanzt?” “Ich habs dir doch gesagt, an deinem Geburtstag. Ich will wissen, was in deinem Leben vor sich geht, will ein Teil davon sein. Wieder mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ich hab mir Szene um Szene ausgedacht, alle mittelmäßig bis scheiße.” Bucky lachte. “Sag was auf Latein, darin bist du sicher besser!” Steve grinste: “Es an idiot.” “Okay, den Kontext hab ich verstanden.”

“Dann hat Loki einmal von eurem Impro-Theater so geschwärmt und ich hab ihn ein bisschen ausgequetscht. Die Szene ist eigentlich auf seinem Mist gewachsen. Er hat sie als Beispiel gebracht für Innovation.” Bucky war innerlich enttäuscht, denn ein winzig kleiner Teil von ihm hatte, als er Steve hinter dem Paravent das erste Mal in der Szene sah, sofort gehofft, Steve wäre der heimlich schwule Junge der Sanctuary High, der sich verzweifelt outen wollte... Diese Hoffnung war ja auch der Grund gewesen, warum er wider besseren Wissens nicht abgebrochen hatte.

“Cleveres Kerlchen, Loki. Hat er von seinem Vater.” Steve verzog kurz unwillig den Mund. “Was tun wir jetzt deswegen?”, Steve nickte zum Laptop, wo immer noch die Hashtags grell leuchteten. Bucky seufzte schwer.

“Wir müssen uns ne Weile voneinander fernhalten. Dürfen uns nicht mehr zusammen sehen lassen. Das da...”, er nickte jetzt auch zum Laptop, “darf man nicht füttern, Stevie.” Bucky sah sehr traurig aus und Steve geradezu entsetzt. “Bucky...”, keuchte er. “Aber ich wollte doch... Ich wollte doch genau das Gegenteil! Ich wollte wieder mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen!” Bucky wandte sich ab, er fürchtete, sein Schmerz würde sich in seiner Miene zeigen. “Stevie... wir haben noch unser ganzes Leben vor uns. Wir werden schon wieder Zeit zusammen verbringen können.” Als Steve nicht darauf antwortete, drehte sich Bucky wieder zu ihm um und fragte: “Nicht wahr?”

“Fahren wir nach Coney Island. Wir fahren die Cyclone, bis einer kotzt. Dann schießen wir Teddybären und essen Hot Dogs. Ich schmier dir Zuckerwatte in deine unmöglichen Haare und du rächst dich, indem du mich bei 'Hau-den-Lukas' im richtigen Moment ablenkst, sodass ich nur 'Memme' oder was ähnlich Peinliches als Ergebnis bekomme. Bitte, Bucky.” Der überlegte keine Sekunde. “Ich zieh mich um!” Der Tag auf Coney Island würde einer bleiben, an den beide sich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage erinnerten. Er war perfekt...

Noch am selben Abend zog Steve seinen Vater ins Vertrauen. Widerstrebend zwar, aber er wusste, nur der wäre fähig, Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Nach einem langen für Steve grausam peinlichem Gespräch machte sich Tony sofort an die Arbeit. Er hängte in stundenlanger schweißtreibender Arbeit jedem Schnipsel des Videos, dem Blog, den inzwischen bei Instagram, Twitter und Pinterest aufgetauchten relevanten Einträgen einen Stempel an und verhinderte das reposten oder speichern.

Dann programmierte er einen cleveren Code, der selbst Aufnahmen mit Handykameras vom Bildschirm aufspüren konnte und sofort verpixelte. Sämtliche mögliche Hashtags versah er mit einem kleinen Virus, der nur das Verbreiten verhindern würde und sonst keinen Schaden anrichtete. Tony Stark sorgte in dieser Nacht dafür, dass das 'Stucky-Ding' nicht viral wurde... Das Internet vergaß nichts. Eigentlich. Es sei denn, Tony Stark wollte es so.


	37. Chapter 37

**Getrennte Wege?**

Am nächsten Morgen bekam Steve eine Nachricht von Bucky:

“ _Dad will, dass ich in den Ferien zu ihm in die Thule Air Base komme. Grönland, Mann! Eisbären, Wale und Rentiere! Der Flug geht schon heute Abend. Ich wünsch dir schöne Ferien!_ ”

“ _Zieh dich warm an!_ ” ... _und pass auf dich auf_ , das dachte Steve allerdings nur.

Bucky erhielt außerdem über das Intranet von Stark Industries eine E-Mail von Mr Stark persönlich.

“ _Ihre Kündigung nehmen wir zur Kenntnis, Mr Barnes. Leider müssen wir Ihnen mitteilen, dass wir nicht ... blablabla, keine Ahnung, was das Personalbüro für einen Quatsch säuselt in so einem Fall. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du kündigst. Und ich weiß ganz sicher, dir auch nicht. Bekomm deinen Hintern nach den Ferien ja wieder hoch, Junge. Du arbeitest gern für mich! AES._ ” Bucky grinste.

“ _Yessir._ ”

*

Sharon traf sich mit Steve gleich am Montagvormittag nach dem Turnier. Er hatte sie zum Brunch eingeladen und wollte danach vielleicht mit ihr ans Meer fahren. Beim Essen erzählte sie ihm vom Zeltlager, den Wettkämpfen, ihrem spannenden Showdown mit einem Mädchen aus Ohio und ziemlich lange vom Finalspiel der Basketballmannschaft.

“Sam war uglaublich!”, rief sie, “Für einen Basketballspieler ist er ja verhältnismäßig klein aber er hat sich durch eine ganze Reihe wahrhaftiger Riesen durch gedribbelt, das hättest du sehen müssen!” “Das hätte ich echt gern gesehen!”, antwortete Steve warm. Er freute sich immer über die Erfolge seiner Freunde. Als sie später nach einem Spaziergang auf Long Island auf einer Picknickdecke saßen und Steve sie in die Arme nahm, wurde sie ein wenig steif. “Ist dir kalt? Soll ich dir meine Jack...”

“Steve, wir müssen reden.”, unterbrach Sharon ihn. Er ließ seine Arme sinken und sie rückte ein kleines Stück weg, konnte ihn plötzlich nicht mehr ansehen. “Hör zu,”, sagte sie leise zu ihren Knien, “du bist unheimlich nett. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr!” Steve konnte sich natürlich denken, wo das hinführte und legte eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. “Möchtest du mich denn nicht wenigstens ansehen dabei?” “Wobei?”, fragte Sharon etwas atemlos, ihre Stimme etwas höher als sonst.

“Du machst Schluss mit mir.”, sagte Steve mit fester Stimme. _Jetzt_ sah Sharon ihn an. Und sie wusste jetzt, was Peggy gemeint hatte. Er könnte wenigstens _versuchen_ , etwas betrübter darüber auszusehen. Sie presste die Kiefer kurz aufeinander, dann fing sie sich wieder, weil sie feststellte, dass sie selbst ja auch nicht besonders betrübt war. “Steve... es funktioniert einfach nicht.”, sagte sie leise und drückte seine Hand. Steve schüttelte den Kopf.

“Warum sagst du das, Sharon? Wir kommen so gut miteinander aus! Wir haben so viel Spaß! Mögen die gleichen Leute... ich verstehe es nicht.” Dann zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. “Ist es wegen dem Impro-Theater?” “Nein!”, rief sie, “doch... oh.” Steve lachte kurz trocken. “Nein, eigentlich nicht. Nicht wirklich.” Sie nestelte an den Fransen der Decke. “Aber?”

Sharon holte tief Luft. “Steve, deine Beziehung zu mir unterscheidet sich nicht einen Deut von deiner Beziehung zu Sam oder T'Challa.” Steve machte den Mund auf, wollte protestieren, aber Sharon hob einen Zeigefinger. “Nein! Lass mich ausreden. Auch mit ihnen kommst du gut aus. Ihr habt viel Spaß zusammen. Auch sie mögen die gleichen Leute wie du. Ich bin doch eigentlich nur ein weiterer Freund für dich, der zufällig ein paar Brüste hat.” Steve wurde knallrot. “Sharon...” “Doch.”, sagte sie bestimmt.

“Es gibt nur einen Menschen, der sich von dieser Gruppe Freunde, die du um dich scharst abhebt... Bucky.” Steve starrte sie sprachlos an. Dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und rief: “Was willst du damit sagen? Denkst du, ich bin in ihn verliebt? Das bin ich n...” “Steve!”, rief sie laut. “Du tust mir weh!” Er erschrak und lockerte seinen Griff sofort. “Entschuldige...” “Macht nix...”, tat sie es ab. “Ich sage nicht, dass du in ihn verliebt bist. Ich finde nur, dass ich, wenn ich deine Freundin bin, den ersten Platz einnehmen sollte. Das tue ich aber nicht. Und solange du kein Mädchen findest, dass Bucky auf diesem Platz ablöst... Dann hast du die Richtige noch nicht gefunden.” Steve dachte über ihre Worte nach. Dann ließ er den Kopf hängen.

“Es tut mir leid...”, flüsterte er, “ich wollte dir nie das Gefühl geben, du wärst nicht wichtig. Das bist du nämlich! Du bist...”, er wusste nicht weiter. “Dein bester Freund _mit_ Brüsten?”, neckte sie ihn. Steve musste lachen. “Wie treffend.” “Und du bist auch mein Freund, Steve. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Aber das hier, diese Beziehung, das funktioniert für mich so nicht. Es tut mir leid.” Steve kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. “Ich verstehe. Aber jetzt ärgere ich mich, dass ich nicht etwas ... _forscher_ war.”, grinste er dann. Sie starrte ihn gespielt empört an und boxte gegen seinen Oberarm. “Steve, du _Arsch_! Na, du hast jetzt nach deinem gloriösen Auftritt ja jede Menge Bewunderinnen, da ist bestimmt was drin!” Bei der Erinnerung an _das_ errötete Steve wieder ein wenig. Er riss sich von diesem Gedanken los und sprang auf.

“Komm, es wird kühl. Ich bring dich nach Hause.” “Ähm, Steve?” “Ja?” “Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mal mit Sam ausgehe?” Steve war perplex. “Hat er dich etwa gefragt?” “Natürlich nicht! Das würde er nie tun! Wie kannst du fragen? _Ich_ würde gern mal mit ihm ausgehen...” “Ja, also... das wäre... ja, natürlich hab ich nix dagegen!” “Dann wäre es echt nett von dir, wenn du ihm das mal so durch die Blume steckst. Sonst beiß ich mir da an seiner Loyalität zu dir am Ende die Zähne aus.” Steve musste lachen. “Ich probiers. Obwohl: Subtil ist nicht meine Stärke.” “Wie wahr!”

*

(Thule, Grönland)

“ _Sharon hat Schluss gemacht_.” Bucky wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freute. Das Mädchen war eigentlich in Ordnung. Und mit einem Steve, der mit einem Mädchen ging, konnte er inzwischen ganz gut umgehen. Es tat mehr weh, wenn Steve nicht mit jemanden zusammen war und ihn, Bucky, trotzdem nicht wollte.

“ _Das tut mir leid, Stevie! Was ist passiert?_ ”

“ _Hat sich in einen andern verliebt_.” _Die Glückliche,_ dachte Bucky. Vielleicht sollte er sie mal fragen, wie man von Steven Stark loskam...

“ _Ich hab's dir gesagt, der Stoppel-Look steht dir nicht. Aber auf mich hörst du ja nicht. Was echt dumm ist. Dafür hat man doch einen schwulen besten Freund!_ ” Steve hatte angefangen, sich einen Drei-Tage-Bart stehen zu lassen. Während Bucky zwar davon überzeugt war, dass Steve irgendwann später mal ein Vollbart wirklich gut stehen würde, waren die noch etwas dünnen Flusen, die ihm jetzt nunmal erst wuchsen, etwas erbärmlich.

“ _Trottel! Hast du schon mit einem Eisbär gekämpft?_ ”

“ _Bin ich lebensmüde? Bin ich du, du Punk? Ich war heute den ganzen Tag mit dem Boot draußen und habe Wale beobachtet. Ein Polarfuchs hat heute morgen vor unserem Quartier gesessen, ich hab ihm die Hälfte meines Frühstücks überlassen. Ich hab einen neuen Freund, schätze ich._ ”

“ _Scheint, als hättest du ne gute Zeit. Freut mich, Alter!_ ”

“ _Ja, ist cool hier. Und_ cool _, durchschnittlich zwei Grad über Null. Dad will mich jeden Tag mit zum Schießstand nehmen, sagt er. Hier hat mans nicht so mit strengen Regeln, was Zivilisten angeht. Er träumt von einer glorreichen Karriere bei der Armee für mich... Ich schieß beim nächsten Mal auf Coney Island den Hauptgewinn nach diesem Training!_ ”

“ _Ich wollte diesen riesigen Plüsch-Bernhardiner wirklich!_ ”

“ _Du bekommst ihn, Stevie._ ”

“ _Du willst gar nicht zur Armee, oder?_ ”

“ _Bist du wahnsinnig? Natürlich nicht!_ ”

“ _Ich muss los. Schick mir mal ein paar Wal-Fotos!_ ”

“ _Mach ich und bis dann!_ ”

Später fand Steve eine aufgeregte Nachricht:

“ _Stevie! Stell dir vor, was ich mache! Ich fahre mit einem Hundeschlitten über die Eiswüste! Das wird ein Riesenabenteuer! Ich bin ganz aufgeregt. Eine ganze Woche schlaf ich in einem Zelt auf dem Eis!!!_ ”

Steve erschrak gewaltig bei dem Gedanken. “ _Ist das nicht gefährlich? Dein Dad erlaubt dir das?”,_ seiner würde ihm das niemals erlauben. Bucky antwortete sofort:

“ _Du weißt doch: meinem alten Herrn kann ich gar nicht genug echt 'männliche' Sachen machen und es ist nicht gefährlich, Stevie. Ehrenwort. Das machen auch Touristen hier dauernd um diese Jahreszeit. Ich bekomm außerdem wegen Dad die coolen Sachen von der US Army. Ein Spitzenzelt, Polarschlafsack und so ne Art Expeditionsanzug für Extremtemperaturen. Darin werd ich aussehen wie ein Superheld!_ ”

“ _Klingt fantastisch, Bucky!_ ”, tat es nicht, Steve würde sich schreckliche Sorgen machen.

“ _Ich kann dann die Woche nicht schreiben. Ist zu kalt für mein Telefon. Die Technik spielt da draußen in der Kälte verrückt. Aber ich hab ne Kamera vom Stützpunkt bekommen, und kann Bilder machen._ ”

“ _Jetzt kämpfst du Trottel doch noch mit einem Eisbären._ ”

“ _Sowas würd ich nie ohne dich machen, du Punk! Ich muss jetzt zum Ausrüstungs-Check. Danach geh ich gleich schlafen. Ich schreib dir dann in einerWoche wieder._ ”

“ _Pass auf dich auf._ ”, diesmal fand Steve das vollkommen angemessen.

*

Dankbar wie Steve seinem Vater war für die Aktion, das Video aus dem Internet zu bannen, wollte er sich in der vielen Zeit, die er jetzt in den zehn Ferientagen hatte, nützlich machen. Beim Abendessen schlug er also seiner Familie vor, dass er sich viel um Peter kümmern würde, Thor beim Lernen helfen wollte (Das Examens-Trimester stand bevor) und er versprach Loki, mit ihm einen Tag nach Washington zu fliegen. Beide brannten darauf, das Smithsonian mal wieder zu besuchen, Steve die Abteilung für Amerikanische Geschichte und Loki die Kunstsammlung.

“Willst du auch mit, Thor?”, fragte Steve seinen Bruder aus Höflichkeit. Loki sah ihn entsetzt an. Was sollte man mit _Thor_ denn im Museum? Der winkte glücklicherweise ab. Er wollte seine Clique ein paar Tage einladen, im Garten hinten zu zelten. So was wie Survival Training und Selbstversorgung ausprobieren. Er bat seine Eltern um Erlaubnis. Pepper sah zweifelnd drein aber Tony drückte beruhigend ihre Hand und nickte dem Jungen zu: “Ihr bekommt eine Handvoll Regeln. An die werdet ihr euch halten. Ansonsten: Versuchts mal! Viel Erfolg.” _Selbstversorgung_... pffh. Damit meinten die Teeanger, dass sie vier Tage von Erdnussbuttersandwiches, Süßigkeiten und Chips leben würden. Wohl bekomms ihnen.

“Steve, Liebling, kommt Sharon diese Woche mal zum Dinner?”, fragte seine Mutter. Dass die Antwort auf sich warten ließ, machte seine Eltern etwas aufmerksamer, als ihm lieb war. Beide sahen ihn nun fragend an. “Äh... nein, Mom. Sie.. wir haben Schluss gemacht. Also, sie hat Schluss gemacht.”, seine ehrliche Seite gewann gegen seine Eitelkeit. “Oh Steve..., das tut mir leid. Was ist passiert?” Pepper war wirklich traurig darüber. Sie hatte es in ihrem Männerhaushalt sehr genossen, mal ein Mädchen am Tisch sitzen zu haben. Tony, den der 'Verschleiß' des jetzt schon zweiten Carter-Mädchens nicht wirklich wunderte, sagte leise:

“Das will er vielleicht nicht erzählen, Pep.”, “Wieso?”, rief Steve zu schnell, zu laut. “Ich meine, wir sind Teenager, das passiert eben.” Tony fand, dass Steve zwar mit Sharon wohl ein wenig 'mehr' zusammen gewesen war als damals mit Peggy, aber schuldete dies nur seinem inzwischen höheren Alter, er wurde in gut zwei Monaten schließlich schon 17. Bedeutet hatte seinem Ältesten dieses Carter-Mädchen aber auch nicht mehr als das erste. Davon war er überzeugt. “Tut mir leid, Steve!”, rief Thor. “Hat sie einen andern? Die steht bestimmt auf richtig sportliche Jungs!” “Thor!”, rief Pepper streng.

“Mom! Sharon ist wirklich voll die Sportskanone und Steve kann keinen graden Ball schießen!” Loki prustete unterdrückt. Steve wurde rot und presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. “Es war mehr so, dass wir festgestellt haben, dass unsere Interessen zu verschieden sind. Also wir beide haben das festgestellt.” _Eitelkeit 1 – Ehrlichkeit – 0._ “Können wir das Thema wechseln?”, fragte Loki gelangweilt.

“Mutter, Vater, ich habe Vorschläge für die Bibliothek. Ich habe unsere Sammlung katalogisiert und finde, dass bedeutende Werke fehlen.” Seine Eltern starrten ihn an. Er hatte _was_? Keiner von beiden hatte es gemerkt. Dann warfen sie sich einen Blick zu, sie würden später am Abend auf jeden Fall noch ein Gespräch führen. Peppers Augen blitzten vorwurfsvoll, Tony sank der Magen ein Stück. “An was hast du gedacht, Puck?” “Ich schicke dir eine Liste, Vater.”

“Isch im Tinderdarten dehutscht. Aua.” Noch ein blitzender Blick von Pepper. Als könnte er _dafür_ auch etwas. Na ja, wahrscheinlich war sie eher sauer, dass er es ihr nicht erzählt hat. “Thau!” Peter zog ein Hosenbein hoch und zeigte stolz eine kleine Schürfwunde. “Er ist auf dem Bauch mit den Füßen voran gerutscht und hat unten nicht gebremst. Er hat nicht lange geweint.”, verteidigte Tony sich. “Isch _hab_ weint!” “Ja, aber nicht lange, hat Miss Jackson gesagt.” “Isch hab Mith Schadson lieb.” Pepper erstarrte. Tony hörte das _nicht_ zum ersten Mal.

“Miss Jackson hat sein Knie mit einem nassen Lappen gekühlt und ihm dann ein Spiderman-Pflaster draufgeklebt. Was soll ich sagen? Er ist jetzt verliebt.”, schmollte Tony. Als wären ein nasser Lappen und ein Drei-Cents-Pflaster eine medizinische Revolution! “Ich kann mich gar nicht an eine Erzieherin mit diesem Namen erinnern.”, wunderte sich Pepper, die bei Peters Anmelde-Prozess dabei gewesen war. “Sie hat am selben Tag wie Peter dort angefangen und hatte noch kein Bezugskind.” Pepper schwieg einen Moment. Tony wusste aber schon, was sie als nächstes fragen würde. Seine Jungs sahen alle betont konzentriert auf ihre Teller. Auch sie kannten ihre Mutter...

“Ist sie hübsch?” Thor klatschte Loki unter dem Tisch heimlich ab. Der grinste verstohlen. Tony wusste, Lügen war zwecklos. “Ja, schon... wie das meist bei jungen Frauen so ist.” “Und du hast zugelassen, dass eine blutige Anfängerin Peters Bezugs-Erzieherin wird?”, Peppers Tonfall war ganz besorgte Mutter. “Sie hatte genau so erstklassige Examensnoten wie alle anderen in der Einrichtung, hat man mir versichert.”, Peters Kindergarten war sehr exklusiv. Pepper verfolgte das Thema nicht weiter. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Thor.

“Erzähl mir von eurem geplanten Überlebens-Camp.” Als Thor eine Weile enthusiastisch geschwärmt hatte, sagte sie: “Wir wäre es, wenn du morgen mit deinem Vater zusammen die Zelte aufbaust? Ich kann ja Peter in den Kindergarten bringen, dann könnt ihr gleich morgens anfangen. Und Steve, Liebling, sei doch so nett und hol ihn mittags ab, ja?” “Ja, klasse! Danke, Mom!” “Natürlich, Mom.” Tonys Kopfschütteln in ihre Richtung war genauso subtil wie ihr triumphierendes Mini-Grinsen. Und Miss Jackson tat Tony jetzt schon leid. Schließlich konnte die junge Frau gar nichts dafür , dass sie ein wenig an Natasha in ihrer Zeit als Stark-Industries-Praktikantin erinnerte: Klein, wohlproportioniert, wilde rote Locken. Er wappnete sich besser schon jetzt für die nächsten Tage...

Als sich die Starks zu Bett begaben, sah Pepper ihren Mann vorwurfsvoll an. “Wie konnte es dir nicht auffallen, wie Loki jedes unserer etwa 5000 Bücher einer Prüfung unterzieht und in einen Katalog des gehobenen Geschmacks einordnet?” Tony warf ihr einen säuerlichen Blick zu. “Tony, du brauchst mich gar nicht so ansehen, _ich_ bin jeden Tag beinahe zehn Stunden aus dem Haus und...” “Jarvis!”, unterbrach Tony sie. Pepper stutzte und zog empört die Augenbrauen zusammen. “Gab es Zugriff auf die Datenbank der Bibliothek in den letzten Wochen?”

“ _Positiv, Sir. Mr Loki bat um den kompletten Datensatz und wies mich außerdem an, diesen mit einer Liste aus einem Literaturwissenschaften-Essay seiner Professorin zu vergleichen. Darf ich hinzufügen, dass die Liste, die Sie mir vorhin gaben, um die Sammlung zu ergänzen, identisch ist mit der Liste derer Werke, die in diesem Vergleich fehlten?_ ” Die K.I. klang wie so oft ein wenig süffisant.

“Schreib fürs nächste Mal doch 'Künstliche Intelligenz und wie wir erkennen, wann sie uns veräppelt' mit drauf, Jarvis.” Kurze Pause.

“ _Bedaure Sir, ein solches Werk kann ich in keiner Artikel-Liste finden._ ”, der höfliche Tonfall war zurück. “Schade. Das wäre alles, gute Nacht, Jarvis.”

“ _Gute Nacht, Sir. Mrs Stark._ ” 'Gute Nacht' war der Befehl, sich auszuklinken, nicht mehr mitzuhören. Das Geplänkel hatte Pepper Zeit gegeben, ihre Würde zurückzugwinnen. _Der_ Punkt war zwar an Tony gegangen, aber das war ja nicht das einzige Anliegen, das ihr am Herzen lag.

“Tony, ich bin wirklich nicht begeistert von der Idee, Peters Erziehung so einer unerfahrenen Person zu überlassen. Mrs Hawkins hat mir gut gefallen!” Mrs Hawkins war eine mütterliche Dame in den 50ern, mollig, kuschelig und pausbäckig. Sie hatte die Familie damals im Kindergarten herumgeführt. “Pep, wir geben Peter nicht für die nächsten zwölf Jahre in einen Kibbuz. Er verbringt lediglich ein paar kurze Stunden am Tag im Kindergarten und seine Erziehung bleibt in unseren Händen.”

“Gefällt dir etwa, dass er seine Erzieherin so anbetet? Und wenn er irgendwann lieber bei ihr wohnen will als bei uns?” Pepper wurde jetzt irrational, ein Zeichen für großen inneren Aufruhr. “Was ist wirklich das Problem?” “Was meinst du damit, ich mache mir lediglich Sorgen, dass...” “Pep, Schätzchen, du sprichst mit _mir_ und ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere Mensch, besser als du dich selbst wahrscheinlich... das weißt du. Was ist _wirklich_ das Problem?” Pepper sah ihn lange an, rang mit sich. Er gab ihr Zeit. Dann wechselte sie das Thema.

“Was sagst du zu Steve und Sharon?” Tony seufzte innerlich, das würde noch ein Kampf werden. Sie bedrückte etwas und er musste herausfinden was es war und sie verschloss sich aus irgendeinem Grund gerade wie eine Muschel. “Ich finde es schade. Sharon ist ein nettes Mädchen.” “Was mag passiert sein?” Pepper wusste noch nichts von dem Theater-Auftritt ihre Sohnes und Steve hatte seinen Vater gebeten, ihm ein wenig Zeit zu geben, um ihr selbst davon zu erzählen, wenn er genug Mut gefasst hatte. Dass sie nie davon erfuhr war utopisch. Schließlich stand dieses Schuljahr noch das Sommerfest an...

“Es war wohl so, wie Steve sagte. Sie haben einfach nicht die selben Interessen. Sharon ist wirklich sehr sportbegeistert und...” “Tony, das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Ja, sie mag Sport mehr als er! Aber die beiden haben sich viel zu erzählen, über alles Mögliche, ihre Unterhaltung stockt nie!” Ja, das war Tony auch aufgefallen. Ihre Unterhaltung stockte nie, auch nicht, um einander verliebt anzusehen oder sich verstohlen die Hand zu drücken oder über einen zärtlichen Insider zu kichern. Wie das bei verliebten Paaren eigentlich an der Tagesordnung war. Aber das sagte er nicht. Und ganz sicher würde er nicht erzählen, dass ihm bei Steve im Umgang mit seinem Freund aus Kindertagen diese ganz besondere Art von Spannung schon das ein oder andere Mal aufgefallen war...

Aber dennoch tappte er nach wie vor ein wenig im Dunkeln. Was allerdings auf der Hand lag und nicht wegzuweisen war, war, dass Bucky Barnes in Steves Leben eine enorme Rolle spielte, welcher Natur auch immer, das war ganz gleich. Und Buckys Bedeutung für Steve würde noch so manchem Mädchen und später der ein oder andern Frau ein Dorn im Auge sein. Verständlicherweise. Tony selbst war mit vielen Frauen ausgegangen, die ein Problem mit seiner innigen Freundschaft zu Rhodey hatten, da war Pepper eine bemerkenswerte Ausnahme gewesen, die seinen besten Freund als so etwas wie das Kontrollsystem seiner verrückten Gehirnzellen hielt und sehr dankbar für ihn war.

“Vielleicht hat Thor ins Schwarze getroffen und sie hat sich in einen andern Jungen verliebt. Das geht ganz schnell in dem Alter. Und Steve schien auch ein wenig unaufrichtig, was ihm natürlich verziehen sei in einer solchen Lage.” Pepper dachte kurz nach. “Vielleicht hast du recht. Armer Steve.” “Er kommt drüber weg, davon bin ich überzeugt.”

Pepper rückte ein wenig näher. “Tut mir leid, dass ich so schnippisch war wegen Loki. Da hätt ich auch selbst drauf kommen können, dass er nicht mit Zettel und Bleistift da rumgegeistert ist und alle Bücher aufgeschrieben hat. Er hätte ewig gebraucht! Was hatte er denn auf seiner Ergänzungsliste?” “Ein paar moderne europäische Autoren, seine Professorin ist Engländerin.” “Was Empfehlenswertes dabei?” “Hab mich noch nicht näher damit befasst. Ein Jugendroman über einen Roadtrip durch die Walachei klingt auf den ersten Blick ganz witzig. Ist bestimmt bald in der Post.” Peppers Hand auf seinem Bauch stahl sich unter sein Shirt. Ihre Finger malten kleine zärtliche Kreise auf seine Haut.

“Wie hübsch ist Miss Jackson denn nun?” “Hübsch genug, dass ein Zweijähriger sich in sie verliebt und genau mit den dazu passenden Qualitäten. Sie verbringt ihren Tag damit, Seifenblasen zu machen und durchs Bällchenbad zu toben.” “Das ist es ja, was mir Angst macht. Du liebst Seifenblasen und hast immer großen Spaß im Bällchenbad.”, sagte sie halb im Spaß, halb im Ernst. “Und dafür hab ich schon Peter und manchmal sogar noch Thor. Mit einer Frau mach ich ganz gern andere Dinge.”, sein Tonfall hatte sich verändert. “Was für Dinge denn?”, ihr Tonfall hatte sich seinem angepasst. Seine Antwort war nur noch ein raues Flüstern: “Die, die ich jetzt mit _meiner_ Frau machen werde.” Und dann löschte er das Licht auf ihrem Nachttisch mit der Hand, Jarvis hatten sie ja vorhin rausgeschmissen.

Dass Pepper immer noch etwas bedrückte, was nicht Miss Jackson oder Lokis Sortier-Tick war, spürte er bei dem, was er dann mit seiner Frau _tat,_ immer noch, wenn auch nur noch ganz kurz... Erst sehr viel später, im nächsten Winter gestand sie ihm, dass sie eifersüchtig auf ihn und Peter war. Als Tony ihr aber auf den Kopf zusagte dass er auch nach dreimal andersherum einen Sohn verdient hatte, der ihn ein wenig vorzog, musste sie über sich selbst lachen und gönnte es ihm einfach.

*

Steve hielt Wort, natürlich. Er lernte mit Thor und flog gleich am Anfang der Ferien mit Loki nach Washington. Sie verbrachten dort einen herrlichen Tag, wenn auch die meiste Zeit nicht zusammen. Aber auf dem Rückflug hatten sie sich viel zu erzählen und amüsierten sich prächtig miteinander, was selten vorkam. Nachmittags spielte er mit Peter, las ihm Bücher vor und fuhr täglich mit ihm im Fahrradsitz in den Ort, um ein Eis essen zu gehen. Und er stellte fest, dass Peter der perfekte Wingman war. Bucky zog natürlich immer Mädchen an und T'Challa tat das auch, aber mit Peter war es völlig anders. Der war süß und reizend und bezaubernd, aber natürlich keine Option für ein mögliches Date.

So wurde Steves täglicher Ausflug mit Peter in die Eis-Diele jedes Mal ein echtes Fest. Die Mädchen, die dort nachmittgas herumhingen, bandelten mit dem Kleinkind an, schäkerten mit ihm und Peter brachte jede einzelne dazu mit seiner charmanten Art und seinem für einen Zweijährigen äußerst klugen Geplapper, in höchsten Tönen das Wort 'süß' Dutzende Male zu wiederholen, worauf Peter verständnislos drein schaute und seinen Handrücken ableckte und dann sagte: “Dar nithd thüth” Eins der Mädchen, die sie jeden Tag trafen, Melissa, sah Steve eines Tages scharf an:

“Er ist dein Bruder, oder? Nicht dein Kind?” Steve lachte. “Natürlich ist er mein Bruder. Peter, sag es der jungen Lady. Bist du mein Bruder?” Peter zog die Stirn kraus, was für eine seltsame Frage. “Thdeeve mein Brudah.” “Steve also. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.” Steve nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand. “Gleichfalls. Melissa, nicht?” “Du bist aufmerksam.” “Wenn es sich lohnt.” Melissa senkte kurz den Blick, nur um ihn danach – volles Geschütz – wieder auf Steve zu richten.

“Irgendeine Chance, dich mal ohne Anhang zu treffen?” Peter war gerade hingebungsvoll mit seinem Eis beschäftigt. Steve lächelte das Mädchen an: “Ich kann ihn heimbringen und sofort wieder herkommen. Wäre das in deinem Sinn?” Melissa sah zu Peter. Steve auch: “Pete, soll ich dich heim bringen?” “Isch heim thu Fhiday.” “Friday ist seine Katze.”, erklärte Steve. “Haustiere sind so wichtig für Kinder.”, schnurrte Melissa. Sie war echt hübsch, klein, ein bisschen drall, mit großen Brüsten, schräg stehenden Katzenaugen. Steve sah sie herausfordernd an. “Also?”

“Acht Uhr? Auf dem Parkplatz vom Drugstore. Hast du ein Auto?” “Ja.” “Wir können ja ein bisschen ... herumfahren.” Steve verlor an diesem Abend seine Jungfräulichkeit auf dem Rücksitz seines VWs.


	38. Chapter 38

**Was auf Grönland passiert, bleibt auf Grönland**

Bucky war derweil den vierten Tag auf dem Eis und saß am Abend in seinem komfortablen Armee-Zelt und schrieb eifrig in ein Notizbuch. 'Komfortabel' war natürlich übertrieben. Das Zelt war klein und niedrig, aber es war beheizt und Bucky konnte den Kälte-Schutzanzug ausziehen. Gegen Mitternacht würde er ihn wieder anziehen, denn dann würde die tief stehende Sonne die Gletscherwelt um sie herum anstrahlen. Einmalig, er freute sich drauf. Eine Stimme von draußen riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

“Ich kann hier nicht klopfen, also: klopf, klopf.” “Äh... herein?”, antwortete Bucky. Der Reißverschluss an seinem Zelt wurde von außen aufgezogen und Sverre Johanson streckte den Kopf herein. Ein Däne aus dem Exkursionsteam, Bucky schätzte ihn auf Mitte 20, und sie hatten bislang noch keine drei Worte miteinander gewechselt. “Kann ich reinkommen? In der Hütte ist es so scheißkalt!” Bucky grinste. Die Expeditionsteilnehmer, die am Ende jeden Tages in die Hütten der Einheimischen eingeteilt wurden statt in die Zelte, fluchten über die verdammte Kälte, die Zelte waren beheizt, die Hütten nicht.

“Fühl dich wie zuhause.” Sverre ließ seine eisverkrusteten Stiefel vor dem Zelt und schloss den Zelteingang hinter sich sorgfältig. “Oh mein Gott, ist das himmlich hier.”, seufzte er. Dann schälte er sich aus seiner Daunenjacke und Skihose. Drunter trug er einen Jogginganzug. “Snickers?”, Bucky hielt ihm einen Schokoriegel hin. “Nein, danke. Ich bin auf Diät, wie die verdammten letzten sechs Jahre. Erfolglos, wie man sieht.” Sverre war rundlich und mollig und hatte ein rundes, sehr nettes Gesicht. Bucky sagte: “Vielleicht ist das der Körper, der für dich bestimmt ist, egal, was du tust. Jetzt iss den Snickers, Mann.” Sverre nahm ihn und wickelte ihn aus. Hingebungsvoll seufzend biss er ab. “Oh Mann, so gut.”, mampfte er.

Nachdem Sverre den Schokoriegel verputzt hatte, sah er Bucky, der die ganze Zeit weiter in sein Notizbuch geschrieben hatte, an. Der sah auf, weil er sich beobachtet fühlte. “Wow.”, flüsterte der Däne. “Du bist echt eine Schönheit.” Bucky zog die Augenbrauen hoch. “Ich hab gesehen, wie du den Hundetrainer ansiehst.”, fuhr Sverre fort. Der Hundetrainer war ein durchtrainierter Halb-Inuit, fast 30 und Vater von drei Kindern, er war außerdem sehr attraktiv. “Du bist schwul.” Bucky zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. “Problem damit?” Sverre lachte lauthals los. “Außer, dass du absolut bezaubernd bist und ein kleiner, dicker Typ wie ich nicht die geringste Chance hat? Nein, wieso?” Bucky war kurz sprachlos. “Ach, komm schon, übertreib nicht.”, er sah wieder auf seine Notizen runter, die Brauen immer noch zusammen gezogen.

“Das hat dir wohl schonmal jemand gesagt.”, gluckste Sverre, “Ich probier was anderes: Bist du sehr beunruhigt wegen Präsident Trump?” “Was zur...?”, Bucky sah verwirrt drein. “Wegen seiner Einwanderungspolitik. Der schickt dich glatt in den Himmel zurück.” Jetzt musste er lachen. Er hatte schon ne Menge Anmachsprüche im Leben gehört. Der war wirklich orignell. “So siehst du also aus, wenn du lachst.”, lächelte der Däne Bucky bewundernd an. “Was meinst du damit? Ich lache doch nicht zum ersten Mal, seit wir unterwegs sind.” “Aber zum ersten Mal richtig. Warum bist du immer so traurig?” “Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Wenn du hergekommen bist, um mich anzumachen, dann bleib bei den markigen Sprüchen. Das funktioniert besser.” Sverre sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an, dann grinste er wieder breit. “Also sagst du mir, dass es eine Chance gibt?”, die Imitation von Jim Carey in Dumm und Dümmer war so auf den Punkt, als wäre der Mann das berühmte zum Leben erwachte Meme.

Bucky legte endlich das Notizbuch zur Seite und lächelte Sverre an. “Warum überrascht dich das so?” “Machst du Witze?”, er sah an sich herab und zog eine komische halb traurige, halb belustigte Grimasse. Bucky zog die Nase und eine Schulter hoch. “Sehe ich etwa aus, als würde ich Witze machen?”, dabei grinste er so fies wie Heath Ledger einst als Joker. Sein Gegenüber lachte laut auf. “Du sprichst ja ausgezeichnet Meme-ish!” “Ich bin eben sehr gebildet. Ich gehe auf eine ziemlich feine New Yorker Schule. ” “New York, ja? Hört man gar nicht.” “Ich hab schon an ziemlich vielen Orten gelebt. Auf diversen Militärbasen. Mein Dialekt hat sich mit den Jahren verloren.” “Also bist du weit rumgekommen?” “Nicht so weit, wie du vielleicht denkst.” Das war ziemlich flirty rübergekommen. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, die plötzliche Spannung in dem kleinen aufgeheizten Zelt war zum Greifen. Sverre räusperte sich verlegen.

“Bevor ich jetzt was Dummes sage... ich weiß ich bin nicht in deiner Liga, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Du bist so verdammt heiß und... Oh Gott, jetzt hab ich doch was Dummes gesagt. Ich kann sogar noch einen drauf setzen: Bist du Schuld an der Klimaerwärmung? Ja, ich weiß, lahm.” “War nicht der Höhepunkt bisher., nein.” “Hm... Was macht eigentlich ein anständiger Junge wie du in meinen schmutzigen Gedanken? Besser?” Bucky grinste schief. “Ein wenig, ja. Hast du noch mehr?” “Langsam gehen mir die Sprüche aus. Muss daran liegen, dass ich kaum noch klar denken kann.” “Komm schon, einer geht noch.” “Wenn mein rechtes Bein Weihnachten wäre und mein linkes Bein Thanksgiving, würdest du dann mal zwischen den Feiertagen kommen?” Bucky leckte sich über die Lippen, sein Mund war ganz trocken geworden. “Du sprichst mit geschmeidiger Zunge...”, sagte er etwas atemlos. ”Oh, ich kann aufhören und was anderes damit machen.” “Ich hab auch einen: Ich bin wie ein M&M schmilzt im Mund, nicht in der Hand.”

Sverres Augen blitzten auf. “Der war lahm! Aber wenn man aussieht wie du, reicht auch ein lahmer Spruch. Dann kann man eh jeden haben.” Bucky schnaubte höhnisch. Ja, ja, _jeden._.. “Können wir mal fünf Minuten _nicht_ über mein Aussehen reden?” “Gib meinem Mund was zu tun und ich red über gar nichts mehr.” Bucky rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. “Entschuldige. Ich hab mich da wohl ein wenig überwältigen lassen. Ist okay, wenn du nur ein bisschen flirten wollt...” Bucky unterbrach ihn: “So ist es nicht! Ich...”, er brach verlegen ab. “Du bist mit jemandem zusammen.”, sagte der Däne. Bucky lachte etwas hohl. “Nein... Hör zu, ich...” “Du musst nicht weiterreden, ist okay. Ich weiß schon, was du sagen willst. So weit zu kommen habe ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorgestellt. Dass du mit mir flirtest, als würdest dus meinen. Das war echt süß von d...”

“Red nicht solch einen Unsinn! Mach dich doch nicht so fertig!”, rief Bucky aufgebracht. “Du tust ja so, als hätte ich mir mein Gesicht irgendwie verdient, etwas Tolles geleistet und das war die Belohnung. Ich kann genauso wenig dafür wie ich aussehe, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Manchmal wünschte ich... ach, egal jetzt.” Sverre schluckte. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er die Stimmung so ruiniert hatte. Bucky sah wieder so traurig aus, wie die meiste Zeit in den letzten Tagen. Es war so schön gewesen, ihn scherzen und lachen zu hören. “Ich geh dann besser. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin ein Idiot.”, der Däne griff nach seinen Skihosen.

”Bevor du gehst, eins noch: Ich wollte eigentlich vorhin nur sagen, dass ich mich vier Tage nicht richtig waschen konnte und mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass du das besonders lecker findest, wenn ich die Hosen runterlasse. Das wollte ich nämlich: die Hosen runterlassen. Du bist nett und witzig und hast schöne Augen, ein tolles Lächeln und wunderschöne Hände. Ich wollte, glaubs oder glaubs nicht. Ich will es immer noch.” Sverre hielt beim Anziehen inne und sah Bucky lange in die Augen. “Geh nicht.” Dann glaubte er ihm. Er stieß ein ersticktes Geräusch aus, als sein Blut in seine Körpermitte rauschte.

“Ich will dich küssen...”, keuchte er. Buckys Atem ging schneller: “Die Zähne hab ich mir ganz regelmäßig geputzt, also...” Bucky spürte, der andere war zu schüchtern den ersten Schritt zu machen, also legte er beide Hände an sein Gesicht und zog ihn an sich. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, gab Sverre ein kleines Geräusch tief aus seiner Kehle von sich und Bucky vertiefte den Kuss. Minutenlang hörte man in dem kleinen Zelt nur schwere Atemzüge und ein gelegentliches Seufzen. Bucky löste sich kurz und flüsterte Sverre gegen die Lippen:

“Du schmeckst nach Schokolade.” “Und du schmeckst einfach himmlisch. Noch besser als ich es mir vorgestellt habe.” Sie küssten sich weiter. Buckys eine Hand im Nacken des Anderen, die andere zärtlich aber bestimmt um sein Kinn, der Daumen malte kleine Kreise neben dem Mundwinkel. Der Däne legte die Arme um Bucky, seine Hände fuhren seinen Rücken hoch und dann mit allen zehn Fingern in seine Haare. Er brummte wohlig als er die seidigen Strähnen mit den Fingern kämmte und Bucky ließ den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten sinken, in die Berührung. Sverres Mund wanderte an seinem Hals herab und er saugte an der zarten Haut des Grübchens im Schlüsselbein. Als er Bucky damit ein leises Stöhnen entlockte, festigte sich der Griff in seinen Haaren.

“Mmmh...”, seufzte der langgezogen, entknotete seine langen Beine aus dem Schneidersitz, in dem er die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte, streckte sie aus und zog den Mann, der schräg vor ihm kniete dazwischen. Schnell wurde es hitzig. Die Küsse wilder, fordernder, ihre Hände begannen zu wandern, stahlen sich unter die Thermounterwäsche, die beide unter den Outdoor-Anzügen trugen. Bucky rappelte sich auf die Knie, presste seine Körpermitte gegen Sverres und fing an sich dagegen zu reiben. Das reichte aber nicht, beiden reichte es nicht. Und es wäre nicht sehr klug in den Hosen zu kommen, allzu viel Wechselkleidung hatten sie natürlich nicht dabei. Ohne Hosen zu kommen würden sie später, wenn es anfing zu kleben und zu trocknen schnell unangenehm finden, weil sie sich nicht waschen konnten. Keuchend lösten sie sich voneinander.

“Blöd irgendwie.”, seufzte Bucky frustriert. “Ja. Es sei denn...” “Was?”, das kam sehr schnell, “es sei denn, was?” Sverre wurde etwas verlegen. Hochrot im Gesicht zog er seine Daunenjacke zu sich. “Das wirkt jetzt auf dich vielleicht etwas hochtrabend und selbstüberschätzend von mir, aber...”, er kramte in den Taschen der Jacke und zauberte Reinigungstücher, ein Päckchen Kondome und eine kleine Flasche Gleitgel mit Wassermelonengeschmack hervor. Er sah dabei Bucky nicht an. “Du bist aber gut vorbereitet für eine Expedition auf dem Eis...”, er lachte leise, “...ich Dummerchen hab ja nur den Armee-Spezialanzug und das Hightech-Zelt, aber du... Donnerwetter!” Sverre lachte erleichtert mit.

“Bei einer Chance von eins zu tausend würde ich mich nur noch viel mehr ärgern, wenn nicht, oder?” Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile, dann holte Bucky tief Luft und sagte ernst: “Zieh deine Sachen aus.”, seine Stimme war ganz tief, seine Augen dunkel und er zog sich im nächsten Moment das Unterhemd über den Kopf. Seine Haare waren wild verwuschelt und seine Lippen schimmerten feucht verführerisch, als er unter langen Wimpern zu Sverre sah. Der zögerte. Buckys Anblick machte ihn ganz leicht im Kopf. Er war so perfekt! Und sein eigener Körper hatte so viele Makel. Sie konnten nicht mal das Licht ausmachen. Hier hatte man 24 Stunden Tageslicht um diese Jahreszeit. Im Zelt war es zwar schummriger als draußen, aber man sah trotzdem noch genug, zu viel für seinen Geschmack, wenn er an seine Schwabbelstellen dachte. Sein innerer Konflikt spielte sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

“Hey...”, rief Bucky leise, “Komm her, Baby.” Er griff nach ihm, zog ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn zärtlich, wanderte mit den Lippen von seinem Mund über die Wange zum Ohr, spielte mit der Zungenspitze an der Ohrmuschel und saugte dann an der empfindlichen Stelle unter dem Ohrläppchen. Dabei schob er sein Unterhemd hoch und schmiegte sich an seinen Oberkörper. “Ja, Baby, ich will dich spüren.”, flüsterte er. Sverres Hände erkundeten derweil eifrig Buckys Rücken, seine Flanken, seine weiche Haut und festen Muskeln. Er merkte gar nicht mehr, was Bucky mit seinen Kleidern tat, so wunderbar fühlte der sich an. Und als er ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zog und sich danach sofort wieder an ihn presste, machte es ihm gar nichts mehr aus, zu klein und zu mollig zu sein. Er war im Himmel...

*

Nach dem Event der tiefstehenden Sonne, die den Gletscher beleuchtete, zog Bucky den Dänen wieder zu seinem Zelt. “Schlaf bei mir.” Und dabei blieb es für den Rest der Expedition. Sie taten nicht viel, dafür fühlten sie sich einfach nicht sauber genug. Aber sie küssten sich jede Nacht stundenlang, taten es mit den Händen, das Wassermelonengleitgel roch frisch und angenehm, manchmal zogen sie Kondome dafür über um eine Sauerei zu verhindern und wenn nicht, hatten sie die Reinigungstücher. Aber das Wichtigste: Sie hatten so viel Spaß miteinander. Auch am Tag. Lachten zusammen, rissen ständig Witze, sprachen 'Meme-ish' und hatten einfach eine tolle Zeit. In der letzten Nacht erzählte Bucky Sverre von Steve, nachdem der ihm in einer traurig-komischen Stimmung gebeichtet hatte, dass er sich gerade verliebte...

“Ich wünschte, die Zeit würde still stehen.” “Dann komme ich ja nie in die Senior High. Mein Leben ist verpfuscht!”, antwortete Bucky theatralisch. Sie lagen nackt zusammengekuschelt in Buckys Schlafsack, den man mit ein paar raffinierten Reißverschlüssen erweitern konnte. “Warum gibt es in der US-Army eigentlich Doppelschlafsäcke?”, wechselte Sverre das Thema. Bucky lachte. “ _Das_ hab ich meinen Dad auch gefragt. Der hatte eine bombenfest heterosexuelle Erklärung dafür: Wenn ein Kamerad verwundet ist und rekonvalesziert, verliert sein geschwächter Körper schnell Körperwärme. Das beste Mittel dagegen ist ein zweiter Körper und die Luft um beide, die sich erwärmt und im Schlafsack bleibt. Dad fand es gar nicht witzig, als ich anmerkte, dass das nackt am besten funktioniert, was es allerdings tut, wie wir gerade feststellen.” Es war ihnen wirklich mollig warm, obwohl die Heizung aus war, der Treibstoff dafür war vor zwei Stunden ausgegangen.

“Also weiß deine Familie, dass du schwul bist?” Buckys Mund wurde kurz hart, er schluckte schwer und antwortete dann: “Ja, und sie sind nicht begeistert. Lass uns über was anderes reden.” “Morgen ist unser Abenteuer also zuende. Schön wars. Mehr als das. Unglaublich! Ich habe noch nie so etwas Außergewöhnliches getan im Leben.” “Ja. Geht mir genauso. Das werd ich nie vergessen.” “Ich werde _dich_ nie vergessen.”, entfuhr es Sverre. “Baby...” “Oh nein, was kommt jetzt? 'Ich sehe dich mehr als Freund' oder 'Das mit uns war ein Fehler'”, veralberte der Däne tragikomisch die Situation und sich selbst. Bucky holte tief Luft. “Ich bin gern mit dir zusammen. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch und verdienst alles Glück der Welt, wirklich!” “Aber?” Bucky schwieg einen Moment, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck. Er würde Sverre vermutlich nie wieder sehen. Der würde nach Dänemark zurückgehen und er selbst nach New York, zu Steve... der ihn nicht wollte.

“Es gibt da jemanden, der... Also, ich liebe ihn. Schon mein halbes Leben!”, rief er zuletzt leidenschaftlich. Dann fügte er beschämt hinzu: “Sorry, vielleicht hätte ich dir das von Anfang an sagen sollen.” Der Däne petzte die Augen zu, um seine Tränen zurückzuhalten und nahm Bucky fester in die Arme. “Ich hab mir sowas in der Art gedacht. Ich meine, warum ist jemand wie du allein? Sichtlich so traurig und einsam? Das sickert ja aus jeder deiner Poren!” Bucky machte ein seltsames ersticktes Geräusch. “Baby... Der Typ muss ein Hornochse sein. Komm, lass es raus, wenn du weinen willst, dann weine, wenn du fluchen willst, dann fluche und wenn du möchtest, dass ich dich einfach nur halte und dir sage, wie liebenswert und einmalig du bist... nun, _das_ ist ein Kinderspiel.”

Bucky wurde von seinen Gefühlen nach diesen Worten geradezu überwältigt und er konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er klammerte sich verzweifelt und wie hilflos an Sverre und weinte bittere Tränen an seiner Brust. Sverre rieb ihm sanft über den Rücken, fuhr ihm zärtlich durch die Haare, murmelte beruhigenden unzusammenhängenden Unsinn und ignorierte sein eigenes brechendes Herz. Bucky stieß abgehackte Sätze hervor: “Es tut mir so leid... ich wollte nicht... ich hab dich nicht benutzt, ehrlich... ich mag dich wirklich... ich wollte nicht, dass du dich in mich verliebst... es ist alles so elend... ich bin ne Katastrohe” “Es ist bei aller Tragik aber verdammt schön, sich in dich zu verlieben. Hier im ewigen Eis, wie romantisch!” Bucky schluchzte und lachte gleichzeitig erstickt. Dann sagte er leise: “Du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich wünschte, ich könnte...” “Shht, sags nicht.” Bucky schwieg gehorsam. “Willst du mir von ihm erzählen?” “Das willst du doch nicht hören.” “Aber du musst es mal loswerden, das alles. Das muss mal raus aus dir. Du explodierst doch sonst irgendwann.” Bucky dachte kurz nach, entspannte sich ein bisschen und legte den Kopf auf Sverres Brust.

“Steve war zehn, ich war elf. Wir trafen uns zum ersten Mal im Sommerlager am Erie-See. Zwei Jungs hatten einen Frosch gefangen und in einen Eimer gesetzt. Dann stocherten sie mit Stöckchen auf ihn ein. Steve stellte sie zur Rede und legte sich mit ihnen an. Er war ziemlich klein und dünn, selbst für einen Zehnjährigen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er in meinem Alter ist. Jedenfalls war der Frosch dann zumindest vergessen und statt dessen schubsten die Typen jetzt Steve herum. Das hat mir nicht gefallen. Zwei gegen einen, noch dazu gegen einen, der im Recht war. Was soll das? Einen Frosch quälen?” Buckys versonnene Stimme, das Lächeln, das man bei seinen Worten hören konnte bei der Erinnerung, Sverre schloss die Augen und lauschte ihm während er einfach seine Nähe genoss.

“Wir haben die Arschlöcher zusammen jedenfalls vermöbelt. Danach hat Steve sein Erste-Hilfe-Set, dass ihm seine Eltern mitgegeben haben, mit mir geteilt und wir wurden Freunde. Wir waren von da an unzertrennlich. Steve hat mir den Namen 'Bucky' verpasst!” “Ich dachte mir ja schon, dass das nicht dein richtiger Name ist. Wie heißt du denn wirklich?” “James.” “Wie kommt man denn da auf 'Bucky'?” Der lachte. “Bei einem Wettbewerb war mein Name an der Tafel falsch buchstabiert. Mein voller Name lautet 'James Buchanan Barnes' und einer der Betreuer hat 'Buchanan' mit 'ck' geschrieben. Steve schüttete sich aus vor Lachen und nannte mich tagelang 'Buck'. Bald wurde 'Bucky' daraus, weil ich immer 'Stevie' zu ihm sagte. Das ist die Geschichte.”

“Ist ganz schön hängen geblieben, der Name.” “Mhm.” Bucky kuschelte sich enger ran und gab Sverre einen schnellen Kuss aufs Kinn. “Wir waren völlig geplättet und vor Freude total aus dem Häuschen, als wir uns zu Schulbeginn in der gleichen Schule wiederfanden, der Middle-School, die zu unserer privaten Highschool gehört. Ich war schon ein Jahr dort, ich bin ja älter und als ich Steve auf der Einschulungsveranstaltung entdeckte...” Bucky erzählte und erzählte, bis er heiser war. Geschichte um Geschichte, in denen er und Steve ihr Band fester knüpften, immer fester...

Sverre Johanson hielt den schönsten Jungen, den er je getroffen hatte in den Armen und hörte ihm zu, wie der sich mit knapp zwölf so unsterblich verliebte, dass es seinesgleichen suchte. Armer Bucky. Dieser Steve liebte ihn zwar ganz sicher auch, aber eben wie einen Bruder oder einen sehr wichtigen Freund. Und nicht so, wie Bucky sich das wünschte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. _Ob_ er etwas dazu sagen sollte, seine eigenen Interessen überhaupt hintenan stellen _konnte_. Denn er spürte, würde es diese Besessenheit, diese Ergebenheit zu Steve nicht geben, dann könnte Bucky vielleicht, würde er sich vielleicht in ihn selbst verlieben, klein und mollig zum Trotz... Unvermittelt unterbrach der sich dann selbst.

“Wann geht dein Flug nach Dänemark?” “Ich bin noch ein paar Tage in Qaanaag im Hotel, um mich zu regenerieren. Warum fragst du?” Bucky sah zu ihm hoch, brachte sich dann nach oben, damit er Sverre küssen konnte. “Willst du mich mal frisch geduscht und gefönt zum Essen einladen?” Der Däne zog zischend Luft durch die Nase ein. Da war er nicht drauf vorbereitet gewesen. Er witzelte: “Du hast mir gerade über zwei Stunden von einem anderen vorgeschwärmt, was bringt dich auf die Idee, dass ich dich undankbaren Kerl überhaupt nochmal sehen will?”

“Ich zeigs dir.”, damit wanderte Bucky küssend und leckend an Sverres Körper runter... Der packte ihn auf halber Strecke an den Oberarmen. “Ich stinke wie ein Otter.” “Otter stinken gar nicht, die sind die meiste Zeit im Wasser.”, raunte Bucky. “Ja, stimmt...”, gab Sverre schwach zur Antwort. “Also..”, Bucky rutschte noch weiter runter. “Ich lad dich zum Essen ein. Gleich morgen! Aber komm jetzt ja meinem stinkigen Teil nicht zu nahe. Für Erbrochenes reichen die Feuchttücher nicht mehr.”, rief der Däne fast verzweifelt. Bucky lachte und arbeitete sich wieder nach oben.

Die nächsten Tage, bis zum Ende der Ferien verbrachte Bucky in Sverre Johansons Hotel-Appartment. Der hatte ihm am ersten Abend, als sie zurück bei der Air Base waren, Spaghetti gekocht und Bucky hatte von dem Augenblick, als er sauber, zurechtgemacht und sexy angezogen auf der Schwelle stand, so hemmungslos und mit eindeutigen Absichten mit dem Dänen geflirtet, dass der beinahe vergessen hätte, die Nudeln abzugießen. In der kleinen Kochecke, wohin Bucky ihm gefolgt war, trat der dicht hinter ihn, legte seineArme um seine Mitte, knabberte an seinem Nacken und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

“Ich muss nicht essen... Bring mich in dein Bett.” Sverres Knie wurden ganz weich. “Nix da.”, sagte er zittrig. “Ich habe nicht von nichts diese Figur. Ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Koch und es war verflixt schwierig, Tomaten in Grönland zu bekommen. Du wirst essen und meine Kochkünste gebührend loben. Nichts kann ich besser als Spaghetti á la Romana kochen.” “Oooh,”, schnurrte Bucky, “Ich bin überzeugt, du kannst noch was anderes ganz gut. Ich werd dich auch loben, versprochen.” Seine Hand wanderte in Sverres Schritt, presste sich ausgestreckt gegen das, was da offenbar von Buckys Worten höchst angetan war. Sverre gab ihm einen Klaps drauf und drehte sich um. Ein Fehler. Ihn anzusehen und gleichzeitig auszuschimpfen, doch ein bisschen Geduld zu haben, war nahezu unmachbar. Seidig glänzende dunkle Haare, die in die Schlafzimmeraugen fielen, die Lippen feucht und aufgeworfen und das schlimmste: Jetzt presste Bucky einen anderen Teil seiner Anatomie gegen ihn.

“Bucky Barnes, ich bin ein anständiger Mann und werde wenigstens einmal mit dir zu Abend essen, bevor ich _dich_ zu meinem Abendessen mache.” “Also bin ich dein Nachtisch? Sag das doch gleich. Riecht nämlich himmlich. Das Essen war das einzige, was auf unserem Trip abenteuerlich im schlechten Sinn war.” Sverre blinzelte. “Worauf wartest du? Je schneller wir gegessen haben, desto schneller gibts Nachtisch.” “Du wirst gefälligst mein Essen genießen. Ich erwarte angenehme Konversation und möchte schon ein wenig umgarnt werden. Mir verdankst du das Wassermelonen-Gel, vergiss das nicht.” “Oh ja, dir verdanke ich, dass ich mein Leben lang keine Wassermelone mehr riechen kann ohne eine Riesenerektion zu bekommen.”, grinste Bucky. Der Däne lachte:

“Welch Errungenschaft. Kommt auf meine Liste für meine Biografie.” “Ich hoffe, du hast nachher noch mehr über mich für die Liste.” Sverre schüttelte lachend den Kopf. “Mann Mann, du hast aber vielleicht ein loses Mundwerk. Bremst du gelegentlich auch mal?” “Ich kann damit ne Menge mehr als anzügliche Sprüche raushauen.” “Ja ja, glaub ich sofort. Jetzt wirst du damit aber endlich Spaghetti essen, Herrje.” Er schob den Jüngeren energisch zum Tisch, wo nett gedeckt war, mit Pasta-Tellern, Stoffservietten und einer Kerze. Dann servierte er seine berühmten Spaghetti á la Romana. Und Wein. Sie waren schließlich auf Dänischem Staatsgebiet, da durfte Bucky mit 18 schon Alkohol trinken.

*

In New York war Steve mit Melissa auf einer Party bei Freunden von ihr, die schon zum College gingen. In New York durfte man erst mit 21 Alkohol trinken. Der Tequila Sunrise in Steves rotem Plartikbecher fragte nicht nach seinem Ausweis... Steve war dem Mädchen blind ergeben, dem Intermezzo auf der Rückbank des VWs waren weitere gefolgt. Er stellte sie pflichtschuldig seinen Eltern vor und sie schmeichelte beiden gerade so, wie man das erwarten konnte von einem Mädchen aus dem Ort das die öffentliche Schule besuchte und mit ihrem arbeitslosen Vater und Hilfsarbeiter-Bruder in einem schäbigen Mietshaus wohnte. Die Starks hatten keine Standesdünkel, aber Melissa war mächtig beeindruckt von Steves Status und dem Reichtum seiner Familie.

Seiner Bildung und seinem Intellekt konnte sie nicht das Wasser reichen, aber dafür interessierte sich Steve an ihr auch nicht. Beim Sex hatte sie die Nase vorn und zeigte ihm alles was man wissen musste. Die Party war laut und wild. Sie feierten in der Halle einer stillgelegten Firma. Es war schmutzig, die Fenster voller Spinnweben und zerbrochen, Marihuana-Geruch zog in Schwaden über ihre Köpfe. Melissa hatte auch einen Joint zwischen ihren Fingern und hielt ihn jetzt Steve hin. Der schüttelte den Kopf, hob den Becher und trank einen großen Schluck. Sie zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern und zog selbst. Ein Mädchen kam rüber und rief ihr etwas ins Ohr. Über die laute Musik war nichts zu verstehen aber der Joint wechselte seine Besitzerin und Melissa zog Steve auf die Tanzfläche.

Beim dritten Cocktail wurde Steve übel. Er hastete in den ekligen versifften Waschraum und übergab sich, bis ihm die Tränen kamen. Und keiner der Wasserhähne funktionierte. Er konnte sich nicht mal den Mund ausspülen. Er ging zurück zur Party und suchte nach einem Drink gegen Mundgeruch. Er fand Pfefferminzlikör...

*

Die Spaghetti schmeckten hervorragend. Der Wein zauberte eine rosa Färbung auf Buckys Wangen, aber vielleicht war es auch gar nicht der Wein, er trank nicht sehr schnell. Viel mehr war die Gesellschaft und Unterhaltung der Grund, dass er viel lachte, seine Augen funkelten und er, was er selten tat, die indifferente Maske ablegte, die ihn zum Außenseiter in der Highschool gemacht hatte. Nur wenige kannten ihn wirklich, sein wahres Ich. Steve natürlich. Shuri manchmal. Sonst hatte kaum jemand die leiseste Ahnung, dass der unnahbare Einzelgänger und umschwärmte Star der Junior-High-Dramaklasse, den niemand herum bekam, im Innern ganz anders war. Sein Gastgeber wähnte sich im Himmel und gleichzeitig seltsam verdammt. Er musste in einem Traum stecken, der so real war, dass es beim Aufwachen entsetzlich wehtun würde.

Aber noch wachte er ja nicht auf. Bucky flirtete noch immer mit ihm, aber nicht mehr so aggressiv, also konnte er sich auf das Gespräch konzentrieren und freute sich über Buckys lebhafte Art, die interessanten Ansichten, seine gute Bildung und seinen scharfen Verstand. Beim Gespräch über die Schule hörte er von der ungewöhnlichen Fächerkombination Mathe,Technik, Informatik und Drama und Medien, was zum Thema Ingenieurswesen und Buckys Praktikum in 'einer Reparatur-Werkstatt' führte. Dann sprachen sie über Sverres Job.

Er war Schriftsteller, schrieb Reiseführer für einen großen Dänischen Verlag und er vertraute Bucky an, dass er an seinem ersten Roman arbeitete, einem typischen skandinavischen, düsteren Krimi, mit einem schwulen Kommissar. Er versprach, Bucky eine signierte Erstausgabe zu schicken, wenn er sein Werk denn jemals veröffentlichte. Bucky arbeitete an seiner Abschlussarbeit für seinen besten Kurs. Er hatte eine K.I. programmiert, ein Theaterstück zu schreiben, auf der Basis von verschiedenen Einflüssen, wie Shakespeares Komödien, Arthur Canon Doyle, Harry Potter und andere Werke sowohl aus der Weltliteratur als auch der Popkultur. Er versprach, ein Video zu schicken.

“Wann hast du Geburtstag?”, fragte er den Dänen. Der lächelte geheimnisvoll. “Ich geb dir nen Tipp. Ich habe an meinem letzten Geburtstag zum ersten Mal versucht, mich mit Wassermelonen-Gleitgel zu waschen.” Bucky starrte ihn kurz sprachlos an. Dann spielte er den Empörten:

“Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wow, ich hab dir 'n Snickers zum _Geburtstag_ geschenkt.” “Ein bisschen mehr wars schon.”, grinste Sverre. Sie sahen sich über ihre leeren Teller und Weingläser hinweg in die Augen. Erinnerten sich lebhaft an die erste gemeinsame Nacht auf dem Eis. “Ja, wars. Du hast recht.” “Außerdem war es mein erstes Snickers seit Monaten. Ich war doch auf Diät. Also, wars kein schlechtes Geschenk! Das _andere_ war allerdings noch besser.”, er zwinkerte.

“Wie alt bist du denn geworden?” Sverre wurde ein bisschen rosa. “Noch Wein?” “Spucks aus! Zeit ist nur ein Konstrukt, also auch das Alter.”, lachte Bucky. “33.” Es wurde still im Raum. Nach ein paar Augenblicken sagte Bucky, betont gleichmütig: “Ich habe dich viel jünger geschätzt.” “Das ist das Plus am Übergewicht. Die Extra-Pfunde lassen Falten verschwinden.” “Du hast kein _Übergewicht_. Geh in New York mal in einen Walmart, _da_ siehst du Übergewicht.”, gab Bucky widerwillig von sich, er sah plötzlich etwas gestresst aus, seine Gedanken schienen zu rasen. Sverre wurde es heiß und kalt, er fühlte sich furchtbar. Schon wieder hatte er die Stimmung gekillt. Er war einfach nicht gut in diesen Dingen. Er holte tief Luft.

“Bucky, bist du sauer?” “Sauer?”, platzte der ungläubig heraus. “Ich hätts dir vielleicht sagen sollen, ich mein... 15 Jahre Altersunterschied ist ne Nummer. Aber es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht habe oder... Oh Gott, ich machs gerade wieder ganz schlimm, oder?” Bucky gluckste. Die nervöse, peinliche Verlegenheit des Dänen war einfach... total süß. “Entspann dich. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ja, du hast für mich gekocht, aber es waren Nudeln und kein Hummer. Und du hast mir keinen Porsche vor die Tür gestellt oder goldene Handschellen gekauft.” “Äh...”, Sverre war verwirrt, wurde aus Buckys Worten nicht schlau.

“Und ich soll nicht 'Daddy' zu dir sagen, oder?”, wurde Bucky jetzt deutlicher. “Oh.”, Sverre schluckte. “Oh, nein! Nein, nein, nein! Oh, Gott, hast du etwa gedacht... so einer bin ich nicht. Mein Gott, fangen die schon in meinem Alter an? Ich dachte, das wär erst viel später...”, sein Redefluss erstarb, weil Bucky so offensichtlich das Lachen unterdrückte. Dann wurde er ernst. Seine Augen waren wild, schienen zu brennen. Silbernes Feuer... “Was?” “Wir haben gegessen. Die Teller sind leer. Zeit für Nachtisch. Bring mich jetzt endlich in dein Bett.”, sagte Bucky, jetzt sehr tief und ruhig und dann stand er auf, ging um den Tisch und blieb neben Sverre stehen, sah auf ihn herab.

“Davon hab ich geträumt, seit du mich zum ersten Mal geküsst hast.” “ _Du_ hast _mich_ geküsst...”, antwortete der Andere heiser. Bucky beugte sich runter, packte seinen Kopf, fuhr ihm mit allen Fingern in die Haare und wisperte: “Problem damit?” Dann presste er seine Lippen auf Sverres Mund, forderte gebieterisch Einlass und küsste ihn schwindelig. Als er absetzte, um Atem zu holen, hauchte der Däne: “Gar kein Problem.” ...

*

Steve hatte seinen Eltern erzählt, er hätte mit Sam bei dem in der Stadt eine Videonacht geplant und würde am nächsten Vormittag wieder da sein. Sie hatten keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu glauben. Jetzt war er zu betrunken, um Auto zu fahren, war im Hafengebiet New Yorks in einer schäbigen abbruchreifen Firmenhalle und wappnete sich innerlich für eine Nacht im Auto. Im April waren die Nächte noch kalt... Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Melissa, die er seit über einer halben Stunde nicht mehr gesehen hatte, auf:

“Da bist du ja! Komm, ich hab nen Schlafplatz gefunden.” Sie zog ihn an der Hand zur Feuerleiter und sie stiegen rauf. Im dritten Stock dirigierte sie Steve durchs Fenster, vorsichtig wegen der Splitter, und in dem Büro dahinter lagen in einer Ecke eine fleckige Matratze und ein paar Decken. Sah aus wie ein Junkie-Versteck. Steve erschauderte innerlich. Aber das verflog schnell, als Melissa völlig unverfroren ihr Shirt über den Kopf zog, danach aus ihren Skinny Jeans schlüpfte. Die knappe Unterwäsche darunter verbarg nicht viel. Steve verlor den Kopf und scherte sich einen Dreck um den Dreck. Man konnte von Glück sagen, dass er im letzten Moment noch an das Kondom in seiner Tasche dachte...

Am Morgen schlich er sich ungesehen wie er hoffte in sein Zuhause, nachdem er Melissa abgestezt hatte und ging lange duschen. Vor dem Spiegel übte er danach seinen ehrlichsten Blick für den Frühstückstisch, wo er von seiner 'Video-Nacht' erzählen würde. Er täuschte seine Familie gekonnt. Beinahe. Außer Loki – und Tony. Der merkte, dass etwas in seinem Ältetsten vor sich ging und beschloss ihm mehr Augenmerk zu widmen in nächster Zeit – und Pepper erstmal nichts zu sagen. Die kämpfte schließlich auch gerade mit einem geheimen Kummer, der ihm im Moment noch verborgen blieb, was Tony das Herz erschwerte. Er seufzte innerlich. Sein schweifender Blick fiel auf Thor. Er lächelte.

Der Junge war die reine Freude. Die Survival-Woche mit seinen Freunden war rum und es war niemandem etwas passiert. Alle hatten sich an die Regeln gehalten und sich prächtig amüsiert. Thor würde, geradlinig und unkompliziert wie er war, seinen Weg gehen und keine unlösbaren Probleme verursachen. Loki beobachtete mit verengten Augen Steve. Er war ein exzellenter Beobachter. Selbst weitgehend von verwirrenden Gefühlen und überbordenden Emotionen verschont, hatte er ein kluges Auge voller Kalkül für seine Mitmenschen und konnte sie mitunter lesen wie Bücher. Steve, der ein erbärmlicher Schauspieler war, durchschaute er ohne jede Mühe...

*

Bucky und Sverre hatten eine tolle Nacht zusammen verbracht mit viel Leidenschaft, Zärtlichkeit und keinerlei Wassermelonen-Gel. Sie wollten endlich nur einander riechen und schmecken und benutzten das geruchsneutrale Mittel. Gegen Mittag machte sich Bucky auf, um mit seinem Vater zu Mittag zu Essen. Das hatte er versprochen. Jeden Tag zum Lunch in die Offiziersmesse zu kommen, ansonsten erlaubte Major Barnes seinem schwulen Sohn, zu tun, was er wollte. Er war sehr erleichtert, dass James nicht mit jemandem auf der Base angebandelt hatte. Er wäre vor Scham gestorben...

Als er ihn nach der Hundeschlitten-Fahrt abholte, sah er die Blicke, die sein Sohn und der kleine Dicke tauschten, wunderte sich kurz über James' Geschmack, andererseits, war der Dicke wahrscheinlich der einzige weitere Schwule in der Truppe gewesen. Die fanden sich doch wirklich immer. Nachdem Bucky ausgiebig geduscht hatte, ging er mit seinem Vater Mittagessen und es war ein erstaunlich nettes Mittagessen. Bucky erzählte von seinem Abenteuer (außerhalb des Zelts) und Major Barnes war stolz, dass James durchgehalten hatte, so jung wie er war und außerdem, na ja... schwul. Da er das aber nicht laut sagte, gerieten sie nicht in Streit und als Bucky ihn höflich fragte, ob er den Rest der Ferien mit 'einem Freund' verbringen dürfe, erlaubte es ihm Major Barnes großzügig unter der Bedingung, ihn einmal am Tag zum Lunch zu sehen.

Aus einer tollen Nacht wurden drei. Und die Tage verbrachten sie ebenfalls weitgehend im Bett...Dann war es Zeit, 'Leb wohl' zu sagen. Bucky musste zurück nach New York, die Schule ging in zwei Tagen wieder los und Sverres Flug nach Kopenhagen stand ebenfalls im Kalender.

“Geh nicht zurück nach Dänemark. Buch deinen Flug um. Komm mit mir nach New York...”, flüsterte Bucky beim trägen Schmusen nach ihrem letzten Mal. Sverre versteifte sich. “Tu das nicht.”, sagte er erstickt und richtete sich auf. Buckys Kopf rutschte von seiner Brust und er sah ihn verwirrt an. “Was? Was soll ich nicht tun?” “Mach mir keine Hoffnungen.”, das kam wesentlich härter raus. Bucky setzte sich ebenfalls auf. “Baby... aber... ich will doch, das du mit mir kommst. Dass wir zusammen sind. In New York. Und komm mir nicht mit deinem Job. Du kannst überall auf der Welt Bücher schreiben. Ich geh noch ein Jahr zur Schule und dann sehen wir wo wir zusammen hingehen, ich studiere und du ... tust, was du eben tust und...” Er verlor den Faden, als er den abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck des Dänen sah.

“Sverre...?”, das war ganz leise und traurig rausgekommen. Der schloss kurz die Augen, straffte aber seine Schultern. “Das ist doch verrückt. Das geht nicht, Bucky.” Der starrte ihn an, sein Gesicht nur Augen und ein runder, zum O geformter Mund. Sverre hatte sich noch nie im Leben so sehr gehasst und würde es auch nie wieder so wie in diesem Moment tun. “Aber... wir... es ist doch so ...”, stammelte Bucky jetzt verzweifelt. “ _Bitte_!” Sverre wusste, jetzt war der Augenblick, wo er aus seinem Traum aufwachte. Er brachte seine ganze Stärke auf: “Nein.” “Was meinst du mit 'Nein'?”, Buckys Stimme war hell und zittrig. 

“Du weißt, was 'Nein' heißt. Das hier funktioniert _hier_ , auf Grönland. Aber das ist eben auch der Punkt. Was auf Grönland passiert, bleibt auf Grönland.” War das furchtbar, aber er musste es tun. Bucky wurde noch blasser. “Ich verstehe nicht...” “Wir führen außerhalb dieser Mini-Welt hier so verschiedene Leben, das kann man nicht mischen. Das funktioniert einfach nicht. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Du gehst zur Highschool, ich habe ein schönes kleines Haus in Kopenhagen, einen Super-Job. Kontakte zu Verlagen dort. Es wäre Wahnsinn, das aufzugeben für...”, er brachte es nicht raus. Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, seine Gefühle für Bucky so in den Schmutz zu ziehen, so zu erniedrigen. 

“ _Für_?”, Buckys Stimme war jetzt wieder fest. “Du musst nichts sagen. Ich erwarte von niemandem, dass er für mich etwas aufgibt, dass er für mich etwas wagt, etwas riskiert. _Irgendetwas_ für mich tut!” Sverre spürte, dass Bucky jetzt _wirklich_ verletzt war. Und sehr zornig und wütend. Das war besser, _da_ würde er drüber weg kommen und es war besser so... “So ist es nicht, Baby. Du musst doch verstehen, dass man so etwas nicht überstürzen kann. Wir können uns doch schreiben und anrufen und sehen, was passiert...” “Du bist ein erbärmlicher Feigling, Sverre Johanson.”, damit stieg Bucky mit eckigen Bewegungen aus dem Bett, fischte nach seinen Shorts. “Du hast es selbst gesagt: Du hast noch nie mit jemanden so empfunden!” 

“Das ist ganz normale Schlafzimmer-Etikette. Das sagt man eben. Ich... es tut mir leid, das kannst du nicht wissen, du bist ja noch...” “Was?”, unterbrach ihn Bucky hitzig und fuhr wieder zu ihm herum. “ _Was_ bin ich? Quasi ne verdammte Jungfrau? Noch ein Kind? Ist es das, was du sagen wolltest? Oder eher, und ich zitiere _dich_ aus letzter Nacht: 'Du bist der Traum, den ich 20 Jahre geträumt habe, und er ist einfach so wahr geworden.' _Was_ davon jetzt?” Sverre blinzelte überrascht. Bucky hatte sich das Wort-für-Wort eingeprägt. Wie hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen können, so verflucht ehrlich zu sein, _wie_? Er fing sich wieder. “Und dieser Traum ist älter als du. Gibt dir das nicht zu denken?” “Was spielt _das_ denn für eine Rolle?”, rief Bucky mit hoher sich überschlagender Stimme. Der Däne holte tief Luft und sagte vorsichtig: 

“Und außerdem hast du selbst einen Traum. Schon dein halbes Leben lang. _Dein_ Traum ist Steve.” Die darauf folgende Stille war zum Schneiden dick. Bucky saß auf der Bettkante und griff mit langsamen, gemessenen Bewegungen nach seinen Jeans, er sah Sverre jetzt nicht mehr an. Dann stieg er in seine Hosen. 

“Bucky...” “Warum finde ich meine zweite Socke nicht? Warum? Wo ist meine zweite Socke?”, dann musste Bucky plötzlich weinen, er verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. “Du hättest mich Steve vielleicht vergessen lassen können. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so jemanden gibt... aber dann hab ich dich getroffen...”, stieß er erstickt vor. Sverre schluckte. Sein Herz saß schwer und irgenwie zu groß in seiner Brust und er wusste, das hier war sein bisher bitterster Moment im Leben.

“Das Problem daran ist: ' _Vielleicht_ '.” Bucky sagte nichts dazu, also fuhr er leise fort. “Das reicht mir nicht.” Bucky schwieg immer noch. 'Vielleicht' _war_ ein verdammt gemeines Wort... er verstand Sverre. Der legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf den Rücken, Bucky ließ ihn, also redete er weiter: “Und das ist doch gar nicht, was du willst. Du _willst_ Steve nicht vergessen. Du willst, dass er dich liebt. So wie du ihn liebst.” Sie hatten gar nicht mehr über dieses Thema gesprochen nach der letzten Nacht auf dem Eis. “Und wenn das nie passiert?”, fragte Bucky hohl und drehte sich wieder um. Sah seinen Liebhaber an wie ein verwundetes Reh. Der seufzte. 

“Dann wirst du trotzdem weitermachen. Du wirst weitergehen. Das Leben wird etwas anderes für dich bereit halten und du wirst es lieben. Ganz sicher. So ist der Lauf der Dinge.” Bucky hüstelte an einem letzten kleinen Schluchzer. Dann lächelte er halb traurig, halb amüsiert. “Mann, du bist echt schon alt. Sowas sagen doch nur weise alte Männer!” Sverre knuffte ihn in die Seite. Die Tragödie zwischen ihnen war abgewendet. “War aber alles in Allem nicht schlecht für einen alten Mann, oder?” Bucky grinste und sah seinem verführerisch draufgängerischen, selbstbewussten, Casanovas ebenbürtigen Alter-Ego plötzlich wieder sehr ähnlich. Die Maske war zurück und der Däne wusste, er brauchte sie. Sie beschützte ihn. Er hatte ihn ohne sie aber lieber gemocht.

“ _Gar_ nicht schlecht. Wie viel Zeit haben wir eigentlich noch?” Sverre verdrehte die Augen. “Da ist nichts mehr drin, sorry. Du hast mich regelrecht zerstört. Ich bin über 30. Aber ob dus glaubst oder nicht: Mit 18 hab ich das auch besser weggesteckt, da war ich genau wie du jetzt immer wieder nach Minuten _voll bewaffnet_.” Bucky lachte. “Darf ich dich zum Flughafen begleiten?” Sverre schüttelte den Kopf: “Abschiede auf dem Flughafen sind die Pest. Sag mir jetzt und hier Lebwohl.” “Oder 'Auf Wiedersehen'?” “Oder das.”, er glaubte nicht daran, behielt das aber für sich. “Küss mich.” Und diesmal küsste Sverre Bucky. Lange, und er speicherte jeden Augenblick davon ab, wollte und würde das nie vergessen. 

Bucky stieg am nächsten Nachmittag in ein Flugzeug der US-Army nach New York. Im Gepäck hatte er einen USB-Stick mit fantastischen Bildern seines Abenteuers, einem Reiseblog in einem Notizbuch und die Erinnerung an eine einzigartige Liebesbeziehung. Nur zwei der drei Dinge würde er mit anderen Menschen teilen. Er und Sverre hatten einander versprochen, Zeit vergehen zu lassen, bevor sie wieder in Kontakt treten würden. Bucky hielt sich daran und als er ihm viel später schrieb, stellte er fest, die E-Mail-Adresse und die Telefonnummer, die Sverre ihm zum Abschied gegeben hatte, waren falsch. Sverre Johanson hatte das für das beste gehalten. Er vergaß Bucky aber nie...


	39. Chapter 39

**Getrennte Wege - definitiv**

Major Barnes, der ihn zum Flieger brachte, umarmte seinen Sohn etwas peinlich unbeholfen zum Abschied. “Ich freue mich, dass du schöne Ferien hattest, Junge.” “Danke Dad, es war wirklich fantastisch.” “Das war ein herausforderndes Abenteuer, das du dich da getraut hast. Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Ach, und James, deine Mutter hat mich angeschrieben und gefragt, ob ich erlaube, dass sie Kontakt mit dir aufnimmt. Nun, du bist 18, erwachsen, und ich finde, das ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Was soll ich ihr antworten?” Bucky war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. So nette Dinge hatte sein Vater schon lange nicht mehr zu ihm gesagt. “Dad...”, staunte er. George Barnes senkte verlegen den Blick. “Was sagst du? Was soll ich ihr antworten?” Bucky überlegte kurz. 

“Schreib ihr, dass es mir gut geht. Aber ich brauch Zeit. Sie soll später wieder fragen. Oder es lassen, welche Laune sie dann auch immer haben wird.” Sein Vater sah ihn bedauernd an. “Ich weiß, das war sehr schwer für dich. Es tut mir leid.” Bucky war kurz sprachlos. “Was wolltest _du_ ihr denn schreiben, Dad?” Major Barnes holte tief Luft, straffte die Schultern und sah seinem Sohn ins Gesicht. “James... sie ist deine Mutter und ich möchte nicht, dass... ich _wollte_ ihr schreiben, sie soll dich in Ruhe lassen. Ich wollte ihr schreiben, dass sie verdammt noch eins kein Recht mehr auf dich hat, nach dem, was sie getan hat. Sie hat dein Auto gestohlen! Also wirklich.” Bucky lachte.

“Im Wert von vielleicht noch 400$.”

“Einerlei. Sie hat dich geliebt, als du klein warst, geradezu vergöttert. Sie liebt dich bestimmt immer noch. Sie hasst nur mich und es tut mir leid, James, wirklich.” Bucky wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, war: “Dad, wie geht es _dir_ eigentlich dabei?” “Ich will sie zurück. Ich liebe deine Mutter.”, sagte er ernst. “Ich war sehr wütend zuerst, aber mit der Zeit... Sie fehlt mir und ich bin ohne sie nicht mehr komplett.” 

Bucky begriff jetzt, dass er falsch gelegen hatte. Nicht seine Mutter war der Elternteil, der ihn liebte... aber er enttäuschte seinen Vater, der einfach nicht begriff, dass Schwulsein keine Wahl war. Sein Vater liebte ihn, wirklich, aber er konnte ihn nicht annehmen, wie er war, weil er überzeugt war, es fehlte nur ein wenig Mühe von Buckys Seite, das zu sein, was sein Vater sich für ihn wünschte. Weil der selbst sich nur über seine Frau, seine Ehe und Familie definierte. 

Er beschloss, an ihrer Beziehung zu arbeiten und räusperte sich. “Es tut mir leid, Dad. Ich wusste das nicht.” “Natürlich nicht. Ich habs dir ja nicht gesagt. Du musst jetzt zum Flieger. Guten Flug, Jamie.” Major Barnes grinste breit. “Danke, Dad. Und machs gut bis...?” “Anfang Juni bin ich hier fertig. Viel Glück bei den Prüfungen!” Damit drehte sich George Barnes brüsk um und verließ den Flugplatz. Bucky starrte ihm versonnen nach. Vielleicht konnte er seinen Vater doch noch davon überzeugen, dass Schwulsein keine Charakterschwäche war. Sein Dad schien ihn tatsächlich zu lieben! Er  _musste_ ihn doch irgendwann verstehen...

*

Zurück in New York traf er sich am Sonntag vor dem ersten Schultag mit Steve auf einen Burger und Billard im Jugendtreff. Er erzählte ihm alles von seinem eisigen Abenteuer, zeigte ihm auf dem Tablet die Photos. Steve stellte tausend Fragen und hörte ihm fasziniert zu. Bucky war ganz schön taff! Von Sverre Johanson erzählte ihm Bucky nichts.

“Wie hast du dich mit deinem Vater verstanden?” “Wir haben nicht viel Zeit zusammen verbracht, aber eigentlich ganz gut. Mein alter Herr ist ziemlich einsam, seit...”, er sprach nicht weiter. “Vermisst du deine Mutter?”, fragte Steve behutsam. Sie sprachen nicht oft über dieses Thema. Bucky nickte. “Meine Familie war vorher schon ziemlich klein. Manchmal ist es so verdammt still bei uns zuhause.” Steve nickte mitfühlend. Dann lachte er ihn an: “Komm zu uns, still ist es bei uns nie!” “Toll, oder?” Steve zog ein Gesicht. „Na ja, man will ja immer, was man nicht hat.”

“Was hast du in den Ferien gemacht? Wie geht es allen? Habt ihr viel zusammen unternommen?” Steve erzählte vom Ausflug mit Loki und von Thors Survival Camp, seinen Radtouren mit Peter und dass er mit Thor für die Prüfungen gelernt hat. Bucky hob die Augenbrauen. “Und Sharon, Sam, hast du die nicht gesehen? Ihr seid doch noch Freunde, oder?” “Nein. Ich meine ja, wir sind noch Freunde aber ich habe sie nicht gesehen”, Steve wurde ein bisschen rosa. “Aber sie haben _einander_ _oft_ gesehen.” Bucky stieß einen unfeinen Pfiff aus. “Ist nicht dein Ernst... Das hätte ich Sam nicht zugetraut. Tut mir leid, Steve.” 

“Es macht mir nicht so viel aus. Es ist okay. Sharon hat mit mir Schluss gemacht und mich gefragt, ob es mich stören würde. Sie hat sich in ihn verliebt. Was will man da machen?” _Ja, was.._. fragte sich Bucky innerlich. “Ich hab jemanden kennengelernt.”, sagte Steve jetzt und sah ziemlich zufrieden mit sich aus. “Du Punk! Was hast du denn seit neuestem für ein Tempo drauf? Donnerwetter!” “Höchstgeschwindigkeit.”, grinste Steve anzüglich. “Mein Baby wird erwachsen.”, seufzte Bucky spöttisch. “Hör auf, du Trottel. Komm, der Billardtisch wird gerade frei.” “Bereit, dich abschlachten zu lassen?” “Von wegen! Ich zieh dich ab! Wirst schon sehen!” 

Sie gewannen jeder eine Partie und als es Zeit war, sich zu verabschieden, hielt Bucky Steve, bevor der in sein Auto stieg, zurück. “Zu der Sache mit dem Theater noch: Wir müssen uns in der Schule ein bisschen bremsen, das weißt du ja. Zu dumm, dass Sharon gerade jetzt mit dir Schluss gemacht hat und deine neue Flamme nicht auf unsere Schule geht. Aber es würde auch verdächtig und komisch kommen, wenn wir gar keinen Kontakt mehr haben, also...” “Was schlägst du vor?” “Ich ess ab jetzt mit anderen zu Mittag. Im Unterricht können wir schon noch zusammen sitzen, denke ich.” “Okay. Schade.”

“Ja, aber nach den Sommerferien ist das eh Schnee von gestern. Dann...”, Bucky sprach nicht weiter. Ihm fiel gerade auf, wie nahe Steve vor ihm stand. Er konnte die Sommersprossen auf seiner Nase deutlich sehen, seine langen Wimpern... Sein Herz klopfte plötzlich bis zum Hals, er räusperte sich: “Dann drücken wir den Reset-Knopf.” Verlegen wandte er sich seinem Auto zu. Mann, da hätte er Sverre Johanson einen Bärendienst erwiesen, wenn er ihn wirklich hätte überreden können, mit ihm nach New York zu kommen... _Steve vergessen... Haha._

Der sah Bucky nachdenklich nach. Irgendetwas war in dem vor sich gegangen in der letzten Minute. Ob er doch noch sauer war wegen des Theaters? Und ob er bedauerte, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen zu Mittag essen konnten? Morgen würden sie sich aber am Nachmittag treffen. In der Eisdiele. Bucky wollte Melissa kennenlernen. Was Steve ein bisschen nervös machte. Melissa war schon ein bisschen _ungeschliffen_. Aber ne Granate im Bett... Bucky würde das verstehen, wenn er es ihm erklärte, was er an dem ungebildeten, etwas trashigen Mädchen fand. Dass er sich da gewaltig irrte, gestand ihm Bucky erst Wochen später...

*

Tatsächlich war Bucky geradezu entsetzt, was er sich nicht anmerken ließ, als er den nächsten Nachmittag mit den beiden verbrachte.

“Du bist also Bucky.”, ihr Blick wanderte von seinem Scheitel zur Sohle und wieder zurück. “Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.” “Gleichfalls.”, lächelte er sie freundlich an. “Wisst ihr schon, was ihr wollt?”, fragte Steve, der die Speisekarte studierte. “Einen Erdbeerbecher!”, rief Melissa. “Gute Wahl in dieser Jahreszeit. Bucky?” “Ich hab genug Eis gesehen in den letzten zwei Wochen. Ich nehm nen doppelten Moccha-Latte.” Melissa kicherte unterdrückt. Ja, 'Latte' war wohl ein witziges Wort. Bucky verkniff sich ein Augenrollen, Steve sah ihn betont _nicht_ an und bestellte dann das Gewünschte und für sich einen Fruchtbecher, der hatte die wenigsten Kalorien. Er achtete sehr auf seine Ernährung.

“Habt ihr schon angefangen für die Prüfungen zu lernen?”, fragte Bucky in die Runde. Alle Schulen in den Staaten hielten im Mai ihre Examina ab. “Keinen Strich! Schule ist doch fürn Arsch.” Steve schluckte schnell ein Stück Melone runter: “Ich hab mit der Abschlussarbeit für Sozialwissenschaften angefangen.” “Welches Thema?” “Cyber-Mobbing und Soziale Medien. Wird ganz gut, glaube ich.” “Lass mich mal drüberlesen, wenn du was zusammen hast.” “Ich schicks dir, wenns fertig ist. Woran arbeitest du?” 

“Ich schreibe einen kniffligen Code für Informatik und hoffe, ich kann vielleicht mal deinen Dad bitten, drüber zu schauen. Mathe ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Da kann ich nichtmal mit der besten Abschlussarbeit aller Zeiten meine Zensuren noch retten.” “Ich hasse Mathe.”, warf Melissa dazwischen. “Na, das kann ich verstehen!”, lachte Bucky. “Was nehmt ihr denn durch?” “Irgendwas mit Sinus oder so. Ich fall bestimmt durch.” Die Winkelsätze hatten Steve und Bucky schon in der Middle School durchgenommen. Dass Steve peinlich berührt war, merkte Bucky sofort.

“Was möchtest du nach der Schule denn machen?”, fragte er sie. “Ich bin ziemlich gut mit Make-Up und Frisuren. Ne Kosmetikschule wär ein Traum! Dann kann ich vielleicht zum Film.” “Geh lieber zum Theater. Weniger Konkurrenz und das Milieu ist einfach etwas gehobener.” “Theater ist doch voll peinlich. Ich meine, alles passiert in Echtzeit und wenn man sich verspricht, bekommts jeder mit, weil man den Take nicht wiederholen kann.” Bucky sah Steve nicht an, der wechselte das Thema.

“Melissa hat letzte Woche ein Zombie-Make-Up an mir ausprobiert. Echt cool. Zeig Bucky das Bild!” Sie suchte auf ihrem Handy das Bild und zeigte es Bucky. Es _war_ cool. “Wow!”, rief er. “Halloween ist für dich dieses Jahr gebongt, Punk. Und jetzt versteh ich, warum du zum Film willst, das ist hollywoodreif, echt. Saugut!” Steve fand es sehr nett von Bucky, das zu sagen und Melissa strahlte auch. “Die Kosmetikschule ist teuer, aber wenn ich mir nen Job oder zwei suche, Kellnern oder Fahrradbote, dann kann ichs schaffen.”, rief sie stolz. “Was kostet denn die Kosmetikschule?”, fragte Steve. Melissas Augen verdunkelten sich. “12.000 Dollar.” 

Bucky und Steve sahen sich verstohlen an. Ihre Schule kostete über 40.000 Dollar im Jahr. Und Bucky schämte sich jetzt ein bisschen. Das Mädchen konnte nichts für seine Armut und war auf einer städtischen Schule, hatte keine Chance auf eine vernünftige Ausbildung. “Vielleicht findest du ja einen Sponsor.”, sagte er freundlich. “Schließlich bist du doch ziemlich gut.” “Das bin ich. Willst du noch mehr Bilder sehen? Ich mach ganz irre Sachen!” “Ja, gern.” Steve lächelte versonnen, während er seinen Freund beobachtete, wie er sich Melissas Make-Up-Arbeiten interessiert ansah und ausgiebig lobte. Bucky war ein unglaublich netter Mensch!  
  
Als der Nachmittag fortschritt, wurde es allerdings noch wirklich schlimm. Melissas Ansichten über den Klimawandel und Präsident Trump versus dessen Vorgänger 'der Afrikaner im  _Weißen_ Haus' und ihre Faszination, was alle Kardashians betraf und die felsenfeste Überzeugung, Impfungen verursachten Autismus verlangten sowohl Bucky als auch Steve viel Beherrschung ab. Bucky fragte sich, was Steve ihr wohl eingebleut hatte, was Schwule anging, weil er sich wunderte, dass  _das_ nicht auf ihrer Agenda stand. 

“Ich muss leider los!”, machte er sich erleichtert gegen sechs auf. “Ich hab die ganzen Ferien nicht lernen können. Muss mal ernsthaft damit anfangen.” “Viel Erfolg!”, wünschte ihm Steve und Melissa sagte zum Abschied: “Wenn ich mal was mit deinen Haaren machen soll, sags einfach. Die Struktur ist wirklich toll. Gutes Material.” “Danke. Ich merks mir.” Steve schrieb ihm viel später am Abend, nachdem er lange darüber gebrütet hatte.  
  


“ _Hey. Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber sie ist nicht immer so. Sie war bestimmt nur nervös._ ”

“ _Was meinst du? Sie ist süß und lustig. Hab deinen Spaß! Und sie hat was Nettes über meine Haare gesagt. Damit machst du einen Schwulen wirklich glücklich!_ ” Steve lachte beim Lesen der Nachricht. _Oh, Bucky..._

“ _Danke!”_

“ _Nicht dafür. Benutz ja Kondome. Echt, du Punk.”_

“ _Trottel.”_

_*_

Bei seinem nächsten Praktikums-Resumee mit Tony Stark erstickte dieser Buckys gestammelte Entschuldigungen für seine überstürzte Kündigung im Keim.

“Mr Stark, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich meine, das hier bedeutet mir so viel und dass ich gekündigt habe, war ein Fehler. Ein großer Fehler! Als ich Ihre E-Mail gelesen habe, ist mir ein Felsbrocken vom Herzen...” “Bucky.”, unterbrach ihn Tony. “Vergiss es einfach. Du bist wieder zur Arbeit erschienen, gut so. Mr Clerk hat mir berichtet, du hast das Rendering-Problem, das ab und an in der VR-Brille 3.3 auftaucht, behoben. Sehr gute Arbeit.” “Danke, Sir!”, strahlte Bucky und sah ihn an, als hätte er den Sommerhimmel blau angemalt. _Oh Mann... immer noch nicht rum, der Crush_ dachte Tony. 

“Wie war dein Abenteuer im Eis? Steve hat es mir erzählt. Beeindruckend.”, das war vielleicht kontraproduktiv, aber Tony war wirklich neugierig. Er selbst hatte schließlich, bevor er Vater wurde, einige Extrem-Sportarten betrieben aber etwas Derartiges leider nie erlebt. “Es war unglaublich, Mr Stark! Ich stelle gerade meine Fotos und den Blog, den ich in ein Notizbuch geschrieben habe, zusammen und kann Ihnen das Ergebnis schicken.”, er senkte den Blick. “Ich meine, natürlich haben Sie dafür eigentlich keine Zeit, beschäftigt, wie Sie immer sind.”

“Nun, ich finde bestimmt mal Zeit dafür, also gern. Wie war deine Woche in der Reparatur-Werkstatt. Irgendwelche Anregungen? Ideen?” Bucky legte sofort los. Keine Spur mehr von seiner Schulmädchen-Schwärmerei, dagegen enormes Fachwissen, technischer Verstand und die ein oder andere Idee, die wirklich Sinn machte. Tony war beeindruckt und sagte das Bucky auch. Wieder kontraproduktiv, aber er konnte nicht anders.

“Mr Stark, ich arbeite gerade an meiner Abschlussarbeit für Informatik.”, traute sich Bucky nach dem Lob, das er von dem Genie, das er glühend bewunderte, gerade bekommen hatte. “Würden Sie, wenn es nicht zu viel Umstände macht, mal drüber sehen, Sir?” “Um was geht es denn?” “Um einen Programmier-Code, der verhindern soll, dass sich Tags an bestimmte Begriffe an Suchanfragen heften. Es ist mitunter lästig, ständig die Chronik zu löschen.” Dann wurde Bucky tiefrot und senkte den Blick. _Oh Gott! Was hab ich da gerade gesagt?_ Tony schwieg dazu erstmal, dann: 

“Geht mir genauso. Manchmal checke ich in der Suchanfrage, wie ein Wort geschrieben wird. Peinlich.” Bucky sah auf. Mr Stark sah ihn ruhig und gelassen an. Und Bucky wusste, Tony Stark wusste ganz sicher, wie jedes Wort in der verdammten gesamten Enzyklopädie der englischen Sprache geschrieben wurde und fand es einfach nett, dass er ihm über seine Peinlichkeit hinweg half. “Schick mir den Code, Bucky, ich bin zwar davon überzeugt, dass er fehlerfrei ist, aber ich werde drüber schauen.” Bucky strahlte ihn wieder an, als hätte er persönlich den Mond an den Himmel gehängt. _Mann!_

“Danke, Mr Stark, Sie wissen gar nicht, wie sehr Sie mir damit helfen.” “Halt die Luft an, Kleiner. Du bist sehr begabt. Was du im Praktikum leistest, ist außergewöhnlich. Wie siehts mit dem College oder der Uni aus?” Buckys Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen. “Mein Vater sieht ein Studium bei der Armee für mich vor. Nun, es kann einen schlechter treffen.” “Die Universtäts-Ausbildungen beim Militär sind nicht die besten. Das wäre Verschwendung deines Potenzials.” “Meine Mathe-Noten stehen einem Stipendium im Weg, also bleibt mir keine andere Wahl.” Tony sah den Jungen nachdenklich an. 

“Und wenn ein privater Sponsor einspränge...”, sagte er dann. Bucky versteifte sich. “Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, warum das passieren sollte, Mr Stark. _Keinen_ Grund.” Tony spürte den unbeugsamen Stolz und den brennenden Unabhängigkeitswillen in Bucky und fühlte sich an sich selbst erinnert. Wie er selbst gegen seinen Vater rebellierte, unabhängig und selbstbestimmt sein wollte. Er seufzte unterdrückt. _Heute_ konnte er Bucky nicht helfen. Musste es verschieben.

“Schick mir deinen Code. Und viel Glück bei den Examina.” “Danke, Sir.”

Der Code _war_ fehlerfrei.

*

Die Prüfungswochen waren hart. Die Sanctuary High war eine der besten Schulen des Landes und die Ansprüche waren enorm. Steve hatte eine besonders schwere Zeit, weil seine Freundin ständig nörgelte, er habe zu wenig Zeit für sie. Aber er hatte Ziele und die verfolgte er hartnäckig, also machte er ihr regelmäßig teure Geschenke, um sie zu besänftigen. Am Schuljahresende wurden die Jahrgangsbesten der Junior High wie jedes Jahr auf der Homepage vorgestellt.

Sam war der beste in Sportwissenschaften. Das wunderte niemanden. Er trainierte jeden Nachmittag länger und härter als jeder andere. Steve hatte den ersten Platz in Sozialwissenschaften ergattert. Das war ihm mit seiner hervorragenden Abschlussarbeit gelungen, in der er am Beispiel der Reaktionen auf das Impro-Theater die Auswirkungen vom Schneeball-Prinzip in Sozialen Medien erörtert hatte. Peggy Carter war natürlich die Nummer eins in Mathe. In Informatik hatte Danbi Jong Bucky ganz knapp den Rang abgelaufen. Aber er mochte sie ganz gern und gönnte es ihr. Dafür machte er das Rennen in Drama und Medien. Er lachte darüber.

“Genau das Richtige für einen Ingenieur!” “Freu dich doch einfach, du Trottel. Bringt Punkte für den Lebenslauf.” Steve schrieb sich für Sommer-Probekurse am Community-College ein in Sozialwissenschaften und Erziehungswissenschaften. Er hatte festgestellt, dass es ihm wirklich Spaß gemacht hatte, mit Thor zu lernen, ihm Unterrichtsinhalte zu erklären. Vielleicht war Lehrer ja mehr sein Ding als Politiker!

Bucky wusste hingegen noch nicht, welche Pläne sein Vater für ihn bereit hatte. Der würde zu Ferienbeginn aus Grönland zurückkehren und ein Gespräch über Buckys Zukunft stand dann sicher bevor. Ihm schwante Übles... Er hoffte, er würde sein Stark-Industries-Praktikum vielleicht erweitern können auf mehr als zwei Nachmittage in der Woche und ansonsten wollte er in den Ferien ganz gern mal etwas chillen, schließlich waren das vermutlich die letzten drei Monate seines Lebens, wo er so viel Zeit zur Hand hatte.

Bucky putzte das ganze Haus, das ziemlich verwahrlost war, gründlich für die Heimkehr Major Barnes'. Er holte ihn am 2. Juni 2019 vom Flughafen ab. Sie nahmen sich auf dem Heinweg Pizza fürs Abendessen mit und als sie am Küchentisch saßen, ließ Bucky mutig die Bombe platzen: “Dad, ich möchte nicht Soldat werden.” George Barnes starrte seinen Sohn an. “Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Die Barnes und Buchanans dienen seit Generationen ihrem Land.”, sagte er streng und stolz. “Du bist entfernt verwandt mit dem Mann, nachdem ich dich benannt habe: Präsident James Buchanan. Wie kannst du nicht diesem Land dienen wollen?”

“War das nicht der, der zu Abraham Lincoln gesagt hat: 'Wenn Sie so glücklich sind, das Präsidentenamt anzutreten wie ich es bin, dass ich es verlassen kann, dann sind Sie ein wirklich glücklicher Mann'“, gab Bucky zur Antwort. Major Barnes funkelte ihn an. „Sei nicht so altklug.“ „Aber Dad, ich weiß ja, dass unsere Familie eine Tradition in der Armee hat. Traditionen bedeuten heute nicht mehr so viel wie früher.“ „Tradition ist, was unser Land zusammenhält.“ „Unser Land hält sich ja nun nicht gerade gut zusammen, findest du nicht?“ „James!“, rief sein Vater, „Genau das ist der Grund, warum wir härter daran arbeiten müssen, unsere Traditionen aufrecht zu halten. Zurückzufinden zu unserer Stärke. Unsere Streitkräfte können die ganze Welt in Atem halten. Möchtest du denn nicht Teil von so etwas Mächtigem sein?“ Bucky nahm all seinen Mut zusammen:

„Nein, Dad, möchte ich nicht.“ „Gott, Junge, was für Rosinen hast du dir in den Kopf gesezt?“ „Bitte versteh mich doch. Es tut mir ja leid, dass ich deinen Erwartungen nicht entspreche...“, er stockte und gab seinem Vater so Zeit, darauf zu reagieren. „Allerdings. Das tust du ganz und gar nicht. Was soll das mit deinen Haaren überhaupt? Lass sie dir endlich mal wieder schneiden, Herrgott.“ Buckys Herz sank. Das hier war hoffnungslos. Er setzte verzweifelt sein letztes Argument ein:

„Dad! Ich bin schwul! Ich kann nicht zur Armee! Wenn das rausko...“ „Nun, du wirst eben gefälligst sehen, dass das nicht rauskommt, James.“, unterbrach ihn sein Vater kalt. „Herrgott, kannst du dich denn nicht beherrschen, wenn du ein paar nackte Kerle unter der Dusche siehst, wie abartig ist das denn...“, angewidert warf George Barnes sein letztes Stück Pizza auf seinen Teller. Bucky war wie vom Donner gerührt.

„D-dad...?“, flüsterte er zittrig. „Was?“, entgegenete der barsch. „Lass mich bitte an einer zivilen Uni studieren. Ich geh auch arbeiten. Ich zahls dir auch zurück. _Bitte_!“ George Barnes sah seinen Sohn ohne jede Wärme an. „Deine Schulausbildung wird am Ende fast 300.000 Dollar gekostet haben. Du bist jetzt erwachsen. Ein Mann, sollte man zumindest meinen...“; er verzog abschätzig die Lippen. Bucky spürte heißen Zorn in sich aufwallen. „Es wird Zeit, dass du selbst siehst, wie du deinen Lebensunterhalt und deine Ausbildungskosten trägst.“ Bucky bebte vor Wut und Schmerz. Wie hatte er nur denken können, sein Vater würde ihn lieben?

„Warum _hasst_ du mich so, Dad? _Warum_?“, das letzte Wort schrie er. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du bist mein Sohn, mein Fleisch und Blut. Aber warum kannst du dir nicht ein wenig mehr Mühe geben? Du bist doch ein gutaussehender Bursche. Du _musst_ doch ein Mädchen finden. Herrgott Sohn, reiß dich endlich zusammen!“ Bucky starrte seinen Vater ungläubig an. „Ich bin _schwul_! Begreifst du das nicht, Dad? Bist du denn so dumm?“, rief er aufgebracht. Major Barnes erhob sich, sein Stuhl krachte dabei auf den Boden, und er war in Sekundenschnelle um den Tisch herum.

„James. Wag das nicht noch einmal.“, er war bedrohlich über Bucky gebeugt, seine Augen sprühten Feuer. „Du _gehst_ zur Armee und schlägst dir gefälligst deine perversen Abartigkeiten aus dem Kopf, ist das klar?“ Bucky sank auf seinem Stuhl mehr zusammen. Er wusste, was von ihm erwartet wurde und da er nicht ahnen konnte, wie sich dieser Streit weiter entwickeln würde, wie hässlich das wirklich werden würde, presste er ein „Yessir!“, heraus und atmete erleichtert aus, als sein Vater sich aufrichtete. „Geh auf dein Zimmer.“ Bucky floh regelrecht.

Dort setzte er sich zu allererst ernsthaft mit Studentenkrediten auseinander. Er würde nicht zur Armee gehen. Niemals! Aber wie er es auch drehte und wendete, wie sehr er rechnete und wie bereit er auch war seinen Lebensstil einzuschränken: Er würde niemals einen Kredit zurückzahlen und gleichzeitig eine Werkstatt aufbauen können. Eine große innere Leere nahm Besitz von ihm und als er sich aufs Bett fallen ließ, wo er Stunden vorher sein Telefon hin geworfen hatte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass er eine Nachricht von Sung Yin hatte, dem Koreaner vom Stark-Industries-Praktikum, der Mathestudent an der Berkely war.

„ _Hey! Du hast doch die StarkVR3.3 zuhause. Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du mal den Code einspeisen, den ich dir auf deine Intranet-E-Mail geschickt habe? Wüsste gern, was du davon hältst!_ “ Bucky checkte seine Inbox und sendete den Code auf die Brille. Dann setzte er sie neugierig auf. Er fand sich in einem kleinen gemütlich aussehenden italienischen Restaurant wieder. Sung Yin saß an einem der Tische. „Gehst du mal mit mir Pizza essen? Der Laden ist fantastisch.“, fragte er.

_Oh_ , das hatte Bucky nicht gemerkt bisher.

„ _Der Code gefällt mir. Wann?_ “

„ _Wann immer du magst!_ “

„ _Jetzt hätte ich Zeit!_ “

„ _Großartig. Ich schick dir die Adresse._ “

Glücklicherweise war ihm beim Gespräch mit seinem Vater der Appetit vergangen und er hatte mehr als die Hälfte liegen lassen.. Bei _dieser_ Pizza war die Gesellschaft hoffentlich besser. Sie war es. Und Sung Yin hatte im Wohnheim der Columbia eins der wenigen komfortablen Einzelappartments...

*

Bucky durfte in den Sommerferien so oft er wollte in die Reparaturwerkstatt von Stark Industries und ging an vier Nachmittagen. Für die Vormittage hatte er sich, wie in allen Ferien einen Job gesucht, er fuhr als Bürobote in Manhattan auf seinem Motorrad herum. Er wollte am Ende der Ferien gerne eine Woche Urlaub machen, vielleicht am Golf von Mexico. Sung Yin, den er beinahe jeden Tag in der Werkstatt traf, war zwar enttäuscht gewesen, dass Bucky an einer festen Beziehung nicht interessiert war, nahm aber mit typisch asiatischer Gelassenheit, was er kriegen konnte.

So hatte Bucky jetzt regelmäßig Sex (allerdings verbat er sich jede Intimität beim Stark-Industries-Praktikum und niemand ahnte etwas) und eigentlich könnte er ganz zufrieden sein. Er würde einfach sein Senior-Jahr nutzen, härter zu arbeiten, mit dem Mathe-Student, den er vögelte, fleißig zu lernen und doch noch ein Stipendium zu ergattern. Wenn schon nicht in New York, dann vielleicht in – hmm, Alaska? Er liebte Schnee und Eis schließlich, warum also nicht... Sein Vater würde ihn nicht in die Armee zwingen, niemals! _Und Steve? Was ist mit Steve?_ die innere Stimme wurde immer leiser. Steve, _sein_ _Stevie_ war völlig im Banne einer hohlköpfigen Schlampe und Bucky konnte die beiden zusammen kaum ertragen. Es war weniger Eifersucht, als vielmehr... Verachtung. 

Er verachtete das Mädchen zutiefst – nicht weil sie dumm war, was konnte sie schließlich dafür? Eher weil sie so  _derb_ war, sie lästerte über alles und jeden, sie log, dass sich die Balken bogen, sie war geldgierig und zeigte Steve herum wie eine Trophäe. Bucky erinnerte sich gut, wie blind er selbst in seiner ersten körperlichen Beziehung gewesen war und wusste, was regelmäßige Orgasmen, die man sich nicht selbst beibrachte, mit dem Denkvermögen anstellten. Aber er hatte sich auch im Verdacht, dass er sich das nur einredete, Steve vor sich selbst verteidigte, und das war der Grund, warum er seine Gesellschaft immer mehr mied, zumindest, wenn er annehmen konnte, sie würde Interaktion mit Melissa innehaben und das Mädchen  _war_ nunmal eine furchtbare Klette...


	40. Chapter 40

**Steves 17. Geburtstag**

Tony und Pepper Stark wollten dieses Jahr mal etwas längere Ferien machen und da Peters Kindergarten für vier Wochen die Pforten schloss, flogen sie kurzerhand mit Thor, Loki und Peter zwei davon nach Kanada, mieteten eine Blockhütte und besuchten auf Kurztrips von dort aus Calgary, Vancouver und Seattle und kamen pünktlich zum 4. Juli bei den Bartons auf der Farm an, die ihnen mal zeigen wollten, wie man den Unabhängigkeitstag in Montana beging. Dort würden sie dann die andern zwei Wochen verbringen. 

Thor war von den Ferienplänen, die viel Abenteuer und sportliche Aktivitäten versprachen, begeistert und Loki hatte sich einige Bücher und Projekte auf sein StarkPad geladen, sodass er über die Zeit kommen würde. Steve besuchte seine Sommerkurse, die ihm viel Freude machten und blieb zuhause. Seine Eltern setzten großes Vertrauen in ihn und außerdem kam nach wie vor Mrs Watson an fünf Tagen die Woche und kümmerte sich um das Haus. Bruce und Natasha würden regelmäßig nach dem Rechten sehen. Rhodey ebenfalls. Seinen 17. Geburtstag würde er ohne seine Familie begehen. Das bedauerten seine Eltern enorm, aber er versicherte ihnen, es würde ihm auch Spaß machen, ihn mit allen nachzuholen. Peter hatte nunmal  _jetzt_ Ferien, es sei in Ordnung. Insgeheim plante er eine – seine erste - Hausparty. An seinem Geburtstag...

In der letzten Juniwoche ging Melissa zu einem Frisuren-Workshop, den Steve bezahlte und er hatte nach seinen Kursen Zeit. Er schrieb Bucky:

„ _Bin zum Lunch downtown. Pizza im Planet Hollywood?_ “

Bucky beendete gerade seine Schicht als Bote und hatte eine Stunde Zeit, bis er zum Praktikum musste.

„ _Hunger!_ “

„ _Frag nach mir an der Rezeption._ “

Diesen affektierten Trick hatte Steve sich angewöhnt, um Melissa zu beeindrucken. Die prompte Antwort kam sofort:

„ _Musst mich nicht beeindrucken, du Punk. Planet Hollywood ist auf dem absteigenden Ast, übrigens._ “

„ _Niemand sonst da zum Beeindrucken, Trottel._ “ Steve war also allein.

„ _Sardellen und extra Mozzarella, bin in 10 Minuten da._ “

„ _Dass ich sowas bestellen muss... aber ich bin mal nicht so._ “

Als Bucky an Steves Tisch 'geführt' wurde, grinste er ihn spöttisch an. „Mr Stark! Die alte Schuld, von der ich wusste, sie muss beglichen werden. Heute ist also der Tag“, das Mädchen vom Empfang runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Ignorieren Sie ihn, er ist ein Trottel.“, gab Steve zurück. Bucky trug Motorradkluft und seine Haare standen unmöglich in alle Richtungen ab, er hatte sich schließlich Dutzende Male den Helm ab und wieder aufgesetzt. Steves College-Look könnte der getrost in einer Lehrer-Karriere die nächsten 40 Jahre lang beibehalten...

Aber er lächelte Bucky vor Freude so idiotisch an, dass der einfach zurücklächeln musste, genauso idiotisch. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Ich hab dich ewig nicht gesehen.“ „Danke, dass du mich ans Essen erinnerst, ich komm manchmal gar nicht dazu.“ „Wie geht’s dir?“ „Gut! Super, würd ich sagen.“ „Außer, dass du nichts isst.“ „Ich ess genug, Mommy.“, lachte Bucky, „und wie geht’s dir?“ „Das Community College macht echt Spaß! Meine Kurse sind interessant und da kristallisiert sich immer mehr heraus, was zu mir passt.“

„Lehrer also.“ „Na ja, wär das so schlimm?“ „Mir hätts gefallen: mit dem Präsidenten befreundet zu sein, im Weißen Haus Sing Star zu spielen...“ Steve lachte. „Haben wir übrigens ewig nicht gemacht!“ „Nein, haben wir nicht.“, die Pause darauf war ein bisschen peinlich. Steve war irrtiert von dem plötzlich ernsten Tonfall seines besten Freundes.

Er wechselte das Thema. „Kommst du zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier?“, das klang merkwürdig unsicher. Bucky hob den Blick. „Wieso sollte ich nicht? Du bist so ein Punk, Stevie. Aber die wird doch verschoben, deine Familie ist schließlich in Kanada und...“ „Ich geb ne Party.“, platzte Steve raus. „Kommst du?“ Bucky lachte kurz auf, allerdings etwas verhalten. Steve machte ein böses Gesicht. „Bucky. Ich habs geschnallt. Beinahe nie hast du Zeit, wenn ich dich frage, ob wir abhängen wollen. Wenn du an meinem Geburtstag nicht kommen willst, musst dus nur sagen.“

„Steve...“, seufzte Bucky. In dem Moment kamen ihre Pizzen. Sie bedankten sich beide höflich bei der Kellnerin und bestellten Cola. „Also?“, fragte Steve aggressiv, nachdem sie wieder weg war, „Willst du nicht kommen?“ „Was denkst du? Natürlich komm ich an deinem Geburtstag! Ich war nur überrascht. Was für ne Feier hast du denn da geplant?“ Steve entspannte sich. „Ach, ein paar Freunde halt, Hot Dogs und Burger und Musik...“, Steve klang so vage. Bucky entschied sich blitzschnell, mitzuspielen.

„Kling super! Erwartest du etwa ein Geschenk? Was schenkt man denn einem Millionär?“, zog er ihn auf. „Ich bin kein Millionär.“, entgegente Steve würdevoll. „Milliardär?“, grinste Bucky. „Du musst mir nichts schenken. Komm einfach... ich meine, _bitte_ komm.“ Steve sah ihn bittend an. Und tausend längst vergraben geglaubte Gefühle kamen bei Bucky plötzlich zurück, mit der Wucht eines D-Zugs. „Natürlich komm ich, Stevie.“ und die Wärme in Buckys Stimme entspannte Steve sichtlich. Er nahm sich endlich ein Stück Pizza. Und Bucky tat es ihm gleich. 

Bucky  _hatte_ natürlich ein Geschenk für Steve. Einen silbernen Schlüsselanhänger, den Bucky mit dem 3D-Drucker im Praktikum hergestellt hatte. Er sah aus wie der Schild vom Impro-Theater. Irgendetwas in Bucky wollte Steve damit provozieren. Denn insgeheim hing er immer noch an dem Gedanken, da sei mehr dahinter gewesen, als Steve zugegeben hatte. „Möchtest du jemanden mitbringen?“, holte Steve ihn wie beiläufig aus seinen Gedanken. „Was?“, gab Bucky erschrocken zur Antwort. 

„Du hast mal erwähnt, dass du jemanden triffst und ich dachte,...“, Steve klang ziemlich zugeknöpft und behutsam. „Nein!“, rief Bucky lauter als er vorgehabt hatte und zog einige Blicke auf sich. Ein paar davon blieben an ihm hängen, weil denen, die zu ihm sahen offenbar gefiel, was sie sahen. Steve war plötzlich genervt. „Nun, wie du willst, Bucky. Wir fangen um 21 Uhr an, aber es geht bestimmt lange, also stoß einfach dazu, wann es dir passt.“ Bucky war sehr vage gewesen über den Mann, den er _traf_. 

Wieder stellte Bucky ihm seinen Freund nicht vor, wie damals bei Jay. Und wieder fragte sich Steve, ob Bucky dachte, er wäre nicht gut genug, dessen Lover kennenzulernen. Geradeso als würde ihre Freundschaft Bucky in deren Augen herabsetzen. Na ja, Bucky  _musste_ ja die tollsten Kerle anziehen, aber...  _dieser City-Planner_ war im Nachhinein das letzte gewesen und wer weiß, mit wem sich Bucky gerade jetzt schon wieder einließ. Dass das ätzende Gefühl in seinem Bauch Eifersucht war,  _so_ brennend heiße Eifersucht, das kam Steve nicht in den Sinn. Sie hatten inzwischen ihre Pizzen aufgegessen und ihre Cola getrunken. 

„Morgen, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort?“, fragte Steve zum Abschied. „Gleiche Zeit, anderer Ort?“ „Pio Pio 8?“ „Super Idee! Die machen die beste Paella in ganz New York.“ „Also...“ „Also...“, beide blieben etwas unschlüssig sitzen, sahen sich schweigend an. Die Kellnerin kam zum Abräumen. „Verzeihung, Gentlemen, ich brauche diesen Tisch für die nächsten Gäste.“, bat sie leise. Sie erhoben sich sofort und strebten zusammen gen Ausgang. Sie zogen viele Blicke auf sich. Der große junge Mann in Motorradkluft mit dem hübschen Gesicht und der wilden Mähne unbändigen dunklen Haars und der zweite, genauso groß, blond, die trotz seiner Jugend edlen Züge und in Kleidern, die aussahen wie ein Erdkundelehrer-Kostüm. Sie gaben ein skurriles, aber sehr schönes Paar ab. Sie zauberten manches Lächeln in die Gesichter um sie herum, was keiner von ihnen bemerkte...

Die Woche war schnell rum. Jeden Mittag hatten sie zusammen in ihren Lieblings-Lunch-Restaurants zusammen gegessen und es war wieder genauso wie früher gewesen. Am 4. Juli 2019, Steves 17. Geburtstag musste Bucky natürlich nicht arbeiten und wachte spät am Vormittag in Sung Yins Bett, bei dem er die Nacht verbracht hatte, auf. Der machte gerade Kaffee und Pancakes in der Mini-Pastry-Küche, seines Campus-Appartments. Das war neu. Er machte sonst nie Frühstück und Bucky wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte und ihm war etwas unbehaglich dabei. Der Koreaner brachte ihm, als er merkte, dass er wach war, eine Tasse Kaffee ans Bett und wollte ihn küssen. Bucky legte ihm die Fingerspitzen auf den Mund.

“Lass mich erst die Zähne putzen, okay?”, damit schwang er seine langen Beine über den Bettrand, angelte nach seinen Boxers, die neben dem Bett auf dem Boden lagen. Im winzigen Bad, stieg er kurz entschlossen unter die Dusche, brauste sich ab und putzte dabei die Zähne. Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften kam er zurück und Sung Yin brachte einen Stapel perfekte runde kleine Pancakes und eine Flasche Sirup zum Bett, auf einem Tablett. “Frühstück im Bett?”, grinste Bucky ihn an. “Rein mit dir!”, lachte der Asiate zurück. Bucky ließ das Handtuch fallen und kroch wieder unter die Bettdecke. Sein Lover folgte ihm und balancierte das Tablett auf ihren Beinen aus, dann holte er vom Nachttisch Buckys Kaffee und reichte ihm die Tasse. “Guten Morgen.” Jetzt bekam er endlich den ersehnten Kuss von seinem Übernachtungsgast.

“Pancakes? Wie amerikanisch.”, neckte Bucky ihn. “4. Juli. God bless America.” “God bless pancakes.” und damit nahm er sich einen, tat Sirup drauf und biss ein großes Stück ab. “Mmmm...”, er kaute, schluckte. “Bless _you_.”, Sung Yin bekam noch einen Kuss, der ganz süßlich-herb nach Sirup schmeckte, aber auch nach Bucky. “Hau rein!” Und Bucky ließ sich nicht lumpen, aß mit großem Appetit. Als er seinen vierten verdrückt hatte, hob er eine Augenbraue. “Isst du nichts? Sie sind doch nicht vergiftet, oder?”, spielte er den Schockierten.

“Irgendwie muss ich ja meinen schärfsten SI-Konkurrenten loswerden.”, antwortete der andre gespielt ernst. “Dann hilf mir einfach nicht in Mathe.”, sagte Bucky trocken. Die beiden hatten bis ein Uhr morgens gelernt und Bucky war beinahe verzweifelt... “Das wird schon...”, versuchte Sung Yin ihn zu trösten. Bucky hielt ihm seinen angebissenen Pancake hin. “Komm, beiß ab, ist so ungemütlich, wenn ich allein frühstücke.” “Ich will was anderes frühstücken.”

Damit drückte er Bucky den Teller in die Hände, stellte das Tablett neben das Bett auf den Boden und wollte unter die Bettdecke verschwinden. “Kein Sirup mehr für mich?”, lachte Bucky und Sung Yin holte die Flasche. “Ach ja, den brauch _ich_.”, und mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen nahm er die Flasche mit unter die Bettdecke. Und Buckys lahme Proteste wurden im Keim erstickt...

“Geh mit mir zum Festival.” Sie hatten darüber gesprochen. Der Koreaner wollte gern auf ein Straßenfest ins bekannteste Schwulenviertel Chelseas, wo der 4. Juli mit Musik, Ausstellungen und Food Trucks gefeiert wurde. Und er wollte mit Bucky dort hin. Der hatte ihm nicht zu- und nicht abgesagt und jetzt musste er sich wohl entscheiden. Die Pancakes, die Sirup-Überraschung zum Frühstück, sah alles gut geplant aus. Aber sie waren schließlich kein Paar und Bucky zögerte. “Mann, Bucky. Können wir mal was anderes zusammen machen als Vögeln?”, es klang ganz obenhin und lustig. “Wir arbeiten an vier Nachmittagen der Woche zusammen ganz ohne Vögeln.” “Und wechseln dabei nicht ein privates Wort. Lass uns als Freunde dahin gehen.” Bucky seufzte.

“Hör zu...” “Nein, du hörst zu: Ich _weiß_ , was das hier ist. Aber wir können trotzdem Freunde sein, oder? Mit Benefits.” Bucky hob die Augenbrauen. Sung Yin sprach weiter: “Ich weiß nichtmal, was für Musik du magst oder welche Filme du gern siehst. Das ist schon schräg, findest du nicht?” Bucky überlegte blitzschnell. Nun, er konnte ja mal sehen, wie so eine Unternehmung lief. Wenn Sung Yin irgendwelche Anzeichen zeigen würde, dass er sich in ihn verliebte, konnte er ja immer noch die Notbremse ziehen. Dass der längst in ihn verliebt war, war ihm nicht bewusst...

“Ich muss nach Hause, mich umziehen.” “Und dann?” “Dann hol ich dich ab. Gehen wir zu dem Festival.” “Gut. Ich mach so lang an meiner Hausarbeit weiter.” Bucky war zufrieden. Die wenig überschwängliche Freude über seine Zusage war ein gutes Zeichen!

Sie hatten viel Spaß in Chelsea. Probierten exotisches Fingerfood an den diversen Foodtrucks, bewunderten gute Kunst, lästerten über schlechte Kunst, tanzten zu Live-Musik und zu DJ's und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Und nicht einmal versuchte Sung Yin, ihn zu küssen, oder Arm-in-Arm zu gehen. Er nahm nichtmal seine Hand. Bucky selbst war nach ein paar Stunden selbst ein wenig enttäuscht. Er war mit einem hübschen Mann auf einem ziemlich schwulen Straßenfest und um sie herum gab es allerhand Zurschaustellung von Queer-Beziehungen.

Er war es schließlich, der dem Asiaten, als sie sich über einen Kabarettisten auf einer Kleinbühne ausschütteten vor Lachen, den Arm um den Hals schlang und ihn an sich zog, ihm aufs Ohr küsste und danach seinen Arm ließ, wo er war. Eine Stunde später schob er ihm beim Tanzen die Zunge in den Hals und sie beschlossen, zum Campus zurückzugehen, um sich zu lieben. Und das taten sie, ausgiebig. Gegen halb neun, sie hatten gerade ein Nickerchen gemacht, sah Bucky auf die Uhr.

“Fuck!”, rief er. Sung Yin schrak aus seinem dösigen Halbschlaf auf. “Was ist denn?”, nuschelte er und schmiegte sich nur noch enger an ihn. “Steves Party!”, stöhnte Bucky auf. “Ach ja, Steven _Starks_ Party.”, gab der Koreaner mit unergründlichem Ton von sich. Bucky schoss alarmiert hoch, sein Lover rutschte von seiner Brust. “Was soll _das_ denn heißen?” Sung Yin streckte sich neben ihm lang aus und sah zu ihm hoch.

“Der jüngste Praktikant, der je bei einem Stark-Industries-Praktikum aufgenommen wurde... Klar, Steven Starks _bester Freund_ , welch Überraschung.” “Was zum Fick! Worauf willst du hinaus?”, Bucky spürte heißen Zorn in sich aufwallen. “Läuft da was zwischen dir und Mr Starks Sohn?” _Häh?_ Bucky hatte Schwierigkeiten, den Kopf klar zu bekommen, so verrückt war hier plötzlich gerade alles. “Was? Nein! Steve ist nicht schwul!” “Und wenn er es wäre? Na, das muss ich ja nicht fragen, oder?”, ätzte der Asiate und setzte sich brüsk auf, suchte nach seinem Slip. Bucky war wie erstarrt. Sung Yin stieg in seinen Slip und dann aus dem Bett.

“Mann, Bucky. Ich hatte den besten Tag meines Lebens und dann hatten wir den besten Sex, den wir je hatten und dann fällt dir nichts Besseres ein als 'Steves Party'?” “Da ist nichts zwischen mir und Steve...”, sagte er lahm. “Ach, gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Wie jemand zu dem begehrtesten Praktikum der Stadt kommt, wenn er nichtmal die einfachste Vektorrechnung im vierdimensionalen Raum versteht... da hat _jemand_ bei Mr Stark bestimmt ein gutes Wort eingelegt.” Diese Kränkung traf Bucky wie ein Amboss. Tränen schossen hinter seine Lider.

“Du... _Wichser_...”, stieß er hervor, “das war so... _gemein_.” Und Sung Yins Reaktion darauf war, dass er in Tränen ausbrach, sich auf dem Boden in der Hocke in einen Ball aus Abwehr zusammen krampfte und um seine Beherrschung kämpfte. “Hey...”, Bucky war aus seiner Starre aufgewacht, glitt aus dem Bett und wollte den Koreaner in die Arme nehmen. Der wehrte sich wie toll. Sie rangelten ein bisschen, dann lag Bucky auf dem Boden und Sung Yins Kopf war auf seiner Brust, er hatte nachgegeben und war schwach an Bucky gesunken.

“Ich _liebe_ dich.” Und Bucky wurde ganz taub innerlich. Er holte tief Luft und erzählte vor dem Hintergrund der donnernden Feuerwerke der ganzen Stadt Sung Yin unter vielen Tränen und Entschuldigungen alles, einfach alles... Nach einer langen Zeit konnten beide sich wieder beruhigen und ihr Atem wurde ruhiger, die Tränen versiegten.

“Geh zu ihm.”, sagte der Koreaner tapfer. “Sag es ihm.” Bucky schnaubte trocken und sehr traurig, schüttelte den Kopf. “Doch! Das ist doch absurd. Er sollte es wissen, oder? Und du bekommst es endlich aus deinem System. Weißt du, du könntest die Vektorrechnung begreifen, mit klarem Kopf.” “Wichser.”, lachte Bucky. “Tut mir leid, das _war_ gemein. Manchmal vergess ich, dass du noch zur Highschool gehst.” “Schon okay.”

“Sag es Steve. Er _muss_ es wissen, nur damit ihr beide alle Informationen habt, die ihr braucht, um den Schlamassel zu lösen.” Bucky seufzte: “Warum weiß er es denn noch nicht?” Sung Yin schwieg dazu, Bucky hatte es schließlich auf den Punkt gebracht. “Ich möchte jetzt allein sein.”, sein glattes Gesicht verriet keine Regung, aber Bucky verstand. Er entknotete ihre Finger und alle anderen Körperteile, stand auf und zog sich schweigend an. Bevor er ging, sah er Sung Yin nochmal an.

“Ich wünschte wirklich...” “Sei bitte still. Hör auf. Dass ihr Amerikaner nie den Mund halten könnt. Bitte geh.” Und Bucky gehorchte. (Sung Yin bat nach dem Feiertag um eine sofortige Versetzung bei Stark Industries und war von nun an in der Entwicklung tätig. Mit Bucky sprach er nie wieder...)

Es war mittlerweile beinahe elf. Aber Steve hatte schließlich gesagt, er solle einfach später kommen, wenn er es nicht pünktlich schaffte. Umziehen und zurechtmachen kam nicht mehr in Frage, dann würde er ja noch später kommen. Bucky sah in den Rückspiegel. _Urgh_ , dachte er, aber konnte jetzt dabei auch nichts mehr tun und fuhr los. Ziel Stark Manor...

Und was sich dort seinem Auge bot, spottete jeder Beschreibung.

Die 'Party' hatte sich rund um den Pool gesammelt. Und wer nicht gerade mehr oder weniger intim aktiv war, rauchte Marihuana oder trank aus Flaschen Tequila und anderes Hochprozentiges. Bucky schätzte die Menge auf etwa 20 Leute und sein Blick scannte hektisch alle, er fand Steve nicht... Er ging zu einem Paar, dass sich einen Joint teilte und fragte aggressiv:

“Wo ist Steve?” “Wer?”, lallte das Mädchen. Der Junge lachte: “Das ist _sein_ Geburtstag hier.” “Achso, der... keine Ahnung.” Bucky sah sich wieder hektisch um. Auf dem Wasser im Pool trieb eine Luftmatratze und der Typ der darauf lag, driftete gerade zur Seite und rutschte unspektakulär ins Wasser. Jeder, der noch ein oder zwei seiner Sinne beieinander hatte, würde davon aufwachen und versuchen an der Oberfläche zu bleiben. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Kerl sank wie ein Stein.

Bucky reagierte sofort und streifte seine Schuhe ab, während er sich schon das Shirt über den Kopf zog. Er schälte sich hastig aus seinen Jeans und sprang dann in Boxers in den Pool, tauchte unter, packte den Jungen am Kragen und zog ihn an die Öberfläche. Es war nicht leicht, ihn ohne Hilfe über den Poolrand zu hieven, aber es gelang ihm dann doch und er kletterte dann selbst aus dem Pool, schleifte den Typ ein Stück weg. “Wo ist Steve, verdammt, kann mir das irgendjemand hier sagen?”, rief er dann verzweifelt in die Runde, während er seine Jeans wieder anzog und nach seinem Shirt suchte, die Schuhe ließ er liegen.

“Bucky?”, kam es schwach aber unüberhörbar hinter den Ginsterbüschen, die den Pool von dem Toilettenhäuschen des Gartens trennten, hervor. Bucky hastete der Stimme entgegen und fand Steve auf dem Rücken liegend hinter den Büschen. “Steve!” “Bucky...du bist noch gekommen...”, lallte Steve. “Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.”, brachte Bucky trocken hervor. Steve kicherte. “Geschenk?” “Du bist so ein Punk! Ich muss erstmal deine _Party_ auflösen. Geh nicht weg.” “Schaff ich gar nicht.”, murmelte Steve.

Und Bucky ging zurück zum Pool und machte allen klar, dass sie jetzt abhauen mussten. Es gab Gemurre, aber die, die noch einigermaßen beieinander waren, nahmen die andern mit und die Party löste sich auf. Melissa konnte Bucky erstmal nicht finden. Er ging zum Toilettenhäuschen. Er fand sie... Sie umklammerte eine Kloschüssel, in die sie sich wohl übergeben hatte. Er steckte all seine Abneigung zurück und berührte sie behutsam an der Schulter.

“Hey... Komm, die Party ist zuende.” “Bucky...”, sah sie ihn überrascht an. “Wo ist Steve?” “Ich bring dich zu ihm, komm.” Melissa ließ sich gehorsam zu Steve führen. Dort wartete ihr Bruder Jake. “Ah, gut, da bist du ja. Der Chef hier, wie er meint, sagt, die Party ist zuende.”, damit funkelte er Bucky an. “Ich will heim, Jake...” , pienste Melissa, das brachte ihren Bruder dazu, sich zu sammeln. “Wie soll ich sie denn jetzt heimbringen?” Bucky zog sein Telefon aus der Tasche. “Ich bestell euch ein Uber.” Jake nickte knapp und zog seine schwankende Schwester Richtung Ausgang.

“Bucky?”, Steves Stimme war verwaschen. “Ich bin froh, dass du da bist.” “Komm, du Held.”, Bucky streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und zog ihn hoch. Steve schwankte bedenklich, Bucky legte sich seinen Arm um die Schultern. “Mann, Steve, du bist echt totes Gewicht.” “Schwächling.” “Ich lass dich gleich hier im Gras liegen.” “Machst du nicht”, Steves Kopf sank auf Bucky Schulter. “Iiih, warum bist du klatschnass?” Bucky bugsierte ihn zum Haus. “Poolparty und zuviel Tequila, beschissene Idee. Und du hast meine Baywatch-Nummer verpasst.” “Versteh ich nicht.”, murmelte Steve.

“Erzähl ich dir später. Die Party hab ich ja nun wohl verpasst. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass hier um Mitternacht schon Schluss ist.” “So spät schon? Warum kommst du so spät?”, Steve war ganz Vorwurf und Bucky konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. “Ich kann auch wieder verschwinden, echt, du Punk.” “Nein!”, Steves Hand die vor seiner Brust baumelte, griff nach seinem Hemd. “Du gehst nirgendwo hin.” “Na gut, weil du Geburtstag hast. Jetzt sag Jarvis, dass er uns reinlassen soll.”

“Jarvis!” “Die Tür ist offen, Mr Steven. Guten Abend, Mr James. Ich hoffe, Ihre Feier hat Ihnen gefallen, Mr Steven.” Bucky prustete und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Steve. “Komm, Treppe hoch noch, dann hast dus geschafft.” “Ich muss pissen.” “Details sind alles, was? Du hast ein Bad dort oben.” In Steves Zimmer angekommen, holte Bucky ein sauberes T-Shirt aus Steves Schrank, drückte es ihm in die Hand und schickte ihn ins Bad. “Putz dir die Zähne, sonst denkst du morgen früh, du hast ne tote Ratte im Mund.” Steve wurde ein bisschen blass um die Nase und trollte sich tapfer. Bucky startete Steves Entertainment-System und drehte die Musik von einem Doctor Who-Video auf. Er wollte Steve nicht pinkeln hören.

“Bucky!”, kam es kläglich aus dem Bad geschallt. Bucky drehte die Musik runter und rief: “Was ist?” “Ich brauch ein neues T-Shirt.” “Wenn du deinen Dickkopf oben nicht durchkriegst, dann ist es ein Ärmel, du Punk!”, lachte Bucky. “Ich brauch _wirklich_ ein neues T-Shirt... ich hab reingekotzt.”, kam die weinerliche Antwort. _Oh Mann_... Bucky holte eins und ging ins Bad. Steve saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Klodeckel und hielt sein T-Shirt angeekelt von seinem Körper weg. “Wie hast du das denn angestellt? Da sind ein Klo, ein Waschbecken, eine Duschkabine und ein Wäschekrob direkt in Reichweite.” “Bin mit dem Kopf im Ärmel stecken geblieben.”, murmelte Steve. “Und dann hat sich alles gedreht.”

“Hilft alles nix, keine Ahnung wie ich dich da rauskriegen soll, ohne dass du Kotze in die Haare bekommst. Du musst duschen.”, damit war Bucky schon an der Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Steve sah ihn unbehaglich an, als er sich ihm zuwand, um ihm aus dem Shirt zu helfen. “Was ist?”, Bucky runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. “Du... das ist doch voll eklig.” Bucky lachte. “Oh ja! Definitv. Stell dich nicht so an. Ist nur ein bisschen Kotze.” “Aber du musst das nicht tun...” Bucky stutzte. “Nun, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich dir helfe...”, sagte er etwas verhalten. “Ich mein ja nur, ist doch voll eklig.” “Da waren wir schon. Jetzt halts vorne von dir weg, ich ziehs dir von hinten über den Kopf.”

Steve gehorchte. Im Bad brannte nur eine kleine Lampe über dem Spiegel, worüber Bucky dankbar war. So nah war er Steves nacktem Rücken, seinen Schultern schon ewig nicht mehr gewesen. Das Spiel seiner Muskeln, die glatte gebräunte Haut. Bucky bekam einen trockenen Mund. Allerdings war der Geruch eher abtörnend, sein Glück. “Na, also. Jetzt rein in die Dusche, ich hol dir Wäsche und sieh bloß nicht nach oben. Nicht dass du wie so ein bescheuerter Vogel Strauß ertrinkst.”

Bucky ging raus und holte dort tief Luft und eine Unterhose für Steve. Zurück im Bad legte er Unterhose und neues Shirt aufs Klo, aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Steves großen breitschultrigen Körper hinter dem gefrosteten Glas ausmachen und das war jetzt doch ein bisschen zu viel für ihn. Mit einer Riesenerektion stürzte er aus dem Bad und riss aus Steves Schrank eine Jogginghose und einen weiten Sweater. Er rief noch: “Ich hol dir unten Wasser!” und sprang in großen Sätzen ins Erdgeschoss, schloss sich in einer der Gästetoiletten ein. Er schälte sich hastig aus seiner feuchten Jeans und seinen nassen Boxershorts, fasste sich an und kam schon nach wenigen Sekunden in die Kloschüssel.

_Erbärmlich._.., dachte er, während er nach Atem rang. Er wusch sich die Hände, das Gesicht und im Schritt und zog dann Steves Sachen an. In der Küche holte er zwei Flaschen Wasser und eine Cola und ging wieder nach oben. Steve saß auf seinem Bett, die Beine angewinkelt und zappte auf Youtube herum. Sein nasses Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und er war zwar noch etwas blass, sah aber wieder besser aus.

“Warum hast du meine Sachen an?”, wunderte er sich. Bucky stutzte: “Macht es dir etwa was aus?” “Nein! Natürlich nicht, ich hab mich nur gewundert.” “Nachdem ich vorhin einen deiner zugedröhnten Freunde aus dem Pool gezogen hab, wurds mir in meiner nassen Unterhose grade ein bisschen ungemütlich.” “Was zur Hölle...”, stöhnte Steve. “Ja, allerdings. Da hätte sonst was passieren können. Steve, du musst besser aufpassen, was deine Gäste in eurem Haus so treiben.”, sagte Bucky streng. Steve sah sehr schuldbewusst drein. “Ist ein wenig aus dem Ruder gelaufen.”, gab er leise zu. “Wow, Stevie, dass du _so_ untertreiben kannst!”, grinste Bucky ihn an.

“Du siehst merkwürdig aus in meinen Sachen.” “Heut hast dus aber ganz schön auf meine engelsgleiche Geduld abgesehen, Steven.”, Bucky machte ein böses Gesicht. “Ich mein ja nur, du trägst nie so weite Sachen.” “Mein anmutiger Körper verschwindet eben in den Sachen, in die dein fetter Arsch passt.” Steve grinste: “Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt. Ich finde doch nur, dass dir deine eigenen Sachen besser stehen.” “Nun, wenn ich seiner Hoheit an seinem Geburtstag nicht den gewohnt hinreißenden Anblick biete, tut es mir echt leid.”, funkelte Bucky.

“Und deine Frisur!”, lachte Steve. “Sagt der Richtige. Erinnerst du dich? Ich hab mich in euren Pool gestürzt und den Helden gespielt.” “Danke, Bucky. Gut, dass du da warst.”, sagte Steve plötzlich ganz ernst, “wirklich. Nicht auszudenken...” “Reden wir ein andermal drüber. Es ist doch dein Geburtstag.”, verlegen nestelte Bucky an den Bändeln von Steves an ihm lächerlich weiter Jogginghose herum. “Kaum noch, es ist halb eins morgens.” “Dann muss ich dir ja wenigstens nichts mehr schenken. Aber nochmal herzlichen Glückwunsch. Nachträglich.” Bucky ließ sich neben Steve fallen.

“Was schaust du?” “Noch gar nichts. Hast du auf was Lust?” _Tausend Dinge_... Laut sagte er: “Wähl du. Weil du Geburtstag hast.” Steve öffnete ein Video mit Videospielmusik. “Warum bist du eigentlich erst so spät gekommen?” Bucky presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. “Es tut mir leid. Unschöne Trennung.” Steves Kopf ruckte zu ihm rüber. “Bucky... Oh. Das tut mir leid. War es denn... was Ernstes?” “Wie sich herausgestellt hat, für Sung Yin schon.” _Ah_ , dachte Steve, _also doch der Mathestudent vom Praktikum_. “Ohweh.” “Exakt.” “Bucky...”, Steve klang ein wenig zögerlich und zurückhaltend. “Hm?”

“Bist du immer noch in denselben verliebt, von dem du mir vor ner Ewigkeit erzählt hast? Der, den du nicht haben kannst?” Buckys plötzlicher, sehr direkter Blick brannte geradezu auf Steves Gesicht. “Ja, Steve, bin ich.” Der schluckte. “Und Sung Yin meinte, ich solls ihm endlich sagen. Also, er sollte es wissen, das hat er gesagt. Damit ich... damit er es einfach weiß. Bringt es aus meinem System, meint er, irgendwie zumindest, vielleicht.” Steves Gedanken überschlugen sich. Bucky und seine Bewunderung für Tony Stark. All die Blicke, das Flirten, und dass er den Mann, den er wollte nicht haben konnte...

“Tu's nicht, Bucky!”, rief er leidenschaftlich und klappte dann seinen Mund so erschrocken zu, dass es ploppte. Bucky hatte einen erschrockenen Satz gemacht und starrte Steve an. _Er weiß es! Oh mein Gott, er weiß es!_ dachte er _und er will nicht, dass ich das zwischen uns bringe..._

Steve derweil plagten ganz andere Gedanken. Würde Bucky sich dazu durchringen, seinem Vater seine Gefühle zu gestehen, nicht auszudenken! Nicht, dass Tony Stark damit nicht umzugehen wüsste, das wusste er ganz bestimmt! Aber Bucky würde es so bereuen! Vielleicht würde er nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses Haus setzen können! Vielleicht nie wieder etwas mit ihnen allen zu tun haben wollen! Das musste Steve verhindern. Irgendwann musste dieser lächerliche Crush doch mal rumgehen. Ja, sein Vater war Tony _fucking_ Stark und all das. Aber er war auch _alt_! Beinahe 50, zum Teufel!

“Vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Das verursacht mehr Probleme als es löst.”, sagte Bucky jetzt kühl und wechselte dann das Thema. “Hast du dich entschieden, was du gucken willst?”, seine Miene war verschlossen. Steve atmete auf. “Independence Day?” “God bless America.” “Na, dann los.” Steve wählte den Film aus der Mediathek und Bucky holte sich Steves StarkPad. “Darf ich?” Steve runzelte die Stirn. Bucky erklärte:

“Ich hab den Film schon so oft mit dir gucken müssen, ich könnt nebenher nochmal in Mathe reinschauen. Nachhilfe bekomm ich jetzt ja keine mehr.” “Wie willst du denn auf meinem Pad deine Mathesachen lernen?” Bucky verdrehte die Augen, wackelte mit dem Pad vor Steves Gesicht herum. “ _Internet_ , Stevie. Damit kann man nicht nur lustige Katzenvideos gucken.” “Ist aber der beste Verwendungszweck, oder?”, gluckste Steve. “Zweifellos.”, antwortete Bucky trocken. Steve startete den Film und Bucky wählte sich auf seinem bevorzugten Matheforum ein.

Steve sah immer wieder verstohlen zu Bucky rüber, den Film kannte er selbst schließlich auch schon beinahe auswendig. Das StarkPad erhellte seine Züge, brachte seine hellen Augen zum Leuchten. Bucky war hochkonzentriert, seine Lippen formten offenbar Formeln und Zahlen, manchmal klopfte er nachdenklich mit dem Daumennagel gegen seinen Eckzahn oder leckte sich über die Lippen, zog die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, dann kritzelte er wieder mit dem Bedienstick auf dem Display. Er seufzte machmal schwer und manchmal zog er aufgeregt die Luft ein, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder frustriert zu schmollen. Steve war fasziniert...

Und dann 'erwischte' Bucky ihn. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als sie sich schweigend in die Augen sahen. Steves Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und Bucky leckte sich nervös über seine. “Was ist?”, kam es etwas heiser und mit etwas hellerer Stimme als gewohnt von Bucky. Steve pausierte das Video, an einer ziemlich dunklen Stelle, nur noch das StarkPad erhellte den Raum schwach. Buckys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf (und das war nicht das einzige, das sich _aufstellte_...dem Himmel sei Dank für Steves weite Hosen, dachte er) und er hielt die Luft an. Jede Zelle in seinem Körper fühlte sich zu Steve hingezogen und es war nur knapp ein halber Meter, der zu überwinden wäre...

Steves Gedanken rasten. _Wenn ich ihn jetzt küssen will, würde er mich lassen_... Halt! Was? _WAS_? Noch nie hatte er sich zu einem Jungen, einem Mann hingezogen gefühlt... noch nie! _Doch_ , _hast du_ narrte ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf... _letzten Sommer in Montana hast du ständig an ihn gedacht, dich angefasst und dabei sein Bild angesehen, dich nach ihm gesehnt, verzehrt geradezu bis... ja, bis du die erste Titte deines Lebens angefasst hast und dann hast du dich da rein geflüchtet aus ... ja, was? Angst? War es Angst? Angst vor deinen Gefühlen?Angst zu sein, was du bist, wer du bist?_

Steve biss sich auf die Zunge, fest. Dachte an Melissa und den wilden Sex, den er mit ihr hatte, das Mädchen war herrlich schamlos... Es gefiel ihm, es gefiel ihm sehr! _Manche legen an beiden Ufern an.._. kam die Stimme zurück. _Und Bucky liebt heimlich deinen Vater, deinen VA-TER!_ kam eine andere, ziemlich boshafte hinzu.

Bucky hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu brennen. Irgendwas ging da in Steve vor sich und er hatte zum ersten mal im Leben nicht den blassesten Schimmer was...

Es waren nur Sekunden verstrichen. Steve räusperte sich kehlig und sagte ganz tapfer: “Ich schäme mich wegen vorhin.” Bucky blinzelte. Der Zauber war gebrochen. “Was meinst du? Dass du gekotzt hast? Vertrau mir, wird nicht das einzige Mal in deinem Leben bleiben.” “Nein, nicht das. Doch, das auch, _abscheulich_. Nein, dass du mir wie einem Kind aus dem verkotzten T-Shirt helfen musstest und unter die Dusche schicken, als wäre ich nicht älter als fünf Jahre...” Bucky holte zischend Luft, seine Augen glitzerten merkwürdig.

“Weil ich schwul bin? Keine Sorge, von mir wird niemand erfahren, dass ich dir das Hemd ausgezogen hab.” Steve erschrak über die wütende Wucht in Buckys Worten. Bucky war so wahnsinnig enttäuscht, Tränen brannten hinter seinen Lidern, ein Kloß im Hals machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Nicht nur, dass Steve sich schämte, dass Bucky ihn so intim erlebt hatte, dass er auch noch wie den Tod und Teufel zu fürchten schien, er könnte ihm seine ungewollten Gefühle aufdrängen... es war grad zuviel. Würde Steve wirklich nicht ertragen können, dass er ihn ... _liebte_? Selbst, wenn Bucky gar nichts von ihm erwartete... Er warf das StarkPad frustriert neben sich aufs Bett und stand auf.

“Ist schon spät. Ich geh besser.” “Bucky...”, Steve klang irgendwie so ... _klein_ und es zerrte an ihm. “Ich hatte einen harten Tag, Stevie. Tut mir leid und das an deinem Geburtstag.” “Hast du wirklich kein Geschenk für mich?”, Steve klang immer noch wie... ein bisschen wie ein Kind, verängstigt und einsam. Bucky schloss kurz gepeinigt die Augen. “Du Punk, was denkst du denn?”, sagte er leise. “Dass du eins hast, natürlich.” lächelte Steve.

“Bucky, bleib da, es ist bald zwei und du musst doch nicht mehr durch die halbe Stadt fahren. Du hast mich völlig falsch verstanden. Ich habe keine Angst, jemand könnte erfahren, dass du mir das Hemd ausgezogen hast. Sei nicht blöd!” Bucky holte tief Luft, aber Steve sprach weiter: “Ich bin immer an deiner Seite, das weiß doch jeder! Warum sollte irgendjemand denken, ich hätte ein Problem damit, dass du schwul bist?” Bucky zögerte noch. Steve gab nicht auf:

“Ich schäme mich für das alles, den ganzen Abend. Die Party mit eigentlich wildfremden Leuten, den Drogen und dem Alkohohl, den sie mitgebracht haben und am meisten über mich selbst. Und dafür, dass der Mensch, den ich den ganzen Abend lang am liebsten um mich gehabt hätte, dann ausgerechnet die undankbare Aufgabe abbekam, ein vollgekotztes Hemd zu entsorgen. Dafür schäme ich mich am meisten.” Bucky war sprachlos. “Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Bucky.”, Steves angeborene Ehrlichkeit wärmte seine Stimme auf so angenehme Weise, dass Bucky selbst ganz warm davon wurde.

“Mir tuts auch leid, Steve. Dass ich so spät gekommen bin und dass ich, also dass ich dachte, du...” “Schwamm drüber. Gehen wir schlafen. Ich hol dir eine Decke für die Couch.” “Ich _hab_ ein Geschenk für dich!”, platzte Bucky jetzt raus. Steve strahlte ihn triumphierend an. “Ich wusste es.” Und Bucky hob den Knäuel seiner Klamotten auf, suchte in den Jeanstaschen nach dem kleinen Päckchen und gab es Steve. Der wickelte es begierig aus. Es war der Schlüsselanhänger. Er war sprachlos und Bucky wurde nervös, aber dann holte Steve seinen Schlüsselbund und brachte ihn an.

“Sehr schön, Bucky. Und selbstgemacht, wirklich toll!” “Echt okay?” “Ist hoffentlich nicht nur für mich ne Erinnerung daran, dass ich kein Problem damit habe, wer du bist oder was du bist, sondern auch für dich.”, sagte Steve ernst. Bucky umarmte ihn einfach wortlos. Dann gingen sie schlafen...


	41. Chapter 41

**Drogen in _meinem_ Haus?**

Als Steve spät am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war Bucky fort. Er wurde traurig. Es war so besonders gewesen. Es war etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen vergangene Nacht, wirklich und greifbar, was er lange vermisst hatte. Wenn er nur wieder mehr Zeit mit Bucky verbringen könnte... Er checkte seine Nachrichten. Ein paar Suchanfragen wegen verlorener Gegenstände im Gruppenchat der gestrigen Party, eine Nachricht von Melissa bezüglich eines Abenddates und eine von Sam, der mit Sharon in den Rockys wandern war. Steve trank ein Glas Wasser und beschloss, sich den Schaden der Party anzusehen.

Er hatte bis Montag Zeit, alle Spuren für Mrs Watsons scharfe Augen zu verwischen. Als er zum Pool kam, entdeckte er verwundert Bucky, der gerade Flaschenscherben zusammen kehrte. Sein Anblick in den zu großen Sachen und den wild verwuschelten Haaren, zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Bucky war noch da! Dann drehte der sich um.

“Hey Steve! Ich hab schonmal mit Aufräumen angefangen. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?” Steve schüttelte den Kopf: “Du?” “Ein paar Cornflakes. Und Kaffee.” “Du musst hier nicht aufräumen.” “Stell dir vor, das weiß ich.”, Bucky streckte ihm die Zunge raus, “geh was frühstücken. Ich mach derweil weiter.” “Kommt nicht in Frage, du hast ja nichtmal mitgefeiert. Leiste mir lieber Gesellschaft.” Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte den Besen gegen einen Tisch und ging mit Steve zum Haus hoch.

“Musst du heute nicht arbeiten?” “Ich war gestern auf ner Party, da hab ich mir heut frei genommen.” Steve grinste: “Wie war denn die Party?” “Zum Kotzen.”, grinste Bucky zurück und wurde dafür an den Oberarm geboxt. “Heh! Bist du als kleiner Junge in den Zaubertrank gefallen? Das tut weh!” “Ich trainiere eben.” “Und ich bin kein Sandsack.” “Siehst in meinen Sachen aber aus wie einer.” “Mann, du hast vielleicht Nerven...”

“Noch einen Kaffee?”, fragte Steve in der Küche. “Immer.” Steve brühte eine Tasse auf und stellte sie Bucky hin. “Was du da in Mathe machst, sieht schwer aus.” “Ist es auch.” “Arbeitest du vor fürs Senior-Jahr?” “Auch. Ich muss nächstes Jahr bessere Noten schreiben. Ich muss! Sonst kann ich nicht ans College.” Steve riss die Augen auf. “Was? Aber... wieso? Du hast doch super Noten!” “Reicht nicht für ein Stipendium für Ingenieurswissenschaften. Und ich brauche ein Stipendium.” Steve zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er wusste, was ihre Schule kostete. Wenn Major Bares das aufbringen konnte, was sollte dann der Finanzierung eines Studiums im Wege stehen? Bucky schlürfte seinen Kaffee und sah betont auf die Tischplatte.

“Bucky...”, sagte Steve schließlich, “was willst du damit eigentlich sagen?” Bucky sah hoch. “Dad möchte, dass ich zur Armee gehe. Er finanziert mir kein ziviles Studium.”, sagte er ganz ruhig. Steve starrte ihn an. “Dein Dad... Bucky, er weiß doch, dass du... Weiß er, dass du...?” “Dass ich schwul bin? Natürlich weiß er dass ich schwul bin. Weiß es irgendjemand nicht?”, lachte Bucky ihn an. “Aber dann... Du kannst doch nicht zur Armee!” “Ach, ich kann mich doch beherrschen. Zusammenreißen. Mir ein Mädchen suchen. Hat Melissa vielleicht eine nette Freundin?”, Buckys Tonfall war spröde und gestelzt.

“Bucky!”, Steve sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. “Was? Mein Vater muss es doch wissen. Was das beste für mich ist. Nichts sonst hat er im Sinne als das beste für mich. Und das ist in seinen Augen nunmal die glorreiche US Army. Da wird mir mein perverser Unsinn schon ausgetrieben, denkt er.” “Absurd...”, murmelte Steve, “völlig verückt. Du kannst nicht zur Armee!”, rief er wieder, mit Nachdruck. “Ich werd nicht zur Armee gehen. Und wenn er sich auf den Kopf stellt. Ich bekomme dieses Stipendium, koste es, was es wolle.” Steve nickte. “Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt.” Die Alternative war für Steve, dass er ohne Bucky in New York studieren müsste und das konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Davon träumten sie doch schon seit Jahren! Bucky musste es einfach schaffen. Und wenn nicht, nun, Steve hatte genug Geld für sie beide...

“Gehst du zum Pride Day?” Am letzten Juli-Wochende sollte die große Parade mit anschließenden Feierlichkeiten in der ganzen Stadt begangen werden. Bucky grinste: “Komische Frage.”, er ging schließlich seit seinem 13. Geburtstag jedes Jahr, die ersten drei Jahre heimlich und mit Kappe und Sonnenbrille 'verkleidet', das hatte er Steve viel später erzahlt, seit er 16 war jedoch mit Stolz und Bravado.

“Ich begleite dich.” Buckys Grinsen fiel zusammen. “Ich will dich unterstützen. Das ist doch... ich meine es ist doch nicht verboten, wenn man nicht...”, Steves Rede erstarb, weil er gerade daran denken musste, wie sehr er Bucky in der lezten Nacht hatte küssen wollen. Sein Blick wanderte wie von selbst zu Buckys Mund, der gerade in diesem Moment über seine Lippen leckte. Ehrlich, Bucky tat das öfter als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt. Und Steve starrte, bemerkte, was er da tat und senkte dann schnell die Augen auf sein seltsames pampiges Quark-Haferflocken-Quinoa-Gemisch in seiner Müslischale. Steve aß oft so komisches Zeug. Bucky, der seine Verwirrung bemerkt hatte, lehnte sich betont lässig in den Stuhl zurück und fragte:

“Warum auf einmal, Steve?” Steve sah nicht auf, rührte in seinem Super Food: “Weil es immer noch zu viele Menschen wie deinen Dad gibt. Und weil ich jetzt 17 bin.” Bucky musste lachen. Dass das Einwilligungsalter für sexuelle Handlungen in New York etwas damit zu tun hatte, konnte sich auch nur Steve ausdenken. “Was denkst du eigentlich, was da so passiert?”, neckte er ihn. Steve wurde ein bisschen rot. Dann zog er sein Telefon aus der Tasche, tippte einige Male drauf herum und las dann mit einem spöttischen Grinsen laut vor:

“'Habe schon die vierte Zunge im Hals gehabt! Pride Day ist Inside Day!' Oder: 'Gerade hat ein Mann mir angeboten, mein Sugardaddy zu sein, er sieht aus wie ein junger Harrison Ford! Alter, Pride Day' und: 'Ich tanze gerade mit dem heißesten Duo, das du dir vorstellen kannst! Ich komme mir vor wie ein Hotdog, Ein HOT dog, Stevie!' Was erwartest du, wie ich mir Pride Day vorstelle, wenn meine First-Hand- Informationen von dir kommen?” Steve lachte ihn aus, so bedröppelt sah Bucky drein.

“Das war immerhin mein erster richtiger Pride Day und ich war vielleicht ein bisschen überwältigt aber inzwischen ist mir die Botschaft wichtiger.”, versuchte er sich würdevoll zu retten. Steve lachte wieder: “Aber die Zungen in deinem Hals stören dich trotzdem nicht, oder?” Bucky fing sich wieder und grinste: “Die Zungen in meinem Hals _gehören_ zur Botschaft!” “Also ist das abgemacht. Ich gehe mit dir. Ich komm schon damit klar, was ich da zu sehen bekomm.” Bucky lächelte ein kleines Lächeln, er freute sich insgeheim nämlich wahnsinnig darüber. “Okay Steve. Aber ich such deine Klamotten raus.”

Sie räumten zusammen fertig auf, machten sauber und Steve verschickte einige Fotos im Gruppenchat von den gefundenen Gegenständen, die liegen geblieben waren. Danach fuhr Bucky nach Hause, um endlich wieder seine eigenen Sachen anziehen zu können und seine Haare in Ordnung zu bringen. Dann fuhr er zurück zu Steve und nahm ihn kurzerhand mit nach Coney Island. Sie fuhren Achterbahn, aßen Hot Dogs, gewannen an der Schießbude Plastikrosen und gingen zum Strand. “Und Steve? Wie gehts dir so, jetzt mit 17?”, sie saßen im Sand und ließen die Wellen mit ihren nackten Füßen und Knöcheln unter ihren hochgekrempelten Hosen spielen. Steve ließ sich nach hinten in den Sand fallen und seufzte.

“Gerade? Könnte nicht besser sein.” Bucky lächelte in sich rein, während er über das endlose Meer sah. Er wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, Steve _hatte_ das ein oder andere Mal irgendwie anders als sonst auf seinen Mund geschaut. Bucky merkte es (fast) immer, wenn sich Blicke auf ihn _veränderten_. Er verstand es zwar nicht. Es war neu und es war ungewohnt, aber gerade deshalb hatte er es überhaupt erst bemerkt. In Steve ging etwas vor sich, von dem Bucky beschlossen hatte, es einfach zu beobachten und auf sich zukommen zu lassen...

Zwei Wochen später kam Steves Familie lärmend, braungebrannt, gutgelaunt und voller Geschichten zurück. Bucky war ein/zweimal die Woche bei den Starks zum Dinner und das waren immer die zweitschönsten Stunden für ihn. Die schönsten waren die, die er mit Steve allein verbrachte. Sie spielten Videospiele, sahen sich Filme und Serien an, redeten und diskutierten und sie lachten und lachten, immer lachten sie gemeinsam und alberten herum und verstanden einander wie beide niemand sonst verstand.

Bucky arbeitete nach wie vor viel und hatte wenig Zeit, weil er außerdem so viel lernte, aber zwei- bis dreimal die Woche fanden sie Zeit füreineinader. Steves Beziehung zu Melissa kühlte ein bisschen ab, aber sie war noch immer präsent in seinem Leben. Er ging regelmäßig mit ihr aus, In Burgerläden, ins Kino, in Jugenddiscos und jedes Mal schlief er mit ihr, in seinem Auto, in seinem Zimmer, in den Büschen ganz hinten auf dem Stark-Grundstück...

Bucky war jetzt ab und an bei ihren Unternehmungen dabei. Er verabscheute sie immer noch zutiefst, genoss aber gleichzeitig wie Steve so viel mehr mit ihm als mit ihr sprach und scherzte, wenn sie alle zusammen waren, mit ihm, was das Zeug hielt. Steve kämpfte in der wenigen Zeit, die er für sich allein hatte mit seinen widerstreitenden Gefühlen... Melissa befriedigte ihn und seine Bedürfnisse, die körperlichen zumindest, ja, aber er wurde immer rastloser und ruheloser. Es fehlte etwas. Und nur, wenn er mit Bucky zusammen war, fühlte er sich ganz.

Immer öfter dachte er daran, wie es wäre, ihn zu küssen. Grübelte darüber, wie sehr es sich unterscheiden würde, seinen Körper in den Armen zu halten. Was bei Mädchen feminin weich und gerundet war, wäre bei Bucky fest und männlich und wenn er sich auf ihn legen würde, würde sich gegen seine Körpermitte ein Teil von Buckys Anatomie pressen, die ihm zwar natürlich sehr vertraut von der eigenen Erfahrung war aber gleichzeitig so fremd und merkwürdig aus der anderen Perspektive.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich akribisch genau vorstellen konnte, wie Buckys Penis pochen würde, so wie es sein eigener tat. Es erregte ihn so sehr, dass er sich selbst anfassen musste. Und danach war er noch verwirrter. Bucky war doch sein Freund! Aus dem Sommercamp, als sie noch Kinder waren!

Und da war ja immer noch _diese Sache_ . Steve sah mit wachsender Beunruhigung, wie Bucky immer noch beim Dinner seinen Vater anhimmelte, an dessen Lippen hing, sich ständig in die Haare langte und lächerlich oft über die Lippen leckte, wenn er mit ihm sprach. Das war doch nicht normal! Bucky schien so rettungslos in Tony Stark verliebt, dass Steve beschloss, drastisch zu werden. Eine von Melissas 'Partys mit Freunden vom College' stand mal wieder an, drei Tage vor dem Pride Day. 

Sie würden sich also mit den Leuten vom Community College, den Scholarship-Probanden der Sozialquote und Melissas großspurigem Bruder Jake und dessen Clique aus gleichgesinnten Nichtsnutzen in einem abbruchreifen Fabrikgebäude treffen, um laute Musik zu hören, Marihuana zu rauchen, Tabletten einzuwerfen und zuviel zu trinken. Steve beschloss, Bucky zu überreden, mitzukommen. Er würde sich Mut antrinken, vielleicht sogar eine von den euphorisch machenden Pillen einwerfen und mit Bucky ein ernstes Wort reden. Jawohl.

Er gab Melissa Geld und ließ sie die Pillen besorgen, versteckte sie in seinem Zimmer und bat Bucky auf die Party mitzukommen. Der war inzwischen so berauscht von Steves neuerlicher Aufmerksamkeit, dass er sofort zusagte. Steve machte sich sorgfältig zurecht an dem Abend, legte das Tütchen mit den Pillen auf seinen Schreibtisch ab, weil ihn eine Nachricht auf seinem Telefon ablenkte und vergaß sie dann, als er nach unten hastete. Er würde fahren, er war ausgelost worden. Melissa, Jake, eine Freundin von Melissa, die sich erhoffte, Bucky 'umdrehen' zu können und Bucky selbst warteten schon an Steves VW. Der hatte etwas vergessen und war nochmal zurück gelaufen.

“Oh nein!”, rief Bucky, gerade als Steve ankam. “Ich hab meine Karten vorhin alle raus, um sie neu zu arrangieren, meine Brieftasche war so dick.” Er suchte die Brieftasche nochmal ab, fand aber seine Kreditkarte nicht. Sie wollten vor der Party noch einen Happen essen gehen. “Egal, ich lad dich ein!”, rief Steve. “Nein, ich bin gleich wieder da.” Alle stöhnten, aber Bucky war schon wieder im Haus, hastete zu Steves Zimmer hoch. Dort scannte er Steves Schreibtisch und fand seine Kreditkarte und sah dann das Tütchen mit den Pillen. Er nahm es ungläubig in die Hand und starrte es an, als würde er sich wünschen, es würde sich in Luft auflösen. _Stevie...nein!_ dachte er, während er das Tütchen drehte und wendete. _Was tust du, Stevie?_

“Seid ihr denn noch nicht weg, Bucky?”, schreckte ihn Mr Starks Stimme auf. Er wirbelte herum. Tony Stark stand im Türrahmen und sah ihn freundlich verwundert an. Dann fiel Mr Starks Blick auf das Tütchen in Buckys Hand und mit vier langen Sätzen war Tony bei ihm, griff mit eiserner Hand nach dessen Handgelenk und entwand ihm das Ding. Er öffnete das Tütchen und ließ die Pillen in seine Handfläche fallen, betrachtete sie. Das 'E' für Ecstacy war deutlich drauf zu erkennen. Er sah zu Bucky, der völlig erstarrt war, auf (der war schließlich inzwischen ein gutes Stück größer, obwohl er sich gerade winzig vorkam). Tonys Blick wurde hart wie Stein.

“Verlass mein Haus, Bucky. Sofort. Und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken.” “Mr Stark!”, rief Bucky verzweifelt, “Das sind ...”, und dann stoppte er sich urplötzlich. Was sollte er Mr Stark denn sagen? Dass das Steves Pillen waren? Nein, niemals! Steve sollte nicht erleben, wie es war, vom eigenen Vater verachtet zu werden, abgelehnt und ... gehasst. _Niemals_! “Was, Bucky?”, Mr Starks Ton war ätzend. “Rein pflanzlich, _Bio_? Vitamine? Was denn nun, Bucky?” “Sir, ich...” “Ich habe dir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich es nicht dulden werde, wenn du Drogen in die Nähe meiner Familie bringst. Ich dachte doch, da haben wir uns verstanden.” “Mr Stark, ich...” Bucky konnte nicht mehr klar denken, ihm fiel nichts ein.

“Ich hab Steve nie was angeboten, ich schwöre es!”, rief er dann leidenschaftlich. “Gut für dich. Denn dann hättest du mich wirklich wütend gemacht.”, antwortete Tony Stark ruhig. “Aber nichtsdestotrotz. Ich habe es dir gesagt. Erwisch ich dich hier mit Drogen, dann ist dein Hintern hier draußen.” “Ja, Sir, ich weiß. Das haben Sie gesagt.”, Bucky war den Tränen nahe, er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Tony Stark tat in der Seele leid, dass er es dem Jungen so schwer machte, aber diese Lektion war bitter nötig. _Natürlich_ würde er ihm wieder erlauben, sein Haus zu betreten. Bucky Barnes war kein schlechter Mensch, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber für den Augenblick war pädagogisch wertvoll, was er tat. “Ich nehm das an mich und spüle es im Klo runter. Tut mir leid, wenn du dafür viel Geld bezahlt hast. Ach... nein, tut es mir doch nicht.” Bucky schluckte. “Natürlich Mr Stark, ich versteh das.” Tony sah ihn ein wenig traurig an: “Bucky... du musst das doch nicht tun...”, er stockte.

“Ich weiß, du hast es nicht leicht, aber du hast doch Freunde. Du hast Steve und ... _uns_ , dachte ich.” Bucky konnte jetzt die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. “Mr Stark, Sir, bitte, ich flehe Sie an, ich machs wieder gut! Ehrlich. Bitte trennen Sie mich nicht von... Ihnen allen. Ich tu alles, was Sie wollen!” Bucky griff verzweifelt nach Tonys Unterarmen, krallte sich rein. “Mr Stark...”, seine Stimme versagte. _Oh_. Tony befreite sich behutsam aus dem schmerzhaften Griff.

“Setz dich, Junge.”, er bugsierte Bucky auf Steves Bettkante. “Ich hab doch sonst niemanden...”, das war so leise und nuschelig, dass Tony zwar Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen, aber da er sich denken konnte, was der Junge fühlte, verstand er ihn trotzdem. “Bucky, ich kann einfach nicht aus meiner Haut, es tut mir leid. Ich bin wütend und enttäuscht.” “Ich weiß”, nuschelte Bucky feucht. “Wie wäre es, wenn du etwas Wiedergutmachung leistest?”

“Und dann?” “Dann vergess ich das mit dem Hausverbot vielleicht wieder, irgendwann .” Eine Welle der Erleichterung schwappte über Bucky hinweg. “An was denken Sie, Mr Stark?” “Nun, wenn man dich da draußen damit erwischt hätte, wären Sozialstunden fällig, nicht?” Bucky überlegte blitzschnell. “Ein gemeinnütziges Ehrenamt? Wäre das in Ihrem Sinne, Sir?” Tonys Lächeln war sehr offen, ehrlich und ermutigend. “Zum Beispiel.” “Und Sie schicken mich dann nicht für immer weg?”, Buckys Stimme war wieder ganz klein und verängstigt. Tonys Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

“Wahrscheinlich nicht. Fehler sind dazu da, sie zu machen und daraus zu lernen. Du bist ziemlich clever! Nutz das.” Bucky lächelte jetzt zum ersten Mal wieder, etwas verhalten. “Mr Stark, ich denk mir was aus. Ich mach was, das Sie davon überzeugt, dass ich... also dass ich es echt wiedergutmachen will.” “Ja, Bucky, ich glaube dir. Und jetzt ab auf die Party! Bleib sauber.” “Mr Stark? Muss Steve davon erfahren?”, fragte Bucky bange. Tony sah ihn durchdringend an, fand irgendetwas, das ihn milder stimmte und antwortete: “Nur, was _du_ ihm erzählst.” “Danke, Sir.”, sagte Bucky erleichtert.

Bucky lief schnell aus dem Haus. Auf die Party hatte er jetzt eigentlich keine Lust mehr, aber er musste ein Auge auf Steve haben. Wie hatte ihm _das_ entgehen können, wie? Als er die Auffahrt runterlief, waren schon alle außer Steve auf die Rückbank seines VWs gequetscht, Steve stand in der offenen Fahrertür und sah ihm besorgt entgegen. “Das hat ja ewig gedauert! Hast du die Karte gefunden?” Bucky war plötzlich so wütend auf Steve. Wenn er daran dachte, welche Standpauken der ihm damals die Tage nach seinem 18. Geburtstag gehalten hatte. Pompöser Heuchler. Bucky funkelte ihn an und beugte sich in den Wagen.

“Entschuldigt uns einen Moment, ich muss mit Steve unter vier Augen sprechen.” Dreistimmiges genervtes Stöhnen und Melissas nörgeliges “Wir sind eh schon spät dran, muss das sein?”, gaben Bucky den Rest. “Da Steve nachher eure betrunkenen Ärsche heimkarren muss, habt ihr wohl keine andere Wahl.”, brachte er sie zum Verstummen. Ihre Freundin Sheila verzog das Gesicht. Sie fand Bucky plötzlich gar nicht mehr so attraktiv. Steve starrte seinen Freund an. Solch unhöfliche Grobheit legte der sonst nie an den Tag und er schien zu schäumen.

“Gehen wir ein paar Schritte, Steve.”, sagte Bucky durch gefletschte Zähne, als er die tiefe Falte der Steve'schen Missbilligung zwischen den Brauen seines Freundes sah. Bucky packte ihn am Oberarm und führte ihn etwas grob vom VW weg. Steves Bizeps spannte sich automatisch und fühlte sich unter Buckys Fingern an wie Granit, hart, stark, männlich und sehr sexy. Er holte tief Luft und ließ ihn los. Als sie außer Sichtweite des Autos waren, verborgen hinter den hohen Hecken, die das Grundstück von der Zufahrt abschirmte, blieb Bucky stehen, Schultern eckig, Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und seine Lippen waren ein dünner Strich. Steve wich seinem Blick nicht aus, keine Sekunde.

“Was zum Teufel, Bucky? Wieso führst du mich ab wie ein kleines Kind?” “Ich hab nicht nur meine Kreditkarte gefunden. Du hast was für die Partynacht vergessen.”, Buckys Stimme ätzte und Steve wurde bleich, als er verstand. “Es ist nicht so wie du denkst.” Bucky starrte ihn ungläubig an. “Was bist du für ein Arschloch.”, stieß er hervor, kochend vor Wut. “Na, hör mal! Ich...” “Halt. Stop, Steven Stark. _Du_ hörst jetzt mal. Und du hörst jetzt ganz genau zu.”

Steves Mund schloss sich mit einem hörbaren Plopp. Buckys verengte Augen loderten wie eisiges Feuer, seine Kiefer mahlten, dass die Muskeln zuckten. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich deutlich sichtbar und das Spiel seiner Muskeln in den Unteramen, während er die Fäuste im Wechsel ballte und öffnete, fing das letzte Sonnenlicht ein. Steves Atem beschleunigte sich ein wenig, eine hitzige Welle floss ihm vom Scheitel bis in die Zehenspitzen und wieder zurück und nun ballte er auch die Fäuste, so sehr musste er sich beherrschen, Bucky nicht wieder auf den Mund zu starren.

Diesen selbst im Zorn so schönen wie zum Küssen gemachten Mund. Wo kam das nur her plötzlich und ging das denn gar nicht mehr weg? fragte sich Steve verzweifelt. Er machte einen unbewussten Schritt auf Bucky zu, wie magisch angezogen und Bucky stieß ihn vor die Brust. “Willst du mich etwa schlagen, du Arsch?” “Was?”, in völliger Verwirrung ließ Steve kraftlos die Arme fallen und sein Gesicht fiel vor Buckys Augen regelrecht zusammen. “Bucky, nein! Wie kannst du _das_ nur denken...” Bucky entspannte sich, ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich um seine geschwungenen Lippen. _Oh nein, jetzt hab ich doch wieder hingesehen._ Steve wurde rot _._ Bucky gluckste.

“Na hör mal, du ballst die Fäuste und kommst bedrohlich mit deinen schinkengroßen Oberarmen auf mich zu, die Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst. Hätt ich dir ein Stück Holz dazwischen geschoben, hättest dus glatt durchgebissen. Man hat so seine Reflexe, wenn man einen Funken Verstand und Überlebenswillen hat.” Steve kicherte ein bisschen, erleichtert über den gewohnt saloppen Tonfall. “Nicht lachen, Steve.”, wurde Bucky wieder ernst. Der schüttelte ebenso ernst den Kopf. “Du hast Recht, Bucky, es tut mir leid.” und er meinte damit, dass er seinen Freund so enttäuscht hatte. “Ich hab immer Recht. Ich bin der ältere.” “Und der Klügere.”, lächelte Steve. Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern. “Weiß nicht. Ich sollte dich vielleicht nicht so hart rannehmen deswegen, nachdem ich.... na ja.”

Steve legte ihm die Hand auf eine Schulter und drückte leicht. “Bucky. Doch. Du hast jedes Recht dazu. Du von allen Menschen, nachdem ich so scheiße zu dir war deswegen. Ehrlich, es tut mir leid.” Steves Daumen ruhte genau an der Stelle, wo Buckys Shirtsaum war. Er konnte die Wärme seiner Haut spüren und das leichte Zittern seines Puls'. Der Druck seiner Finger erhöhte sich und er machte einen zögerlichen Schritt in Buckys nächste Nähe. Der hielt die Luft an, den Mund leicht geöffnet, nervös zuckte seine Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe...

“Steve! Warum dauert das denn so lange?”, schallte Melissas Stimme von der Straße her. Steve fuhr zurück, seine Hand zuckte weg von Buckys Hals, wo sie inzwischen wie von allein hingerutscht war, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er drehte sich dahin, wo er Melissa vermutete und rief: “Dauert nr noch einen Moment, okay?” “Mann, beeilt euch mal.”, nörgelte die körperlose Stimme zurück.

Bucky hatte inzwischen Zeit gehabt, sich zu sammeln. Lautlos hatte er seinen Atem rausgelassen, die Augen kurz zugekniffen, sich auf die Zunge gebissen und versucht, Herr seiner rasenden Gedanken und Gefühle zu werden. Steve hatte ihn ganz sicher küssen wollen! Am hellichten Tag und völlig nüchtern! Er war heilfroh über die weiten Skater-Shorts, die er trug, er war hart wie ein Felsbrocken. Was war da passiert? Und was wäre noch passiert, wenn das dumme Miststück nicht dazwischen gefunkt hätte? Er schämte sich sofort über seine Gemeinheit, aber nur ein bisschen. Würde Steve ihn nochmal anfassen, egal wo, würde er jedenfalls einen Herzschlag erleiden und in seine Hosen kommen.

Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt zurück, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Steve sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. “Sorry.”, murmelte der und Bucky wusste nicht, was alles er damit meinte. Er schwieg, nickte nur knapp. “Ich wollts nur mal ausprobieren, nur auf dieser einen Party, Bucky. Es war das erste Mal und es war eine dumme Idee.” “Das erste Mal, ehrlich?” “Einmal hab ich an einem Joint mitgezogen. Ich habs gehasst und das ist die Wahrheit.” “Und?” “Ich lasse es. Das alles lasse ich jetzt. Wirklich.” “Versprich es.” “Ich versprechs.” “Gut. Steve, wir sind jung, uns soll doch mal die ganze Welt gehören und wir können sie verändern. Lass dich nicht ablenken.” Bucky hatte _wir_ gesagt, schoss es Steve durch den Kopf. “Nein, Bucky, mach ich nicht, ehrlich.” Steve sah aus, als würde er Bucky umarmen wollen, wenn auch nur freundschaftlich, aber mir dem kleinen _Problem_ zwischen ihnen konnte Bucky das nicht zulassen. Er wandte sich Richtung Straße und haute Steve kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

“Komm, du Punk. Unsere _Dates_ warten.” Steve prustete: “Ich habs Sheila wieder und wieder gesagt, soll sies doch auf die harte Tour lernen.” Bucky grinste. “Sag mal, willst du gar nicht wissen, was ich mit den E's gemacht hab?” “Nein, wieso? Ich will sie ja nicht mehr und du brauchst sie nicht. Es ist bedeutungslos.” Bucky grinste zufrieden. Als sie einstiegen und diverse 'na endlich's und 'wurde auch langsam Zeit's schlicht ignorierten, zog Bucky sein Telefon raus und loggte sich ins Matheforum. Er musste die lächerliche Errektion endlich loswerden und Mathe tat wie immer ihren Dienst. Er seufzte, steckte das Telefon wieder ein. Dann drehte er sich zu der auffallend schweigsamen Rückbank um und musste innerlich grinsen. Die drei saßen wie die Hühner dichtgedrängt zusammen in Steves kleinem Fond.

“Die Pillen hab ich die Toilette runter gespült übrigens, nur falls ihr euch schon gefragt habt, wie ihr in meiner Gegenwart Steve danach fragen könnt.” Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den grinsen. “Was zum Fick?”, funkelte Melissa ihn an, “Die waren teuer.” “Und Steve hat sie bezahlt. Von ihm höre ich keinerlei Beschwerden.” “Steve!” “Melissa, mach keine Szene. Bucky hat Recht. Ich will das eigentlich gar nicht.” Bucky lächelte süßlich und Sheila, die in der Mitte saß, fragte sich verwundert, was sie an dem Spießer nur gefunden hatte. Jake zog eine verächtliche Miene und sagte gehässig:

“Was hast du für ein Problem? Ihr schwulen Jungs nehmt doch alle Drogen.” Steve versteifte sich neben ihm und zischte: “Jake.” Bucky lächelte nur noch breiter und was erstaunlicherweise ging, noch süßer: “Du kennst dich aber gut damit aus, was wir schwulen Jungs so alles tun.” Er sah dabei so süffisant und überlegen aus, dass Sheila sofort wieder wusste, was sie an ihm so attraktiv fand und beschloss, später doch einen Angriff zu starten. Jake starrte ihn voller Hass an und Bucky drehte sich lautlos lachend wieder nach vorne.

“Sind wir bald da, Stevie? Ist so heiß hier drin, plötzlich.” Steve grinste noch breiter und blickte schnell in den Rückspiegel, wo Melissas Bruder vor Wut tiefrot angelaufen war. Dass Melissa nachdenklich von Steves Blondschof zu Buckys Hinterkopf und zurück sah, entging ihm. Sheila, vertieft in ihren Make-Up-Spiegel, bekam von alldem gar nichts mit.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Streit_ mit Major Barnes**

Im Industriegebiet nahe dem Hafen falteten sich alle aus dem kleinen VW und streckten ihre Glieder, besonders die Geschwister und Sheila. Jake war ähnlich kurz gewachsen wie seine Schwester und hatte deshalb dem deutlich größeren Bucky mit den endlosen Beinen den Beifahrerplatz überlassen müssen. Laute Beats dröhnten aus einem verfallenen Fabrikgebäude und als sie rein gingen, waren da Lärm und eine brodelnde Menschenmenge. Es war ungewöhnlich heiß heute, selbst jetzt abends noch, und der Geruch nach schwitzenden Menschen, nach Marihuana und verschüttetem Alkohohl war überwältigend. Sie suchten sich Drinks und hatten bald jeder außer Steve, der fuhr, einen roten Plastikbecher mit billigem Bier in der Hand und suchten sich eine etwas leisere Ecke. Bucky sah kopfschüttelnd auf den Becher.

“Das ist also Amerikas Zukunft, all die jungen Leute hier, die immer noch Unmengen von Plastik auf ihren Partys verschwenden.” Sheila sah ihn neugirig an: “Bist du sowas wie Greenpeace?” Steve krümmte sich ein wenig vor Scham. _Sowas wie Greenpeace_... Bucky sah sie an: “Nein. Greenpeace ist ein bisschen wie PETA. Die richtigen Absichten, die falschen Methoden. Zuviel Geld für Publicity, das man viel besser verwenden könnte. Ich gebe dir ein Beispiel...” Sheila sah ihn bewundernd an, hing an seinen Lippen.

Er hätte allerdings wahrscheinlich sonstwas erzählen können, sie war ganz einfach hingerissen von seiner gebildeten Art zu sprechen. Noch nie war sie mit einem Jungen ausgegangen, der so klug war. Sie stellte zwar recht dämliche Fragen, aber Bucky fand sie wesentlich netter als Melissa. Sheila war zwar genauso dumm wie diese, aber sie war nicht so boshaft und eitel.

Erstere war mit Steve gerade beim Tanzen und Jake kippte schweigend schon sein zweites Bier in sich rein. Sheila lachte glockenhell über einen dummen Witz, den Bucky gemacht hatte und der beschloss, ihr die Lektion zu ersparen, die er ihr hatte erteilen wollen, das hatte sie nicht verdient. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, mit ihr zu flirten, sie richtig anzuheizen und sie dann gnadenlos auf dem Trockenen sitzen zu lassen. Das brachte er jetzt nicht mehr über sich.

“Gehst du mal mit mir vor die Tür?”, setzte er gleich in die Tat um, was er tun musste. Sheila strahlte und hängte sich in seine Ellenbeuge. _Höchste Zeit.._. Draußen holten beide erstmal ein paarmal tief Luft, es war gnadenlos gewesen da drin. “Steve hat dir doch gesagt, dass ich schwul bin, oder?”, kam Bucky gleich zur Sache. “Ja-ah.”, antwortete sie gedehnt. “Nun, Sheila ich _bin_ schwul. Richtig schwul. _Ganz_ schwul sozusagen.” “Oh.” “Du bist ein nettes Mädchen, aber da wird nichts draus. Ich habs versucht im Sophomore Jahr. Ich bin _wirklich_ schwul.” “Also hattest du mal eine Freundin?”, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Bucky seufzte. “Und es war für keinen von uns eine schöne Erfahrung. Vertrau mir, man dreht einen schwulen Mann nicht um, keine kann das. Egal, was man dir erzählt hat.” Sie kaute verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

“Und hast du einen Freund?” “Im Moment nicht, aber hin und wieder schon.” Sie nickte tapfer, grinste dann schief: “Schade.” Bucky lächelte: “Komm, lass uns tanzen gehn. Wir schauen mal, ob wir nicht einen süßen Typen für dich finden, der dich besser zu schätzen weiß als ich, also deine _Ausstattung_.”, zwinkerte er. Sie lachte und hängte sich wieder an seinen Arm, diesmal aber mehr kameradschaftlich. “Schnapp ihn mir aber nicht weg!” “Andersrum gehts auch nicht mit dem Umdrehen. Hab ich auch schon versucht.”, grinste er. “Und das war ein waschechter Prinz.” “Du verscheißerst mich doch.”, lachte sie. Bucky lachte mit und beließ es dabei.

Sie gingen tanzen und fanden sich bald neben Melissa und Steve wieder, die sie ansahen, Melissa mit einem ermutigenden Grinsen und Steve mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Bucky und Sheila sahen sich an und prusteten los, was Ratlosigkeit auslöste. “Später!”, konnte Steve von Buckys Lippen ablesen und sein Blick blieb wieder länger als nötig hängen, während Sheila grinsend abwinkte als Botschaft für ihre Freundin.

Ein paar Stunden später war Jake total betrunken. Melissa, die sich einen Joint besorgt hatte, war etwas still, was nur zu ihrem Vorteil war und Sheila hatte jemanden kennen gelernt, der hingerissen von ihr zu sein schien. Bucky gab ihr zwei Thumb-Ups hinter dem Rücken des Typen mit dem Footballer-Kreuz und dem sommersprossigen süßen Gesicht eines Chorknaben. Er versicherte sich, dass der Typ, Brent, nüchtern war und blieb und sie nach Hause bringen würde. Bucky hatte ein bisschen mit einem etwas verloren und nerdig wirkenden Elektrotechnik-Studenten geflirtet, aber keine Telefonnummern mit ihm ausgetauscht. Er war ein bisschen angetrunken und hoffte, Steve würde ihn vor den Geschwistern absetzen.

Er sah sich gerade nicht in der Lage mit diesem neuen Steve allein zu sein, diesem Steve, der neuerdings seinen Mund immer so hungrig ansah, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Bucky konnte diese Blicke gerade zu spüren, und die Haut an seinem Hals, wo Steves große warme Hand gelegen hatte, prickelte schon den ganzen Abend. Er rief sich den Stadtplan der Gegend ins Gedächtnis und atmete erleichtert auf, sein Zuhause lag deutlich näher als das von Melissa und Jake.

Zuhause duschte er erstmal ausgiebig, sein Vater schlief schon, dann suchte er nach gemeinnützigen Ehrenämtern. Er fand drei geeignete und sendete Bewerbungen ab. Am nächsten Tag setzte er sich mit seinem Frühstück und seinem Laptop auf die Terasse. In seinem Zimmer war es zu heiß und Bucky verzichtete sooft es ging auf die Klimaanlage. Sie hatten ein unmodernes System, das viel Strom verbrauchte. Sein Vater kam zu ihm raus und setzte sich zu ihm. “Hattest du einen gute Woche?” “Ja, Dad.”, mehr musste sein Vater nicht wissen. “Wie wars in Washington?” George Barnes grinste schief. “Ich war das erste Mal allein auf dem Bankett im Verteidigungsministerium, es war merkwürdig.” “Das tut mir leid, Dad.” Major Barnes nickte knapp so etwas wie einen Dank. “An was arbeitest du?”, er nickte zu Buckys Laptop.

“Ich habe Bewerbungen abgeschickt und warte auf Antwort.” “Hast du deinen Job beim Boten-Service verloren?” “Nein, Dad. Ich möchte mich engagieren. Macht sich gut im Lebenslauf.” Das war die Geschichte, die er allen erzählen würde. “Das ist großartig, Junge.” sein Vater nickte anerkennend. “Im Veteranenheim suchen sie immer ehrenamtliche Helfer. Gut für deine Karriere, dich dort einzubringen.” “Für unsere tapferen Veteranen werden eben keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut. Warum professionelle geschulte Fachkräfte bei traumatisierten Kriegsversehrten einsetzen, wenn man Ehrenamtliche nehmen kann. Oh! Sekunde...”, sagte Bucky spöttisch. Major Barnes lief hochrot an. “Sei nicht so altklug. Davon verstehst du nichts. Diese tapferen Männer wollen von ganz normalen Menschen wie dir und mir betreut werden nicht von hochnäsigen Doktoren und Psychos.”

“Wenn du das sagst.”, entgegenete Bucky gelangweilt. Er merkte nicht, wie wütend er seinen Vater gerade machte, er war vertieft in einen Bericht über eine neue gentechnisch entwickelte Bakterienart, die Plastik zersetzte. “Geh dich dort vorstellen, Projekt Jericho, liegt ganz in der Nähe des Central Park. Geh jetzt gleich.”, befahl George Barnes. Bucky zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, sah immer noch nicht hoch. “Ich geh da nicht hin. Ich hör mir keine Heldengeschichten an von Männern, die nur noch ein Bein, Arm oder Auge haben. Helden haben doch immer die Tendenz auf dem Friedhof zu landen und das meist unvollständig.”

Der Schlag ins Gesicht traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Er schrie erstickt auf, fiel von der Wucht halb vom Stuhl, es brannte wie Feuer und Bucky bekam keine Luft. Der Laptop fiel klappernd von seinem Schoß auf den Verandaboden und als er wild vor Angst kurz den Kopf schüttelte, endlich wieder atmen konnte, bemerkte er, dass sein Vater bedrohlich über ihm war, wutverzerrte scharlachrote Züge ließen ihn aussehen wie den Leibhaftigen. Bucky quiekte leise. Er hatte ihn noch nie ins Gesicht geschlagen! Als er noch ein Kind war, hatte er ihm oft den Hintern versohlt, das gehörte für die Barnes zur Erziehung. Später hatte er sich aufs am Arm oder an der Schulter packen und schütteln verlegt, aber er hatte ihn nie ins Gesicht geschlagen. Bis heute.

“Daddy, bitte nicht...”, entfuhr es ihm, den Tränen nahe, er klang wie ein Kind. Da schien es bei Major Barnes zu klicken. Er richtete sich auf. “Du hast mich beschämt und sehr gekränkt, James Barnes. Wie kannst du so über diese großen Männer, die so viele Opfer für unser Land gebracht haben so verächtlich reden? Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, dort zu arbeiten. Ich würde mich in Grund und Boden über deine unverschämte Respektlosigkeit schämen. Aber du wirst als Wiedergutmachung eine großzügige Spende von deinem Lohn als Bürobote dorthin überweisen, ist das klar?” Bucky starrte ihn an, seine linke Gesichtshälfte brannte immer noch wie Feuer. “Ist das klar, James?”, Major Barnes wurde schon wieder laut.

“Yessir.”, stieß Bucky hervor. Sein Vater war nicht so groß wie er, aber er ging noch immer regelmäßig zum Kampftraining und könnte ihm wahrscheinlich mit bloßen Händen das Kreuz brechen. “Geh auf dein Zimmer.” Bucky hob den Laptop auf, nahm seinen Teller und trollte sich. Die Hitze in seinem Zimmer raubte ihm beinahe den Atem. Die Klimaanlage ließ er trotzdem aus. Er hatte Prinzpien. Schließlich war er _sowas wie Greenpeace._ Er grinste traurig. Dann sah er sein Spiegelbild. Seine ganze linke Gesichtshälfte war feuerrot und geschwollen. Er brach in Tränen aus, warf sich aufs Bett und weinte still...

Viel später schrieb er Steve:

“ _Weißt du, ob Sheila gut nach Hause gekommen ist?_ ”

“ _Ich frag mal Melissa._ ”, es dauerte ein paar Minuten, dann: “ _Er war ein Gentleman._ ”

“ _Ich hab sie auch nicht angerührt... ;)_ ” “ _Trottel._ ”

Bucky wühlte die nächsten zwei Stunden in seinem Kleiderschrank herum. Bald war Pride Day. Er hatte sich ein süßes silbergrauesTanktop, das ihm nur bis eine Handbreit über dem Bauchnabel reichte, gekauft mit dem Aufdruck 'tainted like your bedsheets' in Regenbogenfarben und Regenbogen-Kniestrümpfe. Die Hosenfrage quälte ihn. Er probierte ein paar an und entschied sich dann für die tief sitzende matt schimmernde schwarze, die er kurzerhand mit nur wenig Bedauern ziemlich kurz abschnitt. Dazu die schmalen schwarzen Leder-Hosenträger.

Er zog den Rest seines Outfits an und sah in den Ganzkörperspiegel in seiner Schranktür. Bucky war nicht übermäßig eitel, aber er wusste, sein schlanker, aber gut proportionierter und an den richtigen Stellen sportlich muskulöser Körper sah gut aus. Er wiegte sich probehalber ein wenig in den Hüften. Ja, sah gut aus, das Outfit.

_Schuhe_ , fiel ihm dann ein. Er probierte ein gutes Dutzend Schuhe und entschied sich dann für die cognakfarbenen Workboots, er musste nur regenbogenfarbene Schnürsenkel dafür besorgen. Dann schlang er noch ein paar lange Lederbändel in der selben Farbe wie die Boots um die Taille und durch die Gürtelschlaufen seiner Hosen. Perfekt. Dann zog er schnell alles wieder aus, damit er die Sachen nicht durchschwitzte. _Kopfbedeckung oder nicht?_ , war die nächste dringende Frage. Seine Haare zu bedecken, gefiel ihm eigentlich gar nicht, sie waren das Beste an ihm. Also entschied er sich dagegen. Eine übergroße pink gerandete Sonnenbrille hatte er schon, setzte sie auf und warf die Lippen auf, dann musste er ein bisschen über sich selbst lachen.

Er legte sie zur Seite und sah seine Armbänder und Ketten durch. Schnell fand er eine gute Kombination aus Silber, Leder und Nieten, sowie dem Indianerschmuck, den Steve ihm vor einem Jahr aus Montana mitgebrachte hatte für seine Handgelenke, die Dog Tags von seinem Großvater und ein schwarz-weiß-gewürfeltes zu einem Band gefaltetes Halstuch, das seinen perfekten Gay-Look abrunden würde. Den Zwilling des Tuchs würde er nach alter Hanky-Code-Tradition halb in die Potasche stecken, als Symbol für Safer Sex. Und dann kam der wirklich schwierige Teil: ein Outfit für Steve finden.

_Steve_... Der ihn beinahe geküsst hätte. Die Erinnerung daran kam zurück wie ein Amboss gegen seinen Schädel und Bucky ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, schloss die Augen und träumte vor sich hin, fantasierte, wie es hätte weitergehen können, hätte Melissa Steve nicht unterbrochen. Die Fantasie geriet schnell aus dem Ruder und er zog trotz der Hitze seine Laken über sich und nahm sich ein bisschen Ich-Zeit...

Nach einem kurzen Nickerchen war er total nass geschwitzt, er ging duschen, zog Beach Shorts und ein Tank Top an. Er fand auf dem Küchentisch einen Zettel, sein Vater war auf einem Footballspiel der Urban League. Er schrieb Steve:

“ _Zeit für ne Anprobe?_ ”

“ _Was zum Teufel?_ ”

“ _Pride Day. Schließlich muss ich mich da mit dir Punk sehen lassen. Keine Widerrede._ ”

“ _Trottel. Komm rüber._ ”

“ _Komm lieber her, ich kenne den Inhalt deines Kleiderschranks._ ”, Steve wusste nichts von Buckys Hausverbot bei den Starks. Der wüsste auch gar nicht, wie er ihm das erklären sollte...

“ _Halbe Stunde._ ”

Eine gute halbe Stunde später stand Steve vor der Tür. Als Bucky öffnete, sagte Steve: “Hi! Ist das heut heiß... Bucky! Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?”, unterbrach er sich selbst geschockt.

_Scheiße_ , das hatte Bucky ja ganz vergessen. Also, dass man das immer noch so gut sah, natürlich nicht die Sache an sich, von der er glaubte, er würde sie nie vergessen können. Er war um eine Antwort verlegen, sein Hirn war ganz leer plötzlich. So, wie Steve vor ihm stand, gerunzelte Stirn, die tiefe Falte, diesmal Besorgnis, die forschenden blauen Augen, die jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichts scannten, Bucky wurde vor Liebe beinahe schlecht.

“Streit mit Dad...”, flüsterte er dann ungewollt. Steves Ausdruck veränderte sich. Er war sekundenschnell rasend wütend geworden, außerdem mischte sich blanker Horror in seine markanten Züge. “Bucky...”, stöhnte er. “Ist er da?” und das klang so bedrohlich, dass Bucky froh war, dass sein Vater weit weg war. Das hätte er nicht mit ansehen wollen. Das wäre schnell hässlich geworden, so furios sah Steve gerade aus.

“Steve... nein, er ist nicht da und.. lass gut sein. Ich war wirklich sehr frech.”, stotterte er lahm. Steve schob ihn endlich ins Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er legte beide Hände um Buckys Oberarme und lehnte sich vor, examinierte nochmal genauer Buckys Gesicht. Dem brach der Schweiß aus, im Nacken, am Rücken, im Haaransatz und ganz besonders in seinen Handflächen.

“Es ist nichts, Steve, das ist bis morgen verschwunden.”, flüsterte er lahm. “Hast du es gekühlt?”, Steve ließ ihn los, was Bucky gleichzeitig bedauerte und begrüßte. “Nein. Er hat mich auf mein Zimmer geschickt.” Steve brummte nur, ging zum Eisschrank der Barnes und drückte ein paar Eiswürfel aus dem Spender, wickelte sie in ein Geschirrtuch und sagte zu Bucky. “In dein Zimmer, los.”

“Wow”, gluckste Bucky, “das hab ich heut schonmal gehört.” Steve funkelte ihn nur an und nickte herrisch in Richtung Flur. Bucky gehorchte. Im Zimmer drückte Steve ihn mit einer Hand auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und legte ihm behutsam mit der andern den Eisbeutel auf die Wange. Dabei bewegte er in stummen Flüchen seine Lippen, nahm Buckys linke Hand aus dessen Schoß und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Eisbeutel.

“Halt fest, aber nicht zu sehr drücken.” “Ich spüre hier gerade ganz fette Großer-Bruder-Vibes.”, grinste Bucky. “Einer meiner Brüder ist Thor, was erwartest du?”, lachte Steve. Bucky war erleichtert. Die mörderische Stimmung löste sich langsam auf. “Willst dus mir erzählen?”, Steve saß jetzt im Schneidersitz zu Buckys Füßen auf dem Boden und sah zu ihm rauf.

Bucky sprach mit leiser unbewegter Stimme, bis er zu der Stelle kam, wo der unerwartete Schlag ihn halb vom Stuhl geholt hatte. Seine Stimme brach ein wenig und er gestand, während ihm die Tränen kamen, Steve seine Angst und seine Panik und seine Scham darüber, dass er bereit gewesen war zu betteln, zu flehen, dass sein Vater ihm nicht mehr weh tun sollte, wie ein Vierjähriger, dass er ihn 'Daddy' genannt hatte, wie ein Kleinkind.

Steves Horror und Wut kam geballt zurück. Und er konnte seine eigenen Tränen nicht mehr kontrollieren. Bucky hatte die ganze Zeit in seinen Schoß geschaut, unfähig, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Das Schweigen darauf dehnte sich und als Bucky es endlich wagte, den Blick zu heben, zog er zischend die Luft ein. Steve liefen Tränen über die vor Zorn hochroten Wangen. Sein Mund war schmerzlich verzogen und der blanke Horror war in den Tiefen seiner schönen babyblauen Augen sichtbar.

“Stevie...”, flüsterte er und biss sich dann auf die Lippe, um sich aufzuhalten, ihm zu sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Steve schüttelte langsam den Kopf, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen dabei. “Ich bin fassungslos, Bucky. Es tut mir so leid.” Bucky schniefte. “Ich bin Hass ja gewohnt. Hass auf das was ich bin ist allgegenwärtig in meinem Leben, von Menschen, denen ich doch scheißegal sein sollte, aber trotzdem, sie hassen mich, ohne mich zu kennen, nur weil es mich _gibt_.” Beim letzten Wort würgte Bucky etwas, dann sprach er weiter:

“Aber mein eigener Vater, der maßgeblich daran beteiligt war, dass es mich gibt... warum hasst _er_ mich, warum Steve?”, rief er und verbarg die Hälfte seines Gesichts, die nicht hinter dem Eisbeutel war, in seiner rechten Hand.

Steve sah Buckys zuckende Schultern, hörte die schweren Atemzüge, die seinen Brustkorb hoben und senkten und er konnte nicht anders, als ihn kurzerhand vom Stuhl zu ziehen, in seinen Schoß, seine Arme um den vor Elend zusammengekauerten Freund zu schließen und sein Gesicht in Buckys Haare zu vergraben. Leidenschaflich flüsterte er gegen die wilde Flut seidiger Strähnen:

“Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie man dich hassen kann, Bucky Barnes. Ich weiß nicht, wie man dich kennen kann und nicht einfach lieb haben muss. Du bist der beste Mensch, der Welt und ich werde nie einen besseren treffen als dich. Dein Vater”, das Wort würgte er in seiner wütenden Erregung regelrecht hervor, “ist ein Narr. Ein engstirniger, vom Krieg und von dessen Glorie verblendeter verbitterter Narr und nicht wert, dir die Schuhe zu putzen.”

Steves Atem war heiß in seinen Haaren, kurz glaubte er, einen Kuss in seinem Haar gespürt zu haben, und Steves Worte hallten in ihm nach, gewaltig und voller Gefühl. Er schluckte hart und sank erschöpft aus seiner Starre wie knochenlos an Steve, legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

“Danke, Stevie...”, flüsterte er kraftlos. “Nicht dafür. Du musst dich nicht für die Wahrheit bedanken. Und weißt du was? Ich bin verdammt stolz, dass ich es bin, der dich auf den Pride Day begleiten darf. Danke _dafür_.” “Bedank dich nicht zu früh, du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was ich bezüglich deines Outfits mit dir vor habe.”, gluckste Bucky.

Steve war erleichtert darüber, dass Bucky sich endlich wieder mehr wie er selbst anhörte. Behutsam schob er ihn ein Stück weg, stutzte, stellte dann fest, das der Eisbeutel zwischen ihre Körper gerutscht und dort geschmolzen war . Sie hatten beide feuchte Flecken auf ihren Shirts. “Komm, ich hol dir neues Eis und dann zeigst du mir, was du Teuflisches für mich geplant hast.”, lächelte er Bucky an. Der schniefte nochmal, aber nicht mehr so feucht und lachte. “Du wirst _begeistert_ sein!” “Mit Sicherheit.”, entgegenete Steve trocken.

Steve saß auf Buckys Bett und der sprühte vor Aufregung. “Fußball, Stevie!” “Wie meinen?”, lachte Steve. “Du solltest ein Fußball-Trikot tragen. Zuerst dachte ich an ein Quarterback-Outfit, aber die Trikots sehen aus wie Säcke! Nein, das geht nicht. Dein Körper ist zu schade um ihn in einem Football-Trikot zu verstecken. Wozu hast du denn sonst trainiert wie ein Besessener? Leider sind die Trikots unserer Schule smaragdgrün und das steht dir nicht. Ich meine, an mir ist das natürlich fabelhaft, aber...”, er grinste. “Ja ja...”, lachte Steve, “An dir ist alles fabelhaft.”

“Quatsch.”, strahlte Bucky glücklich. Er hielt sich während der Kleider-Frage den neuen Eisbeutel an die linke Wange und Steve durchfuhr immer wieder eine unsagbare Wut... wie konnte man Bucky weh tun, _wie_? “Siehs dir an!”, rief der jetzt aufgeregt und rief auf seinem Laptop ein Bild von dem Trikot der US-Fußball-Nationalmannschaft auf. Das tiefblaue mit den Sternen und Streifen auf den Ärmeln. “Ist ne großartige Farbe für dich, komm wir bestellen eins.” “Klar”, grinste Steve. Bucky wählte Size M und Steves Grinsen erstarb.

“Das wird aussehen, als hätt ichs in der Kinderabteilung gekauft.” “Das ist sozusagen die Absicht, also, dass es eng anliegt.”, belehrte ihn Bucky. Steve wollte nicht diskutieren. Als Rückenaufdruck schlug sein Freund 'Supporter' vor, was Steve gefiel. “Hast du ne Lieblingszahl?” Steve überlegte. “Vier?” “Du hast ja so viel Fantasie, Stevie.”, kicherte Bucky. “Was ist denn deine Lieblingszahl?”, brummte Steve zurück. “Elf.” “Warum?” “Schwules Erwachen?” “Was genau wars denn?” Bucky sah Steve schweigend an, sekundenkang.

“Wenn es zu persönlich ist, dann...”, wiegelte der schnell ab. “Es war im Sommer. Ich hab die Panem-Trilogie im Camp gelesen, weißt du noch?” Steve nickte. “Als ich am Ende vom Camp zurückkam, haben mich meine Eltern mit der DVD überrascht. Und ich hab mich in die männliche Hauptrolle verliebt. Einfach so.” “Die männliche Hauptrolle ist...?” Bucky rollte mit den Augen. “Den Film hast du mit mir gesehen! Peeta natürlich. Josh Hutcherson.” “Ach ja.” “Du hast keinen Schimmer, wen ich meine, kann das sein?” Steve lachte entwaffnend. “Nein, sorry.” “Du weißt, was das heißt.” “Fürchte, ja.”, gluckste Steve, “ich darf dir dabei zusehen, wie du am liebsten in den Fernseher kriechen würdest, während ich einen Film sehen muss mit einer bitchigen, ständig schmollenden Jennifer Lawrence.”

“Ach, _daran_ erinnerst du dich.” “Nur wegen der Memes.”, grinste Steve. “Wers glaubt.” “Was soll ich zu dem Trikot anziehen?”, wechelte Steve das Thema, während er den Laptop zu sich zog und seine Kreditkartennummer eingab. Bucky sah auf seinen Hinterkopf und wunderte sich, wie schnell er diese Riesen-Lügengeschichte zusammengebastelt hatte. Ja, er fand Hutcherson heiß und er war sein Lieblingscharakter aus diesen Filmen, aber der wahre Grund damals im Sommer 2012 saß inzwischen gefühlt doppelt so groß als er damals gewesen war, direkt vor ihm.

“Hm, lass mal sehen.”, Bucky ging zu seinem Schrank und öffnete die Türen. “Ich pass doch nicht in deine Hosen.”, lachte Steve. Bucky funkelte über seine Schulter zu ihm zurück. “Du tust ja gerade so als wäre ich nicht größer als einen Meter. Wir sind haargenau gleich groß, Punk!” “Noch.”, grinste Steve, Bucky zog ihm ein Gesicht. “Du hast ziemlich schmale Hüften. Deine Oberschenkel sind allerdings obszön, aber ich find bestimmt was.”, Buckys Blick war wieder in seinem Schrank. _Obszön?_ War das ein Kompliment?, fragte sich Steve, sprach es aber nicht aus.

“Ja!”, rief Bucky triumphierend und zog eine legere weiße Sweathose, dreiviertellang mit einem roten Streifen an den Außennähten, aus dem Schrank, warf sie Steve zu und kommandierte: “Anziehen.” “Hab ich noch nie an dir gesehen...”, wunderte sich Steve, als er die Hose vor sich hoch hielt. Bucky seufzte gespielt dramatisch: “Es gibt nicht genug Tage für meine Garderobe.” Sein ziemlich großer Kleiderschrank war wirklich zum Bersten voll. Steve lachte boshaft:

“Hättest vielleicht noch zwei Jahre in deinem Schrank bleiben sollen, dann hättest du massig Zeit gehabt, alles zu tragen.” “Halt die Klappe und zieh dich endlich aus, äh, um.”, Bucky drehte sich schnell wieder zu seinem Schrank, um sein heftiges Erröten zu verbergen. Steve, nicht minder rot geworden, zog seine Cargos aus und die Sweathose an. Sie saß tief und war eng anliegend. Der Stoff spannte sich um seine Schenkel und verbarg nicht viel. Man konnte das Spiel der Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung deutlich sehen. “Fertig.”, sagte er etwas schüchtern.

Bucky drehte sich um, musterte Steve und machte den Blick zum Spiegel in der Schranktür frei. “Sieht gut aus.”, sagte er bemüht neutral. _Es sieht atemberaubend aus, du sexy Fucker!_ dachte er. “Okay. Ich vertrau dir da jetzt mal.”, antwortete Steve zweifelnd. “Kannst du getrost. Aber du musst sie an den Beinen etwas hochziehen, damit sie lässiger sitzen.”

Steve sah an sich herab und zupfte an den Hosen herum. Bucky schüttelte den Kopf, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und brachte ein paar Falten in die Hosenbeine, damit sie nicht mehr so straff gezogen aussahen. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er auf Augenhöhe mit Steves Schritt war. Er schluckte und stand so schnell auf, dass ihm ein bisschen schwarz vor Augen wurde.. Steve griff sofort nach ihm und hielt ihn an den Oberarmen.

“Bucky! Wird dir etwa schlecht? Hast du vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung?”, der Gedanke kam ihm zum ersten Mal und er ärgerte sich, dass er nicht früher dran gedacht hatte. So wie Buckys Gesicht aussah, war das durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Sorge überwog seine wieder aufwallende Wut und er studierte seine Züge wieder so intensiv wie vorhin. Und als sein Blick wieder auf den vollen Lippen hängen blieb, machte Bucky sich hektisch frei und rief mit etwas hellerer Stimme als sonst:

“Ich hab nur zu wenig gegessen, das ist alles, bestellen wir ne Pizza?” Steve runzelte nochmal die Stirn, gab aber nach. Er konnte Bucky ja weiter im Auge behalten und bei der geringsten Unregelmäßigkeit würde er ihn ins Krankenhaus fahren. Steves entschlossen vorgerückter Kiefer bereitete Bucky auf einige Stunden Observation vor, was hieß, einige Stunden eiserne Disziplin und oscarreife Schauspielerei. Steve war heute so süß zu ihm und so um ihn bemüht und besorgt, dass es ihm garantiert schwerfallen würde, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Er seufzte innerlich. Wenn

Steve nicht nen Gang zurückschalten würde, war er so was von im Arsch...

Dann sahen sie sich die ersten zwei Teile Tribute von Panem an, aßen Pizza, quatschten und gegen elf war Bucky hundemüde. Er schickte Steve mit der Versicherung, es ginge ihm gut, nach Hause und musste ihm versprechen, sich sofort zu melden, wenn irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war und ging dann schlafen. Für Bucky war gerade alles in wunderbarster Ordnung. Der Tag war von dem Moment an, da Steve vor seiner Tür stand, perfekt gewesen...


	43. Chapter 43

**Pride Day**

Steve fuhr am späten Vormittag des 27.07. mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zu Bucky. Ein bisschen war ihm der Schneid dann doch abhanden gekommen, je näher der Pride Day gerückt war. Natürlich würde er Wort halten, aber er hatte schon mit gemischten Gefühlen dem Tag, der Bucky so viel bedeutete, entgegen gesehen. Als der ihm die Tür aufmachte, war er schon in Full Gear sozusagen, komplett mit Eyeliner, Glitzer-Körperpuder, farblosem Lip-Gloss und geradezu sprühend vor Aufregung, und Steve, dem er nicht verraten hatte, was er tragen würde, staunte regelrecht Bauklötze.

Bucky war ihm so fremd und gleichzeitig so vertraut. Er hatte ihn noch nie in so provozierender Kleidung gesehen oder mit Make-Up, aber das Lächeln, seine Mimik und wie er sich bewegte, war so sehr Bucky, wie er ihn seit Jahren fast täglich sah und er schüttelte verwundert kurz den Kopf.

“Du siehst... toll aus.” Bucky war ein wenig nervös gewesen, aber in dem Moment an der Tür, wo Steve ihn einmal von oben bis unten und dann wieder zurück angesehen hatte und keinerlei Anzeichen von Missbilligung oder gar Abscheu gezeigt hatte, kam sein Selbstbewusstsein voll zurück.

“Ja, nicht wahr?”, er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, die Arme graziös über dem Kopf erhoben und schenkte Steve einen koketten Augenaufschlag... “Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich heut allein nach Hause gehen muss.”, lachte Steve. Bucky fiel mit ein. “Es geht hier nur um die Botschaft.” “Nicht heucheln, das passt nicht zu dir. Denk an die Zungen in deinem Hals!” Sie waren jetzt in Buckys Zimmer, wo Steves Outfit auf dem Bett bereit lag. Die Klimaanlage war ausnahmsweise angestellt, Bucky wollte nicht schon vor der Parade durchgeschwitzt sein. Er ließ sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen.

“Ich hab ein Ehrenamt.” “Großartig, wo?” “In einem Tages-Sommercamp für beeinträchtigte Kinder. Montag fang ich an” Steve runzelte die Stirn. “Das klingt ... hart.” “Na ja, wenn es beeindrucken soll, muss ich schon mehr machen als Katzenbabys im Tierheim streicheln oder Hunde ausführen.” “Da hast du wohl Recht.”, Buckys Entschlossenheit, mit aller Macht ein Stipendium zu ergattern, machte Steve so stolz auf ihn.

“Zieh deine Sachen an.”, nickte Bucky zum Bett hin, “ich hab dir die passenden Schuhe rausgesucht.” Sie hatten die gleiche Schuhgröße. Rote Sneakers lagen vor dem Bett. Bucky wandte sich seinem Laptop zu und suchte Zugzeiten raus, während Steve sich umzog. “Und? Was meinst du?”, Bucky drehte sich zu Steve um, der zweifelnd vor dem mannshohen Spiegel stand. _Wow_. “Zwei Kleinigkeiten”, Bucky stand auf, zupfte die Sweathose zurecht und zog das hautenge Trikot ein Stück hoch, ein winziges, gerade so weit, dass ein zentimeterschmaler Streifen Haut hervorblitzte, trat einen Schritt zurück und bewunderte sein Werk. 

“Perfekt.”, hauchte er, “Du solltest dich öfter so anziehen.” Steve wurde verlegen und versuchte das zu überspielen. “Leih mir das Outfit für den Gottesdienst am Sonntag.” Das war Spaß, Steve ging nie zum Gottesdienst. Bucky zog die Nase kraus. “Teste mich nicht, Steve, ich begleite dich und zwar so!”, rief er und gestikulierte an seinem Körper herab. “Wär mal was Anderes, ne echte Sensation.” “Schlagzeilen in der Lokalpresse.” Steve behielt für sich, was er dachte, nämlich, dass Bucky definitiv Schlagzeilen in der Lokalpresse wert war. Er war... wirklich _schön_.

Steve erschrak innerlich. Dieses starke Wort hatte er gerade zum ersten Mal gedacht in Bezug auf jemanden in seinem Alter. Er fand Mädchen, die ihn anzogen für gewöhnlich hübsch, süß, sexy, heiß oder niedlich. Er fand seine Mutter schön und ahnte, dass Thor zu einem schönen Mann heranwachsen würde, aber noch nie hatte dieses Wort ihn so tief in seinen Eingeweiden getroffen wie gerade eben. Bucky war...  _wunderschön_ . Er schluckte. Der Tag würde nicht leicht werden, fürchtete er und seufzte heimlich.

Sie fuhren zum Park'n'Ride-Parkhaus und nahmen den Regionalzug in die City. Die Waggons waren vollgestopft mit munteren, bunt gekleideten offensichtlich queeren Leuten aller Altersstufen und in allen Stadien von Bekleidungsgraden. Steve hatte noch nie so viel nackte Haut in einem öffentlichen Transportmittel gesehen und noch nie so viel Leder, Nieten, Lack und Ketten. Und noch nie so viele Frauen mit Stachelfrisur in Polohemden oder Frauen mit toupierten Haaren und extravagant gekleidet mit Netzstrümpfen oder Brokat-Kleidern. 

Als eine feurig aussehende Rothaarige mit großen Brüsten in einem Latex-Mieder und Rüschenbluse darunter ihre langen roten Fingernägel über Steves Wange gleiten ließ, erstarrte der regelrecht zur Salzsäule. Bucky kicherte neben ihm und als Steve sich von dem Anblick losriss und zu ihm sah, grinste er ihn an und zeigte auf seinen eigenen Kehlkopf. Steves Blick schoss zu der Frau zurück, auf ihren Hals.  _Oh_ . 

Er lachte Bucky etwas schwach an. Sie strebten in der City eine Stunde vor Beginn der Parade zu der Stelle, die Bucky für sie ausgesucht hatte, kauften sich auf dem Weg Brezeln und Cola und stellten sich in Warteposition an den Straßenrand. Musik schallte durch die Straßen. Bekannte Schwulenhymnen wie 'It's Raining Men', 'YMCA' und so ziemlich jeder Song von ABBA oder Queen. Steves Augen huschten bald hierhin, bald dorthin, saugten alles auf, was er sah und er entspannte sich immer mehr.

Bucky neben ihm lächelte die ganze Zeit sein schönstes Lächeln und wiegte sich zur Musik, lachte und scherzte mit Umstehenden und mit Steve. Es versprach, doch ein toller Tag zu werden, trotz seiner Nervosität, beschloss der. Die Parade ging endlich los und die Menge wurde aufgeregter. Wer die Parade anführen würde, war ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis bis zuletzt. Es waren Ellen Degeneres und Jim Parsons. Begleitet wurden beide von ihren Lebenspartnern und alle bejubelten sie, Steve fiel begeistert mit ein.

Die Parade war sehenswert, ein Erlebnis. Wunderschöne Drag-Queens (Steve wusste jetzt, worauf er achten musste), Männer, die in jedes Stripper-Ensemble passen würden, Frauen-Fußball- und Rugby-Mannschaften, ganz normal ausehende Menschen in Grüppchen, mit ihren Partnern und Kindern, versammelt in Sektionen wie NYC-Government oder Brooklyn-Grocery-Union, eine wild bejubelte Staffel der heißesten Feuerwehr-Männer, die man sich vorstellen konnte, mit nur wenig mehr als Hosen und Helmen... es nahm lange kein Ende. Und jedes Mal, wenn Steve zu seinem besten Freund rübersah, war der so gelöst und glücklich und er strahlte und seine Wangen waren gerötet, der Lip-Gloss war zwar längst abgeleckt, aber trotzdem schimmerten seine Lippen immer noch, feucht und prall... 

Steve wurde so leicht im Kopf wie noch nie. Gerade kam eine Gruppe mit einem Banner, auf das 'NY City-Planning-Department', gedruckt war und Bucky griff nach Steves Hand. “Steve...”, flüsterte er dringlich. 

“Leg den Arm um mich. Tu so, als würdest du mich mögen, also wie in _mögen_ -mögen.” Und Steve verstand ihn sofort. _Dieser City-Planner_ war ganz vorne in der Gruppe und Steve zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, schlang einen Arm um seinen Freund, zog ihn eng an sich und vergrub sein Kinn und seinen Mund in dessen seidigem Haar. Jays Blick fiel auf die beiden, er erkannte Bucky sofort und kurz drauf auch Steven Stark von dessen Highschool, den er auf dem Sportfest getroffen hatte. Seine Augen verengten sich und Buckys Hand stahl sich auf Steves Bauch, gerade da, wo sein Trikot hochgerutscht war. Er grinste seinen Exfreund selbstbewusst an und Jay funkelte die beiden an und dann war die Gruppe auch schon an ihnen vorbei. 

Bucky fühlte sich, als hätte er hier einen Sieg errungen. Er drehte den Kopf, um Steve anzusehen. Der war ihm so nahe, schließlich war gerade eben noch sein halbes Gesicht in seinen Haaren gewesen und Buckys Hand war immer noch auf seinem Bauch und Steves Arm noch um seine Schultern. “Steve...”, flüsterte er, “hast du das gesehen? Er war so eifersüchtig!” “Er wird sich heute Abend in den Arsch beißen für das, was er mit dir abgezogen hat.”, sagte Steve ernst. Buckys Finger krümmten sich und seine kurzen Nägel fuhren über die sensible Haut an Steves Bauch. Der bekam trotz der Hitze Gänsehaut. Sekundenlang sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis Steve seinen Arm langsam von Buckys Schultern gleiten ließ und der bedauernd seine Hand von Steves Bauch wegzog.

“Danke.”, hauchte Bucky. “Nicht dafür.”, kam es heiser von Steve zurück. Der straffte dann seine Schultern, räusperte sich und fragte streng: “Wie viele von deinen Ex-Lovern hab ich eigentlich hier zu erwarten, du schamloses Ding?” Bucky lachte lauthals auf. “Du Punk übertreibst.” Sie wandten sich wieder der Parade zu, beide mit einem nicht weg zu diskutierenden Kribblen im Bauch. Was Bucky kein bisschen und Steve enorm beschäftigte... Und Bucky sollte noch dazu nicht Recht behalten...

Nach der Parade gingen sie zu einem Straßenkarneval drei Blocks weiter, wo es Live-Musik gab und tanzten. Steve stellte fest, dass er es hier mit den respektvollsten Menschen zu tun hatte, die er je auf so einer Party gesehen hatte. Er sah keine ungewollten Übergriffe, keine Verletzung der Intimsspähre, wenn diese nicht eindeutig erwünscht war und erlebte auch an sich selbst, dass der kleinste Hinweis bei Flirtversuchen mit ihm genügte, die Sache versanden zu lassen. Bucky hingegen war natürlich hier, um sich die Intimssphäre ein bisschen verletzen zu lassen, ein paar harmlose flirty Übergriffe zu dulden und selbst zu flirten. Steve hatte sich darauf eingestellt und war schließlich hier, seinen schwulen besten Freund voll zu unterstützen. Er konnte aber nicht gerade sagen, dass es ihm besonders gefiel.

Das Stück nackte Haut zwischen Buckys Top und der engen tiefsitzenden Hose war wie ein Magnet für die Männer, mit denen er tanzte und Bucky schien das sehr zu genießen. Gerade lehnte er sich an den Feuerwehrmann in Hosen, Stiefeln und Helm, sonst nichts, hinter ihm und seine schlanke Taille verschwand beinahe in den riesigen Pranken des Typen. Der flüsterte Bucky etwas ins Ohr, was den dazu brachte, sich auf die Lippe zu beißen und den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite zu neigen, wie eine Einladung. Die der Feuerwehrmann gerne annahm, um ihn auf den Hals zu küssen, ein wenig zu knabbern und zu lecken. Steve hatte genug gesehen, fand es auch ein bisschen creepy, da zuzusehen und holte sich noch was zu trinken. Gerade als er überlegte, ob er auf seinem Telefon einen Zug zurück raussuchen sollte, fiel sein Blick wieder auf seinen Freund. 

Der Feuerwehrmann war weiter gezogen, aber Bucky sah nicht im Geringsten traurig deswegen aus. Lächelnd suchte er die Menge ab, bis er Steve endlich fand und lächelte dann noch breiter, bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihm und sah auf den Becher in seiner Hand. “Hast du nur eine Cola geholt?” “Äh.” “Dachtest du, ich lass dich auf ner Party einfach sitzen?”, lachte Bucky, “Du weißt doch, Bro before... Okay, das funktioniert hier nicht.” Sie kicherten. “Best Bro before Undressed Bro?”, lachte Bucky. Steve stöhnte auf. “Gut, dass du Ingenieur werden willst, mit Worten kannst du gar nicht.”

“Bucky?” sie wirbelten zu der Stimme herum. Ein junger Mann, ein bisschen kleiner als sie, in Regenbogenshirt und einfachen Jeans, den Steve noch nie gesehen hatte, Bucky aber offenbar kannte, denn: “Aaron!”, rief der erfreut und was zuerst aussah, als würden sich die beiden freundschaftlich umarmen wollen, endete in einem Kuss auf den Mund. Kurz und ohne Zunge, aber er sah nichtsdestotrotz ganz so aus, als wäre es nicht der erste. Steve bekam große Augen.

“Steve, das ist Aaron, er studiert am Mercy College Veterinärmedizin. Steve ist mein bester Freund seit der Middle-School. Er ist mitgekommen, um mich zu unterstützen, sieh.”, Bucky bedeutete Steve, sich umzudrehen und zeigte dem Veterinärstudent dessen Rückenaufdruck. Der machte eine eindeutige Geste mit einem fragenden Nicken zu Steves Rücken gen Bucky und der schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

“Großartig, dass du deinen Freund so unterstützt.”, sagte Aaron freundlich zu Steve, als der ihn wieder ansah. “Bei mir zuhause weiß kaum jemand über mich Bescheid und die meisten _davon_ schweigen es tot.” “Aaron kommt aus Indiana.”, erklärte Bucky. “Oh, mein Beileid. Bleib nach dem Studium lieber hier.”, lächelte Steve bedauernd. “Nah, geht nicht, die Tierarztpraxis von meinem Vater und ... Rachel sind schließlich da.” Steve fiel der Unterkiefer runter. “Aaron wird nach dem Studium heiraten. Er ist bisexuell, Steve.” “Achso, ich dachte schon, du heiratest, um dich zu tarnen.”, sagte der erleichtert. “Nein. Ich liebe Rachel wirklich.”, entgegnete Aaron ernst. 

“Du hast dich gar nicht mehr gemeldet.”, wandte der Student sich dann bedauernd an Bucky. “Ach, ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Spring-Break war ich bei meinem Vater in der Air-Base auf Grönland.” “Grönland! Allein davon zu hören wäre ein mir willkommenes Wiedersehen wert gewesen. Unter anderem.”, lachte Aaron und legte Bucky die Hand auf den Unterarm, streichelte kleine Kreise auf seine Haut, was dieser zu mögen schien. “Danach hab ich für die Examina gebüffelt und seit Beginn der Sommerferien hab ich schon wieder einen Job. Dann noch mein Praktikum bei SI. Ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann.”

“Und du siehst jedenfalls nicht mehr so traurig aus wie damals. Gut, freut mich. Obwohl das wahrscheinlich bedeutet, dass du auch in Zukunft nicht so schnell mal wieder anrufen wirst, aber na ja, so ist das Leben.”, der Student grinste unbekümmerter als seine Worte sich anhörten. Verliebt schien er in Steves Augen nicht in Bucky. Er brannte darauf, zu erfahren, was da vor sich ging oder besser gegangen war zwischen dem Mann und seinem besten Freund..

“Nun, ich geh mal weiter, da gibts ne gute Show in nem Club. Schade, dass ihr Jungs von der Highschool da nicht reinkommt. Trotzdem noch einen Happy Pride Day!”, er lehnte sich zu Bucky und die beiden küssten sich, diesmal etwas länger, aber immer noch mit geschlossenen Lippen, dann winkte Aaron Steve zum Abschied und verschwand in der Menge. “Was?”, lachte Bucky Steve an, der ihn mit großen Augen und hochgezogenen Brauen ansah. “Ich will alles wissen.” “Du bist ein Punk.” “ _Alles_ , Trottel.”

Sie spazierten gemütlich ein paar Blocks entlang auf der Suche nach guter Musik und Bucky erzählte Steve alles. Nun,  _fast_ alles. Er schloss seine Erzählung ab mit: “Wir hatten eine wirklich gute Zeit zusammen und eigentlich hatte ich vor, ihn wieder zu treffen. Fürs erste Mal hats erstaunlich gut gepasst im Bett. Aber ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit, das war nicht gelogen.” Steve schwieg dazu. 

“Was? Hältst du mich für herzlos oder sowas? Oberflächlich?” “Bucky, ich bin nur so überrascht. Ich hör das schließlich zum ersten Mal.” “War eben nicht so wichtig. Wir waren uns schließlich von Anfang an einig, dass das nichts Ernstes ist oder wird. Aaron ist ja verlobt.” “Mit einer Frau.” “ _Bisexuell,_ neues Wort für dich? Du bist doch aufgeklärt, Stevie.”, neckte Bucky ihn. “Ihr habt sehr vertraut gewirkt.” “Breaking News, Steve: Wir hatten Sex, die ganze Nacht lang.” “Ja ja, schon gut.” Bucky seufzte. 

“Was willst du wissen?” “Ich...”, Steve zögerte. “Ich verurteile nichts, aber...” “ _Gar_ nichts, ich hörs.”, sagte Bucky trocken. Steve runzelte die Stirn. “Ich mein ja nur, also diese Verlobte, weiß sie denn, dass er ... bi ist?” “Natürlich. Das sagt man dem Menschen, mit dem man den Rest seines Lebens zusammensein will schließlich, oder?” “Und...es macht ihr gar nichts aus?” “Nun, das kann ich dir nicht sagen, ich kenne sie ja nicht. Aaron meint, sie ist cool damit, wenns weit von zuhause weg passiert. Aber wie kann man damit denn cool sein, so richtig und ehrlich cool?” “Ich hab keine Ahnung. Du?” “Ich bin jedenfalls ganz froh, dass ich da fest gelegt bin.” Steves Kopf ruckte zu ihm. “Was meinst du damit?” 

“Willst du ein Eis?”, fragte Bucky unvermittelt. “Was?” “Da ist so ne alte Softeismaschine, ich hab grad Lust drauf, du auch?” “Willst du dir ne Salmonellenvergiftung holen?” “Komm schon. Ich bin seit meinem neunten Lebensjahr nicht mehr krank gewesen und du bist doch auch gesund wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Unser Immunsystem verträgt ein Softeis.”, lachte Bucky und zog Steve zum Softeis-Wagen, der von einer stark geschminkten Matrone in Tüll und Rüschen betrieben wurde. “Na, Ihr Süßen, Lust auf ein Eis?”, die Stimme gab den Mann unter all der Schminke preis.

Steve bestellte Vanille und Bucky Sahneeis. Der Transvestit füllte zwei Waffeln großzügig mit der cremigen Masse und nahm das Geld entgegen. Während er Steve sein Eis gab, piekte er ihm mit dem Zeigefinger der andern Hand in den Bizeps. “Du glaubst es sicher nicht, aber in deinem Alter war ich auch so stattlich gebaut. Ich bin nur leider selbst mein bester Kunde. Und so ein süßes Zweiglein wie deinen schönen Freund hatte ich auch.”, er zwinkerte Bucky zu. Der lachte, während Steve um Antwort verlegen feuerrot wurde.

“Das verletzt mich jetzt aber, ich bin weit davon entfernt, ein 'Zweiglein' zu sein, Ma'am.” “Aber herrlich biegsam möchte ich wetten.”, damit zwinkerte er Steve übertrieben zu. “Äh, ich weiß nicht, Ma'am.”, Steve schaffte das Unmögliche: er wurde noch röter. Bucky kicherte.

“Ich hatte ihn schon vor der Pubertät, Ma'am. Mein bester Freund hat sich sexuell leider etwas merkwürdig orientiert. Ohne Ihnen zu nahe treten zu wollen, er steht auf... _Frauen_.”, das letzte Wort betonte er so, als würde er etwas sehr Obszönes sagen. Der Eisverkäufer brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, das so ansteckend war, dass Bucky und auch Steve einfach mitlachen mussten. 

“Ihr gefallt mir. Schade, ihr seid so ein schönes Paar.”, verabschiedete sich die _Ma'am_ von ihnen. Grinsend schleckten sie an ihren Eistüten, während sie weiter gingen. “Mmm, das schmeckt nach Kindheit.” “Nach Sommer-Camp.” “Nach Badesee und ja, nach Kindheit.” “Eine gute Zeit.” “Die Zeit jetzt ist doch auch gut, oder?” Bucky sah Steve an und sagte gedehnt. “Jaaah, du bist ja auch immer noch mein Freund.” “Für immer, Bucky. Dein bester Freund, wenn du das willst.” “Das will ich, Stevie.” Verständnisinnig sahen sie sich an.

“Was hast du gemeint damit, dass du froh bist, so festgelegt zu sein?” Bucky zog die Nase kraus. Steve hatte das Thema nicht vergessen. Er hatte es zwar nicht zwingend darauf angelegt, es zu wechseln, aber wäre nicht traurig gewesen, über was Anderes zu sprechen. “Sieh dir Aaron an. Er ist bisexuell. Egal mit wem er zusammen ist, es ist nie _alles_ , was er sich wünscht. Er liebt sein Mädchen, will es heiraten, für immer mit ihr zusammen sein und kann ihr trotzdem nicht treu sein, weil er nicht aus seiner Haut kann. Und sie? Was bleibt ihr übrig, wenn sie ihn liebt? Er ist was er ist und sie muss es entweder akzeptieren oder ihn aufgeben. Fucked up. Bisexuelle Menschen sind sicher fürchterlich zerrissen, zumindest, wenn sie denn dann ernsthaft die eine Person treffen, die _eine_ , Steven.” Bucky sah ihn an, ernst und nachdenklich. “Und dann müssen sie der _einen_ Person sagen, dass sie ihnen nie genügen kann. Ganz schön fucked up.” Steve war sprachlos. 

“Und das ist der Grund, warum ich froh darüber bin, nur eine Sorte Schiff zu segeln. Obwohl es natürlich grausam ist, das hier...”, er breitete grinsend die Arme aus, “...kategorisch dreieinhalb Milliarden Menschen vorzuenthalten...” “Du bist so ein Trottel.” “...aber ich bin froh, dass ich das dem Menschen, den ich dereinst so lieben werde, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen will, nicht antun muss.”, endete Bucky wieder ernst. Steve schluckte. “Du bist so...” “...ein Trottel? Das hatten wir schon, du Punk.”, funkelte Bucky ihn an. “...ich wollte 'erwachsen' sagen. Muss der Grund sein, warum du immer...”, Steve verschloss den Mund, wirkte plötzlich verlegen, hatte das gar nicht sagen wollen. “Immer was, Stevie?”, neckte er ihn. “Immer ältere Männer datest.”

“Ältere Männer! Gehts noch? Na ja, so ein Sugar Daddy mit reichlich Cash, würde mir vielleicht ein Studium in New York finanzieren.”, Bucky lachte und Steve musste kurz an seinen eigenen Vater denken, _Urgh, ob Bucky auch an ihn dachte?_. “Bucky, das ist nicht komisch.” “Nicht alle Witze sind komisch und _das_ war einer. Das ist nichts für mich.”, er klang genervt. “Entschuldige... Ich weiß das doch.” “Entschuldigung angenommen.”

“Steve...”, beendete Bucky die etwas unangenehme Pause, “Es ist nicht leicht, schwule Jungs in meinem Alter kennen zu lernen. Viele haben sich noch nicht geoutet, manche wissen noch nichtmal, was da in ihnen vor sich geht. Der Radar funktioniert noch nicht. Ich lieg selbst so oft falsch! Ich hab T'Challa angemacht. T'Challa!”, lachte Bucky. Steve war kurz schockiert, aber fing sich schnell wieder, eigentlich hatte er sich so etwas ja damals selbst schon gedacht. 

“Ich will einfach nicht immer allein sein. Ich weiß schon so lange, was ich will und was ich brauche. Ich...”, Bucky stockte, sein Hals war plötzlich eng. _Ich will und brauche dich, du großer wunderbarer Idiot, warum zwingst du mich zu diesem Gespräch?_ , dachte er. Steve erstarrte kurz, als Buckys Stimme etwas brach und schämte sich entsetzlich. Er rief leidenschaftlich: 

“Bucky, es tut mir leid, du musst nicht weiterreden. Komm, ich bin nicht mitgekommen, um dir den Tag zu verderben, ganz sicher nicht. Lass uns tanzen gehen, Spaß haben, eine gute Zeit verbringen. Verzeih mir bitte.” Und Bucky schmolz regelrecht dahin, sein einzigartiges Lächeln, das er nur für Steve lächelte, hellte seine Züge auf und zerrte an Steve auf so beängstigende und gleichzeitig so herrliche Weise, dass er so zärtlich zurücklächelte, wie er es nie bei jemandem tat, außer bei Bucky...

Sie hatten noch eine Menge Spaß. Tanzten, lachten, scherzten, und als sie im Central Park jeder mit einem Bier, dass ihnen ein älteres schwules Paar gekauft hatte, Rücken an Rücken das Feuerwerk bewunderten und Buckys Kopf müde und überglücklich auf Steves Schulter zurücksank, tat der es ihm ohne drüber nachzudenken gleich und legte seinen Kopf auf Buckys Schulter. “Hör nie auf, mein bester Freund zu sein.”, flüsterte er kaum hörbar vor dem Hintergrund der donnernden Feuerwerkskörper aber Buckys ganzes Ich war auf Zehenspitzen und so von Steve erfüllt, dass er ihn natürlich verstand.

“Niemals. Nichts in meinen Leben wird jemals wichtiger sein als du.” Und darüber war Bucky in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten nicht traurig, denn es war die Wahrheit. Egal was passieren würde, er würde immer Steves bester Freund sein und der seiner. Und er war noch nie im Leben so glücklich gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Und Steve würde später beinahe die ganze Nacht wach liegen, weil er haargenau dasselbe empfand... Sie nahmen den letzten Zug aus Downtown raus zum Park'N'Ride und fuhren zu Buckys Haus. Steve wollte sitzenbleiben, als Bucky ausstieg.

“Willst du deine Sachen nicht mitnehmen?” “Ich kann das anlassen, ich bring dir deine Hose und Schuhe die Tage. Gewaschen und gebügelt, oder was auch immer Mrs Watson damit macht. “Ich hab eh helle Wäsche für morgen, lass sie da und zieh deine eigenen Sachen wieder an.”, antwortete Bucky und hoffte, Steve würde sich dabei nichts weiter denken. “Okaayy.”, sagte der gedehnt und stieg aus. Das Haus war dunkel und einsam und wenig einladend wie immer. Steve seufzte und sein Freund tat ihm so leid, wiederholt, er sagte aber nichts, was würde das denn auch helfen? “Dad verschwindet zum Pride Day immer, will mich wohl nicht so sehen.”, sagte Bucky dann auch prompt wie beiläufig, als sie die Auffahrt raufgingen. Im Haus machte er ein paar Lampen an und holte eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank.

In seinem Zimmer legte er mit dem Rücken zu Steve seinen Schmuck ab, während der sich umzog. “Steve, ich...”, er sprach zu seiner Schreibtischplatte, wo er den Schmuck abgelegt hatte. “Danke. Das war ein toller Pride Day.” “Hey, keine Ursache. Sieh mich an.” Bucky drehte sich um. Steve sah wieder aus wie immer, sommerliche Stoffhosen, Karohemd, Segeltuchschuhe und er war so wunderbar er selbst... “Mir hat der Tag sehr gut gefallen und ich bin froh, dass ich mit dir hingegangen bin. Schön, dass es dir mit mir so gut gefallen hat.” “So gut gefallen wie noch nie.” Steve legte den Kopf schief.

“Wenn ich dich bei irgendwas geblockt hab, tuts mir trotzdem leid. Ich meine, wenns bei dir demnächst brennt, wär so ein Feuerwehrmann bestimmt hilfreich.” Bucky grinste. “Nicht bei jedem Brand braucht man gleich einen Feuerwehrmann.”, er zwinkerte.

“Ich fahr dann mal, es ist schon eins.” “Ja, komm gut heim.” Steve nickte zum Abschied und als die Abschlusstür hinter ihm ins Schloss klickte, schnappte sich Bucky die Hose, die Steve den ganzen Tag getragen hatte und drückte sie an sein Gesicht. Roch nach Steve und er war froh, dass der sie nicht zum Waschen mitgenommen hatte. Bucky ging duschen und fiel dann halb tot vor wohliger Müdigkeit ins Bett, die Hose mit dem Steve-Geruch zusammengelegt unter seinem Kopf...

Steve lag, ebenfalls frisch geduscht in seinem Bett und grübelte über grausame Bisexuelle, die nie genug bekommen können und den Menschen, die sie liebten immer weh tun würden und selbst immer zerissen waren... Was für ein Schlamassel!


	44. Chapter 44

**Bye bye, Melissa!**

Steve verbrachte die nächsten Tage viele Stunden damit, seine Sexualität in Frage zu stellen. Er fühlte sich zu Bucky hingezogen, enorm hingezogen, dachte ständig an ihn, an seinen Mund, seinen schlanken langgliedrigen Körper, die weichen Haare, die traumhaften Augen, die schönen Hände!

Er war verliebt in ihn und das konnte er nicht mehr leugnen, dazu war er zu ehrlich, zumindest zu sich selbst. Er sah sich Schwulenpornos an, sehr viele Schwulenpornos und wusste nicht, wie er Bucky bei ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen in die Augen würde sehen können, bei allem, was er sich mit dem vorgestellt hatte ... Wo Bucky Bisexuelle, denn das war er ja wohl – bisexuell – offenbar mit einem solchen Misstrauen betrachtete...

Hätte er den Mumm gehabt, Bucky zu fragen, hätte der das ganz schnell klar gestellt. Natürlich hatte Bucky nicht das Geringste gegen Bisexuelle, der war wirklich nur froh darüber, diesem Stress selbst nicht ausgesetzt zu sein und außerdem liebte er Sex mit Männern, allein die Vorstellung, es mit einer Frau zu tun... machte ihm regelrecht Angst. Das peinliche Gefummel mit Charlie im Sophomore Jahr reichte ihm fürs Leben, wahrlich.

Aber das kam für Steve überhaupt nicht in Frage, sich Bucky anzuvertrauen. Wo sie gerade ihre Freundschaft wieder auf das richtige Level gebracht hatten. Und ihre Freundschaft war das Wichtigste überhaupt in Steves Leben! Er traf sich mit Melissa und hatte auch Sex mit ihr, was ihn körperlich befriedigte, aber seltsam leer und unvollständig ließ seit Neuestem.

Bucky war in einer neuen Dimension von Stress angelangt, mit seinem Ehrenamt jeden Tag von acht in der Frühe bis zwei Uhr mittags, dann, nach einer kurzen Pause, fuhr er jeden zweiten Tag mit dem Motorrad durch Manhattan, Dokumente überbringen bis 20 Uhr, den Job musste er ja behalten, um sich die von seinem Vater geforderte horrende Summe von 1600 Dollar als Spende für das Veteranenheim leisten zu können. Die anderen Nachmittage war er beim Stark-Praktikum.

Das Ehrenamt im Camp gefiel ihm. Es war anstrengend, nervenaufreibend, der Geräuschpegel zuweilen betäubend, aber die Kinder und Jugendlichen mochten ihn und er mochte sie, seine Kollegen, die Hauptamtlichen und anderen Ehrenamtlichen waren alles nette Leute, die in ihrer Aufgabe, diesen beieinträchtigten Menschen das Leben etwas schöner zu machen geradezu aufgingen.

Ehrenamtliche im Camp wurden eins-zu-eins jeder einem Kind zugeteilt als Bezugsbetreuer. Bucky war der einzige Mann unter einer großen Gruppe Studentinnen und Highschoolerinnen, die allesamt eine Karriere im Sozialwesen anstrebten - und den hübschen Kollegen bei der Einführung am ersten Tag äußerst interessiert beäugten.

Als ihm seine Vorgesetzte am ersten Arbeitstag den 14-jährigen Lewis, ein geistig behinderter Junge mit Inkontinenz zuteilte, da man schließlich dem Kind nicht zumuten konnte, von einem Mädchen auf die Toilette begleitet zu werden und sich dort assistieren zu lassen, holte Bucky tapfer Luft.

“Mrs Carpenter, Ma'am, ich bin schwul. Ich finde, das sollten sie wissen.” Die Sozialpädagogin sah ihn freundlich an. “Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass Sie mir das anvertrauen, Mr Barnes. Aber ich mach mir da keinerlei Sorgen. Ich wüsste nicht, warum. Sie werden sich kaum angezogen fühlen von einem 14-Jährigen, der nicht bis zehn zählen kann und Windeln trägt. Man wird sie hier nicht weniger aber eben auch nicht mehr im Umgang mit diesen Kindern beobachten als jeden anderen Ehrenamtlichen.”

Dass Bucky schwul war, stellte er daraufhin ziemlich schnell im Team klar. Damit erstickte er Annäherungsversuche im Keim und ebenso mögliches Gezicke und Rivalitäten um seine Gunst. Bei den Hauptamtlichen, weitgehend weiblichen Fachkräften, bis auf einen männlichen Kollegen, einem Sozialarbeiter Mitte 40 und glühendem Fußballfan, entwickelten sich schnell Mutterinstinkte für den gut erzogenen jungen Mann und die Stunden im Camp beging er mit viel Elan, Einsatzfreude, Enthusiasmus, viel Lachen und Scherzen und gewann das Herz des Jungen, den er betreute im Sturm. Der hängte sich an ihn wie an einen verlorenen Bruder und 'Bucky' wurde schnell das meist gesprochene Wort des Kindes.

Die erste Woche nach dem Pride Day sah Steve zu seiner großen Erleichterung in seiner momentanen Verwirrung nichts von Bucky und bekam auch wenig Nachrichten. Am Wochenende wollte der ihn aber wirklich gerne treffen, sich austauschen, alles Neue erzählen und Steve wählte als Anlass einen Abend im Jugend-Café mit Darts und Billard bei Melissa um die Ecke. Melissa und ihr Bruder würden also auch da sein. Freitagabend nach ein paar Stunden bei Stark Industries in der Reparatur-Werkstatt, duschte Bucky und zog bequeme, sportliche Sachen an, die Pride-Day-Hose von Steve und ein Stark Industries-T-Shirt. So ein lümmeliger Abend im zwanglosen Jugend-Café das war jetzt echt nach seinem Geschmack.

Er war nach der anstrengenden Woche erschöpft, aber er freute sich auch auf Steve. Dass die furchtbare Melissa und ihr sogar noch furchtbarerer Bruder da sein würden, war zwar ein Downer, aber Bucky ergab sich diesem Schicksal. Sie aßen, als sie alle beisammen saßen erstmal Hot Dogs, das einzige Essen, das im Jugend-Café angeboten wurde und Bucky erzählte Steve von seinem Ehrenamt. Der war, wie er selbst fand erstaunlich cool geblieben, als er Bucky wiedersah. War wohl doch ein bisschen anregender gewesen, diese Pride-Day-Atmossphäre als der Alltag. Buckys Stark-Industries-T-Shirt erinnerte ihn wieder düster an Buckys gar nicht so heimlichen Crush für seinen Dad.

“...und der Junge liebt mich. Er folgt mir wie ein Hündchen überallhin und ist einfach nur der reinste Engel. Völlig gechillt und mit sich selbst im Reinen, eigentlich beneidenswert.”, sagte Bucky gerade. Steve lächelte: “Toll, dass es dich so erfüllt.” “Warum machst du das überhaupt?”, fragte Melissa, “du kriegst ja nichtmal Kohle dafür!” “Ich sammle Punkte für meine College-Bewerbung.” “Ach so...”, sie tippte schon wieder gelangweilt auf ihrem Telefon herum. “Entschuldigt mich mal kurz.”, sagte Steve und verschwand zu den Toiletten.

“Und das Kind trägt echt Windeln, mit 14?”, fragte Melissa Bucky dann unvermittelt, ein bisschen angewidert. “Lewis hat eine Darm-Anomalie und kann seinen Stuhlgang nicht kontrollieren.”, antwortete Bucky gleichmütig. “Das ist doch voll eklig. Du musst dem die Windeln wechseln, die Scheiße abwischen?”, fragte das Mädchen angewidert. “Breaking News, Melissa. Es gibt Hygiene-Handschuhe, Wasser, Seife und Desinfektionsmittel.”, gab Bucky kühl zurück. Da mischte sich ihr Bruder ein: “Ach Melissa, Bucky kann das schon ab. Man weiß ja, wo _die_ ihre Hände immer haben, oder auch ihr Gesicht.” Bucky durchfuhr weiße Wut, _den_ konnte er so gar nicht ab. Er musterte ihn eiskalt von oben bis unten, dann: 

“Jake. Ich kann immer wieder nur feststellen, wie gut du doch informiert bist. Darüber informiert, was _wir_ so tun. Wo wir unsere Hände haben, unser Gesicht, unsere Zungen und andere Körperteile... Klingt verdammt heiß, was? Vielleicht solltest du den Schritt endlich mal wagen. Du wirst überwältigt sein, wie gut sich so ein Schwanz im Mund anfühlt. Ich habs so im Gefühl, dass das was für dich wär. Aber, sorry, _mein_ Typ bist du nicht.” 

Jake war hochrot angelaufen bei Buckys Worten, stürzte sich dann mit einem gebrüllten “Verdammte Schwuchtel!” auf Bucky. Melissa schrie schrill: “Jake!” In dem Moment kam Steve von der Toilette zurück. Und auch er rief entsetzt: “Jake!”, der war über Bucky, ließ gerade seine Faust auf ihn herunterkrachen, traf ihn fast an der Schulter, denn Bucky war mit dem Gesicht geschickt ausgewichen. Seine Faust rutschte über die Schulter hinweg und krachte in die Wand der Nische, in der sie auf einem niedrigen Sofa saßen. Jakes Fingerknöchel mussten jetzt verdammt weh tun. Bucky zog ein Bein an und trat dem andern vor die Brust, dass der nach hinten kippte und auf seinem Hintern landete.

Die Angestellten des Jugend-Cafés kamen angelaufen und fingen Jake ein, bevor der sich erneut wild vor Wut auf Bucky stürzen konnte. Melissa heulte theatralisch auf. Steve sah entsetzt von einem zum andern und Bucky stand auf, klopfte sich imaginären Staub aus seinen Sachen, sah Steve an und sagte: “Sorry, mir sagt die Gesellschaft heute Abend nicht zu.”, sein Blick war hart und fordernd. Steve stockte der Atem. Bucky drehte sich auf dem Absatz weg und ging schnurstracks raus. Jake, von den Angestellten in Schach gehalten rief ihm noch wütend hinterher: “Du elender, arroganter Schwanzlutscher! Hoffentlich kriegst du AIDS!”

Als Bucky schon fast an seinem Pick-Up war, holte Steve ihn ein. “Bucky! Was ist passiert als ich weg war? Was?” Bucky wirbelte herum, wildes Feuer in den Augen, eckig verspannte Schultern. “Steve! Hast du nicht genug gehört? Wie kannst du diese Leute ertragen, wie?”, rief Bucky aufgebracht. Steve erstarrte. “Ja, du vögelst die Kleine, hast deinen Spaß, aber du könntest so viel bessere...” Bucky stockte, rang nach Atem. Er war so wütend. “Ernsthaft, Steve, Ich bin so enttäuscht von dir. Ist Dummheit ansteckend Was passiert, wenn man sein Ding in dumme Scheiße steckt?” Steve gewann seine Fassung wieder und sein Stolz traf ihn ob der Kränkung wie ein Amboss.

“Wie kannst du es wagen! Lässt dich monatelang durchvögeln von einem gewalttätigen Arschloch und sagst mir jetzt...”, er unterbrach sich, denn Bucky war kreideweiß geworden bei seinen Worten, als hätte er einen unerwarteten Schlag abbekommen, seine Augen waren aufgerissen und der Mund zu einem fassungslosen 'O' geformt.

“Bucky... ich, oh nein, ich, also... es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte das nicht...”, verhaspelte er sich stotternd. Bucky unterbrach ihn: “Du bist grad so ein Riesen-Arschloch, Steve...”, stieß er heiser hervor. “Geh zurück zu denen, die seit neuestem so gut zu dir passen.”, damit stieg er hinter das Steuer seines Wagens und ließ den Motor aggressiv laut an. Steve stand unfähig zu handeln daneben und glaubte, sein Herz würde ihm in der Brust zerspringen. Dann fuhr Bucky ohne einen Blick zurück weg.

“Steve?”, rief Melissa hinter ihm. Er musste fast würgen vor plötzlicher Abneigung. “Was habt ihr zu ihm gesagt, WAS?”, schrie er sie an. Melissa war sogleich 100% Empörung. “Ich hab ihn nur noch was zu seiner Arbeit gefragt und dann hat er etwas sehr Fieses zu Jake gesagt. Was für ne Drama-Queen. Echt schwul.” Steve ballte die Fäuste. Er würde nie ein Mädchen schlagen, aber er wünschte sich gerade so sehr, es zu können, dass es ihm Angst machte.

“Steve, hey... Ist einfach dumm gelaufen. Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein und Jake und er können sich ja mal aussprechen. Jake hat doch nur ein bisschen Angst vor Schwulen, weil man über die nichts mehr sagen darf. Aber Bucky hat wirklich was so Anzügliches rausgehauen...” “Du lügst!” “Na hör mal!” Sie erregten ganz schön Aufmerksamkeit auf dem Parkplatz, Steve war das egal. “Bucky hat bestimmt nur auf eine von den hässlichen Unverschämtheiten von deinem Bruder reagiert!” “Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem?”, rief sie jetzt aufgebracht. “Wenn du Angst hast, er denkt, ich hab was gegen ihn, können wir ja mal nen Dreier machen. Ich find ihn eigentlich ganz niedlich und dann wüsste er, ich kann ihn gut leiden.”

Steve war sprachlos. Und angewidert. Höchst angewidert. Dann holte er tief Luft. “Geh mir aus den Augen.”, sagte er kalt. “Ich will dich in meinem ganzen Leben nie wieder sehen.” “Was? Du musst ja nix mit ihm machen! Ich denk nicht, dass du auch so einer bist, echt nicht! Komm, sei nicht sauer.” Steve drehte sich wortlos um und ging zu seinem Wagen. “Steve!”, rief ihm das Mädchen schrill hinterher. Er stieg ein, schnallte sich an und startete den Motor. “STEVE!” Dann fuhr er los, ebenfalls ohne einen Blick zurück. Zu Buckys Haus. Der war natürlich nicht dort. Steve schrieb Melissa und Jake eine letzte unmissverständliche Nachricht, dass sie sich gefälligst von ihm und allen um ihn herum fernzuhalten hatten ab jetzt und blockte sie dann und löschte ihre Kontakte.

Bucky war ohne sich mit Nachdenken aufzuhalten, in die Bronx gefahren, zum Campus des Mercy College und klopfte dort an Aarons Apartmenttür, laut und aggressiv. Der machte auf und fand sich keine zwei Sekunden später gegen seine von innen zugeworfene Apartment-Tür gepresst, Buckys Hände, Mund, buchstäblich sein ganzer Körper an ihm, auf ihm, gegen ihn und nach der ersten Runde wilder Knutscherei mit einer von Buckys Händen an seiner Hüfte, die andere in seinen Haaren, ließ der kurz von Aaron ab, sah ihm hart und wild in die Augen und stieß hervor:

“Wir haben jetzt Sex. Die ganze Nacht, bis du Sterne siehst, ohne zum Fenster rauszusehen.” Der Student schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als hätte er beim Duschen Wasser ins Ohr bekommen, legte beide Hände auf Buckys Brust und schob ihn energisch weg. “Ich glaube nicht. Du hättest besser erst angerufen.”

Bucky stutzte, riss die Augen auf und sah sich hektisch um. Nein, _das_ war es nicht. Aaron _war_ allein in dem Apartment. Er sah ihn wieder an, fletschte die Zähne. “Komm schon, wenn du lernen musst, verschiebs!”, er wollte wieder über den etwas Kleineren herfallen. “Nimm die Hände da weg.”, sagte Aaron kalt und schob Bucky wieder von sich. Und darauf blinzelte Bucky verwirrt. Er merkte erst jetzt, dass der Mann kein bisschen hart geworden war, sein Gesichtsausdruck bestenfalls neutral, wenn nicht eher missbilligend war und dass seine Schultern angespannt gestrafft waren. Buckys Arme fielen kraftlos runter und er machte einen Schritt zurück.

“Ich bin mir zu schade dafür, ein Frustfick zu sein. Sorry.”, sagte Aaron jetzt ein klein wenig freundlicher. “Was?”, flüsterte Bucky. Und da dessen Gesichtszüge nichts mehr von dem aggressiven 'Ich-nehm-mir-was-ich-will' hatten und auch seine Körpersprache nur noch Verunsicherung ausdrückte, legte Aaron ihm die Hand an die Wange. “Hey, was ist passiert?”, fragte er leise und jetzt eindeutig freundlich.

“Ich-ich weiß nicht, was du meinst... ich wollte dich... wiedersehen... auf dem Pride Day hab ich mich so gefreut und... und ich war grad in der Gegend, und ich dachte du freust dich auch...”, stammelte er. “Das verfängt nicht.”, lächelte der Ältere ihn an. “Willst du es denn nicht?”, entfuhr es Bucky leise und verletzlich. Und das machte endgültig die unpassende Nummer, die der Jüngere abgezogen hatte, wett. “Ach, Bucky...”, seufzte Aaron, “komm.”, er führte ihn zum Bett und drückte ihn auf die Kante.

“Ich mach dir nen Tee.” “Ich will keinen Tee! Ich geh wohl besser...”, Buckys Protest erstarb bei dem strengen Blick des Studenten. Aaron machte sich in der Pantry-Küche zu schaffen, brachte Bucky dann eine große Tasse Grüntee, setzte sich neben ihn und sagte lieb: “Vorsicht, heiß.” “Was hast du mit Frustfick gemeint?”, Bucky sah ihn unter gesenkten Wimpern von der Seite her an. “Na, komm, das erklärt sich doch von selbst.” “Aber woher...”, Bucky verstummte. Der andere Mann holte tief Luft und antwortete leise und mit ruhiger Stimme:

“Ich hab mich auch gefreut, dich beim Pride Day wiederzusehen. Du bist süß und nett und super im Bett. Und du sahst happy aus. Und ich hab die Blicke gesehen, die du deinem besten Freund, Schrägstrich Supporter geschenkt hast. Schien gut zu laufen vor ner Woche und jetzt läufts nicht mehr gut und du bist gefrustet. Da hab ich keine Lust drauf, sorry.” Bucky schniefte, nippte an dem Tee. “Es tut mir leid.”, flüsterte er. “Macht nix, Schwamm drüber.”

“Es lief super!”, rief Bucky plötzlich leidenschaftlich, Aaron machte einen kleinen Satz. “Ich weiß, dass Steve mich küssen wollte, mehr als einmal, ich _weiß_ es!” “Warum hast du denn dann _ihn_ nicht geküsst?” Bucky sank zusammen, nippte wieder an seinem Tee, verzog das Gesicht. Aaron nahm ihm behutsam die Tasse aus der Hand, stellte sie auf den Boden. “Okay, du willst keinen Tee.”, sagte er grinsend. “Ich hasse Grüntee...”, lachte Bucky schwach. “Was ist passiert?”

Und der Damm brach und Bucky redete und redete und erzählte dem Älteren die ganze Geschichte und zum Schluss von Melissa und ihrem Bruder und wie furchtbar das alles für ihn war und er wurde heiser dabei und weinte manchmal ein bisschen und sprang zwischendurch auf, lief händeringend und wild gestikulierend hin und her und Aaron sagte nicht viel dazu, hörte zu, gab ein paar ermutigende Phrasen von sich wie “Sprichs dir von der Seele.” und am Ende ließ Bucky sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt aufs Bett fallen, schloss gepeinigt die Augen. Aaron strich ihm die wirren Haare zärtlich aus der Stirn, sah auf ihn herab. Bucky öffnete ein Auge.

“Sprich mit Steve.” “Nein. Ich _kann_ nicht. Ich irre mich bestimmt, Steve empfindet _gar_ nichts für mich. Heute Abend, das war so demütigend, als wollte er wissen was _ich_ seiner _Fickschnepfe_ und deren _Assibruder_ angetan habe. _'Was ist da passiert, als ich weg war?'_ Als hätte ich es _verdient_ , dass er diese homophoben Arschlöcher auf mich los lässt. ”, Bucky ballte die Fäuste an seinen Seiten, Tränen schossen ihm plötzlich wieder in den Augen.

“Ich habe _auch_ gesehen, wie Steve _dich_ ansieht.”, sagte Aaron behutsam, er streichelte beruhigend über Buckys Arm dabei. Buckys Blick schoss zu ihm. “Ich habs auch gemerkt! Da ist was, ich kanns spüren! Aber diese Melissa... ich ertrag es nicht!”, rief er frustriert. “Vielleicht ist sein Verlangen nach Frauen einfach größer oder er hat zu viel Angst oder er ist nur neugierig, wie es ist mit ...na ja, du weißt schon.” Bucky überlegte kurz. “Ja, vielleicht ist er nur neugierig geworden...” “Und ist das dann gut oder schlecht?” “Wie meinst du das?” 

“Nun, wenn Steve dich will, weil er es mal ausprobieren will, sich dann aber wieder in ein Mädchen verliebt, oder mal heiraten und Kinder haben will, wie wäre das für dich?” “Oh mein Gott...”, stieß Bucky hervor und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. “Wenn ich wählen könnte zwischen Steves Liebe oder Sex mit Steve würde ich seine Liebe wählen! Ohne zu zögern.” “Armes Baby.”, raunte Aaron und nahm ihn in die Arme. “Du bist echt in deiner ganz persönlichen Hölle grad.” Bucky schluchzte trocken auf.

“Er hat zum ersten Mal regelmäßig Sex und ich bin direkt vor seiner Nase. Vielleicht denkt er, experimentieren gehört dazu. Er sieht mich immer wieder so an, als wolle er mich küssen, berührt mich öfter als früher, macht mir plötzlich ständig Komplimente über meinAussehen... will vielleicht ein bisschen mit mir rummachen. Aber fürs Leben will er bestimmt eine Frau. Ein Haus im Grünen, ein halbes Dutzend Kinder und einen weißen Gartenzaun... Oh mein Gott!”

“Das weißt du nicht. Sprich mit ihm, Sag es ihm. Sag ihm, was du empfindest. Und wenn du es nur tust, damit er in Zukunft deine Gefühle besser schonen kann.” Bucky schüttelte wild den Kopf: “Ich kann nicht! Wenn ich ihn als Freund verliere, bin ich... dann... dann hab ich _niemanden_ mehr...” Aaron zog ihn fester an sich, versuchte ihn zu trösten. Dann sagte er leise in dessen Haare: 

“Bucky... du bist ein wirklich hübscher Mann, sexy und smart. Willst du denn nicht mal versuchen, jemand anderen kennen zu lernen? Vielleicht bist du ja nur so sehr dran gewöhnt, in deine erste Liebe verliebt zu sein...” Bucky krallte alle zehn Finger in Aarons Hemdbrust. “Ich _kann_ keinen lieben wie ihn, ich _kann_ nicht!” “Versuchs vielleicht besser trotzdem.”, gab der Student trocken zurück. “Ich mein ja nur, wie lang willst du noch auf ihn warten?” 

Bucky schluckte, vergrub sein Gesicht in Aarons Halsbeuge und raunte dann: “Können wir nochmal von vorne anfangen?” “Wie meinen? Ich kann dir grad nicht folgen.” “Ich kann nicht mehr über Steve reden. Ich... möchte... Ich will... also: Kann ich jetzt Sex mit dir haben? Die ganze Nacht, bis du Sterne siehst, ohne zum Fenster rauszusehen. Das meine ich mit 'von-vorne-anfangen'.”

“Bucky... das machst du jetzt aber nicht, weil ich gesagt hab, du sollst dich mal ein bisschen umsehen, oder? Bei mir weißt du schließlich genau, wo du dran bist, vergiss das nicht.” Bucky seufzte: “Für Sex bin ich schließlich hergekommen. Dass du mir ein bisschen Freundschaft gegeben hast, weiß ich zu schätzen, aber ich weiß _wirklich_ woran ich bin bei dir. Der letzte hat sich in mich verliebt und es war etwas hässlich am Ende. Dass du jemand anderen liebst und das sicher nicht passieren wird, ist eins der echt guten Dinge am Sex mit dir und an andere echt gute Dinge am Sex mit dir kann ich mich auch erinnern. Also: Können wir jetzt Sex haben? Die ganze Nacht, bis du Sterne siehst?” 

“Ja, ich glaube schon, dass wir das jetzt können. Denn jetzt geht es endlich wieder um dich und auch um mich und gar nicht mehr um deinen Frust.”

Er küsste Bucky zärtlich und der erwiderte den Kuss. Bald wurde aus Zärtlichkeit Leidenschaft, dann Lust. Der Sex war toll. Aaron liebte Rachel und Bucky Steve und es gab keinerlei Druck zwischen ihnen... Bucky blieb das ganze Wochenende. Die wenige Zeit, wo sie Kleider brauchten, borgte Aaron ihm ein T-Shirt und Shorts. Die Sachen, mit denen Bucky gekommen war, ging er, als der schlief, im Campus-Waschsalon waschen und hing sie in seinem Bad zum Trocknen auf...

Auf sein Telefon sah Bucky nicht ein einziges Mal. Steve wurde fast verrückt vor Sorge. Als Bucky am Montagmorgen gegen sechs nach Hause fuhr, um sich auf die Arbeitswoche vorzubreiten, machte er sich erstmal ne Kanne Kaffee. Dann nahm er sein Telefon. Es war voller Nachrichten von Steve. What's App, Sprachnachricht, sms, E-Mail. Er scrollte durch seine Social-Media- Konten und fand ab und an auch Nachrichten von Sam, T'Challa, Sharon, Dennis vom Theaterkurs, eine von Thor und eine von Shuri. Die öffnete er zuerst.

“ _Alle suchen dich. Als wärst du ein entflogener Wellensittich. Ob ich wohl schon Bilder von dir an Laternenpfählen oder demnächst auf Milchkartons finde? Die Milchindustrie würde einen neuen Boom erleben! Alle Hausfrauen Amerikas würden dein Foto im Kühlschrank haben wollen! Ich weiß, du kannst auf dich aufpassen... Das kannst du doch? Steve macht jedenfalls alle total verrückt. Was hat er diesmal angestellt? Mal wieder nicht nachgedacht? :-/_ ” Bucky lächelte. Er schrieb zurück. “ _Ich hab jemand anderen 'auf mich aufpassen' lassen am WE. ;) Diesmal ist das Problem, DASS Steve denkt – und zwar mit seinem Ding. ;)_ ”

Sam schrieb: “ _Steve will, dass ich dir schreibe, das hab ich hiermit getan. Ich werd nem 18-Jährigen aber nicht auch noch schreiben, er soll seinen Freund anrufen. Ach, halt, jetzt hab ichs doch getan. Steve nervt!_ ” “ _Du magst es, wenn er nervt._ ”, war Buckys Antwort. 

Sharons Nachricht war freundlich besorgt: “ _Steve macht sich Sorgen um dich. Er sagt, das wäre ungewöhnlich, dass du so abtauchst. Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut? Schreib ihm doch einfach kurz, damit er weiß, dass du noch lebst._ ” Bucky antwortete: “ _Danke für deine Besorgnis. Richte ihm doch bitte aus, dass ich noch lebe._ ”

T'Challa schrieb: “ _Bucky, entschuldige, dass ich mich hier einmische. Steve hat mich sehr besorgt ersucht, dabei zu helfen, herauszufinden, ob dir etwas zugestoßen ist. Jetzt mache ich mir selbst auch Sorgen. Ist alles in Ordnung?” “Ja, Hoheit. Am Leben und stets zu Diensten. ;)_ ”

Thor: “ _Bucky!!! Steve sagt du bist verschwunden!!! Wenn du wirklich verschwunden bist, kannst du natürlich gar keine Nachricht lesen oder beantworten... Also hoffe ich mal, du bist nicht verschwunden oder wenn doch, dass das mit irgendwas Coolem zu tun hat. So als wärst du ein Spion oder ein Superheld. Bist du wirklich verschwunden? Ach Mist, dann kannst du ja gar nicht antworten. Bist du NICHT verschwunden?_ ” Bucky lachte schallend, das Kid war der Hammer! Er schrieb schlicht: “ _JA!!!_ ” und grinste in sich rein. Thors Antwort kam erst gegen Mittag. “ _COOL!!! Oder doch nicht? Was jetzt???_ ”

Dennis schrieb: “ _Woher hat der Captain eigentlich meine Nummer? Will wissen wo du steckst. Wie wir dich kennen sicher nicht in Hemd und Hose! :p_ ” “ _Dann schreib ihm doch wo ich sicher NICHT stecke! :p_ ” Dennis' Antwort kam prompt, er hatte ein Ehrenamt als Nachtwächter im Obdachlosenasyl. “ _Hab ich längst! :D :D :D_ ”, Bucky grinste.

Steves Nachrichten ließ er unberührt. Den Nachmittag würde er sich freinehmen, dann würde er sich in Ruhe damit befassen...


	45. Chapter 45

**Bucky erinnert sich ans Sommer-Camp**

\--- Steves Tantrum in chronologischer Reihenfolge ---

Freitag Abend

“ _Bucky! Es ist unverzeihlich, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Es tut mir wirlich leid und ich wünschte, ich könnte es zurücknehmen. Wenn ich dich anrufen darf, sag bitte Bescheid. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen._ ”

“ _Okay. Ich darf dich wohl nicht anrufen. Dann eben so: Es klingt lahm, das geb ich zu, aber es ist mir rausgerutscht. Vielleicht, weil du es so auf den Kopf getroffen hast und ich dachte wirklich, da gäbe es eine Parallele. Menschen sind bei ihren Sexualpartnern oft blind und dumm. Und ich dachte, hoffte einfach, du hättest mehr Verständnis für mich, weil du diese Erfahrung schließlich teilst. Meine Wortwahl war unpassend. Deine aber auch._ ”

“ _Oh mein Gott! Das sollte gar nicht so vorwurfsvoll klingen! Ich glaube, ich will einfach, dass du mich ein bisschen verstehst. Du verstehst mich doch sonst immer..._ ”

“ _Das ist auch nicht als Vorwurf gemeint, sorry. Natürlich sollst du nicht immer meinen Bullshit tolerieren nur weil du ihn verstehst. Ja, jetzt ist es raus. Mein Bullshit. Das wars wirklich. Bullshit. Es tut mir leid._ ”

_Steve liest echt immer erst was er geschrieben hat, nachdem er den Senden-Knopf gedrückt hat,_ schmunzelte Bucky in sich rein. 

“ _Ich steh übrigens vor eurem Haus. Der Vorhang vom Nachbarn geht alle paar Sekunden zur Seite. Ich komm mir schon wieder vor wie 'so einer'. :D_ ”

“ _Oh Gott! Nicht dass mir das was ausmachen würde! Ist mir egal, was deine Nachbarn denken und etwas Schlimmes ist es ja auch nicht!_ ”

“ _Wirklich, Bucky. Das glaubst du mir doch, oder?_ ”

“ _Uhrenvergleich: 23.13h. Habe meinen Eltern geschrieben, ich sei bei dir. Hab jetzt Ausgang bis eins-null-null. Ist auch gar nicht gelogen, ich sitze nicht mehr in meinem Auto auf der Straße, sondern auf eurer Hausschwelle und die gehört zu eurem Haus. Praktisch sozusagen, oder? Was sagt deine Uhr?_ ”

“ _Bucky. Das ist doch lächerlich. Liest du das alles nicht oder willst du nicht antworten? Sag mir wenigstens das!_ ”

“ _Natürlich hab ich gar keine Antwort zu erwarten, wenn du das gar nicht liest... :/_ ”, Bucky musste lachen, Steve klang wie Thor gerade.

Das nächste war eine Sprachnachricht: “Bucky...”, Steve klang müde und traurig. “Ich sitz wieder im Auto, dein Nachbar hat mir mit seinem Hund gedroht. Ich muss gleich los, damit ich um eins zuhause bin. Wenn du...”, er räusperte sich, “...nicht mit mir reden willst... dann lass mich das bitte wissen. Dann...”, Steve machte eine Pause. “Lass es mich einfach wissen.” Das klang noch trauriger und noch müder. Bucky legte sein Telefon weg, ließ die Stirn in seine Hand sinken. Es zerrte an ihm... _Steve_ zerrte an ihm. Er klang so unglücklich. Minuten später siegte seine Neugier.

Samstag

“ _Du machst ernst, was?_ ”

“ _Ich habs kapiert. Du bist echt sauer. Mit Recht._ ”

“ _Du bist ein sturer Trottel!_ ”

“ _Okaaayyy. Keine PunK-Line. Du BIST sauer._ ” (Die PunK-Line war die unvermeidliche Antwort auf jedes 'Trottel!' von Steve.)

“ _Bist du sauer?_ ”

“ _Ich meine, offensichtlich bist du sauer. Aber sauer-sauer? Wie in so-sauer-dass-du-Gold-auflösen-könntest?_ ”

“ _Das war doch Säure mit dem Gold auflösen, oder? Ich bin nicht so ein Ass in Chemie. Mal Loki fragen._ ”

“ _Das war ein Fehler. Ich hab doch Ferien! Zu viele Details. Aber du bist wohl wirklich aqua-regia-sauer. Auf Russisch kann ich das nicht. Du?_ ”

“ _Komm schon, so übel war der nicht!_ ”

Bucky hatte schon längst angefangen, breit zu grinsen. Steves Versuche, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, waren so _dumm-süß_! Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ganz zärtlich...

“ _Okay. Der war übel. Ich versuch noch einen: Exaudi! Und zwar sofort! Caesar hat gesprochen._ ”, Bucky googelte den lateinischen Begriff (Antworte!).

“ _Aber du bist ja das kleine gallische Dorf das dem Besatzer trotzt, ich vergaß._ ”

“ _(_ _Unpersönliche AOL-Frauenstimme_ _)_ _: Sie haben Post._ ”

“ _Das heißt, ich hab dir ne E-Mail geschrieben._ ”

Bucky zögerte. Eine E-Mail. Vermutlich was Längeres. Er überlegte, klopfte sich dabei vernehmlich mit dem Daumennagel gegen den Eckzahn. Ein Geräusch, von dem Steve Magenschmerzen bekam. Es nervte ihn jedes Mal ohne Ende! Bucky klickte fast automatisch auf sein Postfach. Nichts. Er runzelte die Stirn. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er rief seine erste E-mail-Adresse auf, die er je hatte, die unmögliche, die jeder hatte, die erste, die man mit zehn etwa kreierte und in die man so viel Gedanken investierte um mit etwas wirklich Coolem aufwarten zu können. Die E-Mail-Adresse, die einem Jahre später furchtbar peinlich war.

Die Adresse, die Bucky mit elf Steven Stark im Sommercamp zum Abschied gegeben hatte, war:  _Barnesbossa10301@googlemail.com_ Der zehnjährige James Barnes war ein Riesen-Fluch-der-Karibik-Fan gewesen und hatte Barnes mit Barbossa verschmolzen. Sein Geburtstag war ikonisch, das fand er sogar heute noch: 10.3.01. Steves war noch schlimmer:  _stevenstarKwarsfan@home.SI._ Und von dem hatte er eine neue Nachricht. Samstag, 16.32h. Was hatte es zu bedeuten, dass Steve sich dieser uralten Kontaktdaten bediente? Buckys Finger hielt über dem Öffnen-Button an, verweilte zögerlich. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck.

“ _Hey Barnesbossa, stevenstarKwarsfan hier. Wie ist dein Sommer? Ich langweil mich grad ganz schön. Als wir uns noch jeden Tag gesehen haben, das war toll! Du hattest immer gute Ideen und obwohl du ein Trottel bist, haben sie sogar manchmal funktioniert. Aber den Kartoffelbrei blau zu färben, das war uncool. Den wollt sogar ich nicht mehr essen dann und ich hatte echt Hunger! Ach, übrigens: Du hast geschummelt, ich war schneller beim Wassertragen. Du hast heimlich beide Hände zum Balancieren vom Löffel benutzt, obwohl die Regel nur eine erlaubt! Du schuldest mir was. Und was ich schon immer sagen wollte: Ich weiß, dass dein 'Schulprojekt' ein Tagebuch war...”_

Bucky ließ das Telefon in seinen Schoß sinken. Seine Gedanken wanderten ins ferne Sommercamp 2012 zurück...

“Gib das sofort wieder her!”, rief James wütend im Gemeinschaftszelt. Robbie, ein 14-Jähriger Wichtigtuer hatte das kleine rote ledergebundene Büchlein Bucky während der Still-Beschäftigung nach dem Mittagessen unter der Nase weggezogen und hielt es triumphierend hoch, gerade außer Reichweite des Jüngeren. Der war hochrot im Gesicht, das für einen Jungen etwas zu lange dunkelbraune Haar fiel ihm in die Augen, er schüttelte es genervt aus dem Gesicht. Steve, der ein Stück weg gelesen hatte, sah stirnrunzelnd zu dem Geschehen und stand sofort auf.

“Jamesie schreibt in sein Tagebuch. Soll ich mal draus vorlesen?”, rief Robbie in die Runde. Gelächter und Hurrah-Rufe ertönten. “Ein Tagebuch, wer hat sowas heute denn noch?” James machte ein wütendes Geräusch, dann rief er: “Das ist für die Schule! Ich muss ja wieder so einen dämlichen Aufsatz über meine Ferien schreiben. Ich mach mir nur Notizen. Gib es her! Ich brauche es!” Steve war jetzt bei der kleinen Gruppe, die sich um die beiden gebildet hatte.

“Gib es zurück.”, sagte er bestimmt. Alle starrten den kleinen schmächtigen blonden Jungen an, der die meiste Zeit las, aber sich bereits am ersten Tag, vorgestern, zusammen mit James mit zwei Jungen wegen eines Froschs geprügelt hatte. “Was gehts dich an, du Wicht?” “James hat dir gesagt, dass es für die Schule ist und dass er es braucht. Gib es zurück!” Robbie ließ das Buch sinken, volle Konzentration auf den Zwerg, der ihm da die Stirn zu bieten versuchte. James nutzte die Chance sofort und entriss ihm das Büchlein. Die Erleichterung in seinen feinen Zügen, als er es sicher an seine Brust presste, war unübersehbar. Steve sah kurz hin und konnte ein Blatt Papier ausmachen, das halb aus dem Buch gerutscht war. Er erkannte die Zeichnung von einem X-Wing-Fighter, die er James geschenkt hatte.

“Wir haben jetzt Still-Beschäftigung, Robbie. Ich möchte lesen. Also sei still.” Robbie blähte sich zornig auf, aber bevor etwas passierte, kam ein Betreuer rein, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Der Fiesling trollte sich.

“Danke.”, wisperte James Steven zu. “Nicht dafür.”, damit ging Steve wieder zum Sitzsack auf dem er vorher gelesen hatte und schlug sein Buch wieder auf. Natürlich passte Robbie den Frechling später ab, aber diesmal kam James dem schmächtigen Jungen zu Hilfe und Steve wurde nicht verprügelt. Stattdessen spielten die beiden Jungen kurz darauf einige erbitterte Partien UNO. Steve gewann dauernd, aber James machte das gar nichts aus. In seinem Bauch war so ein merkwürdiges aber wunderschönes Gefühl, das seit der 'Rettungsaktion' seines Tagebuchs – denn das war es wirklich gewesen, nicht mehr weggegangen war...

(heute)

Bucky musste sich über die Augen wischen, damit sie nicht überliefen. Das merkwürdige aber wunderschöne Gefühl in seinem Bauch, nämlich seine Verliebtheit in Steve war nie mehr weggegangen, bis heute... Er las weiter:

“ _...ich habe schon ewig keinen X-Wing-Fighter mehr gezeichnet, aber heut hab ich Zeit, ich glaub, ich probiers mal wieder. Wenn du möchtest, zeig ich ihn dir und wenn er dir gefällt schenk ich ihn dir. Das alte Bild hast du ja bestimmt nicht mehr.”_ (Weit gefehlt, Bucky hatte es noch.) _“Ich hoffe, dein Aufsatz über die Ferien wird gut! Nur noch drei Wochen, dann geht die Schule wieder los. Freust du dich drauf? Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mich freue. Ich hoffe, ich hab jemanden, mit dem ich abhängen kann und mit dem ich mich gut verstehe. Schreib mir doch, wenn du magst! Erzähl mal wie deine Bücher mit dem Pfeil-und-Bogen-Mädchen ausgegangen sind. Hat sie gewonnen? Bis bald!_ ”

Aus welchen Zeilen sprach jetzt der Zehnjährige und aus welchen der 17-Jährige, fragte sich Bucky. Ganz sicher war es der 17-Jährige, der sich Sorgen um das neue Schuljahr machte...

Die nächste Nachricht war wieder auf Whats App:

“ _Uhrenvergleich: Sa 17.47h. Sehe mir mit Pete gleich einen Disneyfilm an, ich darf sogar aussuchen. Bin noch unschlüssig. Aristocats oder Bernard und Bianca im Känguruhland? Peter will bestimmt die Katzen, dann muss Friday bestimmt mitgucken. Also besser die Mäuse, da muss Friday bestimmt auch mitgucken und bekommt sicher Appetit... Bin ich nett oder grausam?_ ”

“ _Du lässt dich nichtmal mit zwei deiner größten Schwächen erweichen, mir zu antworten. Katzen und Disney. Ich hab wohl ECHT ein Problem._ ”

“ _Peter hat Aristocats gefallen! Er schwärmt jetzt für 'Pommes O'Melly und möchte, dass der Friday heiratet und nicht Duchesse. Mom flippt aus, wenn Friday einen Mann anschleppt und Nachwuchs bekommt!_ ”

“ _Ich muss unbedingt noch wissen, wie diese Hungerspiele ausgehen. Ich hoffe, ich muss Teil drei und vier nicht ohne dich gucken?_ ”, Bucky schüttelte den Kopf. Sie _hatten_ alle vier Teile schon zusammen gesehen. Steve zog alle Register, eine Reaktion aus ihm raus zu bekommen. Das war _süß_. Aber was Steve mit 'Süßsein' bezweckte, das machte Bucky ein bisschen Angst. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen, wenn Steve nur mal mit ihm rumspielen würde, experimentieren wollte, um ihn danach als 'nix-für-mich' abzuhaken.

“ _Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Morgen ist der 'Tag des Herrn', vielleicht kannst du dann ja mal Gnade walten lassen und mir endlich antworten..._ ”

“ _Bitte._ ”

Sonntag

“ _Es kann sein, dass du ne Menge Nachrichten von unseren Freunden bekommen hast. Es kann sein, dass ich ein wenig überbesorgt war und alle angeschrieben habe, ob jemand weiß, was du machst, wies dir geht, wo du steckst... Dennis war ziemlich direkt, hat mir aber nur mitgeteilt, wo du vermutlich NICHT steckst. Hm..._ ”

“ _Ich mein, vielleicht duschst du ja gerade, das macht man ohne Hemd und Hose, für gewöhnlich._ ”

“ _Genug rumgekaspert. Weißt du, wenn du wirklich irgendwo ohne Hemd und Hose_ steckst _und deshalb nicht antwortest... dann ist mir das tausendmal lieber, als dass du einfach nicht antworten willst, weil ich so scheiße war. Ehrlich. Ich lass dich jetzt in Ruhe und erfahr wie die Dinge jetzt stehen eben dann, wenn du dazu bereit bist._ ”

Bucky ließ das Telefon sinken, wischte sich die Augen wieder, weil er sich selbst gerade scheiße vorkam. Steve hatte ein echt furchtbares Wochenende hinter sich, voller Schuldgefühle und so in Sorge und trotz allem hatte er ihm keine Vorwürfe gemacht. Er tippte schon...

“ _Ich bin zuhaus, in Hemd und Hose. Komm her du Punk, wir reden und dann sehen wir Mockingbird I und II an._ ”

Steve stand in Rekordzeit vor seiner Tür. Er hatte eine Take-Away-Tüte vom Inder und einen Binder Cola dabei und grinste Bucky so schief und verlegen und entschuldigend und so _süß_ an, dass dem ganz flatterig wurde. “Komm rein.” In Buckys Zimmer standen sie sich ein wenig peinlich gegenüber und Bucky gab sich einen Ruck und redete los:

„Erstens: Lies deine Nachrichten, bevor du sie verschickst. Zweitens: Thor hat die gleichen Tendenzen wie du, erst zu reden, dann zu denken. Echt süß. Drittens: Der Hund von meinem Nachbar ist ein fauler alter Spitz. Viertens: Tsarskaya vodka; Königswasser. Bei denen ist Flüssigkeit immer Wodka. Fünftens: Du hast jemanden, der mit dir abhängt in der Senior. Jemanden, mit dem du dich wirklich gut verstehst. Mich. Sechstens: Pommes O'Melly ist der coolste Kater der Welt! Siebtens: Hast du wirklich einen X-Wing-Fighter gezeichnet?“

„Natürlich, ich hatte viel Zeit.“, Steve holte ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier aus seiner Hosentasche und gab es Bucky. „Wenns dir gefällt, schenk ichs dir.“ Die Zeichnung war gut.

Detailliert und sah aus, als hätte Steve lang dran gesessen. „Behalt ich.“, sagte Bucky knapp und legte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch. Es entstand wieder eine peinliche Pause, dann redeten beide gleichzeitig.

„Bucky, ich fühl mich furchtbar.“ „Stevie, es tut mir leid.“ „Du zuerst!“ „Nein, du!“ Und wieder gab es eine Pause. „Sollen wir eine Münze werfen?“, scherzte Bucky. „Ich hab mit Melissa Schluss gemacht.“, platzte Steve heraus. Bucky erstarrte kurz, dann: „Aber Steve... Das hättest du doch ni...“ „Doch! Du hattest absolut Recht! Sie ist furchtbar! Na ja, vielleicht nicht sehr, ihr Bruder ist bestimmt noch schlimmer, aber trotzdem...“ „Steve...“

„Weißt du, was sie von mir wollte? Ich sollte dich fragen ob wir nichtmal einen Dr...“, Steve unterbrach sich geschockt und wurde hochrot im Gesicht. Er redete wirklich oft schneller als er dachte. _Mist_. Bucky sah ihn wachsam an. Er konnte sich ganz gut vorstellen, was diese Schlampe vorgeschlagen hatte, aber er war noch unschlüssig, ob er wirklich wollte, dass Steve davon sprach und er erleben musste, welche Gefühle der dazu hatte und ausdrückte, wenn er es ihm erzählte und dann erwarete, dass Bucky was dazu sagte!

„Ist doch einerlei.“, gab er sich einen Ruck. „Muss dich ja nicht mehr kümmern, was sie will oder wollte, wenn ihr nicht mehr zusammen seid.“ Steve atmete erleichtert auf. „Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass diese Leute dich so kränken konnten, Bucky. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen dafür, dass ich, kopflos vom Sex nicht gesehen hab, was ich da in mein Leben lasse. Aber _noch_ schlimmer ist, was _ich_ zu dir gesagt habe, um mich in meinem blöden Stolz gekränkt zu verteidigen. Die billige Anspielung auf deine schlimme Erfahrung war mein persönliches Lower-than-low. Ich werd mir das nie verzeihen, aber wenn du es irgendwann kannst, reicht mir das.“

Bucky war sprachlos. „Meinst du, du kannst es irgendwann?“, fragte Steve beklommen. „Schon geschehen...“, hauchte Bucky und räusperte sich schnell. „Ich meine, du hattest ja irgendwie Recht und...“ „Wo hast du denn jetzt gesteckt die ganze Zeit?“, überspielte Steve die Situation. Bucky war erleichtert über den lockeren Tonfall und grinste:

„Nicht in Hemd und Hose, jedenfalls die meiste Zeit nicht.“ „That's my boy. Details?“ „Du hast ihn getroffen. Den angehenden Tierarzt vom Pride Day.“ „Der verlobt ist. Mit einer Frau.“ „Steve...“, sagte Bucky warnend, „mach das jetzt nicht zu nem Ding. Ich kenn das Mädchen nicht und es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, deren Beziehungsdynamik in Ordnung zu bringen.“ „Du hast Recht, entschuldige.“, antwortete Steve etwas steif. Bucky beschloss, das nicht weiter zu kommentieren und sagte unvermittelt: „Also: Mockingbird I und II. Los geht’s, keine Widerrede.“ Steve stöhnte auf. „Ja ja, ich habs versprochen.“

Er war selbst erleichtert, dass die kitzligen Themen vom Tisch waren. Aber dass Bucky das ganze Wochenende mit _diesem Tierarzt_ verbracht hatte... und kein einziges Mal auf seine Nachrichten reagiert hatte... und die ganze Zeit weitgehend wohl ohne seine Kleider gewesen war... während er selbst die ganze Zeit an nichts anderes als an Bucky gedacht hatte... _Eifersucht_. Passend zu _verliebt_. Und passend zu _zu ihm_ _hingezogen sein_. Und passend zu _Schwulenpornos-gucken-und-beim-Wichsen-an-ihn-denken_. _Ich bin im Arsch!_ dachte Steve. _Ich hab mich in Bucky verliebt! Was jetzt?_

Zwei Wochen später, in denen Steve nicht viel von Bucky gesehen hatte, fragte dessen Chefin, Mrs Carpenter, im Supervisions-Gespräch: „Möchten Sie Karriere in einem sozialen Beruf machen, Bucky?“ Jeder im Camp nannte ihn inzwischen 'Bucky', bis hin zum Hausmeister... „Nein, Ma'am, ich möchte Ingenieur werden.“ Mrs Carpenter stutzte. „Warum engagieren Sie sich dann nicht in einem technischen wohltätigen Projekt wie zum Beispiel beim Recyclinghof?“

„Ich... um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte das Gefühl, ich müsste etwas zurückgeben, um … bestimmte Verfehlungen wieder gut zu machen.“, antwortete er ehrlich. „Ihre Motivation ist extrem hoch und ihr Einsatzwille beispiellos. Diese _Verfehlungen_ müssen Sie ja enorm belasten.“ „Ma'am..“ „Norma. Alle nennen mich beim Vornamen, bitte.“ „Ich bin aus persönlichen Gründen hier, was mich natürlich nichtsdestotrotz nicht davon abhält, mein Bestes zu geben.“ „Und das tun Sie, in herausragender Weise!“, seine Chefin klang begeistert.

„Wenn ich Ihnen eine Beurteilung schreibe, können sie in jedem sozialen Studiengang ein Stipendium in New York erwarten, bei Ihren schulischen Leistungen in einer renommierten Schule wie der Sanctuary High.“ Bucky hatte mit seiner Bewerbung seine Zeugnisse mitgeschickt. Bucky zögerte. Ein Stipendium in New York! Mit Steve zusammensein, in New York studieren, _mit Steve zusammen sein!_

„Es liegt Ihnen, Bucky. Sie sollten wirklich ihre Anhänglichkeit zum Ingenieurswesen noch einmal überdenken. Manchmal fasst man Entschlüsse in jungen Jahren, entwickelt Träume, die nicht mehr zu einem passen, wenn man älter wird. Ich selbst wollte mit 16 Archäologin werden, wegen Indiana Jones!“, lachte sie. Bucky lachte auch: „Versteh ich, für Indiana Jones würde ich in ne Schlangengrube springen! Sorry, Ma'am, äh, Norma.“ „Da haben wir ja was gemeinsam.“, überspielte seine Chefin seine Verlegenheit. „Denken Sie darüber nach, Bucky. Sie wären ein hervorragender Sozialarbeiter.“

Bucky sagte spontan seine Büroboten-Schicht am Nachmittag ab und schrieb Steve:

„ _Hast du Zeit? Ich muss mit jemandem reden._ “ Steve, der die letzten zwei Wochen zwischen euphorisch hyper ( _Wenigstens ist Bucky schwul. - Ich hab ne Chance!_ ) und hoffnungslos deprimiert ( _Er hat mich nie angemacht. - Oh Gott, ich bin nicht sein Typ, nur sein Sandkastenfreund!_ ) gewechselt hatte, schrieb sofort zurück, unbeschwert von Nicht-Spontaneität:

„ _Für dich habe ich immer Zeit! Komm her, bin zuhaus_.“ _Scheiße_. Mr Stark hatte das Hausverbot noch nicht aufgehoben... „ _Hab kein Sprit mehr, du weißt, ich muss für unsere tapferen Veteranen sparen._ “, schrieb er dann. Steve, der diese ungeheuerliche Ungerechtigkeit von Buckys Vater wieder wütend machte, antwortete: „ _Ich komm zu dir. Ist er da?_ “ „ _Nein. Er ist nie da._ “ Das stimmte zwar nicht, 'nie' war übertrieben, aber er sah seinen Vater wirklich nur noch selten genug. „ _25 Minuten._ “

„Worüber willst du reden?“, kam Steve gleich zur Sache, wie es seine Art war. „Meine Chefin meint, ich sei der geborenen Sozialarbeiter.“ Steve stutzte. „Und?“, fragte er dann. „Sie sagt, ich könnte ein Stipendium in Sozialwissenschaften in New York bekommen.“ „Aber ja, Bucky! Natürlich könntest du das!“, rief Steve. „Weil ich ein Mann bin, der ne gute Schule besucht und händeringend männliche Sozialarbeiter gesucht werden?“, fragte Bucky ironisch. Steve runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein. Weil du...“, er straffte sich: „Weil du weißt, wie es ist, anders zu sein. Du wirst gegängelt, benachteiligt und an den Rand gedrängt. Wie all die Minderheiten, die gute Sozialarbeiter brauchen, auch.“ Bucky starrte ihn an. „Ich meins ernst, Bucky!“, rief Steve leidenschaftlich. „Kannst du dir das denn vorstellen?“ „Steve!“, stieß Bucky hervor, „Du weißt doch, dass ich Ingenieur werden will. Dass ich ne Werkstatt aufbauen will. Du weißt doch, dass ich Dinge reparieren will!“ „Du könntest Menschen reparieren als Sozialarbeiter!“

Bucky spürte einen Stich. Steve schien nicht zu wissen, wie viel ihm sein Traum bedeutete. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich mach das Ehrenamt, weil ich...“ ( _dir die Enttäuschung deiner Eltern ersparen will_ ) „weil ich hoffe, genug Punkte zusammen zu bekommen für ein Stipendium im Ingenieurswesen.“ „Aber nicht in New York...“, sagte Steve tonlos. Bucky sah ihn nicht an: „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht...“, antwortete er leise. Steve nickte nur. „Was ist eigentlich aus deinen Urlaubsplänen geworden?“ Bucky hatte schließlich eine Woche an den Golf von Mexico gewollt am Ende der Ferien, Steve war entschlossen, ihn zu begleiten, hatte aber noch nichts gesagt. Bucky schnaubte:

„Die sind auf dem Konto vom Veteranenheim gelandet. Ich hab noch 178 Dollar. Und mein Ehrenamt im Camp endet erst am 29. Vier Tage später geht die Schule wieder los. Senior High, Mann...“ „Ja, nicht wahr? Unser letztes Highschool-Jahr... Lass uns an dem Wochenende irgendwo hinfahren. Zelten! Das kannst du auch mit 178 Dollar.“, schlug Steve vor.

Bucky kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Zelten... intimer gings kaum. Aber er konnte wider besseren Wissens nicht widerstehen. „Okay, warum nicht?“, gab er betont gelassen zurück. Steve strahlte. „Ich such uns was raus! Unsere Zelte sind alle survival-erprobt!“ Bucky lachte. Er wusste natürlich von Thors Survival-Woche. „Survival-Test auf dem luxuriösen Anwesen deiner Familie, beeindruckend.“ „Für'n Wochenende am Swinging Bridge Reservoir wird’s reichen.“, entgegenete Steve trocken. Buckys Züge erhellte ein breites Lächeln. Rund um das Swinging Bridge Reservoir war es fantastisch! „Super Idee!“


	46. Chapter 46

**Camping Trip**

Steve holte Bucky am letzten Camp-Tag mit einem fetten Spendenscheck von seinem Vater in der Tasche ab. Sie würden Steves VW in der Stadt lassen und mit Buckys Pick-Up fahren. Bucky hatte Angelsachen und einen komfortablen Doppel-Gaskocher nebst Camping-Koch- und Essgeschirr von der Armee schon auf der Ladefläche und sie luden das Zelt, die Luftmatratzen und Schlafsäcke, sowie diverse andere Campingartikel, die Steve mitgebracht hatte, um. Die Fahrt würde gut zwei Stunden dauern, also kämen sie gegen halb fünf am See an. Steve war in Kontakt getreten mit einem Grundbesitzer direkt am See, der ihnen gegen eine schmale Gebühr erlaubte, bei sich zu zelten. Der Besitzer hatte eine kleine Bootsanlegestelle, ein Ruderboot, das sie benutzen durften und einen Brunnen mit Trinkwasser. Steve hatte Sonnenduschen und im See konnte man sich auch prima waschen. Er hatte biologisch abbaubare Seife bei. Zurück zur Natur!

Sie deckten sich unterwegs mit Schoko- und Proteinriegeln, Crackern, Brot, ein paar Suppen und Thunfischdosen ein, falls sie kein Anglerglück haben würden... Ein paar Bier aus Buckys heimlichem Vorrat waren auch in seinem Gepäck. Der Road-Trip war großartig wie immer. Mit niemandem sonst in ihrem Alter konnten sie so schamlos ne Disney-Songs-Playlist aufdrehen und dazu singen. Am See angekommen bauten sie das Zelt auf, das hieß, Steve baute das Zelt auf, während Bucky etwas ratlos die Anleitung las. Die Zelte der Starks waren allesamt zwar aus modernsten Materialien aber old-school, was den Aufbau betraf.

Als sie eine Dreiviertelstunde später vor ihrem Zuhause fürs Wochenende standen, wurde Bucky etwas mulmig. Das Zelt war zwar über zwei Meter lang aber schmaler als sein 1,40m-Bett zuhause. Er lachte etwas nervös auf. „Mit dir da drin ist das ja wegen Überfüllung schon geschlossen. Wo schlaf ich?“ „Was meinst du? Es ist ein Zwei-Personen-Zelt! Gehen wir mal rein!“ „Bitte, nach dir...“, grinste Bucky, „ich reich dir die Matratzen und Schlafsäcke rein.“ Steve saß in dem wie er jetzt zugeben musste wirklich ziemlich kleinen Zelt für so große Männer wie ihn und Bucky. Er schluckte und legte dann tapfer die Luftmatratzen aus und breitete die Schlafsäcke drauf.

„Passt doch!“, rief er etwas trotzig und Bucky kroch jetzt auch rein. _Oh Mann, das kann ja heiter werden_... dachte er. Keiner von ihnen würde sich bewegen können, ohne den andern zu berühren. Das hier war ein Fehler. Aber es war zu spät. Vielleicht war es warm und trocken genug, draußen zu schlafen.

Es war noch ne Menge Zeit bis dahin. Sie spazierten erstmal ne Weile in der Gegend herum, füllten am Brunnen den Trinkwasser-Kanister und die Sonnenduschen. Angeln würden sie am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe mit dem Ruderboot, heute würde es Suppe und Cracker zum Abendessen geben. Sie gruben, als es anfing zu dämmern, eine Grube für ein Feuer und sammelten trockene Zweige, ein großes Netz voller Scheithölzer lag im Pick-Up.

„Mach mal Feuer, ich mach Essen.“ Steve war zwar in allen technischen Dingen ne Niete, aber er war ganz gut im Campen, sein Vater war mit den Jungs oft campen gewesen und hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie alle drei die Basics beherrschten. Schließlich, so sagte er ihnen immer, beeindruckt Mädchen nichts mehr als ein Mann, der was vom Überleben versteht. Jetzt wollte Steve gern statt eines Mädchens seinen schwulen besten Freund, der ihr Abendessen kochte, beeindrucken. Das Feuer prasselte lustig, als die Suppe und das geröstete Brot mit Kräuterbutter fertig waren. Bucky hatte an einer Schnur zwei Bier in den Brunnen gehängt, sie waren herrlich kalt jetzt.

Es war bis auf Naturgeräusche völlig still um sie herum, Grillen zirpten, aber nur noch leise, es war ohne die Sonne schon etwas kühl jetzt, Raubvögel platschten ab und zu ins Wasser, um ein Fischchen zu erbeuten, ein paar späte Vögel sangen und aus dem nahen Wald hörten sie Waldkäuze. „Herrlich.“, seufzte Steve und biss in ein Brot. „Mmmm, auch herrlich.“ „Beim Campen schmeckt alles herrlich!“, lachte Bucky. „Probier doch mal!“, widersprach Steve. Bucky biss in sein Brot.

„Na ja, nicht gerade Gourmet, aber ganz ordentlich.“ „Ich finds perfekt.“ „Hm, bei Kräuterbutterbrot kann man ja auch nichts falsch machen.“ „Sag das einem Stark und er nimmt die Herausforderung an.“, lachte Steve. „Steve, Sssh!“, zischte Bucky und griff nach seiner Hand. Sie saßen nebeneinander, das Feuer zwischen ihnen und dem See. „Da!“, flüsterte Bucky und Steve folgte seinem Blick ein Stück das Ufer runter. Der letzte Rest Tageslicht spiegelte sich im Wasser, man konnte in Seenähe noch ganz gut sehen, hinter ihnen war es schon stockdunkel.

„Bambis Familie genehmigt sich einen Drink.“, raunte Bucky, sein Händedruck verstärkte sich, bis er merkte, was er da tat. Steves warme Finger hatten sich um seine geschlossen und erwiderten den Druck sanft. „Echte Hirsche...“, hauchte er ergriffen. „Wapitis, glaube ich.“, flüsterte Bucky. „Wow... Ist lange her, dass ich welche in freier Wildbahn gesehen hab.“ Sie beobachteten noch minutenlang die trinkenden Tiere, bis sie sie in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit nicht mehr ausmachen konnten. Sie sahen zueinander und ließen sich schweigend und etwas verlegen los. Bucky schluckte und Steve räusperte sich.

„Ich hätt nen Feldstecher einpacken sollen.“ „Ich hab einen im Handschuhfach!“, damit sprang Bucky auf, zog die kleine Stablampe aus der Hosentasche und lief zum Auto. „Kannst du doch morgen holen! Ist doch eh schon dunkel!“, rief Steve ihm hinterher. Bucky war froh über die Distanz nach diesen intimen Minuten. _Zu viel Romantik, zu viel Disney-Moment, zu viel Steve..._ dachte er. _Wie bring ich diese vier Tage nur rum? Wie?_

Zurück am Feuer legte er den Feldstecher neben Steve ab und setzte sich ein Stückchen weiter weg von ihm als zuvor wieder hin. „Wir können die Hirsche bestimmt morgen früh wieder sehn und wenn ich dann ans Auto renne, erschreck ich sie nur.“ „Ja, stimmt.“ Weitgehend in wohligem Schweigen ließen sie das Feuer runterbrennen, lauschten der Natur wie sie zur Nachtruhe kam und löschten gegen 22h die Glut mit Sand. Sie hatten noch 12 Grad und die Temperatur würde im Laufe der Nacht bis auf 8-9 Grad weiter abkühlen. Nichts zum draußen Schlafen. Nicht mit den leichten Schlafsäcken, die Steve eingepackt hatte. 

Sie zogen vor dem Zelt Schuhe, Jeans und ihre Pullis, die sie in der kühlen Abendluft angezogen hatten aus. In dem kleinen Zelt war dafür kein Platz. Bucky stellte den Wecker auf sechs Uhr und sie krochen in ihre Schlafsäcke. Steve lag wach und genoss noch immer das Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen der Hand, die Buckys gehalten hatte. Und Bucky lag wach und konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob er wollte oder nicht wollte, dass Steve versuchen würde, ihn zu verführen. Widerstehen würde er ihm so oder so nicht können.  _Steve ihn verführen_ ... wie absurd. Er war doch der Schwule und schon ewig in den andern verliebt. 

„Nacht, Bucky.“, sagte Steve leise, Bucky zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Steve auch noch wach war. „Schlaf gut, Stevie.“, antwortete er ebenfalls leise und etwas rau. Dann drehte er ihm den Rücken zu und zwang sich ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Sein Tag war lang gewesen und er schlief schließlich schneller ein, als er erwartet hatte. Steve hörte an seinen Atemzügen, dass Bucky eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus, um sein Haar zu berühren, nur ganz kurz und ganz leicht. Und nur, damit auch die Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand jetzt noch ein Weilchen so schön kribbeln würden...

Als Bucky am nächsten Morgen grunzend und fluchend den schrillenden Wecker zwischen ihren Schlafsäcken suchte und ausstellte, war Steve nicht im Zelt. Er krabbelte gähnend und augenreibend und ziemlich ungraziös nach draußen wo ihn blendender Sonnenschein, Vogelgezwitscher und Kaffeeduft erwarteten. Auf das helle Licht hätte er verzichten können, er blinzelte. Der Rabatz, den die Vögel machten war zwar laut aber wenigstens besser als das Weckerschrillen. Bucky war so gar kein Morgenmensch... Deshalb war der Kaffeeduft das einzige, was er um diese Zeit wahrnehmen und nicht verfluchen konnte.

„Morgen Schlafmütze!“, Steves Munterkeit war... ätzend. Bucky brummte nur. Sein ekelhaft wacher Freund drückte ihm einen Becher Kaffee in die Hand und hielt ihm einen Teller mit erdnussbutterbestrichenen Crackern hin. Er schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf, freute sich aber über den Kaffee.

„Die Hirsche waren wieder da, schau!“, rief Steve und reichte ihm sein Handy mit Bildern von den trinkenden Tieren. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?“, fragte Bucky ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. „Äh... hab ich. Mein _Bucky wach auf, die Hirsche sind wieder da_ wurde von dir mit einem charmanten _Verpiss dich_ gewürdigt.“, lachte Steve ihm ins Gesicht. Jetzt nahm Bucky ihn zum ersten Mal richtig in Augenschein. Die Wangen gerötet, das Haar feucht, sah er frisch und aufgeräumt wie der herrliche Morgen hier draußen am See aus. Wahrscheinlich war er schon joggen gewesen und hatte mit 13 Grad kaltem Wasser geduscht. 

„Du bist vollkommen verrückt, weißt du das, Steve?“ „Und du bist so ein Morgenmuffel. Los beeil dich, wir wollen doch auf den See raus, angeln. Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm.“, damit hielt er Bucky eine Tasse mit frisch ausgegrabenen Würmern, die sich wanden und kringelten unter die Nase.

„Würg“, sagte der trocken, „Und du wunderst dich, dass ich lieber ein später Vogel bin?“ „Reiß dich jetzt mal zusammen und zieh dich an. Warum wirst du eigentlich nicht Nachtwächter, das wären doch Arbeitszeiten für dich.“ „Oder Stripper.“, gähnte Bucky, stellte die leere Tasse ab, zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und ging zum Ufer, um sich Gesicht und Oberkörper zu waschen, mit dem Shirt trocknete er sich ab, hängte es dann in einen Busch. Hinter dem Laken, dass sie zwischen zwei andere Büsche gehängt hatten, um eine 'Toilette' abzugrenzen, erleichterte er sich und schlurfte dann zum Zelt, zog Jeans, Socken, Turnschuhe und einen dünnen Pulli an. Er sah auf sein Telefon, öffnete verstohlen die Frontkamera und erschauderte innerlich. Definitiv kein Morgenmensch. Na, die Fische würde es nicht stören...

Sie packten eine Thermoskanne mit dem Rest Kaffee, ein paar Riegel, die ekelhaften Würmer, Angelruten und Kappen ein und gingen zur Anlegestelle. „Wechseln wir uns ab beim Rudern?“ Bucky grinste: „Du bist hier der Fitness-Freak mit der Ruderbank im Keller, du ruderst, ich angle.“ „Also“, lachte Steve, „mach ich Sport und du Urlaub?“ „Angeln  _ist_ Sport!“ „Sagt wer?“ „Angler!“ „Nix da, schadet dir nichts, die Bewegung an der frischen Luft.“ Bucky schmollte ein bisschen, aber nach zehn Minuten nahm er die Ruder, etwas widerstrebend, und machte ein paar Probezüge. 

„Du machst es nicht richtig, so bekommst du Nackenschmerzen und Muskelkater.“, stellte Steve fest, stand kurzerhand etwas wackelig in dem schwankenden kleinen Boot auf und kletterte hinter Bucky, ging da auf die Knie, eine zusammengelegte Decke als Schutz gegen das harte Holz. Bucky auf der niedrigen Ruderbank zog ihm über die Schulter hinweg die Nase kraus: „Was soll _das_ denn werden?“ „Unterricht.“ Bucky verdrehte die Augen. 

Steve brachte seinen Rücken mit festen Handgriffen in die richtige, gesunde Position, korrigierte seine Armhaltung und kommandierte dann: „Lass mal sehen.“ Bucky schlug ein paar Züge und zuckte zusammen, als er Steves Hände in seinem Nacken spürte. „Siehst du, ganz verspannt. Du  _bekommst_ Nackenschmerzen. Entspann dich.“, sagte er leise ganz in der Nähe von Buckys Ohr und massierte ihn sanft. Bucky glaubte, jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden, halb hart war er schon,  _großartig_ ! 

„Du musst nicht schnell schlagen, nur gleichmäßig. Lange tiefe ruhige Züge und entspann dich.“ Oh Gott, das klang fast wie beim Sex! Bucky ließ langsam und unhörbar die überschüssige Luft raus und zwang sich, die Nackenmuskeln zu entspannen, würde Steve seine Hände da nicht bald wegnehmen, hatte Bucky ein ernsthaftes Problem! Steve wünschte sich, er müsste seine Hände nie wieder da weg nehmen. Die weiche Haut, überzogen von dem Flaum seidiger Härchen, die er zum ersten mal so bewusst wahr nahm, der Geruch nach sonnengewärmter Haut und Seewasser, den Bucky mit seinem eigenen Steve so vertrauten und jetzt plötzlich so verwirrendem zusammen ausströmte, machte ihn ganz schummrig im Kopf...

Bevor er sich vergaß, und seine Finger besitzergreifend und unmissverständlich tiefer in Buckys Muskeln graben würde, zog er bedauernd die Hände zurück. „Besser, langsam hast dus drauf.“, lobte er ihn und Bucky gab sich mehr Mühe als in zwölf Jahren Schulsportunterricht. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Steve ihn nochmal so berührte. Wo er doch gerade an Hals und Nacken so leicht erregbar war! Nach weiteren zehn Minuten, Buckys halbe Erektion war zu seiner Erleichterung wieder weg, beschlossen sie, die Angeln auszuwerfen.

Sie verbrachen zweieinhalb dösige Stunden auf dem sanft schaukelnden Wasser, redeten nur wenig und fingen fünf stattlich große Fische, die sie, damit sie frisch blieben, lebendig in die Außenreuse des Bootes gleiten ließen. Abwechselnd ruderten sie zurück und befestigten das Boot und die Reuse sicher am Anlegesteg. Dann suchten sie wieder trockene Zweige. Fisch musste man, wenn man campte, über dem offenen Feuer zubereiten. Dafür gab es ein engmaschiges Gitter, damit die Flammen den Fisch nicht verrußten. Bucky fand auch ein paar wilde Kräuter zum Würzen, die für Steve aussahen wie gewöhnliches Gras. Als das Feuer genau die richtige Höhe hatte zog Bucky den Anglerhandschuh seines Dads an, den mit den Widerhaken, damit man glitschige Fische festhalten konnte und ging mit Steve zur Anlegestelle. Etwas ratlos standen sie vor den munter umher schwimmenden Fischen in der Reuse.

„Wie töten wir einen?“ „Ersticken lassen?“ „Grausam.“, Bucky suchte einen großen Stein und legte ihn ans Ufer. Dann griff er in die Reuse, bekam einen am hinteren Ende zu fassen und zog ihn beherzt an die Luft. Der Fisch war erstaunlich kräftig, zappelte und wand sich in Todesangst.

Bucky sah ihn angewidert und etwas grün um die Nase an, holte dann aus und schleuderte den Fisch Kopf voran auf den Stein. Er erschlaffte und Bucky ließ ihn mit einem erstickten Geräusch los. Da erwachte der Fisch wieder zum Leben, tanzte ein paar Sekunden wild zappelnd auf dem Boden und da der Stein nah am Ufer lag, schaffte es das glückliche Tier zurück ins Wasser und schwomm munter davon. Die beiden Freunde starrten ihm fassungslos hinterher. „Das war... peinlich.“, stotterte Bucky. „Erbärmlich.“, kicherte Steve. „Machs besser!“, zischte Bucky.

„Dann nimmst du ihn aber aus!“ „Wer kocht muss den Fisch nicht putzen, Anglerregel.“ „Das hast du doch grad erfunden.“ „Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.“ „Leg den Stein weiter weg vom Ufer.“ Bucky tat das und holte den nächsten Fisch. Diesmal schlug er kräftiger mit dem Fisch auf den Stein und ließ auch nicht los, dann schlug er nochmal zur Sicherheit. Den dann eindeutig toten Fisch hielt er Steve hin. „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich den nachher essen kann. Ich bin ein Monster.“ „Bleibt mehr für mich.“, antwortete Steve ungerührt. „Du, Bucky, ich weiß gar nicht, wie man einen Fisch ausnimmt.“, sagte er dann zerknirscht aber auch leicht amüsiert.

„Wa-as?“, rief Bucky erbost. „Und dann lässt du mich den Fisch auch noch killen? Lässt mich die ganze Arbeit machen?“ Steve schüttelte sich vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit. Bucky sah so süß aus in seinem Unmut. Seine Haare standen eh schon den ganzen Tag in alle Richtungen zu Berge. Seine Augen waren noch etwas aufgerissen von der schrecklichen Erfahrung einen Fisch ermordet zu haben und jetzt warf er in seiner Empörung die Lippen auf und hatte die zu Fäusten geballten Hände in die Seiten gestemmt. „Ich glaubs nicht, Steven Stark, du warst so oft campen und angeln, das gibt es doch gar nicht!“

„Ja, aber glaubst du etwa, wir hätten auch nur ein einziges Mal einen Fisch wirklich _gekocht_? Wir haben sie gefangen und wieder ins Wasser geworfen. Starks und kochen, das ist die Mühe nicht wert. Wir haben beim Campen immer von Würstchen, kalten Bohnen in Tomatensoße, Crackern und Rührei gelebt. Dad außerdem von Kaffee.“ „Das zahl ich dir heim, mein Lieber.“, mit dieser so gar nicht unheilvollen Drohung im Anbetracht von Buckys sagenhaftem Schmollmund nahm er ihm den toten Fisch mit einem Schaudern wieder ab und brachte ihn zur Feuerstelle. 

Bucky wusste wie man das macht. Diese 'Männersachen' hatte ihm sein Vater von klein auf eingebleut. Aber voll eklig fand er es immer noch. Egal, der arme Fisch sollte nicht umsonst gestorben sein. Den sauber vorbereiteten Fisch rieb er mit Salz und Pfeffer ein, füllte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zitronensaft und zerstoßenen Kräutern, band etwas Angelschnur drum, damit er zusammenhielt und setzte dann das Grillgitter auf das Feuer. Der Fisch war schnell gar und schmeckte wunderbar. Bucky konnte wider Erwarten auch davon essen. Die Aktivitäten an der frischen Luft machten wirklich hungrig. Nach dem Essen legten sie sich unter die Büsche in den Schatten für ein Nickerchen. Danach gingen sie schwimmen und wandern. Zur Dämmerung kamen sie zurück, machten Suppe warm und warteten am Lagerfeuer auf 'ihre' Hirsche. Dabei unterhielten sie sich leise.

„Bist du traurig, dass du nicht am Golf von Mexico und diesem sagenhaften legendären Strand bist?“ Bucky hatte Steve von dem Schwulenstrand erzählt, der eine wahre Legende in den einschlägigen Internetforen war, und den er gern mal besucht hätte. „Traurig? Nein. Echte Hirsche haben doch auch was gegen all die Platzhirsche, die dort zu erwarten wären und... ich finds toll hier. Mit dir.“ „Du wirst mir fehlen.“, sagte Steve sehr leise. „Wenn du woanders studierst als ich, meine ich.“ „Mhm. Geht mir genauso. Ist aber doch erst in einem Jahr, Stevie.“ „Das wird verdammt schnell rumgehen. Wir müssen das beste draus machen, okay?“ „Okay...“, Bucky sah weg, Steves Augen schillerten im Feuerschein so verführerisch.

„Die Hirsche!“, hauchte der jetzt. Buckys Kopf ruckte zur Trinkstelle der Herde. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ganz weich. Und da Steve nicht die Hirsche ansah, sondern Bucky, machte sein Herz einen Doppelsalto. _Sag es ihm!_ Aber Steve konnte nicht. Er konnte Bucky doch nicht so aus heiterem Himmel konfrontieren mit... seiner Bisexualität. Wo Bucky doch Bisexuelle so... schlecht verstand (Was er ja nicht tat, Steve würde das aber erst viel später begreifen.). 

Minutenlang schwiegen sie, einer sah den Hirschen zu, einer den anderen an. „Bucky, warum besuchst du mich nicht mehr zuhause?“, rang Steve sich schließlich die Frage ab, die so bohrend in ihm wütete seit geraumer Zeit. Sein Freund erstarrte. „Ich... ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, ich gehe deinem Dad auf die Nerven. Lass mich mal n Weilchen wegbleiben, okay?“, improvisierte er schnell. Steve spürte einen Stich. Also  _das_ war es, er hatte sogar selbst mal an sowas gedacht... Andererseits war es wahrscheinlich gut, wenn Bucky Abstand hielt von seinem hoffnungslosen Crush. 

„Okay, Bucky, was immer du willst.“, antwortete er warm und fest. _Oh Gott, wenn du wüsstest!_ dachte Bucky. _Wenn doch ich es wär, der dir geben kann, was immer du willst!_ dachte Steve gleichzeitig. Aber keiner sprach es aus, bedauerlicherweise. Später im Zelt traute Steve sich kurz vorm Einschlafen zu fragen: „Wird es eigentlich langsam besser, also, das mit dir und deinen Gefühlen zu diesem unerreichbaren Mann? Ich meine, du hast dich mit Sung Yin und Aaron getroffen...“ Bucky presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, seufzte dann ungewollt. „Nein, Stevie... Das wird _nie_ besser, glaube ich.“ _Na_ _Toll,_ dachte Steve. „Das tut mir leid.“, rang er sich ab, „Gute Nacht.“ „Nacht, Stevie.“

Am nächsten Morgen standen sie erst um acht auf, sie mussten ja nicht angeln. Sie wollten eine lange Wanderung unternehmen, einmal um den kompletten See. Nach einem kräftigen Frühstück aus Kaffee, Fischresten, warmem Erdnussbutterbrot, Obst und einer Dose gebackenen Bohnen (nicht kalt, sondern auf dem Kocher erwärmt, für Steve eine wahre Offenbarung!) packten sie Wasser, Riegel, weiteres Obst und Cracker in ihre Rucksäcke und tigerten los. Sie hielten sich nicht strikt am Seeufer, sondern schlugen sich immer mal wieder ins Gelände, überall wo es interessant aussah und erkundeten den Tag über die ganze Gegend. Gegen Abend zurück im Lager drückte Bucky Steve mit einem diabolischen Grinsen den Handschuh in die Hand.

„Los, großer starker Mann. Hol uns einen Fisch!“ Steve schluckte hart. An der Reuse zögerte er, zog sich sehr langsam den Handschuh über. Die 'Heimzahlung' stand also gerade an. „Ich... kann das nicht.“, sagte Steve leise und sah Bucky bittend durch seine langen Wimpern an. „Ich hab aber Hunger!“ „Da gibt es nen Pizzaladen, nicht weit von hier.“ „Pizza? Wir campen! Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Du bist total verweichlicht!“, rief Bucky lachend.

„Mach dus.“, knirschte Steve hervor. „Ach... und dann?“ „Dann werd ich dich immer für deine Stärke, Entschlossenheit und deinen Mut und deine Männlichkeit bewundern, versprochen.“, sagte Steve treuherzig. „Nix da, du Schmeichler. Du nimmst den Fisch dann aus. Keine Widerrede.“ Steve wurde blass, fügte sich aber seinem Schicksal und unter den strengen Augen seines besten Freundes und von dem Schritt-für-Schritt instruiert nahm er den ersten Fisch seines Lebens aus.

„Nicht übel fürs erste Mal.“, war Buckys knappes Lob für diese Errungenschaft und dann bereitete er den Fisch wieder so schmackhaft zu wie beim ersten Mal. Die Nacht versprach warm und trocken zu bleiben, also zogen sie kurzerhand ihre Matratzen und Schlafsäcke ins Freie und legten sich unter den wunderbaren Sternenhimmel zum Schlafen. Beide wünschten sich gerade nichts sehnlicher als für alle Ewigkeit genau hier und nur sie beide allein zu zweit zu bleiben, aber natürlich sagte keiner etwas...

Ihr letzter Tag am See brach an und sie streckten ihre in der doch etwas kühl gewordenen Nacht steif gewordenen Glieder. „Was machen wir heute?“ „Ein Tag auf dem Wasser?“ „Klingt super!“ Sie packten alles an Essen, dass sie noch hatten zusammen, kochten Kaffee und Tee, nahmen Handtücher und ein paar Decken aus Buckys Pick-Up mit und beluden das Ruderboot, Badehosen bereits unter ihren Jeans. Abwechselnd ruderten sie sich in die Mitte des Sees, holten die Ruder ein und frühstückten erstmal.

Frugal und merkwürdig zusammengestellt aus Kaffee, Tee, kaltem Fisch, Crackern mit Sirup, Proteinriegeln und Gummibärchen war es ein ungewöhnliches aber seltsam befriedigendes Frühstück, vielleicht, weil die Szenerie und die Gesellschaft es so enorm aufwerteten. Die zwei übrigen Fische hatten sie übrigens aus der Reuse frei gelassen am Morgen und beide waren erleichtert und ein bisschen glücklich gewesen, sie munter und gesund davonschwimmen zu sehen.

„Mann, morgen geht die Schule wieder los. Die Ferien sind wie im Fluge rumgegangen.“, sagte Steve. „Stimmt, daran merkt man dass man älter wird. Die Zeit geht schneller rum.“, antwortete Bucky nachdenklich. Steve lachte: „ _Du_ wirst älter! _Ich_ bin noch süße Siebzehn.“ Bucky funkelte ihn kurz an, grinste dann aber: „Wenigstens muss ich auf Pornoseiten nicht mehr lügen.“ „Hm, das belastet mich nicht sehr.“, gab Steve betont gelassen zurück. Er war aber ein bisschen rosa geworden. Er hatte ne Menge Sex gesehen in den letzten drei Wochen. Schwulen Sex, und es törnte ihn so an wie keine Pornografie vorher... 

„Ich geh schwimmen.“, damit zog Bucky sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und die Jeans aus. _Was für ein Timing_ , dachte Steve und ließ seine Augen unbemerkt von dem über Buckys schlanken, langgliedrigen, geschmeidigen Körper wandern, während der seine Sachen sorgfältig zusammenlegte und unter der Ruderbank verstaute. Einen solchen Körper, so schön und anziehend und perfekt hatte Steve in noch keinem Porno gesehen. Er musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken und war heilfroh, als Bucky sich ins Wasser gleiten ließ, ohne Steve nochmal richtig anzusehen. 

Steve derweil wollte seine extrem unbequeme Erektion zurechtrücken. Dabei bekam er eine solch wuchtige Lust, dass er Sterne sah.  _Oh Mann, scheiße!_ Aber Bucky schwamm ein ganzes Stück weg umher und Steves Unterkörper war ganz sicher vom Wasser aus durch die Bordwand verdeckt nicht zu sehen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, kramte ein Taschentuch hervor und zog sich hastig die Jeans und die Badehose ein Stück runter. Es war eine Sache von nichtmal einer Minute. Er fing alle verräterischen Spuren in dem Taschentuch auf und gerade als er langsam runterkam, war Buckys Stimme plötzlich wieder ganz nah:

„Komm rein! Das Wasser ist fantastisch!“ Steve erschrak bis auf die Knochen, fühlte sich ertappt und knüllte das Taschentuch hastig zusammen und stopfte es in seine Jeanstasche. Er rief: „Ich komme!“ _Nochmal_ , narrte ihn sein Gehirn. Er zerrte sich die Badehose hastig hoch und streifte die Jeans in die andere Richtung von seinem Körper. Das Wasser würde helfen die Hitze und Röte aus seinem Gesicht, Hals und Oberkörper zu vertreiben. Er riss sich sein Shirt geradezu über den Kopf und sprang beherzt ins Wasser. Es half wirklich. Bucky würde keinerlei Verdacht schöpfen... 

Eine wilde Wasserschlacht entbrach. Sie spritzten sich Wasser ins Gesicht, versuchten sich gegenseitig unter Wasser zu ziehen oder zu drücken. Es gab keinen Sieger oder Verlierer. Nach einer langen Weile voller Lachen, Schreien und dummer Sprüche kletterten sie ausgelaugt ins Boot zurück, trockneten sich, soweit es ging, ab und legten sich dann Decken um ihre ausgekühlten Körper.

„Also, Stevie... Wirst du jetzt wirklich Lehrer?“ „Ich weiß noch nicht. Es ist natürlich verführerisch, Politiker zu sein. Die Macht, das Ansehen... ich meine, wer achtet heutzutage noch Lehrer?“ Das stimmte leider. Aber trotzdem: Bucky lächelte seinen Freund an: „Seine Schüler, die seinen Unterricht lieben, die tun das.“ „Hm, das ist doch auch was, oder?“ „Das ist sogar viel mehr wert!“, rief Bucky leidenschaftlich. „Ich meine, ehrlich! Was kann mehr bewirken, als junge Menschen mitzuformen, sie dazu zu bringen, die Welt ein bisschen besser zu machen? Sie sind die Zukunft! Du wärst ein toller Lehrer. Mit deinem moralischen Kompass und deiner Unerschütterlichkeit für das einzustehen, was wirklich Bedeutung hat!“ Steve war kurz sprachlos, dann lachte er leise: 

„ _Sie_ sind die Zukunft? Und ich dachte, _wir_ wären die Zukunft, aber wahrscheinlich kann ich, jugendlich wie ich bin, dich reifen 18-Jährigen noch nicht versehen.“ Bucky warf ihm einen Apfel an den Kopf, das heißt, er versuchte es, er traf Steve an der Schulter. „Hör auf, du Punk, du weißt, was ich meine.“ „Ja.“, sagte Steve ernst. „Obwohl du ein Trottel bist.“, lachte er dann wieder. „Ja, klar!“, brummte Bucky. 

„Und du? Ingenieur, ja?“, fragte Steve dann wieder ernst. „Ja! Das _will_ ich wirklich und ich weiß, das _kann_ ich bestimmt! Fuck Mathe.“, schloss Bucky düster. „Du bekommst den Dreh bestimmt noch raus.“, versuchte Steve, ihn zu trösten. „Und wenn nicht?“, fragte Bucky beklommen, seine Augen plötzlich merkwürdig umwölkt. „Bucky... ich kann dir doch helfen, also natürlich nicht in Mathe, aber mein College-Fond ist, wie du dir denken kannst, sehr umfangreich. Also, ich kann...“ 

„NEIN!“, rief Bucky so gewaltvoll und mit so viel Schärfe, dass Steve sofort verstummte und sogar ein wenig blass wurde. „Nein, Steve, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Das ist... das wäre... nein, ich kann das nicht...Bitte sprich nie wieder darüber.“, Bucky klang jetzt leicht manisch, wie im Fieber. Steve, der selbst über enormen Stolz verfügte, verstand ihn, obwohl er sich über die Wucht von Buckys Ablehnung schon wunderte. „Oookaayy“, sagte er gedehnt.

„Ich geh nächste Woche zu Mr Phillips und lasse mich beraten.“, sagte Bucky jetzt, „Ich geb nicht auf, Steve! Ich kann vielleicht doch in New York studieren, mit _dir_! Ich geb nicht auf. Ich tu _alles_! Ich will nicht woanders sein!“, _woanders sein als du._.. fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Du schaffst das. Davon bin ich überzeugt.“, antwortete Steve. _Nur keinen Druck_ dachte Bucky, sagte aber: „Danke, ich auch.“ 

Die gute Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten, endete jäh an Steves VW in der Stadt, beide waren betrübt darüber. „Ich seh dich morgen in der Schule.“, sagte Steve zum Abschied. „Senior High, wie konnte das so schnell passieren?“, gab Bucky zurück. „Ich weiß es nicht. Gefühlt waren wir gestern noch die kleinen Jungs im Sommer-Camp und jetzt?“ „Ich bin so froh, dich da getroffen zu haben.“ „Oh, Bucky, ich auch...“ Der gab sich einen Ruck, es war Zeit, sich auf den morgien Tag vorzubereiten. 

„Komm gut heim, Punk.“ „Gleichfalls, Trottel.“ Steve schrieb Bucky viel später – er konnte nicht schlafen – noch: „Das war der beste Camping-Ausflug ever. Du bist der Beste!“ Bucky schlief auch noch nicht und schrieb zurück. „WORD. Aber falsch, das bist du.“ _Ich werds ihm sagen,_ nahm er sich vor. _Ich sags ihm. Noch diese Woche._

Und dann kam alles ganz anders.


	47. Chapter 47

**Senior High – Bucky in Nöten**

Der Abschlussklasse der Sanctuary High stand am Montagmorgen eine Sensation bevor, die sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Schule verbreitete: Ein echtes Model aus Paris sollte die Senior High für ein Jahr besuchen! In der Mittagspause trafen sich Bucky, Sam, Sharon, T'Challa, Shuri und Steve zum Lunch.

„Hat einer von euch das Model schon gesehen?“, fragte Sam in die Runde. „Niemand hat das Model schon gesehen! Ich sags euch, das sind Fake News!“, rief Bucky. „Ich versteh den ganzen Aufruhr gar nicht. Hier in Amerika ist beinahe jedes Mädchen zwischen 14 und 20 sehr hübsch. Sie wird, wenn es sie denn nun überhaupt wirklich gibt, keinesfalls im vollen Model-Gear zur Schule kommen, oder?“, meinte Shuri.

Sie sollte sich irren. Sie standen gerade alle auf, als eine bildhübsche Schwarzhaarige in raffiniertem Make-Up, extravaganter Kleidung und High Heels, die sogar für Pepper Stark eine Herausforderung wären, zu ihrer Gruppe geschwebt kam und geradewegs direkt vor Steve stehen blieb. Sie war kaum kleiner als er. „'allo. Du bist Steven Stark? Monsieur Phillips 'at gesagt, isch sei in deinem nächsten Kurs. Mein Name ist Pauline Beauregard.“, damit hielt sie Steve eine sorgfältig manikürte Hand hin.

Der nahm sie ganz verdattert und blinzelte zweimal, dreimal, bevor er sich räusperte. „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. _Beauregard_ , comment approprié.“, sagte er dann. Sam und T'Challa hatten auch schon große Augen. Was für eine Erscheinung. Sharon sah ein wenig ironisch von einem zum andern, war irrtitert über Buckys zusammen gezogene Augenbrauen und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, bei Shuris Augenrollen in ihre Richtung. Bucky sagte laut:

„Kak zadnitsa na vedre.“ Die Französin erstarrte, musterte ihn dann sehr kurz und sehr kühl und sah dann Steve wieder an, als wäre er der einzige Mensch im Raum. Bucky erschrak. _Oh Gott! Verstand die etwa Russisch?_ Pauline ergriff wieder das Wort. „Nun, isch möschte disch nischt von deinen … Freunden“, dabei warf sie Bucky kurz einen sehr giftigen Blick zu, „stehlen. Isch warte einfach an diesem Tisch dort, bis die Glocke läutet.“, damit schwebte sie zu dem Tisch, auf den sie gedeutet hatte. „Nun, jetzt haben wir das Model gesehen.“, sagte Shuri trocken. „Uh-huh.“, sagte Sam und sah ihr nach, bis Sharon sich vernehmlich räusperte.

„Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?“, fragte Steve Bucky. Der errötete bis in die Haarwurzeln. „Meines Wissens nur 'Willkommen in unserer Schule', vielleicht hab ich ne falsche Vokabel benutzt und statt 'Schule' 'Gelobtes Land' gesagt.“, versuchte er zu scherzen. Keiner glaubte ihm. Verstanden hatte ihn natürlich niemand, aber sein Tonfall hatte nicht sehr willkommend geklungen und das Mädchen war eindeutig empört gewesen.

„Was hast du denn jetzt, Steve?“ „Englisch.“, in dem Moment läutete es und sie trennten sich. Bucky sah Steve nach, wie er Mademoiselle Beauregard abholte und es gab ihm einen Stich, den schlimmsten, den er je bekommen hatte. Gerade jetzt, wo er Steve endlich seine Gefühle hatte beichten wollen. Shuri sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Was hast du denn nun zu ihr gesagt? Ich sags auch nicht weiter.“, grinste sie dann, um ihn aufzuheitern. Bucky grinste müde zurück: „Wie Arsch auf Eimer.“ Shuri hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie hat dich nämlich verstanden, würde ich sagen.“ „Großartig, nicht?“ „Nein, aber auch nicht zu ändern. Ich muss los, weißer Wolf.“ „Ich auch.“

Dann strebte Bucky schweren Herzens gen Mathe. Als ob der Tag nicht schon schlimm genug war! Er verstand in der Doppelstunde nur Bahnhof, während Peggy Carter quasi mit Professor Banks zusammen den Unterricht rockte. Als er nach der Stunde Steve suchte, entdeckte er ihn am Ende eines Flurs. Pauline Beauregard tippte offensichtlich gerade ihre Nummer in sein StarkPhone. Bucky machte, dass er nach Hause kam. Nachricht von Steve:

„ _Wo warst du denn so plötzlich nach der Schule?_ “ „ _Hab Kopfschmerzen in Mathe bekommen._ “ „ _Nimm ein Aspirin!_ “ „ _Ja, Mommy. Wie wars in Englisch?_ “ Minutenlang starrte Bucky auf das ätzende Wörtchen ' _schreibt_ '. Oh Gott, was kam da gleich für ein Roman? „ _Ganz gut._ “, war dann die tatsächliche Nachricht. ...zur Hölle? „ _Hast du dein Französisch verbessern können?_ “, in dem Moment, als er diesen Satz abgeschickt hatte, wusste er, er machte einen Fehler. „ _In Englisch? Du bist ein Trottel._ “ „ _Und du Punk kannst dirs schenken, bei ihr mit deinem Französisch anzugeben. Sie IST Französin und merkt jeden Fehler._ “ Wieder ließ Steve sich Zeit, Bucky bekam feuchte Handflächen.

„ _Tatsächlich findet sie mein Französisch sehr gut und hat es sehr gelobt. Von deinem Russisch war sie nicht so angetan._ “ Oh Nein! Sie hatte ihn verstanden und es Steve erzählt! „ _Mein Russisch passte in seiner Dramatik ganz hervorragend zu ihrem unpassenden Auftritt. Wir sind in der Highschool und nicht auf dem Laufsteg_.“ Oh Fuck! Was machte er denn da? Senden, ohne nochmal nachzudenken, das war doch eigentlich Steves Ding. _Ich bin einfach nur scheiß eifersüchtig..._ gestand er sich ganz verdattert ein.

Sein Telefon vibrierte, eingehender Anruf. Steve. Er schluckte, stellte sich aber tapfer der Bürde. „Was?“ „Bucky, was ist dein Problem?“, fiel Steve mit der Tür ins Haus. „Ich habe kein Problem.“ „Du bist sonst nie so unhöflich. Ich hab mich für dich bei ihr entschuldigt, als sie mir erzählt hat, was du zu ihr gesagt hast.“ Bucky wurde sofort wütend. „Was hast du denn gesagt? Dass du mich aus dem Tierheim hast?“, zischte er. Es entstand eine Pause.

„Nein...“, sagte Steve dann gedehnt. „Ich hab ihr vorgelogen, dass du gerade emotionalem Stress ausgesetzt bist, weil du letzte Woche deinen Hund, der seit Kindheitstagen dein bester Freund gewesen ist, hast einschläfern lassen müssen. Sie war übrigens voller Mitgefühl.“ „Ein wahrer Engel in Prada.“ „Bucky!“, kam es etwas schärfer über den Äther. „Pauline ist sehr nett und du hast sie fünf Sekunden gesehen und bist scheiße zu ihr. So behandelt man Gäste an unserer Schule nicht.“ „Lektion abgeschlossen?“, schoss Bucky aggressiv zurück, Tränen prickelten hinter seinen Lidern. „He, ich habs nicht so gemeint.“, sagte Steve wieder etwas wärmer. „Was ist los, Bucky? Ist etwas passiert?“

Die erste Träne rollte seine Wange runter, jede Zelle in seinem Körper sehnte sich so nach Steve... „Ich...“, er schluckte hart, hoffte man würde ihm nicht anhören, dass er fast weinte, „ich glaub, ich krieg das alles nicht hin. Egal wie ich rechne, ich muss geradewegs ab jetzt lauter A's schreiben in Mathe, um ein Stipendium zu bekommen.“, das war sicheres Terrain, glaubwürdig und es lenkte Steve gekonnt von der Französin und Buckys ganz offensichtlichem Problem mit ihr ab.

„Hör zu, wir finden eine Lösung, ich helf dir. Uns fällt was ein, wir sind ein gutes Team!“ „Sind wir das, Stevie?“ „Das beste!“ „Also, toter Hund, ja? Dass du so lügen kannst!“, sagte Bucky jetzt. Steve lachte leise, das sexy Geräusch sandte Schauder über Buckys Wirbelsäule. „Weißt du, ich hab einfach an dein Entsetzen, einen Fisch zu ermorden, gedacht. Die Geschichte kam ganz smooth.“ „Du Punk hast dich nichtmal getraut!“, empörte sich Bucky. „Das stimmt und ich kanns ganz entspannt zugeben. Und du hast es gehasst, das zu tun.“ „Das stimmt.“, gab Bucky zu. „Beim nächsten Camping-Ausflug nehmen wir mehr Konserven mit.“ „Deal.“

Nach dem Gespräch fühlte Bucky sich zwar besser, aber noch nicht gut, er warf sich auf sein Bett, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Kissen und dachte nach. Er fand Steve war der schönste, hübscheste und tollste Junge auf dem ganzen Planeten, das fand er schon so lange! Und beim Schwimmen konnte er mal wieder feststellen, dass er auch verdammt sexy war, im klassichen Sinne, nicht nur für ihn. Dass er diese Meinung nicht mehr exklusiv hatte, war ihm irgendwie bisher entgangen und er sehnte sich plötzlich die Zeit zurück, als Steve ein etwas kleiner, etwas zu dünner 15-Jähriger mit einem schiefen Lächeln gewesen war und nur ihm gehört hatte... also in seinen Träumen natürlich, aber eben nur in _seinen_ Träumen. Jetzt musste er doch noch richtig weinen...

Am nächsten Morgen stellte er in der ersten Stunde fest, dass Pauline Drama und Medien als Leistungskurs belegte. Dennis, Kyle und Billy waren hingerissen und hofierten ihr gehörig, als Bucky in die Klasse kam. Er schluckte und rief beherzt:

„Guten Morgen!“ Die Französin sah zu ihm rüber und sagte: „Das mit deinem 'und tut mir sähr leid.“ „Du hast einen Hund?“, rief Kyle überrascht. „Ich will nicht drüber sprechen.“, sagte er schnell, halb panisch. Pauline sah ihn nochmal mitfühlend an und sagte leise zu ihren 'Fans': „Er musste ihn einschläfern lassen. Lasst ihn in Ru'e.“ Die drei gehorchten ihr natürlich sofort wie... ja, wie die Hündchen. Ihre Lehrerin kam rein und begrüßte ihren Kurs, den französischen Gast natürlich besonders freundlich. Dann wurde sie geschäftsmäßig:

„Die Junior hat sich gestern Nachmittag ausdrücklich und geschlossen gewünscht, eine Halloween-Party zu organisieren. Außerdem werden die Schüler der Junior dieses Jahr ein Weihnachtsstück erarbeiten und einen Benefiz-Gala-Abend zugunsten von Begabtenförderungs-Programmen für Unterprivilegierte gestalten. An euch hängen dann also der Weihnachts-Ball, die Weihnachtsfeier und... der Musical-Abend. Es tut mir leid.“

„Oh nein, wir haben das doch schon letztes Jahr gemacht!“, stöhnte Denise. „Dass die aber auch vor uns die erste Stunde haben müssen...“, brummte Dennis, „Halloween hätt ich auch gern gemacht.“ „Wer nicht?“, seufzte Clarice. „Vorschläge für den Musical-Abend? Der ist schließlich schon Mitte Oktober.“, unterbrach Mrs Jones den Unmutsausbruch ihrer Schüler. „Les Misérables?“, Pauline war die erste, die sich äußerte. „Zuviele Männerrollen, wir sind nur vier Jungs.“, war Buckys Einwand. „Doch Phantom der Oper?“, fragte Billy zweifelnd. „Das hatten wir doch schon, zu wenig große Rollen überhaupt.“, rief Lily.

„Ich habs: Mamma Mia.“, sagte Bucky in die nachdenkliche Stille. „Vier Männerrollen und viele große Nebenrollen. Perfekt.“ Nach sehr kurzem Nachdenken stimmten ihm alle zu.

Schnell verteilten sie ein paar Rollen: Janet, die die beste Stimme von allen hatte, sollte Donna spielen und Billy, der von den Jungs am besten sang ihre große Liebe Sam. Donnas skurrile, sympathische Freundinnen waren schnell vergeben. „Isch würde gern Sophie spielen.“, sagte Pauline etwas schüchtern, nachdem die Diskussion darüber, wer sie übernehmen sollte zu nichts führte. Bisher hatte die Neue sich zurückgehalten, wollte die zweite Hauptrolle niemandem wegnehmen, aber eigentlich wollte sie keines der andern Mädchen. „Ich nehme seit meinem 12. Lebensjahr Gesangsstunden, ich traue mir Sophie zu. Aber ihr könnt das entscheiden, nachdem ich euch etwas vorgesungen 'abe.“

„Dann lass mal hören!“, rief Bucky, „vielleicht ist dein Akzent ja nicht so stark, wenn du singst.“ Totenstille folgte auf diese Bemerkung. Bucky wurde knallrot. Paulines freundlicher Blick von vorhin verwandelte sich wieder in den kühlen von gestern und ein paar vom Kurs starrten ihn empört an, andere sahen verlegen weg. Kyle sah aus, als würde er ihn am liebsten boxen! „Es... es tut mir... Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich dachte nur, dass Sophie sich nicht so anders anhören sollte als Donna...“, verteidigte er sich stotternd und lahm, „ist bestimmt kein Problem.“ Dann sah er zu Boden. _Scheiße... was ist nur los mit mir? Du weißt was los ist mit dir: Du bist total eifersüchtig...und erbärmlich._

Kyle steckte derweil die Tontechnik zusammen, suchte einen Karaoke-Clip eines Songs von Sophie und dann sang die Französin so großartig, dass Janet ihr sofort die größere Rolle der Donna anbot. Das Mädchen lehnte bescheiden ab. „Das geht doch nischt. Isch bin doch gerade erst angekommen, das ist euer Kurs 'ier.“ Bucky hasste sie fast noch mehr dafür, dass sie so nett war und fühlte sich wieder scheiße deswegen. Also würde Pauline Sophie spielen, Kyle und Dennis stritten sich daraufhin wenig subtil um die Rolle des Verlobten, Sky. Am Ende wurde eine Münze geworfen. Kyle war glücklicher Sieger. Dennis sah Bucky an:

„Willst du Harry oder Bill?“ „Ich nehm natürlich den Schwulen, klar oder?“ Pauline Beauregards Blick ruckte zu ihm und sie bekam einen nachdenklichen Blick. In ihrer Branche hatte sie viel mit Schwulen zu tun und hatte bei ihm eigentlich keinen Verdacht gehabt, aber sein merkwürdiges Verhalten ihr gegenüber, kaum jemals war ein Mann so offen feindselig zu ihr, und was Steve ihr erzählt hatte über seinen besten Freund seit gefühlt immer und wie eng und bedeutsam ihre Freundschaft war... Echt französisch-philosophisch dachte sie sich ihren Teil... Nach Drama hatten alle außer Sam und Sharon Naturwissenschaften.

Steve hatte der Französin ritterlich einen Platz in der ersten Reihe frei gehalten und sie setzte sich ganz offenbar entzückt neben ihn. Bucky murmelte irgendeinen Unsinn über 'Muss Mathe wiederholen, Henderson merkt das nie!' und stieg die Stufen hoch zur letzten Reihe, in der er die letzten Wochen vor den Ferien immer mit Steve zusammen gesessen hatte. Von dort aus hatte er unbemerkte Aussicht auf Steve und das hübsche Mädchen. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen setzte sich Peggy Carter zu ihm.

„Hattest du einen schönen Sommer?“, fragte sie ihn freundlich. Bucky glotzte und stotterte: „J-ja, und du?“ „Daniel und ich haben in einem Seniorenheim ein Ehrenamt übernommen. Es war anstrengend, aber auch erfüllend.“ „Ich hab in einem Camp für beeinträchtigte Kinder und Jugendliche gearbeitet.“, gab Bucky zurück. Peggys Blick blitzte interessiert auf. „Find ich toll! Hats dir gefallen?“ „Sehr.“ Aber Buckys Blick wanderte schon wieder zu Steve und seiner Banknachbarin, die gerade über etwas lachte, das Steve gesagt hatte. Peggy beobachtete das Mienenspiel ihres Mitschülers und er tat ihr plötzlich sehr sehr leid.

„Mathe gestern war echt heftig, oder?“, fragte sie. Bucky lachte trocken auf. „Quatsch. Also, was dich betrifft. Du rockst die ganze Sache doch mit links.“ Peggy grinste. „Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?“ Bucky starrte sie kurz an, dann erhellte sein Lächeln auf so ehrliche Weise seine bis dahin so düsteren Züge, dass Peggy sich vorkam wie ein Samariter. Bucky tat ihr inzwischen _wirklich_ leid. Sie _wusste_ irgendwie, er _war_ schon ewig in Steve verliebt und sie wusste auch, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn dieser dieses Gefühl nicht erwiderte... „Lass uns nachher die Übungsblätter in der Bibliothek doch zusammen durchgehen.“, sagte sie obenhin. „Okay. Danke.“, antwortete Bucky.

Aber auch Mathe-Göttin Peggy konnte Bucky nicht erleuchten und er warf nach einer Stunde frustriert die Arme hoch. „Ich bin einfach zu dumm! Ich begreif das nie!“, rief er verzweifelt. „Du konzentrierst dich nur nicht genug, ständig zappelst du herum, deine Augen wandern total ruhelos hin und her. Wenn ich dir was erkläre, kritzelst du Kreise und Spiralen auf deinen Block. Du kannst das! Wenn du dich nur darauf konzentrierst, davon bin ich überzeugt! Lass dich nicht ständig ablenken.“, dozierte Peggy jetzt streng. Bucky sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Ich... es tut mir leid. Ich geb mir mehr Mühe, versprochen.“ Peggy seufzte und gab sich einen Ruck:

„Es tut mir übrigens wirklich leid, dass ich so eklig zu dir war immer. Und jetzt, wo ich endlich _wirklich_ über Steve hinweg bin, tut es mir _echt_ leid.“ Bucky starrte sie an. „Ich kann dir nicht folgen, was ja nix Neues für dich ist, nehme ich an.“ „James... _Bucky,“,_ der zog die Augenbrauen hoch, war er jetzt endlich 'würdig'? „Ich war erst 15, als ich mit Steve zusammen war. Und mit 15 ist man eben noch ziemlich dumm und kindisch und selbstverliebt und ich war so gekränkt und verletzt, dass Steve damals, als du aus Hawaii zurückgekommen bist, mich so in den Hintergrund gerückt hat wegen dir.“ „Hat er nicht.“, unterbrach Bucky sie lahm.

Dafür erntete er einen scharfen Blick. „Okay, sorry, hat er vielleicht doch, aber wir sind schon ewig befreundet und da war so viel... neue Star-Wars-Filme und...“ Peggy unterbrach ihn: „Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in Steves Leben. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat. Und ich beneide dich. Nicht mehr _wegen_ Steve... das hab ich hinter mir. Aber du hast jemanden, der für dich durchs Feuer gehen würde: nämlich Steve.“ „Was ist mit Daniel?“, fragte Bucky. Peggys Blick wurde zärtlich.

„Ich glaube ganz fest, wir werden dieser Mensch für einander. Er ist es jedenfalls für mich... Daniel hat viel gelitten und braucht noch ein bisschen, aber er ist es, der _eine_ , Bucky!“ rief sie schwärmerisch. Bucky lächelte ob des warmen Gefühls, das ihn duchströmte bei dieser leidenschaftlichen Liebeserklärung. „Ich wünsch es dir von Herzen, Peggy.“ „Und ich dir, was du dir wünschst.“, antwortete sie mit Nachdruck. Eine kurze Pause folgte. Dann lachte Bucky auf: „Im Moment wünsche ich mir, diesen Mist zu verstehen!“, er gestikulierte zu den Übungsblättern. Peggy lachte mit. „Versuchen wirs nochmal.“ Aber Bucky hatte auch nach einer weiteren Stunde den Dreh nicht raus.

Die nächste böse Überraschung gab es für Bucky beim Fußballtraining zwei Tage später. Das Soccer-Team der Junior und Senior bestand aus lediglich 2 Torleuten und 15 Feldspielern. Die Saison der New York Senior High Soccer Championship stand bevor und ihre Schule hatte letztes Jahr den erbärmlichen 12. Platz inne gehabt. Der Fußball-Coach, ein Engländer, der die Sache naturgemäß sehr ernst nahm, Mr Davies, war darüber _not amused_ gewesen... Bucky war der bessere der beiden einzigen gelernten Innenverteidiger des Teams und so in jedem Spiel gesetzt.

Mr Davies tauchte zum ersten Training des neuen Schuljahrs in Begleitung von Pauline Beauregard auf, die das französische Weltmeister-Trikot trug, und teilte dem Team mit, dass sie ab jetzt bei ihnen mittrainieren würde. Die Sanctuary High hatte keine Mädchen-Mannschaft. Sie liefen Runden, dehnten sich und übten eine Stunde Dribbeln auf kleinen Raum, Balleroberung, Torschüsse und 5-gegen-2. Dann teilte Davies sie zum Abschlussspiel ein. Bucky hatte feststellen müssen, dass die Französin gut war. Sie war im andern Team und spielte auf der gleichen Position wie er.

Als sie einmal den Ball weit in seiner Hälfte eroberte, ihn dann geschickt tunnelte und schließlich aufs freie Tor zulief, setzte Bucky ihr nach und verhinderte ihre klare Torchance. Das Mädchen stürzte. Der Coach pfiff durchdringend und Bucky sah sie empört an: „Ich hab Ball gespielt! Ich hab dich nichtmal berührt!“ Sie grinste nur, Davies rief: „Gelb, Barnes! Und Freistoß weiß.“ „Das war ein faires Tackling! Ich hab den Ball gespielt!“ Und zu Pauline: „Schwalbenkönigin, was machst du als Verteidigerung überhaupt hier im Strafraum?“ „In Europa verteidigen wir eben sehr hoch.“ „Und unfair! Sag ihm, dass ich...“

„Barnes, genug jetzt! Gelb-rot und runter vom Platz, Rundenlaufen.“ Seine Teamkameraden murrten, jetzt waren sie einer weniger und die andern hatten einen Freistoß. Das andere Team jubelte, als Pauline den sicher verwandelte. Bucky lief schäumend vor Wut Runden und die Partie ging 6 zu 2 für Team Weiß aus. Pauline wurde als Innenverteidigerin im Soccer-Team aufgenommen. In der Umkleide schaute Scott, der andere Innenverteidiger trübsinnig zu Bucky. „Jetzt spiel ich bestimmt gar nicht mehr.“ Aber Bucky wusste, das würde Davies nicht machen. Aber er selbst war ab jetzt nicht mehr automatisch in der Startelf, das war sicher. Zum Abschied rief Pauline Bucky „Du spielst gut!“ zu. Er funkelte sie an und gab zurück: „Und du spielst dreckig.“ Dann ging er seiner Wege.

Die ganze Senior und viele Juniors und noch jüngere wollten sich mit Pauline Beauregard anfreunden. Die Jungs aus naheliegenden Gründen, viele Mädchen, weil man ein französisches echtes Model auf jeden Fall zur Freundin haben wollte und viele andere, weil sie charmant und interessant war. Buckys Dramakurs war von ihr hingerissen. Die Proben für Mamma Mia liefen prächtig und Paulines Sophie war großartig. Der erste Improtheater-Nachmittag fand am Montag der dritten Schulwoche statt. Bucky teilte die eingesandten Themen aus und Janet erklärte Pauline grob, was sie jetzt tun würden.

„Wir 'aben das in Frankreisch auch gemacht, aber es ist schnell vor'erse'bar geworden.“ „Wem sagt du das?“, seufzte Denise. „Hört nur: 'Junge wird beim Stehlen in der Drogerie erwischt, die Cops kommen, er muss erklären, warum er Tampons geklaut hat, er gesteht, dass er damit Kondome tarnen wollte.'.“ „Mann...“, stöhnte Dennis. „Bekommt ihr immer solche Sachen?“ „Fast immer...“, gab Billy mit Seitenblick auf Bucky von sich. „Wir hatten erst eine gute Szene und machen das seit April.“ „Wir 'aben schnell zu Playbacktheater gewechselt. Kennt das jemand?“ Ratlose Gesichter, außer bei Bucky, der sich mit dem Thema für seine Präsentation für Dr Strange auseinander gesetzt hatte.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass da viele mitmachen. Am Ende bekommen wir die Tampon-Gummis-Szene nochmal.“, sagte er zu ihr. Er erklärte dem Kurs kurz das Prinzip des Playbacktheaters, wo Zuschauer eine Geschichte aus ihrem Leben erzählen sollten und die Schauspieler das Erzählte live spielten und umsetzten.

„Das war bei uns auch ein Problem, also 'aben wir schnell zum Vollplaybacktheater gewechselt. 'ierbei wird ein 'örspiel oder 'örbuch abgespielt und das wird dargestellt, auch mit Geräuschen und Musik, wenn man will und...“ „Da kann man aber das Publikum nicht miteinbeziehen und der Grundgedanke war die kreative Zusammenarbeit von Laien und Kurs.“, Bucky unterbrach sie nicht sehr freundlich. Ein paar runzelten die Stirn. „Nimms nicht persönlich. Das Improtheater ist _sein_ Baby.“, raunte Claire der Französin zu, aber nicht sehr leise.

„Das hat gar nichts damit zu tun!“, rief Bucky. „Dann lass Pauline doch ausreden!“, rief Kyle und zu ihr: „Habt ihr das lösen können in Frankreich?“, ganz Dienstbeflissenheit. Buckys Blick wurde finster. Pauline hatte sehr wohl das Gefühl, dass sie das persönlich nehmen sollte, das weckte ihren Kampfgeist. Weil sie nicht verstand, was der Junge gegen sie hatte, sie hatte ihm nie etwas getan, was konnte sie schließlich dafür, dass er sich in einen heterosexuellen Jungen verliebt hatte? Denn Steven Stark war ganz bestimmt nicht schwul. Dann wären er und sein schwuler bester Freund doch schon lange ein Paar!

„Man kann auf verschiedene Weise das Publikum mit einbesie'en. Man kann sie Vetos einlegen lassen, wenn ihnen die Interpretation einer Sßene nischt gefällt, und muss dann neu ansetzen. Man kann für größere Sßenen Stand-Ins auf die Bühne 'olen oder, je nachdem, was man gerade braucht, einen Jongleur oder Trompetenspieler oder Skateboardfahrer.“ Sie strahlte in die Runde und alle nickten begeistert. „Machen wir Vollplaybacktheater!“, rief Kyle. Buckys Herz sank. Sein Improtheater-Projekt war erobert worden, genauso wie sein Fußballtraining. Felhte nur noch Steve...

Der war sich der Aufmerksamkeit der hübschen Französin erst gar nicht bewusst, dann darüber überrascht und schließlich sehr geschmeichelt. Es rückte ihn in ein völlig neues Licht an der Sanctuary High. Man betrachtete ihn mit anderen Augen und plötzlich fand sich Steve in der ungewohnten Rolle des umschwärmten Highschoolers. Jeder wollte jetzt auch mit ihm befeundet sein. Mädchen gaben ihm ungefragt ihre Telefonnummer, Jungs, mit denen er noch nie mehr als drei Worte gewechselt hatte, klopften ihm in den Fluren auf die Schulter. Er merkte gar nicht, wie drei Wochen wie im Fluge herumgingen, in denen er seinen besten Freund kaum gesehen, geschweige denn richtig gesprochen hatte... Beim ersten Fußballspiel der Saison stand Pauline in der Startelf und Bucky saß auf der Bank, zu allem andern Übel. Und sie gewannen auch noch zu Null.

Bucky kniete sich wie ein Besessener in die Arbeit, um seinem Vater eins auszuwischen. Er würde dieses Stipendium bekommen, koste es was es wolle! Er lernte Mathe bis zum Erbrechen. Peggy Carter half ihm oft. Er erfuhr nie, dass sie sich ihm inzwischen sehr verbunden fühlte, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass Bucky jetzt wegen Steve im gleichen Boot wie sie selbst damals saß. Er ging drei Nachmittage die Woche und den ganzen Samstag zu Stark Industries, das musste doch ein College beeindrucken! Er half an jedem zweiten Sonntag in Suppenküchen aus, um Punkte mit Sozialem Engagement zu sammeln.

Und er bat um einen Termin bei Mr Phillips, seinem Oberstufen-Tutor. Er würde nicht zur Armee gehen. Niemals! Und er vermisste Steve kaum, wie er sich oft sagte. Er hatte gar keine Zeit. Das war eine dicke fette Lüge. Jede Nacht lag er stundenlang wach und spielte in seinem Kopf Augenblick um Augenblick, Moment um Moment mit Steve aus den letzten paar Ferienwochen wieder ab und suchte den Denkfehler, den er gemacht hatte, als er davon überzeugt war, Steve würde seine Gefühle erwidern! Er fand den Fehler nicht und konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es diesen Fehler gar nicht gab, dass er sich gar nicht geirrt hatte...  
  
  
  



	48. Chapter 48

**Diese Schule ist zu klein für uns beide**

Als Steve ihm sonntagabends ein kurzes ' _Hey, ich seh dich kaum noch, was geht ab?_ ' schrieb, wurde Bucky heiß und kalt vor plötzlichem Zorn. Er schrieb und sendete, ohne nachzudenken und las seine giftsprühende Nachricht auch nicht nochmal durch.

„ _Wo hast du denn auf deinem sehr beschäftigten Handy meine Nummer plötzlich wieder ausgegraben? Was willst du das überhaupt wissen? Du hast doch besseres zu tun. Besseres als ich jedenfalls, der hier darum kämpft, seinen Traum nicht aufgeben zu müssen. Eigentlich hat mir ja_ jemand _versprochen mit mir zusammen eine Lösung zu finden, wie ich nicht die nächsten Jahre im Schlamm kriechen muss um studieren zu können, aber... hmm, was glaubst du was aus diesem_ Jemand _geworden ist? Jemand mit einem Leben im Gegensatz zu mir._ “

Es kam eine Weile keine Antwort, dann las Bucky nochmal durch, was er da geschrieben hatte. Er wäre am liebsten gestorben... Das Telefon bingte.

„ _Wow. Das sitzt._ Jemand _hätte nur etwas sagen müssen. Das Schlimme ist, dass_ jemand _ein Problem hat, das nicht ich verursacht habe, aber offenbar jetzt ausbaden muss. Es tut mir leid, dass du so viel Stress hast, aber ich bins nicht, der dich aussticht. Es reicht, dass du deine schlechte Laune an der Konkurrenz auslässt. Ich brauch das nicht auch noch._ “

Was zur Hölle? Was fiel Steve eigentlich ein? Vögelte er schon wieder ein Mädchen, das dafür einen Freibrief bekam, mit ihm, Bucky, umzuspringen, wie es ihm beliebte? Und was erlaubte sich diese eingebildete Französin, ihn bei Steve schlechtzumachen? Er ließ seine schlechte Laune an ihr aus, weil sie ihn – pardon – _ausstach_? Gings noch?

„ _Selber wow. Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu bereden als mein erbärmliches Ausgestochenes-Verletztes-Ego? Wann bist du eigentlich zu einem Lästerschwein geworden? Macht das der französische Einfluss? Fuck off, Steven_ “

Steve war wie vom Donner gerührt. _Lästerschwein_? Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit Pauline Beauregard. Sie war die Tochter eines französischen Diplomaten und war sehr versiert in Politik. Außerdem war sie lustig und nett und äußerst beliebt. Bucky schien sie allerdings zu verabscheuen. Ja, sie spielte gut Fußball und Bucky hatte ein Spiel auf der Bank gesessen – so what! Das nächste spielte er bestimmt wieder. Sie hatte außerdem eine gute Idee in sein Improtheater eingebracht. Was war so schlimm daran?

Vom ersten Augenblick an war Bucky feindselig gewesen und sie hatte sich einmal bei Steve darüber beschwert. Obwohl beschwert das falsche Wort war. Es betrübte sie ganz einfach. Steve hatte ihr daraufhin so viel über Bucky erzählt und danach war die Französin nur noch verwirrt. Sie konnte den mürrischen, grüblerischen, unfreundlichen Jungen nicht in Einklang bringen mit Steves Erzählungen, wo dieser in höchsten und wärmsten Tönen von einem sprühenden, humorvollen, spritzigen und gutherzigen Menschen sprach.

Der Typ einfach war in den falschen Mann verliebt. Warum sonst sollte er immer allein und für sich sein und Steve meiden, seit der sich mit der Neuen angefreundet hatte? Und warum sollte sie sich in vornehmer Zurückhaltung üben? Steven Stark gefiel ihr. Er sah gut aus, war intelligent und kam aus gutem Haus. Echt französische Untertreibun, sie musste über sich selbst lachen bei der Formulierung. Steve war ein solider Schulflirt, der ihr Schuljahr in Amerika versüßen sollte und wenn ein schwuler Sonderling damit ein Problem hatte, war es jedenfalls nicht ihres. Von Paulines Plänen hatte Steve natürlich nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Sie spielte ihn wie ein Instrument und so rutschte die ganze Schuld an der Misere, dass Steve zwischen die Fronten geraten war, dem in die Schuhe... _Lästerschwein_.

Steves Gerechtigkeitssinn schlug Alarm. Das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen! Geradeso als wäre er ein mieser Mobber? Ohne ihn. Er fuhr schnurstracks ohne eine weitere Nachricht zu senden zu Buckys Haus. Als Bucky ihm die Tür öffnete sah Steve sich einem seltenen Anblick gegenüber. Nicht nur hatte Bucky getrunken, ganz offensichtlich, Steve wusste von dem geheimen Biervorrat unter dem losen Brett in Buckys Zimmer. Den Vorrat hatte ihm sein letzter Freund vom SI-Praktikum angelegt, Sung Yin, der schon 21 war, und er war groß, also der Biervorrat.

Nein, Bucky war auch noch völlig nachlässig gekleidet in Pyjamahosen und einem fleckigen alten ehemals weißen T-Shirt. Seine Haare ein strähniger Mob und er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. Das Schlimmste war aber die Miene voller Ablehnung und Trotz und etwas anderem, das Steve nicht einordnen konnte. „Was an 'Fuck off' hast du nicht verstanden?“ „Ich hab an dem Ausdruck alles verstanden, aber nicht, wo er hergekommen ist – so aus dem Nichts. Lass mich rein.“ „Und wenn ich nicht möchte?“ „Dann zwing ich dich dazu.“ Bucky funkelte ihn unter zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du und welche Armee...“, brummte er, ließ aber die Tür offen, als er sich umdrehte und zurück ins Haus ging. Steve folgte ihm in sein Zimmer. Sein Auge erfasste drei leere Bierdosen im Papierkorb und eine weitere neben Buckys Laptop, auf dessen Bildschirm gruselige Mathefromeln drohten. Außerdem ein ungemachtes Bett, Teller und Tassen, Staub überall und Klamottenstapel auf der Couch und Papierstapel auf dem Boden und, Steve stutzte, die Star-Wars-Sammelboxen, die er Bucky letztes Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sie waren die einzigen Gegenstände in dem verwahrlosten Zimmer die sauber abgestaubt und ordentlich ausgerichtet auf Buckys Nachttisch standen.

„Warum hast du mich Lästerschwein genannt?“ „Warum bist du hier?“ Sie sagten es gleichzeitig. Dann holten sie beide tief Luft. „Ich _werde_ dir helfen mit dem Stipendium.“ „Gehst du mit Pauline Beauregard?“ Wieder gleichzeitig. Dann sahen sie sich eine Weile schweigend an. „Ich komm nicht mehr mit.“, gab Steve schließlich zu und Bucky atmete die angehaltene Luft aus. „Du zuerst.“, sagte er. „Immer ich. Also: Warum hast du mich Lästerschwein genannt?“ „Weil...“, Bucky breitete die Arme aus, ließ sich frustriert aufs Bett fallen und sah zu Steve hoch.

„Steve... ich fühle mich nicht _einfach nur ausgestochen_. Hältst du mich für so oberflächlich? Ich bin einfach nur in heller Panik! Ich komm nicht weiter! Ich kapier Mathe einfach nicht und ich steh ständig unter Strom. Ich hab so viel zu tun und kann nicht schlafen und mein Theater-Projekt... Strange hat gesagt, es könnte mir helfen, bei einer College-Bewerbung und jetzt ist es nicht mehr mein Projekt und na gut, mit Fußball kann ich keinen Blumentopf gewinnen... Aber das ist noch mein einziges Hobby, und das mach ich auch noch in der Schule, wie armselig! Und ich war immer in der Startelf! Und...“, Bucky verstummte.

Steve hatte sich auf dem Boden vor ihm nieder gelassen, im Schneidersitz und sah so intensiv und interessiert und involviert zu ihm hoch, dass es kurz seinen Redeschwall stoppte. „Steve, ich... quassle.“ „Quassle ruhig.“ „Das ist keine verletzte Eitelkeit, solchen Kinderkram hab ich hinter mir. Ich muss nicht die Nummer eins sein. Ich will nur noch studieren können ohne zur Armee zu müssen und ich will den, den ich...“ Bucky hielt mitten im Satz geschockt inne und saß mit offenen Mund und blass da. „Gehst du mit Pauline?“, fragte er dann unvermittelt zum zweiten Mal. Steve stutzte. „Nein, hast du das gedacht?“ „Du könntest, das weißt du, oder?“ „Was? Mit ihr...? Nein...“ Bucky seufzte. „Denk nach. Du könntest sie haben, wenn du sie willst.“

„Das ist doch jetzt egal. Reden wir über deine Pläne. Was unternimmst du alles? Ich mach mir auch schon die ganze Zeit Gedanken. Du könntest doch erstmal ein anderes Grundfach studieren und dort ein Zweitstudiums-Stipend...“ „Willst du Pauline Beauregard?“, fiel ihm Bucky ins Wort, konnte sich einfach nicht stoppen. Steve schloss seinen Mund mit einem hörbaren Plopp. „Nein.“, antwortete er dann fest. „Warum nicht, Steven?“ „Ich hab nicht drüber nachgedacht. Sie ist nett und interessant, wir lieben die gleichen Kurse, Sozielwissenschaften und Englisch. Wir unterhalten uns gut, aber... Warum kannst du sie eigentlich nicht leiden?“, Steve war wirklich neugierig.

„Erzähl mir mehr von ihr, vielleicht hab ich einen falschen Eindruck. Wenn du sie magst, muss was an ihr sein, das sie es wert macht.“ Steve blies nachdenklich die Backen auf, offenbar dachte er wirklich nicht viel über das Mädchen nach... Bucky begann wieder ein klein wenig zu hoffen, insgeheim.

„Paulines Vater arbeitet seit vielen Jahren für die französiche Regierung, zur Zeit als Diplomat im Auswärtigen-Amt hier in New York. Sie hat so viel Einblick in die komplizierte europäische Politik und das ist so spannend! Wusstest du, dass Macron, also der franz...“ „Ich weiß, wer Macron ist, er ist heiß!“, grinste Bucky. Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Okay, reden wir über was anderes.“ „Nicht so heiß wie Trudeau, aber wenn man jemanden wie Trump hat...“ „Bucky, jetzt darfst du _nicht_ mehr quasseln. Also Macron hat letzten Monat....“ „ _Du_ darfst jetzt auch nicht quasseln.“, unterbrach Bucky ihn lachend. Steve stutzte, lachte dann mit, es war schön, Buckys Lachen wieder zu hören.

„Gut, zurück zum Thema. Du bist aber ein Banause, Bucky Barnes, ich rede über hochwichtige Politik und du rankst die Protagonisten nach Attraktivität. Schamlos.“ „Hochwichtig für mich.“, grinste Bucky. „Einerlei jetzt. Mit Pauline kann ich stundenlang über Politik reden, mit wem kann ich das schon sonst, seit Sam so wenig Zeit hat?“ Bucky senkte den Blick, da war ihm was entgangen, nun, wenn Steve das wollte, das konnte er auch! Na ja, eigentlich ja nicht. Aber mit dem konnte er dafür nicht über Technikkram reden und es machte ihm doch auch nichts aus!

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“, rief Steve, „ _du_ wolltest doch, dass ich dir was über sie erzähle.“ „Entschuldige.“ „Nach dem unglücklichen Start zwischen euch beiden und deinem völlig verblödeten russischen Anti-Witz hatte sie immer das Gefühl, du hättest etwas gegen sie und das ohne jeden Grund. Darum hat sie sich mir anvertraut. Gerade, weil zwei Dinge, die ihr etwas bedeuten, sie geradewegs in deine Schusslinie bringen. Theater und Fußball.“ _Oder drei Dinge, Theater, Fußball und du..._ dachte Bucky düster.

„Also Bucky, wenn du mir jetzt nicht etwas aufmerksamer zuhörst, kann ich auch wieder über Europa reden, das scheint ja dann keine Rolle zu spielen.“, rief Steve jetzt etwas gekränkt. _Oops,_ hatte Steve ihn etwas gefragt?

„Es hat sie betrübt, dass ihr euch so wenig grün seid, obwohl ihr die gleichen Interessen und Hobbys habt. Sie ist noch ein wenig einsam in New York und hätte gern mehr Freunde.“ Bucky riss die Augen auf. „Reden wir noch über dieselbe Person? Einsam? Wenig Freunde?“, unglaublich, wie schamlos sie Steves Beschützerinstinkt ausnutzte. „Wie meinst du das denn?“, Steves Augen waren ein wenig verengt. Bucky musste vorsichtig sein. Miss Teen Vogue war offenbar ziemlich schlau. Er musste aufpassen, dass Steves Beschützerinstinkt für das raffinierte Luder sich nicht gegen ihn selbst richtete.

„Ach, es ist nur, in meinem Drama-Kurs kommt sie ziemlich gut an.“ „Und sie hat Angst, dass sie da Grenzen überschreitet, Dinge an sich reißt, die ihr nicht zustehen. Sie wusste schließlich nicht, dass du das Projekt aus dem Nichts geschaffen hast und dass jetzt alle ihre Idee besser finden, ist ihr sehr unangenehm.“ _Mann, sie ist gut!_ „Na ja. Im Grunde hat sie ja Recht. Es war lahm zuletzt und ihre Idee ist wirklich gut.“, lenkte Bucky gespielt zerknirscht ein. „Ich bange doch nur um mein Zertifikat. Wenn ein gewisser Prozentsatz an Verantwortlichkeit unterschritten wird, bekomme ich es nicht. Dr Strange war da sehr bestimmt.“

„Dann sag ihr das doch! Ich bin sicher, sie versteht es.“ _Einen Teufel werd ich tun_. „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Wir hatten da einen unglücklichen Start und das kann ich wohl auf meine Kappe nehmen.“ „Gräm dich nicht. Du hast schließlich echt große Sorgen.“ _Oh, gönnerhafter Steven Stark_. Das war der einzige von dem Haufen, in den Bucky nicht verliebt war. Und beim nächsten Spiel bist du sicher wieder in der Startelf. Sie hat gesagt, du spielst gut!“, lächelte Steve ihn an.

Pauline spielte _dieses_ Spiel hier besser als er selbst, stellte Bucky fest. Indem sie Steve was Nettes über Bucky vorlog, erreichte sie mehr als er, wenn er schmollte und feindselig war. _Das_ konnte er aber auch. Herausforderung angenommen, danke sehr. „Sie ist auch gut, sehr gut.“ „Dann musst du es ja nicht so tragisch nehmen, dass sie dich getunnelt hat und du nur noch die Notbremse ziehen konntest, oder?“ Empörung wallte in Bucky auf: Das _war_ ein faires Tackling gewesen! Er konnte nur eine Schulter hochziehen und eine neutrale Miene zur Schau stellen. „Hättest du nicht gemeckert, hättest du gar kein Rot kassiert, sagt sie. In Europa fügen sich Fußballer immer den Entscheidungen des Schiris. Ihr tat es leid, dass du dich zum Platzverweis hast hinreißen lassen. Das Spiel fand sie danach viel weniger spannend.“

Bucky wurden zwei Dinge klar: Erstens, Pauline Beauregard log schamlos und zweitens, die unzähligen Fußballspiele aus Europa, die Steve Bucky zuliebe mit dem angeschaut hatte – Bucky liebte europäischen Fußball – waren samt und sonders an dem vorbeigegangen. Europäische Fußballer und sich dem Schiri fügen. _Das ich nicht lache_! „War eh ne bequeme, wenig herausfordernde Situation mit nur zwei Innenverteidigern, mit drei kann man das Spiel viel besser taktisch umstellen im Bedarf.“ „Stimmt.“, strahlte Steve ihn an. _Er hat keine Ahnung wovon ich spreche_... dachte Bucky völlig verschossen. _Sein Lächeln ist so schön_.

„Iss morgen doch mit uns zu Mittag, ja?“, bat Steve nun. „Okay, du Punk.“ „Und ich denk über dein College-Problem nach, ich versprechs!“ „Meld dich das nächste Mal ja nicht erst wieder nach Wochen!“ „Du aber auch nicht!“, damit verabschiedete sich Steve. Bucky hatte immer öfter schuldbewusst zu seinem drohenden Matheberg auf dem Laptop hingesehen...

Am nächsten Morgen stand Bucky um sechs auf, duschte und probierte über 20 Outfits aus. Jetzt war seine Konkurrenz kein Trampel aus ner Mietskaserne, sondern ein französisches Model aus Paris. Die Sachen, in denen er sexy aussah, waren nicht für die Schule geeignet, weil, ja, zu sexy. Die, die er mochte, zu auffällig anders als das, was er sonst trug. Von seinen üblichen Schulsachen war alles, egal in welcher Kombination, total langweilig und hatte er schon Dutzende Male angehabt. Er machte sich zwar nicht vor, dass Steve den Unterschied überhaupt bemerken würde. Aber _er_ würde sich so viel sicherer und selbstbewusster fühlen, wenn er gut aussah. Er konnte aber auch nicht riskieren, dass _jemand_ vor Steve eine Bemerkung machen würde, nur keine schlafenden Hunde wecken...

Die Entscheidung fiel erst zwanzig Minuten, bevor er los musste. Gott sei Dank hatten seine Haare heute entschieden, völlig ohne Aufwand perfekt zu sitzen. Der Out-of-Bed-Look sah sehr natürlich aus. Nicht das geringste Anzeichen auch nur des winzigsten Pickelchens. Gut. Bucky hatte in der Pubertät von 13 bis 15 unter schweren Akne-Anfällen gelitten. Etwas, von dem Steve wundersamerweise immer verschont geblieben war, dafür hatte Bucky im Gegensatz zu dem keine Zahnspange gebraucht. Die winzige Unregelmäßigkeit in seinem Oberkiefer machte sein Lächeln nur noch charmanter und interessanter.

Mit Körperkleber brachte er das Fake-Piercing an seiner linken Brustwarze an, einen kurzen silbernen Stab, der in zwei schwarzen Kugeln in Erbsengröße endete. Als der Kleber trocken war, zog er ein hautenges weißes T-Shirt mit V-Auschschnitt und angeschnittenen Ärmeln an, das seine Schultern betonte und den Schatten kurz gestutzter schwarzer Achselbehaarung andeutete. Das Fake-Piercing zeichnete sich deutlich ab. Casual geschnittene Faded-Wash-Jeans mit einem schweren metallbeschlagenen Gürtel, Arbeiterstiefel und noch eine ärmellose schwarze Kapuzenweste und er war sehr zufrieden mit seinem Spiegelbild. Er legte das Armband an, das Steve ihm geschenkt hatte und die Dog Tags von seinem Großvater. Jetzt musste er sich beeilen, wollte er nicht zu spät kommen.

Erste Stunde hatte er Mathe. Seine Hausaufgaben waren vollständig aber ganz sicher nicht vollständig richtig. Peggy zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er neben ihr in die Bank sank. „Was vor heute?“, fragte sie süffisant. „Ich hab beschlossen, mal wieder ein bisschen zu leben. Was macht lebendiger als ein perfektes Outfit?“ „100 Punkte in Mathe.“, gab sie trocken zurück. „Ich hab das ganze Wochenende gelernt, wie ein braver Junge.“ „Und deshalb musst du heute wie ein böser Junge angezogen in die Schule kommen?“, grinste sie. Er grinste zurück. „Böse Jungs haben mehr Spaß!“ „Daniel hat auch so ein Piercing. Er zieht nur nicht so enge Sachen an wie du.“, damit schlug sie ihr Buch auf. Bucky starrte kurz und schlug dann auch sein Buch auf. _Stille Wasser_ ... 

Mathe war grässlich wie immer, aber einen kleinen Durchbruch hatte er trotzdem, mit seinen Hausaufgaben erreichte er in Selbstkontrolle bei der Besprechung zum ersten Mal über 75%. Heute war sein Tag! Nach Mathe hatte er Englisch und Literatur und sie nahmen eine pfiffige Kurzgeschichte durch, in der sich ein Mann mit einem Waschbären in einer kleinen Kammer über der Garage versteckt, um von dort seine Familie zu beobachten. Perfekt für das Vollplaybacktheater und Peter Quill wäre bestimmt bereit, seinen Waschbären auf die Bühne zu bringen. Niemand aus dem Theater-Leistungskurs war mit ihm in Englisch, also würde er diese Geschichte als seine eigene Idee als Beispiel für einen ersten Versuch verkaufen.

Geschickt brachte er den Englischkurs auf den Gedanken, die Story in Rollen zu lesen und Gefühle, die dabei bei ihnen entstanden, zu beschreiben. Er war ein Genie! Außerdem sahen viele ihn zum ersten Mal wieder, seit er in der Senior war, verstohlen so an, wie er das die gesamte Junior erlebt hatte. Interessiert, bewundernd und ein bisschen fasziniert. In der Stunde Freiarbeit vor der Mittagspause arbeitete er die Kurzgeschichte fürs VPT aus, nach der Mittagspause hatten sie Drama. Als er in der Cafeteria nach Steve und Pauline Ausschau hielt, entdeckte er die beiden über die New York Times gebeugt in ernste Konversation vertieft an einem Tisch im Hintergrund. Das war allerdings ein Problem. Bei jedem politischen Thema würde sie die Nase vorn haben und er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er das Gesprächsthema wechseln konnte, um mitreden zu können und er hatte eine brillante Idee!

Er zog sein Telefon hervor und rief einen Artikel auf, den er am Wochenende gelesen hatte. In Skandinavien war eine Studie erhoben worden, die bewies, dass nach der Legalisierung der Homosexuellen-Ehe die Selbstmordrate signifikant gesunken war. Mit dem geöffneten Artikel ging er zu dem Tisch mit den beiden. Pauline war fantastisch gekleidet in einem hellblauen seidenen Herrenhemd mit Dreiviertelärmeln und ohne Kragen über schlichten dunkelgrauen halblangen Leggins sowie auffälligen türkisfarbenen Sneakers als Hingucker. Nicht übel. Steve in seinen Khakis mit Halbarm-Karohemd daneben... Buckys Herz fing an, wie rasend zu klopfen. Diesen furchtbaren Look konnte nur Steve bringen und so gut darin aussehen, ehrlich.

„Ein Meilenstein, seht euch das an.“, rief er, am Tisch angekommen und legte das Telefon mit der Meldung zwischen die beiden, direkt auf die New York Times. „Endlich wird diese Verbindung mal hergestellt.“ Dann legte er gespielt erschrocken die Fingerspitzen an seinen Mund. „Oh, entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich euch bei was gestört habe, ich war nur grad so aufgeregt.“ Pauline musterte ihn argwöhnisch, Steve lächelte vor Freude. „Bucky!“, dann sah auch er an ihm herunter und dann wieder hoch, sein Mund blieb ein wenig geöffnet, dann fing er sich aber schnell wieder. „Nein, nein, wir können das später diskutieren. Was meinst du?“ und er griff sich Buckys Telefon und las sich den Artikel durch.

„Das ist ja großartig! Ein echter Erfolg. Sieh, Pauline!“ und er reichte das Telefon an sie weiter. Bucky ließ sich am Tisch nieder und packte sein Lunch aus. Er brachte es so gut wie immer mit, weil er das Lunchgeld, das er zur Verfügung hatte, lieber anderweitig ausgab. „Wie war dein Vormittag?“, fragte Steve. „76% in Mathe, muss ich mehr sagen?“ „Gratuliere! Ich wusste du bekommst den Dreh noch raus.“

Pauline war mit dem Artikel fertig und gab Bucky das Telefon zurück. „Freut misch sehr, das ist lange überfällig. Ein Freund meines Vaters 'at sisch in der Garage er'ängt. Er ließ eine Gattin und zwei Kinder zurück, aber er konnte seine große Liebe, seinen Freund von der Universität nie vergessen. Es war so tragisch.“ Bucky hörte den berechnenden Ton deutlich heraus, wusste aber, dass Steve dieser völlig entging. „Oh mein Gott! Wie furchtbar!“, rief der mitfühlend mit einem Seitenblick zu Bucky. „Isch 'abe ihn gemocht. Er 'at mir immer diese Büscher von dem Bären und dem Jungen vorgelesen.“ „Winnieh, der Pooh, Winnieh, der Pooh, knudeldudelrund ist der Ted...“, Steve und Bucky hatten beide sofort angefangen zu singen, verstummten aber ob des verstörten Blicks der Französin augenblicklich. „Sorry“ „Entschuldige“

Nach einer etwas peinlichen Pause fragte Bucky die beiden nach ihrem Vormittag und bald war die Mittagspause auch schon vorbei. „Gehen wir zusammen zur Medienwerkstatt?“ Dort fand Drama und Medien statt. Pauline lächelte süßlich. „Ja, gern. Bis später, Steve!“ Als sie aufstanden, zog Bucky sich die Kapuzenweste aus und stopfte sie in seinen Rucksack, dann streckte er die Arme, als wäre er verspannt, während er Steve fragte, wie es Peter inzwischen im Kindergarten gefiel. Der Stoff seines Shirts spannte sich über seine Brust und er registrierte befriedigt, dass Steve genau an die richtige Stelle sah.

Dessen Augen weiteten sich kurz, er leckte sich über die Lippen und antwortete etwas heiser, ohne den Blick von der verräterischen kleinen Beule in Buckys Shirt abzuwenden: „Mäßig, aber meinem Dad geht’s noch schlechter.“ Bucky lachte hell auf. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen! Bis dann, Stevie!“ Der räusperte sich, sagte lahm „Ja.“ und Bucky und Pauline strebten zum Ausgang. Die Medienwerkstatt war in einem Nebengebäude untergebracht. Auf dem Weg sagte Bucky nebenbei: „Wahnsinn, dein Hemd. Paris?“ „Natürlisch. Dein Gürtel? Texas?“, es klang biestig und etwas säuerlich. „Jeder wie er kann. Und ich kann. Das solltest du mir besser glauben.“ Sie blieb stehen. „Was soll das 'eißen?“

„Wenn du weiterhin versuchen wirst, Steve Mist über mich zu erzählen, mach ich ernst. Vergiss nicht, ich bin schwul. Wir schwulen Jungs können das. Wir können eure miesen Spielchen genauso gut spielen wie ihr. Du willst mich nicht zum Feind.“ Pauline starrte ihn an. „Isch verste'he nischt...“, versuchte sie lahm die Unschuldige zu spielen. „Du hast das Foul gefaked. Ich hab dich fair getackelt. Ich kann dich auch außerhalb des Felds absolut _fair_ tackeln, wenn ich mir Mühe gebe. Glaub mir das besser, wenn du dich nicht blamieren willst.“ Die Französin verengte ihre Augen. „Was willst du eigentlisch?“ „Tu nicht so als wüsstest du das nicht.“ Pauline zuckte kurz zurück, straffte ihre Schultern und richtete sich auf. Sie reichte Bucky bis an die Augenbrauen, sie trug ja nur Sneakers, keine Heels. „Isch weiß nischt, was du meinst.“, ihr Blick war kalt. Bucky lachte humorlos. „Ja, klar.“

Dann warf er seine herrliche brünette Flut von unbändigem Haar dramatisch zurück. „Das Spiel hat begonnen.“, funkelte er sie abenteuerlustig an. „Isch werde gewinnen.“, gab sie selbstbewusst zurück, „niemand wird zulassen, dass du misch schlescht be'andelst.“ „Ich werde dich so zuckersüß und wundervoll und wie eine Göttin behandeln, dass nicht nur allen um uns herum Hören und Sehen vergeht, sondern sogar dir selbst.“, lachte Bucky sie an, „ich hab den Code geknackt.“, damit wandte er sich von ihr ab und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes Richtung Medienwerkstatt. Steve derweil, der schon im Saal des Mathe-Grundkurses war, freute sich, dass Bucky diesmal so nett zu ihrem ausländischen Gast gewesen war. Bucky war so ein Charmer... _Und er hat jetzt ein Brustwarzen-Piercing! s_ choss es in seinen Sinn. Steve wurde halb hart und ihm war furchtbar heiß plötzlich...


	49. Chapter 49

**Schweres französisches Geschütz**

In Drama wurde Pauline natürlich von allen herzlichst begrüßt und Bucky lächelte sein gewinnendstes Lächeln dabei. Als alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, holte er tief Luft und sagte: „Leute! Ich hab nachgedacht. Es ist ein Segen, dass uns das Schicksal Pauline Beauregard beschert hat. Ihr müsst entschuldigen, dass ich so ein _Biest_ war.“, er sprach das Schimpfwort mit tiefer und doch zärtlicher Stimme aus, „aber, was soll ich tun? Ich bin schwul. Ich _bin_ ne Drama Queen. Sorry dafür.“ Bucky konnte, wenn er wollte, jeden Vorteil aus seiner Sexualität, die gerade 'in Mode' war, nutzen. Er erntete ein paar Lacher und freundliche, wohlmeinende Aufmerksamkeit für seine Rede. Er hob weiter an, bevor jemand etwas dazu sagen konnte:

„Paulines Input rettet unser Projekt und ich bin ihr zu ewigem Dank verpflichtet. Je t'aime, miraclées.“, das hatte er gegoogelt. Die Kursteilnehmer, die Französisch belegten, lächelten breit über das nette Kompliment. „Vollplaybacktheater also. Mir ist da am Wochenende ne gute Geschichte eingefallen, die ich mal gelesen habe. Ich teils euch aus.“ Bucky verschickte auf dem Handy die Textdatei in die Theatergruppe. Alle zückten ihre Telefone und lasen.

Denise war die erste, die aufsah. „Bucky! Das ist genial! Und du bist doch mit den Starks so dicke. Du kannst doch bestimmt Kontakt herstellen mit dem Verrückten von Thor Starks Freunden, der den Waschbären hat!“ Bucky grinste. „Kann ich.“ Dann waren alle andern auch nach und nach fertig mit Lesen und stimmten Denise zu. Super Idee! Pauline Beauregard lächelte wie alle andern, aber Bucky bemerkte die eckige Angespanntheit in ihren Schultern mit großer Befriedigung.

Beim nächsten Fußballspiel standen Bucky und Pauline in der Startelf. Und Steve sah zu! Bucky ließ die Französin gut aussehen, überließ ihr Pässe, die sie sehenswert weiterdribbeln konnte, lobte sie weithin hörbar oft, aber die wichtigen Safes, die ihr Team vor gefährlichen Torszenen bewahrte, machte er selbst. Er winkte immer ab, wenn er Einzelapplaus bekam. Das Gegentor fiel in der 48. Minute und es war Paulines Schuld. Sie hatte nicht an Bucky gepasst, obwohl der sich frei gelaufen hatte, sie hatte auch nicht einfach weggeschlagen sondern versucht, es spielerisch zu lösen, verlor den Ball an den gegnerischen Stürmer und der versenkte. Sie ließ den schönen Kopf hängen, die Wangen hochrot vor Ärger, und als Bucky ihr zurief:

„Kopf hoch, hätte jedem passieren können, wir bügeln das wieder!“ ärgerte sie sich noch mehr. Mit dem anderen, mürrischen, dem sie mühelos den Rang hatte ablaufen können, war sie besser fertig geworden. Dieses Charme-Monster, in das Bucky sich verwandelt hatte, war ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz! Und das war schlecht für ihre Konzentration. In der 57. Minute verursachte sie mit einem schlampigen Rückpass eine Ecke. Das gegenerische Team witterte seine Chance, die Vorentscheidung zu erzielen. Die Sanctuary Emerald Soccs, wie die Mannschaft hieß in Anlehung an ihr smaragdgrünes Trikot mit ebensolchen Stulpen, fanden sich geschlossen im Strafraum ein, um das zu verhindern, also rückten die Gegner ebenfalls alle auf, je mehr Beine, desto mehr Chancen ein Tor zu schießen.

Es gab Tumult und Bucky fiel der Ball vor die Füße, der startete kurzerhand durch und überrumpelte das andere Team mit dem Konter im Alleingang völlig, keiner kam ihm schnell genug hinterher.. Der Torwart lief weit aus dem Tor, dem anstürmenden Verteidiger, den er für keine sehr große Gefahr hielt, entgegen. Alle Zuschauer riss es von den Plätzen, sie feuerten Bucky geschlossen an. Steve, Thor und sogar Loki standen in der Ecke rechts neben dem Tor, aber Bucky erlaubte sich nicht, zu ihnen zu sehen. Er täuschte an und da der gegnerische Torwart ihn bisher nicht in Aktion aus der Nähe hatte beobachten können und ihn nicht einschätzen konnte, rechnete er mit dem für Angreifer üblichen Manöver und änderte seine Laufrichtung. Das Antäuschen war ein Bluff gewesen.

Bucky zog, ohne sein Tempo zu verringern, an ihm vorbei, umrundete ihn und brachte den Ball ins Tor. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, wurde von seinem Schwung ein ganzes Stück weitergetragen. Sein Rücken beschrieb einen eleganten Bogen, sein Trikot rutschte hoch und man sah viel von seiner hellen Haut, von der sich der verschwitzte Streifen Haare, der in seinen Fußballshorts verschwand, deutlich abhob. Steve erstarrte kurz in seinem Jubel, den er mit der ganzen Schule teilte, ihm wurde heiß, er wurde etwas hart und er bekam schlecht Luft und dann schrie er sich halb heiser, wie alle andern. Bucky wurde unter einem Knäuel begeisterter, verschwitzter, jubelnder Mitspieler begraben. Pauline Beauregard war am Rand des Körperbergs und hüpfte auf und ab. Als Bucky sich aus dem Menschenpuzzle rausgearbeitet hatte, strahlte er sie an, hob die Hand zu einem High-Five.

„Ohne die Ecke, hätts nicht geklappt. Gib dir nen Scorerpunkt!“ Sie musste natürlich einschlagen.

Ausgleich! Und noch über eine halbe Stunde zu spielen. Den für einen Fußballer etwas überschlanken, bisher wenig aggressiven Verteidiger mit den 'Mädchenhaaren' und dem viel zu hübschen Gesicht hatte jetzt jeder im andern Team auf dem Radar. Man bewachte ihn kaum weniger aufmerksam als Jerry, ihren Stoßstürmer. Das Spiel wurde ein bisschen dreckig, es gab viele gelbe Karten und zehn Minuten vor Schluss stand es immer noch Eins-zu-eins. Dann gab es eine Ecke für die Soccs. Bucky war kurz unschlüssig. Sollte er sich mit nach vorne werfen, für den einen Lucky Punch riskieren, dass ihr Tor weitgehend unverteidigt blieb, gab es einen Konter. Der Coach signalisierte ihm zu bleiben, bis maximal Mittellinie vorzustoßen. Pauline mit der selben Order hielt sich nicht daran, ging mit nach vorne. Bucky sah den Coach schäumen an der Seitenlinie.

Oh, er würde sie so ritterlich verteidigen bei der After-Game-Spielbesprechung, grinste er in sich rein. Der Ball flog aus der Ecke mitten in beide Mannschaften, die sich im Strafraum tummelten. Es gab ein paar hohe unkontrollierte Schüsse und einer flog aus dem Strafraum in Richtung Buckys eigenes Feld. Ohne zu überlegen, setzte er sich in Bewegung, nahm den herabfallenden Ball mit der Brust an, lenkte ihn an sein Knie, dann zum Fuß, dabei hatte er schon gut 30 Meter gutgemacht. Es gab einen Aufschrei beim gegnerischen Team. _Nicht der schon wieder!_ hieß das. Und da war Bucky auch schon am Strafraum, mit Ball. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Er knickte seitlich weg, stürzte hart, dachte nur an den Ball und sah sich wild um. Der Pfiff war durchdringend. Ein Gegenspieler hatte ihm mit offener Sohle voll in die Füße gegrätscht und seinen Knöchel getroffen, setzte er das Geschehen jetzt zusammen... 

Es gab Elfmeter für Buckys Team und Rot für die üble Grätsche. Die Sanctuary High wurde zum Tollhaus! Fußball war in den USA kein sehr populärer Sport aber für ihre Teams hielten alle Schüler der Eliteschule immer zusammen, Ehrensache. Ein Elfmeter war eine 80%ige Torchance!

Sofort sammelte sich die Mannschaft vor der Ersatzbank, um zu diskutieren, wer ihn ausführen sollte. Jerry gab zu, in keiner guten Verfassung zu sein. „Mir ist heute gar nichts gelungen. Ich passe.“ „Pauline, du?“, fragte Bucky. „Isch weiß nischt, mir steckt mein Faux-Pas noch in den Knochen.“ „Was ist mit dir, Bucky? Du warst im Torschusstraining sehr gut zuletzt.“, rief der Rechtsaußen Mike. „Der Gefoulte soll den Elfmeter doch nicht schießen, alte Fußballregel.“, dozierte Jeremy, ihr defensiver Sechser. Der Torwart Ruben bemerkte:

„Vor Bucky hat der Torwart aber Angst. Ich weiß, wie das ist. Du hast ihn total überrumpelt und ausgetrickst. Wenn du jetzt wieder vor ihm stehst, kriegt er Muffensausen, geht mir auch immer so.“ Sie sahen zum Coach, der ihrer Diskussion bisher schweigend beigewohnt hatte. Der nickte. „Machs, Barnes. Und mach ihn ja rein.“, brummte er, drückte ihm kurz annerkennend und echt britisch zurückhaltend die Schulter. Bucky war so voller Adrenalin, der Knöchel tat nicht weh, er könnte Bäume ausreißen, er könnte den Pazifik durchschwimmen, er könnte den Fujiyama erklimmen, er könnte Steve endlich sagen, dass er ihn liebte... na ja, das vielleicht nicht aber er würde dieses Tor machen, davon war er überzeugt.

Und dann trat er hoch erhobenen Kopfes zum Elfmeterpunkt, den Ball in der Hand. Befriedigt konnte er den Torhüter schlucken sehen. Er legte mit gemessenen Bewegungen den Ball auf den Punkt und ruckelte ihn mit großer Geste hin und her. Gehörte nunmal dazu. Er erlaubte sich einen ein paar Sekunden langen Blick zu Steve, der hatte regelrecht Sternchenaugen und der Mund stand ihm leicht offen, seine Hände umklammerten das Geländer vor ihm.  _Oh_ ! Noch mehr Adrenalin schoss in Buckys Blutkreislauf. Er sah zum Torhüter zurück und beehrte den mit einem so dreckigen Grinsen, dass er förmlich sehen konnte, wie der kleiner wurde. Ein Pfiff gab den Elfer frei und Bucky lief an. 

Dann machte er den Trick, den der beste Stürmer Europas, Robert Lewandowski, immer anwandte: er stoppte die geradeso erlaubte Pause vor dem Schuss ab, der Torwart warf sich in eine Ecke. In die andere zu schießen war aus der Distanz ein Kinderspiel. Der Lärm daraufhin war ohrenbetäubend. Bucky verschwand augenblicklich in den Umarmungen seiner Mitspieler. Das Adrenalin verpuffte bei der Erleichterung und Freude und sein Knöchel gab nach, er knickte ein und sank zu Boden, sein Team sank mit, feierte dort mit ihm weiter, bis endlich einer merkte, dass Bucky Schmerzen hatte und sehr blass geworden war, kalten Schweiß im Gesicht hatte.   
  
Bucky wurde verletzt ausgewechselt, dabei infernalisch gefeiert, und Scott bekam noch ein paar Minuten Spielzeit. Zwei der für das Spiel bereitstehenden Schulsanitäter schleppten ihn, beide Arme über ihre Schultern gezogen, auf einem Bein hoppelnd in den Sanitäterraum. Dort zogen sie ihm Schuh, Stulpe, Schoner und Socke aus. Bucky krümmte sich dabei vor Schmerzen. Der Knöchel war extrem geschwollen und aus einer kleinen Platzwunde sickerte Blut. Eisspray kam zum Einsatz, Desinfektionsmittel, Verbandsmull, bis die Blutung aufhörte, dann ein großes steriles Pflaster, ein fest gewickeltes Cool-Pack und ein Lagerungskissen. Bucky lag auf der Liege, den verletzten Fuß hoch auf dem Stützkissen.

„Geduld, du Held“, sagte Clarice, eine der Sanitäter. „Du kennst die Kette: Pause, Eis, Compression, Hochlagern. Wird schon wieder.“ „So ein PECH.“, witzelte Bucky schwach. Er erntete dafür zwei müde Grinser. Sanitäter waren die abgebrühtesten Menschen der Welt – schon in der Highschool. Da platzte Steve in den Raum. _Steve_! „Bucky!“, rief er, hochrote Flecken auf den Wangen und am Hals und wilde Sorge in den Augen. „Ruhig Blut, Alter. Wie ist das Spiel ausgegangen?“ „Äh...“ „Steven!“ „Es gab ne Menge Nachspielzeit wegen der Unterbrechung. Es läuft noch.“ Bucky stöhnte auf. „Ich opfere hier mein linkes Bein für den Sieg und du siehst nichtmal bis zum Ende zu.“ Steve grinste: „Dein Bein sieht nicht aus, als würde es gleich abfallen.“ Dann wurde er wieder ernst. 

„Hast du Schmerzen?“ Bucky zögerte. Er entschied sich für: „Ja. Tut höllisch weh, es hat sogar geblutet.“ Steves Augen wurden groß und rund. Clarice hüstelte spöttisch. Ihr Patient hatte sich seit er Eis drauf hatte keinen Moment über Schmerzen beschwert und die drei Tropfen Blut waren doch ein Witz! Beide ignorierten sie. „Du hast mit diesem Knöchel einen Elfmeter verwandelt, wie hast du das nur angestellt und dein erstes Tor erst, der Wahnsinn!“, schwärmte Steve jetzt, und Bucky glaubte, im Himmel zu sein, _dafür_ würde er sich jeden Tag gegen den Knöchel treten lassen, absolut! 

„Ich weiß nicht, Stevie, irgendwie hab ich es vorhin nicht gespürt, erst nachdem der Ball drin war.“ „Adrenalin.“, ließ sich Duncan, der zweite Sanitäter unbeeindruckt vernehmen. Auch den ignorierten sie. „Du bist... so ein Trottel.“ Das warme Gefühl in Buckys Brust heizte sich noch mehr auf. Wie zärtlich Steve klang! Er schluckte um einen Riesenkloß herum und sagte: „Und du Punk verlässt ein laufendes Spiel, ohne mir sagen zu können, ob mein Opfer...“

Ein lautes, lärmendes, übersprudelndes Fußballteam eroberte in diesem Moment den Sanitäterraum, drängte Steve mühelos von der Liege weg und alle sprachen durcheinander und klopften Buckys Schulter, tätschelten seinen Kopf, lachten, Ruben küsste ihn schallend auf die Wange. „Ich habs dir gesagt, der hatte ne Scheißangst!“ „Wir haben gewonnen?“ „Natürlich, du Idiot! Würden wir uns sonst so freuen?“ „Du warst unglaublich!“ „Super, Bucky!“ „Du hast uns den Sieg geholt!“ „Du warst eiskalt!“ Steve fand sich gerade etwas überflüssig, wollte unbemerkt zum Ausgang verschwinden, Bucky seinen Erfolg gönnen, da sah er sich plötzlich Pauline gegenüber, die abseits von ihren Teamkameraden stand, was merkwürdig war. Freute sie sich denn nicht?

„Steve... Großartiger Sieg, nischt wahr? Bucky war formidable, nischt? Wir gehen noch feiern, aber leider muss er zum Arzt und kann nischt mitkommen, Befehl vom Trainer. Magst du mitkommen?“ Steve zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Französin war im Nachhinein betrachtet die einzige gewesen, die Bucky nicht gratuliert hatte, sich nicht mit ihm gefreut hatte...

„Geht ihr nur feiern. Ich gehöre ja nicht zum Team, ich möchte ihn zum Arzt begleiten.“ Pauline hatte ihre ebenmäßigen Züge perfekt im Griff, aber in ihr ballte sich eine heiße Wut zusammen. Barnes hatte den Code tatsächlich geknackt, wie er es ausgedrückt hatte. Sie würde wohl stärkeres Geschütz auffahren müssen. _Später_ Darüber musste sie erstmal nachdenken. Das Team wuselte unter weiteren Lobeshymnen wieder aus dem Raum und Steve blieb zurück. „Du musst zum Arzt, sagte man mir.“ „Ist doch nur ne Prellung.“ „Anweisung von Coach.“ Jetzt kam _der_ und störte sie. 

„Barnes! Was soll diese Rücksichtlosigkeit dir selbst gegenüber! Das will ich nie wieder erleben, verstanden?“ „Sie haben gesagt: mach ihn ja rein'“, grinste Bucky. „Oh, sind wir jetzt oberschlau? Hör mal gut zu, Junge, das kann ich nicht dulden, dass ihr Kinder euch hier ernsthaft verletzt und... ach, scheiß drauf. Gute Arbeit, Barnes. Wichtiger Sieg. Gut gemacht.“ „Danke, Coach.“ „Jetzt musst du aber zum Arzt.“ „Ich möchte ihn begleiten, Sir.“, mischte Steve sich ein. „Stark, oder? Bist du sein Freund?“ „Äh...“ „Steve ist schon seit Kindertagen mein bester Freund, Coach, bringen Sie ihn nicht in Verlegenheit.“ Mr Davies nickte knapp. „Los geht’s, in die Notaufnahme.“

Buckys Knöchel war geprellt und überdehnt, er bekam einen Druckverband und Krücken und wurde die nächsten Tage in der Schule wie ein Held gefeiert. Immerhin hatte er im Alleingang die an der Sanctuary verhasste Bayside High, den Vorjahreschampion, besiegt! Aber das Beste war: Steve holte ihn jeden Morgen ab und fuhr ihn jeden Nachmittag nach Hause! Bucky lebte wie auf Wolken, Regenbogen und Sternschnuppen um ihn herum. Und Steve dachte tagelang beinah pausenlos an den Streifen feuchter Haare auf Buckys Bauch...

Bei der Spielbesprechung im nächsten Training war Bucky natürlich dabei, obwohl er nicht mit trainieren würde. Pauline wurde wegen ihres Ungehorsams bei der Ecke angepfiffen und Bucky nochmal wegen seiner Rücksichtslosigkeit. „Wir können nicht auf dich verzichten, Barnes. Du bist eine wichtige Säule für die Defensive.“ „Ach, wir haben doch jetzt Pauline.“ „In den wichtigen Spielen brauch ich euch beide!“ Scott wurde daraufhin etwas kleiner auf der Bank. „Lang! Du brauchst gar nicht zusammenzuschrumpfen. Wir werden auch mal mit einem System aus drei Innenverteidigern arbeiten und außerdem kann Barnes jetzt drei Wochen gar nicht spielen.“ Der Coach funkelte ihn nochmal an. „Coach, er wurde übel gefoult, das ist doch nicht seine schuld!“, verteidigte Ruben ihn. „Er würde sich bestimmt schneller erholen, wenn er auf dem verletzten Knöchel nicht rumgehopst wäre.“ Das stimmte wahrscheinlich.

Bucky sah beim Training zu und schrieb nebenher mit Shuri und Steve, also jeweils, nicht gemeinsam. Shuri hatte ihn auch heftig getadelt, neckte ihn aber unentwegt über seinen neuen Heldenstatus und mit der Geigenmusik, die sie seit neustem zu hören behauptete, wenn sie ihn und Steve zusammen traf. Bucky ging kaum darauf ein, hörte er diese Geigenmusik doch beinahe selbst manchmal. Ganz leise, aber trotzdem. Steve schrieb ihm witzige Nachrichten, schickte ihm Memes und Videos, um ihn aufzuheitern, wenn der Schulalltag seine düstersten Stunden erreichte (Das war meistens in Mathe...) und hatte ihn in eine heftige Partie 'Words with Friends' verwickelt, wo sie ständig miteinander herumzickten, weil sie die teils abstrusen Wortkreationen des andern nicht akzeptierten, zumindest die mit hoher Punktzahl nicht.

„ _Was soll ein 'Bucklet' sein?_ “

„ _So etwas wie ein 'Booklet', aber eher im Sinne von Pamphlet, von dir verfasst. 'Buckylet' klingt zu unprofessionell, also 'Bucklet'_.“

„ _Was für Themen findet man denn in einem 'Bucklet'_?“

„ _Zum Beispiel: '35 Arten, sich für die Sonntagsschule unpassend anzuziehen.' Herausgeber: Bucky Barnes. Du solltest das als Bildband herausgeben! ;)_ “

Das war idiotisch, aber wenigstens schmeichelhaft idiotisch. „ _Punk! :)_ “

Bucky sendete sein neustes Wort.

„ _Ernsthaft? 'steve-esque'? Für 42 Punkte? No way, Alter._ “

„ _Das ist nach unserer Definiton ein reguläres Wort._ “

„ _Nach unserer Definiton musst dus erklären können und das wird dir nicht gelingen!_ “

„ _So wird irgendwann ein Innenarchitekt dein zukünftiges Arbeitszimmer beschreiben: Ein Schreibtisch, dem von Abraham Lincoln nachempfunden, mit Tintenfass, Füllfederhalter, Siegelwachs und antiker Schreibmaschine. Du wirst der einzige Mensch der Welt sein, der noch so etwas in seinem Arbeitszimmer hat und nachdem man dich deswegen interviewt und abgelichtet hat für das letzte Print-Magazin der Welt, 'Männer aus einer andern Zeit', hält der Ausdruck 'steve-esque' sogar Einzug in die Modewelt, weil du auch der letzte Mensch auf Erden sein wirst, der Khakis und Karohemden trägt. :p_ “

„ _Du bist so ein Trottel, aber ein gerissener Trottel. Gib dir die 42 Punkte. Mach dich aber auf was gefasst! :/_ “

Bucky lächelte glücklich vor sich hin. Es war fast, als würde Steve mit ihm flirten. _Flirten_! Er bemerkte den berechnenden kalten Blick Pauline Beauregards nicht, mit dem sie ihn musterte. Sie konnte sich ganz genau vorstellen, mit wem er gerade schrieb. Ihr finsterer Plan nahm langsam Gestalt an. Sie hatte ihre 'Requisiten' schon teilweise zusammen und übte jeden Abend mit ihrem Profi-Make-Up...

Zwei Wochen später war Bucky Krücken und Knöchel-Schiene los, er kam erst nach seinem Arzttermin zur Schule und als er auf dem Flur vor den Naturwissenschaftssälen Steve traf, freute der sich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Alles wieder wie früher?“ „Wie neu!“ Bucky stutzte. Irgendwas war anders. Er richtete sich auf, aber das half nichts, er war schon gerade gestanden. Ein verstohlener Blick nach unten löste die Verwirrung auch nicht. Steve trug wie er selbst Sneakers, also flache Schuhe. Als Bucky wieder hoch sah, in Steves Gesicht, grinste der auf ihn... runter! Bucky schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Nein...“ „Was?“, Steve grinste noch breiter.

„Welchen faulen Zauber hast du gewirkt?“ „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“ „Ich bin geschrumpft.“ „Dann solltest du dich mal wieder messen.“ Steve genoss dieses 'Gespräch' sichtlich. „Wann hast du dich denn zuletzt gemessen?“, fragte Bucky misstrauisch. „Och, weiß ich nicht mehr...“ „Lügner.“ „Gestern. 1,87m.“ „Ich hasse dein Super Food.“, sagte Bucky gespielt düster. Steve lachte. Mr Henderson kam und Bucky stieg zu seinem Platz oben bei Peggy hoch während Steve mit Pauline unten in der ersten Reihe Platz nahm. Er drehte sich nochmal zu Bucky herum und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Der verdrehte die Augen aber er grinste dabei wie ein Idiot.

Peggy zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist passiert?“ „Er ist gewachsen.“ „Und?“ „Er ist jetzt größer als ich.“ Peggy schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte nun ihrerseits die Augen. „ _Jungs..._ “ Pauline unten fragte gerade Steve: „Gehst du zu dem Benefiz-Abend?“ Der Benefiz-Abend war eine Spenden-Gala, organisiert vom Kurs der Junior. Begünstigte waren dieses Mal Projekte, die unterprivilegierten begabten Kindern und Jugendlichen zu mehr Bildung verhelfen und für mehr Chancengleichheit sorgen sollten. Alle Starks würden hingehen, natürlich.

„Ja, ich komme mit meiner Familie. Möchtest du sie kennenlernen?“ Dass das nur eine freundliche und höfliche Frage war, merkte Pauline natürlich, aber sie hatte schon die ganze Woche diverse Einladungen bekommen, jemanden zu begleiten und entschied sich spontan für William Bailey aus ihrem Englisch-Kurs. „Oh, ich ge'e mit jemandem 'in. Vielleicht se'en wir uns ja trotzdem.“ „Wäre nett!“, Steves Lächeln war immer noch freundlich aber von Männern war sie normalerweise ein anderes Lächeln gewohnt. Bucky hatte Steve schon Mitte der Woche gesagt, dass er an dem Abend nicht teilnehmen würde, er musste dringend lernen und wollte sich das ganze Wochenende ab Freitag nach Schulschluss einigeln. Steve fand das schade, aber er verstand Bucky.

Der erste Impro-Theater-Auftritt letzte Woche war ein Erfolg gewesen, den Bucky großmütig und mit viel Charme auf den Input der französischen Mitschülerin zurückführen wollte. Aber allen war klar, dass Bucky das voll auf seinen Schild schreiben konnte, er verteilte die Rollen perfekt, hatte Peter Quill mit seinem Waschbären an Bord geholt und im Publikum vor der Szene Schilder an Stöcken ausgeteilt, zum Hochhalten, auf denen Gefühle standen, auf der Rückseite der Hinweis, diese hochzuhalten, wenn die Geschichte, die Billy mit seiner guten Stimme vorlesen würde, das Gefühl auf dem Schild auslöste. Das Ensemble hatte darauf zu reagieren. Perfektes Vollplaybacktheater.

Die Kritik in der Schülerzeitung, geschrieben von Kyles frischgebackener Ex-Freundin Lily, die den franzöischen Neuzugang an der Sanctuary auch nicht gerade prickelnd fand, lobte Buckys Projekt und gerade diese Inszenierung - und Bucky - in höchsten Tönen. Steve sprach zwei Tage von kaum etwas anderem beim Lunch, das sie inzwischen oft zu dritt einnahmen. Bucky und Pauline immer perfekt und doch casual gestylt, während Steve das zwar sicher nicht merkte, aber es blieb nicht unbemerkt bei einem großen Rest der Sanctuary-Schüler. Pauline begeisterte ihre Fans und Bucky gewann viele seine Bewunderer aus dem letzten Jahr zurück. Würde jetzt ein Ball stattfinden, würde man die beiden wahrscheinlich zu Ballkönigin und -könig wählen – ach, was würden sich beide _darüber_ freuen!

Als sich Steve und seine Familie gerade in 'Gala'-Garderobe hüllten, machte Bucky sich mit dem Pick-Up auf den Weg nach Providence, Rhode Island. Er hatte ein Geheimnis...

Steve hörte das ganze Wochenende tatsächlich nichts von Bucky und störte ihn auch nicht. Der hatte so vehement darum gebeten, dass Steve nicht anders gekonnt hatte, als es ihm zu versprechen. Am Montagmorgen fand Steve einen Edding-Spruch auf der Jungstoilette. 'Brauchst du Stoff? Geh zu Bucky Barnes!'. Er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei, ließ sich von Heimdall (so nannten die Schüler insgeheim ihren Hausmeister John Highmore nach dem nordischen Gott, der alles sieht) Lösungsmittel geben und einen Lappen und entfernte die Schmiererei. Und weil er gerade dabei war, noch ein paar andere (Penisbildchen, Flüche und dumme Klosprüche).

Nachmittags entdeckte er in einer andern Toilette: 'Willst du ne gute Dröhnung? Bucky Barnes hat das beste Zeug!'. Steve runzelte die Stirn. Er holte wieder Lösungsmittel und Lappen und nach Schulschluss ging er ein paar der Jungstoiletten ab und entfernte insgesamt mit den beiden ersten, sieben Nachrichten diesen Tenors. Das Schulgebäude leerte sich immer mehr und als es entspechend einsam auf den Fluren war, betrat Steve einen der Mädchen-Waschräume. Dort fand er 'Bucky Barnes hat den besten Stoff!'. In einer anderen Farbe stand 'und den besten Po.' drunter, mitsamt Herzchen. Steve wischte nur die Worte 'Stoff', 'und', 'den' und 'besten' weg. 'Bucky Barnes hat den besten... Po.' blieb übrig.

Die Stichprobe auf einer weiteren Mädchentoilette im ersten Stock ergab einen weiteren Shopping-Tipp, wenn man sich was reinziehen wollte! Wo kam das plötzlich her? Steve kam an diesem Tag spät aus dem Schulhaus... Mit Bucky sprach er erst am nächsten Morgen in Sportwissenschaften wieder. Den Tag vorher hatte er ihn während der Freiarbeit hinter einem beängstigenden Stapel dicker Mathebücher in der Bibliothek zwar gesehen aber nur kurz gewunken, er sah furchtbar beschäftigt und schlecht gelaunt aus. Was Mathe eben mit ihm machte. Eigentlich hatte er beim Fußballtraining zusehen wollen, aber seine Putzaktion hatte ihn zu lange aufgehalten. In Sportwissenschaften sollten sie in Zweier-Teams Diätpläne für Menschen mit Diabetes und Glutenallerige ausarbeiten.

„Wie war die Gala? Hast du mit deiner Mutter getanzt?“ Alle Stark-Jungs hatten wegen ihrer gesellschaftlichen Stellung Tanzunterricht gehabt. Steve hatte viel geübt, bis er den Bogen raus hatte. Loki, der sich an der streng geregelten Schrittabfolge erfreute, tanzte sehr gut aber nicht sehr gern. Thor war erwartungsgemäß eine Katastrophe.

„Ja, und Mom hat mich sehr gelobt, ich hätte genau die richtige Tanzgröße für sie. Aber erst als mein Dad mich abgeklatscht hat, richteten sich wieder alle Augen auf die beiden. Sie gaben ein schönes Paar ab.“ „Obwohl dein Dad kaum die richtige Tanzgröße für sie hat.“, kicherte Bucky. Steve fragte sich ob er dachte, Tony Stark hätte die für ihn selbst und entgegnete schnell: „Sie sind ja auch so etwas wie die Sanctuary- Celebrities.“ „So wie die Kardashian?.“, grinste Bucky. „Natürlich nicht, du Trottel! Wie war dein Wochenende? Kommst du voran?“ „Wie ne Schnecke mit Gipsbein.“ „Tut mir leid.“ Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Glutenallergie ist ne echte Pest, oder? Keine Nudeln, keine Pizza, die armen Schweine.“ Sie arbeiteten ein paar Minuten konzentriert, studierten Nährwert-Tabellen und kritzelten auf ihre ausgeteilten Diätplan-Bögen. „Hab gestern deinen Namen auf dem Jungsklo gelesen.“, bemerkte Steve nebenbei. „Ooooh, auf dem Jungsklo? Klingt spannend. Was steht da über mich? Gabs auch Herzchen?“ Shuri hatte ihm erzählt, wie viele Herzchen er in der ganzen Schule auf den Mädchenklos so bekam.

„'Bucky Barnes ist ein Idiot' und das ganz ohne Herz.“, log Steve. Er hatte wissen wollen, ob Bucky die Schmierereien auch aufgefallen waren. Aber der schien keine Ahnung zu haben. „Warum sagst du mir das? Wenn man Freunde wie dich hat...“, lachte Bucky. „Ich habs weggewischt.“ „Echt? Danke, aber zuviel der Mühe. Ist doch Käse, was auf dem Schulklo steht.“, winkte er ab.

Steve stellte schnell fest, dass es ratsam war, stets eine kleine Flasche Lösungsmittel und ein Päckchen Tücher einstecken zu haben. Die Botschaften tauchten immer wieder auf, die ganze Woche lang. Als er die erste mit Telefonnummer entdeckte (die allerdings nicht Buckys war), wurde er nachdenklich. Er notierte die Nummer, bevor er den Spruch wegwischte. Zu Bucky verlor er keinen Ton darüber. Und der erwähnte es auch nie, was entweder daran lag, dass er tatsächlich noch keine 'Botschaft' gesehen hatte, das hielt Steve für unwahrscheinlich, so viele wie es davon immer wieder gab. Er konnte aber keine andere Erklärung dafür finden. Die Nummer wählte er einmal an – Mailbox. Zu schreiben traute er sich nicht...

Freitag Abend gingen er und Bucky Downtown essen und danach ins Kino. Nach wochenlangem Zögern hatten sie sich dazu durchgerungen, König der Löwen anzusehen. Sie waren ganz allein in dem kleinen Kino in der Spätvorstellung, lästerten, alberten, schenkten dem Film wenig Aufmersamkeit, es sei denn, es wurde gesungen. Sie schmetterten so insbrünstig mit und bei manchen Nummern, sprangen sie sogar von den Sitzen hoch und chreographierten durch den Kinosaal. Dabei hatten sie enorm viel Spaß! Der eigentliche Film hatte ihnen wie erwartet nicht gefallen...

(Auf dem Telefon, dass zu der ominösen Nummer gehörte, waren die Woche über ein paar Nachrichten eingetrudelt, was hieß Anfragen. Außerdem fielen die langen Haare einer teuren brünetten Perücke der Schere zum Opfer, bis der Schnitt dem von Bucky Barnes täuschend ähnlich sah. Eine weitere Make-Up-Probe fiel zu voller Zufriedenheit aus. Nur die Brustprotese und Schulterpolster mussten zurück geschickt werden, beides zu muskulös, zu breit... Nachrichten wurden zurückhaltend vorsichtig beantwortet und zwei kleine Tütchen, eins mit Pillen, eins mit Kräutern, befüllt.)

Am Montag entdeckte Steve zum ersten Mal keine neue Edding-Nachricht – also keine über Bucky zumindest und legte die Episode gedanklich ad acta. Da hatte sich jemand einfach einen dummen Scherz erlaubt und da jemand anderes so blöd gewesen war, darauf zu reagieren, die ganze Woche weiter gemacht. Wahrscheinlich war derjenige des Spielchens überdrüssig geworden. Die Schulwoche plätscherte vor sich hin und am Donnerstag, als Steve Pauline in Englisch fragte, ob etwas sie bedrückte, sie wirke so nachdenklich und abwesend, da runzelte sie leicht die Stirn.

„Es ist wahrscheinlisch nischts, aber...“ Sie sah sich verstohlen um, damit sie sicher gehen konnte, dass niemand sie belauschte. „Weißt du, ob es Bucky gut geht? 'ast du mit ihm schon viel geredet diese Woche?“ Steve stutzte. Sein Freund hatte noch kein einziges Mal mit ihnen zu Mittag gegessen und verbrachte Stunde um Stunde in der Bibliothek, schon die ganze Woche. Aber natürlich hatten sie hin und wieder ein paar Worte gewechselt und sie hatten sich regelmäßig geschrieben. „Nein, aber ich glaub es geht ihm gut. Er hat nichts gesagt. Er lernt viel, das ist alles. Warum fragts du?“ Die kleine besorgte Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die ihn so anziehend machte, vertiefte sich.

„Isch 'abe an der Essensausgabe etwas ge'ört, dass isch nischt verste'e.“ Sie sah sich nochmal um, senkte ihre Stimme noch mehr. Zwei Schüler vielleischt Junior, e'er Sophomore tuschelten 'erum. Ich 'abe kaum drauf geachtet, bis ich den namen 'Barnes' 'örte.“ Steve hob eine Schulter. Über Bucky wurde schließlich schon lange immer geredet. „Bevor du verlegen wirst: Bucky _ist_ schwul. Das ist kein Geheimnis.“ „Das war es nischt. Das weiß isch doch.“ „Sondern?“ „Isch 'abe nischt alles verstanden, aber in etwa: '…geschrieben. Er 'ats. 60 cash.' Der andere 'at gezischt: 'Shht, wo und wann?' den Rest 'ab isch nischt verstanden.“ Steves Miene war jetzt sehr ernst und eine zweite Falte neben der ersten erschien. Code Red sozusagen.

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, Yep, Röte kam jetzt auch noch dazu, erstmal nur seine Ohren, dann breitete sich die übergesunde Farbe über sein ganzes Gesicht aus.“ Pauline schaute verwirrt: „Gar nischts. Isch sagte doch, ich 'abs nischt verstanden. Da 'abe isch nur an ihn gedacht und mir ist aufgefallen, dass isch ihn schon tagelang außer im Unterrischt nischt gese'en 'ab und gedacht, du weißt vielleischt wie es ihm geht.“ „Oh! Ja, klar, natürlich. Entschuldige. Wie gesagt, soweit ich weiß geht’s ihm gut.“, lächelte Steve beruhigend. Innerlich war er zutiefst beunruhigt. _Bucky, was geht da vor sich?_

(Freitag kamen die neuen Muskelprothesen für Brustkorb und Schultern und sie waren perfekt. Make-Up- und Perrückentest mehr als zufriedenstellend und die passende Garderobe, in den letzten zwei Wochen am lebenden Modell studiert und eins-zu-eins nachbestellt in einer dunklen Kombination. Fünf Zentimeter Größenunterschied wurden fast wettgemacht mit sehr dicksohligen Sneakers. Aus dem Spiegel schaute eine Gestalt, die sehr gespenstisch wie Bucky Barnes aussah. Ob Steven Stark so endlich gefallen würde, was er sah? Die Mundwinkel des Fremden im Spiegel verzogen sich so äbschätzig, dass die Ähnlichkeit mit Bucky Barnes beinahe verschwand. Diese hässlich gemeine Mimik zeigte der echte nie! Die abgeschickte Nachricht war kurz und klar: „ _Sonntag 17h; Fußballplatz, Tribüne Süd_ “ Auf die war die Publikums-Cam ausgerichtet. Sie diente außerdem als Überwachungskamera – Safety First!...) Bucky fuhr im selben Augenblick wieder nach Providence. Steve hatte er erzählt, er wolle wieder lernen.


	50. Chapter 50

„ **Du rechtschaffener Affenarsch!“**

Montag Vormittag, Steve saß gerade in Sozialwissenschaften, Bucky hatte soweit er wusste Informatik, bekam er eine Nachricht von ihm: „ _Muss ins Schulleiterbüro! :O Was zum Fick?_ “ Steve konnte die Pause kaum abwarten, fand Bucky aber nicht. Er bekam auch keine Nachricht mehr von ihm. Die Doppelstunde Französisch zappelte er die ganze Zeit unruhig hin und her, danach hatten sie Freiarbeit! Das Läuten erlöste ihn von seiner Qual und er hetzte durch die Flure. Den Eingang zur Bibliothek blockierten wild durcheinanderredend ein paar Sophomores, er schnappte den Namen 'Bucky Barnes' auf. 

„Was redet ihr da über Bucky Barnes?“, seine autoritärste Stimme kam wie von selbst und die Hälfte der Kids drehte sich strammstehend sofort zu ihm um. Steve war schon eine beeindruckende Gestalt und er schaute gerade wenig freundlich drein, mit gefurchten Augenbrauen und blitzenden Augen. „Das ist sein Freund aus der Senior, Stark.“, tuschelte jemand. „Du da!“, bellte Steve den Jungen an. „Was ist hier los? Was redet ihr über Bucky?“

Der Junge schrumpfte ein bisschen und stammelte: „Millie hat erzählt, dass Carl gesagt hat, Betty hätte ihm erzählt, wie sie Barnes aus dem Schulleiterbüro hatte stürmen sehen, schäumend vor Wut und hochrot im Gesicht, er hat sie beinah umgerannt. Und bevor sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte, kam Strange mit zwei Cops aus dem Büro und verabschiedete sie dort. Alle hätten sehr ernst ausgesehen.“

„Steve!“, kam es da vom Flur hinter ihm. Der Gesprächsgegenstand höchstselbst. Weder hochrot, noch sichtbar wütend schlenderte Bucky auf ihn zu. „Hey! Lass uns doch ein paar Schritte gehen, es hat aufgehört zu regnen.“ Die Juniors starrten zwischen den beiden jungen Männern hin und her, erstarrt und vor Spannung geradezu vibrierend. Hoffentlich sagte Stark was! „Bucky, der hier...“ „Steve, komm, gehen wir raus.“, unterbrach ihn sein Freund zwar ruhig aber nicht sehr subtil. Steve blinzelte, gab sich einen Ruck:

„Wir haben Freiarbeit.“ „Was uns die Freiheit lässt, sie _nicht_ für etwas Sinnvolles zu nutzen. Dies ist ein freies Land. Gott segne Amerika.“ Gedanklich notierten sich einige der Kids diesen coolen Spruch. Steve folgte Bucky, der sich schon abgewandt hatte ohne ein weiteres Wort. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, konnten sie deutlich die Explosion des Geschnatters der jüngeren Schüler hinter sich hören. „Bucky!“ „Warte...“, raunte der ihm zu. „Und lächle.“ Steve lächelte, genau wie Bucky, als sie durch ein Meer von Blicken und Raunen schritten. Vor den Toren zum Schulgelände packte Bucky Steves Hand und verfiel in einen Sprint, als wolle er so viele Meter wie möglich in sehr kurzer Zeit zwischen sie und die Schule bringen.

Unter den Bäumen, weit hinten im Schulgarten kamen sie zum Halt. Beide atmeten schwer, stützten ihre Hände auf die Knie. Sie dampften regelrecht. „Die ganze Schule spricht schon davon.“, keuchte Bucky, während er noch um eine ruhigere Atmung bemüht war. Steve, der routinierte Jogger mit normaler Atmung, platzte heraus: „Bucky! Der Zwerg hat behauptet, die Polizei war bei Strange, während du...“ „War sie.“ Steve blinzelte. „Und was hat sie gewollt?“ Bucky atmete immer noch etwas schwer. „Warte kurz.“, er zog sein Telefon aus der Tasche. Nachricht von Shuri:

„Rennt ihr jetzt Hand-in-Hand in den Sonnenuntergang? Flüchtig vor den Cops, hab ich gehört. Du weißt schon, dass diese Schule Fenster hat, oder?“ Er steckte es nach einem kurzen Grinsen wieder weg. „Zwei kleine Scheißer aus der Sophomore behaupten, ich hätte ihnen Drogen verkauft.“ Steve glotzte. „Die haben sie gestern Abend beim Verlassen des Schulgeländes mit E's und Gras erwischt und da haben sie eine Generalbeichte versprochen, damit man sie nicht in einem Cop-Auto zu Mami und Papi heimfährt. Müssen wohl meinen Namen auf dem Klo gelesen haben in den Nachrichten die Heimdall immer so schnell wieder weggeputzt hat.“ Steve glotzte immer mehr.

„Jetzt schieben die mir das in die Schuhe, wahrscheinlich um ihren richtigen Dealer zu schützen. Die Cops haben mich befragt, drei Stunden lang, während Strange wie so ein Geiervater über seinen Schüler gewacht hat. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem Grisham-Film. Dann haben sie mein Handy durchsucht. Ewig! Jetzt weiß das NYPD jedenfalls, dass ich schwul bin.“, lachte er kurz trocken. „Dann haben sie noch Fingerabdrücke genommen....“ Steve sah zu seiner Hand runter. „Das macht man mit Klebestreifen heutzutage, Steven.“ „Und jetzt?“ „Was soll jetzt sein? Mein Wort steht gegen deren. Es gibt keine Beweise, also wird das im Sande verlaufen. Die Schule wird noch wochenlang darüber reden, aber so ist dieser engstirnige Haufen Snobs, die hier unterrichtet werden eben.“ Steve schwieg. Bucky runzelte die Stirn.

„Steve, was ist?“ „Du... hast...also nicht...“ „Ich glaubs nicht. Steven, du bist ein Arsch! Was willst du da eigentlich gerade fragen? Ob ich Drogen verticke? Wieso? Brauchst du was?“ „Bucky...“ „Komm mir nicht so. Ich wär schön blöd, wenn ich vier E's und 20 Gramm Gras für nur 60 Dollar verhöker.“, er musste grinsen und zwickte mit den Fingernägeln einen Zweig aus einem nahen Busch, zupfte gedankenverloren die Blätter ab. „Muss eins von den gelangweilten superreichen Kids sein, vertickt das Zeug zum Selbstkostenpreis, sozusagen. Ein Menschenfreund.“ Steve war es bei der Unterhaltung sehr unangenehm geworden.

„Hast du denn keine Angst?“ „Angst? Ich hab doch nichts getan. Ich hab im ganzen Leben noch nicht mal Drogen gekauft! Ich habs immer geschenkt bekommen. Na ja, nicht wirklich. Ich musste dafür _sehr nett_ sein.“, er hieb mit dem Zweig in den Busch. „Bucky? Alles in Ordnung?“ „Nichts ist in Ordnung! Ich kann das nicht brauchen, dass so ne dumme Geschichte an mir klebt wie ein Pickel!“, rief er heftig. „Ich hab schon genug Probleme.“ „Kann ich was tun?“ Bucky sah ihn nachdenklich an. _Du könntest mich lieben und halten und meine Welt in Ordnung bringen..._ „Ich glaube nicht.“, sagte er stattdessen. „Das muss ich aussitzen. In zwei Wochen reden alle über etwas anderes.“ 

„Und Dr Strange hat dich wirklich vor den Cops beschützt?“, grinste Steve. Buckys Lächeln wurde ganz verträumt. Steve blinzelte. _Was, Strange auch? Hat Bucky einen Vaterkomplex?_ „Er war unglaublich! 'Ich kann nicht dulden, dass sie einem meiner Schüler wegen einer Aussage von zwei erwischten Konsumenten von berauschenden Substanzen wie einen Verbrecher behandeln' und 'James ist ein vorbildlicher, verantwortungsbewusster Schüler und ein anständiger Mensch'. Was der alles über mich weiß, wusste ich nichtmal selbst!“, lachte Bucky. „Er hat Recht!“, rief Steve im Brustton der Überzeugung. Bucky griente und zog die Nase kraus. „ _Anständig_ gefällt mir nicht in jedem Kontext.“ Steve wurde etwas rosa. 

„Erzähl weiter!“ Bucky war gerade dazu übergegangen die heitere Seite der Geschichte zu sehen, das wollte Steve ausnutzen. „Das Handy des einen haben sie konfisziert. Da ist 'unsere' Korrespondenz drauf. Das Würstchen hat mir, also der Nummer, die er für meine hielt, geschrieben: 'Big B!'“, er lachte, „so hat er angefangen. 'Big B'. Dann weiter 'Du hast guten Stoff und ich will was davon'. Der große Unbekannte daraufhin: 'Was du nicht sagst. Baumwolle oder Polyester?' Das mussten die Cops mir erstmal erklären. Baumwolle sind natürliche Drogen und Polyester synthetische. Jeder im Raum außer mir schien das zu wissen!“, wieder lachte Bucky,

„Sogar Dr Strange!“ „Er ist schließlich Arzt.“ „Die können sich das Zeug ja auch leisten! 'Ich fühl mich mit beidem wohl.' hat der kleine Held rotzig geantwortet. Dann wurde ich ein paar Nachrichten lang so falsch dargestellt, wie so ein kleiner Gauner aus dem Hinterhof, der geschmuggelte Uhren im Mantel hat, ich war schon ein wenig gekränkt. Ich drücke mich doch immer so gewählt aus und na ja, ein lächerlich niedriger Preis wurde ausgehandelt, ich finde meine weithin gerühmte Intelligenz wurde beleidigt und zuletzt ein Treffpunkt, der dümmer nicht hätte sein können. Auf dem Fußballplatz der Schule!“, Bucky schüttelte lachend den Kopf, Steve lachte mit. Nicht weil er den Witz dabei wirklich verstand, sondern, weil Bucky lachte. Sein Lachen war so ansteckend – und so schön...

„Die Cops meinten noch, die Pfeifen hätten mich wirklich sehr gut beschrieben, woraufhin Dr Strange meinte: 'James steht beinahe wöchentlich auf der Bühne der Schule, jeder hier kann ihn gut beschreiben.'“ „Stimmt!“ „Na ja, es waren aber nur so allgemeine Sachen, wie groß, schlank, braune Haare. Wie treffend. Niemand sonst in Amerika sieht so aus!“ „Das stimmt auch!“, rief Steve und Bucky sah ihn daraufhin komisch an. „Äh, du hast Recht, meine ich.“ „Willst du was zu Mittag essen?“ „Was?“ „Wir haben gleich Mittagspause. Willst du was essen?“ _Ich will lieber hier mit dir bleiben, nur wir beide._ „Willst du?“ Bucky verdrehte die Augen. „Und mich in der Mensa angaffen lassen?“ „Ich hol dir was!“ „Hol _dir_ was, ich hab was dabei.“ „Bin gleich zurück.“ Sie aßen unter den Bäumen ihren Lunch und plauderten, lachten und waren die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt – so fühlte es sich jedenfalls an...

Am nächsten Vormittag explodierte die Schule regelrecht. James 'Bucky' Barnes war verhaftet worden!

Steve wartete und wartete auf seinen Anruf. Inhaftierte durften doch einen Anruf tätigen, das war doch so, oder? Er googelte. Es war so, in der Tat. Warum rief er nicht an? Wo war er? Was passierte mit ihm? Was taten sie mit ihm? War er in einem Verhörzimmer? In einer Zelle? Er wurde halb wahnsinnig vor Ungewissheit und Sorge. Der Schultag zog sich in die Länge. Er bemerkte, dass ihn viele Schüler neugierig musterten, verstohlen beobachteten. Es war bekannt, dass sie Freunde waren... In der Mittagpause fing ihn Pauline Beauregard ab. “Steven... Ge'en wir ein wenig raus, ja? 'ier 'ältst du es doch nischt aus.” Ihr mütterlich umsorgender Tonfall tat ihm gut und er folgte ihr fast automatisch. Sie gingen schweigend ein ganzes Stück. Pauline bot ihm etwas aus ihrer Rohkostbox an, er lehnte ab, er hatte keinen Hunger.

“Steven.”, seufzte die Französin schließlich. “Es ist ein gutes Seischen, dass du nischts von ihm 'örst. Das 'eißt, er sitzt noch nischt in einer Selle.” “Sie haben ihn doch schon verhört! Er hat nichts getan. Was fällt ihnen ein, ihn aufs Revier zu bringen!” Pauline schwieg dazu gemessen. “Nur weil sie völlig im Dunkeln tappen, tun sie das, damit sie nicht wie inkompetente Idioten aussehen.” “Bist du dir sischer?” “Wie meinst du das?” “Nun, die Menschen 'ier 'aben doch Reschte. Sie können ihn nischt ohne einen driftigen Grund ver'aften.” “Was willst du damit sagen?” Steve war ganz blass geworden. “Sie müssen etwas gefunden 'aben. Indisien, Beweise. Sonst könnten sie sisch nischt erlauben, ihn zu ver'aften.” “Das ist nicht... das kann einfach nicht... das _glaube_ ich nicht!” Sie sah ihn mitfühlend an und drückte seinen Unterarm. “Isch weiß. Isch bin auch ganz ... isch weiß nischt,... désolée?” Steve lächelte sie traurig an. “Untröstlich.” “Ja, rischtig.”

Bucky rief am späten Nachmittag an. “Kannst du mich abholen? Revier Third Avenue, Ecke 17te.” “Bucky, was ist passie...?” “Hol mich bitte ab, wir reden dann.” Steve schluckte. “Okay.” Steve durchquerte die Halle, Thor rief aus der Küche, wo alle andern außer seiner Mutter saßen: “Wo gehst du hin, Steve? Zu Bucky ins Gefängnis? Bucky wurde heute in der Schule verhaftet!” Steve blieb stocksteif stehen. Die schnellen Schritte erkannte er als die seines Vaters. “Steve!” “Dad, ich muss zu ihm, ihn holen, er ist seit Stunden da.” Tony begleitete seinen ältesten Sohn zur Tür, ging mit ihm davor, seine anderen Kinder mussten das nicht hören. “Steve!”, er hielt ihn am Oberarm fest. “Was ist passiert?”

“Gestern kam die Polizei in die Schule und hat ihn verhört. Da versucht jemand, ihm Drogengeschäfte in die Schuhe zu schieben.” “Und heute?” “Heute haben sie ihn abgeholt und aufs Revier gebracht.” “Steve...” “Was? Das ist alles Unsinn! Eine Lüge! Er hat das nicht getan!” “Du weißt, dass er eine Drogenvergangenheit hat.” “Das ist Monate her.” Tony schluckte. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er Bucky mit Drogen in Steves Zimmer erwischt. “Du kennst vielleicht nicht alle Fakten.” “Ich kenne _ihn_ , Dad!” “ _Steve!_ ”, sein Vater schloss kurz die Augen. “Wenn sie ihn aufs Revier gefahren haben, heißt das, sie haben ihn verhaftet. Sie müssen Beweise oder zumindest sehr starke Indizien haben.” _Warum sagt mir das eigentlich jeder? Sie reden hier über Bucky! Bucky hat nichts getan!_ “Ein Irrtum, davon bin ich überzeugt!” Tony wollte seinen Sohn unbedingt vor Schmerz und Enttäuschung bewahren.

“Ich kann helfen. Ein guter Anwalt, das muss nicht das Ende sein, Steve!” “Du glaubst, er hat es getan? Lass mich los, Dad, bitte. Ich hole ihn da raus und er wird mir bestätigen, was ich schon weiß.” Tony ließ ihn los und die Schultern hängen. “Ich wünsche mir das doch selbst und noch viel mehr dir, Steven.” “Ich muss jetzt los, Dad.”, antwortete Steve ungeduldig. Sein Vater schluckte und nickte nur wortlos. Hätte Steve seine Liebe zu diesem Jungen doch nur schon früher auch nur einmal diesem so gezeigt wie gerade eben ihm, nichts von all dem Schlamassel, in den Bucky Barnes immer wieder zu geraten schien, wäre passiert. _Nichts_. Er sah seinem Sohn nach, wie er davon raste...

Bucky saß im Warteraum des Reviers und war sehr blass, schien aber gefasst. “Bucky! Was ist...?” “Bring mich nach Hause, Steven, bitte.”, seine Stimme war heiser wie vom zu vielem Reden und zitterte. Steve klappte den Mund zu und nickte. Im Auto hob er wieder an: “Was wollten sie von dir? Was ist gesche...” “Stevie...”, er klang ganz wund und sehr ängstlich. “Bring mich _bitte_ heim.” Steve fuhr ihn daraufhin schweigend nach Hause. Seine Gedanken rasten und wirbelten in seinem Kopf. _Bucky hat Angst, große Angst. Indizien, Beweise... verhaftet, Stunden auf dem Revier, Verhör um Verhör, Buckys Sorgen, Probleme, Zukunftsängste, er braucht Geld, um zu studieren, will nicht zur Armee..._ Beim Haus der Barnes angekommen, stiegen sie aus, gingen die Auffahrt hoch und Bucky ließ sie in das einsame trostlose Anwesen ein. Sie gingen in die Küche.

“Ich bin am Verhungern, die haben mir nichts angeboten außer ihren gruseligen Kaffee, bestellen wir was? Cola hab ich da.” Steve antwortete nicht. Buckys Stimme war noch etwas rau, seine Körpersprache drückte Erschöpfung aus, er hatte einen verspannten Zug um den Mund und seine Hände zitterten fast unmerklich. “Steve?” “Warum hast du es mir gestern nicht gesagt? Ich wär auf deiner Seite gewesen, ich hätte dich nicht im Stich gelassen. Egal, was passiert ist, egal was du getan hast. Ich weiß, du hattest deine Gründe und es gibt nichts, was wir nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen können. Du und ich. Zusammen.” Eine von Steves glühenden Reden, quasi ohne Pause und mit Überzeugung, Stärke und Zuversicht, aber _Moment_... Was sagte er da?

Steve wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Er hörte ein ... man konnte es nur 'wütendes Fauchen' nennen und da fiel Bucky ihn auch schon an wie... ja wie eine wütende Katze, oder eher wie ein Puma, eine Katze hätte ihn niemals, die Hände (Vorderpfoten) in sein Hemd gekrallt, so wuchtig nach hinten stoßen können, gegen die Anrichte. Es donnerte, mehrere Gegenstände klapperten zu Boden. “Wie kannst du es wagen!”, Bucky schüttelte ihn. Steve war wie benommen, seine Hände packten automatisch Buckys Oberarme, drückten ihn ein Stück von sich, was den noch wütender machte.

“Hör auf, den starken Mann zu markieren, du Arsch! Argh!”, er brachte eine Hand frei und drosch auf Steves Brust ein. Steve fing sie ein und umklammerte sein Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff. “ _Bucky!_ ” “Wie kannst du blöder Fucker es wagen?” Bucky gebärdete sich wie toll in Steves Griff und seine Wut machte Steves Stärke wett, er bekam seine Hand wieder frei und traf ihn an der Seite seines Kopfes. Steve schüttelte kurz benommen den Kopf. Als er wieder bei sich war, stieß er das rasende Bündel geballten Zorns (die wütende Katze, in die sich Bucky verwandelt hatte) heftig von sich und brachte seinen Riesenkröper in Kampfposition.

Das machte Bucky nur noch wütender und er sprang ihn regelrecht erneut an, holte ihn von den Füßen und Steve fand sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken wieder, Bucky über ihm, ein Bein auf jeder Seite und der schlug ihm gegen die Schultern, die Oberarme und die Brust, Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, so wie er sich gab, waren es wohl Tränen des Zorns und mit jeden Hieb stieß er giftige Verwünschungen aus: “Warum sagst du das? Wie kannst du das nur denken...? Ich hasse dich, Steven Stark! Du bist ein solches Arschloch! Fick dich doch! Von allen Menschen gerade du! Du rechtschaffener Affenarsch!” Steve wehrte sich bald nur noch schwach, wurden doch Buckys Angriffe auch immer schwächer und die letzten kraftlosen Schläge steckte er ohne jegliche Gegenwehr ein.

Dann brach Bucky in gebrochene Schluchzer aus und sein Körper verlor alle Aggression, alle Anspannung und fiel erschöpft zusammen, er sank auf Steves Brust und weinte schnaufend und bebend und verzweifelt in Steves Hemd gekrallt richtig los. “I-ich bin ge-gefickt, S-stevie, sowas von gef-fickt und i-ich weiß nicht wa-warum, ich weiß n-nicht, was passiert ist.” Steve lag eine kurze Weile unter ihm wie erstarrt, konnte sich nicht rühren, dann schoss ihm ein stärkender Gedanke durch den Kopf. _Das ist Bucky. Dein Bucky! Er braucht dich!_ “Bucky!”, wollte er mit fester Stimme sagen, aber es kam nur ein heiseres kleines Flüstern raus. Er räusperte sich. Seine Arme schlossen sich ohne zu denken um seinen bebenden, elendig schluchzenden Freund auf ihm.

Er hielt ihn fest, bis er ruhiger wurde. Sein Körper war warm und sein Gewicht auf ihm war merkwürdig aber gleichzeitig so wunderbar. Bucky roch nach Shampoo, Rasierwasser, nach Schweiß und ein bisschen nach altem Kaffee. Eigentlich unschön, aber Steve sog seinen Geruch tief ein und fand eine Nuance, die nur Bucky selbst sein konnte und die roch herrlich. Er schloss die Augen und seine Sinne erfassten die langen schlanken Beine, die Knie an seinen eigenen Rippen, die Knöchel an seinen Schenkeln, seine Haare kitzelten seinen Hals, Buckys Gesicht war an seiner Schulter geborgen, dort spürte er seinen heißen Atem durch den Stoff seines Hemds, seine Finger waren nur noch locker und warm und vertrauensvoll um seine Oberarme gelegt, und auf seinem Beinen spürte er Buckys festen Po. Steve holte tief Luft, schluckte schwer. “Bucky” “Hilf mir”, das kam gleichzeitig. “Ich helfe dir, ich bin für dich da, Bucky. Ich lass dich nicht allein, lass dich nicht im Stich, alles was du will- _brauchst_!”

“Pizza.”, flüsterte Bucky. Steve gluckste. “Ich bestell dir eine, komm.” Sie entkrumpelten sich, waren kurz ein bisschen verlegen, aber Steve zog dann geschäftsmäßig sein Telefon aus der Tasche und rief die Liefer-App auf. “Was magst du?” “Sardellen?” “Igitt, aber du kriegst es. Noch was?” “Krieg ich Tiramisu?” “Natürlich. Schon bestellt.” Bucky ging während sie warteten, duschen. Er kam zurück, Haare ein wildes nasses tropfendes Chaos, in T-Shirt und Pyjama-Hose. “Ich hab ein Problem.” “Ich löse es, ich versprechs dir.” Und Bucky musste sich so fest auf die Zunge beißen, dass es fast blutete, sonst wäre er mit 'Ich liebe dich' rausgeplatzt. “Steve, es ist alles viel schlimmer als ich dachte. Da hat es jemand ernsthaft auf mich abgesehen und will mir was anhängen und es sieht für mich gut durchdacht und verdammt persönlich aus.” “Wie meinst du das?”

“Die Sprüche über meinen _kleinen Nebenverdienst_ auf allen Klos in der ganzen Schule eine Woche lang. Dann werden die kleinen Scheißer auf frischer Tat ertappt, noch bevor sie die Drogen auch nur zwei Minuten besessen haben. Behaupten Stein auf Bein, ich hätte sie ihnen verkauft, nach einem regen Nachrichtenwechsel. Ich, Bucky Barnes. Ich meine, jeder in der Schule weiß doch wie ich aussehe. Sie hätten doch wissen müssen, dass man auf sie zurückkommt, wenn ermittelt wird und nix bei raus kommt. Das ist ja auch passiert. Und sie haben wieder erbittert beteuert, dass ich es war, haben mich nochmal detailierter beschrieben und mehr von der Transaktion preisgegeben. Zum Beispiel dass ich keinen Ton gesagt habe, sondern nur aus etwa zwei Metern Entfernung mit Gesten signalisiert hätte, das Geld abzulegen, drei Schritt zurückzugehen, dann hätte ich das Geld genommen, die Drogen abgelegt und sei verschwunden, wie ein Geist.”

Steve runzelte die Stirn immer tiefer. “Eine Verwechslung, weil der Dealer nicht gesprochen hat? Deine Stimme kennt schließlich auch jeder an der Schule.” “Möglich. Aber jetzt kommts! Es gibt ein Video von der Security Cam.” “Und?” “Der Typ bei dem Deal bin laut Cops ganz sicher und unzweifelhaft ich.” Steves Unterkiefer fiel runter. “Ich verstehe nicht.” “Sie sagen, das Video sei ein so felsenfestes Indiz, dass man es bestimmt auch als Beweis durchbekäme. Natürlich ist das tricky, weil man ja nicht sieht, was in den Tütchen drin ist, die 'ich' da hin lege, könnten ja auch Oregano und TikTaks sein, aber an der Identifizierung meiner Person besteht kein Zweifel. Und jetzt kommst du.”

“Hast du das Video gesehen?” “Nein. Der Anwalt, den ich mir aus dieser Liste, die sie mir gegeben haben, rausgesucht habe, ist ne Pfeife. Er hat aber versprochen, da auf Behinderung der Verteidigung zu plädieren.” “Du hast einen Anwalt?” “Natürlich. Sonst wär ich jetzt im City-Knast. Und da will ein Junge wie ich nicht hin, wie du dir denken kannst.” “Du brauchst einen besseren Anwalt als ne Pfeife von der Liste.” “Stevie, ich kann mir keinen besseren Anwalt leisten.” Das Schweigen lastete schwer und als Steve deutlich sichtbar tief Luft holte und Bucky sich schon anspannte und die Arme verschränkte, klingelte es. Die Pizza! Beim Essen meinte Steve nachdenklich: “Hat dich denn niemand zur Tatzeit hier gesehen? Du warst doch das ganze Wochenende hier, oder, und hast gelernt.” Bucky sah ihn nicht an. “Oder kannst du den Verlauf deiner Arbeit am PC beweisen? Oder...”

“Ich war nicht hier, Steven.” “Aber... du hast doch gesagt... wo warst du denn? Was essen? Frische Luft schnappen?” “Ich war das ganze Wochenende nicht in New York.” Steve sah ihn an, als wäre er blaukariert im Gesicht geworden, dann blinzelte er. “Oh. Warst du mit jemandem zusammen?”, fragte er betont gleichmütig. “Ja, war ich.” Steve schluckte, man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er tausend Fragen hatte, die er alle zurückdrängte. “Aber ist das nicht gut? Dann hast du ja ein Alibi!” Bucky nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Colaflasche. “Keins das juristische Relevanz hat, sagt mein Anwalt.” “Oh.”, machte Steve verlegen. “Es ist nicht, was du denkst, Steve. Ich war bei meiner Mutter in Rhodes Island und bin am Sonntag erst gegen Mitternacht heimgekommen.”

“Du warst _bei deiner Mutter_?” “Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig, Steve. Wichtiger ist: die treffendste Definition von Befangenheit vor der Justiz ist die Aussage der Mutter des Verdächtigen.” “Du warst bei deiner Mutter?” “Steven, hängt deine Schallplatte? Ihre Aussage wäre keinen Pfifferling wert, also warum sie mit hineinziehen?” “Moment, das muss nicht heißen, dass das unnütz ist. Vielleicht haben dich ihre Nachbarn gesehen, hat sie dich jemandem vorgestellt? Da muss doch was drin sein!” “Ich will nicht, dass sie da mit reingezogen wird, Steven, okay?”, das war ein wenig heftig raus gekommen, Bucky wurde ganz rosa. “Okay...”, antwortete Steve gedehnt. Sie aßen schweigend weiter.

“Warum hast du nichts erzählt?”, fragte Steve, als sie mit der Pizza fertig waren und Bucky sein Tiramisu löffelte. Bucky ließ den Löffel sinken und seufzte schwer. “Sag schon.” “Du hast schon genug davon miterlebt, wie abgefuckt wir Barnes' sind.” Steve schüttelte vehement den Kopf. “Nicht _ihr Barnes'_ , deine Eltern vielleicht, aber _du_ doch nicht.” Bucky hob seine Schultern, löffelte weiter. “Aber dass du zu deiner Mutter gefahren bist, ein ganzes Wochenende...” “Hach... Steve. Sie ist meine Mutter! Ich hab nunmal keine andere. Sie ist natürlich nicht so ne klasse Lady wie deine...” “Bucky. Du weißt, was ich gemeint habe. Du hast schließlich lange gesagt, du willst sie nie wieder sehen.” “Ich hab vor ein paar Wochen, als die Schule wieder angefangen hat, nen schlechten Tag gehabt und hab ihr geschrieben, gefragt wie es ihr geht. Nun, eins führte zum andern, wir haben uns seitdem geschrieben – regelmäßig. Und sie hat immer wieder gefragt, ob sie mich sehen darf. Ich hab nachgegeben, das ist alles.”

“Ja, verstehe, ist doch nur natürlich. Aber warum hast du nichts davon erzählt?” “Ich wollte erstmal sehen, wies läuft, bevor du mich immer wieder fragst und ich dir Sachen erzählen muss, die ich dir nicht erzählen will oder dich anlügen muss.” Das war wie aus der Pistole geschossen gekommen, stellte Steve erstaunt fest – Moment: “Sachen, die du mir nicht erzählen willst?” “Du musst gar nicht so gekränkt dreinschauen. Willst du nen Löffel? Schmeckt super!” Er hielt Steve einen Löffel Tiramisu hin. Der lehnte sich vor und nahm die süße Gabe an. Buckys Blick war wie hypnotisiert auf Steves Mund geheftet, als der sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckte.

“Wie lange hast du so was schon nicht mehr gegessen?”, neckte er ihn. “Viele Monate.” “Du bist ein Punk.”, lachte Bucky. “Hör auf zu lachen, du Trottel. Das ist Gift für meine Ernährung.” “Die aus was besteht? Rohen Eiern und Ochsenhälften?” “Hör schon auf.”, er warf ein Sofakissen nach Bucky, traf den Löffel. Bucky, der ihn gerade in den Mund stecken wollte, völlig hingebungsvoll der Tatsache gewahr, dass der eben noch in Steves Mund gewesen war, reagierte zu langsam. Er verschmierte sich den Mundwinkel und Steve beugte sich kurzerhand zu ihm rüber, wischte den Klecks mit dem Daumen weg und steckte ihn in seinen eigenen Mund, leckte ihn sauber...

“Was willst du mir nicht erzählen, hm?”, Steve erwischte Bucky in dem leichten Gefühl, das durch diese zärtliche und intime Geste ausgelöst wurde. “Ich will nicht, dass du erfährst, dass nichtmal meiner eigenen Mutter viel an mir liegt. Diese Demütigung schadet unserer Freundschaft.” Steve glotzte. “Sag mal, spinnst du? Was kannst du denn dafür, dass deine Leute so sind wie sie sind? Oder ich, wenn wir schon dabei sind? Was hab ich denn schon dafür getan, dass ich so viel Glück mit meiner Familie verdient habe? Nichts kann dich oder deinen Wert in meinen Augen herabsetzen. _Nichts_ , Bucky Barnes.” “Also schreibst du mir ab und zu, wenn ich im Knast sitze? Ist bestimmt was für dich. So richtige Briefe auf Papier mit Tinte.”, Bucky hatte den Kopf schiefgelegt und schmollte ihn ein bisschen kokett an, um seine Rührung zu verbergen.

“Bucky! Du wirst nicht ins Gefängnis kommen! Ich werde das verhindern!”, brach Steve leidenschaftlich aus. “Zuerst brauchst du einen guten Anwalt. Hat Dad auch schon gesagt.” Bucky richtete sich auf, saß stocksteif da, die Schale mit dem Tiramisu rutschte ihm beinahe aus der Hand. “Du hast es deinem Vater erzählt?” “Thor war es. Du weißt wie er ist. Das kommt daher, dass wir Stark-Männer uns immer für so ne Art verschworenen Haufen halten, wenn wir etwas vor Mom geheim halten müssen. Thor denkt wohl, Dad könne man alles erzählen, so als sei er ein weiterer Bruder.” “Wenn euch eure Mutter auf die Schliche kommt, seid ihr gefickt.”, lachte Bucky. “Das sagt Dad auch immer, aber er drückt es anders aus. Der hat gut reden. Als würde Mom ihm nicht aus der Hand fressen, wenn ers richtig anstellt. Wir Jungs habens da nicht so leicht.”

“Steve...”, Buckys Stimme war nur ein Hauch und er sah regelrecht schockiert aus. “Was? Er ist der klügste Mensch auf dem Planeten. Wenn ers nicht schafft, die Person, die in ihn verliebt ist, milde zu stimmen, wer dann?” “Hm, gutes Argument.” “Und _da_ mein Dad der klügste Mensch auf dem Planeten ist, werde ich ihn um Hilfe bitten wegen dir.” “Steve, nein! Dein Vater will von meinem Scheiß nichts wissen.” “Warum denkst du das?” Tony Stark würde ihn nach dieser Geschichte sein Haus nie wieder im Leben betreten lassen und wenn er es wagen sollte, in die Nähe seiner Familie zu kommen, von Sturkopf Steve abgesehen, der sich von sich aus einfach nicht meiden ließ, würde Bucky sich am Morgen darauf wahrscheinlich in Alaska oder Sibirien wiederfinden. Nein, Tony Starks Hilfe war nichts, was er erwarten konnte oder gar erhoffen. Er sagte von alldem nichts, sondern:

“Ich habs dir schonmal gesagt, dein Dad ist von mir genervt.” Steve sah ihn nachdenklich an, hatte die Frage auf der Zunge, die ihn so quälte... _Bist du immer noch in meinen Vater verliebt?_ Aber das sprach er natürlich auch nicht aus. “Er würde dir trotzdem helfen. Du bist unschuldig.” _Du hast nicht alle Fakten Stevie... weißt nichts von deinen Drogen die er für meine gehalten hat_

“Bleibt das Problem, dass ich mir keinen besseren Anwalt als den Pflichtverteidiger leisten kann.” Bucky sah Steve an, als wollte er sagen _Und du kannst mich nicht umstimmen, ich lass dich meinen Anwalt nicht bezahlen_. “Mein Dad könnte deinem Pflichtverteidiger auf die Sprünge helfen, seine Arbeit richtig zu machen, meinst du nicht auch?” Bucky lachte trocken auf. “Ich kann mir schon keinen anständigen Anwalt leisten, aber ganz bestimmt Tony _fucking_ Stark als Berater, Stevie!”

“Wir brauchen dieses Video und du bittest deine Mutter, dass sie mal herumfragt, wem aufgefallen ist, dass du an dem Wochenende in Rhodes Island warst.” “Ich frage nicht meine Mutter.” “Bucky! Warum? Das kann dir so helfen. Warum willst du denn...?” “Warum wohl? Wir kommen uns gerade erst wieder näher und jetzt soll ich sie anrufen und sagen 'Ach Mom, ich bin wegen Drogendealerei verhaftet worden, kannst du mal mit den Nachbarn reden?'. Ich will wenigstens ein Elternteil nicht immer nur enttäuschen...” “Die Frau, die dir dein Auto gestohlen hat, Bucky?” “Um von meinem Vater wegzukommen? Warts ab, was ich noch alles tun werde, um dasselbe zu können.” Darauf wussste Steve nichts zu sagen. Fürs Erste gab er den Punkt auf. “Wir brauchen auf jeden Fall dieses Video.”

“Wer hasst mich so, dass er ein solches Ding abzieht, Steve? Wer könnte es sein?”, wechselte Bucky abrupt das Thema. “Ein Verrückter?” “Zu clever, zu durchgeplant.” “Hast du jemanden geärgert?” “Ich ärger dauernd Leute, allein weil ich schwul bin, aber das bringt doch niemanden zu sowas!” “Der Verteidiger, der jetzt immer auf der Bank sitzt? Scott, oder?” “Lang? Sei nicht albern! Der Typ ist ein Gummibärchen, der tut keiner Fliege was zu leide. Rennt jede zweite Pause zu seinem Spind und schaut, wie es seiner Ameisenfarm geht und sammelt hässliche Kuscheltiere. Im Leben nicht.” “Hm, sonst hab ich keine Ahnung, tut mir leid.” “Ich hab auch keine Ahnung...”, sagte Bucky versonnen _du hast jemanden geärgert... aber würde sie...? Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen..._

“Erde an Bucky!” “Sorry, hab nur nachgedacht. Nein, mir fällt niemand ein.” “Isst du das noch?”, Steve deutete zu dem Rest Tiramisu. Bucky grinste: “Das ist Gift für deine Ernährung.” “Gib schon her, Trottel. Kann ja nicht jeder aussehen wie eine bescheuerte Gazelle obwohl er dauernd sowas isst!” “Dauernd?” _Gazelle?_ _Sagen Freunde so etwas zueinander?_ “Echt, du bist doch unnatürlich mit deinem Minus-Körperfett.” Bucky sah an sich runter, dann wieder zu Steve, der einen ernsthaften Angriff auf den Rest Tiramisu startete. Steve sprach weiter: “Nur von dem bisschen Fußball dürfte man von Gesetzes wegen nicht so schlank bleiben, wenn man Pizza, Tiramisu, Burger und Käse so liebt wie du.” “Ich masturbiere auch viel, zählt das?”, entfuhr es Bucky. Steve ließ den Löffel sinken und starrte Bucky kurz mit offenem Mund an, dann fing er sich: “Ich auch. Und das zusätzlich zu einem harten Trainingsplan. Ich sags doch: unfair.”

“Bist du etwa nicht zufrieden mit deinem Körper?”, Bucky konnte nicht anders. Steve zog einen Flunsch und setzte die Schale entschlossen auf dem Tisch ab, obwohl noch was drin war. “Ist verdammt harte Arbeit. Ich nehme zu, wenn ich Weißmehl nur rieche.”, brummelte er dann. “Und Mehl riecht noch nichtmal nach was.”, sagte Bucky. “Doch: Nach Extrarunden um den Platz, zumindest in meinem Fall.”, Steve sah auf seine Knie dabei. Bucky hatte das nicht gewusst, stellte er staunend fest. Und hätte es nie gedacht. Steve, der perfekte Marmorkörper-Steve hatte Komplexe! “Die harte Arbeit macht sich jedenfalls bezahlt. Kudos, Alter.”, sagte er beiläufig, um das Thema nicht schwerer zu machen, als es eh schon war. “Von jemandem, der was vom männlichen Körper versteht, ist das ein nettes Kompliment. Danke, Bucky.” “Gern geschehen.”

Sie sprachen nicht mehr über Buckys drohende ernste Schwierigkeiten, auch nicht mehr über seine Mutter. Sie beschlossen, 'Der König der Löwen' (die _richtige_ Version) nochmal anzusehen und als Rafiki am Ende Chiara hochhielt und dem Königreich präsentierte, wurden beide, wie immer, ein bisschen feeley-whiney, mit dem Unterschied dass Bucky nicht mehr aufhören konnte, zu weinen. Er gestand in Steves Armen unter heftigen Schluchzern, dass er namenlose Angst hatte, ein Leben im Knast vor sich sah, wo man einen wie ihn gnadenlos belästigen und malträtieren und quälen würde und dass er keine Zukunft mehr für sich sah und dass bei ihm alles immer einfach nur beschissen war und er nicht mehr wusste, warum er überhaupt geboren worden war...

Steve schloss gepeinigt von Mitgefühl und Schmerz angesichts Buckys Kummer die Augen, zog ihn noch fester an sich und flüsterte fieberhaft: “Du bist geboren worden, damit ich dich habe. Meinen besten Freund, meinen einzigen wirklichen wahren Freund, meinen Bucky.”, dann rückte er ein kleines Stück ab, legte eine Hand an Buckys verrotztes verheultes Gesicht... Beide hielten den Atem an, sahen einander abwechselnd auf die Lippen, dann wieder in die Augen.

“Ich geb dich nicht auf, ich geb dich nicht her.”, Steves Stimme war ganz heiser geworden. Er neigte den Kopf ein wenig, dann erstarrte er. _Was mach ich hier eigentlich?Wie kann ich so einen Moment nur ausnutzen? Nur daran denken? Warum fühle ich mich immer so verdammt hingezogen zu ihm, wenn er schwach, verletzlich und klein ist? Was bedeutet das? Was macht das aus mir? Was sagt das aus über mich?_

“Ich muss langsam gehen.”, rang er sich ab. Bucky zuckte und blinzelte, als hätte er einen Schwall Wasser abbekommen. Er holte tief Luft, meine Güte, wie lange hatte er den Atem angehalten? Er schluckte und nickte. “Ist schon spät.” “Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule.” Steve zog seine Arme von Bucky zurück und der fühlte sich so einsam und allein und kalt plötzlich, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, wie er hoffte.

“Ich kann nicht in die Schule.” “Was? Du musst! Du kannst nicht weglaufen und alle bestätigen, ihnen erlauben das Schlimmste anzunehmen und noch Schlimmeres hinter deinem Rücken zu erzählen!” “Steve...”, rief Bucky gequält. “Ich _kann_ nicht!” “Doch, du kannst, du _musst_ und du wirst. Ich werde jede Minute an deiner Seite sein. Niemand wird es wagen, etwas zu sagen. Du hast nichts getan, du musst ihnen allen stolz und erhobenen Hauptes entgegentreten. Du bist im Recht, und das musst du alle spüren lassen!” Bucky schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

“Was du da von mir verl...” “Tus für mich.” Das kam gleichzeitig. Bucky verstummte augenblicklich. _Für dich? Alles für dich, Punk._ “Vielleicht hast du recht.”, flüsterte er tapfer. “Ich _habe_ recht. Und du wirst dich morgen nicht in unauffällige graue Sportsachen hüllen. Du wirst großartig wie immer aussehen, in engen Hosen und einem sexy Shirt und du wirst diesen schönen Kopf, den Gott dir Trottel warum auch immer geschenkt hat, hoch halten, verstanden?”

“Äh, so?” Bucky hob den Kopf ein bisschen, völlig im Banne von Steves angeborener Autorität (Gott segne die Stark-Potts-Gene). “Fast”, hauchte Steve, legte Daumen und Zeigefinger um Buckys Kinn und hob es noch ein bisschen mehr an, streichelte wie zufällig mit der Daumenkuppe durch das akzentuirte Grübchen in Buckys Kinn.

“Perfekt.”, schnurrte er. Dann blinzelte Steve erschrocken. Buckys Augen hatten sich so merkwürdig verändert, waren ganz dunkel geworden, riesige Pupillen verdrängten fast das herrliche Grau-Blau. _Hör auf! Du bist ein creepy, manipulativer Fuck, Stark! Wie kannst du nur! Wo er gerade so verletzlich ist..._ Er nahm seine Hand weg, ruckartig stand er auf und schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu Bucky. Der verschlang Steve mit riesengroßen Augen regelrecht. _Küss mich! Liebe mich! Halte mich! Schlaf mit mir! Warum hast du aufgehört? WARUM? Du willst es doch auch!_


	52. Chapter 52

**Bucky knöpft sich Pauline vor**

Steve verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Barnes-Anwesen, fuhr wie gehetzt nach Hause. In der Halle versuchte er leise zu sein, aber sein Vater hatte auf ihn gewartet, war eigentlich erwartbar gewesen, und fing ihn ab. “Erzähl es mir, Steve.” Und Steve, der Bucky ganz sicher nicht versprochen hatte, seinen Dad rauszuhalten, berichtete – die Fakten. Die Rangelei, die Beinahe-Küsse und diese permanente sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen ließ er natürlich unerwähnt. Tony hörte sich alles an, versprach, darüber nachzudenken und wünschte Steve eine gute Nacht.

Sein Sohn – und Bucky – erfuhren nie, dass er noch in derselben Nacht Buckys Anwalt ausfindig machte und ihm eine ausgeklügelte Strategie nebst entsprechend ausformulierten Eingaben und Anträgen schickte. Selbst wenn Bucky ein paar Pillen und ein bisschen Gras verkauft haben sollte, dass er im Jugendknast landete, das wollte er nun auch ganz sicher nicht. Aber in seinem Haus wollte er ihn weiterhin nicht haben, fürs Erste...

Steve lag im Bett und unterzog seine Gefühle nach einer schnellen entspannenden _Ich-Zeit_ einer strengen Prüfung. Bucky derweil durchwühlte seinen Kleiderschrank – nachdem er sich _seines_ drängenden, pochenden kleinen Problems entledigt hatte. Wenn Steve wollte, dass er morgen in die Schule kam und großartig aussah, dann würde er genau das tun! Immer noch spürte er seine Finger an seinem Kinn... Steve quälte sich mit heftigen Gewissensbissen. _Ich liebe ihn wohl wirklich. Aber warum fühle ich es immer dann so beinahe schmerzhaft dringend, wenn er schwach ist, Hilfe braucht oder – wie grässlich pervers ist das denn? - weint!_

Steve fielen in diesem Moment gar nicht die andere Momente ein, wo er Bucky genauso innig und leidenschaftlich und dringend liebte – und begehrte, was das betraf. Bucky auf der Bühne, wenn er alle in seinen Bann zog. Bucky auf dem Fußballplatz, wenn er ein Tor verhinderte oder schoss. Bucky, wenn er einen dummen Spruch großspurig und selbstbewusst mit Brillianz und Scharfsinn konterte. Bucky, wie er in engen Hosen und einem sexy Shirt durch die Schulflure schritt und alle Köpfe drehten sich nach ihm um. Bucky, wie er in Naturwissenschaften den Laborgerätewagen reparierte, als ein Rad sich dauernd quer gestellt hatte... Es gab solche Momente zuhauf und immer war Steve hingerissen, völlig angetan, unendlich stolz auf ihn und – ja, geil...

Bucky kramte am nächsten Tag sein bestes mir-gehört-die-Welt-Auftreten, seinen großartigsten Sarkasmus, dem die Schärfe durch Selbstironie genommen wurde, seinen eine-Million-Watt-Charme und seine ich-lass-niemanden-wissen-was-ich-fühle-Indifferenz aus. Außerdem sah er großartig aus. Das war das leichteste. Steve hielt sein Versprechen und wich ihm nicht von der Seite. Er hastete aus den Kursen, die sie nicht zusammen hatten, um ihn zu den nächsten zu begleiten und versuchte, Buckys kühles, selbstsicheres Lächeln zu kopieren. Meist grinste er einfach wie ein Idiot, rettungslos verliebt und völlig fasziniert von diesem atemberaubenden Wesen, dass durch eine Verkettung von Zufällen sein bester Freund war. Pauline Beauregard war ... beeindruckt.

Barnes schlug sich großartig, obwohl ihm der Arsch inzwischen auf Grundeis gehen musste. Sie war versucht, das Ganze abzublasen, zur Polizei zu gehen und zu gestehen, dass sie Bucky Barnes einen Streich hatte spielen wollen, einen typisch französischen düsteren gemeinen Streich, das würden die tumben Amerikaner schon schlucken... ihre diplomatische Immunität würde sie vor Schlimmeren als der Niederlage bewahren. Aber sie war zutiefst gekränkt von Steven Starks Desinteresse. Noch nie hatte ein Junge oder Mann, den sie in Betracht für ihre Gunst gezogen hatte, so gleichgültig reagiert. Sie beschloss, abzuwarten. Bucky quälte sich durch einen Tag voller Blicke und Getuschel, noch tausendmal schlimmer als sonst irgendwann, aber Steve, der so entschlossen bei ihm blieb, jeden Augenblick, und so stolz auf ihn schien, gab ihm Kraft.

Beim Lunch kam Shuri und bohrte einen Zeigefinger in Steves Brust. “Großer! Ich möchte mit Bucky allein sprechen, geht das? Oder muss ich fürchten, du erdolchst mich in den Rücken mit einem der Blitze aus deinen Augen, die du schon den ganzen Tag abschießt?” Steve konnte nur “Äh.” sagen während Bucky lachte. “Prinzesschen, das kann man auch anders sagen. Was ist aus dem guten alten 'entschuldigst du uns einen Moment' geworden?” “Langweilig. Und seine Blicke machen mir wirklich Angst!” Steve stand höflich auf. “Ich schau mal, ob ich einen Nachtisch will.” und entfernte sich.

“Er lügt, er isst nie Nachtisch.” “Wie geht es dir?”, kam Shuri zur Sache. Bucky hatte sie gebrieft über die Situation und deren Fortschritte – na ja, eher _Nicht_ -Fortschritte. “Beschissen. Ich hab ne Scheißangst. Aber wenigstens bin ich nicht allein damit.” “Merkt dein Märchenprinz endlich was?” “Shuri...”, Bucky schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. “Wenn Steve Zeit braucht, um sich klar zu werden über das, was er will, dann wär ich der letzte, sie ihm nicht zu geben.” “Du wärst sogar immer der erste, Steven alles zu geben, was er braucht, oder will. Verlier dich selbst nicht dabei.”, sagte sie streng. “Was meinst du denn damit?”

“War bestimmt nicht deine Idee, heute hier aufgebrezelt wie ein Filmstar aufzutreten und Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ist ne ganz eindeutige Nicht-Subtil-Steven-Nummer, oder?” Bucky lächelte versonnen: “Steve-esque.” Sie starrte ihn kurz an, dann: “Du bist ja nicht mehr ganz gescheit. Hoffentlich bekommt ihrs bald auf die Reihe miteinander und habt ne Menge Sex, das macht den Kopf frei, hab ich mir sagen lassen.” Bucky lachte: “Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen.”

“Wirst du diese Sache, die du da am Hals hast, in Ordnung bringen können?”, fragte sie plötzlich ernst und ein bisschen bange. Buckys Lachen erstarb. “Ich weiß es nicht, Prinzessin. Es sieht ernst aus.” “Kann ich helfen?” “Ich glaube nicht. Mein Anwalt reicht Eingabe um Eingabe ein, mal sehen, was er erreicht.” Shuri nickte. “Verstehe. Willst du dir nicht einen besseren Anwalt nehmen?” Bucky schnaubte. “Ich hab 112 Dollar auf meinem Konto.” Shuri nickte nochmal. Dann stand sie auf. “Schreib mir, wenn was passiert.” “Mach ich.”

Bucky erhielt kurz vor Schulschluss eine Nachricht von Mr McKenzie, seinem Pflichtverteidiger.

“ _James, gute Neuigkeiten. Ich habe erreicht, dass man uns einen Teil des Überwachungsvideos zur Anschauung überlässt. Treffen Sie mich in meinem Büro bis 18 Uhr._ ”

Bucky und Steve fuhren gleich nach der Schule zum ihm. Der Ausschnitt aus dem Video, den Mr McKenzie ihnen vorspielte, machte sie sprachlos. Bucky machte nach einer ganzen Weile: “Huh.” Steve räusperte sich und sagte: “Du hast einen Doppelgänger.” “Offensichtlich. Aber wenn, was hab ich ihm getan, dass er mich so in die Pfanne hauen will?” “Vielleicht hat ihn jemand angeheuert, um dir eins auszuwischen.” Der Anwalt räusperte sich: “Gentlemen, bei allem Respekt, ich sehe keinen Weg irgendjemanden davon zu überzeugen, das sei _nicht_ James Barnes. Ich schlage einen Vergleich vor. Sie zahlen dann lediglich eine Geldstrafe und kommen auf Bewährung.” Steve richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

“Sir, _bei allem Respekt_. Buc- _James_ hat das nicht getan, er wird einen Teufel tun und das auf sich nehmen und auf 'Listen' im ganzen Land landen, die ihn abstempeln.” “James, was sagen Sie dazu?” McKenzie war ein bisschen irritiert. Normalerweise kamen so junge Klienten wie James Barnes mit ihren Eltern oder einem älteren Geschwister oder vielleicht einem Partner. Steve war ihm als 'ein Freund' vorgestellt worden und gebärdete sich wie der sprichwörtliche Löwenvater! Bucky runzelte die Stirn:

“Ich weiß nicht, das Video ist echt ein Downer, ich habs mir nicht so schlimm vorgestellt. Der Typ trägt sogar eine meiner Lieblingsjacken!” “Geradezu gespenstisch.”, stimmte Steve ihm zu. “Können wir den Clip kopieren?” “Ja, natürlich, er steht uns zur freien Verfügung.” Der Anwalt war immer noch völlig geplättet über die Hilfe in dem Fall, die am Morgen in seinem Postfach gewesen war. Jede Menge Tipps und Tricks, unterzeichnet mit _James Barnes' Gönner_... Nun, der Junge war schwul und sehr anziehend, vielleicht hatte er einen Liebhaber, der sich mit Juristik auskannte (einen _Sugardaddy_ , vermutete McKenzie, Anwalt, mit Sicherheit).

Bucky sah sich das kurze Video immer wieder. Am Ende glaubte er fast selbst, er sei es wirklich. Irgendeine winzige Kleinigkeit stimmte nicht, aber er kam nicht drauf. Steve schickte den Clip seinem Vater und der setzte Jarvis darauf an. Die K.I. fand die Kleinigkeit, die nicht stimmte. Schuhgröße 39. 72.000-Mal berechnet und anhand von 34.000 Parametern, betreffend Sohlendicke, Schaftbreite, Kamerawinkel, optische Täuschungen und vielem mehr, was nur Jarvis begeistern konnte, kam die K.I. immer wieder zu dem selben Ergebnis: Schuhgöße 39. Bucky hatte Schuhgröße 44 und es war völlig unmöglich 44er-Füße in 39er-Schuhe zu zwängen! Tony schickte seinem Sohn das Ergebnis. Steve vertraute seinem Dad und dessen K.I. blind und schrieb Bucky eine Nachricht.

“ _Schau bei dem Video mal auf die Füße! Viel zu klein_.” Bucky tat das und dann verließ er sein Haus und fuhr schnurstracks zur französischen Botschaft. Auf dem Weg kaufte er bei Tesco ein Blumenbouquet. Das Dienstmädchen, das ihm öffnete zu becircen, war kein Problem. So ein gutausse'ender, 'öflischer junger Mann, der Mademoiselle aus der Schule kannte und mit Mademoiselle dort Fußball spielte! Natürlisch wäre das eine süße Überraschung. Das Mädchen führte ihn nach oben und zeigte ihm die Tür zu Mademoiselles Zimmer.

Als Pauline ihm auf sein Klopfen hin nichtsahnend öffnete, drängte er sie, übertölpelt wie sie war, sofort hinein und schob die Tür hinter sich mit dem Fuß zu. Ein dickes, spannungsgeladenes Schweigen füllte den luxuriösen Raum. “Für dich.”, Bucky sprach zuerst, streckte ihr die Blumen hin und hielt ihrem etwas unsicheren Blick fest statt. “Wenn dir ein schwuler Mann plötzlich Blumen schenkt.”, entgegnete Pauline schließlich schwach. “Wie hast du es gemacht – und viel wichtiger: Warum?” Bucky sah ihr wild in die Augen, seinen eigenen recht ähnlich, hell, sturmgrau im Stress, wie gerade und ganz sicher babyblau, wenn alles in Ordnung war. Aber nichts war in Ordnung im Moment. “Antworte!”, wurde Bucky etwas lauter.

“Was willst du 'ier?”, die Französin hatte ein wenig Haltung zurückgewonnen. “Liebst du Steve?”, das war die dringendste Frage für Bucky. Pauline blinzelte überrascht. “ _Das_ willst du wissen?” “Oh ja! Denn dann, also wenn ja, wenn dus tust, könnt ich dich wenigstens verstehen.” Das Mädchen schrumpfte etwas zusammen. “Nein.” Bucky holte tief Luft. “Verstehe. Dann bist du also nur ein Miststück.” Pauline steckte die Beleidigung ein, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

“Weißt du, was du damit ausgelöst hast? Damit anrichtest? Du ruinierts mich, warum? Wofür? Für ein kindisches Highschool-Teenie-Spielchen?” “Ich wollte disch nischt ruinieren. Isch wollte nur gewinnen.” “Und du glaubts, das gelingt dir nur, wenn du mich aus dem Weg räumst?” Bucky schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. “Ja, davon bin isch überseugt.”, antwortete Pauline schlicht. “Huh. Hast du keine anderen Tricks auf Lager?” “Doch, natürlisch, jede Menge, die bei Männern normalerweise einschlagen wie eine Bombe, aber nicht bei Steven.” “Da gibt es _einen_ Mann, dessen Typ du nicht bist und du ballerst eiskalt los wie eine Psychopathin. Mann, ganz schön selbstverliebt und eitel, als hättest du das nötig.”

“Steven ist der interessanteste Junge der ganzen Schule! Der zweite interessante Typ bist du, aber bei dir 'ab isch gans schnell gemerkt, es ist swecklos. Alle anderen sind so...”, sie machte eine sehr französische abfällige Geste. “Na und? Dann geh raus und lern jemanden kennen. In New York gibt es massenhaft tolle Männer, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche!” “Isch... isch 'asse es, 'ier in Amerika sein su müssen.”, sagte sie mit hängendem Kopf, plötzlich traurig. “Isch 'abe viele Freunde in Paris. Und Bertrand ist dort. Er 'at Schluss gemacht. Er möschte keine Fernbesiehung. Isch will ihn surück! Isch _liebe_ ihn! Wenn er 'ört, dass isch 'ier einen Millionär getroffen 'abe, dann...”

“Das ist doch Bullshit! Damit gewinnst du einen Mann nicht zurück. Damit kränkst du ihn und stößt ihn nur noch mehr von dir weg.” Sie sah überrascht hoch, wollte Bucky ihr jetzt tatsächlich helfen? Nachdem sie ihm so übel mitgespielt hatte? Er sah nicht mehr wütend aus, musterte sie auch nicht mehr abschätzig, zeigte keine Verachtung mehr. Ihre Schwäche, die sie ihm gezeigt hatte, schien ihn zu rühren. Was sie nicht ahnte:

Bucky war gerade aufgegangen, was die Französin ihm eigentlich gesagt hatte. Dass Steve auf dieses schöne Mädchen nicht reagierte, obwohl sie ihm ihr Interesse deutlich zeigte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass er jemand anderen ernsthaft liebte und Pauline schien überzeugt, dass es sich dabei um ihn, um Bucky handelte! Er hätte sie küssen können – nein, hätte er nicht. Sie war trotzdem ein Miststück. Aber seine Laune hatte sich deutlich gehoben und außerdem hatte er jetzt berechtigte Hoffnung, mit dem Schrecken davon zu kommen bei diesem fiesen Streich.

“Lass uns aufs Revier fahren. Ich werde geste'en. Das alles ist schon viel su weit gegangen.”, sagte Pauline dann genau in diesem Moment. Bucky schloss erleichtert die Augen. “Danke.”, flüsterte er. “ _De rien_. Das ist meine Pflischt.” Sie zog einen großen Beutel unter dem Bett hervor, ließ ihn reinschauen: Oberkörperprothesen, Bucky-Barnes-Verkleidung und Perücke. “Das nehmen wir dann wohl besser mit. Nischt, dass die Polisei denkt, du 'ast misch besirct, für disch den Kopf 'in zu 'alten. Du bist schließlisch ein siemlisch 'übscher.”, lachte sie ihn an. Bucky höhnte: “Die haben eineinhalb Stunden mein Handy durchsucht, die wissen, dass ich dir nichts zu bieten habe.” Paulines Miene verdüstete sich plötzlich.

“Isch bedaure das alles wirklisch. Wir 'ätten Freunde werden können, wir 'aben so viel gemeinsam.”, sagte sie traurig. Bucky schnaubte kurz. “Fußball, Theater und Steve. Ja, ne Menge gemeinsame Interessen.”, entgegenete Bucky trocken. Sie gingen zu Buckys Pick-Up. “Was wird das für dich bedeuten? Wirst du große Schwierigkeiten bekommen?” “Isch 'ab diplomatische Immunität. Isch werde mit einem Tadel davonkommen. Wenn isch Glück 'abe, schickt Papá misch nach Paris surück.” Schweigend fuhren sie zum Revier. Pauline erzählte die ganze Geschichte, legte die Prothesen an, zog die für Bucky typischen Kleider drüber und setzte die Perücke auf. Dann erklärte sie, wie man sich richtig schminkte, um jemandem so zu ähneln wie sie es auf dem Überwachungsvideo Bucky tat. Sie hatte sogar ein Foto von sich in voller Bucky-Montur. Der schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf, als er es sah. Verblüffend.

Zwei Stunden später unterzeichnete sie das Geständnis und Bucky war ein freier Mann! Er fuhr die Französin nach Hause. “Ich werde es Steve nicht erzählen.”, sagte Bucky zum Abschied. “Ich weiß nicht, was er mit seinem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn anstellt mit dieser Information. Aber ich will nur meine Ruhe haben. Ich will diese Geschichte hinter mir lassen und mich auf mein Senior-Jahr konzentrieren.” “Das ist mehr als isch verdiene!” “Zweifelsohne. Ich bitte dich auch, dir andere Freunde zu suchen. Nicht mehr dauernd mit uns beim Lunch abhängst. Du bist sehr beliebt, das sollte dir gelingen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das.” “Natürlisch.” “Wir sind jetzt keine Konkurrenten mehr, das ist auch klar, oder? Wir spielen im gleichen Fußball-Team, zusammen können wir wirklich gut sein und sabotier mich nicht mehr bei meinem Theater-Projekt. Ich brauch das für meine College-Bewerbung. Kannst du das machen?” “Ja, Bucky, isch verspresche es.” “Gut.”

Steve erzählte er am nächsten Tag, dass er seinem Anwalt gestattet hatte, mit seiner Mutter zu korrespondieren und dass sich ein Nachbar gefunden hatte, der ihn unzweifelhaft als Wochenendgast in Providence, Rhode Island, identifiziert hatte, dazu das Indiz, dass die Füße des Dealers aus dem Video viel zu klein waren. Die Anzeige wurde in allen Punkten zurückgenommen. Steve jubelte und lud Bucky für Freitag Abend zum Essen in der City ein, das musste gefeiert werden!

Dr Strange schickte eine Rund-Mail an alle Schüler, die klarstellte, dass James 'Bucky' Barnes zu Unrecht verdächtigt und angezeigt worden war und dass er nicht dulden würde, wenn weiterhin Gerüchte in der Schule kursierten. Eine flammende Ermahnung, nicht zu schnell, zu kopflos und ohne nachzudenken Schlüsse zu ziehen und Geschichten hochzubauschen, rundete die Mail ab. Bucky hatte ein paar Schmetterlinge im Bauch, weil Strange das für ihn tat. Er war einfach ein toller Mann!

Das Abendessen mit Steve in der City war fantastisch, in einem schicken vietnamesischen Restaurant, für das beide sich mächtig in Schale geworfen hatten mit Hemden und Krawatten. Bucky hatte sogar seine Haare zu einer ordentlichen erwachsenen Frisur zurückgekämmt. Man ging nicht mit Out-of-Bed-Haaren in ein teures Restaurant.

“Cheers!”, der alkoholfreie Champagner, Steve hatte darauf bestanden, schmeckte wie die teuerste Limo der Welt. “ _Ypo_!” “Was war denn das? Russisch? Ich dachte das heißt _Nastrovje_.” “Das denken alle, ist aber falsch.” “Wieder was gelernt.” “Klingt aber eigentlich besser, schade.” “Ja, schade. Was ziehst du zu Halloween an?” “Der Hutmacher ist klasse gewesen, ich werd den recyceln.” _Oh shit_ , dachte Steve, Halloween-Party mit nem Monster-Brett in der Hose. Er verkleidete sich wohl am besten als Mönch. In einer Kutte würde niemand etwas bemerken. “Und du?” “Mönch?” “Was?”, lachte Bucky, “Die totale Verschwendung. Wenn ich einen Körper wie deinen hätte, würde ich mich als Gladiator oder Feuerwehrmann verkleiden!” “Eins zu nackig, eins zu unbequem. Nichts für mich.” _Schade..._

“Planst du in Sozialwissenschaften ein Projekt für das Trimester-Ende?” “Ja! Ich hab da mit Sam ne Idee entwickelt. Wir möchten eine Regierungs-Ag anbieten für die unteren Jahrgänge, dort 'Posten' verteilen und sie mit fiktivem Geld ausstatten. Dann werden wir sie mit Schwierigkeiten bombardieren. Hurricanes, politische Skandale, Schul-Amokläufe, das Übliche.” “Ja, leider.” Steve nickte betrübt. “Ist ein wildes Land.” “Abgefuckt.” “Manchmal. Was sagst du? Ist das ein gutes Projekt?” Steve hing an Buckys Lippen, er schien dieses Lob echt zu brauchen!

“Klingt großartig! Schade, dass es nur für die unteren Jahrgänge ist, ich hätte da mitgemacht!” “Danke, Bucky. Ich finde, ich muss mich im Senior-Jahr mal ein bisschen mehr engagieren. Meine Situation ist ja sehr bequem, ich weiß. Die Columbia einfach aus der Portokasse finanzieren zu können und die für meine gewünschten Studiengänge guten Noten in den entsprechenden Fächern habe ich auch. Aber ein wenig Demut schadet nicht, wie ich finde. Es gibt so viele, die so hart arbeiten müssen...” _wie du_ sprach er nicht aus, aber Bucky wurde es ganz warm ums Herz. Er hatte das Gefühl, Steve tat das für ihn, damit er sich nicht alleine so überfordert und gestresst fühlte. _Ich liebe dich Punk so sehr._..

“Das ist hochanständig von dir, Stevie. Du bist für so 'nen reichen Kerl _verdammt_ anständig.”, grinste er. “Hör schon auf. Wir alle sind für reiche Kids einfach nur gut erzogen, das ist alles. Das Verdienst geht zu 100 Prozent an meine Eltern.” “Sei nicht so bescheiden! Du bist ein großartiger Mensch!” “Findest du? Viele halten mich für pompös, du sagst mir das auch regelmäßig, im Übrigen.” “Du stehst eben leidenschaftlich für deine Prinzipien ein. Das ist gut! Dass ich dich für deine pompöse Art necke, ist mein Job als dein bester Freund!” “Bist du also sozusagen meine Erdung?”, grinste Steve.

“Ich? Erdung?”, lachte Bucky, “Ich bin ein schwuler Junge in New York, mit deutlich mehr Jacken und engen Hosen als Prinzipien, da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen!” “Selbst, wenn du nur wenige Prinzipien hast, es sind wenigstens haargenau die richtigen.”, sagte Steve ernst und sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen. Bucky stockte der Atem. “F-findest du wirklich?”, er klang ein bisschen piepsig, fand er. “Natürlich. Wie findest du dein Bhan Xeo?” Den Vietnamesichen Crepe, mit Garnelen gefüllt, probierte Bucky zum ersten Mal heute.

“Er ist großartig, möchest du probieren?” “Ich tausche gegen ein Reisplätzchen, okay?” “Abgemacht.” Steve hielt ihm eins seiner mit Frühlingzwiebeln belegten Reisplätzchen hin zum Abbeißen. Was völlig unnötig war, er hätte es einfach auf Buckys Teller legen können, statt ihn damit zu füttern. Bucky war das nur Recht und er biss ab, ohne Steves Gesicht dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Der sah ihm auf den Mund, sein eigener leicht geöffnet, die Augenlider ein wenig gesenkt.

“Wunderbar!”, hauchte Bucky. Seinen Crepe konnte er nicht gut füttern, was ihn ein bisschen ärgerte. Er teilte Steve mit seinen Stäbchen ein Stück ab, wollte es auf seinen Teller legen, aber Steve lehnte sich vor, öffnete den Mund etwas weiter. Bucky fühlte sich wie Pudding, vor allem in seinem Gehirn, während er in einer anderen Region seines Körpers ziemlich hart wurde. Er schob Steve den Happen in den Mund, sah wie dessen Zunge sich um die Stäbchen schlängelte, den Bissen geschickt abzog... _Porno_! Machte Steve das absichtlich? Er konnte es sich bei ihm zwar kaum vorstellen, aber er hoffte es.

“Ein Traum.”, sagte Steve, nachdem er geschluckt hatte. Dabei sah er Bucky so direkt und herausfordernd an, dass dem ganz schwindlig wurde. Er griff nach seinem Glas wie nach einem rettenden Anker. _Fuck! Ganz eindeutig macht Steve das alles mit Absicht! Soll ich was dazu sagen? Soll ich mal mein eigenes Geschütz auffahren? Nein.. das kann ich nicht tun, Steve muss den ersten Schritt tun. Ich will nicht der creepy schwule Freund sein, der sich seinen Freunden an den Hals wirft._ “Das hätt ich schon früher mal probieren sollen, finde ich auch, schmeckt super!”, sagte er stattdessen. Steve sah kurz ein klein wenig enttäuscht aus, dann wechselte er das Thema.

“Was macht ihr alles bei der Weihnachtsfeier?” Buckys Kurs war verantwortlich. “Ich will ne Foto-Kiste!” “Das ist so 90er...” “Das ist der pure Fun! Da geht man rein, dann zieht man den Vorhang zu und alle draußen können nur noch die Beine sehen. Dann wird man entweder total goofy oder ein bisschen sexy! Das ist aufregend! Und man bekommt schlechte Fotos ganz ohne Filter und Photo-Shop davon. Das ist toll!”, begeisterte sich Bucky mit strahlenden Augen und seinem herrlichen ehrlichsten Lächeln, das er nur selten zeigte. “So wie dus beschreibst, stimmt das sogar!” , lachte Steve. “Ich will außerdem ein paar von den Freshmen in Elfenkostüme stecken und sie sollen dann Botschaften überbringen. Man kann kleine goldene Zettel kaufen, beschriften und einen Elfen damit losschicken.”

“Wofür wird das eingenommene Geld diesmal gespendet?” Alle Einnahmen bei der Weihnachtsfeier waren jedes Jahr für einen guten Zweck gedacht. “Dieses Jahr wir das Geld an die New Yorker Rettungsstationen gehen. Die haben zum Teil Defibrilatoren in den Fahrzeugen, die 20 Jahre alt sind, ein Skandal. Es gibt so gute neue Geräte, die automatisch den richtigen Takt für die Herzmassage mit den Stromstößen abstimmen.” “Gute Entscheidung” Steve lachte in sich rein. “Was?”

“Meine Eltern werden sich einhundert goldene Zettel schicken, um miteinander für einen guten Zweck zu flirten.” Bucky lächelte breit. “Was sie haben ist einfach...” er schüttelte um Worte verlegen den Kopf. “Was man sich nur wünschen kann.” “Ja.” Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und schwiegen eine Weile. Ihre Hauptgänge wurden serviert und unterbrachen den Moment. Sie nahmen ihr fantastisches Essen in Angriff und schwärmten eine ganze Weile davon. Beide entschieden sich am Ende gegen ein Dessert. Steve, weil er glaubte, sich keins mehr erlauben zu können und Bucky aus Loyalität.

Steve fuhr Bucky nach Hause. Im Auto hörten sie laute Musik, Disney-Songs, und sangen dazu, sozusagen zweistimmig, nämlich laut und falsch. Sie amüsierten sich köstlich.

Bei Bucky angekommen, drehte Steve die Zündung ab und sah zu ihm rüber. “War der Abend schön für dich?” “Machst du Witze? Es war großartig! Danke dafür.” “Nicht dafür. Ich bin so froh, dass du aus diesem Schlamassel so schnell wieder rausgekommen bist.” “Ich war unschuldig, schon vergessen? Am Ende hätte die Gerechtigkeit gesiegt, wenn das nicht so schnell so smooth gelaufen wäre.” Steve schwieg dazu. “Steven!”, Bucky klang verletzt, “Du hast also doch, wenn auch nur kurz, geglaubt... Ich fass es nicht!” “Es tut mir leid, Bucky! Ich hab mich da beeinflussen lassen! Dad hat da ein paar Argumente gebracht, die zum Nachdenken anregten und ...”, Steve verstummte. “Und was?”

“Pauline war auch sehr beunruhigt und hat genau dasselbe gesagt.” Buckys Herz sank sozusagen in seine Stiefeletten. Und ihm wurde kalt. Und er wusste, noch eine kurze Weile hier in Steves VW und er würde weinen und nicht mehr aufhören können. Höchste Zeit zu verschwinden. “Ich geh rein, okay? Ich will noch ein bisschen lernen.” Dieser aprupte Stimmungswechsel zauberte – natürlich – die supersexy Steve-Falte zwischen seine Augenbrauen, aber Bucky zwang sich wegzusehen.

“Okay...”, sagte Steve gedehnt und Bucky stieg aus, brachte sich schnell in die trostlose Sicherheit seines Zuhauses. Dort warf er sich auf sein Bett und weinte ein bisschen, dann rekapitulierte er wieder den wunderschönen Abend, träumte vor sich hin, musste dann plötzlich wieder weinen und dann rief er sich die 'Fütter-Szene' wieder ins Gedächtnis, wurde steinhart und fasste sich an, bis er mit Steves Namen auf den Lippen heftig kam. _Was für ein wilder Ritt und Gefühls-Karussel. Stevie, mach endlich den ersten Schritt! Ich sterbe hier!_ Und dann setzte er auf seinem Telefon _Endlessly_ von Muse auf Endlosschleife und verzehrte sich stundenlang nach Steve – er liebte ihn so unendlich!


	53. Steve hat eine Mission

**Steve hat eine Mission**

Pauline hielt Wort und tat sich nach dem bedeutsamen Abend täglich mit anderen Leuten zum Lunch zusammen. Steve und Bucky saßen mal wieder mit Sam, Sharon, T'Challa und Shuri zusammen. “Hast du die 'Ämter' alle aufgelistet für unsere Ag?”, fragte Sam. “Klar!” T'Challa fragte interessiert: “Welche Ag?” Sie erklärten es ihm und er fand es toll. Shuri, die Bucky beobachtete, war sehr zufrieden. Der 'weiße Wolf', wie sie ihn gern nannte, weil er so oft eine solche 'einsamer-Wolf-beißt-sich-durch'-Nummer abzog, sah so glücklich und gelöst aus und verschlang Steve geradezu mit Blicken... es schien zu laufen. Und Steve? Der schwadronierte über sein Projekt, aber immer wieder huschte sein Blick zu Bucky und sein Gesichtsasudruck wurde dabei ganz weich. _Bekommt eure Sache endlich geregelt_ dachte Shuri, _das kann man ja kaum noch mit ansehen_.

Nach dem Lunch hatte Bucky Musical-Probe. Die Aufführung stand kurz bevor. Er hatte nur eine kleine Gesangsrolle als Harry, nur den einen Song mit den andern Vielleicht-Dads und Sophie, also sah er die meiste Zeit zu, machte sich Notizen, filmte viele Szenen als Referenzen für seine Kurskameraden. Niemand sprach ihn je auf seine Verhaftung an. Dr Strange _war_ ein Zauberer!

Die Generalprobe zwei Tage später machte aus allen nervöse Wracks kurz vorm Zusammenbruch. Janet zerris beim schnellen Umkleiden ihr Super- Trouper-Showkostüm, Kyle als Sky verstauchte sich den Knöchel, als er bei der Partyszene vom Tisch sprang, und wurde sofort zu den Sanitätern gebracht. Michelle, die Donnas schnippige Freundin Tanja spielte, schien sich zu erkälten und zu allem Übel hatte der S.E.N.F.-Projektor einen Bug, den Bucky nicht wegbekam. Im Leben würden sie es nicht in zwei Tagen schaffen, die Szenerien für die malerische Gegend oder die Bootsszene auf Kulissenwände zu malen. Er schrieb eine Nachricht an Steve:

“ _Kannst du nach der Stunde zur Aula kommen? Es ist ein Notfall._ ”

“ _Natürlich!_ ”

Steve stand keine Minute nach dem Klingeln in der Aula, sah sich suchend um und entdeckte Bucky am Technikpult mit Billy und Denise, alle drei über den Laptop gebeugt. Schnurstarcks lief er hin, hatte keine Augen für irgendwen sonst als Bucky. “Hey! Was ist los?” “Steve!”, rief Bucky. “Kannst du den S.E.N.F.-Projektor mitnehmen und deinen Dad bitten, ihn zu reparieren?” Steve nickte: “Klar!” Bucky drückte ihm den kleinen aber recht schweren Kasten in die Hand. “Gut. Sag ihm, die CPU ist ständig überlastet und das Mainframe erkennt den Slot für die Fremdspeicher nicht mehr. Sag ihm auch, dass ich im BIOS schon die Prozessorleistung geprüft habe und das Basis-Betriebsystem optimiert habe. Und...”

“Bucky!”, unterbrach Steve den Redefluss. “Ich verstehe kein Wort. Habt ihr ihn verstanden?” Denise war auch in Informatik und grinste: “Jedes Wort.” Billy war so nett, den Kopf zu schütteln. “Komm doch mit, dann kannst du selbst mit Dad reden. Ich vermassel das bestimmt.” Buckys Miene verschloss sich. “Ich schicks dir aufs Handy, dann kanns dein Dad lesen.” Steve runzelte die Stirn, gab aber nach, das war nichts, was er vor den Leuten aus dem Theater-Kurs ansprechen wollte. “Oookaaay.”, sagte er gedehnt und Bucky sah ihn dankbar an.

Er wandte sich an den Kurs, klatschte laut in die Hände und rief: “Leute! Mr Tony Stark wird uns den Projektor reparieren, ruhig Blut. Janet, jetzt mach dich doch nicht mehr so fertig! Babs, bekommst du die Reparatur hin?” Janet heulte immer noch ein bisschen über das kaputte Kostüm, das Babs gerade mit Nadel und Faden bearbeitete. “Bestimmt, wenn _jemand_ mich nicht mehr stört.”, murmelte letztere. “Bin schon ruhig.”, grinste Bucky, “Was machen wir, wenn Kyle nicht laufen kann? Wer soll Sky spielen?” “Ist keine große Gesangsrolle, warum machst du nicht Harry _und_ Sky?”, rief Denise. Buckys Blick huschte zu Pauline, die am Rand der Aula in ihr Telefon vertieft war. Ihren _Verlobten_ spielen? Ganz sicher nicht..

“Ich muss den S.E.N.F.-Projektor den ganzen Abend steuern, deshalb wollte ich auch keine große Rolle. Sky kann eins von euch Mädchen übernehmen im Falle. Will eine?” “Ich machs!”, rief Babs abwesend. “Super. Näh weiter!”, lachte Bucky. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Bucky hob seine Stimme an: “Okay! Jetzt nutzen wir den letzten Tag vor dem großen Abend, uns alle zu beruhigen. Wir haben hart gearbeitet und alle sind großartig. Miese Generalprobe – gute Aufführung, das weiß doch jeder.” Alle nickten und zerstreuten sich. Steve sah Bucky voller Bewunderung an. Er war der Anführer hier, klare Sache. “Steve!”, rief Bucky, “Warum bist du noch da? Fahr nach Hause, das Ding muss repariert werden. Ich schick dir die Daten.” Noch ganz im Banne von Buckys Autorität, trollte Steve sich.

Zuhause ging er gleich zur Werkstatt, klopfte und trat ein. Peter saß in seiner Spielecke mit Friday und ließ eine Katzenangel vor ihrem Gesicht tanzen. Sein Dad steckte bis zu den Ellbogen in einer kompliziert aussehenden Apparatur aus Chrom, Glas und einem Material, das Steve nicht bestimmen konnte, sah ihn aber erwartungsvoll an: “Steve! Wie wars in der Schule?” “Deeve! Isch thpiel mid Fhiday!” “Hallo Peter! Da freut Friday sich bestimmt.” Dann ging er zu seinem Vater und stellte den S.E.N.F.-Kasten auf den kleinen Arbeitstisch neben ihm.

“Dad. Warum fühlt Bucky sich bei uns nicht mehr willkommen?” Tony blinzelte. Dann zog er mit gemessenen Bewegungen seine Arme aus der Apparatur, legte einen Schraubenschlüssel ab und richtete sich auf. “Hat er das gesagt?” “Er hat gar nichts gesagt. Aber er kommt schon seit Wochen nicht mehr hierher und heute hat er mich gebeten, dir den S.E.N.F.-Projektor der Schule zum Reparieren zu geben. Dabei wollte er, dass ich dir eine Million Sachen ausrichte, die ich nicht verstehe. Als ich ihm sagte, er solle lieber mitkommen, weil ers dir bestimmt viel besser selbst erklären kann, wurde er ganz komisch und hat sich rausgewunden. Ich verstehe das nicht. Ist beim Stark-Praktikum etwas vorgefallen?”

“Hast du ihn denn nie gefragt, warum er nicht mehr herkommt?” Steve wurde ein bisschen rot. “Doch. Er sagt, er glaubt, dass er dich nervt.” Tony holte tief Luft. “Hast du jemals so etwas zu ihm gesagt, Dad?” “Steve... das habe ich nicht. Bucky braucht vielleicht nur ein bisschen ... Abstand.”, sagte er vorsichtig. Es war nicht seine Sache, Steve von den Drogen zu erzählen, schon gar nicht nach der verrückten Geschichte vor ein paar Tagen. Die sich so seltsam schnell, also unglaubhaft schnell in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hatte. _Abstand?_ Steves Gesichtsfarbe vertiefte sich noch ein wenig mehr. Also ahnte sein Dad etwas von Buckys Gefühlen für ihn und ... vielleicht hatte er sogar Recht! Vielleicht mied Bucky ihn ganz einfach, um sich zu schützen. Das ergab Sinn! Tony sah seinem Sohn an, dass der nicht mehr so verwirrt aussah, dafür jetzt aber ein wenig unglücklich, als hätte er Liebeskummer. _Was?_ Da musste er später drüber nachdenken.

“Was ist mit dem Projektor nicht in Ordnung?” Steve zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und öffnete Buckys Nachricht mit dem Fachchinesisch, zeigte sie seinem Dad. Tony las sich alles durch. _Wow_. In Informatik war Bucky wirklich ein ziemlicher Crack! “Ich sehs mir an, aber nachdem Bucky schon alles Mögliche probiert hat, dass ich auch alles probiert hätte, glaube ich, das Gerät ist einfach irreparabel defekt. Wenn ichs nicht hinbekomme, spenden wir der Schule ein neues.” “Danke, Dad.”, Steve ging mit hängenden Schultern aus der Werkstatt. Tony sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Was machte seinen Sohn nur so unglücklich? Dann beschäftigte er sich mit dem Projektor, der tatsächlich defekt war, irreparabel. Tony glaubte, Bucky hätte ihn sonst wahrscheinlich wieder hinbekommen. Bucky Barnes würde ein großartiger Mechaniker werden!

Bucky hatte den nagelneuen S.E.N.F.-Projektor im Griff und die Aufführung war ein voller Erfolg. Kyles Knöchel war gar nicht verstaucht , also wieder voll belastbar einen Tag später, gewesen und alle brillierten. Steve war hingerissen von Buckys kurzem aber wunderschönen Solo als Harry, dem zugeknöpften schwulen Banker, der sich von Erinnerungen an eine leichtere Zeit auftauen lässt, mit einer Gitarre angetan war und 'Thank You For The Music' sang. Das war sein persönlicher Höhepunkt. Nach dem Musical hatten alle Zuschauer noch Gelegenheit, sich zu tummeln, Small-Talk an Stehtischen zu halten, die zur Aufführung gehörende Ausstellungen über Abba und 'Musical-Technik früher und heute' anzusehen.

Steve wurde in ein Gespräch mit T'Challa und seiner Verlobten Nakia verwickelt, obwohl er unbedingt zu Bucky wollte, aber seine gute Erziehung hielt ihn an dem Stehtisch fest. Pepper unterhielt sich nett mit Peter Quills Großvater, der heute kräftig genug war, an einer solchen Veranstaltung teilzunehmen, sein Enkel an seiner Seite, von dem liebevoll umsorgt. Tony sah sich um, machte einen Half-Dodge, um nicht von Thanos Titan gesehen zu werden und konnte Bucky nirgends in der Menge entdecken. Er wollte aber unbedingt mit ihm reden. Er vermutete den Jungen in den Katakomben und ging dort hin. Er fand ihn in der Garderobe, wo er aufräumte, die prachtvollen Kostüme der Show-Einlage von Donna und ihren Freundinnen gerade sorgfältig aufhängte.

“Willst du dich denn nicht ein bisschen feiern lassen, wie alle andern?” Bucky schrak auf, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum. “M-mr Stark! Ich... Hat Steve Ihnen ausgerichtet, dass wir Ihnen sehr dankbar sind für den neuen Projektor?” “Natürlich. Gern geschehen übrigens. Das war eine sehr schöne Aufführung. Normalerweise sind Musicals nicht mein Liebstes, aber wenn ich euch jungen Leute sehe, wie ihr da so viel Arbeit und Hingabe reinsteckt, dann ist das schon etwas Besonderes.” “Danke, Sir.” “Bucky, möchtest du mir erzählen, wie du aus der Dealer-Geschichte so schnell wieder raus gekommen bist?” “Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen. Die Indizien und Beweise...”

“Bucky. Die beiden Jungs, die den Stoff gekauft haben, sind 15 und 16. Der Verkauf von Drogen an so junge Jugendliche wird generell sehr streng geahndet und das verläuft normalerweise nicht einfach so glatt im Sande.” “Ich weiß, dass Sie denken, ich habs getan und getrickst, Mr Stark!”, Bucky klang ein bisschen schrill. “Nein. Ich glaube nicht im Geringsten, dass du es getan hast. Ich glaube im Übrigen auch, dass ich vor ein paar Wochen die falschen Schlüsse gezogen habe. Steven hatte keinen sehr angenehmen Umgang zu dieser Zeit, um es mal in höfliche Worte zu fassen. Das waren damals nicht deine Pillen, oder?” Bucky wurde etwas blass, zögerte...

Die Wahrheit konnte er Mr Stark nicht sagen, er konnte doch Steve nicht verraten! Melissa oder ihre Freunde zu beschuldigen, erschien ihm aber auch nicht richtig. Er steckte in einer Zwickmühle. “Ich... Mr Stark, bitte, ich kann nicht...” Tony hob die Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen. “Ich verstehe. Ich verstehe jetzt wirklich. Es tut mir leid, Bucky, dass ich dich aus meinem Haus gejagt habe. Sehr leid. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht.” Bucky starrte ihn an. Tony sprach weiter: “Wenn du möchtest, bist du bei uns wieder jederzeit willkommen.” “Mr Stark...”, Bucky musste sich räuspern, seine Stimme war ganz heiser,

“Ich hab nichts mehr genommen, also nicht mehr seit...” er stockte. “Seit ich dir die Augenbraue zusammengenäht habe.” “Aber verlangen Sie bitte nicht von mir, dass ich Ihnen sage, was... wer... _Bitte_!” Tony schloss kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft. “Bucky, mir reicht, was ich jetzt weiß. Du musst mir nichts weiter erzählen. Sei einfach wieder der gern gesehene Gast in meinem Haus, der du immer warst. Und jetzt geh da raus und lass dir gratulieren.” Damit verließ Tony die Garderobe. Steve hatte damals wohl für seine liederliche Freundin und dem Anhang der dazugehörte, Partydrogen gekauft. Tony zog die Mundwinkel nach unten, die Schultern hoch und fand sich damit ab. Das war wahrscheinlich vorbei...  
  
Das zweite Fußballspiel der New York Senior Soccer Championship fand in der selben Woche statt und der Coach stellte Bucky und Scott in die Startelf. Ein paar Freundschaftsspiele hatte Bucky wegen seiner Verletzung verpasst. Scott war nicht so gut wie Pauline oder Bucky, aber er machte es mit mannschaftsdienlichem Spiel wett und Bucky gab sein Bestes, ihn gut aussehen zu lassen. Sie spielten unentschieden, waren jetzt auf Platz 8, aber die Championship ging ja bis zum Ende des Schuljahres.

Bucky schrieb außerdem in der Woche eine Mathe-Klausur und bekam ein C. Er war am Boden zerstört. In zehn Tagen war Halloween und dann hatten sie noch sechs Wochen Unterricht bis die Zwischenprüfungen anstanden. Er schrieb am Nachmittag Steve:

“ _Kann ich rüberkommen? Ich muss meine Naturwissenschaften-Notizen mal abgleichen, ich hab da Lücken, glaube ich._ ”

Steve starrte die Nachricht an. Bucky wollte ihn besuchen? Zuhause? Er freute sich und schrieb zurück:

“ _Jederzeit!_ ”, eine halbe Stunde später ließ Jarvis ihn ein und als er an Steves Tür klopfte, war der gerade dabei, rumzuräumen. “Was machst du? Ziehst du um?”, grinste Bucky. “Ausmisten.” “Deinen Kleiderschrank auch?”, grinste Bucky noch breiter. “Mit meiner Garderobe ist es zum besten bestellt, du Trottel.”, entgegenete Steve mit viel Würde. “Für einen Lehrer mittleren Alters?” “Hör schon auf. Was soll das mit deinen Nawi-Notizen? Passt du etwa nicht auf im Unterricht?”, lachte Steve. “Henderson macht es einem zu leicht.” “Dann lass uns an die Arbeit gehen.”

“Warte, was zur Hölle...? Ich glaubs nicht, _das_ hast du aufgehoben!”, Bucky hatte auf einem Stapel etwas entdeckt, was er Steve einmal geschenkt hatte, eins seiner wirklich geschmackloseren Weihnachtsgeschenke, wie er zugeben musste. Eine Kerze, die zwei Schweine in Unterwäsche darstellte, die sich auch noch gegenseitig da rein langten! Immerhin hatten sie Weihnachtsmützen auf... Und in dem Jahr hatte Steve Bucky auch noch einen Rennradsattel, den er sich wirklich gewünscht hatte, geschenkt!

“Es war ein Geschenk.”, gab Steve zurück. “Das war ein _scheiß_ Geschenk!”, lachte Bucky. Steve zuckte mit den Schultern. “Es war von dir.” “Ich mach schon miese Geschenke. Ein Hawaii-Hemd aus tadaa: Hawaii oder _das_ hier!” “Die Schreibmaschine und der Schlüsselanhänger haben mir gefallen. Du wirst besser.” “Ich habe einen tollen Lehrer.” Steve war ein großartiger Schenker. In seiner Familie legte man von jeher viel Wert auf wenige, dafür gedankenvolle Geschenke. Steve strahlte über das Lob. “Was schenkst du deiner Familie dieses Jahr?” Bucky hatte dieses Jahr für Steve ein fantastisches Geschenk, die Erweiterung für sein interaktives Simulationsprogramm, den _Captain Brooklyn_.

“Was ist mit Nawi?” Bucky seufzte. “Hast ja Recht, erst die Arbeit. Zeig mal deine Unterlagen. Aber die bescheuerten geilen Weihnachtsschweine entsorgst du hoffentlich.” Das hatte Steve gar nicht vor, er würde ein Geschenk von Bucky niemals wegwerfen... trotzdem brummte er: “Natürlich, die sind echt scheiße.” Als sie ihre Notizen verglichen, musste Bucky lachen. “Du unterstreichst alle Überschriften mit dem Lineal und notierst das Datum am Rand? Du _bist_ ein Streber.” “Halt die Klappe, Trottel. Hilft dir das jetzt vielleicht oder nicht?”, murrte Steve. “Klar, bin froh, dich Punk zu haben.” Bucky fotografierte Seite um Seite Notizen ab. “Hast du überhaupt irgendwann mal mitgeschrieben?”, fragte Steve streng. Bucky lächelte ihn engelsgleich an.

“Ich werf mein Gekrakel weg und benutz dein Script zum Lernen. Ist ne clevere Strategie.” “Hast Glück, dass ich dich so gut leiden kann. Abschreiben lassen sich manch andere bezahlen, das weißt du, oder?” Bucky hielt kurz inne, sah Steve an, der herausfordernde Ton und die schelmisch blitzenden Augen setzten sein Herz und seinen ganzen Körper regelrecht in Flammen. “Was hätt ich schon, einen Millionär zu bezahlen...”, sagte er betont obenhin. “Mir fällt was ein.”, antwortete Steve ernst. Bucky erstarrte kurz. _Sag was, Dipshit, sonst denkt er, du machst da was draus_.

“Ich kümmer mich wann immer du hilflos bist um deine Handy-Einstellungen, Deal?” Steve schwieg kurz, dann: “Deal.”, seine Stimme war ganz tief und es klang ein wenig wie ein Schnurren. Bucky wurde ein bisschen hart. Dann kam er zur letzten Seite von Steves Notizen und steckte sein Telefon ein. “Soll ich dir hier helfen?”, Bucky sah sich in dem Häufchen-Chaos um. “Nee, lass mal. Ich mach morgen weiter. Sollen wir in die City fahren, was unternehmen?” “Worauf hättest du denn Lust?” “Ach... ich bin ja erst 17, was hat man da schon für Möglichkeiten?” “Wem sagst du das... Nirgends kommt man rein unter 21, zumindest nirgendwo, wos cool ist.”

“Warst du schon im Webster Hall, da kommt man mit 18 doch schon rein.” “Einmal. Na ja, ist ganz okay. Gute Musik, man kann tanzen, aber... Leute wie ich sind da nicht so, also bin ich nicht nochmal hingegangen.” “Gibt es nichts, wo man mit 18 hingehen kann, wenn man... also...” “Schwul ist, sags doch, Stevie!”, lachte Bucky. “Wenn man schwul ist.”, wiederholte Steve fest. Bucky dachte kurz nach, dann: “Da gibt es das 'Posh', da kommt man schon ab 18 rein, wenns nicht so voll ist.”

“Sollen wir mal?” Bucky runzelte die Stirn. “Du bist noch nicht 18 und... willst du das denn wirklich?” “Ich hab dich doch auch zum Pride Day begleitet, warum also nicht?” “Du bist noch nicht 18.” “Da gibt es Möglichkeiten.”, antwortete Steve wie beiläufig. “Steve!”, rief Bucky erstaunt, “meinst du, was ich glaube, was du meinst?” “Bucky, tu doch nicht so unschuldig. Gefälschte Ausweise hat doch gefühlt jeder!” “Also, ich nicht.” “Du bist ja auch schon 18... reicht ja fürs erste.”

Steve hatte eine Mission. Wenn er mit Bucky an einen Ort ging, wo es ganz natürlich und normal war, dass Männer zusammen waren, dann vielleicht ... Und ihm selbst würde es bestimmt auch auf die Sprünge helfen, Er könnte vielleicht den Mut aufbringen, Bucky zu berühren und zwar so, dass er es verstand oder ihn sogar zu küssen! So oft war er so nah dran gewesen und hatte sich im letzten Moment nicht getraut. Aber wenn sie tanzen gingen in einer Bar oder einem Club mit anderen Paaren, die ... also mit queeren Paaren und ... Steve träumte vor sich hin.   
  


“Erde an Steve!”, rief Bucky und holte ihn zurück. “Willst du Punk dir wirklich nen falschen Ausweis beschaffen?” Steve rutschte ein wenig unbehaglich hin und her. Eigentlich mochte er den Gedanken an eine illegale Aktion wie diese überhaupt nicht, aber... Er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Wie sollte er das, was zwischen ihm und Bucky ganz sicher war, auf die nächste Ebene bringen? Er war bereit, verzweifelte Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.

“Ich machs.”, sagte Steve fest. “Aber dann richtig, dann will ich in einen richtigen Club, mit dir, also in einen queeren Club ab 21, wo wir auch was trinken können und uns nicht wie Kinder fühlen müssen und du dich wohl fühlst, weil da andere Schwule sind.” Bucky starrte ihn an. “Steve!”, fing er sich schließlich wieder. “Wir können locker aus dir einen 18-Jährigen machen, aber wie um alles in der Welt soll man uns abnehmen, wir wären schon über 21?” “Alle machen das!”, rief Steve, “das kann man doch gar nicht unterscheiden oder mit Gewissheit sagen, wie alt jemand ist.” Bucky musterte Steves Babyhaut und seine trotz der markanten Grundform noch ein bisschen weiche Züge. Aber das konnte er ihm nicht sagen, oder? Das wäre doch sicher kränkend. Dass Steve so süß war und so unschuldig aussah... das würde der jetzt bestimmt nicht hören wollen.

“Du hast Recht. Kann man echt nicht sagen.”, meinte er dann, so ehrlich wie er konnte. Steve sah sehr zufrieden aus. “Und bei dir ist es eh schwer, weil du dich immer so ... also du kleidest dich doch sehr speziell, das lenkt ab.” “Was meinst du denn damit?”, lachte Bucky. Steve lachte erleichtert mit, Bucky nahm das nicht krumm, _puh_. “Niemand an der Sanctuary zieht sich an wie du. Das hebt sich schon ab. Na ja, außer Pauline natürlich, aber die ist ja auch aus Paris.” Buckys Miene verdüsterte sich bei der Erwähnung der Französin, bevor er es verhindern konnte. “Bucky?”, Steve sah ihn alarmiert an. “Ich hab damit ganz bestimmt nicht gemeint, dass du dich _schwul_ anziehst oder so. Bitte glaub mir!” Bucky war erleichtert, dass Steve sein Unbehagen nicht mit Pauline in Verbindung brachte. Er lachte befreit auf.

“ _Natürlich_ zieh ich mich schwul an, Stevie. Es gibt keinen Jungen an der Schule, der sich so gut anzieht wie ich. Obwohl ich gar nicht so viel Zeit im Schrank verbracht hab wie andere schwule Jungs.”, er grinste. “Da ist ja auch gar kein Platz mehr in deinem vollgestopften Schrank.”, lachte Steve. Dann wurde er ernst. “Also, machen wir das mit den Ausweisen?” Bucky zögerte... Dann: “Warum willst du das so unbedingt?”

“Ich will mit dir feiern gehen. Und zwar an einen Ort, wo du dich wohl fühlst und du selbst sein kannst. Der Pride Day war großartig, du warst glücklich und entspannt und ich will, dass du das wieder sein kannst. Ich will dich unterstützen, noch mehr, als ich es schon tue, was natürlich viel zu wenig war bisher, ich weiß. Bucky. Du bist mein bester Freund und ein so immens wichtiger Mensch in meinem Leben. Lass mich das für dich tun.” _Oh! Eine Steven-Stark-Rede_ , Bucky wurde ganz schummrig und anders und gänseblümig davon – gab es das Wort überhaupt? Egal. ”Okay...”, konnte Bucky nur noch hauchen. Steve strahlte, aber nur kurz.

“Äh... wie macht man das, wie bekommt man solche Ausweise?” Bucky überlegte kurz, dann: “Ich glaub, ich krieg das hin.” “Wenn einer, dann du!”, nickte Steve voller Überzeugung und setzte mit dieser erwartungsvollen Bemerkung Bucky darauf an, mit StarkImaginery, dem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm der Stark-Geräte und einer 3D-Drucker Software inklusive Gerät beim SI-Praktikum gefälschte Ausweise herzustellen. Alles für Stevie. _Alles._ Und weil er die ganze Woche an dieser Aufgabe arbeitete, lernte Bucky keinen Strich für die Schule und erhielt am Ende ausgerechnet in Informatik nur ein B. Er grämte sich nur kurz, weil er so von Steve erfüllt war.

Steve, der mit ihm in einen Schwulen-Club gehen wollte, Steve, der seine Nähe suchte wie ein verfrorenes Kind den Ofen, Steve, der ihm ständig Nachrichten schickte und Steve, der ihn manchmal mit Sternchenaugen ansah....

Donnerstag in der Woche darauf hatte er endlich befriedigende falsche Ausweise hinbekommen und schrieb Steve:

“ _Morgen gehen wir auf die Piste. Ich entscheide aber, was du Punk anziehst. Ich muss mich schließlich mit dir sehen lassen._ ”

“ _Ich zieh nicht wieder deine unbequem engen Hosen an! :p_ ”

“ _Ich komm ein bisschen früher und schau mit wenig Hoffnung, was dein Kleiderschrank hergibt.”_

Steve schnaubte amüsiert beim Lesen.

“ _Meine Garderobe ist absolut in Ordnung, Trottel._ ” „ _Lass mich trotzdem drüber schauen.“ „Dieses eine Mal._ “ „ _Ist vielleicht das entscheidende Mal._ “ Steve stutzte. „ _Ich hab einen Ruf zu verlieren. :p_ “, schickte Bucky hinterher.

Am Freitag zeigte Bucky Steve in einer einsamen Ecke die Ausweise. „Wow. Die hast _du_ gemacht?“ „Na ja, ich hatte gute Technik.“, Bucky freute sich trotz seiner gespielten Bescheidenheit über die Bewunderung in Steves Gesicht. „Wo gehen wir hin?“ „Weiß noch nicht, ich war ja auch noch nie in einem richtigen Club. Hab ein paar in meinen Lesezeichen gesammelt, die gut klingen. Das suchen wir nachher zusammen aus.“ Es läutete. Sie eilten in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

„Hey, Peggy.“, stieß er atemlos aus und ließ sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in der Bank nieder, als Professor Banks in den Mathesaal kam. Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und richtete ihre Unterlagen, Buch und Taschenrechner nochmal ordentlich aus. Bucky zog ein Lineal aus seinem Rucksack und tat, als würde er ihre Sachen messen. Er bekam einen Ellbogenstoß und sie zischte: „Pass jetzt auf, Kindskopf.“ Bucky gab sich alle Mühe, aber seine Gedanken schweiften schon seit Tagen noch mehr und noch viel schlimmer als sonst immer wieder zu Steve ab. _Heute ist der Abend. Heute sag ich es ihm._ Ein sarkastisches „Langweile ich Sie, Mr Barnes?“, schreckte ihn plötzlich aus seinen Träumereien. 

Mr Banks sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Entschuldigung, Sir.“ „Wo muss ich nun Ihrer Meinung nach den Vektor ansetzen, um die Entfernung der Punkte D und F annähernd zu bestimmen?“ Bucky wurde rot und ihm wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Er schluckte: „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir.“ „Das überrascht mich nicht. Sie hören schließlich nicht zu.“ „Sorry.“ Der Lehrer funkelte ihn nur nochmal kurz über seine Brille an und wandte sich dann an die Klasse mit der Frage. Einige Hände gingen hoch. Bucky fühlte sich mies und versuchte, von nun an besser zuzuhören. Das Läuten am Ende der Stunde kam ihm vor wie Engelsmusik.

„Was ist los mit dir?“, fragte Peggy beim Zusammenpacken. „Ich glaub, ich bekomm ne Erkältung.“, log Bucky. „Dann verschwinde mit deinen Viren mal ganz schnell aus meinem Dunstkreis, hopp hopp!“ Bucky hätte es vielleicht getröstet, hätte er gewusst, dass Steve eine ebenso grausige Stunde Latein hinter sich hatte. Dessen Tiefpunkt war, als er Aesop falsch zitierte und anstatt „Selbstgefälligkeit kann zur Selbstzerstörung führen“ korrekt zu übersetzen auf Latein über Selbstbefriedigung schwadronierte. Für Professor Quinton und die Klasse war es der Höhepunkt des Vormittags. Steves Neuinterpretation schaffte es später übrigens ins Jahrbuch und blieb unvergessen.

In der Mittagspause saßen beide etwas bedröppelt am Tisch, während T'Challa, Sam und Sharon munter plauderten. Shuri saß bei Nebula und der schrillen Clique um diese. Thor war auch dabei. Der dröhnte in die Runde: “Kommt an Halloween alle zu mir. Pops schmückt das Haus immer ganz unglaublich und wir können erst um die Häuser ziehen und dann Party machen.” “Ich gehe mit T'Challa zur Schulparty.”, bedauerte Shuri. Quill sah Gamora fragend an. Diese Dinge entschied immer sie. Gamora war in der Junior und könnte, wenn sie wollte, Quill schließlich zum Schulfest mitnehmen. Huldvoll sagte sie: “Ich überlegs mir.” Ihre Wankelmütigkeit und Unentschlossenheit machte Quill fast verrückt. “Ich hab keine Idee für ein Kostüm.”, meinte Nebula jetzt. “Das ist doch leicht, ich hab noch Vampirzähne und einen schwarzen Umhang vom letzten Jahr, leih ich dir!”, rief Thor. Nebula verzog das Gesicht:

“Zähne leiht man sich doch nicht.” “Wieso? Die liegen schon fast ein Jahr in meinem Schrank, da sind alle Bakterien drauf längst gestorben.” “Lecker.”, sagte Nebula todernst. Thor zuckte mit den Schultern. “Als was gehst _du_ denn?”, fragte ihn Quill. “Ich geh als Wikinger und du?” “Ich als Weltraumabenteurer, Starlord genannt. Rocket kann ich dann wieder den Astronauten-Anzug anziehen, er ist dann mein Co-Pilot from Outer Space!”” Gamora verdrehte die Augen. “Und Quill will unbedingt, dass ich seine Alienbraut gebe, mit grüner Körperfarbe. Das ist bestimmt total unbequem!” “Grün wie der unglaubliche Hulk?”, grinste ihre Schwester. “Pass bloß auf, dass ich nicht so wütend werde wie der Hulk.”

“Nebula, willst du dir eins von unseren Spider-Man-Kostümen ausleihen?” An Peters drittem Geburtstag wollten sich alle Starks als Spider-Man verkleiden für seine Party. Die Kostüme dafür lagen schon bereit. “Pete würde sich total freuen! Bestimmt!” “Und wenn ich was dran kaputt mache?” “Ist doch egal, dann kauft Pop ein neues.”, zuckte Thor unbekümmert mit den Schultern. “Du bist ein Idiot. Ich nehm den Umhang. Zähne besorg ich mir selbst.” “Super! Sollen wir noch jemanden einladen?”, sein Blick ging, wie er glaubte, unbemerkt zu Jane Foster, die ein paar Tische weiter saß und las. Natürlich merkten es alle. Quill konnte den Mund nicht halten – auch natürlich:

“Wenn du glaubst, dein _Herzilein_ kommt zu deiner popeligen Party, hast du dich geschnitten!”, höhnte er. Thor sah ihn verletzt an. Quill schrumpfte ein bisschen. “Alle schlauen Menschen wollen meinen Pops gerne kennen lernen, vielleicht käme sie ja doch.” “Willst du wirklich, dass sie wegen deines Vaters kommt?”, fragte Nebula ihn zweifelnd. Er seufzte schwer. “Ach...nein. Aber eines Tages nimmt sie mich wahr, ich weiß es!” “Wenns in der Hölle schneit.”, wieder Quill. “Der Klimawandel könnte ja auch seine guten Seiten haben!”, lachte Thor. Alle fielen mit ein.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht ging schneller rum. Steve war im Debattierclub und Bucky hatte Fußballtraining, ein Highlight der Schulwoche für sie beide, eigentlich. Heute war jeder von ihnen unkonzentriert. Bucky so schlimm, das er auf dem Fußballplatz Scott Lang wegen eines Laufwege-Missverständnisses über den Haufen rannte. Erschrocken und sich tausendmal entschuldigend half er ihm hoch. Scott winkte ab und humpelte für ein paar Minuten am Spielfeldrand auf und ab, bis es wieder besser ging. Coach Davies faltete Bucky zusammen. Konnte sich das Team vielleicht erlauben sich selbst außer Gefecht zu setzen? _Yadada...Denk an die Meisterschaft, Barnes!...yadada._


	54. Knastbrüder

**Knastbrüder**

Nach der Schule raste Bucky nach Hause, duschte und stand ratlos vor seinem Kleiderschrank. Da er nicht wusste, für welchen Club sie sich entscheiden würden, war die Kleiderwahl eine rechte Qual. Er entschied sich für casual , nicht zu sexy, aber schmeichelhaft. Schwarze enge Hosen und ein hellblaues Hemd, das seine Augen betonte. Das Armband von Steve und die Dog Tags von seinem Großvater, Lederjacke, Motorradstiefel. Er hatte zu lange vor dem Kleiderschrank gestanden, sich zu oft umgezogen und bekam seine Haare, die inzwischen fast getrocknet waren nicht hin, musste sie nochmal waschen. Steve hatte in der Zeit eine Nachricht geschrieben:

“ _Beeil dich mal, sonst verlässt mich der Mut. Ich weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll. Du musst mir helfen!_ ”

“ _Noch 30 Minuten._ ”

“ _Mann!_ ”

Bucky verdrehte die Augen, lächelte dabei aber. Auf dem Weg zu den Starks entschied er sich für das Flaming Saddles mit seinen Cowboy-Barkeepern, die auf der Theke tanzten, das klang lustig und auf den Fotos hatte alles nicht ganz so explizit ausgesehen. Es gab jedenfalls keine Käfige, die von den Decken hingen, mit Strippern drin. In Steves Kleiderschrank fand sich wenig Geeignetes.

“Entweder siehst du in deinen Sachen aus, wie jemand, der krampfhaft versucht, älter auszusehen oder wie ein Highschooler. Kannst du dir was von Thor leihen? So ein progressives Band-Shirt vielleicht?” “Vielleicht. Aber was sag ich wenn er fragt, wofür?” “Lass mich mal machen, ist er da?” “Glaube schon, er wollte an seinem Halloween-Kostüm basteln.” Bucky kam mit einem Shirt von den Ramones wieder. “Was hast du ihm gesagt?” “Dass ichs für Theater brauche.” “Clever!” “Ich bin eben clever. Das ziehst du an mit casual fit Jeans und ein kariertes Hemd drüber, halbhohe Boots, wenn du welche hast.” Steve hatte welche und zog alles an, was Bucky ihm aus dem Schrank zog sowie das Ramones-Shirt.

“Und, was meinst du?”, fragte er Bucky, als er fertig war. “Sieht ordentlich aus,”, nickte der, “ja, gelungen. Hast du ne richtig große Uhr? Rundet den Look ab.” “Ich hab die alte Piaget von meinem Dad.” Bucky kicherte. “Was?” “Nichts schreit mehr nach Sugarbaby als ne Piaget.” “ _Wie bitte?_ ” “Denk mal nach. Ne Piaget wie dein Dad sie trägt, kostet Zehntausende von Dollar. Wir sind einfache Studenten.”, er zwinkerte. “So ne Uhr müsste einem schon jemand _schenken_ , du verstehst.” Steve errötete: “Also, dann lieber nicht.”

“Steve, es kann aber schon passieren, dass dich in nem Club jemand anspricht mit genau solch einem verlockenden Angebot. Dann lehnst du einfach höflich ab, ja? Mach da dann kein Ding draus. Für viele schwule Jungs ist so ein Arrangement nichts Anrüchiges.” Steve nickte “Okay.” Nicht dass ihn irgendjemand auch nur zweimal ansehen würde, wenn er mit Bucky zusammen war... Steve fand, Bucky sah atemberaubend aus heute Abend und viel älter als er selbst, wenn einer das Unternehmen torpedieren würde, war es auf jeden Fall Steve, fand der. Sie fuhren zuerst mit dem Zug, dann mit der U-Bahn weiter.

In der Stadt bummelten sie noch ein bisschen im Hafen und dem Außenbereich des See-, Luft- und Raumfahrt-Museums umher. Steve war ein bisschen still, aber er freute sich über Buckys leuchtende Augen, als sie unter der Concorde standen, er kam so gerne hierher. Mussten sie mal wieder machen, wenn das eigentliche Museum nicht schon geschlossen war. Dann gingen sie im Pio Pio etwas essen. Gegen 21 Uhr machten sie sich auf zum Club. “Zeig dem Türsteher den Ausweis in der offenen Hand, die fühlen sich einfach noch zu wenig abgenutzt an. Wäre besser, wenn er ihn nicht in die Hand nimmt.”, instruierte Bucky Steve. “Was passiert, wenn sie uns auf die Schilche kommen?”, fragte Steve etwas ängstlich. “In der Regel wird man einfach wieder weggeschickt. Mach dich locker und bleib cool.” Bucky biss sich auf die Lippen, damit sie etwas roter wurden, und leckte sich mehrmals drüber.

“Was war denn das?”, grinste Steve. “Für alle Fälle. Wenn der Türsteher in meinem Team spielt, schadet es nichts, sexy auszusehen.” Die Schlange war nicht lang um diese Zeit und es ging gut voran. Der Türsteher sah die Ausweise in ihren Händen an und in ihre Gesichter, winkte sie dann durch. Betont lässig stiegen sie die Treppe zum Club runter , tauschten unten angekommen einen triumphierenden Blick und ein breites Grinsen und stellten sich an der Garderobe an. Nachdem sie ihre Jacken abgeben hatten, lehnten sie sich am Rand der Tanzfläche gegen eine halbhohe Wand und sahen sich verstohlen und möglichst unauffällig um.

“Willst du tanzen?”, fragte Steve. Bucky strahlte ihn an. “Ja, gern!” “Dann geh ruhig, es macht mir nichts aus.” “Oh, ich dachte... ja, okay. Kann aber sein, dass dich jemand anspricht, wenn du hier allein stehst.” “Und nach deiner Nummer fragt?”, grinste Steve. “Quatsch.” Steve zuckte mit einer Schulter. “Ich hol uns derweil was zu trinken. Cola oder Eistee?” “Ginger Ale?” “Okay, bis gleich!” Bucky ging eine Runde tanzen. Ein bisschen enttäuscht war er schon. Aber Steve tat das hier ja nur, um ihn zu unterstützen... Steve stellte seine Cola und das Ginger-Ale auf dem Sims der Mauer, an der sie eben noch beide gestanden haben und suchte Bucky auf der Tanzfläche. _Warum bin ich nicht mitgegangen?_ Sein Freund wurde angetanzt und bekam auch an den Po gefasst. Das war beim Pride Day nicht passiert. Dort waren alle so respektvoll gewesen – weitgehend zumindest.

Jetzt flüsterte der Mann, der mit Bucky tanzte ihm etwas ins Ohr und Bucky grinste, schnalzte, wie Steve glaubte, mit der Zunge und schüttelte dann, mit höflichem Bedauern in seinen Zügen den Kopf. Er wies vage in Steves Richtung und winkte ihm zu. Steve hob überrascht die Hand, wackelte mit den Fingern und deutete auf die Getränke. Bucky setzte sich in Bewegung. “Danke, Steve. Was schulde ich dir?”, als er sein Ginger-Ale entgegen nahm. “Lass stecken, ich lad dich ein.” Bucky nickte und zog dann am Strohhalm. Steves Blick war auf seinen gespitzten Mund geheftet und die Cola in seiner Hand vergessen. “Dein Eis ist ja schon geschmolzen, Stevie.”, raunte Bucky. Schnell nahm er einen Schluck. Es war schon fast zu warm.

“Augen auf drei Uhr, Steve. Lila Hemd, Sugarbaby.” Steve sah verstohlen in die angegebene Richtung und erblickte einen ziemlich hübschen Latein-Amerikaner, etwa Mitte zwanzig in lila Hemd von teurer Qualität, Lederhose und billigen verwaschenen Chucks. Er trug eine auffällige teure Uhr. Steve sah zu Bucky zurück und der grinste ihn an. “Die Uhr ist ein bisschen wie eine Handschelle. Aber es soll auch Sugardaddys geben, die keine Treue verlangen.” “Glaubst du, sein... Liebhaber ist auch hier?”, fragte Steve neugierig. “Nein, glaube ich nicht. Sitzt wahrscheinlich bei Frauchen und den lieben Kleinen zu Hause.” Steve machte große Augen.

“Es sind meistens die verheirateten Männer, die eine solche Affäre haben. Die, die die keine Zeit haben, sich mit Dating abzumühen. Muss nicht das schlimmste sein, wenn alle Beteiligten wissen wo sie dran sind.” “Gibt es das?” “Hab schon von so toleranten Ehefrauen gehört.” “Bucky... woher weißt du das alles eigentlich?” “Ich bekomm viel mit in der Community. Ich lese viel darüber und ich bin bei jedem Pride Day seit 2016 gefragt worden, ob ich an einer... _lukrativen Parnerschaft_ interessiert sei.” Steve glotzte mit leicht geöffneten Lippen. “Wa-as? Als ich mit dir dort war auch?” “Yep, der Feuerwehrmann beim Straßenkarneval”, grinste Bucky, “bist du fertig mit der Cola? Geh doch mal mit tanzen.” “Gleich, warte noch. Ist das nicht ein bisschen wie ... Prostitution?”

Bucky sah Steve nachdenklich an, dann: “Kein Mann wird Sugarbaby, wenn er den Kink nicht hat. Und Männer die so großzügig zu ihrem Liebhabern sind, wollen auch, dass ihr Babyboy sich wohlfühlt, die Sache genießt und sich gern hingibt. Das kannst du nicht mit Prostitution vergleichen. Die gibt es parallel und ist wesentlich billiger und viel weniger mühsam. Wenn man allerdings möchte, dass der Lover auch Spaß hat, geht man nicht zu Hookern. _Den_ Kink gibt es nicht. _Das_ macht keinem Spaß.”

“Und du wirst regelmäßig gefragt?” “Nein, nur beim Pride Day. Wann komm ich schonmal mit potenziellen Liebhabern zusammen?” “Aber den Kink... den, also...” “Den hab ich eh nicht.” “Den _Daddy_ -Kink.”, vergewisserte Steve sich. “Hab ich nicht. Komm ich dir etwa vor wie jemand, der sich alle Entscheidungen abnehmen lassen will und ständig gelobt werden will? Oder dass ich mir sagen lassen will, was ich _anziehe_?” Steve lachte: “Nein, sicher nicht, aber...” Steve drehte sein leeres Glas zwischen den Fingern hin und her und sah sich selbst dabei zu, als wäre es das interessanteste, das er je gesehen hatte. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

“Stevie, spucks aus.” Er sah hoch. “Ich dachte, du... wegen Dr Strange, der gefällt dir doch so gut... und...” _meinem Dad_ sprach er nicht aus. Bucky grinste. “Ich kann _sehen_ wenn ein Mann attraktiv ist, egal in welchem Alter. Das hat nichts miteinander zu tun. Und ich bin froh! Es gibt so viele Sugarboys, die sich unsterblich verlieben, heimlich davon träumen dass ihr Daddy sich scheiden lässt oder wenn er schwul ist, eben richtig mit ihnen zusammen sein will. Wie bei euch Hetero-Männern mit ihren Geliebten. Das ist bei uns nicht anders. Oder dachtest du etwa, wir schwulen Jungs wollen nicht geliebt werden, Stevie?”, neckte er ihn.

“Natürlich nicht!”, rief Steve, “Also ich meine, ich weiß, dass das nicht anders ist.” “Und weißt du, was wir schwulen Jungs auch wollen? _Tanzen_. Dafür sind wir doch hergekommen.”, er nahm Steve das Glas ab, stellte es zusammen mit seiner leeren Flasche auf die Mauer und zog Steve, der sich nur schwach wehrte hinter sich her. “Bucky...”, protestierte er lahm, “Du weißt ich tanze wie ein Noob.” “Mach einfach, was ich mach.”

Und Steve tat ihm den Gefallen. Dafür hatte er Bucky schließlich zu diesem Unternehmen überredet. Um mit ihm zusammen zu sein, dafür zu sorgen, dass der in guter Stimmung und entspannt war. _Du willst ihn küssen und ziehst schon beim Tanzen den Schwanz ein?_ Entschlossen straffte er die Schultern, schob das Kinn vor und als er konzentriert so gut es ging Buckys Bewegungen nachmachte, erschien die kleine konzentrierte Falte auf seiner Stirn. Bucky lächelte glücklich. Steve fühlte sich angestarrt und rief Bucky etwas zu. Die Musik war zu laut, alle Lautsprecher waren auf die Tanzfläche gerichtet, der zog nur ein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. _Verstehe dich nicht_ hieß das. Steve beugte sich vor, Bucky auch, ihm entgegen, da bekam Steve einen unabsichtlichen Stoß und rumpelte gegen Buckys Brust. Der umfing ihn mit den Armen und rief ihm ins Ohr: “Was?”

Steve legte ihm etwas linkisch einen Arm um die Schultern und rief zurück, ebenfalls ins Ohr. “Die gucken alle! Ich seh bestimmt aus wie ein Idiot.” Bucky lachte. “Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.” “ _Danke_.” “Dass du angesehen wirst, mein ich.” “Sag ich doch.” “Steve, denen gefällt, was sie sehen!” Steve hielt in dem komischen Swing, den sie gerade performten, mit ihren Armen halb umeinander und sich gegenseitig ins Ohr schreiend, inne und sah Bucky wie vom Donner gerührt an. “Unsinn...” “Doch! Ich erkenn das, vertrau mir.” Bucky versuchte jetzt, Steve beim Tanzen etwas zu führen, aber der stand immer noch unbeweglich wie ein Felsbrocken.

“Die meinen sicher dich.” “Och, es gibt ne Menge Jungs, die gern was zum Anpacken haben.”, grinste Bucky ihn an und kniff ihm in den Bizeps. Dann lachte er: “Und die stellen sich jetzt alle vor, wie du mich Twinkie an den Haaren in deine Höhle ziehst.” Steve wurde knallrot. “Können wir was trinken?” “Du meinst...?” “Ja! Dann werd ich vielleicht ein bisschen lockerer.” “Okay, komm.” Sie verließen die Tanzfläche, hatten sich schon dort wieder losgelassen, aber Steve war zuversichtlich. Ein Cocktail, dann wieder tanzen und er würde sich wieder gegen Bucky schubsen lassen und seinen Arm dann nicht wieder so peinlich komisch um ihn legen sondern richtig. _Jawoll_.

An der Bar bestellte Bucky nonchalant zwei Margaritas und der Barkeeper sah ihn an, dann Steve, dann wieder ihn. Bucky bekam ein komisches Gefühl, als er auch schon hörte: “Kann ich eure Ausweise nochmal sehen, ihr Süßen?” “Aber die waren doch beim Einlass völlig in Ordnung!”, platzte Steve raus, schon puterrot angelaufen. Bucky krümmte sich innerlich: Fehler! Das war ein Fehler, niemals ertappt wirken, aber das waren sie jetzt ganz sicher: ertappt. “Dann ist es auch sicher völlig in Ordnung, wenn ich nochmal nen Blick drauf werfe, oder Sweetheart?”

“Hören Sie, wir haben es uns anders überlegt, wir wollen gar nichts bestellen, wir verschwinden, okay?”, versuchte Bucky die Situation zu retten. “Tse tse tse. Das fällt euch einen klitzekleinen Moment zu spät ein, Honey.”, der Barkeeper lächelte süßlich. “Ich hab die Security schon gerufen, unter der Bar ist ein Knopf. Zeigt eure völlig in Ordnung aussehenden Ausweise dem Boss.” Buckys Herz sank bis in seine Stiefel und Steve wurde blass. Da kam auch schon ein finster aussehender Security-Mitarbeiter und sah den Barkeeper fragend an. Der zeigte auf Bucky und Steve und sagte: “Code Grünschnabel.”

“Ah, okay. Jungs!”, wandte sich das Muskelpaket an die beiden. “Kommt einfach mit, ohne Ärger zu machen. Das macht es nämlich sonst nur noch schlimmer.” Brav trotteten sie dem Mann in Schwarz hinterher, ließen sich in ein Büro führen. “Setzt euch, fasst nichts an und ein kleiner Tipp unter Freunden: Werdet nicht frech oder rebellisch zum Boss. Er ist ein guter Kerl und frisst euch schon nicht auf, _wenn_ ihr euch gut benehmt.” Damit ließ er sie allein und schloss sie in dem Büro ein. Steve schnappte nach Luft: “Darf er das? Das ist Freiheitsber...” “Steve!”, rief Bucky. “Bitte, hör auf damit. Hast du ihn nicht gehört? _Nicht_ frech werden. Halt dein Temperament im Zaum.” “Na hör mal, wir haben Rechte und...” “Steven! Um Himmels Willen! Überlass ja mir das Reden!” Steve schnappte etwas beleidigt ein und schwieg.

Das Schloss klickte wieder und ein bärtiger, bulliger Mittvierziger in Biker-Kluft trat ein. Er musterte die beiden von oben bis unten und sagte “Guten Abend, Kinder.” Bucky schnellte von seinen Stuhl hoch und antwortete mit etwas atemloser Stimme und dem Blick eines verwundeten Rehs: “Guten Abend, Sir. Wir entschuldigen uns in aller Form für unser Vergehen und...” “Spar dir das.”, schmunzelte der Mann. Steve, der sich unsicher ebenfalls halb erhoben hatte, starrte von einem zum andern und sank wieder runter. Bucky setzte sich auch wieder.

“Hör mal, Kleiner, ich wette du weißt, dass du ein ganz Hübscher bist, aber ich spiele im anderen Team. Ich bin Chris Barnes..” Steves Blick schoss zu Bucky, der trat ihm auf den Fuß. _Mund halten_ hieß das. “...und mir und meiner Frau Jacqui gehört dieser Club. Du brauchst nicht mit mir zu flirten, das bringt dich nirgendwohin.” Bucky schlug die Augen nieder. Steve holte Luft und – _bei Gott, warum?_ dachte Bucky – sagte: “Sir, Ihr Mitarbeiter hätte uns nicht einsperren dürfen. Im Falle eines Brandes wäre das ein übler Verstoß gegen die...” “Wenn ich nicht genau wissen würde, dass du ganz sicher noch zu jung zum Studieren bist, würd ich sagen: fucking Jura-Student.”, unterbrach ihn Barnes grollend. Bucky zischte: “ _Bitte_...sei einfach still.” “Dein süßer Freund hat mehr Verstand als du Schaumschläger.” Steve wurde wieder knallrot, ballte die Fäuste, aber schwieg – zum Glück.

“Mr Barnes, wir wollten keinen Ärger machen. Es tut uns leid, wir verschwinden und kommen nie wieder, ja?”, sagte Bucky jetzt. “Ihr könnt wieder kommen, wenn ihr 21 seid. Genaugenommen könnt ihr morgen schon wieder kommen. Ich mache mich nicht strafbar wenn ich... wie alt seid ihr wirklich?” Bucky beeilte sich zu sagen: “18 und 19.” Steve widersprach zum Glück nicht. Barnes sprach weiter: “Ich darf Leute ab 18 in den Club lassen, bis Mitternacht. Und ihnen Limo verkaufen, wie es sich für brave Kinder ziemt.”, grinste er. Steve schien neben Bucky schon wieder hochzukochen. Der starb tausend Tode. “Reiß dich zusammen, Baby!” Steve erstarrte sofort in Schockstarre. _Baby?_ Jetzt wurde Bucky knallrot. Er hatte nicht 'Steve' sagen wollen, wollte ihre Namen nicht preisgeben, wenn er nicht musste und das war das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam: _Baby_. Wer war jetzt ertappt?

Barnes war völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Schauspiel, dass die beiden Jungs ihm boten. Er sprach ruhig weiter: “Aber dann habt ihr euch Margaritas bestellt. Damit macht ihr euch strafbar und mein Barkeeper macht sich strafbar und ich kann meine verdammte Lizenz verlieren, wenn ihr Alkohol in meinem Club trinkt.”, die bisher neutrale, beinahe freundliche Stimme des Clubbesitzers wurde jetzt hart. “Und ab da verstehe ich keinen Spaß mehr.” “Wir verstehen das, Sir. Absolut und es tut uns leid. Wir tun es nie wieder!”, rief Bucky leidenschaftlich. Der Biker sah ihm in die Augen, ein bisschen bedauernd.

“Tut mir leid, Junge. Aber ich erteile euch rotzigen Grünschnäbeln beim ersten Mal einfach zu gern eine Lektion. Das prägt. Du scheinst mir ein intelligenter Bursche zu sein. Ich bin mir sicher, die Lektion ist lehrreich. Kannst sie deinem Sweetheart mit dem raschen Blut vielleicht weitergeben.” Steve sah ruckartig hoch und Bucky zog zischend die Luft ein. Steve schwieg. _Gott sei Dank!_ Dann holte der Mann sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche und rief jemanden an. Und als am anderen Ende jemand dran ging, sagte Barnes: “NYPD? Chris Barnes hier, Flaming Saddles, Club, 793, 9th Avenue. Habe hier zwei Grünschnäbel mit gefälschten Ausweisen sitzen und brauche mein Büro wieder für mich.” Eine Pause entstand, in der Steve anfing zu zittern und Bucky erstarrte. Sie waren _gefickt_... “Herzlichen Dank, Officer.”

Die Fahrt zum Polizeirevier verlief in eisigem Schweigen, nachdem Bucky Steve mit Blicken beschworen hatte, ab jetzt seinen großen Mund zu halten. Man nahm ihnen ihre Handys, Schlüssel und Brieftaschen ab. Ihre echten Führerscheine und anderen Ausweise hatten sie bei Steve gelassen. Die gefälschten würde die Polizei natürlich einbehalten. Nun steckte man die beiden in die Revierzelle, um diese Zeit waren sie noch die einzigen 'Gäste' und gab ihnen, wie der diensthabende Officer – laut Namensschild ein Mister Ph. Coulson – es ausdrückte, etwas Zeit, ein bisschen nachzudenken. Officer Coulson wollte, dass sie ihre Eltern anriefen und sich abholen ließen. Diese Peinlichkeit war für viele Heranwachsende eine lehrreiche Erfahrung. Den beiden Jungs erzählte er, dass er ja nicht wusste, ob sie noch minderjährig waren und so darauf bestehen müsse.

Steve sah Bucky an. Der verzog keine Miene und Steve schluckte. “Ich verweigere meine Aussage, Sir.” Coulson musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. “Wie du meinst, mein Junge. Ich bin vorne, ihr müsst nur laut rufen, wenn ihr etwas wollt. Ich bin die ganze Nacht da vorne, im Falle.” Dann ließ er sie allein. Das Geräusch, mit dem die schwere Zellentür verschlossen wurde, hallte in ihren Ohren lange nach. Als der Cop außer Sicht war, ließ Bucky seine vormals trotzig-stolze aufrechte Haltung in sich zusammenfallen, sank auf die Bank an der Rückwand der Zelle und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Steve stand unbehaglich und unschlüssig noch vorn am Zelleneingang.

“Buc...” “Shht!”, rief Bucky, “Keine Namen.” Steve schluckte. _Baby._.. “Was sollen wir jetzt tun?” Bucky ließ die Hände sinken und sah zu ihm hoch. In dem Neonröhrenlicht der Zelle sah er aschfahl aus – vielleicht war es auch nicht das Licht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war etwas müde, aber sonst undurchdringlich. “Eine Rede über Brandschutzbestimmungen oder Freiheitsberaubung wäre doch ganz passend gerade, oder?”, der bissige Tonfall ließ Steve erröten, vor Scham, aber auch vor Ärger. “Was soll das? Hilft uns das jetzt? Verbitterung? Und du weißt, ich hatte Recht.” Bucky schnaubte: “Du hast _immer_ Recht, oder?”, der Tonfall war nicht besser geworden, eher war noch ein bisschen Gift hinzugekommen.

“Warum machst du mich jetzt so dumm an?”, rief Steve ärgerlich. “Sollten wir nicht lieber beratschlagen, was wir...” “Warum ich dich dumm anmache? Denk mal nach! Und was gibt es da schon zu beratschlagen? Wir sitzen in einer beschissenen Polizeizelle bis uns ein Elternteil rausholt. Großartige Optionen hier.” “Ich will wirklich wissen, warum du mich jetzt runtermachst, Buc...” “Kannst du nicht mal fünf Minuten ruhig sein? Nur fünf Minuten?” Steve klappte empört den Mund zu, schwieg dann aber beleidigt.

Officer Coulson hörte dem Zank zufrieden zu. Je schlimmer die beiden Turteltäubchen sich zerstritten, desto eher würde einer nachgeben und seine Eltern anrufen, der andere würde dann auch schnell einknicken. Er wollte die beiden weiß Gott nicht die ganze Nacht auf dem Revier haben. Er wusste, was da im Laufe des Abends – an einem Freitag in New York – noch für Vögel einsitzen würden. Die beiden schwulen Jungs – halbe Kinder noch – würden zerfleischt, da mochte der Blonde noch so beeindruckende Muckis haben, er war wahrscheinlich Quarterback an seiner Highschool. Mit dem braven, offenen und ehrlichen Gesicht eines Chorknaben hatte der sich im Leben noch nie ernsthaft gegen Gewalt wehren müssen. Der Brünette mit dem beinahe lieblich zu nennenden Gesicht eines Engels war da schon undurchsichtiger. Und er schien ein bisschen streetsmarter zu sein.

Die beiden Handys waren auch sehr bezeichnend. Das von Insasse 1, von Coulson 'Streetsmart' genannt, war so sicher wie Fort Knox und er hatte natürlich keine Handhabe, den Jungen zu zwingen, es zu entschließen. Das Telefon von Insasse 2, 'Chorknabe', war so offen wie das Gästebuch einer Apfelplantage in Vermont. 'Buck' wie in 'Buck Rogers' hatte er seinen verschwiegeneren Kumpan genannt, bis der ihn ermahnte. Bestimmt ein Spitzname. Coulson surfte ein bisschen durch die Kontakte, leider hatten die meisten keine Profilbilder. Er fand 'Buck', allerdings war er tatsächlich ein 'Bucky'.

Der Cop scrollte gelangweilt durch ein paar Seiten Konversation im Chat der beiden, während er darauf wartete, dass die beiden wieder zu zanken anfingen. Sie klangen in den Nachrichten gar nicht wie ein Paar. Schrieben sich ständig, ja, aber keine Zärtlichkeiten, kein Sexting, keine Liebeserklärungen, nichts, nichtmal Herzchen-Smilies. Er hätte schwören können sie wären ein Paar... Im Kamera-Ordner von Chorknabe gab es unzählige Fotos des außergewöhnlich hübschen 'Bucky', aber auf Anhieb nichts, was ihn weiterbrachte. Als er wieder etwas aus der Zelle hörte, legte er das Telefon weg und konzentrierte sich.

“Warum bist du so sauer auf mich?” “Das ganze hier war nicht meine Idee, schon vergessen?” “Aber dann hättest du es mir ausreden sollen, wenn du so dagegen warst!” “Wann kann ich dir schon je etwas ausreden? Du bist so stur wie ein Maulesel mit Magenverstimmungen.” “Na, hör mal...” “Und Alkohol zu bestellen war auch deine Idee! Bis dahin hatten wir gar kein Problem, du hast Mr Barnes gehört.” “Findest du nicht auch, dass das ein verrückter Zufall ist, ausgerechnet Ba...?” “Captain!”, rief Streetsmart warnend und ziemlich verärgert. Darauf folgte eine relativ lange Pause. Dann (Chorknabe): “'tschuldige, _Hoheit_.” 

Officer Coulson riss erstaunt die Augen auf. 'Hoheit'? Dazu dieser Tonfall-Mix aus Genervtsein und Zärtlichkeit. Was für ne seltsame Beziehung führten die beiden eigentlich? Es war still geworden in der Zelle. Coulson widmete sich wieder dem Telefon. Sieh an! Sanctuary High, Elite-Schule! Er ging zurück zu den Kontakten.  _ Prince of Zamunda (Wakanda) _ ! Was zur Hölle? Dad, Mom, klar, dann aber: Thor, Loki? Was für einen komischen Vogel hatte er da eigentlich in der Zelle sitzen? Aus der kam jetzt wütendes Gezische. Schade, Streetsmart hatte Chorknabe offensichtlich endlich das Flüstern beigebracht. Bucky hatte Steve zu sich gewunken. Der war zu ihm gegangen, aber stur stehen geblieben, statt sich neben ihn zu setzen. Er war auch sauer. Sein Freund funkelte ihn von unten an und zischte: 

“Mann, pass doch bitte mal auf, was du sagst. Oder halt einfach ganz den Mund.” “Ich sehe nur nicht ein, warum ich die ganze Schuld an der Sache hier haben soll. Ist halt dumm gelaufen. Sie können uns nicht ewig hier festhalten, wir haben Rechte.” Bucky verdrehte die Augen. “ _Das_ schon wieder?” “Was meinst du damit? Wir _haben_ Rechte.” “Wir sind die, die in einer Zelle sitzen. Für'n Arsch unsere Rechte.” “Dann mach doch du einen Vorschlag, was wir jetzt tun sollen?” ”Fürs Erste: Weniger reden. Gib nichts mehr preis, verdammt. Ich hab für meinen Geschmack genug mit der Polizei zu tun gehabt in letzter Zeit.” Steve erschrak und wurde wieder etwas lauter: “Oh Gott, meinst du, die rollen das wied...”

(Der letzte Halbsatz war wieder hörbar gewesen. Chorknabe natürlich, der Junge hatte ein Temperament wie eine Dampfwalze, dachte Coulson belustigt, aber Streetsmart hatte ihn wieder zum Schweigen gebracht, bevor es richtig interessant wurde. Wahrscheinlich küsste  _ Hoheit _ den  _ Captain _ gerade...)

_ Hoheit _ küsste den  _ Captain _ nicht. Er war aufgesprungen und hatte Steve drei Finger der rechten Hand auf die Lippen gedrückt, während er ihn mit der linken am Hinterkopf in Wisperweite zog, sein Körper von Kopf bis Fuß an ihn gepresst. Steve erstarrte augenblicklich, konnte Buckys wie fieberhaftes Flüstern kaum verstehen, so sehr schwindelte ihn die Sensation seiner Lippen an seiner Ohrmuschel, der Lufthauch seiner Worte, das gepresste und schnelle, aufgeregte Atmen Buckys ... Sein schlanker warmer Körper war so nah! Seine Finger auf den Lippen waren kühl, aber fühlten sich so gut an, die andere Hand war in seinen Haaren vergraben. Steve schluckte hart, wusste gar nicht, worauf er sich zuerst konzentrieren sollte: Erektion wegzwingen oder Bucky zuhören. Bucky zuhören schien das leichtere im Moment. 

“...in Teufels Küche. Im Moment bin ich ein dummer Partygänger mit ein bisschen Pech und wenn ich denen nicht sage, wer ich bin, können die gar nichts tun, als mich am Ende gehen zu lassen. Wenn mein Dad überhaupt merkt, dass ich weg bin und dann überhaupt genug besorgt ist, mich als vermisst zu melden, passiert auch erstmal nichts. Ich bin 18 und da gibt sich die Polizei keine große Mühe. Im schlimmsten Fall bin ich ein, zwei Tage hier, aber meinst du, die füttern mich für so ne Lappalie hier auf Staatskosten ewig durch? Anders sieht es aus, wenn die spitz kriegen, dass ich in ein Drogendelikt verwickelt war, vor gerade mal zehn Tagen. Also, ich flehe dich an, Stevie, bitte gib dir ein bisschen mehr Mühe, dass die nicht rausfinden wer ich bin. _Bitte_.” 

Steve schluckte wieder hart. Sollte er sich jetzt, wo Bucky erstmal schwieg um seine Erektion sorgen? Bucky nahm die Finger von seinen Lippen und legte seinen Kopf ein bisschen zurück um ihn anzusehen. Steve war hochrot fleckig im Gesicht und am Hals, er hatte Schweißperlen im Haaransatz und sah aus wie... ein bisschen als ob... Und da spürte Bucky die Härte an seinem Unterleib. Jetzt schluckte  _ er _ hart, nahm die Hand aus Steves Haaren und versuchte einen möglicht unauffälligen Rückzug. Dabei scherzte er sehr leise: “Erlaubnis zu sprechen, Cap, aber nur ganz leise.” “E-es t-tut mir l-leid, Bu...  _ Mann. _ So leid.”, flüsterte Steve. “Ich sag nichts mehr, versprochen.” Bucky nickte, ließ sich wieder auf die Pritsche hinter ihm fallen, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. 

Steve war so hart wie ein Felsen gewesen! Wie hatte er das so spät erst merken können? Seine Finger prickelten jetzt, wo das Adrenalin in seinem Körper etwas nachließ, noch nach von dem herrlichen Gefühl: Steves weiche Haare, seine weichen Lippen! Er gestattete sich, ein wenig zu träumen... Dann musste er nachdenken. Steve musste hier raus, und zwar bald! Kurz darauf spürte er, wie der sich neben ihm auch niederließ, aber schwieg, zum Glück. Nach einigen Minuten in völliger Stille, sagte er leise:

“Ruf deinen Vater an. Du hast einen Anruf frei. Ruf ihn an. Er wird da kein Riesending draus machen.” Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg. Es würde Bucky in Lichtgeschwindigkeit wieder aus dem Hause Tony Starks befördern, aber was sollten sie sonst tun? Es würde ja doch auffliegen. Steves Eltern würden spätestens um eins oder zwei die Polizei anrufen und Steve war noch minderjährig. Sein Bild würde mit StarkNet-Geschwindigkeit an alle Polizeistationen gehen und dann war ihr großes Geheimnis keins mehr, zumindest Steves nicht. Seins konnte er eine ganze Weile aufrechterhalten, wenn er denn musste.

Er hatte seine Rechnung natürlich ohne Steve gemacht. “Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich bleibe bei dir.” Bucky dachte, Frust und eine namenlose Schwäche würden ihn im nächsten Moment übermannen, er ließ einen zitternden Atemstoß aus. “Bitte... das ist doch Wahnsinn und völlig unnötig, die...” “Meinst du ich lass dich allein hier? Spinnst du?”, Steve wurde schon wieder lauter, seine Werkseinstellung sozusagen. Officer Coulson, der inzwischen im Chat zu den Montanaferien im Sommer vor eineinhalb Jahren gekommen war und von der Teenieromanze, die einen ihrer traurigen Höhepunkte gerade in einer Polizeizelle gefunden hatte, geradezu fasziniert war, horchte auf und legte die spannende Lektüre weg. Streetsmart schien aber, wenn er denn überhaupt antwortete, zu flüstern. _Ach, doof._

“Bitte Stevie... Du machst mich so müde. Hör doch einmal im Leben auf mich, _einmal_ im Leben.”, hauchte Bucky die Augen immer noch geschlossen, also konnte Steve ihn ansehen, geradezu verschlingen, jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichts mit Blicken streicheln. Bucky leckte sich über die Lippen und das kleine verzweifelte “ _Bitte..._ ”, das er regelrecht nur noch ausatmete, weckte Steves mühsam zurückkontrollierte Erektion wieder auf. Zischend zog der seinen Atem ein und Bucky erschrak, riss die Augen auf, sah Steve an, der nur etwa 30 Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht weg war. Der schüttelte langsam und seine Absicht deutlich klar machend mit dem Kopf.

“Ich gehe nicht ohne dich.” Der frustrierte Aufheuler ließ Steve – und Officer Coulson, der angestrengt lauschte – einen Satz machen. Bucky sprang auf die Füße und fing an, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier auf und ab zu laufen, händeringend. “Du bist _so_ ein Punk! Ein durchgeknallter, sturer, hoffnungsloser Punk!”, rief er laut. Der Cop vorne nickte zustimmend und freute sich, dass Streetsmart seine Contenance jetzt offenbar auch verlor. Erstens würde das die Sache voranbringen und zweitens: war spannender so, er hatte wenig genug Abwechslung in seinem Job. “Verstehst du das denn nicht? Würdest du mich denn hier zurücklassen?”, rief Steve.

(Chorknabe war gut, dachte Coulson, Streetsmart – 'Bucky' - schwieg einen langen Moment. Er wusste natürlich aus dem Chat inzwischen, dass Chorknabe 'Steven' oder 'Steve' hieß, manchmal zärtlich 'Stevie' und ziemlich oft 'Punk' genannt, aber der Cop preferierte 'Chorknabe', obwohl das vielleicht nicht wirklich passte, zuviel Feuer in ihm. Ach, 'Captain' gab es ja auch noch. _Das_ passte.)

“Das ist _so_ unfair. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass dieses Szenario diese Option nicht im geringsten hergibt, weißt du genau, dass ich, da ich ganz sicher dafür eher geschaffen bin als du, das hier besser wegstecke. Also, sag dem netten Officer endlich deinen Namen und mach diesen Anruf.” “Wie meinst du das denn? 'Besser wegstecken'? Hältst du mich etwa für verweichlicht oder schwach?”, empörte sich Steven-Chorknabe-Punk-Captain. Bucky-Streetsmart- _Hoheit_ ging auch auf diese piekfeine und sündhaft teure Schule, wie Coulson inzwischen aus dem Chat wusste. Außerdem hörte man die gute Erziehung und hohe Bildung, wenn er sprach. Und trotzdem war er offenbar überzeugt er, er käme im 'Knast' besser klar... _Interessant_. 

“Erinner dich an den Fisch, du Held!” _Fisch_? “Ach komm schon, du warst ja selber ganz grün im Gesicht!” “Und trotzdem hab ich ihm den Garaus gemacht. Und dann musste ich das eklige Ding auch noch ausnehmen und kochen!” _Bin ich im falschen Film?_ , dachte der Cop. “Sag dem Officer jetzt deinen Namen, ich kann ihn für dich rufen, du Punk....”, Bucky bekam glasige Augen, er hatte einen Einfall., “...Sekunde mal.” “Nein! Das machst du nicht, du Trottel! Untersteh dich!” _Trottel_? “Hinder mich dran!” “Dann sag ich ihm...” “ _Das_ machst du nicht, du hast es versprochen.”, Streetsmart-Bucky-Hoheit-Trottels Stimme war voller Triumph. “Argh!” “Steve!” “Hör auf!” “Hör du doch auf!”

Officer Coulson sprang alarmiert auf. Ein Kampf! Höchste Zeit, mal wieder nach seinen Insassen zu schauen. Er fand sie in einer Art Catfight, wo sie nichts Schlimmeres taten außer sich anfunkeln, schubsen und am Hemd packen und ein bisschen schütteln.  _ Oh Mann _ ... Wenn im Laufe des Abends mal einer der wirklich harten Burschen da dazu kam... Hackfleisch, Trottel-Punk-Hackfleisch. Er seufzte und sagte laut vernehmlich und sehr sehr nachgiebig: “Kinder, nicht streiten.” Bucky fuhr zu dem Cop herum. “Sir, das ist Stev...” “Er lügt! Glauben Sie ihm kein Wort!”, rief Punk. “Ich verzeih dir das nie, wenn du das tust!” Schon wieder so ein schweres Geschütz von Chorknabe, denn Streetsmart verstummte augenblicklich und schmollte den andern düster an. Phillip Coulson legte kurz die Hand über seine Augen. Warum prüfte ihn Gott so? 

“Jungs. Werdet doch endlich vernünftig. Ihr seid hier in spätestens einer Stunde raus, mit einer Verwarnung und vielleicht, vielleicht nicht, viel oder wenig Ärger zuhause. Aber wollt ihr das hier wirklich durchziehen? Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wer euch da im Laufe des Abends noch Gesellsch...” “PHIL!”, unterbrach ihn ein sehr lauter Ruf von vorne. “Du hast Gäste!” Officer Coulson ließ den Kopf hängen. “Entschuldigt mich.”, damit entfernte er sich. Poltern und Murren und Flüche waren vom vorderen Bereich der Wache zu hören.

“Steve! Ruf deinen Vater an!” “Bucky, ich lass dich hier nicht hängen, niemals!”, das kam gleichzeitig. Sie funkelten sich an, bis Officer Coulson ihnen 'Gesellschaft' brachte. Zwei Typen um die Dreißig, notdürftig nach einer Schlägerei verpflastert, nachlässig gekleidet und mit finsteren Blicken. Steve und Bucky schluckten und strebten automatisch gemeinsam eine Ecke der Zelle an, weit weg vom Eingang. Officer Coulson brach es fast das Herz. Einer der 'Neuen' lachte: “Sieh dir das an, Cagey, _Babys_!” “Wie süß!”, lachte der andere. Bucky sah Steve beschwörend an, der schüttelte nur den Kopf, schien ihm stumm zu sagen: 

“Glaubst du, ich lass dich mit _denen_ allein?” Und Bucky wollte in diesem Moment, wie er widerstrebend vor sich selbst zugab, um nichts in der Welt mit diesen Kerlen allein in dieser Zelle bleiben... Als der Cop sich entfernt hatte, sprach der mit 'Cagey' angesprochene sie an: “Na, nen Kaugummi-Automat geknackt?”, was seinen Kumpel in hysterisches Lachen ausbrechen ließ. “Nein, Sir.”, sagte Steve fest und sehr tapfer. Das sorgte wieder für einen Lachanfall, bei beiden. “ _Sir!_ ”, gröhlte einer. Bucky zupfte Steve am Ärmel und sah ihn beschwörend an. _Sag kein Wort mehr_ hieß das. 

“Seid ihr Jungs Schwuchteln?”, fragte der Namenlose. Steve blähte sich sofort auf, wurde puterrot und baute sich vor den Männern auf. Buckys Herz sank noch tiefer als in seine Stiefel... gab es hier einen Keller? _Da_ war sein Herz jetzt. “Sir, ich muss doch sehr bitten. Dieses Wort ist beleidigend und stellt den Straftatbestand sexueller Belästigung dar.” Die beiden stutzten und... zum Glück brachen sie wieder nur in schallendes Gelächter aus. “Schwuchteln!”, riefen sie unisono und ließen sich auf die Pritsche fallen. “Steve... bitte.”, zischte Bucky. Steve besann sich und ging in die Ecke zurück. “Lass dir was einfallen, wie ich dich mit raus bekomm.”, flüsterte Steve ihm schnell ins Ohr. 

“ _Love is in the air..._ ”, schmetterte einer der neuen Insassen bei dem Anblick los und sein Freund lachte dreckig. Coulson kam zur Zelle zurück. “Ruhe bitte. Vertragt euch. Macht es nicht noch schlimmer.”, dann sah der Cop zu Steve und sagte: “Ruf deinen Vater an.” Steve sah ihm gerade in die Augen und sagte bestimmt: “Officer. Ich gehe nicht ohne Bu... _ihn_.” Wieder dreckiges Lachen und dazu 'Schwu-huchtel'- Gesang in der Zelle. “Sei doch endlich vernünftig. Wenn dein Vater oder wer auch immer die Identität deines Freundes bestätigen kann, dann gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit.”, sagte Coulson zu Steve. “Vielleicht?”, fragte der. “Vielleicht. Wenn alle Beteiligten mitspielen.”, damit sah der Cop Bucky an. “In was für Zeiten wir leben, was Hemmy?”, rief 'Cagey', “die Schwulen werden gepampert und wir sitzen hier für n bisschen Kloppe.” “Ruhe.”, sagte Coulson ruhig. Steve sah kurz zu Bucky, der nickte. 

“Officer Coulson, mein Name ist Steven Stark und ich möchte, dass Sie meinen Vater anrufen. Anthony Stark, New-York-274543.” Bucky schwankte vor Erleichterung regelrecht, musste sich setzen und entschied sich für den Boden. “Bucky!”, rief Steve besorgt. “Oh, Mann, Steve.”, seufzte der nur. Die beiden anderen Männer in der Zelle lachten wieder. Officer Coulson glotzte kurz, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Meine Güte! Tony _fucking_ Starks Sohn! Er ging nach vorne um zu telefonieren. Bucky und Steve, der seinen Freund wieder auf die Beine zog, drückten sich zurück in 'ihre' Ecke und tuschelten. 

“Also, was machen wir jetzt mit dir?”, fragte Steve. _Küss mich, berühr mich, halt mich fest, liebe mich_ , dachte Bucky, sagte aber: “Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht fällt deinem Dad was ein, er ist das Genie!” “Bucky! Ich geh nicht ohne dich hier weg.” “Ja, das hab ich verstanden. Ich hab aber keinen Plan. Lassen wir es einfach auf uns zukommen.” “Was?”, rief Steve und wurde sofort wieder ganz leise. “Bucky! Du hast doch Angst, dass...” “Stevie, ich habe keine Angst, meine Anzeige wurde in allen Punkten zurückgezogen, wird schon schiefgehen.”, log Bucky. “Und wenn doch nicht?” “Das wird nicht passieren.” “Sicher?” “Ganz sicher.”, das war Bucky sich natürlich nicht, aber Steve aus dem Dunstkreis dieser Schläger zu bekommen war erste Priorität. Er fügte hinzu: 

“Dein Dad wird mir das hier eh nur schwer verzeihen, aber wenn ich der Grund dafür bin, dass du auch nur eine Minute länger als nötig hier verbringst, dann nie.” Bucky schaute düster drein. Steve gab es einen Stich. Gerade jetzt dachte Bucky schon wieder an seinen Dad und was der von ihm hielt? Von wegen, kein Daddy-Kink. “Ist das so wichtig?”, murmelte er, sah Bucky dabei nicht an. “Wer kann mir denn helfen, wenn nicht er?” Officer Coulson kam zurück und sah Steve an: “Dein Vater sagt, er kommt sofort.” “Siehst du?” Steve zog die Brauen zusammen und knurrte: “Dein Retter naht.” _Was zur Hölle_? Bucky versuchte Steve in die Augen zu sehen, der wich ihm aus. “Officer! Können die beiden ne andere Zelle haben? Mein Schamgefühl wird hier verletzt!”, rief 'Hemmy'. 'Cagey' lachte dreckig. “Mit Ihrem Schamgefühl steht es zum Besten, Mister.”, entgegenete der Cop. “Nein, nein!”, rief 'Cagey', “er ist sehr religiös und in der Bibel steht, dass Schwuchteln Sünder sind.”, beide kicherten. 

“Hören Sie damit auf!”, rief Bucky, hochrot vor Ärger und mit geballten Fäusten, “Steve ist nicht schwul!” Steves Kopf ruckte hoch und er dachte: _Mein Dad aber auch nicht, ätsch, Pech gehabt_ und schämte sich sofort über seine Gemeinheit. “Natürlich nicht...”, lachte 'Hemmy'. “Schluss jetzt.”, rief Coulson mit Nachdruck. “Benutzen Sie auf meinem Revier dieses Wort nicht, das kann ich locker zu der langen Liste Ihrer Vergehen addieren.” Den Rest der Wartezeit verbrachten die vier Insassen meist im Schweigen. Steve brütete eifersüchtig vor sich hin. Er hatte sich nie im Leben träumen lassen, dass sein eigener Vater ihm mal im Weg stehen würde, also in der Liebe! Bucky grübelte über Steves Stimmungswechsel von tatkräftig-liebevoll-besorgt zu verstimmt-genervt-verschlossen. Die beiden Schläger lehnten gegen die Zellenwand auf der Bank und dösten. Die Minuten bis zu Tony Starks Ankunft zogen sich qualvoll hin.


	55. Steve im Schatten seines Vaters

**Steve im Schatten seines Vaters**

(Am selben Tag)

Tony kam an diesem Freitag gegen sechs mit Peter vom Kindergarten nach Hause. Der Junge hatte einen schönen Tag gehabt, hat man ihm erzählt und da der Kleine am Morgen das erste Mal beim Abschied nicht geweint hatte, glaubte Tony der Erzieherin sogar. Als Peter im Mai zweieinhalb Jahre alt war, beschlossen er und Pepper, dass es Zeit war, ihn unter andere Kinder zu bringen. Die Spielgruppe einmal in der Woche und Babyfitness an Dienstagen und Donnerstagen, waren einfach zu wenig. Außerdem war dort sein Vater schließlich immer dabei. Nicht die beste Voraussetzung, sich ein bisschen abzunabeln – vor allem auch für Tony nicht.

Peter und Tony trennten sich nur sehr schwer. Der Kleine weinte herzzerreißend und Tony war wochenlang jeden Vormittag im Auto vor dem Kindergarten gesessen, jederzeit bereit, seinen kleinen Liebling zu retten. Dann gab es Beschwerden über einen Mann im mittleren Alter (Tony war _nicht_ erfreut), der den ganzen Tag mit Baseball-Cap und Sonnenbrille vor dem Kindergarten herumlungerte. Also fuhr er nach Hause und versuchte sich in der Werkstatt abzulenken, bis es wieder Zeit war, Peter abzuholen.

Die Wiedervereinigung war jedes Mal rührend. Der Kleine sprang seinem Daddy geradezu in die Arme und klammerte sich an ihn, als wollte er ihn nie wieder los lassen. Aber schon kurze Zeit darauf war Peter jeden Tag wieder so vergnügt und lustig und verspielt wie üblich, also kam er seinen Eltern nicht traumatisiert vor – das hieß, Pepper hatte ein Machtwort gesprochen, indem sie ihrem Mann auf den Kopf zusagte, dass der Junge eben spürte, wie wenig sein Vater loslassen konnte und ihn das verunsicherte.

Tony der auf keinen Fall am Unglück seines geliebten Spiderlings Schuld sein wollte, riss sich mehr zusammen und der Kindergartenbesuch pendelte sich ein. Ab dann ging er an zwei Tagen der Woche mit seiner Frau Stark Industries leiten und die restlichen Tage bastelte er zuhause in der Werkstatt. Und er gab zumindest gegenüber Rhodey zu, dass es ihm gefehlt hatte. Aber nur gegenüber Rhodey... Denn der kannte Tony nun schon fast 35 Jahre und wusste am besten, dass der eigentlich permanent geistige Anregung und Herausforderungen brauchte.

Er zog sich die Krawatte aus dem Kragen und öffnete zwei Knöpfe. Peter kramte vergnügt in seiner Spielkiste.

„Jarvis! Wer ist alles zuhause?“

„ _Guten Abend, Mr Stark, Mr Peter._ “ „Hallo Schaaavis!“, rief der Kleine vergnügt, als er seinen Namen hörte. Tony lächelte.

„ _Sir, Mr Steven ist mit Mr James in die Stadt gefahren._ “ „ _Mr Thor hat Bandprobe in der Schule und wird mit Mrs Stark nach Hause kommen. Mr Loki lernt in der Bibliothek. Er hat Besuch von Miss Nebula._ “ (Jarvis nannte das Lesezimmer der Starks immer so.)

Tony sah überrascht drein. Nebula besuchte Loki? Er mochte das ernste, stille Mädchen. Sie war blitzgescheit und interessierte sich für Elektrotechnik und Ingenieurswesen. Beim letzten Barbeque hatte sie einen der Blu-Ray-Lautsprecher am Pool repariert und Tony, der am nächsten Tag die Arbeit prüfte, war überrascht. Er hätte es selbst nicht sauberer verlöten und verschrauben können. Als er das beim nächsten Besuch des Mädchens ihm gegenüber beiläufig erwähnte, sah er sie das erste Mal richtig lächeln. Da zeigte sich, dass sie ihre hübsche Schwester eines Tages in den Schatten stellen würde. Obwohl Tony darauf wettete, dass sie sich daraus überhaupt nichts machte.

Sie frisierte und kleidete sich nach wie vor völlig von Trends und Mode unberührt. „Komm, kleiner Mann, wir besuchen Loki!“ er streckte die Hand aus und beugte sich zu Peter herunter. „Ja,ja ja, Loti besuchen!“, freute der sich. Auf halbem Weg machte sich der Junge nochmal los, rannte zu seiner Tasche und zog ein verknittertes Papier heraus. „Für Loti!“ Peter hatte mit manchen schweren Buchstaben zwar noch Schwierigkeiten, aber er sprach schon sehr differenziert. Nun war Loki nicht mehr das einzige Wunderkind im Haus. Tony warf einen Blick auf die Zeichnung für den Bruder. Na ja, malen konnte der kleine Wunderknabe  _ nicht _ besser als andere Kinder in seinem Alter. 

„Da, Daddy, Slange für Loti.“ Die kritzeligen Kringel mussten ein ganzes Schlangennest darstellen und Tony lobte das Bild. „Da wird sich dein Bruder aber freuen.“ Am Lesezimmer angekommen, klopfte er leise gegen den Türrahmen. Die Tür war offen, aber er wollte die Kinder nicht erschrecken. Beide sahen von ihrer Arbeit auf. Nebula wollte aufspringen, sie lag bäuchlings auf dem dicken Teppich in der Mitte, aber Tony winkte ab. Das fand er nicht nötig. Er legte nicht so viel Wert auf Förmlichkeiten wie ihr Vater.

„Guten Abend, Mr Stark.“, sagte sie höflich. Um sie herum waren eine Menge Blätter mit Zahlen und Buchstaben verstreut. „Abend, Vater...“, sagte Loki abwesend. Er saß im Schneidersitz ebenfalls auf dem Boden mit der dicken Shakespeare-Gesamtausgabe seiner Mutter im Schoß. „Hallo, Puck, Nebula“ „LO-TI!“, Peter ließ Tonys Hand los und sein Bruder schaffte es gerade noch, das Buch neben sich zu legen, als der Kleine ihm auch schon um den Hals hing. Loki lächelte ihn lieb an. „Hallo Babybruder, wie wars im Kindergarten?“ „Da, Slange für Loti.“

Tony ließ sich in einem der gemütlichen Sessel nieder und sah seinen beiden Jüngsten glücklich zu, wie sie miteinander über das Bild redeten. Loki behandelte Peter nie wie ein Baby und brachte ihm viel bei. Er fühlte sich so erwachsen dabei, denn der beinahe Dreijährige sah zu ihm auf. In Peter hatte Loki endlich etwas gefunden, dass ihn glücklich machte. Tony liebte den kleinen Knutschball dafür grenzenlos. „Habt ihr Kinder viel zu tun? Es ist doch Wochenende.“, fing er dann selbst eine Unterhaltung an. „Vater, wir lernen für die Trimester-Prüfungen.“  _ Ach ja, war ja wieder diese Zeit im Jahr.  _ „Kann ich euch bei irgendwas helfen?“ „Nein, ich arbeite an Englischer Literatur. Da würde ich eher Mutter fragen.“ 

Das war nur fair, Pepper verstand wirklich mehr davon. Nebula, die ihren Klassenkameraden mit großen Augen anstarrte wunderte sich, dass Mr Stark gar nichts zu dem respektlosen Tonfall sagte. So durfte sie mit ihrem Vater nicht sprechen. Aber ihr Vater war mit Mr Stark auch nicht zu vergleichen. Das hatte sie in den zwei Jahren, die sie hier ein und aus ging schnell gemerkt. Sie räusperte sich. „Mr, Stark, Sir?“, sagte sie schüchtern. Tony gab sich Mühe, nicht zusammen zu zucken.  _ Sir  _ Peter plapperte auch sofort nach: _ „ _ Mithda Thaak Sör!“ und grinste dabei schelmisch. Tony lächelte das Mädchen ermutigend an. „Das hier ist eine wirklich knifflige Gleichung. Ich habe irgendwo einen Fehler drin und komme einfach nicht drauf.“ 

„Mithda Thaak, Sör!“ „Einen Moment, Nebula.“ Tony stand auf und holte aus Peters Bücherkiste zwei Bilderbücher. „Soll _Daddy_ dir ein Buch geben, Pete?“ Peter sah interessiert zu ihm. „Daddy, ich will ein Buch.“ „ _Möchtest_ du Bauernhof mit den Tieren wie bei Onkel Clint und Tante Laura oder Flughafen, mit den großen Fliegern?“ Peter überlegte sehr angestrengt. „Ich möchte Tiere, wie bei Ontel Tlint.“, sagte er dann bestimmt. Die Ferien auf der Farm hatten dem Kleinen wieder großen Spaß gemacht. Tony reichte ihm das Buch. Peter schlug die erste Seite auf und senkte das Lockenköpfchen. „Peter, _bitteschön_.“ 

„Dante, Daddy.“ _Erziehungserfolg vermerkt,_ dachte sein Vater zufrieden, als er dem Jungen liebevoll die Locken zauste. Peter murmelte schon hingebungsvoll vor sich hin. „Tuh, Swein, Huhn, eins thwei drei ...“ Alle sahen ihm kurz zu, er war wirklich bezaubernd. Dann riss Tony sich los und legte sich – ebenfalls bäuchlings - neben Nebula und zog, nachdem er eine Lesebrille aus der Brusttasche geholt und aufgesetzt hatte, ihre Papiere zu sich. Den Fehler fand er sofort. Aber wenn er ihr nur sagen würde, wies richtig war, würde sie nichts daraus lernen. 

„Wir fangen nochmal von vorne an, was hältst du davon? Du erklärst mir Schritt-für-Schritt wie du an die Aufgabe ran gehst und ich finde heraus, wo du einen Denkfehler machst und erkläre dir, wie du ihn vermeidest. Dann wirst dus im Nu begreifen. Guter Plan? Guter Plan.“ Nebula kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Die Gleichung mit anschließender Beweisführung würde auf diese Art eine Menge Zeit verschlingen. Mindestens eine halbe Stunde, wahrscheinlich länger. „Kein guter Plan? Normal sind meine Pläne immer gut. Was schlägst du vor?“ Wie er so neben ihr auf dem Bauch lag und sie über seine Lesebrille hinweg ansah, als würde er sie echt für voll nehmen, beneidete sie Thor und Loki mal wieder glühend. Tony Stark war ein Traumvater!

„Mr Stark... Dafür haben Sie doch keine Zeit. So beschäftigt, wie Sie immer sind.“, sagte Nebula leise. Tony fiel zu dieser Bemerkung zwar eine Menge ein, aber er sprach es nicht aus. Stattdessen sagte er: „Ich bin im Moment mit gar nichts beschäftigt. Ich liege auf einem gemütlichen Teppich und meine Kinder lesen. Da kann ich auch ein vollendeter Gastgeber sein und einer jungen Dame in Not beistehen.“, scherzte er. „Neb, er macht das gern. Lektionen geben. Ich wunder mich, dass er nicht Professor geworden ist.“, sagte Loki trocken, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. Nebula zuckte schon wieder innerlich zusammen. Loki war echt keck zu seinem Vater. Der gestikulierte aber nur gutmütig zu seinem Sohn und „Siehst du? Du tust _mir_ einen Gefallen, nicht anders herum.“ Nebula lächelte zaghaft, nickte, zog dann ein leeres Stück Papier zu sich ran und schrieb die Aufgabe neu auf. 

Vierzig Minuten später war Peter durch seine Bücherkiste durch, Loki mit seinem Macbeth-Aufsatz fertig und Nebula hatte die Aufgabe mit ein bisschen Schubsen in die richtige Richtung eigenständig gelöst und verstanden. Sie gingen alle zusammen in die Küche, es war bald Zeit fürs Abendessen, und deckten gemeinsam den Tisch. Nebula würde erst um 20 Uhr abgeholt, also blieb sie natürlich zum Essen. Tony schmierte ihr zum Salat ein Brot mit Tomaten-Paprika-Aufstrich, denn der Auflauf fürs Dinner war natürlich nicht vegan. Loki verstand sich mit der zwei Jahre älteren Nebula ausgezeichnet. Auf mehr als eine Weise schienen sie auf einer Wellenlänge zu sein. Sie waren beide introvertiert und eher ernst, hatten einen trockenen Humor und waren aufgeweckte, gescheite Kinder.

Tony richtete den vorbereiteten Salat her und wärmte den Auflauf, den Mrs Watson in den Kühlschrank gestellt hatte auf, während Nebula und Loki mit Peter auf dem Fußboden Eisenbahn spielten. Die Szene war idyllisch, als Pepper mit Thor nach Hause kam. Peter hüpfte vor Freude auf und ab. Das tat er immer, wenn seine Familie heimkam. „Mommy! Toor! Ich hab einth thwei drei viah fünf thekth thieben Bücher gelest!“, dabei hielt er auch tatsächlich sieben Fingerchen hoch. Seine Mutter nahm ihn hoch und küsste ihn. „Warst du brav im Kindergarten, mein kleiner Liebling?“ Peter machte ein böses Gesicht.

„Ich bin lieb. Mommy ist nicht lieb.“, Peter schien darüber verletzt, dass seine Mutter fragen musste. Pepper lachte. „Natürlich bist du lieb, mein Schatz.“ Sie schob ihn zu ihrem Mann rüber. „Da, nimm dein Papakind. Du hast ihn dazu angestiftet, gibs zu! Nur weil ich heute keine Zeit hatte, mit dir zum Lunch zu gehen.“ „Pete, deine Mommy ist lieb, ganz arg sogar, sie hat heute den ganzen Tag dafür gesorgt, dass dein Erbe noch größer wird.“, lachte er. „Mommy ist lieb.“, sagte der Kleine gnädig und alle lachten. „Pop! Ich muss dir was erzählen, Mom weiß es schon. Nebula, pass auf, Loki du auch!“, rief Thor ungeduldig.

Der energiegeladene Junge sprühte nur so vor Aufregung. Die Band durfte bei einem Fest der New Yorker Feuerwehr auftreten. Er am Schlagzeug und Quill, der sang, hatten in der Probe  _ voll gerockt _ , wie er erzählte. Die Neuigkeit wurde gebührend gewürdigt und alle freuten sich mit Thor, der strahlte wie die Sonne. Er war jetzt 15 und, was sie schon immer gewusst hatten, drauf und dran zu einem wahren Bild männlicher Schönheit heranzuwachsen. Er war schon deutlich größer als sein Vater und hatte auch schon Steve eingeholt, sehr zu dessen Bedauern. Sein Körper war athletisch und seine Züge ebenmäßig. 

Die Mädchen liefen ihm reihenweise nach. Sein treues und ehrliches Herz hatte er allerdings an die Schülersprecherin und Chefin des Astrophysikclubs, Jane Foster, verloren. Die sehr beliebte und hübsche 16-Jährige war wissenschaftlich ehrgeizig und steckte in jeder freien Minute im Physiklabor. Sie nahm die Verehrung der ganzen Jungs, die auf sie standen überhaupt nicht wahr. Auch Thors nicht. Pepper und Tony trösteten ihren Sohn damit, dass sie, solange sie auch keinen andern ihrer vielen Bewerber erhörte, vielleicht einfach mit der Liebe noch warten wollte. Thor glaubte das nur zu gern und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

„Jarvis! Wollte Steve zum Abendessen zurück sein?“

„ _Bedaure, Mr Stark_.“ „Mithda Thaak!“ Echote Peter sofort. „ _Mr Steven und Mr James baten mich auszurichten, dass sie in der Stadt zu Abend speisen und dann bei Mr James übernachten_.“

Nach den Abendessen räumten Loki und Nebula ab und brachten die Küche in Ordnung, während Tony und Pepper sich kurz über Stark-Industries-Belange austauschten. Peter saß bei Tony auf dem Schoß und nestelte schläfrig an einem Spielwürfel zum Puzzeln herum. „Pete? Komm, Mommy bringt dich ins Bett.“, sagte Pepper freundlich. Sie und Tony wechselten sich inzwischen ab. „Ich Daddy gute Nacht sagen.“ „Natürlich, Liebling.“ Der Kleine schlang Tony seine Ärmchen um den Hals und drückte sein Gesicht an das seines Vaters. Tony küsste ihm innig die hellbraunen Löckchen.

„Gute Nacht, Spiderling. Schlaf gut und träum was Schönes, Underoos. Daddy liebt dich.“ „Tony-Daddy-Mithda Thaak schlafen“, murmelte Pete, jetzt schon im Halbschlaf und Pepper nahm ihn vorsichtig hoch. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde er gar nicht merken, wie sie ihn in den Spider-Man-Schlafanzug steckte und schlafen legte. Peters Tage waren jetzt immer sehr anstrengend und abends schlief er immer gut ein. Pepper und Tony spielten mit Thor, Loki und Nebula Karten, UNO, bis Mr Titan seine Tochter abholte.

Der war zum Glück in Eile und hatte ausnahmsweise mal kein Anliegen, bei dem Stark Industries sich unbedingt einbringen sollte. Titan deutete Tony gegenüber stolz an, dass er sich mit einer Frau treffen würde und Tony betete zu allen Göttern, dass das funktionierte. Dann hätte der Irre endlich mal einen Lebensinhalt, der nicht aller Welt den letzten Nerv raubte. Und vielleicht war er dann auch endlich netter zu seinen Kindern.  Die kleine Titan, was natürlich metaphorisch gemeint war, das Mädchen war jetzt schon schwindelerregende 1.78m groß, war ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen...

Es war später am Abend, gegen elf Uhr, der Kamin angefeuerz und die Stark Seniors setzten sich mit einem Glas Wein davor. „Na, Mr Stark, zufrieden?“, lächelte Pepper. „Sehr. Und du, Mrs Stark?“ „Alles ist wunderbar, oder?“, schwärmte sie. „Die letzten drei Jahre waren so turbulent und anstrengend. Besonders für dich, Liebling.“ „Allerdings. Und es hat mir massiv an Anerkennung für meine aufopferungsvolle Hausmannstätigkeit gefehlt. Das musste mal gesagt werden.“ Tony grinste dabei. „Du hast das großartig gemacht, Tony.“, sagte sie jetzt freundlich bestimmt. „Du hast es allen gezeigt, die ihre Zweifel hatten. Ich bin so stolz auf dich.“ „ _Und_?“ „Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können.“ Tony stellte sein Glas ab, nahm Pepper ihres aus der Hand und stellte es daneben. Gerade, als er sie küssen wollte...

„ _ Telefon, Sir. Ich fürchte, da müssen Sie ran gehen. _ “ 

„Sag Jarvis, du bist _ beschäftigt _ .“, raunte Pepper in sein Ohr. Tony runzelte die Stirn. „Pep, Steve ist unterwegs...“ Jetzt wurde seine Frau genauso blass wie Tony es inzwischen schon war. Jarvis ließ um diese späte Stunde nur wichtige Anrufe ein.

„Annehmen, Jarvis!“

„Hallo?“

„Spreche ich mit Anthony Stark?“, kam eine kühle Männerstimme, die beide noch nie gehört hatten über den Äther. Pepper griff erschrocken nach Tonys Arm, sie spürte, dass ihr Mann zitterte. „Am Apparat.“, presste Tony durch zusammen gebissene Zähne hervor.

„New York Police Department, Officer Coulson. Ich habe hier einen ziemlich bedröppelten Steven Stark mit einem gefälschten Ausweis auf dem Revier sitzen. Zusammen mit einem jungen Mann, der schweigt wie ein Grab. Möchten Sie ersteren vielleicht abholen, Mr Stark? Ich glaube, er ist mit Ihnen verwandt, nicht? Ich empfehle allerdings, dass eine pädagogische Wartezeit Wunder wirkt.“ Tony und Pepper sahen sich wie vom Blitz getroffen an.  _ STEVE???  _ stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Mr Stark?“ „Äh, danke für die Information, Officer. Ich komme sofort. Welches Revier?“ „Nun, wie Sie meinen. Third Avenue, Ecke 17te.“ 

„Oh, Bucky Barnes! Warum kann der Junge sich nicht von Schwierigkeiten fernhalten?“, rief Tony wütend, während er sich schon die Schuhe anzog, Brieftasche, Handy und Autoschlüssel zusammen suchte. Bucky war doch wirklich Ärger auf langen Beinen. Was war aus dem netten Kerlchen geworden, das Steve vor einer Ewigkeit im Ferienlager kennen gelernt hatte? Er fühlte sich gleich ein wenig schuldig. Bucky _war_ ja schon immer noch ein 'nettes Kerlchen' und die Schuld an seinen Eskapaden und Fehltritten musste man eher in seinem lieblosen Elternhaus als bei ihm selbst suchen. Eigentlich war Tony eher sauer auf Steve, dass der nicht versuchte, ein bisschen mehr positiven Einfluss auf seinen Freund zu nehmen. Aber wahrscheinlich war Steve einfach ein wenig _zu_ beeindruckt von Bucky Barnes.

„Tony, soll ich nicht lieber fahren?“, fragte seine Frau. Steve und sein Vater verstanden sich in letzter Zeit nicht sehr gut und Tony schien gerade so wütend. Pepper schwante Übles, wenn die beiden jetzt zusammen trafen. Tony verstand einfach nicht alles, was gerade in Steve vor sich ging und Pepper glaubte, dass sie es tat. Davon wollte Tony aber nichts hören. Er wollte Steve da raus holen und Bucky ein paar passende Worte sagen. Das war schon lange fällig. Pepper zog ihn an der Tür nochmal in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Sag dort nichts, was du später bereust.“, flüsterte sie. Tony sniffte. Pepper fand es immer noch süß. „Ich bin doch kein Idiot, Honey.“ „Ja, ich weiß. Du schaffst das.“ Tony nickte. „Ach, gerade an dem Abend an dem wir festgestellt haben wie wunderbar alles ist!“, grinste er dann schief. Pepper lachte traurig. „So ist das Leben. Fahr vorsichtig.“

*

Tony unterschrieb mit Officer Coulson in dessen Büro Steves Entlassungspapiere. Die Ausweise, die der Polizist ihm gezeigt hatte, hatten ihm ein Staunen entlockt. Sie waren wirklich überzeugend, zumindest wenn man sie nicht anfasste, sie fühlten sich so nagelneu an, wie sie waren. Die Namen waren aber idiotisch. _John Ratchet und Lewis Davies_. Er würde die beiden wohl eine Weile Johnny und Louie nennen. Dann ließ er sich zum Zellenbereich führen. Zusammen mit zwei finster drein blickenden Burschen saßen Steve und Bucky dicht zusammen auf der harten Bank.

„Oh _Daddy_ ist da!“; witzelte der eine der beiden abgerissenen Männer mit spöttischer Kleinkinderstimme. Sein Kumpan sah Tony und seine teure Aufmachung von oben bis unten abschätzig an. Der stand da drüber und würdigte die Penner keines Blickes. „Bringt bald seine verwöhnten Blagen ins Bettchen.“ „Und morgen gibt es von Mommy keinen Nachtisch.“ Steve wurde tiefrot vor Scham. „Ruhe!“, rief Officer Coulson. „Steven Stark, rauskommen.“ Der stand auf, blickte von seinem Vater zu Bucky, der sitzen geblieben war und dann wieder zu seinem Vater.

„Was...? Soll ich den namenlosen Unbekannten etwa auch mitnehmen?“ Steves Kopf ruckte hoch, Bucky sah ihn nur kurz an und senkte den Blick dann wieder. „Dad!“, empörte sein Ältester sich. „Officer, sagen Sie meinem Sohn doch bitte, dass man Entlassungspapiere für den rätselhaften geheimnisvollen Fremden nicht unterschreiben kann.“ „Das ist richtig. Möchtest du _jetzt_ vielleicht deine Eltern anrufen, Junge?“ „Dad, Major Ba... sein Vater ist in Vermont!“ Ein strenger Blick brachte Steve zum Schweigen. „Oder dem netten Polizisten deinen Namen sagen?“, wandte sich Tony an den Älteren der beiden. Steve sah Bucky an und der schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

Steves Kinnlade fiel herunter, er wollte protestieren aber etwas in Buckys Blick hielt ihn zurück. Er sah seinen Vater an, beschwörend. Er wusste doch von der Drogengeschichte und verstand doch sicher... Und dann geschah das Unmögliche: „Jason“, sagte Tony zu Bucky. Der stutzte nur ganz kurz. „Sei bitte vernünftig.“ Bucky überlegte blitzschnell, während er in Tonys Gesicht nur neutrale Ermutigung fand. Ein Seitenblick zu Steve sagte ihm, er musste schnell handeln, der war kurz vorm Platzen und würde, was auch immer Mr Stark hier plante, torpedieren! „Jason Baskin.“, sagte Bucky jetzt leise, wie resignierend, „Mein Name ist Jason Baskin.“ Und bevor Steve reagieren konnte fragte der Cop:

„Mr Stark? Können Sie das bezeugen?“ Tony seufzte. „Ja, Officer, er geht in meinem Haus seit Jahren ein und aus.“ Bucky sah schuldbewusst auf seine Schuhe.

„Na, dann, Jason Baskin, dann komm mal mit. Führen wir doch jetzt endlich ein richtiges Gespräch.“, lächelte der Cop freundlich. Ein paar Minuten später hatte Tony auch Buckys (Jason Baskins) Entlassungspapiere unterschrieben und die beiden Jungs waren von Officer Coulson freundlich, aber bestimmt verwarnt worden, dass sie nur dieses eine Mal so glimpflich davon kommen würden. Schweigend gingen sie zum Wagen. Tony hatte den Audi genommen, nicht den Van. Der Sportwagen war im Fond so herrlich eng und unbequem für so große Kerle wie diese beiden. Das gefiel ihm. 25 Minuten sagte niemand was, dann:

„Mr Stark, Sir, ich...“ „Spar dir das...“, unterbrach er Bucky. „Dein Vater wird von mir in Kenntnis gesetzt, sobald er aus Vermont zurück ist. Soll der sich mit dir befassen. Mir reicht es schon, Steve zu erziehen.“, Tony drehte die Musik etwas lauter. „Dad!“, rief Steve. „Major Barnes wird Buck...Autsch!“ Bucky hatte ihm heftig den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gestoßen. Tony sah im Rückspiegel, wie Bucky die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich gepresst hatte. Seine Kiefer mahlten regelrecht. Die Augen waren riesengroß... vor Angst! _Verdammt..._ Jetzt tat der Junge ihm _leid!_ Steve hatte schon oft erzählt, dass Mr Barnes sehr streng war. _Sehr streng_ bekam gerade eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Tony, der noch nie eine Hand auch nur drohend gegen eins seiner Kinder erhoben hatte, wurde ein bisschen schlecht. Aber vorerst sollten die beiden Helden mal noch ein bisschen schmoren. Buckys Rücksichtlosigkeit gegen sich selbst war ihm im Moment einfach zu viel.

Er hielt vor der Einfahrt zum einstöckigen aber geräumigen Haus der Familie Barnes an. Sah traurig einsam aus. Tony stieg aus und brachte Bucky zum Haus hoch. Er wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass er nochmal ein Auge zudrücken würde, wenn es bei diesem einen Vorfall bliebe. Da drehte Bucky sich plötzlich um und Tony lief in ihn hinein. Der Jüngere, der ja etwas größer war als Tony, hatte diesen an den Oberarmen gefangen, damit er nicht stürzte. „Hoppla, Mr Stark, Sir.“  _ Echt jetzt? Der Bengel hatte Nerven!  _ Tony machte sich los und beschloss, dass der Junge ruhig noch die ganze Nacht schmoren könne. „Ich möchte mich wirklich bei Ihn...“ 

„Wir reden ein anderes Mal darüber, Bucky.“, wurde er unterbrochen. „Es ist schon spät. Gute Nacht.“ „Gute Nacht, Sir.“ Tony verdrehte kunstvoll die Augen beim Weggehen. _Sir..._ Musste Bucky ihn immer so klischeehaft anreden? Wie die jungen Typen ihre Sugardaddys in den Pornos. Dachte der kleine Scheißer wirklich, irgendjemand fand das sexy? Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ganz anders darüber dachte, wenn Pepper das tat. …

Die Fahrt nach Hause verlief schweigend. Bevor sie die Auffahrt nach oben fuhren, hielt Tony noch einmal an und drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. Der sah ihn trotzig an. „Steve... Was hast du dir dabei gedacht...“, fragte er ihn ruhig. „Das verstehst du nicht, Dad. Ich machs nicht wieder, okay.“ „Was verstehe ich nicht?“ Steve zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Alles!“, rief er hitzig. Dann leiser: „...mich.“ Tony streckte die Hand nach seinem Ältesten aus, wollte sie ihm auf die Schulter legen, Steve wich ihm aber aus. Sein Vater schloss kurz die Augen und zog die Hand zurück.

„Steve, hör zu...“ „Ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, was ich getan habe, reicht das nicht?“ „Vertraust du mir nicht?“, flüsterte Tony. „Du weißt, du kannst mit mir über alles...“ „Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Dad! Behandel mich nicht immer wie eins!“, fuhr Steve hoch. Tony fand das echt unfair. „Wann hab ich dich...“, er wurde unterbrochen. „Kann ich jetzt aussteigen? Ich bin müde, Dad. Wirklich, es tut mir leid, was heute passiert ist.“ Als kein Widerspruch kam, klappte Steve den Beifahrersitz nach vorne und zwängte seinen großen Körper aus dem engen Fond. Seinem Vater hatte das Zeit gegeben, sich ein bisschen zu sammeln, alle Enttäuschung und Kränkung aus seiner Stimme zu bekommen.

„Du wirst dich natürlich bei deiner Mutter auch entschuldigen, klar Sportsfreund?“, er fand, er klang ganz gut. „Gute Nacht, Kiddo.“ „Nenn mich nicht so. … _Bitte_ , Dad.“ damit stürmte sein Sohn mit langen Schritten hoch zum Haus. Tony ließ frustriert den Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze fallen. Vielleicht kam Pepper ja weiter mit dem Jungen. Er blieb noch ein bisschen sitzen, um den beiden Zeit zu geben, dann stellte er den Audi vor der Garage ab, er würde ihn morgen rein fahren.

„Tony! Habt ihr euch gezankt?“, begrüßte seine Frau ihn an der Tür und half ihm aus der Jacke. Sie sprach schon weiter: „ Steve hat sich sehr förmlich und steif bei mir entschuldigt und ist dann gleich auf sein Zimmer gerauscht. Was ist passiert? Wo warst du noch?“ Ihr Redeschwall verebbte, als sie Tony genauer ansah. Dann umarmte sie ihn kurz schweigend und sagte dann liebevoll: „Das renkt sich wieder ein. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, du erzählst es mir einfach, wenn du kannst.“ Er küsste sie dankbar auf die Schläfe und sagte leise. „Ich brauch ein bisschen Zeit für mich, Pep. Ich geh noch eine Stunde oder so in die Werkstatt. Okay?“ „Komm nicht zu spät nach oben.“ Damit entließ sie ihn.


	56. Tonys 'Mission Impossible'

**Tonys 'Mission Impossible'**

Als Pepper später aufwachte, war er immer noch nicht oben. Es war beinahe ein Uhr. Pepper tapste nach unten zur Werkstatt und gab den Code ein.  _Sie_ hatte immer Zutritt. In der Werkstatt war es fast stockdunkel. Der Bildschrim vom Hauptrechner gab ein schwaches Licht ab und Tony saß davor. „Tony?“, rief sie leise. Er hatte sie eigentlich reinkommen hören müssen, sie war ja nicht gerade extra leise gewesen. War er so versunken...? 

„Hey Pep.“ , kam es verspätet zurück. Sie runzelte die Stirn. So wie es klang, musste er mit dem Rücken zum Computer sitzen. „Warum sitzt du denn hier im Dunkeln? Jarvis!“ Ihr Mann unterbrach sie schnell. „Licht auslassen.“ Mr Stark war für Jarvis immer oberste Order. „Tut mir leid, Honey, ich möchte es so.“ Seine Stimme klang belegt. „Hast du … getrunken?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Nein... aber ich habs vor.“ Pepper war jetzt bei ihm und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. Feucht. _Oh_ , dachte sie. 

Sie zog seinen Kopf an ihren Bauch und sagte leise. „Steve  _wollte_ dich bestimmt nicht verletzen.“ Was Tony in die Falten ihre Nachthemds nuschelte, klang erstickt. Sie hatte ihn nicht verstanden. Also raunte sie nur sanfte unsinnige Worte, während sie ihm über das wirre Haar strich. Er riss sich los, warf den Kopf zurück und rief verzweifelt: „Sag es mir! Warum hasst der Junge mich plötzlich so?“ Das nächste Wort war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern. „ _Warum?_ “ Pepper ging vor ihm auf die Knie und griff nach seinen Händen. 

„Ein bisschen Licht, Jarvis?“, fragte sie leise. Da Tony nicht widersprach, dimmte die Werkstatt-Beleuchtung langsam hoch. „Jarvis. Das reicht.“, rief sein Boss. Im jetzigen Dämmerlicht lächelte sie das Häufchen Elend auf dem Bürohocker mitfühlend an. Ein noch unberührtes Glas Whiskey stand auf dem Tisch.

„Liebling. Steve hasst dich nicht.“ Tony blickte zur Seite. „Sieh mich an. Er …“ Pepper seufzte und holte tief Luft. Jetzt musste sie es ihm also doch noch sagen und sie hatte es eigentlich nie gewollt. „Steve ist verliebt, sehr verliebt.“ „Ja, in seinen _Knastbruder_...“, klang schon wieder ein bisschen nach Tony, fand sie und redete weiter: „Leider hat Bucky so etwas wie … eine , mir fällt kein besseres Wort ein als...“ „Schulmädchenschwärmerei? Ja, ich weiß. Der Idiot hat mal ein bisschen für mich geschwärmt. Ist lange her.“ Pepper fiel die Kinnlade runter. 

„Du hast das _gewusst_?“ Tony runzelte ein wenig die Stirn über die Verblüffung in ihrem Gesicht. „Das war doch offensichtlich. Der Knabe war nicht gerade subtil.“ Das stimmte allerdings. „Aber er ist doch schon lange darüber hinweg. Das ist genauso offensichtlich.“, sagte Tony sehr überzeugt. „Nun...,“, Pep zögerte. „...bist du dir da sicher?“ „Todsicher!“, lachte er trocken. 

„Aber wie er... immer mit dir redet, dieses frech-devote „Sir“, die Blicke, die er dir zuwirft, wie er dir immer schmeichelt und dich über Technik-Kram ausfragt!“ Pepper schüttelte nicht überzeugt den Kopf. „Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. Wäre Bucky Barnes eine Frau, die hätte ich schon längst getötet.“ „ _Davon_ bin ich überzeugt, mein _Engel....,_ “, er blinzelte ihr zu. „...und danach gleich mich.“ Sie grinste. „Du kennst mich so gut.“ Sie drückten sich die Hände. „Aber bei Bucky irrst du dich, so unwahrscheinlich dir das vorkommen mag. Es passiert aber trotzdem hin und wieder.“ 

„Pep... du schmeichelst mir. Ich werde nächstes Jahr 50.“, sagte er schlicht. Sie hob gleichgültig eine Schulter und einen Mundwinkel. „Aber Steve ist offenbar auch überzeugt davon.“ „Jaaah...“, seufzte Tony. „...Barnes ist ein Holzkopf. Was er damals aus einer pubertären Laune heraus angefangen hat, seine ganze Platzhirschnummer. Da ist er irgendwie nicht mehr raus gekommen. Vielleicht solltest _du_ mal mit Steve reden?“ „ _Ich_? Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Das kann ein 17-Jähriger nicht mit seiner Mutter besprechen.“ Sie stupste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust. 

„Und außerdem ist seine große Liebe ja nicht in mich verschossen.“ „Bucky ist _auch_ nicht in _mich_ verschossen!“, Tony war jetzt genervt. Warum war Pepper nur so hartnäckig? _Ha!_ Er funkelte sie an: „Du willst dich nur aus der Nummer raushalten. Du bist ein kleiner Feigling, Schätzchen.“ Er sah sie streng an. Sie kaute kurz auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und sagte dann zerknirscht: „Und wenn ichs zugebe, versprichst du mir dann, dass du dir was einfallen lässt?“ Er hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Fängst du jetzt gleich noch damit an, dass ich doch _sooo_ ein Genie bin? Du bist so vorhersehbar. Mich so zu manipulieren. Schäm dich.“ Pepper wusste, sie hatte gewonnen. Tony würde die Sache in Ordnung bringen. „Ich liebe dich. Kommst du mit nach oben? Ich brauch dringend ne Mütze Schlaf. “ „Ich trink das noch aus...“, er nickte zu dem Whiskeyglas. „...und mach noch was fertig. Geh ruhig schlafen, ich...“ Er zögerte. Pep stand auf und antwortete lachend: „Ist schon okay. Ich nehms nicht persönlich. So sexbesessen bin ich auch wieder nicht.“ „Hört, hört!“, grinste Tony. „Außerdem wirst du nächstes Jahr schließlich schon 50.“ Kopfschüttelnd sah er seiner Frau hinterher, wie sie gespielt beleidigt aus der Werkstatt rauschte. _Wieder das letzte Wort gehabt._ Er liebte seine Frau.

_*_

Der Whiskey stand vergessen auf dem Tisch. Tony arbeitete auf Autopilot an einem Code und dachte unentwegt über dieses Dilemma nach. Wie sollte er darüber mit Steve reden? Wie nur? Dann sah er überrascht auf. Ihm war eine Idee gekommen. Und da er ein Mann der Tat war, ging er sofort in den Waschraum neben der Werkstatt. Die edle Anzughose tauschte er gegen ein Paar verwaschene Jeans, ein Rockband-T-Shirt ersetzte das Büro-Hemd. Seine Frisur war ziemlich ramponiert. Sah aus wie frisch aufgestanden. Das war aber seinem Vorhaben eher nützlich. Ein Paar abgewetzte Motorrad-Boots, ein Spritzer teures Parfum und eine seiner helleren Sonnenbrillen, die er auch nachts tragen konnte. Seine Sonnenbrillen waren ein wichtiges Accessoire in Verkaufsgesprächen. Und er wollte Bucky Barnes eines der wertvollsten Dinge verkaufen, die er hatte: Seinen ältesten Sohn...

*

Gut, dass der Audi vor der Garage stand. Das Garagentor hätte sicher irgendjemand im Haus gehört. Mit offener Wagentür rollte Tony im ersten Gang die Auffahrt runter. Der Elektromotor gab kein Geräusch von sich. Unten angekommen, zog er die Tür zu und gab Gas. Er legte das StarkPad auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Jarvis! Stealth Mode.“

„ _Stealth Mode aktiviert, Sir._ “

„Mir ist nach der Musik von _Mission Impossible_ , wäre das einzurichten?“

„ _Selbstverständlich, Mr Stark._ “

Der _Stealth Mode_ war ein Hochsicherheitssystem, das Tony mehr aus Spaß programmiert hatte, in Hinsicht auf Weihnachten und seine neugierigen Kids. Es blockierte jeglichen Zugriff auf StarkPad1, StarkPhone1 und auf einen Bereich des Home Main Boards, außer von ihm selbst. Außerdem wurden im _Stealth Mode_ keine Protokolle auf ein anderes Gerät als StarkPad1 geschrieben und Stark Phone1 schickte keine Kopien der Befehle an  J@rvis an StarkPhone2. 

„Jarvis. Das Babymonitor-Protokoll auf Mr Stevens Telefon.“ Die K.I. zögerte. Tony grinste.

„ _Erbitte Bestätigung, Sir. Babymonitor-Protokoll auf Mr Stevens Telefon?_ “

„Korrekt.“

„ _Babymonitor-Protokoll auf Mr Stevens Telefon._ “ Jarvis klang zwar korrekt und höflich wie immer aber auch ein klein wenig – missbilligend. „Ich wills nicht lesen, nur wissen, wann es zuletzt benutzt wurde, Jarvis. Was denkst du denn von mir?“

„ _Natürlich immer nur das beste, Mr Stark. Mr Stevens Telefon zuletzt aktiv: 01:04._ “ Das war vor über einer Stunde gewesen. Ausgezeichnet. Steve schlief wahrscheinlich. „Jarvis! Mr Stevens Telefon für eine Stunde deaktivieren. Nachrichten auf StarkPad1 weiterleiten.“ 

„ _Erbitte Best..._ “ „Jarvis! Es ist wichtig, ich weiß, was ich tue und ich habe nicht den Verstand verloren!“

„ _Mr Stevens Telefon für eine Stunde deaktiviert._ “ Tony war eine knappe halbe Stunde später wieder vor dem Barnes'schen Haus.

„Jarvis! Sende in 00:05 eine Nachricht an Bucky Barnes. Simuliere dabei StarkPhone3 (das war Steves).“ Jarvis hatte wohl aufgegeben, den Moralischen zu machen.  
  
„ _Welchen Wortlaut, Sir_?“ Tony musste kurz darüber nachdenken. Schließlich hatte er, obwohl das hier alles ein Kinderspiel für ihn wahr, das StarkNet Kommunikationssystem so noch nie genutzt. Nicht auf einem einzigen Telefon der Familie. Er hatte noch nie eine Nachricht gelesen, die nicht für ihn bestimmt war und hatte keine Ahnung, wie Steve seinem Freund schrieb. Bucky durfte auf keinen Fall Verdacht schöpfen.

„Jarvis! Ich möchte, dass Bucky Barnes glaubt, Steve steht vor seiner Tür und weiß nicht, was ich schreiben soll, _wie_ ich es schreiben soll.“

„ _Ich habe eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon, was Mr Steven in diesem Fall schreiben würde – und wie,.... Mr Stark._ “ Die K.I. fing schon wieder an, seine Absichten in Frage zu stellen, amüsierte sich Tony. Na ja. Jarvis hatte auch allen Grund. Wenn seine Kinder wüssten, was er im Stark Kommunikationsnetz alles zustande bringen, _könnte_ , wenn er wollte … Oder Pepper erfuhr es. Sie würden sich zweifelsohne alle zusammentun, ihn ermorden und in einem tiefen Loch verbuddeln. Er hätte wahrscheinlich Glück, wenn sie die Gnade aufbringen würdenn, ihn _wirklich_ vorher zu ermorden. 

„ _Sir_?“

„Sende, was du für diesen Zweck für richtig hältst. Danach lösch es aus all meinen Speichern. Ich möchte keinen Zugriff darauf haben.“

„ _Nachricht an Bucky Barnes in 00:02, Sir._ “ Jarvis klang nicht mehr so … _verstimmt_.

Tony suchte auf dem StarkPhone nach einem Blu-Tooth-Lautsprecher von Stark Industries in erreichbarer Nähe. Er wusste, dass Steve Bucky einen geschenkt hatte. Bingo. Rts-xwA.E.S.hrt.03. Passwortgeschützt. Tony schnaubte. Ein leichtes, seine eigene Technologie zu hacken. Schon drin. „ _Yay!_ “

„Jarvis! Die ersten drei Sekunden von Beethovens Fünfter auf Rts-xwA.E.S.hrt.03.“

„ _Lautstärke, Sir_ “

„50%.“ Er wollte schließlich nur Bucky wecken und nicht das ganze Viertel.

„ _Erledigt, Sir._ “ Zeit auszusteigen. „ _Nachricht an Bucky Barnes in 00:01, Mr Stark. Mr James ist jetzt sicher wach und kann Sie empfangen._ “ Na bitte, Jarvis hatte seinen alten Esprit wieder gefunden.

Tony war jetzt hellwach. Die Agentennummer hatte ihm Spaß gemacht. Zu schade, dass er sie nicht wiederholen würde. Das hier war eine einmalige Sache und würde es auch bleiben. Jetzt fing aber erst der schwierige Teil an. Herausforderungen waren aber nunmal Tony Starks Ding. Er kam gerade an der Tür an, als diese von innen aufgerissen wurde.

„Steve! Bist du et...“, das Wort blieb Bucky im Halse stecken. „M-Mr Stark!“, stotterte er, die totale Überraschung und der blanke Horror im Gesicht. „Hallo Bucky.“, sagte Tony nonchalant, als würde er nicht nachts um halb drei vor einer Tür stehen, vor der er erstensüberhaupt nichts zu suchen und zweitens sein Gegenüber auch noch jemand ganz anderen erwartet hatte. Er bemerkte, dass Bucky versuchte, unauffällig an ihm vorbei zu schauen. „Steve ist nicht hier.“ Der Junge schluckte. Tony fragte ihn freundlich: 

„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?“ „A-a-aber er hat mir doch vor einer Minute erst eine Nachr...“, Bucky schluckte den Rest trotzig runter als wollte er nicht, dass der Vater seines Freundes das erfuhr. Der Jügere richtete sich auf. „Mr Stark, bei allem Respekt, sitzt Steve dort hinten in Ihrem Wagen?“ Die Vorstellung seines Ältesten als Jungfrau in Nöten von ihrem Vater in denTurm, d.h. Audi gesperrt und dem willigen Erretter amüsierte Tony, aber nur ganz kurz. Er musste sich hier konzentrieren. „Nein. Willst du mich denn nicht hereinbitten? Ist etwas frisch um diese Uhrzeit.“ Der völlig verdatterte Junge zog die Tür wortlos weiter auf.

„Bitte geradeaus in die Küche, Mr Stark.“ Bucky hatte seinen Schneid offenbar wieder gefunden. Gut, Tony hasste es, wenn es zu leicht war. „Es ist nicht aufgeräumt. Ich habe keinen... Besuch erwartet.“  Bucky machte Licht. Es war nicht besonders hell, da an der Deckenlampe ein paar Birnchen fehlten. „Möchten Sie sich setzen, Mr Stark?“, dabei räumte er ein paar Pizzaschachteln und Take-Away-Boxen vom Tisch und warf sie achtlos ins Spülbecken. Er sprach weiter, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. 

„Hören Sie, Sir...“, das _Sir_ war ganz ohne den in Tonys Ohren furchtbaren Tonfall (wenn es nicht Pepper war, die es sagte). Diesen Tonfall hatte er sowieso von Bucky in den letzten Monaten nur gehört, wenn Steve in der Nähe war und schon ewig nicht mehr, wenn er mit dem Jungen zufällig mal allein war. Deshalb war Tony sich seiner Sache ja auch so sicher. „...weiß natürlich, warum Sie hier sind. Das mit den Ausweisen tut mir leid. Aber ich schwöre Ihnen, mit Drogen hatte es nichts zu tun. Wir wollten in diesen Club und...“ „Ach das. Ja, das war die andere Sache, über die ich mit dir reden wollte.“ „...andere Sache?“, rutschte es Bucky heraus. Tony hatte den ihm angeboteten Stuhl ignoriert und stand zwei Meter entfernt Bucky genau gegenüber.

„Weiß Steve, dass Sie hier sind?“ „Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich...“, er hielt inne. „Ich würd mich jetzt doch gern setzen, wenn das okay ist.“ Bucky machte nur eine einladende Geste, und als Tony sich an den Tisch setzte, nahm Bucky ihm gegenüber Platz. „Sir, ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass sie diesen klugen Einfall hatten und sie hatten nicht den geringsten Grund, das für mich zu tun... Also: danke, _wirklich_.“ Tony winkte ab. „Ich finde eben, junge Menschen für Lappalien zu kriminalisieren, ihnen für ihre Zukunft dadurch Steine in den Weg zu legen, kontraproduktiv. Du hast mit falschen Ausweisen dich und deinen Freund in einen Club gebracht und versucht, Margaritas zu bestellen, kaum ein Verstoß gegen die Zehn Gebote, oder was auch immer die Grundlage für unsere verrückten Gesetze ist. Wo habt ihr die Ausweise her?“ Bucky schluckte und zögerte.

Tony sah ihn streng an. „Ich hab sie selbst gemacht.“, murmelte Bucky leise. _Sieh an_! „Das war gute Arbeit, also technisch betrachtet.“, grinste Tony. „Äh...“, machte Bucky verlegen und etwas verwirrt. Tony grinste immer noch: „StarkImaginery und der 3D-Drucker im Tech-Labor?“ Bucky zog schuldbewusst die Schultern hoch und nickte schließlich: „Ja, Sir. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, das war völlig unangebracht, Firmeneigentum für ein illegales Untenehm...“ Tony lachte schallend los, ließ Bucky verstummen. „Die Welt würde still stehen, wenn niemand mehr etwas wagen würde, niemand mehr Regeln brechen würde... Das war innovativ und clever, was du da gemacht hast. Aber: Du wirst natürlich einen schriftlichen Tadel dafür in deinem Intranet-Postfach finden.“ „N-natürlich, Sir.“, stotterte Bucky. Dann verdüsterten sich seine Züge und er zog die Schultern wieder unbehaglich hoch.

„Mr Stark, ich _weiß_ , warum Sie hier sind.“ _Ach ja?_ Bucky holte tief Luft. „Ich werde Ihr Haus nie wieder betreten.“ „Ach, ist das so?“ Tony schmunzelte. Bucky war verwirrt. „Aber, Sir... S-sie haben mir das doch ganz klar und unmissverständlich gesagt: Ich bin raus, wenn... ich wieder Mist baue.“ „Fast richtig. Hast du Steve Drogen gegeben? Oder Drogen konsumiert auf meinem Besitz?“ „NEIN!“, rief Bucky entsetzt. „Sorry, nein, nie. Das würde ich... nein!“, stammelte er. „Na, dann haben wir ja kein Problem, oder?“ „Äh...“, Bucky kam sich vor wie ein Idiot, aber in Tony Starks Gegenwart musste das ja jedem so gehen...

„Bucky. Liebst du Steve?“ _Woah_ , das kam aus dem Nichts. Bucky schloss kurz die Augen. „S-sir...“ „Hey, ich bin heimlich hier und kann das nie jemandem erzählen, also sind wir hier unter uns und safe. Liebst du Steve?“ Bucky fühlte plötzlich solch einen Drang, es auszusprechen, so lange hatte er das schließlich schon in sich.

„Ja, Mr Stark.“

„Warum unternimmst du dann nichts?“ Bucky sah zur Decke und seufzte: „Seine Signale sind immer wieder so widersprüchlich und ich bin nunmal so gern sein bester Freund. I will das nicht verlieren.“ Tony starrte den Jüngeren an. „Junge,... oh mein Gott! Ich habe den selben Fehler gemacht bei Pep, äh, ich meine Mrs Stark. Ich habe auf eindeutige Signale gewartet, bis es fast zu spät war!“ „Was hat Sie damals auf Kurs gebracht?“ Tony grinste breit. „Ein guter Rat. Und den gebe ich dir jetzt auch: Steve ist dein bester Freund und du bist seiner, schon ewig! Steve weiß, dass du schwul bist. Seine Freundschaft wirst du nicht verlieren, wenn du ihn fragst. Er wird auch noch für dich da sein und dein Freund sein, wenn er dich aus welchen Gründen auch immer abweisen sollte. Du wirst ihn nicht verlieren!“

„ _Das_ hat man Ihnen mal über Mrs Stark gesagt?“ „So wahr ich hier sitze.“ Bucky kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herum. „Was war das letzte, was du zu Steve heute Abend gesagt hast?“ „Bis dann, Alter?“, gab Bucky zurück. Na ja, da war Tony schließlich dabei gewesen. „Und geschrieben?“

Bucky wurde ein bisschen rot. „Steve hat sich ziemlich darüber ausgelassen, wie sehr er … er sich über Sie aufregt.“ Tony verzog verbittert den Mund. „Mr Stark...“ Der Ältere hob den Blick. „Steve , er. _.._.“ Tony wartete schweigend. „Sie beide sind nur so verschieden, und Steve... er denkt immer, dass Sie seine Werte, die sich von Ihren so unterscheiden, für weniger wertvoll halten.“ Tony gab dem Jungen innerlich Recht. Das war eine sehr treffende Analyse. „Aber er ist stolz, ein Stark zu sein. Er ist auch stolz auf _Sie_.“ Tony konnte _das_ nur schwer glauben.

„Aber Steve hat mir nicht mehr geantwortet, nachdem ich zuletzt geschrieben hab 'du hast nen tollen Dad'.“ Bucky grinste schief. „Danke für das indirekte Kompliment.“, Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das kannst du doch bestimmt besser?“ „Nicht bei Steve...“ „Verstehe.“ Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann wollte Tony noch etwas ganz anderes wissen: „Was ist hier bei euch zuhause los? Warum fürchtest du dich vor deinem Vater?“ Der plötzliche Themenwechsel und der stahlharte Ton Tonys erwischten Bucky eiskalt.

„Er... ich...“, der Junge schluckte, sammelte sich dann wieder. „Er trinkt, er ist einsam, er hat etwas gegen Schwule, er … ach, es ist furchtbar kompliziert! Aber er lässt mich jetzt weitgehend in Ruhe, weil ich ihm nicht mehr so oft widerspreche. Geschlagen hat er mich, seit ich kein Kind mehr bin, nur einmal.“ _Einmal zuviel_ dachteTony, ließ sich aber die eiskalte Wut in seinem Bauch nicht anmerken. „...er ist eh fast nie hier und ich bin weg, sobald ich mit der Schule fertig bin.“

Tony war äußerlich die Ruhe selbst, aber Major Barnes würde sein blaues Wunder erleben und würde dabei nichtmal wissen, wie ihm geschieht aber ganz sicher warum ihm geschehen würde, was ihm geschieht. Er nickte Bucky aufmunternd zu und sagte dann, wie beiläufig: „Eins noch: Möchtest du am Sonntag mit Mrs Stark, Peter, Steve und mir zu Mittag essen? Wir kochen, also wird es schrecklich. Aber die Gesellschaft wird gut.“ Bucky lächelte etwas scheu. „Ja, sehr gern, Mr Stark.“

Bucky ging, nachdem Mr Stark gegangen war, nochmal den Chat der letzten 'Unterhaltung' mit Steve durch.

„ _Ich koche grad! Er behandelt mich wie ein Kind!“_

„ _Steve... sei doch froh, dass er das grad so locker nimmt. Er war schon cool, oder?“_

„ _Ja klar. Mein Genie-Dad hats geschaukelt. Wer sonst, wo er doch so großartig und unglaublich ist.“_

„ _Er ist Tony_ fucking _Stark, Mann! Und ich fand es schon großartig, dass er die Jason-Baskin-Geschichte angeschubst hat. Ich hatte keine Idee, wie ich da_ so _schnell rauskommen soll. Hat doch funktioniert, warum sich beschweren?“_

„ _Ich wär bei dir geblieben, ich hätt ihn nicht angerufen, wenn du mich nicht so vehement dazu gedrängt hättest. Ich wär bei dir geblieben bis zum Ende.“_

„ _Und was für einen Nutzen hätte das gehabt? Ist schon gut, wie es ausgegangen ist, geradezu perfekt.“_

„ _Perfekt? Ja, klar! Hätte ich nicht hinbekommen. Mein Genie-Vater natürlich schon. Überraschung!“_

„ _Warum bist du so angepisst?“_

„ _Ich steh immer in seinem Schatten! Er erdrückt mich! Wie kann ich da je mithalten?“_

„ _Hey, du bist selber wer! Du wirst es zu was bringen und große Dinge bewegen. Aber sei doch nicht so ungnädig. Du hast nen tollen Dad!“_

Steve antwortete nicht mehr.

*

„Tony? Wie spät ist es?“, Pepper klang ganz schläfrig. „Äh, halb fünf.“ „Wa-as? Warum arbeitest du so lange?“ „Ich habe da was zu lösen.“ „Du bist völlig verrückt.“ „Oh ja, ich weiß“ „Ich lass dich nachher ausschlafen.“ „Du bist ein Engel.“ „Hast du vielleicht ein bisschen... Lust, ...?“ „Pep! Es ist halb fünf und in zwei Stunden wacht unser Energiebündelchen auf, Miss _Ich-bin-nicht-so-sexbesessen-wie-du-denkst_.“ „Ach, dann schlaf doch, alter Mann.“ und schon war sie selbst wieder so gut wie eingeschlummert.

*

Major Barnes fand in den nächsten Tagen eine geheimnisvolle E-Mail auf seinem supersicheren Militärserver. Betreff: _Gotcha Asshole!_ Absender: _Dein schlimmster Alptraum_. Im Anhang waren zahlreiche hieb- und stichhaltig aussehende Beweise gegen ihn. Steuerhinterziehungen, Aussagen über sexuelle Belästigungen im Dienst, Veruntreuung von Staatsgeldern, Befehlsverweigerung, sogar ein Foto von ihm mit einem – männlichen – Teenager in eindeutiger Pose! Text der E-Mail:

„ _Rühr noch einmal deinen Jungen an und ich schwör dir bei allem was mir **nicht** heilig ist – und das ist ne gewaltige Menge - Du BIST RUINIERT! Alles klar, Arschloch?“ _

Major Barnes behandelte sein einziges Kind ab diesem Tag besser.

*


	57. Endlich...

**Endlich...**

Steve war am nächsten Tag früh auf den Beinen und ging ohne Frühstück aus dem Haus. Er wollte seinem Dad nicht begegnen. Seinem _tollen_ Dad. Buckys letzte Nachricht in der Nacht hatte ihn schon wieder verärgert. Aber er schrieb ihm trotzdem:

„ _Frühstück im Peaker's?_ “

Steve war schon eine Viertelstunde in dem Frühstücks-Cafè, als sein Handy piepte.

„ _Du warst nach unserem Abenteuer wirklich joggen heut morgen? Du_ bist _ein Streber!_ “ Es war erst kurz vor neun. „ _Deine Nachricht hat mich geweckt. Ich bin in 10 Minuten da._ “

Als Bucky den Laden betrat, zog er wieder mal alle Blicke auf sich. Das Haar war noch feucht und sah ganz dunkel aus. Er war unrasiert und trug die Lederjacke, die ihm so gut stand. Unberührt der Aufmerksamkeit, die er erregte, kam er mit seinem schönen Lächeln zu Steves Tisch. _Seine Augen sind so blau!_

_Seine Augen sind so blau!_ , dachte auch Bucky. Steve trainierte außerdem viel und hatte im letzten Jahr einen Wahnsinnskörper bekommen. Sein Haar trug er lässig geschnitten mit ein paar Strähnen, die ihm in die Stirn fielen. Das etwas altmodische karierte Hemd war Buckys liebstes. Es passte so gut zu ihm. Bucky unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Hey, Steve!“ „Hey Buck“, Steve schob ihm einen Teller mit Pancakes hin. Bucky kleckste großzügig Sirup drauf. Die Kellnerin kam zum Kaffee-Nachschenken und schmachtete die Jungs an. Keiner der beiden merkte es oder sah auch nur hin.

„Hast du schlecht geschlafen?“, fragte Bucky mit besorgtem Blick. Steve lachte: „Sieht man das, ja?“ „ _Nein!_ “, rief Bucky ein bisschen zu laut. Alle sahen zu ihm rüber. Leiser sprach er weiter: „Ich habs mir nur gedacht. War doch scheiße gestern Abend, oder?“

„Ach. Ich wollt _ihm_ nicht begegnen.“, die zornige Falte zwischen Steves Brauen gab ihm wieder so einen erwachsenen männlichen (sexy) Look. Bucky schluckte heimlich. „Ich weiß genau, was er sagen wird: _Hör zu Kiddo, ich vertrau dir, alles ist cool. Aber in New York gibt es sehr strenge Gesetze. Wenn Ihr mal ein bisschen Alkohol trinken wollt... Sags nicht deiner Mutter, aber den könnt ihr von mir haben. Ausnahmsweise.“_ Bucky war verblüfft, wie sehr Steve sich nach Mr Stark anhören konnte. _„_ Ganz genau so wird es laufen. Immer diese Cooler-Dad-Nummer und... Bucky, was ist? Du siehst mich an als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!“, lachte er. Bucky lachte mit.

„Irgendsoetwas. Ich dachte eben fast es hätte nen skurrilen Körpertausch gegeben.“ Steve dachte kurz nach. „Urgh...“ „Ja, echt, oder?“, lachte Bucky. „Plötzlich 50, _bämm_. Und...“, er grinste ein bisschen dreckig. „...du müsstest mit deiner Mutter schlafen!“ „Bucky!“, Steve wurde tiefrot. Bucky liebte es. „Oder glaubst du etwa, deine Mom würde deinen Dad mit einem 'nein' davon kommen lassen?“ Steve prustete. „Hör auf, Bucky, das Thema 'Sex' in Verbindung mit meiner Mutter ist echt schräg.“, er setzte den Angriff auf seine Rühreier fort.

„Dann lassen wir deine Mutter bei dem Thema weg.“ Steve sah kurz hoch, dann irritiert schnell wieder weg. Bucky sah ihn so merkwürdig an. „Weißt, du was, Stevie? Wir werden den alten Franky D Roosevelt mal wieder besuchen.“, wechselte sein Freund das Thema. „Wa-as? Das ist ne Fahrt von zweieinhalb Stunden!“ „Den Jet von Stark Industries werden wir ja wohl dafür kaum bekommen, also ja!“ Bucky grinste Steve breit an. Der bekam vor Freude rote Wangen. Steve liebte den Nationalpark mit dem Museum.

„ _Mom, fahre mit Bucky zum Roosevelt-Nationalpark! Wartet nicht mit dem Abendessen auf mich._ “

Pepper lächelte Tony an, der gerade in die Küche kam. „Sieh mal! Vielleicht musst du gar nichts mehr unternehmen.“ Sie zeigte ihm die Nachricht. Tony hob die Augenbrauen. Steves liebster Ort im ganzen Land. _Bucky Barnes, endlich ein Mann der Tat!_ , dachte er zufrieden.

„Daddy!“, Peter kam in die Küche gewetzt und umklammerte die Beine seines Vaters. „Daddy Arm!“, kommandierte der kleine Kerl. “Hab dich nicht richtig gehört, Underoos.“ „Daddy Mithda Thaak Tony bitte Arm.“ Mit Schwung setzte sich Tony den Jungen auf die Hüfte und goss sich Kaffee ein. „Und was willst du heute unternehmen?“ „Meinst du mich oder Peter?“, lachte Pepper. „Euch beide.“, war die prompte Antwort. „Loki braucht neue Sachen, er wächst so schnell in letzter Zeit und Peter _liebt_ das Kinder-Paradies in der Mall.“ Tony schluckte.

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht! Du musst nicht mitkommen!“ „Aber wenn du möchtest, dann...“, er wurde unterbrochen. „Ich möchte _nicht_. Auf dein Augenrollen habe ich heute keine Lust.“, grinste sie ihn an. „Thor kommt bestimmt auch mit. Ich esse dann mit den Jungs in der Stadt zu Mittag. Mach dir einfach mal nen faulen Samstag.“ Tony wollte noch einmal aus Anstand protestieren, aber Pepper legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Daddy leise sein...shhht“, sagte Peter als er das sah. Seine Eltern lachten.

*

Die Fahrt in Buckys Pick-Up zum Nationalpark war vergnüglich. Sie hörten Musik und sangen (grölten) lauthals mit, alberten herum und hatten eine gute Zeit. Im Museum redete Steve bei jedem Ausstellungsstück über sein Lieblingsthema. Er wusste so viel über Amerikanische Geschichte und kannte eine Menge Anekdoten, die den etwas trockenen Stoff auflockerten. Er war bester Laune und Bucky genoss jede Sekunde. Sein Herz raste, wenn er das Leuchten in Steves Augen sah, die Stärke in seiner Stimme hörte und am schlimmsten und schnellsten, wenn er vor ihm her zur nächsten Vitrine eilte. Steve hatte einen tollen Arsch...

Im Cottage auf dem Dutchess Hill nahmen sie in dem geschmackvollen kleinen Restaurant ein spätes Lunch ein. Steve nahm danach die Rechnung an sich. „Du musst das nicht tun.“ „Ich will aber! Als Dankeschön für den tollen Einfall, mich hierher zu bringen.“ Bucky lächelte die junge Kellnerin an: „Er ist der Boss!“ Die errötete ein bisschen und ging mit Steves Kreditkarte zum Tresen. „Sind sie nicht süß, Cathy?“, fragte sie flüsternd ihre Kollegin und seufzte: „Es trifft immer die Falschen“ „Wie wahr!“

Nach dem Lunch wanderten sie im National Park umher bis es dämmerte. Der Gesprächsstoff ging ihnen nicht aus.

„Und? Was machst du jetzt wegen dem College?“, fragte Steve. Bucky hob eine Schulter. „Ich hab ein paar Klausuren verhauen in letzter Zeit. Ich hab wohl keine andere Wahl als zur Armee zu gehen. Dad finanziert mir das College auf keinen Fall. Und Grandpa Buchanans Geld ist alle nach der Highschool.“ „Was ist mit einem Studentenkredit? Hast du das nochmal durchgerechnet?“ Steve würde mit Freuden sein ganzes eigenes Vermögen (alle Stark-Kinder hatten großzügige College-Fonds) mit Bucky teilen, damit der seinen Traum wahrmachen konnte. Aber er wusste, das würde dessen Stolz nie und nimmer zulassen.

„Hundertmal! Wie ichs auch drehe und wende...Ich kann mich nicht auf Jahre verschulden, wenn ich ein mein eigenes Geschäft gründen will, Steve. Ich _kann_ ja beim Militär dienen, da verpfände ich zwar fünf Jahre meines Lebens, studiere dann aber auf Staatskosten und bin danach ein schuldenfreier Mann und noch keine 30.“ „Aber wenn du... ich meine, wenn...“, Steves Stimme erstarb. Was ihm beim Militär alles zustoßen könnte, darüber wollte Bucky nichts hören. Steve bekam von dem Gedanken Bauchschmerzen.

Das bedeutete, dass ihre Wege sich nach der Highschool trennen würden. Steve selbst wollte auf die Columbia, um Sozialwissenschaften, Englisch und Pädagogik zu studieren. Er hatte sich das Studentenleben mit Bucky in den schönsten Farben ausgemalt! Eine kleine Wohnung, in Brooklyn vielleicht. Nur sie beide... Er hätte sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass Bucky immer wieder irgendwelche Männer mit nach Hause bringen würde, aber er war bei ihm, in seiner Nähe. Steve kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Und wenn ich mitkäme? Zur Armee, meine ich.“ Bucky sah ihn traurig an. „Sei kein Narr, Steve. Du kannst auf die Columbia! Da willst du doch nicht fünf Jahre in einer Barracke in Tennesse schlafen und jeden Tag im Dreck herum kriechen!“ Er blickte düster drein. „Bucky...“, Steve legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. Buckys Herz setzte einen Augenblick aus. „Ich bin mir für nichts zu schade, was _du_ tun musst. Du wärst dann wenigstens nicht allein im Dreck.“ Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Bucky machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Steve Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, seine Hand um Buckys Schulter drückte fester. Helles Kinderlachen riss sie auseinander, eine Familie mit drei Knirpsen kam den Waldweg herauf. Den Weg zum Wagen legten sie schweigend zurück. Bucky verfluchte im Stillen die Familie und Steve tat genau dasselbe.

Im Wagen verflog ihre Verlegenheit schnell wieder. Laute Musik ließ dafür keinen Platz. Road Trips waren einfach das Beste! Auf halber Strecke bog Bucky vom Highway ab. Steve sah ihn fragend an. „Ich hab ne Idee. Lass dich überraschen!“ Von der Landstraße bog er bald darauf in eine kleinere Straße und schließlich auf eine Art Forstweg. Am Ende der holprigen Strecke hielt er an. Sie stiegen aus. Vor ihnen lag die reglos glatte Oberfläche eines Sees. Der Sternenhimmel spiegelte sich darin. Die Geräusche der Nacht waren friedlich und sie kamen sich vor wie die einzigen Menschen auf dem Planeten.

„Wow.“, sagte Steve ergriffen. „Was für eine Aussicht!“ „Ja, Stevie“, Buckys Stimme bebte etwas. Steve blickte zu ihm rüber und sah, dass sein Freund nicht die Aussicht bewunderte, sondern _ihn_ ansah. Steve sah plötzlich völlig verzweifelt aus.

„Bucky... _Bitte_ , ich brings nicht. Du musst das tun“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar und in Bucky explodierte etwas geradezu. _oh Gott, Steve, wirklich? Meinst du es wirklich?_ „B-bitte...Küss mich endlich.“, hauchte Steve. Bucky schwankte kurz vor überbordendem Gefühl und schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und drückte ihm sanft die Lippen auf den Mund. Steve schloss die Augen und die plötzliche Schwäche in seinen Knien machte ihn schwanken. Buckys Arm schlang sich um seine Taille und er flüsterte:

„Ich hab dich... halt mich auch fest, mir geht’s genauso... “, gegen seine Lippen. Die Sensation des Lufthauchs raubte dem Jüngeren den Atem und er riss die Augen auf. Bucky war so nahe, so wunderbar nahe und sein Blick war so dunkel und trotzdem zärtlich und Steve hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er selbst die Arme um Buckys Hüften geschlungen hatte, bis sein Freund die Hand an sein Gesicht legte und ihn wieder an sich zog. Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder und diesmal erwiderte Steve den Kuss. Er öffnete die Lippen für Buckys vorsichtig tastende Zunge und schmolz dann in seinen Armen dahin. Es war der Himmel auf Erden. Viel besser als er es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit später lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander und sahen sich in die Augen.

„Das war wirklich längst überfällig, Steven Howard Stark.“

Steve spürte einen Schauder seine Wirbelsäule herabrieseln und diesmal war er es, der den etwas Kleineren in seine Arme zog, eher riss und diesmal war er es, der den Kuss dominierte. Bucky stöhnte unterdrückt und ließ sich einfach küssen. Es war so viel besser als mit jedem anderen zuvor. _So_ viel besser! Steve beendete den Kuss widerstrebend, aber er musste es Bucky unbedingt sagen, er musste. Der wimmerte ein wenig, als Steve von ihm abließ.

„Das hättest du ruhig früher schon tun können, James Buchanan Barnes.“ „Oder du.“ „Oder ich.“

Eng umschlungen genossen sie die Aussicht und die Zweisamkeit.

„Sag mal, woher kennst du eigentlich diesen magischen Ort?“ Bucky räusperte sich verlegen. „Hat mir mal jemand... _gezeigt_.“ _Oh_. Dann lachte Steve leise und boxte ihm spielerisch gegen den Oberarm. „Mann!“ „Ja, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid.“ „Muss es nicht. Ist vielleicht besser, wenn wenigstens einer von uns weiß, wie...“ Steve verstummte verlegen und wurde rot. „Stevie...“, Buckys Stimme war liebevoll und zärtlich. „Hm?“, machte der Jüngere, sah ihn aber nicht an.

„Sieh mich an, Baby.“ Oh, 'Baby' klang gut, sehr gut! Steve wusste, davon würde er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht genug bekommen können. Tapfer sah er in Buckys schöne Augen. „Ich weiß, wies geht, ja, und du denkst wahrscheinlich ich bin viel... _rumgekommen_... Aber es gab da nichts von Bedeutung... _Wichtig_ warst für mich immer schon nur _du_.“ Steve schluckte, er spürte ein Prickeln hinter seinen Lidern. Tränen... Und dann küssten sie sich wieder. Erst zärtlich, dann leidenschaftlich, dann wieder etwas verhalten. _Vielleicht_... Bucky löste sich von Steve und raunte: „Ich weiß, das hier muss dich beängstigen. Du kannst jederzeit aufhören. Einfach 'Stop' sagen. Ich bin dein bester Freund und bleibe es, für immer , egal was passiert. Jederzeit, Stevie.“

Der zitterte ein wenig und presste sich fester an Bucky, flüsterte: „Ich will _nicht_ 'Stop' sagen. Ich will _nicht_ aufhören.“ Bucky keuchte leise auf und küsste ihn wieder. Steve erwiderte den Kuss so leidenschaftlich und gierig, dass Bucky Mühe hatte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Mit dem Rest seines Verstands löste er sich ein letztes Mal und hauchte: „Ich führe diese Beziehung schon zwei Jahre länger als du, Stevie. Wenn wir jetzt nicht ne Pause einlegen, kann ich es vielleicht nicht so langsam angehen, wie das angemessen...“ „Ich _will_ nicht, dass dus langsam angehst.“, unterbrach Steve ihn und presste sich wieder an Bucky In der Körpermitte pochte es bei beiden. „Ich kenn dich doch schon mein halbes Leben...“, fügte er noch hinzu. Da nahm Bucky ihn an der Hand, er dachte an die Decken und Schlafsäcke im Fond des Pick-Ups und ihm wurde etwas schwindelig.

Er zog ihn zum Wagen, warf alle Decken auf die Ladefläche und kletterte mit Steve hoch. In einem gemütlichen Nest eingebettet, schmusten sie unter dem Sternenhimmel. Als Bucky in Steves Hose langte, stockte er kurz. „Woah, Steven, _mamma mia_.“ Der gluckste zufrieden. „Erm, ja, ist nicht … klein, was?“, er versuchte zwar, bescheiden zu klingen, versagte dabei aber kläglich. Bucky kicherte. „Ich komm mir vor wie ein Zwerg.“ Das war natürlich Quatsch. Bucky war ein großer Mann und sein Penis passte ausgezeichnet zu seinem Körper, nicht _übermäßig_ groß, aber schön gewachsen wie er fand. Steve lachte leise.

„Nicht nach dem, was ich da an meinem Bein spüre, lass mal kontrollieren.“ Steve war auch zufrieden. Fühlte sich toll an in seiner Hand. Und dass Bucky langgezogen stöhnte, nachdem er wie ein Ertrinkender nach Luft geschnappt hatte, als Steve ihn zum ersten Mal berührte, berauschte ihn. Sie schmusten heftiger und Bucky rutschte bald an Steves Körper runter. Dieses appetitliche Riesenteil zog ihn magisch an. Steves erster Blowjob von einem Mann war eine Offenbarung. Wahrscheinlich, weil ein Mann einfach wusste, was sich gut anfühlte. Und Bucky, der sich an Steves Schienbein rieb, kam in seine Jeans, als Steve seinen Namen rief, während er tief in seinem Mund kam...

*

Pepper hatte mit ihren Söhnen einen vergnüglichen Samstag verbracht und Tony hatte an den diesjährigen Weihnachtsgeschenken gearbeitet. Er würde bestimmt dieses Jahr auch eines für Bucky brauchen... er freute sich darüber und hatte auch schon eine Idee!

Am nächsten Tag nach dem schicksalhaften Abend sprach Tony Steve wegen des Vorfalls mit den gefälschten Ausweisen an. Sein Vater hatte ihn nach dem Frühstück zur Seite genommen, keine Cooler-Dad-Nummer gebracht, sondern: „Steve. Ich kann dir keinen Studienplatz an der Columbia _kaufen_. Wenn du dir eine Vorstrafe einhandelst, wars das. Sei einfach vorsichtig, halt dich aus allem Ärger raus. Bitte.“ Die Dringlichkeit in Tonys Stimme rührte Steve (der eh gerade ganz weichgespült war).

„Keine Sorge, Dad, ich mach ganz sicher keinen Unsinn mehr. Es war... peinlich und es war mir eine Lehre.“ Tony versagte sich jeden Witz dazu und drückte nur kurz Steves Schulter. „Hattest du gestern einen schönen Tag, Steve?“, fragte er wie nebenbei. Steve bekam einen mehr als glasigen Blick und strahlte seinen Vater an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Den besten meines Lebens!“ Tony verkniff sich ein Lachen über diese Übertreibung. Na ja, vielleicht war es auch gar keine... „Dad... bevor Bucky nachher kommt, also, er sagt, du hast ihn zum Essen eingeladen, das hat ihn sehr gefreut übrigens, und also, bevor er kommt, möchte ich... also, äh...“ _Das ist der Junge der die schmissigsten Aufsätze der ganzen Familie schreibt?_ dachte Tony belustigt. „Ich und er, also ich und … Bucky und ich, wir...“ Steves Hautfarbe erinnerte inzwischen an ein Feuerwehrauto, Tony wartete geduldig, Steve straffte dann die Schultern, hob das Kinn ein wenig und rief: „Wir sind jetzt ein Paar!“

Tony ballte innerlich die Faust und streckte sie triumphierend gen Himmel – _Halleluja!_ Steve hatte weiter gesprochen: „...hoffe, das ist kein Problem für dich, denn das ist mir egal. Ich bin...“ _Was? Problem?_ Tony schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als müsste er Wasser aus den Ohren bekommen. „Stop, Steven.“ Der Gesichtsasudruck seines Sohnens, als der im Sprechen innehielt, war mörderisch und enttäuscht und verletzt, aber entschlossen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein Problem damit haben könnte?“ „Bucky sagt doch schon länger, dass er glaubt, du bist von ihm genervt. Hab ich dir ja erzählt. Bist du von ihm genervt?“ _Oh weh_. „Steve... Und ich habe dir schonmal gesagt, dass das ganz und gar nicht der Fall ist. Im Gegenteil: Ich freue mich, wirklich. Ihr passt ganz hervorragend zueinander, finde ich.“, er lächelte seinen Sohn an. Der lächelte zaghaft zurück.

„Ja, ncht wahr.“ „Gut. Möchtest du es deiner Mutter selbst sagen?“ „Sags ihr ruhig, wir essen schließlich nachher alle zusammen und es soll alles ganz normal und unpeinlich sein, okay?“ „Niemand hier wird etwas daran peinlich finden, das weißt du doch, oder Steve?“ Steve dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. „Wir sind ein guter Haufen, wir Starks, oder?“ Tony lachte: „Der Beste! Ich muss jetzt in die Küche. Ich hoffe, du hast gut gefrühstückt. Das Mittagessen wird schauderhaft sein.“ „Egal, ich hab keinen großen Hunger.“ Tony zwinkerte und Steve ging in die Halle, um auf Bucky zu warten und Tony ging zu seiner Frau, ihr die Neuigkeit mitteilen, die sie genauso wenig überraschen wird und ebenso freuen wie ihn selbst.

Steve wartete auf Bucky und als der endlich kam, zog er ihn ungeduldig nach oben. In seinem Zimmer schloss er sorgfältig die Tür ab und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. Bucky nahm Steve sofort in die Arme und küsste ihn. Lange... Nachdem sie sich seufzend von einander gelöst hatten, fragte Bucky: „Hast du gut geschlafen?“ „Ja, ich hab...“ Steve brach ab, er war nicht so gut in diesen Dingen. Bucky nahm seine Hand. „Ich auch, Baby, ich hab auch von dir geträumt.“ Er zog Steve mit sich zur Couch. Dort nahm er auch seine andere Hand und küsste nacheinander alle zehn Fingerspitzen. „Davon hab ich geträumt.“ Bucky drückte die Handflächen seines Freundes gegen seine Brust. Steve lehnte sich an ihn und schob ihm die Hände gleich unters Shirt. „Und ich davon...“ Er sah ihm tief in die Augen. „...und besonders davon.“ Bucky küsste Steve wieder. Der zog ihm ungeduldig das Shirt aus, sein eigenes folgte sofort danach. Steve sah Bucky an, auf seine Brust und stieß aus:

„Oh...“ Bucky zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hast du doch alles schonmal gesehen, was ist neu?“ „Ich hab mich auf das Piercing gefreut. Warum hast dus nicht drin? Man sieht nichtmal die Löcher.“, Steve klang etwas enttäuscht. Jetzt machte _Bucky_ : „Oh.“ Er erzählte Steve von dem Fake und dem Körperkleber. „Der hält aber leider nicht, wenn man zur Sache kommt. Tut mir leid, dass du enttäuscht bist.“ „Ach... Nein, bin ich nicht. Fass mich an und küss mich.“ Sein Freund tat das nur zu gern...

Bucky wurde von Steve, mit dem er jetzt endlich zusammen war, gefühlt von einem Truck überrollt, sozusagen. Steve überraschte ihn in jeder Hinsicht. Die etwas konservative und zuweilen merkwürdig prüde Art seines Freundes hatte ihn glauben machen, dass er sich viel Zeit lassen müsse, um mit ihm ganz intim zu werden. Weit gefehlt. Steves Tempo, was Beziehungen anging, über das er viel gewitzelt hatte bei Peggy und Sharon, war mit Bucky ein völlig anderes. Schnellzug tatsächlich, oder Düsenjet, nein, warum nicht gleich Mondrakete? Steve war so eiftig und begierig, die schwule Liebe zu erkunden, dass Bucky sich so verwirrend und so überwältigend schnell auf der dritten Base mit ihm befand, dass es ihn schwindelte.

Steve hatte sich schon am frühen Morgen an der Tankstelle mit Gleitmittel und Kondomen in verschiedenen Größen ausgestattet und in seinem Zimmer ging er jetzt mit viel Entschlossenheit gegen Buckys lahme Versuche, die Bremse anzuziehen, um, na ja, sich einfach ein bisschen mehr Zeit zu lassen, vor. Aber er war ja auch nur ein Mann und als Steve, schwer durch die Nase schnaufend, heftig sabbernd und ein wenig würgend und mit mehr Enthusiasmus als Raffinesse, was es sogar noch besser machte, den ersten Blowjob seines Lebens performte, war Bucky verloren.

Steve schluckte alles wie ein wahrer Champ, obwohl Bucky schwach protestiert hatte. Steve war aber stärker als er und hielt seine Hüften an Ort und Stelle eisern fest im Griff. Danach wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken in einer echt pornoreifen Geste über den Mund und sah Bucky durch seine langen Wimpern herausfordernd an. „Na?“ „Ääähhh. Steve! Ich..., du... wow.“ Steve grinste zufrieden.

„Also...“, wurde er geschäftsmäßig und kramte aus seinem Rucksack die Kondom-Päckchen und die Flasche mit dem Gleitgel hervor. „Bist du ein Top oder ein Bottom?“ Bucky blinzelte ein paar Mal und brachte dann mühsam: „Stop.“, hervor. Steve runzelte die Stirn, die wunderbare kleine Falte erschien und Bucky seufzte: „Du bist nochmal mein früher Tod.“

Steve lachte tief aus der Kehle heraus. Er war euphorisch. Er war so nervös gewesen, dass er seinen so viel erfahreneren Freund enttäuschen würde, aber Bucky schien völlig überwältigt von seinen Künsten und Steve hatte sich noch die halbe Nacht zuvor Sextipps für Schwule im Internet geholt. Er fühlte sich gut vorbereitet. Er war schon immer fleißig gewesen. „Willst du uns durch die ersten zehn Male in 20 Stunden durchpeitschen, oder was? Na ja, du warst schon immer ein Streber.“, grinste Bucky jetzt. Steve sah gleich ein bisschen beleidigt aus und die Falte war auch wieder da.

„Glätte dein Gefieder, Baby. Ich meine doch nur, wollen wir das nicht ein bisschen mehr genießen? Erster Kuss, erster Orgasmus, erster Blowjob, alles schon durch... also...ich wünsch mir das schließlich schon Jahre!“ „Warum beschwerst du dich dann?“ „Tu ich doch gar nicht!“, protestierte Bucky.

„Also haben wir jetzt Sex?“ Bucky fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Steve... wir essen in einer halben Stunde mit deinen Eltern und Peter zu Mittag.“ Das stimmte. „Willst du da wirklich im After-Sex-Look auftauchen? Also ich nicht, noch dazu reicht die Zeit gar nicht.“ Steve kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Na schön.“, rief er unwillig, „dann nach dem Essen.“ Bucky konnte ihn nur anstarren.

Sie zogen ihre Sachen wieder an, richteten ihre Haare und sahen sich dann Youtube-Videos an, bis es Zeit war, runter zu gehen. „Meine Eltern wissen Bescheid, übrigens, über uns.“ „Das ist... gut?“ „Ja, das ist gut.“ Steve nahm beim Runtergehen seine Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger. So kamen sie zum Esstisch. Mr und Mrs Stark begrüßten Bucky freundlich, Peter jauchzte vor Freude und der Kleine zog an Buckys anderer Hand, wollte, dass er neben ihm saß. Es _war_ gut.


	58. Steves erstes Mal und Outing

**Steves erstes Mal und Outing**

Beim Mittagessen fehlten Thor und Loki. Sie waren bei Nebula und Gamora zum Essen eingeladen. Beide Mädchen kochten gern und gut und da sie so oft bei den Starks eingeladen waren, wollten sie sich mal revanchieren. Tony und Pepper hatten mit Peter viel Spaß in der Küche gehabt. Der Kleine hatte begeistert Teig geknetet und zu knubbeligen Brötchen geformt. Die Gemüse-Füllung, die dafür vorgesehen war, quoll ein bisschen heraus. Der Fisch war etwas zu weich gekocht, dafür der Reis noch ein bisschen sehr körnig. Die erwachsenen Starks waren beide eine Katastrophe in der Küche. Das Kochen mit Peter war eher ein Spiel.

„Köstlich, Mrs Stark.“, sagte Bucky höflich nach ein paar Bissen. Pep lachte. „Nein, ist es nicht, aber danke für den Versuch.“ Sie sah Steve verschwörerisch an. „An deiner Stelle würd ich mir Gedanken machen. Dein Freund lügt mit sehr glatter Zunge.“ Steve grinste. „Ich hab ihn durchschaut, Mom.“ „Kunststück, bei einer so offensichtlichen Lüge.“, warf Tony ein. „Ich hab Bröschen gebackt!“, rief Peter. Bucky lächelte den Kleinen an:

„ _Die_ sind sogar _wirklich_ lecker, Peter.“ „Peter-Bröschen lecker“, sang der dann glücklich. Pepper und Tony lachten und plauderten dann mit ihrem Jüngsten. Peter plapperte über seine Brötchen und seine Spiderman-Schürze und über Daddys 'weithe Nathe' (Mehlspuren). Nach dem Essen wollten seine Eltern mit ihm spazieren gehen und Bucky bot an, mit Steve die Küche in Ordnung zu bringen. „Freundlich von dir, mein Junge und sehr mutig!“, lachte Tony, als sie zur Tür rausgingen.

Als die Küche aufgeräumt war, blitzte Steve Bucky an. „Wir haben ein Date.“ „Du bist unverbesserlich, du Punk.“ „Ein Trottel wie du kann das nicht ändern.“ „Ich will es auch nicht.“ „Gehn wir nach oben.“, keuchte Steve und zog Bucky gebieterisch hoch in sein Zimmer. Der konnte innerlich nur den Kopf schütteln. _Mann..._ Aber im Grunde war er überglücklich. Oben angekommen sagte Steve, während er den Schlüssel umdrehte:

„Meine Eltern wollen mit Peter zum Aussichtsturm, das dauert mindestens drei Stunden, hin und zurück. Thor und Loki sind nicht da. Also... Bist du ein Top oder ein Bottom?“ Die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme hätte jeden getäuscht, aber nicht Bucky. „Steven...“ „Was ist los?“, Steve war nicht entgangen, wie zögerlich und defensiv Bucky plötzlich war.

„Du musst doch Angst haben. Und das ist völlig okay. Ich hatte beim ersten Mal eine Scheißangst. Du musst hier nichts beweisen.“ Steve sah ihn sekundenlang nachdenklich an. Der innere Konflikt spiegelte sich deutlich in seinen markanten Zügen ab. „Aber... willst du mich denn nicht?“ Bucky musste lachen. „Oh, Stevie, du bist ja so... natürlich will ich dich!“

Er wurde dann wieder ernst: „Ich will dich schon so lange, aber ich weiß auch, dass das mit mir für dich neu ist und dich wahrscheinlich ängstigt und verwirrt und wir können warten, ehrlich. _Ich_ kann warten. Es kommt nicht drauf an. Was wir in kürzester Zeit schon getan haben, war überwältigend genug, fantastisch und … woah, ich finde keine Worte. Du bist die Erfüllung all meiner Träume. Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst.“

„Ich bin _nicht_ verwirrt, ich bin klarer als ich es die letzten Jahre war.“, antwortete Steve, „ich weiß, dass ich das hier, das mit uns, will. _Wirklich_ will. Aber ich habe mir … Sachen angesehen. Das sieht alles sehr … athletisch aus und … etwas … aggressiv, um ehrlich zu sein.“ Sie waren noch immer an der Tür und standen sich gegenüber. „Komm, Stevie.“, Bucky zog ihn an der Hand zu Steves Bett und sie kuschelten sich darin zusammen.

„Hast du deinen ersten Schwulenporno heute Nacht gesehen?“, fragte Bucky leise. Steve zögerte. Seine Ehrlichkeit siegte. „Nein. Das ist schon länger her.“ Bucky schwieg, ließ Steve Zeit. „Es war ein paar Tage nach deinem Geburtstag.“ Bucky holte zischend Luft. Das war sieben Monate her. Er schwieg aber weiterhin dazu. Steve sprach weiter: „Ich konnte nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken und wie leid mir getan hat, was dir zugestoßen ist mit dem Mann, der... mit dem du... also so lange Sex hattest. Und ich war neugierig. Und dann...“ Steve verstummte. Bucky sah zu ihm rüber, sie lagen Seite an Seite, Steve auf Buckys Arm. „Nimm mich richtig in deine Arme.“, hauchte Steve. Bucky zog ihn an sich und ihre Nasen berührten sich bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung. „Und dann hast du _recherchiert_.“ Steve schluckte. „Ja.“, kam es leise und irgendwie wund.

Bucky raunte: „Die meisten Pornos sind ganz furchtbar, besonders die, für die man nichts bezahlt. Es braucht schon eine Menge Zeit, den Weizen von der Spreu zu trennen, oder in dem Riesenhaufen Scheiße, den Pornographie zu bieten hat, die paar wenigen Perlen zu finden.“ „Ich hab damals an dich gedacht und mir einen runtergeholt.“, platzte Steve jetzt fest und sehr tapfer raus. Bucky erstarrte. Vor Monaten schon! Mann, war Steve ein Punk! Er rief sich sofort zur Ordnung. Seine nächsten Worte wählte er mit sehr viel Bedacht:

„Na ja, du bist eben gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, dich um mich zu sorgen, und das mit Recht! Und Pornogeräusche törnen eben an, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken deswegen.“ „Bucky... hör auf damit.“ „Was meinst du?“ „Ich war ein _Idiot._ Ich weiß _jetzt_ ganz genau, was ich da damals getan hab. Ich war geil, hab dich begehrt und als ich kam, deinen Namen geflüstert. Das machen Freunde nicht aus Besorgnis, oder? Ich hab danach mein Telefon einen Tag zurückgesetzt, um alle Spuren zu verwischen. Das zweite Mal, dass ich mir Schwulenpornos angesehen habe, war nach dem Pride Day mit dir. Seitdem tu ich es öfter. Also alles. Pornos schauen, an dich denken und es mir selbst machen.“

Bucky war kurz sprachlos, dann: „Du tust... _wirklich_?“ „Ja, waren ein paar meiner meiner besten Orgasmen, die ich mir je selbst beigebracht habe.“ _Wow_ dachte Bucky. Was war denn aus seinem Stevie über Nacht geworden? Ein Sex-Monster ohne Hemmungen? Na ja, war ja nicht schlimm... „Das erste Mal, wo ich an dich dachte, ist schon ewig her. Ich war in Montana und hab mir dabei was angesehen...“

„Was? Spucks aus, du Punk.“, rief er unwirscher, als er eigentlich wollte, aber sein ganzes Blut war gefühlt von seinem Gehirn in seinen pochenden Penis gewandert und er konnte nichts dabei tun. Steve machte sich sanft los und holte sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche, tippte kurz konzentriert darauf herum und hielt es dann Bucky unter die Nase. Das Foto von Bucky auf dem Gabelstapler bei Tesco... Der griff nach Steves Oberarmen. „Steve! Was zum Teufel! Warum hast du...?“, er verstummte.

„Ich wollte ja. Und dann ist das mit... dem Cowgirl passiert und du hast mich so gefeiert deswegen und außerdem hattest du was mit dem Typen von Tesco und dann warst du so reserviert, als die Schule wieder angefangen hat und dann waren da Sharon und Jay und später Melissa... ich...“ Bucky beendete Steves Geplapper mit einem Kuss und verfluchte sich innerlich für das schmerzhafte, vergeudete Jahr, das hinter ihnen lag. „Oh, Stevie... was hätten wir schon... wie lange könnten wir schon...“, er verstummte ergriffen. Steve sprach jetzt weiter: „Ist vielleicht besser so. Ich hab das gebraucht, um zu verstehen, was das bedeutet und du... na ja, du hast gelernt, wie es geht derweil. Haben wir jetzt endlich Sex?“

Bucky war wie vom Donner gerührt, dann fing er sich wieder: „Und was war dein bester Orgasmus mit einer anderen Person anwesend?“ Steve sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Gestern. In deinem herrlichen Mund.“ Bucky stöhnte auf. „Großer Gott, lass uns sofort Sex haben.“ „Na also.“, lachte Steve. Aber natürlich kamen sie nach der heftigen Knutscherei, die darauf folgte auf die Logistics zurück. „Top oder Bottom, Bucky?“

„Was möchtest du denn? Ich kann beides.“ „Mann, du Angeber!“, lachte Steve. „Was möchtest du?“, beharrte Bucky. Steve dachte kurz nach, der Bottom wurde meist ziemlich derb durchgevögelt in den Pornos, aber er sagte tapfer: „Na ja, in den Foren hab ich gelesen, dass es ratsam ist, wenn der Erfahrenere beim ersten Mal toppt. Das bist dann du.“ Bucky war insgeheim sehr erleichtert. Dieser überraschende, überwältigend superforsche Steve mit dem Riesenschwanz, eifrig und in Höchstgeschwindigkeit wäre ein beängstigender Top. Er sagte natürlich nichts davon laut. „Hast du Angst?“ „Ein bisschen... aber ich vertrau dir, du nimmst sie mir bestimmt.“

Bucky dachte an sein erstes Mal, mit Jay ( _dem City-Planner)_. Der hatte ihn auch gefragt, ob er Angst hatte. Bucky war nicht ehrlich gewesen, war sich aber inzwischen nicht mehr sicher, ob das den Scheißkerl überhaupt gekümmert hätte. Der hatte ihn die ersten Male in einer solchen „No-Pain-No-Gain“-Manier genommen, dass Bucky schon beinahe versucht gewesen war, einem Mönchs-Orden beizutreten. Aber dann konnte er sich endlich besser entspannen – dank der Poppers, die sein Freund ihm besorgte und fand Gefallen an der Sache. Steve sollte auf jeden Fall schon beim ersten Mal Gefallen dran finden und Bucky wappnete sich, lange, wenn nötig Stunden, Geduld zu beweisen und fing an, Steve seine Sachen auszuziehen, langsam, mit vielen Küssen und Streicheleinheiten.

Seine eigenen Kleider fielen parallel. Und dann wurde sein lang gehegter größter Traum endlich wahr. Als Steve vor ihm lag, behutsam und geduldig und mit aller Raffinesse vorbereitet und voller Verlangen, er war schon mehrmals kurz vorm Orgasmus gewesen, da wisperte Bucky ihm ins Ohr. „Das wird jetzt trotzdem, obwohl ich mir alle Mühe gegeben habe, erstmal unangenehm, es wird ungewohnt sein und sich fremd anfühlen. Es wird brennen, vielleicht weh tun und du wirst dich fühlen, als wäre was ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung da unten... Aber: Das wird nur kurz sein, du gewöhnst dich dran, wenn du still hältst, ich werd das auch tun. Und dann, dann...“, Buckys Stimme versagte.

„Tu es.“, flüsterte Steve heiser. Bucky keuchte und schob sich langsam in die heiße Enge. Steve schnappte nach Luft, sein Körper spannte sich der ganzen Länge nach an. „Entspann dich, Baby, atme.“ Steve gehorchte, sein Atem war flach, aber nicht hektisch. „Du machts das so gut, Baby...weiter so.“, murmelte Bucky. Er gab Steve jeden Zentimeter kurz Zeit, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen und der hielt jedes Mal die Luft an, bis Bucky ihn erinnerte, zu atmen.

Steves heißer Atem an seinem Ohr, seine krallenden Finger in seinen Oberamen, seine Beine, die sich um seine Hüften schlangen und das geliebte in höchster Konzentration verzogenene Gesicht unter ihm brachten Bucky beinahe um seinen Verstand, aber er zwang sich zu eiserner Disziplin. Wollte das hier auf keinen Fall verderben und als er merkte, wie Steves Atem langgezogen aus seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen kam, als er den besonderen Punkt, den er mit den Fingern vorher gemieden hatte, weil er sich diese Überraschung hatte aufheben wollte, in ihm erreichte, wie er leise seufzte, die Muskeln in seinem ganzen Körper plötzlich weicher wurden, wusste er, er hatte das schlimmste überstanden.

„Baby, alles okay bei dir?“, fragte er trotzdem. „Mach das nochmal.“, keuchte Steve zur Antwort. Behutsam zielte Bucky ein zweites Mal auf das Nervenbündel in Steves Körper. Presste sich diesmal ein wenig fester dagegen. „Oooh mein Gooott.... _Fuck_!“, stöhnte Steve und wurde unter Bucky ganz knochenlos. Endlich... Bucky bewegte sich vorsichtig in ihm und musste alle Beherrschug aufbringen, nicht völlig hemmungslos loszustoßen. Er wollte das hier doch schon so lange!

„Mehr...“, keuchte Steve jetzt. „Bitte, Bucky... _mehr_!“ _Oh_. Mit Buckys Beherrschung war es vorbei und er zog sich ein Stück zurück und stieß dann kraftvoll in Steve. Der stöhnte laut auf und seine Finger griffen wieder zu, fester noch als zuvor. „Ja, so, genau da, mach _das_... ja, Bucky... _fick mich_.“ Bucky riss die Augen auf und presste zwischen schmerzhaft zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Wenn du weiter so schmutzig redest, vergess ich mich.“ Steves Augen öffneten sich, sein Blick war wild und fordernd.

„ _Gut_. Vergiss dich. Fick mich, bis ich nicht mehr weiß, wie ich heiße.“ Bucky wurde kurz fast schwarz vor Augen und er fügte sich willig. _Bossy Bottom_ , dachte er kurz noch im schwindelerregenden Gefühlschaos und legte los...

„Gütiger Himmel. Jesus, Maria und Joseph... Steve!“, das war viel später. Sie lagen mit ineinander verschlungenen Fingern nebeneinander. „So in etwa.“, antwortete Steve träge. „Das war besser als...“ „...erwartet?“ „Besser als jemals zuvor!“, Bucky klang ganz verstrahlt. „Oh, Bucky.“ Es stimmte. Bucky war im siebten Himmel und Steves zufriedenes kleines Lachen sendete schon wieder sein ganzes Blut in seine Körpermitte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, sah Steve ins Gesicht.

„Ist es zu früh, wenn ich...“ „Nein!“, rief Steve. „Es ist eher zu spät, viel zu spät. Ich liebe dich auch.“ Bucky verbarg sein Gesicht in Steves Halsbeuge. Der wusste, dass er dort heimlich und stumm ein bisschen weinte, sagte aber nichts dazu, er empfand selbst genauso. Ganz genauso... „Ich liebe dich über alles...Stevie...schon so lange.“, flüsterte Bucky eine ganze Weile später an Steves Hals.

Der nahm ihn einfach wortlos in die Arme und sie schlummerten eng umschlungen ein. Als sie zwei Stunden später wieder aufwachten, fragte Steve: „Warum hast du nie was gesagt, mich nie angemacht?“ Bucky schnaubte: „Ich wollte nicht der gruselige Schwule sein, vor dem seine Freunde alle Angst in der Umkleide kriegen.“ „Bucky... Was du immer über den Mann gesagt hast, in den du unglücklich verliebt bist, also der, den du nicht haben kannst...“

„Dieser Mann warst _du_ , Steven, immer schon du.“, unterbrach ihn sein Freund. Steve starrte ihn voller Verwunderung an. „Ehrlich?“ „Ja, ehrlich, was dachtest du denn? Ach, sag nichts, ich glaub, ich wills nicht hören.“ Steve kicherte. „Okay...“

(Halloween)

In der ersten Woche behielten sie ihre Beziehung noch für sich. Bucky hatte nur Shuri davon geschrieben, die war aber so sicher wie Fort Knox. Jeden Tag rasten sie nach der Schule zu Steve und verbrachten den Nachmittag in glücklicher Zweisamkeit. Bucky hatte sich sogar vom SI-Praktikum Urlaub genommen. Sie würden sich in der Schule am Freitag auf der Halloween-Party outen, und zwar mit einem Paar-Kostüm, dass keinen Raum für Zweifel ließ. Sie zermarterten sich jeden Tag die Köpfe, wenn sie nach dem Sex engumschlungen in Steves Bett lagen.

„Quarterback und Cheerleader?“ „Willst du wirklich ein Cheerleader-Kostüm anziehen?“, rümpfte Steve die Nase. „Die für Männer sehen gar nicht schlecht aus!“ „Ich möcht kein Football-Kostüm.“ „Was würde dir gefallen?“ „Cop und Bankräuber?“ „Sexy Cop?“, schmunzelte Bucky. „Mit sexy Bankräuber und Handschellen.“, grinste Steve zurück. „Nee, lieber nicht. Am Ende verlieren wir den Schlüssel und ich kann dich doch in der Schule nicht aufs Klo begleiten!“ „Nicht? Schade.“, kicherte Steve. Bucky knuffte ihn, Steve knuffte zurück und das Thema Kostüm war schnell vergessen...

Am nächsten Tag meinte Steve: „Passt was zu deinem sensationellen Hutmacher-Kostüm?“ „Hmm, ich hab auch schon dran gedacht, für das weiße Kaninchen hab ich schon tolle Kostüm-Ideen gesehen, aber das ist nicht gerade ein Paar-Kostüm.“ „Alexander der Große und sein Liebhaber?“ „Die Griechen haben sozusagen die Homosexualität erfunden. Passend.“ „Aber nicht jeder akzeptiert die beiden als echtes Paar.“ „Gib mir mal das StarkPad.“ Steve angelte es vom Nachttisch, Bucky surfte in der Medienbibliothek und startete einen Film.

„Weil wir gerade von Griechen reden.“ Herkules. Buckys Lieblings-Disney-'Prinz'. Er fand sogar den kleinen, dünnen süß. Genau wie es bei Steve gewesen war, _genau wie bei Steve._.. und er begann eine Idee zu entwickeln. Und als er am nächsten Tag Steve ein tolles Herkules-Kostüm zeigte, das er im Internet aufgestöbert hatte, sah der ihn zweifelnd an. „Was? Du hast doch gute Beine! Du kannst das tragen!“, lachte Bucky.

„Willst du dich als Disney-Prinzessin verkleiden? Wirklich?“ „Quatsch! Das sind Griechen. Ich werde natürlich der Liebhaber des sexy Halbgotts sein. Lass dich überraschen.“ Steve gab nach und sie bestellten ihm das Kostüm. Bucky würde seins selbst machen müssen, aber darin war er ziemlich gut...

Bucky bestand darauf, ihn erst auf dem Ball zu treffen, also genaugenommen in den Katakomben unter der Aula, zu denen Bucky wegen des Impro-Theaters Schlüssel hatte. Steve war eine Viertelstunde vor Beginn der Feier in der Schule und ging runter, wo er wusste, dass Bucky mit dem Herkuleskostüm und was auch immer er selbst tragen würde, auf ihn wartete. Er klopfte das vereinbarte Zeichen an die Tür und Bucky machte ihm auf. Steve war sprachlos. Bucky hatte eine grandiose männliche Version der Megara aus dem Disney-Film hinbekommen und sah einfach toll aus. Sie küssten sich ein paar Minuten, dann wurde es aber Zeit, Steve zu verkleiden. Da die Katakomben natürlich über eine Garderobe verfügten, bewunderten sie ihr Werk im Spiegel.

„Wir...wow.“, war Steve wenig eloquent. „Ja, wir sind ein tolles Paar!“, flüsterte Bucky zurück, „komm, lass uns jetzt für einen Haufen Tratsch sorgen!“, seine Augen glitzerten schelmisch. Steve lachte, nur ein klein wenig nervös... Es ging wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Junior und Senior: Steven Stark und Bucky Barnes waren im Paarkostüm gekommen, gingen Hand-in-Hand!

Und wie viele sich damit brüsteten, es schon lange gewusst zu haben! Und wie sich noch mehr an die Theater-Szene von vor dem Spring Break erinnerten und wieder darüber sprachen. Steve plötzlich als romantischen Helden sahen, im verzweifelten Versuch, sich seiner großen Liebe zu offenbaren. Und Bucky Barnes, der nie mit jemandem gesehen worden war, außer einer merkwürdigen, blutleeren Miteinander-Gehen-Sache von wenigen Wochen im Sophomore Jahr. Der so umschwärmt war und trotzdem immer so einsam und für sich geblieben war. Jetzt glaubte jeder genau zu wissen, warum. Er hatte sich schon immer nach seinem besten Freund gesehnt! Alle lagen gleichzeitig so richtig und falsch, es war geradezu verrückt!

Die ersten, mit denen sie wirklich sprachen, waren Sam und Sharon, FBI-Agenten Mulder und Scully für den Abend. „Ihr beide wisst, wie man einen großen Auftritt auf ner Party hinlegt, was?“, lachte Sharon. Sam brummte: „Also, das überrascht mich jetzt nicht so sehr wie es vielleicht sollte, aber ich muss trotzdem fragen: Das ist kein verrückter Streich von euch, oder?“ Bucky und Steve lachten erst ihn an, dann einander und küssten sich unmissverständlich und fest auf den Mund, wenn auch der Highschool angemessen relativ züchtig.

„Okaaaay.“, das reicht, sagte Sam trocken. „Ist das alles, was du dazu sagen willst?“, fragte Steve, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt. Sam stutzte kurz, dann: „Also, ich will ja nur noch eins wissen: Ihr selbst seid bestimmt nicht so überrascht wie die ganze Oberstufe, oder? Wann habt ihr es denn gemerkt?“ „Vor Jahren.“, sagte Bucky ernst und Steve seufzte gleichzeitig: „Viel zu spät.“ „Ich liebe klare Antworten.“, schüttelte Sam den Kopf und Sharon schloss beide in die Arme: „Ich freu mich, macht das Beste draus.“

Bucky und Steve gingen dann tanzen, man woote ihnen, manche pfiffen, aber gutmütig. Die Sanctuary High war ein Ort der hohen Bildung, hier war man aufgeklärt. Pauline war auch auf der Tanzfläche, in einem atemberaubenden Kleopatra-Kostüm, begleitet von einem sein Glück kaum fassenden Kyle in dem in diesem Jahr unvermeidlichen und mehrfach vorhandenem Joker-Outfit, es gab allerdings beinahe ebensoviele Pennywise-Kostüme auf dem Ball. Die Französin begrüßte Steve mit den für sie typischen, aber völlig unbedeutenden vier Luft-Wangenküssen, dann wandte sie sich Bucky zu und lächelte:

„Du 'ast misch also völlig umsonst ge'asst. Siehst du?“ Bucky musste lachen, allerdings etwas gezwungen. Und als er dann auch die vier Fake-Küsschen bekommen sollte, schüttelte er beinahe unmerklich den Kopf, sie hielt inne, stand aber schon sehr nahe. Er flüsterte: „Ganz so umsonst ja nicht. Du warst ein Miststück.“ „Und du ein würdiger, aber unschlagbarer Gegner, gratuliere.“

Nach einer Runde tanzen suchten sie nach T'Challa und Shuri. Letzterer war als Sophomore erlaubt, die Party zu besuchen, weil ein Oberstufenschüler sie eingeladen hatte; ihr Bruder. Beide waren zwar etwas unoriginell, aber sehr auffallend in ihren Wakanda-Gewändern gekommen. Shuri bückte sich mit dramatischer Geste und hob gespielt etwas auf und hielt Steve einen eingebildeten Gegenstand hin. Der sah sie verwirrt an. „Ist nur der sprichwörtliche Groschen, der endlich gefallen ist. Bringt vielleicht Glück.“, dann nahm sie Bucky in die Arme und drückte ihn.

„Du kannst mich echt nicht die einzige Prinzessin sein lassen, was?“, flüsterte sie. „Ich will ja nur seine sein...“, raunte er zurück. T'Challa lächelte Steve an: „Großartig. Ich glaube, das ist das Richtige.“ „Ist es ganz bestimmt.“, antwortete Steve fest. Sie gingen alle zum Buffet hinüber. Steve und Bucky mit ineinander verschränkten Fingern folgten viele Blicke und überall, wo sie vorbeikamen, wurde getuschelt.

Bucky entdeckte Peggy und Daniel (Bonnie und Clyde) ein Stück weg eher am Rande des Geschehens und sagte: „Geht schon vor, ich sag schnell Peggy hallo.“ Dass Peggy Carter und Bucky jetzt in einer Mathe-Lerngruppe zusammen arbeiteten, irrtierte Steve immer noch ein wenig, aber er widersprach nicht.

„Hey! Tolle Kostüme!“, begrüßte er die beiden. „Na, gegen euch kann ja keiner anstinken heut. Von den Disney-Paaren seid ihr mit Abstand das originellste.“, lachte Peggy. „Obwohl Ryan und Janet als Arielle und Erik auch super aussehen, das musst du zugeben.“, grinste Daniel. Janet aus Buckys Dramakurs hatte sehr kurzes schwarzes Haar und war sehr sportlich, sie war Erik und ihr sagenhaft humorvoller Freund Ryan die schauderhafteste Meerjungfrau aller Zeiten, mit Menschenbeinen und Fischkopf, auf dem die ikonische Arielle-Perrücke thronte. „Aber wenigstens sind sie schön gruselig. Wir sind nur kitschig.“, seufzte Bucky.

„Aber so passend. Während Herkules für Megara sterblich wurde, wurde Steve für dich...“, Peggys Lachen verstummte, sie wurde rot. „Ich hätte fast was sehr Dämliches gesagt.“ „Hast du aber nicht, schon okay.“ „Ich hab vorhin nen Spruch auf der Mädchentoilette gelesen, der war noch nicht trocken, so frisch war der: 'Versteckt eure Boyfriends vor Bucky Barnes, der macht sie schwul'. Es tut mir leid.“ „Na, dann weiß ich jetzt wenigstens warum ich die einzige Prinzessin auf der Party bin, die kein Mann anspricht. Die sind alle gut versteckt.“, scherzte Bucky halbherzig. „Na ja, brauchst ja keinen mehr, oder?“ „Nein...“, er sah verträumt über die Menge hinweg, Steve überragte die meisten. „Es ist perfekt so.“

„Perfekt ist es, wenn du Mathe endlich kapierst, vergiss das nicht. Du hast Ziele.“, sagte Peggy streng. „Sie ist der Brüller auf Partys.“, witzelte Bucky in Daniels Richtung. „Sie hat aber Recht.“, sagte der nur trocken. „Oh, ich sehe, ihr seid das zweite Traumpaar des Abends. Sehe euch noch!“, damit kämpfte Bucky sich durch die Menge zurück zu Steve und ihren Freunden. Sie nahmen sich ein paar gruselige Snacks vom Buffet und stellten sich an den Rand der Tanzfläche, um die verschiedenen Kostüme zu bewundern.

„Ich hab noch nie vorher deine Beine gesehen.“, sagte Shuri unvermittelt zu Bucky. Der sah sie verwirrt an, dann an sich runter, dann wieder zu ihr.“ „Nein?“ „Nein.“ „Und was mach ich jetzt mit der Information?“ „Bucky trägt unter 40 Grad keine kurzen Hosen. Er denkt, die machen seine Beine kürzer, optisch. Als könnte irgendwas diese endlos langen Beine kürzer erscheinen lassen.“ „Verstehe...“, sagte sie gedehnt, „ich wunder mich, dass du überhaupt irgendwo anders hinschauen kannst, Steven.“ „Schwester...“ „Was? Ernsthaft! Schau sie dir an!“ „Du bist 15.“ „Und das disqualifiziert mich für die Unterscheidung von hübschen und hässlichen Beinen, oder was?“

Während Bucky sich über das liebevolle Gezanke der Geschwister amüsierte, mehr als ein wenig zufrieden mit dem Kompliment über seine Beine übrigens, ließ Steve seinen Blick über das Objekt der Diskussion wandern und es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nichtmal wusste, was Bucky unter der Tunika anhatte. Dieser war da im Vorteil, er hatte Steve schließlich in sein Herkules-Kostüm rein geholfen, inklusive der eng anliegenden Retro-Boxers aus stabilem Stoff, die er über seinen Unterhosen trug. Ihm wurde plötzlich ganz warm.

„Ich würd gern mal an die frische Luft, gehst du mit, Bucky?“ Shuri sah ihn spöttisch an: „Es ist fast November und ihr trägt kleinere Kleidchen als die Spice Girls ihrerzeit. Aber holt euch ruhig ne Lungenentzündung für ne Knutscherei.“ Bucky grinste, T'Challa schüttelte den Kopf und Steve wurde rot. Bucky raunte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich hab doch den Schlüssel für unten, da ist auch nicht so warm wie hier.“ „Tsas. Flüstern ist unfein. Da sagst du nichts zu, Bruder?“ „Für die beiden bin ich ja auch nicht verantwortlich.“ Bevor sie miterleben mussten, wie Shuri dafür ihren großen Bruder zusammenfaltete, entschuldigten sie sich hastig und eilten hinter die Kulissen, die Treppe zu den Katakomben runter und in die Garderobe.

„Na, die Luft hier besser, Baby?“, neckte Bucky seinen Halbgott. „Du hast wirklich hübsche Beine. Endlos lang und gut geformt.“ „Findest du?“, es klang ganz und gar nicht unsicher. Er wusste, dass er gute Beine hatte. „Weiß noch nicht endgültig. Müsste sie mal ein bisschen anfassen, um das abschließend beurteilen zu können.“, grinste Steve und machte ein/zwei Schritte auf Bucky zu, schob ihm, als er direkt vor ihm stand ein Bein zwischen seine und ging ein wenig in die Hocke. Er legte eine große warme Hand um den linken Oberschenkel und zog das Bein hoch. Wie automatisch schlang es sich um seine Hüfte, der Stoff seines lila Gewands rutschte in Buckys Leiste. Und Steves streichelte den ganzen Oberschenkel auf und ab, massierte die langen, festen Muskeln sanft, die weichen Härchen kribbelten an seinen Fingerspitzen...

„Gefällt dir, was du spürst?“, flüsterte Bucky verführerisch. Der hatte seine Hände für besseren Halt in Steves Nacken verschränkt, lehnte seinen Oberkörper langsam nach hinten, was seinen Hüftknochen in Steves Schritt presste. Der stöhnte unterdrückt auf, seine Hand fuhr mit einem Ruck bis ganz nach oben, unter den lila Stoff und traf immer noch nur auf warme, weiche, nackte Haut. Solche Retro-Boxers wie er trug Bucky keinesfalls.

„Was wird das, Bucky Barnes? Willst du mich hier verführen?“, schnurrte er, seine Hand hielt inne, obwohl er vor Neugier brannte. „Könnte ich denn?“, hauchte Bucky zurück. „In Sekunden!“, stieß Steve hervor und seine Hand erkundete weiter, wie selbstständig. Und als er den offenbar knappsten Slip im 80er-Speedo-Style fand, stöhnte er auf. „Das sind... die unanständigsten Unterhosen, die man sich vorstellen kann.“ „Gefällts dir?“ „Oh ja.“, und Steve zwängte seine Finger unter den engen Saum des Slips, grub sie in Buckys Pobacke. Dem gab augenblicklich sein Standbein nach. Er schwankte und Steve schlang schnell seinen freien Arm um seine Taille, presste ihn an sich und bugsierte sie beide zum Garderobentisch.

Dort kämpften sie kurz mit der Logistik, aber dann saß Bucky auf der Tischkante, beide Beine um Steve geschlungen und dessen große Hände umfassten seine Hüften, striffen streichelnd immer wieder den Saum der winzigen Unterhose. Buckys Kopf war nach hinten in den Nacken gefallen und er keuchte, während Steve seinen Hals küsste und leckte und Bucky Steves Haare durchwühlte, an ihnen zog und zerrte. „Wer verführt hier wen?“, flüsterte Bucky heiser. Steves Lachen an seiner Kehle ließ sein Becken wie von selbst nach vorn rucken und dann presste sich ein harter Penis an einen andern ebensolchen. „Küss mich...“ Steve gehorchte, rieb sich rhythmisch an seinem Freund. „Ich kann das nicht lang, ohne...“ „Ich weiß, ich auch nicht...“ Sie hörten aber trotzdem nicht auf. Und das Unvermeidliche geschah: Ihre Kostüme waren ruiniert.

Eine Weile später begutachteten sie den Schaden. Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hier ist ne Garderobe. Da ist ein Waschbecken und es gibt auch einen Fön. Beheben wir das Schlimmste.“ „Das Schlimmste ist deine After-Sex-frisur!“, rief Steve lachend. Bucky sah in den Spiegel. „Jetzt bin ich der perfekt kostümierte griechische Liebhaber. Du siehst aber auch nicht sehr jungfräulich aus.“ Steve lachte bei seinem Anblick im Spiegel. „Wie frisch nach nem Kampf.“ „Im Bett.“ „Ja, stimmt wohl.“ Bucky wusch schon die Flecken aus seinem Gewand, während sie herum frotzelten. Es dauerte fast 20 Minuten, bis ihre Kostüme wieder sauber und trocken sowie ihre Haare einigermaßen in Form gebracht waren.

„Zurück ins Gefecht?“ „Los geht’s!“ Auf dem Weg nach oben stieß Bucky Steve den Ellenbogen in die Seite: „Und? Wie findest du jetzt meine Beine?“ Steve gluckste in sich hinein. „Deine Beine sind ne nationale Gefahr, Bucky.“ Der grinste wie ein Idiot die nächsten Minuten... „Alter... und Alter.“, Sam war der erste, den sie wieder trafen. Der sah von einem zum andern: „Wir sind hier in der Schule!“ Steve und Bucky sahen sich an und prusteten los. „Soll ich dir und Sharon meinen Garderoben-Schlüssel für die Katakomben leihen?“, grinste Bucky. Sam fiel die Kinnlade runter...


	59. Winterball

**Winterball**

Weihnachten kam rasend schnell. Am vorletzten Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien stand das Trimester-Highlight an: Der Winterball jür die Junior und Senior. Am Tag darauf hatten beide Stufen keinen Unterricht mehr, sie hatten sich lediglich um zehn Uhr in der Aula einzufinden, um ihre Zeugnisse und Prüfungsergebnisse abzuholen.

Der Eventplanning-Kurs der Senior hatte dem Ball das Motto _Misfit Toys Masquerade_ verpasst und der Kurs hatte zwei Wochen lang, nämlich seit der Weihnachtsfeier jede Stunde in den Ateliers verbracht, um die Dekorationen herzustellen. Gigantische Buchstabenbauklötze, riesige Modellautos aus Pappe, beinahe mannsgroße Bälle aus Kükendraht wurden mit Pappmache überzogen und wie Wasserbälle bemalt. Dennis und Bucky bauten eine lebensgroße Box für die Erinnerungsfotos, die aussah wie eine Barbie-Schachtel.

Auf der Einladung wurden alle Schüler gebeten, sich entweder als ein Charakter aus der Rudolph-Geschichte zu verkleiden, oder, wer darauf keine Lust hatte, sollte seine Garderobe auf sein Lieblingsspielzeug farblich abstimmen und ein Accessoire der Figur tragen. Kulissen für die Dekoration wurden bemalt mit Spielzeugen wie Puppenhaus, Feuerwehrauto und Teddys. Alle Kursteilnehmer brachten Spielzeug aus ihrer Kindheit mit, das sie noch zuhause fanden und nicht mehr brauchten, für die Tischdekorationen, alles würde hinterher an die Kinder-Wohlfahrt gehen, für die auch die diesjährigen Einnahmen gespendet wurden.

Für die Krönung des Kings und der Queen bastelten sie Kronen nach den Vorbildern vom Rudolph-Film. Außerdem hatten sich alle Kursteilnehmer in Charakter-Kostümen der Story gegenseitig fotografiert und Plakate davon anfertigen lassen. Bucky war in einem recht engen plüschigen Onesie als Rudolph verkleidet und stand halb mit dem Rücken zur Kamera. Der Wedel, der als püscheliges Schwänzchen diente, sah sehr keck aus. Er blickte über die Schulter in die Kamera und zwinkerte lustig über einer LED-beleuchteten runden roten Plastiknase. Er sah sehr süß und sexy aus. In dieser Aufmachung wollte er auch zum Ball. Steve würde als Zinnsoldat verkleidet kommen, prächtig in Rot, Blau und Weiß, die Uniform im Stil des Klassikers aus dem Märchen 'Der standhafte kleine Zinnsoldat' komplett mit hohen schwarzen Stiefeln aber natürlich auf zwei gesunden Beinen.

Bucky war seit Wochen bester Laune, sprudelte geradezu über vor Aufregung, war charmant, liebenswürdig, lustig und voller ansteckender Festtagslaune. Seine Augen strahlten wie Sterne, seine Lippen lächelten ständig und er war zum beliebtesten Schüler der Sanctuary High geworden, mit Abstand. Er hatte die besten Aussichten, Ballkönig zu werden, davon waren viele überzeugt. Pauline Beauregard war ein paar Tage vor den Ferien schon beurlaubt worden, um mit ihrer Familie in Paris zur Weihnachtsfeier des Parlaments gehen zu können. Es war fraglich, ob sie danach nach New York zurückkehren würde. Bucky wäre im Falle nicht im geringsten betrübt.

Das machte die Wahl zur Ballkönigin allerdings spannend: Als im Rennen wurden Jane Foster, jetzt in der Junior und Schulsprecherin; Peggy Carter, die zusammen mit Daniel Sousa, ihrem Freund Organisatorin zahlreicher Clubs war und vorderste Feministin der Sanctuary High, sowie Anne DeLaney, die erste Cheerleaderin des Football-Teams, gehandelt. Bucky war das alles völlig egal. Nichts zählte mehr wirklich außer Steve und dann noch Steve und wieder Steve und immer Steve. Er schwebte auf einer zuckerwattesüßen Decke aus rosa Wolken. Alles in seinem Leben war so viel besser jetzt, so strahlend schön und glitzernd und einmalig und... _hach_... Aber: wirklich alles? Alles.

Außer seinen Noten... Buckys Kopf war eine Blase geworden voller Sternchen, Feenstaub und Regenbogenfunkeln und Zärtlichkeit und Glückseligkeit und Sex, Sex, Sex... Steve ging es nicht anders, aber dessen Noten waren nicht so zukunftsbestimmend wie Buckys. Der schob das Problem erstmal weit nach hinten und dachte immer, wenn er wieder eine eher nur durchschnitttliche Zensur erhielt, an Steve und das Steve alles war, was zählte. Einer der häufigsten und herrlichsten und dämlichsten Fehler, die Jugendliche, wenn sie die erste große Liebe erlebten immer wieder machten.

Peggy hielt Bucky so manche flammende Standpauke, ohne Erfolg. Peggy appellierte sogar einmal an Steve, der solle zusehen, das sein Sweetheart sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlor. Steve, der ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, versuchte sein Glück, aber Bucky lachte und küsste und streichelte Steves lahme Ermahnungen immer weg, sah ihn dabei so verliebt an, als hätte er persönlich den Mond und die Sterne an den Himmel gehängt, so dass er seine guten Vorsätze schnell wieder vergaß.

Der Abend des Winter-Balls war da und Rentier-Bucky holte Zinnsoldat-Steve zuhause ab, steckte ihm eine einzelne rote Rose an die Uniform, sich selbst band er die gleiche rote Rose an die Rentierhörner, die er trug, kunstvoll in die sorgfältig gefönten Haare gesteckt. „Hi, Ball-Date!“, raunte er. Steve lächelte und sagte: „Ich geh mit dem hübschesten Jungen der Schule zum Ball, _yay_!“ Bucky strahlte ihn an.

Tony und Pepper machten mit leuchtenden Augen Dutzende Fotos. Natürlich war Steve im Junior-Jahr auch zu allen Schulbällen gegangen, mit Sharon, und zur Prom, zu der diese natürlich mit Sam gegangen war, mit Alicia Hedgewick, einen netten Mädchen aus seinem Englisch-Kurs, deren Freund in Florida studierte und nicht kommen konnte. Natürlich hatte Steve die Mädchen immer zuhause abgeholt und es gab nur Bilder von ihm allein oder die, die ihm die Mädchen später schickten. Bucky war im Junior-Jahr nur zur Prom gegangen, mit Shuri.

Steve und Bucky posierten bestens gelaunt und ein wenig albern für die Bilder. Tony und Pepper fanden jedes davon wunderschön und mit Herzchenaugen fuhren die beiden Verliebten zum Ballsaal einer Tanzschule, der für das Event gemietet worden war. Alles sah großartig aus im Spielzeug-Land, das Buckys Kurs geschaffen hatte. Steve platze fast vor Stolz, er war mit dem Jungen zusammen hier, dessen Rentier-Plakat das meistfotografierte Dekostück des Abends werden sollte. Sie standen gerade davor und Steve flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Das Schwänzchen ist ganz schön kess.“, und kniff ihm in selbiges, nicht ohne seinen Po kurz zu streicheln. „Steve...“, grinste Bucky ihn schemlisch an. „Hier hab ich keinen Garderobenschlüssel.“ „Schade.“

„Hey Kinder, lasst euch mal lieber _stören_. Ich habe das Gefühl, dieser Zinnsoldat hier ist gar nicht so standhaft, wie er vorgibt.“ Sharon lachte hell über Sams Witz. Beide waren sehr süß angezogen mit zueinander passenden Elfenkostümen. „Großartig seht ihr aus! Machen wir ein Bild!“, rief Bucky und fragte ein Junior-Mädchen, dass gerade das Plakat ansah, ob sie so nett war, sie zu fotografieren. Angesichts des Live-Bucky-Rentiers mit den strahlenden Augen und dem breiten Lächeln, kicherte sie ein bisschen, errötete und machte mit Buckys Telefon ein paar Fotos. „Sind Hoheits schon da? Bin gespannt, was sie anhaben!“ „Wir haben sie noch nicht gesehen.“

Zu Viert schlenderten sie durch den Ballsaal, wo Steve, Sam und Sharon die tolle Deko bewunderten. Alle fotografierten einander in verschiedenen Zusammenstellungen in der Barbie-Schachtel, dann gingen sie zum Büffet. Dort trafen sie Peggy und Daniel, sie waren als Thin Santa und Mrs Claus gekommen. Auch ihre Kostüme lobte Bucky ausgiebig. Er hatte die Idee für das Motto der Nacht gehabt und freute sich über jedes Kostüm aus 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer & the Island of Misfit Toys'.

Natürlich hatten nicht alle Schüler Lust gehabt, sich zu verkleiden, aber jeder hielt sich trotzdem an die Kleiderordnung mit dem übergeordneten Thema „Spielzeug.“ und trug wenigstens ein Accessoire. Mit ihren Tellern suchten sie sich einen Tisch und da entdeckte Shuri sie und kam mit ihrem Bruder zu ihnen. T'Challa war der Toy Taker und sah regelrecht finster aus und Shuri hatte sich als die Zahnfee verkleidet. Alle bewunderten sich gegenseitig. „Haltet uns Plätze frei, wir holen was zu essen!“ Im Hintergrund spielte die Band noch leise und unaufdringlich weihnachtliche Melodien, der eigentliche Tanz sollte um 19.30h eröffnet werden.

Während dem Essen behielt Bucky den Live-Feed des Darstellende-Künste-Kurs' im Auge. Zahlreiche begeisterte Kritiken kamen beinahe ununterbrochen herein. Er lächelte zufrieden, der Ball war jetzt schon ein Erfolg. Einnahmen für die Wohlfahrt generierten sie ebenfalls: Den Tanz zu eröffnen war eine heißbegehrte Angelegenheit unter den meisten Schülern. Man konnte diese 'Ehre' ersteigern, dafür zahlte man eine Grundgebühr von 100 Dollar, um sich auf dem Server zu registrieren und gab dann ein Gebot ab, natürlich ohne zu wissen, wie hoch das derzeit höchste Gebot war. Bis 19.20h konnte man bieten.

Steve sah Bucky über die Schulter, es waren schon über 70 Registrierungen eingegangen. Er holte sein Telefon raus und öffnete den Server. Bucky 'erwischte' ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig und hielt seine Hand über den Bildschirm. „Nein, Steve, lass das. Wir haben noch nie formell zusammen getanzt. Ich hab sowieso schon ewig nicht mehr formell getanzt und will nicht vor allen über meine oder deine großen Füße stolpern. Außerdem ist es ein wenig dreist aus dem Eröffnungstanz nen Schwengel-Walzer zu machen. Lass da mal lieber all den Mädels ihren Spaß, okay?“

Steve lachte über den Schwengel-Walzer und war nur ein bisschen enttäuscht. Bucky hatte ja recht. Aber mit ihm tanzen würde er später auf jeden Fall! Weitere Spenden generierten die Barbie-Schachtel-Fotos sowie die Dekorationen die zum Verkauf standen. Buckys Plakat war schon 'verkauft' und würde wie alle anderen nach dem Ball abgehängt werden und seinem neuen rechtmäßigen Besitzer übergeben.

Wer die verschiedenen Gegenstände kaufte, darüber blieb der Server des Kurses bis zum Schluss verschwiegen. Die Barbie-Box für den stolzen Preis von 300 Dollar war auch schon weg, sowie das Riesensparschwein Peggy, the Piggy Bank und ein paar der Buchstaben-Bauklötze und Wasserbälle. Es kam heute Abend ein ganz erkleckliches Sümmchen zusammen, überschlug Bucky zufrieden im Kopf.

Die Aufregung stieg und als um 19.20h die Band einen Trommelwirbel und Tusch spielte, trat Kyle, herrlich kostümiert als Yukon Cornelius unter Jubel zur Band auf die Bühne, begrüßte alle Schüler im Namen des Eventplanning-Kurses der Senior High und bedankte sich für die rege Teilnahme an der Auktion. Es war die sagenhafte Summe von 11.357 Dollar zusammengekommen. Bucky wuste, dass aus den Registrierungen 9200 Dollar stammten, also würden sie gleich erfahren, wer für die Tanzeröffnung 2157 Dollar geboten hatte. Nachdem der Applaus abgeebbt war, kam der große Moment.

Diese verrückte Summe hatte Charles McIntosh III, der zukünftige Erbe von McIntosh Laboratory, einem Hersteller von Luxus-Heimkino- und Audiogeräten investiert. Er, das hieß seine Familie, war stinkreich, Charles kam im Porsche zur Schule, trug ähnlich teure Uhren wie Tony Stark und spielte im Football-Team als Quarterback. Er war bei Bucky in Informatik, bei Steve in Englisch und bei Sam in Sportwissenschaften. Außerdem war er ein Snob, ziemlich sexistisch und ein furchtbarer Angeber. Keiner aus der Clique um Bucky und Steve konnte ihn leiden.

Charles stolzierte angetan mit einem erlesenen Armani-Anzug mit nur einem winzigen Zugeständnis an die Kleiderordnung: er trug eine Rudolph-Krawatte. Die Cheerleader, wie immer eine Truppe für sich, wie eine Insel, scharten sich aufgeregt zusammen und tuschelten, stellten sich dabei in Position, ganz vorne natürlich Anne DeLaney, die selbstverständlich auch kein Kostüm anhatte, keine der Cheerleader tat das. Sie trug ein schulterfreies, hautenges, bodenlanges schwarzes Kleid und ihr Zugeständnis an die Kleiderordnung war eine Clutch im Nintendo-Switch-Design. Charles trat ans Mikrofon.

„Hallo Sanctuary High!“, er wurde von seinen Fans bejubelt. „Wie Ihr alle sicher wisst, bin ich dieses Jahr ohne Begleitung gekommen. Ist einfach zu schwer, sich zu entscheiden bei so vielen tollen Girls wie an unserer Schule.“, er zwinkerte. Wieder Jubel. Neben Bucky, Steve und ihren Freunden stand Scott Lang als Mr Cuddles. Und er schien mit Jane Foster (in einem süßen Rot-Weiß gepunkteten Kleid wie das Püppchen Dolly) hier zu sein! Bucky erinnerte sich, dass Scott ja im Astronomie-Club war. Scott schnaubte:

„Ich habs nicht gewusst, als würds mich interessieren.“ Bucky lachte und stieß ihn an: „Ich habs auch nicht gewusst. So ein selbstverliebter Noob.“ Scott grinste ihn an. „QuarterHead halt.“ So nannte das Fußball-Team den Quarterback – Quadratschädel. „Team Soccs rocks!“ „Wem sagst du das.“ Sie gaben sich eine seitliche Brofist, ohne den Blick vom Geschehen zu nehmen. Machte der sich zum Clown, nein, nicht Clown, der war ein ganzer Zirkus!

_Quadratschädel_ spielte noch ein bisschen mit seinem Publikum, machte es spannend. Alle um Scott und Bucky verdrehten die Augen. Dann kam der große Moment, Trommelwirbel und Charles forderte live auf der Bühne Jane Foster auf, mit ihm den Ball zu eröffnen. Es wurde kurz totenstill im Saal, dann ging lautes Raunen und Getuschel durch die Menge. Jane, die ein Suchscheinwerfer inzwischen gefunden hatte, sah aus, als hätte ein Omnibus sie getroffen. Sie schluckte und presste ihre Kiefer zusammen.

„Shitmove“, raunte Bucky, „Das klärt man doch vorher.“ „Aber echt!“, gab ihm Sharon recht. Alle anderen nickten, Scott sagte leise zu Jane: „Lehn doch ab, der hats nicht anders verdient.“ „Ein Tanz bringt mich nicht um. Ich will ihn nicht zum Feind. Und der Tanz soll endlich beginnen, alle warten drauf.“, damit straffte sie die Schultern und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes unter donnerndem Applaus (nicht von den Cheerleaderinnen) in die Mitte der Tanzfläche. Auf die Bühne würde sie nicht steigen, machte sie damit deutlich klar. „Tolles Mädchen!“, sagte Sam, „Also, ihr wisst wie ichs meine.“ Sharon lachte ihn an: „Ich gebe dir absolut recht!“ „Ich wünschte, Thor hätte das erleben können.“, seufzte Steve und Bucky zog die Nase in Richtung Scott Lang kraus.

„Du und Jane Foster?“ „Nein!“, lachte Scott, „wir sind nur Freunde! Ehrlich. Eigentlich wollten wir beide gar nicht kommen. Man kann heute Nacht so ne tolle Sternenkonstellation mit einer Kometen-Durchwanderung im Gürtel des Orion sehen, Jane hat ein unglaubliches Teleskop zuhause! Aber sie als Schulsprecherin kann dann eben doch nicht wegbleiben, und da hat sie mich gefragt, damit sie jemandem hat, mit dem sie wenigstens reden kann. Und hier bin ich.“ „Wow, du bist ein guter Freund!“

„Hey! Ich bin mit einem der schönsten Mädchen der Schule hier, kaum ein großes Opfer!“, grinste Lang. Aber Bucky spürte, es war nur Spaß: Natürlich _war_ Jane wirklich eins der schönsten Mädchen der Schule, aber für Scott schien das zweitrangig zu sein. Sie waren Freunde mit einem gemeinsamen geliebten Hobby. Charles und Jane tanzten inzwischen zu den Klängen eines gut tanzbaren Walzers, sie mit einem höflichen kühlen Lächeln und er mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. Was für ein Gockel! Nach eineinhalb Minuten gesellten sich auf ein Zeichen Kyles viele andere Paare zu den beiden auf die Tanzfläche, unter anderem T'Challa und Shuri, Peggy und Daniel, natürlich einige Cheerleader mit ihren Partnern aber Bucky und Steve holten sich mit Sam und Sharon etwas zu trinken.

Sam und Sharon waren keine großen Tänzer und Steve wollte sich seinen ersten Tanz mit Bucky für ein Lied aufheben, das sie wirklich mochten. Sie plauderten, lachten, scherzten und lästerten ein bisschen über Typen wie Charles und Mädchen wie die Cheerleader, von denen eine überaus glückliche von Charles McIntosh aufgefordert wurde nach dem ersten Tanz, nachdem ihn Jane eiskalt hatte stehen lassen, um sich mit Scott Lang Punsch zu holen. Die beiden plauderten sofort sichtbar angeregt miteinander los. Die Clique um Steve und Bucky stand jetzt am Rand der Tanzfläche und schauten dem Treiben zu.

„Toller Ball, Bucky! Habt ihr super gemacht.“, lächelte Sharon ihn an. „Danke. Und wir nehmen so viele Spenden-Gelder ein! Der Live-Feed vibriert ständig in meiner Hose.“ „Hoffentlich nur der...“, brummte Sam, woraufhin Steve losprustete. „Wenns doch nur so wäre!“ „He, du hast dich bisher nicht über _au naturel_ beklagt!“, rief Bucky lachend, während Sam ein bisschen unbehaglich die Schultern zusammenzog. Sharon stieß ihn an: „Du hast angefangen!“ „Ja, ich war wohl von Sinnen!“ Bucky grinste ihn an: „Ich muss im Laufe des Abends echt mal prüfen, wie standhaft mein Zinnsoldat wirklich ist. Kannst du mir vielleicht ein geeignetes Plätzchen dafür empfehlen?“

Die Ankunft von Shuri und T'Challa ersparte Sam antworten zu müssen, denn Shuri zog sofort Bucky zur Tanzfläche. Die Nummer, die gerade gespielt wurde war schnell und lustig, und sie hatte Lust, verrückt zu tanzen, das konnte man mit Bucky viel besser als mit ihrem ernsten Bruder. Steve beobachtete überglücklich und sehr verliebt sein sexy-süßes Rentier und wünschte sich sehnlichst in ihre Schul-Aula, für deren Katakomben eben jenes sexy-süße Rentier einen Schlüssel hatte... „Alter! Mach nicht so ein Sex-Gesicht!“, rief Sam. „Sorry...“, sagte Steve errötend, ganz automatisch. Alle lachten.

„Dein Rentier wird wahrscheinlich Ballkönig, oder?“, fragte Sharon Steve. „Bestimmt! Er ist der schönste...“, Steve unterbrach sich etwas verlegen. „Ich meine, er ist sehr beliebt.“ „Seit neustem, ja.“ Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du denn damit?“ Sharon seufzte: „Bucky wurde natürlich schon immer bewundert, aber jetzt _mögen_ ihn auch alle. Früher war er immer so distanziert und meistens für sich und ein bisschen abweisend.“ „ _Was_? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du sprichst, _abweisend_?“, lachte Steve.

„Na ja, nicht zu dir natürlich, mit dir und dir gegenüber war er wohl immer schon dieses süße, charmante, liebenswürdige Rentierchen von heute Abend.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Äh.“, machte Steve ziemlich unintelligent. Sam lachte ihn ein bisschen aus. „Was sie sagen will, ist: Du machst das aus ihm. Ganz einfach.“ „Genau.“, stimmte ihm seine Freundin zu. Steve dachte kurz nach und sah dann sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. Seine Freunde hatten Recht!

„Ich hoffe, Ballkönigin wird Jane. Sie war so cool vorhin.“, meinte Sharon jetzt. „Jede ist besser als DeLaney.“, brummte Sam. „Anne ist die erste Cheerleaderin und war im gesamten Junior-Jahr die Ballkönigin.“, wandte T'Challa ein. „Jaaah“, stöhnte Steve, „aber wir sind jetzt alle in der Senior und klüger und reifer und wählen vielleicht weiser.“ Alle lachten laut auf. „Das ist immer noch die Highschool!“, rief Sam. „Die Zeit unseres Lebens, wenn man unsere Eltern fragt. Oder?“, Steve sah in die Runde. „Wahrscheinlich. Ich bin zufrieden.“, damit verschränkte Sharon ihre Finger mit Sams. Der küsste sie kurz. „Ich bin auch sehr zufrieden!“, damit suchte Steve wieder sein sexy-süßes Rentier auf der Tanzfläche und freute sich über den kleinen wie elektrischen Schlag, den der Anblick seines Freundes in seinem Bauch verursachte...   
  
Shuri und Bucky kamen zu der Gruppe zurück, etwas atemlos und mit erhitzten Gesichtern, sie hatten wild getobt zu 'Ballroom Blitz' von Sweet. Bucky nahm Steve seine Cola aus der Hand und leerte sie in einem Zug. „Äh, sag doch, wenn ich dir was zu trinken holen soll!“ „Wieso? Alles gut jetzt.“, Bucky küsste ihn schnell auf den Mund und Steve lachte: „Ich hol mir noch ne Cola.“ „Gut, reicht für uns beide.“, grinste Bucky. Der Song, der gerade gespielt wurde, 'Wipe Out' von The Ventures, war ebenfalls wie die Nummer vorher energiegeladen und Sam und Sharon gingen tanzen – na ja, eher toben. _Sportlich_ tanzen war total ihr Ding. Shuri und T'Challa suchten zusammen Fotos auf ihren Handys aus, die sie ihren Eltern von dem Event schicken wollten und Steve und Bucky standen eng beieinander, Arme locker um die Hüften gelegt und schauten sich in die Augen.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre jetzt allein mit dir, in meinem Zimmer, in meinem _Bett_.“, raunte Steve ihm ins Ohr. „Du bist unmöglich! Das hier ist _mein_ Ball! Und mein Zinnsoldat hat noch gar nicht mal mit mir getanzt.“, schmollte Bucky gespielt. Steve flüsterte: „Ich warte auf das richtige Lied. Und noch sehnlicher warte ich auf später, nach dem Ball, wenn du mich endlich flachlegst.“ Bucky rieselten Schauder über den Rücken. Steves tiefe vielversprechende Stimme, sein betörendes After-Shave, seine unauffällig streichelnden Finger an seiner Flanke und wie er ihn ansah, mit gesenkten Lidern, durch seine lächerlich langen Wimpern hindurch. „Steve..“, seufzte Bucky. „Wir müssen hier mal kurz raus, ich will dich richtig küssen...“

In dem Moment kündigte die Band ein Lied für alle Verliebten, die des langsamen Walzers mächtig waren, an: 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' aus 'König der Löwen'. Beide rissen die Augen auf, wie elektrisiert, und Steve sagte: „Das richtige Lied!“ „Definitiv!“, nickte Bucky und ließ sich von Steve auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Viele Augenpaare waren auf sie geheftet. Sie gaben eine halbe Minute ein geradezu lächerliches Bild ab. Wie selbstverständlich legte jeder der zwei seine rechte Hand in das Kreuz des andern und streckte die linke aus, dann nahmen sie sich resolut gegenseitig an den Ellbogen und beide versuchten dann, zu führen, beide machten sie natürlich die Herrenschritte, traten sich auf die Füße und klammerten sich, als sie stolperten, hellauf lachend an den Schultern des andern fest und waren einfach gnadenlos süß.

Dann einigten sie sich darauf, dass Bucky, schließlich einen Tick kleiner als Steve, die Damenschritte machen sollte. Und er legte die linke Hand auf Steves Oberarm, während der ihn mit der rechten im Kreuz eng an sich zog, ihre anderen Hände fanden sich und hielten einander sehr fest. Ein paar Takte mussten sie sich noch sehr konzentrieren, vor allem Bucky, er ließ sich dann aber führen und sie schwebten einander wie verloren ansehend und sehr elegant über das Parkett. Das entlockte ihren Mitschülern so manches Seufzen und viele 'Wie süß!'-Ausrufe. „Ich liebe dich.“, sagte Bucky strahlend. Steves Atem setzte kurz aus, Bucky war so wunderschön und sah ihn so einmalig an. „Ich liebe dich auch.“, sagte er fest und zog ihn noch enger an sich, es war tatsächlich möglich. Kein Blatt Papier würde noch zwischen sie passen.

„Du machst mich so glücklich, Bucky. Nach dem Tanz müssen wir uns mal ein bisschen davon stehlen. Ich will, dass du mich... richtig küsst und... außerdem...“ Steves Atem war nicht mehr ganz gerade irgendwie... „Außerdem?“, hauchte Bucky. „Ich bin furchtbar geil.“, hauchte Steve zurück. „Merk ich.“, lachte Bucky leise. „Tu was dagegen, nach dem Tanz.“ „Mit Vergnügen.“, Buckys Augen funkelten, als er sich noch mehr an Steves Körper schmiegte. Sie tanzten jetzt auch kaum noch richtig, sondern wiegten sich nur noch im Takt hin und her. Shuri am Rand der Tanzfläche sagte trocken: „Hoffentlich ist das Lied bald vorbei, da wird’s gleich peinlich und nicht mehr jugendfrei.“ „Schwester!“, gab T'Challa halb lachend, halb tadelnd von sich. „Du siehst das doch sicher auch.“, meinte sie obenhin. „Ich sehe weg.“ „Du verpasst was.“ T'Challa lachte...

Der Song ging zu Ende und beide kamen mit roten Wangen und einem etwas idiotischen Grinsen zurück. „Wenn man euch so ansieht, kann man sich nur wundern.“, schüttelte Sharon den Kopf. „Wieso das denn?“, runzelte Steve die Stirn. „Dass _das_ so lang gedauert hat.“ „Sagt die, die ihn mir vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat.“, grinste Bucky sie frech an. „Ach, und wer ist daran schuld?“, lachte sie. „ _Steve._ “, kam es dreistimmig von Shuri, T'Challa und Bucky. Der sah sie alle gespielt empört an. „Heh!“

„Meinetwegen hättest _du_ deinen Standpunkt auch ruhig früher klar machen können.“, brummte Sam gutmütig in Richtung Bucky. „Dann hätts auch bei mir nicht so lang gedauert.“ „Also ist Bucky schuld, nicht ich!“, rief Steve lachend. „ _Ich_? Ich bin völlig unschuldig. Ein Engel, ein ahnungsloses Baby!“ Alle lachten. „Wers glaubt!“, rief Sam. Bucky sah auf sein Handy. „Zumindest seit 27 Stunden, technisch gesehen.“ „So lang schon!“, stöhnte Steve übertrieben. „Kein Wunder, dass ich dich schon die ganze Zeit unbedingt küssen will.“ „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“

„Kinder...“, ausgerechnet Shuri, die mit Abstand Jüngste der Truppe, hatte einen strengen Gouvernanten-Blick aufgesetzt, „Sam hat recht, um euch brodelt es ja geradezu. Wäre das so eine Eiswelten-Motto-Party, alle Eisschwäne wären schon längst geschmolzen.“ Steve und Bucky sahen sich an und prusteten los. Ihr Leben war einfach herrlich! Dann nahm Steve Buckys Hand und zog ihn mit einem nicht bedauernden kleinen Winken in Richtung ihrer Freunde zum Ausgang. Die Zurückgelassenen sahen sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und grinsten. „Lasst uns tanzen!“ Der Song war Calvin Harris' Rag'n'Bone Man. In einer etwas swingy Version, und da das hier schließlich ein Ball war, tanzten auch Sam und Sharon ausgelassen mit ihren Freunden.

Steve, mit Bucky immer noch fest an der Hand, sah sich im Foyer des Ballsaals etwas ratlos um. Der sehr verschlafen und etwas verpeilt aussehende Typ, der den Garderoben-Raum bewachte, würdigte sie keines Blickes, Augen auf ein Tablet geheftet, mit Kopfhörern im Ohr. Steve ließ Buckys Hand los, ging hin und tippte ihn an der Schulter an. Der junge Mann, vielleicht Student, zuckte zusammen und nahm die Ohrstöpsel raus. „Nummer?“ „Nein, nein. Ich will gar nicht meine Jacke. Wir, also die Schüler der Sanctuary Senior High möchten Sie einladen, sich am Büffet etwas zu essen zu nehmen, der Abend ist lang. Gehen Sie gleich, ich passe solange hier auf.“

Bei einem weniger ehrlich aussehenden Schüler hätte der Mann vielleicht einen Streich gefürchtet, aber nicht bei Steve, der in seiner Zinnsoldaten-Aufmachung und dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Pfadfinders ein Bild der Integrität bot. Bucky, der das Schauspiel aus der Ferne beobachtete krümmte sich innerlich vor Lachen. Der Student bot Steve seinen Stuhl an und trollte sich in Richtung Ballsaal. Steve lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück und grinste sehr selbstzufrieden in Buckys Richtung. Der setzte sich in Bewegung und baute sich vor seinem Freund auf.

„Hey. Ich hab ein kleines Problem, ich hab dieses Zettelchen verloren und weiß meine Nummer nicht mehr. Kannst du mich reinlassen, ich find meine Jacke schon.“ „Hm, woher weiß ich, dass die Jacke die du raus holst wirklich deine ist? Die, die heut hier feiern sind von ner piekfeinen Schule, da hängen bestimmt ganz teure Fummel drin.“ Bucky zitterte geradezu vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit. Steve war so _süß_! „Ich kann dir genau sagen, was in den Taschen ist und dann kannst du das ja kontrollieren. Klingt das fair?“ „Ziemlich fair. Also, was ist in deinen Taschen?“

„Taschentücher.“ „Hm, nicht sehr überzeugend. Was noch?“ „Pfefferminzbonbons.“ „Noch was bisschen Spezifischeres vielleicht?“ Bucky biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sah sich gespielt verstohlen um und beugte sich vor, brachte seine Lippen nahe an Steves Ohr. „Kondome, von Glyder, eins schmeckt sogar nach Blaubeere. Spezifisch genug?“ „Ist das wahr?“, das war jetzt wieder Steve, nicht mehr der Garderobenjunge. Sein Atem ging ein wenig schneller und er war ein wenig fleckig am Hals. „Würd ich dich anlügen? Ich will doch meine Jacke zurückhaben. Lässt du mich jetzt rein? Dann zeig ich dir... die Jacke.“ Steve stand schnell auf, schnellte geradezu hoch und öffnete die Halbtür zur Garderobe. Sie sahen sich nochmal um, niemand zu sehen und sie huschten in die Garderobe.

„Gallifrey-Technologie; von innen größer als von außen.“, raunte Bucky. Sie waren ein Stück von dem Eingang weggegangen, von außen ganz sicher nicht zu sehen und standen sich gegenüber, sehr nahe. Es war schummrig und warm und roch ein wenig nach nasser Wolle, nach Staub, nach Mottenkugeln und nach Holz-Politur. Buckys Hände tasteten nach Steves und sie verschränkten alle ihre Finger ineinander.

„Küss mich.“, hauchte Steve und Bucky straffte seinen Körper, ging ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen und hob das Kinn, um die heute Abend acht Zentimeter gutzumachen, die Steve in den Stiefeln größer war als er. Ohne Schuhe waren es nur vier. Steve neigte den Kopf ein bisschen und sanft drückte Bucky ihm die geschlossenen Lippen auf den Mund, ließ sich Zeit, lauschte, wie Steve durch die Nase atmete, erst ruhig, dann etwas schneller und als er mit der Zunge über Steves Oberlippe leckte, zischend. Steve ließ ihn ein. Sie berührten sich bei dem zärtlich verspielten Kuss nur an den Händen und verloren sich ineinander.

Das hier hatte keine Eile, keine Dringlichkeit, sie würden sowieso nicht viel mehr tun können, das war ihnen bei allem Geflirte und Gerede über Blaubeer-Kondome natürlich klar, also warum nicht jede Sekunde davon richtig auskosten? Minutenlang küssten sie sich so, bis Steve sich zurückzog. „Wenn ich noch länger mit dir allein bin, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren.“, raunte er ihm zu, der Lufthauch seiner Worte auf Buckys Lippen. „Ich weiß, Baby, geht mir genauso.“ „Abort Mission?“, fragte Steve bedauernd. „Ist besser so. Und denk dran, ich bin die ganze Nacht heute bei dir. Vorfreude ist doch auch schön, oder?“

„Ein Kuss noch.“ Bucky legte ihm die Hände auf die Brust und küsste ihn schnell und kurz auf den Mundwinkel. Im Zweifelsfall würde er Steve doch nicht widerstehen können, Zeit, die Sache abzubrechen. Der schaute kurz etwas überrascht und enttäuscht, seufzte aber dann... Bucky _hatte_ recht. Sie verließen die Garderobe, Steve setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Er hatte schließlich versprochen aufzupassen. „Geh ruhig, tausch dich mal mit deinen Kurskameraden aus, ihr müsst doch alle sehr stolz auf diesen Ball sein.“ Bucky sah ihn dankbar und sehr verliebt an. „Okay.“ „Ich finde dich!“ „Ich bitte darum.“ „Jetzt geh schon!“

Im Ballsaal lief ihm als erstes Billy, als Lebkuchen-Wache verkleidet über den Weg. „Bucky! Der Rubel rollt, es ist unglaublich, wir sind schon bei fast 20.000 Dollar! Babs hatte grad noch so ne super Idee, und dafür brauchen wir dich!“ „Was soll ich tun?“ „Foto-Gelegenheit. Ein paar von uns sind schon durch, 20 Dollar pro Foto nehmen wir. Wir suchen dich schon die ganze Zeit, wo hast du denn gesteckt? Ich hoffe, in Hemd und Hose.“ „Leider ja!“, grinste Bucky zurück. Sie gingen nebeneinander zu der improvisierten Foto-Gelegenheits-Wand, wo es eine Winterwald-Kulisse gab, eine Puppenhaus-Kulisse oder wer mochte, ein schlichter mittelblauer Hintergrund. Im Moment stand Janet, die als Dolly verkleidet war, vor der Puppenhaus-Kulisse und machte Fotos mit Schülern. Es stand eine beachtliche Menge Mädchen in einer ebenfalls improvisierten Warteschlange, mit Seilen abgesteckt wie bei Comic-Convetions. „Wow!“, rief Bucky verblüfft. „So viele wollen ein Foto mit einem von uns?“

Dennis grinste. „Falsch, die warten alle auf dich.“ Buckys Blick schoss zu ihm. Er schien nicht zu scherzen, lediglich amüsiert über Buckys plötzliche Verlegenheit. „Alles für einen guten Zweck!“, schlug er ihm freundschaftlich noch auf die Schulter und dann löste Bucky Janet ab, stellte sich vor den Winterwald und machte mit teils kichernden, teils schmachtenden aber meistens einfach gut aufgelegten Mädchen in Feierlaune Fotos. Kein einziger Cheerleader war darunter übrigens... Es waren viele typische Posier-Fotos, aber auch witzige oder verrückte, hin und wieder ein Gruppenbild. Eigentlich machte es wirklich Spaß! Und Dennis, der ihm zusah, hatte regelrecht Dollarzeichen in den Augen, gab ihm ständig ein oder sogar zwei Daumenhoch und so fand ihn Steve zehn Minuten später.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“, glotzte er Billy an. „Spendengelder generieren. Sei froh, dass ich deinen Süßen nicht in ne Küss-mich-Bude gesteckt hab!“, Steve war kurz sprachlos, musste dann aber lachen. „Ich stell mich dann mal an, ist ja für nen guten Zweck.“ „Großartig, Steve!“ Als Steve endlich an der Reihe war, lächelte Bucky zum ersten Mal wieder so supernova-hell, wie er es nur für ihn tat. „Mach fünf!“, rief er über die Schulter zu Babs, die am besten von allen fotografierte und die Profi-Kamera der Schule für die Fotos benutzte. „Sagt wenn ihr soweit seid!“, antwortete sie.

„Entscheide du!“ Damit nahm er Bucky in die Arme und legte die Stirn an seine, klick. Dann stellte er sich hinter Bucky und schlang beide Arme um seine Brust, Buckys Kopf auf seine Schulter gesunken, klick. Dann nahm er ihn huckepack für ein Bild und fürs nächste standen sie Rücken an Rücken, Steve sehr stramm, ein Zinnsoldat eben und Bucky lässig an ihn gelehnt. Das letzte Bild sollte ganz natürlich sein, schlug Babs vor. Steve und Bucky sahen sich etwas ratlos an und als sie sich wieder zu Babs drehten, drückte die ab. Das Bild auf dem sie beide ein bisschen doof aus der Wäsche schauten, wurde eins ihrer liebsten Highschool-Fotos!

Sie mischten sich danach ein bisschen unter die Leute, hielten Small-Talk mit Schülern aus ihren Kursen, tanzten ein paar Mal miteinander, aber nicht mehr so intim wie beim ersten Tanz, und ein paar Mal mit andern Leuten. Aber wie zwei Objekte im Weltall zog es sie immer wieder zueinander und sie waren nie weit voneinander weg, nie lange getrennt. Scott und Jane hatten auf einem Tablet eine Live-Schalte zur NASA eingerichtet und zum besten beobachtbaren Zeitpunkt der Kometendurchwanderung im Orion-Gürtel gesellten Steve und Bucky und ein paar andere Nerds sich zu deren Tisch weit hinten im Ballsaal.

Die Krönung zu King und Queen stand kurz bevor und die Aufregung darüber war deutlich zu spüren. Drei der heißesten Kandidaten machten sich jedoch reichlich wenig draus: Peggy, Jane und Bucky... Jane diskutierte aufgeregt mit ihrem Nerds-From-Outer-Space-Club, wie Steve die Gruppe nannte, Peggy, deren Freund nicht lange tanzen konnte mit seinem Bein, arbeitete schon an einem Artikel für die Schülerzeitung über diese alberne sexistische Tradition, unabhängig davon, wen man wählen würde, er war flammend und würde für Gesprächststoff sorgen. Daniels Blick ruhte die ganze Zeit liebevoll und stolz auf ihr. Bucky sah es mit Befriedigung, _Bravo, Peggy_! Und Bucky? Dem war das im Laufe des erreignisreichen Abends völlig entfallen, dass das ja noch anstand. Seines Wissens wählten doch eh die meisten auf jedem Ball den QuarterHead (Quadratschädel) und die erste Cheerleaderin.

Wieder war es Kyle, der schon den ganzen Abend moderierte, der die Ergebnis-Verkündung ansagte. Denise und Janet schoben den Servierwagen auf die Bühne auf dem auf einem roten Samtkissen die Kronen thronten, die von King Moonracer und Queen Camilla. Wenigstens wars ein bisschen lustig, mal keine Tiara und keine Purpur-Samtpflaume wie sonst immer. Kyle würde jetzt gleich per Blutooth die Wahlergebnisse auf den Projektor werfen. Alle versammelten sich, Augen auf die leere Leinwand, auf der bis eben noch den ganzen Abend der Rudolph-Film gezeigt worden war, abwechselnd mit einer Foto-Slide-Show des Kurses, wie sie die letzten zwei Wochen für diesen Ball geschuftet hatten. Viele hielten den Atem an.

Zuerst: der Ballkönig. Der dritte Platz wurde eingeblendet, ein Raunen ging durch die Menge: T'Challa Udako! Seine Freunde jubelten los und lachten dann über das völlig verdutzte Gesicht des Prinzen. Shuri lachte ihn am lautesten aus. „Beinahe Ballkönig! Da hättest du das Regieren ja schonmal üben können!“ Zweiter Platz: Charles McIntosh III. Entäuschtes und etwas bitchiges Gemurre von den Cheerleadern und überraschtes Raunen aus vielen Grüppchen, der Quarterback war _nicht_ Ballkönig! Erster Platz: James Buchanan Barnes. Etwa die Hälfte der Schüler brachen in Jubel und Applaus aus. Bucky sah aus, als wäre er von einem Zug überrollt worden, während seine Freunde, allen voran Steve, ihn in einer Traube aus Umarmungen und Küssen nahezu erdrückten.

„Komm auf die Bühne, Rudolph!“, rief Kyle lachend ins Mikrofon. Steve ließ ihn los, Shuri schob ihn an, Sharon hastete ihm auf dem Weg nochmal nach, rückte sein Geweih gerade und erinnerte ihn, seine Nase wieder aufzusetzen. Bucky stieg die Stufen hoch und stellte sich zu Kyle. Der boxte ihm an den Oberarm. Steve machte tausend Bilder – ungefähr. „Und nun brauchen wir für Rudolph noch ne Queen!“, rief Kyle, „Oder?“, lachend hielt er Bucky das Mikro unter die Nase. „Für eine Queen hab ich doch gar keine Zeit, ich muss doch mit den anderen Rentieren noch Formationsflug üben, die Zeit wird knapp! Meine eng bemessene Freizeit ist schon anderweitig reserviert.“, er suchte Steve im Publikum und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu, der Unisono-Seufzer, der durch die Menge ging, ließ ihn breit grinsen.

„Jetzt zur Queen!“ Kyle startete den Clip. Dritter Platz: Anne DeLaney. Wieder erstauntes Raunen und noch mehr Gemurre von den Cheerleadern. Zweiter Platz: Jane Foster. Applaus und großer Jubel bei den Nerds. Erster Platz: Margaret Carter. Noch mehr Applaus, triumphierende Woos von vielen Mädchen. Die diesjährige WinterBall-Wahl war ein großer Schritt gegen Highschool-Sexismus. Ein schwuler King und eine feministische Queen! „Peggy, komm bitte auch auf die Bühne.“, forderte Kyle das genervt dreinschauende Mädchen auf, die ihren Kugelschreiber kurzerhand hinters Ohr steckte, Daniel ihren Block in die Hand drückte und dann zur Bühne ging, die Treppe hochstieg. Oben streckte sie Bucky die Hand hin, mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Kyle hatte dem das Mikro gegeben und er sprach rein.

„Schau nicht so bös! Du musst mich schon nicht küssen, mach mir doch keine Angst!“ Alle, auch Peggy, brachen in Gelächter aus. „An dieser Nase kann man doch eh nicht vorbeiküssen, also gib mir schon die Hand.“ „Doch, das kann man!“, rief Steve laut aus der Menge und errötete sofort danach zur Farbe von Roter Bete. Hatte er das wirklich laut gerufen? Wieder lachten viele. „Kyle hat mir gerade gesagt, dass man von uns erwartet, ein paar Worte zu sagen. Ich fang dann mal an.“, hob Bucky seine Rede an, als es wieder ruhiger wurde.

„Erstmal, _danke_. Das war... überraschend. Ich war noch nie einer aus dem elitären inneren Kreis dieser Schule. Ich spiele Mädchen-Fußball, mag Disney-Filme. Ich bin nichtmal in ner Band! Und außerdem bin ich schwul.“, er machte eine kurze Pause, grinste in sich rein. „Das ist inzwischen wahrscheinlich bei jedem angekommen.“, es wurde gelacht. „Ich hab jedenfalls immer mein Ding gemacht und nie verleugnet, wer oder was ich bin und das will ich allen, die damit vielleicht hadern, auf den Weg mitgeben: Euch Nerds, euch Nischensportlern, euch, denen ein Unglück widerfahren ist, dass euch ein Leben lang begleitet und euch, die ihr vielleicht wie ich den Erwartungen an euch betreffs eines vermeintlich normalen Highschool-Liebeslebens nicht entsprecht... Also, ernsthaft, ich kann doch nicht ganz allein die wissenschaftlich erhobenen statistischen vier Prozent an dieser Schule vertreten, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine.“, er zwinkerte. Es gab Gelächter.

„Wie gesagt: Danke für diese Überraschung. Es bedeutet mir tatsächlich etwas, obwohl ich es nicht gedacht hätte, aber aus eben den Gründen, die ich gerade versucht habe, euch zu erklären.“ Er winkte in die Menge, erhaschte Steves Anblick, der vor Stolz, Bewunderung und Liebe fast zu platzen schien. Dann reichte er Peggy das Mikrofon. Peggy lächelte ihm zu und wandte sich dann an die Menge: „Wie wärs mit ein bisschen Applaus für seine gute Rede?“ Die Menge jubelte und klatschte. „Nein, ehrlich,“, nachdem der Applaus abgeebbt war,

„Was kann ich denn jetzt schon noch sagen? Ich schreibe gerade einen Artikel für die Schülerzeitung über veraltete sexistische Highschool-Rituale. Nummer eins: Ballkönigin und Ballkönig. Oops, jetzt _bin_ ich Ballkönigin. Keine Cheerleaderin, nicht die Leadsängerin der Schulband, nicht die gesetzte Hauptrolle in jedem romantischen Theaterstück. Sondern jemand, der sich für Wandel und Erneuerung einsetzt, der veraltete, angestaubte Muster durchbrechen und bekämpfen will und ihr habt mich gewählt! Mich, die Chefin des _Mathematik_ -Clubs! Jetzt erscheint mir das Konzept der König/Königin-Wahl plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schrecklich. Aber der Grund dafür ist nicht Eitelkeit. Der Grund ist, dass sich Dinge wandeln und ich bin stolz, Teil dieser Schulgemeinschaft zu sein, wo ein schwuler Fußballer – und wir reden hier von _englischem_ Fußball - und eine Feminismus-Aktivistin zum Königspaar gewählt wurden. Danke euch allen!“

Applaus und Jubel brandeten auf, Peggys und Buckys Namen wurden mit Hurras gekoppelt gerufen. Kyle 'krönte' dann Bucky und der 'krönte' 'seine' Königin, küsste ihr angedeutet die Hand und sie ihm die rote Nase und dann sollten die beiden die letzte Tanzrunde des Abends eröffnen. Bucky und Peggy besprachen sich kurz mit der Band darüber und schritten dann unter tosendem Applaus die Treppe runter auf die Tanzfläche. Die Band schlug den Takt ein und spielte … Gloria Gaynors 'I am What I am', das auf sie beide sehr gut passte. Bucky und Peggy tanzten dazu so lang zusammen einen Disko-Fox, bis Kyle auf der Bühne das Zeichen gab für alle anderen, die wollten, sich dazu zu gesellen.

Peggy und Bucky grinsten sich an und lösten ihre Tanzhaltung, tanzten dann Freestyle. So voll war die Tanzfläche zu keinem anderen Zeitpunkt an dem Abend gewesen. Steve kämpfte sich zu Bucky durch und fing ihn ein. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich! Wahnsinn, Baby!“, rief er begeistert, küsste ihn fest auf den Mund (das _ging_ an dieser Nase vorbei, wenn man wollte) und tanzte dann mit ihm mehr verrückt als kunstvoll Freestyle. Sharon, Sam, T'Challa und Shuri waren kurz darauf auch alle bei ihnen und Jane Foster und Scott Lang tanzten auch zum ersten Mal heute Abend zusammen. Und alle amüsierten sich köstlich miteinander. Alle außer Charles McIntosh III und die Cheerleader. Ihre Tage als Highschool-Bosse schienen gezählt...

Nach dem Song fand sich die Clique um Bucky und Steve sowie Peggy und Daniel, der nicht mittanzen hatte können, am Getränkestand ein, holten sich Cola, Ginger Ale, Saft und Root Beer und standen dann an einem Bartisch zusammen. Bucky hatte seine Krone im Ellenbogen hängen und Peggy ihre schief aufgesetzt. „Rück deine Krone grade!“, rief Bucky, „Zeig mal ein bisschen mehr königliche Würde!“ „Aber du!“, lachte sie. „Mach einfach.“ Peggy tat lachend wie geheißen und dann hielt Bucky seine Krone Daniel hin. „Sie ist _deine_ Königin, nimm!“ Der sah ihn skeptisch an, lächelte dann und sagte: „Was du da gesagt hast über die, denen ein Unglück widerfahren ist, das sie immer begleiten wird... Das war sehr nett. Danke. Mir geht’s aber gut.“, damit sah er zu Peggy rüber. Shuri schnaubte, nahm Bucky die Krone aus der Hand und setzte sie Daniel auf. „So. Küsst euch, wir machen ein Foto!“ Peggy und Daniel sahen einander an und lachten, dann küssten sie sich und wurden fotografiert.

Dann nahm Peggy resolut Daniel Buckys Krone wieder ab, sowie ihre eigene, hielt beide Steve und Bucky hin. „Macht wie ihr denkt.“ Bucky kicherte und Steve sagte: „Wenn ich jetzt diesen Soldatenhelm abnehme, sehen meine Haare unmöglich aus.“ „Kennen wir ja schon von den Gelegenheiten wo du mit Bucky kurz in den Waschräumen verschwindest...“, brummte Sam. „Oh Gott, hab _ich_ das gesagt?“ Alle lachten. Bucky nahm Steve die Königskrone ab und setzte sie auf seinen hohen Soldatenhut und hängte sich dann vorsichtig den Königin-Reif an einen seiner Rentier-Geweih-Zweige. Shuri machte Fotos. Daniel Sousa sagte trocken: „Steve ist der einzige von uns, der später mal erzählen kann, dass er mit der Ballkönigin _und_ dem Ballkönig rumgemacht hat.“ Alle stutzen kurz und brachen dann in Gelächter aus. Steve wurde allerdings knallrot. Donnerwetter, Daniel. Stille Wasser sind tief!

Der Abend klang lustig aus und um 23 Uhr wurde er offiziell aufgehoben. Die Seniors des Kurses trafen sich hinter der Bühne, besprachen die Aufräumarbeiten am nächsten Tag nach der Zeugnisvergabe, an denen sich allerdings viele Freiwillige beteiligen würden. Sie klebten Post-Its an die verkauften Dekorationen (Buckys Rentier-Plakat hatte Sharon gekauft! Bestimmt ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Steve). Die Barbie-Schachtel gehörte ab jetzt Charles McIntosh III. Natürlich, der hatte sich mit Anne DeLaney den Rest des Abends getröstet über den Ausgang der Wahl. Seine Barbie brauchte eine Schachtel!)

Der Ball hatte die sagenhafte Spendensumme von 31.335 Dollar eingebracht! Alle waren mehr als zufrieden. Das war das höchste Ergebnis in der Geschichte der Sanctuary High. Steve wartete ungeduldig auf Bucky im Foyer und als der endlich kam, zog er ihn in seine Arme und da der offizielle Teil des Abends vorbei war, küssten sie sich richtig. _Endlich_. „Bring mich heim!“, raunte Steve. „Bist du etwa müde, Stevie?“, neckte Bucky ihn. „Ich will mit dem Ballkönig schlafen.“, sagte Steve fest. Bucky atmete scharf ein. „Na, dann los!“ Steve hatte ihre Jacken schon geholt und auch Buckys Taschen gecheckt. Das Blaubeer-Kondom gab es wirklich! „Ich hab das Blaubeer-Kondom gefunden.“, flüsterte Steve beim Rausgehen. „Dachtest du etwa, ich lüge? Das tue ich nie!“, kicherte Bucky. „Blaubeeren ist meine liebsten Früchte.“ „Ich weiß, Dipshit. Warum sonst...“, den Rest erstickte Steve in einem wilden Kuss.

Auf der Fahrt zu Steves Zuhause musste Bucky ihn ständig ermahnen. „Ich fahr gleich in den Straßengraben, Punk!“ Er musste sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren. Steve sollte endlich aufhören, ihn die ganze Zeit anzufassen! Na ja, nein, sollte er doch nicht. Sie kamen allerdings zum Glück heil an. Sie schlichen ins Haus, aber Tony, der nie Ruhe fand, wenn eins seiner Kinder spät in der Nacht nicht sicher in seiner Nähe war, war noch wach und hatte unten in der Küche gewartet. Er lief bei den zwar leisen, aber trotzdem hörbaren Geräuschen, die die Heimkehrer machten, in die Halle.

„Hey! Hattet ihr einen schönen Ball?“ „Bucky ist Ballkönig, Dad!“, platzte Steve aufgeregt raus. Tony lachte und rief: „Großartig! Wir leben in guten Zeiten, Das muss ich Onkel Jim gleich schreiben. Dann geh ich jetzt mal nach oben. Ihr seid ja jetzt sicher angekommen. Ihr wollt euch bestimmt auch zurückziehen. War ja ein langer Abend.“ _Ballkönig_! Steve musste so verrückt nach Bucky sein, sein Vater wollte ihn keinesfalls in Small-Talk drängen, den man am nächsten Tag ebenso gut noch halten konnte...

Steve _war_ verrückt nach Bucky und Bucky nach Steve. Beide waren _sehr_ geil und das Blaubeer-Kondom kam zum Einsatz und danach noch ein anderes und als sie völlig erschöpft und sehr befriedigt voneinander abließen, war es bereits beinahe vier Uhr morgens. Sie mussten in sechs Stunden in der Aula sein und danach den Ballsaal vom gestrigen Abend aufräumen (Steve hatte sich natürlich in die Freiwilligen-Liste eingetragen).

„Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich liebe dich auch.“


	60. "Du hast hoffentlich ein Geschenk für mich!"

**"Du hast hoffentlich ein Geschenk für mich!"**

Bucky morgens aus dem Bett zu bekommen war eh schon nicht leicht. Nach nur fünf Stunden Schlaf war es eine wahre Herkules-Aufgabe. Steve rüttelte sanft an ihm, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, nachdem er diese unter der wilden Wuschelflut seiner Haare ausgemacht hatte und rief leise: „Wir müssen raus, Baby, aufwachen.“ Bucky brummte etwas definitv Unfreundliches, aber Steve überhörte es mal gnädig und rüttelte weiter. „Wir müssen aufstehen.“ Bucky umklammerte Steve mit einem Bein und einem Arm. „N'ch f'nf M'n'ten...“ Das Kauderwelsch erklärte sich bei aller Undeutlichkeit von selbst. Steve versuchte eine andere Strategie: „Du musst dich doch bestimmt fönen! Was glaubst du, wie deine Haare aussehen heut Morgen?“ „Ich bin der Ballkönig und bezaubernd. Sei still.“, wenigstens klang er schon ein klein wenig wacher. Steve lachte leise.

Er selbst würde ja auch am liebsten nie wieder dieses Bett verlassen, geschweige denn Buckys Umklammerung. „Komm, alle sind schon weg, die haben bestimmt ein schönes Frühstück für uns stehen lassen. Wir duschen einfach zeitsparend zusammen und dann...“ „Garantiert ist _das_ zeitsparend wenn wir zusammen duschen.“ Gut, für Sarkasmus mussten noch ein paar Lebensgeister mehr erwacht sein inzwischen. „Dann musst du zuerst. Ich gehe wenn du dich fönst.“, damit machte sich Steve resolut aus Buckys Klammergriff frei und schob ihn aus dem Bett. Der entfaltete seine langen Glieder umständlich und hatte endlich beide Füße vor dem Bett auf dem Boden. „Du bist ein Monster, Steven Stark. Du liebst mich nicht mehr.“, schmollte er, während er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. „Geh duschen, du Trottel!“, grinste Steve. Bucky trottete ins Bad und Steve hörte gleich darauf einen Aufschrei: „Oh, _fuck_!“ „Ich hab's dir gesagt!“, rief er lachend. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie im Auto.

Bucky war nicht das einzige übernächtigte Gesicht in der Aula. Dr Strange hielt seine Weihnachtsansprache, danach gab es die üblichen Ehrungen. Steve bekam diesmal eine in Englisch und Kreativem Schreiben, Sam wurde in Sportwissenschaften ausgezeichnet, Peggy in Sozialwissenschaften, Jane Foster in Naturwissenschaften und Bucky wieder in Drama, Medien und Eventplanning. Dann sollten sich alle Schüler in alphabetischer Reihenfolge ihre Zeugnisse und Prüfungsergebnisse abholen. Bucky also lange vor Steve. Am Podium gab ihm Dr Strange die Hand und dann die Dokumente. Bucky nickte einen Dank und überflog zuerst das Zeugnis, dann die Prüfungsergebnisse. Er wurde blass und seine Augen groß, er war _im Arsch._ Wie in Trance stieg er vom Podium, machte Platz für Jeremy Burton, der im Alphabet nach ihm kam, ging zu seinem Stuhl zurück und stopfte die Papiere schnell in seinen Rucksack.

„Und?“, fragte ihn Steve. „Stevie, wir haben jetzt Ferien und Weihnachten! Schule ist ab sofort Tabuthema bis zum 27. Gehen wir nachher Eislaufen?“ „ _Eislaufen?_ “, fragte Steve entgeistert. „Wir sind wie die Bosse Inliner gefahren früher, wird schon nicht so anders sein.“ Steve sah ihn forschend an. Buckys Miene war ein bisschen verschlossen, wie früher so oft. Er beschloss, zu warten, bis er von selbst kam. „Eislaufen also?“ „Eislaufen!“ Nachdem Steve sein Zeugnis abgeholt hatte und damit auch nicht gerade überglücklich war – er war in vielen Fächern etwas abgerutscht, aber nicht sehr bedrohlich und er nahm sich fürs nächste Jahr vor, da wieder mehr Gas zu geben - stopfte er es genauso achtlos wie Bucky in seinen Rucksack und sie verließen die Aula in Richtung Tanzschule, wo sie mit allen andern Helfern den Ballsaal aufzuräumen hatten. Dann gingen sie Eislaufen und versagten kläglich, hatten aber wenigstens ne Menge zu lachen dabei.

An Weihnachten war Bucky zu der Heiligabendfeier der Starks eingeladen worden, was ihn ein wenig einschüchterte, aber Tony führte ein Gespräch mit ihm, dass ihn überzeugte, dass er wirklich willkommen war und ganz sicher niemandem etwas schenken musste, außer Steve natürlich, für den er sicher schon etwas hatte. Er versprach ihm sogar, dass ihm niemand etwas schenken würde, außer Steve, wovon er mal ausging. Was er selbst für Bucky geplant und entwickelt hatte, hob er sich besser für dessen Geburtstag im März auf, beschloss er spontan.

Und Bucky wollte ja wirklich gerne kommen! Erstens wollte er natürlich bei Steve sein und zweitens war er so gern bei den Starks! Seine Familie beging den Heiligen Abend gar nicht und feierte erst den Weihnachtstag, seit jeher. Da wurde er dann auch erwartet, zur Bescherung am Weihnachtsmorgen und zum Festessen in einem Restaurant. Die Großeltern Barnes, nach einer fast einjährigen Weltreise zurück, würden einfliegen und Bucky liebte seine Großeltern, die leider so weit weg waren, sehr, er hatte sie viele Monate nicht gesehen. Major Barnes war zu seinem einzigen Kind außerdem wirklich netter geworden, also würde Bucky mit ihnen auch wirklich gerne Weihnachten feiern. Vielleicht würde sogar Steve dazu kommen dürfen.

Die Heiligabend-Party bei den Starks führte Bucky wieder deutlich vor Augen, was ihn und Steve so unterschied: Steve war so liebevoll umsorgt und in so familiärer Heimeligkeit aufgewachsen wie alle Stark-Kinder, während er selbst in seiner sowieso sehr kleinen Familie mehr wie eine Insel war. Er bekam einen Weihnachtspulli (schwarz mit rotem Stern auf der Brust) und bestaunte dann bei der Bescherung das langwierige Ritual voller Liebe, Frotzeleien und Lachen, von dem ihm Steve immer erzählt hatte, das live aber noch so ungleich schöner war. Er erschrak, als er Jarvis' kühle Stimme hörte, nachdem er gedacht hatte, es wäre schon zuende:

„Mr Steven und Mr James.“ Steve lächelte ihn an: „Ich hoffe, du _hast_ ein Geschenk für mich.“ Bucky stutzte, dann: „Du bist ein Punk. Natürlich hab ich ein Geschenk für dich!“ „Dann du zuerst.“, Steve schien vor Aufregung und Vorfreude geradezu zu brummen und Bucky zog ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Hosentasche, noch kleiner als eine Streichholzschachtel, eingeschlagen in eine Serviette aus ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant, dem Pio Pio. Alle Starks sahen ihnen erwartungsvoll zu. Steve wickelte einen USB-Stick aus. „Äh. Danke?“ Bucky grinste. „Jarvis? Ähm, bitte _Interaktive Bibliothek der US-Amerikanischen Geschichte_ öffnen.“ 

„ _Mr Stark, Sir? Erbitte Authorisierung._ “

„ _Positiv_.“, grinste Tony. „Brauchst du ein StarkPad, Bucky?“ „Ja, bitte.“ Tony reichte Bucky seins und holte eine VR-Brille und Gauntlets. Bucky startete das Main Frame des StarkPads, navigierte kurz und warf die Geschichte-Simulation für alle sichtbar auf den großen Bildschirm in der Wohnhalle. „Steve, setz die Brille auf und zieh die Handschuhe an.“, bat er seinen Freund. Steve tat wie geheißen, Bucky steckte den USB-Stick ins StarkPad und gab ein paar Befehle ein. 

„ _Willkommen zur Erweiterung 'Captain Brooklyn – Held im Wandel der Zeiten'“_ , schnarrte eine Computerstimme durch den Raum. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine ikonische Szenerie aus dem New Yorker Vorort und eine muskulöse Gestalt in einem blau-weiß-roten Superheldenanzug und einem runden Schild mit weißem Stern darauf trat ins Bild. Er war angelehnt an den Captain America aus diesen alten Comics. Und er sah Steve ziemlich ähnlich. 

„ _Wollen Sie Captain Brooklyn als Spielcharakter wählen_?“, die Computerstimme. „Du bist gemeint, Stevie.“, sagte Bucky leise und Steve, der ein bisschen zusammengezuckt war, antwortete: „Ja.“ und dann ruckte sein bebrillter Kopf hoch, die Spielfigur auf dem Bildschirm tat dasselbe. „Cool!“, rief Thor. „Ich bin in Brooklyn!“, staunte Steve mit verblüffter Stimme. „ _Captain Brooklyn, wir haben einen Auftrag für sie. Banküberfall mit Geiselnahme in der Clarkson Avenue._ “ „Äh.“ 

„Willst du ihnen nicht helfen, Steve _?_ “, fragte Bucky. „Kann ich das denn?“ „Aber ja!“ Steve nahm die Brille ab und starrte Bucky ungläubig an. „Was?“ Bucky stutzte. „Was meinst du denn mit 'was'?“, er schaute ein bisschen verwirrt und auch ein bisschen verunsichert drein. Gefiel es Steve etwa nicht?“ „Steve“, mischte sich sein Vater behutsam ein, der begriffen hatte, was auf dem USB-Stick war: nämlich ein clever programmierter Code, mit dem Steve in seiner Simulation der Amerikanischen Geschichte für die VR-Brille in das Alter Ego des Superhelden Captain Brooklyn schlüpfen konnte, komplett mit dem Schild, den er in der Theaterszene von vor dem Spring Break getragen hatte. 

Captain Brooklyn war ein College-Student, der in Brooklyn lebte und die Superkraft der Zeitreisen besaß. Der Code war wahnsinnig kompliziert, es gab so viele Möglichkeiten. Man konnte damit schließlich die gesamte Geschichte der Staaten auf den Kopf stellen. Bucky hatte wochenlang dran gearbeitet. Tony erklärte weiter:, „Bucky hat diese Erweiterung programmiert, du kannst dich interaktiv darin bewegen, als Captain Brooklyn.“ Steve starrte seinen Dad an, dann wieder seinen Freund. „Bucky!“, rief er dann, als er es begriff, und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich glaub's ja nicht,  _ das _ kannst du?“ Da sprach er Tony aus der Seele, der die ganze Zeit schon überrascht und auch beeindruckt war. „I-ich hatte keine Zeit, alles ordentlich durchzuprüfen, aber siehs einfach als deine persönliche Betaversion an. Gefundene Fehler verspreche ich zu beheben.“ 

„Das ist..., also ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Das ist so... du bist unglaublich!“, wieder nahm Steve Bucky stürmisch in die Arme und drückte ihm beinahe die Luft ab. Lachend und hustend machte Bucky sich los. „Wenn du mich umbringst, behebt niemand die Fehler in deinem Geschenk.“ Steve lachte ihn an. Jetzt redeten alle wieder los, lobten das tolle Geschenk, wollten es ausprobieren, lachten über Peter, der in der zu großen VR-Brille herumtapste und Captain Brooklyn auf dem Bildschirm aussehen ließ, als hätte er einen Schwips. Pepper sah kurz wieder zu Steve und Bucky, die ineinander versunken schienen. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, dann beugte sich Steve vor und flüsterte etwas in Buckys Ohr, der biss sich auf die Unterlippe und raunte etwas zurück, das Steve erröten ließ. Schnell sah sie weg, das war ein bisschen zu intim für elterliche Zuschauer. Dann fiel ihr etwas auf. Sie rief in die Runde: „Aber Bucky hat ja gar kein Geschenk bekommen!“

Alle sahen erwartungsvoll zu Steve. Der holte ein Päckchen, das unter dem Baum gut versteckt war und reichte es Bucky. Der wickelte es aus und es war eine Schneekugel. Eine winzige verschneite Berglandschaft mit einer noch winzigeren knallroten Eisenbahn, die sich durchs Schneegstöber den Berg hinaufwand. „Äh, danke?“ „Sieh auf den Boden, du Trottel!“, lachte Steve über Buckys Verwirrung. Der drehte die Schneekugel um. Ein kleiner Umschlag war an den Boden geheftet und in Steves säuberlicher Handschrift stand 'Für Bucky' darauf. Er nahm ihn vorsichtig ab, öffnete ihn und holte einen Zettel raus. Auf dem stand:

„ _Mit einem Zug wie diesem bringe ich dich in den Schnee, den du so liebst. Pack deine Fäustlinge, Mütze und Schal sowie die Schneestiefel ein und sei am 27.12. um 8 Uhr morgens bereit für ein weißes Vergnügen!_ “

„Was steht auf dem Zettel, Bucky?“, rief Thor ungeduldig. Steve gestikulierte ihm zu, kurz zu warten und sah Bucky an: „Ich fahr mit dir nach Poughkeepsie. Von dort geht eine historische Eisenbahn in den Minnewaska State Park. Dort liegt Schnee, und es schneit immer noch, den ganzen Tag schon. Wir werden in einer kleinen Holzhütte mit Kamin zwei Nächte übernachten und den ganzen Tag im Schnee sein. Ist zwar nicht Grönland, dafür musst du aber nicht auf dem Boden schlafen.“ Jetzt starrte Bucky Steve an. „Freust du dich?“, wollte der wissen. „Ob ich mich freue...? Stevie! Du bist _so_ ein Punk! Ich freu mich riesig!“ Bucky fiel ihm um den Hals, verbarg sein vor Freude und Überraschung hochrotes Gesicht an Steves Schulter und flüsterte:

„Danke, Baby, das ist ein tolles Geschenk. Und tausendmal besser als Grönland, denn diesmal hab ich ja dich dabei. Ich liebe dich.“ Steve gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich auch.“ Pepper vergoss ein paar kleine Tränen der Rührung. Wie glücklich Bucky ihren Sohn machte und wie sehr dieser ihn liebte! Und sie hatte schon gedacht, Steve wäre ein bisschen kalt und lieblos, mit Sharon hatte er nie so gestrahlt und verliebt gewirkt! Tony sah sie an und beugte sich zu ihr rüber. Er wisperte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich weiß, was du fühlst. Geht mir genauso.“ Dann küssten sich die beiden auch. Peter krabbelte seiner Mutter auf den Schoß und schob sich dazwischen, er wollte auch schmusen. Lachend nahm Tony nun beide in die Arme.

Thor und Loki spielten ein Kartenspiel und sie zankten sich dabei sogar nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Und Bucky und Steve saßen mit verschränkten Händen eng nebeneinander Buckys Kopf auf Steves Schulter und sahen verträumt ins Leere. Es war ein wunderbarer Heiliger Abend!

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich gegen Mitternacht in der Halle voneinander. „Mein schönstes Weihnachten seit ich ein kleiner Junge war.“ „Oh, Bucky, mir geht’s genauso!“ Sie küssten sich zum x-ten Mal ein-letztes-Mal. „Schreib mir!“ „Ganz sicher!“ „Noch ein Kuss?“ „Stevie!“ „Bitte!“ X-plus-eins mal ein-letztes Mal... Dann konnte Bucky sich endlich losreißen. Steve ging zurück in die Wohnhalle, wo er mit Thor und Loki den Captain Brooklyn auf Abenteuer schickte. Pepper und Tony sahen ihnen eine Weile schweigend zu, Peter schlief auf einem Deckennestchen vor dem Kamin.

„Das ist wirklich fortgeschrittenes Software-Design, beeindruckende Programmier-Arbeit.“, sagte Tony laut, was er schon früher gedacht hatte. „Ja, oder Dad? Also, ich weiß ja nicht so viel darüber, aber es sieht großartig aus, ist super leicht zu bedienen und unterscheidet sich nicht von manch anderen Sachen auf dem Markt, abgesehen natürlich von deiner Arbeit.“ „So weit ist das gar nicht davon entfernt. Er muss Wochen dran gesessen haben.“ „Also ist die Reise, die ich ihm geschenkt habe nicht _too much_? Ich hatte Angst, es könnte zuviel sein.“ „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Schließlich hast du dich da auch selbst ein bisschen beschenkt.“, das lustige Zwinkern, dass Tony dabei in Steves Richtung schickte, brachte den zum Lachen. „Bekenne mich schuldig. Das wird toll werden!“

Bucky schlich sich derweil ins Barnes'sche Haus. Der Weihnachtsbaum blinkte in der Wohnhalle, es lagen jetzt auch Geschenke darunter. Alles war ruhig. Er holte aus seinem Zimmer seine Geschenke für seine Großeltern und seinen Vater. Seine Mutter hatte ihm 500 Dollar geschickt, um den Wagen zu bezahlen, den sie ihm im Frühjahr gestohlen hatte. Davon hatte er die Geschenke gekauft und etwas für sich selbst, was ihr ausdrücklicher Wunsch gewesen war. Das Set aus Mütze, Handschuhe und Schal in eisblau von MrPorter, das er auf ebay als wahres Schnäppchen ersteigert hatte, würde er auf den Ausflug mit Steve mitnehmen. Er stellte seinen Wecker auf sieben, schrieb noch ein paar belanglose süße Nettigkeiten mit Steve und schlief dann ein.

Frisch geduscht und ziemlich brav angezogen im Norwegerpulli und casual geschnittenen Jeans ganz ohne Löcher erschien er pünktlich zur Barnes-Bescherung in der Wohnhalle. Seine Großmutter, Dorothy Barnes, strahlte: „Bucky!“, sie war das einzige Familienmitglied, das ihn mit seinem bevorzugten Spitznamen ansprach. „Nana!“ Bucky umarmte seine Oma, die deutlich kleiner war als er, herzlich. „Frohe Weihnachten.“ „Sieh dich einer an, du bist so gewachsen! Und du wirst von Jahr zu Jahr hübscher!“ Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um, der auch aufgestanden war und der immer noch, selbst nach zehn Jahren im Ruhestand, die aufrechte stramme Haltung eines Soldaten an sich hatte.

„Sieh dir den Jungen an, Buchanan, er ist ein Mann geworden!“ Bucky sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein Vater die Lippen kurz zu einem dünnen Strich presste, aber kein Wort sagte, wie schon seit einigen Wochen übrigens, wie Bucky gerade aufging, aber bevor er darüber näher nachdenken konnte, dröhnte sein Großvater: „Frohe Weihnachten, James! Donnerwetter, jetzt hast du uns alle eingeholt.“ Bucky grinste auf seinen Großvater runter, der war wie auch sein Sohn George recht breit gebaut aber nur knapp 1.80m, und umarmte ihn auch. „Frohe Weihnachten, Grandpa. Wie geht es dir?“ „Gut gut!“ „Und dir, Nana? Du siehst großartig aus.“

Das stimmte. Sein gutes Aussehen hatte Bucky von seiner Großmutter geerbt, die in ihrer Jugend eine umschwärmte Schönheit gewesen war - und Ballkönigin, er grinste kurz verstohlen - und immer noch eine gutaussehende Frau war. „Ach, danke, mein Junge, uns geht es beiden gut. Die Reise war fantastisch, aber das weißt du ja aus meinen Nachrichten. Aber zuhause ists doch am schönsten. In Florida lebt man so viel besser als hier, allein das tolle Klima!“ „Und die Alligatoren , die Moskitos, das Sumpffieber...“, lachte Bucky sie ein bisschen aus. Sie kniff ihm ins Kinn. „Werd nicht frech, heute ist Weihnachten. Komm, lass dich beschenken.“ Sie zog ihn zum Weihnachtsbaum und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Teppich davor. Dorothy Barnes machte Yoga, die Position war nicht unbequem für sie, wie Bucky wusste und er setzte sich auch auf den Teppich.

Sie gab ihm ein großes weiches Paket. Bucky machte es auf und musste lachen. Eine selbstgemachte Patchworkdecke. Das war so ein Großmutter-Geschenk und das von einer Frau, die Motorrad fuhr, AC/DC hörte und auf jeder Seite drei Ohrringe trug! „Hier in New York ist es doch immer so kalt, Liebling. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir.“ Bucky sah sich die Decke genauer an und zog überrascht die Luft ein. Sie war aus den alten Bettwäsche-Sets gemacht, die er als Kind im Haus seiner Großeltern gehabt hatte! Motive wie Star Wars: Clone Wars, Kim Possible,

Phineas und Ferb, Avatar – the last Airbender, Lilo&Stitch, Cosmo und Wanda, alle Serien, die er als Kind gern gesehen hatte! Jedes Patchwork-Quadrat war gefüttert und die Farben waren gut aufeinander abgestimmt.

„Die Decke ist großartig, Nana! Sie gefällt mir sehr. Wunderschön!“ Er nahm seine Oma mit Tränen in den Augen in die Arme. Auch sie blinzelte verdächtig. Bucky würde die Decke nach Poughkeepsie mitnehmen, Steve würde sie auch gefallen, er hatte die meisten dieser Serien auch geliebt! „Jetzt bekommst du aber auch eins!“ Bucky angelte ein ebenfalls weiches Päckchen für seine Großmutter unter dem Baum hervor. Sie packte eine kunstvoll mit Fransen verzierte und zahlreichen Stickern bestickte Jeansweste im Harley-Davidson-Stil aus, die Bucky auf einem Flohmarkt entdeckt hatte. Solche Westen trug man über der Motorradkleidung und seine coole Oma würde darin großartig aussehen! Sie freute sich auch riesig.

„Hab ich aber nicht selbst gemacht.“, entschuldigte er sich ein bisschen. „Junge, ich hab die Decke auch nicht selbst gemacht. Ich hatte die Idee, habe sie entworfen und nähen lassen. Du weißt, ich bin keine große Näherin!“ Bucky lachte sie an. „Dann ist ja gut!“ Grandpa Buchanan kam nun zu ihnen und zog auch ein Geschenk unter dem Baum hervor. Es war nicht sehr groß, etwa wie ein mittlerer Schuhkarton und auch nicht weich. Das Päckchen wog etwa 10-12 Kilo, war also erstaunlich schwer für seine Größe. Neugierig wickelte Bucky es aus. Es war ein fest gefüllter, wie ausgestopfter Turnbeutel in Tarnfarben. „Hast du dein Handy bei dir?“ Bucky zog es aus der Tasche, entsperrte und legte es in die ausgestreckte Hand seines Großvaters.

„Du brauchst dafür die entsprechende App, funktioniert mit Blutooth. Ich richte dir das schnell ein.“ „Aber was ist es denn, Grandpa?“ „Hab ein bisschen Geduld, Junge!“, schmunzelte der ältere Mann, dessen Finger geschickt über den Bildschirm wanderten. Seine technische Begabung hatte Bucky von ihm. „So, fertig! Jetzt gehen wir aber lieber auf die Terasse.“ Bucky folgte seiner Familie, die alle Bescheid zu wissen schienen, auf die im Winter leergeräumte Terasse. Grandpa Buchanan gab Bucky sein Handy zurück und befreite ein fest zusammengefaltetes Bündel merkwürdig aussehenden Stoffs in den gleichen Tarnfarben aus dem Turnbeutel. Er legte es in die Mitte der Terasse und nickte Bucky zu.

„Sieh auf dein Handy, James.“ Auf dem Display war nur ein Button, auf dem 'Aufbau' stand. Er tippte ihn an. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis sich ein Igluzelt, von der Größe her für zwei bis drei Personen, entfaltete. Das leise Surren eines Motors war dabei zu hören. „Grandpa!“, rief Bucky in höchstem Erstaunen. „Du hast mir von deinem Grönland-Abenteuer geschrieben und so von dem Armee-Zelt geschwärmt. Nun, das hier ist natürlich nicht derselbe High-Tech-Standard wie die neuesten Armee-Polarzelte, aber dieses Modell ist auch erst gerade mal vier Jahre alt. Ohne Heizung wird es nicht für Grönland oder die Antarktis reichen, aber doch schon vom frühen Frühjahr bis späten Herbst in gemäßigten Breiten. Das Material ist sehr gut gedämmt und wetterfest. Aber das beste ist das hier...“, er nahm seinem völlig geplätteten Enkel das Telefon aus der Hand, tippte zweimal auf den Bildschirm und vor ihren Augen faltete das Zelt sich zu dem handlichen turnbeutelgroßen Päckchen zusammen, wie vorher begleitet von dem surrenden Motorengeräusch.

„Unglaublich, Grandpa! Toll! Ich _liebe_ Zelten!“, er umarmte seinen Großvater fest und alle gingen ins Haus zurück. „Wenns mal wieder nach Grönland geht oder nach Alaska, dann sag mir Bescheid, dann schenk ich dir du zum Geburtstag den besten Zeltofen, den man dafür bekommen kann.“ „Nicht nötig, Grandpa. So weit rum komm ich erstmal nicht mehr. Nochmal, danke! Ich werd viel Freude dran haben!“ „So soll es sein.“ „Jetzt bist du aber dran.“, und Buchanan Barnes bekam ein sehr kleines Päckchen von Bucky. Er wickelte es aus und fand darin: eine Taschenuhr. Nicht irgendeine Taschenuhr natürlich. Es war die Taschenuhr, die über Generationen seit vor dem Bürgerkrieg den Barnes-Männern von ihren Vätern bei deren Tod vererbt worden war. Die Uhr war seit beinahe fünf Jahren kaputt, irreparabel, wie Buchanan Barnes mehrere Uhrmacher in Miami, ebenso in Tampa, Jacksonville und Orlando versichert hatten.

Frustriert und verärgert hatte er aufgegeben und die Uhr in den Safe gelegt. Buckys Großmutter hatte ihrem Enkel von seinem Kummer und Ärger geschrieben und Bucky hatte sie gebeten, sie ihm zu schicken, hoch versichert und – natürlich – heimlich. Er hatte sie fotografiert, ein Eckdaten-Blatt zusammengestellt und in alle Welt eine Anfrage an renommierte Uhrmacher verschickt. Er bekam Antwort aus Nürnberg, Deutschland und schickte die Uhr, wieder hoch versichert, zur Reparatur um die halbe Welt. Vier Wochen später (im November) bekam er die Uhr, hoch versichert verschickt (auf Firmenkosten!) und wieder einwandfrei funktionierend, zurück, zusammen mit einer Reparatur-Garantie für fünf Jahre. Das Familienerbstück war wieder für ein paar Jahre gerettet.

Buchanan Barnes starrte die Uhr lange ungläubig an, sah, dass der Sekundenzeiger sich bewegte, hob sie ans Ohr, lauschte und sah dann seinen Enkel mit feuchten Augen an. „Jimmy“, so nannte er ihn ganz selten, „wie hast du das gemacht?“ „Also _ich_ wars nicht, Grandpa.“, grinste Bucky und sein Großvater nahm ihn in den Arm, in der anderen hatte er immer noch seine geliebte Uhr, sah sie glücklich an. „Du bist ein Teufelskerl, James, wirklich.“ „Ich habs gern gemacht.“ „Das weiß ich doch, du dummer Junge!“, jetzt schniefte Buchanan Barnes doch ein bisschen und seine Frau unterdrückte ohne großen Erfolg ein kleines Schluchzen. „Eines Tages wird diese Uhr dir gehören.“ Bucky sah seinen Großvater fest an und sagte: „Ich hoffe, das dauert noch ne ewige Ewigkeit.“

Dann war es Zeit für Vater und Sohn, sich zu bescheren. Keiner der beiden hatte große Erwartungen und George Barnes holte ein Päckchen unter dem Baum hervor. Es war etwa so groß wie eine Tortenschachtel. Bucky wickelte es aus und fand darin einen sagenhaft schönen Gürtel von Gucci sowie edle Ugg-Lederhandschuhe mit Touchscreen-Funktion. Er war sprachlos und sah seinen Vater an. Der hob an: „Nun, ich kann damit ja nicht viel anfangen, aber ich weiß, dass du... also: Du machst dir was aus diesen Dingen, ich hoffe, du freust dich.“ Bucky lächelte und stand auf, nahm seinen Dad in die Arme und sagte: „Toll, Dad, wirklich! Das sind super Sachen! Ich hab schon Wochen gerade nach diesem Gürtel auf ebay gejagt und nie Glück gehabt. Danke. Wirklich.“ „Frohe Weihnachten.“ „Dir auch frohe Weihnachten. Ich hoffe du magst mein Geschenk auch.“, damit holte Bucky das letzte Geschenk unter dem Baum hervor und gab es seinem Vater.

Es war ein großformatiges Buch über amerikanische Militärgeschichte, mit zahlreichen Fotos und Zeichnungen illustriert und eine Originalausgabe aus George Barnes' Geburtsjahr. Bucky hatte es in einem Antiquariat aufgetrieben und wie es der Zufall wollte, war es sogar passend gewidmet. Auf der dritten Seite stand 'Für Georgie'. Als Bucky es vor ein paar Wochen entdeckt hatte, war er wie elektrisiert gewesen. Würde er zum ersten Mal im Leben seinem Dad ein gutes Geschenk machen? Und ja, Major Barnes' Gesichtszüge wurden ganz weich und er gab das Buch seinem Vater mit den Worten: „Sieh dir das an!“ Dann nahm er Bucky in die Arme. „Danke, Sohn. Das ist großartig!“ „Gern, Dad. Es war aber Zufall, ich gebs zu.“ „Dass du so ein Buch überhaupt näher in Augenschein nimmst... Danke, mein Junge.“ „Frohe Weihnachten, Dad.“ „Dir auch frohe Weihnachten.“ Wenn die Großeltern Barnes da waren, funktionierten Bucky und sein Dad immer viel besser aus irgendeinem Grund...

Nach einem schmalen Frühstück aus Kaffee und Keksen – sie würden zur Mittagszeit essen gehen - setzten sich Bucky und seine Großeltern gemütlich in der Wohnhalle auf die Sofas. George Barnes war in der Nachbarschaft unterwegs, allen Frohe Weihnachten wünschen. „Jetzt erzähl, Bucky, was macht die Schule? Hast du nette Freunde? Was macht dein Fußball-Team? Ich will alles wissen!“, rief Buckys Großmutter. Und Bucky erzählte. Vom Drama-Kurs, von der Fußball-Meisterschaft, von dem königlichen Geschwisterpaar aus Wakanda, von seinen Mathe-Nöten und er zeigte seinen Großeltern viele Fotos. „Du wurdest zum Ballkönig gewählt?“, quiekte seine Großmutter bei einem Bild von ihm und Peggy auf der Bühne mit ihren Krönchen, „Und was hast du an? Ein Rentier-Kostüm?“, lachte sie.

„Das war das Ball-Motto, die Rudolph-Geschichte mit den unpassenden Spielzeugen, war meine Idee. “ „In einem Rentier-Kostüm wirst du Ballkönig...“, staunte sie mit einem stolzen Lächeln. Bucky grinste: „Irre, oder?“ „Das ist an sich ja keine große Überraschung. Du bist bestimmt der hübscheste Junge an der ganzen Schule!“ „Vielleicht. Aber auch schwul.“ Seine Großeltern wussten natürlich, dass ihr einziger Enkel schwul war. „Ach, Liebling, wir leben in so aufgeklärten Zeiten. Das spielt doch gar keine große Rolle mehr.“ Sie blitzte ihn schelmisch an. „Und, Bucky? Willst du es deiner Großmutter denn gar nicht erzählen?“ „Was denn?“, lachte er. „Du schwebst ja regelrecht. Du bist doch verliebt.“, sagte sie ihm auf den Kopf zu. Buckys Lächeln wurde ganz weich und seine Augen leuchteten regelrecht. Das Herz seiner Oma schwoll an, lief beinahe über vor Liebe und Rührung. „Na, das muss ja ein ganz besonderer Junge sein. Du strahlst wie die Sonne.“

„Ich bin jetzt mit Steve zusammen.“, sagte Bucky schlicht. Buchanan und Dorothy Barnes wussten natürlich, wer Steve war. „Mit dem kleinen Steven Stark?“, polterte sein Opa überrascht. Steve war vor Jahren mal mit Bucky in Florida gewesen, als der seine Großeltern besucht hatte. „Lieber, du hast die Fotos von der Schule gesehen. Steve war auch auf ein paar Bildern. Er ist nicht mehr klein.“ „Zeig nochmal.“, Buchanan Barnes hatte gar nicht so richtig auf alle geachtet beim Bilderanschauen. Sie waren ja auch ganz schön klein auf diesem Handybildschirm. Bucky suchte ein Bild von Steve und sich, wo man sehen konnte, dass der 'kleine Steven Stark' inzwischen sogar größer als er selbst war.

„Donnerwetter! Spielt er etwa Football?“ Bucky musste lachen. „Steve und Football! Nein, nein, er achtet nur auf seine Ernährung und trainiert viel.“ „Ihr seid ein schönes Paar.“, stellte Nana Dot fest. „Wie ist das denn passiert? Ihr seid doch schon seit Jahren Freunde!“, wollte Grandpa wissen. Bucky lachte etwas hilflos: „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es selbst nicht so richtig. Ich mag ihn schon lange, also wie in _mögen-_ mögen und im Sommer hat es plötzlich angefangen, dass er mich irgendwie mit anderen Augen gesehen hat, keine Ahnung, wie sowas passiert! Aber ich beschwere mich nicht, wie ihr euch denken könnt.“ „Das geht seit dem Sommer und du hast mir nichts erzählt?“, empörte sich seine Großmutter, aber sie lächelte dabei mit den Augen. „Äh, nein, Nana. Wir sind erst seit kurz vor Halloween ein Paar.“

„Wie ungewöhnlich!“, rief Buchanan. „So ungewöhnlich ist das gar nicht. Nimm Felicity! Sie war über 30 Jahre glücklich verheiratet und jetzt, wo Carl tot ist und sie ihre Trauer überwunden hat, lebt sie mit einer alten Schulfreundin zusammen. Nicht, um Wohnkosten zu sparen, das kannst du mir glauben!“ „Dorothy! Willst du damit sagen...“ „Ich sage weiter gar nichts dazu. Sperr einfach deine Augen auf beim nächsten Gartenfest.“ Bucky beobachtete den Wortwechsel amüsiert. „Geht Steve denn mit zum Essen nachher?“, richtete seine Nana das Wort dann aber wieder an ihn.

„Ähm... Dad hat es doch lieber unter uns, wie ihr wisst.“ Seine Oma sagte nichts dazu aber preste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. Sie kannte ihren Sohn und konnte sich vorstellen, dass der die neue Situation wenig schätzte. Dass ihr Enkel, der wirklich ein hübscher Junge war, schon die ein oder andere Liebelei mit einem Jungen gehabt hatte, war schwer anzunehmen. Aber eine feste Beziehung mit dem jungen Stark, der schon seit Jahren eine Beständigkeit im Leben Buckys war, ließ sich wahrscheinlich nicht so einfach ignorieren.

„Macht er dir das Leben schwer, Liebling?“ „Aber Nana, er ist doch dein Sohn...“ „Und genau deshalb möchte ich das wissen. Wer, wenn nicht ich könnte ihm den Kopf zurechtrücken?“ Buchanan Barnes räusperte sich. „Ach, du weißt wie Jungs mit ihren Müttern sind!“, rief seine Frau. „Da werden die härtesten Kerle weich wie Butter!“ Bucky lachte bei dem verdutzten Blick seines Grandpas. „Machen wir es doch so: Wir gehen essen, nur wir Barnes' und danach rufst du ihn an und lädst ihn zum Kaffee hierher ein. Ich bringe das Gespräch schon dahin, dass es ganz spontan wirkt. Okay?“ „Okay!“, grinste Bucky breit. „Liebling?“ Ihr Mann brummte zustimmend. „Na also.“ Da hörten sie die Tür auch schon gehen und George Barnes kam mit einem Schwung Geschichten über die Nachbarn zurück.

Zum Essen zog Bucky eine dunkle Stoffhose und ein weißes Hemd an, kämmte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und nahm zwei Krawatten mit aus seinem Zimmer. „Welche soll ich anziehen?“ Eine war sehr schmal und tiefrot, sie schimmerte fast violett. Die andere war klassisch etwas breiter und hellgrau mit anthrazitfarbenen schmalen Diagonalstreifen. Die beiden älteren Barnes-Männer waren für die unauffälligere, aber seine Nana ermutigte ihn, die glamourösere anzuziehen. Sie ließ sich auch nicht nehmen, sie ihm selbst umzulegen. Als sie ihm nach getanem Werk den Kragen glattstrich, bekam sie ein wenig feuchte Augen. „Wo ist nur die Zeit hin? Was ist aus meinem kleinen Jungen geworden, der an Weihnachten nie seine guten Kleider anziehen wollte?“ Bucky lachte: „Der war eine Weile im Schrank und zieht jetzt richtig gern seine guten Kleider an!“ Seine Oma lachte daraufhin schallend.

Beim Dessert fragte Grandpa Buchanan seinen Enkel: „Willst du immer noch Maschinenbau studieren?“ „Ja, Grandpa.“ „Ich hab ihm gesagt, bei der Infanterie werden immer Ingenieure gebraucht, Vater.“ „Dann solltest in West Point studieren, Junge!“ Bucky erschrak: _West Point!_ In seinen Ohren klang das wie 'Siebte Höllenverdammnis'. Eine faschistoide, angestaubte, traditionsbewusste, militärvergötternde Einrichtung voll mit testosteron-übersteuerten Hornochsen, die sich für Rambo hielten und GI Janes mit breiteren Schultern als er. „M-meine Noten sind wahrscheinlich nicht gut genug für West-Point.“

„Ich glaube, für West-Point ist James nicht sportlich genug.“, sagten sein Vater und er gleichzeitig. George starrte seinen Sohn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Das auch noch.“, nickte Bucky bekräftigend. „Was sagst du da über deine Noten?“ „Hast du seine Winterzensuren denn nicht gesehen?“, fragte Nana erstaunt ihren Sohn. „Er hat eine lobende Erwähnung für diverse eigenverantwortliche Projekte im Kurs für Drama, Medien und Eventplanning!“, fügte sie stolz hinzu. Bucky hatte seiner Großmutter Fotos von seinen Notenblättern geschickt. George Barnes hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass zu Weihnachten ja immer Zeugnisse anstanden.

„Damit kann er bei der US-Army aber niemanden beeindrucken.“ „George! Da steckt die gleiche Arbeit, wenn nicht mehr, dahinter wie in jedem anspruchsvollen Senior Kurs – gerade an dieser renommierten Schule, die er besucht.“ Bucky kam sich vor, als würde er gar nicht mehr am Tisch sitzen, als jetzt sein Großvater sich einmischte: „Du hast mir das Zeugnis gar nicht gezeigt, Dorothy.“ George sah seine Mutter böse an, Grandpa Buchanan empört, während die trotzig von einem zum andern sah.

„I-ich hab sie gebeten, es dir nicht zu zeigen.“, sagte Bucky tapfer in die Stille hinein. Alle sahen jetzt ihn an. „Dachtest du, er verpetzt dich bei mir?“, das war sein Vater. „Aber warum wolltest du denn nicht, dass ich dein Zeugnis sehe?“, Grandpa. „Du hättest das nicht hier und jetzt zugeben müssen, Liebling, ich hätt mich schon zu wehren gewusst.“, Nana natürlich und das hätte sie zweifelsohne. Alle hatten durcheinander gesprochen. „Antworte deinem Großvater.“, sagte George streng. „Er ist doch kein Kind mehr.“, zischte seine Mutter. Bucky war über und über rot geworden, Leute sahen schon zu ihnen herüber.

„Grandpa, ich schäme mich vor dir. Meine Leistungen sind nicht so gut dieses Jahr und schließlich bezahlst du das Schulgeld und das ist nicht gerade wenig.“ „Was meinst du mit nicht so gut? Bist du irgendwo durchgefallen?“ „George, bitte, lass ihn ausreden.“ „I-ich war eigentlich fertig.“ „Aber James, das ist eine sehr anspruchsvolle Schule, die du besuchst, da kann man auch mal ein paar schlechtere Noten hatten. Darf deine Granny mir jetzt das Zeugnis zeigen?“, fragte ihn sein Großvater freundlich. „Und mir?“, grollte George.

„Ja, natürlich. Entschuldigt bitte.“ Nana Dot tat er leid, wie er da saß, vor Verlegenheit rot im Gesicht wie ein kleiner Junge, der was ausgefressen hatte. Dabei hatte sie seine Noten gar nicht so schlecht gefunden, nichts was er mit ein bisschen Arbeit bis zum Abschluss nicht wieder hinbekommen würde, intelligent wie er war. Mit einem letzten fragenden Blick zu ihm holte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Er machte ein auffordernde Geste und sie öffnete den Ordner mit den abfotografierten Noteninformationen, gab das Telefon zuerst ihrem Mann. Der studierte beide Fotos ausgiebig und fand nichts Gravierendes und fragte sich, wie es um die Beziehung zwischen seinem Sohn und seinem Enkel wirklich stand, wenn James glaube, er hätte mit diesen Noten ein Problem.

„Ist doch ordentlich!“, rief er. „Du hast ja deine **ACTFL-Zertifikate in Spanisch und Russisch erworben, großartig. Mathe hab ich übrigens auch immer gehasst. Warum hast du das im hohen Niveau belegt?“ „Mir ist Mathe in der Sophomore so leicht gefallen und ich dachte, es wäre gut fürs Ingenieurswesen-Studium.“ „Darf ich das jetzt auch mal sehen?“ „Ja, Dad, natürlich.“, und sein Großvater gab das Telefon an George weiter. „Möchtest du einen Tutorialkurs besuchen oder individuelle Nachhilfe, James?“, fragte sein Grandpa.**

**„ N-nein, das ist nicht nötig und sehr teuer auf dem Niveau der Sanctuary High. Ich muss mich nur wieder mehr konzentrieren, ich habs ein bisschen schleifen lassen...“ „Ah, jetzt verstehe ich.“, meldete sich seine Nana wieder zu Wort. Alle schreckten auf und sahen sie an. „Der Junge ist frisch verliebt! Da ist der Kopf leer und leicht, das ging uns doch allen auch schon so, früher.“ Na ja, ** **_ frisch _ ** ** verliebt war Bucky technisch nach Jahren ja nicht mehr, aber er hatte schließlich erst seit ein paar Wochen Sex mit Steve und das machte seinen Kopf definitiv leer und leicht. **

**„ Warum lädst du Steven nicht zum Kaffee ein, Bucky? Ich habe ihn schließlich ewig nicht gesehen und wenn er dir den Kopf so verdreht, dass du keine Logarithmen mehr ausrechnen kannst, will ich ihn mir mal aus der Nähe anschauen.“, sagte seine Oma. George gab seiner Mutter das Handy zurück. „Dein Zeugnis ist ganz ordentlich, Sohn, könnte besser sein, aber das letzte war es und das nächste bekommst du sicher auch wieder besser hin.“ „Ich geb mir mehr Mühe, versprochen.“ Sein Vater musste ja nicht wissen, warum er unbeding bessere Noten wollte. „Für West Point ist das wirklich zu wenig, besonders in Sport musst du da unbedingt besser werden, vielleicht einem zweitem Schulteam beitreten? Und der Gesamtdurchschnitt muss besser werden.“ „Ach die Noten sind da zweitrangig!“, tönte Grandpa, „Wichtiger ist, wen du kennst und wer dich empfiehlt.“ Bucky sah von einem zum andern. Hatte seine Familie gerade beschlossen er sollte nach West Point? ** **_ Hilfe _ ** **! Er räusperte sich vernehmlich und fragte, als alle ihn ansahen:  **

**„** **_ Kann _ ** ** ich Steve zum Kaffee einladen, Dad?“ Und wie dessen Mutter vorausgesagt hat, konnte der das jetzt schlecht ausschlagen. „Ja, ruf ihn doch an!“ Bucky entschuldigte sich kurz, um zu telefonieren. Dorothy Barnes machte sich derweil so ihre Gedanken, genau wie ihr Mann vorher. Ihr Sohn und ihr Enkel tanzten so vorsichtig umeinander herum und eine unterschwellige Angst spürte sie instinktiv auch bei  ** **_ beiden _ ** **. Ob  ** **_ voreinander _ ** ** oder nur davor, dass das von beiden künstlich aufrecht erhaltene Bild von Liebe und Familie zusammenbrechen würde, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie wünschte, sie würden nicht so entsetzlich weit weg wohnen und sie machte sich Vorwürfe, dass sie beinahe ein Jahr außer Landes gewesen waren. Seit Winnifred die Familie verlassen hatte, war wohl alles richtig zum Teufel gegangen, was vorher schon nicht eitel Sonnenschein gewesen war... **

**„ Baby... hilfe. Rette mich!“ „Bucky? Was ist denn, du klingst so komisch!“ „Die haben Pläne mit mir. Ich sag nur zwei Worte: West Point.“ „Was?“, lachte Steve. „Verrückt, oder? Soll ich denen zur Bewerbung ein Rudolph-Foto schicken oder eins als griechischer Götterliebhaber?“ „Kommt darauf an, was du denkst, ob der Verantwortliche mehr auf Beine oder Po steht!“ „Und wenn du der Verantwortliche wärst?“, flirtete Bucky und klang wieder wie er selbst. „Ich würde dich sofort ablehnen. Mit der Schuld zu leben, dass meinetwegen deine schönen Haare abgeschnitten werden, wäre zu viel.“ „Ach, jetzt weiß ich, was das soll. Dad hat einen neuen Weg gefunden 'geh zum Friseur' zu mir zu sagen.“ „Es ist schön, deine Stimme zu hören. Ich vermisse dich.“ „Ich vermisse dich auch! Wir verlassen das Restaurant gleich, wir trinken nur noch einen Espresso. Du sollst zum Kaffee kommen.“ **

**„ Ich ** **_ soll _ ** **? Das klingt ja, als würde es gar nicht in deine Pläne passen.“, neckte ihn Steve. „Du passt immer in meine Pläne, du Punk. Du  ** **_ sollst _ ** **. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“ „Ich bin in einer Stunde bei euch. Was soll ich anziehen?“ „Was hast du denn an?“ „Helle Hose, Karohemd.“ „Perfekt. Sieh bloß nicht aus wie ein Milliardär.“, grinste Bucky. „Was meinst du denn damit?“ „Ich will nicht, dass meine Großmutter denkt, ich hab dich nur wegen deines Geldes gewollt.“ Steves Stimme wurde ein bisschen tiefer: „Warum hast dus denn getan?“ Bucky kicherte: „Um an deinen Vater ranzukommen, der ist schließlich noch reicher!“ „He! Ich komm gleich gar nicht, du Trottel.“ „Du kommst, bis dann.“ Bucky legte auf. Wieviel besser er sich plötzlich fühlte! Zurück am Tisch sah ihm seine Nana sofort an, dass er sich wieder wohler fühlte. Nun, sie und ihr Mann waren zwar weit weg, aber Bucky hatte jetzt Gott sei Dank Steven Stark. Sie war so gespannt! **


	61. Schöne Bescherung in Steves VW

**Schöne Bescherung in Steves VW**

Als Steve klingelte, ging Bucky, jetzt wieder in Pulli und Jeans, zur Haustür und stahl sich schnell davor, um seinen Freund zu küssen. Sein Nachbar Mr Wilkes war gerade auf der Vorderveranda, um ein paar Birnchen an seiner Weihnachtsbeleuchtung zu wechseln und starrte rüber. „Frohe Weihnachten, Mr Wilkes!“, rief Bucky fröhlich, Steve geradezu am Hals hängend. Mr Wilkes wurde, ertappt wie er war, rot und winkte etwas peinlich: „Frohe Weihnachten, äh, Jungs.“ Steve nickte ihm zu und Bucky küsste ihn nochmal. „Endlich bist du da.“ „So schlimm?“

„Nein. Du weißt, ich liebe meine Großeltern. Aber da braut sich was zusammen.“ „West Point also?“, grinste Steve. „Jaaaah! Gaaah, ohne mich!“, rief Bucky komisch verzweifelt. Steve lachte: „Du musst da nicht hin, Baby. Ich entführ dich vorher.“ „Und was machst du dann mit mir?“, raunte Bucky. „Alles, was du gern magst. Ich bin ein netter Entführer und setze auf das Stockholm-Syndrom. Damit du mir verfällst und nie wieder von mir wegwillst.“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass man das Stockholm-Syndrom nennt, wenn der Entführte vorher schon in den Entführer verliebt war.“ „Klugscheißer. Lass uns rein gehen, sonst denken deine Leute wirklich noch, du wärst entführt worden!“

Bucky und Steve gingen zur Barnes'schen Wohnhalle. „Hallo zusammen, Frohe Weihnachten, Mrs und Mr und Mr Barnes.“, begrüßte Steve Buckys Familie artig. „Ja, also, Nana, Grandpa, ihr kennt Steve ja schon von früher.“ „Aber nur weil du sagst, dass er es ist. Hätte ihn nicht wieder erkannt, wirklich.“, Buchanan Barnes war aufgestanden und streckte Steve die Hand hin. „Nett, dich wieder zu sehen. Frohe Weihnachten.“ „Sir.“, nickte Steve wohlerzogen. Dann wandte er sich zu Buckys Großmutter.

'Großmutter' war kein Wort das zu der Frau in worn Jeans, ohne Löcher zwar aber völlig verwaschen, und dem Oversize AC/DC- Kapuzenpulli, der Pixie-Frisur in Aubergine gefärbt und den funkelnden sechs Ringen in ihren Ohren passte. Er wusste, Buckys Oma war etwa 65, aber sie sah keinen Tag älter aus als 50. Ihr Mann hatte die aufrechte Haltung eines Soldaten, eine immer noch athletische Figur und diese Salz-und-Pfeffer-Haare, die viele Frauen so anziehend fanden. In der Barnes-Familie gab es verdammt gute Gene! George Barnes war auch ein gutaussehender Mann. Die Familienschönheiten waren aber eindeutig Bucky und seine Großmutter.

„Ma'am, schön, Sie wieder zu sehen.“, er neigte den Kopf und gab auch ihr die Hand. „Du bist gewachsen. In die Höhe und in die Breite.“ Steve lachte: „Ja, Ma'am. Entschuldigung?“ Nana Dot lachte hell auf. Sie war nur 1,60m groß und Steve kam ihr vor wie ein Riese, genau wie ihr Enkel. „Ich nehme an, meinem Enkel gefällts, also beschwer ich mich nicht.“ „Mir gefällts, Nana!“ „Guten Tag, Mr Barnes.“, sagte Steve nun zu Buckys Vater und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Der nahm sie und nickte ihm zu. „Steve. Frohe Weihnachten.“ „Danke, Sir.“ „Wer möchte Kaffee?“, rief Bucky in die Runde. „Ich mach das, Liebling, setz dich mit Steve auf die Couch. Wer möchte Kaffee?“ Bucky und George hoben die Hand. Grandpa fragte:

„Habt ihr koffeinfreien?“ „Äh...“, machte Bucky. „Dann Tee, Sorte ist mir egal.“ „Steve?“ „Steve will heiße Schokolade!“ „Ich möchte keine Umstände machen.“ Dorothy lachte: „Das sind keine Umstände. Das ist eine schöne Erinnerung an die Zeiten, als Bucky noch keinen Kaffee getrunken hat, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Ihr Jungs seid zu schnell erwachsen geworden. Mit Marshmallows?“ „Äh, wirklich, Ma'am, machen Sie sich nicht...“ „Steve mag Schokoflocken lieber, Nana.“ „Bucky...“, stöhnte Schokoflocken-Steve gequält. Dessen Großmutter lächelte: „Schön. Genau wie früher. Ich mach heiße Schokolade mit Schokoflocken.“, damit verschwand sie, keinen Widerspruch mehr duldend in der Küche.

Dort machte sie sich hochzufrieden an die Arbeit. So viel Sternenfunkeln und Flitter und Herzchenaugen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen wie bei den beiden. Der ganz und gar nicht mehr kleine Steven Stark liebte ihren Liebling genauso innig wie der ihn... Sie wusste, Steve war ein Jahr jünger als Bucky und sie hatte ein bisschen Sorge gehabt, der würde vielleicht nur ein bisschen experimentieren mit ihm und mit seiner eigenen Sexualität spielen. Das wäre natürlich seinem schwulen Freund aus Kindertagen gegenüber richtig mies gewesen, aber so viel sie wusste, hätte es ja auch sein können, dass ihr Enkel einem solchen 'Arrangement' zugestimmt hatte. Ein Sex-Experiment unter Freunden sozusagen, kaum etwas, was man seinen Großeltern erzählte.

Sie hatte allerdings deutlich sehen können, dass das nie und nimmer der Fall war. Der junge Stark war genauso bis über beide Ohren verliebt wie ihr großer kleiner Junge. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und rührte schnell wieder in dem Topf mit der heißen Schokolade. Steven Stark hatte die beste heiße Schokolade verdient, die man kriegen konnte! In der Wohnhalle hatte man inzwischen angefangen, sich zu unterhalten. Steve fragte Buckys Grandpa nach der Weltreise aus, die der mit seiner Frau hinter sich hatte, und der Mann erzählte viele lustige, teils verrückte Anekdoten. Dann war es an Buchanan Barnes, Fragen zu stellen. Wie es Steve ging, was seine Familie machte, ob er viel Sport trieb und dann sprachen sie bald über Politik und der Veteran war beeindruckt von Steves Fachwissen und seinen festen Ansichten. Bucky stahl sich zu seiner Nana in die Küche.

„Kann ich dir helfen?“ „Was machst du denn hier? Na gut, tragen helfen kannst du mir gleich.“ „Sie reden über Politik.“ Dorothy verdrehte die Augen. „Oh nein! So einer ist Steve?“ „Verliebt man sich nicht immer in Männer, die so sind wie der eigene Vater?“, grinste Bucky. „Bei mir ist das eben Grandpa.“ „Wie verstehst du dich zur Zeit mit deinem Dad? _Wirklich_ , meine ich.“ Buckys Miene verdüsterte sich etwas. Seine Oma hatte ihn eiskalt erwischt. „Es ist schwierig, das weißt du, war es schon immer. Seit Mom weg ist, geht es ihm nicht gut und er ist sehr unglücklich...“ „Das ist keine Entschuldigung für _alles_ , Kind.“ „Es ist okay. Jetzt.“ Nana sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht. „Sagst du das auch nicht nur so?“ „Nein, Nana! Ich schwörs! Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Dad behandelt mich viel respektvoller seit...“ Bucky starrte ins Leere. „Bucky? Liebling, du siehst so abwesend aus!“

Bucky war gerade aufgegangen, dass sein Vater schlagartig aufgehört hatte, ihn zu schikanieren kurz nach der Nacht, in der Tony Stark ihm diesen verrückten Besuch abgestattet hatte und ihm entlockt hatte, dass sein Vater Gewaltpotenzial ihm gegenüber hatte. „Huh.“, machte Bucky. „Was?“ „Ach, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber ich glaube es hat etwas mit Steve zu tun und mit dem – sagen wir mal _Einfluss_ , den seine Familie hat.“ „Also bist du in Steves Familie willkommen?“ Bucky lachte auf.

„Willkommen? _Mehr_ als willkommen! Sie sind alle großartig. Von Tony-Stark-Milliardär-Genie über Wall-Street-Schreck Mrs Stark, den beiden Jungs mit den verrückten Namen, Thor und Loki...“ Dorothy lachte: „Ach ja, ich erinnere mich! Ein bisschen exzentrisch dürfen Genies ja sein.“ „Die Namen hat seine Frau ausgesucht! Tony Stark hatte das Sagen bei der Namenswahl für zwei seiner Söhne, einer heißt Steven und der andere Peter. Ganz bodenständig. Und ja, Peter ist das Baby – also, nicht _Baby_ , er ist schon drei. Und er ist das süßeste kleine Kerlchen, das du dir vorstellen kannst! Wir spielen oft mit ihm. So clever und charmant wie sein Vater und dabei so bezaubernd offen und ehrlich. Wie kleine Kinder nur sein können, wenn man sie wirklich liebt und umsorgt. Und alle vergöttern Peter!“

„Ich freue mich, dass du dich in Steves Familie so wohl fühlst.“ „Es ist toll! Immer ist was los. Alle reden immer durcheinander, lachen, necken sich, immer passiert etwas, Thor spielt Fußball...“ „Nicht so langweilig wie bei uns Barnes, was?“, fragte sie etwas traurig aber lächelnd. „Eines hat Steve aber nicht, was ich habe: Wunderbare Großeltern, die ich sehr sehr liebe..“ „Ach, mein süßes großes Baby! Bring mich nicht zum Weinen! Immer sagst du solche Sachen.“ „Nana“, lachte Bucky und nahm sie in die Arme, „Ich bin schwul. Das ist mein Job.“ Sie lachte halb, halb schluchzte sie. „Du lieber süßer dummer großer Junge! Wir lieben dich auch. Sehr sehr sehr.“ „Ich weiß, Nana.“

Sie packten die Getränke, Milch, Zucker, Süßstoff und mehr Schokoflocken für Steve auf zwei Tabletts und brachten sie in die Wohnhalle. Das Gespräch war zu einem gemütlicheren Thema gekommen. Steve brachte Mr Barnes senior gerade auf den neusten Stand in Netflix-Popkultur und was er alles im Kinojahr verpasst hatte, Erster Platz – natürlich – der neueste Spiderman-Film. „Und 'Der König der Löwen', nehme ich an? James hat den Film bis zum Umfallen geschaut als Kind und mit dir auch glaube ich, als ihr uns vor ein paar Jahren besucht habt.“ Steve schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der hat uns nicht gefallen. Großartige Technik, zweifelsohne, aber nicht 'unser' König der Löwen. 'Dumbo' hat uns gefallen, den kann ich Ihnen empfehlen.“ Unser _König der Löwen – oh Stevie..._ Bucky und seine Nana servierten die Getränke. Alle setzen sich und schlürften mit Wohlbehagen ihr jeweiliges Heißgetränk. „Wunderbar, Mrs Barnes! So eine gute heiße Schokolade macht sonst nur noch Bucky.“, der liebevolle Blick, den der junge Stark seinem Freund daraufhin schenkte, ließ wieder Dorothys Herz aufgehen. Nein, absout kein Grund zur Sorge – das hier war definitiv _kein_ 'Sexperiment'. 

„Und Steve? Was hast du nach der Schule vor?“, fragte sie ihn. „Ich will Erziehungswissenschaften im Hauptfach, sowie Sozialwissenschaften und Englisch im Nebenfach studieren.“ „Ach, du lieber Himmel, Bucky, du hast dir einen Lehrer geangelt!“ „Endlich habe ich mich in einen Lehrer verliebt, den ich auch haben kann.“, rief Bucky vergnügt. „Wie bitte?“, stutzte Steve. „Ach komm, schon, Stevie, Mr Svenson, der Schwede in der Sophomore, oder, muss ich was zu Dr Strange sagen?“ George Barnes war die Unterhaltung etwas unangenehm geworden, aber er bewahrte gute Miene zum Spiel.

„Dr Strange? Er ist mindestens 100!“, lachte Steve. „Er ist 39 geworden diesen Monat.“ „Das steht aber nicht im Schulprofil, oder?“ Bucky wurde ein bisschen rosa. „Äh, ich hab ihn mal gegoogelt, ist schon lange her.“ „Und wieviele Stunden hast du dran gesurft?“ „Du bist ein Punk. Er _ist_ ein interessanter Mensch.“ „Und dein Schulleiter.“ „Noch jemand Kekse?“, wechselte Bucky sehr unsubtil das Thema. Nana Dot hatte den Wortwechsel mit großer Befriedigung verfolgt. Die beiden waren bezaubernd miteinander, herrlich frech und sehr süß. 

„Und, Steve?“, hob Buchanan Barnes nun an. „Wie siehst du ein Studium für einen zukünftigen Ingenieur in West Point?“ Steve sah aus den Augenwinkeln Bucky geradezu schrumpfen. Er stellte seine Tasse mit gemessenen Bewegungen ab. „West Point ist eine sehr angesehene Lehranstalt. Aber ganz sicher nicht für jeden die Erfüllung.“ „Junge, du weißt nicht, wovon du redest!“, mischte sich George jetzt nach langem mal wieder ein. „Buzz Aldrin war in West Point!“

„Ich weiß, Sir. Aber heute ist West Point nichts mehr weiter als ein Statussymbol. Der engste Freund meines Vaters, Colonel James Rhodes, der am MIT studiert hat, hat mal gesagt: 'Immer wenn ich einen West-Point-Absolventen als Unteroffizier bekomme, reduziert sich meine Lebenserwartung um zwei Jahre.' Aufgeblasene GI-Joe-Verschnitte hat er sie genannt.“, George und Buchanan Barnes starrten den jungen Stark an. _Colonel James Rhodes!_ Er war eine Kampfflieger-Legende! 

„Und, bei allem Respekt, Sirs, zukünftige Ingenieure sind eine Verschwendung an die US-Army. Sie gehören, wenn sie so begabt sind wie Bucky, ans MIT oder die Caltech.“ Alle waren kurz sprachlos. Bucky schwindelte vor Liebe geradezu und seiner Oma jubilierte das Herz, was hatte ihr Liebling doch da für einen Schatz erobert! „Aber West Point hat ausgezeichnete Empfehlungen!“, rief George. „Aber von wem, Mr Barnes? Von Ehemaligen, von stolzen Vätern, von Politikern, die dem Militär nahe stehen. Ich habe einen Artikel gelesen, ist noch keine drei Wochen her, verfasst von einem – anonymen natürlich – schwulen Kadetten. Es war erschütternd. Die Diversitäts-Kampagne der Akademie ist – Verzeihung, Ma'am – fürn Arsch.“

„Aber... es gibt doch diese LGBT-Vereinigung...“, sagte Buchanan Barnes schwach. „Die komplett aus Nicht-LGBT-Leuten besteht. Völlig unrepräsentativ und nur Show.“ „Aber James könnte dort einen angesehenen Abschluss erreichen. Eine gute Freundin von uns im Repräsentanten-Haus würde bestimmt eine Empfehlung aussprechen, wenn ich sie frage und das sind schon 60% der Aufnahme.“ „Und was, Mr Barnes, ist das in ihren Augen wert? Ein Studienplatz durch Beziehungen? Wenn West Point so funktioniert, ist es kaum die Elite-Bildungsanstalt, für die es sich ausgibt.“

Eine schwer lastende Stille legte sich über die Barnes'sche Wohnhalle. Bucky war inzwischen fast halbtod vor Verlangen und die Anstrengung, eine Erektion zu unterdrücken, machte ihn ganz schwach. Steves sexy Selbstbewusstsein, was seine Überzeugungen und Ansichten anging, war quasi in seine Wiege gelegt und 17 Jahre gehegt und gepflegt worden und verließ ihn nur, wenn es um romantische Beziehungen und Sex ging. Verständlich, dass  _das_ in seinem Stark-Familien-Squad nicht trainiert wurde. Er musste Steve unbedingt mal in seinem Debattier-Club erleben! Obwohl,  _stop_ , vielleicht doch keine gute Idee. Er würde wahrscheinlich über ihn herfallen! Bucky räusperte sich trocken, hustete kurz und nahm einen Schluck inzwischen kalten Kaffees. 

„Steve, ich würde gern ein paar Schritte spazieren gehen. Magst du auch?“ Er musste Steve und seine Soldaten-Familie mal kurz trennen, hatte er das Gefühl. „Gern, Bucky. Was immer du möchtest.“ Buchanan und George Barnes glotzten noch immer. Es war fast komisch! Steve und Bucky entschuldigten sich höflich und gingen sich in Jacken und Schals hüllen. „Spazieren, ja? Sind wir schon da?“, flüsterte Steve Bucky grinsend zu. „Quatsch! Wir steigen in dein kleines Auto und warten, bis die Scheiben beschlagen sind. Ich liebe dich und ich bin verrückt nach dir und will dir sofort einen blasen, so unbedingt!“ Steve stockte der Atem, sein strotzendes Selbstbewusstsein schmolz dahin wie Schnee in der Sonne und er wurde rot fleckig. „B-bucky... a-aber...“

„Lass es einfach geschehen.“ Buckys Selbstbewusstsein, was Beziehungen und Sex anging, war wiederum wesentlich stärker ausgeprägt als Steves, das zeigte ich gerade wieder ganz deutlich. „Ja...“, hauchte Steve und ließ sich von seinem Freund aus dem Haus und schnurstracks zu Steves VW ziehen. Drinnen zogen sie ihre Jacken und Schals aus und warfen sie nach hinten auf die Rückbank. Steve machte, nachdem er den Zündschlüssel auf Standby gestellt hatte, das Radio an, es lief – natürlich – Weihnachtsmusik, und wollte gerade die Heizung starten. „Stop, Baby.“ Buckys Stimme war tief und er klang sehr _hungrig,_ „Die Scheiben sollen doch beschlagen.“ „Bucky...“ Der drückte ihm die flache Hand in den Schritt. 

„Nng...“ „Du hast es meinen militär-verliebten Leuten ganz schön gegeben, Stevie. Du warst so sexy und ich hab meine Höschen nass gemacht, willst du mal fühlen?“ Steve wurde schwindlig. Bucky sah ihn an wie ein besonders verlockendes Dessert und rieb ihn im Schritt in Sekunden zu völliger Härte. „ _Willst_ du?“, zischte Bucky jetzt und Steve sah Sterne. „J-ja, d-darf ich?“ „Was? Mir in die Hose langen? Wir haben schon ganz andere Dinge getan, Stevie. Lang mir in die Hose, Baby. Meine Shorts sind ganz nass.“ Steve stöhnte auf und nestelte an Buckys Jeansknopf. „Ich helf dir besser, Baby.“, damit machte Bucky Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Jeans auf. „Jetzt, Stevie, schau, was du mit mir tust.“

Steve warf sich regelrecht auf seinen Freund, vergrub seine rechte Hand begierig in dessen Jeans, stöhnte leidenschaftlich auf, als er Buckys harten Penis und die Nässe von dessen Vortropfen spürte. Seine linke Hand wühlte gierig in Buckys Haaren und er suchte mit dem Mund Buckys Lippen. „Ja, küss mich, Stevie...“, Buckys Stimme war völlig sexgeschwängert und löste Steves sämtliche Verteidigungsmechanismen (Es ist hellichter Tag/wir sind in einem Auto ohne getönte Scheiben/ Buckys Vater und seine Großeltern sind keine 30 Meter entfernt!/Der Nachbar wechselt vielleicht immer noch Birnchen!) in Luft auf und er küsste Bucky, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, dabei rieb er Buckys Penis so vehement, dass der in Sekunden kurz vorm Orgasmus war – er war schließlich schon absolut geil hier angekommen.

„B-baby, ich bin g-gleich so weit. H-hör nicht auf, b-bitte, bittebittebitte, b-bei allen Götten, hör nicht auf!“, presste Bucky zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich denk ja gar nicht dran, Baby...“, hauchte Steve und erhöhte Tempo und Griffstärke noch ein bisschen. Bucky schrie bald gebrochen auf, als er bebend kam. Steve gab sich Mühe, die Sauerei mit der Handfläche aufzufangen, aber Buckys Orgasmus war so kraftvoll, dass es ihm nicht gelang. Ein Teil der Sauce landete auf Buckys Bauch, zum Glück, war der Pulli von Steve früher weggeschoben worden.

Bucky brabbelte unsinnige Zärtlichkeiten... „Ich liebe dich auch, Trottel.“, lachte Steve. Bucky hob ein Augenlid. „Stark, du betrittst dünnes Eis.“ „ _Oh-oh_ .“ „Ich geb dir 'Oh-oh'.“, damit küsste Bucky Steve so leidenschaftlich und wild und aufregend und besitzergreifend, dass der wieder Sterne sah. Die Scheiben des VW  _waren_ inzwischen übrigens komplett beschlagen. Bucky löste sich von Steves Mund und zischte „Oh Gott, Stevie, ich werd dich so auseinandernehmen, dass du zwölf Hallelujahs betest. Du wirst winseln, weinen, alle Götter dieser Welt und alle anderen sonst anrufen. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, bist du  _Pudding._ “ „Jaaah...bitte“, stöhnte Steve und ließ den Kopf schwach nach hinten fallen. Bucky startete sofort einen Angriff auf seinen Hals, seine Kehle... 

Steve wurde wie knochenlos unter Buckys wissendem Mund, seiner geschickten Zunge. „Oh, Stevie, ich will dich so, zieh deine Hosen für mich runter, ja Baby? Kannst du das für mich tun?“ Steve wimmerte und fummelte hektisch an seinem Knopf herum. „Ich helf dir, süßes Baby.“, raunte Bucky und machte Steves Hose auf, tippte ihm gegen die Hüfte, damit er sie anhob und zog dann entschlossen Khakis und Boxers von Steves Körper, schob beides in den Fußraum runter auf Steves Knöchel.  _Oh mein Gott, dieser Hammer-Schwanz!_

Bucky nahm sofort Steves Penis bis zum Anschlag in den Mund. Steve bäumte sich wie hilflos auf, Bucky würgte ein bisschen, aber zwang den Reflex weg. Dann machte er ernst. Saugte, züngelte und nahm seine Hand zur Hilfe und genoss dabei dieses Gefühl, das Steves Riesenschwanz immer in ihm auslöste. Er war im Himmel. Steve auf der anderen Seite natürlich auch.  _Oh Gott_ ! Konnte Bucky blasen... 

Seine zischenden Atemstöße waren laut in dem kleinen Auto, die winzigen hilflosen kehligen Laute, die er dabei immer wieder hören ließ, machten Bucky verrückt und der wusste nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte, Steve noch tiefer in seinen Mund zu bekommen, er war doch schon am Anschlag! Wenn er jetzt und hier an Steves Schwanz ersticken würde, er würde glücklich sterben! Er schluckte und stöhnte und würgte um die pralle Spitze tief in seiner Kehle herum, spürte, wie sie sogar noch etwas praller wurde!

Eines Tages, das wusste er ganz genau, würde er nur davon kommen, von dem Gefühl, wie Steve in seinem Mund noch ein bisschen mehr anschwoll, weil er gleich kam! „B-buck...ky, 'ch k'mm!“, stammelte Steve und Bucky brummte zufrieden.  _Ja, Baby, komm für mich, schieß mich voll, füll mich ab, überschwemm mich..._ Als hätte Steve Buckys Gedanken gehört, ging ein gewaltiges Beben durch seinen ganzen Körper und er stieß sich unkontrolliert tief in Buckys Kehle, der Sterne davon sah, keine Luft mehr bekam, hilflos in Steves Stöhnen mit einstimmte, kaum hörbar und gedämpft von allem, was in seinem Mund war, der große Schwanz, die sehr passable Menge an Sperma, die zäh und klebrig seine Kehle herunterlief, seine eigene Zunge... 

Steves Hände hielten seinen Kopf fest wie in einem Schraubstock, verkrallt und verkrampft, während Welle um Welle seines Orgasmus' sie beide durchschüttelte. Bucky wurde ein bisschen komisch, merkwürdige purpur-schwarze Flecken erschienen in seinem Gesichtsfeld, obwohl er die Augen fest geschlossen hatte. Was war das nur? Dann ging ein Rucken durch ihn und sein Gehirn nahm das Ruder wieder an sich. Er riss sich aus Steves Griff, gab mit einem Plopp seinen Penis frei und... Atmen, ja, da war ja noch was,  _Atmen_ ...Bei den ersten hektischen zitternden Atemzügen drehte sich alles und er schwankte gegen Steves Bauch. „H-halt mich...“, flüsterte er. Steves Arme schlossen sich um seine Schultern und er zog und schob an seinem Freund, bis der an seiner Brust lag, fest umfangen von Steves Armen. 

Bis auf die leise Weihnachtsmusik im Radio war es bald ganz still in dem kleinen Auto. Ihre Atemzüge waren wieder ruhig und das leise Rascheln ihrer Kleider, wenn sie sich ein wenig bewegten, war irgendwie gemütlich. Steve sprach zuerst wieder. Buckys Hals war ein wenig rau und wund von der rüden Behandlung. Er hoffte, das Gefühl würde noch lange anhalten und er würde Steves Schwanz immer noch spüren, wenn er später einschlief! „B-bucky...“, hauchte Steve, „D-das war...  _wild_ .“ Bucky gluckste etwas schwächlich.  _Autsch_ ! Er räusperte sich vorsichtig. Oh ja, das würde noch eine ganze Weile nicht weggehen! Heiser flüsterte er: 

„Und ich dachte immer, jemandem das Gehirn rausvögeln sei nur ne Metapher.“ Buckys raue Stimme sandte Schauder über Steves Rückgrat. „Was?“ „Ich wär fast erstickt...“ Steve erschrak und riss die Augen auf, seine Hände ballten sich in Buckys Pullover zu Fäusten. „Oh mein Gott! Es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte das n...“ „Shht. Es ist okay, Baby, es ist okay.“, brachte ihn Bucky zum Schweigen. „Ich hab das noch nie so erlebt. Noch nie so gefühlt. Niemals war es so wie mit dir. Nichts in meinem Leben war jemals so wundervoll wie mit dir.“ „Oh, Bucky...“ „Ich liebe dich.“ „Und ich liebe dich.“ „Ich liebe dich mehr.“ „Pah.“ Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile. „Frierst du nicht langsam?“ Steve saß schließlich mit nacktem Unterkörper und Beinen in einem ungeheizten Auto kurz vor der Dämmerung im Dezember. „Nein, alles gut.“ „Ja, alles gut.“

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Schweigen fragte Steve: „Sollen wir mal zurückgehen?“ Bucky seufzte. „Schätze ja.“, aber keiner machte Anstalten, sich voneinander zu lösen oder Steve wieder in seine Hosen zu bekommen oder – großes Problem – ihre Sex-Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. „Du bist arg verwuschelt.“ „Ach, und wer ist schuld daran?“ „Na, du! Es war ja deine Idee.“ Bucky lachte leise. „Von uns beiden habe ich immer die wirklich guten Ideen.“ „Gott sei Dank.“ „Komm, gehen wir rein.“ „Die werden alle wissen, was wir getan haben.“ „Na ja, nicht im Detail, aber so grundlegend, ja.“ „Ich hab Tücher im Handschuhfach.“ Bucky streckte den Arm aus, bekam das Fach auf und zog ein Päckchen Babyfeuchttücher raus. Sie machten Buckys Bauch und ihre Hände sauber so gut es ging. Dann sah sich jeder im Spiegel an und beide lachten schallend los.

„Du liebe Güte!“ „Wow!“ „Hast du einen Kamm?“ „Vielleicht in der Jacke.“ Steve angelte Buckys Jacke nach vorne und durchsuchte die Taschen. Er fand eine kleine faltbare Bürste. „Na also, ist nicht schlecht, einen eitlen Freund zu haben, was Stevie?“, neckte Bucky ihn, während der die wild abstehenden Strähnen zu bändigen versuchte. Es gelang ihm halbwegs. „Viel Glück.“, sagte er trocken als er Bucky die Bürste in die Hand drückte. Bucky sah wirklich übel aus. Der fuhr sich mit gewaltvollen Strichen durch die wirren Strähnen, zerrte die kleine Bürste mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen durch die Knoten und bald sahen seine Haare wieder halbwegs ordentlich aus. Nicht wie frisch frisiert aber ganz passabel. Das war bei Buckys Haaren eben so. Sie machten die meiste Zeit, was ihr Besitzer wollte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Dorothy Barnes geschwärmt, wie wunderbar sich der 'kleine Steven Stark' entwickelt hatte. Ihr Mann gab ihr recht: „Ein junger Mann mit Prinzipien und Persönlichkeit.“ „Ich bin von der Sache nicht begeistert.“, antwortete George. „Er wird James verderben. Als hätte der nicht schon genug Probleme, als Schwuler.“ „Wie kommst du auf diesen verrückten Gedanken?“ „Die Starks sind nicht einfach nur reich, Mutter, sie sind stinkend, geradezu pervers reich. Solche Leute passen nicht zu uns und wenn der Stark-Junge James an diesen Lebensstil gewöhnt und sich dann ein anderes Spielzeug sucht, wird mein Sohn sehr tief fallen.“

„ _Spielzeug?_ “, spie seine Mutter geradezu aus. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?“ „Ist es nicht merkwürdig? Jahrelang geht James bei den Starks ein und aus, springt geradezu, wenn dieser Kerl nur mit den Fingern schnippst. Ich beobachte das schon seit geraumer Zeit mit großer Sorge. James ist schon eine lange Weile durch den Wind. Alles dreht sich nur um Steven. Warum fällt dem jetzt plötzlich ein, dass er ihn mag? Ich schätze, ihm ist langweilig. Dem Leben eines Millionärs scheint es an Herausforderungen zu mangeln. Vielleicht ist eine Affäre mit einem anderen Mann nur ein Kick!“ 

„Das glaube ich nicht! Steve wirkt sehr verliebt, genau wie Bucky. Und wie ein Millionär gibt er sich auch nicht im Geringsten. Diese Kleidung und das alte kleine Auto! Er trägt auch keine Rolex und keinen protzigen Siegelring. Nach Weihnachten fahren die beiden mit dem Zug auf einen Berg, Steve fliegt nicht mit Bucky auf die Seychellen. Ich wüsste nicht, was daran Bucky verderben sollte. Was ist es wirklich, das dich daran so stört, George?“ „James muss sich um seine Zukunft kümmern. Das ist gerade eine sehr wichtige Zeit und jetzt fallen James' Schulleistungen ab. Was ist das nächste?“

„Schwängern wird er Steve jedenfalls nicht.“, seine Mutter sah ihn kühl an. George Barnes wurde hochrot vor Ärger und auch vor Scham. Er war nicht viel älter als James jetzt gewesen, als er mit Winnifred den Kopf verloren hatte, sich dann neun Monate später verheiratet und mit einem Baby in einem kleinen Appartment in der Kaserne wiederfand. Damals war er erst 21 gewesen. „Ich habe mich meiner Verantwortung damals gestellt, Mutter.“ „Du hast recht. Entschuldige bitte, das war gemein.“ Sie hörten die Tür gehen und verstummten.

„Na, Kinder? Habt ihr einen schönen Spaziergang gemacht?“ Sie stellten fest, dass sie nur eine halbe Stunde weg gewesen waren. Bucky stellte außerdem fest, dass eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft lag. „Spielen wir Karten?“, schlug er obenhin vor, war sicher besser als sich nur zu unterhalten, wenn die Stimmung gerade so geladen war. „Lieber Scrabble.“, lächelte seine Nana. „Oh, du weißt nicht, worauf du dich da einlässt, Nana!“, lachte ihr Enkel. „Steve erfindet die verrücktesten Wörter und diskutiert dich in Grund und Boden, um die Punkte zu bekommen!“ „Du musst reden, Baby. 'Steve-esque' für 45 Punkte.“, lachte nun auch Steve. Dorothy Barnes konnte beim besten Willen keinen Anhaltspunkt finden, an Steven Starks ehrlichem Gefühl für Bucky zu zweifeln.

„Ich nehme die Herausforderung an.“ Buchanan Barnes rief: „Liebes, ich bleib dann mal außen vor. Mich frustriert dieses Spiel immer und ich glaube, George schätzt es auch nicht so wie du und James. Wir werden uns unterhalten, während du mit den beiden spielst, in Ordnung?“ „Aber natürlich. Ich habe Spaß mit dem Jungvolk und ihr könnt euch den wichtigen Dingen im Leben widmen. Politik, die Weltlage und Scotch.“, zwinkerte sie. Alle lachten. Jegliche Spannung war aufgelöst. Bucky holte das Spiel aus dem Schrank und sie spielten eine vergnügliche Weile mit vielen Diskussionen und noch mehr Lachen. Und wie Steven Starks Augen immer wieder Buckys Gesicht suchten und er ihn ansah und umgekehrt, überzeugte Nana Barnes endgültig.

Gegen zehn hoben sie die Runde auf. Dorothy hatte zweimal gewonnen und sie umarmte Steve, nachdem er Mr und Mr Barnes zum Abschied die Hand geschüttelt hatte, spontan. „Kommt uns doch mal in Miami besuchen. Ihr könnt von uns aus ganz bequem nach Disney World und ins Space Center. Vielleicht in den Frühjahrsferien?“ „Das wäre großartig, oder, Bucky?“, Steve sah begeistert aus. Bucky zögerte: „Wir müssen für die Abschlussprüfungen lernen im Frühjahr, aber wenn wir rechtzeitig anfangen... dann ja, klingt toll!“ George warf seinem Vater einen 'hab-ichs-nicht-gesagt-Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Bucky brachte Steve zur Tür.

„Wann kommst du morgen zur Weihnachtsparty?“ „Ich möchte den Tag mit ihnen verbringen, wir wollen in den Central Park aber wenn ich die beiden zum Flughafen gebracht habe, komme ich.“ „Wann geht ihr Flug?“ „Um 17.35h.“ „Ich freu mich jetzt schon auf dich.“ „Ich mich auch auf dich, Stevie. Gute Nacht, Baby.“ „Gute Nacht.“ Sie küssten sich im Halbdunkel der Halle ein letztes Mal und beim Rausgehen rief Steve noch: „Schick mir Fotos aus dem Central Park!“ „Mach ich. Schick du mir Fotos von der Party!“ „Bis morgen.“, Steve kam nochmal zurück, gab Bucky noch einen schnellen _allerletzten_ Kuss und ging dann zu seinem Auto, nicht ohne sich ein paar mal umzusehen nach seinen Freund, der in der offenen Tür stand und erst reingehen würde, wenn er ihn nicht mehr sah.


	62. Weihnachtsparty bei den Starks

**Weihnachtsparty bei den Starks**

Zur Weihnachtsparty kamen wie jedes Jahr alle wieder zusammen: Rhodey, Natasha und Bruce mit den Zwillingen, Happy und die sechs Starks natürlich. Steve hätte Sam und Sharon eingeladen, aber die waren heute in aller Frühe mit Sharons Eltern zum Skifahren aufgebrochen. Quill besuchte Thor. Loki hätte Nebula gern eingeladen, aber Mr Titan, der sich nun regelmäßig mit einer Frau aus dem Stadtrat traf, hielt eine eigene Party ab und seine Töchter nahmen natürlich daran teil.

Alle Erwachsenen plauderten in diversen Grüppchen, Thor und Quill spielten mit Loki Karten, Steve spielte mit Peter und Friday. Wanda und Pietro saßen auf dem Sofa und sahen ihnen zu. „Thdeve? Baggi tommt bald?“ Steve lachte: „Das dauert noch ein bisschen, tut mir leid.“, zu den Zwillingen gewandt witzelte er: „Für Peter ist mein Freund wohl das beste an mir.“ Pietro sagte auf Russisch zu seiner Schwester: „Nicht nur für den, oder Schwester?“

Die hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte kühl. Ihre Mutter rief: „Pietro! Lass das, das ist unhöflich. Sprich gefälligst Englisch.“ „Maman, du machst das doch auch dauernd!“ „Bei mir ist das etwas anderes. Mir sagt niemand, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen hab.“ Wanda lächelte ihren Bruder süßlich an: „Klassischer Fall von Einsatz verpasst.“ Pietro funkelte sie an, sagte aber nichts mehr. Steve konnte sich, wie meistens keinen Reim auf die bilingualen Bemerkungen der Zwillinge machen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, versteckte mit Peter weiter unter Hütchen Leckerchen für Friday und freute sich mit seinem kleinen Bruder über die vielen Treffer der schlauen Katze. Rhodey erzählte Pepper und Bruce gerade von seinen Absichten, ein kleines Haus hier in der Vorstadt zu kaufen. Nach wie vor wollte er sein schickes Apartment in Manhattan zwar behalten, sehnte sich aber manchmal nach etwas mehr Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit. „Du willst in unsere Nachbarschaft ziehen, Jim?“, strahlte Pepper, „Das ist ja großartig!“ 

„Wie bekommt dir der Ruhestand?“, fragte Bruce. „Nun, ich bin froh, die Armee hinter mir zu haben. Aber manchmal langweile ich mich auch. Ich denke drüber nach, als Gastdozent Vorträge zu halten.“ „Und auf welchem Gebiet?“ „Mitarbeiterführung und Stressbewältigung in gehobenen Postionen.“ „Du wirst großartig sein.“, lächelte Pepper warm. Happy hatte sich inzwischen ins Kartenspiel der Jungs eingeklinkt und Natasha trank mit Tony Punsch. Sie beobachteten Steve und Peter.

„Und? Hängt der Himmel noch voller Geigen?“, fragte sie lächelnd. „Bei wem jetzt?“, grinste Tony. „Wenn ich von Pep und dir sprechen würde, würde ich _sie_ fragen.“ „Klar. Obwohl ich der ehrlichere von uns beiden bin.“ Natasha sah ihn unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen scharf an. „Was willst du damit sagen?“ „Fahr die Krallen ein, Baba Yaga.“ Den Namen der berühmten russischen Hexe benutzte er manchmal für sie und obwohl sie immer tat, als würde es sie nerven, fand sie es eigentlich ganz witzig. 

„Ich meinte nur grundlegend. Uns geht es glänzend. Und bei euch? Geigen am Himmel, wenigstens manchmal?“ „Manchmal sogar Cellos und wenn ich viel Glück habe, ein ganzes Streichquartett.“ Tony lachte schallend. Dann sagte er etwas obenhin aber mit viel Wärme in der Stimme: „Wir haben es weit gebracht in der Liebe. Und jetzt fängt die nächste Generation damit an.“ „Steve und der Barnes-Junge, wer hätts gedacht.“, schmunzelte Natasha sarkastisch. Tony lachte trocken auf: „ _Jeder_ hätts gedacht. Das Wunder daran ist mehr, wie lange das gedauert hat.“ „Was lange währt...“ „Bucky war Heiligabend hier und wenn er seine Großeltern zum Flughafen gebracht hat, schlägt er heute auch nochmal hier auf. Wir haben ihn alle sehr gern.“ 

„Und Steve? Wie macht er sich als Teil eines schwulen Paars?“ „Weißt du, wir sind etwas überrascht. Wir haben ihn mit Peggy, mit Sharon und mit Melissa erlebt und waren beinahe schon etwas betrübt über seine etwas kalte und lieblose Art. Nicht, dass wir es missbilligt hätten, Menschen sind nunmal wie sie sind. Aber wir hatten uns natürlich gewünscht, dass die Liebe für ihn funkelt und die Erde für ihn bebt, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“ „Natürlich versteh ich, was du meinst, _das_ ist kein Genie-Kram!“ „Jetzt trauen wir unseren Augen kaum. Steve, er... er ist _verliebt_. Er ist romantisch, verträumt, er schwebt geradezu... So haben wir ihn noch nie erlebt.“ 

„Manchmal ist es nur der eine Mensch, der das mit einem tut.“ Tony suchte mit den Augen kurz in dem großen Raum seine Frau und lächelte leise, als er sie sah, wie sie gerade über etwas, das Rhodey gesagt hatte, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und lachte. Natasha boxte ihm gegen die Schulter. „Dein Ältester ist erblich vorbelastet.“ Tony lachte. „Komm gehen wir zu Steve und Peter.“

„Tony-Mithder Thahk-Daddy, Tante-Tasha! Isch und Thdeve und Fhiday geh'n thum Thirkuth.“ „Macht er das immer noch?“, lachte Natasha. Tony grinste breit. „Was soll ich sagen? Ist mein geheimer Superhelden-Name! Lass mal sehen, Pete, was habt ihr da vor im Zirkus?“ „Fhiday itht ther thlau!“ „Er spricht wirklich gut!“ „Fast so gut wie Loki in dem Alter, aber Peters Qualitäten liegen, glaube ich, noch mehr im technischen Bereich. Er knackt beinahe jede Kindersicherung, die ich mir ausdenke.“

Peter hatte inzwischen das 'Kunststück' aufgebaut, während Steve die sich sträubende Katze festhielt. Katzen mochten Steve einfach nicht besonders. Sie spürten instinktiv, dass er eher ein Hundemensch war. Peter versteckte ein Katzen-Leckerli unter einem Hütchen, während Steve Friday so hielt, dass sie es sehen konnte. Dann vertauschte Peter die Hütchen rasend schnell und Steve ließ die Katze los. Sie stupste ein Hütchen an, Peter hob es hoch und tatsächlich! Der Leckerbissen war darunter. Natürlich durfte sie ihn jetzt auch fressen.

Peter strahlte. Sie wiederholten den Trick ein paar mal und es klappte immer! „Ihr müsst zum Zirkus, Underoos, eindeutig. Jetzt ist aber genug, Peter, Friday bekommt Bauchschmerzen.“ Peter sah sofort betrübt drein. „Fhiday tholl nitht Bauchthmerzen triegen.“ „Genau. Zeig Tante Natasha mal deinen Roboter!“ Der Kleine sprang begeistert auf und nahm die Russin an der Hand, zog sie zum Weihnachtsbaum und holte eine einfache menschenähnliche Figur aus Metallstreben und Schrauben und Muttern darunter hervor. Es gab einen Knopf daran, den er drückte und das Ding wackelte auf seinen zwei Beinsäulen los.

„Hab isch debaut.“ „Das ist toll, Peter! Hast du den ganz allein gebaut?“ „Danz allein.“, sagte der Kleine mit einem etwas verwirrten Blick, warum sonst sollte er Tante Natasha sagen, er hätte den Roboter gebaut? „Was hast du denn noch zu Weihnachten bekommen?“ Peter zeigte ihr seine anderen Geschenke. Bruce kam zu seiner Frau und dem Kleinen. „Na, Darling?“ Peter wetzte jetzt zu Thor und Quill, die angefangen hatten, Thors neues Geschicklichkeitsspiel mit Mini-Kaleidoskopen und Murmeln zu testen. Natasha sah ihm wehmütig nach.

„Bruce! Er ist so süß! Ich möchte ein Baby!“ „Tasha... das meinst du doch nicht ernst. Peter _ist_ süß, zweifelsohne, aber...“, er sah sie forschend an. „Liebling, wenn du das wirklich möchtest, bin ich der letzte, dir das zu verwehren, aber... du hast einen alten Mann geheiratet.“, versuchte Dr Banner zu scherzen. „Quatsch. Sieh dir Tony an! Er ist nicht jünger als du, und er...“ 

„Tony und Pepper haben das nicht geplant, das weißt du. Dass es passiert ist und Peter so wunderbar dabei herausgekommen ist, wie er ist... Das war großes Glück. Wir könnten natürlich noch ein Kind adoptieren. Aber ich bin 50, man würde uns sicher kein Baby verantworten.“ „Ich hasse es, dass du so vernünftig bist.“ „Das tust du nicht.“, sagte Bruce ernst, aber der warme Unterton zauberte ein Lächeln auf Natashas Gesicht. „Du hast recht, du verdammtes Genie! Ich hasse dich!“ „Nein!“, lachte er. Natasha lachte mit.

„Wir müssen unseren Sohn im Zaum halten, wenn der sagenhafte Bucky Barnes hier auftaucht. Er hat schon wieder eine unpassende Bemerkung auf Russisch abgelassen. Und der süße unschuldige Steven Stark ist der geballten ambivalenten aggressiv sexuellen Gewaltigkeit Pietros vielleicht nicht gewachsen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ein Beben durch die Jahrhundert-Romanze geht.“ „Nein, wollen wir nicht. Ich sehe da allerdings keine Gefahr.“ „Was meinst du damit?“

„Dieser Junge liebt Steve so felsenfest und das schon lange, da kann unser flatterhafter Sprößling gar nichts ausrichten.“ „Bruce! Was macht dich so sicher?“ „Wir introvertierten Genies wissen sowas einfach.“, er zwinkerte. „Also, bei mir hast du ewig nichts kapiert.“ „Das ist etwas Anderes. Wenns persönlich wird, setzt unser logisches Rechenzentrum aus.“ „Ich hasse und liebe es gleichzeitig, wenn du sowas sagst!“ „Ich liebe dich auch, Natasha.“, sagte Bruce lächelnd. Sie küsste ihn einfach wortlos.

Tony nahm seine Frau von hinten in die Arme: „Worüber redet ihr?“ „Nicht über dich, ausnahmsweise.“, zwinkerte Rhodey. „Jim will sich ein Haus in der Nachbarschaft kaufen!“, sagte Pepper über ihre Schulter. „Wirklich, Mann? Du weißt, dass ich dich dann noch öfter nerve als jetzt schon.“ „Weißt du, Tones, an manche Sachen gewöhnt man sich so, dass richtig etwas fehlen würde, würden sie einfach aufhören.“ „Nun, ich habe nicht vor damit aufzuhören, dich zu nerven. Vielleicht mal auf dem Totenbett.“ „Dich müssen wir ein paar Meter unter die Erde bringen, um dein Mundwerk endgültig abzustellen.“ „Das reicht nicht, Schnabeltier, ich komme zurück und spuke bei dir.“ „Trau ich dir zu!“

Pepper machte sich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr sanft los. „Ich lass euch Turteltauben mal weiter Liebenswürdigkeiten austauschen, der Caterer kommt gleich.“ „Soll ich dir dabei nicht helfen?“ „Ich bitte Steve und Loki. Die haben grad nichts zu tun.“ Damit rief sie ihre Söhne, die sofort aufstanden, um ihrer Mutter zu helfen. „Du hast ne großartige Familie.“ „Du gehörst zu dieser Familie, Rhodey, das weißt du.“ „Ich bin eins der großartigen Dinge an dieser Familie.“ „Hört hört.“, Tony gestikulierte zum Punsch.

„Darauf trinken wir einen, ich gieß uns auch richtigen Alkohol aus der Hausbar rein.“ „Da sag ich nicht nein.“, grinste sein Freund. Pepper, Steve und Loki bauten das herrliche Essen vom Caterer im Speisezimmer auf und deckten den Tisch. Um halb sechs baten Pepper und Tony alle zum Essen und eine gute halbe Stunde darauf entschuldigte Steve sich kurz, um Bucky reinzulassen, der hatte ihm gerade geschrieben, dass er soeben die Auffahrt hoch kam. In der Halle riss er stürmich die Haustür auf und auf der Schwelle stand Bucky, mit roten Wangen, Weihnachtsmütze, einem Heliumballon (Spiderman mit Weihnachtsmütze) für Peter und einem Strauß aus Amaryllis und Stechpalme für Mrs Stark.

„Im Central Park ist doch der große Weihnachtsmarkt. Ich konnte doch nicht schon wieder mit leeren Händen dastehen.“ Steve nahm ihm Blumen und Ballon ab, damit er Jacke und Schal ausziehen konnte. Bucky trug den Stark-Weihnachtspulli zu engen schwarzen Stoffhosen und blank geputzte Anzugschuhe. „Küsst du mich gar nicht, Stevie? Ausgerechnet an Weihnachten.“, schmollte er gespielt. Steve lachte und küsste Bucky. „Komm, alle sitzen schon bei Tisch.“ „Oh, großartig, Schaulaufen!“, grinste Bucky. Zum ersten Mal trat er heute vor den erweiterten Clan als Steves Freund. „Du siehst perfekt dafür aus.“ 

„Guten Abend und Frohe Weihnachten zusammen!“ rief Bucky tapfer, nahm denselben Wunsch von der Runde entgegen und lief dann schnurstracks zu Mrs Stark, überreichte ihr die Blumen. „Danke für die Einladung, Mrs Stark.“ „Oh, Bucky, die sind wirklich schön, Loki, hol mir bitte eine Vase aus der Küche. Setz dich und greif zu.“ „Danke, Ma'am.“ „Wir sitzen hier, Bucky!“, winkte ihn Steve zu sich. Er stellte freudig fest, dass er zwischen Steve und Peter saß! Der sah ihm und vor allem dem Riesenballon mit großen Augen entgegen. „Hier, Peter für dich. Frohe Weihnachten, Kleiner!“

„Baggi! Ein Thpeidah-Män-Ballon! Mommy, Daddy, Thteve, Thor, Loki! Baggi hat ein Ballon für misch!“ Damit kletterte der Junge auf seinen Stuhl um Bucky zu umarmen. „Dankedankedanke, Baggi!“ „Schon gut, Kleiner. Es ist doch Weihnachten!“ Die Szene war recht rührend und Bucky band Peters neuen Ballon an dessen Stuhllehne, als er sich gesetzt hatte, damit der Junge mit beiden Händen weiter essen konnte. Steves schaute mit leicht geöffneten Mund auf Buckys Gesicht.

„Das sieht alles sehr köstlich aus, Mrs Stark!“, rief er und trat Steve unterm Tisch heimlich auf den Fuß. Der zuckte, schloss den Mund und sah wieder nach vorne. „Und das sagt dir unzweifelhaft, dass niemand von uns irgendetwas davon zubereitet hat!“, lachte Pepper, alle stimmten mit ein. Das Eis war gebrochen und der etwas peinliche Moment war vorüber.

„War viel los im Central Park?“, fragte Tony Bucky. „Ja, Sir, wie immer um diese Zeit. Besonders auf diesem unmöglichen künstlichen Rodelberg!“ Pietro beugte sich nach vorn: „Was hast du gegen den Rodelberg? Die New Yorker Kinder lieben ihn und schließlich ist Weihnachten!“ „Wenn die Menschen mehr Schnee haben wollen, hätten sie früher daran denken sollen, die Klimakrise aufzuhalten.“, sah ihm Bucky fest ins Gesicht. Der Russe hob die Augenbrauen: „Ach, bist du etwa...?“ Bucky unterbrach ihn: „So etwas wie Greeenpeace, ja.“ Steve lachte in seine Serviette.

„Na ja“, antwortete Pietro etwas irritiert, „Ist doch nur ein harmloses Vergnügen...“ „Das kann jeder sehen wie er will.“, damit wandte er sich an seinen Freund und erzählte leise mit ihm. Aber die meisten am Tisch hörten ihm dennoch zu. Manche von ihnen wussten, dass Bucky auf Kundgebungen für LGBT-Rechte ging und dort auch oft Ansprachen hielt. Er redete sehr gut! „Steve, das hättest du sehen sollen!“, er lachte in sich rein, „Meine Nana und ich haben gleich eine Art Flashmob zusammengetrommelt und haben mit einer Gruppe von Gleichgesinnten protestiert. Dad und Grandpa wars ein bisschen peinlich, sie haben sich in einen Pavillon abgesetzt um eine Schokolade zu trinken.“ „Ich kanns mir lebhaft vorstellen!“ 

„Ich meine, was für eine Energieverschwendung! Allein die Kühlmatte unter dem ganzen Kunstschnee, auf einem Areal von über einem Hektar! Mit dem Expresszug dauert es anderthalb Stunden, in _richtigen_ Schnee zu fahren! Aber da hat man ja nicht den Glamour vom Central Park. Keine Blaskapelle, keine Glühweinstände und keine Abermillionen von funkelnden Lichtchen, die eine genauso große Verschwendung sind. Die Menschen sind so dumm, Stevie, so dumm.“ 

Da merkte er, dass ihm immer noch fast alle zuhörten. Außer Wanda, die auf ihrem Telefon schrieb, Peter, der unter den Tisch gerutscht war und mit Friday spielte und Thor und Quill, die über etwas tuschelten und kicherten. Pietro tat, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren, konnte ihn aber nicht täuschen. Die überbeiläufigen Seitenblicke, die er ihm zuwarf, waren  _ zu  _ betont gleichgültig. Bucky räusperte sich und sagte in die Runde: 

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte alle, ich wollte hier nicht den großen Mahner und Menschenankläger geben. Außerdem ist das hier ja ne Party und ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin normal besser auf Partys.“ Alle lachten, Steve rief: „Ich versichere es euch auch!“ Tony beugte sich vor: „Bucky, dein Ärger ist äußerst angemessen. Ich selbst finde Energieverschwendung auch im höchsten Maße kurzsichtig.“ Viele am Tisch nickten bekräftigend. Bucky freute sich über das Lob. „Danke Mr Stark. Aber wie gesagt, das hier ist ne Party und keine Klima-Demo. Tut mir leid, wirklich.“ Natasha rief:

„Ja, hör bitte auf. Ich bin schon versucht, mein Auto aufzugeben und mit dem Fahrrad zum Shoppen zu fahren!“ „Das hätte ich mal wissen sollen, Nat. Dann hätte ich dir einen extragroßen Fahrradanhänger für Schuhe zu Weihnachten geschenkt!“, stichelte Tony, aber ohne Biss. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und er grinste zufrieden. Wenn sie keine freche Erwiderung für ihn hatte, war es immer ein kleiner Sieg. „Kinder“, brummte Bruce, „es ist Weihnachten.“ Natasha kicherte: „Hab ich mir jetzt Kohlen eingehandelt oder doch die Rute, Schatz?“ Bruce wurde etwas rot. Nicht nur er, eine ähnliche Farbe wiesen Steve, Pepper, Quill, Happy und seltsamerweise Wanda auf. Am schlimmsten traf es Bucky. Er wurde so rot wie rote Bete.

Diese Unverblümtheit war er nicht gewohnt. Bei ihm zuhause taten Erwachsene im Allgemeinen, als gäbe es so etwas wie Sex überhaupt nicht. Er sah auf seinen Teller und schob ein wenig Reis hin und her, bis sich sein Gesicht wieder normal anfühlte. Nach dem Essen plauderten in der Wohnhalle wieder alle durcheinander, wie das auf Tonys und Peppers Partys üblich war. Bucky entspannte sich immer mehr, und unterhielt sich jetzt angeregt mit Thor über Fußball – die englische Premier League spielte schließlich heute und Manchester United, Buckys Lieblingsclub war früher am Tag erfolgreich gegen Newcastle, während Thors Club Tottenham am frühen Morgen Brigthon besiegt hatte. Tottenham und United schlichen in der englischen Tabelle seit Wochen umeinander herum.

„Wirst schon sehen, Bucky, Tottenham spielt nächstes Jahr wieder in der Champions League und ihr krebst gegen unaussprechliche Klubs in Weiß-der-Kuckuckstan herum.“ „Jaaah, Tottenham kann sich gern wieder von München vernaschen lassen, zehn-zu-drei, addiert.“, gab Bucky zurück. Er saß auf dem Sofa, neben sich Steve und Thor vor ihnen auf dem Boden, während Quill in der Nähe mit einer Katzenangel Friday schon die ganze Zeit anzulocken versuchte, aber die schwarze Katze beäugte ihn nur misstrauisch aus der Ferne.

„Ach, eure Katze mag nur Peter.“, schmollte er frustriert. In dem Moment sprang Friday auf Buckys Schoß und rollte sich dort zusammen. Ihr lautes Schnurren brachte den zum Lachen. „Offensichtlich.“, grinste er den Jüngeren an. Auf Buckys Schoß ließ sich Friday sogar gnädig von Steve streicheln, der gerade gern den Platz mit ihr getauscht hätte. „Fhiday had Baggi lieb.“, Peter war zu ihnen gekommen und auf Steves Schoß geklettert. „Und ich habe Friday auch lieb, Peter. Katzen sind meine Lieblingstiere und gleich danach kommen Spinnen.“ Peter strahlte: „Wie isch!“

Bei Bucky war das natürlich gelogen, also das mit den Spinnen. Aber schwindeln, um ein Kind glücklich zu machen, war manchmal erlaubt. Wanda gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Na, Jungs?“, damit ließ sie sich neben Steve auf das Sofa fallen. Friday erschrak und sprang von Buckys Schoß, nicht ohne ihm die Krallen dabei ins Fleisch zu rammen. „Autsch!“ „So ist das mit Katzen, Sweetheart.“, lachte Steve ihn aus. Peter schaute böse: „Fhiday had Anst dedriegt“ „Alles gut, Peter, schau nach ihr, ja?“, quetschte Bucky hervor und Peter lief seiner Katze nach. Alle sahen die Russin überrascht an. Normalerweise hing die hübsche junge Frau nur mit ihrem Bruder ab auf diesen Partys und hatte für die 'Kinder' – noch dazu alles Jungs – kaum mehr als ein paar höfliche Worte.

„Wann geht’s wieder ans College, Wanda?“, fing sich Steve zuerst, während Quill und Thor immer noch regelrecht glotzten. Das schöne Mädchen sah aus wie ein Model und hatte ein atemberaubend enges, sehr kurzes Kleid mit Overknee-Strümpfen über den hautfarbenen Strumpfhosen an. „Der Unterricht beginnt am 6. Januar. Pietro und ich wollen vorher noch ein paar Tage Skifahren gehen. Und bevor du eine flammende Rede hältst, Bucky“, damit wandte sie sich lächelnd an den, „In echtem Schnee und Langlauf, nicht Abfahrt, wir machen ein paar Wanderungen auf Skiern in St Clouds bei Minneapolis und einen Fackelzug bei Nacht. Das wird bestimmt ein Erlebnis!“ „Klingt großartig! Wo ist Pietro eigentlich? Ich hab ihn seit dem Essen nicht gesehen.“

Steve unterhielt sich gegenüber früher ganz zwanglos mit seiner älteren Quasi-Cousine. „Ach, er sucht verzweifelt nach einem Date für später. Aber an Weihnachten sind die Apps nur von Losern und Trollen bevölkert. Bin mal gespannt, wann er merkt, dass er da gerade auch dazu gehört.“ Die vier Jungs starrten sie an. Steve und Bucky drückten einander verstohlen die Hand zwischen sich und Wanda lachte: „Ihr müsst nicht alle so skandalisiert dreinschauen! Das passiert, wenn man sich nie festlegen will und immer nur so herumflattert. An Weihnachten ist man dann eben allein. Er schmollt, aber das geht rum.“, dabei sah sie Bucky bedeutsam an. Der hob die Augenbrauen. Dieses Mädchen war für ihn noch geheimnisvoller und undurchschaubarer als die anderen Exemplare dieser Gattung. 

„Egal jetzt. Wie ich hörte, fahrt ihr nach Poughkeepsie?“ „Ja und von dort mit dem Bummel-Zug in den Nationalpark in eine Hütte mitten im Schnee!“ „Haltet euch ja warm da!“, grinste sie. Steve wurde rosa, aber für Bucky war das jetzt wenigstens wieder sicheres Terrain, ohne die Eltern des Jungen mit dem er schlief in Hörweite: „Mit dem Anfeuern haben wir nie Probleme, Steve war bei den Pfadfindern und ich kann auch wirklich mühelos... _Dinge_ in Brand stecken.“ Wanda lachte laut auf: „Das kann ich mir vorstellen!“ Thor hatte die Stirn gerunzelt: 

„Steve war doch gar nicht bei den Pfadfindern.“ „Aber er hat Feuermachen von dem besten gelernt: eurem Dad!“ „Ach ja! War immer toll beim Campen, oder Steve?“ Und dann erzählten Thor und Steve eine Weile von diversen Campingtrips und alle hatten viel zu lachen. Bucky lächelte vor sich hin. Er träumte von dem Camping-Trip im Sommer mit Steve und 'ihren' Hirschen und den gruseligen Fischen und wie er hundertmal beinahe gestorben wäre, weil Steve ihm immer so nahe gewesen war, oder so sexy in der Badehose, oder im dunklen Zelt mit ihm geflüstert hatte oder seine Hand so lange nicht losgelassen hatte am Lagerfeuer und....

Wanda schnippste vor seinem Gesicht. Er schrak auf. „Was?“ „Ich habe gefragt, ob du oft solche Sachen machst, wie Flashmobs oder Demos für den Klimaschutz!“ „Nun, das heute war spontan, aber ich nehme oft teil an Veranstaltungen und Demos der LGBT-Community.“ „Du sprichst gut! Willst du Politiker werden?“ Bucky bekam riesige Augen. „Was? Nein!“ Sie lachte. „Schade. 95 Prozent der Frauen würden dich garantiert wählen und die statistischen vier bis zehn Prozent der Männer.“, sie zwinkerte. Steve lachte: „Sie hat recht, du weißt das.“ „Unsinn.“, Bucky errötete etwas, das hier war ihm peinlich.

„Eine Menge Leute, ob Männlein oder Weiblein würden ganz sicher eher einen gierigen korrupten kriminellen Wichser wählen, weil er 'alles nur nicht schwul' ist. Das weißt du, Stevie.“ Darauf folgte ein etwas peinliches Schweigen. „Äh, tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht...“ „Schon gut, Bucky.“, sagte Wanda freundlich. „Mein Bruder ist bisexuell und ich weiß, wie es euch manchmal geht. Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen.“ Bucky sah sie an und ein Lächeln erhellte seine Züge wieder. „Danke. Das weiß ich zu schätzen.“ Steve staunte, Pietro war bisexuell?

Thor und Quill hatten sich inzwischen aus der ernster gewordenen Unterhaltung weg gestohlen und machten wieder ne Menge Lärm und Gaudi mit den Mini-Katapulten, Peter holte seine Bauklotzkiste und baute kleine Festungen, die sie hinterher abschossen. Steve, Bucky und Wanda schauten aus der Ferne zu. „Geht ruhig, Kinder, ich hol mir nen richtigen Drink. Der Punsch ist ja wie Limo.“, damit stand sie graziös auf und schwebte in ihrer eleganten Glorie davon. Steve und Bucky sahen sich an und prusteten los. „ _Kinder_!“, spöttelte Steve. „Sie ist die Tochter ihrer Mutter, jeder Zentimeter!“ 

„Wusstest du, dass ihr Bruder bisexuell ist?“ „Na ja, ich wusste zumindest, dass er Männer mag, ist nicht schwer zu merken.“ Steve hob die Augenbrauen hoch. „Schau mich nicht so an, mein Radar ist reiner Überlebenswille manchmal!“, lachte Bucky. „Hat Pietro je...“, Steve wusste nicht, wie er es formulieren sollte. „Nein, hat er nicht.“, Bucky hatte gewusst, was Steve hatte fragen wollen. „Gut...“, entfuhr es dem ungewollt. „Er ist nicht mein Typ, falls du noch weitere Fragen hast, die du dich nicht so recht traust zu stellen.“ Steve sah in seinen Schoß und murmelte: „Aber er ist doch ziemlich gutaussehend, er ist Tänzer und schon 21 und ...“ „...und er kann sich nicht festlegen, flattert herum und er ist... er ist nicht du.“ „Ach, Bucky...“, lachte Steve verlegen. „Außerdem hat er nie wirklich Interesse an mir gezeigt, entspann dich.“ „Ich bin entspannt!“ „Erzähl das deinen geballten Fäusten.“ Schnell öffnete Steve seine Hände.

„Möchtest du noch von dem Punsch?“ „Du meinst von der Limo? Klar!“, lachte Bucky und Steve holte zwei Tassen. Bucky schlenderte zu den 'Kindern' und wollte auch mal die Mini-Katapulte ausprobieren. Und bald darauf lieferten sich die vier Jungs mit Peter als Baumeister und Schiedsrichter eine epische Schlacht, die Thor und Quill bald für sich entschieden.

Wanda stand mit dem wieder aufgetauchten und, was ein spontanes spätes Date betreffend, glücklos gebliebenen Pietro an der Bar, wo sie ihren Punsch etwas 'aufwerteten'. Sie sahen zu der lustigen Truppe hin. „Tut mir leid,  _ brat _ (Bruder), auch, dass ich dich deswegen aufgezogen habe.“ „Muss es nicht. Hätte eh nicht gepasst.“ „Das stört dich doch sonst nie.“, schmunzelte sie. Pietros meiste Affären kamen nie zu dem Punkt, wo es anfangen musste, zu passen, abgesehen von fantastischem Sex... 

„Ein Jammer. Der Junge sieht aus wie die Sünde auf zwei Beinen und ist _so einer_.“, schüttelte Pietro den Kopf. „ _So einer_?“ „So einer, der Händchenhalten vor dem Kamin und Spaziergänge liebt, von einem Haus im Grünen träumt, mit einem weißen Gartenzaun, einer Katze vielleicht und sein Leben lang nur mit ein und demselben Mann ins Bett will.“ „Geradezu skandalös.“ „In dem Fall für mich, ja.“, grinste Pietro. Das war zwar ein etwas grotesk überzogenes Bild, das er da von Bucky zeichnete, aber im Grunde hatte er recht. Bucky hatte immer nur eins gewollt: diese Beziehung mit diesem Jungen, dem einzigen, den er lieben konnte, wovon er überzeugt war. Und dem in der Liebe (und im Bett) nie etwas fehlen würde, wenn er nur _das_ hatte. 

Wanda verstand, was ihr Bruder meinte und da sie sich im Grunde dasselbe wünschte, sagte sie nichts dazu. „Hab ich dich verärgert,  _ malen'kaya sestra _ ( _ kleine Schwester _ , er war vier Minuten älter)?“ „Natürlich nicht. Wie könnte deine weltmännische, kosmopolite und ambivalente Lebensart nicht jeden von uns, der andere Vorstellungen von Glück hat, nicht beschämen?“ Ihr Tonfall war kühl und ein wenig... sie war doch verletzt. 

Pietro erschrak: „ _ Nebol'shoy  _ (Kleines)!“, hauchte er bekümmert. „Du wünschst dir das auch? Glaubst du etwa nicht, dass ich dann der erste bin, der für dich darum kämpft, dass du es auch bekommst? Ich möchte gar nicht, dass du dich so frei... 'bewegst' in der Liebe wie ich! Nicht, dass du nicht das Recht dazu hättest, wenn du dir das wünschen würdest, aber wie schnell könnte dir dann jemand wehtun und ich müsste dann jemanden töten. Das wäre doch eine Tragödie. Jemand wie ich, ein russischer Balletttänzer, in einem amerikanischen Gefängnis!“ 

Wanda musste ein wenig lachen, Pietro war erleichtert. „Ich meins ernst,  _ sestra  _ (Schwester), du hast meine volle Unterstützung, dir deinen Liebestraum zu erfüllen. Es ist dieser Professor, oder? Mr Vision?“ Sie erschrak. „Ist das so offensichtlich?“ „Nein, keine Sorge. Für niemanden außer mir.“ „Lass uns später darüber reden, nicht hier.“ „Natürlich.“ Sie sahen wieder zu den Katapult-Kämpfern und ihrem Baumeister. Pietros Gesicht wurde zu der gewohnt kühlen Maske, als er seinen Blick nochmal über Buckys lange schlanke Gestalt wandern ließ, abschiednehmend, irgendwie. Wanda raunte: 

„Hast du ihn begehrt?“ „Ja. Aber ich wollte nie klein Stevies Geist in meinem Bett dabei haben.“ Wanda drückte seinen Arm und lachte dann auf: „Wie treffend!“ „Ja, nicht wahr?“ Dann gesellten sich die Zwillinge zu ihren Eltern und Colonel Rhodes, die gerade nach anregendster Unterhaltung aussahen und plauderten mit ihnen, als hätte es diese ernste Unterhaltung vorher nie gegeben.

Peter begann, öfter zu gähnen als zu lachen und Peter lachte ungelogen mehr als jedes andere Kind in dem Alter. „Dad!“, rief Steve, „Pete wird gerade sehr müde!“ Tony kam sofort zu ihnen. „Na, Spiderling, Zeit fürs Bett?“ „Mit Fhiday?“ „Sie ist bestimmt auch müde, war ein langer Tag.“ „Isch will mein Ballon mitnehm.“ „Den binden wir an dein Bett.“ „Isch bin sooo müde...“ „Dann bring ich dich hoch, komm, Underoos.“ „Baggi-Thteve solln misch ins Bett bring'n.“ Tony lachte. „Ihr hab es gehört, Jungs.“ Steve strahlte Bucky an. Der stotterte: „Mr Stark, ich hab noch nie, also, noch nie... Ich kann doch kein Kind ins Bett bringen!“

„Ich versichere dir, das ist keine Raketenwissenschaft. Er tut beim Schlafengehen genau dasselbe wie du. Waschen, Zähneputzen, Schlafanzug anziehen, einschlafen. Na ja, gegenüber dir lässt er den ein oder anderen Zwischenschritt natürlich weg...“, Tony grinste breit und Bucky spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich schon wieder so nervig färbte. Mr Stark hätte auch gleich sagen können 'ich weiß, was du nachher mit meinem Sohn anstellst', danke sehr! „Komm, Bucky, wenn Pete sagt, er ist müde, dauert das nicht lang!“ Peter war sogar schon auf Buckys Schoß geklettert und hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Er wollte getragen werden. 

„Hol den Ballon, Baby.“, sagte Bucky automatisch, überstimmt und irgendwie doch ziemlich glücklich. Der Kleine war echt süß und er mochte ihn, Bucky, so gern! Das war offensichtlich! Dann trug Bucky Peter, der allen eine Gute Nacht zuwinkte, nach oben mit Steve ihm Schlepptau, der den Ballon und eine wenig begeisterte aber sich fügende Friday trug. „Okay, das ist jetzt... _ähm_...“, Wanda sagte nichts weiter zu ihrem Bruder. Der lachte: „Wenigstens kein Bild der Sünde auf zwei Beinen mehr, machts irgendwie leichter.“ Sie lachte erleichtert. Ihr Bruder würde die kleine Niederlage gut verkraften...

Im Bad des Kinderzimmers ging Peter aufs Klo, die beiden Großen sahen diskret weg, dann holte sich der Kleine einen Waschlappen, wusch sich sorgfältig Gesicht und Hände, putzte dann seine Zähne. „Sollen wir da nachputzen? Kleine Kinder putzen doch nicht immer alle Ecken und Kanten richtig.“, meinte Bucky zu Steve. „Häh? Woher weißt du das denn?“ „Aus dem Camp im Sommer. Wir haben da allen die Zähne immer nachgeputzt. Hast du Peter noch nie ins Bett gebracht?“

„Doch natürlich. Aber er hat immer alles gut allein gemacht.“ Bucky beschloss, dass, falls es zu Peters Abendroutine gehörte, dass seine Eltern seine Zähne nachputzten, es nicht zu einem völlig ruinierten Gebiss führen würde, würde es einmal ausgelassen werden. Dann holte Peter seinen Spider-Man-Schlafanzug und zog sich um, wieder sahen die beiden diskret weg. „Wo ist Fhiday?“ Steve sah sich im Kinderzimmer um. „Friday liegt auf dem Katzenbett.“

„Gut. Jetz lesen.“, damit ging Peter zur Bücherkiste und holte 'Der Grinch' von Seuss, brachte das Buch Bucky und kletterte in sein Bett. Die beiden Großen setzten sich daneben auf den Boden und Bucky schlug das zerlesene Exemplar, aus dem wohl schon vor vielen Jahren Steve vorgelesen worden war, auf. Und dann erfüllte Buckys schöne, theater-erprobte Stimme den Raum:

„ _Jeder Hu_

_Dort in Hu-Heim_

_Mochte Weihnachten sehr_

_Doch dem Grinch_

_In seiner Höhle,_

_ Dem lag das sehr QUER! _ “ 

...

Peter und auch Steve seufzten auf, wegen der geliebten Geschichte _und_ wegen des grandiosen Vortrags. Peter hing zwar wie gebannt an Buckys Lippen – Steve wohlgemerkt auch – aber seine Augen fielen trotzdem bald zu. Schnell schlief er tief und fest. Bucky ließ das Buch sinken. Steve seufzte: „Schade...“ „Ich kanns dir weiter vorlesen, wenn ich _dich_ ins Bett bringe.“, lachte Bucky. Steve boxte ihn leicht. „Du musst bald gehen, was? Ist schon spät und ich hol dich morgen um acht ab, wie versprochen. Musst du noch packen?“ Bucky sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Komm.“, damit zog er ihn aus dem Kinderzimmer und schloss leise die Tür. „Die Katze bleibt doch drin, oder?“ „Sie hat ein Klo in Petes Bad und bleibt eh immer bei ihm, die ganze Nacht.“ 

„Ich hab ne Überraschung für dich, Stevie!“, platzte Bucky jetzt raus, aber leise, sie waren noch auf dem Flur vor dem Kinderzimmer. „Was denn?“ „Ich _hab_ schon gepackt.“ „Äh, bahnbrechend...“ „Du Punk!“, lachte Bucky leise. „Ich hab meine Tasche dabei. Ich bleib bei dir heute Nacht. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Baby.“ Steves Gesicht leuchtete vor Freude auf und Buckys Herz (nicht nur das) brannte lichterloh! 

„Oh, Bucky! Mein schönstes Weihnachten aller Zeiten!“ „Geht mir genauso, ganz genauso...“, dann nahm er ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn. Erst zärtlich, aber der Kuss lief schnell aus dem Ruder und Steve fand sich bald an die Wand gegenüber gepresst. Er pochte in der Körpermitte, Bucky auch, ihre Hände suchten nach Eingängen in ihre Kleider, fanden hier und da nackte Haut, sie stöhnten einander in den Mund, Buckys Lippen wanderten an Steves Kiefer entlang an seinem Hals runter, pressten sich gegen seinen hämmernden Puls...

Steves Beine gaben nach und Bucky sank mit ihm auf den Boden. Dort drückten und pressten und rieben sie sich der Länge lang aneinander, mal der eine oben, mal der andere, küssten sich wild mit offenen Mündern, klackenden Zähnen, kollidierenden Nasen, viel Speichel und Gebrabbel. „Ich muss... aaah, ich komm sonst... „Dann komm...“ Aber ein Geräusch schreckte sie auf, bevor sich einer die Hosen ruinierte. Sie fuhren auseinander, standen mit wackligen Beinen schnell auf, fuhren sich hektisch durch die Haare, was es natürlich noch schlimmer machte...

Das Geräusch waren Thor und Quill, die gerade nach oben kamen und sich dabei angeregt unterhielten und lachten und polterten wie es beider Art war. Quill würde auch bei Thor übernachten und sie hatten sich offensichtlich gerade von der Party verabschiedet. Jetzt kamen sie um die Ecke und sahen Bucky und Steve. Thor rief: „Und, schläft Peter?“ „Shht, nicht so laut! Natürlich schläft er. Wären wir sonst hier draußen?“, rief Steve, viel leiser natürlich. Quill, der nicht die gleiche liebenswerte Naivität wie Thor besaß, nahm die beiden von Kopf bis Fuß in Augenschein und grinste angesichts der roten Gesichter, der derangierten Kleidung und der verwuschelten Haare breit.

„Komm, Alter, wir haben da gerade was unterbrochen.“ „Was denn? Steve sagt, Peter schläft!“ Quill lachte. „Komm einfach.“ Die beiden gingen an ihnen vorbei, wünschten 'Gute Nacht', Quill recht anzüglich, und verschwanden in Thors Zimmer. Die beiden Ertappten sahen sich an und prusteten los, natürlich leise, sie waren ja immer noch vor dem Kinderzimmer. „Komm, kämmen.“, meinte Steve. „Ja, gehen wir noch ein wenig runter und tummeln uns, bevor...“ „Bevor was?“ „Bevor ich dir den Grinch weiter vorlese, was sonst? Also Stevie...“ „Du bist ein Trottel.“ „Der ganz sicher einen Kamm braucht, komm schon.“ Steve lachte und sie machten sich in Steves Bad wieder salonfähig, um nochmal nach unten zu gehen.

Zurück in der Wohnhalle drückte Tony ihnen Champagnergläser in die Hand. „Mein Haus, meine Regeln.“ „Sir...“, Bucky zögerte, mit einem Seitenblick zu Mrs Stark. „Ja ja, ich weiß.  _ Ihr _ Haus,  _ ihre _ Regeln. Sie erlaubt es, ich hab sie gefragt. Ein halbes Glas, du musst noch fahren.“ „Bucky schläft  _ hier _ !“, platzte Steve raus. Bucky hatte eigentlich noch um Erlaubnis fragen wollen. Immerhin war Weihnachten. „Wenn Sie und Mrs Stark es erlauben, natürlich nur.“ „Na dann!“, rief Tony und schenkte aus der Flasche in seiner Hand Buckys Glas voll. 

„Cheers!“ Er stieß mit beiden Jungs an und Bucky nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Lecker! Er hatte noch nie Champagner getrunken. Steve hingegen trank hin und wieder bei Familienfeiern mit seinen Eltern ein Glas. „Trink langsam, Bucky, das knallt.“, raunte Steve ihm zu und wandte sich dann an Onkel Jim, mit dem er noch kaum ein Wort gewechselt hatte heute. Buckys Glas war aber schon halb leer. Und er hatte nicht viel gegessen, da er sich etwas unbehaglich fühlte beim Abendessen und sein Appetit hatte darunter gelitten.

„Mini-Quiche dazu?“ Wie aus dem Nichts hielt ihm Miss Romanov eine Platte unter die Nase. Die lächerlich kleinen Küchlein schmeckten super zum Champagner und dann war sein Glas auch schon ganz leer. Natasha nahm es ihm ab und gab ihm eines, das noch voll war. Der arme Junge war den ganzen Abend schon so angespannt und schien sich ständig beäugt zu fühlen. Champagner half da immer. Wodka konnte sie ihm ja schlecht anbieten, das hier war ja nicht _ihr_ Haus, nicht _ihre_ Regeln, grinste sie in sich rein. 

„Na, wie fühlst du dich jetzt?“, lächelte sie ihn ein halbes Glas später an. „Großartig, Ma'am.“ „Nimm noch eine Quiche. Der Caterer berechnet für 10 Gramm Mehl, einen Teelöffel Wasser und zwei Krümel Speck schließlich 1,25 Dollar. Das müssen ganz besondere Quiches sein!“ Bucky kicherte und steckte sich eins von den winzigen Teilen in den Mund. „Krümel deinen schönen Pulli nicht voll. Lass mich raten: Stark Weihnachtssweater.“

„M-hm. Ist er nicht toll, Ma'am?“, schwärmte Bucky. „Na ja. Aber dir kann man wahrscheinlich nen Mehlsack umhängen und du bist immer noch n Hingucker.“ „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, Miss Romanov.“, Killer-Charme war offensichtlich in Buckys Champagner-Persona inbegriffen. „Pass bloß auf, Kindchen, mein Mann kann sehr wütend werden.“, grinste sie. „Dr Banner?“, rief Bucky erstaunt und lauter als er wollte.

„Wird mein Typ hier verlangt?“, trat Bruce Banner zu den beiden. Er nahm mit einem Blick Buckys rote Wangen, glänzende Augen und das fast leere Glas in seiner Hand auf. Er nahm es ihm ab, warf seiner Frau einen Blick zu, der sie geradezu schrumpfen ließ und lächelte dann: „Willst du dich mal setzen, mein Junge? Komm...“, damit steuerte er Bucky zur Couch und drückte ihn mit Nachdruck nieder. Der sah seinem Champagner-Glas mit Bedauern nach aber rutschte dann seufzend an der Lehne ein Stück runter, machte sich klein und wollte am liebsten unsichtbar sein.

Hatte er sich gerade in Mr Starks Haus auf dessen Weihnachtsparty vor dessen ganzer Familie und ihren engsten Freunden beschwipst? Dass es Tony Stark selbst war, der ihm den Champagner angeboten hatte, entfiel ihm gerade. Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Ist der Gürtel echt?“, schreckte ihn eine männliche Stimme plötzlich auf, ganz nahe, direkt neben ihm. Er hob ein Augenlid. Pietro. Noch einem Mitglied dieser Familie, zumindest denen mit russischem Blut, fühlte er sich gerade nicht wirklich gewachsen.

„Der Gucci-Gürtel! Ist er echt?“, wiederholte der Russe. Bucky sah verwirrt an sich runter, stellte fest, dass sein Pulli bis über den Hosenbund hochgerutscht war, man konnte sogar einen schmalen Streifen Haut sehen! Schnell zog er seinen Pullover zurecht. „ _Zhalost'..._ “, murmelte Pietro in sich rein. Bucky zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. _Schade? Was zur Hölle?_ Pietro wusste nicht, dass Bucky Russisch verstand – und wenn es nach Bucky ging, sollte das nie ein Mitglied dieser verrückten Familie erfahren. Der Tänzer dachte, Bucky würde sich einfach darüber ärgern, nichts zu verstehen. 

„Also nochmal: Ist der Gürtel echt?“ „Er war ein Geschenk.“ „ _Achso_.“ „ _Nicht_ von Steve!“, rief Bucky mit etwas Schärfe, „Mein Vater hat ihn mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Jedenfalls war er in der üblichen Holzschachtel mit dem Original-Branding und Siegel. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er echt ist. Aber es spielt keine Rolle. Er ist so oder so sagenhaft!“ „Hab zu wenig davon gesehen. Zeigst du ihn mir nochmal?“ 

„ _Synok, bud' khoroshim_ (Sohn, brav sein)!“ Pietro erhob sich unter dem strengen Blick seiner Mutter sofort und trollte sich Richtung Küche. Er musste doch nochmal in seine Dating Apps reinschauen. Der schmale Streifen heller weich aussehender Haut über einem sagenhaften Gucci-Gürtel war sehr anregend gewesen und das alles war nur noch für Steven Stark, ein Jammer... Pietro seufzte und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Hey, Baby. Gehts dir gut?“ Bucky hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen gehabt, aber riss sie beim Klang von Steves Stimme auf. „Ich glaube, _du_ musst _mir_ den Grinch vorlesen. Wie spät ist es?“ „Halb zwölf. Ich dachte, wir ziehen uns vielleicht langsam zurück. Wir müssen früh aufstehen.“ „Mir ist das gerade so peinlich.“, flüsterte Bucky. „Was denn?“, fragte Steve leise. „Alle müssen doch gemerkt haben, was mit mir los ist.“ Steve lachte in sich rein. „Niemand hat irgendetwas gemerkt, nichtmal ich bis jetzt. Schau sie dir an! Die haben _alle_ einen Schwips!“ „ _Du_ nicht.“ „Ich wollte einen klaren Kopf behalten: Ein toller Typ schläft heute Nacht in meinem Bett.“, raunte ihm Steve ins Ohr. „Kenn ich ihn?“ „Ach, er ist ein Trottel, aber ich kann seiner verrückten dämonischen Penis-Magie einfach nicht widerstehen.“ 

„Steve!“, zischte Bucky und sah sich hektisch um. „Niemand achtet auf uns. Ich sage allen, dass wir uns zurückziehen. Du musst nur beim Rausgehen winken und 'Gute Nacht' rufen. Entspann dich.“ „Okay.“ Als sie von der Tür her allen eine gute Nacht wünschten, rief Tony: „Seid nicht so laut!“ Bucky wurde knallrot und hustete etwas. Tony grinste breit: „Morgen früh, meinte ich, wenn ihr das Haus verlasst. Viel Spaß im Schnee!“ Bucky flüchtete regelrecht bei dem Gelächter der heiteren Gesellschaft. Steve holte ihn auf der Treppe ein:

„Vielleicht tröstet dich das: So sind sie alle nur, wenn jemand zum 'inneren Kreis' gehört. Alles okay, Baby?“ Bucky nahm Steve wortlos an der Hand und erhöhte ihr Tempo nochmal. In der Sicherheit von Steves Zimmer nahm er ihn stürmisch in die Arme. „Ich liebe dich, Steven Stark. Und wenn ich tausend Tode sterbe bei den Bemerkungen deiner schamlosen Leute. Ist mir egal, ich liebe dich.“, dann küssten sie sich, wobei sie zum Bett stolperten, sich gegenseitig die Pullis über den Kopf zogen, ihre Schuhe wegkickten, an ihren Gürteln und Knöpfen und Reißverschlüssen nestelten, zogen und zerrten. Dann, als Bucky tief Luft holte, schwankte er etwas. „Oh!“

Steve reagierte blitzschnell und schob ihn ins Bad. Übergeben musste Bucky sich aber nicht und ein paar Handvoll kalten Wassers ins Gesicht machten ihn wieder klarer. „Ich möchte duschen.“, flüsterte er. „Ich auch, der Pulli ist so warm und ich hab sehr geschwitzt.“ „Kann ich zuerst?“ „Klar! Deine Haare brauchen auch länger zum Fönen.“ „Äh, wollt ich gar nicht. Es sei denn es macht dir was aus...“ „Machst du Witze? Du bist sehr sexy mit nassen Haaren!“, lachte Steve.

„Dann mach ich mich mal schnell sexy, ja?“, damit ging er zur Dusche und stellte den Hahn an. Steve ging in sein Zimmer und richtete auf dem Nachttisch alles, was sie brauchen würden, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und drehte die Lampen alle etwas runter, bis der Raum in schwaches warmes Licht getaucht war. Bucky kam aus dem Bad, ein Handtuch um die Hüften, Steve schluckte. Mit einem zweiten Handtuch rubbelte er seine Haare ein bisschen trocken, von tropfnass zu sexy-nass. Bucky ließ es dramatisch neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Seine Haare waren, wenn sie nass waren, tiefschwarz. Sie standen in alle Richtungen ab, ein paar Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. „Sexy...“, hauchte Steve und ging zu ihm.

„Geh duschen, Stevie! Du bist schwitzig und übrigens auch sehr sexy mit nassen Haaren. Oder nasser Haut, wenn wir gerade dabei sind. Du musst dich nicht allzu gründlich abtrocknen, okay?“ Steve schnappte nach Luft und hastete ins Bad. Buckys leises Lachen verfolgte ihn und machte seinen Bauch ganz kribbelig. Steve kam notdürftig trockengetupft, damit er nicht allzu sehr tropfte, zurück mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften. Seine Haare klebten nass am Schädel. Bucky lag langgestreckt quer über Steves Bett, nur den Kopf und die Schultern ein wenig erhöht, gegen die Wand gelehnt. Eins seiner langen Beine hatte er angewinkelt, das andere ausgestreckt. Sein Handtuch war zu einem kleinen Ball geknüllt und er hielt es sich gerade genug verhüllend, um die Fantasie anzuregen, vor den Schritt. „Komm her, du.“, raunte er.

Steve fühlte sich wie magisch angezogen, tapste zum Bett und Bucky richtete sich auf, streckte einen Arm aus und hakte seine Finger in die Oberkante des Handtuchs um Steves Hüften. Er zog, hielt es dabei aber an Ort und Stelle und Steves Knie gaben nach. Er fiel zu Bucky aufs Bett und der zog ihm das Handtuch jetzt doch weg, warf es zur Seite und umfing Steve mit beiden Armen, zog ihn an sich. Er erschauderte. Steves nasse Haut war kühl, Bucky liebte es und presste seinen ganzen Körper an ihn. Buckys Handtuchknäuel war irgendwohin verschwunden und beide spürten deutlich wie erregt der andere war, rieben sich, suchten noch mehr Kontakt und noch mehr Nähe.

Zwischen nassen, unkoordinierten Küssen mit weit geöffneten Mündern, klackenden Zähnen und kollidierenden Nasen flüsterten sie sich fieberhaft Unsinn zu wie „Babybabybaby“, „warte, nein warte nicht“, „fester, mach fester“ „jetzt noch nicht“ Bucky kämpfte sich aus der wilden Knutscherei. „Ich will nicht, dass es so schnell vorbei ist, es ist Weihnachten.“, sagte er atemlos. „Genau, Weihnachten.“, keuchte Steve und warf sich wieder gegen Bucky. Der entwand sich ihm und brachte ein Kissen zwischen ihre Körper, Steve knurrte frustriert aber Bucky leckte ihm die Ohrmuschel entlang und raunte: „Lass mich, das wird dir gefallen.“

Damit rollte er ihn auf den Bauch, schob ihm das Kissen unters Becken und rutschte nach unten, zwischen Steves Beine. Der erwartete, dass Bucky ihn für Sex vorbereitete und war ganz einverstanden. Dann leckte ihm Bucky, mit beiden Händen seine Hinterbacken weit spreizend, durch die Falte fest über das Poloch. Steve machte mit einem geradezu angewiderten Geräusch einen gewaltvollen Satz nach vorne, stieß sich sogar am Kopfteil seines Betts, aber nicht sehr fest. Die Zeit stand für viele Sekunden scheinbar still...

Steve hatte sich zu einer Art Ball zusammengerollt und schämte sich entsetzlich für seine Reaktion. Seine Zunge war wie gelähmt. Tausend Dinge wollte er Bucky sagen aber kein Wort schien seine Lippen verlassen zu können. Bucky ging es ähnlich. Steves heftige Abwehr … verwirrte ihn. Nein – sie  _ verletzte _ ihn. Sehr. Dann kam nach langer Stille endlich wieder ein Geräusch von Steve. Ein winziges frustriertes aber gleichwohl sehr trauriges Schnauben. Buckys Sinne klickten sich davon sofort wieder in Position.

„Steve... hey, Stevie. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht... Ich verstehe, es ist zu früh dafür. Komm, ist nicht schlimm, vergessen wirs einfach...“ Er bekam keine Antwort. „Stevie?“, seine Stimme war jetzt fast eine Oktave höher als sonst. „Bucky...“, Steves leise Stimme brach, er hustete, räusperte sich: „Ich... wusste nicht, dass... also... Machen das Leute _wirklich_ außerhalb von Pornos?“, er war kaum zu verstehen, weil er so leise sprach. Bucky schloss kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft. 

„Steven, darf ich dich berühren? In den Arm nehmen? Bitte...“ Steve entknotete sich und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Gut, das war ein Anfang. Bucky nahm die Hand, legte sie sich an die Wange, küsste Steves Handgelenk. „Stevie, ist kein Ding. Vielleicht brauchen wir ein Safeword. Wenn wir eins haben und du fühlst dich bei was nicht wohl, ist das ein Signal für mich, sofort aufzuhören, ohne Diskussion.“

„Hast _du_ eins?“, flüsterte Steve. „Ja. Tinkerbell.“ „ _Tinkerbell_?“ „Na ja, warum sollte ich beim Sex beiläufig 'Tinkerbell' sagen, es ist klar und deutlich. Genau der Sinn eines Safewords.“ „Hast du es mal... gebraucht?“ Bucky dachte gepeinigt _Es ist Weihnachten, warum muss das gerade jetzt zur Sprache kommen?_ „Ja. Mehr als einmal. Immer wurde es respektiert, bis auf einmal. Das hat mir damals eine klaffende Wunde an der Augenbraue eingebracht. Aber so funktioniert ein Safeword nicht, wenn man sich liebt. Und ich... ich liebe dich, Steve!“ _Endlich wieder sicheres Terrain_ dachte Steve und rief leidenschaftlich: 

„Ich liebe dich auch, es tut mir so...“ Bucky unterbrach ihn: „Nein, Stevie. Muss es nicht. Hör auf. Du bist nicht bereit, es ist okay. Es ist wirklich okay. Möchtest du ein Safeword?“ Steve überlegte kurz. „Darf ich deins auch benutzen?“ Bucky lachte leise. „Natürlich. Dir entschlüpft sicher beim Sex auch nicht aus Versehen 'Tinkerbell', also ja!“ „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Also ist das fest.“ „Ja, Stevie, das ist jetzt fest.“ „Nimm mich in die Arme.“

Endlich. Bucky kroch nach oben im Bett und schloss seinen Freund in die Arme, küsste ihm die jetzt beinahe trockenen Haare. „Bucky... ich fühl mich jetzt... schlecht. Es tut mir leid.“ „Nein, Baby, bitte nicht, nicht an unserem ersten Weihnachten. Ich liebe dich und war noch nie so glücklich. Wir müssen morgen früh los. Ist vielleicht das beste, wenn wir jetzt mal langsam schlafen.“ „Ich bin auch sehr glücklich. Hältst du mich fest, bis ich einschlafe? Wir haben so viel Zeit in Poughkeepsie, nur wir zwei, das wird... so wunderbar.“

„Ja, Baby. Das wird es, schlaf jetzt.“ „Du aber auch. Dich aus dem Bett zu bekommen ist ne Herkulesaufgabe, wenn du nicht genug geschlafen hast.“ „Dafür ist es für dich ganz leicht, mich _ins_ Bett zu bekommen, also beschwer dich nicht, Punk.“ Steve kuschelte sich an seinen Freund und seufzte wohlig. „Tu ich ja gar nicht. Nacht, Baby.“ „Gute Nacht, Stevie.“ Steve schlief schnell ein. Bucky lag noch lange wach...


	63. Poughkeepsie - Part I

**Poughkeepsie – Part I**

Und er  _ war _ schwer aus dem Bett zu kriegen am Morgen... „Komm jetzt, Kaffee ist schon fertig.“, rief Steve, langsam etwas ungehalten. „Nghm. Sch'n j'mand wach?“ „Nein, alle schlafen noch, sogar Peter – er ist spät ins Bett gestern.“ „Ich doch auch.“ „ _ Du _ bist aber keine drei mehr! Komm, der Zug geht in einer knappen Stunde.“ „Noch fünf Minuten.“ Steve hatte genug und zog Bucky die Bettdecke mit einem Ruck weg. Der protestierte und presste die Hände auf die Augen. „Ich verbrenne, das viele Licht!“ 

„Du bist so ein Trottel.“ Aber sein Trottel sah bezaubernd aus, fand Steve. Er hatte ein übergroßes T-Shirt von Steve übergezogen irgendwann in der Nacht und von seinen langen Beinen hing eins am Knie gebeugt über die Bettkante, das andere war ausgestreckt. Vermutlich war er unter dem Shirt nackt. Das beste waren aber seine Haare, übel durcheinander, ungekämmt getrocknet in der Nacht, gaben sie ihm etwas Wildes, Ungezähmtes. Die Hälfte hing ihm im Gesicht, die andere Hälfte war auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet wie eine Corona! Bucky machte Anstalten, sich auf den Bauch zu rollen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich das Kopfkissen über den Kopf ziehen.

Steve war mit einem Satz auf dem Bett, schwang ein Bein über ihn und hinderte ihn daran. Er pinnte Bucky regelrecht fest, zog seine Hände mit sanfter Gewalt von seinem Gesicht weg und sah ihn streng an, als er zu ihm hochblinzelte. „Ich wundere mich gerade, dass ich dich jemals vor zehn in der Schule angetroffen habe. Hast du jemanden von dem ich nichts weiß, der dich morgens aus dem Bett holt? Einen Butler oder Roboter oder so?“ Bucky kicherte. „Ach Stevie, weißt du das denn nicht? Das ist ne Show nur für dich allein. Du bist so süß, wenn du streng bist.“ Steve stutzte.  _ Süß _ ? 

„Bucky Barnes, willst du mich verscheißern?“ „Nein, würd mir nie einfallen, Stevie. Ich meins todernst.“ Und da Bucky mit einem Mal tatsächlich sehr wach klang, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, kniff Steve ihm in den Bauch, aber nicht sehr fest. „Du Trottel machst das nur, um mich zu ärgern?“ „Ärgern? Nein, um dich herauzufordern eher.“, Buckys Augen funkelten. Steve verengte die Augen ein wenig. Würde er darauf eingehen würden sie noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Außerdem wäre Bucky so mit sich selbst zufrieden und würde den ganzen Tag nicht mehr davon aufhören... Bucky Grinsen wurde breiter als er des inneren Konflikt seines Freundes gewahr wurde. _So nicht_ dachte Steve...

Er gab Bucky einen kleinen Klaps gegen die Brust und stieg nonchalant von ihm runter. „Mach wie du denkst. Wir können ja auch einen Zug später nehmen. Läuft uns ja nicht weg der Schnee. Willst du deine Decke wieder haben, Sweetheart?“, sein Lächeln war so süßlich wie sein Tonfall. Buckys verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert, fand Steve und er grinste in sich rein. „Na gut.“, brummte sein Freund nach einer halben Minute und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. „Kaffee gibt’s, hast du gesagt?“ „Eine schnelle Tasse und beeil dich im Bad. So wie deine Haare aussehen, brauchst du ne Ewigkeit!“ „He! Du hast schon gewonnen, übertreibs nicht!“, drohte Bucky spielerisch mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Ich muss mir die Haare gar nicht machen. Ich hab ne sagenhafte Mütze dabei. Und ich muss sie den ganzen Tag nicht ausziehen. Der Wetterbericht sagt minus 4 Grad in Poughkeepsie.“ „Und es schneit immer noch!“ „Großartig!“ Sie sahen einander an und Bucky stand geschmeidig auf, fing Steve ein, der sich gerade abwenden wollte. „Komm her, du Punk. Ich liebe deinen tollen Einfall und ich liebe dich.“ Er küsste ihn. „Danke nochmal.“ Steve wurde ein bisschen rosa, vor Freude hauptsächlich. „Ach...“, dann ließ er sich nochmal küssen. Wurde ganz weich und schmiegte sich ganz eng an Bucky.

„Doch nochmal fünf Minuten ins Bett?“, neckte ihn der. Steve gluckste. „Okay, unentschieden, ich hätt fast 'ja' gesagt. Aber ich will jetzt wirklich mit dir in Urlaub fahren. Komm.“ Bucky lachte leise. „Das will ich auch. Gib mir nur Kaffee, du Punk und dann kanns losgehen.“ „Mach schnell im Bad, ja? Ich zieh mich derweil an, bring die Taschen runter und schenk seiner Majestät, dem Ballkönig, einen Kaffee ein.“ Bucky hatte seine Kleider für heute schon rausgelegt und löste sich von ihm, bedauernd und doch mit großer Vorfreude: ihr erster Kurzurlaub als Paar!

Sie schafften es geradeso zum Regionalzug, der sie zur New York Grand Central Station brachte, wo sie nach Poughkeepsie umsteigen mussten. Bucky sah fesch aus in seinem eisblauen Accessoire-Set von Mr Porter. Seine Augen stachen davon so hell-blaugrau betont hervor, dass Steve sich zum hundertstenmal fragte, warum er nicht schon vor Monaten - ach vor Jahren! - gewusst hatte, dass er ihn liebte und wollte als es mit niemanden sonst auf der Welt möglich war. Sie fanden ein leeres Abteil im Schnellzug nach Poughkeepsie und machten es sich gemütlich. Steve war immer noch ein bisschen schwach im Bauch von den Dingen die Buckys silbern funkelnde Augen mit ihm anstellten.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Stevie?“, raunte Bucky amüsiert. „D-diese Mütze und der Schal stehen dir echt gut.“ „Wow. Großartig. Ich dachte gerade, schön warm hier, ich kann ablegen, auch wenn meine Haare unmöglich aussehen, wir sind ja unter uns, und dann machst du mir so ein Kompliment...“ „Hm, mit deinen wilden Wuschelhaaren find ich dich aber auch ganz... nett.“ „Nett...“ „Sexy. Unwiderstehlich. Besser?“ „Besser. Aber hör lieber auf. Wir wollen doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Du bist schlechter Einfluss für mich, Stevie. Dauernd sitz ich wegen dir im Knast.“, lachte Bucky. Steve stimmte ein:

„Na hör mal! Für den Verrückten, der dir die Drogengeschichte anhängen wollte, kann _ich_ doch nix!“ Bucky wurde blass und erstarrte regelrecht. _Scheiße_. Steve sah ihn auf einmal sehr wachsam und investigativ an. „Bucky...?“ Der sah in seinen Schoß, die Blässe wurde plötzlich von einer hektischen Röte verdrängt. Ihm wurde heiß und er riss sich Schal und Mütze ab. Die wilde Mähne ungekämmten unbändigen Haars sprang befreit auf und wirkte wie lebendig. Steve flüsterte: 

„Bucky...willst du mir vielleicht etwas erzählen?“ Bucky sah zu ihm hoch, trotzig und unglücklich. „Sag es mir!“, rief Steve drängend. „Ach, Stevie!“, brach Bucky leidenschaftlich aus, „Ich wollte das einfach vergessen und ich wollte, dass du es nie erfährst!“ Das war die Wahrheit. Steve hatte ihm vor ein paar Tagen beiläufig erzählt, dass Pauline Beauregard in Paris bleiben würde und nicht wieder an ihre Schule zurückkehren würde. God bless. Steve war bei Buckys wilder Ansage erschrocken. Dann fügte der sehr leise an: „Aber ich kann dich nicht anlügen...“

Steve sah jetzt regelrecht ängstlich aus. „Bucky... Baby, was ist passiert?“ „Der Verrückte, der mir die Drogengeschichte anhängen wollte war... Pauline.“ Totenstille. Steves Augen waren riesengroß, drohten aus seinem Kopf zu fallen, dann: „W-was? WAS?“, stotterte er. Bucky dachte, würde Steve auch nur den geringsten Zweifel am Wahrheitsgehalt der Geschichte äußern, er würde sofort sterben vor Kummer. Er wand sich und begann zu erzählen. Dann brannten schnell seine Augen, es prickelte hinter den Lidern, besonders deshalb, weil Steve so ungläubig drein schaute. Buckys Stimme wurde immer leiser und heller und brach dann schließlich:

„Sie wollte dich und hätte mich b-beinahe ruiniert deswegen...“, er atmete schwer, wusste, er musste gleich weinen und würde vielleicht nicht mehr aufhören können. Steve sah immer noch so _wachsam_ aus, so _indifferent_ , wie ein Cop bei einer Vernehmung. „Bucky... Das ist unglaublich!“ _Ja ja, klar, was sonst? Ich bin der dramatische Schwule mit der überbordenden Fantasie..._ Jetzt _musste_ Bucky weinen. Er knäulte sich zu einem festen Ball zusammen, Beine angezogen, Arme drumgelegt und Kopf gesenkt. Seine Schultern bebten und Steve saß ihm gegenüber wie erstarrt. Warum reagierte Bucky so heftig? Er stand auf, streckte den Arm aus und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Er schlug seine Hand leidenschaftlich weg. 

„Fass mich nicht an! Du glaubst, ich lüge? Glaubst, ich hab mir das ausgedacht? Ja, natürlich. Das feine Politikertöchterchen kann sowas ja gar nicht abziehen! Aber der schwule Junge aus der zerrütteten Familie, der dreht jetzt natürlich sein krummes Ding und verdreht die Tatsachen und fabuliert, bis sich die Bal...“ „BUCKY!“, rief Steve sehr laut. Er erschrak. Er sah hoch, rotz- und tränenverschmiert und trotzdem so unglaublich hübsch und süß und sexy mit den wilden Haaren.

„B-bucky...“, flüsterte Steve heiser. „Nein nein nein, das verstehst du falsch! Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht anlügst. Ich _weiß_ , dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst... oh, bitte, glaub mir!“, Steve zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jeans und hielt es Bucky hin. Der nickte ihm ermutigend zu. 'Mach du' hieß das und Steve wischte seinem Freund das Gesicht sauber. „Stevie...“ „Bucky. Ich glaube dir. Aber ich finde es so unglaublich, dass jemand, noch dazu ein Pariser Model, so einen Aufwand betreibt, sich so ins Zeug legt, um... na ja...wegen mir.“ Bucky lachte erstickt auf. „Mann... du Punk. Hast du keinen Spiegel? Und vergiss nicht: du bist Millionär.“

„Ich kann ja schon kaum glauben, dass der Ballkönig mich will.“, flüsterte Steve nach einer kurzen Pause. Bucky lachte. Er lachte! Steve sah ein bisschen verletzt aus. „Oh Gott, Stevie, es tut mir leid! Aber hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie toll, fantastisch und unglaublich ich dich schon seit Jahren finde? Schon immer, seit ich dich kenne?“ Steve sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ist nicht wahr... Du? Der Schwarm der ganzen Schule? Seit _Jahren_?“ „Seit du meinen 'Schulaufsatz' gerettet hast.“ Bei dem Wort 'Schulaufsatz' machte Bucky das Gänsefüßchenzeichen in der Luft. „Also wars wirklich dein Tagebuch...“ 

„Ja, war's, und danach ist es explodiert. Ich hab nur noch von dir geschrieben!“ „Äh, echt?“ Bucky lachte wieder. „Aber ja! Nenn es schwules Erwachen!“ „Du warst elf“, hauchte Steve, „ein Kind.“ Bucky seufzte. „Stevie, Liebling, alle Kinder verlieben sich, in Mummy oder Daddy oder ne Tante, nen Cousin. Ich hab mich jedenfalls nur einmal verliebt als Kind, in dich.“ Steve war sprachlos. Bucky hob die Schultern, Handflächen nach oben: „Glück für mich, dass du dich so gut entwickelt hast.“ „Bucky...“, er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber dass Pauline... also, das ist ungeheuerlich! Was hat die Polizei denn dazu gesagt?“ „Sie hats als derben typisch französischen Streich runtergespielt und da sie sich gestellt hat, hat sie nur ne Verwarnung bekommen. Immerhin hatte sie diplomatische Immunität.“ „Was, wenn sies durchgezogen hätte...“ „Hast du dich von ihr angezogen gefühlt?“, fragte Bucky aus heiterem Himmel. Steve stutzte. Seine angeborene Ehrlichkeit siegte: „Nun, ja. So wie von jedem so schönen Mädchen, das mir so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, aber nicht so, dass ich sie wirklich wollte. Denn seit dem Sommer denke ich nur noch an dich und weiß endlich, dass du es bist: Der eine Mensch, mit dem ich zusammen sein will. Also hab ich nicht mehr Gedanken an Pauline verschwendet als das ein oder andere 'hübsche-Frisur-nette-Beine', das Übliche halt...“

„Die Cops haben mich gefragt, ob ich sie anzeigen will...“, sagte Bucky beiläufig. „Und, wolltest du nicht?“ „Ach, zuerst schon. Aber dann wurde mir klar, warum sie so ne verzweifelte Aktion gestartet hatte. Sie kam bei dir nicht weiter...und irgendwie wusste ich, warum und dann wars mir egal, ob sie für den Mist, den sie getan hat, bezahlt oder nicht. Für mich hast nur du gezählt und das lief bestens. Oder?“, Bucky grinste. „Oh Gott, ja!“, lachte Steve, „Wenn ich an den Abend denke, an dem ich dich auf dem Revier abgeholt habe, wie nahe wir uns da waren...“ Bucky gluckste. „Unglaublich, dass da nicht schon mehr passiert ist.“ Steve grinste ihn an: „Wenn ich daran denke, wie du mich angesrpungen...“

In dem Moment ging die Schiebetür zu ihrem Abteil auf und zwei Mädchen in ihrem Alter steckten die Köpfe rein. „Halloooo!“, es klang ehrlich begeistert, „Ist hier noch was frei?“ „Äh...“, machte Steve, aber Bucky stülpte sich schnell die Mütze über seine ungekämmten Haare und knipste sein unpersönliches, etwas kühles, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr attraktives Lächeln an: „Natürlich. Nur herein!“ Die Mädchen kicherten und Steve sah Bucky verwirrt an, während die beiden Mädchen ihre Skiausrüstung und Taschen ins Abteil schoben. Sie trugen Ski-Anzüge und stylische Mützen und sie waren beide sehr hübsch. Bucky warf einen Blick zurück zu seinem Freund, der soviel hieß wie  _ Flirte ruhig ein bisschen, am Ende des Tages liegst du ja in meinem Bett _ . 

Steve bekam große Augen. Bucky war es nie, der Fremde von ihrer Beziehung unterrichtete. So schnell, wie er immer klar machte, dass er schwul war, war das seltsam, fand Steve. Aber anscheinend wollte er Steve überlassen, sich zu outen oder auch nicht, wie ihm eben danach war. Das notierte er sich im Geiste und würde ihn später, wenn sie allein waren, fragen, warum er das tat. „Ich bin Casey und das ist Lisa.“, stellte das offensichtlich wortführende Mädchen sie vor.

„Hallo , Casey und Lisa. Das ist Steve und ich bin James.“ Steve sah ihn schon wieder verwirrt an. _James_? Bucky lächelte ihm nur leicht zu. „Geht ihr auch Skifahren?“, fragte Casey, eine brünette, grünäugige Schönheit mit allerliebsten Sommersprossen. Steve schwieg, also antwortete Bucky: „Nein, wir wollen wandern im Minnewaska State Park bei Poughkeepsie. Vielleicht nen Schneemann bauen.“ Die Mädchen kicherten. Lisa, rotblond und ziemlich klein mit einer sehr niedlichen Stupsnase schien aufzutauen: „Spricht er auch?“, mit einem Nicken zu Steve. Der errötete. 

Bucky antwortete: „Frag ihn was über die Indianerkriege und er hört nicht auf zu reden. Ungelogen.“ Die Mädchen kicherten wieder und Steve konnte erneut nur erstaunt und ein wenig stolz feststellen, wie simpel und schnell Mädchen auf Bucky reagierten. „Wollt ihr was über die Indianerkriege wissen?“, platzte er raus. Casey und Lisa kicherten noch heftiger, Bucky grinste. Casey fragte Steve neckend. „Was gibt es denn Neues bei den Indianerkriegen?“ „Ich hab einen Essay geschrieben für die Examina, soll ich ihn dir schicken?“

„Ist das eine Bitte um meine Telefonnummer?“ Steves Blick zuckte kurz zu Bucky. Der war aber grad dabei, sein Telefon zu checken. „Na ja, wenn du den Essay lesen willst.“ „Muss ich mir noch überlegen, aber ich hätt gern deine Nummer.“ Bucky sah endlich auf, grinste Steve an. „Steve, das war doch deutlich, oder?“ „Äh...“ „Ist er immer so gesprächig, James?“, fragte Lisa und sprach damit Wort Nummer vier bis sieben, seit die beiden ins Abteil gekommen waren. Bucky sah sie an und ihr Interesse an ihm stand deutlich in ihren Zügen geschrieben. „Oh...“, sagte Bucky sanft und freundlich. „Bevor wir in Verlegenheit geraten: Ich bin schwul. Tut mir leid. Also natürlich nicht, aber.. du weißt wie ich das meine.“ Lisa lachte:

„Schade, aber das erklärt die stylishe Mütze. MrPorter?“ „Ja!“, rief Bucky verblüfft, „Wie kommt's, dass du das weißt?“ „Mein Bruder ist schwul und er liebt MrPorter!“ „Dein Bruder hat einen guten Geschmack.“ „Willst du seine Nummer? Du bist voll sein Typ!“ Bucky lachte, Steve sah etwas gestresst aus. „Und sein Typ ist was genau? Jungs mit MrPorter-Mützen?“ „ _Hübsche_ Jungs. Ernsthaft, du bist echt Model-Level. Kann ich jetzt ja ganz direkt sagen, wo die Fronten geklärt sind.“ Bucky lachte etwas verlegen aber auch ziemlich zufrieden. „Danke sehr. Ich kanns zwar nicht wirklich beurteilen, aber du bist auch sehr süß.“ Lisa gluckste. „Nochmal: Schade.“

Casey sah zwischen Steve und Bucky hin und her und rang sich endlich ab: „Und du?“, zu Steve, „Lebst du den Traum? Schwuler bester Freund, ja?“ Bucky schnaubte leise und Steve richtete sich auf: „Findest du das trendy, ja? Nein, Bu- _ James _ und ich sind ein Paar. Sorry, nein  _ nicht _ sorry. Warum auch? Es ist perfekt so.“ Bucky stockte der Atem, Lisa grinste breit und Casey sah erschrocken aus. „Äh, tut mir leid, echt. Ist natürlich total okay.“ Steve stutzte und errötete dann ein bisschen. „ _ Mir  _ tut es leid.“, sagte er dann, „Ich war ein bisschen aggressiv.“ „Schon okay... ihr müsst bestimmt oft was einstecken...“, murmelte Casey und Lisa nickte dazu. 

„Nein. Nicht so oft“, sagte Bucky, „Wir haben großartige Freunde und in der Schule sind alle ziemlich aufgeklärt.“ „Erzählt mal, wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt!“, rief Lisa. „Wir gehen auf dieselbe Schule!“, lachte Steve. „Nein, ich meinte, wie ihr zusammen gekommen seid.“ Bucky und Steve sahen sich an und lachten. „Habt ihr Zeit?“, fragte Steve, „Wir steigen in Minneapolis aus.“ „Wir in Poughkeepsie, also müssen wir uns beeilen“, sagte Bucky, „ich war elf...“, die Mädchen seufzten... Die beiden unterbrachen die spannende Love-Story nur selten, kicherten und lachten oft und sahen Steve immer wieder schockiert an, weil der so ahnungslos gewesen war, aber Bucky ( _James_ ) verteidigte ihn immer. In Poughkeepsie sagten sie sich Lebwohl. Sie tauschten keine Nummern aus, wozu auch? 

Bucky und Steve suchten das richtige Abfahrtsgleis für den historischen Zug. Der stand schon abfahrtsbereit da und Bucky bekam große leuchtende Augen. „Der sieht ja aus wie der Hogwarts-Express! Oh, Stevie!“ Natürlich war der historische Zug nicht mit Dampf oder Diesel betrieben sondern mit erneuerbarer Energie. Steve war schließlich der Sohn seines Vaters und Buckys Freund. Sie stiegen ein und suchten sich ein Abteil. „James?“, neckte ihn Steve, als sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten. Bucky lächelte. „Ich bin irgendwie in Inkognito-Stimmung. Unser erster Kurzurlaub als Paar!“ „Was meinst du denn mit Inkognito-Stimmung?“ „Ach, das ist albern...“

„Erzähls trotzdem, bitte!“ Bucky zog die Nase kraus und sagte selbstironisch: „Ich stell mir gern vor, ich wär mit dir durchgebrannt. Mit dem Sohn vom Chef.“ Steve lachte schallend: „Das _ist_ albern!“ „Hab ich ja gesagt.“, schmollte Bucky ein bisschen. „Und warum stellst du dich dann mit 'James' vor?“ „Ist ein bisschen so, wie in die Rolle eines andern schlüpfen. Ach, ich kanns nicht erklären. Vielleicht wollte ich dir die flirtbereiten Mädels auch einfach ein bisschen _gönnen_ , wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Mit 'James' hab ich mich ein wenig von dir distanziert.“ Steve stutzte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich verstehe. Du _wolltest_ , dass ich flirte?“ „Nein, doch, vielleicht, aber nicht allzu entschieden.“ 

Bucky schaute kurz an die Decke, scharf nachdenkend. „Weißt du, ich finds toll, wenn mein Baby Erfolge einheimst. Im Club damals war ich auch ganz schön stolz auf die Blicke, die dich streiften. Jetzt noch mehr, denn jetzt...“, er sah Steve sehr intensiv von oben bis unten und wieder zurück an, der errötete unter dem sehr eindeutigen Blick. „Jetzt ist das alles meins. Ich kann dir doch vertrauen, Stevie?“, das war rhetorisch gemeint und klang sehr verführerisch mit tiefer Stimme. Steve räusperte sich. „Ich bin auch stolz, wenn ich merke, dass du anderen gefällts, aber ich bin auch eifersüchtig.“ Bucky war seit ihrem ersten Kuss kein bisschen mehr eifersüchtig. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, Steve würde das in den falschen Hals bekommen, spräche er es aus. Stattdessen sagte er:

„Ich kann auch sehr eifersüchtig sein. Also flirte und lass dich bewundern, aber...“, er beugte sich nach vorn, sodass er Steve von unten durch seine tintenschwarzen Wimpern ansehen konnte, „am Ende des Tages liegts du in _meinem_ Bett.“ Steve schnappte nach Luft und wurde noch dunkler rot im Gesicht. „I-ich möchte nicht flirten und ich möchte noch weniger, dass du flirtest...“, platzte er in seiner ehrlichen Art heraus. Bucky lachte leise tief aus der Kehle heraus. „Baby, ich weiß. Ich tus nicht, okay?“ „Ich... also, das ist doch ein bisschen... Bucky, ich will nicht, dass du denkst ich will dich irgendwie...“, Steve stotterte und fand keine Worte, seine Gedanken wirbelten umher, wahrscheinlich auch, weil Bucky ihm so sexy zufunkelte und seine langen Beine bis rüber zu Steves Sitzbank gestreckt hatte und sowieso so ausnehmend toll aussah heute – Steve seufzte. 

Bucky lehnte sich bequem zurück und blinzelte Steve zu, lächelte lieb und sagte: „Ich fühl mich von dir nicht kontrolliert und auch nicht eingeengt, keine Sorge. Alles ist gut. Perfekt. Ich habe Jahre auf dich gewartete, warum sollte ich gerade jetzt, wo alle meine Träume wahr geworden sind, auch nur einen Gedanken oder einen beschissenen Anmachspruch an irgendjemanden verschwenden, wo ich dich hab, der auf meine Flirterei und Anmachsprüche und Anzüglichkeiten so wunderbar reagiert. Ich will dich küssen, sofort.“ Der aprupte Themawechsel schreckte Steve auf. „Dann tus...“, hauchte er.

Bucky stand auf, ließ sich vor Steve auf die Knie nieder und zog mit einer Hand in dessen Nacken seinen Kopf zu sich runter, die andere Hand war fest auf Steves Brust gepresst, Fingerspitzen dort wo sein Pulli aufhörte. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, sahen beide Sterne und minutenlang verloren sie sich geradezu in dem intensiven, sehr zärtlichen Kuss. Als ihr Atem anfing, schneller zugehen, und Buckys Hände ein wenig fester zupackten, Steves Hände hielten sich an Buckys Schultern fest, wie an einer Rettungsleine, löste Bucky sich atemlos.

„Wenn der Schaffner kommt, wollen wir ihm doch nicht mehr als unsere Fahrkarten zeigen, oder?“, flüsterte er heiser gegen Steves Mund. Der lachte zittrig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben das ganze Wochenende in einer Hütte.“ „Du hast mir Schnee versprochen.“ „Sieh mal aus dem Fenster, Trottel.“, lachte Steve jetzt richtig. Und Bucky sah auf, zum Fenster und war in Sekundenbruchteilschnelle auf den Beinen, drückte seine Nase fast platt an der Scheibe. Schneegestöber und dahinter ein traumhaft verschneiter Winterwald in glitzerndem Weiß!

„Stevie...“, hauchte er glücklich und streckte, ohne zu ihm zu sehen seine Hand nach hinten aus. Steve stand ebenfalls aus, trat neben Bucky und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihm. „Schön, dass du dich so freust, Baby.“, raunte er. „Das ist das beste, was mir je jemand geschenkt hat!“, er wandte den Kopf zu Steve und lehnte sich rüber um ihn zu küssen. Steve ließ sich nur zu gerne küssen. Er war stolz auf sich. Bucky war wirklich glücklich!

Bucky war vom Fenster von da an nicht mehr wegzukriegen. Dann fiel ihm aber etwas ein: „Wie verpflegen wir uns da eigentlich?“ Steve antwortete: „Die Hütte liegt in einem Hüttendorf und es gibt einen Mini-Markt, wo man Brot, Käse und andere Grundnahrungsmittel bekommt. Du musst uns keinen Hirsch schießen, keine Angst!“ Bucky lachte, aber schüttelte sich auch ein bisschen. „Der Fisch im Sommer hat mir schon gereicht. Einen Hirsch schießen? Bambi töten? Ohne mich.“ Steve legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte ihn an sich. „Musst du nicht, Baby.“

„Stevie... Ich bin so glücklich.“ „Ich auch, Bucky, ich auch.“ Er legte seinen Kopf auf Steves Schulter und minutenlang sahen sie schweigend den wirbelnden Schneeflocken zu. Bis der Schaffner sie störte und ihre Fahrkarten – ganz altmodisch aus Papier – abknipste. Zehn Minuten später kamen sie im North Pole Elves Outpost – so hieß das Hüttendorf – an. Die Bahnstation war so altmodisch wie der Zug, ein Holzhäuschen, ein Bahnhofsvorsteher, der alle willkommen hieß und Kutschen ( _Kutschen!_ ) davor. Steve orderte eine und sie stiegen hoch, legten sich die Decken, die bereit lagen über die Beine und los ging es. 

„Steve, das ist zauberhaft. Ich liebe dich!“, flüsterte Bucky überwältig von der Romantik. Steve lächelte zufrieden in sich rein und drückte Buckys Hand zwischen ihnen. Die Kutsche brachte sie zu 'ihrer' Hütte und die sah aus wie aus einem Märchen! Aus groben Baumstämmen gezimmert mit einem Dach aus einer ein-Meter-hohen Schicht aus Stroh nach deutschem Vorbild mit Butzenscheiben in den Fenstern und einem einladenden Kranz aus Tannenzweigen an der Tür. Steve gab dem Kutscher ein Trinkgeld und holte den Schlüssel für die Hütte – wie es ausgemacht war – unter der Fußmatte hervor. Sie traten ein und es war... kalt.

Erstmal war es fürchterlich kalt. Aber Steve strebte gleich zum Kamin und entfachte ein Feuer. Bis das den großen Hauptraum aufwärmen würde, würde es aber dauern, also beschlossen sie, den Mini-Markt aufzusuchen, wo sie sich mit Brot, Käse, Knabbereien, Corned Beef und Suppenkonserven eindeckten. Als sie zurückkamen, war es hübsch warm in dem Hauptraum. Bucky machte eine Tomatensuppe heiß in der Wohnhalle/Küche-Kombination und sie aßen ein paar Cracker dazu. Bucky wollte dann unbedingt in den Schnee! Und Steve wollte, dass Bucky bekam, was er wollte.

Als sie mit roten Wangen und funkelnden Augen zurückkamen, war es mollig warm im Erdgeschoss, aber die Schlafstätte – über eine steile Stiege zu erreichen, ein Matratzenlager unterm Dach – glich einer Eishöhle. Kurzerhand warfen sie Matratzen, Kissen und Decken durch die Deckenöffung und richteten sich ein Schlaflager vor dem Kamin ein. Dann aßen sie Käse mit Brot zu Abend und Steve zauberte eine Flasche Champagner aus seiner Tasche hervor. „Teufelszeug.“, murrte Bucky düster. „Komm, wir stecken die ne halbe Stunde in den Schnee draußen... Ich fand dich süß mit Champagner im Blut...“ Buckys Blick wurde ein wenig unsicher...

„Ja, ich hab dich erschreckt und eingeschüchtert mit meinen Avancen – _sehr_ süß.“ Steve holte tief Luft. „Ich war nur überrascht und es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken. Und ich schwöre dir, du hast noch nie etwas getan, was ich nicht geliebt habe. Nur das... ich bin nicht so selbstbewusst... da...an der Stelle.“; er war wieder etwas schüchterner geworden. Bucky schmolz dahin, er liebte Steve so! Er räusperte sich. „Champagner klingt toll!“ „Dann stecken wir den jetzt in den Schnee und machen solang was anderes. Eine Folge 'Modern Family'?“ Bucky nickte und Steve brachte die Flasche raus, während Bucky auf Steves Starkpad Netflix startete. Sie entschieden sich für die Weihnachstfolge von Staffel 7, passend in einer Holzhütte. 

Bucky machte Heiße Schokolade für Steve und packte ein paar Kekse auf einen Teller und sie machten es sich auf ihrem Matratzenlager gemütlich. Steve saß im Schneidersitz und Bucky lag vor ihm, den Kopf in seinen Schoß gelegt und der Keksteller balancierte auf seiner Brust. Steve spielte mit Buckys Haaren und fütterte ihn mit Keksen. Nach der zweiten Weihnachtsfolge, diesmal aus Big Bang Theory, in der Penny Sheldon die Serviette von Leonard Nimoy schenkt, holte Steve den Champagner rein und Bucky suchte in der Küchenzeile nach geeigneten Gläsern. Er fand keine und nahm dann achselzuckend die Saftgläser, Design Walmart. Steve ließ den Korken knallen und schenkte ein.

„Auf uns!“ „Cheers!“ „Auf mehr solch herrliche Ferien!“ „Auf mehr so gute Einfälle von dir!“ „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich liebe dich auch.“ Das Anstoßen der Gläser klang billig und sie mussten ein wenig lachen, wenn sie sich vorstellten, was der Champagner aus Tony Starks Weinkeller darin gekostet haben mochte. Bucky saß jetzt auch, den Rücken an Steves Brust gelehnt, Kopf ein wenig verdreht, weil er ihn anschaute. Beim Trinken sah er ihm über den Rand des Glases tief in die Augen, dann setzte er ab: „Wie die Flammen in deinen Augen gespiegelt tanzen. Wunderschön.“

„Du bist wunderschön...“, hauchte Steve. Die Mütze trug Bucky natürlich jetzt nicht mehr und sein übel verwuscheltes Haar sah wild aus. Bucky nahm ihm das Glas ab und stellte beide weg. Dann setzte er sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm auf seinen Schoß und schloss ihn in die Arme. Steve hob das Kinn und machte die Augen langsam zu. Bucky küsste ihn. Auf die Wangen, die Stirn, die Augenlider, die Nasenspitze, jeden Quadratzentimeter von Steves Gesicht bedeckte er mit winzigen zart gehauchten Küsschen und als er seinen Mund endlich auf dessen Lippen drückte, öffnete er sie sofort und ihm entglitt ein Seufzen, als Bucky in seinen Mund leckte...

Steves Hände an Buckys Taille packten fester zu, strichen dann an den Seiten auf und ab, unter den Pulli, zogen das T-Shrit drunter aus dem Hosenbund, erkundeten nackte weiche Haut. Bucky erschauderte und Steve stöhnte. Buckys Herz schwoll an und er seufzte: „Stevie... mit dir ist es  _ so _ schön... Sex mit dir... so schön...“ Steve lachte leise. „Ach? Kann ich nur zurückgeben.“ „Hast du Pläne? Wünsche?“, grinste Bucky, während seine Lippen an Steves Ohrmuschel entlangfuhren. „Möchtest du den Champagner aus meinem Bauchnabel trinken?“, raunte Steve mit tiefer Stimme. Bucky konnte nicht anders als auflachen. „Oh, das Klischee!“ Steve schlug ihm leicht gegen den Oberarm. 

„Du verdirbst die Stimmung.“ „Nein, du tust das mit ausgelutschten Klischees, wer trinkt schon noch Champagner aus Bauchnabeln?“ „Du. Jetzt. Bitte.“ Bucky war sprachlos. Steve konnte so bossy sein. Und er mochte es, mochte es wirklich! „O-okay...“, damit zog er Steve den Pulli aus und langte nach einem ihrer Gläser und Steve legte sich flach auf den Rücken.

„Das gibt so ne Sauerei...“ „Nicht, wenn du schnell bist.“ „Wow.“ Steve grinste. Bucky schüttelte den Kopf und brachte das Glas, nachdem er es fast leer getrunken hatte, in Position. Steves Bauchnabel war tief, nicht flach und gefüllt wie Buckys, es konnte tatsächlich funktionieren. Konzentriert kippte er den winzigen Rest in die kleine Kuhle und schloss gleich seine Lippen darum, damit nichts auf das Bett laufen konnte. Bucky tauchte seine Zungenspitze in die Minipfütze und saugte den Zwergenschluck auf. Steve seufzte langgezogen. _Oh_. 

Sein Bauchnabel, war ein Körperteil, den Bucky in den zwei Monaten ihrer Beziehung zwar nicht ignoriert, aber auch nicht besonders in ihr Liebesspiel mit einbezogen hatte. Er stupste seine Zunge nochmal fester rein und Steve brummte wohlig. Bucky hob den Kopf: „Mehr?“ „Oh ja!“ Bucky holte das zweite Champagnerglas und leerte es wieder bis fast zur Neige. Den Rest kippte er in den Bauchnabel. Und leckte ihn dann sehr enthusiatisch aus. Steve wand sich stöhnend, bäumte sich ein wenig auf. Da wurde der Campagner überflüssig. Um den ging es nicht, Steve wollte nur im Bauchnabel geleckt und liebkost werden.

Bucky schob ihm die Hände ins Kreuz, hob ihn etwas an, Steve machte ein Hohlkreuz und Bucky presste seine Zunge ganz tief in das Geburtsmal seines Freundes. Der stöhnte tief, guttural und animalisch auf. Die Nervenbahnen von diesem Punkt aus sendeten Impulse in seinen ganzen Unterleib, er stand regelrecht in Flammen, tastete nach Buckys Arm, suchte seine Hand packte sie und schob sie unmissverständlich in seinen Pospalt. „Buck-cky..“, rief er mit gebrochener Stimme. Der fuhr mit dem Lippen in kleinen Kreisen um seinen Bauchnabel und schnurrte geradzu: „Ja, Baby? Was willst du?“ Steve knurrte, er atmete schwer, seine andere Hand fuhr in Buckys Haare und griff fest und doch zärtlich zu.

„Mach mich auf für dich mit dem Champagner. Und hör nicht auf mich da zu lecken.“ Bucky erstarrte. „Steve...“, hauchte er. „D-das mach ich nicht.“ „W-was? Bucky! _Bitte_!“ „Nein, Steve, nie im Leben, ich will dir nicht wehtun. Ich glaub nicht, dass es mit Champagner geht.“ „Versuchs!“, zischte Steve, „und mach nochmal das mit deiner Zunge, _bitte_!“, das letzte Wort presste Steve geradezu verzweifelt vor Lust hervor. _Dafür_ war Bucky sofort und stieß seine Zunge tief und fest in Steves Bauchnabel. Das machte den verrückt, sandte beinahe schmerzhafte Stimulanzien in sein Gehirn und in tiefere Regionen. 

„Bitte, fick mich, bittebittebitte.“ _Oh Gott_... „Ich will ja, aber niemand würde Gleitmittel kaufen, wenn es mit Wasser ginge, und was anderes ist Champagner auch nicht; Wasser mit Geschmack.“, sagte Bucky ein wenig verwaschen, aber trotzdem keine Widerrede duldend. Steve stöhnte frustriert auf und knurrte: „Dann hols, aber beeil dich!“ Bucky blinzelte ein paarmal... _Wow...bossy bottom..._ Er stolperte beim Aufstehen und beeilte sich, aus seiner Tasche Gleitmittel und Kondome zu holen. Als er zurück war und alles bereit legte, seufzte Steve, der sich inzwischen seiner restlichen Kleider entledigt hatte und nackt war, erleichtert: „Endlich...ging das nicht schneller?“ 

„Du bist so ein Punk...“, lachte Bucky und bevor Steve antworten konnte, leckte er ihn wieder fest in den Bauchnabel und schmierte sich die Finger der rechten Hand mit Gleitmittel ein. Steve zitterte und bebte am ganzen Körper und brabbelte Liebeserklärungen und Verwünschungen im Wechsel, während Bucky ihn Finger um Finger vorbereitete und dabei mit der Zunge seinen Bauchnabel buchstäblich malträtierte. Steve war im Himmel, Bucky aber auch, er liebte das so... Steve, der sich ihm hingab, sich wand, seinen Namen stammelte und sich mit jeder Minute weiter öffnete und bereiter war für Bucky... Sich nach ihm sehnte, ihn wollte – _brauchte!_ \- nichts mehr begehrte, als dass der ihn nahm, mit ihm Liebe machte, nein, ihn _fickte_ – das war, was Steve immer wieder hervorstieß: „Fick mich!“ 

Bucky schwindelte schon vor Lust, als er sich seine Kleider vom Körper riss und ein Kondom überfummelte. „Okay?“ „Mach schon, du Trottel!“ Bucky schürzte die Lippen, schmierte sich ein und stieß sich mit einem einzigen schnellen Streich in Steve. „Aaaah...“, machten sie unisono und Bucky blieb ein paar Sekunden bis zum Anschlag tief in Steve, bewegungslos, bis er spürte, dass der sich entspannte, sich an den Eindringling angepasst hatte. Steve flüsterte: „Ja...“ Und Bucky packte Steve an den Kniekehlen, drückte seine Beine gegen dessen Brust und hielt sich nicht mehr zurück...

Nach ein paar wilden Minuten, in denen sie die kleine Hütte mit Liebeslauten erfüllten, hielt Steve seine Kniekehlen selbst fest und Bucky lehnte mit dem Oberkörper gegen seine Schienbeine. Eine Hand lag fest um seinen pulsierenden Schwanz, während er den Mittelfinger der anderen zwischen Steves Lippen schob, der biss zu, aber nicht sehr fest und fuhr dann mit der Zugenspitze drumherum, machte ihn nass. Bucky zog den Finger mit einem feuchten Plopp aus Steves Mund und tauchte ihn tief in seinen Bauchnabel, rührte ein wenig darin. Steve unter ihm heulte und bäumte sich auf, stotterte Unverständliches und zog seine Beine noch weiter zurück.

Buckys stieß im gleichen Rhythmus tief in ihn, gegen die eine besondere Stelle wie er auch seinen Schaft auf und ab fuhr, fest in seiner Faust und der Finger in Steves Bauchnabel fand den Ryhthums ebenfalls. Steve fiel über die Klippe und kam heftig, zuckend und um Buckys Penis krampfend und schoss eine beeindruckende Ladung ab, Bucky schob ihm was davon in den Bauchnabel und flüsterte rau: „Sieh mich an , B-baby, b-itte...“ „K-komm für mich, B-bucky...“, mühsam formte er die verschliffen klingenden Silben und als sein unsteter Blick sich auf Buckys Gesicht fokussierte, der den erlebten Orgasmus in Steves Augen sah, brach er über ihm zusammen und kam tief in der Liebe seines Lebens. Steves Beine rutschten an Buckys Körper entlang und seine Arme umfingen seinen bebenden Freund.

In der Stille ein paar Minuten später war nur das prasselnde Feuer und ihre ruhigen Atemzüge, hin und wieder ein wohliger Seufzer zu hören. Dann zog Bucky sich vorsichtig raus und rollte umständlich und wenig graziös von Steve runter. „Urgh...Kl'brig.“, murmelte der. „Ich hol was Baby.“ „N-nein, Bl'b 'ier.“ „Bin ganz schnell zurück, ich möchte dich nur ein bisschen sauber machen, okay?“ „'kay...“, seufzte Steve schicksalsergeben und bekam noch einen schnellen zärtlichen Kuss, den er nur schwach erwiderte.

Bucky zog im Bad das Kondom ab und warf es in den Mülleimer , wusch sich schnell und füllte eine kleine Waschschüssel mit warmem Wasser, etwas Duschgel und nahm sie sowie ein kleines Handtuch mit zurück zu Steve. Er tunkte eine Ecke in das warme Wasser und warnte Steve, dessen Augen fest geschlossen waren mit einem leisen Laut. Dann wusch er ihn sanft aber gründlich sauber, tupfte ihn mit der anderen Seite vom Handtuch trocken und beeilte sich dann, die Schüssel wegzustellen und zu Steve unter die warme Bettdecke zu kriechen, nahm ihn in die Arme und bald schliefen sie beide mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	64. Poughkeepsie - Part II

**Poughkeepsie – Part II**

Am Morgen war es kalt in der Hütte, das Feuer runtergebrannt und sie kuschelten sich, bis zu den Nasenspitzen zugedeckt eng aneinander. „Einer muss Feuer machen...“, raunte Bucky und allein der Gedanke, nackt in diesem kalten Raum herumzulaufen, um seine Kleider zu finden, ließ ihn erschaudern. „Ich geh schon, Baby.“, Damit küsste ihn Steve auf die Nasenspitze („Die ist ja ganz kalt!“ - „No shit, Sherlock“), deckte ihn sorgfältig zu, als er aufstand, angelte nach seinen Hosen vom Vorabend und schlüpfte rein. Bucky sah ihm zu und kicherte:

„Oh! Kommando?“ „Bis zum Duschen, ja.“ Steve machte sich am Kamin zu schaffen und grinste in sich rein. Bucky bewunderte das Spiel der Muskeln in Steves Rücken. „Komm wieder ins Bett.“ Steve drehte sich um und grinste breit: „Es ist schon nach neun. Raus aus den Federn, Schlafmütze.“ „'s noch zu kalt. Komm her, Stevie.“, das Schmollschnütchen war pure berechnende Absicht und Steve lachte leise. „Aber nur zehn Minuten, dann ists bestimmt mollig warm.“ „15.“ „Elf und das ist mein letztes Angebot.“, mit großer Geste sah Seve zur Uhr über dem Kamin. „Versprochen!“, rief Bucky schnell. Und als Steve ohne seine Hose zurück ins Schlaflager kam, schmiegte sich Bucky glücklich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

„Hey, die elf Minuten sind rum.“ „No way...“, stöhnte Bucky verschlafen aber wissend, was gleich kommen würde, nämlich der fiese Raubüberfall auf alle Decken, setzte er sich auf und blinzelte zum Fenster. Der Anblick von sanft herab schwebenden dicken Schneeflocken weckte seine Lebensgeister. Er schälte sich aus den Decken und tapste zum Bad. Dort gab es einen Heizstrahler und der kleine Raum war schnell warm genug. Während er darauf wartete, putzte er sich die Zähne und bürstete sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die unzähligen Knoten aus den Haaren. 

Während er sich fönte, ging Steve duschen. In dem Winterdörfchen gab es ein Frühstückscafé und dort wollten sie hin. Nach einem leckeren Frühstück aus Waffeln, Kaffee und heißer Schokolade gings ins Schneevergnügen. Sie liehen sich einen großen Rodelschlitten für zwei und hatten eine Menge Spaß damit. Zur Mittagszeit fuhren sie mit der Kutsche in den nächsten Ort und aßen in einem Restaurant deutsche Bratwürste mit Kartoffelpüree. Zurück wanderten sie auf einem schönen Pfad durch den Winterwald und als es dämmerte tranken sie zusammen Punsch an einem großen Feuer in der Mitte des Winterdorfs. Zwei Mädchen, vielleicht ein/zwei Jahre älter als sie, hatten sie schon eine Weile beäugt und trauten sich endlich, sie anzusprechen. 

„Hallo! Das ist Helen und ich bin Lillian. Wir vermuten, ihr seid ein Paar.“, sagte eine von ihnen. „Würde euch das etwas ausmachen?“, Bucky sah ihr über den Rand seiner Punschtasse in die Augen. Steve hatte schon den Mund geöffnet und schloss ihn jetzt wieder, etwas verwirrt. „Ich bin Bucky. Und das ist Steve.“ „Kommt darauf an, was du mit 'ausmachen' meinst.“, das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief. Bucky schürzte die Lippen. „Ihr seht mir aus wie gescheite Mädchen. Gescheit und aufgeklärt.“ „“Mehr als aufgeklärt. Wir sind Freundinnen mit … Benefits, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“ „Ich weiß sehr gut, was … _Benefits_ sind.“ Lillian grinste süffisant. 

„So siehst du aus.“ Helen und Steve standen daneben wie Statisten. Lillian war ein ebenso fähiger Flirt wie Bucky offensichtlich und Steve, der den immer noch verwundert und verwirrt anstarrte, zuckte zusammen, als Helen sich räusperte. „Deine Tasse ist leer, meine auch. Holen wir uns noch was?“ „Ja, g-gern.“, stotterte er, er musste sich von dem Anblick losreißen, wusste, dass er sicher ziemlich bescheuert aus der Wäsche schaute. Am Punschstand stellten sie sich in die Schlange. „Bisexuell?“, fragte Helen leise mit einem Seufzen. „W-was? Ja!“, rief Steve, in der Annahme, dass das Mädchen ihn selbst meinte.

Sie verzog ein wenig die Lippen, seufzte dann nochmal. „Kenn ich. Frustrierend, oder?“ Steve wusste darauf nichts so richtig zu sagen. „Äh... Wir, Bucky und ich _sind_ übrigens ein Paar.“, platzte er dann raus. „Ist nicht leicht, wenn einer bisexuell ist, aber wenigstens seid ihr nicht nur Freunde mit … _Benefits_.“, das Wort spuckte sie regelrecht aus. Steve schluckte. „Äh, ja, ist es wohl.“ „Was, nicht leicht oder besser als das was ich habe?“, der Schmerz, der hinter ihrer Aggressivität schlummerte blieb Steve verborgen. „Also, ich... du musst nicht hier mit mir warten und Smalltalk halten, wenn du keine Lust dazu hast.“, er war ein bisschen angepisst und auch verletzt, was konnte er schon für diesen Schlamassel und Bucky musste auch noch mit dem Mädchen flirten, ausgerechnet Bucky! 

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte Helen leise und traurig. „Aber muss sie das tun, wenn wir zusammen einen Kurzurlaub machen? Und der war noch dazu ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir.“ _Oh_. Steve begriff jetzt langsam doch. „Aber davon brauch ich dir bestimmt nichts erzählen. Du weißt ja sicher, wie das ist.“ Oder er begriff doch nichts. Verstohlen wischte sich das Mädchen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und sah Steve dann an: „Ist meine Wimperntusche verschmiert?“ „Ja, tut mir leid, aber nur ein bisschen.“ „Bleibst du in der Schlange? Ich geh das schnell richten, dauert keine Minute.“ „Okay.“ Als sie in dem Waschhäuschen, das als öffentliche Toilette für den kleinen Weihnachtsmarkt diente, verschwunden war, zog Steve sein Telefon aus der Tasche und rief Bucky an. 

Der lieferte sich derweil eine nahezu legendäre Flirtschlacht mit dem draufgängerischen Mädchen.  _ Freunde mit Benefits... pfff. Pustekuchen! _ Er zog sein vibrierendes Telefon aus der Tasche, sah aufs Display, stutzte und entschuldigte sich bei Lillian mit einem: „Da muss ich rangehen, sorry.“ Sie nickte verständnisvoll und besah sich dann begeistert Buckys Rückseite und seine langen Beine, weil der sich zum Telefonieren ein paar Schritte entfernte. Sie würde zwar wahrscheinlich hier nicht mehr zum Zug kommen, mit diesem Steve und Helen in der Nähe, aber dieses faszinierende Mannsbild war aus New York, wie sie auch und er würde ihr bestimmt seine Nummer geben. 

„Steve? Was ist?“ „Hast du Spaß, Trottel?“ Bucky lachte in sich rein. „Eifersüchtg, du Punk?“ „Mission Abort. Helen ist in sie verliebt und sehr verletzt. Was ist überhaupt in dich gefahren?“ Steve war... sauer. Bucky hob die Augenbrauen und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Nichts ist in mich gefahren. Ich erlaube mir nur einen kleinen Scherz, eine Art Lektion für jemanden, der mit Gefühlen von Menschen ein bisschen zu sorglos umgeht für meinen Geschmack.“ „Das ist selbst für dich echt ein bisschen billig, _James_.“ _James_? „Billig? Und was heißt hier 'sogar für mich', _Steven_?“ 

„Ich muss auflegen, sie kommt von der Toilette zurück.“, bekam er auf seine Frage keine Antwort mehr. Und sauer war er jetzt auch. Er steckte das Telefon ein und atmete ein paar mal tief ein und aus. Auf sein kleines ( _billiges_ ) Spiel hatte er plötzlich gar keine Lust mehr. „Hör mal, es tut mir leid, aber die Verbindung ist abgebrochen. Ein Notfall zuhause, ich muss schnell irgendwohin, wo ich besseren Empfang habe, kannst du das Steve ausrichten und dass ich mich bei ihm melde?“ Lillian schmollte kurz, machte dann aber ein besorgtes Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, nichts Ernstes.“ „Nicht zu sehr, aber etwas, das ich entscheiden muss und ich brauche noch mehr Informationen. Richtest dus Steve aus, ja?“ „Natürlich.“ „Danke und sorry nochmal!“ „Keine Ursache. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns nochmal, bevor ihr abfahrt!“ „Bestimmt!“, rief er, schon im Weggehen noch über die Schulter. 

Als Steve und Helen zu Lillian zurückkamen, staunten beide darüber, dass sie allein war. „Bucky hat einen Anruf erhalten. Ein Notfall zuhause, er muss besseren Empfang suchen und meldet sich bei dir, hat er gesagt.“, erledigte Lillian gewissenhaft ihren Auftrag. Helen lächelte zufrieden, während Steve sie ungläubig anstarrte. „Wie viele Anrufe hat er denn bekommen?“ „Einen?“, gab das Mädchen verwirrt zurück. Steves Magen klumpte sich zusammen. Er rekapitulierte nochmal innerlich, was er zu Bucky gesagt hatte und fand sich im Nachhinein etwas harsch und ungerecht.  _ Mist _ . Er zog sein Telefon raus. Perfekter Empfang. 

„Der Empfang ist doch sehr gut.“ „Das ist ja auch ein StarkPhone!“, rief Helen lachend, die war bester Laune plötzlich. Buckys Schutzhülle verbarg, dass der auch ein StarkPhone hatte und Steve entschuldigte sich, trat ein paar Schritte weg um Bucky anzurufen. Mailbox. War ja klar. Wenn Bucky schmollte, _schmollte_ er. _Aber doch nicht in ihrem Urlaub!_ stöhnte Steve innerlich. Er schrieb ihm:

„ _Der Empfang lässt nichts zu wünschen übrig, Trottel ;) Musstest du fliehen?_ “ Aber Bucky antwortete ihm auch darauf nicht. Und da erinnerte er sich an das, was Sam kurz nach Halloween zu ihm gesagt hatte: 

(„Ich freu mich für dich. Du bist offensichtlich ganz schön verschossen. Aber mir wär Bucky 'n zu großes Päckchen. Er ist schließlich ganz schön kompliziert, oder?“ Steve hatte gelacht und gerufen: „Bucky? Bucky ist doch nicht kompliziert!“ Sam hatte nur noch die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und gar nichts mehr gesagt. Okay. Bucky  _ war  _ kompliziert. )

Steve nagte an seiner Unterlippe und war unschlüssig, wo er seinen Freund suchen sollte. Am Bahnhof? Er würde doch nicht abfahren? Steve wurde blass vor Horror. Aber nein, wenn, dann doch nicht ohne seine Sachen. In der Hütte? Wo Steve ihn sofort finden würde? Unwahrscheinlich. Es sei denn, er packte... Steve schluckte, entschuldigte sich hastig bei den beiden Mädchen und wünschte ihnen noch einen schönen Abend. Dann beeilte er sich, zu ihrer Hütte zu kommen.

Bucky saß im Dunkeln, in Daunenjacke, mit einer Decke auf den Beinen im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa und hatte sogar noch Mütze, Schal und Handschuhe an. Nur seine Stiefel standen vorne an der Tür auf dem Lumpen zum Trocknen. Steve nahm das seltsame Bild in seiner Ganzheit auf, als er das Licht anmachte. „Bucky! Warum sitzt du hier im Dunkeln, noch dazu mit all deinen Sachen an?“ „Das Feuer ist runtergebrannt.“, gab Bucky mit erhobenem Kinn sehr würdevoll zurück. „Dann leg doch Holz nach.“ „Warum? Hätte ich annehmen sollen, es dauert, bis du kommst? Annehmen sollen, dass Miss Benefits ihr verlockendes Angebot auf dich ausweitet? Wo du doch so ritterlich besorgt um die Kleine bist, die diese Benefits in der Regel abbekommt.“ Steve klappte der Mund auf.

„Warum bist du so unfair? Du hast da den Teufel an die Wand geflirtet, nicht ich.“ „Ach ja. _Billig_ wie ich bin.“ „Bucky... Ich habe nicht gesagt, _du_ bist billig, sondern das, was du _tust_. Das ist ein Unterschied.“ „Danke für die Lektion, Herr Oberlehrer.“ „Ha ha, witzig.“ „Ich weiß, ich bin ein richtiger Witzbold.“ „Im Moment bist du mehr ein richtiger _Arsch_.“ „Oh, vielen Dank.“ Steve ging zum Kamin und legte Feuer nach, zog seine Jacke und seinen Schal aus, die Stiefel hatte er am Eingang gelassen. 

Dann drehte er sich zu Bucky um und nahm ihn in Augenschein. Er erschrak. Bucky hatte geweint! „Was ist los?“ „Nichts.“ „Bullshit, du redest mit mir. Was ist los mit dir? Warum in Gottes Namen hast du mit diesem Mädchen so geflirtet?“ Bucky senkte den Blick. Er sah auf seine behandschuhten Hände und sagte leise: „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie  _ dich _ anmacht und bei Helen brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen machen, die ist ganz sicher lesbisch.“ „Ich glaubs nicht! Du hast mir ein Mädchen  _ prophylaktisch _ ausgespannt? Aus... aus ...Angst, dass...?“ 

„Lillian ist genau dein Typ. Ein bisschen wie Melissa, aber gebildeter und...“ „Was soll das, Bucky? Ich bin mit dir zusammen. Wir sind in einer Holzhütte, auf dem romantischsten Kurztrip, den ich mir vorstellen kann und du denkst, dass ich... Ich _fasse_ es nicht!“ „Sie hätte dir bestimmt ihre Nummer zugesteckt und weißt du, was mir heute klar geworden ist?“ Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind nur noch fünf Monate auf der Highschool.“ „Shit! Das sind ja mal Neuigkeiten!“, rief Steve lachend. „Das weißt du erst seit heute?“ Der verletzte Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes verschloss ihm den Mund und sein Lachen erstarb.

Er lief schnell zu ihm und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. „Baby, warum beschäftigt dich das jetzt auf einmal so?“ „Nur noch fünf Monate, Stevie...“, flüsterte Bucky, während Steve ihm die Handschuhe auszog und seine Hände dann streichelte, sanft massierte. „Vor Weihnachten war der Abschluss gefühlt noch ewig lange hin und jetzt, nach Weihnachten, rinnen mir geradezu die Sekunden durch die Finger. Mein Leben ist im Moment so viel besser als es die letzten Jahre war. Es ist perfekt! Ich will nicht, dass sich alles verändert!“ „Nach der Highschool führen wir sicher ein anderes Leben, ja. Aber trotzdem ein wunderbares, bestimmt! Wir haben doch uns!“ Bucky sah ihn lange schweigend an. Steve sah ihn schwer schlucken und ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckte. „Oder, Bucky?“, fragte er leise und etwas verunsichert plötzlich.

„Mein Zwischenzeugnis ist ne Katastrophe.“, flüsterte sein Freund und ließ das Kinn auf die Brust sinken. Steve erstarrte. Bucky hatte nicht darüber reden wollen, als sie ihre Zeugnisse erhielten. „Was meinst du mit 'Katastrophe'?“, fragte er behutsam. Bucky zog Jacke, Mütze und Schal endlich aus, holte sein Telefon aus der Tasche und suchte im Bilderordner die Fotos, die er seiner Oma geschickt hatte. Er reichte es Steve. Der las sich das Notenblatt sorgfältig durch und fand nichts Beunruhigendes dran.

„Ist auch nicht schlechter als meins!“ „Sieh dir die Prüfungsergebnisse an.“ Steve wischte zum nächsten Bild. _Oh_. Die Matheprüfung hatte Bucky verhauen, er hatte nur ein C erreicht. In Informatik ein A- und in Drama und Medien ein A. In seinen Grundkursen entsprachen seine Prüfungsergebnisse seinen Zeugnisnoten. Steve wischte zum Zeugnis zurück, las die Bemerkungen. Sie waren durchweg wohlwollend und positiv. „Du hast ACTFL-Zertifikate in Spanisch und Russisch! Das ist großartig!“ „Sieh dir die Mathenoten an, Steve! Damit bekomm ich nicht mal in Alaska ein Stipendium!“ „Alaska?“, blinzelte Steve. „Nur als Beispiel. In New York jedenfalls ganz sicher nicht.“ Er schaute düster drein. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, von dir getrennt zu sein, die meiste Zeit des Jahres.“ 

Steve starrte ihn jetzt an: „Was meinst du denn mit 'getrennt die meiste Zeit des Jahres'?“ „Ich muss zum Militär, wenn ich Ingenieurswesen studieren will. Aber ich geh nicht nach West Point, das kann er sich abschminken.“ „A-aber Bucky... du musst nicht zum Militär! Du bleibst mit mir in New York!“ Jetzt starrte Bucky Steve an. „Fängst du jetzt schon wieder mit Sozialer Arbeit an? Ich will das nicht studieren! Ich _kann_ das nicht studieren!“ „Wollt ich gar nicht. Aber wieso nicht, nur interessehalber.“ Bucky seufzte. „Ich bin schwul. Ich kann nicht mit Kindern und Jugendlichen arbeiten. Ich will nicht mein ganzes Arbeitsleben misstrauisch beäugt werden.“ „Das wäre Diskriminierung und illegal.“ „Ach Stevie... das ist den Eltern doch egal.“ „Aber das ist ja auch irrelevant. Du willst das eh nicht studieren.“ 

„Ich kann Ingenieurswesen ohne Stipendium nur bei der Armee studieren. Sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge, Steve. Und das heißt, dass wir uns auf eine Fernbeziehung einstellen müssen. Der Gedanke daran bringt mich fast um!“ Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was hat das mit deinem komischen Flirt von vorhin zu tun?“ „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ „Dann würd ich nicht fragen.“ „Was alles passieren kann, wenn wir uns monatelang nicht sehen, macht mir schon genug Kopfzerbrechen ohne allzu viele Telefonnummern von hübschen Mädchen in New York in deinem Telefon.“ Die schwer lastende Stille daraufhin dehnte sich aus. Steves Augenbrauen produzierten nicht nur eine, sondern zwei steile Falten. Alarmstufe rot.

„Bucky... ich...warum denkst du, dass ich... _vertraust_ du mir denn nicht?“, Steve klang sehr verletzt. Bucky seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, rieb sich müde die Augen. „Doch, ich vertraue dir. Hier und jetzt vertraue ich dir. Ich bin ja auch bei dir und kann dich glücklich machen. Wenn ichs nicht bin, dann will ich vielleicht gar nicht, dass du... ich kann das nicht gut erklären.“ „Versuchs!“ „Jemanden zu zwingen, eine Fernbeziehung zu führen ist ganz schön stressig, finde ich. Du bist jung, willst du etwa in deinen Zwanzigern nur alle paar Monate Sex haben?“ „Du bist nur ein Jahr älter und das beruht doch auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich bin mit dir zusammen. Ich liebe dich! Wir können das, wir beide können das!“, rief Steve leidenschaftlich. „Ich hoffe es und ich will es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Es hat mich heute eben deprimiert, das ist alles.“ 

Steve lächelte, nahm Buckys Hände: „Aber das muss es doch nicht, Baby. Mein College-Fond reicht für uns beide. Du musst nicht zur Armee und wir müssen nicht getrennt voneinander sein.“, jetzt strahlte er regelrecht. Bucky zog seine Hände aus Steves Griff und starrte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Wovon redest du?“, fragte er kalt. Steve erschrak und blinzelte ein paar mal. „Ich habe einen Collegefond und er ist recht umfangreich. Wir können beide davon in New York leben und studieren. Ich weiß, du wolltest das nicht annehmen als wir nur Freunde waren. Aber jetzt, wo wir ein Paar sind, sieht die Sache doch ganz anders aus!“ Steve hatte immer schneller gesprochen, weil Bucky schon nach wenigen seiner Worte anfing den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Nein.“, das klang sehr fest und endgültig. „Bucky!“, Steve griff nach seinen Schultern, sah ihm ins Gesicht, die blauen Augen ungläubig aufgerissen. „Das ist nicht im Geringsten etwas anderes jetzt, wo wir ein Paar sind. Im Gegenteil, es ist sogar noch schlimmer.“, antwortete sein Freund. Jetzt schüttelte Steve den Kopf in heller Panik. „A-aber warum?“ „Ernsthaft, Steve? Du bezahlst meine Studiengebühren und meine Miete und mein Essen und ich schlaf dafür mit dir?“ Steve zuckte zurück, als hätte er einen Schlag abbekommen. „Wie du das sagst, klingt es verdammt hässlich. Und du weißt, so wäre es nicht So ist es nicht!“ „Es ist ganz genau so.“, sagte Bucky, keinen Widerspruch duldend.

„Dann leih ich dir das Geld! Du kannst es mir bis auf den letzten Cent zurückzahlen!“ Bucky heulte frustriert auf: „Ich kann mich nicht verschulden. Ich _kann_ nicht, Steven!“ Steve ließ ihn los, setzte sich auf seine Fersen. „Ich kann dich nicht umstimmen.“, das war eine Feststellung und Steves vorgeschobenes Kinn kündete von kommendem Unheil. „Steve...“ „Dann weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe.“ „S-stevie?“ „Ich gehe mit dir zur Armee und du kannst mich nicht umstimmen.“ Der Anblick blanken Horrors in Buckys Gesicht trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, aber seine Entscheidung war gefällt. 

„Nein, Steve... _Nein!_ Ich will nicht, dass du das tust! Die Columbia war doch immer dein Traum!“ „Jetzt bist _du_ mein Traum. Für dich gebe ich gern einen anderen auf.“ „Das kannst du nicht tun!“, rief Bucky etwas schrill, den Tränen nahe. „Ich kann und ich werde.“ Jetzt liefen Bucky Tränen der Verzweiflung aus den Augen. „Du bist so ein gottverdammter sturer Punk! Steven, ich kann das nicht zulassen!“ „Dann musst du nach der Highschool Schluss mit mir machen.“ Bucky starrte ihn an. „Aber,“, fuhr Steve fort, „Ich werd die nächsten fünf Monate so lieb zu dir sein und dich so glücklich machen, dass du das nicht über dich bringst und dann wirst du dasselbe wollen wie ich.“ Die Entschlossenheit und Selbstsicherheit Steves machte Bucky kurz sprachlos. 

„Ich muss hier raus.“, murmelte er dann. „Was? Bucky, nein!“ Der war schon an der Tür und zog seine Stiefel an, Jacke und Schal hatte er unter den Arm geklemmt. „Und du wirst mir nicht folgen Steven Stark, hörst du?“, er zog Jacke und Schal an, machte die Tür auf und im Rausgehen bekam er einen Einfall: „Und ich nehm deine Stiefel mit. Du bleibst hier.“ Gesagt, getan. Jetzt war Steve sprachlos, starrte die Tür an, durch die sein Freund mit seinen Stiefeln verschwunden war. _Okay, okay, Sam. Bucky_ ist _kompliziert..._.dachte er.

Bucky wanderte etwas tränenblind in dem jetzt ruhigeren Hüttendorf mit einem Paar Stiefeln in der Hand unschlüssig umher. Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot und die Hand, in der er die Stiefel trug, wurde kalt, er wechselte, um sie in die Jackentasche zu stecken. Seine Handschuhe lagen auf dem Sofa in der Hütte. Was sollte er nur tun? Steve würde ihn irgendwann hassen, so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Das würde ihn umbringen! Und Steves Eltern! Sie würden ihn auch dafür hassen. Steves Eltern... vielleicht würden sie es ihm verbieten, ja, bestimmt würden sie das! Obwohl, sicher? Vermutlich doch nicht, denn im Sommer nach der Highschool wurde Steve schließlich 18...

Was ein Schlamassel! Schluss machen nach der Highschool? Hoffen, dass sie sich wieder finden würden nach dem Studium, weil sie zusammengehörten – und das taten sie doch! Oder?  _ Wir sind noch keine 20... Wenn du Schluss mit ihm machst, siehst du ihn nie wieder... oh mein Gott...  _ Frustriert setzte sich Bucky in ein Bushaltestellenhäuschen, stellte Steves Stiefel neben sich ab. Er zog die Beine an, umschlang sie mit den Armen, Pulliärmel über seine frierenden Hände gezogen und legte den Kopf auf den Knien ab. Was sollte er nur tun?  _ WAS? _

Bucky wusste nicht, wie lang er schon so da saß, als ihn eine vertraute Stimme aufschreckte. „Ich glaube, heute fährt kein Bus mehr.“  _ Steve!  _ Bucky sah sofort auf seine Füße. Sie steckten in offenbar mehreren Socken und einem Paar bestickter altmodischer Filzpantoffeln und alles sah sehr nass aus. „Stevie, bist du verrückt geworden?“ „Irgendso ein Trottel hat mir meine Stiefel geklaut, aber ich musste unbedingt raus, weil mir etwas gefehlt hat, was ich unbedingt brauche.“ Bucky stand der Mund offen und er langte neben sich, hielt Steve die Stiefel hin. Der setzte sich neben Bucky auf die Bank, holte ein trockenes Paar Socken aus seiner Jackentasche und zog die Pantoffeln und nassen Socken von seinen Füßen, schlüpfte in die trockenen und zog seine Stiefel an. 

„Wehe, ich habe morgen kein trockenes Paar Socken mehr, du Punk.“, grollte Bucky. Er hatte mindestens eins seiner Paare erkannt, schwarze mit Zuckerstangen drauf. Steve knäulte alle nassen Socken zusammen und stopfte sie etwas mühsam mit den Pantoffeln zusammen in seine Jackentasche. „Wir hängen sie über den Kamin, es ist schließlich quasi noch Weihnachten.“ Bucky schwieg verlegen. „Komm bitte mit.“, sagte Steve schlicht.

Bucky seufzte und erhob sich ungelenk. Er war ganz steif von der Kälte, er war schließlich eine ganze Weile gesessen ohne sich zu bewegen. Steve stand ebenfalls auf und breitete seine Arme halbherzig aus. Dabei sah er Bucky mit Welpenaugen an und ein schüchternes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Der warf sich seinem Freund regelrecht in die Arme. „Bring mich zurück. Aber wir müssen reden.“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. „Okay, Baby, alles was du willst.“, Steves Schnurren sandte Schauder über Buckys Wirbelsäule.

In der Hütte wollte Bucky darauf bestehen, dass Steve seine durchgefrorenen Füße in einem Fußbad aufwärmte. Steve lachte seine Besorgnis weg und ließ Bucky fühlen, wie warm seine Füße trotz allem waren. Es war eher Bucky, der immer noch ein bisschen zitterte, weil er so ausgekühlt war. Steve packte ihn auf die Couch, wickelte zwei Decken um ihn, machte ihm Punsch warm und legte mehr Holz im Kamin nach. Bucky holte, als Steve endlich neben ihm saß tief Luft und hob an: 

„Steve... das ist verrückt. Du musst nicht zur Armee und ich will das nicht für dich.“ „Ich will das auch nicht für dich! Was würdest du tun, wenn es andersrum wäre? Wenn ich nicht in New York studieren könnte, wie ich es mir wünsche und du hättest die Möglichkeit, mit mir zusammen zu sein, entgegen aller Umstände?“ Das war unfair. Aber nun, in der Liebe war alles erlaubt – und im Krieg...

„Ich will nicht, dass du in Gefahr gerätst.“ „Ich habe verstanden, dass du nicht möchtest, dass ich für dein Studium aufkomme. Das verstehe ich jetzt wirklich, respektiere es und es tut mir leid, dass ich es vorgeschlagen habe. Ich _will_ dich nicht kränken. Aber ich _kann_ nicht von dir getrennt sein. Und wenn das die einzige Option ist, die wir haben, dann werde ich das tun. Ich geh mit dir zum Militär. Aber nicht nach West Point.“, Steve grinste schief. Bucky kicherte etwas gebrochen auf. Was sollte er tun? Was _konnte_ er tun? Er hatte jedenfalls noch fünf Monate Zeit, das in Ordnung zu bringen. Fünf lange – oder rasend schnell vergehende - Monate! Er seufzte und beschloss, das Problem auf nach dem Urlaub zu verschieben. 

„Wann hätte ich dich jemals von etwas abbringen können, das du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast, Steven Stark?“ „Ich hab, bevor ich in diesen abscheulichen Pantoffeln losgezogen bin, um meinen Lieblingstrottel zu suchen, den Champagner von gestern wieder in den Schnee gesteckt. Lass uns doch ein bisschen frivol werden.“, er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Bucky lachte: „ _Frivol_?“ „Sexy?“ „Unanständig?“ „Definitiv!“ Steve stand auf, holte die Flasche von draußen und die Walmart-Saftgläser. Er schenkte ein und sie stießen an. Bucky trank das Glas in einem Zug aus. Er war so erschöpft, emotional. Steve schenkte ihm gleich nach. 

Sein Arm lag hinter Bucky auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas und er spielte mit der Hand in Buckys Haaren, kraulte seinen Nacken. Bucky lehnte sich der Berührung entgegen und brummte wohlig, während er sein zweites Glas nur unwesentlich langsamer trank. Buckys Hand lag auf Steves Oberschenkel und malte kleine Kreise und Kringel. Steve lehnte sich rüber und küsste Bucky, focht um Dominanz und gewann. Sein Oberkörper war über seinem Freund und die Hand in dessen Nacken in die Haare gefahren, massierte die Kopfhaut mit den Fingernägeln, zog ein bisschen an seinen weichen Strähnen. Bucky stöhnte in Steves Mund und drängte sich gegen ihn.

„Trink aus...“, Steves Stimme war rau. Bucky leerte sein Glas schnell und Steve nahm es ihm ab. Dann zog er ihm den Pullover und das T-Shrit drunter in einem Rutsch aus. „Was wird das denn, Stevie?“, kicherte Bucky, ganz leicht im Kopf. „Ich verführ dich.“ „Ooohhh...“ Und Steve war plötzlich überall, bedeckte seine Brust, seinen Hals, seine Schultern und seinen Bauch mit Küssen und Streicheleien, kniff und biss ihm zart in die Brustwarzen, leckte dann fest drüber. Bucky bäumte sich auf, Steves Mund entgegen.

Der nestelte an Buckys Hosenknopf herum und brachte ihn auf, zog dann den Reißverschluss runter, klopfte ihm gegen die Hüfte, damit er sein Becken anhob und zog ihm, als der gehorchte, Jeans und Boxers runter. Steve sank vor der Couch auf den Boden, und zerrte die verbliebenen Textilien von Buckys Körper. Dann packte er ihn mit beiden Händen an der Taille und manövrierte ihn zum Matratzenlager. „Woah, Stevie, du machst ja ernst mit dem Verführen.“ „Kannst du drauf wetten.“, knurrte Steve und zog sich seine Sachen schnell aus, warf sich der Länge lang auf seinen Freund, der mit einem 'Uff' den Atem ausstieß. „Du bist schwer!“, rief Bucky lachend, aber seine Stimme zitterte dabei ein bisschen. Steve war so... _dominant_. So kannte er ihn nicht...

Und Steve nahm von Buckys Mund so herrisch Besitz, dass dem schwindelte und als er sich kurz von ihm löste - beide rieben ihre harten Schwänze schon ekstatisch gegeneinander - sah er Bucky hart in die Augen. „Du machst  _ nicht _ Schluss mit mir, niemals.“, mit diesen Worten brachte Steve seine Hand in Buckys Gesichtsfeld und spuckte sich obszön eine große Menge Speichel auf die Finger und brachte seine Hand zwischen Buckys Pobacken. Der erstarrte kurz aber ließ sich dann stöhnend zurückfallen, als Steve über seine Öffnung strich, eine Fingerspitze in ihn eindrang. 

„Lass mich das mit dir tun, Bucky.“, raunte Steve, seine Stimme dunkel vor Begierde. Er schnappte nach Luft, dachte nur noch _Stevestevesteve_ und _fickmichfickmichfickmich_... „Jaah...“, seufzte er. Und Steve macht ernst. Er war etwas grob, er war ungeschickt, er war zu hastig und er nahm nur Spucke und es tat scheußlich weh, als er schließlich eindrang, wenigstens war es ein beschichtetes Kondom... Es tat trotzdem weh... Aber Bucky war so von Steve und dessen Leidenschaft erfüllt, er konnte das aushalten und als Steve mit seinen unkontrollierten Stößen eher zufällig Buckys Prostata traf, schrie der in Ekstase auf. 

„Ste-hevie...! Nochmal so, bittebittebitte“ Und Steve gab sich große Mühe... Dass Bucky total angespannt und verkrampft war, spürte er ja schon, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu nehmen, zu ficken, zu besitzen... Er stieß fest und hart in seinen Freund. Bucky schnappte nach Luft, keuchte und schlug Steve schließlich hilflos gegen den Kopf, aber nicht fest. „Hey, Punk! Bring mich nicht um, schalt mal nen Gang runter.“ Steve hielt erschrocken inne. Bucky schöpfte hektisch nach Atem und stieß dann hervor: „'s is' toll... ehrlich, aber, bitte, Stevie, bitte, der Winkel ist falsch, darf ich?“ Er legte seine Hände, die sich bislang an Steves Schultern wie an eine Rettungsleine geklammert hatten an seine Hüften. Steve nickte und küsste Buckys Nasenspitze. Bucky justierte sein und Steves Becken.

„Langsam jetzt, du Punk, okay?“ Steve nickte etwas schuldbewusst und drückte sich langsam und vorsichtig jetzt wieder tiefer in Bucky. Und ja, da war er wieder an der wunderbaren Stelle! „Jaaaah! Stevie, ja, da. Bitte da!“ Und Steve, der wusste wie großartig und wundervoll sich das anfühlte , machte nur winzige Bewegungen in Bucky, um sich immer wieder an diese Stelle zu drücken. Und Bucky fühlte kein Unbehagen mehr, geschweige denn Schmerz. Er stöhnte und keuchte und rief Steves Namen und warf den Kopf leidenschaftlich hin und her. 

Und nach kurzer Zeit kam Bucky ohne dass Steve ihn am Penis anfasste. Und als er um seinen Schwanz herum pulsierte und zuckte, schickte das Steve nach weiteren wenigen Sekunden ebenfalls über den Rand. Er brach über Bucky zusammen und schoss Strahl um Strahl in das Kondom, tief in seinem Freund vergraben, küsste Buckys Schulter mit weit geöffnetem Mund und keuchte und stöhnte und bebte und es schüttelte seinen ganzen Körper, weil es so wundervoll war...

Dann lagen beide eng umschlungen ganz still. Buckys Beine um Steves Hüften und dessen Hände an Buckys Brust und um seine Schulter. „Ich liebe dich.“ „Du bist wundervoll.“ Das kam gleichzeitig. Beide seufzten, lachten leise ein bisschen. Steve wollte sich rausziehen, aber Bucky hielt ihn fest. „Nein, bleib bei mir!“ „Okay... Mein Leben lang, wenn du willst.“ „Ja, ich will.“, gluckste Bucky. „Ich auch.“ „Gut.“ Nach einigen Minuten regte sich Bucky ein wenig. „Urgh, es klebt.“ „Wie immer.“, lachte Steve. „Schmutzig, dieser Sex-Kram, nicht?“ Steve lachte wieder: „Ja, super, oder?“ „Absolut super!“, Bucky drückte Steve noch fester an sich. „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich liebe dich auch.“

„Einer von uns muss einen Waschlappen holen.“ „Ja, fürchte schon.“ „Geh schon! Du hast das angerichtet.“ Steve schnaubte lachend: „Okay. Dieses eine Mal.“ Er hielt das Kondom an der Basis fest, zog seinen jetzt weichen Penis aus Bucky raus und stand auf. Sein Freund sank in die Kissen zurück und seufzte schwer. „Sieht gut aus, wie du so nackt durch das Zimmer gehst.“ „Trottel!“, grinste Steve und holte aus dem Bad einen eingeseiften Waschlappen. Dort entsorgte er auch das Kondom. Sie machten sich sauber und dann kuschelten sie sich eng umschlungen aneinander.

„Ich will immer nur mit dir zusammen sein, ich liebe dich!“ „Ich tu _alles_ für dich.“ „Ich auch, _alles_!“ „Sei immer bei mir!“ „Immer, Baby.“ „Versprochen?“ „Geschworen.“, flüsterten sie einander schläfrig zu. Und dann schafften sie es tatsächlich, sich noch enger und inniger aneinander zu schmiegen und schliefen bald darauf ein. 

Nach einem halben Tag im Schnee am nächsten Tag nahmen sie bedauernd Abschied von 'ihrer' Hütte. Jetzt wussten sie aber, wie sie Silvester verbringen wollten. Allein zu zweit. Steve würde seinen Eltern anbieten, Peter zu babysitten, damit sie ausgehen konnten und er und Bucky würden mit dem Jungen spielen, ihn ins Bett bringen und dann das alte Jahr im Bett beenden und das neue Jahr im Bett beginnen. So war der Plan. Tony und Pepper nahmen das Angebot gerne an und würden für den Neujahrslunch etwas Besonderes bestellen und mit Peter, Steve und Bucky zu Mittag essen. Thor und Loki schliefen Silvester bei Nebula und Gamora und wurden erst spät wieder erwartet, weil die Clique um Thor an Neujahr Wandern gehen wollte.


	65. Wilde Zukunftspläne

**Wilde Zukunftspläne**

Am Neujahrstag fing Steve seinen Vater auf dem Weg in die Werkstatt ab: „Dad, ich... können wir reden? Unter vier Augen, meine ich?“

Tony ging mit ihm in die Werkstatt. „Also, Steve?“ Steve verlor keine Zeit:

„Dad, ich gehe nicht auf die Columbia.“ _Was?_ Tony brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. „Wenn du eine andere Universität ins Auge gefasst hast, dann ist das zwar schade, weil du dann nicht mehr in unserer Nähe bist, aber na gut, lass mal hören!“ „Ich gehe zur Armee!“ _WAS?_

„Steve!“, rief Tony entsetzt. Der entschlossene Blick seines Sohnes trieb ihm Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Tony hatte ein Déja-vu.

(1990)

Tony arbeitete seit seinem Abschluss am MIT in der Firma seines Vaters. Er musste – natürlich - ziemlich weit unten anfangen. Howard Stark hielt das für pädagogisch wertvoll. Also durchforstete er zähneknirschend gähnend langweilige alte Bilanzberichte und sortierte diese neu. Oh, ein Anruf! Endlich etwas Abwechslung.

Rhodey war am Telefon. „Schnabeltier! Wie war dein Bewerbungsgespräch?“ „Sie haben mir einen Job in der Buchhaltung angeboten.“, war die trockene Antwort. Tony schluckte. Sein Freund war jahrgangsbester Raketenwissenschaftler am MIT gewesen und seit Monaten bewarb er sich um Jobs, die zu seiner Qualifikation passten. Ohne Erfolg. Tony hatte natürlich darauf bestanden, ihm eine Stelle bei Stark Industries zu besorgen, aber davon hatte James Rhodes nichts hören wollen.

„Tony! Ich kann das nicht machen! Ich habe hart gearbeitet und möchte nichts geschenkt!“, hatte Rhodey ihm viele Male gesagt.

„Ich geb auf, ich geh zum Militär.“ Tony umklammerte den Hörer. „Rhodey, nein!“ „Was soll ich denn machen? Ich bin schwarz, ich bin schwul, wo soll ich denn sonst Karriere machen … und sag jetzt nicht 'bei Stark Industries'! Wir haben das schon so oft diskutiert.“ Tony sniffte. „Bist du zuhause?“ „Warum fragst du?“ „ _Bist_ du?“ „Ja, Mann! Ich sitz hier rum und hab keinen Job.“ „Ich komme.“ „Tony...“ „Keine Widerrede! Unternimm nichts, bevor ich nicht bei dir bin.“ „Klingt ja dramatisch.“, lachte Rhodey. „Rhodey, bitte...“, Tony sprach nicht weiter, aber sein Tonfall war der, der James Rhodes immer mitten ins Herz traf. Er konnte dann nie anders als „seinem Kleinem“ nachgeben. „Kannst du denn einfach da weg?“ „Pfft, soll Dad mich doch feuern. Wer soll dann mal sein _Ein-und-alles_ übernehmen?“

Tony ging sofort nach unten in die Tiefgarage und setzte sich in sein Auto. Natürlich nur ein alter klappriger Ford. Howard Stark würde seinem Sohn niemals ein Auto einfach schenken, das der sich nicht verdient hatte, Tony hatte sich den Wagen selbst gekauft, von dem schmalen Gehalt, dass ihm sein Vater bezahlte. In knapp drei Stunden würde er es schaffen.

„Alter! Wie viele Strafzettel hast du dir eingehandelt?“, rief Rhodey, als er den Jüngeren an der Tür in die Arme schloss. „Du musst ja gerast sein!“ „Honigbär! Tut das gut, dich zu sehen!“, Tony entzog sich der Bärenumarmung nur ungern. „Es war wieder viel zu lang...“ „Komm, ich hab Lasagne.“ „Von deiner Nonna?“, fragte Tony begierig. „Na ja, es ist ihr Rezept, aber ich habs gut hinbekommen, glaube ich.“ Sie erzählten sich beim Essen, was sie in letzter Zeit erlebt hatten. Tony beklagte sich bitterlich über den langweiligen Posten, den sein Vater ihm gegeben hatte und Rhodey erzählte seinem besten Freund von einem Mann, mit dem er sich öfter traf.

„Ist aber nicht so ganz das Wahre, glaube ich. Jake ist so... eifersüchtig.“ Tony runzelte die Stirn. Einen loyaleren Menschen als James Rhodes konnte es unter Gottes Sonne eigentlich nicht geben, was hatte der Typ für ein Problem? Rhodey lachte: „Du brauchst nicht so zu gucken! Mein Herz hab ich nicht wirklich verloren, mal sehn, wo die Sache hinführt. Was läuft bei dir so?“ Tony spielte mit seiner Gabel. „Ach...“ „Was? Spucks aus!“ Sein Freund sah ihn gequält an.

„Ich bin der Sohn und Erbe vom Chef. Was glaubst du? Alle sind ja _so_ nett zu mir und jede würde sofort mit mir in die Kiste steigen, aber...“, Tony schluckte. „...ich bin doch immer noch der dünne, schüchterne kleine Nerd, der auf der Uni nicht ein einziges Mal Sex hatte! Auf der _Uni_ , zum Geier.“ Rhodey grinste: „Auf der Uni warst du ja auch noch ne Freikarte für ne Anzeige wegen Verführung Minderjähriger, Wunderkind.“ Der Blick, mit dem Rhodey das sagte war so liebevoll und warm, dass Tony das Grinsen nur erwidern konnte.

„Rhodey, was soll das mit der Armee, ernsthaft!“ Und jetzt ging es los, dachte der Ältere. Rhodey holte tief Luft. „Tony..., was soll ich denn machen? Ich bin schwarz. Ich bin schwul. Ich werde nicht in ein paar Jahren heiraten, Kinder haben und ein Haus in der Vorstadt kaufen. Und das ist leider genau der Lebensstil, den man von einem amerikanischen Erfolgstypen erwartet. Beim Militär gibt es massenhaft unverheiratete Männer und niemand hinterfragt das.“ Tony sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Du bist schwul! Du wirst es bei der Armee nicht leicht haben.“ „Dort muss das niemand wissen.“ „Ein Leben im Verborgenen? Voller Heimlichtuerei und Lügen? Mann, Rhodey!“ Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie aßen schweigend weiter.

„In der Wissenschaftsabteilung von SI ist eine Stelle frei.“, meinte Tony dann beiläufig. „ _Zufällig_ , ja, Tony?“ Der Ältere blitzte ihn zornig an. Tony legte sein Besteck hin und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Warum wär das soviel anders als das, was ich tue?“ Tony beugte sich nach vorne. „Ich erbe Stark Industries eines Tages, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mir das nicht verdienen muss. Und wenn du bei uns anfängst wird dir keiner etwas schenken, am wenigsten mein Vater.“ Rhodey hatte die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. „Warum bist du nur so verdammt stur? Warum?“, rief der Jüngere verzweifelt. „ _Tony!_ “, wurde sein Freund jetzt laut. „Das ist einfach nicht der Weg, den ich gehen kann oder will. Es tut mir leid.“

„Du hast dich also endgültig entschieden...“, sagte Tony leise. Der andere nickte nur und sah Tony dabei fest an. Der seufzte: „Ich schwör dir, wenn du dich erschießen lässt, bring ich dich um!“ Rhodey lachte. „Siehst du! Und da ich solche Angst vor dir hab, pass ich besser auf und lass mich nicht erschießen.“ Tony lachte halbherzig mit. Dann wurd er wieder ernst: „Das versprichst du mir besser.“ Sein bester Freund sah Tony mit einem leisen Lächeln an: „Ich versprechs.“

(heute)

Tony fand in die Gegenwart zurück, sammelte sich und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Das erlaube ich nicht.“, sagte er entschlossen. „Dad!“, empörte sich Steve. Sofort erschien die kleine zornige Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Ich werde im Sommer 18 und bin dann mit der Highschool fertig. Und ich muss mir dann von...“ 

„Mach mal einen Punkt, Sportsfreund“, unterbrach sein Vater ihn. „Wo kommt das auf einmal her? Ich weiß du liebst dein Land, aber du hast dich fürs Militär noch nie interessiert, wenn es sich nicht gerade um eines der zahllosen bedeutenden glorreichen Unternehmen aus der ruhmreichen Amerikanischen Geschichte handelte. Wo kommt das also her?“ Sein Sohn funkelte ihn unter zusammengezogenen Brauen an. Steve hasste es, wenn sein Dad so über Amerika sprach, so... _abschätzig_. 

„Das verstehst du nicht, Dad.“ „Ach, _das_ nun wieder? Du fühlst dich also unverstanden? Erhelle mich doch. Erklärs mir. Ich bin ja schließlich nicht ganz unintelligent. Vielleicht verstehe ichs ja doch.“ Tonys Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht, aber seine Augen funkelten nicht weniger zornig als die von Steve. Der reckte sein markantes Kinn vor. „Ich kann bei der Armee meinem Land besser dienen als im Kongress oder in einem Klassenzimmer. Zahllose Männer vor mir haben dort Großartiges geleistet und ich spüre einfach, dass ich zu ihnen gehören will.“ Tony überlegte kurz, dann: 

„Geht es hier um Bucky?“ Steve ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wurde tiefrot. „Dad!“ „Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Steve. Sag mir, was wirklich der Grund für diesen Unsinn ist.“ „Das ist kein Unsinn und es ist die Wahrheit! Ich weiß jetzt, was das Richtige ist und du kannst mich nicht daran hindern.“ „So. Glaubst du?“, antwortete Tony kalt. „Was? Willst du mich etwa einsperren? Was willst du schon...“ 

„ _Steve!_ “, die Warnung in Tonys Stimme war unüberhörbar. Er war jetzt nur noch einen kleinen Schritt von _wirklich_ wütend entfernt. Steve verstummte. Er war zwar selbst wütend, aber auch ein wenig schuldbewusst. Sein Vater hatte ja wirklich jedes Recht zu erfahren, warum er seine Zukunftspläne so radikal geändert hatte. Er kaute ein wenig auf seiner Unterlippe herum. 

„Entschuldige, Dad...“, murmelte er zerknirscht, während er seine eigenen Hände in seinem Schoß aufmerksam studierte. Steve sah seinem Vater nie in die Augen, wenn er sich, was selten vorkam, entschuldigte. Der seufzte unhörbar. „Steve...“, sagte Tony dann, wieder ruhig und leiser. „Willst du mir denn nicht erzählen, was wirklich der Grund dafür ist?“ Steve sah hoch. Der Blick in seinen Augen erinnerte noch leise an das Kind, das er gewesen war vor – wie es seinem Vater vorkam – einer Ewigkeit. 

„Warum bist du so dagegen?“, fragte sein Sohn leise. 

Tony holte tief Luft, stand auf und begann ruhelos auf und ab zu gehen. „Steve... Junge, hör mir zu. Dein Onkel Jim (so nannten die drei großen Jungs Rhodey seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit, Peter nannte ihn 'Onkel Thnabeltier') ist in den letzten 30 Jahren 137 Einsätze geflogen und ihm war nach jedem davon bewusst, dass er einfach nur verdammtes Glück gehabt hat. Jedes einzelne Mal.“ Tony konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Steve sah ihn gebannt an. Sein Vater war so ungewohnt ernst. Mit dem Rücken zu seinem Sohn sagte er dann weicher.

„Steve... ich habe dich vor so vielen Jahren am Tag deiner Geburt in meinen Armen gehalten, du warst so winzig. Und ich habe mir damals geschworen, dass ich dich immer beschützen werde, dass ich niemals zulassen werde, dass dir ein Leid geschieht.“ Steve schluckte. Er wollte so gern etwas sagen, aber er war nicht so der sentimentale Typ und fand einfach keine Worte.

„Das ist mir über 17 Jahre gelungen, dir ist nichts geschehen und jetzt...“, Tonys Stimme brach. Er konnte nicht weiterreden. „Dad!“, hauchte sein Sohn und stand auf. Er legte seine Hand auf Tonys Schulter und zog sie erschrocken zurück. Sein Vater bebte! „Ich nehme an, ich kann dich nicht umstimmen.“, sagte Tony, als er sich gesammelt und zu Steve umgedreht hatte. Steve tat es weh, die Spuren von Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln zu sehen. Aber er nickte. „Es tut mir leid, Dad.“, murmelte er leise. Sein Vater lächelte schief und drückte seine Schulter.

„Wann wirst dus deiner Mutter sagen?“ Die aufkeimende Angst in Steves Augen hielt Tony davon ab, eine witzige Bemerkung zu machen. „Ich... kannst dus Mom sagen?“, Steve senkte den Blick. „...bitte.“ Er sah so elend aus. Tony lachte leise auf. „Mir fällt keine Wendung ein, bei der das am Ende nicht wieder meine Schuld ist.“, der Humor in seiner Stimme entspannte seinen Sohn sichtlich.

„Danke, Dad.“ Er hielt Tony die Hand hin. „Was soll das?“, grinste der und zog seinen großen Jungen in die Arme. Steve erwiderte die Umarmung etwas steif und als er sich losmachte, konnte er seinem Dad nicht in die Augen sehen. „Ich...“ „Fühl dich entlassen, Soldat.“, scherzte Tony. Er musste jetzt dringend allein sein. Seine Fassung war kaum noch vorhanden. Erleichtert verließ Steve die Werkstatt. Sein Vater ließ sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen und legte den Kopf in seine Hände.

„Hey, wo ward ihr? Wo ist dein Vater?“ Pepper verstummte, als sie ihrem Sohn ins Gesicht sah. Peter, der auf ihrem Arm herumzappelte, krähte vergnügt: „Thteve! Ich und Daddy und Mommy thpielen Ritter“ Der Kleine hielt ein kleines Holzschwert in der Hand und fuchtelte begeistert damit herum. „Steve, du bist so blass und siehst ganz ernst aus. Was ist passiert?“ Der forschende Blick seiner Mutter ließ ihn beinahe körperlich schrumpfen. „Dad ist in der Werkstatt, Mom.“ Pepper drückte Peter in Steves Arme und gab ihm ihr Holzschwert in die Hand.

„Geh mit Peter doch bitte in die Wohnhalle, ich komme in ein paar Minuten nach.“, sie wandte sich in Richtung Werkstatt. Steve war unbehaglich dabei, er glaubte nicht, dass seine Mutter so schnell zurückkommen würde und Bucky würde etwa in einer halben Stunde zurück sein. Aber er fügte sich. Bucky liebte Peter schließlich heiß und innig. Sie würden schon Spaß mit dem Kleinen haben...

Tony schrak hoch als seine Frau den Kopf zur Tür rein steckte und rief: „Tony! Hast du vergessen, dass wir mit Peter die Kreuzzüge beenden wollt...?“  _ Oh-oh. _ Ihr Mann sah ja fruchtbar aus! Schnell schloss sie die Werkstatt-Tür und eilte zu ihm. 

„Hast du dich mit Steve gestritten?“ Tony schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und lehnte sich an sie. „Pep...“, er musste das hinter sich bringen, er wollte das keine Sekunde länger allein durchstehen. „Steve ist entschlossen, zur Armee zu gehen.“ Pepper versteifte sich und sah ihn an. „Hast du den Verstand verloren? Steve will doch nicht zur ...“ Etwas in Tonys Augen ließ sie mitten im Satz verstummen. „Oh, mein Gott, Tony!“ Sie ließ sich auf seinen Schoß sinken. 

„Ja, ich weiß... Ist das nicht grauenhaft?“ „Aber... ich verstehe das nicht. Wie kommt er denn plötzlich auf die Idee?“ „Das wollte er mir wohl nicht sagen.“ „Warum hast du es ihm denn nicht ausgeredet? Warum? Du musst es ihm verbieten, Tony!“ rief sie erregt. Der kleine Schluchzer, der aus ihrer Kehle kam, hätte beinahe Tonys Dämme wieder gebrochen, aber er riss sich zusammen.

„Schätzchen, wann konnten wir je Steve etwas ausreden, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat?“ Sie lächelte traurig. Er hatte ja Recht und sie hasste es. „Und wenn du es ihm verbietest?“ „Pep...“ „Ja, ich weiß. Idiotische Idee. Das können wir nicht und er würde uns allein für den Versuch hassen.“ Tony küsste Pepper tröstend auf die Stirn und hielt sie dann fest. „Wir müssen etwas tun, Tony“, flüsterte sie. Er seufzte. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das in der Hand haben. Vielleicht aber jemand anderes.“ „Soll Jim mal mit ihm reden? Das ist doch eine gute Idee!“ Pepper sah wieder etwas hoffnungsvoller drein, „Ich rufe ihn nachher an.“ „Ich habe Bucky gemeint.“ „ _Bucky?_ Meinst du, es geht hier um Bucky?“ Tony lächelte traurig. „Es kann hier _nur_ um Bucky gehen, wenn du mich fragst.“ „Das ist doch Wahnsinn! Steve ist noch ein halbes Kind und wirft seine Zukunft weg für einen Jungen, mit dem er kaum zwei Monate zusammen ist!“ 

„Mit dem er aber schon ein erstaunlich umfangreiches Programm durchgezogen hat. Ein Ball, Weihnachten, Kurzurlaub. Und Sex...“, grinste Tony. „Mach jetzt keine Witze.“ „Tschuldige.“ Pepper spielte mit Tonys Haaren und strich mit der anderen Hand seinen Kragen glatt. Tony wusste schon, was jetzt kam. „Kannst du mit Bucky reden?“ „Warum bin ich eigentlich von Feiglingen umgeben? Von denen einer unser großrtiges Land gegen jeden Feind verteidigen will und der andere die Wall Street das Fürchten gelehrt hat.“, neckte er seine Frau. Sie küsste ihn auf die Nase. 

„Wir kommen dir nur so feige vor, weil du ein Held bist. Bitte, Liebling.“, sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Du bist ein schrecklicher Mensch, Miss Potts.“ „Und ich habe so großes Glück, einen so duldsamen Ehemann gefunden zu haben.“ „Hör jetzt auf, mir zu schmeicheln. Ab in die Wohnhalle. Pete will kämpfen!“ „Ja, Sir.“ Tony erfuhr bald darauf, dass Bucky von der Idee gar nicht so begeistert war und beschloss abzuwarten. Bis September waren noch viele Monate hin.

*

Steve war erleichtert, als seine Eltern ihm Peter abnahmen und kein Wort über die _Sache_ verloren. Bucky, war nach Hause gefahren, um sich für das Neujahrsessen mit Steves Eltern etwas besser anzuziehen und als er ihm die Tür öffnete, sah Bucky wieder so toll aus in einem schlichten grauen Rolli zu schwarzen Hosen und Stiefeletten, dass Steve ihn nach einer kurzen Begrüßung geradezu in sein Zimmer zerrte. „Du siehst super aus!“ Steve trug Khakis und Karohemd, ein Look, den Bucky einfach mit ihm assoziierte und wirklich liebte!

„Du bist auch nicht schlecht. Frohes Neues Jahr nochmal, Stevie.“ Sie hatten sich die ganze Nacht geliebt mit Peters Babyfon auf dem Nachttisch, aber Peter hatte brav durchgeschlafen. Sie schmusten ein bisschen auf der Couch, aber da sie in 20 Minuten zum Lunch erwartet wurden, hielten sie's im Rahmen. Es gab Truthahncurry von einem Inder aus der City und schmeckte köstlich.

„Wunderbar, Mrs Stark!“, rief Bucky und Tony lachte etwas gemein: „Vielleicht hätten wir selbst kochen sollen, oder, Steve? Damit du dich an schlechtes Essen schonmal gewöhnst, Junior. Rhodey sagt immer, nur in der Schweinezucht ist das Essen noch schechter als bei der Armee, und das hat er nur geraten, ist also nichtmal sicher.“

_Klonk_ Bucky war die Gabel aus der Hand gerutscht und auf seinen Teller gefallen. Er starrte Tony an, dann warf er einen Seitenblick zu Steve. Der sah ziemlich schuldbewusst aus. Bucky schluckte, entschuldigte sich leise und aß dann weiter. Peter sah verwirrt von einem zum andern. Der Junge hatte ein Gespür für Stimmungen. Dann hatte er einen Einfall: „Isch bin ein Ritter!“, er trug noch das Kostüm und holte sein Holzschwert unter dem Stuhl hervor. Bucky lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Ihr seid sicher ein tapferer Diener ihrer Majestät, Königin Pepper.“ Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Ritter, Baggi, nischt Diener!“ Alle lachten und der peinliche Moment war fürs erste überwunden. 

Nach dem Essen boten Bucky und Steve an, den Tisch abzuräumen, denn Tony und Pepper wollten mit Peter in die Stadt fahren, zum Eislaufen. Bucky räumte Teller und Besteck zusammen, während Steve die Reste des köstlichen Mahls in der Küche in Tupperdosen packte. „Hoffentlich kann Peter besser Eislaufen als du oder ich“, rief er lachend, als er ins Esszimmer zurückkam. Da Bucky nicht reagierte, sah er ihn forschend an. „Bucky?“ Der setzte den Tellerstapel mit gemessenen Bewegungen ab, seine Schutern wirkten angespannt.

„Du willst das doch nicht wirklich tun, Steve.“ Er sah ihn ernst an. „Was meinst du?“, versuchte Steve Zeit zu gewinnen. „Baby...“, seufzte Bucky. „...du weißt genau, was ich meine.“ Steves Miene wurde ernst. „Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein! Ich dachte, du wünschst dir dasselbe!“, rief er leidenschaftlich. „Natürlich will ich das auch, aber... Herrgott, Steve! Das ist doch...“, verzweifelt ließ Bucky sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„ _Was_ ist das, Bucky? _Wahnsinn?_ Du nennst es Wahnsinn, ich nenne es Liebe. Endlich weiß ich, was ich schon immer gewollt habe, was mir immer gefehlt hat. Weißt du denn nicht, was das für mich bedeutet? Ich _kann_ jetzt nicht von dir getrennt sein, _nie_ mehr!“ stieß er wild hervor und Bucky wurde ganz warm dabei... _Oh, Stevie_... Der war näher gekommen und stand jetzt vor Bucky. Der zog ihn wortlos auf seinen Schoß, ein Bein auf jeder Seite.

„Stevie... das ist zu wichtig. Du kannst das nicht so hopplahopp entscheiden.“ Der Jüngere verschränkte die Hände in Buckys Nacken und legte die Stirn gegen seine. „Hat sich heraus gestellt, dass ich das doch kann, Bucky.“, flüsterte er gegen seine Lippen, „ich will nie wieder von dir getrennt sein. Nie wieder.“ Bucky seufzte und drückte seine Lippen auf Steves Mund. Der küsste ihn daraufhin mit so viel Leidenschaft und Hitze, dass Bucky unter ihm unbehaglich hin und her zu rutschen begann. Steve zog sich schwer atmend ein wenig zurück. „Bucky, ich...du...“, seine Stimme zitterte.

„Ja, Mann. Wenn du nicht von meinem Schwanz runtergehst, räumt keiner die Teller auf und das Schlimmste: Deine Eltern werden genau wissen, warum nicht.“ Steve schoss von ihm runter, die Wangen hochrot und Bucky richtete sich auf, rückte seine Hosen zurecht und schnappte sich den Tellerstapel. Er wusste, es hatte jetzt keinen Sinn, weiterzureden. Steve war so entschlossen. Aber Bucky wusste auch, dass er noch Monate Zeit hatte, das in Ordnung zu bringen. Monate, in denen er erneut lernen sollte, wie wenig man Steve etwas ausreden konnte, was der sich wirklich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Die Schule ging wieder los, und alle Schüler der Senior hatten ihre Laufbahnberatung im Januar. Diese Aufgabe teilten sich Dr Strange und Mr Phillips. Bucky hatte einen Termin bei dem Schulleiter ( _yay!_ Seine kleine Schwäche für diesen Mann war offensichtlich permanent).

„Setz dich bitte, James.“ „Danke, Sir.“ Er ließ sich auf der Kante des Besucherstuhls nieder. „Also. Welche Pläne hast du jetzt konkret nach deinem Abschluss?“ „Ich verpflichte mich bei der US-Army und erwerbe mir mit dem Dienst an der Waffe die Studienberechtigung für Ingenieurswesen, Doctor Strange.“, antwortete Bucky in einem Rutsch, wie auswendig gelernt. Der Schulleiter sah ihn einige Sekunden schweigend an.

„Ich verstehe... Nun, ein Stipendium für Ingenieurswesen zu ergattern ist eben ausnehmend anspruchsvoll. Schade, dass deine Mathenoten etwas abgerutscht sind zuletzt.“ „Ich weiß, Sir. Es tut mir leid. Aber meine Familie sieht das sowieso schon seit Jahren für mich vor, also...“, Buckys Stimme erstarb. „Ist das denn _wirklich_ , was du tun willst?“ Die Frage erwischte Bucky eiskalt und er krampfte die Hände in seinem Schoss zusammen. „M-mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, Sir!“ „Also nein.“ Bucky ließ den Kopf ein bisschen hängen.

„Ich dachte, jetzt, wo du und Steven Stark... Aber nein, das ist natürlich absurd.“ Bucky sah wieder hoch, verwirrt und fragend. „Das ist nicht dein … Stil, nehme ich an. Sagen wir mal Liebe und Karriere zu vermischen.“ Das war ausnehmend elegant formuliert für 'Vögeln für Studiengebühren', fand Bucky und errötete ein wenig. Er sah Doctor Strange gerade ins Gesicht. „Nein, Doctor Strange, nicht mein _Stil_. Exakt.“ Der Schulleiter schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, das Buckys Magen ein bisschen zum Flattern brachte.

„Ich wünsche dir das Beste für deinen Weg und bin überzeugt, dass du ihn meistern wirst, nicht ohne Rückschläge oder Mühen, aber das ging uns allen ja auch genauso an irgendeinem Punkt in unserem Leben. Ich bin froh, dass diese hervorragende Schule Menschen wie dich in eine Zukunft entlässt, die diese mit Mut und Zuversicht anpacken. Du wirst unsere Einrichtung stolz machen, James... _Bucky_.“, jetzt lächelte der distinguierte Mann etwas breiter. Buckys Magen machte einen Doppelsalto.

„D-danke, Sir. Danke vielmals, wirklich. Ich habe diese Schule immer geliebt und bin dankbar, dass ich hier ausgebildet wurde. Und seit Sie hier sind, ist alles noch großartiger!“ Bucky erschrak über seinen schwärmerischen Tonfall und wurde knallrot, verstummte. Dr Strange ging darüber – natürlich – hinweg. „Wir sind hier fertig, Bucky, alles Gute für deine Zukunft.“ Bucky stammelte noch einen ungeschickten Dank und war entlassen.


	66. Valentinstag - Teil I

**Valentinstag**

Steve zerbrach sich schon seit Weihnachten den Kopf darüber, wie er Bucky zum Valentinstag überraschen konnte. Er stellte mal wieder fest, dass er eigentlich alles und doch gar nichts über seinen Freund wusste. Was Liebesdinge betraf gehörte leider zu letzterem. Bucky war immer sehr verschwiegen gewesen über sein seiner Meinung nach eh nicht existierendes Liebesleben. Natürlich stimmte das so nicht. Gerade im Vorjahr hatte er am Valentinstag eine sehr ernste Beziehung gehabt, mit _diesem_ _City-Planner._ Unabhängig davon, wie _glücklich_ diese Beziehung war oder auch nicht, sie hatte existiert und zwar am Valentinstag.

Buckys Grundhaltung zu diesem Tag, der die Gemüter weltweit spaltete, war seines Wissens neutral, weder begeistert noch abgestoßen. Das zeigte sich in den Vorbereitungen, die er mit seinem Event-Planning-Kurs vornahm, um ihn für alle alle an der Sanctuary, die diesen Tag liebten, besonders zu machen. Es wurden zahllose Freiwillige beautragt, Papierrosen und andere Deko aus inzwischen verjährten Akten zu basteln, es gab einen Fotowettbewerb zum Thema 'Liebe'. Middleschooler mit Goldfolieflügelchen als Cupidos verkleidet, perfekt mit kleinen Bögen und Köcher ausgestattet, sollten, wie Bucky seinem Freund erzählte, Botschaften gegen eine Spende überbringen. Man konnte Helium gefüllte Herzballons verschicken, sowie die üblichen Rosen und Lollis und es gab – natürlich - eine Fotostation, einen Pavillon geschmückt mit Blumen und Herzen.

Dennis hatte eine Kussbude mit dem nach wie vor sehr beliebten Winterball-König vorgeschlagen, aber Bucky hatte nur abgewunken. Steve war darüber sehr erleichtert gewesen. Alles in allem, Bucky war heiter aufgeregt, aber das war er bei jedem der Events, die sein Kurs plante und organisierte. Auf der anderen Seite gab es Indizien dafür, dass dieser konsumintensive Tag nicht so nach seinem Geschmack war.

Zum Beispiel sein Vorschlag, alle Spendengelder dem größten Frauenhaus New Yorks zu spenden, dem – seine Worte - Ende der Fahnenstange für manche romantische Beziehung. Das war einhellig abgelehnt worden im Kurs – viel zu zynisch. Die Spenden würden nun an die New Yorker Feuerwehr gehen. _Da_ war Bucky aber auch sehr dafür – _Dann schenken sie mir vielleicht einen schönen Kalender!_ hatte er gelacht. Steve tappte im Dunkeln.

Er selbst war mit Sharon zusammen gewesen im letzten Jahr und sie hatten eine Bootstour gemacht und er war mit ihr in einer Bogensporthalle gewesen, wo er eine Stunde ein Weltmeisterschafts-Ziel gebucht hatte. Sharon hatte es begeistert, aber es war kein sehr romantisches Date gewesen. Bucky hatte dazu damals nur etwas gesagt wie _Klingt gut, voll ihr Ding, oder?_ Aber zu der Zeithatten sie sich nicht sehr nahe gestanden... Er passte Ende Januar Dennis aus Buckys Kurs ab und fragte ihn, wie die Vorbereitungen liefen. Dennis sah ihn komisch an.

„Das erfährst _du_ doch aus erster Hand!“ Steve schaute etwas verlegen drein. „Na ja, ich wollte wissen, ob Bucky die Vorbereitungen Spaß machen. Ob er … sagen wir mal mit dem Herzen bei der Sache ist.“ Steve war nicht gut in so was. Dennis prustete los: „Soll das heißen, _du_ von allen weißt nicht, ob dein Sweetie sich was aus der Welt wichtigstem Feiertag für Liebende macht?“ Steve machte ein böses Gesicht, sagte dann aber etwas gequält: „Ich kann ihn ja schlecht fragen, wenn ich ihn überraschen will, oder?“

„Das ist ein gutes Argument. Also ich kann dir soviel sagen, dass er nicht angewidert ist, sein unpassender Zynismus nach der Frauenhaus-Sache nicht mehr aufgeblüht ist und dass er meine geniale Idee mit der Küss-mich-Bude abgelehnt hat, sorry dafür übrigens, aber die Idee war Bombe!“ Das fand Steve gar nicht. „Vielleicht wollte er dir diesen Tag nicht damit verderben, dass er gefühlt eintausend Freshmen- und Sophomore-Girls küsst und vielleicht sogar den ein oder andern Jungen.“, Dennis zwinkerte lustig. Steve sah keinen Deut schlauer aus als vorher. Dennis legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Kopf hoch, Steve, du _hast_ wenigstens jemanden und der wird dir schon nicht übel nehmen, wenn du was für euch planst, um ihn zu überraschen oder?“ Steve hob eine Schulter und nahm sich vor Shuri zu fragen. Aber nicht mehr heute. Das Mädchen machte ihm ein bisschen Angst...

Zwei Tage später hatte er sich für die bissige Prinzessin gewappnet, Buckys beste Freundin, die ihn, Steve, immer etwas kühl behandelte und beinahe misstrauisch zu beobachten schien. Die 15-Jährige galt in ihrer Heimat als Genie und war sehr wahrscheinlich, wenn man bedachte, dass Wakanda ein auf wissenschaftlichem und technischem Gebiet hoch entwickeltes Land war, auch hier als weit über Durchschnitt anzusiedeln.

Dass Bucky sich mit einem so viel jüngeren Mädchen so fest angefreundet hatte, zeugte von ihrer Reife und ihrem Intellekt. Am Morgen hatte er Thors Stundenplan gecheckt und entschuldigte sich etwas schuldbewusst ein paar Minuten vor Ende der Stunde aus Englisch, indem er etwas von Unwohlsein und ein Glas Wasser brauchen murmelte, um vor den Naturwissenschaftensälen auf Shuri zu warten. Der erste, der aus dem Saal polterte, war Thor.

„Steve!“, dröhnte er und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, Fläche nach oben. „Äh...“, Steve sah die Hand an, dann seinem Bruder verirrt ins Gesicht. „Hat dir Mom nicht geschrieben, dass ich mein Lunchgeld auf dem Küchentresen vergessen habe?“ „Nein...?“ „Oh.“ Thor sah enttäuscht aus. „Soll ich dir was geben?“ „Komm schon Thor!“, rief Loki, der gerade aufgetaucht war, „wir müssen in Informatik. Die Säle sind auf der anderen Seite der Schule!“ „Aber Steve wollte mir gerade Lunchgeld geben!“ „Ich hab genug für uns beide. Bis später, Steve!“, damit zog Loki seinen älteren Bruder davon.

Es kamen weitere Schüler, plaudernd und lachend, dann endlich Shuri – in Begleitung ihrer ebenfalls etwas gruseligen Freundin, Nebula Titan. Das sehr ernste, sehr große Mädchen, musterte Steve von oben bis unten, als der Shuri ansprach und um eine Minute bat. Dann nickte sie gnädig und entfernte sich wortlos.

„Was ist, Steven? Hast du Bucky verloren? _Ich_ weiß nicht, wo er ist.“, lächelte sie süßlich. Steve gab sich einen Ruck, beschloss, nicht darauf einzugehen. „Ich... nein, ich bin nachher mit ihm zum Lunch verabredet. Ich wollte dich etwas fragen.“ Sie hob die Augenbrauen bis fast zum Haaransatz.

„Mich?“ Steve war versucht, seinen Unmut zum Ausdruck zu bringen, aber er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Schließlich hatte sogar T'Challa gewaltigen Respekt vor diesen 50 Kilo geballter Kratzbürstigkeit und der war ein waschechter Krieger! Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie Bucky das handelte... Nun, der war wahrscheinlich Shuris wunder Punkt, rührte an irgendetwas in ihr, wie bei anderen Menschen Hundebabys. Steve schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über seine verrückten Gedanken...

„Es geht um Bucky.“ „No shit, Sherlock. Und ich dachte schon, du willst etwas über die Singularität der Raumzeit wissen. Da hätt ich aber leider passen müssen. Was ist mit Bucky?“, der wachsame Ausdruck in ihren tiefdunklen Augen ärgerte ihn ein bisschen aber er schluckte auch das herunter. „Du stehst ihm näher als sonst wer außer mir. Und ich bin wirklich verzweifelt!“ „Das dachte ich mir, wenn du zu mir kommst. Wie kann ich dir helfen?“ Ihre plötzliche Hilfsbereitschaft überraschte Steve und das zeigte sich offenbar in seinen Zügen.

„Schau nicht so überrascht! Wenn ich dir helfen kann, Bucky glücklich zu machen oder Bucky nicht _un_ glücklich zu machen, immer zu! Schieß los.“ „Äh, ja... Also: Ich will ihn natürlich glücklich machen!“ „Gut für dich.“ „Was auch immer... Ja, natürlich gut für mich!“ „Und noch besser für ihn. In dem Fall hast du meine volle Unterstützung.“ Puh, dachte Steve, das ist ja wie mit der Mafia nur noch schlimmer... „Hör zu. Ich möchte ihn gerne mit etwas Romantischem überraschen am Valentinstag und ich... ich gebs zu, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er zu diesem Valentinstagstamtam steht.“ „Oh.“, machte Shuri.

Dann blitzten ihre Augen neugierig auf. „Heißt das, ihr habt in all den Jahren nie darüber gesprochen?“ Steve trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Das war ein kitzliges Thema?“ „Wieso denn das? Ihr seid doch schon ewig beste Freunde!“ „Machs mir doch nicht so schwer. Wir haben nie über diese Dinge gesprochen, jedenfalls nicht mehr, seit...“ „Seit er dir gestanden hat, dass er schwul ist.“ „Hat er das gesagt?“, rief Steve überrascht, „und sag mal, musst du nicht in Informatik?“

„Das hab ich mit der Junior, ich hab Freiarbeit. Und du, Steven, schwänzt du etwa?“, neckte sie ihn. „Ich hab gesagt, mir ist nicht wohl und wir haben jetzt Henderson. Also...“ Shuri lachte. „Wird Bucky dich da nicht vermissen?“ „Wir sind keine zwölf mehr.“, sagte Steve mit viel Würde. „Hat er nicht, übrigens,“ Steve konnte ihr nicht folgen. „Mir gesagt, dass ihr Liebesthemen immer gemieden habt, das hab ich mir – sagen wir mal - erschlossen, aus dem Kontext.“ „Oh, okay. Einerlei jetzt. Spricht er mit _dir_ über solche Dinge?“ „Welche Dinge?“ Shuri wollte ihn offenbar etwas quälen, aber okay, wenn es ihm half, war es ihm recht.

„Hat er dir von dem Mann erzählt, mit dem er letztes Jahr so lange zusammen war?“, platzte Steve raus. Shuris Gesicht verdunkelte sich etwas und sie schien auch plötzlich verunsichert. „Hat er _dir_ denn auch nichts erzählt?“ Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, nicht viel. Ich weiß, dass es hässlich geendet hat, aber es hat ja schließlich ein halbes Jahr, plus/minus gehalten... und sie waren am Valentinstag zusammen und ich habe mich gefragt...“ Shuri unterbrach ihn:

„Darüber kann ich dir nichts, aber auch gar nichts erzählen. Das ist, was ich heimlich – und sag ihm das nie – schwöre!“ „Ich schwöre.“ „Ich meins ernst, das darfst du ihm nie sagen, sonst werd ich echt böse und helf dir nie wieder.“ „Ich meins _auch_ ernst.“ „Ich nenne es 'Buckys finstere Zeit'. Etwas Unheimliches und für ihn völlig Untypisches ist da damals vor sich gegangen. Er war total verändert. Das fand auch T'Challa. Na ja, aber jetzt hat er ja _dich_. Und mal ehrlich... _Endlich_ , Steven, also wirklich.“ Steve sah schuldbewusst drein, was ihr ein kleines aber sehr ehrliches Lächeln entlockte.

„Ich sag dir so viel: Mach das mit der Valentinstagsüberraschung. Er hat auch etwas für dich. Aber:“, und sie schaute jetzt wieder streng, „Schenk ihm keine goldene Uhr oder etwas ähnlich Bescheuertes.“ „Wa-as? Ich würde nie auf so eine bescheuerte Idee... eine goldene Uhr?“, lachte Steve. „Ich sag dir noch etwas: Er hat viel Zeit und Mühe investiert, aber fast kein Geld. Nur so als Anregung.“, damit wandte sie sich ab, winkte ihm nochmal, ohne sich umzusehen und verschwand um eine Ecke...

Der Valentinstag fiel 2020 auf einen Freitag, und alle Nachmittagsclubs und -kurse wurden abgesagt, wegen des geplanten Spektakels in der Aula. Den Tag über waren schon viele Lollis (2$), Rosen (5$), Luftballons (10$) und Cupido-Botschaften (20$) durch die ganze Schule 'geflogen'. Steve hatte sich zurückgehalten. Er schickte Bucky gegen zehn einen Cupido ( _Du siehst sexy aus in Rot!_ \- Bucky trug ein tiefrotes Hemd, passend zum Tag der Liebe) und kurz vor der Mittagspause einen Lolli. Steve bekam auch einen Cupido ( _Du hast wunderschöne Augen und ich bringe sie heute hoffentlich noch zum Leuchten!_ \- Was gut war, etwas cheesy zwar, aber romantisch, definitiv.)

In der Mittagspause war Bucky abgelenkt. Er hing über seinem Telefon und 'überwachte' den Live-Feed zum Valentinsspektakel. Er war zufrieden, es gab viel Lob für den Kurs. Jedenfalls deutlich mehr als Kritik an der Sache an sich und Hass-Botschaften von Liebes-Muffeln. Und das Spendenkonto wuchs und wuchs – obwohl der Nachmittag in der Aula noch gar nicht angefangen hatte. „Ihr habt das alles toll hinbekommen, Bucky.“, versuchte Steve seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Was?“, fragte Bucky abwesend. „Wow, der Geist des Valentintags umgibt mich. Ich fühle die Romantik. Sie schäumt geradezu über.“ „Baby... ich bekomm im Gegensatz zu dir dafür 'ne Note, also schmoll nicht.“

Der Lolli in Buckys Mund ließ Steve an Dinge denken. „Hast du dich über den Lolli gefreut?“ Bucky sah hoch, nahm den Stiel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand, drehte ihn hin und her, Augen halb geschlossen. Zog ihn dann etwas raus, bis seine Lippen um die dickste Stelle lagen und Steve schluckte, das war... eine sehr sexy Parodie auf das, was sie am Abend vorher mal wieder getan hatten. Der Lolli ploppte aus Buckys Mund, er stupste mit der Zungenspitze dagegen und schob ihn dann resolut wieder in seinen Mund – tief in seinen Mund. Dabei verließen seine Schlafzimmeraugen Steves keine Sekunde. Der wurde ein bisschen rot und schluckte noch schwerer als vorher. Bucky grinste etwas dreckig und sah dann wieder auf sein Telefon. Steve starrte ihn mit offenem Mund, aber sehr verliebt, an.

Nach der Mittagspause versammelte sich die ganze Schule, alle bis auf notorische Valentinstagshasser in bester Stimmung, in der Aula. Diese mussten allerdings auch hin, es war eine Schulveranstaltung letztendlich. Moderiert natürlich von Kyle, wie immer, er hatte dafür Talent, begann die Veranstaltung mit der Auswertung des Fotowettbewerbs. Zuerst wurden nach einer kurzen Begrüßung die ganzen nicht ernst gemeinten Spaß-Einsendungen, auf die Leinwand über der Bühne projeziert und durchgehechelt. Dann gab es eine Diashow von wirklich sehenswerten Arbeiten und alle Schüler, die wollten, konnten bei der Live-Abstimmung auf dem Schulserver mitmachen. Die ersten zehn Plätze würden von einem Fotostudio auf professionelle Weise in Kunstdrucke verarbeitet werden und wurden gleich versteigert. Nach diesem Programmpunkt konnten sich alle mit Waffeln in Herzform und heißer Schokolade stärken.

Bucky kaufte Steve eine und musste dann hinter die Bühne, der Kurs führte ein paar der ikonischsten Liebesszenen aus Literatur und Film auf. Es gab Szenen aus 'Stolz und Vorurteil', 'Romeo und Julia', 'Titanic', 'Vom Winde verweht', Casablanca', ein 'lebendes' Bild von dem berühmten Times-Square-Kuss und Bucky spielte einen Monolog aus dem Film 'Vier Hochzeiten und ein Todesfall' – die Beerdigungsrede des Hinterbliebenen des schwulen Paars nach dem plötzlichen Herztod des älteren, die sein Publikum zu Tränen rührte. Aber _jede_ Szene wurde bejubelt. Kostüme, Props und Performance waren wie immer hervorragend.

Bucky und die anderen machten jede Schulveranstaltung zu einem echten Erlebnis! Danach ließen sich Bucky und Steve unter dem Pavillon fotografieren, kauften nochmal Waffeln und als Bucky auf dem Schulserver die unglaubliche Summe von 22.458 $ an Spendengeldern ausmachte, steckte er sein Telefon zufrieden ein und sah Steve an: „Happy Valentine, Sweetheart.“ Steve stutzte, dann: „Äh, ebenfalls. Ich meine Happy Valentine.“ „Lass uns verschwinden.“ „Kannst du das denn? Müsst ihr nicht aufräumen?“ Bucky gluckste. „Ich hab mich diesmal rausgewunden. Dafür musste ich furchtbare Dinge versprechen wie die Garderoben in den Katakomben putzen, aber alles für den Tag der Liebe – alles für dich, _Sweetie Pie_.“

Steve war völlig überrumpelt. „W-was hast du dir denn vorgestellt?“ „Ich stelle mir vor – wie in Präsens – dass du mich entführst und ne Menge Zauber über mir ausschüttest. Und werd jetzt nicht nervös...“, Bucky hatte Steves plötzlich erschrockenen Blick gesehen, „für mich bist du zauberhaft in jedem Kontext. Wenn du mich auf der Rückbank deines lächerlich kleinen Autos verführen willst, bin ich dabei, Baby.“ „Äh...“, machte Steve wenig intelligent, dann fing er sich: „Ich weiß was Besseres!“ „Gott sei Dank. Dein Auto ist der personifizierte Bandscheibenvorfall.“ Steve lachte: „Komm, ich bring dich zu deiner Überraschung.“ Das ließ Bucky sich nicht zweimal sagen und ließ sich von Steve aus dem Schulgebäude ziehen.

„Und?“, als sie draußen waren. „Stevie, hast du den Stark- Industries-Jet auf Abruf um mich nach Paris zu bringen?“, neckte Bucky ihn. Steve brummte: „He! So ein pompöser Fuck bin ich nun wirklich nicht.“ „Ich weiß! Du _bist_ pompös, aber nur bis zu dem gewissen Grad wo es noch sexy oder wenigstens süß ist. Ich liebe dich, Steve.“ Sie standen auf dem Parkplatz, ziemlich genau zwischen Steves VW und Buckys Pick-Up.

„Komm.“, antwortete Steve und nahm seine Hand, zog ihn zu seinem Auto. „Oooh, Überraschungs-Bandscheibenvorfall, großartig!“, lachte Bucky. „Halt die Klappe.“, grinste Steve und fuhr dann mit Bucky nach Queens. „Was wird das, du Punk?“ „Valentinstags-Überraschung. Mann, sei nicht so ungeduldig!“ „Ich hätte Sex auf der Rückbank genommen.“ „Weiß ich doch, du nimmst Sex immer!“ Bucky kicherte: „Machst den Bock grad zum Gärtner, Stevie.“ Der lachte.

Im Hafen der Rockaway-Bucht in Queens hielt Steve und parkte sein kleines Auto vor einem sehr kleinem Hausboot. Er zeigte durch die Windschutzscheibe: „Das, Bucky, hab ich gemietet für heute Nacht, es war übrigens nicht teuer, nur zu Info.“ Die Pause, die daraufhin entstand, zog sich gefühlt endlos hin. „Bucky?“, fühlte sich Steve schließlich genötigt zu fragen. Ängstlich sah er zu seinem Freund rüber, der keinerlei Gefühl in seiner Miene preisgab. Sein hüpfender Adamsapfel war ein Anhaltspunkt, aber Steve konnte das nicht einschätzen ohne Kontext. Dann war der seltsame Moment vorbei...

„Steve! Das ist ja unglaublich! Ein Boot! Du weißt, dass ich es liebe, auf dem Wasser zu sein! Oh, das ist wundervoll. Ich liebe dich!“, und damit warf Bucky sich an seinen Hals aber der minimal aufgesetzt klingende Tonfall hatte Steve in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. „Bucky... Baby, ist es zu viel?“, fragte er das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er konnte sich das kaum vorstellen. Der Trip, der sein Weihnachtsgeschenk gewesen war, hatte ein paar hundert Dollar gekostet und Bucky nicht im geringsten belastet. Eine Nacht auf einem R'b'n'b-Boot kostete kaum achtzig Dollar und Bucky wusste das mit Sicherheit. Das konnte es eigentlich nicht sein. Bucky löste sich von ihm, sah ihm ins Gesicht:

„Zu viel? Du Punk. Komm, lass und borden, sei mein Kapitän!“ Aber Buckys unterschwellige Nervosität entging Steve nicht. Trotzdem, gehorchte er und holte – wie ausgemacht – den Schlüssel, er war unter einem Stein versteckt, ging mit Bucky die Gangway zum Boot runter und sah sich mit dem erstmal um. Das Boot hatte ein Sonnendeck mit Außenofen, eine enge Treppe führte in den Rumpf. Dort gab es eine winzige Kombüse und einen großen Raum mit einer reizenden Bettkoje, mit Vorhängen vom Raum abgetrennt, einer Couch, einem kleinen Tisch und einem Tresen mit Barhockern, der als Essplatz diente. Ein winziges Bad mit Dusche und WC vervollständigte die Mini-Wohnung. Die runden Bullaugen rundum waren charmant und alles war aus Holz in warmen Tönen – sehr einfach und gemütlich.

Bucky schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen und Steve beschloss, sein Verhalten von vorher nicht anzusprechen. Er glaubte, sein Freund war über die Schlichtheit der Unterkunft beruhigt. „Wie süß, Steve, wirklich toll! Komm her.“ Bucky ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und klopfte mit der flachen Hand neben sich. Sein Freund setzte sich zu ihm.

„Willst du mein Valentinsschatz sein?“, grinste Bucky ihn an. „Wenn du meiner bist?“, gab Steve zurück und Bucky kramte aus seiner Jeanstasche ein kleines Päckchen, richtig winzig, raus. „Happy Valentine, Baby.“ „Happy Valentine.“, Steve nahm das Päckchen – typisch für Bucky in eine Serviette eines ihrer Lieblingsrestaurants, diesmal dem _Omai_ , eingewickelt. Neugierig faltete Steve das edle Vlies auf – und fand einen Mini-USB-Stick.

„Für dein Telefon. Na los, steck ihn rein.“ „ _Das_ sage ich nachher bestimmt auch noch.“, kicherte Steve, zog aber schon sein Telefon aus der Jeans. Der Download und die Installation einer unbenannten App startete automatisch von dem Stick. Dann erschien ein Icon auf dem Bildschirm, das berühmte Rote Kreuz. Steve tippte drauf und öffnete eine App mit dem Namen 'Erste Hilfe in StarkPhone-Notfällen'. Er sah verwirrt hoch zu Bucky. Der lächelte: „Es gibt ein Tutorial.“, damit nickte er zum Telefon in Steves Hand. Der fand den 'Tutorial'-Button und tippte drauf. Eine Textbox poppte auf.

„ _Stevie! Was du da in der Hand hältst und manchmal regelrecht ängstlich beäugst, ist ein StarkPhone der zehnten Generation. Die erste Generation dieser hoch entwickelten technisch perfektionierten Kommunikationsgeräte wurde bereits vor 16 Jahren entwickelt und seither an Effizienz und was die Benutzerfreundlichkeit angeht, stets verbessert. Was allerding nicht dazu geführt hat, dass du, mein süßer unschuldiger Technik-Dummbatz, der du noch dazu in erster Generation vom Entwickler dieser sagenhaften Teile abstammst, inzwischen damit umgehen kannst. Darf ich anmerken, dass besagter Entwickler ein noch viel sagenhafteres Teil erschaffen hat?_ Dich _, Stevie, seine größte Errungenschaft, wenn du mich fragst! Aber ich schweife ab...“_

Steve ließ das Telefon sinken und blickte zu Bucky hoch, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Bucky... Was hab ich mir da aufs Handy geladen?“ Sein Freund musste ob des etwas ängstlichen Gesichtsausdrucks lachen. „Schau!“ Steve saß auf der Kante der Couch und Bucky schlüpfte kurzerhand hinter ihm, klemmte sein Kinn über Steves Schulter und tippte in der App auf den Button 'Tutorial überspringen'. Ein Hilfesuche-Feld erschien. „Du kannst eine Hilfesuche eingeben, aber die App hat auch Spracherkennung. Probiers aus. Such ein Hilfethema zur Bedienung deines Telefons.“ Steve überlegte kurz, dann: „Suche Foto verschieben im Datei-Manager“ Die ikonischen drei Pünktchen, die 'Laden' anzeigten, blinkten kurz dann erschien wieder ein Textfenster:

„ _Ernsthaft, Stevie? Das hab ich dir schon so oft erklärt... Manchmal glaube ich, du hörst einfach gern meine Stimme. Ich könnte doch aber so viel nettere Dinge zu dir sagen als: 'Öffne im Datei-Manager die Galerie und such den Ordner mit dem Foto.' Zum Beispiel könnte ich sagen: 'Ich liebe es, wie deine Haare meine Nase kitzeln, wenn du das kleine Löffelchen bist. Sie sind so weich wie Engelsfedern.' Aber anscheinend gefällt es dir besser, wenn ich über Technik doziere. Hast du etwa einen Kompetenz-Kink? Hm, damit kann ich arbeiten. Aber nun zu deinem Datei-Manager-Problem..._ “

Steve verdehte seinen Kopf, um Bucky anzusehen: „Ich höre deine Stimme _wirklich_ gern und ich bin gern der kleine Löffel. Aber was zum Geier ist ein Kompetenz-Kink?“ Bucky küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Du magst es, wenn ich was kann, in etwas gut bin, oder?“ „Natürlich! Das ist doch selbstverständlich in einer Beziehung!“ Bucky kicherte: „Das verfängt nicht, Baby.“ „Wa-as?“ „Du _magst_ -magst es...“, er fuhr mit den Lippen an Steves Ohrmuschel entlang. Ein Schaudern ging durch Steves Körper. „N-nun, es gibt Dinge, die du richtig gut kannst, die mir viel Freude bereiten...“, raunte er. „Zum Beispiel?“ „Küsst du mich jetzt bitte?“, flüsterte Steve, während er sich in Buckys Arm legte und zu ihm hoch sah. Der arrangierte sie beide etwas günstiger und legte eine Hand an Steves Gesicht.

„Kann ich das denn gut?“, wisperte er gegen Steves Lippen. „Ja! Oh, ja, das kannst du sehr gut.“, seufzte Steve und Bucky drückte ihm – endlich die Lippen auf den Mund. Steve schmolz sogleich dahin, erwiderte so hingebungsvoll, dass Bucky ihn fest an sich zog und den Kuss schnell vertiefte. Das Horn eines Schiffes in der Nähe nahmen sie nur unterbewusst wahr, dann schwankte ihr kleines Boot, das Geräusch von klatschenden Wellen, die gegen die Bootswand schlugen, war laut in dem kleinen Raum. Sie merkten jetzt sehr deutlich, dass sie auf einem Boot waren.

Buckys Körper erbebte und sein Atem beschleunige sich zu Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Das war nichts Unübliches, wenn sie sich küssten, aber sein Griff um Steves Kiefer war plötzlich so fest und seine Hand war plötzlich ganz kalt und außerdem schweißnass und seine Atemzüge durch die Nase auf einmal so abgehackt und er gab ein paar kleine Laute von sich, die einem erschrockenem Keuchen sehr ähnlich waren. Sein Körper versteifte sich und der Arm, der Steve hielt, zitterte unkontrolliert, heftig. Steve verzog die Stirn zu einem Runzeln, noch etwas benommen von dem Kuss, aber alarmiert, als Bucky sich auch schon losriss und nach Atem ringend Worte hervorwürgte:

„K-kann das n-icht. M-muss raus! B-bring mich raus, Steve! 'rsticke!“ Steve fuhr erschrocken hoch. „Bucky!“ „Rausrausraus, biiitte!“ Bucky war verkrampft, atmete hechelnd, war fleckig rot und sein Körper bebte regelrecht konvulsivisch. Steve verschob fragen und nachdenken auf später, zog seinen Freund von der Couch hoch, legte sich einen seiner Arme um die Schultern und schleppte ihn die Stiege hoch, aufs Deck.

Dort packte er ihn an den Oberarmen und redete auf ihn ein: „Bucky, atme! Ein-und-aus, ein-und-aus. Bitte atme, Baby, ich bin bei dir, ich hab dich. _Atme_!“ Und irgendwie drang er durch die Panikattacke – denn als solche hatte Steve Buckys Verhalten letztlich erkannt... Bucky atmete, wenn auch noch nicht ruhig, bald wenigstens wieder regelmäßig und Steve zog ihn in seine starken Arme, um ihn festzuhalten, bis das Beben nachließ, die unnatürliche Hitze, die er auströmte, abebbte und er spürte, dass Buckys Muskeln nicht mehr krampften, wieder weicher wurden. Schließlich lehnte sein Freund erschöpft und etwas schwach an seiner Brust, fest von seinen Armen umfangen.

„Brauchst du einen Arzt?“ Bucky lachte etwas gebrochen auf. „S-stevie... ich muss dir etwas sagen.“ Steve war nicht wohl bei dem irgendwie besiegten, so _kleinen_ Tonfall seines Freundes, aber er wollte auch stark für ihn sein und hielt ihn nur noch fester. „Nur, wenn du willst, Baby...“, murmelte er in Buckys Haare. Ein kleines Schluchzen entwand sich aus Buckys Kehle. „Ich glaube, ich _muss_. Das war doch ziemlich schräg, oder?“ Steve holte tief Luft. „ _Bucky._ Du _musst_ nur, wenn du denkst, dass du, was auch immer, loswerden musst. Aber...“, er seufzte, „du hast recht, das _war_ schräg. Was ist passiert, Bucky? Du machst doch nicht Schluss mit mir?“, plötzlich war Steve totale Panik, packte seinen Freund wieder an den Oberarmen. „Bucky...“, keuchte er.

„Neinneinnein, Steve! Nie, niemals mach ich mit dir Schluss! Ich liebe dich! A-aber du weißt nicht alles über mich und... vielleicht willst _du_ dann....“, er war ganz leise und elend klingend geworden, bevor er verstummte. Steve erstarrte, blinzelte. „B-bucky?“, fragte er, jetzt auch leise und ebenfalls irgendwie _klein_. Bucky holte tief Luft. „Jay hat letzten Valentinstag eine Yacht gemietet und eine … _Party_ gegeben.“, Buckys gequälter Tonfall trieb Steve Tränen in die Augen. Er atmete durch, dann: „Willst du runter von dem Boot?“ Bucky überlegte lange und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein. Dieses Boot ist ganz anders. Es waren nur die Geräusche und... Nein, lass uns nach unten gehen und reden.“

Steve holte Cola aus dem Mini-Kühlschrank (im Preis inbegriffen), setzte Bucky auf die Couch und

ließ sich vor ihm auf dem Boden nieder. „Was für ein _beschissener_ Valentinstag.“, stieß der als erstes hervor, „es tut mir so leid.“ Steve sah ihn traurig an: „Ach, Bucky, tu das nicht. Wir haben so viel Zeit! Wir haben noch unser ganzes Leben vor uns und noch viele Valentinstage. Was immer du brauchst ist jetzt wichtiger.“ Bucky runzelte die Stirn: „Steven! Du weißt ja gar nicht... Ach, ich bin ein Chaos! Du hast etwas besseres verdient.“ Steve schaute sofort etwas böse drein.

„Etwas besseres als dich? Bucky Barnes, red nicht solchen Unsinn! Du bist … das _beste_ , was man überhaupt haben kann! Was denkst du nur, was geht da vor in deinem...?“ „STEVE!“, der verstummte ob der Heftigkeit Buckys. „Ich erzähle dir jetzt von meiner letztjährigen Valentinstags-Party und danach wirst du mich wie etwas betrachten, das an deiner Schuhsohle klebt.“ Steve würde diese Nacht nie vergessen, diese Nacht voller Selbsthass, Verzweiflung, Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht. Eine Nacht der bitteren Tränen und Übelkeit und Abscheu und menschlicher Abgründe...


	67. Der andere Valentinstag

**Der _andere_ Valentinstag**

Jared 'Jay' Harrison hatte in den letzten Wochen viel an seinen jungen Liebhaber gedacht. Der schien einerseits immer verzweifelter an ihm zu hängen, auf der anderen Seite entglitt er ihm langsam, subtil, aber spürbar. Bucky war immer wieder abwesend, in Gedanken versunken. Er war dünner geworden und sah oft blass aus. Jay wusste, es quälte ihn etwas, spürte es und obwohl es ihn immer öfter nervte, dass er mit seinem Freund die Abende nur in seinem Appartment verbringen konnte, vielleicht mal ins Kino gehen oder in ein Restaurant manchmal, fiel es ihm schwer, das weiterhin zu ignorieren.

Es war doch lächerlich: Sie waren schon fast fünf Monate ein Paar, hatten großartigen Sex. Warum tat er – und auch Bucky wie er wusste - sich so schwer damit, diese Beziehung in Worte zu fassen, zu begreifen, was das wirklich war zwischen ihnen? Er vermisste es sehr schmerzlich, dass er seine beinahe unwirklich hübsche Eroberung nicht vorführen konnte, in den einschlägigen Clubs oder Bars. Vor seinen Freunden oder auch Wildfremden mit ihm angeben zu können, das blieb ihm wegen Buckys Alter verwehrt. Er war nicht in ihn verliebt, wusste auch, dass Bucky ihn nicht liebte.

Vielleicht wäre alles anders, würde sich der Junge in ihn verlieben. Denn Bucky war nicht glücklich. Würde er ihn in sich verliebt machen können, würde er ihn glücklich machen wollen. Ja, alles wäre anders, wenn Bucky ihn doch nur lieben könnte... Es kränkte Jay Harrison nicht wenig, dass Bucky nicht _mehr_ für ihn empfand, hatte den Jüngeren im Verdacht, ihn auszunutzen, um einen heimlichen Kummer zu vergessen. Wenn er ihm doch nur ein bisschen mehr geben würde, er könnte dann selbst sicher mehr für ihn empfinden. Er wollte es versuchen...

Am Valentinstag, ein Donnerstag schrieb er ihm schon um 7 Uhr morgens:

„ _Guten Morgen, Baby. Happy Valentine! Fahr mit dem Bus zur Schule, ich hol dich ab. 16 Uhr an der Ecke 64.?_ “

Oh Gott, es war ja Valentinstag! Bucky hatte das verdrängt. Steve hatte ihm vor ein paar Tagen erzählt, was er mit Sharon plante, T'Challa würde am Wochenende mit Nakia nach New Orleans fliegen, wie er von Shuri wusste und er selbst? Er hatte gar nicht damit gerechntet, dass dieser Tag in der abgefuckten Beziehung mit Jay etwas bedeuten würde. Jetzt wollte der ihn sehen, sogar von der Schule abholen, was er sonst nie tat! Und Bucky hatte natürlich kein Geschenk... Er würde sich während Freiarbeit wegschleichen müssen und zusammen mit der Mittagspause hätte er Zeit, etwas zu kaufen. Aber was?

„ _Happy Valentine! 16 Uhr ist perfekt._ “, er zögerte kurz und schickte dann ein „ _Ich freue mich!_ “ hinterher.

Während seine Mitschüler in der Bibliothek ihre Aufgaben machten, raste Bucky in einen Geschenke-Shop fünf Blocks von der Schule entfernt. Ratlos sah er sich um, der Valentinstag war in allen Dekorationen präsent. Die gestresste Verkäuferin, der Laden war gerammelt voll mit Last-Minute-Verliebten, beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, sie seufzte unterdrückt. _Die Glückliche_...dachte sie in der Annahme, der hübsche junge Mann suchte etwas für seine Freundin. Als ihr Kollege aus dem Lager kam, die Arme voller Herzkissen, um ein leer geräumtes Regal wieder aufzufüllen, nahm sie ihm die Kissen resolut ab und schickte ihn an die Kasse. Die Kissen waren schnell verräumt und dann konnte sie endlich Bucky ansprechen.

„Schwere Entscheidung, nicht? Ich nehme an, es soll etwas Besonderes sein?“ „Äh, kommen denn auch Leute in diesen Laden und suchen etwas _nicht_ Besonderes?“, lächelte Bucky sie an. Ihr helles Lachen war ein bisschen schrill. „Kann ich vielleicht helfen? Ich würde mich zum Beispiel nicht über dieses kitschige Armband freuen.“, damit zeigte sie auf ein Schmuckstück aus geflochteter Seide mit einer Plakette, auf der 'Mein Valentinsschatz' stand. „Nun, ich auch nicht, um ehrlich zu sein.“, zwinkerte Bucky, „was würden Sie mir denn empfehlen?“

„Ich? Aber ich weiß doch gar nichts über dieses besondere Mädchen. Wie soll ich es besser wissen als Sie?“, der Augenaufschag war bühnenreif. „Was schenken Sie denn Ihrem Freund oder einem anderen besonderen Menschen?“ „Ich habe dieses Jahr keinen Valentinsschatz. Aber wenn, dann wüsste ich etwas.“ Sie führte Bucky in eine dezent ausgeleuchtete Ecke mit etwas würzigeren, etwas anrüchigeren Geschenken. Dort gab es Slips aus Zuckerperlen, Massageöle, essbare Körperfarbe, sexy Gutscheine, ein Truth-or-Dare-Spiel mit Sex-Challenges, ein Eiswürfelbehälter für penisförmige Eiswürfel und verrückte Kondome. Eine Goldgrube!

„Leider sind das nicht gerade passende Geschenke für ein Mädchen. So viel Humor haben die wenigsten von uns.“ Bucky räusperte sich: „Ja, ehm, in meinem Fall ist das von Vorteil, mein Geschenk ist für einen Mann.“ Die Verkäuferin starrte, aber nur kurz, wurde ein bisschen rosa und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. „Keine Ursache! Ich nehm die Farbe, das Spiel und die Kondome.“ „Ich verpack es Ihnen als Geschenk, ist schließlich nicht mehr viel Zeit, oder?“ Bucky lachte: „Nein, ist ein Last-Minute-Date.“ „Ich hoffe, er ist es wert, dass Sie Ihre Mittagspause opfern.“ „Ja, hoffe ich auch...“, murmelte Bucky abwesend.

Um 16 Uhr stand Jays schnittiger Sportwagen an der verabredeten Stelle als Bucky dort ankam. Schnell stieg er ein. „Hi! Nett, dass du mich abholst!“ „Du siehst sehr hübsch aus.“, bewundernd musterte ihn sein Freund von Kopf bis Fuß. Es war ein Schultag, natürlich war Bucky nicht besonders extravagant gekleidet, aber er hatte sich Mühe gegeben, mit tiefschwarzen Jeans, cognacfarbenen Work Boots und einem schimmernden eisblauen Hemd unter einer schweren Lederjacke. Jay trug sein casual Büro-Outfit aus Stoffhose, Jackett, keine Krawatte, leichter Kurzmantel.

„Du siehst auch sehr gut aus! Happy Valentine.“ Bucky erwartete keinen Kuss. Jay küsste ihn nie außerhalb des Schlafzimmers oder wenn es auf seiner Couch sexy wurde. Der Ältere nahm Buckys Hand und drückte die Lippen auf seine Fingerknöchel. „Happy Valentine. Magst du Schiffe?“, er ließ seine Hand nicht los, liebkoste seine Finger mit den Lippen, was Bucky etwas verwirrte, dann merkte er, dass Jay auf eine Antwort wartete: „Ich _liebe_ Schiffe!“ „Dann hab ich was richtig gemacht, fahren wir los.“, er platzierte Buckys Hand auf seinem eigenen Oberschenkel und drückte sie nochmal ermutigend, bevor er zur Zündung griff. Bucky streichelte kleine Kreise auf Jays Bein und sah zu ihm rüber:

„Was hast du richtig gemacht?“ „Lass dich überraschen.“ In der Nähe vom Hafen fuhren sie in ein Parkhaus. In einer Parkbucht angekommen, drehte Jay sich zu Bucky. „Ich wollte eigentlich eine Abendfahrt buchen, aber die sind leider nur Leuten über 21 erlaubt, also musste ich auf den 17-Uhr-Cruise zurückgreifen. Der Veranstalter hat mir aber versichert, der sei auch romantisch und ein Erlebnis. Lust auf eine rosa dekorierte Hafenrundfahrt?“ Bucky starrte ihn an, stotterte dann:

„E-es tut mir leid, d-dass ich zu jung...“ „Baby, wir machen das beste draus und wenn da lauter verliebte Teenager drauf sind, passen wir uns eben an. Die stören sich wenigstens nicht an zwei Männern, die sich küssen, oder?“ Bucky lachte etwas zittrig und auch etwas überwältigt. „Schätze nein. Ich hab übrigens ein Geschenk für dich.“, damit kramte er das hübsch eingewickelte Päckchen aus seinem Rucksack. Neugierig wickelte Jay die Sachen aus. Und dann lachte er auf: „Alles für _mich_? Du weißt aber, dass ich nichts davon allein benutzen kann? Hast du dich da etwa auch ein bisschen selbst beschenkt?“ Bucky grinste:

„Wann, wenn nicht am Valentinstag kann man schon so gut Geschenke machen, die beiden Spaß machen? Du schickst mich ja auch nicht allein auf eine Hafenrundfahrt!“ Jay überraschte Bucky, indem er ihn an sich zog und erst zärtlich, dann leidenschaftlicher küsste. Das kleine verzweifelt sehnsüchtige Geräusch, das der Jüngere dabei machte, versetzte Jay in Hochstimmung. Er war auf dem richtigen Weg. Wär doch gelacht, wenn er Bucky nicht dazu brachte, sich in ihn zu verlieben! Und Buckys Gedanken rasten beim Aussteigen geradezu! Was passierte hier? Würde sich Jay doch noch in ihn verlieben? Dann – vielleicht - dann würde er vielleicht endlich etwas für ihn empfinden können. _Vielleicht_.

Die Fahrt durch den gesamten New Yorker Hafen auf dem überkitschig mit Herzen und Ballons (und Herzballons natürlich) dekorierten Cruiser machte erstaunlich viel Spaß. Erwartungsgemäß waren viele Teenager-Paare an Bord und ein paar wenige Familien, deren Elternpaare sich davon ein bisschen Valentinstagszauber erhofften. Bucky streiften viele Blicke, offen begeisterte von einer Menge Mädchen und ein paar sehr böse von deren Begleitern, die ihr Taschengeld lange für diese kostspielige Fahrt gespart hatten. Sie tranken heiße Schokolade und alkoholfreie Cocktails mit zu Herzen gebogenen Trinkhalmen.

Jay flirtete mit Bucky, machte ihm Komplimente und war ein großartiges Valentinstags-Date. Bucky hing an seinen Lippen, wie er es die ersten Wochen getan hatte, als sie sich kennenlernten und Jay noch _wirklich_ mit ihm geredet hatte. Er fragte Bucky nach seinen Schulprojekten aus, was er sonst nie tat. Er wollte alles über seine außergewöhnlichen Freunde aus Wakanda wissen und lobte ihn wegen seiner ausgemacht entschlossenen und durchdachten Zukunftspläne. Er erzählte Bucky aus seinem Büroalltag, aber diesmal ohne sich über den Druck und den Stress zu beklagen, sondern brachte ihn zum Lachen mit Anekdoten über den ein oder andern skurrilen Kollegen. Und er küsste ihn sogar einmal und das nicht in einer dunklen Ecke, sondern mitten in der Menschenmenge!

Nach der Fahrt nahm er Buckys Hand, als sie zum Parkhaus zurückschlenderten. Im Auto seufzte Jay und sah Bucky dann zerknirscht an: „Ich muss nochmal ins Büro, es tut mir leid. Ich hab ne Menge Arbeit liegen lassen.“ „Das ist okay!“, beeilte Bucky sich, zu sagen, „es war eine tolle Valentinstagsüberraschung! Danke dafür.“ „Mir hats auch Spaß gemacht. Aber glaubst du wirklich, das war schon alles? Du hast morgen Schule, ich muss noch arbeiten. Ich machs aber morgen Abend wieder gut, dann ist Wochenende. Versprochen.“ Bucky lachte etwas hilflos. „Du verwöhnst mich.“ „Du verdienst es. Ich schreib dir morgen, wann es los geht, ja? Und frag jetzt nicht. Ist ne Überraschung.“ Und wie Bucky ihn daraufhin anstrahlte, war sehr ermutigend, fand Jay.

(2020)

Steve hatte natürlich nur Buckys Seite der Geschichte erzählt bekommen und konnte sich nur wenig Reim darauf machen. Er hatte ihm geduldig zugehört, keine Fragen gestellt, ihn nicht unterbrochen. Aber er war ebenso verwirrt über Jays 180°-Wendung wie Bucky es damals laut seiner Schilderung gewesen war. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen wie es weitergegangen war. Aber er holte erstmal noch eine Flasche Cola aus dem Minikühlschrank, schenkte Bucky ein. Der brauchte ganz offensichtlich eine kurze Pause. Steve nahm sein Telefon und tippte ein bisschen in seiner neuen von Bucky programmierten App herum.

Bucky hatte zu allen Hilfethemen witzige, liebevolle Texte verfasst, die Steve bei der Bedienung der Features auf dem StarkPhone, die dem immer wieder Schwierigkeiten machten, unterstützten. Er verstand nicht viel davon, aber es sah nach wirklich stundenlanger Arbeit aus, die Bucky sich da gemacht hatte. „Baby, Wahnsinn, was du da erschaffen hast! Ich bin sprachlos.“ Bucky lachte in sich rein. „Ich weiß eben, wie ich dich beeindrucken kann. Aber du übertreibst. Es ist nur eine App, noch dazu eine ohne jegliche Animation.“ „Ich übertreibe gar nicht! Ich weiß, wie wenig Zeit du hast neben der Schule, deinem Praktikum und na ja, _mir,_ wohlbemerkt. Nimm das Kompliment und meinen Dank einfach an. Ich weiß zu schätzen, was du da für mich getan hast.“ „Ich nehms schon an, keine Sorge!“, lachte Bucky. Sie schwiegen eine kleine Weile, Buckys Kopf auf Steves Schulter, der einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Steve holte tief Luft:

„Wie ist es weitergegangen? Hat er dir am nächsten Abend seine Liebe gestanden und es wurde hässlich?“, Steve wusste von ihm, dass er immer nur ihn, Steve, geliebt hatte und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er im Zweifel Jay etwas anderes gesagt hätte. Bucky schloss die Augen und holte zittrig Luft. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn sich _das_ zugetragen hätte, _wenn_ Jay ihn geliebt hätte... Aber jetzt war das natürlich nicht mehr von Bedeutung, jetzt war nur noch Steve von Bedeutung, wie schon immer eigentlich. „N-nein. Am nächsten Abend gab es die Boote-Überraschung, Teil zwei.“

(2019)

Bucky hatte den ganzen Abend nach der Hafenrundfahrt gelernt und die Aufgaben seiner versäumten Freiarbeit nachgeholt und er hatte viel an Jay gedacht. Wie nett er gewesen war. Geradezu bezaubernd! Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung und Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag. Entwickelte sich da etwa etwas, was ihn endlich aus seiner Einsamkeit, seinem Kummer und Herzensleid herausholen würde? Aber was wäre dann mit Steve? Er würde niemals aufhören können, Steve zu lieben, davon war er überzeugt, aber vielleicht würde diese unerreichbare Liebe sich wandeln, in etwas Friedlicheres, weniger Schmerzhaftes. In etwas Gutes, eine schöne Erinnerung voller Wärme und Nostalgie...

Am nächsten Vormittag, sie saßen gerade in Naturwissenschaften und Henderson schwadronierte über Genetik in der Soja-Zucht, bekam er eine Nachricht von Jay. Er konnte nicht bis nach der Stunde abwarten und Peggy neben ihm schnaubte verächtlich als er unter dem Pult WhatsApp öffnete.

„ _Zieh später irgendwas an, in dem du dich sexy fühlst und pack ein paar Sachen: eine Zahnbürste, ein paar Unterhosen, einen Kamm... ein Pyjama wird übrigens nicht nötig sein ;). Ich hol dich bei euch in der Straße an der Ecke um 19 Uhr ab. Wenn du möchtest, aber glaub mir, du möchtest. <3_“

„ _Glaub mir, ich möchte. ;)_ “

„Barnes, können sie kurz für die Klasse zusammenfassen, welche verheerenden Schäden die genmanipulierte Soja-Zucht in Südostasien anrichtet?“ Henderson hatte wohl gedacht, er könnte Bucky auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen, aber bei dem Thema konnte er auch ohne Henderson zugehört zu haben mitreden und er hielt eine schwungvolle Lektion gegen Genmanipulation. Henderson lobte ihn etwas überrumpelt und Peggy sah ein bisschen säuerlich drein. Bucky war das alles gleich...

Zuhause wühlte er sich durch seinen Kleiderschrank, entschied sich für weiße Jeans, silbergraues Tanktop und ein eng geschnittenes, taillenkurzes dunkelgraues Sportsakko, schwer genietete Motorradstiefeletten und den eleganten, teuren Sherlock-Holmes-Mantel, den er sich von Nanas Weihnachtsscheck geleistet hatte. Dann legte er sich eine Stunde in die Badewanne, rasierte sich gründlich da, wo es für das, was in der Nacht sicher passieren würde angemessen war und packte schließlich ein paar Toilettenartikel und frische Boxers, Socken und einen leichten Pulli in seine Messenger Bag. Eine Reisetasche wäre übertrieben für die paar Sachen und ein Rucksack passte entschieden nicht zu seiner Aufmachung.

Um Punkt 19 Uhr wartete er an der Ecke unten in ihrer Straße, als Jays Jaguar auch schon anrollte. Jay war ziemlich wohlhabend, wie Bucky wusste, das Appartment Downtown, das er bewohnte, gehörte seinem Vater, dem Besitzer eines exklusiven Autohauses in Brooklyn, aus dem auch sein Auto stammte. Sein großzügiges Gehalt von der Stadtbehörde stand ihm fast vollständig zur freien Verfügung. Es war reinster Luxus, in New York keine Miete bezahlen zu müssen. Jay parkte, stieg aus, nickte voller Bewunderung für Buckys Erscheinung und lief um den Wagen, um ihm die Tür zu öffnen.

„Hallo, schöner Mann, Lust auf ne Spritztour?“ Bucky lachte: „Interessante Wortwahl.“ Dann stieg er ein, nachdem er seine Tasche auf die Rückbank geworfen hatte. „Du hast aber ne kleine Tasche dabei.“ „Du weißt, ich trage Unterhosen in S, da brauchts keine größere Tasche.“ „Gibt nichts besseres als ein sexy Hintern in S, wenn du mich fragst.“, zwinkerte sein Freund und startete den Wagen. Mrs Brown, die ihren Hund ausführte, sah dem teurem Auto, in das der Barnes-Junge gerade mit einem sportlich elegant gekleideten, deutlich älter als er aussehenden Mann eingestiegen war, hinterher. War der als schwul bekannte Junge aus ihrer Nachbarschaft etwa ein... ein... _Escort_? fragte sie sich und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Das ging sie doch nichts an. Ihr Mann, dem sie davon lang und breit erzählte fand das auch, sagte aber natürlich nichts...

Sie fuhren auch diesen Abend wieder in das Parkhaus in Hafennähe. „Hast du schon zu Abend gegessen?“, fragte Jay, als sie aus dem Parkhaus traten. „Äh...“, das hatte Bucky vollkommen vergessen und das war auch der Moment, wo sein Magen vernehmlich knurrte. Sein Freund lachte schallend: „Wenn man auf dich nicht aufpasst! Ich hol dir was, was möchtest du? Pizza? Käse-Pfannkuchen oder Thai?“ „Kann ich vielleicht Sea Food haben?“, fragte Bucky schüchtern.

„Sea Food ist eine großartige Idee! Es gibt hier einen Fischereikutter, der bereitet fangfrisch zu.“ Bucky's Augen leuchteten. Jay ließ sich an dem Verkaufsstand des Kutters eine gemischte Platte für zwei in einen Thermobehälter packen und führte Bucky dann zu einem Dock, wo kleinere Yachten vertäut lagen. „Ahoi, Skipper!“, rief er einem Mann auf einer der Yachten zu. „Ahoi! Mr Harrison, nehme ich an?“ „Genau der!“ „Na, dann an Bord mit euch!“ Bucky drehte sich zu seinem Freund. „J-jay... das ist eine _Yacht_.“ „Danke für die Aufklärung, Baby.“, lachte Jay, „du hast gesagt, du liebst Schiffe. Happy Valentine nochmal. Hopp hopp, an Bord mit dir!“ „Das ist eine _Yacht_ , Jay. Bist du verrückt?“, zischte Bucky. „Du wiederholst dich, Sweetheart. Es ist eine _kleine_ Yacht, entspann dich.“

Bucky sah das schiefe, etwas zerknirschte Lächeln Jays, straffte die Schultern und kletterte die Leiter zum Deck hoch. Den kleinen hässlichen Gedanken ( _sugarbabysugarbabysugarbaby_ ) schob er resolut in die dunkleren Tiefen seines Gehirns. Oben angekommen, Jay war ihm natürlich auf dem Fuße gefolgt, stellte sich ihnen der Skipper mit Jonas vor, hieß sie willkommen an Bord der _Lavinia_ und zeigte ihnen das Interieur. Es gab eine geräumige Küchen-Bar-Salon-Kombination, ein kleines Bad, das wie ein Wintergarten gestaltete Oberdeck mit Lounge und Glasdach. Und die Schlafkajüte, in deren Mitte ein riesiges Bett prankte...

Jonas, ihr Skipper fragte sie, ob er ablegen sollte und Jay sah Bucky fragend an. Der gab sich bei aller schüchternen Verunsicherung einen Ruck und nickte. „Dann Anker los!“, rief der Skipper und ließ sie in der Salon-Kabine allein. Das darauf folgende Schweigen dehnte sich ein oder zwei Minuten aus. „Hey...“, brach Jay es schließlich, „es tut mir leid, wenn das hier zu viel ist. Aber ich wollte es so gern und du _hast_ gesagt, du liebst Schiffe und sei außerdem versichert, ich muss nicht den Rest des Monats von trocken Brot und Wasser leben deswegen.“ Bucky schnaubte amüsiert und sah Jay dann in die Augen.

„Es … ist toll. Ehrlich. Ich... danke dafür. Ich liebe Schiffe wirklich! Und...“ Jays Ausdruck wurde wachsam, erwartungsvoll. „Und ich entschuldige mich für meine Bauerntrampel-Reaktion. Ernsthaft. Du hast schließlich einen gut bezahlten Job und ich hoffe, dass ich sowas auch mal machen kann, wenn alles sich so entwickelt, wie ich es mir vorstelle und...“ „Das wirst du, Baby!“, unterbrach ihn Jay, „du wirst alles erreichen, was du dir vornimmst und wünschst!“ _Stevestevesteve..._ blitzte es plötzlich und völlig unerwartet in Buckys Gedanken auf. Jay musste den veränderten Ausdruck in Buckys Gesicht bemerkt haben. Er runzelte die Stirn, beschloss dann aber, nicht darauf einzugehen: 

„Lass uns essen.“, sagte er resolut und platzierte die Take-Away-Box auf der Bar, suchte Teller, Besteck und Servietten, wurde schnell fündig und bat dann um Buckys Mantel. „Toller Mantel, Sherlock.“, lächelte er. Bucky erwiderte das Lächeln und ließ sich aus dem Mantel, helfen. Dann setzten sie sich an die Bar, um zu essen.

(2020)

„Bucky, das hier kostet keine 80 Dollar, nur zur Info.“ „Ich _weiß,_ Punk. Also, ich habs mir so in etwa gedacht.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass Steve Bucky in seiner Erzählung unterbrach. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, er will... also, ich meine, dass er dich zu seinem _Sugarbaby_ macht?“ Steve wusste, dass das für Bucky in welchem Kontext auch immer absolut keine Option war. Sich sagen lassen, was er anziehen sollte? Sich nach ständigem Lob verzehren? Jeden Aspekt in seinem Leben auf einen übermächtigen _Daddy_ abstimmen? Noch dazu war Bucky ein beinahe exklusiver Top, wie Steve dachte. Gab es Sugarbabys als Tops? Gab es Sugardaddy-Bottoms? Bucky antwortete nach kurzer Überlegung: 

„Ja, kurz. Aber das war eigentlich nicht unsere Beziehungdynamik. Die war eher geprägt von Wachsamkeit, gegenseitigem Misstrauen und umeinander herumtanzen, mehr nehmen als geben, ne Menge krankem Scheiß eben. Mal hatte einer die Oberhand, mal der andere. Jedenfalls, die Yacht, das Sea-Food, die vielen Komplimente, sein ganzes so dermaßen verändertes Verhalten... Ich war so verwirrt – aber auch geschmeichelt und ich fand es sehr schön, das gebe ich zu – aber ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei , die ganze Zeit...“ „Erzähl, wies weiterging. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst.“

„Ich _will_ nicht wirklich, aber ich glaube, ich muss das mal aus dem System bekommen. Tut mir leid, Stevie... du kriegst das jetzt ab.“ „Das ist mein Job. Ich bin dein Freund und ich liebe dich.“ Bucky drückte Steves Hand. „Ich liebe dich auch. Und danke. Danke für alles.“ Steve sah verschämt auf ihre verschränkten Hände. „Bitte, nicht dafür, Bucky.“ Der holte tief Luft und erzählte weiter.

(2019)

Das Sea Food war sehr gut und nach dem Essen mixte Jay an der Bar Margaritas, während Bucky es sich auf der Couch gemütlich machte. Er hatte beschlossen, diesen Abend (diese Nacht) einfach hinzunehmen, nichts mehr zu hinterfragen und Steves Gesicht, dass immer mal wieder wie aus heiterem Himmel in seinen Gedanken auftauchte, zu ignorieren, nach hinten zu schieben. Die Margaritas waren stark und Bucky war nicht an viel Alkohol gewöhnt, er war bald angeschickert, was seine Zunge löste und seine Wachsamkeit auf ein Minimum reduzierte.

„Jay, _Baby_ , warum küsst du mich nie?“, fragte er nach seinem zweiten Cocktail mit aufgeworfenen Lippen. Sie saßen eng beieinander auf dem Sofa und Jay hatte den Arm um Buckys Rücken, spielte mit seinen Haaren im Nacken. „Aber Baby, ich küsse dich doch ganz oft.“, er küsste ihn, ohne Zunge und nur kurz. Bucky folgte seinen Lippen, gierig nach mehr offensichtlich. Jay drehte den Kopf weg. Bucky schnaubte frustriert. Jay lachte leise:

„Weißt du, ich finde es sehr heiß, wie verrückt es dich macht, wie bedürftig du wirst, wie _geil_! Und wenn ich dir endlich gebe, was du willst, dann bist du so... so sexy, so leidenschaftlich, so... aufregend. Ich dachte, du fühlst genauso. Dass das Warten, das Verwehren deine Lust nur steigert. Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?“ „Ich … küsse gern, Jay. _Wirklich_ gern.“, antwortete Bucky schüchtern. „Möchtest du, dass ich dich öfter küsse?“ „Ja!“, rief Bucky eifrig. Und Jay tat ihm den Gefallen, küsste ihn. Bucky brachte all seine Verzweiflung, sein Verlangen nach ein bisschen Liebe, seinen Hunger, seinen innigen Wunsch, jemandes Ein-und-Alles zu sein in den Kuss ein.

„ _Wow_...“, flüsterte sein Freund nach dem beinahe endlosen Kuss gegen Bucky Lippen, „du _liebst_ küssen.“ „Ja“, hauchte Bucky und schmiegte sich enger an den Älteren. „Baby... Ich merks mir, versprochen. Aber...“ Jay richtete sich auf, schob Bucky ein Stück von sich, „die Überraschung hat noch nicht ihren Höhepunkt erreicht.“ Bucky schaute ihn, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt, an. „Wir legen demnächst an.“, erklärte Jay. „und dann lassen wir es krachen. Eine Party, Baby. Ich weiß, dass es dich manchmal frustriert, dass du zu jung bist, um auszugehen. Wir holen die Clubnacht, die du nicht haben kannst, hierher. Was sagst du?“

(2020)

„Hat er dir wirklich das Küssen verweigert? Was ein Idiot.“, unterbrach Steve Bucky. „Ich meine, du bist … also, es kann niemanden auf der Welt geben, der besser küsst als du“ Bucky lächelte ein kleines Lächeln. „Möchtest du, dass ich dich jetzt küsse?“ „Ich glaube, ich möchte _immer_ , dass du mich küsst!“ Das ließ Bucky sich nicht zweimal sagen und er und Steve knutschten eine ganze Weile - _High-Level_ sozusagen. Als Bucky anfing, an Steves Hosenknopf zu nesteln, fing der seine Hände ein. „Warte, bitte.“, er brachte alle Beherrschung auf, „erzähl zuende, du musst das hinter dich bringen, sonst kannst dus vielleicht nie verarbeiten.“ Buckys frustriertes Schnauben elektrisierte Steve, aber er zwang sich trotzdem, stark und eisern zu bleiben.

(2019)

Bucky 'frustrierte' es nicht im Geringsten, so jung zu sein wie er war. Er wusste aber, dass es Jay nervte. „A-aber, ich dachte... was meinst du mit 'Wir holen die Clubnacht hierher'?“ „Ich habe ein paar gute Freunde von mir eingeladen. Ein Paar: Michael und Ben, sie sind witzig und cool, du wirst sie mögen! Und Harry, er ist ein bisschen verrückt, Künstler. Er macht solche Performance Acts am Broadway. Wenn du willst, gehen wir mal zu einem.“ „Ja, vielleicht.“ Bucky ließ sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken. Genauso wie seinen Ärger über sich selbst. Wie hatte er nur die Situation so falsch einschätzen können, so wenig Urteilsvermögen besitzen können?

Es ging Jay hier nicht um ihn, nicht um Bucky, es ging ihm nur um sich selbst, darum, gut dazustehen, bewundert zu werden und anzugeben. Wie hatte er nur denken können, Jay wollte nur, dass Bucky den Abend genoss... Er ging, wie sein Freund vorgeschlagen (angeordnet) hatte, ins kleine Bad, sich kämmen und sah dort im Spiegel einen Wildfremden. _Was tu ich hier? Was mach ich mir vor? Das Boot legt gerade an, steig aus. Egal, wo du landest, steig von diesem Boot!_ Aber er tat nichts dergleichen.

Brav machte er sich zurecht und als er zurückkam, kamen auch schon Jays Freunde, von Jonas in den Salon gebracht. Das dreckige Grinsen des Performance Künstlers Harry war ihm sofort äußerst zuwider. „Mann-o-mann, Jay, Alter, was hast du dir da für ein süßes Baby geangelt. Ich muss mal wieder auf einem Schulhof vorbeischauen, glaube ich. Und den zeigst du uns erst jetzt? Du warst schon immer ein Egoist!“ „Also Harry, wo sind denn deine Manieren? Dich haben sie doch in der Bahnhofsmission großgezogen. Hallo. Bucky, nicht? Ich bin Michael und das hier ist meine bessere Hälfte Ben. Ignorier den Barbaren einfach. Und Harry! Du kannst aufhören, den armen Jungen mit den Augen auszuziehen. Du weißt, wie ungern Jay teilt!“

Die Männer lachten alle. Jay verteilte Drinks, auch Bucky gab er seine mittlerweile dritte Margarita. Der hatte jeden höflich begrüßt und sah dann in sein Glas. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie sie über ihn sprachen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie Harry ihn ansah und Jays stolzes selbstgefälliges Grinsen gefiel ihm am allerwenigsten. Er hörte der Unterhaltung um sich herum kaum zu.

„Baby, Ben ist Event-Manager, erzähl ihm doch von deinen Projekten im Leistungskurs!“ Bucky schluckte seine Verärgerung runter und erzählte dem etwas stilleren der Männer vom internationalen Sportfest letzten Herbst. „Was willst du denn mal machen?“ „Wenn du groß bist, meint Ben.“, das war natürlich Harry gewesen. Bucky sah den Mann, der sicher zehn Zentimeter kleiner als er selbst war, kühl an. „Nun, _ich_ habe wenigstens berechtigte Hoffnung, noch größer zu _werden_.“

„Treffer versenkt! Bravo Kleiner.“, lachte Michael dröhnend. Alle, sogar Harry fielen mit ein. Bucky hatte sie im Verdacht, schon vorgeglüht zu haben, bevor sie an Bord gekommen waren. So schnell wurde man von einer Margarita nicht so laut und lustig... Und die ganze Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, er wäre in irgendetwas nicht eingeweiht im Gegensatz zu allen andern im Raum. Jareds Arm um seine Hüften fühlte sich plötzlich so eng an wie ein Schraubstock und er musste dringend mal an die frische Luft, also entschuldigte er sich und stieg, gnädig entlassen, mit seiner Margarita die Stiege zum Oberdeck hoch.

Sie waren schon in der Lower Bay angekommen, shipperten Buckys Schätzung nach Richtung Long Island. Die Aussicht war grandios und der Sternenhimmel über ihm hier auf dem Wasser so viel deutlicher auszumachen als in der City. Er seufzte schwer, verengte die Augen, fragte sich welcher undeutliche dunkle und spärlich mit vereinzelten Lichtern beleuchtete Flecken Land Fire Island sein mochte und dachte an 'ihren' Baum, einen einsamen zurückgelassenen Stormtrooper und an Steve. Dann seufzte er nochmal, noch schwerer.

Gedankenverloren trank er die Margarita bis zur Neige aus und stutzte dann, irgendetwas Grobkörniges hatte sich am Boden des Glases abgesetzt. Er tunkte den Finger rein und verrieb die Substanz zwischen Daumen- und Zeigefingerkuppe, leckte dann misstrauisch drüber, zerbiss die Krümelchen und war plötzlich sehr zornig. Jay hatte ihm Ecstasy in die Margarita gerührt, ohne ihn zu fragen! Er überlegte, ob er sich den Finger in den Hals stecken sollte, als er auch schon merkte, dass ihm etwas leicht im Kopf und kribbelig in allen Gleidmaßen wurde. Die ersten beiden Margaritas waren wohl auch schon angereichert gewesen...

(2020)

„Dieser verdammte _Bastard_!“, stieß Steve zwischen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen hervor. Bucky sah auf ihn runter. Steve war hochrot vor Wut und Zorn und außerdem schien ihm etwas übel zu sein, vor Mitleid wahrscheinlich... Bucky schwieg eine kleine Weile, dann:

„Steve... vergisst du nicht etwas dabei?“ Der zog seine Augenbrauen noch gefährlicher zusammen. „Was? Du willst diesen Mistkerl doch nicht etwa verteidigen, oder?“ „Fragst du dich gar nicht, wieso ich wusste, wie Ecstasy schmeckt?“ Steve klappte der Unterkiefer runter. Bucky sah auf seine eigenen im Schoß verschränkten Hände, bemerkte, dass die Knöchel schon ganz weiß aussahen und zwang sich, die Finger zu entspannen. Steve griff nach einer Hand, massierte die Finger, dann nahm er die andere, massierte auch die. „Wenn es zuviel wird, sag es mir, Baby.“, flüsterte er. Buckys Augen wurden feucht, er schluckte.   
  
„Steve, ich habe in dieser Zeit dauernd Drogen genommen, beinahe jedes Mal, wenn ich bei ihm war. Ich konnte nie sehr gut... entspannen und es tat immer weh, wenn wir ohne... nennen wir es mal _Hilfsmittel_ Sex hatten. Meistens hat ein Poppers gereicht, manchmal nur ein bisschen Gras dazu und manchmal beides nicht. Dann hat er mir ne E zerstoßen und in einen Drink gerührt. Das hat immer geholfen. Und außerdem hat es ihm gefallen, wie … ich davon wurde, so _bedürftig_.“, er würgte das letzt Wort regelrecht aus.

„Moment“, unterbrach ihn Steve, „du warst...?“, er wurde rosa und verstummte. „Jay hat mich nie toppen lassen.“ Steve starrte kurz. „A-aber...“, er verstummte. Bucky seufzte. „Der erste Mann, mit dem ich nach Jay zusammen war, hat mir ne Flasche Gel in die Hand gedrückt und ich hab ganz selbstverständlich angefangen, mich vorzubereiten. Er hat dann meine Hand wortlos zwischen seine Beine geschoben. Ich war furchtbar nervös und sagte ihm ehrlich, dass das mein erstes Mal so war. Aber er hat mir sehr geholfen, mir gesagt, was ich und wie ich es tun sollte.“ 

„Wer war es?“ „Aaron. Der Tierarzt vom Pride Day.“ Steve nickte, er kannte die Umstände um Bucky und dem ungezwungenen Gelegenheitssex, den er mit dem verlobten College-Studenten hatte. „Aaron war jedenfalls sehr angetan gewesen. Er wollte kaum glauben, dass ich das zum ersten Mal getan habe. Ab da war ich ...nun...“ „Der geborene Top. Ein Naturtalent, ja?“, meinte Steve lächelnd, „kann ich mir vorstellen.“

„Ähm, ja, wie auch immer...“, fuhr Bucky fort, „ich stand da oben auf dem Deck unter den Sternen, mit wer weiß wie vielen E's im Blut, dazu der Alkohol und unter mir amüsierten sich mein Freund und seine Clique wahrscheinlich köstlich über mich und freuten sich sicher schon auf das, was sie sich bestimmt erhofften, noch geboten zu bekommen. Das Ecstasy entfaltete seine Wirkung ab da mit jeder Minute mehr und ich bin schließlich wieder runter. Wollte nicht allein sein, ich wollte, nein, ich _musste_ berührt werden, brauchte Körperkontakt. 

Mein Herz raste, mir war warm und mein Mund war ganz trocken und auf dem Weg nach unten sah ich in einem Spiegel, wie riesig meine Pupillen waren. Und dann ging ich zurück in die Partykabine, sie hatten inzwischen Musik laufen und...“, er stockte, holte tief Luft, schluckte schwer, „dann hab ich ...“, er schloss die Augen, seine Hände zitterten. „Ich hab die kleine Party zum Event gemacht für Jays versoffenen geilen Freunde und für Jay, für den ich, seine kleine Highschool-Schlampe, mich aufgeführt habe wie ein dressiertes Äffchen.“ Steve war geradezu gelähmt vor Entsetzen...

(2019)

„Baby! Du warst ja ewig oben, komm her, dir muss doch kalt sein!“, Jay klopfte sich einladend auf den Oberschenkel und Bucky ließ sich auf seinen Schoß sinken. „Ich habe den Jungs gerade erzählt, was du mir alles Schönes geschenkt hast.“ „Und auch, dass ihr noch gar nichts davon ausprobiert habt!“, rief Harry, „ein Jammer.“ Michael langte neben sich, angelte nach einer Flasche Wasser und hielt sie Bucky hin. „Du siehst durstig aus.“ Der dankte ihm artig und leerte die Halbliterflasche fast in einem Zug. Ihm war außerdem sehr warm und er legte das Sakko ab. Ben las sich ein paar der Challenge-Karten des sexy Truth-or-Dare-Spiels durch.

„Gib mal ein paar Karten her.“, Harry streckte die Hand aus und Ben gab ihm die Hälfte von seinem Stapel. „Klingt lustig, lasst uns doch ne Runde spielen!“ Bucky, der noch keine der Karten gelesen hatte, sah über seine Schulter Jay an, der nickte. „Aber wir drehen keine Flasche.“ „Dabei würde Bucky bestimmt schummeln, er hat sicher ne Menge Übung im Flaschendrehen.“ Harry war doch wirklich ein ziemliches Arschloch.

Bucky zog sein Telefon raus und lud eine Würfel-App runter. Sie verteilten die Nummern Eins bis Fünf untereinander, bei einer sechs würden sie einfach nochmal 'würfeln'. Harry und Ben mischten die Karten und machten zwei Stapel. Sie einigten sich noch auf ein paar Regeln: Man durfte pro Zug eine Karte weglegen, musste dann aber die nächste auf jeden Fall ausspielen. Bucky lehnte jetzt gemütlich an Jay, der ihm träge aber zärtlich über die Flanke streichelte. Er selbst hatte eine Hand auf Jays Schenkel liegen und drückte und streichelte abwechselnd. Der Ältere pustete ihm ab und an ein bisschen ins Ohr, oder fuhr mit den Lippen an der Ohrmuschel entlang. Bucky fühlte sich jetzt großartig, genoss die Wärme und Nähe, das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und dem Rest seines Körpers, die unterschwellige Erregung...

Die erste Karte musste Michael nehmen. Er entschied sich für den Dare darauf: etwas Essbares vom Arm seines Partners lecken. Er brachte nach kurzer Suche Sirup aus einem der Küchenschränke zum Tisch und tropfte eine kleine Menge auf Bens Unterarm, der Innenseite, _ist nicht so haarig_ lachte er und leckte alles gründlich sauber. Die nächste Karte bekam Harry, er entschied sich für Truth und beantwortete die Frage 'Welche Sorte Porno hast du zuletzt angesehen?' mit 'Threesome'.

Dann war Jay an der Reihe. Er wählte Dare und musste seinem Parner das heißeste Foto, dass er in seinem Telefon gespeichert hatte, zeigen. Er suchte nur kurz, wusste offenbar genau, welches Bild er für das heißeste hielt und zeigte es Bucky. Der wurde ein bisschen rot. Er fand, er sah bescheuert aus, wenn er kam, aber Jay fand das Bild großartig und war stolz, ihn im richtigen Moment 'erwischt' zu haben. „Dürfen wir auch mal sehen?“ „Look but do not touch, oder Jay?“ Das Bild war nur von Buckys Gesicht und einem Teil seines Oberkörpers und Jay zuckte mit den Schultern und zu Buckys Entsetzen zeigte er es herum.

„Baby, bitte nicht, ich seh bescheuert aus!“, zischte er, wollte Michael, der es gerade hatte, das Telefon aus der Hand nehmen. „Tust du nicht, du siehst sehr sexy aus, wenn... ich das auf dem Bild mit dir tue..“ Harry, der jetzt das Telefon hatte und sich über die Lippen leckte, stimmte begeistert zu. Dann war Bucky dran. Die erste Karte legte er weg. Die Frage war 'Was findest du bei einer Person des anderen Geschlecht am heißesten?', er grunzte und kicherte: „Gilt das Gehirn?“ Alle lachten und schüttelten den Kopf. Der Dare war eine Telefonsexnummer anzurufen und die Person am anderen Ende davon zu überzeugen, dass man gerade Windeln trug und unbedingt kommen will.

Die andere Karte, die er jetzt spielen musste war zum Glück easy. Die Frage war 'Wieviel Geld müsste dein Boss dir bezahlen um mit dir schlafen zu dürfen?' Bucky dachte an den Besitzer des Trucker-Diners, seinem Boss bei seinem letzten Job und entschied sofort, dass kein Geld der Welt reichen würde, um den widerlichen Stinker an sich zu lassen, also nahm er den Dare: 'Flüster etwas ins Ohr deines Partners, von dem du glaubst, dass es ihn antörnt'. Er brachte seinen Mund an Jays Ohr und hauchte: „Ich kann deinen Schwanz spüren, du bohrst mir fast ein Loch in den Steiß.“ Jays Hand an Buckys Seite verstärkte den Griff und er drückte sich kurz sehr fest an Buckys Kehrseite. „Hat ihn eindeutig angetörnt, oder?“, fragte Harry in die Runde. Alle grinsten.

Ben stand auf und mixte noch ein paar Margaritas. Bucky schlug alle Vernunft in den Wind und nahm sich auch eine. Der Abend wurde immer lustiger und immer anzüglicher. Ein Dare Buckys war 'Zieh dein Hemd für den Rest des Spiels aus', eine Frage, die er prompt beantwortete, war 'Wer ist die unangebrachteste Person, mit der du dir jemals Sex vorgestellt hast?' mit: „Mein Schulleiter.“ Das sorgte für allgemeine Heiterkeit. „Oooh, ist Bucky etwa ein bisschen kinky? Daddy-Kink? Autoritäts-Kink?“ „Lässt er sich gern den Hintern versohlen?“ „Hat dein Schulleiter ein Paddel oder einen Rohrstock in seinem Büro hängen?“ Bucky der jetzt viel kicherte und alles herrlich witzig fand, sich so erwachsen und cool vorkam, erwiderte:

„Ich bin ziemlich brav, habs noch nicht rausgefunden. Aber Dr Strange ist ein sehr strenger Mann, ich wette, er hat ein schönes großes Paddel mit Löchern drin und er lässt einen bestimmt zählen.“ „Hört hört, Jay! Klingt als hätte dein Sweetheart Lust auf ein kleines Rollenspiel. Kauf ihm doch ne süße Schuluniform.“ „Wenns hilft, ich hab ne Harry-Potter-Schuluniform für Conventions, mit Krawatte und Umhang. Ich hab sogar einen Nimbus 2000.“, grinste Bucky. „Der eignet sich bestimmt auch für eine kleine Lektion.“, rief Harry mit glitzernden Augen. Bucky brach den Blickkontakt nicht. „Ich kann ihn dir leihen, damit kannst du dirs bestimmt auch allein machen.“

„Oh, und wieder ein Treffer!“, lachte Michael, „der Kleine ist ein _Teufel_!“ „Mit dem Gesicht eines Engels, ich hab echt Glück.“ Jay nahm Bucky sein leeres Glas ab und gab ihm ein volles. Bucky zog sofort am Strohhalm und hatte schnell die Hälfte seiner fünften(?) Margarita intus. Der nächste Dare, den er wählte war an den Fingern seines Partners einen Blow-Job zu simulieren und das machte nicht nur Jay an, es erregte auch Bucky (und ihre Zuschauer) und er gab herrliche gierige kleine Töne von sich, wand seinen Körper, auf dem Boden kniend hin und her und schob sich aggressiv Jays Finger weit rein, bis ihm die Spucke übers Kinn lief. Es war eine gute Show.

Der Abend schritt voran, Bucky wurde immer betrunkener und geiler und wählte immer versautere Dares. Jays Freunde durften ihn nicht anfassen, filmen oder fotografieren, das hatte der deutlich klar gemacht. Aber sie bekamen eine Menge zu sehen und Bucky stellte sich schamlos zur Schau, bei einem Lap Dance für Jay oder als der ihm die essbare Körperfarbe auf Brust und Bauch verschmierte und dann ableckte und Bucky den Rücken so verlangend durchbog.

Er ließ sich von Jay die Augen verbinden, musste seine Zunge weit raustrecken und raten, mit welchem Körperteil sein Freund ihn dort berührte (es war der Ellenbogen und Bucky hatte ganz enttäuscht aufgestöhnt). Jay schickte ihn mit einem kleinen Plug ins Bad, damit er sich ihn einführte und er rutschte den Rest der Party so auffällig unauffällig darauf herum, was sein Publikum begeisterte. Zum Schluss ließ er sich die Hände auf den Rücken binden und rieb sich auf den Knien an Jays Handballen, bis er in die Hosen kam...

(2020)

Steve schwindelte es vor Abscheu, Entsetzen und – ja, Mordlust - regelrecht. Buckys Stimme war heiser und etwas monoton geworden und doch war so viel Selbstverachtung und Selbsthass darin. Noch nie hatte er jemanden so grausam und ungnädig mit sich selbst ins Gericht gehen gehört wie Bucky in dieser Nacht. Als er zu dem Punkt kam, als die Gäste das Boot verließen und erzählte wie er sich das Wenige, das er noch anhatte, vom Körper riss und Jay anflehte ihn zu ficken, ihn zu benutzen, mit ihm zu machen, was immer er wollte, rief Steve gebrochen, beinahe schluchzend auf:

„Stop! Ich ertrage es nicht mehr!“ Bucky verstummte. Eine einzelne einsame Träne rollte seine Wange herab. „Jetzt weißt du das schlimmste von mir, Stevie.“, flüsterte Bucky traurig. „Ich finde keine Worte, Bucky. Ich bin entsetzt!“ „Ich weiß.“, murmelte sein Freund. „A-aber... du bist noch bis zu deinem Geburtstag mit ihm zusammen gewesen... Warum um alles in der Welt? Du musst ihn doch gehasst haben für das, was er dir angetan hat auf dieser Party!“ „Jay hat mich wider Erwarten nach der Party so zärtlich geliebt und so liebevoll behandelt, dass ich dachte... ich d-dachte...“, Bucky atmete ein paar Mal heftig und abgehackt ein und aus.

„Ich habe nur mich selbst gehasst... Und mir gewünscht, ich _könnte_ ihn mögen, _wirklich_ mögen, vielleicht lieben. Er hat es mir nach der Partynacht wieder und wieder gesagt. Er würde mich glücklich machen, wenn ich ihm doch nur etwas mehr geben könnte. Und ich wollte, ich wollte _wirklich_! Aber... ich _konnte_ dich nicht vergessen, so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte.“ „Alles was du mir über diesen Mann erzählst, lässt mich glauben, er hätte deine Liebe nie erringen können. Er hätte dich nie verdient.“ „Ach, Stevie... Er hat mir vorgeworfen, ich nutze ihn aus und... er hatte recht! Jay war im Grunde hinter der Fassade genauso ein armer einsamer elender Wicht wie ich. Das hat uns eine Weile verbunden, immerhin fast ein halbes Jahr.“

„Was ist an deinem Geburtstag passiert?“, fragte Steve unvermittelt, überzeugt, Bucky bräuchte den endgültigen Abschluss. „Du hast gesagt, du erträgst es nicht mehr.“, zögerte Bucky. „Ich bin stärker als das. Ich ertrage es. Für dich. Wenn du es erzählen willst. Wenn du diese, _deine_ Geschichte zu einem Abschluss bringen willst.“ Bucky sah ihn lange an, dann: „Ich glaube, du hast recht und ich muss das tun. Aber vorher... kannst du mich ein bisschen halten?“, er sah ihn bittend an, seine Augen, ganz silbergrau, schwammen in Tränen. Steve zog ihn wortlos an sich.

Was Bucky Steve fast ein Jahr vorher in der Nacht seiner hässlichen Trennung von Jay erzählt hatte, warum sie sich gestritten hatten, die Geschichte über ein Geschenk aus dem Sexshop, war eine Lüge gewesen. Die Wahrheit hätte Bucky Steve nicht sagen können, nicht in dieser Nacht und er hatte bis eben darüber geschwiegen, aber jetzt sollte Steve endlich erfahren, was sich wirklich an Buckys 18. Geburtstag zugetragen hatte...


	68. Buckys 18. Geburtstag - seine Seite

**Buckys 18. Geburtstag – _seine_ Seite**

Bucky trat ein, als Jay, schick angezogen in Hemd, Ärmel aufgekrempelt, Weste und Stoffhose, ihm öffnete. „Baby! Happy Birthday.“, er zog ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn. Er küsste ihn seit Valentinstag viel öfter. Er nahm Bucky die Jacke ab und zog ihn schnell in die Küche, bevor der einen Blick in Jays Wohnhalle werfen konnte, band sich dort wieder eine Schürze um und rührte gleich wieder in einem Topf auf dem Herd. Es roch herrlich nach Curry und anderen exotischen Gewürzen.

„Du hast gekocht...“, das hatte Jay noch nie getan. „Ist ein Familienrezept, ich hoffe, du magst Curry und eingelegte Pflaumen zu deinem Huhn. Klingt skurril, schmeckt aber himmlisch.“ Bucky, der selbst gut und gern kochte beugte sich neugierig über den Topf und dann über das Notizbuch, das aufgeschlagen neben dem Herd lag. Sehr raffiniert, dachte er. „Kann ich helfen?“ „Untersteh dich, heute ist dein Geburtstag. Setz dich, ich schenk dir ein Glas Wein ein. Rot oder Weiß?“ „Weiß, bitte.“ Er bekam das gewünschte und nippte an dem Wein. Er war sehr gut.

„Wie wars in der Schule? Hast du was Schönes geschenkt bekommen?“ „Schule war wie immer. Steve hat mir eine Stark-VR-Brille geschenkt, neueste Generation. Shuri hatte einen echten Speer aus Wakanda für mich. Von Dad hab ich einen Scheck bekommen. Die Post von Grandpa und Nana ist noch unterwegs von... Indonesien, glaube ich. Sonst hab ich nichts bekommen.“

Jay drehte sich zu ihm um, grinste kurz, sagte dann mit einem Zwinkern: „Abwarten.“ „Kann ich wirklich nicht helfen?“ „Nein, ist gleich fertig, Tisch ist schon gedeckt. Lehn dich einfach zurück und genieß den Abend, fang gleich damit an.“ „Auf mich?“, hob Bucky lachend sein Weinglas und Jay nahm seins, stieß mit ihm an. „Auf dich.“ Ein paar Minuten später war das Essen fertig und der Ältere bat Bucky kurz in der Küche zu warten, er würde das Essen zum Tisch bringen und ihn dann holen. Er kam schnell zurück, nahm Bucky an der Hand und bat ihn, die Augen zu schließen.

Der gehorchte lächelnd. Als er sie wieder öffnen durfte, Jay hatte ihn in die Wohnhalle geführt, stockte ihm der Atem. Dutzende und aberdutzende von Kerzen waren aufgestellt, der Tisch mit edlem Porzellan, Stoffservietten und schweren Kristall-Gläsern gedeckt, es standen mehrere Vasen mit Schnittblumen verteilt im ganzen Raum. Sein Freund zog ihm höflich den Stuhl zurück und gebärdete ihm, sich zu setzen, was Bucky tat. Dann füllte er ihre Teller mit Reis und Hühnchencurry, schenkte Wein in die Kristallgläser und Wasser in die kleineren daneben, legte seine Schürze ab und setzte sich auch.

Sie prosteten sich nochmal zu, die Gläser klangen glockenhell beim Anstoßen, und aßen dann. Es schmeckte köstlich und Bucky, der bis eben gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie hungrig er gewesen war, bat nach seiner ersten Portion um eine zweite. Die Unterhaltung war auch gut. Jay erzählte von seinem eigenen 18. Geburtstag, den er während den Sommerferien in Europa verbracht hatte und dass er in einem Stripclub und einer Bar gewesen war, sich fürchterlich betrunken hatte und auf seinem Aufriss eingeschlafen war, bevor es zu mehr als ein bisschen Trockenrammeln gekommen war.

Dann erzählte er noch mehr von Europa und Bucky erzählte von Aruba und von Hawaii und von den vier Monaten in Japan, als er dreizehn gewesen war. Nach dem Essen räumten sie gemeinsam ab und machten es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. „Was möchtest du machen? Es ist dein Geburtstag, _dein_ Tag, du entscheidest.“ „Sehen wir uns einen Film an, den wir schon oft gesehen haben und schmusen?“ „Warum formulierst du das wie eine Frage? Natürlich tun wir das, wenn du das möchtest.“

Sie entschieden sich für Harry und Sally, ein Klassiker, und Bucky kuschelte, zwischen Jays Beinen seinen Rücken an die Brust des Älteren, seine eigenen Beine angezogen, und ließ sich am Nacken, am Ohr und an der Seite seines Unterkiefers liebkosen und von Jays Armen umfangen. Sie lachten viel und als die berühmte Fake-Orgasmus-Szene kam, fragte Jay: „Meinst du, du kannst das auch?“ „Soll ichs versuchen?“ „Nur wenn du Lust hast. Ich frag dich aber nicht, ob du schonmal vorgetäuscht hast. Am Ende sagst du 'ja' und na ja, du...“ „...ich hatte nur mit dir Sex.“, beendete Bucky trocken seinen Satz, „hast _du_ mal vorgetäuscht? Ich meine, geht das überhaupt? Merkt man das nicht, wenns gefaked ist? So ein Männer-Orgasmus ist doch ziemlich offensichtlich!“

„Ich hab schonmal, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich überzeugend war. Wir haben uns nicht mehr gesehen danach, war ein Bar-Aufriss.“ Buckys Kopf lag jetzt in seinem Schoß und Jay spielte mit seinen Haaren. „Willst du gar nicht wissen, was ich für dich habe? Dein Geschenk gar nicht haben?“ Bucky stutzte. „Ich dachte, das hier alles wär das Geschenk, das Essen, das du gekocht hast für mich, die Blumen und Kerzen... Ich finde es ganz wunderbar!“ Der Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren wurde ganz zärtlich: „Du bist so süß, Bucky, so wundervoll süß.“ „Danke...“, hauchte der.

„Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht wissen, ob du einen Orgasmus vortäuschen kannst.“, lachte Jay jetzt. Bucky grinste breit: „Bin eh grad nicht in Schauspiel-Laune.“ „In welcher Laune bist du denn?“ „In der ich-lieg-im-Schoß-eines-tollen-Mannes-und-will-nirgendwo-sonst-sein-Laune. Gefällt dir das?“ „Das gefällt mir sogar ganz außerordentlich, Baby. Wenn's nach mir geht, sollst du auch nicht woanders sein, eine ganze Weile nicht...“ Er fuhr mit den Fingern durch die seidigen Strähnen, kämmte sie liebevoll eine Weile und flüsterte dann:

„Du hast wunderbare Haare. Ich liebe es, sie anzufassen.“ „Und ich liebe es, wenn du sie anfasst. Besonders wenn...“, er hob seinen Oberkörper leicht an und drehte das Gesicht zu Jays Schritt, fuhr mit der Nase außen an der Hose entlang, blies heiße Luft durch den Stoff. Jays Finger gruben sich etwas fester in sein Haar. „Baby, ich hab noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so gern bläst wie du – und so gut, wo wir gerade dabei sind.“

„Dann machen wir das doch zu einem Teil meines Geburtstagsgeschenks.“, funkelte Bucky zu ihm hoch und Jay ließ sich bereitwillig den Gürtel und die Hose öffnen, half auch ein bisschen, hob die Hüften an, damit Bucky ihm alles ein Stück runterziehen konnte. Er seufzte, als er seine heiße feuchte Zunge an seinem halbharten Schaft entlanggleiten spürte. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Was er gesagt hatte, stimmte. Bucky _liebte_ Blasen und er war sehr gut darin...

Nach dem Orgasmus leckte der Jüngere Jay lange sauber, wie ein Katzenbaby, er schnurrte dabei auch fast, wie es schien. „Hap-happy Birthday nochmal.“, flüsterte der. „Danke für diesen Teil meines Geschenks.“, murmelte Bucky und half Jay nach einem letzten Lecker in seine Kleider zurück. „War mir ein _außerordentliches_ Vergnügen. Der Film ist gleich zuende, worauf hast du danach Lust?“ Bucky lehnte jetzt gegen die Couch und drehte versonnen das Weinglas in seinen Fingern. „Glaubst du, der Film hat recht?“ „Was?“, lachte Jay. „Na ja, kann man mit jemandem befreundet sein, den man anziehend findet?“

Der Ältere richtete sich auf: „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“ „Äh, wir haben den Film gerade gesehen, was glaubst du denn?“ „Wir haben den Film nicht _wirklich_ gesehen. Aber ich kann von meiner Seite sagen, dass ich ein paar meiner Freunde attraktiv finde, ohne das ich sie ins Bett ziehen muss. Ich meine, Freundschaft ist das eine und Sex das andere. Sollte man nicht mischen.“ „Was ist mit Freunden mit Benefits?“ Jay lachte trocken. „Die, die das behaupten, trauen sich doch nur nicht, das Ding beim Namen zu nennen. Sie führen eine Beziehung, findest du nicht auch?“

„Hm, vielleicht hast du recht. Hast du wirklich ein Geschenk für mich?“, wechselte Bucky aprupt das Thema. „Aber natürlich. Es ist dein Geburtstag.“ Jay stand auf und holte aus einer Schublade ein kleines hübsch eingewickeltes Päckchen, gab es Bucky. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.“ Bucky entfernte das Geschenkpapier und fand eine Schmuckschachtel. Er erschrak ein bisschen, aber es stand nicht 'Cartier' oder 'Tiffany's' drauf. Er hielt vielleicht doch nicht tausende von Dollar in den Händen. Tapfer klappte er den Deckel hoch und fand einen Schlüssel. Verwirrt sah er zu seinem Freund hoch.

„Es ist nur symbolisch. Du weißt, dass ich ein Code-Schloss an meiner Apartment-Tür habe. Der Code ist eingraviert, also geh bitte sorgsam mit dem Schlüssel um, lass ihn nicht rumliegen und trag ihn vielleicht nicht bei dir, wenn du herkommst, weil...“, Jays Stimme erstarb angesichts Buckys Gesichtsausdruck. Der sah regelrecht entsetzt aus! „Oh. Es gefällt dir nicht.“, musterte er den Jüngeren, etwas kühl jetzt. „I-ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, ich...“ „Du musst nichts sagen. Herrgott, Bucky, es ist kein Verlobungsring. Nur der Code zu meiner Wohnung.“

„Das ist... _groß_ irgendwie.“ „Ja, mag sein.“, er klang unwirsch. „Jay...“ „Du hast mir erzählt, wie unglücklich du zuweilen zuhause bist und ich dachte, eine Zuflucht käme dir gelegen. Außerdem bist du jetzt volljährig, kannst selbst entscheiden, wo du wohnen willst...“, Jay sah plötzlich aus, als ärgerte er sich über sich selbst, das gesagt zu haben. Und Bucky? Dem fielen sinnbildlich gerade alle Puzzleteile an die richtige Position. Jay hatte sich in ihn verliebt! Er wurde ganz kalt und taub...

(2020)

„Bucky!“, keuchte Steve. „Schöne Scheiße, was?“ „Oh Mann. Aber du dachtest doch, wenn das passiert, dann könntest du... ich bin hier grad raus und kapiers nicht.“ „Steve!“, rief Bucky erregt, „alles, was ich geglaubt habe, was passieren würde, alles was ich geglaubt habe, was ich mir wünsche, war falsch! Ich hatte plötzlich einfach nur Angst, schlicht und ergreifend furchtbare Angst, regelrecht Panik!“ Steve starrte ihn an. Er sprach weiter: „Sofort dachte ich nur: 'Nein! Das will ich nicht, ich liebe Steve! Ich kann nur Steve lieben!'.“ „Oh, Bucky...“, Steve war erschüttert angesichts des Schmerz' und der Schuld in Buckys Miene.

(2019)

„Nein. Neinneinneinnein!“, Bucky war aufgesprungen. Und dann flüchtete er nach vorne: „Das meinst du nicht ehrlich! Du hast mich wie Scheiße behandelt, wie dein süßes Ding zum Spielen! Erinner dich an deine sagenhafte Party auf der beschissenen _Yacht_! Oh, wie du dich gebrüstet hast, mich auf Drogen gesetzt und dann genossen hast, wie ich mich vor deinen versoffenen Freunden zur Schlampe gemacht habe! Und jetzt soll ich dir glauben, dass...“

„BUCKY!“, unterbrach ihn Jay donnernd. Er verstummte. „Soll ich dir die Bilder und Videos zeigen? Wie angetörnt du warst? Wie du gekommen bist an meiner Hand durch deine verfickten Hosen?“ „Du hast mir Drogen gegeben!“ „Und du _wolltest_ es! Du wolltest es _immer_!“ Sie standen jetzt beide, etwa zwei Meter voneinander entfernt und funkelten sich an. „Weil du es nie hinbekommen hast, mich vorzubereiten, es nie richtig gemacht hast!“ „Das... das ist ein verdammter Witz, oder? Gefühlt ewig hab ich an dir gearbeitet und du warst immer noch so verkniffen wie ne verdammte Nonne!“

„Jay...“, der Tonfall war trotzig, „du redest dich hier um Kopf und Kragen. Wer ist denn Schuld, wenn es dem andern keinen Spaß macht?“ „Woher willst du Baby das denn wissen? Du bist ne verdammte Jungfrau gewesen!“ „Hat dir doch gefallen, oder? Der erste zu sein!“

„Ja...“, entfuhr es Jay ungewollt, „hör mal, ich hab in der Szene so viele Männer getroffen, Männer mit Erfahrung und fast alle sind solche Angeber. Brüsten sich mit ellenlangen Listen von Ex-Liebhabern und dann kamst du. Mit einem Dostojewski-Zitat und du warst so schüchtern und so aufgeregt beim ersten Mal. Es war wie eine neue Welt für mich. Ich dachte, es würde sich geben, dass du dich so schlecht öffnen kannst... hat es aber nicht, dann kamen die Poppers und Joints und E's... Und ich habe immer gehofft, wir würden es mal nicht mehr brauchen und wie ich mich die ganze Zeit gewehrt habe gegen meine Gefühle. So sehr gewehrt! Erfolgreich, eine Weile...“

Bucky lauschte ihm atemlos. „Aber... sieht so aus, als hätte ich hier eine nach ein paar Schlachten einen Krieg verloren verloren.“ „J-jay...“, keuchte Bucky, er wollte, konnte nichts weiter mehr hören, „ich liebe einen andern.“ Die Totenstille, die darauf folgte, klingelte lauter in Buckys Ohren, als harsche Worte es hätten tun können. Dann verengte Jay die Augen und zischte: „Was hast du da gesagt?“ Bucky straffte die Schultern. „Ich liebe einen andern! Schon die ganze Zeit, schon bevor ich dich gekannt habe, habe ich nur ihn geliebt, immer nur den einen!“ Sie standen sich gegenüber, der Ältere hatte die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt, schüttelte langsam wie benommen den Kopf.

„Die ganze Zeit...“, er sagte es ganz leise. „Jemanden, der dich nicht will, nehme ich an, warum sonst solltest du... hmpf“, das Schnauben am Ende des Halbsatzes war verächtlich. „Wer ist es? Ein Lehrer von dir? Dein Fußballtrainer? Sag jetzt nicht, der Prinz aus Zamunda oder so ein anderer Milchbubi von deiner Schule!“, höhnte Jay jetzt. „Sei still!“, zischte Bucky wütend, er zitterte. „Hach, sag bloß...“, dämmerte es Jay dann, „der _Pfadfinder_ vom Ferienlager. Der Sohn von Tony _fucking_ Stark. Steve, nicht? Na, der hat bestimmt auch ne Yacht, vielleicht solltest du dem mal ne Show vorführen wie an Valentinstag, Sweetheart.“ „ _Jay..._ “, warnte Bucky.

„Wie der wohl finden würde, dass du jemandem für ein bisschen Sex die Stiefel ablecken würdest. Soll ich dir die Videos schicken? Kannst sie ja weiterleiten.“ „Hör auf.“, Bucky war kreidebleich und wie gelähmt. Der Ältere zog sein Telefon raus und wählte eine Datei aus. Buckys Stimme erfüllte den Raum, wie er um mehr bettelte, wie er schwer atmete, um kleine Stöhner herum, Lachen und Anfeuerungen im Hintergrund. „Aber sei vorsichtig, Engelchen, wenn du ihm pornographische Inhalte schickst. Solange er noch unter 18 ist, machst du dich strafbar. Dann kommt vielleicht der omnipotente _Daddy Stark_ und bestraft dich. Vielleicht hat _der_ ja ein Paddel mit Löchern. Das würde einer kleinen Schlampe wie dir bestimmt gefallen, oder?“

In Bucky riss etwas entzwei und mit einem wütenden, schrillen Kreischen warf er sich auf den Älteren, wollte ihm die Augen auskratzen. Aber der hatte mit dem Angriff gerechnet, ihn vielleicht sogar provoziert. Mehr als zwei Kratzer am Kinn bekam er nicht ab, bis er Bucky nach einer Rauferei, die beide zu Boden gerissen hatte, in seine Gewalt brachte, obwohl der sich wild gebärdend wie toll wehrte. Bucky war bäuchlings zwischen dem Boden und dem gut 15 Kilo schwereren Mann gefangen. Beide atmeten schwer.

„Das gabs zwischen uns bisher nur in einem anderen Kontext, Sweetheart.“, Jays Stimme klang rau und schwer. Er hatte Buckys rechten Arm zwischen ihnen beiden schmerzhaft nach oben verbogen. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun, hörst du jetzt auf, dich zu wehren?“ Bucky schwieg bockig, zappelte wieder. Jay zog seinen Arm noch etwas mehr nach oben, bis er vor Schmerz keuchte. „Ich lass dich jetzt los, dann reden wir. Du wirst mich nicht wieder angreifen, verstanden?“ „Pfff. Klar, geschissen.“, schnaubte Bucky. Die freie Hand des Älteren schoss nach oben, griff in Buckys Haare und er zog seinen Kopf weit nach hinten in den Nacken.

„Hör mir jetzt ganz genau zu, du kleiner Scheißer. Ganz üble Nummer, die du mit mir abgezogen hast. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich für dich nur ein Lückenbüßer bin, dann hätt ich nicht so viel Zeit an dich verschwendet. _Scheiß_ langweilige Abende, wo ich zuhause rumsitzen musste um dir bei deinen _verfickten_ Hausaufgaben zuzusehen. Was für ne Verschwendung von Zeit und Mitteln. Dafür schuldest du mir was, findest du nicht auch?“ Bucky schluckte mühsam, die Tränen, die hinter seinen Lidern brannten, hielt er trotzig zurück.

Jay schüttelte Bucky am Schopf: „Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!“ Die Tränen fossen nun doch über, das Brennen und Ziehen auf der Kopfhaut war zu viel geworden. Bucky brachte seine freie Hand zu Jays in seinen Haaren, tastete vorsichtig danach und flüsterte: „T-tinkerbell! B-bitte, lass meine Haare los.“ „Dein Safeword? Haben wir etwa Sex?“ „B-bitte...“ Nach ein paar weiteren langen Sekunden lockerte Jay seinen schmerzhaften Griff. „Da hat ja jemand seine guten Manieren wieder gefunden. Und da du so nett gefragt und sogar 'bitte' gesagt hast wie ein guter Junge...“, er ließ endlich los und Bucky atmete so tief ein vor Erleichterung, dass er husten musste. Aber die wieder gewonnene Freiheit seines Kopfes änderte nichts an seiner Position und dem beinahe lähmend schmerzhaft verbogenen Arm.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet. Wie gedenkst du, mich zu entschädigen für die verschwendete Zeit mit dir?“ Und da wurde Bucky zum ersten Mal in aller Klarheit gewahr, dass er ernsthaft in Gefahr war. Jay hatte sich von einem gelangweilten, etwas launischen, manipulativen, eitlen Upper-Class-Snob in einen zutiefst gekränkten, zu allem fähigen, grausamen Mann verwandelt, der glaubte, nichts mehr verlieren zu können, glaubte, sich nehmen zu können, worauf er Lust hatte... Bucky zwang die aufkeimende entsetzte Angst, die ihn in seiner Handlungsfähigkeit lähmen würde, eisern zurück und überlegte blitzschnell. Dann hatte er einen Einfall. Und war er nicht ein guter Schauspieler?

„J-jay... es tut mir leid... I-ich hätts dir sagen müssen, aber... v-verstehst du nicht...?“, er brachte ein kleines Schluchzen für den Effekt ein. „D-du willst mich sicher nie wieder sehen nach diesem Abend, das verstehe ich. A-aber... vielleicht könnten wir, ein-ein letztes Mal...“ Jay schwieg kurz dazu, dann gab er Buckys Arm ein bisschen frei. „Aaaah, das sind schon wesentlich angemessenere Töne, die du da anschlägst. Du kleine Schlampe tust immer noch alles für ein bisschen Sex... Wusst ich's doch.“

(2020)

„Bucky!“, keuchte Steve. „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber lass mich weiter erzählen, du wirst es verstehen.“

(2019)

Bucky würde nur eine Chance haben, und die musste sitzen. Jay machte zwischen ihren Körpern etwas mehr Platz, ließ Buckys Arm endlich los und sagte ihm, er solle sich umdrehen. Bucky drehte sich auf den Rücken und hatte alle Mühe, seine Angst und auch seinen Hass aus seiner Miene, aus seinem Blick rauszuhalten. Er rieb sich geistesabwesend den schmerzenden Arm und das Handgelenk.

„Oh, armes Baby. Wärst du doch früher vernünftig gewesen, meinst du nicht auch?“ Bucky ließ die Lider sinken, leckte sich über die Lippen und hauchte: „Bring mich in dein Bett.“ Dass sein zukünftiger Ex amüsiert schnaubte und „Meine kleine Highschool-Schlampe, immer so geil, so bedürftig.“, entgegnete, entfachte in Buckys Bauch ein wütendes Feuer, aber ein kaltes, das kalte, berechnende der Rache. Der Ältere stand auf, hielt Bucky die Hände hin, um ihn hochzuziehen.

„Willst du einen Kuss, Baby? Das wäre ziemlich großzügig von mir, findest du nicht auch?“ Jay war nur noch darauf aus, Bucky zu quälen, ihn zu bestrafen für seinen verletzten Stolz, für die Kränkung, die er ihm zugefügt hatte. Das stärkte ihm den Rücken, um sich dafür zu wappnen, was er plante... „Weißt du?“, fuhr Jay fort, „vielleicht küss ich dich wirklich, ich weiß ja, wie gern dus hast. Aber ich glaube, ich habe keine Lust, mich stundenlang an dir abzuarbeiten...“, er ging zu einem Sideboard, kramte aus einer Schublade ein Tütchen mit Pillen, fischte eine davon raus und zerstieß sie in einem ebenfalls aus der Schublade geholten Mörser und rührte dann das zerriebene Ecstasy in den Rest in Buckys Weinglas. Er brachte beide Gläser und stieß mit Bucky spöttisch an:

„Auf gute alte Zeiten und einen schönen Abschiedsfick.“ Sie tranken aus und dann verbeugte sich Jay verächtlich: „Nach dir, Sweetheart.“ Bucky ging vor ihm her zum Schlafzimmer und in der Tür nahm er allen Mut zusammen, drehte sich blitzschnell um, riss ein Knie hoch und … traf nicht richtig. Der Ältere hatte Bucky nicht weiter getraut, als er ein Klavier hätte werfen können und er hatte gute Reflexe. Buckys Kniescheibe traf nur seinen Hüftknochen und das tat dem beinahe mehr weh als seinem Ziel.

„Hast du dir so gedacht.“, stieß Jay aus und hatte schneller als Bucky es begreifen konnte, seine Haare gepackt, ein dickes Büschel erwischt und donnerte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand neben dem Türrahmen. Er sah Sterne – ganze Galaxien, die Haut an seiner Augenbraue platze auf und warmes Blut strömte augenblicklich über sein Gesicht. Bucky fiel auf die Knie, ihm war schwarz vor Augen und dann ließ ein heftiger, blendender Schmerz – Jay trat ihm in die Rippen, dann sofort noch ein zweites Mal – alle Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen und er hatte das Gefühl, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden. Nur blanke Todesangst hielt ihn im hier und jetzt.

„BITTE!“, schrie er panisch, „Höraufhöraufhörauf!“ Dann spürte er, wie er am Oberarm gepackt und über den Boden gezerrt wurde, hörte eine Tür gehen und fand sich nach dem Knall der sich schließenden Tür im Hausflur des Apartmentgebäudes wieder. Ohne Schuhe und Socken, ohne Jacke, ohne Telefon und Brieftasche, ohne Schlüssel. Schwach und verzweifelt und vor Schmerzen zusammengekrümmt rollte er sich zu einem Ball zusammen. Wenn er jetzt sterben würde, wäre es ihm egal. Vielleicht sollte er an Jays Tür klopfen und ihn bitten, ihn wieder rein zu lassen und ihn einfach totzuschlagen... Dann musste er plötzlich weinen.

(2020)

Steves Augen schwammen in Tränen. „Das ist alles meine Schuld.“ Bucky seufzte: „Ich wusste, dass du das sagst und du weißt, dass das Unsinn ist. _Bullshit_. Du weißt jetzt, was ich alles getan habe.“, er schnaubte, „nichtmal _alles_ , aber du hast jetzt einen guten Überblick. Ich hab das alles verdient. Du bist nicht verantwortlich für mein mangelndes Urteilsvermögen und meine Dummheit.“ „ _Niemand_ verdient solche Grausamkeit.“ Darauf wusste Bucky nichts mehr zu sagen. „Warum hast du _mich_ angerufen, gerade mich? Wir standen uns nicht sehr nahe zu der Zeit...“

(2019)

Nach ein paar Minuten ging die Tür neben ihm auf und sein Ex warf ihm wortlos seine Sachen hin. Bucky zog halbblind vor Tränen (und Blut. So viel Blut!) Socken, Schuhe und Jacke an, checkte seine Taschen. Brieftasche, Handy und Schlüssel, alles da. Dann stolperte er zum Lift, fuhr ins Erdgeschoss. Niemand begegnete ihm. Der Pförtner für die Haussicherheit war nur wachsam, wenn Leute kamen, nicht wenn sie gingen – zu Buckys Glück – und er konnte das Gebäude unbehelligt verlassen.

Er stieg in seinen Pick-Up, der in der Straße weiter unten stand und drehte den Rückspiegel so, dass er sich sehen konnte, also _richtig_ sehen... Das Herz sank ihm in die Hose. Er sah _furchtbar_ aus, blutverschmiert, immer noch sickerte es aus der klaffenden Wunde über der Augenbraue, es trocknete teilweise schon und wurde rostrot. Jeder Cop, der auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, würde ihn sofort aus dem Verkehr ziehen und dann... Revier, Drogentest, Ecstasy, schwule ausgeuferte 'Rangelei'...

Er wäre im Arsch! Außerdem schmerzten seine Rippen von den Tritten bei jedem Atemzug, fahren würde eine Qual werden! _Steve..._ flüsterte eine Stimme in ihm. _Ruf ihn an, er hilft dir_ „Ausgeschlossen!“, sprach er laut aus. Was sollte er Steve sagen? _Die Wahrheit?_ Bucky lachte trocken und sehr traurig auf. _Ja, klar!_ Aber welche andere Option hatte er? _Shuri_? Entsetzen packte ihn augenblicklich. Shuri war gerade mal 15 Jahre alt! Eine solche Geschichte mit Drogen, Sex und Gewalt und Beinahe-Vergewaltigung konnte er doch keiner 15-Jährigen zumuten... Blieb nur...

_Steve..._

(2020)

„Ich bin froh, dass du mich angerufen hast. Natürlich war das furchtbar und hat mich schockiert und geängstigt aber … ich werde nie vergessen, wie du zu mir gesagt hast, dass du... mich _vermisst_ , wieder mit mir abhängen willst. Ich hatte dich endlich zurück in meinem Leben.“

„Steve... ich _bin_ dein. Würde ich jetzt sterben, in diesem Augenblick, wäre ich _dein_. Vergiss mich. Vergiss mich und liebe mich dann wieder, wie du es jetzt tust. Vergiss mich und komm dann wieder zurück zu mir.“

„Bucky...“, keuchte Steve nach ein paar Sekunden Stille. „ich liebe dich _immer_ und ich komm _immer_ zu dir zurück und...“ „Happy Valentine, Steven.“ Der war zu ergriffen um zu antworten, streckte die Arme aus und Bucky ließ sich an seine Brust halb sinken, halb ziehen. „Ich liebe dich...“, seufzte Bucky kaum hörbar, aber Steve schloss glücklich die Augen und seine Arme fester um Bucky...

Ihr erster Valentinstag wurde noch sehr schön. Sehr zärtlich und voller Liebe und Leidenschaft und geflüsterter Unsinnigkeiten, innigen Liebesworten, inbrünstigen Schwüren und später wortlos artikulierten Liebesbezeugungen...


	69. Der erste richtige Streit

**Der erste richtige Streit**

Im Handumdrehen waren Steve und Bucky schon fast sechs Monate ein Paar. Und Steve war immer noch wild entschlossen, zur Armee zu gehen. Manchmal war er sogar gekränkt, dass Bucky so hartnäckig versuchte, ihm das auszureden. Sie hatten sich deswegen auch ein paar Mal in die Haare gekriegt, aber fast immer konnte einer der beiden nicht die Finger vom andern lassen und der Streit löste sich in einem Nebel aus Liebe, hungrigen Küssen, gierig wandernden Händen und hemmungslosem Sex auf.

Als Tony am Anfang ihrer Beziehung etwas darüber zu Steve gesagt hatte, dass er daran denken sollte, dass ein Kleinkind im Haus sei, lachte der seinen Vater ein bisschen aus. „Echt, Dad, und das von dir? Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, an dem Peter damals ins Kinderzimmer umgezogen ist?“, Tony wurde knallrot. Und ob er sich erinnerte... Peter hatte im Alter von ein paar Monaten, angefangen zu sprechen und lernte täglich neue Wörter.

Und eines Morgens sagte er beim Frühstück etwas so Unangebrachtes, dass alle sofort wussten wo und wobei der Kleine das gehört hatte. Pepper wurde blass, Steve tiefrot, Loki verdrehte kunstvoll die Augen, während Thor schallend lachte und Tony betete, dass dieses Wort ganz schnell wieder aus Peters Sprachschatz verschwinden würde. Er wünschte sich auch, dass Pepper es niemals wieder benutzen würde. Er wollte es, nachdem er es in der niedlichen Babystimme seines Sohnes hören musste am liebsten vom Angesicht der Welt tilgen. Pepper hatte Peter ab diesem Tag zum Schlafen ins Kinderzimmer verbannt.

„Sorry Dad.“ Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja ja.“ „Ich versprech dir, wir passen schon auf wegen Peter.“

Und er hielt Wort. Bucky und er waren gesunde junge Männer und entsprechend oft wollten sie es natürlich tun, taten es auch. Aber Steves Geschwister und auch er selbst hatten allesamt ihre Eltern zwar mehr als einmal bei nicht so jugendfreien Dingen „erwischt“, jedoch niemals Steve und seinen Freund...

Einmal war ihr Streit wegen der Militär- _Sache_ sehr ernst geworden und endete nicht in verliebter Verzückung...

Eine Woche vor dem Spring Break empfing Steve Bucky in der Stark'schen Eingangshalle, sprühend vor Aufregung. „Komm schnell. Ich hab ne Überraschung!“, damit zog er Bucky hoch in sein Zimmer und zu seinem Schreibtisch. Der war leer geräumt bis auf ein paar kleine Papp-Kärtchen. Am Tag zuvor waren auf diesem Schreibtisch noch gefühlt eine Million von Steves Schulunterlagen ausgebreitet gewesen. Sie bereiteten sich auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen vor. Buckys Unterlagen lagen unberührt in ihren ordentlichen Stapeln vom Vortag auf dem Couchtisch.

„Wo sind deine Schulsachen?“, damit ließ Bucky seine Messenger Bag von der Schulter gleiten. Sie war prall gefüllt mit seinem Laptop, Büchern und weiteren Unterlagen. „Hab ich weggepackt. Für meine Überraschung. Sieh doch mal genau hin.“ Bucky runzelte die Stirn, nahm die Kärtchen auf dem Schreibtisch genauer in Augenschein. Es waren zwei Drei-Tages-Pässe für Disney World und zwei Eintrittskarten für das Kennedy Space Center. „Steve... was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte Bucky tonlos. „Deine Nana hat uns doch eingeladen. Das wird wunderbar! Disney World und Space Center! Ich freu mich schon so!“ Bucky starrte seinen Freund an. Dann räusperte er sich:

„Wir haben nächsten Monat Prüfungen. Wir haben dafür keine Zeit!“ „Aber Bucky... Wir haben doch schon so viel gelernt und haben uns diese Pause verdient! Außerdem sind unsere Noten doch gar nicht so wichtig. Wir gehen zum Militär.“ Bucky schluckte und zwang sich durchzuatmen. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schloss die Augen. „Stimmt doch, oder, Bucky?“, fragte Steve, etwas verunsichert. Das hier hatte er sich ganz anders vorgestellt, als er die Eintrittskarten online geordert hatte...

„Warum hast du mich nicht erst gefragt?“, nahm Bucky seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und wie Steves Schultern heruntersackten bei dieser Frage tat ihm in der Seele weh. „I-ich wollte dich überraschen. Disney World und Space Center! Das sind doch die beiden besten Dinge überhaupt für dich!“ Bucky ließ sich etwas schwach auf Steves Schreibtischstuhl nieder. „Aber die Abschlussprüfungen...“ „Wir werden sie schon bestehen. Ob mit A's oder B's oder C's spielt doch keine Rolle mehr. Wir schreiben uns im Juli bei der Armee ein, denen reicht ein 'bestanden' doch.“

„Oh, Steve...“, stöhnte Bucky, „das glaub ich einfach nicht...“ Steve sah daraufhin gekränkt drein und auch etwas trotzig. „Was? Das haben wir schon so oft durchgekaut, du stimmst mich nicht um.“ „Verdammt, ja, das weiß ich. _Verdammte Scheiße_ , und wie ich das weiß!“ „Was soll das heißen? Du hast es doch akzeptiert.“ „Welche Wahl hast du mir denn gelassen dabei? Welche verfickte Wahl, Steven?“ Die beiden funkelten sich an. Steve stand inzwischen direkt vor Bucky, die Arme verschränkt, mit vorgerecktem Kinn und einem entschlossenen Glimmen in den Augen. Bucky seufzte unterdrückt...

„Bucky. Wir haben darüber viele Male gesprochen. Du willst doch genausowenig wie ich, dass wir getrennt sein müssen. Du willst doch mit mir zusammen sein? Du _willst_ das doch!“ _Unfaires Tackling._.. fand Bucky. Er holte tief Luft: „Steve...“ „Sag, dass du es willst.“ „Ich will es, aber...“ „ _Also_. Freust du dich wenigstens ein _bisschen_?“, das kam ziemlich barsch rüber. Bucky schnaubte verärgert. „Das wird dir jetzt nicht gefallen, aber: Ich werde auf keinen Fall im Spring Break in Urlaub fahren. Ich muss lernen und das ist mein letztes Wort.“

„Bucky! Weißt du eigentlich, wieviel Geld ich dafür ausgegeben habe?“ „Die Preise sind aufgedruckt und ich kann lesen, also ja.“ „Und du kannst doch auch ganz gut rechnen. Beinahe tausend Dollar! Und jetzt soll ich das einfach in den Wind...“ Bucky unterbrach ihn und seine Augen hatten zu schillern begonnen. „Gehts noch, Steve? Du bist _so_ ein Arsch!“ „Wa-as?“, rief der, „Bucky! Wir _müssen_ fahren! Stell es dir doch nur vor! Wie toll das wird und wenn wir erstmal beim Militär sind... Na, _da_ gibt’s nicht mehr so viel Spaß für uns... Warum begreifst du nicht...“

„STEVE!“, donnerte Bucky und sein Freund verstummte. Nervös sah er, dass Buckys Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren und dass sein Blick loderte! „Warum begreifst DU nicht? Wenn mir nun bei der Armee eine Hand oder ein Fuß oder ein Auge weggeschossen wird? Was wird dann, wenn ich meine Alternativen jetzt leichtfertig wegwerfe? Was? Hast du da schonmal dran gedacht?“ „Ich habe oft genug daran gedacht, denn du hast dieses Argument ja in jeder Auseinandersetzung deswegen angeführt.“ „Fruchtlos, wie es scheint.“ „Das wird außerdem nicht passieren.“

„Hast du in deinem Leben jemals einen invaliden Veteranen getroffen, Steve?“ Der schwieg stur. „Ich schon. Mehrere. Das ist unvermeidlich, wenn man aus einer Familie wie meiner kommt. Und alle, die keine vernünftige Schulbildung hatten, leben von der Wohlfahrt. Alle, ohne Ausnahme. Ich gehe nicht zur Armee ohne die bestmöglichen Alternativen im schlimmsten Fall. Das musst du verstehen.“ „Ich verstehe deine Bedenken ja, aber wir sitzen doch im gleichen Boot! Ich gehe mit dir zur Armee und wenn mir etwas dabei passiert, dann... dann... Also ich bin doch für dich da im Falle des Falles. Glaubst du, ich lass dich im Stich wenn du Unterstützung brauchst? Genau wie du das für mich tun würdest.“

„Wenn _du_ eine Alternative brauchst, wirst du wohl kaum auf _meine_ Unterstützung angewiesen sein, Steven _Stark_.“ Steve machte eine unwillige Kopfbewegung. „Sei nicht _so_ , Mann. Wir sind doch ein Paar! Was mir gehört, gehört auch dir. Wenn du jemals eine zweite Ausbildung brauchst, _wenn_ , dann kann ich doch dafür aufkommen.“ Bucky sprang auf. „Nein! Verdammt, nein! Steve, ich glaube nicht, dass du das schon wieder versuchst. Ich will dein Geld nicht, ich will keinen verdammten Cent von dir! Warum begreifst du das nicht? Ich kann nicht mehr in den Spiegel sehen, wenn ich das annehme! Das wird niemals passieren, hörst du? _Niemals_! Du und ich, das ist etwas _ohne_ dein Geld. So oder gar nicht, verstanden?“

„Bucky!“, Steve klang empört, „das kann doch aber nicht für den Notfall gelten. Ich meine, wenn du darauf angewiesen wärst, _dann_ müsstest dus doch annehmen!“ Bucky schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Nein nein nein, niemals. Nie. Kapiert? Wie oft denn noch? Und noch etwas: Du wirst jetzt endlich vernünftig. Geh _nicht_ zum Militär. Du musst schließlich nicht, Steve, und jetzt setzen wir uns an unsere Unterlagen und lernen. Du wirst dich bei der Columbia einschreiben und wir sehen, dass wir eine Fernbeziehung hinkriegen.“ „Spinnst du?“, rief Steve überrumpelt. So vehement hatte Bucky sich schon lange nicht mehr gegen Steves Entschluss gestellt.

„Nein. Mir ist heute nur klar geworden, dass du die Realitäten der US-Army nicht im geringsten verinnerlicht hast und deshalb lasse ich nicht zu, dass du da anheuerst. Wir laden jetzt die Bewerbungsunterlagen für die Columbia herunter und dann lernen wir für unsere verdammten Prüfungen.“ Steve starrte ihn mit offenem Mund fassungslos an, dann fing er sich, machte sich breit und groß und entgegenete: „Ich lass mich doch von dir nicht so herumkommandieren, geht’s noch? Unsere Pläne standen fest und...“ „ _Deine_ Pläne! Das waren nie _unsere_ Pläne. NIE!“

„Warum sagst du das? Wir _haben_ das zusammen entschieden. Du willst genauso wenig ne Fernbeziehung wie ich. Bei der Armee wirst du nicht viel Urlaub haben und was, wenn sie dich versetzen? Wir werden kaum Zeit finden, uns zu sehen!“ „Und wenn _du_ mit zur Armee gehst, sie uns aber _beide_ versetzen und zwar an verschiedene Orte, ist die Chance, dass wir uns sehen, gleich null. Ich habe mich gerade umentschieden. Du bleibst hier, lad jetzt die Immatrikulationunsterlagen von der Columbia runter.“, Bucky sah Steve fest in die Augen. Der hielt den Blick ebenso fest. „Nein.“ Bucky heulte auf.

„ _Steve!_ Sei doch nicht so hartnäckig und so stur und so... argh, so _dumm_! Du kannst von mir nicht verlangen, dass ich zusehe, wie du dein Leben wegwirfst! Das kannst du nicht tun!“ „Und du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich dich das allein tun lasse. Etwas, das du schon so lange gefürchtet hast, tun zu müssen, weil du keine andere Wahl hast. Das soll ich dich allein durchstehen lassen? Wenn du das tun kannst, kann ich es auch.“ „Das verstehst du doch überhaupt nicht! Du weißt nicht, was es bedeutet, beim Militär zu sein!“

„Sprich nicht zu mir wie zu einem kleinen Kind. Ich weiß, es wird hart, allein die Grundausbildung macht aus Männern greinende Heulsusen. Ich habe alles darüber gelesen! Ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse: den Dreck, den Schweiß, beschissenes Essen, miesgelaunte Offiziere, die ihre schlechte Laune an einem auslassen... Ich lass dich da nicht allein hin.“ Bucky schüttelte mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen den Kopf.

„Er hat alles _gelesen_ , süß.“ Steves Hände schnellten nach vorne, bekamen Buckys Oberarme zu packen und der zuckte zusammen und ließ einen kleinen schmerzlichen Laut aus. „Und er _weiß_ alles über die Armee. Die Strapazen und was sie einem körperlich alles abverlangt. Auch _süß_.“ „Nimm deine Hände weg!“, zischte Bucky und schlug von unten gegen Steves Arme. Da er aber nicht sehr ernst machte, blieben Steves Hände wie Schraubstöcke an Ort und Stelle. „Ganz sicher lasse ich _dich_ nicht allein dahin.“, damit ließ er seinen Blick vielsagend über Buckys schmale Gestalt wandern.

Bucky las eine Menge in diesem Blick und er machte ihn augenblicklich noch wütender. Er gab Steve einen heftigen Stoß vor die Brust. „ _Arschloch_. Weißt du was? Wenn du soviel Spaß an der Idee hast, dir deinen Hintern abschießen zu lassen, mir solls recht sein. Mach doch. Aber nicht mit mir. Du wirst dich innerhalb der ersten Woche mit der ganzen Kaserne anlegen und ich darfs ausbaden? Nein, danke. Na los, schreib dich ein, wenn du unbedingt willst!“ Steve war sprachlos. Er _hatte_ Bucky losgelassen, obwohl er von dem Stoß unbeeindruckt geblieben war. „Was soll das heißen, nicht mit dir?“ „Du hast richtig gehört. Wenn du so scharf auf die Armee bist, schreib sich ein. Und wenn ich weiß wo, dann geh ich woanders hin.“

Steve starrte seinen Freund an: „Das ist _absurd_! Ich geh doch überhaupt nur, um mit dir zusammen zu sein! Damit du das nicht allein.. also ich meine... ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass man dich...“, Steve verlor den Faden bei Buckys triumphierendem Grinsen, das allerding gerade in sich zusammen fiel. „Steven, _was_ wolltest du da eigentlich gerade sagen?“ „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“, Steve klang nervös.

„Du hast ja ganz gut angefangen, indem du zugegeben hast, dass du das nur wegen mir tun willst und ich finde übrigens, da habe ich ein ganz entschiedenes Mitspracherecht. Dabei, was ich dich für mich oder wegen mir tun lasse, aber dazu später. Was kannst du nicht zulassen, das man... _was genau_ mit mir tut? Du hast den Satz nicht zuende gebracht. Erhelle mich, Stevie.“ Steve schluckte nervös, aber es gab nichts, dass ihm ferner lag als Unaufrichtigkeit oder Feigheit. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du allein dort bist. Schutzlos Anfeindungen ausgeliefert.“, er war ziemlich stolz auf seine Formulierung. Trotzdem verengten sich die hellen Augen seines Freundes gefährlich:

„ _Schutz_ los?“ „Na ja, du weißt, wegen, nun, deiner Sexualität und... weil du... du bist nicht so...“ Unter dem harten Blick Buckys brach Steve ab. „ _Fick_ dich.“, stieß er hervor. Wenn aus seinen Ohren und Nasenlöchern jeden Moment Dampf hervorschießen würde, Steve wäre nicht im geringsten verwundert. Bucky sah _furios_ aus! Hochrot, der Unterkiefer in Stein gemeißelt, zuckende Muskeln im Gesicht, geballte Fäuste und angespannte Schultern.

„Willst du dich da etwa auftun als mein _Beschützer_? Deine breiten Schultern zwischen jeden und deinen zarten schwachen Freund halten, jeden verprügeln, der einen Witz über mich macht und in der Dusche ein wachsames Auge auf sich verirrene Blicke haben? Ist es das, wie du dir unsere gemeinsame Militärausbildung vorstellst?“ „Bucky, so ist es nicht, das ist _grotesk_ , wie du das beschreibst. Du weißt ich würde nie... ich meine, du musst doch aber zugeben, dass du vielleicht etwas … na ja, du wirkst eben … angreifbar...“

„Ich wirke... _angreifbar_. Was du meinst ist: Ich wirke _schwul_. Und schwächlich. Und zerbrechlich. Und was noch? Wehrlos?“, Bucky funkelte ihn unter gesenkten Brauen an: „hab ich was vergessen?“ „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du schwächlich bist.“ Bucky schnaubte auf: „Drei von vier richtig. Gute Quote, besser als meistens in Mathe. Und da wir gerade von Mathe reden, hast du ne Tasche für mich?“ Steve sah verwirrt drein: „Was? Eine Tasche? Wofür brauchst du denn jetzt eine Tasche?“

„Für meine Unterlagen. Ich muss nämlich hier raus und ich muss meine Schulsachen mitnehmen. Ich muss für die Examina lernen.“ Steve war wie erstarrt. „Steve? Eine Tasche?“ „W-was? Nein! Ich meine, du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen!“ „Oh doch, ich kann. Gibst du mir eine Tasche? Wenn nicht, dann nehm ich meine Papierstapel eben so, ich bekomm sie zuhaus schon wieder sortiert.“ „A-aber... sortieren musst du sie doch auch, wenn du sie in eine Tasche stopfst.“ Steve plapperte, er war überrumpelt von der Entwicklung der Ereignisse.

Bucky legte seine Papierstapel schon aufeinander. Steve machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung. „Was? Willst du mich etwa hieran hindern, großer starker Mann?“ „Bucky, das alles hast du völlig in den falschen Hals bekommen. Komm, lass das, wir können hier lernen, zusammen.“ Bucky zögerte. „Lad die Immatrikulationsunterlagen für die Columbia runter.“ Steve zögerte nur kurz, aber gab dann nach. „Okay.“ Bucky atmete lange aus und drehte sich zu Steve um, verschränkte die Arme. „Ich warte.“ „Mann. Okay, ich mach ja schon.“

Steve weckte sein StarkBook aus dem Energiesparmodus und suchte die richtige Internetseite. Sie mussten feststellen, dass die Anmeldefrist überschritten war. Bucky fluchte unterdrückt. „Bucky. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gekränkt habe. Das hab ich nicht gewollt. Ich war _überzeugt_ davon, dass wir das gleiche wollen.“ „Steve! Wir _wollen_ das gleiche! Wir wollen beide, dass wir zusammen sind und dass das hier funktioniert! Aber du willst mit mir zur Armee, um mich... was, zu _beschützen_?“, dass sein Freund dabei schief lächelte, stärkte Steve den Rücken und er legte Bucky die Hand auf den Unterarm:

„Baby, du _musst_ doch zugeben, dass du beim Militär die perfekte Zeilscheibe sein wirst. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert, wenn rauskommt, dass...“ Er kam nicht weiter, denn Bucky schüttelte Steves Hand ab, stieß dabei einen Laut aus, der für ihn charakteristisch war, wenn er _wirklich_ aufgebracht war: eine Art wütendes Fauchen (Das handelte ihm einige Zeit später den Kosenamen 'Kätzchen' ein.)

Er wandte sich brüsk ab und packte wortlos seine Papierstapel weiter zusammen, war nach kürzester Zeit fertig, drückte den Packen an seine Brust und drehte sich zu seinem wie erstarrten Freund um. „B-bucky...“ „Nein, Steve.“, und damit rauschte er an Steve vorbei und zur Tür raus. Der hatte das Gefühl, ihm zu folgen würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen und sank auf die Couch um nachzudenken...

„ _Bucky, es tut mir leid, lass uns morgen reden. Wir finden eine Lösung._ “

„ _Ich bin grad so_ schwach, _kann nicht mehr schreiben._ “

„ _Sei nicht so ein Arsch. Du weißt, ich hab das nicht so gemeint!_ “

„ _Oh ohohoh, ich bin doch so_ zerbrechlich _... hör auf so gemeine Dinge zu schreiben._ “

„ _Trottel._ “

Funkstille. _Oh oh..._ Das war nicht gut, _gar_ nicht gut. Steve machte keinen weiteren Versuch, mit Bucky zu kommunizieren und fuhr am nächsten Tag etwas bange deswegen, wie die Dinge vielleicht jetzt standen, zur Schule. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Naturwissenschaften und Bucky pflasterte sich geradezu an Peggy, immer eine gute Strategie, sich Steve vom Leib zu halten, der immer etwas befangen war bei seiner ersten Freundin. Sie und Bucky saßen in der letzten Reihe und er textete sie geradezu zu über seine Lernwiederholungen, bis Peggy ihn genervt unterbrach:

„Warum redest du eigentlich ohne Punkt und Komma, Bucky? So früh am Morgen noch dazu. Das beste an dir war immer, dass du vor zehn Uhr so herrlich schweigen kannst. Was ist denn los? Regenwolken am blauen Himmel oder was?“ „Ich _kann_ schweigen.“, entgegenete Bucky mit beleidigter Würde. Peggy lachte: „Ach hör schon auf, red halt weiter, wenns dir hilft. Hast du den Beweis für die Dysfunktionalität von unnatürlichen Zahlen aus der Hausaufgabe eigentlich hinbekommen?“ Bucky schaute sie düster an:

„Ich schweige doch lieber.“ „Ich habs auch nicht hinbekommen.“ „Wow, willst du damit sagen, es besteht noch Hoffnung?“ „Hoffnung worauf?“ „Dass ich nicht nur ein hirnloser Depp mit einem hübschen Gesicht bin.“, grinste er. Peggy musterte ihn kühl. „Heute ist nichtmal das mit dem hübschen Gesicht safe. Hast du nicht geschlafen, oder was?“ Bucky sagte vor zehn Uhr daraufhin kein weiteres Wort mehr und Peggy war das eigentlich ganz recht. Sie war auch kein Morgenmensch...

In der ersten Pause hatte Steve keine Zeit, seinen Freund abzufangen, der musste ins Medienzentrum für Drama und er selbst in die ganz andere Richtung in Latein. Beide brachten ihre Leistungskurse mehr schlecht als recht hinter sich und danach stand Freiarbeit an. In der Bibliothek verschanzte Bucky sich hinter einer Burg aus Mathe-Büchern und machte sich ein letztes Mal an den verflixten Beweis. Steve saß ein paar Tische weiter mit einer fiesen Übersetzung, konnte sich aber nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder sah er zu Bucky und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er dessen Aufmerksamkeit und im besten Fall _Gunst_ zurückgewinnen konnte...

Er kramte schließlich ein Blatt Papier aus seinem Rucksack und skizzierte wild drauf los. Als er mit seinem Werk einige Minuten später zufrieden war, faltete er es sorgfältig zusammen, ging wie beiläufig an Buckys Tisch vorbei und ließ den kleinen Packen Papier auf dessen gruselige Matheformelreihen fallen. Bucky schob das Päckchen zur Seite, sah aber von da an jede fünfte Sekunde – mindestens - hin. Endlich nahm er es und entfaltete die kleine Botschaft. Es war ein grob skizzierter X-Wing-Fighter, der ein Banner hinter sich herzog. Darauf stand: „Sei mir doch wieder gut. Ich liebe dich.“

Steve hatte ins Schwarze getroffen. Das war die dritte X-Wing-Zeichnung, die er Bucky schenkte und sie war inzwischen zu einer Art Code geworden für: „ _Du bedeutest mir so viel, es ist wichtig._ “ Bucky sah auf und direkt in Steves Augen, der hatte ihn gespannt beobachtet und seine Übersetzung Übersetzung sein lassen...Liebe durchfuhr Bucky wie ein elektrischer Schlag, wie ein Blitz... Er packte seine Sachen zusammen, räumte die Bücher zurück an ihre Plätze in den Regalen und zog, als er die Bibliothek verließ, sein Handy hervor.

„ _Unter der Tribüne in 10 Minuten_ “

Steve schrieb seinen Absatz noch zuende, fand seine Übersetzung ziemlich mangelhaft und stopfte sie dann achselzuckend in seinen Rucksack, räumte auf und schlenderte aus der Bibliothek. In der Aula sah er sich um, stellte fest, dass er allein war und öffnete die kleine Wartungstür an der Seite der ausfahrbaren Hauptribüne. Er und Bucky trafen sich hin und wieder hier und er öffnete die Taschenlampen-App auf seinem Telefon. Als er sich bückte um sich unter dem Gestänge an den Seiten durchzuwinden, stellte er fest, es war gar nicht so finster wie sonst hier unter den Sitzreihen. Hinten an der Wand konnte er sich bequem aufrichten und er blickte sich mit offenem Mund um.

Bucky musste den SENF-Projektor bei sich haben und hatte ihn wohl auf den einfachsten Modus eingestellt: Discokugel. Lichtchen tanzten träge im ganzen Raum umher und tauchten alles in eine warmes Glühen. Den Weg zu dem Platz, wo Bucky üblicherweise ein paar Decken und Sitzkissen für sie aufbaute, fand er mühelos, er ging ihn so oft, wusste wo er sich bücken musste und wo die Füße heben. Anfangs war er besorgt gewesen, dass ein Kurzschluss oder so was die Tribüne einfahren ließ, und sie darunter gefangen waren!

Bucky hatte ihn ausgelacht, ihm gesagt, er habe zu viele schlechte Highschool-Horrorfilme gesehen und ihm online die Schulverordnung gezeigt, die besagte, dass in sämtlichen Schulaulen und -sporthallen die ausfahrbaren Tribünen einen eingebauten Notstop haben mussten, sollte sich ein Hindernis darunter befinden und ja, Steves massiver Körper würde zweifellos das Prädikat 'Hindernis' bekommen... Steve hörte auf halbem Weg die leise Musik. 'A Whole New World' aus 'Aladdin'. Als er bei Bucky ankam, saß der auf einem dicken Kissen, ein zweites diente ihm gegen die Wand gestützt als Lehne. Zwei weitere lagen neben ihm und vor ihm, zu seinen Füßen stand der SENF-Projektor. Steve baute sich auch einen 'Sessel' und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Redest du wieder mit mir?“ Bucky legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, sah ihn beschwörend an hob den Zeigefinger der anderen Hand und sang dann leise mit Jasmin:

„Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky“

Danach beugte er sich zu Steve rüber, um ihm die Lippen auf den Mund zu drücken. Nach dem Kuss lachte Steve leise: „Heißt das 'ja' oder 'nein'?“ Bucky setzte wieder an, mitzusingen bei:

„I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be.“

Dann legte er seine Stirn gegen Steves. „Ich brauche dich, Stevie...“, flüsterte er, „wie die Luft zum Atmen.“ „Ich brauche d...“ Wieder legte Bucky seinen Finger auf Steves Lippen. „Shh... Wenn ich dich nicht davon abbringen kann, mir zu folgen, dann ist es vielleicht Schicksal. Beenden kannst das hier nur du, ich könnte es nie! Also bitte ich dich, es dir noch einmal gründlich zu überlegen, für mich, ja?“ „Ich habe es mir gründl...“ „Versprich es, ein letztes Mal, denk ein letztes Mal darüber nach. Bitte, Stevie, _für mich_.“, Buckys Stimme war tränengeschwängert und zitterte ein bisschen. „Bucky...“, seufzte Steve und legte beide Arme fest um ihn.

„Ich habe Angst, Steve! Ich möcht dich so gern vor all dem bewahren. Hässlichkeit und Gefahr und Dreck und all das von dir fernhalten. Aber wenn du dich entschließt, dich nicht fernhalten zu lassen, dann.. dann...“, Bucky schluckte schwer, „ich werd dich nicht von mir stoßen, ich _kann_ dich gar nicht von mir stoßen! Dann muss ich eben auf dich... _aufpassen_.“, das letzte Wort würgte er mühsam aus. „Wir passen beide aufeinander...“ „Versprich es!“, seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und Steve konnte gar nicht anders als: „Ich versprechs...“, in Buckys Haare zu murmeln. Aus dessen Kehle fand ein kleines Schluchzen seinen Weg nach oben. „ _Schwöre._ “ „Ich schwöre es dir.“

„Du überdenkst alles, was ich dir gesagt habe deswegen und bevor du nicht ausreichend nachgedacht hast, lernst du mit mir für die Prüfungen.“ Steve zögerte. „Steve!“ „Ja.“ „Gut. Wir besuchen die vielleicht verdammt teuerste Schule der Welt, willst du das mit einem mittelmäßigen Abschluss verschandeln?“ „Äh...“ „Ich hab von dir mehr Ehrgeiz erwartet, also wirklich. B's oder gar – ich glaubs nicht - C's!“, Bucky schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, „ich will vor Stolz platzen, wenn mein Freund mit seinem Zeugnis und mit einer Auszeichnung für herausragende Leistungen vom Podium steigt. Lass mich nicht hängen, Stevie.“

Steve lachte über Buckys Vehemenz und Eifer. „Ist ja gut, du bist so ein Angeber!“ „Ja, nicht wahr? Ich hab so einen _supe_ r Freund. Seht ihn euch alle an: Er ist groß und sein Körper lässt griechische Götter vor Neid erblassen und er hat goldenes Haar und Augen wie der Sommerhimmel und er ist auch noch schlau! Er schreibt Aufsätze, bei denen sich James Joyce, Charles Dickens und Oscar Wilde interessiert in ihren Gräbern aufrichten. Letzterer wäre sicher auch sehr angetan von seinen breiten Schultern gewesen, aber das ist Klatsch und Tratsch und gehört nicht hierher. Außerdem macht er die Indianerkriege zum heißesten Action-Kracher der Amerikanischen Geschichte. Mein Freund ist der absolute Oberhammer!“ Steve grinste und spielte mit:

„Pfff, hast du meinen etwa noch nicht gesehen? Er ist der schönste Junge der ganzen Schule. Beim Winterball war er Ballkönig und er ist der gefeierte Star des Eventplanning-Kurs'! Jede Feier, die er organisiert, begeistert Hunderte und wenn er auf der Bühne steht, bringt er alle zum Staunen, Lachen oder, wenn er will,Weinen, und wer ihn nicht haben will, will _sein_ wie er! Und er hat die längsten, hübschesten Beine, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Seine Haare würden jeden Hollywoodstar neidisch machen und er hat Augen wie der Himmel über dem Meer an einem stürmischen Tag. Und er ist so klug! Wüsste der CIA, was er alles mit einem Computer anstellen kann, müsst ich ihn wegsperren, damit sie ihn nicht verschwinden lassen. _Mein_ Freund ist der _beste_ auf der ganzen Welt, _deiner_ nur müde Ausschussware!“

Bucky lachte, aber er hatte dabei ein bisschen feuchte Augen. „Aber dein Freund ist nicht so mutig wie meiner. Mein Freund würde es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen!“ „Und meiner nimmt es mit _mir_ auf und das macht ihn zum mutigsten und tapfersten von allen.“ Bucky war sprachlos. Er starrte Steve mit riesigen Augen an, schluckte. Steve räusperte sich... „Bucky. Ich meins ernst. Du bist wunderbar süß und lieb mit mir, aber wenn ich... nun, du _kannst_ mir die Stirn bieten, wenn es wichtig ist.“

Bevor Steve es sich versah, fand er sich in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung und einem wilden Kuss wieder. Bucky war auf ihm, über ihm und um ihn herum (wie er _das_ alles gleichzeitig machte, war Steve immer ein Rätsel, in Wahrheit fühlte es sich einfach nur so an, als wäre sein Liebster _überall_.) Er sah hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern Sterne, sie ähnelten denen, die Bucky mit der SENF-Technik unter die Tribüne gezaubert hatte. Wie von selbst, seine Hände suchten automatisch, spürte er unter seinen Fingerspitzen jetzt warme weiche Haut, vergrub sie darin, Bucky stöhnte in seinen Mund, seine Hüften fanden Steves Körpermitte und in dessen Kopf (nicht nur da) explodierte heiße, unbändige Lust. Während Freiarbeit. In der Aula unter der Tribüne. In der Schule...

Jäh holte sie ein Aufschrei ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Was ist denn hier drin los?“, donnerte es von der Tür für Wartungsarbeiten her. Heimdall! John Highmore, der allmächtige Hausmeister der Sanctuary High. Alle Schüler nannten ihn nach dem allsehenden Gott der nordischen Mythologie, weil er, wie allgemein bekannt, einfach _alles_ sah. Egal wo er war, wie es schien. Bucky und Steve waren auseinandergefahren und Ersterer hatte geistesgegenwärtig dem SENF-Projektor einen Tritt versetzt, sodass er von der Stromversorgung in Form einer Power-Bank gekappt wurde. Es war sofort stockdunkel, abgesehen von dem zuckenden Licht aus Heimdalls Taschenlampe.

Bucky drückte Steve flach auf den Boden, zog irgendwelchen Stoff, wahrscheinlich eine Decke, über sie beide und zischte kaum hörbar: „Ruhig liegen und keinen Ton.“ Steve gehorchte. Das war eine von diesen Situationen, wo er seinem Freund blind vertraute. Heimdall leuchtete noch ein paar Minuten in dem weitläufigem Raum unter der Tribüne herum, drang aber dabei nicht sehr weit vor durch den dichten Dschungel aus Stahlgestänge, gab dann auf, hielt offenbar die Lichter für eine technische Störung und ging schließlich wieder seinem Tagewerk nach. Als sie keinen Pieps aus der Aula mehr hören konnten, warf Bucky die Decke von ihnen runter und machte Licht auf seinem Telefon. Sie sahen sich an und brachen in Kichern aus.

„Mann!“ „Zehn Minuten später, und Heimdall hätte uns beim _Sex_ erwischt!“ „Na, dann hätte der 'Allsehende' wenigstens _mal_ was Schönes zu sehen gekriegt.“ „Und er hätte sich _riesig_ gefreut, jede Wette.“ Sie schütteten sich aus vor Lachen. „Du hast mich _verführt_ , in der _Schule_.“, versuchte Steve sich an einem vorwurfsvollen Tonfall, musste dabei aber zu sehr grinsen. Bucky schnaubte: „Deine Hände waren zuerst unter meinem Shirt.“ „Ich kann sie da gern wieder hinbringen, darf ich?“, lachte Steve. Sein Freund sah ihm in die Augen und platzte unvermittelt raus: „Ich liebe dich.“ Steves Lachen erstarb, weil er schlucken musste ob Buckys Ernsthaftigkeit. „Oh... ich... Ich liebe dich auch. Und: ich weiß.“ „Ich weiß, dass dus weißt.“ „Äh, ist das schlecht?“ „Natürlich nicht, Punk!“

„Hast du Hunger? Wir haben Mittagspause.“, Bucky sah Steve fragend an. „Ich hab einen _Riesen_ hunger, Baby.“ Sein Freund hob die Augenbrauen. „Nein. Neinneinneinnein, Stevie, nein. Ich hab keinen Sex mit dir in der _Schule_!“ „Aber... Heimdall kommt bestimmt nicht mehr zurück und wir sind hier ganz allein und...“ „Pah!“, schnaubte Bucky, „wir haben Mittagspause und wir sind garantiert nicht die einzigen, die zum Knutschen hierher kommen. Willst du dich von Quarterhead MacIntosh und Barbie erwischen lassen?“ Steve sah ihn vom sprichwörtlichen Horror erfüllt an und hauchte dann tonlos: „Ich will was essen, du?“ „Ich auch, komm.“

Als sie zur Wartungstür kamen, fanden sie sich einem Pärchen aus der Sophomore gegenüber, dass sie wie geradezu soeben gestorben vor Schock anstarrte. „Ich kann die Location empfehlen, meine Süßen. Passt auf die Stahlstreben knapp über dem Boden auf und zieht die Köpfe ein. Handy-Lampe an. Safety first.“, lächelte Bucky die Kids freundlich an und umrundete sie mit Steve an der Hand. Die beiden bekamen große Augen und das Mädchen sah plötzlich wie völlig erschlagen aus. Der Junge zog es durch die Tür und Steve und Bucky hörten noch, dass sie wie verrückt zu tuscheln begannen.

„Und schon wieder hast du eine Beziehung ruiniert.“, seufzte Steve. „Was?“, lachte Bucky, „wovon redest du?“ „Das Mädel hat der Blitz getroffen.“ „Ach, was, die ist zum Knutschen gekommen, die knutscht jetzt.“ Steve schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Du weißt es wirklich nicht...“ „Was?“ Sie waren auf dem Weg zur Mensa. „Dass du hinreißend und unwiderstehlich bist und ein nettes Lächeln und ein paar süße Worte von dir reichen, dass jeder sich sofort verknallt.“ Bucky lachte:

„Natürlich weiß ich das! Ist meine Superheldenkraft! Aber, Stevie, _das_ ist so flüchtig und unbedeutend...“ Steve dachte kurz nach, dann: „Nicht bei mir.“ „Mann. Steve, als wüsste ich das nicht. Zwei Jahre bis _ich merk langsam was_ kann man ja auch nicht gerade 'flüchtig' nennen.“ „Ich war so dumm.“ „Ja!“ „He!“ „Ach, sei nicht bös, schauen wir mal, was die Mensa noch zu bieten hat, essenstechnisch, so spät in der Pause.“


	70. Ein letzter Versuch

**Ein letzter Versuch**

Steve hielt Wort. Er lernte jeden Nachmittag mit Bucky stundenlang und er dachte nach, aber kein Gedanke konnte ihn davon abbringen, _nicht_ von seinem Freund getrennt sein zu wollen und er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er Bucky das verständlich erklären konnte... Bucky forderte schweren Herzens Einschreibepapiere für sich an und Steve tat es ihm gleich. Bucky war ihm nicht böse deswegen, weil Steves Argument vernünftig war. Kamen sie zu dem Schluss, zusammen nach Tennesse zu gehen, sollten sie sich am selben Tag einschreiben. Im Gegenzug musste Steve sich für das folgende Semester an der Columbia bewerben, Bucky bestand darauf.

Im Mai, kurz vor ihrem Highschool-Abschluss bekamen beide Post.

„ _Hey Baby, sind deine Papiere auch gekommen?“_

„ _Ja, und Rückmeldung von der Columbia.“_

„ _Was schreiben die?“_

„ _Sie bieten mir einen Studienplatz an.“_

„ _Nimm an und verbrenn die Papiere der verfickten US-Army!“_

Steve verdrehte die Augen, zuletzt hatte Bucky aufgehört, ihn zu einer Entscheidung zu drängen. Er fing wohl gerade wieder damit an

„ _Du weißt, ich denke noch nach.“_

„ _Dir sollte langsam etwas Vernünftiges einfallen.“_

„ _Willst du Thai?“_

„ _Nette Überleitung. Bring das Schreiben von der Columbia mit. Ich will sowas mal in der Hand halten und mir vorstellen, mein Name steht drauf.“_

„ _Thai also und etwas, das dich traurig macht, großartig!“_

„ _Du vergisst, dass du dich sozusagen ja auch mitbringst. Das wird’s schon aufwiegen. Außerdem: Thai!!! :p“_

Steve duschte nach seinem Training und fuhr dann gegen Mittag zu den Barnes. Buckys Vater war in Florida. Er hatte Essen vom Thai-Imbiss mitgebracht und sie setzten sich damit in Buckys Zimmer auf den Boden. Die schicksalhaften Papiere lagen – noch nicht unterschrieben – auf dem Schreibtisch. Er hielt Steve die Hand hin und bat ihn, ihm das Schreiben von der Uni zu geben. Steve holte den festen Umschlag aus seinem Rucksack und reichte ihn Bucky mit einem zerknirschten Blick.

Der las sich das Schreiben lang und gründlich durch, einmal, zweimal, beim zweiten Mal wurden seine Augen etwas feucht und er zog die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne. Steve bobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit schon sehr unbehaglich. Als er den zweiten Durchgang beendete, sah er zu Steve auf: „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Baby. Bitte geh da hin.“ Steve lächelte schief. „Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht ohne dich.“ „Du _musst_! Für Millionen Menschen in unserem Alter, _mich inbegriffen_ , halte ich den absoluten Traum in meinen Händen und dein Name steht drauf!“

„Aber wir haben ausgemacht, dass du, wenn ich mich entschieden habe, meinen Entschluss akzeptierst. Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich habe meine Papiere für die Armee schon unterschrieben. Mein Dad ist in der City, ich lege sie ihm morgen vor.“ Bucky war zuerst erschrocken, aber dann sehr erleichtert, er konnte Steve vielleicht in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch doch noch umstimmen. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, hielt den Brief von der Uni zwischen ihnen nochmal hoch.

„Die Columbia, Steve, die _fucking Columbia_ bietet dir einen Studienplatz an. Das kannst du nicht ablehnen!“ Steve sah ihn gekränkt an: „Du hast mir versprochen, es mir nicht mehr schwer zu machen, Bucky.“ „Und du hast versprochen, es dir gründlich zu überlegen, ich mache es dir nicht schwer, ich möchte nur sicher sein...“ „Ich _habe_ es mir gründlich überlegt. Wir sprechen darüber schon seit Anfang des Jahres!“ „Und du hast mir nie richtig zugehört wie es scheint!“, rief Bucky erregt. Steve sah empört drein:

„Also, das finde ich sehr unfair. Ich habe dir zugehört, aber ich höre hier auf mein Herz. Und das sagt mir, dass ich mit dir gehen soll.“ Bucky ließ den Kopf hängen, brachte schnell das wertvolle Papier in Sicherheit, bevor eine Träne darauf fiel. Er holte tief Luft:

„Steve, ich möchte _wirklich_ nicht, dass du das tust. Du wirst mich irgendwann dafür hassen.“ „Das sagst du immer wieder. Aber das wird nicht passieren, niemals!“ Sein Freund sah daraufhin unwillig zur Seite. Steve setzte seine Nudelbox ab und rutschte zu ihm rüber. Gerade als er ihm den Brief von der Uni abnehmen wollte, sagte Bucky fest: „Also muss ich wirklich mit dir Schluss machen?“ Steve erstarrte kurz, lachte dann leise in sich hinein.

„Ich komme trotzdem mit dir und erobere dich wieder zurück.“ Das Schreiben wurde von Steve schließlich achtlos neben ihnen auf den Boden gelegt. Steve hatte beide Arme links und rechts von seinem Freund aufgestützt und beugte sich vor, um ihm am Ohr zu knabbern. „Ich fang was mit nem anderen an, vor deinen Augen.“, Der Trotz in Buckys Stimme ließ die zornige Falte zwischen Steves Augenbrauen auftauchen. Er packte ihn an den Schultern, etwas grob und fauchte: „Viel Erfolg dabei, James Buchanan Barnes.“

Üblicherweise gab Bucky in Sachen Sex den Ton an, während er Steve bei so manchen anderen Dingen nachgab, wie Freizeitgestaltung, was sie zu Abend aßen oder welchen Film sie ansahen. Aber gelegentlich, wenn Steve seine Emotionen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, vertauschten sich ihre Rollen. Bucky stand regelrecht in Flammen, wenn Steve so war, so ... _wild_. Wie jetzt. Er küsste ihn so, dass er fast in Ohnmacht fiel, wie ein Verdurstender hing er an Steve, krallte sich in seine Kleider, Steves Lippen wanderten an seinem Kiefer herab, zu seinem Hals, er saugte und biss, gerade so, dass es ganz kurz vorm Wehtun war.

Bucky wimmerte leise, stöhnte seinen Namen und andere eher unverständliche Dinge. Steves Hände rutschen an seinen Armen herab bis zu seinen Handgelenken, er umschloss sie fest und bog sie über Buckys Kopf, brachte sie beide in eine liegende Position, Bucky unter sich festgepinnt. Der zappelte ein bisschen. Beide spürten, wie erregt der andere war. Minutenlang schaukelte Steve, während er Buckys Hals und Schlüsselbein und seine Schulterbeuge mit Küssen und kleinen Liebesbissen bedeckte, sein Hüften gegen ihn. Immer fester und härter, Bucky wimmerte unter ihm. Dann hielt Steve inne: „Schluss machen, ja?“ Sie starrten einander in die Augen. Bucky bäumte sich gierig auf. Und dann kam er in seine Jeans.

Steve hielt ihn zärtlicher während seines Höhepunkts, strich ihm liebevoll das wirre Haar aus der schweißnassen Stirn. Als Buckys Atem wieder ruhiger war, hob der Jüngere fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ich liebe dich, Steve...“, hauchte sein Freund. Steve hatte eher eine schmutzige Bemerkung erwartet und erschrak. „Ich ... ich hab dir doch nicht weh getan, oder?“ Zerknirscht biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, als er den tiefroten Knutschfleck an Buckys Hals sah. „Nicht mehr als ich es wollte.“ Zärtlich drückte Steve seine Lippen auf Buckys Stirn. „Ich liebe dich auch, Bucky. Wir gehören zusammen.“ „Ja, ich weiß.“

Steve rutschte von ihm runter und zog seinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Träge spielte er mit den seidigen dunklen Haaren, sie waren lang geworden. Schade, bei der Armee würden sie der Schere zum Opfer fallen. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde Bucky ein bisschen unruhig. „Urgh, ich bin so...“ „Klebrig?“, lachte Steve. „Ich mach mich sauber und dann...“ „Dann?“ „Dann müssen wir lernen. Wir wollen immer noch die verdammt besten Abschlüsse unserer noblen Schule!“ Weiter verlor Bucky kein Wort mehr über Steves Zukumftspläne. Seine Papiere für die Armee unterschrieb er nicht. Er hatte eine Idee. Eine allerletzte Idee...

*

Gegen Abend fuhr Steve in die Stadt. Er hatte seiner Mutter versprochen, mit ihr essen zu gehen. Sein Dad hatte dieses späte Live-Cam-Meeting um halb acht, in Tokio war es dann bereits 8.30 Uhr morgens. Er und Bucky hatten noch den ganzen Nachmittag gelernt und sich sehr zärtlich geliebt. Als Steve sich verabschiedet hatte, fuhr auch Bucky in die Stadt, nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte. Dass sein Freund die schicksalhaften Papiere seiner Mutter vorlegte, damit war nicht zu rechnen, er hatte noch Zeit, das in Ordnung zu bringen...

*

Tony war erledigt. Die hitzigen Verhandlungen auf Japanisch waren immer das letzte. Schon 21 Uhr. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte Rhodey ihm geschrieben: „Dein Spiderling schläft endlich und ich bin erledigt. Mann, Alter, den Job hast du drei Jahre gemacht? Respekt!“ James Rhodes war mit 50 in den Ruhestand gegangen. Seine stattliche Pension erlaubte ihm, die schicke New Yorker Wohnung zu behalten, aber er verbrachte viel Zeit bei den Starks und hatte heute Peter vom Kindergarten abgeholt. Tony ging an den kleinen Bürokühlschrank und holte sich ein Sandwich raus.

„Mr Stark, Sir, Mr James Barnes möchte Sie sprechen.“, kam die Stimme seiner Assistentin übers Intercom. „Miss Walker, warum sind Sie noch da, es ist nach neun!“ „Mrs Stark bat mich, länger zu bleiben, falls Sie etwas brauchen, Sir.“ „Morgen möchte ich Sie nicht vor 14 Uhr hier sehen, verstanden? Gehen Sie jetzt nach Hause. Und stellen Sie den Anruf durch, bitte.“ „Sir, Mr Barnes ist nicht am Telefon, er steht hier bei mir...“ Tony runzelte die Stirn. „Schicken Sie Mr Barnes zu mir rein und genießen Sie Ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend, Ms Walker.“ „Danke Sir, gleichfalls.“

Der Junge war ordentlich gekämmt, trug ein richtiges Hemd, ein Jackett und saubere, wahrscheinlich neue Schuhe. Er hatte sich offenbar Mühe gegeben, präsentabel auszusehen.

„Bucky! Ich fang gar nicht erst mit dem Smalltalk an, es ist schon spät. Ich wundere mich, dass du in mein Büro kommst, wo wir uns doch mehrmals die Woche sehen.“ „Tut mir leid, dass ich sie so spät störe, gerade jetzt, wo Sie endlich fertig sind, Sir, aber es ist wichtig und kann nicht aufgeschoben werden.“ „Setz dich doch.“ Tony Stark war in seiner Geschäftsumgebung wirklich imposant. Der teure Anzug, der riesige moderne Schreibtisch, das erlesen eingerichtete Büro, die fantastische Aussicht. Hier machte man Millionen und Mr Stark war der Mittelpunkt. Bucky kam sich klein vor. Er war eingeschüchtert. Steve konnte genau so ein großer – großartiger - Mann werden … mit der richtigen Ausbildung. Bucky schluckte hart.

„Ich flehe Sie an, Mr Stark, unterschreiben Sie seine Militärpapiere nicht!“ Der Junge warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft. „Ich will diesen Wahnsinn doch gar nicht!“ Leiser, beinah flehend: „Bitte, Mr Stark. Ich bitte Sie, Sir.“ Seine Stimme brach, er ließ den Kopf hängen. _Himmel, der Junge weinte ja fast!_

„Bucky, sieh mich an.“, sagte Tony freundlich. _Oh, doch nicht nur fast._

„Ihr beide werdet mir meine ersten grauen Haare bescheren, ungelogen.“, seufzte er. Bucky sah zu Tonys Haaren hoch und setzte zu einer Frage an, die Tony vorhergesehen hatte. „Nein! Sie sind _nicht_ gefärbt. Italienische Gene bedeuten eben nicht nur Zwergenwuchs, sondern auch – auf der Plus-Seite – spätes Ergrauen.“ Bucky lachte erstickt.

„Junge, was ist los?“, fragte Tony leise und sanft.

„Mr Stark, ich hab alles versucht! Steve wird von der Columbia akzebtiert, er soll dahin, dafür ist er bestimmt! Er wirft alles hin, um … um mit mir zusammen zu sein. Das ist doch total verrückt! Ich will das alles doch gar nicht!“ Tony holte tief Luft. Die Überraschung darüber, dass sein Sohn sich doch bei der Columbia beworben hatte, verbarg er.

„Nun, in eurem Alter kommt die Liebe schnell , aber sie kühlt auch schnell wieder ab. Dafür musst du dich nicht schämen.“ Bucky runzelte die Stirn. „So ist das nicht, Sir!“ Jetzt runzelte Tony auch die Stirn. „Ich _liebe_ Steve! Ich habe ihn schon geliebt, bevor ich wusste, was meine Gefühle bedeuten!“, rief der Junge leidenschaftlich. Jetzt wurde Tony die Tragweite der Tragödie erst richtig bewusst. „Was hast du alles ' _versucht_ '?“

„Ich hab hundert Mal mit ihm geredet, aber Sie kennen ihn ja... Ich hab sogar mit ihm Schluss machen wollen, aber...“ Bucky wurde ein bisschen rot. „..aber der beeindruckende Knutschfleck an deinem Hals entstand _nach_ deinem Versuch.“, sagte Tony trocken. „Ich will ja auch gar nicht mit ihm Schluss machen!“ „Ja, das habe ich verstanden.“ „Mr Stark! Warum ist Steve so?“, Bucky verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Seine Schultern zuckten. _Oh nein..._ Tony stand auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Er legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter. „Shhht, Kiddo, wir bringen das in Ordnung. Ich helf dir, es wird alles gut.“

Bucky sammelte sich und sah auf. „Mir bleibt nur noch eins.“ Nun, _das_ konnte ja nur noch eine wirklich drastische Maßnahme sein. „ _Ich_ gehe nicht.“ Tony, der wusste, dass der Militärdienst in Verbindung mit dem Studium Buckys einzige Chance war, seinen Traum zu erfüllen, sank das Herz in die Hose. Er ging vor dem Jungen in die Hocke und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Bucky! Wenn ihr zusammenbleibt, dann werdet ihr irgendwann mit diesen Entscheidungen leben müssen. Miteinander leben müssen. Oder eben... nicht mehr miteinander...“ Bucky krallte seine Hände entsetzt in Mr Starks Weste aus teurer Wolle, schüttelte den Kopf so heftig, dass die Haare flogen.

„Ich tus, es ist mir egal! Steve soll auf die Columbia und ich geh mit ihm nach Brooklyn, such mir Arbeit und... und...“ Tony löste sanft Buckys Hände aus seiner Weste. „Bucky... Wenn du jetzt nicht mit ihm nach Tennessee gehst, wird Steve es allein tun. Der Junge ist stur und er ist sehr stolz. Himmel, glaubst du wirklich, Steve gibt sich die Blöße nach _Monaten_ und gibt zu, dass das eine blöde Idee war? Er hat gegen uns alle gekämpft, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Er zieht das jetzt durch. Meinst du er wird riskieren, sein Gesicht zu verlieren? _Das_ wird er nicht tun, du kennst ihn doch.“ Bucky sah den Vater seines Freundes an. Er sah elend aus.

„Was soll ich jetzt _tun_ , Mr Stark?“, seine Stimme war leise, traurig und irgendwie _klein_. Tonys Herz blutete vor Mitgefühl. Er zog den Jüngeren in eine Umarmung. Der ließ sich schwer an seine Brust fallen. „Was? Mr Stark...?“

„Geh mit Steve nach Tennessee.“ Bucky sah überrascht auf. „Wirklich! Macht das zusammen! Bei der Armee ist es scheiße. Stimmt doch, oder? Du musst dir deine hübschen Haare abschneiden und ihr müsst unbequeme Klamotten tragen, das schreckliche Essen, noch schlimmer als das, was Mrs Stark kocht, und all das.“ Bucky sah verwirrt drein.

„Und nach der Grundausbildung schlägst du Steve vor, nach New York zurück zu gehen. Steve geht auf die Columbia und ich finanzier dir dein Studium. _Nein!_ Schau jetzt nicht so stolz verletzt! Du wirst nach deinem Abschluss drei Jahre für Stark Industries arbeiten, für ein Praktikanten-Gehalt. Danach bist du ein freier Mann.“ Bucky war sprachlos. Immer noch hockte Tony Stark am Boden in seinem luxuriösen Büro und hielt ihn, einen 19-Jährigen, wie ein Kind in seinen Armen. „Warum sind Sie so... _nett_?“ entfuhr es dem Jüngeren. Tony lachte leise. „He! Du sagst das so als wärs ne Überraschung. Ich _bin_ nett! Also wirklich...“ „Sie wissen schon, was ich meine...“, murmelte Bucky.

„Weißt du, du armer Kerl hast dich in einen Stark verliebt und wir sind eine lange Ahnenreihe von verdammten, unerträglichen Sturköpfen. Miss Potts hatte Glück, sie kann es mit einem Stark an Dickköpfigkeit und Durchsetzungsvermögen locker aufnehmen...“, das war Tony rausgerutscht, es war ja auch ein langer Tag gewesen. Er zog seine Arme zurück und stand auf. Bucky rappelte sich ebenfalls hoch.

„Mr Stark... ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich...“ „Schon gut. Mach das jetzt nicht peinlich.“, unterbrach ihn Tony. „Danke. Wirklich. Tausend Dank!“ Tony sah nicht in seine Richtung. Wenn man ihn für seine Großzügigkeit und Güte lobte, machte ihn das immer sehr verlegen. „Ich...“ „Ja!“, unterbrach Tony den Jungen. „Das bleibt besser unter uns. Bring mir einfach meinen Jungen heil aus der Armee zurück. Dann sind wir quitt.“ Er streckte Bucky die Hand entgegen. Der machte aber einfach einen beherzten Schritt nach vorne und umarmte ihn fest... „Ich versprech es Ihnen, Mr Stark.“

Als Tony später am Abend seiner Frau von dem Gespräch erzählte und von der genialen Lösung, sagte sie zu ihm: „Das hätte dir aber wirklich schon früher einfallen können.“ Tony war sprachlos.

Bucky Barnes hielt sein Versprechen und hätte dafür beinahe mit seinem Leben bezahlt...

*

Die Grundausbildung war hart. Hart war gar kein Ausdruck. Aufstehen um halb sechs, Zehn Runden ums Stadion laufen, Duschen, Frühstücken - und das Frühstück war schon scheußlich! Was konnte man dabei schon falsch machen. Na ja, die US Army lieferte... Und danach war es erst acht. Ein langer Tag voller Anstrengungen, Quälerei, Disziplin und Drill lag vor ihnen. Die Jungs bissen die Zähne zusammen und gaben ihr Bestes. Sie waren beide schon immer ehrgeizig gewesen, bei allem was sie taten.

Wenn sie abends um 21.30h todmüde in ihre Feldbetten fielen, schafften sie es meist gerade noch, sich kurz zu küssen, und dann schlief auch schon immer einer von ihnen ein, oft beide. Zum Glück hatten sie ein Zweierzimmer zugeteilt bekommen. Major Barnes war in der Armee ein angesehener Mann, Buckys Großvater General Buchanan Barnes war sogar ein Held gewesen, und Steves Vater war Tony Stark! Man hatte sie gefragt, ob sie als alte Schulfreunde eine Stube teilen wollten.

In der Kaserne hätten sie sich allerdings nie getraut, mehr zu tun als sich verstohlen kurz zu küssen. Schwule waren in der Armee nicht gern gesehen, um es vornehm auszudrücken und bei den Stichkontrollen, die in der Grundausbildung alle Rekruten oft und zu allen möglichen Zeiten traf, erwischt zu werden, hätte ihnen eine Menge Ärger eingehandelt. Sie stahlen sich die ein oder andere Stunde in ihrer knapp bemessenen Freizeit. Nachmittags hatten alle 90 Minuten Pause.

Die Ruhe, die sie beide gebraucht hätten, um sich von dem täglichen Pensum zu erholen, fehlte ihnen an den Tagen, an denen sie sich davon schlichen um sich zu lieben. Sie mussten sich dafür ein gutes Stück von der Kaserne entfernen und da es den Rekruten in der Grundausbildung nicht erlaubt war, ein Fahrzeug zu besitzen, kam jedes Mal ein Fußmarsch von drei Meilen dazu – von der körperlichen Anstrengung ihrer Techtelmechtel ganz abgesehen...

Ihre wenigen freien Tage nutzen sie, um so viel Schlaf wie möglich nachzuholen. Das Leben bei der Armee war ganz genau so, wie Bucky es sich vorgestellt hatte, schließlich kam er aus einer Familie von Soldaten. Steve hingegen war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen über die Realitäten der glorreichen US Army. Er sagte nichts, sein Stolz ließ das natürlich nicht zu, aber Bucky wusste es trotzdem und er war heilfroh! Nicht auszudenken, wenn das Armee-Fieber seinen Freund gepackt hätte. Der „Plan“, den er mit dessen Vater durchzuführen gedachte, wäre explodiert!


	71. We're in the Army Now

**We're in the Army Now**

(November 2020, gegen Ende der Grundausbildung)

„Anderson, Barnes, Ford, Garner, Miller, Oldman, Stark, Williams! Artillerie-Übung 16hundert!“, bellte der Unteroffizier, der ihnen als Drill Instructor heute zugeordnet war, nach dem (scheußlichen) Mittagessen in der Mensa. Beide verdrehten die Augen. Heute hatten sie schon einen 20-Meilen-Marsch mit Sturmgepäck absolvieren und eine Exerzier-Übung durchstehen müssen.

„In the navy come on, protect the mother land ...“, sang Bucky leise. Steve lachte. Sie gingen zu ihrer Unterkunft und zogen die Uniformen aus. Sie hatten jetzt Pause und würden für die Artillerie-Übung den Waffen-Anzug tragen müssen. Steve ließ Bucky den Vortritt an dem kleinen Waschbecken in ihrem Zimmer. Der klatschte sich großzügig einige Hände voll Wasser ins Gesicht und wusch seinen Öberkörper. Er trug nur Boxers. 

Das Wasser lief in Bächen an seinem Körper herab und glitzerte. Beide waren durch das harte Training sehr muskulös geworden. Bucky sah aus wie gemeißelt. Sein gestählter aber immer noch gertenschlanker Körper war eine Augenweide. Steve zog verlegen ein Laken über seinen Schoß. Bucky trocknete sich nachlässig ab und drehte sich um. „Du bist dran!“

Steve, der auf seinem Feldbett saß, mit dem Laken im Schoß war sehr muskulös geworden, er hatte schließlich schon vor der Armee viel trainiert. Er sah aus wie eine Heldenstatue! „Steve...“, flüsterte der Ältere erstickt. Der sagte kein Wort, seine leicht geöffneten Lippen und seine vor Lust ganz dunklen Augen sprachen Bände. Außerdem sah Bucky , dass er sich durch das Laken hindurch selbst anfasste.

„Nein, Steve...“, aber seine Stimme bebte und er konnte sein Interesse auch nicht wirklich verbergen, nur in Boxers. „Lass uns verschwinden, sofort!“ Steves Stimme war fest und sehr tief. Bucky schloss die Augen, ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. „Du willst es doch auch!“ Steve klang ganz nahe. Bucky riss die Augen auf und das erregte Gesicht seines Freundes war nur Zentimeter von seinem. „Gott, wie ich deine langen Haare vermisse und die Bartstoppeln.“ Buckys Haare waren nach strenger Militärrichtlinie sehr kurz geschnitten und er war natürlich glatt rasiert.

Aber... Entschlossen drückte Bucky den Jüngeren ein Stück von sich. Steves harte Brustmuskeln unter seinen Händen waren beinahe schmerzhaft verführerisch. „Wir müssen uns ausruhen! Übungen an der Waffe sind gefährlich, wir müssen voll konzentriert sein, das weißt du doch!“, rief er fast verzweifelt. Steve antwortete lächelnd: „Wie soll ich mich konzentrieren können, wenn vor Lust und Sehnsucht mein ganzer Körper schmerzt?“ „Oh, Steve, Baby...“, stöhnte Bucky unterdrückt. Sein Freund kannte die Knöpfe einfach inzwischen zu gut, die er drücken musste, um ihn in einen schwanzgesteuerten Dummkopf zu verwandeln.

„Du kommst in fünf Minuten nach. Willows Creek.“, dabei zog er hastig eine Sporthose, ein Langarmshirt, Socken, Schuhe und eine Jacke an und verließ die Unterkunft. Steve war fast schwindlig vor Lust, aber er musste sich beeilen. Er wusch sich schnell und zog eine ähnlich praktische Kombination an.

Willows Creek war ein kleines Flüsschen, zwei Meilen von der Kaserne entfernt. Dort hatten sie einen halb verfallenen aber nicht baufälligen kleinen Ackergeräteschuppen entdeckt. Eines ihrer Liebesnester... Sie liebten sich wild und leidenschaftlich, erst Steve Bucky, dann Bucky Steve. Zur Artillerie-Übung schafften sie es gerade so...

*

Tony spielte mit Peter auf dem Teppich im Wohnbereich, sie bauten den Stark-Tower aus Legosteinen nach. Rhodey saß auf der Couch und sah ihnen zu. ' _Sein'_ MIT-Wunderkind war so glücklich mit seinem Mini-Wunderkind und seinem ganzen Leben und er erfreute sich an diesem Glück. Sein ältester Freund war der beste Mensch unter Gottes Sonne und hatte das verdient, mehr als jeder andere.

„Wie gefällts Stevie bei der Armee?“ „Oh! Seine Nachrichten _klingen_ immer ganz begeistert!“, Tony grinste. „Er ruft einmal die Woche Pep an und nun, seine Mutter anschwindeln... darin war er noch nie besonders gut. Ich sag dir, er findets furchtbar.“ Rhodey lachte: „Na ja, erst das hier...“, er machte eine den luxuriösen Wohnbereich umfassende Geste, „...und dann ne Militärbarracke in Tennesse.“ „Die Gesellschaft, die er hat, machts sicher erträglich.“

„Er liebt den Jungen wirklich sehr, nicht wahr?“ Tony zögerte. Er hatte niemandem außer seiner Frau je gesagt, dass er Bucky auf dem Boden in seinem Büro versprochen hatte, das in Ordnung zu bringen und dass Bucky ihm widerum versprochen hatte, ihm Steve wieder heil zurück zu bringen. „Und Bucky liebt Steve sogar noch mehr, glaube ich, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist.“

„Mr Stark, Sir, privater Anruf von Mr Steven auf Starkphone1.“, meldete sich Jarvis.

_'Privater Anruf'_ bedeutete, dass Jarvis das Gespräch nicht auf Lautsprecher schicken sollte, man musste diese Art Anrufe persönlich entgegen nehmen. Tony wurde blass und sah, wie Rhodey von der Couch aufsprang, Besorgnis in seinen Zügen. „Pass auf Peter auf!“, keuchte Tony. „Ich bin groß! Onkel Snabeltier muss nicht aufpassen!“, rief der Kleine empört und sah seinem Vater verdattert nach, als der aus dem Wohnbereich sprintete. Er erlebte es sonst nie, dass er von seinem Daddy keine Antwort bekam.

Steve rief seinen Vater nie an. Tat er schon ein paar Jahre nicht mehr. Aus Tennesse schrieb er ihm regelmäßig, aber er rief nicht an, das war zwischen ihnen nicht so ein Ding. Tonys Herz hämmerte vor Angst und Sorge in seiner Brust. _Privater Anruf!_

„Jarvis! Sag Steve, ich bin gleich da!“ „Mr Steven ist von mir schon informiert, dass sie auf dem Weg sind.“ Die K.I. klang auch besorgt. Tony legte noch einen Zahn zu, StarkPhone1 lag in der Werkstatt.

„Steve!“, er keuchte, als er das Telefon ans Ohr riss. „Dad!“ Steve schluchzte. Er _schluchzte_! „Steve, Junior, geht es dir gut?“, Tony gab sich alle Mühe, die Panik aus seiner Stimme raus zu halten. „Ich bin...okay. Bucky...“, Steves Stimme brach, Tony umklammerte das Telefon fester. „Steve, tief atmen, komm schon, Schatz, das schaffst du. Ein und aus. Ein und aus.“ Tony hielt die Luft an, bis sein Sohn endlich weitersprach:

„Dad, Bucky ist schwer verwundet. Und es ist meine Schuld! _Meine Schuld_!“ „Tu das nicht, Junior. Steve, Liebling, was ist passiert?“ Sein Sohn seufzte erstickt. „Waffenübung. Eine Granate hatte eine Fehlfunktion, die Schrapnells...“ „Steve?“ „Er stirbt, Dad! Er liegt im _Sterben_!“, schrie Steve am andern Ende der Leitung. Tony dachte, alles Leben würde aus ihm herausgesogen bei diesen furchtbaren Worten.

„Ich komme, mein Junge, ich komme so schnell ich kann. Und Steve!“ „Ja, Dad?“, er schluchzte wieder... Tonys Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Bitte, das ist wichtig, hör mir zu, mein Liebling. Er braucht dich jetzt, sei für ihn da. Ich komme, so schnell es geht. Solange musst du stark sein. Kannst du das für mich tun, und für _Bucky_?“ Die Pause erschien Tony ewig lange. „Komm schnell, Dad, bitte komm schnell.“ Sein Sohn brach den Anruf ab.

Tony erlaubte sich keine Sekunde, durchzuatmen. „Jarvis! Mrs Stark kontaktieren. Code Krise. Jet bereitmachen und Wagen schicken. Alle Daten zu James Buchanan Barnes von U.S. Army Lazarett in Nashville, Tennesse auf StarkPhone1.“

Dabei rannte er schon zurück in den Wohnbereich, wo jetzt Rhodey bei Peter auf dem Teppich hockte und den Turm baute. „Daddy! Bau mit mir den Turm!“ „Pete! Daddy muss jetzt ganz wichtige Sachen machen. Onkel Schnabeltier macht das doch eh besser, wie ich sehe!“ Rhodey, der sofort bemerkte, das hinter dem beiläufigem Tonfall echte Panik lauerte, reagierte sofort. „Ja, Peter, schau, wie weit wir ohne ihn gekommen sind, dein Daddy ist ne Pfeife!“ „Daddy ist ne Pfeife!“, sang Peter lachend und suchte dann das nächste Legostück. „Ich schreib dir!“, damit rannte Tony aus dem Zimmer.

„Sir, Mrs Stark auf StarkPhone1, privat,“ „Pep?“ „Tony! Code Krise? Mein Gott, ist was mit Steve?“ „Steve geht es gut!“ „Oh, Gott sei Dank. Hat Thor sich was...?“ Tony unterbrach sie. Er war im Schlafzimmer angekommen, warf ein paar Wäschestücke in eine Tasche und lief ins Bad weiter. „Honey! Ich muss sofort nach Tennessee!“ „TONY!“ „Ruhig, Schätzchen, durchatmen! Bucky ist verwundet. Steve hat angerufen...“, er warf Zahnbürste und anderen Hygienekram in die Tasche. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es still geworden.

„Pep?“ „Ja, ich bin noch da. Was machst du?“ „Ich bring was in Ordnung. Das ist schließlich das, was ich tue, oder? Dinge reparieren. Ich muss mich beeilen. Ich ruf dich aus dem Jet an.“ „Liebling! Brauchst du mich da?“ „Ich brauch dich zuhause, halt den Laden zusammen.“ Tony war inzwischen schon vor dem Haus und sah den Wagen kommen. „Alles wird gut, Honey.“, das sagte er auch für sich selbst.

Die zweieinhalb Stunden Flug nach Nashville waren Folter. Tony wusste inzwischen, dass James Barnes' Schulterarterie von einem Granatenschrapnell zerfetzt worden war, er sehr viel Blut verloren hatte und in sehr kritischem Zustand im Lazarett eingeliefert wurde. Er wusste auch, dass eine Artillerie-Übung, an der Barnes und Steve teilnahmen schief gegangen war und er wusste jetzt auch, dass eine Unkonzentriertheit seines Sohnes zu dem Vorfall geführt hatte. _Oh Gott!_

Pepper und Rhodey waren im Bilde und hielten zuhause die Stellung.

Tony hatte ebenfalls dafür gesorgt, dass Steve, der kein Familienmitglied war und auch von keinem verifiziert worden war ( _Fuck you, Major Barnes, dafür wirst du bezahlen!_ ), vor Ort alle Informationen bekam und Steve hatte ihn eben angerufen. Bucky war schwach und noch im künstlichen Koma, aber außer Lebensgefahr...

Tony stieß zum ersten Mal nach zwei Stunden erleichtert und entspannt den Atem aus. Seine Muskeln zitterten vor Anspannung und er erlaubte sich jetzt, ein bisschen zu weinen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn... Er wäre schuld gewesen. Er hätte das Blut des Jungen an seinen Händen gehabt, hatte er ihn doch nach Tennesse geschickt, um Steve gemeinsam mit ihm selbst auszutricksen!

*

„Dad“ „Steve!“ Sie umarmten sich fest. Dann nahm Tony seinen Ältesten in Augenschein. Steve war … zerstört. Er zog ihn gleich nochmal in seine Arme, seinen großen Jungen. Steves Atem bebte und er weinte dann still an der Schulter seines Vaters.

„Komm, mein Junge.“, sanft zog er Steve zu einem der Besucherwaschräume. Dort half er ihm, sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Die Reste von Blut, die er noch an den Händen hatte, waren ganz trocken und hatten die Farbe von Rost. Tony säuberte sie gründlich. Dann musterte er seinen Sohn. „Du bist nicht verletzt?“ „N-nein, Dad. Mir geht es gut“ „Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?“ Steve senkte den Blick und nickte. Er ließ sich von seinem Vater aus dem Waschraum führen und sie fanden ein unbelegtes Zimmer. Sie setzten sich einander gegenüber an den kleinen schäbigen Resopaltisch.

Steve schaffte es beinahe bis zum Ende der Geschichte, ohne die Fassung zu verlieren. Aber als er zu dem Punkt kam, wo Bucky ihn aus der Schusslinie gestoßen hatte und sich das Schrapnell einfing, brach er zusammen. Er legte die Stirn auf den Tisch und schluchzte verzweifelt. Seine Schultern, diese jetzt so breiten starken Schultern bebten. Tony legte seine Hand auf eine, strich beruhigend darüber, bis das Weinen verebbte.

„S-sie...sie haben gesagt, er wird wieder ganz gesund, aber... Das ist meine Schuld. Das alles ist meine Schuld. Ich sollte an seiner Stelle da liegen.“ Der scharf klingende Atemzug, den Tony daraufhin machte, ließ Steve seinen Kopf hochrucken. „Doch! Dad, ich hab ihm das angetan! Ich hätte es verdient.“ Sein Vater verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kinn und sagte ernst: „Und dann würde Bucky hier sitzen und so entsetzlich leiden, wie du es gerade tust. Keiner von euch hat das verdient. Keiner von euch ist weniger wert als der andere. Ihr sollt beide leben, gesund und glücklich sein, jeden Moment genießen, den man euch schenkt.“ Er lächelte: „Verstehst du das, Steve?“

„Ich dürfte gar nicht hier sein.“, sagte der tonlos. Tony wollte schon entgegnen, dass er aufhören sollte, sich so schuldig zu fühlen, als Steve weitersprach: „Ich hab mich allen Befehlen meines Vorgesetzten widersetzt, nachdem das passiert ist.“ Er presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich hatte Befehl, mich in meine Unterkunft zu begeben, bis ich zur Anhörung gerufen würde. Als ich widersprach, stellten sie mich unter sofortigen Arrest. Ich sah rot! Sie wollten mich nicht zu Bucky lassen! Sie erwarteten allen Ernstes, dass ich mich in mein Bett lege und so tue als sei nichts geschehen!“ Sein Vater sah ihm an, dass das noch nicht alles war.

„Und?“ „Ich ging auf sie los.“ Tony ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass ihm das Herz in der Brust vor Stolz zu platzen drohte. Steve ließ den Kopf hängen. „Drei Mann hielten mich fest, als der Leutnant Sergeant mich unehrenhaft aus der Armee entließ.“ Er schluckte hart. „Ich bin raus, Dad. Ich muss Bucky allein hier zurücklassen. Ich habs vermasselt....“ Tony legte ihm die Hände auf die geballten Fäuste.

„Steve... es wird alles gut, ich versprech es dir.“ Der sah ihn wild an. „Ich werde ihn verlieren!“ „Das wirst du nicht.“ Der Junge riss seine Hände los und raufte sich die Haare. „Nein, Steve, das wirst du nicht. Du gehörst zu ihm und er zu dir. Du weißt das!“ Steve stieß zitternd seinen Atem aus. „Nach heute wär er ein Idiot, wenn er mich noch wollte.“ „Bucky Barnes ist für dich gern ein Idiot. Er liebt es, für dich ein Idiot zu sein. Er will _dein_ Idiot sein.“ Ein schüchternes Lächeln hellte die markanten Züge des Jungen etwas auf.

„Aber wie soll es jetzt weitergehen, Dad?“ „Ihr werdet es zusammen herausfinden. Hab Vertrauen.“ Lange sagte keiner was. Steve zog schniefend die Nase hoch. Sein Vater gab ihm ein Taschentuch. Er schneuzte sich geräuschvoll.

„Komm!“, Tony stand auf. „Sehen wir doch mal, ob du zu deinem Helden darfst!“

Auf dem Weg zur Intensivstation hielt Steve seinen Vater noch einmal kurz auf. „Warum reden wir eigentlich nie, Dad?“ „Wir haben doch geredet, als es wichtig war, oder?“, lächelte der. Steve lächelte scheu zurück. „Danke, Dad.“ Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.

Am dritten Tag, war Bucky endlich wach, als Steve zu ihm reinkam. Sein Vater hatte für ihn ein nettes Hotelzimmer ganz in der Nähe gebucht. Er selbst war wieder nach New York geflogen. Den Rest musste er schließlich den beiden überlassen.

„Hey!“, kam es leise aber fest vom Krankenbett. Steve hastete an Buckys Seite und nahm seine Hand. „Bucky...“ Sein Freund war etwas blass, aber nicht mehr so übelkeiterregend grau wie noch gestern. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine vollen Lippen, als er den besorgten aber schuldbewussten und alle Gefühle preis gebenden Blick in den Augen, die er so liebte, sah.

„Ich bin noch nicht tot, du darfst mich küssen.“ „Bist du sicher, ich meine, geht es dir denn gut?“ Bucky grinste jetzt. „Du _sollst_ mich küssen, Steven.“ Der drückte sanft seine Lippen auf Buckys Mund. „Hast du Schmerzen? Brauchst du etwas? Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“ „Im Moment nicht...“ Der Blick des Älteren funkelte. „...Devil Dick!“ Steve wurde tiefrot. Er konnte den andern nicht ansehen und stammelte:

„Bucky, es tut mir so leid, das war so falsch von mir und ich … nicht auszudenken, wenn... mein Gott.“ Er drückte die Finger seines Freundes fester. „Es ist aber nichts weiter passiert. Es wird alles gut, Steve. Ich bin okay und werde wieder gesund.“ „Ich hätte nicht... du hast es noch gesagt, aber ich musste dich ja unbedingt...“ Bucky fand ihn allerliebst. „Ich habs genauso gewollt wie du. Du hast mich verführt und es war der Wahnsinn und ich bereue es nicht eine Sekunde.“ Steve schluckte. „Es war ein Unfall, Steve, weiter nichts.“ Er zog an Steves Hand, bedeutete ihm, seinen Kopf auf seine Brust zu legen. Zärtlich streichelte er die blonden Strähnen.

„Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber was machst du um diese Zeit eigentlich hier? Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass du für mich auf Panzerputzen um 11hundert verzichtest, aber...“ Als Steve nicht antwortete, stellte er sein Streicheln ein. „Steve?“ Der sah ihn tapfer an. „Bucky, ich...“ „Sie haben dir doch sicher keinen Sonderurlaub gegeben, damit du deinen Liebhaber besuchen kannst! Raus damit!“

„Sie... sie haben mich entlassen.“ Jetzt war es raus. Steve hielt die Luft an. „Wann?“, fragte Bucky leise. „Während du im OP-Saal warst. Sie wollten mich nicht zu dir lassen. Ich durfte die Kaserne nach dem Vorfall nicht verlassen.“ „Und du hast es trotzdem getan und sie haben dich erwischt.“ „Nein.“ Bucky war jetzt verwirrt. „Ich hab Leutnant Sergeant O'Reilly angegriffen.“ Bucky zog zischend die Luft ein.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie mich das gerade anturnt.“ Steve fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Bucky!“, rief er peinlich berührt, denn der Blick mit dem sein verletzter Freund ihn aus seinem Krankenhausbett ansah, war … verdammt sexy! „Na ja, da kann ich ja aber jetzt nichts dran tun.“, er grinste schief. „Ich hebs mir auf.“

„Aber Bucky, weißt du denn nicht, was das bedeutet?“ „Ich bekomm zwar starke Schmerzmittel, aber ich bin einigermaßen klar im Kopf. Das bedeutet, dass ich dich endlich aus diesem verdammten Affenzirkus von Armee raushabe.“ Steve verstand gar nichts mehr, dann glaubte er zu begreifen und wurde bleich. „Willst du mich denn nicht mehr?“, keuchte er. Das hatte Bucky nicht gewollt, ihn ein bissschen necken, ja, aber definitv nicht so erschrecken!

„Steve!“, rief er leidenschaftlich. „Warum sagst du das? Ich _liebe_ dich!“ Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und verzog das Gesicht. Scheiße, tat das weh... „Bucky, nicht!“ „Dann küss mich, ich komm nicht an dich ran“, zischte der durch seine zusammen gebissenen Zähne. Steve beeilte sich, einen scheuen Kuss auf seine Schläfe zu drücken. „Richtig, Steven. Küss mich _richtig_!“ Der zögerte, aber Bucky regte sich so auf und das war bestimmt auch nicht gut und er küsste ihn, zärtlich und lange, bis Bucky sich entspannte. Seufzend lehnte er sich wieder in die Kissen.

„Steve, hör mir zu. In dem Moment, als ich begriff, dass die Granate hochgeht sah ich nur eins vor meinem inneren Auge. Dich. Auf dem Boden, blutüberströmt. Das Bild wird mich nie wieder loslassen.“ Steve nickte ernst, er wusste jetzt nur zu gut, was Bucky meinte. „Dich umzustoßen war das einzige, was ich in dem Moment tun konnte.“ „Ich hätte dasselbe für dich getan!“, rief Steve leidenschaftlich. „Ich weiß!“, Buckys Blick loderte.

„Und ich hätte es nicht ertragen, dich an meiner Stelle hier im Krankenhaus zu sehen.“ „Ich ertrag es auch kaum...“, flüsterte Steve mit Tränen in den Augen. „Baby, ich will dich nie wieder im Leben in so einer Situation haben, dich in solcher Gefahr wissen.“ „Aber, wir … können dann nicht...“ „Ein Studentenkredit sieht gar nicht mehr so schrecklich aus daneben.“ Die Überraschung in Steves Zügen wich einem Strahlen, als er zu begreifen begann, was Bucky ihm sagen wollte.

„Ich geh mit dir nach Brooklyn. Ich nehm den Kredit auf und such mir einen Job. Wir schaffen das, Steve. Wenn du das willst.“ Der war zu ergriffen, um antworten zu können. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Buckys Brust und weinte still. Viel später, die Schwester musste Steve wegen der Visite rausschicken, da blieb er an der Tür nochmal kurz stehen, drehte sich um. „Ich _will_ , James Buchanan Barnes.“ Die Schwester weinte fast vor Rührung.


	72. College-Leben in Brooklyn

**College-Leben in Brooklyn**

(August 2021)

Steve studierte jetzt auf der Columbia Sozialwissenschaften, Englisch und Erziehungswissenschaften, während Bucky die University of Redlands besuchte, dort studierte er im Hauptfach Maschinenbau und im Nebenfach Rechnungswesen. Vier Nachmittage in der Woche verbrachte er im Tech Lab auf dem Campus, um die Praxismodule zu erfüllen. Außerdem jobbte Bucky mittwochs und sonntags ein paar Stunden in einem Diner. Er wollte Steve wenigstens ab und zu mal zum Essen oder ins Kino einladen, ohne dass dessen Vater dafür bezahlte.

Gelegentlich verdiente er sich gutes Geld als Model. Er hatte sich mehr aus Spaß als im Ernst für den New Yorker Studentenkalender beworben, der jedes Jahr für einen guten Zweck herausgegeben wurde. Er kam auf die Titelseite. Eine Modelagentur wurde auf ihn aufmerksam und bot ihm einen Vertrag an. Steve war das gar nicht recht. Sein atemberaubend hübscher Freund wurde für seinen Geschmack schon oft genug angemacht. Bucky machte sich aus der Aufmerksamkeit nicht viel. Er war viel zu beschäftigt.

Die Vorlesungen, die anstrengenden Laborstunden, das gewaltige Pensum an Hausaufgaben und Lernstoff, seine beiden Jobs, das winzige Apartment, dass sie sich in Brooklyn teilten, Einkaufen und Kochen... und Steve! Das Leben hielt ihn ganz schon auf Trab und er liebte es! Er hatte sich vorgenommen, keine Zeit zu vertrödeln. Keinen Tag länger als irgend nötig wollte er sich von Mr Stark finanzieren lassen. Der hatte natürlich abgewunken, Bucky hatte seinem Sohn vermutlich das Leben gerettet.

(Tony hatte sich die Überwachungsvideos des Übungsgeländes vom Tag des Vorfalls einmal angesehen, war für ihn kein Problem gewesen, sich da rein zu hacken, und sich bei dem Anblick in den Papierkorb übergeben müssen.) Mit Freuden, würde er ihm alles geben, was er brauchte und niemals zurückfordern. Davon wollte Bucky natürlich nichts wissen. Also unterschrieben sie beide einen Standard-Studentenkredit-Vertrag mit der Klausel, sich für ein dreijähriges Praktikum bei SI zu verpflichten. Bucky arbeitete wie ein Besessener und lernte fleißig. Fleißiger als Steve jedenfalls...

Steve hatte keinen Zeitdruck, wenn er für sein Studium länger brauchen würde, sei es drum. Steve hatte auch keine Praxisstunden. Er musste viel lesen und auch viel lernen und die schönste Zeit des Tages war immer, wenn er und Bucky im Bett lagen, Steve gegen die Wand gelehnt, mit Buckys Kopf im Schoß, beide mit ihren StarkPads, auf denen ihre Studienbücher gespeichert waren.. Er spielte mit dem seidigen dunklen Haar, dass jetzt wieder wild wuchern durfte oder malte träge mit den Fingerspitzen Schleifen und Kringel auf Buckys flachem Bauch. Steve dachte dann, er würde vor Glück irgendwann bersten.

Aber sie lernten nicht so oft zusammen, wie Steve sich das wünschte. Bucky war viel weniger zuhause als es Steve Recht war. Und sie hatten, nachdem ihre Vorlesungen nach der Einführungszeit ernst machten, weniger Sex, als Steve sich vorgestellt hatte. Bucky hatte oft bis in die frühen Morgenstunden zu tun, Laborberichte schreiben, lange Zahlenreihen auswerten, Modellaufgaben für Rechnungswesen lösen, die Arbeit im Diner raubte ihm Bucky zu viele kostbare Stunden am Wochenende, manchmal war Bucky einfach zu müde...

Nur der Freitagnachmittag, der gehörte immer Steve. Und Bucky gehörte ihm dann ganz allein... Alles, was sie unter der Woche versäumt hatten, holten sie ausgiebig nach und Bucky hatte Steve nach ein paar Wochen auf jeder Oberfläche, gegen jede Wand und auf jede erdenkliche Weise in ihrem Appartment geliebt und um den Verstand gebracht. Bucky war ein Wahnsinns-Liebhaber. Liebevoll und trotzdem leidenschaftlich; zärtlich aber fordernd und er war im Nehmen genauso bestimmt und engagiert wie im Geben. Nie ließ er Steve unbefriedigt, immer wollte er, dass der sich geliebt, begehrt und wichtig fühlte. Steve war im siebten Himmel.

*

Bucky schob eine Doppelschicht im Diner, seine Kollegin Anne hatte nach Hause gemusst, kaum dass sie für den Schichtwechsel angekommen war. Der Babysitter hatte angerufen. Eines ihrer Kinder hatte hohes Fieber. Anne war alleinerziehend. Bucky schickte sie sofort nach Hause. Eine Vertretung an einem frühen Sonntagabend aufzugabeln konnte er vergessen, das wusste er, keiner der Kollegen ging auch nur ans Telefon. _Bastarde_.

Er hatte Steve natürlich informiert über den familären Notfall seiner Kollegin. Der hatte ein bisschen genörgelt. „Dafür gibt es Vertretungen, Bucky.“ „Ich hab keinen erreicht.“ „Dann musst du deinen Manager anrufen, der soll sich darum kümmern.“ Bucky seufzte heimlich. „Das hab ich gehört, Trottel.“ _Oops_ , doch nicht heimlich. „Hör zu Steve, Mr Willerson hat versprochen, dran zu bleiben, sobald jemand auftaucht, kann ich gehen. Ich bekomm sogar den Sonntagnacht-Aufschlag!“ Steve lachte leise und klang wieder ganz versöhnlich als er zum Abschied sagte: „Den kannst du von mir mit angenehmeren Aufgaben bekommen.“ „Bis nacher, du Punk!“

Die Sonntagabend-Schicht war gar nicht übel, fand Bucky, der sich jeden zweiten Mittwoch hier zur Lunchzeit den Hintern in den engen Cowboy-Jeans abrannte. Die Jeans gehörten zu seiner 'Uniform', thematisch passend zum Ambiente des Rustler Roundup, einem Steakhouse-Diner in Manhattan, in dem zur Lunchzeit unter der Woche jede Menge Banker, Broker und Anwälte zu Mittag aßen. Neben den engen Jeans mit riesiger Gürtelschnalle und Cowboystiefeln trugen die männlichen Mitarbeiter Karohemden und alberne weiße Cowboyhüte. Sie trafens aber immerhin noch besser als die Frauen, die sich außerdem noch mit hochhackigen Stiefelchen zu den kurzen Röcken abplagen mussten...

Alles in allem war das hier verglichen mit dem Trucker-Diner, in dem Bucky mit 17 gearbeitet hatte, geradezu luxuriös. Anständiger Lohn, es war sehr sauber und Geschäftsleute aus Downtown gaben gutes Trinkgeld. Er bekam nicht so viel wie die Cowgirls, aber manchmal eben doch, der 'Radar' war bei erfahreneren Männern ganz gut ausgeprägt, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken. Wenn Bucky ein, sagen wir mal, _großzügigeres_ Trinkgeld bekam, war es immer _sehr_ großzügig und meistens mit einer Telefonnummer versehen. Er rief natürlich nie eine an. Anfangs hatte er Steve noch lachend davon erzählt, damit hatte er schnell aufgehört. Sein Freund hatte das gar nicht witzig gefunden...

Das Diner war leer zu dieser Stunde. Bald würden die Clubgänger kommen, um sich eine Basis für eine Feiernacht anzufuttern. Bucky widmete sich anderen Aufgaben, die bei wenig Betrieb anstanden und wischte Staub von der Deko an den Wänden. Die Klingel über der Tür ging. Der Gast, der eintrat, war Steve! „Was machst du denn hier?“, freute sich Bucky. „Überraschung. Bekomme ich gar keinen Kuss?“ Bucky schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn uns jemand sieht und sich beschwert, bin ich meinen Job los.“ Steve sah ihn von oben bis unten an und wieder zurück. „Schneidig!“, grinste er. „Hör schon auf! Ich seh bescheuert aus, wie aus nem Film aus den Fünfzigern!“ „Bescheuert ist jetzt nicht gerade das, was mir einfällt bei deinem süßen kleinen Po in diesen Hosen.“

„Hören Sie mal, Mister, wir Kellner müssen uns hier nicht belästigen lassen. Wollen Sie jetzt eine Bestellung aufnehmen?“ Buckys Augen glitzerten und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Steve ließ sich an einem kleinen Tisch nieder. „Was haben Sie denn für Spezailitäten?“ „Spezialitäten also? Ich hab da ein bisschen was in meinem Gewehrlauf, das kann ich Ihnen sag...“ Die Türklingel bimmelte und Bucky, der sich über den Tisch gebeugt hatte, Nasenspitze kaum zehn Zentimeter von Steves, der hatte schon die Krempe von seinem Cowboyhut gespürt, schnellte in eine aufrechte Position. Wo er so schnell den kleinen Block und den Bleistift in seinen Händen hergezaubert hatte, konnte Steve sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

„Howdy, willkommen im Rustler Roundup, bin gleich bei Ihnen!“, damit drehte sich Bucky zu dem neuen Gast um und rief mit einem blendenden Lächeln aus: „Mr O'Donnell! Was machen Sie denn an einem Sonntagabend hier? Sie arbeiten zu viel.“ Steve, der vor ein paar Sekunden noch unterdrückt über 'Howdy' gekichert hatte, starrte von einem zum anderen. Der Mann, der sich auf einen Stuhl am Fenster fallen ließ und dabei seine Krawatte lockerte, war um die 35. Er hatte eine schon etwas zurückgegangene Haarlinie und war auch ein bisschen schlaff um die Mitte, aber sein breites Lächeln, das offensichtlich Bucky galt, brachte seine Züge zum Strahlen und seine Augen zum Leuchten. „Bucky, mein lieber Junge, wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen? Ich heiße Lucas.“

Steve fiel fast der Kiefer runter. Was ging hier vor? Er räusperte sich vernehmlich. Sein 'Kellner' drehte sich zu ihm um und murmelte eine Entschuldigung: „Verzeihen Sie bitte, Mister. Lucas O'Donnell der Dritte ist ein Stammgast und wie ein alter Freund für alle die hier arbeiten.“ Dabei sah Bucky seinen Freund flehentlich an. Der Anwalt (nur Anwälte hatten diese affigen Zahlen in ihrem Namen) rief: „Entschuldigung, wollte nicht stören. Unser Bucky ist immer so aufmerksam sonst, weiß gar nicht, warum er sich von so etwas Banalem wie meinem unbedeutenden Ich von seinen Pflichten hat ablenken lassen. Er ist der beste Kellner hier.“ „Davon bin ich überzeugt.“, stieß Steve trocken aus. Bucky drängte: „Also grüner Eistee und die Abendkarte, Mister?“ mit bittenden Augen.

Steve nickte gnädig. Bucky begann zu schwitzen. Das konnte ja heiter werden: Lucas O'Donnell III _war_ Anwalt (richtig geraten). Außerdem war er Buckys hartnäckigster Bewerber für ein 'lukratives Arrangement'. Nicht, dass das jemals ausgesprochen oder gar diskutiert worden war, aber die Indizien sprachen allesamt eine klare Sprache: Ein Ehering, Foto von den 'lieben Kleinen' als Lockscreen im Telefon, fette Trinkgelder, seine Telefonnummer auf jeder Rechnung, seine Blicke und seine nervige Angewohnheit, Bucky mit 'mein lieber Junge' anzusprechen. Deutlicher ging es eigentlich kaum. In der anderen Ecke des Rings: Steve, offenbar schäumend vor Wut (nur für Bucky deutlich erkennbar), seine Blicke wie Eiszapfen in Richtung Anwalt, seine verkniffenen Lippen und allem voran: die zornige Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. Der Anwalt folgte mit den Augen allerdings nur jeder von Buckys Bewegungen, was gut war, er nahm den einzigen anderen Gast gar nicht wahr.

Den hatte Bucky gerade mit Eistee und Speisekarte ausgestattet, ihm noch ein schiefes Lächeln und einen um Entschuldigung bittenden Blick zugeworfen und wuselte ganz Dienstbeflisseheit zu seinem 'Stammgast': „Also, nun aber wirklich, Sir, was machen Sie zu dieser Stunde in meinem schäbigen Saloon?“ „Kitzliger Fall, mein Junge. Wir Ritter der Gerechtigkeit ruhen nie. So manche Nacht schlagen wir uns um die Ohren. Aber wenn man sucht, findet man immer einen aufmunternden Anblick für müde Augen. Was kannst du mir denn Schönes empfehlen heute Nacht?“ „Die fangfrische Dorade ist sehr gut, sagt Licia, unsere unerschütterliche Küchenchefin. Ich würde niemals wagen, auch nur eines ihrer Worte anzuzweifeln.“ „Na, einen schönen Fisch hätte ich schon ganz gern an meiner Angel und auf meinem … Teller, also das, mein Lieber und ein schönes großes frisch Gezapftes, meine Lieblingsmarke, du weißt sicher welche das ist, so ein guter Kellner wie du bist.“  
  
(…)

„Ist das immer so?“ Steve stand hinter ihm im Türrahmen, Bucky sah ihn im Badspiegel an. Seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt, das Kinn vorgereckt und die Stevesche Falte der Missbilligung drohte über der langen etwas krummen Nase. Bucky nahm die Zahnbürste aus dem Mund, lächelte und fragte durch den Zahncremeschaum etwas undeutlich: „Was meinst du? Die Plumpheit von Mr Ritter der Gerechtigkeit der Dritte? Pfff, Er hält sich für einen ganz ausgefuchsten Mann von Welt und hat heute dem besten Kellner im Rustler Roundup 157$ Trinkgeld gegeben. Lass mich dich morgen ausführen. Ich dachte an einen schönen Film und danach ins Pio Pio?“ , damit steckte er die Zahnbürste wieder in den Mund und schrubbte energisch weiter. „Flirtest du immer so heftig?“ Bucky blinzelte ein paar Mal, spuckte Schaum aus und lachte Steve im Spiegel an: „Ich flirte nicht, ich mache meine Arbeit.“ Steve hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen.

„Stevie, Kellner flirten. Alle tun das, das hebt die Laune der Gäste, was gut fürs Geschäft ist und das Trinkgeld, was gut für den Kellner ist. Was sagst du wegen morgen Abend?“ „Dieser Mister Lieblingsmarke frisch gezapft der Dritte will doch was von dir!“ „Ha ha, jeder merkt das, jeder weiß es, wahrscheinlich erzählt er sogar seiner Frau von mir. Was für ein netter Kellner im Roundup arbeitet und selbst die weiß es schon, aber Mister unbedeutendes Ich der Dritte glaubt immer noch, er führt alle an der Nase herum. Besonders einen gewissen lieben Jungen, eben diesen netten Kellner. Komm Steve, es ist zum Lachen!“ Steve musste tatsächlich lachen. Bucky rannte nochmal schnell zum Auto runter, er hatte sein StarkPhone vergessen und als er wiederkam, hatte er eine Überraschung für Steve.

Das vergessene StarkPhone war nur ein Vorwand gewesen. Bucky hatte etwas ganz anderes im Auto, das er holen wollte und er kam ein paar Minuten später ins Schlafzimmer, mit nichts weiter am Körper als einem winzigen Slip, dem schwer beschlagenen Gürtel mit riesiger Gürtelschnalle und Cowboystiefeln. Den weißen Hut schräg auf dem Kopf lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Howdie, Mister, ich hab da noch ne Spezialität im Gewehrlauf.“ Da lachte Steve, bis er einen Hustenanfall bekam. Aber seinen Cowboy wollte er trotzdem gern im Bett haben. Allerdings ohne die Stiefel...

*

Im zweiten Semester bekam Bucky ein weiteres Praxismodul. Freitag nachmittags. Die kleinen bissigen Bemerkungen, die ständigen Nachrichten, wann er endlich nach Hause kommen würde, das manchmal etwas weinerliche Genörgel konnte Bucky gut aushalten, es würden wieder bessere Zeiten kommen, davon war er überzeugt.

Was er nicht vertragen konnte, war Steves Eifersucht. Und Steve war sehr eifersüchtig. Tony hätte, wenn er es gewusst hätte, Bucky davon ein Lied singen können. Steves Mutter war, was das anging auch oft völlig irrational. Und Tony, der nie eine andere Frau angesehen hatte, geschweige denn angefasst, war, als er jünger gewesen war, deswegen genauso verletzt und gekränkt wie Bucky es jetzt war. Steve, der in der Highschool der einzige Junge gewesen war, der Bucky offen sein Interesse gezeigt hatte, musste feststellen, dass das auf dem College völlig anders war. Sexualisierte Zone sozusagen, wie in allen Geschichte, die er nie so recht geglaubt hatte.

Wenn sie eine der wilden Campuspartys besuchten, war immer mindestens ein weiterer schwuler Mann auch auf der Party und kaum einer machte Bucky nicht an! Sogar, wenn Steve seinen Arm besitzergreifend um seine Schultern oder Hüfte hatte, sprachen diese Männer sie an, mit Sätzen wie: 'Wie ernst ist eure Beziehung eigentlich' oder 'ich geb euch meine Nummer für einen Dreier, wenn ihr wollt' und ausnahmslos sahen alle immer nur Bucky an bei diesen Annäherungen. Steve wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es auf dem Redlands-Campus zuging, wenn er nicht dabei war! Bucky hatte ihm versichert, dass Ingenieurswesen nicht gerade ein Studiengang war, der viele schwule Männer anzog, aber es gab natürlich nicht _keine_ schwulen Männer dort. Von Buckys Vorlesungen in Rechnungswesen ganz zu schweigen!

„Warum schreibst du nicht, wenn du später kommst?“, wurde er eines Abends begrüßt. Bucky runzelte die Stirn und zog sein Telefon aus der Tasche. Er hatte vergessen auf „Senden“ zu drücken. Er entschuldigte sich und packte die Deli-Tüte auf dem Küchentresen aus. Manchmal nervte es ihn, dass die meiste Hausarbeit auch noch an ihm hing, aber Steve war eben hoffnungslos verwöhnt. Er seufzte. „Was hat dich aufgehalten?“ „Mike und ich hatten einen verzwickten Bug in der Steuerungs-Software für die neue Gold-Titanium-Spule in dem Galilei-Motor.“ „Mike? Ich dachte, dein Laborpartner wäre Will?“ Bucky warf Steve einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Will macht jetzt das Modul doch erst nächstes Semester. Er hat aufgegeben, er schafft das alles einfach nicht, sagt er.“

„Und dieser Mike konnte es bestimmt kaum abwarten, seinen Platz einzunehmen. Kenn ich ihn?“ „Ich glaube nicht, auf der Party am Mittwoch war er nicht und wir gehen ja sonst nicht auf viele Partys.“ Steve hätte dafür ja Zeit, Bucky hatte sie nicht. „Ist das ein Problem? Gehen wir nicht auf genug Partys?“ Bucky sagte gar nichts dazu, sondern begann, die Lebensmittel ins Regal zu räumen. „Gefällt es dir so gut, angemacht zu werden, während ich neben dir stehe und alle mich behandeln, als wär ich unsichtbar?“

Bucky knallte mit Wucht die letzte Tomatensuppendose aufs unterste Bord und drehte sich um. „Was ist los, Steve? Hast du schlechte Laune? Wars in deinem kuscheligen Hörsaal ein paar Grad zu kalt heute oder musstest du dir dein Mittagessen etwa selbst warm machen?“ Sie funkelten sich an. Bucky hob das Kinn und spottete: „Soll ich dir was kochen, Schatz? Schließlich war ich den halben Tag gemütlich auf der Couch gelegen und du bist nach drei Vorlesungen noch stundenlang im Labor gewesen. Oh, und einkaufen warst du ja auch! Warum bin ich nur so unaufmerksam.“

„Erzähl mir von diesem Mike!“, ging Steve nicht darauf ein. „Gefällt er dir? Gefällst du ihm? Du bist bestimmt die heißeste Labormaus auf dem Campus, spricht sich schnell rum sowas.“ „Hör auf damit, Steve. Das ist billig.“, sagte Bucky kalt. „Billig? Wen nennst du billig? Du, der in diesem schäbigen Diner für ein paar Cents Trinkgeld den Cowboy spielt und mit jedem flirtet als ginge es um sein Leben?“ Bucky wurde blass. Von der Kränkung, aber auch vor wildem Zorn. „Überleg dir, was du als nächstes sagst, Stark. Ich bin so kurz davor, dir deine perfekten Zähne einzuschlagen.“ „Vielleicht sollte ich _dir_ in dein perfektes _Gesicht_ schlagen. Dann wärst du nicht mehr so umschwärmt, meinst du nicht?“

Steve stand nur noch einen Meter vor ihm und sah ihn wütend an, die Fäuste neben seinen Schenkeln geballt. Seine Schultern waren ganz eckig vor Spannung. Bucky hatte keine Angst vor Steve. Aber er wusste, wohin das führen würde. Und obwohl er ein heftiges Kribbeln im Bauch bekam – es war ewig her, dass Steve so von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt worden war – er konnte das heute einfach nicht. Er war zu müde und wenn er nicht mitspielte, das Powerplay nicht überzeugend rüber brachte, um Steve so blind verrückt nach ihm zu halten, würde es für sie beide nicht so aufregend sein, wie sie es sich wünschten. Schlimmer noch, Steve würde danach emotional einbrechen und sich die ganze Nacht für seine Grobheit entschuldigen! Das brauchte Bucky nicht auch noch.

„Steve, ich hab genug. Ehrlich. Bitte mach da nicht so ein Ding draus. Komm, ich wärm ne Suppe auf und wir sehen uns einen Film an.“ Steve blinzelte überrascht. Ihm war das interessierte Aufblitzen in Buckys Augen und der schnellere Atem nicht entgangen. Bucky, der eine Dose Suppe aus dem Regal angelte, wurde grob am Arm herum gerissen. Millisekunden später fand er sich eingeklemmt zwischen dem Küchentresen und Steves hartem Körper. Ein besonders harter Teil von Steves Anatomie presste sich an seine Körpermitte. „Du hast _nicht_ genug, Bucky Barnes, du hast ganz und gar noch nicht genug.“ Bucky schnappte nach Luft und hatte kurz darauf das Gefühl an Steves heftigen Küssen zu ersticken. Alle zehn Finger von Steve in seine dunklen Haare verkrallt stöhnte Bucky seinem Freund in den Mund, der zog ein bisschen fester. Bucky presste seine Körpermitte verzeifelt und gierig an Steve, er wollte mehr Kontakt, es war zu wenig! „Ja, Baby, du willst das.“, flüsterte Steve zwischen zwei Küssen.

Als Steve eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper brachte und sich an Buckys Gürtel zu schaffen machte, ließ der seinen Kopf kraftlos nach hinten fallen und bot seinem Lover den Hals. Steve nahm das Angebot nur zu gerne an und hörte befriedigt die erregten Geräusche tief aus Bucky Kehle, als er ihn biss, leckte und an der zarten Haut saugte. „Morgen kann jeder sehen, dass du mir gehörst, Baby.“ „Glaubst du nicht, das macht mich nur noch begehrenswerter? So wie eine Beute.“, keuchte sein Freund. Er war doch nicht zu müde, dafür war das hier einfach zu gut! „Beute? _Das_ gefällt mir.“, das Lachen, das in Steves Kehle vibrierte, war so sexy. Buckys Gürtel wurde aus seinen Gürtelschaufen gezerrt, dabei rissen ein paar. „Ich muss meine _Beute_ , glaube ich, ein bisschen zähmen.“ Bucky erbebte.

„Versuchs nur...“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er wollte Steve jetzt selbst so unbedingt in dieser Stimmung, er musste! Steve drehte Bucky grob um, und drückte ihn gegen den Küchentresen. Bucky stieß sich kraftvoll ab, wehrte sich, stieß seine Hüften nach hinten und brachte ein bisschen Raum zwischen sie beide. Steve riss ihn wieder zu sich herum. „Was? Glaubst du etwa, ich lass dich aus der Nummer raus?“ Er presste die flache Hand fest in Buckys Schritt. Der stieß sie weg, bedauernd zwar, aber das gehörte nunmal zum Spiel... Sie rangelten, tauschten dabei wilde Küsse und Steve fing erst eine, dann die andere Hand ein und brachte sie hinter Buckys Rücken zusammen. Ihre Brustkörper hoben und senkten sich heftig, sie waren völlig außer Atem und starrten sich in die Augen. Es knisterte.

„Ich hab dich und du kannst gar nichts dagegen tun.“, schnurrte Steve. Mehr dramatisch als effektiv wand Bucky sich und Steve packte ihn nur noch fester. Er war viel stärker als sein Freund, er hatte schließlich im Gegensatz zu dem Zeit zu trainieren. Bucky stieß ein leises Wimmern aus. „Ich lass dich jetzt kurz los, aber nur, um dir die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen... und um dir dann deinen Gürtel wieder anzuziehen, dann kann ich dich daran festhalten. Und vergiss nicht: Ich kann dich jederzeit wieder packen, wenn ich das will. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?“ Bucky nickte nur schwach, er war jetzt so verrückt nach Steve. „Sieh dich an...“, seufzte Steve zärtlich. „So schön und so geil und so _meins_.“ „Ja...nur deins“, stöhnte Bucky. „Fuck, Steve! Jetzt mach schon, ich will nicht mehr warten!“, rief er dann verzweifelt. Und Steve machte endlich... Er vögelte Bucky so kunstgerecht das Hirn aus dem Schädel, dass der am nächsten Tag nicht richtig würde laufen können...

(Später am Abend)

„Ich liebe dich, Steve.“ „Ich liebe dich auch.“ Sie lagen eng umschlungen im Bett und schmusten träge in postkoitaler Verzückung. „Es verletzt mich, wenn du mir nicht vertraust.“ Steve stockte der Atem. „Bucky!“, er setzte sich auf und machte die Nachttischlampe an. Bucky _sah_ verletzt aus und er sah gleichzeitig so wunderschön aus, das wirre Haar ein wilder Mop, die Lippen vom Küssen und beißen geschwollen und diese wundervollen, einmaligen Augen! Er sah ihn so voller Liebe und so bittend an, dass Steve schlucken musste.

„Mein Gott, was bin ich für ein Esel.“, stieß er mit zitternder Stimme aus. „Es tut mir so leid, Buck, wirklich, wie konnte ich...“ Sein Freund hob müde eine Hand und legte sie an Steves Wange. „Ich liebe dich schon länger als ich es selbst zuerst wusste. Ich _will_ keinen andern. Ich will nur _dich_.“ „Aber ich... du bist so...“ Bucky lachte traurig auf. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass Leute mich anziehend finden, ich hab auch nicht darum gebeten. Aber hast du eigentlich zuletzt mal in einen Spiegel geschaut?“

Steve zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was meinst du damit?“ „Wir haben nicht mehr 2017, die Gartenparty bei euch, erinnerst du dich?“ Steve nickte, an dem Tag war Bucky so verändert aus Hawaii zurückgekommen. Natürlich erinnerte er sich! „Ich hab schon gemerkt, dass mich alle ansehen, als würden sie nicht glauben, was sie sehen. Aber du warst immer noch ein bisschen schlacksig und ungelenk. Gerade die Zahnspange losgeworden, hast du immer noch so merkwürdig schief gelächelt, wie um sie zu verstecken. Und ich hatte keine Sekunde auch nur den geringsten Zweifel, dass du es bist, den ich will, den ich für den Rest meines Lebens will.“

„Bucky...“, hauchte Steve gerührt. „Aber du bist nicht mehr dieser ungelenke Junge mit dem merkwürdigen Lächeln. Du bist jetzt ein atemberaubender Mann und wenn man uns ansieht, dann sehen die Leute dich an und beneiden mich. Nicht andersrum.“ Das war schamlos übertrieben, aber Steve wollte diesen goldenen Moment nicht mit einem Widerspruch zerstören. „Baby...“, er zog ihn in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest, ganz fest.

Und diese Nacht war ein erster Wendepunkt in ihrer Beziehung. Steve war danach verständnisvoller, er half im Haushalt, er war nicht mehr (so sehr) eifersüchtig und er trug Bucky auf Händen. Der war manchmal ein klein bisschen enttäuscht, weil er den _besonderen_ Steve mit der dominanten Ader jetzt kaum noch bekam, andersherum funktionierte der Kink einfach _überhaupt_ nicht, das hatten sie versucht und waren in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

Bucky ging zu selbstverständlich mit seinen Gefühlen und seiner Sexualität um, um im Schlafzimmer beweisen zu müssen, wer der größere Platzhirsch war. Aber wie jedes Paar gerieten sie sich doch hin und wieder in die Haare und Bucky war ein Meister darin, diesen _besonderen_ Steve hervorzukitzeln. Er war eben auch, wenn er wollte, von unten ein Top, wie er im Buche stand. Steve merkte lange gar nicht, dass Bucky nicht ein einziges Mal die Zügel aus der Hand gab im Schlafzimmer...


	73. "Viel Spaß in Deutschland, Mr Barnes!"

**Viel Spaß in Deutschland, Mr Barnes!**

Es war Buckys 22. Geburtstag. Ein Freitag, und in diesem Semester hatte er sich den Freitag Nachmittag freihalten können. Steve hatte eine Überraschung für ihn geplant und ließ sich nichts entlocken, als er ihn von der Uni abholte, Reisetaschen auf dem Rücksitz, und mit ihm zum Flughafen fuhr.

„Wie war dein Tag bisher, Geburtstagskind?“ „Pffff, mir raucht der Schädel. Die Probeklausur in Hydraulik hatte es in sich. Ich war ziemlich schnell durch und hab wieder von vorne angefangen. Beim zweiten Durchgang kam ich zu haargenau den selben Ergebnissen. Du kannst also davon ausgehen, ich habs verkackt. Die andern sind in der vorgesehenen Zeit nichtmal fertig geworden. Ich habs mir wohl zu leicht gemacht.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich nächste Woche die Auswertung bekomme, weiß ich wenigstens, was ich noch lernen muss bis zur Prüfung. Und bei dir?“ „Wir haben eine hitzige Diskussion über Spezialeinheiten in der U.S. Army geführt. Du weißt schon, pro und kontra Söldnerarmee. Die Meinungen gingen ziemlich auseinander.“ „Wer hat gewonnen?“ „Rate mal!“ „Du!“, lachte Bucky.

Damit traf er etwas über seinen Freund auf den Punkt. Steve hatte eine so unerschütterliche Meinung darüber, wer für Amerika kämpfen durfte, dass der Einsatz von dubiosen Gruppen für ihn natürlich nicht in Frage kamen. Steves Meinung war eigentlich immer unerschütterlich. Man konnte es auch stur nennen. Und Steve hatte eine unnachahmliche Art, seine Überzeugungen an den Mann zu bringen. Steve lachte auch. „Schön wärs... die Gesellschaft wird immer radikaler und Radikalismus hat sich leider schon bis in die Bildungselite unseres Landes ausgebreitet.“ Bucky lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Er war ein bisschen ausgelaugt und würde jeden Augenblick nutzen, sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Dabei lauschte er der geliebten Stimme seines Freundes, wie er eine seiner flammenden Reden hielt. Er lächelte belustigt, als ihm ein absurder Gedanke kam: _Vielleicht werde ich ja mal First Man der Vereinigten Staaten._

„Boarding Passagiere United Airlines, JFK nach Niagara Falls von Flugsteig 12.“

„Unser Flug, Babe“, Steve sah Bucky in die Augen. „Happy Birthday.“ „Steve!“, keuchte der. Seine Augen waren riesengroß, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Er hatte einen Ausflug nach Boston oder Washington erwartet. So etwas Romantisches wie eine Reise zu den Niagara-Fällen wäre ihm im Traum nicht eingefallen. Er fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals, unbekümmert von den Menschenmassen um sie herum und küsste ihn. „Du bist unglaublich.“, flüsterte er. Steve grinste. „Freust du dich?“ Bucky schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du bist verrückt und ich liebe dich!“ „Dann genieß deinen Kurzurlaub mit deinem Verrückten mal lieber.“ „Das werde ich und du auch, wirst schon sehen! Mann, die Falls hab ich nur einmal mit meinen Eltern besucht, als ich acht war! Ich wollt immer mal wieder hin aber jedes Mal kam etwas dazwischen.“ „Ich weiß. Manchmal hör ich dir nämlich zu, Bucky.“, grinste Steve. Der boxte ihn gegen die Schulter.

Im Flieger bestellte Steve für Bucky Campagner, er selbst musste passen, er war erst 20. Sie turtelten und flirteten und flüsterten sich verliebt kleine Verrücktheiten oder schmutzige Versprechen für später ins Ohr, ohne dabei jedoch irgendjemandes Schamgefühl zu verletzten. Sie behielten die Finger bei sich und küssten sich auch nicht. Natürlich sah trotzdem jeder, der ihnen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, was los war. Aber Steve und Bucky waren ein so bezauberndes Paar, dass es die meisten einfach nur süß fanden.

Vor dem Zielflughafen winkte Steve nach einem Taxi. „Wohin zuerst?“ „Hotelzimmer.“, Bucky sah ihn mit glitzernden Augen an. „Es ist _dein_ Geburtstag, Baby, da bin ich jetzt mal ganz uneigennützig.“, grinste sein Freund.

Das Zimmer war eine Wucht! Aussicht auf die Falls, riesiges King-Size-Bett, großzügiges Bad mit geräumiger Dusche. „Wow, ob wirs hier heut noch raus schaffen?“, damit drehte Bucky sich zu Steve um und zog ihn in die Arme. „Wie wär's mit Duschen?“ „Hab ich auch grad gedacht.“

Der Sex unter der großen Regenbrause in der riesigen Duschkabine war eine Sensation. Das hatten sie noch nie erlebt. In Steves altem Bad neben seinem Zimmer zuhause gab es diesen Luxus nicht, warum hätten seine Eltern das auch in die Kinderzimmer einbauen lassen sollen? Das winzige Bad in ihrem Appartment war mit einem großen und breitschultrigen Kerl wie Steve schon gnadenlos überfüllt, die Dusche diente wirklich nur der Hygiene und das hier war ihr erster Kurzurlaub seit langem.

Beide sahen so sexy aus, mit den nassen Haaren, den glitzernden Körpern, dem Schaum und jeden Zentimeter des anderen erforschenden Händen... Steve gab sich Bucky mit so viel Leidenschaft hin, ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, beobachtete jede Regung seines hübschen Freundes aus halb geschlossenen Augen, flüsterte und stöhnte unverständliches Zeug, fluchte ein paar Mal unterdrückt... Bucky, der im richtigen Moment sein Gesicht ganz nahe hatte und seinen Lover, als der kam in die Augen sah, versenkte sich ein letztes Mal tief in ihn und ließ sich auch endlich gehen. Er sah immer zu, erst zu kommen, wenn Steve es schon getan hatte. „Ja, Baby, komm in mir, Bucky“, keuchte der und bäumte sich auf. Bebend umklammerten sie sich, bis die orgastischen Wellen abebbten... „Happy Birthday...“, flüsterte Steve zittrig. „Ich liebe dich, Baby.“, hauchte Bucky zärtlich und küsste ihn aufs Ohr.

„Jetzt aber zu den Falls!“ Bucky grinste: „Kanns noch besser werden?“ „Wenns nach mir geht schon.“ Steve zwinkerte. Bei den Falls standen beide völlig ergriffen von dem Naturschauspiel eng umschlungen, ließen sich die Gischt in die Gesichter sprühen und Steve seufzte. „Ich könnt nicht glücklicher sein.“ „Ich weiß, Baby. Das Leben mit dir... ich liebe dich schon seit ich denken kann und jeder Tag mit dir ist so wunderbar. Ich weiß gar nicht, womit ich das verdient habe...“ Steve drehte seinen Freund zu sich herum. „Bucky. Du bist der beste, einzigartigste, wundervollste Mensch der Welt und wenn ausgerechnet ich das ganz große Glück für dich bin, dann sollst dus haben. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich lass nie wieder von dir los.“ „Steve...“, hauchte er ergriffen und Steve küsste ihn. Zärtlich und voller Liebe. „Komm, du hast bestimmt Hunger. Das Essen in unserem Hotel soll ganz phantastisch sein. Und es ist dein Geburtstag, da muss ich dich doch ausführen!“

Als sie nach dem vorzüglichen Dinner auf ihr Zimmer gingen, bekam Bucky eine Benachrichtigung aufs Handy. E-Mail von Professor Doherty. Sein Tutor schrieb eigentlich keine E-Mails... Er musste so schlimm verkackt haben bei der Probeklausur, dass der zynische Mann ihm wahrscheinlich vorschlug, sich bei McDonalds zu bewerben. Bucky schluckte. „Baby, was ist?“, Steve sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an und schloss die Tür auf. „Du bist ja ganz blass!“ „E-Mail von Doherty...“ „Und, was schreibt er?“ „Ich wills gar nicht wissen!“, stöhnte Bucky. Steve lachte. „Warum?“ „Ich hab heute Geburtstag, da will ich nicht, dass man mich einen hirnlosen Idioten schimpft.“ „Außerdem ist Wochenende. Lies es doch erst am Montag. Da wartet ein Bett auf uns, so groß wie Brasilien.“ Da hatte Steve irgendwie recht. Das Bett war riesig und als sie sich nur kurz darauf auf der gigantischen Spielwiese herumwälzten, war die E-Mail schnell vegessen...

Stunden später, Steve war erledigt, befriedigt und glücklich eingeschlummert, starrte Bucky in die Dunkelheit. Was, wenn sein Tutor wirklich dachte, er wäre ein Idiot? Zu dumm für das anspruchsvolle Studium, das Geld von Mr Stark Verschwendung? Buckys Noten waren bisher wirklich gut gewesen, aber das Semester gerade war ein schwerer Brocken. Und die Prüfung in Hydraulik und Kompressorentechnik die wichtigste ihrer bisherigen Laufbahn. Das hatte Professor Doherty immer wieder betont. Das war der Point of no Return. Schaffte man die, war der Rest ein Keks. Versaute man sie, konnte man gleich alles hinwerfen. Das Handy lag auf dem Nachttisch. Er schnappte es beherzt und öffnete den E-Mail-Eingang.

_Absender: Dohertyknowsbetter@nedlandsprofs.com_

_Betreff: Ernsthaft, Barnes?_

Bucky schluckte hart und schloss die Augen. Es würde ihm aber eh keine Ruhe lassen, also öffnete er die Nachricht.

_Mr Barnes,_

_das Schauspiel, das Sie mir heute geboten haben, hat mein Interesse geweckt. Die Probeklausur sollte der schlimmste Alptraum meiner geschätzten Studenten sein, da hab ich mir extra Mühe gegeben, sie so schwer es irgend geht zu machen. Sie waren in weniger als der Hälfte der vorgegeben Zeit fertig. Ja, das_ habe _ich gemerkt. Ich unterrichte seit 30 Jahren! Und dann sah ich, wie sie beherzt wieder von vorne begonnen haben._

_Mein Stolz hat ein wenig darunter gelitten, wie ich Ihre erste Version aus dem Papierkorb herausfischte, aber meine Neugier war stärker. Und siehe da! Ich verglich sie mit der Version Ihrer abgegebenen Arbeit und Sie haben in der vorgegebenen knapp bemessenen Zeit eine Klausur, die ich in meiner ganz persönlichen Studentenhölle entworfen habe, ZWEI Mal fehlerfrei gelöst._

_Gratuliere!_

_Sie werden diese Prüfung, die nicht von mir gestaltet sein wird sondern von wesentlich humaneren Menschen, mit Bravour bestehen. Ich werde Sie persönlich für das beste Praxis-Semester-Stipendium unserer Einrichtung empfehlen. Viel Spaß in Deutschland, Mr Barnes!_

_Prof K. Doherty_

Bucky durchströmte eine wilde Freude. Das Praxis-Semester in Deutschland! In der Entwicklungsabteilung bei Audi, dem angesehensten Auto-Hersteller der Welt! Ein Praxis-Semester war für seinen Studiengang vorgesehen. Die meisten davon, die seine Uni anbot, waren in den USA, zwei in Mexiko und eben dieses eine in Deutschland. Der Hauptgewinn! Als er schon dabei war, Steve an der Schulter zu rütteln, um ihm diese phantastische Neuigkeit zu erzählen, fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass von Deutschland, _Deutschland wie in Europa_ , nie die Rede zwischen ihnen gewesen war... Er hatte einfach nicht daran geglaubt, dass er es sein würde, der diese unglaubliche Chance bekam.

„Bucky... was ist denn, ist schon Morgen?“, murmelte Steve. „Nein, Baby, es ist... ach nichts, schlaf weiter.“ Steve, der den merkwürdigen Tonfall in seiner Stimme bemerkt hatte, richtete sich kerzengerade auf. „Bucky! Was ist denn?“ Der überlegte fieberhaft aber Steve, der jetzt bemerkte, dass sein Freund das Handy in der Hand hielt, runzelte die Stirn. „Ist etwas passiert?“ „Es ist alles in Ordnung, nur...“, Bucky zögerte und schob Steve dann sein Telefon in die Hand. „Lies selbst.“

„Deutschland? Also wie in _Europa_?“, keuchte er, als er zuende gelesen hatte. „Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass ihr ein Semester in Deutschland absolvieren müsst!“, empörte er sich. Bucky seufzte. „Steve, nur einer im Jahrgang geht nach Deutschland. Der beste. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich das sein würde.“

„Aber... _Deutschland!_ “, Steve griff nach Buckys Schultern. Kein Wort darüber, dass er stolz auf ihn war, dass er sich für ihn freute, oder dass sein Freund der beste des Jahrgangs war... „Bucky, du _kannst_ nicht nach Deutschland“ Der blinzelte irritert. „Wir werden uns Monate nicht sehen und...“ Steve zog ihn wild an sich. „Ich kann dich nicht so lange von mir getrennt haben.“ Bucky schwieg erstmal. Das hier war nicht gut, gar nicht gut, aber es war erwartbar gewesen, also holte er tief Luft. Und sagte dann mutig: „Steve, Baby, bitte. Sei nicht böse, aber das ist ne einmalige Chance für mich und eine große Ehre. Ich kann das nicht ausschlagen.“ Bucky hielt die Luft an. Steve runzelte die Stirn: „Warum bist du so ehrgeizig? Was versprichst du dir von diesem Praktikum? Für die kleine Werkstatt, die du dir aufbauen willst, wird so viel Ehrgeiz kaum nötig sein! Ich erbe Millionen und keiner von uns wird jemals einen Finger krumm machen müssen! Ja, wir brauchen gute Jobs, damit uns nicht langweilig wird, aber unser Leben hängt doch nicht davon ab!“ Bucky starrte seinen Freund ungäubig an. „Bucky, was ist? Du siehst so seltsam aus.“, fragte Steve beklommen.

Sein Freund straffte die Schultern und hob das Kinn. „Steve, _du_ bist ein Stark, ich aber nicht. Und nur weil ich dich vögle, gibt mir das nicht das Recht, mich auf eurem Geld auszuruhen. Was glaubst du eigentlich, was das für mich bedeuten würde?“ Steve fuhr hitzig hoch: „Findest du das hier etwa nicht toll? Das schicke Hotel, das teure Essen, die Falls? Wer hat dich denn hier hergebracht?“ Bucky wurde ganz kalt, er bebte vor Ärger. „Sprich nicht so mit mir, Steven Stark. Ich bin nicht ein weiteres Spielzeug, dass dein Daddy für dich gekauft hat.“ Steve starrte ihn wütend an. „Wir sollten jetzt schlafen, reden wir morgen weiter.“, seufzte Bucky. „Nein.“, knurrte Steve. „Spielzeug sagtest du? _Spielzeug_? Vielleicht bist du wirkli...“ „Steven!“, rief sein Freund mit fester Stimme. „Nein! _Das_ wird jetzt nicht passieren.“ Steve blinzelte. Bucky schob ihn energisch weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast mich verfickt nochmal wirklich verletzt, Steven.“ Und das sah man auch. Steve erschrak. „Bucky..?“, sein Tonfall war so fragend und hilflos und _klein_ , dass Buckys Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

„Baby, ich liebe dich. Lass uns all das morgen besprechen, bitte. Steve, heut ist doch mein Geburtstag.“ Sein Geburtstag war technisch gesehen seit einer Stunde vorbei, aber es zählte noch, fand er. Sein Freund sah ihm in die Augen, schien lang zu überlegen, dann: „Bucky, verzeihst du mir? Bitte verzeih mir. Komm, es ist dein Geburtstag!“ Bucky entspannte sich und rutschte ins Liegen. Steve zog ihn an sich, umarmte ihn fest. „Baby, ich liebe dich, ich will dir nicht weh tun, niemals!“, flüsterte er, während er sein Gesicht mit Küssen pflasterte. Sie schmusten träge, bis sie beide nochmal gekommen waren und schliefen dann eng umschlungen ein.

Als Bucky am Morgen aufwachte, fand er Steve neben sich, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt, ein verliebtes Lächeln um die Lippen. „Morgen, Sweetheart.“ „Hast du mir beim Schlafen zugesehen?“, flüsterte sein Freund. „Beinahe eine volle Stunde. Was für ein Anblick.“ „Stevie...“, hauchte Bucky, „etwas creepy, aber sehr süß.“ Das verlegene kleine Lächeln erhellte seine verschlafenen Züge. „Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war egoistisch und kindisch und...“ „Shhh,...“ Bucky legte ihm die Fingerspitzen auf den Mund. Steve küsste sie schnell, wollte weiterreden, aber Bucky kam ihm zuvor. „Es war einfach schlechtes Timing. Ich hätte warten sollen, bis ichs dir erzähle. Ich war nur so überrascht, weil...“ „...weil du nie im Traum daran gedacht hattest, du könntest der Beste in deinem Jahrgang sein.“ Bucky stutzte. „Ich bin so stolz auf mein kluges Baby.“ Steve zog seinen Freund an sich.

„Ich hätte all das nicht zu dir sagen dürfen, dass mit der Werkstatt und deinem Ehrgeiz. Ich weiß doch, was es dir bedeutet. Ich weiß es wirklich!“ Er presste kurz die Lippen auf Buckys Stirn. „Es hat mich nur so kalt erwischt. Ich werd dich wahnsinnig vermissen, Baby.“ „Sag ich doch, schlechtes Timing, tut mir...“ „Eh eh eh, nein, du wirst dich nicht entschuldigen. Es war meine Schuld.“ Steve schob einen Schenkel zwischen Buckys Beine und hob eine Augenbraue. Seine Augen funkelten bei dem, was er da fand. „Kann ich da vielleicht was für dich tun, Sergeant Barnes?“ (Bucky war damals für seine Heldentat befördert worden, den Orden hatte man ihm ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Dass er seinen Dienst eine Woche später quittierte, änderte daran nichts. Er war ein Sergeant auf Lebenszeit. Welch Ironie...) „Was hast du denn im Sinn?“ Steve sagte nichts und rutschte nach unten, verschwand unter der Bettdecke. Bucky ließ den Kopf zurückfallen und dachte, bevor er nicht mehr denken konnte, dass ihm ein zerknirschter Steve wirklich gut gefiel...

„Wie wärs mit Frühstück, könntest bestimmt auch noch ein paar Kohlenhydrate gebrauchen.“, schlug Bucky vor, noch ein bisschen atemlos. Steve grinste. „Wir lassen uns was hochkommen. Ich lass dich heute nicht aus diesem Bett!“ Er spürte immer noch Buckys Finger auf seiner Kopfhaut, sah den erregten Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er die Augen schloss, schmeckte Bucky noch auf seiner Zunge... „Steve!“, protestiere der lachend. „Den ganzen weiten Weg dafür, wirklich?“ „Jede verdammte Flugmeile wert, Sweetheart.“ Bucky beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Lover. „Mmm, du schmeckst so... nach Sex.“ Steve lehnte sich schwerer an ihn. „Ich kann heut die Finger nicht von dir lassen, fürchte ich.“ Er langte schon wieder zwischen ihnen runter. Bucky fing seine Hand ein.

„Hör auf...“, lachte er. „Du hast mir ne Bootsfahrt versprochen.“ Er schmollte ein bisschen, weil er wusste, wie sehr Steve es liebte, wenn er seine Lippen aufwarf. Der seufzte, strich mit dem Daumen über die volle Pracht und sagte gespielt düster: „Du bist Schuld, wenn wir uns ne Anzeige einfangen.“ „Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses? Klingt sexy!“ „Forder mich nicht heraus.“ Bucky lachte. „Komm, mein Magen knurrt.“ Unter der Dusche sorgte Bucky dafür, dass Steve ein wenig runterkam. Er benötigte keine Minute. Steve war heute wirklich extrem geil. Zerknirschter Steve gefiel ihm immer besser!

Am Hafen kauften sie sich einfache Regen-Ponchos und fuhren mit dem Ausflugsschiff in die Bucht unter den Falls. Es war atemberaubend. Das Donnern, die sprühende Gischt, die unglaublichen Wassermassen. Das Boot wurde herumgeworfen und sie hielten sich an der Reling fest, Steve beide Arme um Bucky herum. Der fühlte sich so geborgen und geliebt, ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen Steves Schulter sinken. „Das war eine wunderbare Idee, Baby, ich liebe dich.“ Steve konnte ihn unter dem Tosen der Naturgewalt kaum hören, aber er verstand ihn trotzdem. „Alles für dich, Sweetheart, alles was du dir wünschst.“ Steves Mund war direkt neben Buckys Ohr, er verstand jedes Wort. Er schluckte. Er würde Steve wahnsinnig vermissen, wenn er nach Deutschland ging.

Später saßen sie in einem gemütlichen Bistro und aßen Lachs-Sandwiches.

„Deutschland also? Das du mir aber ja keine Vorliebe für deutsche Würstchen entwickelst.“, sagte Steve halb im Spaß, halb im Ernst. Bucky warf ihm seine Serviette an den Kopf. Sie lachten. Bucky wusste, dass würde ein kleines Problem werden, schließlich war Steve immer noch manchmal ganz schön eifersüchtig, das lag einfach in seiner Natur. „Du weißt, ich habs mehr mit amerikanischen Hot Dogs, genau genommen, mit einem einzigen.“ Steve wurde ernst. „Weiß ich doch, Bucky, ich mein ja nur.“

(Ingolstadt, Deutschland)

Jeden Abend, bevor Bucky schlafen ging, traf er sich mit Steve im Video-Chat. Die Zeitverschiebung zwang sie zu so festen Zeiten. Das kleine gemütliche Zimmer im Dachgeschoss der Gastfamilie, die Bucky aufgenommen hatte, war urig. Viel Holz, Schnitzerei am Gebälk, Geweihe an den Wänden. Echt bayrisch eben. Die bayrische Kultur fand er irgendwie amüsant und er erzählte Steve oft skurrile Geschichten über das Volk, unter dem er jetzt weilte. Er erzählte ihm auch alles über sein Praktikum bei Audi, er war begeistert davon. Steve vermisste ihn schmerzlich, aber die Begeisterung in seinen schönen Zügen, das Leuchten in den Augen machten ihn glücklich. Wenn sein Bucky glücklich war, war er es auch. Noch zwei lange Monate... Bucky vermisste ihn auch, das war offensichtlich. Die Art, wie er das Gesicht seines Freundes im StarkPad geradzu einzusaugen schien, wenn sie den Chat starteten, bewies das sehr eindrucksvoll.

„Wie hast du dir Zeit vertrieben?“ Bucky hatte eine Stunde fast pausenlos geredet,er hatte ein spannendes Projekt am Laufen, dass sich dem Ende zuneigte. „Ich war zuhause den Tag über. Hab Zeit mit Pete verbracht.“ „Wie geht es dem kleinen Strolch?“ Steve lachte. Peter war siebeneinhalb und ein rastloses, neugieriges, intelligentes Kind mit einem unerschütterlichen Entdeckerwillen und Forscherdrang. „Glänzend. Aber der Racker wird meinen Dad in sein frühes Grab bringen.“, lachte Steve. „Ständig klettert er in die höchsten Bäume, testet selbst entwickelte kleine Maschinen, baut Roboter, experimentiert mit Lokis altem Chemiebaukasten herum, ich sag dir, der Junge hat einen Schutzengel.“ Bucky lachte. „Haben den nicht alle Kinder? Wie gehts deinen Eltern?“ „Sind total happy, Tante Nat und Onkel Bruce sind endlich aus Russland zurück.“ Die beiden hatten mit Pietro und Wanda eine halbjährige Reise in ihr Heimatland gemacht.

„Und deine anderen Brüder?“ Bucky hatte seit jeher das quirlige Leben der vielen Starks geliebt, sein eigenes Zuhause war so einsam und langweilig gewesen. „Thor muss ein paar Sommerkurse machen, aber dann schafft er die College-Qualifikation sicher. Dad will nichts davon hören, dass er sich ohne Abschluss Hals-über-Kopf in seine fest eingeplante Rockstar-Karriere stürzt. Mom ist ganz seiner Meinung. Er soll dann vier Jahre Unterhaltungmanagement hier in New York studieren.“ „Und, ist er sehr enttäuscht?“ Steve lachte, „Du kennst doch Thor, den haut wirklich gar nichts um. Das hat er geschluckt und ist genauso guter Dinge wie zuvor.“ „Hat er eine Freundin?“ Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ist das zu fassen? Sieht aus wie ein junger Gott und trauert immer noch seinem ersten High-School-Schwarm, die ihn nie auch nur richtig angesehen hat, hinterher.“ Bucky lächelte still... „Wenn du mich nicht gewollt hättest, würd ich dir auch immer noch hinterher trauern, Baby.“ Bucky machte Steve immer verlegen, wenn er so etwas sagte, aber er freute sich auch. „Und auf Sex verzichten? Du?“, schüttelte er seine Verlegenheit ab. „ _Davon_ war nicht die Rede, mein Lieber...“, grinste sein Freund. „He!“, rief Steve und lachte.

„Was macht Loki?“ „Der hat einen Preis gewonnen für ein Theaterstück, bei dem er Regie führte. Das Stück wird jetzt auf einer der kleineren Bühnen im 7th Avenue Wilde Theatre aufgeführt. Wir sind alle sehr stolz auf ihn.“ „Grüß ihn von mir. Das ist großartig!“ „Mach ich. Was machst du am Wochenende?“ „Hier wird am Wochenende so ein deutsches Ding gefeiert. Ich kann das gar nicht richtig aussprechen. 'Kirchweihfest'.“ „Oh, Mann, ist das ansteckend?“, lachte Steve. „Ja, gell, klingt gefährllich. Mr Baumgartner leiht mir eine Lederhose und einen Hut mit Rasierpinsel drauf. Es werden Berge von Schweinefleisch und Flüsse von bayrischem Bier konsumiert.“ „Das will ich sehen!“ „Ich mach dir nen Live-Vlog.“ „Du fehlst mir so...“, seufzte Steve. Bucky sah ihn traurig an. „Du mir auch, Baby, jede Sekunde.“ Sie sagten sich noch, wie sehr sich liebten und gute Nacht, dann war es Zeit für Bucky, schlafen zu gehen. Er musste um sechs raus.

(Kirchweihfest)

Steve war in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, als Bucky ihm sich in seiner ganzen Trachtenpracht zeigte. Das alberne Hütchen mit dem Pinsel aus Wildschweinborsten ( _ Wildschweinborsten! _ ) keck und schief auf dem Kopf, ein rot-weiß-kariertes Hemd und eine bayrische Lederhose, wie sie jeder Amerikaner von Oktoberfest-Bildern kannte. Er sah aber auch wirklich fesch aus und schien sich blendend zu amüsieren. Er ging mit dem StarkPad auf dem Dorfanger umher und zeigte Steve alles. 

Die bunten Trachten, die Buden, den prächitgen Blumenschmuck, das ganze Dorf hatte sich mächtig herausgeputzt. Die Blaskapelle, das Bierbrauergespann aus schweren Pferden, die riesigen Spieße, an denen sich Unmengen von brutzelndem Fleisch drehte und wieder sich selbst, sein lachendes ausgelassenens Gesicht. „Die Männer hier kommen kaum darüber hinweg, dass ein Grünschnabel wie ich besser schießt als sie alle. Ich bekomm dauernd Runden an der Bude spendiert und werde herausgefordert. Hier: den Teddy bring ich dir mit!“ er drehte das Pad zum Tisch. Ein Teddy in Tracht, der ein winziges Lebkuchenherz umhängen hatte. 

„Alle andern Kuscheltiere und Plastikrosen und Kinkerlitzchen haben mir die Mädchen hier abgebettelt. Sie nennen mich _American Sniper_. Wette, die würden allesamt in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn ich ihnen meine alte „Kriegs“narbe zeige!“ Steve schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, Baby, das hier ist ein ganz züchtiges Fest. Außer dass mir die jungen Burschen hier leid tun. So viel hochgepuschte Titten wie in diesen Dirndln hab ich in noch keinem New Yorker Club gesehen.“ Steve, der die Mädels schon gezeigt bekommen hatte, lachte. Vor Brüsten musste er ja keine Angst haben. Die strammen Waden der jungen Männer auf dem Fest bereiteten ihm da schon eher Sorge. 

„Bucky, Bucky, Bucky!“, hörte er eine atemlose Mädchenstimme aus dem Pad. „Du musst jetzt ein Bier trinken. Alle sagen, Amerikaner vertragen nichts, stimmt das?“ Der Akzent war ein bisschen hart, aber das Englisch war gut. Bucky drehte das Pad um und zeigte ihm einen Maßkrug. „Sieh dir dieses Bier an. So etwas wird bei uns als Familienpackung verkauft. Ein Liter und die Bosse hier schütten das in einem Zug runter. Und das ist Alina, sag Alina hallo, Steve!“ „Hallo Steve!“, rief das zierliche blonde Mädchen mit den Zöpfchen und den Riesentitten. Hatten alle deutschen Mädchen so große Brüste? Das musste an dieser Kleidung liegen.

„Hallo Alina, freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.“ „Ist er das, Bucky? Du meine Güte, der ist ja fast so hübsch wie du.“ „Ja, f-fast...“, stotterte Steve. „Steve würde in diesem Hut hier tausendmal besser aussehen als ich, sein goldenes Haar ist wie dafür geschaffen!“ Er sah wieder in Buckys Gesicht. „Übrigens: Dieses kleine Ding hier, Alina, kann acht von diesen Mörderbierkrügen auf einmal tragen. Acht! Ich sag dir, den Jungs in den schicken Muckibuden in New York würden die Augen ausfallen. Bayrische Mädchen hätten den Krieg damals bestimmt gewonnen.“ Steve sah kurz empört drein, lachte dann aber auch.

„Steve! Halt dich fest und staune. Ich werde jetzt einen Liter Bier trinken und nicht _einmal_ dabei absetzen. Wär doch gelacht, wenn ich nicht nur besser schießen könnte als alle hier.“ „Bucky, ist das eine gute Idee?“ „Sei kein Spielverderber! Ich muss unsere amerikanische Ehre verteidigen. Ist das nicht ganz in deinem Sinne, Baby?“, grinste er. „Publikum hab ich auch schon, schau.“ Das Pad schwang herum, eine Traube kichernder Mädchen stand offenbar um Bucky herum und alle himmelten ihn offen an. Deutsche Mädchen waren wohl ein bisschen direkter als amerikanische. 

Eine rief etwas auf Deutsch nach hinten über ihre Schulter. Dann trat ein großer blonder Bursche mit breiten Schultern und bayrisch gewandet zu dem lärmenden Kreis. „Und hier ist mein Herausforderer: Axel Angerer.“ Steve richtete sich auf und runzelte die Stirn. Axel Angerer hatte den selben Blick wie die ganzen Mädchen um sich herum. Er schien Mitte 20 und ja, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Er sah definitiv ziemlich hungrig aus. „Sag hallo zu Axel!“ „Hey Axel!“ rief Steve lahm. Der sah ihn kaum an und gleich wieder zu Bucky hoch, wie Steve annahm. Und  _ wie _ er ihn ansah! „Ist das dein Boyfriend zuhause?“ Bucky drehte ihn um und lachte Steve an. „Hallo Boyfriend.“ Steve hatte seine Stirn schnell geglättet. „Hey, Babe.“ Das liebevolle Lächeln stimmte Steve wieder sanfter. „So, ich geb dich weiter. Alina, halt das Pad, Steve darf das nicht verpassen!“ 

„Bucky...“, versuchte Steve ihn aufzuhalten. Sein Freund trank nicht oft, er vertrug nicht viel. „Zu spät, Baby.“ Bucky stand jetzt diesem Axel Angerer gegenüber, das Bild wackelte ein bisschen, Alina hielt das Pad nicht ruhig. Beide Männer hatten dieses Riesenglas Bier in der Hand und eins der Mädchen wurde zur Schiedsrichterin ernannt. „Und los!“ Steve bekam große Augen. Er hatte noch nie jemanden so schnell ein Bier trinken sehen und schon gar nicht Bucky. Angerer schien schneller gewesen zu sein, aber die Schiedsrichterin, Mia war ihr Name, verkündete Unentschieden. So schien die Sache mehr Spaß zu machen, denn alle johlten und zwei weitere Krüge wurden herbei geschafft. Steve war das gar nicht recht. Ihm war sogar richtig unwohl dabei, aber was sollte er 

schon tun? Obwohl Bucky dieses Mal noch eindeutiger langsamer als dieser Angerer gewesen war, bekam er noch einen Krug in die Hand gedrückt.

Bucky rief Richtung StarkPad: „Steve! Ich steh hier meinen Mann, für unser stolzes Land. Für Amerika! Für dich, Baby!“ er schwankte ein bisschen. Das hatte sein Freund kommen sehen. Dazu die alberne Rede... Erleichtert sah er, wie Bucky nach der Hälfte des dritten Kruges aufgab. Es gab Jubel und Enttäuschung gleichermaßen. Das Bild wackelte jetzt extrem und das nächste, das Steve sah, war Alina. „Äh, hallo Steve!“, lachte sie etwas albern. Sie sah eigentlich zu jung aus, um Alkohol trinken zu dürfen, aber Steve fiel ein, dass in Deutschland andere Gesetze herrschten.

„Herr Gerberer hat Bucky entführt. Er will wissen, ob der Amerikaner jetzt immer noch so gut schießt.“ „Was?“, rief Steve panisch. „Ihr lasst ihn schießen? Er hat doch getrunken!“ Das Mädchen sah ihn verdutzt an. „Es ist doch Kirchweihfest.“ Danach schüttelte sie verwundert den Kopf. „Ich leg dich mal ab, ja? Bye!“ _Argh_. Steve war wütend. Er sah jetzt in denAbendhimmel, also sah er nichts. Diese Verückten konnten Bucky in diesem Zustand doch keine Waffe in die Hand geben. Das war doch Wahnsinn! Eine Stunde später war Bucky immer noch nicht in den Chat zurückgekehrt und Steve loggte sich säuerlich aus. Er schrieb eine Nachricht:

„ _Wenn du Schluckspecht dir in den Fuß geschossen hast, ich komm nicht nach Deutschland, um dich im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Die sind ja alle verrückt da._ “

Dann noch eine:

„ _Schreib mir, dass es dir gut geht, ja? Ich liebe dich._ “

Als er bis kurz vor zehn immer noch keine Antwort hatte, kochte er vor Zorn. Er war stundenlang mit Sorge im Bauch in dem kleinen Apartment auf und ab gegangen und hatte im Minutentakt sein Telefon, das StarkPad und die Internetverbindung gecheckt. Er spielte ein Dutzend Mal das Video von diesem gräßlichen Fest aus dem Chat nochmal ab und entwickelte einen mörderischen Hass auf diesen Angerer. Der hatte es auf Bucky abgesehen, ganz eindeutig. Steve hielt es im Appartment nicht mehr aus und beschloss nach Downtown zu fahren. Ein amerikanischer Club war ihm tausendmal lieber als diese deutschen Verrückheiten.

Als er am nächsten Morgen (eher gegen Mittag) aufwachte, war eine Nachricht von Bucky auf dem Handy.

„ _Hilfe, Steve, Hangover... Dieses deutsche Bier ist das reinste Teufelszeug! Du denkst du trinkst Limo und plötzlich – Bämm! Vollrausch. Aber besser schießen konnte ich immer noch als die Krauts. Fazit: du bekommst zwei Teddys._ “

Nicht lange später:

„ _Steve, Baby? Alles in Ordnung? Sorry, dass ich dir Sorge gemacht habe. Die Schießbuden hier sind völlig harmlos, alles nur Luftgewehre_!“

Noch später:

„ _Übrigens: Kannst du dirs vorstellen? Ich bin in einem Heuschober aufgewacht! So einen wie die Bartons auch auf der Farm haben, wo du immer drin geschlafen hast. Keine Ahnung, wie ichs die Leiter hoch geschafft hab, aber ich zieh mir schon den ganzen Tag Heu aus den Haaren_.“

Und schließlich nur noch:

„ _Steve?_ “

Der hatte alle Nachrichten gelesen und sofort wieder als 'ungelesen' markiert. Er fühlte sich furchtbar... und schämte sich, aber er musste es trotzdem wissen.

„ _Warst du allein im Heuschober?“_   
  
„ _Haha! Ganz bestimmt nicht, ich brauch, fürchte ich, ne Flohkur! Außerdem war da, glaube ich, ne Katze irgendwo. Ich hörte irgendwann ein Rascheln, dann ein Fauchen und dann ein erbärmliches Piepsen. RIP, Maus_.“

Steve zögerte, schrieb dann aber trotzdem:

„ _Und Axel Angerer? Wo war der?_ “

„ _Ich wusste zuerst gar nicht, wen du meinst. Keine Ahnung, den hab ich nach unserm 'Duell' nicht mehr gesehen! Baby, du hast mir hier so gefehlt, wir hätten so viel Spaß gehabt! Das war so crazy! Wie hast du dir den Abend vertrieben?_ “

Steve zögerte.

„ _Ich hab ein Essay zur Kuba-Krise geschrieben._ “

„ _Schick es mir! Das will ich lesen. Oh, Stevie, ich vermiss dich so_!“

Mist, jetzt musste er einen Essay zur Kuba-Krise schreiben. Nein, musste er nicht. Er googelte nebenbei auf dem Stark-Pad und fand eins, heftete es an seine Nachricht und hoffte, dass es gut war.

„ _Schau dir Teddy No. 2 an!_ “

Bucky schickte ein Foto von einem Teddy in einem roten Trikot. Fußball, nahm er an.

„ _Sweetheart, ich hab zu tun, ich schreib grad an was._ “

„ _Ich bin schon weg. Ich muss noch ein bisschen schlafen, glaube ich. Mann, deutsches Bier, echt!_ “

Steve saß in ihrem Appartment und starrte ohne Fokus an die Wand. Seine Eingeweide fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Blei. Sein Herz war schwer und seine Finger taub. _Was hab ich getan_!


	74. Große Veränderungen

**Große Veränderungen**

JFK. Menschenmassen, Trubel, Hektik. Und mittendrin: James 'Bucky' Barnes und Steven Stark, fest umschlungen. Sie flüsterten sich erstickte Liebesworte zu und konnten sich kaum wieder los lassen. Aber dann: „Bring mich nach Hause, Steven, ich will dich lieben.“

Es war eine Wiedervereinigung, bei der die Wände wackelten. Bucky liebte Steve die halbe Nacht . Sie schliefen danach bis in die späten Morgenstunden und erzählten sich bei einem ausgedehnten Frühstück, was sie sich in ihren Video-Chats alles nicht erzählt hatten.

„Steve, ich hab 100 Geschenke für dich, na ja: zwölf.“ Und die teils skurrilen deutschen Souvenirs brachten sie beide zum Lachen. Die beiden Teddys bekamen einen besonderen Platz in einem Regal.

Steve erzählte nicht _alles_...

Ein paar Tage später gingen sie abends aus. Sie taten das nicht oft, Bucky hatte wenig Zeit und Steve wollte eh immer am liebsten mit ihm allein sein. Keiner ihrer engen Freunde studierte in New York. Aber Bucky hatte so lustige Geschichten von deutscher 'Feierkultur' erzählt, dass sie beschlossen hatten, die Ehre ihres Landes zu verteidigen, einen Club aufzusuchen und es mal richtig krachen zu lassen.

Sie bewegten sich, die Arme locker umeinander gelegt, träge auf der Tanzfläche, sie teilten sich einen Cocktail, als eine Stimme sie aufschreckte. „Steve! Nett dich wieder zu sehen!“ Bucky und Steve wandten sich dem Besitzer der Stimme zu. Steve erstarrte. Der gutaussehnde Schwarze, ein paar Jahre älter als sie, grinste die beiden an. „Ist er das, Steve? Wow, kein Wunder, dass du mich danach nie wieder angerufen hast. Wenn euch Jungs mal langweilig wird, einen Dreier würd ich mir sofort in den Kalender eintragen.“ Ein vieldeutiges Zwinkern und damit war der Kerl auch schon wieder in der Menge verschwunden.

Die Welt um sie beide schien stehen zu bleiben. Bucky starrte Steve an und dessen schuldbewusste Miene sprach Bände.

„Stevie...“, stieß Bucky tonlos heraus und drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und verließ nahezu fluchtartig den Club. Steve glaubte, er würde einen Herzanfall haben, so sehr pochte und schmerzte es in seiner Brust plötzlich. Er stellte den Cocktail irgendwo ab und rannte seinem Freund hinterher. Vor dem Club blickte er sich wild um, aber Bucky war nirgendwo zu sehen. Zitternd zog er sein Telefon aus der Tasche und drückte die Kurzwahl. _Mail Box._ Na ja, das war kein Wunder. Hilflos sah Steve sich um, wo sollte er nach Bucky suchen, wo? Dann machte er sich auf und betrat den Club, der direkt neben dem von eben lag... Dann in den nächsten und in den übernächsten...

„ _Bucky, ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich dich suchen soll! Bitte, sag mir wo du bist!_ “

„ _Ich bin zuhause, Steve, wo soll ich denn sonst hin?_ “

Eine Welle der Erleichterung schwappte über Steve. Daran hatte er im Traum nicht gedacht. Er war so dankbar, dass Bucky ihm geantwortet hatte und sprang die Stufen zur U-Bahn, immer drei auf einmal nehmend, hinunter. Bucky war zuhause und wartete auf ihn. Sie würden reden, sie würden sich lieben und alles würde wieder gut...

Im Apartment war es nicht besonders hell, als Steve die Tür aufschloss. Nur ein paar der kleinen Lampen, die mehr der Dekoration als Beleuchtung dienten, brannten. Bucky saß mit dem StarkPad auf dem Sofa, das Display erhellte seine Züge schwach. Steve eilte zu ihm und ließ sich vor him nieder.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist, Bucky, so froh. Ich...“ Bucky unterbrach ihn: „Beantworte mir eine Frage, Steven: Wo sollte ich denn sonst hin?“ Buckys Stimme war ziemlich ruhig, Steve hörte nur große Müdigkeit heraus. „Möchtest du denn nicht hier sein, Bucky?“ Der seufzte „Ich weiß es nicht, Steve, ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Keine Wahl zu haben macht das Ganze so viel komplizierter.“ „Aber... S-soll ich gehen?“, Die Angst in Steves Stimme war nicht zu überhören und seine Worte offenbar ernst gemeint. Bucky ließ laut den Atem raus. „Das ist deine Wohnung, Steve.“ „Ist es nicht, wir bezahlen beide...“ „Ist es, Steve, mach dir nichts vor.“ Er sah aufs StarkPad runter, ließ es von seinem Schoss auf das Sofa rutschen und stieß ein kleines sarkastisches Lachen ohne jeden Humor aus.

„Nichts, was ich besitze, könnte ich mir leisten, wenn ich nicht mit dir zusammen wäre.“ Steve schüttelte den Kopf und rief leidenschaftlich: „So ist das nicht Bucky, du bist... du bist...“ Die kurze Pause nutzte Bucky , um ihn zu unterbrechen. Tonlos wisperte er: „...vielleicht doch nur ein Spielzeug, das dir dein Vater gekauft hat.“ Steve wurde es eiskalt. Er starrte Bucky an. Schwach hob er die Arme, wollte Buckys Hände nehmen. Etwas in dessen hoffnungslos besiegten Blick hielt ihn zurück. „Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht, Steve. Das ist zu schnell zu ernst geworden und ich... du...“, er musste nach Atem ringen, so viel Schmerz war in seiner Stimme.

„Nein, Bucky...“, flüsterte Steve entsetzt. „ _Bitte!_ “ „Worum bittest du mich, Steve?“ „Tu das nicht!“, rief der. „Verlass mich nicht! Ich tu alles, was du willst, ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht und es tut mir so entsetzlich leid, aber es hat nichts bedeutet, ich schwöre es, es war nur...“ „Ich weiß, Steve.“ Der blinzelte. „Du...verstehst es?“ „Tue ich ja immer, oder?“, es klang ein wenig verbittert. „Ja, bei Frauen, aber...“

Es gab eine 'Abmachung'. Steve _war_ bisexuell und Bucky akzeptierte sein gelegentliche Bedürfnis. Er wollte nur nichts darüber wissen und stellte sich jedes Mal blind, taub und dumm, wenn Steve sich mit einer unbedeutenden Frau von Tinder traf. Aber Bucky mit einem Mann zu betrügen, das musste doch auf einem andern Blatt stehen, Steve verstand es nicht und das erste was ihm einfiel war: „Warum kannst du mir denn dann nicht verzeihen?“ Steve liefen Tränen über die Wangen, er zitterte, tastete hilflos nach Buckys Knien. Bucky zog Steves Kopf in seinen Schoß. „Ich hab dir doch schon verziehen.“

Steve schluchzte, krallte alle zehn Finger in die Seiten von Buckys Hemd. Erleichterung schüttelte ihn. Als Bucky weitersprach, hörte er, dass der jetzt auch weinte. „Aber was hätte ich tun sollen, wenn nicht? _Was, Steven_?“, die letzten beiden Worte rief er verzweifelt. Steves Kopf ruckte hoch, er rappelte sich von den Knien auf die Füße, ließ sich schwer neben Bucky auf die Couch fallen und zog ihn in die Arme. Er verzieh ihm eigentlich doch nicht, natürlich nicht. Er schien nur keine andere Wahl zu haben. Bucky sank an seine Schulter und seufzte unter Tränen. „Oh, Stevie...“ Der Spitzname aus Kindertagen bedurfte keiner Antwort.

„Das war scheiße von mir, Bucky, und du sollst mir nicht verzeihen. Ich meine, natürlich schon, aber wenn du Zeit brauchst, ist das okay. Es war dumm und kindisch von mir. Es war in der Kirchweihfest-Nacht, wo du plötzlich verschwunden warst aus dem Chat und ich... ach, ich habe gesehen, wie verrückt wieder alle nach dir waren und ich kam mir wieder so gewöhnlich vor und wollte nur ein wenig tanzen und trinken gehen und...“ „Und dann hat dich einer angemacht und du hast dich wieder attraktiv gefühlt.“ Steve seufzte. „Ich bin ein Idiot.“ „Steve, ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich so aussehe.“, sagte Bucky hohl. Steve holte tief Luft. „Und ich werd dich nicht mehr dafür 'bestrafen'. Es tut mir leid, so leid und es kommt nicht wieder vor. Ich verspreche es.“

„Steve... es ist nur Sex gewesen. Nimms nicht so schwer. Ich verzeihe dir. Aber du musst mit der anderen Sache aufhören.“ „Womit?“ „Zu denken, du wärst nicht in meiner Liga. Das ist absurd. Völlig absurd.“ Zärtlich strich Steve Bucky die Haare aus der Stirn, drückte sanft seine Lippen drauf und hielt ihn einfach fest. „Und du bist nicht mittellos oder abhängig von mir. Das muss nicht so weiter laufen. Alles wird gut, Baby. Ich rede mit Dad. Wir finden eine andere Lösung für deine Studienfinanzierung. Du musst... du _sollst_ dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen, mit mir zusammen zu sein.“

Buckys Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Tag, als er in Mr Starks Büro den Vertrag unterschrieb.

(„Hast du keine Angst, dass diese … _Abhängigkeit_ eure Beziehung belastet?“, fragte Tony den frisch gebackenen Sergeant. In seiner verliebten Unbekümmertheit winkte Bucky lachend ab. „Sieht für Sie Ihr lupenreiner Vertrag etwa nach Prostitution aus?“ Der Vertrag war ohne Fehl und Tadel und wenn auch sehr schwurbelig formuliert, Juristensprache eben, in einer Sache klar und deutlich: Das Abkommen war völlig unabhängig davon, ob Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes seinen Sohn vögelte oder nicht. Anders ausgedrückt natürlich, aber sinngemäß. Tony grinste kurz und wurde dann wieder ernst: „Du triffst da eine sehr reife Entscheidung in so jungen Jahren. Dachte, ich frag lieber mal.“

„Ich weiß schon, was Sie meinen, Mr Stark. Aber es ist das, was ich will, unerschütterlich will und mir schon lange gewünscht habe. Ich komm mit eventuellen Schwierigkeiten schon zurecht. Davon bin ich überzeugt.“ Tony war beeindruckt und nickte dann. „Mein Sohn schuldet dir sein Leben.“ Bucky errötete und sah weg. „Er hätte dasselbe für mich getan, ich hab nur schneller kapiert, was da passiert.“ „Einerlei. Es ist eine Tatsache und Steve tut besser daran, dich dafür verdammt glücklich zu machen.“ Bucky sah auf. Das warme väterliche Lächeln und der Blick voller Anerkennung trafen ihn mitten ins Herz. Steve wusste gar nicht, wie viel Glück er hatte! „Das wird er, Mr Stark. Ganz bestimmt.“)

„Hey, Baby... Du sagst ja gar nichts.“, holte Steve ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Besorgt musterte er den etwas abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck. Die Melancholie in Buckys schönen Zügen zog ihm schmerzhaft das Herz zusammen. „Was habe ich nur getan, Baby, es tut mir so leid...“, sein Flüstern war kaum hörbar, seine Stimme zitterte. Heftig schloss er Bucky noch fester in die Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Der schluckte hart. „Es tut mir auch leid, ich bin wohl einfach nicht stark genug dafür.“ Steve hob überrascht den Kopf.

„Bucky...“, sagte er ernst: „Warum um alles in der Welt, tut _dir_ irgendetwas leid?“ „Weißt du das nicht?“, das Lächeln, das um seine Lippen spielte war traurig. Steve schloss kurz die Augen, holte tief Luft. „Das musst du mir erklären, du bist viel gescheiter als ich und noch dazu älter.“, witzelte er. Bucky verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Der Blick war klar und offen. „Das ist nunmal, was du mit mir machst. Dein Ding, mein Ding. Es ist eben unser Ding! Wenn was nicht in Ordnung ist, bring ichs in Ordnung, für dich. Wenns schwierig wird, bleib ich stark, für dich. Aber diesmal schaff ichs nicht und das tut mir leid.“

„Ich tu das alles _nicht_ für dich?“, fragte Steve entsetzt über sich selbst. „Doch schon, aber ich bin darin um Längen besser als du.“, grinste Bucky, auf einmal definitiv verführerisch. Steve hielt kurz die Luft an und kicherte dann etwas zittrig aber auch erleichtert. Die tiefe Traurigkeit in Buckys Augen war endlich wieder der liebevollen Wärme, mit der er ihn in ihren privaten Momenten immer ansah, gewichen. „D-darf ich dich küssen?“, fragte er schüchtern. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich eine gute Idee bekommst.“, neckte Bucky ihn. Das freche Grinsen küsste Steve stürmisch weg.

Er umwarb Bucky eine Ewigkeit, hingebungsvoll, leidenschaftlich, zärtlich und gab ihm jede Sekunde das Gefühl, das kostbarste auf der ganzen Welt zu sein. Was er ja auch war! Und dann nahm Bucky Steve. Er war grober als gewohnt, rauer, packte ihn fester und als er ihn bäuchlings über die Sofalehne drückte, vergrub er eine Hand tief in Steves Haaren und zog seinen Kopf beinah brutal zurück, um ihn hart zu küssen. Seine Sprache wurde so schmutzig wie der aggressive Rhythmus, mit dem er ihn hart vögelte. Steve bevorzugte eigentlich seinen liebevollen, zärtlichen und rücksichtsvollen Bucky aber er spürte, dass sein Freund das jetzt brauchte.

Er mochte ihm verziehen haben, aber er war auf jeden Fall noch verletzt und Steve war bewusst, dass er das jetzt brauchte, sein Revier zurück erobern wollte, ihm zeigen, wo er hin gehörte und Steve war das im Geheimen eigentlich ganz Recht. Er verdiente es und wenn Bucky seinen Schmerz auf diese Weise bewältigte, war ihm egal, ob er am nächsten Tag noch richtig gehen konnte. Er konnte übrigens nicht... Lange bevor Bucky aufwachte, stand er auf und begann eine Liste. Er schrieb im Stehen, sitzen war heute auch etwas, worauf er lieber verzichtete.

Als Bucky gegen neun in die Küche kam, stand Steve geduscht, in Khakis und Karohemd am Küchentresen gelehnt und er reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee, selbst aufgebrüht, nicht vom Starbucks unten an der Straßenecke. „Danke, Baby.“, er küsste ihn auf die Wange und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch. „Komm, setz dich zu mir.“ „Äh...“, machte Steve und wurde ein bisschen rot. Bucky runzelte die Stirn, dann: „Oh...“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah so zerknirscht aus, dass Steve lachen musste. „Schon okay.“, sein Lächeln wurde breiter: „Wusste fast nicht mehr, dass du so... schmutzig reden kannst.“ „Gleichfalls.“ Dann reichte Steve ihm einen handgeschrieben Zettel. „Hier, mein Plan!“ „Was ist das?“ „Lies selbst.“

_Arbeitstitel: Ich bring das in Ordnung_

  * _Arbeit suchen_

  * _keine Take-Aways mehr_

  * _selbst kochen_

  * _kein Starbucks mehr_

  * _keine teuren Clubbesuche_

  * _keine teuren Kurztrips_

  * _Apartment in Queens_

  * _Second-Hand-Shops_

  * _Haare selbst schneiden_

  * _keine Taxis mehr_

  * _mehr U-Bahn fahren_

  * _billige Frühstücksflocken_

  * _eine Menge billiger Frühstücksflocken_

  * _Fitness-Studio kündigen_




_Ziel: Bucky nicht verlieren. UNTER KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN Bucky verlieren!!!_

Bucky sah fragend von der Liste hoch. Die Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Augenbrauen ein bisschen zusammen gezogen. „Was bedeutet das, Steve?“ „Das ist mein Masterplan. Lass es mich erklären: Ich verstehe jetzt, wie einseitig dir die Verhältnisse in unserer Beziehung vorkommen müssen und möchte das ändern. Du hast den Kredit von meinem Vater. Du kannst dich erst besser und vollständig gleichberechtigt mit mir fühlen, wenn du diese Schulden beglichen hast. Also begleichen wir diese Schulden einfach! Und das tun wir zusammen, bis ans Ende. Zusammen, Bucky.“ „Steve... du...“ „Nein! Bitte hör zu! Ich hab stundenlang nachgedacht.“ „Wann bist du aufgestanden?“ „Um fünf.“ Bucky schluckte.

„Na, dann lass mal hören, was für eine Narretei dir zu so unchristlicher Zeit eingefallen ist.“ „Je weniger wir vom Geld meines Dads verbrauchen, desto schneller können wir es zurückzahlen. Du arbeitest schon, ich such mir auch Arbeit. Du bringst mir kochen bei! Wir sparen jeden Cent, den man sparen kann. Wir ziehen um, nach Queens, Brooklyn ist viel zu teuer. Wir arbeiten beide hart für unsere Ziele und das tun wir zusammen. Dann sind wir ein Team und gleichberechtigt. Dann...“, zum ersten Mal in seiner flammenden Rede ( _mein Gott, ist er gut darin!_ ) wurde er etwas unsicher... „erst dann wirst du dich besser fühlen und ich kann dir endlich all das zurückgeben, was du mir schon immer gibst.“, er war ganz leise geworden.

Bucky schwieg ergriffen. Steve verstand das falsch und schrumpfte regelrecht zusammen. „Du sagst ja gar nichts...“, flüsterte er tonlos. Bucky sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, überwand die kurze Distanz und zog Steve in eine innige Umarmung. „Steve...“, hauchte er, etwas zittrig. „Dass du das für mich...“ „Nur für dich! Ich tu alles für dich! Begreifst du das endlich?“ Und Bucky begriff. Als Steve ihm in die Armee gefolgt war, sich dort aus Liebe zu ihm den Rausschmiss einfing, das jetzt... „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll...“, murmelte er an Steves Schulter. „Sag einfach 'ja'.“ Bucky sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ja, Steven Stark. Tausendmal ja.“ Sie küssten sich. „Unter einer Bedingung.“ „Alles, Baby, alles, was du willst.“ Bucky grinste jetzt: „Lass deinen Schwanz in Zukunft in der Hose oder ich schwör dir bei Gott, ich mach der nächsten Granate extra viel Platz _._ “ Steve fiel die Kinnlade runter und er sah so schuldbewusst aus. „Bucky... ich...“ Der legte ihm die Fingerspitzen auf die Lippen. „Mach mit deinen Frauen was du willst, aber schlepp mir niemals wieder Konkurrenz aus der Schwengel-Fraktion an. Urgh, ich hab mich in dich verwandelt. Diese rasende Eifersucht, mein Gott, ist das gruselig!“ Steve lachte schwach, dann sagte er ernst: „Ich liebe dich, James Buchanan Barnes. Wird Zeit, dass ich das beweise.“ Bucky schmiegte sich ganz leicht im Kopf und irgendwie knochenlos in Steves Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

*

Sie zogen es durch, bis ganz zum Ende. Sie zogen in ein noch kleineres und wesentlich billigeres Apartment in eine schmutzige, beschissene Gegend in Queens. Sie fanden Arbeit im Hafen, wo sie jeden Morgen von sechs bis acht gefrorenen Fisch von Fangbooten schleppten, das brachte gutes Geld und ihre ehemals gestählten Soldatenkörper wurden wieder hart. Bucky blieb außerdem bei der Modelagentur unter Vertrag und Steve gab Nachhilfe. Manchmal kam es ihnen vor, als wären sie zwei Schiffe, die in der Nacht auf dem Ozean unbemerkt aneinander vorbei drifteten, so selten fanden sie Zeit füreinander. Aber sie sprühten in der neuen Partnerschaft vor Glück wie nie zuvor. Die Sonntage gehörten ihnen und ihrer Zweisamkeit. Sie kochten gemeinsam für die ganze Woche, sie lernten gemeinsam, Buckys Kopf in Steves Schoß. Sie liebten sich leidenschaftlich.

Im dritten Jahr wurde es schlagartig besser. Bucky meldete ein Patent für eine clevere Antriebswelle an, die er in seinen Laborpraktika entwickelt hatte und Steve veröffentlichte ein Buch über den Amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg, das so gut war, dass es in die Lehrbuchliste von der Columbia und Harvard und etlichen anderen Universitäten aufgenommen wurde. Sie verdienten jetzt eine Menge Geld, zogen wieder nach Brooklyn in eine etwas geräumigere Wohnung als zuvor. Als sie kurz vor Ende ihres Studiums Steves Vater stolz einen Scheck überreichten, der Buckys Studienkosten voll deckte, riss der, dramatisch, wie er nunmal war, die Praktikumsvereinbarung in Fetzen und warf sie in den Papierkorb.

Er war so stolz. Auf beide. Steve war erwachsen geworden. Aus dem etwas weinerlichen, verwöhnten, pompösen Jungen, der Steve mal gewesen war, war ein Mann geworden. Ein beeindruckender Mann. Ein Mann, der einen Partner gefunden hatte, der nicht minder beeindruckend war. Smart, entschlossen und willensstark. Der Steve das Leben gerettet hatte, der ihn so unerschütterlich liebte, quasi seit Kindheitstagen. Und Steve hatte es geschafft, diesen zu halten, alles zu investieren, damit es funktionierte, alles für diese Liebe zu tun, die als chaotische Teenie-Romanze angefangen hatte und alles in den Schatten stellte, was er je an Sandkasten-Liebe-Geschichten gehört hatte.

Steve wurde Lehrer für Sozialwissenschaften und Englisch an ihrer alten Schule und schrieb nebenher hervorragende Sachbücher. Bucky baute sich nach einem Trainee-Jahr in einer großen Werkstatt eine eigene Werkstatt in Brooklyn auf, die bald als Geheimtipp den Ruf hatte, der Inhaber und Chefmechaniker könne zaubern. Er konnte alles reparieren, wie durch Magie, so schien es. Gelegentlich, ganz selten, modelte er noch, nur zum Spaß und weil Steve die professionellen Fotos von ihm so liebte.

Niemand war überrascht, als sie im Juli 2030 ihre Verlobung bekannt gaben.


	75. Ein Ausflug in die Vergangenheit

**Ein Ausflug in die Vergangenheit**

Tony war über die Nachricht, die ihn kurz vor dem Unabhängigkeitstag 2030 erreichte, sehr glücklich und aufgeregt: Bräutigamsvater! Auf dem traditionellen Gartenfest, wo Bucky und Steve zum ersten Mal als verlobtes Paar sozusagen 'öffentlich' erschienen, gab es ein großes Hallo. „Ich hoffe, du bist die Braut, Stevie!“, rief sein Vater begeistert. Alle Gäste schauten ihn etwas befremdet an. „Na, damit ich die Hochzeit bezahlen darf!“ Dann lachten alle. Bucky und Steve grinsten sich an. Bucky schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Steve ist _nicht_ die Braut, Tony. Wie sollte ich den Brocken auch über die Schwelle tragen können?“ „Heh!“ „Ich bin auch nicht die Braut übrigens, ihr braucht gar nicht alle anfangen, über etwas zu spekulieren, was euch nichts angeht!“ Alle lachten wieder.

„Wir möchten gar kein Riesen-Tam-Tam. Wir wollen uns ein Haus kaufen und eine teure pompöse Hochzeit wäre unangebracht.“ „Ich darf euch aber was zur Hochzeit _schenken_ , oder?“ „ _Kein_ Haus.“, riefen beide unisono. „Dad, wir sind natürlich nicht Tony-Stark-reich, wer ist das schon? Aber wir habens im Griff. Ein Haus zu kaufen ist kein Problem!“ „Dann gibt es eben einen Toaster.“

„An wann habt ihr gedacht?“ „Eine Winter-Hochzeit. Bucky liebt den Winter.“, strahlte Steve. „13.02.2031.“, sagte Bucky. „Er ist dann noch nicht 30, da legt er Wert drauf.“, kicherte Steve. Bucky gab ihm einen Ellbogenstoß. „Aber jetzt erzählt doch mal!“, rief Pepper. „Wie habt ihr euch verlobt? Hat Steve sich hingekniet oder du, Bucky?“ Der lächelte sie nachdenklich an: „Weißt du eigentlich, dass mir nie jemand erzählt hat, wie _ihr_ euch kennen gelernt habt, Pepper?“

„Ach“, sie wurde ein bisschen rosa, „das Übliche halt, auf der Arbeit...“ „Aber wie genau ist es passiert? Wann seid ihr euch das erste mal begegnet und wo? Das weiß hier bestimmt jeder außer mir!“, er machte eine die ganze Gesellschaft umfassenden Geste. Da seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter plötzlich etwas verlegen aussah, blickte Bucky sich in der Runde um. „Stimmt doch, oder?“ Natasha machte einen Schritt vor und rief:

„Das weiß hier kaum jemand. Ich gehöre zu diesem elitären Kreis und Rhodey soweit ich weiß. Und ich habs nur aus ihr rausgequetscht, weil ich ihr wegen der Heimlichtuerei auf den Kopf zugesagt habe, sie hätteTony Stark geholfen, eine Leiche loszuwerden.“ Alle lachten befreit auf, die kleine Spannung war gebannt. Bucky zog die Nase kraus: „So wars aber wahrscheinlich nicht.“ „Nein. Wenn du's aus ihr rausbekommst, geb ich dir hundert Dollar.“ „Tasha, hör auf, lass Pepper in Ruhe, wenn sie's nicht erzählen will...“

„Lass nur, Bruce. Ich _kanns_ erzählen. Ich war nur überrascht, das hat mich schon Jahre niemand mehr gefragt.“ „Ich kenne die Geschichte auch.“, kam es plötzlich völlig unerwartet von Loki. Alle wandten sich ihm zu. Steve rief ungläubig zu: „Wa-as? Von uns bist du der einzige, dem Mom's erzählt hat?“ „Ich bin ja auch der einzige von uns, der etwas für sich behalten kann.“ Thor lachte gutmütig: „Mir hättst du's doch erzählen können.“ „Dann hätte ich es auch gleich am Broadway aufführen können.“, war Lokis trockene Antwort. Alle lachten, Thor am lautesten. Peter kicherte: „Ich hätts wahrscheinlich auch nicht für mich behalten können.“

„Aber warum habt ihr denn alle nie mehr danach gefragt?“, wollte Bucky wissen. „Weil alle aufgegeben haben.“, meinte Natasha trocken. Bucky und die meisten anderen Gäste sahen zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. Pepper lachte, diesmal frei von Verlegenheit und sehr amüsiert. „Es war albern, immer so ein Geheimnis daraus zu machen. Tony, du hast doch nichts dagegen?“ „Ich? Nun, es kaum jemanden zu erzählen war nie meine Idee. Wenn du möchtest, erzählen wirs.“ „Okay, Das war so...“

*

(Wie man persönliche Assistentin wird)

Virginia Potts arbeitete nun schon einige Monate in der Rechnungsabteilung von Stark Industries. Als Jahrgangsbeste in Mathematik in Harvard hatte sie sich nicht bewerben müssen, ein Headhunter engagierte sie vom Fleck weg für die bekannte und hoch dotierte Firma.

Stark Industries war die Nummer Eins in Unterhaltungselektronik auf der ganzen Welt, aber das heimliche Steckenpferd des Inhabers und Geschäftsführers, Anthony Stark, war – gar nicht so heimlich, es war ein offenes Geheimnis – saubere Energie. Er forschte in jeder verfügbaren freien Minute daran.

Der in den Mendien als 'Da Vinci unserer Zeit' titulierte und bereits mit 19 Jahren am MIT promovierte Ingenieur und Erfinder war eine schillernde Figur sowohl in der New Yorker Businesswelt als auch in der Partyszene. Schnelle Autos, teure Anzüge, schöne Frauen – das alles drohte manchmal in der Presse zu überschatten, was er wirklich war: Ein Philantrop, ein Genie. Aber eben auch ein Multi-Millionär und Playboy.

Virginia war ihm noch niemals begegnet. Sie kannte natürlich die Fotos, sowohl die seriösen vom Firmenprofil als auch die weniger professionellen aus der Klatschpresse. Sie fand, er war ein Idiot. Ein genialer Idiot oder ein idiotisches Genie, aber eben ein Idiot. Wenn auch ein sehr attraktiver Idiot, das musste sie zugeben. Er tat ihr fast ein wenig leid. Hässliche Multi-Millionäre wussten wenigstens mit Gewissheit, dass die Frauen nur wegen ihres Geldes hinter ihnen her waren.

Attraktive Millionäre jedoch konnten das Pech haben, die eine Frau zu verpassen, die hinter die Fassade blickte, weil besagte Milliardäre abgebrüht und verbittert waren im Angesicht von Geldgier und Geltungssucht. Obwohl Tony Stark natürlich nie aussah, als wäre er verbittert. Seine tief dunklen Augen, sprühend von Intelligenz, glitzerten immer voller Schabernack und Witz, seine Mundwinkel waren meist sarkastisch-humorvoll und ein wenig selbstironisch nach oben gezogen. Er sah zufrieden aus, beinahe glücklich. Er _war_ eine Augenweide – in der Tat!

Virginia zuckte aus ihren tagträumerischen Überlegungen auf und wurde ein wenig rosa. Verstohlen sah sie um sich. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass ihre Finger über der Tastatur verharrt waren und sie abwesend in die Gegend geblinzelt hatte. Sie konzentrierte sich schnell wieder auf ihren Computerbildschirm. Während sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen die Zahlenreihen studierte, kritzelte sie auf einem abgerissenen Zettel nebenbei ihre Anmerkungen. Das beherrschte sie, ohne hinzusehen.

Plötzlich stutze sie. Hektisch verglich sie etwa ein Dutzend Mal ihre Notizen mit den Zahlen im System. Das konnte einfach nicht stimmen! Die Kommas schienen um sage-und-schreibe sieben Stellen verrutscht in der Computersimulation. Virginia verbrachte den Rest des Nachmittags mit komplizierten Berechnungen und doch kam sie immer wieder auf dasselbe Ergebnis: Stark Industries drohte ein Verlust von mehreren Millionen durch einen simplen Rechenfehler. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Signatur der verantwortlichen Person ließ ihr Herz in die Hose rutschen. A.E.S. - Anthony Edward Stark.

„Oh, nein nein nein nein nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“, flüsterte sie fieberhaft, während sie flink die entscheidenden Seiten ausdruckte und ihre Notizen auf Vordermann brachte. „Ich bin gefeuert. Ich rette die Firma, aber ich bin gefeuert.“, die erwartbaren Folgen ihrer Kritik am obersten Boss waren ihr vollkommen klar. Ihr schmaler Körper straffte sich, ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich, sie ballte die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten. Integrität, Professionalität, Berufsethos: das zählte mehr als Krankenversicherung und bezahlter Urlaub. Nervös kicherte sie auf.

„Was machst du dir vor, Potts? Du verlierst den besten Job, den es in dieser Hemissphäre gibt.“ Mit diesen Gedanken machte sie sich auf in das Allerheiligste: der oberste Stock, die Chefetage.

„Ich muss sofort mit Mr Stark reden.“

Virginia war natürlich an der Vorzimmerdame (eine eines Supermodels ebenbürtige Blondine) hängen geblieben.

„Mr Stark ist sehr beschäftigt. Ich kann Ihnen einen Termin geben.“ Gelangweilt blätterte das ( _Flittchen)_ junge Ding in einem Kalender herum. „Nächsten Monat, Dienstag, den 23.?“

Virginia kochte innerlich. Sie versuchte, Mr Starks Vorzimmer' _dame_ ' zu erklären, um was es sich handelte und wie wichtig das war, aber der blonde Hohlkopf verstand natürlich nur Bahnhof.

Nach minutenlangen Diskussionen wurde es ihr schließlich zu bunt und sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und strebte mit energisch ausholenden Schritten auf die imposante Bürotür Mr Starks zu.

„Was tun Sie da?“, schrillte es hinter ihr. „Ich rufe den Sicherheitsdienst!“

Virginia blieb kurz stehen, drehte sich um und sagte kalt: „Wenn ich jetzt nicht sofort mit Mr Stark reden kann, wird er den Sicherheitsdienst nächste Woche nicht mehr bezahlen können.“

Das kostete sie wertvolle Sekunden. Stark Industries' Sicherheitsdienst war schnell. Sehr schnell. Vorzimmerbarbie musste einen Notknopf gedrückt haben während ihrer „Unterhaltung“.

Eine Tür ein paar Schritte neben Starks Büro öffnete sich und zwei bullige Männer in Security-Uniform rannten geradewegs auf sie zu. Instinktiv griff Virginia in ihre Umhängetasche und zog eine Dose hervor.

Nebel, Geschrei, ein spitzer Schrei von Vorzimmerbarbie, Pepper wirbelte herum hastete zu Mr Straks Büro weiter. Virginia erreichte endlich den Türknauf der ominösen Tür, als ebendiese von innen aufgerissen wurde. „WAS IST HIER EIGENTL...?“ Wiederum instinktiv stürzte sie sich kurzerhand auf einen sichtlich angepissten Tony Stark, schob ihn mit all ihrer Kraft in sein Büro zurück und rief hysterisch: „Pfefferspray!“

Sekunden später fand sie sich der Länge nach auf dem leibhaftigen Anthony Edward Stark. Geistesgegenwärtig schloss sie die Bürotür mit einem beherzten Tritt und hauchte: „Pfefferspray.“

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Aus dieser äußerst intimen Distanz war Tony Stark _wirklich_ attraktiv ( _wunderschön_ \- diese Augen!). Seine Hände hatten sich automatisch um ihre Oberarme geschlossen und sein Griff war warm und fest und sicher und zärtlich zugleich ( _denk an was anderes, Potts!_ )

Tony Stark räusperte sich. „Nicht, dass ich nicht äußerst entzückt wäre, ihre sehr plötzliche Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss...?“, er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Potts. Virginia Potts.“, ihre Stimme war piepsig und zittrig, sie hasste sich dafür. „Miss Potts also. Ja wie gesagt: ich bin entzückt. Aber gleichzeitig liege ich auch ziemlich unbequem unter Ihnen auf dem Fußboden...“, sein Lächeln strafte seine trockenen Worte Lügen. Nie im Leben vorher hatte ein Mann sie so angesehen. Virginia stockte der Atem. Dann klickte es in ihrem Hirn und sie krabbelte hastig von ihm runter und kam so graziös es ihr gelang auf die Füße.

Lautes Hämmern gegen die Bürotür und besorgte Rufe lenkten beide voneinander ab.

Tonys Tür ließ sich nur von innen öffnen, es sei denn, er selbst drückte einen Notknopf.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Augenblick, Miss Potts.“ Anmutig stand Tony auf und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt und erstickte den wilden Fragensturm im Keim. „Gentlemen, hier ist alles unter Kontrolle. Der Notfallknopf muss wohl direkt neben Miss Gablers Make-Up-Täschchen sein. Eine verständliche Verwechslung. Ich sehe jedenfalls keine Veranlassung dafür, dass er absichtlich gedrückt wurde. Nehmen Sie alle sich doch eine Stunde frei und gehen Sie einen Kaffee trinken. Rechnung an mich.“ Mit diesen Worten und bevor jemand einen Einwand loswerden konnte, drückte Tony bestimmt die Tür ins Schloss. Der leise Klick war unüberhörbar.

Während des kurzen Intermezzos hatte Virginia Zeit, sich zu sammeln, ihre Schultern zu straffen und ihre Notizen und Ausdrucke in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Mr Stark, Sir“, weiter kam sie nicht. „Ist es endlich passiert.“, sagte Tony mit tiefer Stimme. Virginia stutze, verlor den Faden. „Was? Ähem, ich meine: Wie bitte, Sir?“ Tony kam bis auf wirklich nur wenige handbreit an sie heran getreten. Ihr wurde etwas schwindlig. „Man hat mich davor gewarnt und ich hab es mir trotzdem immer gewünscht. Jemand bricht in mein Büro ein, um mich kennenzulernen. _Aufregend._ “

Ihr Boss sprach wirr. Hatte er sich bei dem Sturz den Kopf gestoßen?

„Äh, Mr Stark... ich … Sir ... Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“ Sie trat einen winzigen Schritt von ihm weg und fühlte kurz ein leises Bedauern.

Tony stutzte. Dann wurde er dem Stoß Papiere in ihrer Hand und dem Business-Anzug, den sie trug gewahr. „Oh.“ Mehr sagte er nicht für den Augenblick, aber er beeilte sich, hinter seinen wuchtigen Schreibtisch zu kommen, seine Miene nun undurchschaubar.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Potts?“

Ihr fielen in Sekundenbruchteilschnelle sehr viele sehr unanständige Dinge ein, die dieser unglaubliche Mann für sie tun könnte, aber sie fasste sich ebenso schnell wieder.

„Mr Stark, Sir. Entschuldigen Sie bitte mein forsches Auftreten. Mein Name ist Virginia Potts, ich arbeite seit einigen Monaten in der Rechnungsabteilung von Starks Industries und mir ist ein signifikanter Fehler in einer Kalkulation aufgefallen.“ Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust, aber sie war stolz auf ihren professionellen Tonfall. „Wenn ich Ihnen nun meine dazu erstellten Unterlagen vorlegen dürfte, Sir?“

„Tony. ...bitte.“

„Verzeihung?“, Virginia blinzelte verwirrt.

„Nennen Sie mich Tony, Virginia. Ich darf Sie doch Virginia nennen, oder? Auch wenn das zweifelsohne überhaupt nicht zu Ihnen passt. Gar nicht.“ Er überlegte kurz, während sie in Schockstarre verharrte. „Miss Pfefferspray. Das gefällt mir. Lassen Sie mich mal Ihre Superwaffe sehen!“

Virginia glaubte selbst kaum, dass sie sich anschickte, zum Schreibtisch ihres Bosses zu gehen, die Dose mit dem Pfefferspray aus der Tasche zu ziehen und sie ihm wortlos hin zu halten.

„Pepper makes you safe.“, las Tony auf der Flasche. „Pepper...“ Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Virginia passt nicht zu Ihnen. Ich nenne Sie _Pepper_. Das passt ganz hervorragend.“ Er strahlte sie an.

Virginia (Pepper) sah ihn sprachlos an. Dann fing sie sich. „Wie Sie wünschen, Sir.“

„Tony.“, warf er ein. Sein Blick schillerte und war sehr intensiv. Virginia erschauderte unbemerkt und holte tief Luft.

„Wie auch immer.“, sie schlug einen – hoffentlich - professionellen Ton an, „Meine Berechnungen hier...“, sie hielt ihm ihre Papiere entgegen, er nahm sie „...zeigen, dass bei einer auf Algorithmen basierten Computersimulation ein schwerer Fehler aufgetreten ist.“

Tony überflog die Papiere, stutze, dann legte er seine Stirn in tiefe Falten. Virginia wurde es heiß und kalt. Er musste seine Signatur entdeckt haben, was ihn verantwortlich für den Fehler machte – und sie ihren Job kosten würde.

„Ha!“, rief er laut. Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Wissen Sie, ich hasse Mathematik. Nun, nicht wirklich, schließlich ist Mathematik die ehrlichste Wissenschaft, ganz ohne Hintertüren. Aber ich habe komplizierte, langwierige Rechnungen schon immer gehasst. Sie bremsen mich, sie halten mich auf!“ Das Feuer in seinen Augen ließ ihren Atem stocken – vielleicht sogar ein Glück, dass er sie demnächst feuern würde. Verliebt in den Boss, das wäre nun wirklich der Supergau!

„Ich habe die Algorithmen geschätzt, nicht berechnet, ich gebe es zu, verhaften Sie mich.“, seine Stimme war warm und um Entschuldigung bittend. Virginia (Pepper) musste ob der unverblümten Ehrlichkeit lächeln.

„Sir...“

„Tony!“

„ _Tony_ , Sie brauchen einen Mathematiker an Ihrer Seite!“

Er sah sie einen langen Augenblick an.

„Ich kenne die Mechanismen meiner Firma sehr gut, Miss Potts. Ja, ich weiß, man denkt, ich kümmere mich nur um meine Erfindungen und sorge für eine Menge Spaß nebenher – für mich, wohlbemerkt. Aber: Vergessen Sie nie:...“, der flammende Blick, den er ihr gab, machte sie atemlos, „Ich bin ein Genie!“ Virginia nickte nur.

„Ich weiß, dass für meine Rechnungsabteilung nur die besten Mathematiker angestellt werden.“

Virginia hielt den Atem an.

„Miss Potts. _Virginia_.“, er schüttelte sich übertrieben, „Pepper“, er grinste vreit, „Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, dass Ihre bisherige Position nicht mehr mit Ihnen besetzt werden kann.“ Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Virginia (Pepper) wurde es ganz kalt ( _gefeuert!_ ). „Ich kann nicht dulden, dass eine Rechnungsabteilungs-Mathmematikerin meine Fehler ganz unverblümt aufdeckt.“ Pepper bekam noch mehr Angst bei der inzwischen sehr ernsten Rede.

„Aber ich möchte nicht grausam sein. Bewerben Sie sich doch um die Postion meiner persönlichen Assistentin. Ich räume Ihnen eine reelle Chance ein.“

Seine Selbstsicherheit und Arroganz erregten Peppers Zorn.

Sie baute sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf (was mit ihren 8-cm-Absätzen deutlich größer als Tony war),

„Hören Sie, Mr Stark, Sir. _Tony_. Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie hier tun? Mir einen Gefallen? Oder mildtätiges Werk, wenn Sie mir eine 'reelle Chance' einräumen?“ Ihre blauen Augen sprühten vor Zorn. Tony war entzückt.

„Ich habe Ihnen aufgezeigt, dass Ihnen ein Fehler unterlaufen ist. Als Mathematikerin ist das genau mein Job. Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie sehr ich Ihr Ego angekratzt habe. Na gut, dann feuern Sie mich doch! Ich finde einen anderen Job. Obwohl ich Arbeitssuche hasse.“

Tony sah sie sekundenlang schweigend an. Seine Miene zeigte Wohlwollen und etwas anderes. Bewunderung? - Sie traute sich nicht, es nicht hoffen.

„Miss Potts..“, hob er schließlich an. „ _Pepper_ , verzeihen Sie mir. Ich hatte zu viel mit Opportunisten zu tun und habe seit Jahren schon niemanden mehr mit echter Arbeitsethik getroffen, ich bin beeindruckt.“

Pepper wagte es kaum zu atmen, zumindest würden aus diesem Fiasko gute Referenzen heraus springen, dachte sie.

„Sie müssen sich nicht um den Posten meiner persönlichen Assistentin bewerben. Ich bewerbe mich darum, Sie als meine Assistentin zu gewinnen. Ich hoffe, es gibt nicht zu viele andere Bewerber.“ Ernst und ehrlich sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie fühlte sich ganz leicht und ...irgendwie verzaubert. Virginia (Pepper) schluckte. Und mit ihrer Antwort gewann sie endgültig Tonys vollständigen Respekt:

„Senden Sie mir Ihre Bewerbungsunterlagen – vollständig bitte – so schnell es geht zu. Die Besetzung des Postens ist offensichtlich äußerst dringend.“ Sie hielt den Atem an bis er nach ein paar Augenblicken lauthals lachte.

„Da tut Eile Not, glaube ich. Nicht, dass mir jemand... _etwas._.. wegschnappt, das ich unbedingt haben möchte.“

Pepper nickte schnell knapp und verließ fluchtartig Tonys Büro. Seine letzten Worte hatten sie aus der Fassung gebracht. Aber sie musste lernen, mit ihm umzugehen und seine - wahrscheinlich – automatischen Flirtereien nicht ernst zu nehmen. Sie würde das schaffen. _Ganz_ sicher.

Eine kleine nagende Stimme blieb zurück: „Ja, wirklich? Wem machst du was vor? Du bist verliebt!“

*

(Zurück auf dem Gartenfest)

So manche Lachträne musste abgewischt werden, Bucky, der seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter beinahe ausnahmslos als das würdevollste Wesen auf Gottes Erdboden erlebte, schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Nicht übel, die Anmache: 'Pfefferspray!' und dann einfach drauf und dagegen. Schade, dass ich kein Single bin, hätt ich gern mal ausprobiert.“ Steve neben ihm räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Brauchst du ein Glas Wasser, Sweetheart?“, grinste sein Verlobter ihn süßlich an.

„Ach, mich hat nur die Vorstellung etwas erstickt, du hättest diesen Einfall schon auf der Highschool gehabt. Der Einsatz von Pfefferspray ist ohne zwingenden Grund eine Straftat. Ich glaube kaum, deine Aussage vor Gericht hätte einen solchen ausgemacht. 'Oh, Hohes Gericht, da gibt es diesen Jungen, in den ich schon ewig verliebt bin und da hatte ich diesen Einfall: Pfefferspray...'“ Wieder wurde viel gelacht. Bucky rief vergnügt: „Ach einmal mehr oder weniger deinetwegen in einer Zelle landen. Kommt's da drauf an?“

Thor wollte wissen: „Warum hast du das nie erzählen wollen, Mom? Ist doch lustig! Ne irre Geschichte.“ „Na, hör mal. Das war mir sehr peinlich. Mit ein paar Zetteln voller Zahlen und einer Dose Pfefferspray die Chefetage von Stark Industries aufmischen. Das war nicht meine Vorstellung von professionellem Auftreten.“ Tony merkte an: „Aber erwartbar. Dass du mich umhaust, wenn ich dir das erste Mal begegne, ist kaum eine Überraschung, meine Liebe.“ Das Paar sah sich liebevoll in die Augen. „Aber...“, Bucky hatte nochmal nachgedacht:

„Wie ist es denn dann weitergegangen? Wie habt ihr zueinander gefunden?“ „Es war ein ähnlich merkwürdiges Spiel aus umeinander herumtanzen und im entscheidenden Moment den Mut verlieren wie bei dir und Steve.“, antwortete sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater. „Erzähl!“ „Oh nein!“, rief Pepper, „wir wollen jetzt wissen, wie ihr euch verlobt habt. Unser kompliziertes Zueinanderfinden ist eine lange Geschichte.“ „Unsere Verlobung auch.“ „Eins nach dem andern.“ „Also schön.“, seufzte Steve, „soll, ich Baby?“ „Bitte, war ja letztendlich deine Idee...“


	76. Steve will ernst machen

**Steve will ernst machen**

(Frühjahr 2030)

Steve hatte seit letzten Thanksgiving immer wieder ans Heiraten gedacht. Da fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie Bucky zum 'heiligen Bund der Ehe' stand. Darüber hatten sie noch nie gesprochen und Steve grübelte immer wieder darüber nach, was der Grund dafür sein könnte. Für Steve gehörte Heiraten seit jeher zum Lebensplan. Er war im Umfeld von glücklichen Ehen aufgewachsen: Als erstes natürlich seine Eltern, dann Tante Natasha und Onkel Bruce. Sams Eltern führten eine harmonische Ehe und hatten ihre vier Kinder (von denen Sam als einziger auf die Sanctuary gegangen war – als Sportstipendiat) partnerschaftlich und ohne großes Gewese aufgezogen.

Dann gab es glückliche Ehen in ihrem Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis: T'Challa und Nakia natürlich, die leider in Wakanda geheiratet hatten und von ihren amerikanischen Freunden hatte keiner dabei sein können. Shuri hatte Bucky einen Live-Vlog geschickt, gewürzt mit allerlei sarkastischen und pragmatischen Bemerkungen, über die Bucky sich ausgeschüttet hatte vor Lachen und er hatte nicht im Geringsten die blasphemische Art, über die die junge Thronfolgerin über das Heiraten sprach, kritisiert. Steve hatte seinen Mund gehalten. Buckys Angestellter Ricky und seine Frau Eileen waren auch schon seit der Highschool ein Paar und sehr glücklich.

Michelle und Sarah waren ein großartiges Ehepaar, das sich ganz selbstverständlich Hausarbeit und Kindererziehung neben ihren Jobs teilte, ebenso Nigel und Chuck. Aber es gab auch Billie und Chess... Deren Ehe wirkte ein bisschen wie ein Kampf und sehr oft wie ein Krampf, nichtsdestotrotz liebten sie sich ganz sicher! Aber der schwerste Brocken auf der Negativ-Waagschale fürs Heiraten, der die Waage bis zum Anschlag kippte, waren hundertprozentig George und Winnifred Barnes.

Eine giftige, verrückte Hassliebe voller Abhängigkeiten, Lügen, Betrügereien, Selbstverleugnung und sehr viel Einsamkeit... Wenn Bucky nur an die beiden dachte, bekam er schon Kopfschmerzen, wie Steve wusste. Dass seine Großeltern, die Bucky sehr geliebt hatte, ein wunderbares Paar gewesen waren, hatte Buckys Trauer über deren plötzlichen Tod bei einem Flugzeugunglück vor zwei Jahren in eine gepanzerte Ecke seiner Erinnerungen gedrängt. Bucky war damals am Boden zerstört und lange untröstlich gewesen. Er weinte deswegen noch manchmal, sprach dabei aber immer, wenn Steve ihn festhielt und zu trösten versuchte, nur über seine Kindheit und den herrlichen Ferien in ihrem Haus. Für ihn waren sie seitdem immer nur Oma und Opa, er sah sie nie mehr als Paar.

Steve war ratlos. Sollte er ein unverfängliches Gespräch über das Thema beginnen? Hm, so 'subtil' wie er war, könnte er auch gleich einen Ring kaufen und Bucky unter die Nase halten. Aber... warum eigentlich nicht? Was konnte schon passieren? Bucky würde doch nicht das Land, den Kontinent, den Planeten verlassen, wenn Steve ihm einen Antrag machte? Oder _würde_ er? Bevor er ihn kränken musste mit einem 'nein', weil er unter keinen Umständen heiraten wollte? _Oh Gott_... Steve stöhnte frustriert auf und beschloss, sich Rat zu suchen. Bald war Spring Break. Er würde Sam und Sharon in Washington besuchen und sie fragen, was sie davon hielten. Sie würden ehrlich zu ihm sein und ihn außerdem ganz sicher nicht 'verpetzen'. Kurzerhand – Steve war ein Mann der Tat – setzte er sich mit beiden in Verbindung.  
  
„ _Ich hab bald Ferien, kann ich nach DC hochkommen? Ich brauche euren Rat._ “

„ _Willst du für das Bürgermeisteramt kandidieren? Wir sind nicht mehr Bürger von New York. Wer außer deinem verknallten Sweetheart soll dich denn wählen?_ “ - natürlich Sam.

„ _Hör nicht auf ihn. Wir haben selbst vor Ostern ein paar Tage frei. Du bist immer willkommen. Hat Bucky denn auch Zeit?_ “ - Sharon war der _Good Cop_ , na ja, meistens.

„ _Er kommt ohne Bucky, ist doch klar. Er braucht einen Rat und wendet sich an uns und nicht an die allwissende Präsenz in seinem Leben._ “

„ _Ist das wahr? Willst du allein kommen? Alles okay bei euch?_ “

„ _Alles ist cool. Bucky hat um diese Jahreszeit einfach viel zu tun. Ich werd ihn aber fragen, ob er nachkommt zum Wochenende._ “

„ _Eilmeldung: Siamesische Zwillinge vorrübergehend getrennt._ “

„ _Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: Hör nicht auf ihn._ “

“ _Hör immer auf mich! Ich bin die Stimme der Vernunft! Und sehr klug. Wenn ich Buckys lange Beine hätte, hättest du dich in mich verliebt!_ “

„ _Hast du aber nicht und jetzt bin_ ich _mit dir geschlagen. Schreib einfach, wann du kommst, Steve! Einer von uns holt dich ab._ “

„ _Sie holt dich ab. Ihr Job ist viel gechillter als meiner!_ “

„ _Ha ha, witzig. Vergiss die Sachen aus der Reinigung nicht und nimm das Hühnchen rechtzeitig aus dem Gefrierschrank, sonst musst du mich hungrig ertragen._ “   
  
„ _Himmel, ich eile! Das geb ich mir nicht._ “

„ _Du gibst dir, was ich dir gebe. Du liebst mich. Vergiss ja nicht das Hühnchen!!!_ “

„ _Ja, Ma'am._ “

Steve lächelte. Warum waren die beiden eigentlich noch nicht verheiratet? Er würde sie fragen... Er schrieb in den Gruppenchat noch, dass er mit Bucky sprechen und ihnen dann die relevanten Daten durchgeben würde. Er sprach es gleich beim Abendessen an.

„Ich möchte Sam und Sharon in den Ferien besuchen. Ich weiß, du hast viel zu tun, aber meinst du, du kannst ein Wochenende in DC schaffen?“ Bucky strahlte: „Das ist eine großartige Idee! Wir haben sie so lange nicht gesehen und wenn ich mich ranhalte, kann ich wirklich nachkommen. Ich hab gefühlt eine Million Motorrad-Inspektionen im Terminkalender. Aber wenn du nicht da bist, hab ich ne Menge Zeit, kann länger arbeiten und komme dann nach.“ „Du weißt, ich könnte dir das krumm nehmen, dass du mich so offensichtlich aus den Füßen haben willst...“ Bucky lachte:

„Ach, Steve, schmoll nicht... Wir können in DC so herrliche Sachen machen! Ins Smithsonian gehen, verrückte Fotos am Obelisken machen, dich in einen formellen Anzug stecken und ich mach ein Video von dir, wie du vor dem Weißen Haus eine Rede hältst, dich bei deinen Wählern bedankst...“ „Trottel.“ „Lass uns das machen, Stevie, das wird toll! Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr in Urlaub.“ „Okay. Ich such mir einen Flug raus.“ „Und ich buche, sobald ich es abschätzen kann.“ „Großartig. Gießt du mir noch etwas Wein ein?“ „Gern, Baby.“ Steve fühlte sich ein bisschen mies, weil er hier hinter Buckys Rücken etwas anstieß, was ihr Leben verändern könnte. Na ja, nicht _verändernd_ verändern, aber trotzdem. Es wäre ein großer Schritt. Am nächsten Tag gab Steve bei einem Goldschmied den Ring in Auftrag.

Am Tag seiner Abreise fuhr Bucky ihn vor der Arbeit zum Flughafen, stieg aber nicht mit aus. Im JFK-Airport-Parkhaus war immer die Hölle los. Sie küssten sich, neckten sich noch mit „Bleib sauber!“ „Keine SUV-Hausfrau vernaschen!“ und Steve war auch schon auf dem Weg nach Washington D.C. Sein Flug startete und landete pünktlich und Sam fuhr vor dem Terminal, wo er schon drei Runden gedreht hatte, um nicht ins Parkhaus fahren zu müssen – gleiches Problem wie beim JFK – gerade wieder vor, als Steve mit leichtem Gepäck an die Straße kam.

„Hey!“ „Gut, dich zu sehen!“ „Wie war dein Flug?“ „Bestens. Alles gut bei dir?“ „Alles super! Ich habe frei und mein bester Freund besucht mich. Perfekt.“ Waren sie allein, war Sam nicht so ein Großsprecher wie in Gesellschaft. Er und Steve waren wirklich sehr gute Freunde und liebten einander fast wie Brüder. „Bei dir auch alles gut? Und sei ehrlich, du sprichst mit mir.“ Sam hatte sich Sorgen gemacht darüber, dass Steve so deutlich ihren Rat brauchte, noch dazu allein erstmal... „Ja ja, wirklich! Es ist nichts passiert oder so. Ich muss nur ne Entscheidung treffen, die mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.“ _Und Bucky kann oder soll dir dabei nicht helfen, hmm.._. aber das dachte Sam nur.

„Sharon ist noch im Labor, sie hat erst gegen acht Feierabend, aber dann ist sie genauso vogelfrei wie wir für die nächsten Tage. Klasse, oder?“ „Absolut.“ „Wie geht’s Bucky?“ „Er steckt bis zu den Ellbogen in Arbeit. Alle brauchen ihre Motorräder und Cabrios für die schönen Jahreszeiten und das fällt allen natürlich auf den letzten Drücker erst ein. Aber sonst: Es geht ihm blendend.“ „Sein Laden läuft?“ Steve lachte auf: „Sein 'Laden' brummt regelrecht. Er ist sowas wie ein Geheimtipp. Er hat natürlich ne Menge Schulden, aber Mom sagt, das ist ganz normal in dem frühen Stadium eines Unternehmens. Wer, wenn nicht sie, weiß, wovon er spricht?“ „Wohl wahr!“ „Er hat davon geträumt, seit er vierzehn war. Ich bin glücklich für ihn.“ „Das ist großartig, Steve. Aber warum ist er denn so hoch verschuldet? Ich meine, du...“

Steve stöhnte so laut auf, dass Sam erschrocken nicht weiter sprach. „Keinen Cent will er von mir annehmen. Du kennst ihn doch.“ „Hm, ja, ich kenne ihn. 'Ich-bezahl-den-Käse-selbst-Bucky'. Ist das also immer noch ein Thema zwischen euch?“ Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das denn?“ „Hach... Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht. Ich meine, ihr seid doch Partner, ein Team. Man unterstützt sich. Wenn du ihm unter die Arme greifst, kommt irgendwann der Punkt, wo er es zurückgeben kann, irgendwie. Warum gibt er sich den totalen Stress mit einem Schuldenberg?“ Steve lachte etwas hilflos. „Äh. Ja. Ich weiß es nicht.“, und jetzt war Steve richtig nervös. _Warum_ war das so bei ihnen _?_ War für Bucky ihre Beziehung etwa nicht so ernst und auf Augenhöhe, wie für ihn selbst? „Hat dein Besuch und deine Bitte um Rat etwas damit zu tun? Nur so ins Blaue getippt.“

„Oh, Sam... Du hast echt kriminalistisches Gespür. Aber ich möchte das mit euch beiden besprechen, okay? Ich brauch dafür den _Good Cop_ auch, weißt du?“ Sam lachte. „Klar! Sharon und ich sind zusammen ja auch unschlagbar!“ Steve wunderte sich wieder, warum die beiden nicht schon längst verheiratet waren, sagte aber nichts. „Was kann man in DC so machen?“ Sam lachte wieder. „Alter, wir setzen deine Tasche ab und ziehen los!“ Und Sam 'entführte' Steve auf eine Potomac-Bootstour mit Piraten-Thema. Steve war begeistert und schickte Bucky gefühlt tausend Bilder und Clips. Auf dem Heimweg besorgten sie Indisches Essen und warteten, bis Sharon von der Arbeit kam.

„Steve! Du siehst großartig aus!“ „Ich finde, er sieht mittelmäßig aus. Schau dir die große krumme Nase an.“, grummelte Sam gespielt. Sharon und Steve lachten, während sie sich herzlich umarmten. „Du siehst auch gut aus, Sharon.“ „Du bist ein schlechter Lügner. Ich hab ne 14-Stunden-Schicht hinter mir und hab davon die Hälfte bis zu den Ellbogen in verwesten Körpern gesteckt. Keine Sorge, ich hab geduscht, aber trotzdem.“, lachte sie. „Steve hat recht. Du siehst toll aus!“, lächelte Sam sie an.

„Hast du irgendwas auf der Liste vergessen oder warum bist du so süß mit mir?“ „Ist das zu glauben? Bin ich nicht nett, meckert sie, bin ich nett, meckert sie auch. Vielleicht sollte ich aufhören zu existieren.“ „Untersteh dich!“; Sharon gab ihrem Freund einen schnellen Kuss. Dann machten sie sich über das Take-Away her. Steve schrieb nebenher mit Bucky, der jetzt auch auf dem Heimweg war (um halb zehn, armes Baby). Er ermahnte ihn, nicht zu vergessen, etwas zu essen und Bucky versprach ihm, sich was auf dem Weg mitzunehmen. Nach dem Essen machten sie es sich gemütlich.

„Small-Talk oder Big-Talk?“, fragte Sam unvermittelt. Steve wand sich kurz ein bisschen. „Na ja, den Small-Talk schreiben wir uns ja regelmäßig, also..Big Talk, denke ich.“ „Was ist los, Steve? Du hast ernst geklungen. Aber es _ist_ doch alles in Ordnung bei euch, oder?“, fragte Sharon besorgt. „Es ist alles cool. Es ist mehr als cool. Es ist toll! Einfach wunderbar und perfekt. Und da ist mein Problem.“ Sam lachte trocken auf, hob in Richtung Sharon seine Augenbrauen und sagte: „Du warst in ihn verliebt. Was war nur in dich gefahren? Er redet Unsinn.“ „Du warst ja selbst ein bisschen in ihn verliebt.“

„Sharon!“, riefen beide Männer geschockt. „Ich meine das nicht sexuell, aber du hast Steve schon sehr bewundert und bist ihm auch ein bisschen nachgelaufen.“ Sam stieß ein Schnauben aus. „Wow. Das finde ich jetzt echt demütigend, aber das bin ich ja gewohnt. Okay, Steve war aber auch beeindruckend, oder? Gerade du kannst das ja nun wirklich nicht leugnen, Baby.“, er funkelte Sharon gutmütig an. Sie lachte. „Tu ich ja gar nicht. Aber er war nicht nur beeindruckend, er war auch beeindruckt. Und zwar von Bucky.“ „Hallo! Ich bin direkt neben euch!“ Sam und Sharon grinsten. „Tja, Steve, da musst du jetzt durch. Mann. War das ein Ritt mit dir und Bucky. Alle haben etwas geahnt, ja, _gespürt_ , aber niemand war sich wirklich sicher. Herrliches Highschool-Drama.“ Steve schaute ein bisschen böse, aber nur kurz. Schließlich hatte sie ja recht.

„Es ist was es ist heute.“, sagte er so würdevoll, wie er konnte. Bei Sam und Sharon verfing aufgesetzte Würde aber nicht. Sie lachten schallend! „Ach, komm schon! Ihr ward so beschränkt!“ „Ja, nicht wahr? Schleichen zwei Jahre umeinander rum und schmachten sich heimlich und kein bisschen subtil an und...“ „Hört schon auf. Es war kompliziert.“ Wieder schallendes Gelächter. „Doch!“, rief Steve ein wenig verzweifelt. „Wir waren noch Kinder, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegneten.“ „Und schon da hats gefunkt, war doch so, wenn man euren Erinnerungen lauscht, oder?“ Steve überlegte kurz und das zärtliche Lächeln, der weiche liebevolle Gesichtsausdruck, den er plötzlich bekam, ließ Sam breit lächeln und Sharon aufseufzen. „Was für ne Romanze...“ „Kitsch as Kitsch can.“ „Unromantischer Tropf.“ „Du liebst mich.“ „Leider ja.“ Steve platzte raus:

„Warum heiratet ihr beiden eigentlich nicht?“ Sam und Sharon sahen sich an und lachten wieder. „Wir wollen ja heiraten!“ „Äh...“, machte Steve. „Wir wollen auch Babys, aber jetzt leben wir einfach unser Leben und sehen, wann es passt. Unsere Jobs, die Wohnung, das alles ist noch nicht, was wir wirklich wollen, aber... natürlich wollen wir heiraten. Wir sind perfekt füreinander!“, rief Sharon. Steve lächelte, obwohl er wirklich verwirrt war. „Ja, ich weiß, seid ihr... nur, äh... ich hab den Faden verloren.“ „Geht dein Problem, bei dem du unseren Rat brauchst, ums Heiraten?“, traf Sam ins Schwarze. Steve wurde knallrot.

„Wollt ihr heiraten?“, rief Sharon begeistert. Steve rang die Hände, Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Bucky mich will.“ Sharon und Sam starrten ihn kurz sprachlos an, dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Willst du ne zweite Karriere als Clown starten? Bucky dich nicht wollen? Ist das dein Ernst?“, japste Sam. Sharon schnappte nach Luft. „Bucky... ihn … nicht... Ich kann nicht mehr.“ „Das ist nicht witzig!“, rief Steve ärgerlich. Schlagartig hörten beide auf zu lachen. Das klang ernst.

„Steve?“ „Was ist los?“, kam es gleichzeitig. Steve sah sie unbehaglich an und sprach dann einfach aus, was er dachte: „Ich weiß nicht, was Bucky von dem Konzept 'Ehe' hält.“ Sam und Sharon nickten verständnisvoll. Im Jahrbuch der Junior war Bucky auf dem letzten Platz gelandet bei der Umfrage wer mit 30 am wahrscheinlichsten verheiratet sein würde. In der Senior hatte er den ersten Platz bei 'Wird plötzlich Millionär'. Haha, sehr witzig, als Steven Starks fester Freund. „Habt ihr nie darüber gesprochen in all den Jahren?“, wunderte sich Sam. „Warum hätten wir sollen?“ Nun, das stimmte.

„Und... du willst ihn heiraten?“, fragte Sharon behutsam. „Ja!“, rief Steve leidenschaftlich, „Ich will unbedingt! Für mich war Heiraten schon immer der bedeutende Schritt, der Beziehung von endloser Liebe trennt! Und Bucky und ich sind da angelangt! Sind wir. Absolut und unleugbar!“ Sam und Sharon nickten. „Frag ihn doch einfach.“, schlug Sharon vor. „Ja, ist ne Option. Was soll schon passieren? Sagt er 'nein', macht ihr halt weiter wie bisher.“ „Ja, Steve, das ändert doch nichts.“ „Vielleicht würde er sich eingegengt fühlen. Oder verpflichtet oder er wäre vielleicht nicht ehrlich und ich wüsste nie, ob er sich dasselbe gewünscht hat wie ich.“

„Du unterschätzt Bucky da, glaube ich. Würde er bei etwas so Wichtigem unehrlich sein?“ „Es wäre doch möglich. Bucky gibt mir oft nach und ich glaube manchmal nur, weil er... na ja, mich nicht enttäuschen will.“ Sharon und Sam sahen sich kurz an. „Hast du ein Beispiel?“ „Zum Beispiel essen wir immer Take-Away, das ich ausgesucht habe. Ihm ist es immer gleich. Zumindest sagt er das. Aber das kann doch nicht sein, dass man nie selbst entscheiden will, was man isst.“ „Und du glaubst, die Frage 'Tex-Mex oder Domino's' ist zu vergleichen mit der Frage 'heiraten oder nicht'?“, fragte Sam zweifelnd. „Meinst du nicht, dass er da ein wenig mehr Überlegung und Eigenwille einbringt?“ „Ich kann nicht sicher sein.“

Steve wusste, das war ein sehr lahmes Beispiel, aber andere, die ihm eingefallen wären, waren etwas zu intim oder warfen ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn selbst. An erster Stelle: seine Tinder-Dates, die Bucky mit sehr viel Verständnis duldete. Wenn jemand damit so selbstlos umging wie Bucky, war es doch möglich, dass er auch bei einer solchen Frage seine eigenen Bedürfnisse und Wünsche hintenan stellte. Dass Bucky mit einer geradezu an Selbstaufgabe grenzenden Ergebenheit an Steve hing, wusste der schließlich. Aber das war etwas, was er mit niemandem teilte, niemand würde das verstehen oder unkritisch sehen. Da war sich Steve sicher. Er selbst hatte manchmal ein komisches Gefühl dabei.

Aber Bucky hatte nunmal im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst keine liebevolle Familie mehr, außer Shuri keine engen Freunde, die nicht auch Steves Freunde waren und Shuri war so weit weg! Wie oft sagte Bucky ihm, er hätte nur Steve auf der Welt und dass Steve alles für ihn war, _seine_ Welt! Und das war etwas, von dem er glaubte, es müsste Bucky doch eines Tages wie Schuppen von den Augen fallen: nämlich wie verrückt das war. Sah er Bucky an, sah er das faszinierendste Menschenwesen, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Bildhübsch, sexy, klug und witzig, erfolgreich und interessant und ein Gott im Bett! Was diese exquisite Kreatur in ihm sah, verblüffte Steve beinahe täglich aufs Neue!

„Erde an Steve!“, rief Sharon leise. Er schrak hoch, schüttelte wie benommen kurz den Kopf. „Vielleicht sollte ich warten, bis _er_ fragt...“ „Macht er nicht.“, rief Sam trocken. Steve sah empört aus. „Pluster dich nicht auf. Ich sag dir warum: Erstens wusste Bucky doch schon recht früh, dass er schwul ist. Früher war die homosexuelle Ehe noch nicht so etabliert wie heute. Also hat er sich schon früh auf ein Leben ohne das eingestellt. Zweitens kommt er aus einem gruseligen Elternhaus, keine gute Werbung für happily-ever-after und dabei spielt es nicht die geringste Rolle, dass euer Zuhause irgendwie auch seins wurde. Er ist kein Stark, für die das vorgesehen ist in seinem Weltbild. Er ist ein Barnes, denen das nicht in die Wiege gelegt scheint. Und drittens und _das_ ist entscheidend, denn Punkt eins und zwei könnte man ihm vernünftig widerlegen. Drittens bist du sehr sehr reich.“

Steve starrte ihn an. „Aber...  _ Sam _ !“ „'Sam' mich nicht. Bucky würde dich nie fragen, wegen des Gold-Digger-Komplex'.“ Steve stöhnte auf. „Ach, nein, nicht schon wieder das!“ Sharon schaltete sich wieder ein: „Er hat recht. Und ich kann ihn verstehen. Ich würde auch keinen Millionär fragen, ob er mich heiratet.“ „Gut zu hören.“, grinste Sam. „Ich kenne außer Steve außerdem keinen und bei dem hab ich schon mal den kürzeren gezogen gegen Bucky.“, sie zwinkerte. Steve wurde ein bisschen rot, lachte dann aber leise. „Na, zum Glück, oder? Sam war ja gleich um die Ecke.“ „Das klingt hässlich, wie du das sagst, Stark. Aber ich lass es durchgehen, weil du grad ein emotionales Dilemma hast.“ 

„Bucky liebt dich.“, sagte Sharon sanft, „Wenn du einen Antrag nur ehrlich genug rüberbringst und die Ehe für ihn nicht das schauderhafteste Konzept auf Gottes Erdboden ist, wird er ihn annehmen und wenn er ihn nicht annimmt, dann hat er gute Gründe und liebt dich trotzdem. Wovor hast du Angst?“ „Dass er lacht...“, entfuhr es Steve. „Das würde er nicht tun! Ich weiß, dass er oft über dich lacht – und du über ihn, ist einfach so'n Ding zwischen euch – aber das würde er in _dem_ Moment nicht tun! Bestimmt nicht!“ „Und wie stell ichs an? Wie macht man so einen Antrag?“ Sharon und Sam sahen sich an. „Oh... also, wie würdest dus dir vorstellen, wenn du dir sicher wärst, er sagt 'ja'?“ Steve zog die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen. 

„Ich würd ihn zum Zelten überreden. Irgendwohin wos einsam und wild-romantisch ist! Und ich würde ne kleine einstudierte Rede halten und dann auf ein Knie gehen und den Ring präsentieren.“ „Okay, er _wird_ lachen.“, sagte Sam trocken. Steve schaute etwas böse, aber auch etwas verzweifelt. „Lass den Kniefall bloß weg. Das letzte, was Bucky gefallen würde, ist, wenn du ihn wie eine Frau behandelst!“, sagte Sharon fest. _Oh_. Steve stand der Mund etwas offen. Sie hatte recht! „Hast du den Ring schon?“ Steve zögerte. „Er hat ihn schon.“ „Ich hab ihn seit ein par Tagen. Ist eine Einzelanfertigung. Wollt ihr ihn sehen?“ Sharon quiekte: „Zeig!“ und Sam lachte: „Meine große Liebe ist gerade wieder zwölf gworden.“ 

Steve kramte in seiner Tasche und holte die kleine schicksalsträchtige Schachtel raus. Sharon und Sam rückten nahe ran und inspizierten den Ring. Er war aus Weißgold und sah schwer aus. Es waren ein paar Schleifen, Zacken und Linien, sie sahen aus wie Eiskristalle, eingearbeitet und alle führten zu einem kleinen fünfzackigen Stern. „Wunderschön.“, hauchte Sharon. „Danke, Alter, das kostet mich dereinst zwei bis drei Monatsgehälter. Musst du die Messlatte so hoch hängen?“ „Ach, Sam, wenn du einen aus dem Kaugummi-Automat holst, bin ich auch nicht beleidigt. Wir sind wir und die sind die.“ „Wie meinst du das denn?“, fragte Steve sie verwirrt.

„Wir sind Sam und Sharon und ihr seid Mr und Mr Drama.“ Steve sah ein bisschen verletzt aus und Sam klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du wolltest das so.“ Steves Miene wurde weicher. „Ja. Ich wollte das und will es für immer.“ „Wann kommt Bucky?“ „Er weiß es noch nicht. Er hat viel zu tun. Sobald er es absehen kann, schreibt er.“ „Was möchtest du morgen unternehmen?“ Steve überlegte kurz. „Ins Smithsonian.“ Sam verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kenn das auswendig, aber na gut, du bist unser Gast!“ Die drei verbrachten eine nette Zeit zusammen, im Smithsonian, in anderen Museen, bei Bootsfahrten und in einem Escape Room. Am Donnerstag Abend schrieb Bucky Steve:

„ _Werde morgen gegen 19 Uhr hier fertig und nehme den Flug um acht. Holst du mich um halb zehn ab?_ “

„ _Ich freue mich so auf dich! Natürlich!_ “

Steve fuhr ins Parkhaus – wider besseren Wissens. Er wollte am Gate auf Bucky warten. Ungeduldig scannte er die Menge nach dem geliebten brünetten Schopf fluffiger Haare und endlich, da kam Bucky durchs Gate, eine kleine Reisetasche über der Schulter. Nichtsahnend, da er natürlich annahm, Steve würde im Kreis fahren, um sich den Parkhaus-Stress zu sparen, strebte er gen Ausgang. Steve trat ihm in den Weg. „Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich glaube, Sie sind die Person, die ich abholen soll.“, dabei zog er eine selbstgebastelte Mini-Version der berühmten Namensschilder auf Flughäfen aus seiner Jackentasche.

„Steve!“, rief Bucky überrascht. Dann hielt ihm Steve das Schildchen unter die Nase. Drauf stand 'Sexiest person on the planet'. Bucky war kurz sprachlos, dann: „Stevie!“, er umarmte ihn stürmisch, ungeachtet der Menschen um sie herum, und küsste ihn. „Was für eine schöne Überraschung! Vom Flughafen abgeholt werden _ist_ romantisch, oder?“ „Ja, definitiv. Drum wollt ichs auch tun. Wie war dein Flug?“ „Ganz okay. Und jetzt bin ich endlich wieder bei dir!“, lachte Bucky glücklich. Sie standen immer noch, Arme umeinander, wo sie sich umarmt und geküsst hatten.

„Ist das dein ganzes Gepäck?“ „Steve, zwei Tage! Nicht mal ich brauch mehr Klamotten für zwei Tage!“ „Dann lass uns gehen.“ „Oh, Steve, ist das schön dich wieder zu haben.“ „Geht mir genauso.“ Im Parkhaus warfen sie Buckys Tasche in den Kofferraum von Sharons Auto und stiegen ein. Steve wollte den Wagen gerade starten, als Bucky leise und etwas rau: „Warte.“ sagte. Und dann überfiel er Steve mit einer heftigen Knutscherei, die schnell zu hektisch fummelnden Händen führte und zu beschlagenen Scheiben und zu einem Steve, der das Lenkrad umklammerte, sodass seine Fingerknöchel ganz weiß wurden, weil Bucky in seinem Schoß mit seinem Mund so unglaublich gute Dinge mit ihm tat... „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich hab dich so vermisst.“ „Ich dich auch.“ „Ich liebe dich auch.“ Dann startete Steve etwas zittrig den Wagen.

Alle vier hatten bei einem späten Abendessen viel Spaß. Sie scherzten und lachten zusammen und Bucky erzählte, was er die Woche über erlebt hatte in der Werkstatt. Dann spielten sie Monopoly und debattierten erbittert über Schuldscheine und deren korrekte Auslösung. Der Abend endete lustig und alle waren gegen eins müde. Steve schlief schon die ganze Woche auf der ausgezogenen Couch im Arbeitszimmer und Bucky und er mussten sich ein wenig einschränken, platzmäßig, aber das machte ihnen natürlich überhaupt nichts aus. Eng aneinandergeschmiegt flüsterten sie sich Liebeserklärungen zu, seit Buckys Ausland-Semester vor Jahren waren sie nie auch nur eine Nacht getrennt gewesen.

„Bucky, ich werde dich ewig lieben.“ „Das kannst du nicht wissen, aber danke. Ich liebe dich jetzt jedenfalls genug für mindestens eine Million Jahre. Vielleicht reichts auch für die Ewigkeit.“ „Bitte. Ich will, dass du mich ewig liebst.“ „Stevie... Kein Atemzug, kein Herzschlag von mir wird jemals _nicht_ von dir erfüllt sein, nicht _dir_ gehören! Ich liebe dich so sehr... Du bist mein ein und alles, mein _Leben!_ “ „Oh, Bucky...“ „Küss mich.“ Und Steve gehorchte, verlor sich in dem Kuss, den Bucky so innig und inbrünstig erwiderte... _Ich werd ihn fragen, gleich morgen! Er liebt mich so! Er will bestimmt!,_ dachte Steve und langte Bucky in die Hose...

(Gartenfest)

„Niemand konnte dir sagen, was Bucky vom Heiraten hält, wirklich niemand?“, wollte Pepper wissen. „Ich ging soweit, Shuri eine E-Mail zu schreiben.“ „Ihre sehr charmante Antwort war in etwa: 'halt mich da raus, wenn du's nicht weißt, hat das bestimmt seine Gründe.'. Ich glaube schlimmere Zweifel hätte man mir gar nicht einreden können, großartig, die zukünftige Königin von Wakanda.“ Bucky lachte: „Man kann zum Glück davon ausgehen, dass sie sich bei diplomatischen Fragen von ihrer Schwägerin beraten lässt.“ „Allerdings, sie würde so manchen Krieg auslösen mit ihrer Liebenswürdigkeit.“ „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr alle immer habt, Shuri ist doch ein ganz reizender Mensch.“, schüttelte Bucky den Kopf. „Na, zu dir vielleicht, dich hat sie ja auch adoptiert!“ „Das klingt ja, als wär ich ein Welpe aus dem Tierheim.“, empörte sein Verlobter sich gespielt. „So behandelt sie dich zumindest.“

„Redet ihr von Prinzessin Shuri? Ich finde sie auch ganz reizend.“, meldete Tony sich zu Wort. Steve seufzte: „Da haben wir's: Shuri kann _Menschen_ nicht leiden, es sei denn sie sind Ingenieure.“ Tony lachte: „Das Mädchen ist noch jung, sie hat noch massenhaft Zeit, dahinter zu kommen, was für arrogante Bastarde wir Ingenieure sind!“ Bucky grinste seinen zukünfigen Schwiegervater an. „Habt ihr oft Kontakt?“ „Regelmäßig, wir tauschen uns über unsere Arbeit aus, sie ist sehr gescheit und hat fantastische Ideen!“ Steve lenkte mit einem Räuspern die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich: “Ja, also um Moms Frage zu beantworten, mir konnte niemand sagen, was Bucky vom Heiraten hält, also habe ich beschlossen, es einfach durchzuziehen und wie ihr alle wisst, ich bin keiner der lange fackelt.“


	77. "Frag mich das nicht jetzt"

„ **Frag mich das nicht jetzt!“**

Steve wusste gleich nach dem Aufstehen auch schon genau, wo er die Frage der Fragen stellen wollte. In den Hillwood Gardens, wo es ein charmantes kleines russisches Blockhaus, die Dadscha gab. Bucky war noch Duschen, während Sam Frühstück machte und Sharon und Steve den Tisch deckten. „Könnt ihr heute was vor haben? Ich möchte mit Bucky allein wohin.“ „Oh, du warst schon immer ein Mann der Tat. Find ich gut, Steve.“ „Wo willst du mit ihm hin?“ „Zu den Hillwood Gardens.“ „Guter Ort dafür.“ „Vielleicht ein bisschen voll am Wochenende.“ „Na ja, das Wetter ist beschissen...“, zuckte Sharon mit den Schultern, „vielleicht habt ihr Glück.“ Das Wetter _war_ beschissen, ja. Das hatte Steve zuerst maßlos angepisst, als er aufgestanden war, aber jetzt fand er, dass das seinem Unternehmen eigentlich die richtige Würze gab. Ein Verlobungskuss im strömenden Regen war genau das, was ganz hervorragend zu ihnen beiden passte! Beim Frühstück fragte Sam: „Könnt ihr euch heute Vormittag allein beschäftigen? Wir haben da diesen Osterbrunch im Bureau. Da müssen wir uns ein paar Stunden sehen lassen.“

„Oh, wir können uns allein ganz hervorragend beschäftigen.“, Bucky wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, „wir kriechen einfach nach dem Frühstück wieder ins Bett.“ „Kommt nicht in die Tüte. Wir unternehmen was. Wir sind in DC!“, rief Steve. Bucky zog gespielt einen Schmollmund und legte den Kopf schief. „Wo geht’s hin?“ „Du hast doch all die verrückten Sachen vorgeschlagen, wie Fotos machen, Videos drehen und zum Smithsonian gehen. Ich möchte unbedingt zu den Hillwood Gardens. Da gibt es eine russische Dadscha und man kann sich für Fotos die Kosaken-Uniform ausleihen. Die Bilder schicken wir Tante Nat, damit sie sich wieder darüber auslassen kann, wie falsch unsere amerikanischen Vorstellungen von russischer Kultur sind.“ Bucky lachte. „Da da, ty vyigral.“ Steve verdrehte die Augen. „Ja ja, du hast gewonnen.“, gab Bucky nach. „Je gagne toujours parce que tu m'aimes.“ „Ihr seid vielleicht Angeber.“, brummte Sam gutmütig und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. 

Sie liehen sich Regenjacken und Baseball-Caps von Sam und Sharon und zogen vergnügt in den regnerischen Tag. Endlich wieder ein Kurzurlaub! Die Gardens waren tatsächlich sehr schlecht besucht. Die meisten Besucher drängten sich in den Museen, Restaurants und Shops. Bucky hatte sich am Eingang einen Führer gekauft und studierte ihn interessiert. Er war zum ersten Mal hier. „Es gibt einen japanischen Garten und stell dir das vor! - einen Tierfriedhof, wie gruselig.“ „Ist kein bisschen gruselig. Nur der Ort wo die selige Marjorie, Gründerin des Hillwood Estate ihre Schoßhündchen beerdigt hat.“ „Schade.“ „Wo willst du zuerst hin?“ „Zum Japanischen Garten.“

Das war eine gute Wahl, fand Steve. Das war die meistbesuchte Stelle hier in den Gärten und solange das Wetter noch so schlecht war, war es sicher ziemlich leer. Sie spazierten eine gute Stunde in dem beinahe menschenleeren Japanischen Garten umher, Hand-in-Hand und machten viele Fotos. Beide fanden, dass die Fotos ohne den Regen nur halb so interessant geworden wären. Während der ganzen Zeit spürte Steve das Schächtelchen in seiner Innentasche, nahe seinem Herzen, wie passend... Der Tierfriedhof lag beinahe auf dem Weg zur Dadscha, also statteten sie ihm auch einen Besuch ab. Er war wirklich so langweilig, wie Steve Bucky vorgewarnt hatte. Der lachte ein bisschen über sich selbst und seine kindische Enttäuschung. 

Bei der Dadscha brach Bucky richtig in Lachen aus. War das kitschig! Und so  _ un- _ russisch. Sozusagen  _ Amerikanisch _ -Russisch, aber er musste zugeben, es hatte Charme! Im Innern der Dadscha war es noch schlimmer. Überladen und vollgestellt mit Samowars, Ikonen, russischen Ostereiern und Fotos in barocken Bilderrahmen. Der Angestellte – in Kosaken-Uniform - begrüßte sie freundlich. Sie waren die ersten Besucher heute und der Mann hatte sich schon elend gelangweilt. Sie machten ein bisschen Small Talk mit ihm und wollten dann die Uniformen ausleihen für die Fotos. 

Der Angestellte suchte welche in ihrer Größe raus und sie tauschten Jacken und Caps gegen Wappenröcke und hohe Pelzimitat-Mützen, die Stulpen, die Stiefel darstellten zogen sie über ihre Jeans und beömmelten sich ein bisschen über den Anblick, den sie boten. „Du siehst haargenau wieder aus wie mein Zinnsoldat!“, kicherte Bucky und Steve gab zurück : „Du musst in deine Uniform erst noch reinwachsen, fürchte ich.“ Bucky streckte ihm die Zunge raus, seine Uniform hing wirklich ein wenig an seiner schlanken Statur.

Sie ließen sich fotografieren, sahen sich die Bilder dann an und waren zufrieden. Sie waren sehr witzig! Sie gaben dem Mann ein Trinkgeld zur Fotogebühr dazu und der bot an, ihnen Tee zu machen. Die Terasse war überdacht und sie konnten dort sitzen, wenn sie wollten.  _ Perfekt _ , dachte Steve. Sie nahmen dankend an. Auf der Terasse gab es eine grob gezimmerte Bank und einen ebensolchen kleinen Tisch davor. Ihre Regenjacken und Caps legten sie neben sich ab, sahen in den Regen und nippten an dem starken heißen Tee. Steves Herz schlug bis zum Hals. 

„Warst du schon oft hier?“, fragte Bucky. Steve drehte sich zu ihm, zog die Beine hoch und legte seine Arme drumherum. „Ein paar Mal seit meiner Kindheit. Mom und Dad sind oft mit uns nach DC geflogen und haben alles mit uns besichtigt. Ich hab diesen Ort immer geliebt.“ „Das verstehe ich, es ist zauberhaft hier.“, sagte Bucky verträumt. „Schön, dass es dir gefällt, Baby.“ Bucky lächelte ihn an: „Steve, du verheimlichst mir doch etwas. Du sendest solch nervös aufgeregte Vibes aus, ich fang ja selbst schon fast an zu hibbeln.“ Steve sah ihn erschrocken an, tatsächlich, sein eines Bein zuckte ein wenig. Er zwang es ruhig und holte tief Luft.

„Bucky, ich möchte dich etwas fragen...“, beherzt steckte er die Hand in seine Innentasche und holte die kleine Schachtel raus. Bucky bekam große Augen, wurde ganz blass und bedeckte Steves warme Hand mit der Schachtel mit seiner eigenen. Buckys Hand war wie immer viel kälter. Steve merkte, dass sie leicht zitterte und sah auf ihre Hände und die kleine Schachtel herab. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht, Stevie...“, bat Bucky leise, „frag mich das nicht jetzt. _Bitte_ nicht.“ Steves Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich und er hatte tausend Fragen – keine einzige davon schaffte es aus seinem Kopf heraus. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen dehnte sich zu Minuten...

Steve zog langsam seine Hand zurück, um die Schachtel wieder einzustecken. Buckys Hand fiel kraftlos auf die Bank zwischen ihnen und blieb dort liegen. Steve starrte noch eine Weile darauf. Ihm war kalt, er fühlte sich leer und hohl und noch immer wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was er  _ fragen _ wollte, war schließlich nicht erwünscht. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und hob endlich wieder den Blick. Der Kummer in Buckys Augen ließ sie so grau und stürmisch aussehen wie der Himmel über ihnen, der seine Schleusen jetzt sogar noch mehr geöffnet hatte, der strömende Regen donnerte auf das Holzdach über ihnen, passend in seiner Dramatik zu dem dramatischen Geschehen auf der Terasse der urigen Dadscha. Und Steve glaubte, er würde diesen Ort von jetzt an hassen, für immer hassen. 

Eine Träne löste sich und lief ihm die Wange herab. Bucky schluchzte unterdrückt auf, als er es sah. Er schluckte schwer. „Stevie...“ „Nein, du musst nichts sagen“, fand Steve seine Sprache jetzt wieder. Zu Schmerz gesellte sich jetzt Zorn. „Ich habs verstanden, es war deutlich. Lass uns gehen, das Wetter wird immer beschissener.“, damit stand er ruckartig auf, zog seine Regenjacke über, rammte sich die Kappe auf den Kopf und sah überall hin nur nicht zu Bucky. Der vergrub kurz das Gesicht in den Händen, rieb sich ein paarmal fest darüber. Steve ging von der Terasse zum Weg und wartete mit dem Rücken zu Bucky, dass der ihm folgte. „Steve...“, der reagierte nur mit einem eckigen Verziehen seiner Schultern.

„Komm endlich. Wir können ein bisschen fernsehen bis die beiden wieder nach Hause kommen.“, damit setzte er sich in Bewegung, weg von der Dadscha, weg von der Terasse, weg von Bucky und weg von dieser demütigenden Situation. Bucky rief nochmal, verzweifelt: „Steve!“, aber der drehte sich nicht um, ging weiter den Weg runter, nicht sehr schnell, aber stetig. Ein ganzes Stück weiter wurde er am Arm herumgerissen. Bucky stand vor ihm, ohne Regenjacke, ohne Kappe und er triefte von dem Weg durch den strömenden Regen vor Nässe. Die Nässe auf seinen Wangen war _vielleicht_ nicht nur Regen, denn seine Augen waren gerötet und schwammen geradezu vor Tränen. Er legte Steve flehend die Hände auf die Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Wenn du mich jetzt fragst, sag ich ja, Steve! Natürlich sag ich ja! Stevie, ich _liebe_ dich! Ich hab doch nur nie ans Heiraten gedacht! Das war für mich immer was für die anderen... und ich weiß nicht, ob...“, er schluchzte bitterlich auf. Steve stand immer noch stocksteif, machte keine Anstalten, ihn zu umarmen, oder seine Hände zu nehmen. Er sah aus, als würde er ihm nichtmal richtig zuhören, als wäre ihm egal, was Bucky ihm zu sagen hatte. Er krallte sich in Steves Jacke legte die Stirn über seinen Fäusten an Steves klatschnasse Regenjacke, seine triefend nassen Haare an Steves Hals und Kinn ließen den erschaudern. 

„Du bist bald nass bis auf die Knochen und wirst dich erkälten.“ „Ist mir egal.“, nuschelte Bucky kaum verständlich in den Stoff der Regenjacke, grenzenlos erleichtert, dass Steve wieder etwas gesagt hatte. Dessen stoisches Schweigen hatte Bucky geradezu entsetzt! Er sah wieder hoch, seine bittenden Augen suchten Steves: „Verstehst du mich, Stevie? Wenigstens ein bisschen? Ich will die größte Frage deines Lebens richtig würdigen und dir eine angemessene Antwort geben. Es kam so überraschend und ich weiß doch noch gar nicht, was ich vom Heiraten halte. Und wenn ich dir erlaubt hätte, mich zu fragen, hätte ich sofort 'ja' gesagt, ohne zu zögern. Was sonst hätte ich sagen sollen, was, Stevie? Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, mehr als mein eigenes Leben!“

Steves Hände fanden jetzt endlich zu Buckys und er rieb sie sanft , damit sie nicht mehr krampften, außerdem waren sie eiskalt. „Ich bin dir eine gedankenvolle, ehrliche Entscheidung und Antwort einfach so verdammt schuldig, verstehst du nicht?“, fragte Bucky etwas atemlos und mit so viel Gefühl und Leidenschaft, dass Steve schlucken musste. Und er wusste, er musste jetzt dringend etwas sage, es wäre grausam, weiterhin zu schweigen. Er holte tief Luft: „Ich verstehe dich. Aber ich bin auch verletzt, das verstehst du sicher auch.“ Buckys Gesicht fiel wieder regelrecht zusammen, nachdem es sich bei Steves ersten Worten aufgehellt hatte.

„Steve...es tut mir so leid, das wollte ich nicht.“, wisperte er. „Ich hab Sam und Sharon erzählt, was ich vorhabe und jetzt muss ich ihnen sagen, dass du mir einen Korb gegeben hast. Verdammt unangenehm.“, Steve grinste jetzt ein bisschen, Gott sei Dank. „Du musst es ihnen doch nicht erzählen. Sag doch einfach, es war zu voll hier und du hast den richtigen Zeitpunkt einfach nicht abpassen können.“ „Ich bin ja auch so ein guter Lügner.“ „Sie werden nicht nachbohren. Das weißt du, sie sind deine Freunde.“ „ _Unsere_ Freunde.“ „Wie auch immer.“ Ein Zittern ging durch Buckys Körper und Steve wurde plötzlich ganz praktisch. 

„Du bist total durchnässt. Ich bring dich jetzt ins Warme und lass dir ein Bad ein. Du bekommst eine Hühnersuppe und wirst mir gefälligst nicht krank.“ „Du willst mir eine Suppe kochen?“, fragte Bucky gespielt entsetzt. „Sei nicht albern. Ich nehm eine beim Chinesen mit. Los komm, du zitterst wie Espenlaub.“ Das stimmte. Steve rannte noch schnell zurück, holte Jacke und Kappe, half Bucky in die Jacke und setzte ihm die Kappe auf. Bucky griff nach Steves Händen. „Verzeihst du mir?“, sein Herz lag offen in seinen Zügen und seine Augen sahen Steve an, als hingen Leben und Tod von seiner Antwort ab. Er wurde ganz weich davon.

„Natürlich, Baby. Du hast gute Gründe und jedes Recht, das auf deine Art zu entscheiden. Über meinen gekränkten Stolz komm ich schon weg, keine Sorge.“ „Danke.“, flüsterte Bucky und Steve küsste ihn zärtlich. „Du bist so kalt wie ein Fisch!“, lachte er dann. „Als wüsstest du, wie sich ein Fisch anfühlt.“, flüsterte Bucky, ebenfalls leise lachend und erleichtert. „Komm schnell ins Warme.“ Sie beeilten sich, nahmen ein Taxi, U-Bahn würde mit zweimal Umsteigen jetzt zu lang dauern. In Sams und Sharons Straße holte Steve noch eine scharfe Hühnersuppe mit Ingwer beim Chinesen an der Ecke, während Bucky schon zum Appartment hochging und sich aus seinen nassen Sachen schälte. Steve wickelte ihn nackt wie er war – tatsächlich hatte ihn der Regen bis auf die Unterwäsche durchnässt – in mehrere Decken und ließ ihm ein Bad ein. Welch ein Segen, dass es hier eine Wanne gab, sie hatten in ihrem Apartment in Brooklyn keine.

Als die Wanne voll mit wunderbar warmem Wasser war, schickte er Bucky rein und setzte die Hühnersuppe auf kleine Flamme, um sie heiß zu halten. Dann schrieb er Sam und Sharon.

„ _Fail. Unglaublich, wie voll es da war, und das bei dem Sauwetter. Vielleicht geh ich doch mit ihm Zelten. Und den Kniefall lass ich schon weg, keine Sorge, Sharon!_ “

„ _Schade! Wir hätten das zusammen feiern können!_ “

„ _Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch beide frisch verlobt ertragen hätte. Ihr könnt ja so schon nicht die Finger voneinander lassen!_ “ - Sam natürlich. _„Aber: Ja, schade, ich hätts dir gegönnt, Alter._ “

Dann suchte er ein bisschen in der Küche herum, fand noch etwas Glühwein vom letzten Weihnachten und machte ihn warm. Er ging damit zum Bad, klopfte und als er Bucky zustimmend brummen hörte, trat er ein. „Na? Fühlt sich das gut an?“ „M-hmmm.“, seufzte Bucky langgezogen. Sein Kopf ruhte auf dem Rand, die Augen waren geschlossen. Ein bisschen gestresst sah er noch aus, aber Steve würde das ändern. „Ich hab was für dich.“ Bucky öffnete die Augen nicht, lächelte verschlafen und fragte: „Bist du etwa jetzt auch nackt?“ Steve gluckste. „Mach die Augen auf, aber sei nicht enttäuscht, ich bin noch angezogen.“ „Och...“, machte Bucky und hob ein Augenlid. Er sah die Tasse in Steves Hand und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Glühwein! Genau das richtige, wenn man durchgefroren ist.“ Bucky strahlte. „Das kann nur noch besser werden, wenn du dich endlich auch ausziehst.“, damit nahm er die Tasse entgegen und atmete genießerisch den würzigen Duft des Getränks ein. Steve fand es in seinem Pullover in dem aufgeheizten Bad eh zu warm und zog ihn sich beherzt über den Kopf, T-Shirt gleich mit. Buckys Augen begannen zu schillern und er leckte sich über die Lippen – wahrscheinlich nicht nur wegen dem Glühwein. Er trank mit kleinen Schlucken und bewunderte Steves Oberkörper, seine muskulösen Arme, die definierten Bauchmuskeln und den dichten Streifen blonder Haare, der in seiner Jeans verschwand. „Siehst du irgendwas, das dir gefällt, Bucky?“, neckte Steve ihn. „Gerade genug, um mein Interesse zu erregen und nicht so viel, wie ich mir wünschen würde.“ „Gierhals.“ „Du liebst das an mir.“ „Allerdings.“

Steve saß auf dem Rand der Badewanne und sah seinen Freund genauso bewundernd an wie der ihn. Er liebte Buckys schlanke, biegsame, katzenhafte Eleganz, seine langen Glieder, seine weiche Haut. Und dass dieser schlanke geschmeidige Körper seinen eigenen starken, breiten und harten, muskelbepackten eigenen so zum Singen brachte, war für ihn immer wieder wie ein Wunder. Niemand der sie zusammen sah, hatte die geringste Ahnung davon, nahm das Offensichtliche an und er fand das grenzenlos sexy. Er gab sich einen Ruck und stand auf.

„Heh... wo gehst du hin?“ „Ich geh nicht weg.“ Steve holte aus Buckys Waschbeutel sein Shampoo, nahm Bucky die leere Tasse aus der Hand und ging hinter der Wanne auf die Knie. „Tauch unter, ich wasch dir die Haare.“ „Oh, Stevie...“, Bucky tauchte kurz unter und kam prustend wieder an die Oberfläche. „Halt dir doch die Nase zu, Trottel.“ „Das ist total unsexy. Ich würde aussehen wie ein Zehnjähriger.“ „Wie du meinst, dann pruste halt wie ein Walross. _Sehr_ sexy.“, lachte Steve und drückte sich Shampoo in die Hand. „Pfff, ich und Walross. Hast du Punk keine Augen im Kopf?“ „Ich habe Augen im Kopf und die sehen das leckerste Wassertier, das man sich vorstellen kann.“

„Wassertier? Warum muss ich jetzt wieder an Fische denken?“ „'Wassertier' ist tatsächlich nicht das richtige Wort. Meermann? Nixe? Ich weiß nicht ob es dafür eine männliche Bezeichnung gibt, Wassernympherich?“ Bucky lachte. Steve hatte inzwischen angefangen, das Shampoo in Buckys Haare einzuarbeiten und brachte es ordentlich in jede Strähne. „Eine männliche Nixe ist ein Nix oder ein Neck. Männliche Nymphen sind Satyre mit Bocksbeinen, das willst du nicht wirklich.“ „Oh Gott, nein, deine herrlichen Beine sollen genauso sein, wie sie jetzt sind.“ „Dann kommt Meermann auch nicht in Frage. Außerdem haben die zwar einen beeindruckenden schuppigen glänzenden Fischschwanz, aber der entscheidende Schwanz bleibt dabei zu missen.“ „Nicht auszudenken.“

Bucky stöhnte wohlig auf, denn Steve massierte ihm die Kophaut jetzt so vehement und zärtlich im perfekten Wechsel. „Gut?“ „Wundervoll. Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich liebe dich auch.“ „Wie spät ist es?“ „Warum willst du das wissen?“ „Wie lange geht so ein FBI-Brunch wohl?“ Steve sah zu der kleinen Uhr auf dem Bord über dem Waschbecken. Es war halb eins. „Ich fürchte, der ist bald rum.“ „Schade.“ „Ja, schade. Tauch unter zum Ausspülen.“ Bucky tat wie geheißen und Steves Finger kämmten unter Wasser durch Buckys Haare, zogen die Strähnen durchs Wasser, um sie vom Shampoo zu befreien. Diesmal ließ Bucky sein Gesicht an der Oberfläche, tauchte nur den Hinterkopf und die Haare ein. Steve küsste ihm innig die Stirn. Als er sicher war, alles Shampoo gründlich ausgespült zu haben, schob er seine Hände unter Buckys Schulten und richtete ihn auf.

„Komm, ich hab ein Badetuch auf die Heizung gelegt.“ Bucky zog den Stöpsel, stand auf und stieg von Steve am Ellenbogen gehalten aus der Wanne. Sein Freund hüllte ihn gleich in das große gewärmte Badetuch, rubbelte ihn trocken, legte ihm ein zweites um den Kopf, rubbelte auch seine Haare, um die schlimmste Nässe raus zu bekommen. Dann gab er ihm einen Bademantel von den Haken an der Tür und Bucky schlüpfte rein. Außerdem holte er diese knuffigen, plüschigen Elchkopf-Hausschuhe, die er bei der Garderobe im Flur entdeckt hatte und hieß Bucky, sie anzuziehen. Sie machten es sich auf der Couch gemütlich und Steve holte die Suppe. Dann startete er Netflix.

Bald schon schenkten sie dem Film keine Beachtung mehr und schmusten. Buckys Haut war nach dem Baden noch weicher als sonst und nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet war sein Körper so leicht zu erkunden. Steves Hände fuhren begeistert über seinen Bauch, seine Brust, seine Oberschenkel. Steve hatte außerdem seinen Pulli nicht wieder angezogen und Bucky war genauso begierig, seine Hände über die Pracht neben ihm wandern zu lassen. „Steve...du bist  _ grandios _ .“ „Grandios?“, lachte Steve, „das hast du noch nie zu mir gesagt.“ „Wurde Zeit. Du  _ bist _ grandios.“ „Und du bist ein menschgewordenes verdammtes Wunder. Es gibt nichts auf der Welt, dass sich auch nur annähernd so gut anfühlt wie deine Haut.“ „Hm“, machte Bucky und schob Steves rechte Hand unmissverständlich zwischen seine Beine. 

„Baby... Nicht, dass das nicht noch alles an dir toppt, aber du bist frisch gebadet, wir wollen doch deinen Bauch nicht... versauen.“, damit senkte Steve seinen Kopf in Buckys Schoss und schloss seine Lippen um den halb harten Penis. Bucky ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Sofalehne fallen und vergrub alle zehn Finger zärtlich in Steves Haaren. Dann riss er die Augen auf, zog ein bisschen an Steves Strähnen. „W-warte...“, Steve hielt inne, sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich hab dich so gekränkt. Ich verdien das nicht. Lass mich doch...“ Steve entließ Buckys jetzt harten Schwanz mit einem Plopp aus seinem Mund. „Halt die Klappe, Barnes. Du hast heut schon meinen Ring abgelehnt. Wenn du das hier auch noch ablehnst, krieg ich ne handfeste Krise.“ Bucky lachte etwas schwach und schob Steves Kopf ermutigend wieder in seinen Schoß. _Na dann_!

Als Sam und Sharon eine halbe Stunde später wieder kamen, waren beide wieder korrekt angezogen und guter Laune. „Wie war euer Brunch?“, fragte Bucky. „Ermüdend.“, antwortete Sharon, „immer die gleichen Gespräche und immer das gleiche fade Essen. Der Champagner war zu warm und die Omelettes zu kalt.“ Steve bewunderte heimlich ihre geschickten Lügen. In Wahrheit waren die beiden in einer Doppel-Filmvorstellung von 'Der Pate, Teil eins und zwei' gewesen. „Was wollt ihr machen?“ „Schlagt was vor, ihr seid hier zuhause.“

„Wie wärs mit dem Zoo? Wir haben Pandas und Tiger und Elefanten!“ Draußen hatte es inzwischen aufgeklart. Steve und Bucky sahen sich an. „Wie ist da die Tierhaltung?“, fragte Bucky etwas zögerlich. „Vorbildlich. Das hier ist Washington DC und nicht Iowa.“, lachte Sam. „Dann gern!“, strahlte Bucky und Steve sah ihn verliebt an. Die Nachmittagstunden im Zoo waren fantastisch. Bucky bekam sich kaum ein, weil er die Elefanten mit Gurken füttern durfte und Steve verliebte sich in ein Panda-Junges, das sich beim Spielen so ungeschickt anstellte, dass es ständig umherkugelte.

Sam und Sharon waren zufrieden. Ihre Gäste hatten eine tolle Zeit. Und sie wirkten beinahe noch verliebter als sonst. Sam bekam einen kleinen Moment mit Steve allein, als Bucky auf der Toilette war und Sharon Wildfutter besorgte. „Hey, Steve, hast du ihn _ doch _ gefragt und ihr behaltet das nur für euch? Ihr wirkt so...  _ glücklich _ ! Noch mehr als sonst. Da muss doch was vorgegangen sein.“ Steve lachte. „Ach, ich weiß nicht. Nein, ich kam nicht dazu, aber irgendwie sind wir heute in dieser besonderen Stimmung.“ Sam schluckte die Lüge. Und Steve sah ihm über die Schulter, wartete sehnsüchtig, dass Bucky endlich aus den Waschräumen zurückkam. 

Den nächsten intimen Moment hatten Steve und Bucky, als Sam sich für Eis anstellte und Sharon mal musste. „Bucky. Oh mein Gott, Bucky, ich liebe dich so sehr.“ „Stevie!“, lachte Bucky etwas zittrig und überwältigt von Steves Inbrunst. „Sagst du es mir, wenn du weißt, was du willst, ja?“ „Aber Steve! Natürlich! Ich werde an nichts anderes denken in nächster Zeit und ich werde dir meine Entscheidung sofort mitteilen, wenn ich sie gefällt habe.“ „Es wird hoffentlich die richtige sein.“ Bucky küsste ihn.

Am Abend spielten sie wieder Brettspiele, lachten und plauderten und scherzten und hatten eine gute Zeit. Den Sonntag verbrachten sie auf dem Wasser. Die Piraten-Bootstour wollte Steve unbedingt mit Bucky wiederholen und danach machten sie noch eine Krimi-Dinner-Fahrt (obwohl um die Nachmittagszeit). Um 19 Uhr ging ihr Flug und Sharon und Sam brachten sie zum Flughafen. Sie verabschiedeten sich alle herzlich und mit dem festen Versprechen, sich bald wieder zu besuchen und zurück in New York liebten sich Bucky und Steve leidenschaftlich, bis sie erschöpft und befriedigt voneinander abließen und völlig erledigt einschliefen...

Der Alltag hatte sie bald wieder. Buckys 'brummende' Werkstatt forderte viele Überstunden, jeder potentielle Kunde musste schließlich umworben und überzeugt werden und Steve musste seine Schüler auf die Prüfungen im Mai vorbereiten. Dann waren endlich Sommerferien!

*

Und am zweiten Ferienwochende hatte Bucky eine Überraschung für Steve. Er stand lange vor ihm auf und versuchte so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen, während er ein paar Sachen packte und den Pick-Up belud. Er zog sich dann wieder aus und legte sich zurück zu Steve. Der würde jetzt bald aufstehen und laufen gehen. Er schmunzelte, als er merkte wie Steve wach wurde, freute sich über den kleinen Kuss, den er ihm vor dem Aufstehen auf die Schulter drückte und als er die Tür zuschnappen hörte, ging er in die Küche und machte ein super Frühstück. Heute würde es Kohlenhydrate für Steve geben, beschloss er.

Steve kam zurück, traute seinen Augen kaum, dass Bucky schon auf wahr – vor acht an einem Sonntag! Der liebevoll gedeckte Tisch und der verlockende Duft nach Waffeln, Speck und frischem Brot trieb ihn zur Eile unter der Dusche an und als er sich zu Bucky an den Tisch setzte, schenkte der ihm Milchkaffee ein. „Das ist ne herrliche Überraschung, Baby.“ „Warts ab.“, grinste Bucky geheimnisvoll. „Was führst du im Schilde, Bucky Barnes?“ „Ich verrat kein Wort. Iss, schmeckt warm alles besser. Und untersteh dich auf deine Diät zu achten. Heute nicht.“ Steve lachte: „Okay okay. Mach mich ruhig fett. Wirst sehen was du davon hast.“ Und Steve aß mit großem Appetit von allem.

„Ich räum ab. Willst du solange duschen?“ „Ja. Du kannst noch etwas für mich tun, wenn du lieb sein willst.“ „Nichts bin ich lieber als lieb, außer böse natürlich.“, entgegnete Steve mit einem Zwinkern. „Darauf komm ich später zurück. Pack bitte ein paar Sachen. Wir fahren weg.“ Steve bekam große Augen. „Wirklich? Aber... wohin und wie lange?“ „Zum Swinging Bridge Reservoir. Zelten. Ich hab mir bis Mittwoch freigenommen. Die Wiese am See gehört immer noch dem Typen von damals und ich hab ihn angerufen. Er vermietet das Fleckchen jetzt regelmäßig und hat sogar ein kleines Waschhäuschen gebaut. Und es gibt Strom. Wir sind bald 30, und müssen nicht mehr wie die Highschooler campen, finde ich.“ Steve hatte ihn die ganze Zeit sprachlos angesehen, dann fiel er ihm mit einem Jubeln um den Hals. Bucky machte sich los und klapste ihm auf den Hintern.

„Beeil dich, ich bin in 20 Minuten fertig.“, damit verschwand er im Bad. Steve packte ein paar bequeme Sportsachen, Badehose sowie Jeans und ein Hemd ein und seinen Waschbeutel. Bucky fönte sich schon, als er im Bad seine Siebensachen zusammensuchte. Kurz zögerte er noch, dann holte er den Ring aus seinem Nachtschrank und steckte ihn auch ein. Steve hatte Bucky nicht gedrängt, war bereit, ihm so viel Zeit zu lassen, wie der sich nehmen musste, aber Bucky nahm sich außer der Reihe frei? Vielleicht hatte das zu bedeuten, dass er eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Aber wenn er Steve zum Zelten entführte... Würde das etwa bedeuten, dass er ihm schlechte Nachrichten schonend beibringen wollte?

Steves Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und als Bucky aus dem Bad kam um sich fertig anzuziehen, stand er mit der Tasche in der Hand immer noch vor dem Bett. Bucky kramte im Kleiderschrank und zog Jeans und ein einfaches T-Shirt raus, casual, passend zu Steves Look in Trekkinghosen und Karohemd. Im Spiegel wurde er Steves Unbehagen gewahr und drehte sich um. „Hey, was ist los?“, besorgt musterte er Steve, der zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ach nichts, ich hab nur grad an den letzten Absatz in dem Buch gedacht an dem ich gerade schreibe.“ „Nimm den Laptop ruhig mit, wir haben dort Strom. Ich muss mir selbst ein bisschen Arbeit mitnehmen, sorry.“ „Macht doch nix. Du wirst schon genug Zeit für mich haben, oder?“ „Kannst du dich drauf verlassen. Fertig?“ Steve nickte. „Fertig.“

Auf dem Weg deckten sie sich mit Vorräten und Wein ein. Sie kamen an und stiegen aus. Das Grundstück war jetzt eingezäunt und die Bäume am Ufer waren ein Stück gewachsen, aber sonst sah der Ort noch so aus wie vor über zehn Jahren. Sie sahen einander an, tief in Erinnerungen und schlangen jeder einen Arm um den anderen, Blick auf den See. „Hättest du zu träumen gewagt, dass wir über zehn Jahre später hierher zurückkommen, als Paar?“, flüsterte Steve. „Nein, ich habe mir solche Träume nur selten erlaubt, aus Angst, dass es mir das Herz bricht.“ „Tut mir leid, Baby.“ „Muss es nicht, ich hätte den ersten Schritt ja auch machen können.“

„Es ist _jetzt_ was es ist und das ist alles was zählt.“, Steve küsste Buckys Schläfe. Der drückte ihn zustimmend etwas fester an sich. Dann entluden sie den Pick-Up und inspizierten das kleine aber sehr saubere und moderne Waschhäuschen. Der wahre Luxus, verglichen mit ihrer durch aufgehängte Decken abgeteilten Toilette und den Sonnenduschen von damals. In dem Häuschen gab es auch ein langes Stromkabel mit einem Vierer-Verteiler. Das klasse Armee-Zelt, dass Buckys Großvater ihm vor Jahren geschenkt hatte war immer noch auf Knopfdruck im Nu aufgebaut und sie hatten inzwischen eine etwas luxuriösere Camping-Ausstattung aus automatischen Luftmatratzen, Zeltlampe, Doppelkocher und Espresso-Kanne. Die füllte Bucky gleich mit Wasser und Kaffeepulver und setzte sie auf. Sie schlürften dann das aromatische Getränk und beschlossen, zuerst auf den See raus zu rudern. Das Wasser hatten sie getestet und es war noch verdammt kalt, schließlich hatte der Sommer erst angefangen. 16°, maximal, schätzte Bucky aber Steve, der verrückt war, würde sicher trotzdem schwimmen. Ohne ihn!

In der Mitte des Sees angekommen dümpelten sie herum und Steve zog in der warmen Vormittagssonne sein Hemd aus. „Gute Idee.“, sagte Bucky und setzte sich zwischen Steves Beine, lehnte sich an ihn und schmiegte die Wange an seine Brust. Steve streichelte ihm durchs Haar. „Willst du nicht auch dein Shirt ausziehen?“ „Soll ich?“ „Hm, ja, finde ich nur fair.“ „Na gut.“ Dann lehnte er den nackten Rücken an Steves Bauch und zog dessen Arme um sich. „Schöne Idee, Bucky. Danke, dass du mich hergebracht hast.“ „Ich versprech mir davon auch was, durchaus.“ „So? Was denn?“ „Für den Anfang: Sex in einem Ruderboot?“ Steve versteifte sich ein bisschen und sah sich um. Niemand war in der Nähe, die Insassen im nächsten Boot, wahrscheinlich Angler, waren kaum auszumachen.

„Davon werde ich bestimmt seekrank.“, scherzte er ein bisschen. „Dann musst du eben ein bisschen weniger wild sein als sonst, dann schaukelts auch nicht so arg.“ „Weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.“ Bucky hob eine Schulter. „Gibt nur einen Weg, das rauszufinden.“, er drehte sich etwas umständlich auf dem engen Raum um und legte die Arme um Steves Taille, pflanzte hauchzarte kleine Küsse überall auf Steves Oberkörper. Steve lehnte sich ein bisschen zurück, die Ellbogen auf die Ruderbank hinter der auf der er saß, gestützt. Buckys Hände erkundeten seinen Rücken, fuhren über seine Flanken, geisterten am Hosenbund entlang.

„Du fühlst dich wunderbar an, Baby, und deine Haut riecht so gut, nach Sonne und nach dir.“ Bucky richtete sich auf den Knien auf und griff nach Steves Kopf um ihn zu küssen. Steve rutschte mit dem Schoß nach vorne, drückte seine Körpermitte gegen Buckys Schenkel, rieb sich ein wenig. „Du bist manchmal noch so ein Teenager, Stevie.“ „Als würden die Dinge, die wir als Teenager getan haben, nicht immer noch Spaß machen.“ „M-hm, du hast recht...“, und Bucky übte mehr Druck auf ein schnell härter werdendes Körperteil Steves mit dem Bein aus. Steve stöhnte leise. „Wenn dir was zu eng wird, tu dir keinen Zwang an, es gibt hier keinen Dresscode.“, raunte Bucky und Steve nestelte sofort an seinem Knopf und Reißverschluss herum. Bucky half ihm in der Enge des Boots aus seinen Hosen.

Dann fuhr er mit beiden Händen Steves starke Oberschenkel auf und ab, stupste ihn immer mal wieder wie zufällig mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die ausgebeulten Shorts. Steves legte ihm die Hände ans Gesicht. „Küss mich.“ und fuhr ihm dann mit allen zehn Fingern in die Haare, als Bucky einen ernsthaften Angriff auf seinen Mund startete. Er leckte ihm in den Mund, nahm seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, zog ein bisschen, seine Zunge tanzte wild mit Steves, focht um Dominanz und siegte. Steve stöhnte ihm in den Mund. „Gut, Baby?“ „Jaah, so gut.“ „Es wird noch besser. Ich weiß nur wie immer nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, alles an dir ist so lecker. Sag dus mir.“ Steve schob Buckys Hand in seinen Schritt, presste sie gegen seine Erektion.

„Du hast immer so viel Fantasie, Stevie.“, lachte Bucky leise, streichelte aber trotzdem durch den Stoff der zu Steves Glück sehr locker sitzenden Boxers die ganze Länge auf und ab. „Weißt du was besseres?“, zischte Steve durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Ich hab schon noch was im Arsenal, aber dafür bräuchte ich ein bisschen mehr Platz. Also war deine Idee doch nicht so schlecht.“ Buckys andere Hand zog den Bund der Unterhose nach unten unter Steves Penis, der steil gen Bauch zeigte und schon ein wenig leckte, dann weiter, unter Steves Hoden, in die er mit den Knöcheln seiner Hand dabei ein wenig reindrückte, gerade genug, dass es ihn erregte aber noch nicht weh tat. Steve ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen und hob das Becken an, damit ihm sein Freund die lästigen Shorts ausziehen konnte.

„Wenn ich dich so vor mir habe, nackt und vor Erwartung und Aufregung zitternd, könnt ich dich bei lebendigem Leib auffressen, Stevie. Aber das würd ich schnell bereuen. Dann hätte ich dich ja nicht mehr für all die andern Dinge, die ich mit dir tun will.“ „Machst du davon jetzt mal was?“ Bucky gluckste und presste ohne Vorwarnung zwei Fingerspitzen gegen Steves Öffnung. Der machte einen kleinen Satz, drückte sich danach aber sofort begierig der Berührung entgegen. Buckys Finger waren trocken, das Gleitmittel noch in seiner Hosentasche. „Leck an deinen Fingern, Bucky, und mach weiter. Los!“ „Steve... shht, ich hab doch was dabei.“ Obwohl bei Steve wahrscheinlich Spucke nach all den Jahren die sie nun schon regelmäßig (also eher oft, _sehr_ oft) Sex hatten, wahrscheinlich reichen würde.

„Hmpf.“, war Steves wenig intelligente Antwort. Bucky fragte nicht nach, holte die kleine Flasche aus seiner Tasche und kommandierte dann: „Dreh dich um.“ „Ich will dich aber sehen.“ „Ich drück dir nicht das Steißbein gegen die Ruderbank dabei, du wirst grün und blau davon.“ „Egal“, presste Steve stur raus. Er wand sich schon vor Ungeduld und die Röte, die von seinem Gesicht immer Besitz ergriff, wenn er erregt war, hatte sich auf seinen ganzen Oberkörper ausgebreitet. „Nix da. Du bekommst das auf meine Art oder gar nicht.“ Steve schaute kurz böse, zog einen Flunsch, drehte sich dann aber gehorsam um, Bauch auf der einen Ruderbank, Unterarme auf der anderen.

„Hier“, Bucky hielt ihm sein Telefon hin, „wenn du uns zusehen willst, mach die Kamera an.“ Steve kicherte: „Oooh, ein Sex-Tape?“ „Ja, _fantastisch_ , oder?“ „Na ja, eig..nnngh...“, Bucky hatte ihm einmal fest durch den Spalt geleckt. „Doch nicht so schlecht so rum, oder?“ „Trottel.“ „Hey! Baby, ich leg dir noch ne Decke unter die Knie, heb sie mal etwas an.“ Steve gehorchte und hörte dann, wie Bucky die Flasche öffnete und die feuchten Geräusche wie er sich die Finger einschmierte. Er öffnete die Kamera-App auf dem Handy und justierte den Winkel, sodass er eine gute Sicht über seine linke Schulter hatte. Bucky, der das sah, zwinkerte in die Kamera. Dann hatte er Wichtigeres zu tun.

Buckys Blick, bei dem Werk, das er zwischen Steves Pobacken verrichtete, war unbeschreiblich und Steve hatte diesen Blick noch nie so bewusst wahrgenommen. Bucky schien hingerissen, leckte sich die Lippen gefühlt jede zweite Sekunde, seine Züge waren weich und sehr zärtlich. Er sah aus wie ein Engel. Nur dass Engel wahrscheinlich nicht so schmutzige Dinge taten. Bucky war bald bis zum Anschlag mit drei Fingern in Steve und krümmte sie immer mal wieder wie zufällig gegen seine Prostata. Steve ruckelte ein wenig herum, um seinen steinharten Schwanz an der Ruderbank reiben zu können. Bucky arbeitete seine Finger in ihm weiter auseinander, hatte Steves Hoden in seiner anderen Hand, rollte sie sanft, küsste Steves Steißbein, biss ihm leicht in eine Pobacke. Steve bebte und versenkte seine Zähne in seinem Unterarm, um einen frustrierten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Was Bucky manchmal mit ihm tat, grenzte an Folter. Er wollte nicht mehr, _konnte_ nicht mehr warten. Und er war ganz sicher schon lange bereit und offen genug!

„B-bitte, Buck...“, seufzte er. „Ich weiß, Baby, ich will es auch. Ich fick dich jetzt.“, flüsterte Bucky rau. Das Telefon lag schon seit einigen Minuten ungeachtet auf dem Boden des Boots. _Schade_ dachte Steve, den Moment hätte er gern gesehen. Der Moment, wenn sich in Bucky der Schalter umlegte. Der Moment, wo der fürsorgliche, verantwortungsvolle, zärtliche Liebhaber, der er beim Vorspiel immer war, dem gierigen, geilen, verlangenden Mann Platz machte, der eben auch in Bucky steckte. Der Steve mit gnadenlosen Stößen auseinandernahm, oder langsam und tief und gezielt in ihn reinschaukelte, wenn ihm _danach_ war, und Steve _auf diese Weise_ auseinander nahm, sich in ihm regelrecht verlor und der seiner unbändigen Lust und Leidenschaft nachgab und sich nahm, was er begehrte. Steve liebte beide – ach was, alle! - Buckys unsagbar!

Das Geräusch der reißenden Kondompackung – Bucky tat es sicher mit den Zähnen, er hatte gar nicht beide Hände frei, wie Steve spürte – ließ ihn erschaudern und endlich, _endlich_ spürte er Buckys Penisspitze an seinem Eingang. „Wie sehr willst du mich, Stevie?“, seine Stimme war ganz dunkel vor Verlangen. „Fick mich...“

Als ihr Atem viel später wieder ruhiger geworden war, zog Bucky Steve in seinen Schoß und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit Küssen. Dabei flüsterte er ihm dumme kleine Liebeserklärungen zu. „Oh, Bucky...“ „Alles gut, Baby? Hab ich dich auch nicht allzu sehr gegen die harte Ruderbank gestoßen?“ „Nicht mehr, als ich es gut fand.“ „Gut.“ Sauber machen mussten sie sich kaum, Steves Sperma am Ruderboot-Boden war kein wirkliches Problem und die Gleitmittel-Reste zwischen seinen Beinen entfernte Bucky mit der Hand und wusch sie dann im See. Die Sonne wärmte sie angenehm. Steve war nackt, aber Bucky hatte sich Jeans und Slip nur ein Stück runtergezogen und hatte sie jetzt wieder an Ort und Stelle. Er zog sein T-Shirt auch wieder an. Seine Haut bräunte nicht leicht und er bekam schnell einen Sonnenbrand. Steve zog seine Shorts an und sagte dann trocken:

„Sex im Ruderboot: Check.“ Bucky lachte und fragte dann: „Hast du Hunger?“ Es war nach zwei. „Schon ein bisschen.“ Bucky nahm die Ruder und tauchte sie ins Wasser und ruderte sie mit kräftigen Schlägen zum Ufer zurück. Steve zog seine Kleider wieder an und Bucky machte sich daran, ein Mittagessen aus Spaghetti und Tomatensauce zu kochen. Sie aßen mit gutem Appetit und danach gingen sie wandern. Am Abend machte Steve ein Feuer und Bucky einen Salat, den sie mit Crackern aßen. Sie plauderten und blickten dabei zufrieden und friedlich auf den ruhigen See, bis die Sonne unterging. „Steve...“, Bucky klang plötzlich ernst. Steve sah ihn alarmiert an. „Lass uns übers Heiraten sprechen.“ Steve schluckte und ihm wurde etwas warm und gleichzeitig ganz kalt.


	78. 'Du Trottel' heißt 'Ich liebe dich', nur zur Sicherheit

**'Du Trottel' heißt 'Ich liebe dich', nur zur Sicherheit**

„Wann hast du angefangen, darüber nachzudenken?“ Steve fing sich und antwortete: „Ich wollte immer heiraten. Seit ich das Konzept von Liebe, Beziehung und Partnerschaft anfing, zu begreifen.“ „Oh. Das war früh, oder?“ „Ich war sechs und wollte meine Mom heiraten und sie hat mir erklärt, dass das nicht ginge und mir versichert, ich würde jemanden finden, der noch besser zu mir passt und dann würde ich eben diese Person heiraten.“ „Aber sie hat 'Frau' gesagt, nicht 'Person', oder?“ Steve rutschte ein wenig unbehaglich hin und her. „Ja.“, gab er dann zu.

„Steve, welche Träume und Vorstellungen du auch immer gehabt hast vom Heiraten und von einem Haus in der Vorstadt, einem weißen Gartenzaun und Babys... Mit mir kannst du das so nicht haben.“ „Aber Bucky!“, rief Steve leidenschaftlich, „Wir _können_ das alles haben, wenn wir es beide wollen, oder? Ist doch so, oder Bucky?“, Steves Stimme war etwas höher am Schluss seines Satzes. Bucky sah ihn schmerzlich an.

„Barbeques mit den Nachbarn? Vorstadt-Straßenfeste, Garagenverkäufe? Ich will nicht Teil des süßen schwulen Paars von Stepford werden. Dem die Hausfrauen Aufläufe bringen und dabei Phrasen dreschen, weil sie ja so tolerant sind. Steve, du weißt, die Gesellschaft ist noch lange nicht so weit, wie sie vorgibt zu sein. Und genau wie ich dir nur eine Antwort geben kann, wenn ich mir hundertprozentig sicher bin, musst du verstehen, dass ich diese Frage von dir auch nur hören will, wenn du dir hundertprozentig sicher bist. Und!“, er hob die Hand, weil Steve ihn hatte unterbrechen wollte, „ich habe noch nicht von den Babys angefangen. Und das ist doch das Entscheidende. Das, was in deiner Vorstellung seit jeher die größte Rolle gespielt hat, oder?“ Steve war kurz sprachlos und Bucky sah weg. Das kleine unglückliche Flackern in seinen Augen hatte Steve aber noch gesehen.

„Bucky... Warum traust du mir nicht zu, das genau überlegt zu haben? Denn das Gegenteil ist der Fall: Ich habe mir das gründlich überlegt und diesmal – halt dich fest – sogar gründlicher als du.“ Buckys Kopf ruckte wieder zu ihm. „ _Babys_ , Steve! Du kannst keine eigenen Kinder haben, wenn... mit mir.“ „Nigel und Chuck könnten Eli nicht mehr lieben, wenn er ihr eigener Sohn wäre.“ Bucky seufzte. „Weder Nigel noch Chuck können mit Vaginas etwas anfangen, genau wie ich im übrigen. Aber du kannst es. Wenn du sesshaft werden willst, ein Haus im Grünen kaufen, ein paar kleine Starks um dich herum tapsen haben willst, dann...“, Bucky sah wieder weg und holte tief Luft, „dann ist es vielleicht Zeit für mich, das Feld zu räumen.“

„Du verdammter _Bastard!_ “, es war nicht so sehr das sehr derbe Schimpfwort, das aus Steves Mund fremd und ungewohnt war, auch nicht unbedingt die Lautstärke, Steve wurde schnell laut. Es war das Gift und der Schmerz in seinem Tonfall, der Buckys Herz aussetzen ließ. Er sah ihn wieder an und Steves Gesicht war verzerrt vor Kummer, Enttäuschung, Verständnislosigkeit und Zorn. „Du hättest mir einfach sagen können, dass du nicht heiraten willst oder gar nichts mehr zu dem Thema sagen, für immer schweigen. Was hat es denn damit zu tun, wo wir ein Haus kaufen und welche verdammte Farbe der Zaun hat und ob wir uns vielleicht mal entschließen, ein Kind zu adoptieren, wenn ich nur wissen will, ob du mich heiraten willst? Und anstelle von einfach 'nein' zu sagen, verschanzt du dich in einer Ecke um von dort aus auf mich zu schießen, Verzicht anzubieten, damit ich bekomme was ich deiner Meinung nach brauche? Ich habe nie von einem Haus im Grünen geredet oder von einem verfluchten weißen Gartenzaun. Bucky Barnes, sei nicht so ein verdammter Feigling. Sieh mir ins Gesicht und sag mir, dass du mich nicht heiraten willst und ich werde dich nicht wieder fragen.“

Steves Fäuste waren geballt und während seiner langen wütenden Rede waren ihm die Tränen überglaufen aber seine Stimme war fest geblieben und sein Kinn war vorgereckt. Bucky war ganz blass geworden und seine Hand zitterte ein wenig, als er sie nach Steve ausstreckte. Der sah sie an, als hätte er sie noch nie gesehen. Bucky zog sie zurück und ließ sie schwach in seinen Schoß fallen.

„Steve...“, seine Stimme war leise aber tragend in der abendlichen Stille, „ich _will_ dich heiraten. Ich habe es dir schon in DC gesagt, wenn du mich fragst, sag ich ja. Hölle und Teufel, natürlich! Ich liebe dich, du bist alles, was ich mir je gewünscht habe! Alles, einfach _alles_ für mich. Ich _will_ dich heiraten.“ „Warum höre ich schon ein 'aber'?“, Steve klang nicht mehr wütend, nur noch etwas müde und er war auch nicht mehr laut, er sprach jetzt kaum lauter als Bucky. Das flackernde Licht des Feuers tanzte auf seinen mühsam beherrschten Zügen, die Hände waren jetzt in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, aber noch immer zu Fäusten geballt. Bucky holte tief Luft. „Ich kann dich nicht von all dem fernhalten, was du dir immer gewünscht hast. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr.“

„Was ich mir wünsche, hat sich geändert. Nenn es, ich bin erwachsen geworden. Ich will jetzt andere Dinge als mit zwölf oder sechs, um _dabei_ zu bleiben.“ „Dann sag es mir: Was wünschst du dir heute?“ „Ich will dich heiraten, den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Und das soll jeder, soll die ganze Welt erfahren. Erst seit 15 Jahren ist es Paaren wie uns erlaubt, das zu tun. 15 Jahre sind menschheitsgeschichtlich ein Wimpernschlag. Es ist heute noch genauso ein Privileg, wie es für die ersten, die es getan haben, war. Und ich will stolz darauf sein, dass wir ein Paar sind und das auch zeigen. Der Rest... Haus, Gartenzaun, kleine Starks... das sind doch nur die Details. Die finden sich, wenn es passt oder eben nicht, wenn es nicht passt.“

„Stevie...“, es war nur ein Hauch, tränenerstickt aber nicht unglücklich. Steve sah ihn an. Bucky hatte eine Serviette auf der ausgestreckten Handfläche liegen, etwas Goldenes funkelte darauf. „Willst du mich heiraten?“

Steve klappte der Unterkiefer runter. Sprachlos sah er von dem Ring in Buckys Hand zu dessen Gesicht und wieder zurück. „Rächst du dich jetzt oder warum gibst du mir keine Antwort, du Punk?“, fragte Bucky neckend nach einer langen Minute. „Steck den mal schnell noch ein Weilchen ein, damit er nicht verloren geht. Ich glaub, ich muss dich jetzt ein bisschen schütteln.“, aber Steve klang ganz freundich dabei, immer noch völlig geplättet aber auch erleichtert und ...ja, _glücklich_. Bucky faltete sorgfältig die Serviette wieder um das goldene Ding (den Ring!) und steckte das Päckchen in die Hosentasche. Dann wrestelte Steve ihn zu Boden. „Wie hast du mir das antun können? Was sollte das alles? War das ein Test? Dafür kriegst du was, das sag ich dir, Bucky Barnes.“

„Na gut, hab ich verdient, aber vorher: Wie ist deine Antwort, Steven Stark? Willst du mich heiraten?“ Steve saß rittlings auf Buckys Oberschenkeln und hielt beide seiner Handgelenke vor dessen Brust. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich glaubs ja nicht, dass ich dir das jetzt so leicht mache, aber: Ja. Ja, verdammt, ich will dich heiraten, du Trottel!“ Ein erleichtertes Lächeln erhellte Buckys Züge. Aber nur kurz, dann trat ein alarmierter Ausdruck in sein Gesicht, denn Steve nahm jetzt beide seiner Handgelenke in eine Hand, hakte seine Füße über Buckys Schienbeine und hob die freie Hand, wackelte mit den Fingern, ein diabolisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Steve? Stevie, was wird das?“ „Ich hab dir gesagt, du kriegst was dafür. Das oder ich werf dich in den See.“ Bucky blinzelte ein paarmal. Schwere Entscheidung, beides war geradezu gleichwertig grausam.

„Okay, dann entscheide ich. Das hier macht mehr Spaß“, und Bucky kreischte regelrecht los, als Steve ihn, seine Hände in eisernem Griff gegen seine Brust gepresst, zu kitzeln begann. Er wand sich unter ihm wie ein sterbender Fisch , zappelte, aber gegen Steve, der sein ganzes Gewicht einsetzte, hatte er keine Chance. Und die ganze Zeit japste, lachte und quiekte er hysterisch, während Steve auf seinen Rippen Klavier spielte, ihm den Bauch krabbelte, gelegentlich seine Finger durch eine Achselhöhle geistern ließ. Und er war die ganze Zeit noch nicht mal unter Buckys T-Shirt vorgedrungen. Das war Level zwei, aber für Bucky war es Level unendlich und er fürchtete sich davor im gleichen Maße wie er es eigentlich gar nicht so geheim liebte. Wüsste Steve nicht, dass Bucky das manchmal sehr antörnte, so Steves Gnade ausgeliefert zu sein, hätte er vielleicht mehr Mitleid angesichts der Unmengen Tränen die ihm in die Haare liefen. Vielleicht.

Steve machte eine kurze Pause, Bucky schnappte nach Luft wie ein Ertrinkender. „Ich will dir dein T-Shirt ausziehen.“, raunte er. Bucky hickste ein bisschen, weil er Luft verschluckt hatte. „U-und d-dann?“ „Dann mach ich weiter. Du bist noch nicht genug bestraft worden für deinen dreckigen kleinen Streich.“ Das war nur Sextalk, Bucky wusste das. Und er wusste auch, er könnte es sofort beenden, aber sein Körper stand bei aller Tortur schon in Flammen, Adrenalin jagte durch seine Adern und sein Schwanz war fast schmerzhaft eingezwängt, weil er so prall gefüllt war. Und Steve  _ wusste _ das alles auch. Und er sah ihn so verlangend an, so hungrig und verzehrend, dass Bucky nur schwach nicken konnte, sich das T-Shirt ausziehen ließ und selbst die Handgelenke wieder zusammenbrachte für Steves eisernen Griff. 

Und seine Laute waren ab da von wesentlich erotischerer Natur bei Steves 'Abreibung', der war auch ein wenig vom Kitzeln mehr zum Fummeln übergegangen. Wechselte zwischen federleichten Berührungen und festen Grapschern, fing bald an, seine eigene Erektion gegen Buckys zu drücken. Er stöhnte langgezogen auf, als Steve ihm alle Fingernägel der rechten Hand vom Nabel bis in die schwarzen Löckchen, die oben aus seiner verrutschten Hose rauslugten, zog. Er krümmte die Finger um den Bund, öffnete den Knopf, zog den Reißverschluss auf und suchte mit dem Daumen den Eingang zu Buckys Slip. Der hob einladend das Becken an, längst hatte Steve sein Gewicht von ihm genommen, weil Bucky sich zwar noch immer wand und zappelte, aber aus anderen Gründen jetzt...

Steve zog ihm grob Jeans und Slip, wieder einer von Buckys unanständigen Mini-Speedo-Teilen, ein Stück runter. Der steife Schwanz sprang ihm entgegen, die Spitze schon ganz nass. Steve tauchte seine Daumenspitze in die Nässe, verrieb sie begeistert in kleinen Kreisen über Buckys Eichel. „Ste-heve...“ „Was, Baby? Was willst du?“ „W-will, d-dass du mich f-fickst.  _ Fick mich _ !“ Sie taten es immer noch sehr selten so herum. Bucky konnte Steves Mörderpenis nur selten nehmen wie ein Champ. Aber wenn er so unter Strom stand und Adrenalin ihn aufpeitschte bis zum buchstäblichen Vibrieren wie jetzt, war es ein Kinderspiel, ihn vorzubereiten. 

Bucky war so ungeduldig, drängte Steve, steckte die ersten Stöße mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein, die Wange in den Dreck unter ihm gedrückt, den Po willig in die Höhe gestreckt, Steves Gestalt die hinter ihm aufragte, entgegen, bis Steve endlich richtig traf... Alles Unbehagen, aller Schmerz und alles Brennen waren vergessen. Er stöhnte laut auf, ächzte Steves Namen und der vögelte ihn durch, bis er mit einem Aufschrei kam und Steve, als Bucky heftig pulsierte und um ihn herum zuckte, kippte über den Rand und ergoss sich heftig zitternd und fluchend ins Kondom. Er brach über Bucky zusammen und sein Gewicht schickte beide zu Boden.

„Autsch...“, hauchte Bucky. Steve rollte sofort von ihm runter, das Kondom hielt er dabei fest. „H-hab ich d-dir...?“ „Nein. Da ist ein Stein unter mir.“ „Oh, Baby, das tut mir leid. _Das_ , aber sonst nichts.“, Steve gluckste. Bucky kicherte etwas albern. „Denk ich mir, du Tier.“ „Komm zu mir.“ Und Bucky brachte sich mühsam und unelegant auf alle Viere, musste sich kurz orientieren und ließ sich dann gegen Steve, in dessen Arme fallen. Minutenlang schwiegen sie, Bucky hauchte träge kleine Küsse gegen Steves Brust, wo sein Kopf lag und Steve kämmte ihm ebenso träge durch die von Schweiß feuchten Strähnen seines Haars.

„Hast du mir wirklich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?“, murmelte er in die Nacht. „Hallo? Du hast 'ja' gesagt, nimm das bloß nicht zurück.“ „Ich denke ja gar nicht dran. Warum?“ Bucky holte tief Luft. „Lass uns ins Zelt gehen und wir sollten uns vorher ein bisschen waschen, wir schlafen noch drei Nächte in den Schlafsäcken.“ Steve drückte ihn ein wenig fester an sich. „ _Warum_?“ „Ich... bin der ältere.“ „Trottel.“ „Na gut. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du mir glaubst. Wenn ichs selbst tue, aktiv, ist es nicht nur ne Reaktion. Ist nicht wie 'nachgeben'.“ Steve schwieg kurz, dann: „Du bist komisch.“ „ _Danke_. Komm, wir reden im Zelt, mir wird kalt.“ 

„Du _bist_ komisch, wir haben bestimmt noch 16/17 Grad.“ „Ach, Mister-ich-friere-nie, ich bin schweißgebadet und hab nen verklebten nassen Bauch und außerdem hat mich _jemand_ in den Dreck gevögelt. Ich will mich ordentlich waschen, einen kuschligen Pyjama anziehen und dann der Liebe meines Lebens erklären, was mich geritten hat.“ „Die Liebe deines Lebens hat dich geritten.“, kicherte Steve. „Punk.“ „Na komm, geh ins Waschhaus, ich hol dir ein Handtuch und deinen Pyjama.“ Bucky küsste Steve kurz aufs Kinn und stand auf, mit etwas wackligen Beinen, aber es würde gehen. Er langte kurz erschrocken in seine Hosentasche. Puh, der Ring war noch da. 

Später saßen sie geduscht und zufrieden im Zelt auf ihren Lagern und aßen Kekse. Die Zeltlaterne tauchte das Innere der Kuppel in orange-gelbes warmes Licht. Steve hatte außerdem eine Flasche Wein aus dem Brunnen-'Kühlschrank' raufgezogen. „Bekomme ich jetzt meinen Ring?“ „Dito?“ „Warum glaubst du, dass ich ihn mitgebracht hab?“ „Weil dus hast. Ich kenn dich ein bisschen.“ Steve zog einen Schmollmund, aber den süßen, lustigen und nicht den beleidigten. „Ja, hab ich. Aber vielleicht will ich doch zuerst hören, was dich 'geritten' hat, was hast du da abgezogen?“

„Ich hab nichts 'abgezogen', Steve. Mir war das alles ernst. Dass ich wissen wollte, was immer dein Lebenstraum ist und dass ich da … rausgehe, wenn ich nicht mehr rein passe.“ „Aber... du hast einen Ring – einen verdammten Ring! - dabei und … ich kapiers nicht, sorry...“ „He, ich lass mir doch keinen Ring von meinem Millionär anstecken und steh mit leeren Händen da.“ „Mach keine Witze, erklärs mir.“ Bucky nickte ernst: „Ach, Stevie... dass ich dich heiraten will, weiß ich eigentlich schon ewig. Ich hab das nur nie so ausformuliert in meinem Kopf.“ „Wie hast dus denn ausformuliert?“ „Zum Beispiel so: 'Wenn ich dich nur immer bei mir habe, dann bin ich glücklich' oder 'Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, bis ich sterbe' und da ich sterbe, wenn ich dich verliere, fand ich das sehr realistisch.“

„B-bucky...“, stotterte Steve ergriffen. „Ja, ich weiß, ich bin ein hoffnuhngsloser Fall von Schwulen-Drama.“ „Ja, also mir gefällts.“ „Du bist der Junge der meine Ehre verteidigt hat und meine 'Schulaufgabe' im Ferienlager gerettet hat und damit mich. Nach dem was da alles drin stand, wären das verflucht unangenehme zehn Wochen geworden.“ „Ach, das war doch nix.“, warf Steve bescheiden das Lob weg. Seine Wangen waren aber vor Freude etwas gerötet. „Du warst der absolut verrückteste Punk und Streithammel, den ich je im Leben getroffen habe und ich war fasziniert von dir von Anfang an. Ich wollte alles über dich wissen, was du gern spielst, welche Bücher du liest, dein Lieblingsessen, welche Filme du magst. Und wir hatten so viel gemeinsam! Du hast dieselben Dinge geliebt wie ich: Star Wars und König der Löwen und Lego und Piraten und Pizza!“ „Jedes Kind liebt Pizza.“, lachte Steve.

„Und ich wollte unbedingt, dass du mich magst, dass du mich cool findest. Ich weiß, ich war nicht cool aber du mochtest mich trotzdem und warst gern mit mir zusammen und der Sommer mit dir im Camp war der beste meines elfjährigen Lebens und... Hier bin ich, 18 Jahre später und dir immer noch ergeben.“ Steve war sprachlos, nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. In allen Details hatte ihm Bucky das noch nie erzählt. „Und dann kommst du nach den Ferien in meine Schule! Kannst du dir vorstellen wie verrückt vor Freude ich war?“ Steve nickte, ihm war es genauso gegangen. Als der in der fremden neuen Schule auf dem Schulhof James 'Bucky' Barnes aus dem Ferienlager wieder getroffen hatte, war er so erleichtert und überglücklich gewesen, dass die neue riesige Schule ihm plötzlich gar keine Angst mehr machte.

„Weißt du was? Ich wollte zuerst immer nur in deiner Nähe sein, wissen, ob du glücklich bist und du warst glücklich. Du hattest eine tolle Familie, ein schönes Zuhause. Und damit war ich erstmal zufrieden. Aber dann wurden wir älter und die feuchten Unterhosen in der Nacht und die Morgenlatten kamen und das selbst anfassen und du hast immer eine Rolle dabei gespielt. Immer, Stevie. Ich hab so viel an dich gedacht, als ich in die Pubertät kam und ich wusste wie dein Körper sich anfühlt, vom Raufen mit dir, wusste wie deine Haare kitzeln, weil sie so fein sind, weil wir über den Gameboys immer die Köpfe zusammengesteckt haben und ich wusste wie golden deine Haut im Sommer wird, wenn du oft schwimmen gehst...“ „Du hast eines Tages aprupt aufgehört mit mir zu raufen...“, sann Steve vor sich hin.

„Muss nach dem Tag gewesen sein, wo ich das erste mal ganz hart davon geworden bin. Wenn du das gemerkt hättest, wär ich gestorben. Es war mir so peinlich. Aber ich wusste, du wirst auch bald dahin kommen und ich hab mir nix mehr gewünscht, als dass du auch mal an mich denkst, wenn du dich anfasst, weil du ja auch wusstest, wie mein Körper sich anfühlt, oder meine Haare und wie meine Haut aussieht. Ich wusste niemand ist dir so nahe in deinem Leben, ich meine körperlich, wie ich.“ Steve senkte kurz die Augen, er hatte ein paar Jahre nach seinem ersten feuchten Erwachen erst angefangen, an Bucky zu denken im Zusammenhang mit Liebe, Sex und Zärtlichkeit. „Sag nichts, Stevie. Ist nicht schlimm, Baby, ich weiß doch, dass... einerlei jetzt. Ich wollte nur am Anfang beginnen.“

„Erzähl weiter.“, drängte Steve und sah Bucky erwartungsvoll an. „Du kamst in die Pubertät und nichts deutete auch nur im Geringsten darauf hin, dass du mich anders siehst als als Freund. Und ich habe nie einen Jungen getroffen, der sich mit dir messen konnte und habe schließlich gedacht, ich irre mich vielleicht und es bist nur du und nicht Jungs generell. Dann hab ich was mit Charlie angefangen. Sie war das coolste Mädchen der ganzen Stufe in meinem Sophomore-Jahr und sie wollte mich! Das war schon ein Boost.“ „Du warst eben gedankenvoll und interessant und irgendwie anders als die andern, du warst doch toll!“ „Mag sein, wir gingen fast drei Wochen miteinander und na ja...“ „Es hat nicht geklappt.“ Bucky lachte auf.

„Als ihr älterer Bruder mich im Gartenhäuschen geküsst hat, wusste ich jedenfalls, dass ich mich doch nicht geirrt hatte, was meine Sexualität anging, ganz sicher nicht.“ „Wa-as? Davon hast du mir nie erzählt!“ „Ach, das war so peinlich. Charlie hat uns erwischt und es war ein bisschen hässlich. Sie hat mir versprochen, das niemandem zu erzählen, wahrscheinlich wars ihr zu demütigend und das war mir gerade recht. Ich war noch nicht so weit, mich zu outen. Alles war noch so verrückt und … dich habe ich auch nicht vergessen können.“ „Hast du denn danach mal irgendeinen Jungen gemocht?“ „Verliebt hab ich mich nie, manchmal ein bisschen verknallt, aber du kennst das ja, Junge-Hunde-Liebe...“ Steve nickte, das hatte er auch einige Male erlebt, mit Mädchen.

„Dann ging ich nach Hawaii und hatte dort meinen ersten Freund. Und wir haben viel geschmust und uns trocken ein bisschen gerammelt aber einmal hab ich deinen Namen im Eifer des Gefechts geflüstert und dann wars aus. Er wusste ja, wer 'Steve' ist, ich hab ja dauernd von dir gesprochen.“ Steve sah ein bisschen schuldbewusst drein. „Sorry, wollte kein Cockblock sein.“ Bucky lachte. „Ach, ich hatte eh noch zu viel Schiss vor Sex! Den Rest kennst du weitgehend, wie ich von Hawaii zurückkam und dass ich mit der unterprivilegierten Sophomore-Bildung der Militär-Highschool auf Hawaii, die Junior an unserer noblen Schule nicht geschafft hab und in deiner Stufe gelandet bin.

Und was dann in die Annalen einging als unser gemeinsames wildes Junior-Jahr. Oh Steve... Das war eine Achterbahn der Gefühle.“ „Ja, war es. Und es tut mir immer noch leid.“ „Muss es nicht, Baby. War eine unvergessliche Zeit, die ich trotz all der Downs nicht missen will.“ „Es sind auch gute Erinnerungen dabei, nicht wahr?“ Bucky lachte: „T'Challa zu küssen und sein dummes Gesicht hinterher war ein High, definitiv.“ Steve zog ein Gesicht, lachte dann aber auch.

„Als du von Hawaii zurückkamst hast du dich mir geoutet. Warst du sehr enttäuscht über meine Reaktion?“ Bucky seufzte. „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du dich davon nicht belasten lässt, okay?“ Steve sah ein bisschen ängstlich drein. „Okay...?“ „Ich war _maßlos_ enttäuscht. Ich habe alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und so gehofft, du könntest _doch_ dasselbe empfinden wie ich. Ich hab dich so vermisst dort. Die Augen hab ich mir manchmal ausgeheult und da hab ich beschlossen, diesen einen Versuch zu wagen.“ „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, wahnsinnig!“ „Als ich dir gesagt hab, dass ich schwul bin, was hast du gedacht?“ „Hundert Dinge, am meisten hatte ich Angst, du würdest denken ich lehne dich ab, deine Sexualität, weil ich so unbeholfen rumgestammelt habe.“

„Aber bei den hundert Dingen war nicht sowas ähnliches dabei wie: 'Bucky ist schwul, vielleicht mag er mich ja, das wär ein Traum', hab ich recht?“ „Bucky...“ „Hab ich recht?“ Steve rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. „Ja, also nein, das war nicht dabei...“, gab er zu. „Ich weiß. Du hättest es mir gesagt, oder? Wenn du da schon so empfunden hättest wie ein Jahr später, als alles schon so eingefahren war und wir ein Jahr lang reichlich wenig miteinander zu tun hatten.“ „Warum war das eigentlich so in deinem Junior-Jahr, als ich in der Sophomore war? Vorher hat es uns nie abgehalten, viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, trotzdem wir in verschiedenen Stufen waren.“

„Das war das erste Mal, da ich dich _aufgegeben_ habe. Ich war darin auf der Highschool ein wahrer Champ, wie du weißt.“, sagte Bucky sarkastisch. Steve drückte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin froh, dass du darin so schlecht warst.“ „Hm, ich auch. Aber ich war _wirklich_ erbärmlich.“ Er grinste. „Mich zu outen war auch ganz anders als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich dachte, es muss ja nur einer anfangen und dann ist die Schule bestimmt bald voll von süßen schwulen Jungs und dann würde ich schon einen finden, der dich aus meinem Kopf und Herzen vertreibt.“ Steve grinste jetzt auch.

„Das ist aber nicht passiert. Soweit ich weiß gab es bis weit in unsere Senior außer dir keinen offen schwulen Jungen an unserer Schule, nach Halloween gab es noch mich und das ein oder andere lesbische oder bisexuelle Mädchen aber keinen Schwulen bis...“, er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Bis zum Sportfest im Frühling. Kent Dawson, er hat sich bei der Siegerehrung geoutet.“ „Stimmt, Kent, das Schwimm-Ass“ „Er hatte einen süßen Hintern in den knappen Badehosen.“ „Bucky!“ „Er hat mich zu meinem Bademoden-Stil inspiriert.“ „Na gut, dann bin ich ihm dankbar.“ Die Speedo All-Over-Briefs in leuchtenden Farben sahen an Buckys schlanker Statur einfach großartig aus, fand Steve.

„Du hast dich also gezielt aus meinem Kreis enfernt.“ „Ja, gewissermaßen. Du hattest Peggy und dich mit Sam angefreundet und ich hab nach etwas gesucht, das ich niemals hätte finden können. Dann war bei dir und Peggy plötzlich Schluss und du hast dich in tausend Sachen gestürzt wie den Debattierclub, die Politik-AG, diese Tempelritter-Sache, wo ihr mittelalterliche europäische Geschichte recherchiert habt. Alles nix für mich und alles mit Sam, der mich nicht mochte.“ Steve sagte nichts dazu, Sam hatte Bucky am Anfang wirklich nicht gemocht. Dessen großspurige Maske und sein geheimnisvolles Auftreten waren so gänzlich verschieden von Sams Wesen. Als Sam den 'echten' Bucky kennenlernte, mochte er ihn viel lieber.

„Und ich selbst hab alles ausprobiert, wo man schwule Jungs treffen kann. Fotografie-Club, Theater-AG, Poesie und Literatur, Hip Hop Dance Goup... Überall nur haufenweise Mädchen und Jungs, die da genau aus _diesem_ Grund waren.“ „Meinst du nicht, es hat sich vielleicht nur keiner getraut, weil du so... na ja, du warst der hübscheste Junge der ganzen Schule!“ „Süß von dir, dass du das sagst.“ „Du weißt dass es stimmt.“ „Na ja, vielleicht.“, gab Bucky zu. Er sah sehr zufrieden aus, dafür dass er so bescheiden tat. „Trottel.“, grinste Steve.

„Heh! Sexual Wasteland war das! Und ich hab mir von der Junior so viel versprochen. Weißt du wie viele Mädchen mich angemacht haben in der Hoffnung ich hätte ne ungeahnte bisexuelle Seite oder könnte umgedreht werden von der Richtigen?“, Bucky verzog das Gesicht. Steve meinte: „Wir waren damals alle noch Kinder, sogar du. Du darfst es ihnen nicht verübeln. Wie man an mir sieht, kommt sowas manchmal spät.“ „Ich habe nun wahrlich bestimmt nicht wie ein Spätzünder gewirkt.“ „Stimmt natürlich.“ „Und dann gegen Ende des Schuljahres haben wir uns wieder öfter gesehen.“ „Ja, du hast plötzlich wieder öfter geschrieben! Ich hab mich so gefreut, aber du hast mir nie erzählt, warum!“ Bucky lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Was? Spucks aus, du kannst mich heute kaum noch schocken. Du hast mich im Rennen geschlagen und den Heiratsantrag zuerst gemacht, das war sneaky.“ Steve sah aber nur ein bisschen böse deswegen aus. Viel zu sehr genoss er diese Unterhaltung, wie er es immer tat beim Schwelgen in Erinnerungen aus ihrem gemeinsamen Leben vor und nach dem Big Bang. „Na gut, das noch, dann möcht ich dir endlich einen Ring anstecken.“ Steve beugte sich vor und sie küssten sich ein bisschen. „Erzähl jetzt.“ „In der Theater-Ag kam ein Mädchen zu mir, das ich kaum kannte und zu mir sagte: „Du bist doch der Bucky, der mit Steven Stark befreundet ist. Ich hab dich da mal auf dem Gartenfest gesehen.“ „Was? Wer war das?“ „Halt dich fest: Gamora Titan, ebendie, die jetzt mit Peter Quill verheiratet ist.“ „Warum hat sie dich auf mich angesprochen?“

„Das hab ich sie auch gefragt. Und dann hat sie gesagt, ein Freund von ihr sei Thor Stark, dein Bruder, und der würde oft von mir sprechen, wie ich früher ein und aus bei euch ging und wie gut wir mal befreundet waren und dass er das schade fand, dass ich mich kaum noch blicken ließ und dass das auch sein kleiner Bruder Loki schade fand und er sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte, wie das erst für dich sein musste, denn dein Verlust sei schließlich dabei der größte, weil ich immer dein bester Freund war. Und dann habe ich nachgedacht und erkannt, das nicht weiter missen zu wollen, egal wie sehr es mich zerreißt. Dass ich dein bester Freund sein konnte, nein, _wollte_! Auch wenn ich in dich verliebt bin und... na ja, den Rest kennst du.“

Steve starrte ihn an. _Thor?_ Thor hatte ihm Bucky zurückgegeben! „Ich muss Thor dieses Jahr etwas ganz Großartiges zu Weihnachten schenken.“ „Ich bin ihm auch dankbar. Es war plötzlich wieder wie früher und wir hatten ein paar super Wochen. Dann warst du in Montana und der zweite erbärmliche Versuch, meine Liebe zu dir aufzugeben schon in Reichweite, aber... darüber brauchen wir nicht zu reden, denn das...“, er sprach nicht weiter. „...haben wir schon oft getan“, nickte Steve, „aber danke für das ausführliche Briefing über die Zeit, in der wir uns nicht nahe gestanden waren. Ich verstehe das alles jetzt so viel besser und es ergibt alles so viel Sinn...“

„Und den ganzen Bogen habe ich in seiner Ausführlichkeit gesponnen, weil im Gesamtbild nur eine Sache noch Sinn ergibt und alles andere unsinnig wäre: Lass uns Heiraten.“, und damit zog Bucky die zusammengelegte Serviette aus der Tasche der Sporthosen, die Teil seines 'Pyjamas' waren. „Warte!“, rief Steve und kramte die kleine Schachtel aus seiner Reisetasche. Erwartungsvoll setzten sie sich gegenüber, im Schneidersitz, ihre Knie berührten sich.

„Du zuerst, hast dich ja schonmal vorgedrängelt.“ „Wirst du mir das je verzeihen?“, gluckste Bucky. „Vielleicht, aber du wirst dich anstrengen müssen.“ „Ich strenge mich _immer_ an, Baby.“, zwinkerte Bucky. „Dann wirst du dich noch steigern müssen.“ Bucky holte tief Luft, schluckte und hob an:

„Steve. Ich weiß, dass ich niemanden lieben kann wie dich. Du bist mein Partner, mein Liebhaber, mein bester Freund und buchstäblich die Sonne in meinem Leben. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen und nur mit dir. Steven Stark, willst du mich heiraten?“ Steve sah ihn mit leicht geöffneten Lippen an und hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Jetzt, du, Baby.“, flüsterte Bucky.

„Bucky.“, Steves Stimme zitterte etwas, aber die geliebte Stärke dahinter brachte Buckys Herz zum Singen. „Ich liebe dich schon so lange und könnte dich nicht mehr lieben als jetzt, aber das hab ich gestern auch schon gedacht und heute liebe ich dich mehr als gestern oder den Tag davor. Ich will den nächsten einzig richtigen Schritt in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt mit dir tun und antworte dir aus ehrlichem Herzen und mit voller Überzeugung: Ja, Bucky Barnes. Ja, ich will dich heiraten, natürlich will ich dich heiraten!“ „D-das war wunderschön!“

Sie verschränkten die Finger beider Hände miteinander und lehnten sich beide vor, um sich zu küssen. Es war ein langer zärtlicher inniger Kuss. Sie lösten sich etwas widerstrebend und sahen sich in die Augen. „Keiner hat gekniet. Zählt das überhaupt?“, fragte Steve, er kicherte dabei etwa atemlos. „Wenn einer von uns auf die Knie geht wird das immer ziemlich schnell schmutzig, nichts für Heiratsanträge.“, gab Bucky trocken zurück. Steve brach in schallendes Lachen aus. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, wollte er es wissen:

„Hättest du gelacht? Wenn ichs getan hatte, im Garten in DC, wenn ich vor dir auf ein Knie gegangen wäre, hättest du gelacht?“ Bucky überlegte blitzschnell, Steve hatte aber so gute Laune und hallo? Sie wollten schließlich heiraten! Da musste man doch ehrlich zueinander sein. „Wahrscheinlich. Das ist nunmal etwas, das _so_ sehr du bist aber so gar nicht ich und der Kontrast hätte mich erheitert, ja, wahrscheinlich hätt ich gelacht. Und du hättest deine Lebenspläne am Ende überdacht und über den Haufen geworfen, also Glück gehabt. Gut, dass ich dich aufgehalten habe.“ 

„Nein, nicht gut, das war ein herber Schlag.“, Steve lächelte zwar aber sein Blick war ein klein wenig umwölkt. Bucky drückte seine Hände fester. „Das war unsensibel, entschuldige.“ „Steckst du mir nun einen Ring an oder hast du da in der Serviette vom _Birds of a Feather_ nur nen Glückskeks und du hast mich an der Nase herumgeführt?“ Bucky sah ihn kurz so voller Dankbarkeit an dafür, dass er so gar nicht nachtragend war, sodass er etwas verlegen wurde aber die zarte Rosa-Tönung seiner Wangen passte doch ganz gut, wenn ihm Bucky einen Verlobungsring an den Finger steckte, oder? 

Bucky wickelte den Ring, den er hatte anfertigen lassen aus der Serviette ihres Lieblings-Take-Away-Chinesen in Brooklyn und streckte die Hand aus, Steve legte ihm seine rechte in die Handfläche. Bucky schob den schweren breiten Goldreifen auf Steves Ringfinger. Er kannte Steves Ringgröße vom letztem Halloween, wo er ihm einen Dracula-Ring bestellt hatte. Gold war definitiv Steves Edelmetall, während Bucky Silber oder eben Weißgold viel besser stand. Steve machte ein paar undeutliche eingravierte Linien aus, sie würden nachher beide ihre Ringe genaustens inspizieren können, er griff nach der Schachtel neben sich und Bucky legte seine rechte Hand in Steves ausgestreckte.

Steve holte den Ring aus der Box, er hatte einen, den Bucky oft an der rechten Hand trug, wenn sie ausgingen, 'geliehen' und vom Goldschmied messen lassen. Steves Ring passte wie angegossen an Buckys Ringfinger. Das Weißgold schimmerte in der schummrigen Zeltlampe wie gebrochenes Eis in der frühen Morgensonne. Buckys Augen leuchteten auf, als er auf seine Hand runtersah. Seine graublauen Augen hatten manchmal eine ähnliche Tönung. Sie schwiegen beide ein Weile. Bucky brach das Schweigen: „Mach mal mehr Licht, ich will mir meinen Ring ansehen.“

Steve holte sein Telefon und öffnete die Taschenlampen-App. Bucky bewunderte die fein ziselierten Linien und gebrochenen Zacken, die sich wie Eiskristalle auf einem alten Fenster über den ganzen Ring zogen und entdeckte dann den unaufälligen fünfzackigen Stern darin, geschickt versteckt und nur für einen eingeweihten Beobachter auszumachen. Er zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein. „Stevie...“, hauchte er atemlos aus. „wunderschön!“ „Ich hab dem Goldschmied ein paar Ideen von mir geschildert, aber das Endprodukt ist sein Werk. Du weißt ich bin nicht so kreativ.“ “Hör schon auf, der Ring ist fantastisch! Und deine Ideen dafür... ich bin überwältigt, Baby!“

Bucky fiel ihm stürmisch um den Hals und küsste ihm feucht und schmatzend das ganze Gesicht ab. „Stop! Wann hast du dich in einen Labrador verwandelt,  _ Kätzchen _ ?“, protestierte Steve lachend. Bucky kicherte zittrig über den Kosenamen, den niemand kannte, den Steve nur benutzte, wenn sie allein waren. Dann leckte er ihm über die Wange, zärtlich und spielerisch. „Besser?“ „Eher ganz  _ du _ , in der Tat. Darf ich mir jetzt meinen ansehen?“ „Ja... nein! Warte noch. Hast du was eingravieren lassen?“ „Sieh doch nach.“, das Blitzen in Steves Augen machten Bucky super neugierig und er zerrte sich den Ring vom Finger und hielt ihn so ins Licht, dass er die Innenseite gut sehen konnte. 

Die zierliche Schrift war winzig und Bucky kniff die Augen zusammen. Als er entziffern konnte, was da stand, fiel ihm der Unterkiefer runter, dann musste er lachen, konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, bis ihm die Tränen runterliefen. Die Inschrift war  _ unkonventionell _ um mal ein Wort dafür zu benutzen. „ _ 'Du Trottel' heißt 'Ich liebe dich', nur zur Sicherheit. _ “ Bucky sah Steve verliebt an, als sein Lachflash abgeebbt war. „Du bist vielleicht ne Nummer. Ich liebe dich!“ Er steckte sich den Ring wieder an und bewunderte ihn ausgiebig. 

Steve hüstelte gekünstelt und tippte sich auf seinen Ring. Bucky nahm ihm das Telefon aus der Hand und hielt das Licht der Taschenlampe drauf. Der breite goldene Ring war flach aber zehn Millimeter breit. Die majestätischen Schwingen eines Adlers waren in den nur schwach eingearbeiteten Linien auszumachen, aber nur wenn man genau hinsah. Zwischen den Schwungfedern waren winzige Buchstaben und Zeichen eingraviert wie oberflächlich und sehr unauffällig. Steve hielt sich die Hand näher vor die Augen, drehte sie ein wenig hin und her. Dann konnte er den Anfang der Zeichenfolge ausmachen und sie lautete: „S H S & J B B“ Zwischen den Adlerschwingen war noch ein Zeichen eingearbeitet: die liegende Acht. Das Symbol für Unendlichkeit...

Steve sah Bucky ins Gesicht, mit dem Ausdruck völliger Bewunderung. „ _ Du _ hast den Ring selbst designt, oder?“ Bucky zuckte fast entschuldigend mit den Achseln. „Ich hab den Eindruck, er gefällt dir.“ „Den Eindruck, er gefällt mir? Ob er mir gefällt? Das ist unglaublich! So schön, Bucky! Ich werde ihn nie wieder im Leben ausziehen, damit ich nicht Gefahr laufe, ihn zu verlieren! Noch nie im Leben habe ich etwas so Schönes gehabt.“ Bucky zog angesichts der unglaubwürdigen Aussage etwas die Nase kraus, aber als Steve dann sagte: „Doch. Natürlich hab ich das, nämlich dich.“ musste er heftig blinzeln, weil ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Das ist noch nicht alles, oder? Da ist noch ne Überraschung drin.“ „Sieh nach.“ 

Steve zog den Ring ab. Die Fläche in dem breiten Ring gab viel Platz her für eine Inschrift. Die Buchstaben waren winzig, aber scharf und die Gravur war tief eingeprägt, nicht so dezent wie auf der Oberfläche. Sie besagte: „Doomsday: 26.10.2019. Der Tag an dem ich meines Punks Schicksal wurde. Meins war er schon immer.“ Steves Gehirn wurde regelrecht überschwemmt von der Erinnerung an den fernen Tag, an dem sie ein Paar wurden. Und die Tatsache, dass in Buckys Ring 'Trottel' stand und in seinem 'Punk' ließ ihn seine Faust zu seinem Mund hochreißen, drauf beißen, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Bucky nahm ihn wortlos in die Arme und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. Steve ließ die Tränen dann einfach laufen, was sollte es? Und Bucky weinte ein bisschen mit, weil es ihm ganz genauso ging...

Dann fotografierten sie ihre Hände ein dutzend mal, einzeln und zusammen und verschickten die Neuigkeit. Steves Nachricht an Sam hatte die Caption: „ _ Er  _ hat _ gefragt, Loser! _ “ An Sharon war die Bildunterschrift netter: „ _ Ich bin verlobt! Und Bucky hatte auch einen Ring, den schönsten der Welt! _ “ Sam schrieb zurück: „ _ Nimmt er Drogen? Wer will dich denn schon? jk, gratuliere, das ist fantastisch! _ “ Sharon schickte gefühlt einhundert Emojis (Herzen, Hochzeitstorten, Glocken, Ringe, Kirchen, Daumenhochs, Brautsträuße, Engelchen und am Schluss einen Kotzsmilie. „ _ Ihr seid geradezu eklig süß! _ “ Steve musste lachen. Bucky hatte Shuri nur ein Foto von dem Ring an seinem Finger geschickt. Ihre Antwort kam postwendend. 

In Wakanda war es frühester Morgen, aber Shuri nannte diese Zeit gern 'meine produktiven Stunden, wo Schlafmützen wie du sich nochmal umdrehen. So bekommt man nicht den Nobelpreis, du Murmeltier.' Ihre Antwort lautete: „ _ Warum schickst du mir ein Foto von deinem Schmuck? Oh, Sekunde... _ “ Buckys Handy brummte, eingehender Anruf. „Hallo Prinzessin!“ „Iiiekh!“, kreischte Shuri langgezogen durch den Äther. Bucky zuckte zusammen und hielt sich das Telefon ein Stück weg vom Ohr. Als der glassplitternde Ton rum war, nahm er es wieder ran. „Kleines?“ „Sag bloß!“, rief Shuri. „Yep. Anständig verlobt und bald unter der Haube. Kein unmoralischer Sex mehr für mich.“ „Wenn du jetzt keinen unmoralischen Sex mehr hast, muss ich deinen Goldjungen strangulieren. Du  _ liebst _ unmoralischen Sex!“ 

Bucky lachte. „Ich muss hier noch weiter Leute informieren, ich ruf dich bald wieder an, okay?“ „Pfff, von wegen, Leute informieren, du willst doch nur mit deinen Verlobten in die Federn. Ihr seid so unersättlich.“ „Ja, nicht wahr? Herrlich, wie ich finde.“ „Natürlich ist das herrlich. Lass krachen. Ich liebe dich, Weißer Wolf!“ „Und ich dich, Hoheit.“ Sie legten auf. Die nächste Antwort kam von Tony an Steve: „ _ Du machst deine Mutter und mich so glücklich, Junior. Er ist der Richtige! _ “ 

Bucky bekam eine Nachricht von Peggy: „ _ Gratulation. Ein großer Schritt. Daniel lässt anfragen, ob du immer noch nur Fake-Brustwarzen-Piercings trägst. :p“ _ Bucky musste lachen. Thor schrieb: „ _ Steve! Machst du mich dann auch bald zum Onkel? Das wär fantastisch! _ “ Loki war sein zurückhaltendes Selbst, aber niemand nahm ihm das übel in der Familie: „ _ Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute. _ “ Es kamen noch ein paar Glückwünsche rein von Freunden, Bekannten und Kollegen. Buckys Eltern antworteten nicht...

Es war schon lange nach Mitternacht, da sie endlich zur Ruhe kamen, ihre Handys weggepackt hatten und sich für die Nacht niederließen. Sie lagen beide auf der Seite, sich gegenüber, auf ihren Schlafsäcken und schauten sich verliebt in die Augen. „Alles gut?“, fragte Steve. „Alles perfekt.“, antwortete Bucky. „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich liebe dich auch, mehr sogar.“ „Du Trottel.“ „Was 'Ich liebe dich' heißt, wie ich gelernt habe.“ „Und das ist wahr. Glaubs nur.“ „Ich glaubs ja.“ „Bucky?“ „Hm?“

„Liebe mich.“, Steves Stimme war ganz tief und vibrierte vor Erwartung und Verlangen geradezu. Bucky schloss die Augen kurz, genoss den Schauder, der ihm über den ganzen Körper rieselte. „Oh ja, Stevie, Baby, ich werde dich _so_ lieben, so zärtlich lieben, dass du nicht mehr weißt wo oben und unten ist und du wirst auf einer Wolke von Glückseligkeit schweben und es wird nur noch ein Wort in deinem Bewusstsein geben... na ja, zwei: 'Bucky' und 'ja'.“ Steve stöhnte auf und sein Verlobter verschloss ihm den Mund mit einen besitzergreifenden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss...

Am nächsten Tag frühstückten sie Eier und Bacon und danach schrieb Steve an seinem neuesten Buch – Arbeitstitel: Goldrausch in San Francisco – weiter und Bucky verglich derweil online Preise von Ersatzteilhändlern. Beide sahen immer wieder auf ihre Ringe herab. Und Steve fragte sich, wie Bucky sich, verschuldet wie er war, dieses exquisite Schmuckstück hatte leisten können. Er recherchierte natürlich gerade sehr viel über das Thema Gold und allein der Materialwert des breiten Rings ging in die Tausende! Buckys Ring hatte Steve etwas über 8000 Dollar gekostet, aber... na ja. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihn fragen sollte, fragen _konnte_ , Geld war kein einfaches Thema mit Bucky. Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass Bucky sich da übernommen haben könnte...

Zum Mittagessen fuhren sie in den nahen Ort in ein Fischrestaurant. Sie hatten beim Zelten nie wieder selbst geangelt nach dem ersten 'Fischmord' vor über zehn Jahren. Beim Espresso streckte Steve die Hand aus und sah auf den Ring. „Unglaublich. Aber du hättest dich wirklich nicht so in Unkosten stürzen müssen. Jeder der mich kennt, hätte einen einfachen schmalen goldenen Reifen bestimmt passend gefunden. Ich liebe den Ring, aber...“ „Steve, was wird das?“, fragte Bucky, noch amüsiert, aber eine kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen funkte schon Alarmstufe gelb.

„Ach, du hast mir vor zwei Wochen von dem hässlichen Brief von der Bank erzählt, weil du um Aufschub für eine Rate gebeten hast. Dein Charme hat dich bei dem Termin gerettet aber...“ , Steve hob etwas hilflos die Schultern. „Hast du etwa Angst, ich hab meinen Körper verkauft, um deinen Ring bezahlen zu können?“, _Gott sei Dank_ , Bucky war jetzt wieder deutlich mehr amüsiert als wachsam. „Bucky..“

„Nur, damit du keine Angst haben musst, man steckt mich in den Schuldturm: Ich hab tatsächlich etwas verkauft und es war mehr wert als mein Körper, entschieden mehr wert.“ Steve überlegte fieberhaft. „Nein, Bucky...“, stöhnte er. Buckys ganzer Stolz und großartigster Besitz, der den Platz über der Bahnhofsuhr in seiner Werkstatt zierte war der verchrohmte Original-Auspuff einer 74er Harley Davidson und er hatte schon oft viel Geld dafür angeboten bekommen, von Kunden, die das Teil zu schätzen wussten. „Was? War doch nur 'n Stück Metall.“ Steve war kurz sprachlos. „Aber... Bucky! Du warst immer so stolz auf den Auspuff!“

Bucky sah ihn an: „Stevie... Der Typ, der ihn mir abgekauft hat, ist ein armer einsamer Tropf, der nichts im Leben hat, was er liebt oder was ihm etwas bedeutet und da wurde mir klar, wie glücklich ich mich schätzen kann und wie gut ich es habe. Es ist nur ein Ding gewesen und die Wichtigkeit dieses Dings hat sich relativiert. Nenn es ich bin erwachsen geworden.“, neckte er Steve mit dessen eigenen Worten. „Du...“ „Trottel? Hör ja nie auf, das zu mir zu sagen, am Ende weiß ich sonst nicht mehr, dass du mich liebst.“ „Ich _liebe_ dich. Ich bin doch dein Punk.“ „Ja, das bist du. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Alles ist in Ordnung. Ich hab keinen Harley-Auspuff mehr, aber ich hab einen Verlobten und das ist mir viel lieber, bei Weitem.“ „Du brauchst ein neues Deko-Stück für die Werkstatt.“ „Ich frag Shuri, ob ich irgendeinen verrückten Prototypen aus ihrem Tech-Labor bekomme. Sie kann nicht 'nein' zu mir sagen, also stehen die Chancen gut.“

Steve kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und sah Bucky unbehaglich an. „Was ist, Baby?“ „Shuri hat immer noch niemanden, oder?“ „Nicht, dass ich wüsste, warum fragst... _Oh Steve_ , was denkst du denn nur? Shuri ist _nicht_ in mich verliebt und war es auch nie. Ich bin nicht ihr Typ. Wenn sich einer vor ihren Avancen fürchten müsste, wärst eher du das.“ Steve sah regelrecht schockiert aus. Bucky lachte: „Sie steht auf Männer, die doppelt so groß sind wie sie selbst, auf Muskeln und breite Schultern und mächtige Oberschenkel. Das eine Mal, wo sie mich in Badehose gesehen hat, hat sie mitleidig gelacht. _Autsch_ , sag ich dir. Dann ist sie wortlos rein und hat mir ein Erdnussbutter-Sandwich geschmiert und es mir mit folgenden Worten gegeben: 'Sucht Steve eigentlich immer lange nach dir gradegebogenem Kleiderbügel im Bett? Krieg mal was auf die Rippen!“ Er lachte bei der Erinnerung. „Wie gesagt: Autsch. Sie ist gnadenlos, meine Prinzessin.“

Steve lachte mit, dann wurde er aber wieder ernst, er beugte sich vor, damit niemand im Restaurant ihn hören konnte: „Bucky, dein Körper ist einfach traumhaft. Fest und hart an den richtigen Stellen und weich und anschmiegsam, wo ichs mag. Shuri ist einfach geschmacksverwirrt.“ „Ist ein schräges Kompliment, aber danke.“ „Ich meins ernst. Du bist so sexy und ich bin verrückt nach dir.“ Bucky lächelte, auch weil Steve sich so schuldbewusst umsah, ob ihn jemand hören konnte. „Nachtisch im Zelt, Zukunfts-Ehemann?“ „Oh ja, bitte.“ Sie standen sofort auf, gingen zur Theke, um schnell zu zahlen und fuhren dann am Rande der erlaubten Geschwindigkeit zu dem Grundstück zurück. Und Buckys Kleiderbügel-Körper nahm den gefühlt doppelt so großen Muskelmann gekonnt auseinander und der liebte es. Kleiderbügel-Bucky nicht minder natürlich...

Am Nachmittag, als sie im Boot auf dem See waren, sagte Bucky: „Wir sollten uns aber wirklich ein Haus kaufen.“ Steve ruckte überrascht hoch. „Im Ernst?“ „Warum nicht? Wird eng in dem Apartment und ich möchte eine Katze.“ Steve stöhnte auf. „Echt jetzt?“ „Bekomm ich ne Katze, Stevie?“, Bucky sah ihn bittend an. Steve, der wusste, dass Bucky sich immer eine Katze gewünscht hatte, aber dessen Leben das nie hergegeben hatte, wurde ganz touchy-feely und antwortete: „Lass uns ein Haus kaufen, für uns und eine Katze.“ Bucky strahlte wie die Sonne über ihnen und Steve war nur noch glücklich. Einfach wahnsinnig glücklich...


	79. Hauskauf mit Hindernissen

**Hauskauf mit Hindernissen**

(Zurück auf dem Barbeque)

Natürlich fehlten bei der Erzählung eine Menge Details, aber romantisch wars trotzdem definitiv und es gab Seufzer und die ein oder andere Träne. dann wollten alle ihre Ringe sehen und bewunderten sie gebürtig.

Die Party versammelte alle mal wieder um sich. Thor war Event-Manager, und baute sich gerade eine kleine Agentur auf. Nebenher spielte er in einer Rockband mit Peter Quill, der sich seinen Lebensunterhalt mit diesen Auftritten und als Performance-Künstler verdiente. Er und Gamora, die einen privaten Sicherheitsdienst unterhielt, lebten mit ihren drei Kindern in New Jersey. Thor lagen die Frauen scharenweise zu Füßen und er ging auch mit einigen aus und sicher passierte da auch öfter ein bisschen mehr... Jane Foster hatte er aber nie vergessen.

Loki war schon während seines Studiums der Dramaturgiewissenschaften ein gefeierter Theaterregisseur am New Yorker Broadway. Er war Single, aber das schien ihn nicht zu bedrücken. Loki hatte schon von frühester Jugend an das Konzept von Liebe, Sex und Zärtlichkeit befremdend gefunden und war mit sich selbst zufrieden und glücklich. Lokis beste Freundin seit der Junior High, Nebula, studierte Igenieurswissenschaften am MIT, sie hatte das begehrte Stipendium bekommen und arbeite als Werkstudentin in ihren Ferien bei Stark Industries. Sie lebte mit einer anderen jungen Frau zusammen, Mandy Perkiss, seit Highschool-Tagen Mantis genannt. Diese studierte Psychologie. Was es genau mit den beiden auf sich hatte entzog sich Lokis Verständnis und eigentlich auch seinem Interesse.

Peter war 13. Ein hochintelligenter Junge, der Top-Noten in allen Fächern hatte. Er war ein liebenswerter Nerd. Er hatte einen kleinen, aber feinen Freundeskreis – genau wie sein Vater – und da er in der Middle School weder Englisch noch Sozialwissenschaften als Leistungsfach belegte, war sein großer Bruder zum Glück nicht sein Lehrer. Dr Strange, jetzt 50 und immer noch eine imposante Erscheinung, schätzte den höflichen, freundlichen, liebenswürdigen Jungen sehr. Peter war in allen möglichen Projekten in der Schule engagiert, alle Lehrer mochten ihn und er war der erste Stark an Dr Stranges Schule, der nie Probleme verursachte.

Seit drei Jahren kam Dr Strange sogar auf die Stark'schen Barbeques, weil inzwischen sein Kollege, Professor Steven Stark ihn dazu einlud. Das war dann nicht mehr so unangemessen. Dieses Jahr hatte er allerdings leider absagen müssen. Peter bastelte und tüftelte in seiner Freizeit ständig mit seinem Vater in der Werkstatt. Der war überglücklich. Peter würde vielleicht sein Werk weiterführen. Und er war seinem Dad eine solche Freude und sie hatten so viel Spaß zusammen, dass Tony vor Glück und Stolz manchmal fast platzte.

Peppers analytisch mathematischer Verstand und ihr außerordentlicher Geschäftssinn hatte sich bei keinem der Jungs vererbt, die Leitung von Stark Industries würde also eines Tages an einen eingestellten Geschäftsführer übergehen. Sie war deswegen manchmal traurig, aber dann erinnerte sie sich immer schnell daran, wie großartig sich alle entwickelt hatten. Es waren gute, selbstständige Jungs, _Männer_! Jeder mit seinem eigenen Willen und alle hatten ein großes Herz und waren Familienmenschen. Tony und sie hatten wohl Vieles richtig gemacht. Auch sie war überglücklich und hingerissen von Steves Verlobung. Was war die ganze Geschichte um diese beiden doch eine zeitlang ein großes Thema in ihrer Familie gewesen. Und Steves Zukünftiger war... _oh Mann_... sie war ja auch nur eine Frau und Bucky Barnes war … nun ja. Sie dachte lieber nicht weiter...

Natasha und Bruce waren mit den Zwillingen natürlich auch da. Pietro war ein erfolgreicher Tänzer und unterrichtete außerdem in der Schule seiner Mutter. Er war immer noch ein lockerer Vogel. Die Liebe kam und ging, mit Männlein und Weiblein... Wanda hatte nach der Universität – nach einer angemessenen Wartezeit – ihren Professor Paul Vision geheiratet und war im sechsten Monat schwanger.

Harold „Happy“ Hogan hatte vor ein paar Jahren eine bezaubernde italienische Witwe, May Parker, kennengelernt und warb unerschütterlich um sie. Die wollte sich schon seit Jahren nicht so recht festlegen, aber sie liebten sich und führten eine etwas lockere aber gute Beziehung.

James „Rhodey“ Rhodes war natürlich immer noch Tonys allerbester Freund, sein Fels in der Brandung, sein Anker und Hafen. Rhodey war jetzt 63 und war immer noch, genau wie sein ältester, beinahe lebenslanger Freund ein anziehender Mann. Er hatte eine leidenschaftliche aber lockere Beziehung mit einem 20 Jahre jüngeren Mann. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er nach wie vor bei seiner Wahlfamilie. Peter liebte _Onkel Schnabeltier_ heiß und innig.

*

Nach dem Barbeque stürzten sich die beiden Verlobten in die Suche nach einem geeigeten Haus und manchmal stritten sie sich so heftig deswegen, dass jeder von ihnen ab und an heimlich dachte, dass er gar nicht mehr heiraten wollte. _Diesen Mann heiraten, der ernsthaft 17 Steckdosen in seiner Küche haben will?_ (Steve). _Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, einem Mann die Ehe zu versprechen, dem eine Oberflächenwasser-Gebühr von 36.000 $ im Jahr egal ist!_ (Bucky).

Bald kristallisierte sich heraus, dass Bucky schlicht und ergreifend jedes Haus, das Steve in Betracht zog zu teuer in der Anschaffung oder im Unterhalt oder schlimmstenfalls beides war. Währendessen lehnte Steve jedes von Bucky ausgesuchte Haus ab, weil es ihm, der in einem geräumigen, großzügigen Umfeld aufgewachsen war, zu klein war.

Sie setzten sich nach einer weiteren erbitterten Auseinandersetzung nochmal an ihre Schreibtische und jeder von ihnen schrieb die x-te Liste, was er sich unbedingt wünschte, was nicht in Frage kam und was verhandelbar war.

Gemeinsame Punkte waren:  
  


  * Nähe zur Familie

  * zwei Arbeitszimmer

  * geräumiges Schlafzimmer

  * mindestens zwei Bäder

  * Garten




Verhandelbar und somit auf dem besten Weg zu gemeinsamen Punkte waren:

  * Niedrigenergiehaus

  * begehbarer Kleiderschrank

  * unterkellert

  * große Garage

  * geräumige Küche




Ihre Gemeinsamkeiten waren aber auch nicht das Problem, sondern ihre nicht zueinander passenden Punkte, was jeder von ihnen auf keinen Fall wollte:

Bucky lehnte kategorisch ab:

  * Pool

  * einen höheren Preis als 860.000

  * höhere Unterhaltungskosten als 36.000 im Jahr

  * Wintergarten

  * Eigentümer-Vereinigungen

  * Küche/Wohnhalle-Kombination




Steve konnte nicht von Kriterien ablassen wie:

  * mindestens 4 Schlafzimmer

  * drittes Bad

  * Fitnessraum

  * Hausmeisterservice

  * Echtholzparkett

  * Panoramafenster




Mit ihren neuen Listen setzten sie sich am Abend nochmal an den kleinen Küchentisch, um sie zu vergleichen und alles nochmal in Ruhe zu diskutieren. Steve begehrte schon wieder auf, als Bucky die Worte 'in Ruhe' so merkwürdig betonte: „Wenn du mich auch nur einmal ausreden lassen würdest, wenn ich das Wort 'Pool' auch nur erwähne, dann wär ich bestimmt nicht ausgerastet.“ „Oh nein, ist der Pool immer noch dein größter Herzenswunsch!“ „Du fängst ja schon wieder an, warum bist du so dagegen? Du hast unseren Pool bei mir zuhause doch immer geliebt!“ „Da musste ich ihn ja auch nicht saubermachen!“ „Aber das gehört doch zu den Aufgaben des Hausmeisterservice'!“ Bucky legte sich dramatisch den Handrücken gegen die Stirn und rief verzweifelt: „Der Hausmeisterservice!“

Sie drehten sich im Kreis.

Es war kein Wunder, dass ihre Immobilienmaklerin, die unerschütterliche Janet Hollister, seit 30 Jahren im Geschäft und die beste weit und breit, an den beiden fast verzweifelte. Anfangs war sie entzückt gewesen. Mr Stark, der im Schuldienst beschäftigt war, hatte Ferien und so fuhr sie die ersten Besichtigungstouren mit ihm allein, da er jetzt so viel Zeit zur Verfügung hatte. Die Maklerin war ihnen von Chuck und Nigel empfohlen worden und die beiden waren nicht das einzige Paar aus ihrem Freundeskreis in der Community, die Wohneigentum über Mrs Hollister erworben hatten. Sie plauderten angeregt. Steve, wie sie ihn bald anreden sollte war begeisterungsfähig und erwärmte sich für Häuser, die einen ordentlichen Profit für sie versprachen.

Schnell stellte sie fest, dass keines der Exposés, die er zur Vorlage für seinen Verlobten mitnahm dessen Zustimmung fand. Also beschlossen sie, dass Janet eben mal ein paar Touren mit Mr Barnes fahren sollte, entweder in aller Frühe oder nach dessen Feierabend. Um Zeit zu sparen, ließ sie sich von ihm einen Donnerstag Abend zuhause abholen und als sie zur verabredeten Zeit vor die Tür trat, bog gerade ein Pick-Up, glänzend, sehr gepflegt und von satter azurblauer Farbe in ihre Auffahrt. Aus den herabgelassenen Scheiben tönte laute Musik, zu ihrer Überraschung ein Song aus diesem alten Disney-Film mit dem Schneemann. 'Let it Go', meinte sie sich an den Songtitel zu erinnern.

Der Pick-Up hielt vor ihr, die Musik erstarb und der Mann, der ausstieg war auffallend hübsch, in engen Jeans und einem gut geschnittenen Jackett von Boss in einer seinen hellen Augen schmeichelnden Farbe. Der Mann, von dem Steve immer als 'Bucky' sprach, stellte sich ihr mit James Barnes vor und drängte dann höflich zwar, aber mit sanftem Nachdruck zur Eile. Bucky hatte ihr vorab ein paar Eckdaten seiner Eigenheimwünsche geschickt und da wurde ihr klar, dass die beiden Männer unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von der zu inverstierenden Summe hatten.

Nun, sie hatte aber auch Häuser in der von Mr Barnes gewünschten Preisklasse und so fuhren sie los. James Barnes wirkte von Kopf bis Fuß, nein sogar bis hin zu seinem auffälligen Auto und seinem Musikgeschmack ein bisschen wie eine regelrechte LGBT-Kundgebung auf sie. Mit schwulen Männern zu arbeiten war ihre Spezialität, außerdem immer eine willkommene Gelegenheit ein wenig mehr von der blumigen Sprache in der sie gern über Immobilien sprach zu gebrauchen.

Sie dachte kurz an den Moment, als Steve sie einmal gefragt hatte, ob es in der Nachbarschaft viel Hundegebell gäbe. Sein Verlobter machte sich nämlich Sorgen, seine sensible Katze könnte darunter leiden. Da fragte sie ihn freundlich nach dem Haustier und Steve hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie noch keine Katze hätten, sich aber eine anschaffen wollten und dass Bucky davon überzeugt sei, die Katze die ihn dereinst in einem Tierheim als ihren Menschen aussuchen werde, sei sicher sehr sensibel, da hatte Janet Hollister gedacht, sie wäre auf Bucky Barnes gut vorbereitet.

Mr Barnes war allerdings kein so munterer Plauderer wie sein Verlobter und zog es vor, jedes Mal das Exposé zum angesteuerten Haus zu lesen. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch vorgeschlagen, seinen Wagen stehen zu lassen und ihren zu nehmen. Janet Hollister hatte einigen schwulen Männern Häuser und Appartments verkauft, aber Mr Barnes war der erste schwule Mann in ihrem Kundenstamm, der Ingenieur war. Schnell sollte sie lernen, seine Fragen zu den Anwesen zu hassen. Nicht dass sie nicht alle Antworten auf sie hatte, im Gegenteil sie war sehr professionel, aber ihre blumige Sprache konnte sie dabei getrost stecken lassen. Zum Beispiel als er einmal das genaue Installationsdatum der Elektroleitungen erfragte oder ein anderes Mal wissen wollte, wann die Gesundheitsbehörde zum letzten Mal eine umfassende Untersuchung der Bakterienbelastung in der Zisterne angesetzt hatte.

In einem Haus, sie machten gerade eine Morgentour, die mit Mr Barnes eine Tortur waren, er war jedes Mal sehr schlecht gelaunt, fragte er sie sarkastisch, ob der etwas altmodische Heizkessel eigentlich aus der selben Fabrikatsreihe stammte wie die auf der verdammten Titanic und beim nächsten beäugte er misstrauisch das 'Empfangskommitee' bestehend aus einer Gruppe von Power-Walkerinnen, die sie ansprachen, als sie das Haus, das Mr Barnes ausnahmsweise ganz gut gefallen hatte, gerade verließen und sich ihm als stolze Mitglieder der Eigentümervereinigung vorstellten. Die 'Frauen von Stepford', wie Bucky sie heimlich getauft hatte, machten das Haus sofort zum 'kommt-nicht-in-Frage-Objekt'. Als sie ihn vor ihrem Apartmengebäude absetzte, kam Steve gerade vom Sport und begrüßte sie freudig.

Schnell merkte er, dass die Maklerin hinter ihrer höflich-freundlichen Maske etwas angepisst war. Offensichtlich war sie mit Bucky nicht gut ausgekommen und er beschloss das nächste Mal wieder mit zu fahren, damit er ein bisschen wie ein Stoßdämpfer auf seinen Verlobten mit den strengen Hauskauf-Kriterien einwirken konnte. Und dieses Erlebnis stellte ihre Welt auf den Kopf. Aus dem akribischen Haustechnik-Freak verwandelte sich der ihr als wortkarg und nüchtern bekannte Mann, der ein Morgenmuffel aus dem Buche war in einen bezaubernden, vor Charme und Liebenswürdigkeit sprühenden Märchenprinzen, der von Raum zu Raum federte, seinen breitschultrigen Verlobten plappernd und lachend hinter sich herzog. Als er vor einem hübschen Erkerfenster stehen blieb, hing er sich mit leuchtenden Augen an Steves Oberarm und sagte:

„Sieh nur, Sweetheart, hier, genau hier könnte ich mir vorstellen ein plüschiges, fluffiges, riesiges Katzenbett für das Kätzchen, das du mir schenkst, aufzustellen, es ist so ein zauberhafter Platz und wenn die Sonne reinscheint so wie jetzt ist es mollig warm. Katzen lieben es mollig warm, genauso wie ich, oder, Stevie?“ Wie Mr Starks Augen ganz verschleiert dreinschauten, es beinahe aussah, als würde er seinen Verlobten hinter dem Ohr kraulen – fehlte nur noch, dass Mister Barnes zu schnurren begann - da verstand Janet Hollister, eine New Yorker Immobilienmaklerin in ihren Fünfzigern, die gedacht hatte, alles über die Menschen zu wissen, die Welt nicht mehr und dachte das erste Mal über die Möglichkeiten eines vorzeitigen Ruhestands nach. Ein Häuschen in der Toskana, Italien, Europa. Nur weit genug weg von dieser verrückten Stadt!

Kurz vor Thanksgiving mussten Bucky und Steve eine schwere Entscheidung treffen. Entweder sie mussten Abschied nehmen von ihrem Traum ein gemeinsames verheiratetes Leben in ihrem gemeinsamen Haus zu beginnen oder die Hochzeit verschieben. Betrübt und mit dem Vorsatz, noch einmal in sich zu gehen und sich noch einnmal gründlich beraten zu lassen über die Kriterien die jeder für das Haus hatte, legten sie die Trauung auf Eis. Die zündende Idee schenkte ihnen Tony Stark zu Weihnachten. Es gab da dieses eine Haus, das ihnen wirklich gefiel, sogar beiden, allerdings war es kein Niedrigenergiehaus, was inzwischen auf ihrer gemeinsamen Liste als unabdingbar stand. Der Preis war deswegen aber auch deutlich niedriger als für andere Häuser in der Größe und Lage.

Tony Stark legte Bucky einen Vergleich vor, was es kostete, ein Haus in ein Niedrigenergiehaus verwandeln zu lassen, was horrend war und daneben eine Auflistung von Maßnahmen und Modernisierungen bereits vorhandener Geräte, wenn man komplett auf die Hilfe von Fremdfirmen verzichten konnte. Buckys Augen begannen zu leuchten als er wunderschöne Worte wie Kompressionsspulenaustausch, Wärmetauscher-Filter und Kondensationsstopp las und er vertiefte sich eine ganze Weile in das Fachchinesisch. Danach strahlte er seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater an:  
  
„Das ist genial, Tony!“ „Erstaunlich, wo es doch von mir kommt.“, antwortete er trocken. Alle lachten. Peter ließ sich neben Bucky fallen. Der Vierzehnjährige sah ihn bittend an. „Darf ich auch mal sehen?“ „Aber klar, Pete, hier!“, dann vertiefte der seinen Lockenkopf in die Papiere, während Bucky für Steve grob umriss, dass sein Dad ihnen zu Weihnachten eine Möglichkeit geschenkt hatte, ihr Traumhaus kaufen zu können, noch dazu würden sie trotz aller anstehenden Veränderungen am Ende von ihrem ausgemachten Budget noch gut 37.000 $ für die Einrichtung übrig haben. Es war ein regelrechtes Weihnachtswunder! „Oh, Bucky!“, rief Peter, „Den Kondensationsstopp hab ich selbst in mein Bad oben eingebaut, vorletztes Jahr. Das ist ein Kinderspiel. Ich kann das in euerem Haus für euch machen! Darf ich?“ „Wenn es dir Freude macht, Kleiner!“ „Na und ob!“

„Dad, das ist großartig! Vielen Dank! Wie lange wird es dauern?“ „Die Arbeiten muss ich alle selbst ausführen, sonst explodieren da ganz schnell die Kosten.“, gab Bucky nachdenlich zur Antwort. „Ihr seid eine teure Berufsgruppe, ihr Ingenieure, Bucky.“, merkte Loki an, der hinter seinem kleinen Bruder stand und ihm bei Lesen über die Schulter sah, um die Liste auch zu studieren. Bucky lachte trocken auf: „Wenn ich auf meinen Bilanzen das Gehalt sehe, dass ich mir selbst auszahle, kann ich's kaum glauben. Steve willst du wirklich so einen armen Schlucker heiraten? Ist ja ein richtiger Abstieg.“, spöttisch ließ er sein Augen über die luxuriöse Umgebung schweifen. Steve lachte ihn an: „Bist eben mein kleines Aschenputtel.“ „Ich bevorzuge Cinderella, also bitte, Steven.“ Thor schaltete sich ein: „Ich schenk euch zum Einzug ne Einweihungsfeier!“

Als sie später ins Bett gingen, stellte Bucky seinem Verlobten in Aussicht, alle Arbeiten bis zum Spring Break durchführen zu können, das Angebot Tony Starks ihm zum Geburtstag die Photovoltaik-Anlage zu verdrahten, hatte er gern angenommen, das war eine verdammt knifflige und zeitaufwendige Aufgabe. „Du kannst in den Ferien dann unsere Sachen zusammenpacken, wir nehmen ja nicht viel mit und wenn wir dort leben, ist es auch viel leichter, das Haus einzurichten.“ „Reicht der Spring Break für deinen Kleiderschrank, Sweetheart?“, grinste Steve ihn an. „Du kannst ja, um Zeit zu sparen, deine Sachen da lassen, dann können wir nicht nur die Geräte in unserem Haus sondern auch deine Garderobe ein bisschen modernisieren!“, gab Bucky hämisch zurück. „Frecher Kerl! Pass bloß auf, das ich _dich_ nicht da lasse!“ „Das machst du nicht, Stevie! Im Sommer können wir heiraten! Was hältst du vom 13.8.31, schön symmetrisch!“ „Aber Bucky, du wolltest doch so gern im Winter heiraten!“ „So lange noch warten? Denk an die Krankenversicherung.“

Steve war über die Schule ausgezeichnet krankenversichert und sein Ehepartner würde mit versichert werden, sobald er heiratete, ohne Mehrkosten. Bucky war in seiner privaten Krankenversicherung statistisch gesehen in einigen Riskiogruppen: männlich, ledig, gefährliche Tätigkeit, selbstständig. Die Versicherungsprämie war ein erheblicher Posten in seinen laufenden Ausgaben, ebenso wie die Zusatzversicherung bei Arbeitsunfällen für ihn und seine Mitarbeiter.

„Wenn ich _den_ Brocken los bin, kann ich mir vielleicht endlich ein höheres Gehalt auszahlen, als Rosita die zum Saubermachen kommt.“ „Na schön, alles, was du willst. Baby.

*

Ein paar Tage später war Pepper in der City, um sich mit Loki ein Theaterstück anzusehen. Tony bekam einen höchst willkommenen Anruf.  
  
„Hallo Wunderkind! Lust mein altes dummes Gesicht mal wieder zu sehen?“ „Schnabeltier! Ich sehe dein altes dummes Gesicht jeden zweiten Tag, aber kann nicht genug davon bekommen, wie du weißt. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich mich wieder nackt in dein Bett lege.“ Rhodey lachte schallend. „Stell die Drinks kalt, bin in ner halben Stunde da. Lass uns über die guten alten Zeiten quatschen.“ „Die guten alten Zeiten? Wo die Zeiten jetzt so gut sind?“ „Sind sie, klar. Aber was wären wir ohne die Zeiten, die wir zusammen durchgestanden haben?“ „Willst du mich zum Weinen bringen? Komm her und versuchs!“ „Forder mich nicht raus, Tones.“ „Angst, Stark?“ „Träum weiter, Rhodes!“ Eine gute halbe Stunde später ließ Jarvis James 'Rhodey' Rhodes ein. Sein 'Boss' erwartete den alten Freund schon freudigst...


	80. Wie man Freundschaften schließt: Tony Stark -Style

**Wie man Freundschaften schließt: Tony Stark -Style**

(November 2001)

Tony, Bruce, Rhodey und Happy hatten es sich auf der großzügigen Couchgarnitur in Tonys schickem Penthouse Aoartment gemütlich gemacht. Der Abend klang langsam aus, nachdem die vier Männer schon ein paar Sechser Bier vernichtet hatten, während sie sich angeregt über alles Mögliche austauschten.

„Pizza?“, rief ihr Gastgeber enthusiastisch. Rhodey grinste: „Ihr Italiener könnt Tag und Nacht Pizza essen.“ Maria Stark war eine geborene Bianchi gewesen, eine alte Familie aus Florenz. Tony lächelte versonnen. „Oder Lasagne.“ Seine Großmutter Paola Bianchi rühmte sich ihrerzeit, die beste Lasagne der Welt zu machen. Tony war ganz ihrer Meinung, bis er mit 15 eines besseren belehrt wurde. Er erzählte mit Rhodey gemeinsam Happy und Bruce die Geschichte.

(1986, MIT, Spring Break)

Die ersten Semesterferien standen bevor. Tony sollte sich auf Anordnung seines Vaters entscheiden, entweder im Wohnheim zu bleiben oder nach Hause zu fahren. Seine Eltern würden allerdings nicht da sein. Sie waren in Argentinien, Geschäftsreise. Ihn dorthin einzuladen war offensichtlich nicht in Howards Sinn gekommen. Der Stark'sche Butler Jarvis und seine Frau Veronica würden sich um ihn kümmern, hieß es, sollte er seine Ferien in der Villa seiner Eltern verbringen wollen.

Tony telefonierte mit Jarvis, dieser hatte den Jungen sehr gern und seine Frau vergötterte ihn geradezu. Jarvis versagte sich natürlich jede Kritik an seinem Boss, schien aber milde überrascht zu sein, dass Tony nicht nach Argentinien kommen sollte. Da Howard Stark vergessen hatte, ihn darüber zu informieren, dass Tony eventuell nach Hause kommen würde und ihn dann brauchte, hatten seine Frau und er sich über die Ferien für sich selbst sehr gefreut und eine Kreuzfahrt gebucht.

Natürlich bot er Tony sofort an, die Reise abzusagen. Der log daraufhin das Blaue vom Himmel runter. Wie wohl er sich an der Uni fühlte, wie viele interessante Leute er jeden Tag traf, wie viele Freunde er schon gefunden hatte und schließlich, dass er total gern am MIT bleiben würde, dass einige der tollen neuen Freunde schließlich in den Ferien auch da sein würden. Tony war schon immer sehr überzeugend gewesen. Der Butler wünschte dem Jungen vergnügliche Ferien und hängte auf. Tony ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Hey, Starksey! Freust du dich schon auf die Ferien?“, James Rhodes stand in der Tür, das Telefongespräch hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Tony sah zu ihm rüber. „Was ist denn?“ Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren sprach Bände. „Ich ... kann nicht nach Hause. Mom und Dad sind nicht da... niemand ist da.“, seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden bei dem Satz. James wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, aber er wusste, was zu tun war. „Kann ich dein Telefon mal benutzen?“ Tony reichte es ihm. „Kleinen Moment.“ Rhodes ging auf den Flur. Tony widmete sich derweil wieder seinem halb fertigen Aufsatz über thermodynamische Schwankungen in instabilen Turbinen. Er wusste, er war nah dran an der Lösung.

„Pack deine Sachen,...!“, beinahe wäre James die Anrede 'Kleiner' mal wieder rausgerutscht, aber das war Tonys wunder Punkt und er schluckte das böse Wort runter. „Du kommst mit mir nach Philadelphia.“ Seine Familie lebte dort. „Vorausgesetzt, deine Eltern erlauben es.“, fügte er hinzu. Es war _merkwürdig,_ einen 15-Jährigen an der Uni zu haben. „Als ob das _die_ interessiert.“, erwiderte Tony düster. Rhodes schloss sorgfältig die Tür und setze sich dem Jüngeren gegenüber.

„Hör mal: Natürlich interessieren sich deine Eltern für dich. Du bist das Wunderkind, ein Genie!“ Er sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. „Vermutlich halten sie dich für viel selbstständiger und unabhängiger als du selbst glaubst. Mann, wenn ich mal ein Kind haben sollte, dass mit sechs exponentiale Gleichungen löst und mit zehn Algorithmen im Kopf rechnet...“ (Tony hatte das nach langem Bohren des Zimmergenossen enthüllt, obwohl es ihm peinlich war, für ihn klang es wie Angeberei.) „...dann wär mir das so unheimlich und ich würd mir so dumm vorkommen, dass ich das Kleine wahrscheinlich ständig fragen würde, wie es seinen Tag gestalten will, weil Kiddo es bestimmt besser weiß als ich.“

Tony wusste, dass seine Mutter seine Begabung zuweilen etwas ängstigte. Aber was seinen Vater betraf... nun, der hatte nur das beste von seinem einzigen Sohn erwartet, ihn immer getrietzt, noch besser zu sein, noch außergewöhnlicher. Tony sprach zum Beispiel fließend Spanisch, Französisch, natürlich Italienisch und war einigermaßen versiert in Deutsch. Zum Bedauern seiner Mutter, einer Klavier-Virtuosin, zeigte er zwar Brillianz im theoretischen Verständnis von Musik und im technischen Beherrschen des Instruments, aber keinerlei musikalische Leidenschaft. Klavierstücke waren eben einfach nicht seine Musik. „Ruf deine Eltern an, Tony.“, James hielt ihm das Telefon hin. „Meine Familie lädt dich ein und würde sich sehr freuen, dich kennen zu lernen.“

*

Tony wurde sehr herzlich in der Rhodes-Sippe aufgenommen. Im Nu gehörte er offensichtlich dazu. Das Gästezimmer war klein und vollgestellt, aber Tony gefiel die warme und gemütliche Einrichtung. Hier war alles so anders als in der Stark-Villa. Alle waren immer guter Laune. Momma Rhodes sang und trällerte den ganzen Tag, während sie ihre Arbeiten erledigte. James' ältere Schwester Mary studierte am Community-College Veterinärmedizin und hatte einen wahren Zoo in ihrem Zimmer mit flügellahmen Vögeln, einer Streuner-Katze kurz vor der Niederkunft, zwei verlassenen Igel-Kindern und einem hustenden Hamster, der die Familie in Atem hielt. Und dann war da noch James' Großmutter.

Tony hatte sich ihr am ersten Abend höflich vorgestellt: „Ich bin Anthony Stark, Ma'am, James' Zimmergenosse am MIT.“ Die mollige Frau in ihren späten 50ern mit dem gutmütigen Gesicht lachte schallend heraus. „ _Ma'am_! Bin ich die Königin von England? Ich bin Grandma Dilcey für alle hier im Haus. Also auch für dich, so lange du hier wohnst.“ Sie musterte ihn. „ _Anthony_? Bist du ein Italiener? Siehst auch aus wie einer, wenn du mich fragst.“ Tony errötete und wusste keine Erwiderung. Rhodes rollte mit den Augen. „Grandma...“

„Was? Die Italiener fand ich schon immer am niedlichsten. Als ich noch jung und schön war, da kochte mir Sergio, der Koch vom _Bella Venecia,_ dem damals besten italienischen Restaurant in Philadelphia,die beste Lasagne, die es auf der ganzen Welt gab und ich hab ihm mit viel Überzeugungskraft..“, sie zwinkerte schelmisch, „... das Rezept abgebettelt.“ Sie kicherte. „Das wirst du morgen schon erleben, Anthony. Dienstag ist Lasagne-Tag bei den Rhodes. Eine bessere hast du noch nie im Leben gekostet und wirst du auch nie wieder.“ James schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Seine chaotische Familie überforderte den jungen Stark bestimmt. Weit gefehlt...

„Ich kanns kaum erwarten. Grandma Dilcey. Sie haben immense Konkurrenz.“, sagte Tony grinsend in diesem Moment. „Herausforderung angenommen, mein Junge.“, antwortete Dilcey und James hatte das Gefühl, dass es zwischen seiner exzentrischen Großmutter und dem Wunderkind geklickt hatte. Grandma Dilcey war bald vernarrt in Tony. Der hatte ihre Lasagne gebürtig gewürdigt und der Lasagne seiner eigenen Großmutter den jämmerlichen zweiten Platz eingeräumt.

„Dann nimm dir noch eine Portion, mein Kind. Weiß Gott, du kannst es brauchen. Der Junge ist zu klein und zu dünn, nicht wahr, Norma?“, wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter. Rhodes erstarrte kurz, entspannte sich aber als Tony lachte. „Grandma Dilcey, wenn Sie mich dick füttern und ich nicht mehr wachse, hab ich aber ein Problem.“ „Ach, du wächst schon noch, Junge. Wie alt bist du?“ „Im Mai werde ich 16.“ „Ach ja, Jimmy hats erzählt. 15 und schon an der Uni. Du bist also ein Wunderkind, ja? Dann versuch mal, mich im Scrabble zu schlagen.“ „Herausforderung angenommen!“

Die Scrabble-Runde war äußerst vergnüglich. James' Großmutter war wirklich ein Boss in diesem Spiel. Mary versuchte ständig zu mogeln, indem sie Wörter und kreative Erläuterungen für genau diese Wörter erfand. James beobachtete den einzigen wirklichen Konkurrenzkampf zwischen seiner Scrabble-Profi-Großmutter und dem jungen Genie, das irgendwie in seinem Wohnheimzimmer gelandet war, das er aber inzwischen nicht mehr missen wollte. Er hatte den Jungen noch nie so locker und glücklich erlebt. _Scheiße_ , was lief da falsch im Hause Stark? Dilcey gewann. Knapp.

„Du hast nicht fair gespielt, Junge. Du hast mich aus Respekt gewinnen lassen.“ „Ich... na gut, ich möchte nicht unaufrichtig sein. Das letzte Wort hätte ich günstiger plazieren können, aber wo wäre dann die Herausforderung geblieben? Sie hätten danach keine Chance mehr gehabt.“ Die Oma sah ihn ernst an.

„Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, ob dir das schon mal jemand gesagt hat. Zweifelsohne tut es Not, also werde ich es sagen: Stell niemals dein Licht unter den Scheffel. Gib niemals nur dein Zweitbestes, nur weil du niemanden verletzen willst. Manchmal hat man nur eine Chance und wenn du dabei zögerst oder zu höflich bist, dann wirst du verlieren. Bei einem Spiel wie Scrabble ist das nicht weiter schlimm. Aber im Leben werden dir Dinge passieren, Kleiner...“ Ihr Enkel zuckte zusammen, aber offensichtlich durfte seine Oma das ungestraft zu Tony sagen. „...da wirst du nur eine Chance haben, das Richtige zu tun.“ „Grandma...“, seufzte James. Tony sah die Ältere fasziniert an. „Ach, lass nur, Jim, sie hat ja Recht. Natürlich hat sie Recht!“ Dann grinste er. „Noch ne Runde?“ Die zweite Runde gewann Tony haushoch...

*

James Rhodes ging auf dem Weg zur Toilette am Gästezimmer vorbei. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die erstickten Laute hinter der Tür alarmierten ihn. Er riss die Tür auf und schaltete das Licht an. Tony fuhr panisch aus seinen Laken empor und wischte sich hektisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Beide sagten ein paar Augenblicke kein Wort. Rhodeys Herz krampfte sich merkwürdig zusammen. „Alter...“, brachte er mühsam hervor. „Ja, verdammt.“, war Tonys klägliche Antwort. „Ihr seid alle so _nett_!“ James dachte fieberhaft über eine passende Antwort nach.

„Mann, verlieb dich aber jetzt bloß nicht auch noch in meine Großmutter.“, gab er schließlich trocken zum besten. Tony stutzte und brach dann in ein erleichtertes Lachen aus. „Sie ist doch aber einfach eine großartige Lady!“ „Die frisst dich mit Haut und Haaren.“, grinste sein Freund. Ihr Lachen verebbte. Sie sahen sich ernst an, nickten dann beide. „Gute Nacht, Kleiner.“, diesmal traute sich James das böse Wort zu sagen. Tony schniefte. „Wirst schon sehn, ich wachs noch, Rhodey.“ Rhodey (das war ja jetzt wohl sein neuer etablierter Name) löschte das Licht und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. _Armer Kleiner... ,_ dachte er. Aber Tony sollte recht behalten. Er wuchs noch. sechs Zentimeter. Danach blieb es bei 1,75m.

(November 2001)

Bruce nahm sich noch ein Bier aus der Box. Er hätte ein paar Takte über Tonys Eltern zu sagen gehabt. Allerdings sprach sein Freund kaum je über sie. Sie waren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, als er 21 war und während Tony an seiner Mutter wohl sehr gehangen hatte, hegte er noch immer einen tiefen Groll gegen seinen omnipotenten Vater. Er schien sich dafür zu schämen, aber es war nicht zu ändern.

„Was meintest du mit _nicht auch noch in die Oma verlieben_? War er in deine Schwester verknallt?“, fragte er stattdessen. Rhodey und Tony sahen sich an und brachen in schallendes Lachen aus. „Bei der hätte ich bestimmt ne Chance gehabt. Die hat alles in ihr Zimmer aufgenommen, was klein und hilflos war.“ Happy und Bruce wussten natürlich aus Erzählungen ihrer beiden Freunde, dass Tony nicht immer so selbstbewusst wie heute gewesen war.

„Unser Tony hatte eine kleine sexuelle Verwirrung vor ziemlich genau 16 Jahren.“, hob Rhodey nun an und warf seinem Freund einen kurzen Blick zu. Der grinste, zuckte gleichgültig mit einer Schulter und nickte ermunternd. James gab die Story mit dem nackten Jungen in seinem Bett zum besten. Die beiden Männer, für die die Geschichte ganz neu war, kringelten sich vor Lachen. „Ist mir in an der Caltec auch dauernd passiert.“, gluckste Bruce. Ungläubig starrten die andern den schüchternen Physiker an. „Das war ein Witz!“ Wieder lachten alle. Männer, die zuviel Bier tranken waren ganz schön albern.

„Was hättest du denn gemacht, wenn dein Plan mit der Orientierungsaufklärung bei ihm nicht aufgegangen wäre?“, fragte Happy neugierig. Rhodey winkte gutmütig ab. „Ich war betrunken. Ich hätt ihn noch ein bisschen geküsst und wäre dann _eingeschlafen.“_ , er wackelte mit den Fingern. Tony sah ihn gespielt verletzt an.

„Wa-as? Das hätte mir das Herz gebrochen! _Eingeschlafen.._. Nicht auszudenken, was das mit mir angerichtet hätte.“ „Ganz sicher wärst du trotzdem so unerträglich großspurig und eitel geworden, du Gockel.“, lachte Rhodey. „Hättest du mich damals mal lieber genommen. Was besseres ist nie wieder einfach – simsalabim - in deinem Bett aufgetaucht.“, gab Tony zurück. „Du warst mir zu klein.“, war die trockene Antwort. Mit seiner Körpergröße haderte Tony inzwischen sehr viel weniger. Sie tat seiner Beliebtheit bei Frauen keinen Abbruch. Also streckte er als Antwort Rhodey nur die Zunge raus. Sie kicherten wieder alle – sie waren wirklich albern.

Es war ihr erster gemeinsamer Abend seit Ewigkeiten. Alle waren sehr beschäftigte Männer. Tony und Bruce bei Stark Industries, Rhodes legte eine steile Karriere bei der Armee hin und Happy, ein ehemaliger College-Boxchampion hatte gerade eine Schule für Kampfsport eröffnet. Sie trafen sich alle untereinander regelmäßig, bei der Arbeit natürlich, Tony trainierte bei Happy und James besuchte seinen ältesten Freund so oft er konnte. Er war in Washington stationiert und es gingen stündlich Flüge. Heute jedoch waren endlich einmal wieder alle vier zusammen. Sie waren über die Jahre zu Tonys Familie geworden. Er liebte sie alle sehr.

„Wie geht’s _Rotschopf_?“, rief Tony Bruce zwischen zwei großen Bissen Pizza zu. Der kaute hastig und schluckte. Etwas verlegen antwortete er: „Nat geht es gut. Sie besucht gerade ihre Cousine in Portland.“ Das Thema war Bruce ein wenig unangenehm. Schließlich hatte seine Freundin Natasha eine Weile nur heftig mit Tony geflirtet und war ein paar wenige Male mit ihm ausgegangen, um durch ihn Bruce kennenlernen zu können. Der Himmel allein wusste, was die umschwärmte, temperamentvolle, wild gelockte rothaarige Schönheit an ihm fand, aber Bruce nahm das einfach mal zufrieden hin, so wie es war.

Tony, der die Sache mit Natasha eh ziemlich halbherzig betrieben hatte, war eigentlich sogar etwas erleichtert gewesen. Zwischen ihm und der Praktikantin hatte es überhaupt nicht gefunkt. Was kein Wunder war. Natasha war in Bruce verknallt und Tony liebte heimlich Pepper. Dass Natasha entschieden geholfen hatte, Tony am Ende bei Pepper auf die Sprünge zu helfen, machte die beiden, wenn schon nicht zu Freunden, zu guten Kameraden.

Der Frust darüber, Peppers stoische Professionaltät nicht durchbrechen zu können, hatte ihn damals für den 'Angriff' der perfiden Miss Romanov überhaupt erst anfällig gemacht. Vielleicht, so dachte er damals, würde Pepper ja ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Pepper erzählte ihm viel später - sie waren schon Jahre verheiratet - dass sie in der Tat sogar rasend eifersüchtig gewesen war, aber lieber gestorben wäre, als ihn das merken zu lassen.

(März 2000, Peppers 26. Geburtstag)

„Miss Potts!“, Pepper sah von ihrem Berg Papiere auf. Ihr Boss stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Ich sehe in unserem Kalender, dass Sie heute einen halben Tag Urlaub eingetragen haben.“ „Nun, Sir, ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung. Ich habe etwas vor.“ „Ich mag es nicht, wenn Sie etwas vorhaben.“ Pepper seufzte. Sie _hatte_ gar nichts vor. Sie hatte _nie_ etwas vor. Ihr ganzes Leben drehte sich nur um Stark Industries und um Tony Stark. Sie hatte ihn angeschwindelt.

„Sir, das bedauere ich zutiefst, aber heute ist mein Geburtstag.“ Tony blieb regungslos. Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich. Wie hatte ihm _das_ nur entgehen können! „Ach, Ihr Geburtstag also...“ „Ja, tatsächlich, stellen Sie sich vor. Jedes Jahr wieder und noch dazu immer am gleichen Tag.“ Ärgerte sie sich etwa? Machte sie sich doch etwas aus ihm? Fieberhaft überlegte er sich eine passende Antwort.

„Dann kaufen Sie sich doch etwas Hübsches von mir.“ Pepper besaß eine unbegrenzte Firmenkreditkarte. „Wissen Sie was, Mr Stark? Das tue ich. Eine nette Geste, vielen Dank.“ Tony merkte, dass sie immer noch verärgert war aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, was er dabei tun konnte. Er hatte doch schon alles bei ihr versucht. Sie stand wohl einfach nicht auf ihn. Vermutlich fand sie ihn sogar regelrecht nervtötend. Er seufzte.

„Wäre das dann alles, Mr Stark?“ „Ja, das wäre alles, Miss Potts.“, er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.“ „Danke, Sir.“ Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Kaffee, Miss Potts?“ „Ich mache Ihnen einen, Mr Stark.“ „Nein.“ Pepper sah ihn verwundert an. „Ich meinte, möchten Sie einen Kaffee mit mir trinken gehen? Es ist ein schöner Tag und noch dazu Ihr Geburtstag.“, er sah sie bittend an. _Lassen Sie mich das wieder gutmachen_ schienen seine Augen zu sagen. Sie lächelte. „Gern. Ich hole schnell meinen Mantel, Sir.“

Der Grund, warum sie darüber geschwindelt hatte, dass sie etwas vorhabe, war simpel und gleichzeitig furchtbar kompliziert. Nicht auch noch ausgerechnet an ihrem Geburtstag wollte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie Natasha Romanov gegen 18 Uhr hereingeschlendert kam, als _gehörte_ ihr die Chefetage. Tony und die junge Praktikantin würden wie jeden Tag heftig miteinander flirten. Der knisternde Schlagabtausch tat Pepper jedes Mal weh. Sie war nicht sehr erfahren im Umgang mit Männern wie Tony und Frauen wie Natasha. Sonst hätte sie gespürt, wie einstudiert und gekünstelt all die Neckereien und frivolen Bemerkungen von beiden waren.

Als sie begonnen hatte, für Tony Stark als seine Assistentin zu arbeiten, hatte er eine Menge Charme versprüht, war witzig , liebenswürdig, manchmal ziemlich frech und auch nicht selten anzüglich. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie regaieren sollte, im Flirten war sie keineswegs so versiert wie er. Also wahrte sie ihre kühle Professionalität und ließ ihren Boss ein halbes Dutzend Mal abblitzen. Stundenlang lag sie manchmal wach und ärgerte sich, weil ihr endlich die geistreichen und witzigen Erwiderungen einfielen, die geschicktere Frauen als sie automatisch rausbrachten. Frauen wie Miss Romanov... Sie war _schon_ ein wenig gekränkt gewesen, wie schnell Tony aufgegeben hatte. Aber sicher war es besser so. Lange hätte sie ihm nicht mehr widerstehen können und eine der kurzen Romanzen, für die Tony Stark in der Firma berüchtigt war, hätte ihr am Ende das Herz gebrochen.

Pepper kaufte sich an ihrem freien Nachmittag ein atemberaubendes Kleid auf Firmenkreditkarte. Ihr Gewissen beruhigte sie damit, dass sie dieses Kleid ja auf einer der vielen Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen der Firma tragen konnte, es also quasi Arbeitskleidung war. Eigentlich zu sexy für Arbeitskleidung, aber Pepper fand sich so schön in dem teuren Kleid, sie konnte es einfach nicht im Laden hängen lassen.

Die Stunde in der Espressobar in einer Seitenstraße unweit der Firma wurde schnell zu einem täglichen Ritual. Dort sprachen sie weniger über die Arbeit und mehr über alle anderen Dinge, die sie bewegten. Das waren Theater und Kunst bei Pepper, während Tony als Ausgleich zu seiner Arbeit jede Menge außergewöhnlicher Sportarten betrieb wie Fassadenklettern, Kampfsport und Aquabiking. Sie hatten sich immer viel zu erzählen und tauchten so jeder in die Welt des anderen ein, der Welt außerhalb von Stark Industries.

Zu den gemeinsamen Kaffeepausen gesellte sich bald der ein oder andere Lunch und als Tony sie ein paar Wochen nach ihrem Geburtstag beiläufig fragte, ob sie am Abend mit ihm essen gehen würde, sagte sie gerne zu. Sie waren Freunde geworden. Ja, sie war immer noch in ihn verliebt. Wie sollte sie auch über ihn hinwegkommen, sie verbrachten so viel Zeit miteinander. Aber sie gab sich zufrieden mit dem, was sie haben konnte. _Freunde_ – das war viel besser als eine weggeworfene Exgeliebte zu sein, fand sie.

*

„Ich hab dich das nie gefragt: Was hast du dir eigentlich gedacht bei deinem Ausflug in Natashas Dunstkreis?“ Tony lachte gequält. „Na ja. Du weißt, kleine kurvige Lockenköpfe waren schon immer mein Ding.“ „Aber zwischen euch hat es kein bisschen gefunkt!“ „Tja, das stimmt. Ich dachte... das ist jetzt ein bisschen peinlich. Ich dachte, ich könnte mal schauen ob es Pepper ein wenig... nun ja eifersüchtig macht. Ich wollte die Gewässer testen.“ „Oh Mann und du schimpfst dich ein Genie?“ Tony lachte: „War nicht mein bester Plan. Zum Glück bin ich Nat elegant an Bruce losgeworden.“ „Du bist so fies.“ „Alle sind darüber mehr als froh!“, verteidigte sich Tony. Rhodey schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Wie wahr...“


	81. Steve braucht ein bisschen Nachhilfe

**Steve braucht ein bisschen Nachhilfe**

„Mr Barnes!“, rief der brünette etwas kleine, aber durchtrainiert wirkende Mann, er war etwa in seinem Alter, und kam mit ausgestreckter Hand auf ihn zu. Bucky kam gerade aus dem hinteren Teil seiner Werkstatt und wischte sich die Hände an einem Lappen ab. Er stutzte. Irgendetwas an dem Mann kam ihm bekannt vor und der schien jedenfalls ihn zu kennen. „Kennen wir uns, Mr...?“, fragte er höflich lächelnd und gab ihm die Hand. „Zemo, Helmut Zemo, wir sind zusammen zur Highschool gegangen, ich war zwei Jahrgänge unter Ihnen.“ „Helmut? Mein Nachhilfeschüler?“, lächelte Bucky jetzt. „Sie waren jedenfalls mein Tutor, nicht der beste, wenn man es genau nimmt.“, lachte der andere. Bucky grinste schief.

„Ich hoffe, sie haben Ihr Zertifakt nach meinem Abschluss noch erhalten.“ Zemo lachte: „Dazhe s otlichiyem (sogar mit Auszeichnung).“ „Das freut mich.“ Helmut Zemo sah recht gut aus. Sehr dunkle Augen, ebenmäßiges Gesicht, fein gezeichnete Lippen und sehr helle Haut. Er konnte sich nicht mehr gut erinnern, wie er in der Highschool ausgesehen hatte. „Das nenn ich mal einen Zufall! Dass Sie hier bei mir reinschneien.“ „Ist gar kein Zufall! Man hat Sie mir empfohlen. Mein Wagen macht komische Geräusche obwohl er gerade erst in der Inspektion war. Der Chrysler-Werkstatt trau ich nicht mehr und das habe ich einem Arbeitskollegen erzählt. Jetzt bin ich hier.“ Zemo grinste. 

„Darf ich fragen, wer so nett war, mich zu empfehlen? Dieser Mann hat sich ein Werbegeschenk verdient!“ „Ich glaube, er will gar keins. Er hat ja schon was Besseres als einen Windschutzscheibenschutz mit Ihrem Firmennamen drauf.“ Helmut zwinkerte. Bucky fand ihn etwas schräg, aber neue Kunden waren neue Kunden, also verzog er keine Miene, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Man kann nicht jeden glücklich machen mit einem Windschutzscheibenschutz.“ „Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht, Mr Barnes. Mein Kollege ist Steven Stark.“ Bucky bekam große Augen.

„Steve?“ „Ich bin Lehrer für Sport und Russisch an der Sanctuary High. Ich bin seit zwei Wochen dort als Trainee. Ist irgendwie seltsam gewesen, zurückzukommen aber auch sehr schön auf der andern Seite.“ „Ja, das sagte Steve auch, als er da angefangen hat.“ „Können Sie meinen Wagen einschieben, Mr Barnes?“ „ _Bucky_ , bitte. Ja, das müsste machbar sein. Und für einen Kollegen von Steve... Geben Sie mir ihre Mobilfunknummer, Helmut. Ich schreibe Ihnen, wann er fertig ist.“ Zemo erklärte Bucky noch kurz, wann das merkwürdige Geräusch auftauchte und wo, dann verabschiedete er sich.

Bucky schrieb Steve eine Nachricht.

„ _Danke für die kostenlose Werbung. Ich liebe dich._ “

„ _Kostenlos? Ich erwarte dafür jede Menge Zuwendung und sexuelle Gefälligkeiten._ “

„ _Und ich liebe dich auch._ “

Bucky lächelte kurz sein Handy an und machte sich an die Arbeit. Er fand den Fehler nicht gleich und hatte zudem noch ein paar Aufträge, deren Fertigstellung er für heute versprochen hatte. Er bat seinen zweiten Chefmechaniker Ricky, sich Zemos Chrysler mal anzusehen, vielleicht dachte der an etwas, was Bucky nicht in den Sinn kam. Aber auch Ricky musste kurz vor Feierabend gestehen, dass er keinen Schimmer hatte. Bucky schrieb Helmut Zemo:

„ _Helmut, ich bin untröstlich, ich habe den Fehler noch nicht gefunden. So etwas passiert mir nicht oft. Wann brauchen Sie den Wagen wieder?_ “

„ _Morgen? Ich muss zu einer dreitägigen Fortbildung für Trainees in Stamford und ich muss gestehen, ich habe ein Leihwagen-Trauma._ “ Bucky kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Sein Unternehmen war noch jung, er konnte jeden zufriedenen Kunden brauchen!

„ _Ich sehs mir nochmal an, kann aber nichts versprechen!_ “

„ _Sie sind wunderbar, Bucky!_ “

„ _Loben Sie mich nicht zu früh!_ “ Dann schrieb er Steve:

„ _Wird spät heute, Baby, sorry. Ich weiß noch nicht wie spät._ “

„ _Ich geh mit deinem neuen Kunden ein Bier trinken. Dann kann der auf sein Auto warten und ich auf meinen Lieblingsmechaniker._ “

Bucky fuhr das Auto nochmal aufs Fahrband, stellte es auf 30 kmh ein und justierte die Automatik des Elektromotors ebenfalls auf 30kmh. Während er nun allein in der Werkstatt in der ungewohnten Stille zuhörte, konnte er das Geräusch besser lokalisieren. Er hielt Fahrband und Auto an und fuhr über die Grube. Dann fand er den Mini-Lautsprecher. Er war raffiniert ans Fahrwerk geheftet. Stark-Technologie. Aber wo war der Sender? Er setzte sich mit dem Lautsprecher an den Firmen-Computer und versuchte, ihn mit dem Lautsprecher zu verbinden. Wenn ihm das gelang, würde er auch jedes andere damit synchronisierte Gerät finden. Stark-Technologie zu hacken war zwar wirklich schwer, aber nicht für ihn. Er war ja quasi damit aufgewachsen und sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater hatte ihm noch den einen oder anderen Trick beigebracht. Aber es brauchte seine Zeit.

Eineinhalb Stunden später fand er das in Frage kommende Gerät. Ein Mini-StarkPod, der mit Thermoenergie betrieben wurde. Und da er jetzt wusste, wie das aussah, wonach er suchte, fand er es im Motorraum, auch gut versteckt. Irgendjemand in der Chrysler-Werkstatt schien Zemo zu hassen, das war ein derber Streich. Probehalber fuhr er ohne die beide Geräte noch mal aufs Fahrband. Kein Geräusch mehr, dann steckte er den Mini-Pod in den Motorraum, nahm den Lausprecher mit in die Fahrerkabine und testete das noch einmal. Das Geräusch kam jetzt aus dem Lautsprecher in seiner Hand. Er schrieb Zemo:

„ _Sie können Ihren Wagen morgen früh abholen._ “

„ _Ich komme sofort, wenn es Ihnen recht ist, ich muss in aller Herrgottsfrühe nach Stamford._ “

_Mann,_ dachte Bucky, _jetzt muss ich hier rumsitzen und auf ihn warten.Und das wo morgen Tony und Peter in aller Frühe kommen, um auf dem Dach rumzuwerken..._ Er seufzte.

„ _Sagen Sie Steve bitte, dass es noch später wird!“_

„ _Erledigt. Ich eile.“_ Bucky räumte auf und scannte Rechnungen für das digitale Kontobuch, während er wartete. 

Zemo war 25 Minuten später mit einem Taxi da. Es war schon neun.

„Da hat Ihnen jemand einen Streich gespielt. Leider kostet Sie der Streich 287 Dollar.“ Bucky lächelte bedauernd. „Ich geb dir 300. Das bin ich dir schuldig.“ „Aber nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe schließlich keine Ersatzteile verwenden müssen und...“ „Ich habe die Geräte selbst in meinem Wagen versteckt und dass du dich hast an der Nase herumführen lassen, ist mir 300 Dollar wert.“ Bucky blinzelte über diese Wendung. „Ich wollte dich ein bisschen beschäftigen. Das ist mir gelungen. Weißt du was, ich geb dir 500 Dollar. Es hat so viel Spaß gemacht.“ Bucky kam von den Vertraulichkeiten wieder weg. „Mr Zemo, ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, aber ich kann das nicht annehmen und fühle mich gerade etwas unwohl bei dieser Unterhaltung.“

„Ach, diese Wirkung hab ich oft, mach dir darum keine Gedanken. Nimm das Geld. Verbuch es als großzügigen Bonus. Kauf dir davon doch etwas Hübsches oder bring Steve etwas mit. Er hat lang auf dich gewartet, wie so oft.“ Buckys Augen verengten sich. Zemo warf ihm ein paar Scheine auf den Tresen und streckte die Hand aus. „Meine Wagenschlüssel?“ „Nehmen Sie Ihr verdammtes Geld wieder. Ich will es nicht und ich brauche auch keinen neuen Kunden, mein Terminkalender ist ziemlich voll.“ Zemo lachte ihn an, vielleicht sogar aus.

„Von Ihrem Stolz und Starrsinn hat mir Steve erzählt. Ich weiß jetzt, was er meint.“ „Beklagen wir uns nicht alle im Pub über unsere Partner?“ „Sag dus mir, Bucky.“ „Mr Barnes, bitte.“ „Sieh an, so zugeknöpft plötzlich. Wie darf Steve denn im Bett zu dir sagen? Sergeant? Oder _kukla_ (Puppe)?“ „Wenn er wollte, dass _Sie_ das wissen, hätt ers Ihnen sicher selbst gesagt. Nehmen Sie jetzt Ihr Geld, hier sind Ihre Schlüssel und lassen Sie sich nie wieder in meiner Werkstatt blicken.“ Zemo steckte die Scheine achtlos in seine Hosentasche, fing die Schlüssel auf, die ihm Bucky, um eine Berührung seiner Hand zu vermeiden, zuwarf.

Bucky starrte ihm nach, wie er mit seinem Auto verschwand. Was für ein Irrer! Er duschte schnell und beeilte sich dann, heimzukommen.

Steve sah fern und hob kaum den Kopf, als Bucky reinkam. „Steve! Ich muss dir was erzählen.“ Er sah jetzt hoch und nahm seinen Verlobten in Augenschein. Vom inneren Aufruhr waren seine Wangen leicht gerötet, die Haare waren noch feucht. Steves Augen blitzten interessiert auf. „Hast du seinen Wagen hinbekommen?“ „Ja, er war ziemlich _erfreut_ darüber. Ich dachte zuerst, da hätte ihm jemand einen üblen Streich gespielt, du glaubst nicht, was ich am Fahrwerk gef...“ Steve unterbrach ihn: „Hat ganz schön lange gedauert. Schon ein komischer Zufall. Helmut Zemo, _dein_ ehemaliger Nachhilfeschüler von der Sanctuary High ist jetzt mein Kollege und braucht ne Autowerkstatt.“

Bucky zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und siehe da, eine alte große Liebe von ihm hat eine Autowerkstatt.“ Bucky schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Steve, ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Ich kann mich kaum an ihn erinnern...Die Nachhilfe fand hauptsächlich online statt. Ich wollte dir gerade erzählen, was in Zemos Auto versteckt war. Ist echt skurril, Stark-Techn...“ „Hat er dich angemacht?“ Bucky blinzelte. Steve sprach weiter: „Die ganze Zeit im Pub hat er nur davon geredet, wie er dich und dein Sprachentalent bewundert hat, wie großartig du Russisch sprichst. Und als er deine Nachricht bekommen hat, hat er einen ganz seltsamen Gesichtsaudruck bekommen, irgendwie verschleiert“ Buckys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was führte Helmut Zemo im Schilde?

„Steve, ich muss dir das jetzt erzählen. Bitte unterbrich mich nicht mehr. Es ist verrückt und ich glaubs selbst kaum.“ Steve sah ihn neugierig an. „Du klingst ja ernst.“ „Das ist auch ernst.“ Bucky setzte sich zu seinem Verlobten auf die Couch, der machte den Fernseher aus und sah ihn gespannt an. Die konzentrierte Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die Bucky so liebte, erschien. Eine Welle Zärtlichkeit fuhr durch Bucky und er seufzte. „Oh, Stevie... ich _liebe_ dich.“ 'Stevie' nannte er Steve oft, wenn seine Gefühle ihn fest im Griff hatten. Steve wusste das schon lange und er zog ihn an sich, spürte seine Anspannung und innere Erregung. 

„Oh Gott, Baby, was ist passiert?“ Bucky erzählte ihm alles. Das ganze skurrile Zusammentreffen in der Werkstatt und er gestand ihm auch, dass Zemo ihn gruselte. Steve unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal, er hielt ihn fest und streichelte zärtlich sein Gesicht, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll sich nie wieder blicken lassen. Wie hat er sich den Abend dir gegenüber denn benommen?“, Steve schwieg zunächst, dachte nach. Er war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Diese ganze Geschichte klang total verrückt! Er glaubte Bucky und trotzdem, es war so ungeheuerlich und und skurril, er begriff es nicht und rief dann: „Ich stelle ihn zur Rede! Gleich morgen.“ „Ach, Steve, ich weiß nicht. Trolle soll man nicht füttern. Ignorier ihn lieber, sonst fühlt er sich noch wichtig. Wichtiger als er ist.“ 

„Er war sehr verliebt in dich auf der Highschool.“ „Das passt doch nicht zusammen. Warum hätte er mich denn dann in der Werkstatt an seinem Auto herumgrübeln lassen sollen? Er schien doch eher mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu wollen! Lass dir das doch nochmal durch den Kopf gehen!“ „Das ist sicher ein Trick. Manche Menschen haben skurrile Anmachstrategien. Er macht auf mich einen sehr an dir interessierten Eindruck. Wahrscheinlich törnt es ihn an, daran zu denken, wie du mit deinen hübschen geschickten Fingerchen in seinem … Motorraum rumstocherst.“, Steve klang, als er das sagte, etwas herablassend. Bucky zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schnaubte dann:

„Nun, mir gegenüber war er jedenfalls nicht sehr charmant. Wie er mir sein beschissenes Geld auf den Schreibtisch geworfen hat. Mir ins Gesicht gelacht hat, weil ich stundenlang an seinem kleinen Streich gearbeitet habe. Klingt das für dich nach romantischem Interesse?“ Steve zuckte mit den Schultern. „Skurrile Anmache, das bist du doch gewöhnt. Hat was von Stalker... Aber vielleicht ist er einfach nur schräg.“

„Diesmal ist es anders. Irgendwas an dem Typ ist wirklich gruselig.“ „Helmut Zemo und gruselig? Sein Stottern und Erröten, wenn er von dir spricht ist eher peinlich anzusehen. Wie du schon sagtest, mach ihn nicht wichtiger als er ist.“ „Woher wusste er, dass ich immer so lange arbeite?“ „Kann sein, dass ichs erwähnt habe.“ „Hast du ihm von unserer Zeit bei der Armee erzählt?“ „Nein, wieso?“ „Weil er weiß, dass ich Sergeant bin.“ Steve hob die Brauen. „Na, er scheint deinen Werdegang eben sehr aufmerksam zu verfolgen.“ „Oder deinen.“ „Glaube ich nicht.“ Bucky wusste nicht mehr weiter.

„Und wenn schon, die Highschool ist lange her, Steve. Das ist doch absurd. Der hat nen Schaden. Wer hat den eingestellt? Dr Strange hat wohl ein wenig an Scharfsichtigkeit verloren.“ „Helmut wurde im Eingliederungsverfahren für Immigranten an die Sanctuary High versetzt. Es gibt schließlich nur ne Handvoll Highschools in den Staaten, an denen Russisch überhaupt gelehrt wird. Das hatte nichts mit Stephen zu tun.“ Bucky hatte sich noch nicht so richtig daran gewöhnt, dass Steve ihren ehemaligen ehrfurchtgebietenden Schulleiter manchmal beim Vornamen nannte. „Na, der bringt sicher bunten Schwung ins Lehrerzimmer.“

„Bucky...“ „Hm?“ Bucky hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf auf die Sofalehne gelegt. Steve blickte auf ihn herab. Er sah ein wenig derangiert aus. Die Haare strähnig vom zu-oft-durchfahren, während sie noch feucht gewesen waren, ein bisschen blass, Stressfältchen unter den Augen... Der Puls an seinem Hals war zu sehen, weil er etwas überstreckt war. Steves Züge wurden hart. „Oh, Buck...“ Und dann küsste er ihn, alle zehn Finger in Buckys verwuschelten Haaren. Er keuchte in Steves Mund, es stach ein bisschen auf seiner Kopfhaut aber er gab dem dominanten Kuss sofort nach. „Steve..“, stöhnte er zwischen zwei Küssen. Der zerrte an ihrer Kleidung, sorgte dafür, dass Haut auf Haut traf und Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück fiel.

„Baby...“, Steves Stimme war ganz rau und dunkel, „Heute will ich mal.“ und er brachte seine Finger zwischen ihre Münder, schob sie in Buckys Mund. „Baby, mach sie schön nass...“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr. Bucky war eigentlich nicht in Stimmung für eine Runde Platzhirsch-Sex mit Steve, denn es sah ganz nach einer solchen aus. Er zog den Kopf zurück, die Finger poppten aus seinem Mund. „Warte!“ Steve runzelte die Stirn. Die nassen Finger zwischen ihnen, immer noch vor Buckys Mund. 

Aber da der ihr Safeword nicht benutzt hatte, richtete sich Steve etwas auf, drängte Bucky mit seinem Körper auf den Rücken und schob ihm die Finger wieder zwischen die Lippen. Schließlich gehörte sich ein wenig Zieren vonseiten Buckys immer zum  _ Spiel _ . Der beschloss, Steve seinen Willen zu lassen, er würde danach oder am nächsten Tag nochmal mit ihm reden. Er kam bestimmt gleich in Stimmung, Steve hatte schon begonnen, ziemlich schmutzige Sachen zu ihm zu sagen, die ihn direkt im Körperzentrum trafen und er konzentrierte sich schnell auf seine Aufgabe...

Aber er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich zu entspannen. Steve wurde schnell ungeduldig. Bucky lag jetzt auf dem Bauch, ein Kissen unter dem Becken und Steve hatte kaum einen zweiten Finger in ihn reinbekommen. „Mann...“, seufzte er genervt. „Es tut mir leid, aber...“ „Das ist nicht großartig hier, Bucky.“ „Bitte Steve, sei nicht bös! Ich bin so angespannt, mein Tag war...“ Steve unterbrach ihn unwirsch. „Ja, ich weiß, du hattest einen anstrengenden, ereignisreichen Tag. Warum denkst du, wollt ich das heut übernehmen? Ich wollt, dass du dich mal zurücklehnen kannst, dich verwöhnen lässt. Aber...“ Er stoppte mitten im Satz. Bucky hatte sein Handgelenk gepackt und resolut seine Finger tief in sich reingeschoben. Die verspannten Schultern zeigten Steve deutlich, das war kein Vergnügen. „Nnghh...“, presste Bucky zwischen den Zähnen hervor,. Ja, _das_ tat weh.

Aber bevor er einen weiteren klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, krümmte Steve seine Finger, strich über die Prostata und _dieses_ Gefühl blendete alles schnell aus. Er stöhnte tief auf. „Sind wir jetzt endlich da, Baby, ja? Ich hatte schon fast das Gefühl, es gefällt dir nicht, dass ich mich mal um dich kümmere. Was bist du doch manchmal für ein süßer kleiner Kontrollfreak...“, während Steve ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, irgendwas an seinem Tonfall war merkwürdig, arbeitete er seine Finger ungeduldig auseinander, wenigstens traf er _manchmal_ die richtige Stelle. Bucky wollte nur noch, dass es bald vorbei wäre. Er wackelte ein bisschen mit dem Po, einladend, wie er hoffte. „So bedürftig... Ich geb's dir, Baby. Halt einfach still, bin gleich da.“ Bucky glaubte nicht, dass er wirklich schon so weit war, aber na ja, _no pain no gain_ , er würde es schon aushalten können.

Bucky hörte Steve ein Kondompäckchen aufreißen. Er nahm nochmal eine große große Portion von dem Gleitgel, rieb sich ein, mit dem Rest schob er noch einmal zwei Finger tief in Bucky, drehte und wand sie, zog sie auseinander, zog sie wieder raus, und drang dann ein, viel zu schnell, alle zehn Finger hielten seinen Po fest. Bucky verkrampfte sich wieder, biss sich so fest auf die Lippe, dass es fast blutete. Steve brachte seinen Mund wieder an Buckys Ohr. „Ich nehm dich jetzt auseinander, bis du meinen Namen schreist.“ „S-steve...“, es kam flach und atemlos. „Baby, sag mir, dass du es willst.“ „Steve, ich wi-hill! A-aber gib mir noch einen Moment.“ Tränen prickelten hinter seinen Lidern.

Steve packte ein Büschel von Buckys Haaren und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken und davon liefen die ersten Tränen aus Buckys Augen. Steve leckte ihm fest über die Ohrmuschel und zischte dann: „Entspann dich endlich. Was ist nur los mit dir?“ Dann zog er sich ein Stück raus, um heftig wieder rein zu stoßen, bis zum Anschlag. Bucky keuchte und bäumte sich auf. „Steve! _Tinkerbell_! Tinkerbell...“ Buckys Stimme war hoch und spitz, beinahe schrill. Danach war es einen Augenblick totenstill. Das Safeword. Steve blieb kurz ganz bewegungslos, manchmal nahm Bucky es sofort wieder zurück. Diesmal nicht. Er zog sich behutsam raus. Dann sah er auf seinen Verlobten herab, der schwer atmete, am ganzen Körper zitterte und das Gesicht in seinen verschränkten Armen verbarg.

„Kannst du mir nicht einmal die Kontrolle überlassen? _Einmal_ , Bucky?“, er klang verletzt und enttäuscht. „Vertraust du mir nicht?“ „Oh, Stevie, das ist es nicht. Natürlich vertrau ich dir. Ich bin heute nur so... verletzlich und...“, er wusste nicht weiter. Steve zog sich mit einem lauten Plopp das Kondom ab und warf es auf den Tisch. „Weißt du, Bucky, es ist unglaublich, gefickt zu werden. Es fühlt sich fantastisch an. Ich will das mit dir tun, für _dich_. Aber ich will mich dabei nicht wie ein Vergewaltiger fühlen.“ Bucky ließ Steves Macho-Sprüche und seine Ungeduld Revue passieren und schnaubte auf. Der hatte Nerven!

„Dann benimm dich nicht wie einer.“, sagte er leise aber deutlich und mit Schärfe in den Raum zwischen seinen Unterarmen und der Couch. Es war immer ein wenig aggressiv und ein Kampf um Dominanz und es tat immer zuerst ein bisschen weh, wenn Steve toppte, aber heute hatte Bucky einfach nicht gekonnt. Und Steve hatte es nicht gemerkt – oder hatte es ihn etwa nicht geschert? „Bucky...!“, der entsetzte Tonfall Steves holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, damit er ihn ansehen konnte. Steve sah furchtbar aus, Scham und Selbsthass deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein Penis klein und schlaff, als würde er sich auch schämen. „Warum hast du mit dem Safeword so lange gewartet?“

Bucky ließ hörbar den Atem aus. Er wusste es nicht, stellte er fest. „Steve...normal komme ich viel schneller in Stimmung, ich dachte, dass das jeden Moment passiert.“, versuchte er lahm zu erklären. „Ach, Bucky... nichts von dem, was ich heute getan habe, war erregend für dich, stimmt doch, oder?“ „Wenn du das gemerkt hast, warum hast du dann nicht was anderes versucht?“ „Ich... das ist jetzt...“, er holte tief Luft. „Manchmal vergesse ich, dass bei Männern der Körper nicht ein bisschen nachhilft, es auf natürliche Weise ein bisschen einfacher macht, wenn man... also... nicht gleich aufgibt.“

Bucky sah ihn eine volle Minute wortlos an. Steve musste sich gerade vorkommen wie der stümperhafteste und ungeschickteste Liebhaber...

Steve hatte angefangen unter Buckys bohrendem Blick unbehaglich auf der Stelle hin und her zu rutschen. Dann sah er weg. „Steve... sieh mich wieder an.“ Der hatte vorgegeben, nach seinen Shorts zu suchen. Mutig sah er hoch. Immer noch deutlich waren Scham und Schuldgefühl in seine markanten Zügen gezeichnet. „Ich habe dir weh getan... schon wieder. Bucky, es ist... warum kannst du einfach nicht...“ „Stevie...“, Bucky zog ihn neben sich, er wehrte sich nur ganz kurz. Bucky bettete seinen Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ist nicht so schlimm. Es passiert schwulen Paaren immer mal wieder...“, flüsterte er in seine Haare. „Doch, ist es...“, wisperte Steve kläglich.

„Ich habs auch lernen müssen. Mir hats auch einer beigebracht. Das ist nicht so leicht, wie es aussieht. Ich helfe dir. Fangen wir nochmal von vorne an, komm.“ „Bucky ich bin doch kein Teenager mehr, ich werd bald 30 und brauche keinen Sex-Unterricht. Wir tuns seit elf Jahren!“ „Elf Jahre schon? Wir sind ja jetzt schon ein richtig altes Ehepaar.“, lächelte Bucky. Die Berührung seiner Lippen in Steves Haaren war so zärtlich. „Du sagst das so als wär das was Schlechtes.“ „Ist es aber nicht. Ich bin sehr glücklich, Stevie. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.“, seine Arme schlossen sich noch fester um Steve. „Oh, Bucky, ich liebe dich auch. So sehr.“ Und ganz leise: „Es tut mir leid.“

„Warum ist es dir so wichtig, Baby? Unser Sex ist doch fantastisch, wie er ist. D-das findest du doch auch, oder?“, flüsterte Bucky, während er zärtlich mit Steves Haaren spielte. Die Unsicherheit, die sich in seine Stimme gestohlen hatte, tat Steve in der Seele weh, _das_ hatte er nicht gewollt! „Ja, das tue ich, aber... Manchmal will ich einfach … in dir sein. Mit dir das tun, was du mit mir tust. Und meistens magst du es doch auch, wenn ich… also wenn...“, es war Steve ein wenig peinlich, wie geil es ihn immer machte, wenn sie zankten.

„Weißt du, Sweetheart, wenn wir eine Auseinandersetzung haben, es hitzig und laut wird, ist jedes Gefühl so intensiv.“, erklärte Bucky leise, „Adrenalin rauscht durch meine Adern, meine Schmerzgrenze ist deutlich herabgesetzt. Ich kann dann einfach mehr nehmen. Besser einstecken, ich meine, ...dein Teil ist riesig, Stevie.“ Er gluckste selbstzufrieden. „Und wenn wir dann erstmal so richtig dabei sind, dann löst Lust den Schmerz ab.“ Steve grinste schief: „Sollen wir ein bisschen zanken? Ich könnte nochmal vorschlagen, dass wir uns einen Pool zulegen, damit ich dich mal wieder in Stimmung bringe?“, grinste Steve. „Oh, bitte nicht. Unsere 'Pool ja oder nein' - Diskussionen waren jedes Mal alles andere als sexy. Und ich will mich nicht mit dir zanken. Ich hasse es, wenn wir uns streietn.“ „Ich doch auch...“, gab Steve zurück und doch: Bucky mal wieder unter sich zu haben, aufgelöst, hochrot, die Haare schweißverklebt auf seinem schönen Gesicht, der Mund weit geöffnet, die Fingerknöchel weiß, weil er die Fäuste so fest ballte und sein Gestammel, kein zusammenhängender Satz kam dann mehr aus ihm.

Oder wenn er auf den Knien war, die Wange an den Boden gepresst, mit flatternden Augenlidern , wenn seine Hände zitternd und verzweifelt nach Halt, griffen nach allem, was sie erreichen konnten. Bucky hatte keine Ahnung, wie schön er war, so augelöst und... hilflos. Steve stöhnte unterdückt. „Erde an Stevie!“, rief Bucky leise und etwas amüsiert. „Baby, sag mir, was ich tun soll. Zeig mir, _wie_ ich es tun soll. Bitte.“, Steves Atem ging plötzlich schneller und Bucky verschränkte seine Finger mit Steves. „Küss mich, Baby, küss mich richtig und zeig mir, wie sehr du mich willst.“ Jetzt unterdrückte Steve sein Stöhnen nicht...

„Zuerst,...“, Buckys Mund war jetzt unter Steves Ohr, strich beim Sprechen zärtich über die zarte Haut, „...du musst dir mehr Zeit lassen.“ Er wanderte, winzige Küsse zwischen seinen Worten, an Steves Hals herab. „Kein Quickie mit mir. Dafür hab ich nicht genug Übung.“ Er knabberte jetzt am Schlüsselbein. Steves Hand war locker um Buckys Penis gelegt und er fuhr träge auf und ab. „Mit der richtigen Übung...“ er leckte fest über Steves Brustwarze, „...gehts bald schneller. So wie bei dir.“ Die andere Brustwarze umkreiste er mit einem Finger. „Du musst geduldiger sein mit mir, fürs Erste.“ Er stülpte die Lippen über den Nippel und saugte sanft. Steve stöhnte leise, sein Griff wurde etwas fester.

„Zweitens:“, er nahm die Brustwarze jetzt zwischen seine Zähne, biss aber nicht zu, fuhr nur mit dem Kopf hin und her. Steve bog den Rücken durch. „Spucke als Gleitmittel ist sexy und schmutzig und verdorben. Das ist extrem heiß und törnt mich genauso an wie dich.“ Er ließ etwas Speichel auf Steves Nippel tropfen und verrieb ihn mit dem Kinn. Seine Bartstoppeln kratzten über den kleinen harten Knopf. „Es reicht aber meistens leider nicht.“ Er griff nach der Gleitmittelflasche neben sich und wackelte mit ihr vor Steves Gesicht. Der grinste und nahm sie ihm ab. „Yessir, Sergeant, Sir.“ Bucky kniff ihm in den anderen Nippel, der wurde so hart wie der erste. Er ließ seine Hände auf Steves Brust, massierte die Muskeln, während sein Mund weiter nach unten wanderte. Er tauchte die Zungenspitze in den Bauchnabel und leckte dann an dem Streifen Haare, der nach unten führte entlang.

Kurz vor seinem Ziel sah er nach oben, Seine hellen Augen blitzten durch die langen Wimpern und die Fransen die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Steves Mund stand leicht offen, er leckte sich über die Lippen. Sein Atem ging schwer als er „Und dann?“, hauchte. Buckys Zungenspitze streifte wie zufällig seine Penisspitze. Steve zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein. Bucky pustete auf die feuchte Stelle. „Dann bringst du einen Finger nach dem anderen da rein, wo du deinen Killer-Schwanz hinstecken willst, Stevie.“ Er leckte hart über Steves ganze Länge.

„Deinen herrlichen riesigen Schwanz.“, er nahm die Spitze in den Mund und saugte ein paar mal mit hohlen Wangen. Steve verdrehte vor Wonne kurz die Augen, sah aber sofort wieder hin. Dieser Anblick war einfach zu gut, er wollte nichts davon verpassen. Bucky ließ ihn los und schmiegte seine Wange an die pochende Härte. Er atmete jetzt auch schwer und seine Stimme war etwas zittrig geworden. Seine Pupillen waren riesig, vom hellen Blaugrau nur noch ein dünner Ring übrig.

„Unter drei Finger reicht nicht. Besser sogar vier bei diesem Prügel.“, er schnippste spielerisch gegen Steves Penis. „Und hübsch einer nach dem andern, ich sag dir wann.“, noch ein Schnippser, etwas fester. Steve zuckte, drückte sich an Buckys Gesicht. „Baby... ich habs verstanden. Komm... ich will...“ „Und zu guter Letzt:“, Bucky rieb sich wie eine Katze an Steves Penis, „Versuch zu zielen. Das ist ganz leicht, du wirst merken, wenn du richtig triffst.“ „Wie?“ „An meiner Reaktion. Du musst aufmerksamer sein. Ich kanns dir aber auch sagen, wie du willst.“

Steve packte Bucky unter den Achseln und zog ihn hoch. Ihre Lippen fanden sich und sie küssten sich wild und leidenschaftlich mit weit geöffneten Mündern, viel Zunge, Spucke und sehr geräuschvoll. „Ich will dich, Baby.“ „Ich machs dir so gut wie niemand zuvor.“ „Ja, ich weiß, Baby, du wirst mich so gut ficken.“ Sie rieben ihre harten Schwänze gegeneinander. „Wo willst du es tun?“ Bucky überlegte nicht lange. „Hier und jetzt.“

Steve befolgte jeden Schritt der Lektion akribisch und sie liebten sich lange und intensiv. Bucky half Steve durch viele Unsicherheiten. Als er einmal ein wenig frustriert „Bucky, du bist aber auch  _ wirklich _ sehr eng“, murmelte und der erwiderte: „Das hab ich noch nie in einem  _ so _ vorwurfsvollen Tonfall gehört.“, mussten beide lachen (jeder zweite Satz in Pornos war ein begeistertes 'du bist so eng'), was die etwas nervöse Spannung löste. Bucky sagte und zeigte Steve deutlich, was er mochte und wie er es mochte. Er brachte sie beide in die beste Position um die Prostata zu treffen und versicherte Steve immer wieder, wie wunderbar er war, wie fantastisch er sich in ihm anfühlte und wie gut er ihn fickte. 

Gelegentlich justierte er seinen Winkel und kam schließlich, ohne dass Steve seinen Penis anfasste. Der Orgasmus jagte Wellen und Spasmen durch seinen ganzen Körper, war auch für Steve deutlich zu spüren, schikcte ihn gleich hinterher über die Klippe... Bucky lag danach wie knochenlos gegen die Rückenlehne gelehnt und Steves Oberkörper sank erschöpft auf seine Brust. Buckys Fersen rutschten von der Sitzfläche und seine langen Beine schlangen sich um Steves, dessen Knie ihn kaum noch hielten.

Sie flüsterten sich unzusammenhängenden Unsinn zu und tauschten kleine flüchtige Küsse. Buckys Arme um Steve geschlungen und Steve fest an seinen Körper geschmiegt, schlossen sie für ein paar Minuten die Augen und lauschten ihren jetzt ruhigeren Atemzügen. Steve konnte Buckys Herzschlag hören, der nun ebenfalls ruhig und gleichmäßig war. „Ich liebe dich.“, hauchte er. „Mhm.“, brummte Bucky nur. Dann sah Steve zu ihm hoch. „Ich hol die Feuchttücher.“ Bucky hatte sie meist schon in der Nähe, wenn sie sich liebten. „Nicht weggehen...“, murmelte Bucky und hielt Steve noch fester. Dem floss das Herz vor Liebe über, weil ihm jetzt aufging, wie viel Bucky ihm jedes mal beim Sex gab, wie viel Mühe und Anstrengung und Achtsamkeit er investierte, damit Steve, sich gut fühlte, sicher, befriedigt und geliebt.

Dann verdüsterten sich seine Gedanken wieder. Er musste voller Scham an ein paar Dinge denken, die Bucky während seiner Lektion zu ihm gesagt hatte. Süße Schmeicheleien, wie gut er das machte, was für ein guter Schüler er sei und wie schnell er lernte. Dass Bucky stolz auf sein kluges Baby war. Und die ganze Zeit hatte er geklungen wie eine merkwürdige Parodie Steves, wenn der einen besonders begriffsstutzigen Schüler für einen winzigen Erfolg lobte. So.. .gönnerhaft. Nachgiebig und überlegen. Als würde er ihm hinterher einen Sticker geben für seine Bemühungen, aber nur einen Sticker, keine bessere Note... Sein Verlobter holte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien.

„Steve...“, wisperte Bucky. Er zwang sich, ihn anzusehen. Bucky blickte ihn verliebt an, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, eine zarte Röte auf den Wangen. „Komm her, du.“, er zog ihn auf seinen Schoß und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Er nuschelte gegen Steves Haut „Du warst fantastisch. Es hat sich so gut angefühlt. Du hast mich wahnsinnig gemacht und der Orgasmus war himmlisch...“ Steve schwieg. „Stevie?“ Bucky klang verunsichert. „Hat es dir nicht gefallen?“ Steve zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick, gab sich dann einen Ruck. „Es war wundervoll.“ „Aber?“ Steve straffte den Rücken: „Kein richitges Aber... ich mags andersrum doch lieber glaube ich.“ Den Blick, den Bucky ihm daraufhin schweigend zuwarf, konnte Steve nicht deuten. Konnte bedeuten, dass er das gemerkt hatte, aber es nicht zugeben wollte, konnte aber auch bedeuten, dass er Steve für einen Wirrkopf hielt. Oder, und das wäre das schlimmste: Er konnte so viel heißen wie:  _ Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können, Dipshit. _

Später, sie lagen eng umschlungen im Bett und waren beide kurz vorm Einschlafen, flüsterte Bucky ihm ins Ohr: „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Baby, nichts ist in Stein gemeißelt. Das ergibt und findet sich im Zweifel schon.“ „Okay...“, hauchte Steve. Bucky schlief dann schnell ein.

Steve lag wach und grübelte. Er wusste nicht genau, was da heute in ihn gefahren war. Warum er so unbedingt das Ruder in die Hand hatte nehmen wollen. Klar, der reine sexuelle Aspekt erklärte sich fast von selbst. Er war ein Mann, Männer stecken gern ihr Ding in enge Dinge. Aber es war ja mehr sein Gehirn gewesen, dass so unbedingt hatte um Dominanz kämpfen müssen. Gewinnen hatte müssen. Aber warum auf einmal? Steve biss sich auf die Unterlippe ließ ein paar Szenen des Abends Revue passieren.

Ihm wurde warm von seiner Schamesröte, als er feststellte, dass schon die Bemerkung mit den 'hübschen Fingerchen' Bucky nicht gerade toll gefunden hatte und Steves Macho-Sextalk ihn im Erregungsspektrum bestenfalls unbeeindruckt gelassen und als er zu dem Punkt kam, wo er ihn an den Haaren zurückgerissen hatte kam, musste er zugeben dass Bucky das definitiv abgetörnt hatte. Sein Magen klumpte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er war wirklich der stümperhafteste und dümmste Liebhaber unter Gottes Sonne. Und dann hatte Bucky, verständnisvoll und souverän wie immer, ihm, einem fast 30-Jährigen beibringen müssen, wie man mit einem Mann schlief. Mit  _ dem _ Mann, den er  _ heiraten  _ wollte! Es war so demütigend...

Für den Morgen danach, es war ein Samstag, stand Besuch von Dad und Peter an: Sie wollten an die Verdrahtung der unter der Woche gelieferten und von Bucky aufs Dach von Haus und Garage montierten Photovoltaik-Anlage gehen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er zur Ruhe kam. Obwohl ihn bei dieser Aufgabe sicher niemand brauchte...


	82. „Findest du mich denn kein bisschen sexy?“

„ **Findest du mich denn kein bisschen sexy?“**

„Hey Tony, hey Kleiner, wie ists da oben?“ Tony und Peter arbeiteten Seite an Seite auf dem Dach, beide gesichert durch Gurte in reichlich unbequemen Sitzen, und löteten hauchzarte Drähtchen an die tiefschwarz schimmerten Platten. Tony grinste etwas gezwungen zu seinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn runter. „Wir können gern tauschen! Was du da unten mit der Programmierung der Abwasseraufbereitungsanlage machst, ist der wesentlich gemütlichere Job.“ Bucky lachte ihn an. „Aber den Job hast du mir nicht zum Geburtstag geschenkt.“ „Weil du das ganz gut selbst hinbekommst. Ich schenke Menschen, die ich liebe, nichts was sie nicht brauchen können.“

Peter rief: „Bucky, kann ich mal sehen, was du da machst? Klingt voll spannend! Dad hat erzählt, dass du alle Codes überarbeitest und sogar selbst neue schreibst. Ich könnte was davon in meine IT-Hausaufgabe reinbringen.“ „Und jetzt will sich auch noch meine einzige Hilfe und Stütze drücken. Ihr seid mir vielleicht ne Brut.“, brummte Tony. „Was war das?“, Bucky hatte ihn von unten nicht verstanden. „Nicht so wichtig!“ „Kommt doch in ein paar Minuten runter. Ich hab gestern einen Auflauf vorbereitet, er ist gerade im Ofen.“ „Der Stark, der zu einem von dir gekochten Essen 'nein' sagt, muss erst noch gefunden werden!“ „Toll, Bucky, ich hab schon mächtigen Kohldampf!“ „In fünf Minuten ist alles fertig, Steve deckt schon den Tisch.“

Der Auflauf war vorzüglich wie immer und das Tischgespräch anregend. Die beiden Ingenieure und Peter quasselten und quasselten in einem fort, wie gut alles voran ging und dass der Zeitplan voll eingehalten werden konnte, vielleicht sogar einen Vorsprung bekam, wenn es weiterhin so gut lief. Steve fühlte sich ein bisschen außen vor. Er stellte Fragen, ja und hörte natürlich auch zu, aber es kam ihm trotzdem vor, als würden die Erwachsenen sprechen und er war eben dabei. Okay, _ein_ Erwachsener war sein Vater aber ein anderer sein Verlobter und der dritte 'Erwachsene' sein kleiner Bruder! Er seufzte unterdrückt.

„Wie geht’s Mom?“, rief er unvermittelt und seine drei Tischgenossen merkten schlagartig, wie sehr sie ihn die ganze Zeit ausgeschlossen hatten. „Blendend!“, rief Tony und Peter fügte hinzu: „Wir haben uns gestern alte Bilder angesehen und ich habe Mom entlockt, wie sie sich in Dad verliebt hat.“ Steve bekam große Augen. „Bin ich eigentlich bald der einzige, der die Geschichte nicht kennt?“ Peter und sein Vater sahen sich kurz an, der Junge nickte und Tony wandte sich wieder an Steve. „Nein, du erfährst es auf jeden Fall vor Thor. Nämlich jetzt. Die Stunde Pause, die wir machen wollten, sollte reichen.“

„Ich mach euch schnell Kaffee und setze mich wieder an den Computer.“, sagte Bucky, „Geht ruhig, ich räum hier auf.“ „Willst du die Geschichte denn nicht auch hören?“ „Ich finde nicht, dass ich sie vor Thor erzählt bekommen sollte.“ „Steve erzählt es dir doch eh später, dann kannst du auch gleich zuhören. Du kannst die Pause auch gebrauchen.“ Bucky lächelte, Steve sah ein wenig konsterniert drein, lachte aber als sein Vater ihn ansah und zugab: „Wenn du wüsstest wie viele Top Secret Untenehmensgeheimnisse deine Mutter und ich im Bett ausgetauscht haben, würdest du jetzt nicht in deiner Ehre gekränkt schmollen. Ich weiß, dass du schweigen kannst, aber ich hätte gar kein Schweigen von dir gefordert in der Sache. Bucky kann das ruhig hören. Vielleicht erinnert ihn die Geschichte an etwas, das ich vor vielen Jahren mal zu ihm gesagt habe.“

Jetzt war Bucky doch sehr neugierig und auch Steve wollte unbedingt wissen, was das gewesen sein könnte. Und da Bucky ihm im Bett auch alles erzählte - alle Paare taten das - würde er es bestimmt erfahren!

*

Tony ging inzwischen regelmäßig mit Pepper aus. Die Abende waren entspannt und wunderschön. Sie gingen zu intimen Dinnern, auf Konzerte, ins Kino, gelegentlich zu einem Spiel, aber es war eigentlich gleich, _was_ sie taten solange sie es _zusammen_ taten. In der Firma waren sie bei _Mr Stark_ und _Miss Potts_ geblieben, aber privat redeten sie sich schon lange mit Vornamen an. Tony nannte sie natürlich _Pepper_ , oder _Pep,_ und sie liebte es. Sie hatten immer einen Mordsspaß und der Gesprächsstoff ging ihnen nie aus. Pepper erfuhr eine Menge über ihrem Boss, was kaum jemand wusste. Seine einsame Kindheit und Jugend, die Entfremdung von seinen Eltern, der Druck und die Erwartungen an ihn, als er später den Teenagerjahren entwuchs. Der plötzliche Verlust und die frühe Verantwortung für Stark Industries.

Tony benahm sich stets wie ein Gentleman und seine doppeldeutigen Bemerkungen von früher hatte er auf ein Minimum reduziert. Er sorgte immer dafür, dass sie sich wohl fühlte und achtete darauf, dass er sie nicht in Verlegenheit brachte. Pepper betete jeden Abend, dass er niemals merken würde, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und wie verrückt sie nach ihm war. Ihre Welt würde zusammenstürzen, wenn etwas ihre tiefe Freundschaft und ihre kameradschaftliche Arbeitsathmosphäre zerstören würde.

Ein paar Wochen vor Weihnachten, Pepper organisierte und plante gerade die Firmenparty, spazierte Natasha Romanov ins Vorzimmer. Pepper lächelte sie kühl an und ließ ihre Finger über der Tastatur verharren, um deutlich zu machen, dass sie sehr beschäftigt war.

„Ist er da?“, Natasha warf einen Blick zu Tonys Tür. Normalerweise stand diese offen, Pepper und Tony mussten so oft miteinander sprechen, dass es so praktischer war. Diesmal war sie geschlossen. Konnte heißen, dass Tony sich gerade umzog, weil er noch zum Sport ging. Heute stand auf seinem Kalender nichts, was ihn in der Firma festhalten würde. Pepper hasste es, wenn er an glatten Hauswänden hochkraxelte wie dieser Superheld aus den Comics, die er als Kind geliebt hatte: _Spiderboy_ oder so ähnlich. Nur gesichert durch ein paar Haken und einem dünnen Seil stand sie jedesmal Todesängste um ihn aus.

Pepper drückte aufs Interkom. „Mr Stark, Miss Romanov wünscht Sie zu sprechen.“ Darauf folgte eine kurze Pause. „Bin gleich da.“, war die Antwort dann. Zu Peppers großer Erleichterung hatte er die Rothaarige nicht zu sich reingebeten, noch dazu vielleicht gerade in irgendeinem Zustand von nur halb bekleidet. Kurze Zeit später kam Tony raus. Pepper unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Die Kletterkluft...

„Du gehst mit Bruce und mir zum Lunch, keine Widerrede“, Natasha war sehr direkt, aber wenigstens flirtete sie nicht mehr mit ihm. Vor einiger Zeit hatte Pepper eine E-Mail von Miss Romanov bekommen, in der sie um eine Versetzung innerhalb von Stark Industries bat. Pepper hatte damals zornig die Stirn gerunzelt und las dann weiter. In Dr Banners Team. In _Dr Banners_ Team? Sie ging gleich zu ihrem Boss. „Miss Romanov wünscht versetzt zu werden.“ Tony sah seine Assistentin plötzlich ganz unglücklich an und machte nur, etwas nervös: „Ach?“ Pepper räusperte sich:

„In Dr Banners Team.“ Tony war kurz sprachlos,machte dann nur noch einmal „Ach.“, diesmal klang es allerdings, als wäre gerade ein Groschen bei ihm gefallen. Dann fügte er sichtlich erleichtert hinzu: „Senden Sie Dr Banner eine kurze Anfrage und eine Empfehlung. Setzen Sie mein Kürzel darunter, Miss Potts.“ „Wird erledigt, Mr Stark.“ Das zufriedene Grinsen hielt Pepper zurück, bis sie aus seinem Büro raus war. Dass Tony Dr Banner umgehend selbst eine Nachricht schrieb, erfuhr sie nie. _Banner, dem Boss das Mädchen auszuspannen ist normalerweise ein Karriere-Overkill, aber in diesem Fall: Tu es, bitte tu es einfach!_

„Wir wollen dir von ein paar Projekten erzählen, die wir gern unterstützen würden, auch privat. Wegen Weihnachten. Und du wünschst dir ja nix. Nix, was ich dir geben kann jedenfalls.“, grinste ihn die Freundin seines Freundes an. Der Blick, den Tony ihr daraufhin zuwarf, hätte sie eigentlich sofort tot umfallen lassen müssen, aber Natasha war sehr zäh und er prallte an ihr ab. Pepper wurde nicht schlau aus dem, was da zwischen den beiden vor sich ging, sie wusste aber, dass es ihr nicht gefiel...

Das Diner um die Ecke war überfüllt, aber Bruce hatte einen Tisch für drei freigehalten. Er und Natasha bestellten Lunch, Tony nur Wasser, er würde erst nach dem Sport etwas essen. „Was habt ihr für mich, Bruce?“ „Einen gutgemeinten Rat.“, antwortete Bruce etwas nervös, aber ernst. „Was zum...?“ „Er will dir eigentlich sagen, dass du nicht mehr _zu_ lange warten solltest.“, fuhr Natasha an seiner Stelle fort. „Nur ist er manchmal etwas umständlich und das ist kontraproduktiv, gerade wenn Eile angebracht ist.“ „Nat...“, unterbrach sie ihr Freund. Tonys Miene hatte sich verdüstert bei ihrem spöttischen Tonfall.

„Tony, hör zu. Du musst Pepper deine Gefühle gestehen. Wenn du noch länger wartest,...“ „Bruce. Darüber haben wir gesprochen. Sie ist nicht an mir interessiert, zumindest nicht auf diese Weise.“ Natasha rollte mit den Augen. Banner warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Tony. Im Ernst,“ sie klang jetzt viel zahmer und sehr besorgt, „Keine Frau wartet ewig, nicht mal auf dich.“ Bruce räusperte sich. Nat würde Tony gleich wieder auf die Palme bringen. Sie konnte nichts dafür. Ihr hatte er nie diese andere Seite von sich gezeigt, diese verletzliche und unsichere Seite, die nur zum Vorschein kam, wenn ihn etwas wirklich tief in seinem Herzen berührte. Oder jemand. Zum Beispiel Pepper.

„Ich kann nicht riskieren, sie zu verlieren!“, rief Tony leidenschaftlich und ärgerlich. „Wenn ich jetzt, wo alles so gut läuft, wieder wie der Playboy von früher komme, vergraule ich sie doch nur.“ „Aber...“ „Was?“, Tony ließ seinen Freund nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich bin glücklich! Pep ist meine beste Freundin, wir arbeiten hervorragend zusammen. Ich will, ich _kann_ das nicht verlieren!“ Tony ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Nat nagte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe als sie sah, dass Tonys Augen merkwürdig schillerten, irgendwie heller aussahen als sonst. Sie zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, Miss Romanov?“, er war genervt. „Glaub mir, sie steht geanuso auf dich wie du auf sie. Frauen spüren so etwas. Allein, wie sie mich ansieht, wenn ich in euer Büro komme. Ich bin ja eher nicht der ängstliche Typ, aber, zugegeben, sie ist dann schon ein bisschen gruselig.“ Tony sah sie kühl an. „Vielleicht mag sie dich einfach nicht. Pepper hat wenig Wärme für Menschen, die sie nicht leiden kann. Ich sage euch, sie sieht in mir nur einen Freund. Und ihren Boss. Und ich werde alles tun, dass das so bleibt.“

„Falsch“, Natasha schmunzelte. „Sie _mag_ mich.“ „Unsinn, so _liebenswürdig_ du zweifelsohne bist. In Peppers Augen scheinst du keine Gnade zu finden.“ „Und warum ist das wohl so, Tony? Gesagt hat sie nichts, oder? Hat sie jemals über mich gesprochen?“ Tony sah sie aus verengten Augenschlitzen an. Er überlegte fieberhaft. „Hat sie nicht, richtig? Ich sage dir: Sie mag mich. Oder besser _mochte_ mich. _Sehr_. Bis ich mit dir ausging.“ Tony kaute auf seinem Daumen. Bruce schreckte ihn auf. Richtig, der war ja auch noch da.

„Überleg doch mal, Tony. Selbst ich kann mich erinnern, die beiden gesehen zu haben, lachend und schwatzend standen sie den ganzen Abend bei der letzten Wohltätigkeitsgala zusammen.“ Bruce hatte Recht. Tony erinnerte sich. Er erinnerte sich, weil Pepper in diesem atembraubenden blauen Kleid, ihrem Geburtstagsgeschenk, ausgesehen hatte wie ein Traum! Wie Schuppen fiel es Tony von den Augen. Das stimmte, Pepper hatte überhaupt nichts gegen Natasha Romanov gehabt, bis...

„Wie kommt's dass du deiner _Unwiderstehlichkeit_ und _magischen_ Anziehungskraft plötzlich nicht mehr traust?“, Romanovs Tonfall war spöttisch aber es lag ein Funken Ernst darin. „Nat, bitte...“, bat Bruce sie gequält, Tony mal ein bisschen mit ihrer Scharfzüngigkeit zu verschonen. „Was? Offensichtlich ist er ziemlich schwer von Begriff und braucht regelrecht die Holzhammermethode.“ „Natasha. Im Ernst jetzt.“ Sie wurde ein wenig kleiner unter Bruce' ärgerlichem Blick. Der Sanftmut des Physikers war berühmt, aber seine Wutausbrüche, wenn er die Geduld verlor, waren es auch.

„Tony. Du bist so unsicher und verängstigt, weil Pepper die erste Frau ist, die dir wirklich etwas bedeutet. Du hast ihre Freundschaft und ihr Vertrauen längst gewonnen, _das_ wirst du nicht verlieren, selbst wenn wir uns täuschen, was ihre Gefühle angeht.“ „Könnte zwar sein, tun wir aber nicht.“, warf Natasha ein. „Glaub mir. Ihr seid doch keine Teenager mehr. Selbst wenn sie dich abweist, damit könnt ihr doch umgehen. Aber du vertust da eine echte Chance, auch wenn du das nicht glaubst.“ „Sie steht auf dich. Wetten?“ schloss Natasha. „Wetten, sie mag dich nicht?“, gab Tony zurück.

Beim Klettern fasste Tony einen Entschluss. Trotz der immer noch nagenden Zweifel nahm er sich einen letzten Versuch vor. Und da er ein Mann der Tat war, sollte es noch heute Abend sein.

„ _Bist du heute Abend zu Hause? Wenn ja, Vietnamesisch oder Sushi?“_

„ _Tony, du hast Sport gemacht. Gönn dir ne Pizza, ich hab auch Lust drauf!“_

„ _Du bist ein Engel!“_

„ _Weiß ich! Komm um acht!“_

Punkt acht Uhr stand Tony vor Peppers Tür, mit Pizza, Wein und sorgfältig zurecht gemacht. Pepper öffnete die Tür erst viele Augenblicke nach seinem Klingeln. „Du bist ja pünktlich!“, rief sie. Das war er sonst nie. „Ich war gerade unter der Dusche, sorry.“ Tony wurde ganz warm. Pepper stand vor ihm, tropfte und hatte nur ein Badetuch um. Ihre nassen Haare sahen viel röter aus so und hingen um ihr ungeschminktes Gesicht. Sie war _bezaubernd_! „I-ich muss mich entschuldigen.“, stotterte er. „Unsinn, ich hab dich doch eingeladen!“, lachte sie. „Nimm dir einen Drink, ich bin in einer Viertelstunde fertig. Ich fön mich nur schnell.“

_Ja ja..., sie steht total auf mich. Ich komme mit meinem besten Look_ (er hatte ewig vor dem Spiegel gestanden und an sich herumgezupft) _und mit Pizza und Wein und sie fönt sich ihre Haare !..._ dachte Tony. Er ging zum Kühlschrank, stellte den Wein rein und nahm sich ein Bud Light. Dann schlenderte er ins Wonhzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Es hielt ihn nicht lange. Er war so nervös. Er ging auf und ab und sah sich ein bisschen um. Peppers Wohnung war klein, aber gemütlich und warm eingerichtet.

Es gab viele Fotos von Reisen, musste eine Weile her sein, soweit er wusste, war sie schon ewig nicht mehr verreist. Aber es gab wenig Bilder mit Menschen drauf. Ein paar von einem älteren Paar, vermutlich ihre Eltern. Sein Blick fiel auf ein im Hintergrund stehendes gerahmtes Bild. Pepper war darauf, mit einem gutaussehden Typen. Blond, stylischer Bart... und _groß_. Deutlich größer als Pepper und Pepper war _keine_ kleine Frau. Tony fand, er sah aus wie ein Idiot, _natürlich_. Aber Pepper wirkte glücklich auf dem Bild.

„Oh, wie peinlich. Steht _das_ immer noch hier herum?“ Tony fuhr erschrocken herum, er hatte sie nicht kommen hören. Pepper schaute ihm über die Schulter. Sie trug ein schlichtes Kleid, war barfuß (und damit genau so groß wie er selbst) und hatte den erdbeerblonden Pferdeschwanz, der ihr Markenzeichen war. Kein Make-Up, das gefiel ihm. So konnte man ihre wunderbaren Sommersprossen sehen. Allerdings hieß das auch, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart dafür keine Notwendigkeit sah. Er seufzte unhörbar.

„Wer ist der Typ?“, fragte er. „Sieht aus wie ein Idiot.“ Pepper lachte. „Ist er auch. Jemand von der Uni, Brad. Die Sache ging nicht lange.“ „Hübsches Bild von dir.“, sagte Tony leise. „Ich muss Brad wohl mal abschneiden.“, kicherte sie. „Hunger?“ Tony gestikulierte zum gedeckten Tisch. „Wie ein Wolf.“ Er spürte, wie ihn der Mut verließ. Das hier war doch vergebene Liebesmüh!

Der Abend war so schön wie immer. Was hieß, er war auch genauso vorhersehbar und ereignislos wie immer. Gute Gespräche, ein netter Film (A.I. mit Will Smith, sie diskutierten angeregt über die Vorzüge und Gefahren künstlicher Intelligenzen, es lag durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Tony Stark eine solche bald erschuf.), viel Lachen und Verständnisinnigkeit. Sie waren die besten Freunde. Aber eben nicht mehr. Es wurde spät und Tony hatte _nicht_ gehandelt. _Nur nichts kaputt machen, was so verdammt gut ist,_ sagte er sich zum Trost.

Tony wandte sich zum Gehen, Pepper brachte ihn zur Tür. Sie hatten den Wein getrunken, danach noch Peppers Kühlschrank geplündert und die Flasche Champagner gekillt, die ihr ein Geschäftspartner von Stark Industries vor Wochen als Dankeschön für eine schnelle Abwicklung seines Anliegens geschickt hatte. Peppers Augen glänzten, sie hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, als er ihr zum Abschied in der Wohnungstür die Wange küsste. „Hey, sachte. Gehts?“ raunte er. Peppers Griff verhärtete sich und sie sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen. Sie war vielleicht zehn, zwölf Zentimeter entfernt.

„Tony.“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Anthony Edward Stark.“ _Oh-oh!_ , dachte er. _Was hab ich angestellt?_

„Findest du mich denn _kein bisschen sexy_?“ Tony erstarrte. _Was?_ Und dann laut: „Was?“

„ _Was_ hab ich grad gesagt?“, Pepper klang piepsig und ein bisschen hysterisch. Die Situation war ganz schön skurril. Er schob sie zurück in das Appartment und schloss die Tür.

„Pep.“ „Hmm?“, sie klang abwesend „Pep, hör zu.“ „Ja, _Sir_?“, Pepper kicherte. „Du hast ein bisschen viel getrunken und da _ich_ fast die ganze Pizza allein gegessen habe, landete der Champagner auch noch auf halb leeren Magen.“ Tony setzte sie auf die Couch. Bis eben hatte man ihr noch gar nichts angemerkt, aber manchmal ging das ganz schnell. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und nahm ihre Hände. Pepper fokussierte auf sein Gesicht.

„Du hast mir gar keine Antwort gegeben. Findest du mich eigentlich kein bisschen sexy?“ Sie klang wieder ganz nach ihr selbst. Tony war verwirrt, sehr verwirrt. Pepper lief rot an, aber es war ihr Zornesrot, nicht ihr Verlegenheitsrot, Tony kannte inzwischen den Unterschied. Und wenn Pepper zornig wurde, verlor sie die Beherrschung. Jede Maske fiel von ihr ab und jede Politur. Sie war dann ganz sie selbst und dieses Selbst Peppers brach nun erbarmungslos über Tony herein.

„Wie konnte ich nur so tief sinken und die Betrunkene spielen! Und _du_ , der klügste Mann der Welt! Du weißt doch, wie viel Champagner bei Stark Industries bei allen möglichen Gelegenheiten fließt und wie viel ich davon vertrage. Wie konntest du nur einen Augenblick glauben, ich wäre _wirklich_ betrunken?“ „Äääh...“, machte Tony. Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Truck überfahren. Eine zornige Pepper hatte auch ungefähr die gleiche Wucht. Aber sie sprach schon weiter, erregt und eindringlich:

„Da verbringst du den ganzen Arbeitstag mit mir und gehst noch dazu mit mir zum Lunch und zum Kaffee und dann treffen wir uns auch noch jeden zweiten Abend und fast immer bist _du_ es, der anfragt (das stimmte). Und du tust kaum jemals mehr, als deine Hand kurz auf meinen Arm legen oder mir einen flüchtigen Luftkuss an der Wange vorbei zu pusten. Und das nachdem ich mitansehen musste, wie du jede auch nur halbwegs hübsche Frau sofort versuchst, in deinen Bann zu ziehen und bald darauf in dein Bett. Und dann: _Miss Natasha Romanov._ Ich _mochte_ sie! Ich mochte sie _wirklich_! (Tony schuldete Nat jetzt 100$)

Tony war vor ihr auf dem Boden auf seinen Po gesunken. Was hier gerade vorging, drohte seinen Verstand zu überfordern – und _das_ mochte etwas heißen. „Pep...“

„Nein! Ich bin noch nicht fertig.“

Pepper hatte dramatisch gerötete Wangen, ihr sonst super ordentlicher Pferdeschwanz verlor ein wenig an Spannkraft und ihre normal kühlen, gelassenen blauen Augen blitzten und schienen Funken zu sprühen. Tony wurde schwindlig. Sie war so unglaublich schön! Aber er schwieg. Sie war noch nicht _fertig_. Pepper blinzelte und errötete noch heftiger, was Tony nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Diesmal war es wieder das Verlegenheitsrot.

„Ich bin doch fertig.“, sagte sie schließlich, sie klang resigniert. Tony rappelte sich schnell zurück auf die Knie, nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände. Sie senkte die Augen. Tony hatte endlich wieder Klarheit in seinen Verstand gebracht. „Nein! Pepper, sieh mich an!“ Mutig hob sie den Blick.

„Pep. Ich wollte, dass es anders ist mit dir.“, Sie holte Luft. „ _Nein_ , sag jetzt nichts, Potts.“ Pepper gehorchte. „Ich habe dich anfangs total plump angemacht. Wie du gesagt hast: _Jede_ Frau hab ich angemacht. Versucht, dich zu beeindrucken, dich zu verführen. Mich zu beweisen. Dann habe ich dich kennen gelernt. _Dich_. Die wahre, wirkliche Pepper Potts. Die Pepper Potts übrigens, ohne die ich mir laut Firmenlegende nichtmal die Schuhe binden kann.“ Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Sie gab ein kleines ersticktes Lachen zur Antwort.

„Ich wollte dich unter allen Umständen mit Respekt behandeln. Ich wollte dich herausheben aus der Masse der bedeutungslosen Frauen, die mich genauso benutzt haben wie ich sie. Ich wollte, dass du dich so besonders fühlst, wie ich die sehe. Ich wollte...“

„ _Herrgott_ , Tony,“ unterbrach sie ihn, „wenn ich noch einmal _ich wollte_ von dir höre... dann, bei den Göttern, bekomm ich einen Schreikrampf.“ Tony blinzelte, aber Pepper klang wieder genauso wie die Pepper, die er rasend liebte und das war doch gut, oder? „Was glaubst du denn, was _ich_ will? Zur Abwechslung...“, fragte sie ihn. „Sag's mir“, flüsterte Tony heiser. „Ich...“, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Oh, Tony...“, hauchte sie. Er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort. Er küsste sie. Das hätte er schon lange tun sollen.

*

Peter lachte zuerst seinem Bruder dann seinem zukünftigen Schwager ins Gesicht. „Ist das nicht eine verrückte Geschichte? Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass Mom und Dad einmal dachten, der andere könnte nicht dasselbe empfinden wie die beiden selbst?“ Um Tonys Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch. Der entgeisterte Gesichtsausdruck seines Ältesten und die Blaupause in Brünett daneben waren zu amüsant. Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Findet ihr das nicht witzig? Gestern Abend habe ich noch mit Loki telefoniert, der die Geschichte ja schon länger kannte. Der fands auch nicht witzig, aber bei ihm ist das ja kein Wunder!“ „Äh...“, machte Steve und Bucky räusperte sich. „Pete, die Geschichte ist unglaublich und verrückt. Wer eure Eltern kennt, sollte meinen, sie hätten sich schon im Kindergarten die Ehe versprochen, da hast du recht.“ „Ja, nicht wahr? Wie bei dir und Steve!“

Tony konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr beherrschen und prustete los. „Na, ihr verliebten Sandkasten-Verlobten? Wollt ihr es Pete nicht erzählen?“ Bucky lachte gutmütig mit, Steve schaute ein bisschen beleidigt drein, er hasste es von seinem Dad vor seinen Brüdern veräppelt zu werden, gerade vor Peter, der zu ihm aufsah, tat ja sonst keiner... Aber energisch schob er den düsteren Gedanken zur Seite. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Verbitterung. Es _war_ ja lustig. Aber die letzte Nacht und die Verstimmung mit Bucky steckte ihm noch in den Knochen. Als er beim Frühstück davon hatte anfangen wollen, hatte Bucky seine ungeschickten Erklärversuche im Keim erstickt mit einem wenig hilfreichen _'Mein süßer Wirrkopf, mach dir doch keine Gedanken, alles vergessen und vergeben!'_ bevor er sich seine 'Erwachsenen-Kleider' – die Mechaniker-Kluft – anzog, um sehr komplizierte Dinge mit sehr viel Präzision und Geschick mit seinen fähigen Händen zu tun. _Seinen hübschen geschickten Fingerchen_ fiel es Steve siedend heiß wieder ein und er erötete vor Scham erneut.

Bucky, dem aufgefallen war, dass in Steve etwas vor sich ging, drückte ihm kurz den Oberschenkel unter dem Tisch. „Soll ich, Baby? Ihm erzählen, wie dumm ich war?“ Dass Bucky das wenig schmeichelhafte Prädikat nicht auf sie beide anwendete, freute Steve und er nickte lächelnd. „Peter,“, hob Bucky daraufhin an, „ich habe genau denselben Fehler damals gemacht. Ich habe schon ewig gewusst, dass ich Steve liebe aber habe es ihm nicht gesagt.“ Peter starrte ihn an: „Ihr seid ein Paar seit ich denken kann!“ „Na ja, fast, Wir sind kurz vor deinem dritten Geburtstag ein Paar geworden.“ „Ich habe viele Erinnerungen auch an die Zeit vor meinem dritten Geburtstag. Ich weiß, dass viele Menschen das außergewöhnlich finden, aber für mich war das immer normal. Und du bist in so vielen meiner Erinnerungen so fest an Steve gekoppelt, dass ich einfach angenommen habe...“, Peter stutzte. Sein Bruder und dessen Verlobter sahen ihn ein bisschen merkwürdig an. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?“, fragte er etwas nervös.

Steve lachte auf und beugte sich vor, um seinem jüngsten Bruder die Haare zu wuscheln. „Nein. Du hast uns nur gerade einen Spiegel vorgehalten, der uns mal wieder gezeigt hat, wie dumm wir waren.“ „ _Ich_ war dumm, Baby. Ich war mir schließlich sicher, während du...“ „Ich war mir doch eigentlich auch sicher und das einizge, was ich hätte tun müssen, mein Gefühlschaos zu entwirren, wäre gewesen, mich dir, meinem besten Freund anzuvertrauen.“ Steve lächelte ihn warm an. Buckys Hand auf seinem Bein drückte nochmal, verständnisinnig. „Was hätte schon passieren sollen?“ Bucky grinste: „Der Trick deiner Mutter hätte mir gefallen!“ „Eine Light-Version davon hast du an meinem 17. Geburtstag bekommen, aber du hast da auch nicht so drauf reagiert wie ich es mir gewünscht habe.“ Bucky hob die Augenbrauen. Steve lachte schlemisch:

„Ich hätte mich jedenfalls sehr viel weniger an dir festhalten müssen, als ich es getan habe.“ Bucky schüttelte den Kopf. Steve fuhr fort: „Leider hat mich die Sache mit dem T-Shirt dann auf den Boden zurückgeholt. So einen mutigen Satz wie meine unerschrockenene Mutter hätte ich danach nicht mehr rausbringen können.“ „Vermutlich hätte ich auch nicht so souverän reagiert wie dein Dad.“ „Du bist ja auch kein Genie, Trottel.“, Steve grinste jetzt ganz breit. Tony und Peter hatten amüsiert den Schlagabtausch verfolgt und dann wollte Peter wissen: „Und wie ist es dann wirklich passiert, kurz vor meinem dritten Geburtstag?“ „Ich hab die beiden Turteltäubchen aus dem Knast geholt.“, warf Tony trocken ein. „Wa-as?“ „Dad!“ „Oh nein!“ kamen drei Antworten gleichzeitig. „Erzähl ich dir auf dem Dach, Underoos, die beiden können dich mit ihrer Seite der Ereignisse das nächste Mal erhellen, wir müssen alle wieder an die Arbeit.“

Alle außer Steve... Der hatte zwar auch Aufgaben: Wände und Fenster vermessen für Möbel, Teppiche und Jalousien, Preisvergleiche aufstellen, Farbproben vergleichen... während sein zukünftiger Mann komplizierte Anlagen programmierte und andere Familienmitglieder auf dem Dach herumwerkten, aber er kam sich dabei vor wie (das kleine Frauchen) ein Kind, das beschäftigt wird...

Später, Steve und Bucky schmusten träge im Bett, wollte Steve wissen: „Was war es denn nun, an das mein Dad dich erinnern wollte mit der Geschichte?“ Bucky gluckste. „Eigentlich ist das ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis zwischen ihm und mir, aber wie er ja so überzeugend dargestellt hat, im Bett gibt es keine Geheimisse...“ Und Bucky erzählte Steve von der schicksalsträchtigen Nacht nach ihrer 'Inhaftierung'. Steve war spachlos, aber für das, was folgte brauchte er keine Worte...  
  
  



	83. Kabale und Liebe

**Kabale und Liebe**

Steve traf Helmut Zemo jeden Tag im Lehrerzimmer und immer unterhielten sie sich ein wenig. Steve war eine Weile etwas zugeknöpft gewesen, aber da Helmut sich rein kollegial und freundlich zurückhaltend verhielt, dachte er nicht mehr so oft an Buckys gruseliges Zusammentreffen mit seinem ehemaligen Russisch-Nachhilfeschüler in der Werkstatt. Vielleicht hatte er doch ein bisschen übertrieben.

Beide waren in den letzten Wochen manchmal ein wenig durch den Wind. Das lag daran, dass ihr Hochzeitstermin immer näher rückte und heiraten war nunmal ein bedeutender Schritt im Leben. Sie waren ja jetzt auch schon ein Jahr verlobt. Nach dem Spring Break waren sie endlich eingezogen nachdem sie wochenlang vorher bis zu den Ohren in Vorbereitungen für ihren Junggesellenabschied und Entscheidungen über Wandfarben, Vorhänge und Möbel für das Haus gesteckt hatten. Bucky hatte zusätzlich noch die ganzen Modernisierungs-Arbeiten vorgenommen. Beiden gingen regelmäßig die Nerven durch. Bald ging Steve auch wieder ab und an ein Bier mit Zemo trinken.

An einem Abend, ein paar Wochen nach dem Umzug in ihr Haus war Steve besonders gelangweilt. Bucky war am Vortag für eine Woche auf eine Messe für Werkstatteinrichtung in Boston abgereist und Steve schrieb ein paar Freunden. Wie verhext hatte keiner Zeit, außer Zemo. Sie hatten sich letztlich angefreundet, einander im Alter sehr nahe wie sie waren und sie hatten schließlich zur gleichen Zeit die Sanctuary als Schüler besucht. Zemo hatte außerdem viele Jahre in Europa und Russland gelebt. Politisch gesehen hatte er so viel Interessantes zu erzählen!

Bucky gegenüber hatte Steve darüber kein Wort verloren, auch nicht dass der Kollege schwul war. Also war seine Bewunderung für Bucky in ihrer Jugend nicht nur eine jugendliche Verwirrung gewesen, wie der im Nachhinein angenommen hatte, als sie das letzte Mal, vor Wochen, über ihn gesprochen hatten... Sie trafen sich in einer Bar und gingen danach noch zu Zemos Apartment, der ganz in der Nähe wohnte, weil der Steve von einem ganz besonderen Scotch, den er hatte, vorschwärmte, nachdem er den im Pub angewidert hatte stehen lassen.

Der Scotch war ausgezeichnet. Bald wurden sie lustiger und alberner und sprachen über ihre Highschool-Zeit, dann über das College und dann über ihre Arbeit und über alles mögliche andere. Steve trank nicht oft. Und entsprechend schlecht vertrug er Alkohol. Seine Zunge war lose und sein Kopf leicht.

„Heiraten also? Wann ist es soweit?“

„In zwei Monaten. Mann, heiraten!“

„Muss komisch sein, nur noch mit einer Person zu schlafen für den Rest deines Lebens. Könnt ich nicht.“

„Du schläfst ja auch nicht mit Bucky!“

„Tust _du_ das denn? Wer hat bei euch die Hosen an oder besser zieht sie dem andern aus...“, Helmut lachte über seinen eigenen Witz und Steve kicherte: „Das geht dich gar nichts an, du neugieriger Fucker!“

„Also er.“, lachte Helmut und schenkte nochmal nach. „Das erstaunt mich.“ „Ich habe gar nicht gesagt, wer es mit wem tut. Weil du das nicht wissen musst. Aber warum sollte dich das erstaunen?“

„Oh, ich erinner mich noch an die Nachhilfestunden. Bucky war jedes Thema, über das wir sprachen, meist am Telefon, recht, wenn es nur in korrektem Russisch diskutiert wurde. Ich musste mir Notizen machen über die Unterhaltung und ihm ein schriftlliches Script schicken, das er korrigierte.“ Steve erinnerte sich, dass Bucky ihm damals erzählt hatte, dass der Junge zwar fließend sprach, aber seine Orthographie und sein schriftlicher Ausdruck sehr schlecht waren. „Und?“

„Mein Tutor, dein zufünftiger Mann, brachte jedes Gespräch auf dich und wie sehr er dich bewundert, deine Stärke und deine Entschlossenheit, deinen festen Charakter. Jeder damals musste doch annehmen, Bucky ist dein 'Girl'.“, Zemo machte spöttische Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, „noch dazu, eins der devoten, gehorsamen Sorte.“ Steve staunte, fühlte sich aber ziemlich geschmeichelt.

„Also 'Good-Girl-Bucky'!“, Zemo lachte. „Der Star der _Theaterklasse_. Haare wie ein Disney-Prinz. Und dieser Mädchensport Fußball, den er so geliebt hat! Ehrlich, der Top bei euch ist _er_?“ Steve biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eigentlich sollte er Helmut zurechtweisen, wenn er so über Bucky sprach. Aber in Highschool-Geschichten zieht man sich eben auf über damals. „He! Wer sagt das? Kein Mensch hat gesagt, wer ...“ „Toppt.“

„Außerdem hast du selbst ihn toll gefunden! Hast du mir erzählt.“ „ _Jeder_ hat ihn toll gefunden, gehörte sozusagen zum guten Ton, oder?“ Steve lachte: „Und ich hab ihn bekommen. Den Ballkönig.“ „Das war doch nur ein Statement, weil er schwul ist, das war schließlich 2019. Klar, er war ein hübscher Junge und ich war auch ein bisschen in ihn verknallt. Ich war ein russischer Immigrant und heimlich schwul und er war mein Tutor! Aber ich habe mich gewundert, dass er es geworden ist und nicht...“, er verstummte. „Der Quarterback?“, lachte Steve.

„Ich wollte eigentlich 'nicht du' sagen.“ Steve starrte Zemo an. „Ach scheiß drauf: ich erzähls dir.“ Steve sah ihn neugierig an. „Wenn schon ein LGBT-Ballkönig, warum dann er und nicht du? Er war schon Jahre als schwul bekannt an der Schule, du hingegen... Beziehungen zu Mädchen und Jungs, gebaut wie ein Schrank und deine flammenden Reden im Debattierclub oder deiner Politik-AG. Die ganze Schule hat davon gesprochen, hat es 'Anführer-Gen' genannt.

Dann die Sache mit Rumlow. Ich war dabei, er war in ein paar meiner Kurse. Wie er deinen kleinen Bruder mal wieder schikaniert hat und im nächsten Moment hattest du ihn am Kragen und gegen die Spinde gedrückt. Phillips kam gerade vorbei und wollte dazwischen gehen. Du hast diesen von allen gefürchteten Lehrer kühl angesehen und gesagt: 'Aber Mr Phillips, Brock und ich reden doch nur, stimmts nicht, Brock?'. Du hast dem zitternden Wicht ins Gesicht geschaut und dem fuhr doch tatsächlich ein 'Ja, Sir' raus.“ Die Geschichte hatte Steve ganz vergessen. Brock hatte danach Loki nie wieder behelligt.

„Na ja, aber das mit dir und Bucky, da steckt man halt nicht drin. Beziehungsdynamiken sind für Außenstehende immer ein Rätsel. Hätt ich mir nur anders vorgestellt. Immerhin hast du ihm ne Werkstatt eingerichtet und das hübsche Haus für euch gekauft und...“ „Nein! Moment, nicht so schnell. Das habe ich gar nicht!“ Zemo hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Bucky hat von mir keinen Cent annehmen wollen. Alles was er erreicht hat, hat er aus eigener Kraft geschafft. Die Werkstatt ist gemietet und die Enrichtung hat er von einem Unternehmerkredit angeschafft. Das Haus haben wir zusammen gekauft. Wenn er wüsste, dass Leute _das_ denken, was du da ganz natürlich angenommen hast, na, _den_ Tanz würd ich nicht erleben wollen.“ Steve merkte nicht, wie zufrieden der Jüngere aussah, als er das hörte.

„Dann verdient er meinen Respekt. Ordentlicher Laden, den er da aufgebaut hat. Und ein Haus hat er auch noch gekauft! Wie alt ist Bucky nochmal?“ „30.“ „Ja, definitiv beeindruckend. Deshalb arbeitet er auch immer so viel, verstehe. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, als du das mal erwähnt hast. Wenige Menschen würden mit einem Millionär an ihrer Seite so fleißig sein und so hart arbeiten. Du kannst stolz auf ihn sein.“

„Ich bin _sehr_ stolz auf Bucky. Er hat Großartiges geleistet und tut es immer noch, jeden Tag. Er ist sehr ehrgeizig, arbeitet hart und hat immer den Fokus auf den richtigen Dingen. Wenn ich nur an die Krankenversicherung denke...“, Steve schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Erzähl!“ Und Steve erzählte und erzählte.... Helmut Zemo hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und grinste zufrieden. Er hatte deutlich weniger als Steve getrunken, der das nicht merkte und beobachtete ihn. Wie er ausgewichen war auf die Frage, wer bei ihm und Bucky toppte war so offensichtlich gewesen. Und genauso offensichtlich war, dass Steve das nicht immer schätzte...

(Sein Plan, an dem er schon Wochen sehr subtil gearbeitet hatte, funktionierte. Seine Kollegen-Freundschaft mit Steven Stark, während der er ihn beobachtet hatte und ein wenig ausgefragt, ohne dass der das merkte, hatte einige Informationen an den Tag gebracht: Steve war sehr eifersüchtig und ein wenig gekränkt darüber, dass sein Verlobter das nicht im geringsten war. Steve sehnte sich nach Anerkennung, mochte es, wenn man zu ihm aufsah. Er war nicht glücklich darüber, dass Bucky mindestens zwölf Stunden am Tag arbeitete. Er hasste es, inkompetent zu wirken.

Steve war ein stolzer großer Bruder (und es nervte ihn etwas, jünger als Bucky zu sein, was oft zu harmlosen Neckereien führte). Und Steve genoss jede Anspielung auf seine angeborene Autorität... Wenn Steven Stark die geringste Ahnung hätte, wieviel er bei oberflächlich scheinendem Small-Talk für einen aufmerksamen Menschen wie Helmut Zemo von sich preisgab... Und welche Waffe er damit jemandem in die Hand gab, der zerstören wollte, was Steve am nächsten stand: Bucky Barnes.

Das war Helmut Zemos Ziel geworden, seine Motivation, sein Antrieb, als er diese Chance so zufällig bekam. Hatte er doch gedacht, längst über die 'Unbequemlichkeit' hinweg zu sein: So nannte er seine Studienjahre an einer öffentlichen Russischen Universität: Benachteiligung, sogar Verfolgungen wegen seiner Sexualität, die er nicht hatte verbergen können. Und das Resultat: Er, ein genialer Kopf, hatte nicht, wie er es sich erträumt hatte, Fachinformatiker werden können (diesen Fähigkeiten verdankte er zum Beispiel die Information, dass James Barnes in seiner sehr kurzen Zeit in der Armee geehrt und zum Sergeant befördert worden war. Außerdem fand er eine der letzten existierenden Kopien des Improtheater-Clips, die Tony Stark so vehement aus der Welt zu schaffen versucht hatte...). Er würde nie für das Roskosmos arbeiten und Kosmonaut werden.

Nein, er war stattdessen gezwungen, _Lehrer_ zu werden _._ Als er sein Russisch-Zertifikat auf Rat seines Tutors hin erst ein Jahr später erlangen konnte, war es zu spät für die Bewerbung am Sarskoje-Institut für MINT-Studiengänge, an dem er mit seinen Noten und seiner Brillanz bestimmt angenommen worden wäre, hätte er den Nachweis für genügende Sprachkenntnisse vorweisen können. _Fuck you, Bucky Barnes!_ Er wollte ihn _vernichten_!)

„Ich sollte langsam gehen. Der Scotch ist wirklich erste Sahne. Ich hab am 4. Juli Geburtstag, übrigens.“ „Merk ich mir. Komm gut nach Hause. Vorsicht, der Scotch knallt verzögert!“

Steve schrieb Bucky, als er zuhause in seinem Bett lag eine Nachricht:

„ _Baby, du fehlst mir. Ich muss ständig an dich denken. Ich kann nicht schlafen ohne dich._ “

„ _Dann freust du dich umso mehr, wenn ich wieder bei dir bin_.“

„ _Ich kanns kaum erwarten._ “

„ _Ich sollte wohl öfters mal verschwinden. Scheint die Liebe zu steigern._ “

„ _Untersteh dich!_ “

„ _Du bist hoffnungslos! Was soll ich denn nur mit dir tun?_ “

„ _Wenn du wieder da bist? Da hab ich Ideen..._ “

Und kurz darauf war ihr Sexting auf dem nächsten Level und Steve konnte, nachdem er gekommen war, schlafen wie ein Baby.

*

Bucky kam vor Aufregung sprühend von seiner Reise zurück und erzählte Steve begeistert von der Messe. Er wollte in eine Software investieren, die etwas optimieren würde, was Steve auch nach ausführlichen Erklärungen nicht verstand. Sie war sehr teuer und Bucky hatte Zweifel, ob er sie sich leisten konnte. Steve bot ihm an, sie zu bezahlen, aber davon wollte Bucky, empfindlich wie er war bei diesem Thema, natürlich nichts hören. „Ich bekomme bestimmt einen Kredit. Ich arbeite eine Präsentation für die Bank aus, die sie umhauen wird. Du weißt, ich bin darin der Beste!“, strahlte er Steve an. Das war er. Und nicht nur darin. „Du bist in noch ganz _anderen_ Dingen der Beste.“, sagte er anzüglich.

„Weil wir gerade _davon_ reden... _Captain_...“ Das Szenario aus dem Impro-Theater ihrer Highschool-Zeit hatte sich über die Jahre zu einem netten kleinen Rollenspiel entwickelt, auf das sie hin und wieder zurückkamen und sie hatten sich via Sexting die fünf Tage, die Bucky in Boston gewesen war, ihrer Alter Egos _Captain_ und _Prinz_ bedient. Steve war sofort Feuer und Flamme und ging vor ihm auf ein Knie. „Hoheit.“ „Steh auf, du weißt, du musst das nicht tun, wenn wir allein sind.“ „Aber hier unten kann ich Euch so ausgezeichnet _dienen_ , Hoheit.“, damit war Steve schon dabei, Buckys Gürtel zu öffnen...

Dass Bucky sich nach dem Blow-Job sofort an seine Präsentation setzte, an der er wahrscheinlich bis spät am Abend arbeiten würde, nervte Steve. Konnte er seinem Verlobten nichtmal ne popelige Software kaufen? Wovor hatte Bucky eigentlich Angst? Würden ihm die Nüsse einschrumpfen, wenn er mal eine winzige Kleinigkeit von seinem Verlobten annahm und sich damit ein bissschen Zeit freischaufeln konnte für eben diesen Verlobten? Aber nein! Steve sollte hier auf dem Abstellgleis warten, bis Bucky seine hochwichtige Präsentation fertig hatte, um dann auf eine gnädige Audienz bei seinem vielbeschäftigten zukünftigen Mann zu hoffen. Steve holte sich ein paar Schulbücher und sein StarkBook.

Zweieinhalb Stunden später kam Bucky mit _seinem_ StarkBook in den Händen aufgeregt in die Wohnhalle. „Sieh's dir an! Es ist toll geworden! Ich hab fast schon Hoffnung, dass mir die Bank _dafür_ das Geld schenkt!“ „Ich arbeite, Bucky.“ „Du hast doch Ferien.“ Steves Kopf schnappte hoch und Buckys strahlendes Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen, als er seinen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „S-Steve?“ „Denkst du also auch, Lehrer arbeiten in den Ferien nicht? Also dass sie ungefähr dreieinhalb Monate im Jahr keinen Finger krumm machen?“, Steves Tonfall war wütend. Bucky stand der Mund leicht offen. „Nein! Natürlich denke ich das nicht! Ich lebe mit einem Lehrer zusammen und habe Augen im Kopf!“ „Erstaunlich, dass es dir aufgefallen ist.“ Bucky blinzelte ein paarmal, schloss den Mund, schluckte, öffnete ihn wieder nur um ihn wieder zu schließen.

„Ich habe zu tun, entschuldige mich bitte. Das hier ist wichtig.“, sagte Steve mit viel Würde und etwas kühl. „Stevie.. ich...“ „War ich nicht deutlich?“ Er sah ihn genervt an. „Nein... ich meine ja, doch, entschuldige bitte. Ich frag deinen Dad was er davon hält. Bin schon weg. Viel Erfolg bei dem, woran du arbeitest.“ Damit war Bucky aus der Wohnhalle raus und Steve fühlte sich kein bisschen besser. Im Gegenteil. Ihm war, als würden jetzt _die Erwachsenen_ wichtige Dinge besprechen und er war an seine Hausaufgaben gesetzt worden wie ein Kind. Es half auch nicht, dass er gerade an einer Gruppenarbeit für die Freshmen herumbastelte. _Zum Kuckuck!_ Er seufzte und beschloss, dass es seiner Würde erheblichen Abbruch tun würde, wenn er diese Aufgabe jetzt nicht zuende bringen würde um zu Bucky zu gehen.

Später zog Bucky seinen Verlobten im Bett an sich. „Ich hab dich vermisst...“, flüsterte er in seine Haare. Steve schürzte die Lippen, was Bucky in der Dunkeleit nicht sehen konnte und hüstelte etwas gekünstelt. Bucky richtete sich auf und machte Anstalten, das Nachtlicht anzumachen. Das war Steve nicht recht und er griff nach seiner Hand. „Nein.“ „Nein?“ „Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Und bestimmt viel mehr als du mich.“, das war ihm rausgerutscht. „Stevie... warum denkst du das?“ „Einerlei jetzt. Pläne für morgen?“ „Ich wollt in der Werkstatt was an der Software für Rechnungswesen optimieren. Ich hab da eine Idee gehabt, wie ich...“ „Morgen ist _Sonntag_.“ „No rest for the wicked.“, antwortete Bucky heiter und zog Steve wieder an sich und raunte: „Ich habe dich _wirklich_ vermisst und jetzt...will ich's dir zeigen. Macht mir mein süßes Baby morgen Frühstück?“ Bei Steve legte sich ein Schalter um.

Er machte sich wild aus der Umarmung los und warf die Decke beiseite. Bis Bucky so richtig begriff, was da gerade passierte, hatte Steve seine Füße schon vor dem Bett auf dem Boden. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um auf klare Gedanken zu kommen. Noch keine fünf Sekunden zuvor hatte er schließlich noch an Sex gedacht. Steve machte Licht, sprang auf und wirbelte zu ihm herum:

„Hörst du dir eigentlich manchmal zu, Bucky Barnes?“ Steve war laut geworden, sah geradezu furios aus und giftete auch schon weiter: „Ich soll dir dein verficktes Frühstück machen und dann gibst du mir einen Abschiedskuss und gehst zur Arbeit? Schonmal darüber nachgedacht, dass ich selbst Pläne haben könnte, einmal im Leben selbst etwas vor haben, etwas zu tun haben könnte?“ Bucky hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und starrte Steve sprachlos an. Der war aber noch nicht fertig:

„Interessiert dich das überhaupt, welche Pläne ich habe? Du entschließt dich, an einem Sonntag, nachdem du die ganze Woche auf Geschäftsreise warst, arbeiten zu gehen und kommst überaupt nicht auf die Idee mich zu fragen, ob ich damit einverstanden bin. Ob es mir recht ist oder ob ich vielleicht etwas geplant habe für uns. Stattdessen instruierst du mich, dein verdammtes _Frühstück_ zu machen! Ich bin nicht dein kleines _Frauchen_ , Bucky Barnes!“

Bucky wird bitterlich bereuen, was als nächstes passierte, aber er konnte es beim besten Willen nicht verhindern: Er musste _lachen_. Er konnte nicht anders. Dieser Spruch von einem Mann wie _Steve_ war in seiner Absurdität kaum zu übertreffen. Und dann noch die Tatasache, dass Steve sich entgegen seiner barschen Worte _genauso_ verhielt, wie eine vernachlässigte Hausfrau. Lamentierend, dass ihr hart arbeitender Mann nie Zeit für sie hat und noch dazu erwartet, _verlangt_ , dass sie ihm jeden Morgen sein Frühstück macht.

Er konnte das Lachen nicht unterdrücken und das katapultierte die Situation in eine andere Dimension. Steve starrte ihn ungläubig an, ballte die Hände zu festen Fäusten und gerade als Bucky ganz erschrocken rief: „Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir _so_ leid! Ich _wollte_ nicht...“ stieß er von Gift und Galle erfüllt aus: „ _Fick dich_ , Bucky Barnes, fick dich hart und zweimal und dann gern nochmal und ganz fest. _FICK DICH!_ “

Das letzte hatte Steve mit sich überschlagender Stimme geschrieen und dann stürmte er mit hochrotem Gesicht aus dem Schlafzimmer. Bucky saß wie betäubt und eiskalt erstarrt auf dem Bett und sah die wütend zugedonnerte Tür ungläubig an. Dann presste er kurz die Handballen auf seine Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und stand mühsam auf, seine Beine zitterten. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte! _Oh mein Gott_... schluchzte er leise.

In ihrer Beziehung ging gerade etwas vor, etwas Ungutes, etwas Beängstigendes und Unbegreifbares. Er musste herausfinden, was es war. Sie wollten in zwei Monaten _heiraten_! Wollten sie doch, oder? Oh mein Gott, _wollten_ sie? Wollten sie _beide_ es noch genauso wie vor einem Jahr? Wollte _Steve_ es noch? Auf wackligen Beinen stolperte Bucky ins Bad, um sich ein paar Hände voll Wasser ins Gesicht zu werfen. Der Blick in den Spiegel erschreckte ihn. Er sah aus wie ein Geist – und zwar der eines verängstigten, zutiefst verunsicherten Kindes. Mit bebender Stimme flüsterte er ein Wort ins Nichts: _Stevie...._

Als er es endlich schaffte mit geradem Rücken und auf einigermaßen stabilen Beinen nach unten zu gehen, war Steve nicht da. Er war im ganzen Haus nicht zu finden. Das StarkBook lag nicht mehr auf dem Couchtisch und seine Schlüssel sowie sein Telefon waren auch weg. Er musste eigentlich gar nicht mehr aus dem Vorderfenster raussehen, um zu checken, ob Steves Tesla in der Einfahrt stand. Tat er natürlich nicht. Bucky rannte nach oben, holte sein Telefon und drückte die Schnellwahl. _Mailbox_ – keine Überraschung.

„Steve... bitte verzeih mir, es tut mir alles so leid! Komm nach Hause, wir sprechen darüber und... komm einfach nach Hause. Ich will nicht, dass du... Bitte fahr nicht da draußen in der Gegend rum wenn du so aufgebracht bist. Ich mache mir Sorgen, Stevie!“

Die Nachricht, die er daraufhin bekam sprühte immer noch vor Gift:  
  
„ _Ist das zu fassen, was du da tust? Ist es zu fassen? Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen. Ich bin kein hysterisches Frauenzimmer. Ich werde nicht nach Hause kommen. Ich brauche Zeit für mich. Ruf mich nicht mehr an._ “

Buckys Antwort war kurz, verständnisvoll und sehr nüchtern:  
  
„ _In Ordnung. Ich respektiere deine Wünsche. Versprich mir, auf dich achtzugeben. Ich hoffe wir können über alles reden, wenn du dich beser fühlst. B._ “

Steve war sofort wieder wütend, obwohl er gerade angefangen hatte, ein bisschen zu bereuen, dass er so harsch gewesen und so übereilt abgehauen war. Schließlich war er davon überzeugt, dass Bucky ihn ganz sicher nicht _aus_ gelacht hatte, also nicht auf die gemeine _hämische_ Art. Bucky lachte oft über die skurrilsten Dinge und auch über Steve, aber immer in einer liebevollen verliebten Weise. Aber jetzt war er wieder so verdammt vernünftig und verständnisvoll und so ätzend erwachsen. Warum war er ihm immer so überlegen? _Immer?_

Steve merkte gar nicht, wo er hinfuhr. Er schimpfte erbittert vor sich hin. Schimpfte mit _Bucky_ , als würde er neben ihm sitzen, ließ eine Menge vom Stapel, was ihm schon lange auf dem Herzen lag und hatte einiges auf dem Tapet, wie er feststellte und dann kam er wieder zu dem Punkt, dass Bucky verdammt nochmal aufhören sollte, ihn zu behandeln, als wäre er irgendwie unter ihm auf der Beziehungsleiter. Seit Jahren stieß Steve das sauer auf, seit _Jahren_! Verwundert fand er sich zwei Stunden später vor Helmut Zemos Tür. Gerade als er wieder verschwinden wollte, stellte er fest, dass er schon geklingelt hatte.

Der Kollege bedeutete ihm, reinzukommen, schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und sah Steve ins Gesicht. „Du brauchst einen Platz auf meiner Couch, was?“ Steve stieß eine Menge Luft aus. Wollte er das? Brauchte er das? „Du musst mir nichts erzählen. Es steht dir deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Du brauchst ein bisschen Abstand vom häuslichen Glück. Ich hole dir eine Decke und, wenn du willst, den Scotch.“ Steve gab sich einen Ruck: „Es ist nur... Alles wird gerade so.. ich weiß nicht, so...“ „Ernst? Verstehe ich. Da kommt man eben ins Grübeln. Das ist normal. Nimm dir die Zeit dafür, das ist wichtig. Du wirst schon alles geregelt bekommen.“ (...)

Drei Tage später schieb Steve Bucky eine Nachricht:

„ _Ich bin heute zuhause, wenn du von der Arbeit kommst. Machen wir kein Ding draus, in Ordnung?Ich hab überreagiert und es tut mir leid. Meine Nerven liegen blank und ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir meinen Anfall von 'kalte-Füße-bekommen'. Was wir hier tun, ist groß und beängstigend. Aber es ist auch groß und wunderbar. Und es ist das, was ich mir von ganzem Herzen wünsche und will. Ich liebe dich. SHS._ “

Bucky ereilte die Nachricht, als er unter einem 40 Jahre alten Ford Mustang lag und und sich mit von Rost verklebten und verkrusteten Schrauben abmühte. Er weinte dort ein paar Minuten vor Erleichterung. Ricky sagte dazu nichts weiter, nachdem er sich erschrocken erkundigt hatte, was passiert war und Bucky ihm von unter dem Wagen tränenerstickt zurief, dass alles gut werden würde, dass _sein_ Stevie ihn immer noch liebte und wollte. Aber Ricky Sherman musste zugeben, er hatte ein paar sehr farbige Fantasien, in denen Steven Stark und sein größter Schraubenschlüssel eine Rolle spielten...


	84. Helmut Zemos Finalschlag

**Helmut Zemos Final Blow**

Als Bucky am Abend zur Tür reinkam, empfing Steve ihn in der Halle, er schien dort auf ihn gewartet zu haben und breitete die Arme aus. Bucky warf sich an ihn und verbarg sein Gesicht an Steves Schulter. Der zweite erleichterte Tränenausbruch verebbte nur langsam, unterbrochen von Satzfetzen wie „Gott sei Dank“ „Du bist wirklich hier“ „Hey, hör auf, alles wird gut“ „Natürlich, ich habs doch gesagt“ „Lass mich nie wieder allein“ „Ich liebe dich“. Dann zog Steve Bucky mit sanfter Gewalt in die Wohnhalle, drückte ihn aufs Sofa nieder und schenkte ihm ein Glas Wasser ein. Bucky angelte sich ein Kosmetiktuch aus der Box auf dem Beistelltisch und nachdem er sich geräuschvoll die Nase geschneuzt hatte, schwiegen sie eine Weile. Es war typisch für sie, gleichzeitig loszureden:

„Es tut mir leid, Baby, bitte verzeih mir.“ „Ich habe dich vermisst und bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist.“ Bucky schloss den Mund und bedeutete Steve, weiterzureden. Der holte tief Luft: „Sind wir noch auf der gleichen Seite? Ich meine, ich habe dir geschrieben, dass ich nichts an unseren Plänen ändern möchte. Wie ist deine Meinung dazu?“ „Steve, ich habe nicht eine Sekunde unsere Pläne in Zweifel gezogen. Das heißt, ich _habe_ in Zweifel gezogen, das es noch _unsere_ Pläne sind, das ja. Aber nichts an dem, was ich mir wünsche, oder an dem, was ich will, hat sich geändert. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich heiraten.“ Steve atmete verstohlen auf: „Ich liebe dich auch und ich will dich auch heiraten.“ „Möchtest du über das, was passiert ist, reden?“ Steve sah ihm gerade ins Gesicht: „Das war nur ein kindischer Ausbruch und ein Anfall von Bräutigampanik. Es ist nicht mehr der Rede wert.“

Bucky sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht. Was er darin fand, ließ ihn zustimmend nicken. „Gut, Steve. Ich habe mir das Hirn zermartert, wie viel Wahrheit in dem steckt, was du mir an den Kopf geworfen hast und glaube, du hast nicht ganz unrecht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich manchmal vernachlässige und ich möchte mir mehr Mühe geben. Am Sonntag wird die Konkursmasse eines Unternehmers versteigert und der Mann war ein Sammler von historischen Schriften. Würdest du gerne mit mir dahin gehen und ein bisschen Geld ausgeben?“

Steve stutzte und strahlte dann übers ganze Gesicht. „Ja, Bucky, das ist ja... ein wunderbarer Einfall! Wie hast du davon erfahren?“ „Ich habe mich im Forum der Historischen Vereinigung Nordamerikas und der Vereinigten Staaten angemeldet und einen Hilferuf gepostet. Betreff: 'Wie zeige ich dem wunderbarsten und gleichzeitig geschichtsverrücktesten Mann der Welt, dass ich ihn aufrichtig liebe?' Ich bekam viele Zuschriften.“ Steve war kurz sprachlos und musste dann lachen, wenn auch etwas zittrig. „Bring mich in dein Bett, Bucky Barnes. _Damit_ machst du mich so richtig glücklich.“

„Puh, Gott sei Dank ist das etwas, das ich kann. Man hat mir unter anderem vorgeschlagen, eine Buchseite zu kalligrafieren oder ein historisches Rollenspiel zu entwerfen. Ich war schon ganz verzweifelt, habe mich schon in einer wallenden weißen Lockenperrücke gesehen - wobei ich zugeben muss, meine Beine in Kniehosen und seidenen Strümpfen wären ein Hingucker - bis jemand mich auf diese Auktion aufmerksam gemacht hat. Der Mann scheint etwas davon zu verstehen und den Überblick den er mir in den schwärmerischsten Tönen über die erwartbaren Stücke gegeben hat, lässt mich glauben, das wäre ungefähr genauso für dich, wie es für mich wäre, wenn jemand wie dein Dad seine Werkstatt-Einrichtung für lau hergeben würde.“

„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Bring mich in dein Bett, Bucky Barnes.“ „Gott sei Dank erinnerst du dich daran. Ich fürchtete schon, du würdest mir jetzt hundert Fragen stellen über die Dinge, die ich schon wieder vergessen habe und...“ Er kam nicht weiter, Steve hatte seinen Mund erobert und küsste ihn halb schwindelig. „Willkommen zuhaus...“, hauchte Bucky eine kleine Weile später. Steve zog ihn wortlos ins Schlafzimmer. Nach einer diesmal wesentlich längeren Weile lag Steves Kopf auf Buckys Brust und er ließ ihn mit seinen Haaren spielen. „Was hast du so gemacht die Tage?“

„Das wirst du nicht glauben! Ich habe eine E-mail bekomm...“, Bucky unterbrach sich. Steve hob den Kopf, sah ihn an. „Was?“ „Ach, es ist etwas von der Arbeit und ich wollte jetzt davon nicht anfangen.“ „Sei kein Dummkopf, ich höre dich gern von der Arbeit erzählen!“ Bucky hob die Augenbrauen. „Ehrlich.“, sagte Steve mit Nachdruck. Da angelte Bucky sein Telefon vom Nachtschrank und las ihm einen Mail-Austausch aus dem Postfach von Barnes' Motor Barn vor:

„ _Hallo! Ich habe mir sagen lassen, Ihr Jungs seid gut. Ich hab ne 74er Harley, die mein Baby ist und wenn Ihr Euch nicht sicher seid, ob Ihr ihren gehobenen Bedürfnissen gerecht werdet, sagt es lieber gleich. Ansonsten hätte ich gern einen Inspektionstermin. Easy Rider_ “

Eine 74er Harley Davidson. Sein Traum-Motorrad! Steve wusste, er hatte alles über diese Maschine verschlungen und kannte sich wirklich gut damit aus. Den Auspuff, den er verkauft hatte an einen Sammler, um Steves Ring kaufen zu können, hatte er auf einem Schrottplatz in Maine gefunden und selbst restauriert. Eine ganze Maschine hatte er allerdings noch nie selbst gesehen, geschweige denn angefasst. Seine Antwort auf die Mail, an der er lange getüftelt hatte (er 'sprach' jede Mechaniker-Werkstatt-Sprache: Trucker, SUV-Soccer-Mom, Pizzaboten-Rollerfahrer, gestresster Wall-Street-Banker oder eben Biker), war:

„ _Hallo Easy Rider! Das ist jetzt wenig geschäftstüchtig, aber um eine 74er Harley auch nur einmal anfassen zu dürfen, schenke ich dir eine Inspektion. Ich fühl mich gerade wieder wie 18 auf meinem ersten Bikertreffen. Ich lieg im Schlamm im Schatten meiner Maschine und träume von einer 74er Harley, obwohl ich eine heiße Braut in schwarzem Leder an meiner Seite habe... Klingt erbärmlich, ist es aber nicht. Ich werd dein Baby mit so viel Liebe und Zärtlichkeit behandeln und sie zum Schnurren bringen. Wann immer du magst. Wähl einen Termin, ich steh bereit!_ “

Steve wusste, die kostenlose Inspektion würde ihm lukrative Aufträge einbringen, vielleicht auch Kundenempfehlungen, mit denen er sehr viel verdienen konnte, also wäre das eine lohnende Investition. Es war eine von Buckys Unternehmenstaktiken.

„ _Ich bin Vertreter im Außendienst und abends immer erst spät zuhause. Aber man hat mir gesteckt, dass Ihr Jungs flexibel seid. Gehts auch nach acht?_ “

„ _Es geht auch um drei Uhr morgens. Ne 74er Harley, Alter!_ “

„ _Donnerstag, 20 Uhr 30?_ “

„ _Kanns kaum erwarten._ “

Steve lachte über Buckys Biker-Sprache und sagte dann: „Also hast du morgen ein Date mit einer Harley.“, es war keine Frage. „Ja, der Wahnsinn, oder?“ Dann wurde sein Blick wieder etwas unsicher. Bucky wollte sich gerade wortreich bei Steve entschuldigen für die Überstunden, die er am nächsten Tag machen würde, aber der winkte nur ab. Bucky und Harley Davidson, da war jede Nörgelei überflüssig. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken würde ihn Bucky für ne 74er Harley _verlassen._ Na ja, viellleicht auch nicht, aber das würde Steve lieber nicht riskieren!

Am Donnerstag wartete Bucky schon ganz aufgeregt auf den mysteriösen Biker, der sich 'Easy Rider' nannte und als um Punkt 20 Uhr 30 Helmut Zemo in der Werkstatt auftauchte, war er zuerst sprachlos. Dann sehr sehr wütend. Nach außen blieb er ruhig.

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie nie wieder in meiner Werkstatt auftauchen sollen. Ich spreche das Hausverbot hiermit erneut aus. Verschwinden Sie sofort von meinem Besitz!“ Zemo lachte. „Ich habe deinen 'Besitz' noch auf ganz andere Art erobert.“ „Ernsthaft, Zemo, gehen Sie jetzt, sonst wird’s ungemütlich.“ „Ja, klar. Du bist ne ganz taffe Nummer, Barnes. Was hab ich dich schon auf der Highschool gehasst!“ „Ihr Highschool-Trauma interessiert mich nicht. Ihr Zertifikat haben Sie später doch gemacht, also was soll das? Sie sind ja verrückt und ich bin versucht, die Polizei zu rufen.“ „Ich will nur ein paar Dinge loswerden, dann bin ich weg, für immer weg aus deinem Leben, also entspann dich.“, grinste Helmut selbstgefällig.

Bucky starrte ihn kurz an und ging dann zum Schreibtisch um sein Telefon zu holen. Zemo beobachtete ihn gelassen und rührte sich nicht. Bucky wählte die Nummer vom NYPD und aktivierte den Lautsprecher. „NYPD, Officer Mills am Apparat. Sprechen Sie!“ „James Barnes, 'Barnes' Motor Barn', Reparaturwerkstatt in Brooklyn, 117, Rogers Avenue, ich habe hier eine Situation, Hausfriedensbruch.“, antwortete Bucky, ließ Zemo dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Gewaltbereitschaft im Anzug?“ „Bisher nicht, Ma'am. Aber ich fühle mich bedroht.“ „Augenblick, Sir, ich suche eine Streife in Ihrer Nähe. Bleiben Sie am Apparat.“ Zemo lachte wieder, dann:

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum Steve sich von _deiner_ Männlichkeit bedroht fühlt. Das ist ja fast komisch.“ _Was?_

„Hat Steve dir erzählt, wo er die letzten Tage verbracht hat?“ Bucky war wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Mr Barnes, ich habe eine Streife in Ihrer Nähe gefunden, ich habe sie zu Ihnen geschickt, Sir.“ Und nach einer kurzen Pause: „Sir?“, es klang alarmiert, „Sind Sie noch da, Sir?“ Bucky schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nicht mehr nötig, Ma'am, der Eindringling hat das Weite gesucht, Entschuldigen Sie, bitte.“ „Keine Ursache, Mr Barnes, dafür ist Ihre Polizei doch da.“ „Mein Freund und Helfer.“, antwortete Bucky automatisch und klang in seinen eigenen Ohren ganz fremd. Aber natürlich nicht für die Polizistin beim NYPD, sie kannte ihn ja nicht. „Immer zu Diensten, Sir. Gehen Sie endlich nach Hause, es ist nach halb neun!“ „Sie arbeiten doch auch noch!“ „Aber erst seit 34 Minuten. Sie sind bestimmt schon den ganzen Tag da.“, lachte sie. Buckys angeborener Charme wirkte auch am Telefon, egal wie er sich fühlte. Und wie er sich gerade fühlte, war deutlich in seine Züge geschrieben. Helmut Zemo grinste zufrieden. „Ich wünsch Ihnen ne ruhige Schicht, Officer Mills!“ „Schön wär's, das hier ist New York!“, lachte sie zur Antwort. „Gute Nacht, Mr Barnes.“

„Was zur Hölle, du verdammter Mistkerl...“, stieß Bucky mühsam zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, nachdem er den Anruf beendet und das Telefon wieder auf den Schreibtisch geworfen hatte. Zemo fragte nonchalant: „Willst du mir nicht einen Sitzplatz anbieten?“ Buckys Zorn wallte auf. „Was willst du hier?“ rief er aufgebracht, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Also kein Sitzplatz, na egal...“, antwortete Helmut. „Ich sags dir: Ich will, dass du erfährst, wie es ist, maßlos enttäuscht zu werden. Wie ich, als du dich gegen meine Zulassung zum Russisch-Zertifikat ausgesprochen hast. Oh, was hat das weh getan. Aber ich bin drüber hinweg gekommen.“

Bucky wusste, er sollte diese Unterhaltung beenden, aber er konnte einfach nicht. „Deinetwegen wurde ich daraufhin nicht ins Sarskoje-Institut aufgenommen, als wir nach Russland zurückgingen und ich musste meine Ausbildung auf einer öffentlichen Universität abschließen. Ohne Hoffnung, meine Träume jemals erlangen zu können. Niemand aus einer öffentlichen Uni wird Kosmonaut!“ „Bist du denn verrückt? Was habe ich mit dem russischen Bildungssystem zu tun, was kann ich schon dafür? Du warst nicht so weit, eine schriftliche Prüfung abzulegen! Und was zur Hölle hat das mit Steve zu tun?“

„Steven Stark. Plötzlich ein Kollege von mir und mit dir _verlobt_! Und in einer neuen geradezu evolvierten Version.“ „Sprich nicht so von ihm. Er ist kein Objekt!“, zischte Bucky. „Nein, da hast du Recht. Will er auch gar nicht sein. Zu dumm, dass er sich bei dir wie eins fühlt.“ _Was zur Hölle..._ „Gehen Sie jetzt, ich höre mir das nicht länger an.“ „ _Hat_ er dir gesagt, wo er die letzten drei Tage gewesen ist? Es ist nicht schwer zu erraten, wenn ich dich so frage, oder?“ „Das ist eine Sache zwischen Steve und mir und ich werde das keine Sekunde länger mit Ihnen diskutieren!“ Zemo lachte hell auf. „Ach, ganz Würde... Wie man dich kennt. Kann man diese Würde zum Bröckeln bringen? Ich glaube schon.“

„Herrgott, wenn Sie nicht gleich verschwinden... dann... dann...“ Bucky zitterte am ganzen Körper, wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten dabei laut singen, nur nichts mehr hören von dem Hohn, den diser Mann über ihm ausschüttete... „Du bist ne Memme, Barnes. Wirklich ein Wunder, dass ein Mann wie Steve sich von dir verunsichern lässt. Was für einen faulen Zauber wirkst du da?“ Bucky biss sich die Innenseiten seiner Wangen fast blutig. Dann sah er rot, heißer blinder Zorn durchfuhr ihn und er machte einen wütenden Satz nach vorne, hob die Fäuste, dann traf ihn ein Gedanke, der ihn mitten in der Bewegung erstarren ließ.

_Du kannst gar nicht kämpfen. Du hast dich seit der Middle School nicht mehr geprügelt. Willst du ihm diesen Sieg auch noch gönnen? Er ist schließlich Sportlehrer... Und: Du willst dich auch gar nicht prügeln, das ist für Tiere, für Dummköpfe, für Monster,_ beschwor er eisern ein Tantrum herauf. 

Helmut Zemo lachte ihn aus. „Weißt du, es _ist_ komisch und noch besser: du tust mir fast leid. Wie sicher warst du dir deiner Sache? Deines perfekten kleinen Glücks? Dann kommt eine winzige Verstimmtheit, ein unbedeutendes Missverständnis und schon platzen Träume, Hoffnungen, dein Leben wie Seifenblasen. Wie es manchmal eben passiert. Dein Zauber hat sich abgenutzt. Dein Traummann findet seinen Prinzen, seinen _Seargant_ plötzlich so anmaßend und arrogant wie er schon immer war. Und nur, weil wir es noch nicht ausgesprochen haben. Dein Sweetheart, dein _Captain_ war bei mir, in meiner Wohnung, in meinen Armen, in meinem Bett. Jeden Tag, die ganze Zeit. Das tut weh, oder? Ich hoffe es.“ Bucky schwindelte, schwankte, musste sich setzen.

Vom Schreibtischstuhl aus musste er natürlich zu seinem Gegenüber hochsehen... Gebrochen stieß er hervor:

„Verschwinde, Helmut Zemo, hau ab und komm nie mehr wieder! Wenn ich dich jemals auch nur einmal im Leben wiedersehen muss, dann... dann... Hau einfach ab. Wenn Steve dich will, dann hast du gar keine andere Wahl. Er ist der hartnäckigste Motherfucker unter Gottes Sonne.“ „Es ist mir eigentlich herzlich egal, ob Steven mich will... Ich will jedenfalls etwas anderes: Sag mir, willst _du_ ihn jetzt noch? Oder ist dein Traum jetzt genauso geplatzt, wie meiner damals? Ich hoffe es. Ist was ganz Persönliches. Schließlich hasse ich dich schon seit Ewigkeiten.“

„Hau einfach ab.“, spuckte Bucky brüchig raus. „Ich wollte nur höflich sein. Dir erklären, was mit deinem Leben passiert. Wir hatten doch auch gute Zeiten? Wir haben zusammen Dostojewski gelesen und Gedichte... War doch schön, oder? V staryye vremena (auf alte Zeiten)!  Highschool-Dramen liegen doch hinter uns, oder?“

„ _RAUS!_ “, schrie Bucky und zu seinem Glück verschwand Helmut Zemo.

Bucky war wie betäubt, rang nach Atem. Dann räumte er mechanisch die Werkstatt auf, duschte und machte sich auf den Weg. Nach Hause. Zu Steve. _Oh, Gott, Steve!_

_*_

„Und?“, fragte Steve, als Bucky nach Hause kam. „Wie war's mit der Harley?“ Bucky stand im Türrahmen, als Steve sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Helmut Zemo und du?“, gab Bucky kalt zur Antwort und Steve erblasste. „Er hat mich in der Werkstatt _besucht_ , er war der Harley-Besitzer aus den E-Mails.“ Steve stöhnte entsetzt: „Bucky, nein, es tut mir...“, Bucky unterbrach ihn: „Hör auf, Steven.“ Steve schloss den Mund mit einen hörbaren Plopp. „Ich habe dir gesagt, wie sehr der Typ mich gruselt. Wie überzeugt ich davon bin, dass der was im Schilde führt. Ich will nicht ne eifersüchtige Diva sein, so wie du immer, aber: DU UND HELMUT ZEMO?“, Bucky schrie jetzt. Steve schwieg, totenbleich im Gesicht und ohne jede Ahnung, was er jetzt sagen sollte...

„Stimmt es, was er sagt?“ „W-was?“ „STIMMT ES? Hast du eine Affaire mit ihm?“, Bucky sah so wütend aus, seine Schultern angespannt, die Fäuste geballt, Feuer in den Augen, Kiefer hart und mahlend. Steve war wie erstarrt. Das hatte er schließlich vor sich selbst noch nicht zuende gedacht. Ein Seitensprung war eine einmalige Sache. Was er mit Helmut Zemo in dessen Wohnung und... „SAG ES MIR!“ Steve zuckte erschrocken zusammen und stammelte: „N-nein... i-ich... Nein, B-bucky, _so_ ist es nicht gewesen!“ Bucky schloss die Augen, musste sich an dem Türrahmen neben ihm festhalten, so sehr gaben seine Beine nach. Falsche Antwort... _Fremdgänger_ -Formulierung... _Oh_ , _Stevie._.. „A-also stimmt es... du _Scheißkerl_.“, es war leise, aber gut zu verstehen.

„Bucky! Ich... möchte... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es tut mir _leid! So_ leid, aber ich... Lass es mich erklären!“ „Erklären? Du willst es _erklären_? Was gibt es da zu erklären? Du hast Helmut Zemo GEFICKT!“ „Bucky. Es... ich... Können wir reden, in Ruhe?“ Bucky schnaubte: „In Ruhe... IN RUHE? Ich weiß, was Ficken ist, Steve! Was gibt’s da zu reden?“ „Bucky...“, bat Steve gequält. „Du hast mir nicht geantwortet! _Hast_ du eine Affaire mit Zemo?“ Das wollte Steve nicht mit einer einfachen Antwort entgegnen. „Es ist kompliziert.“ „DU BASTARD! Du bist so ein Riesenarschloch, Steve! Warum antwortest du nicht? Hast du oder nicht? SAGS MIR!“

Steve schluckte, stand auf und ging ein Stück auf Bucky zu, der immer noch im Türrahmen zwischen Halle und Wohnbereich war. Er streckte die Hände in einer beruhigenden Geste aus. „B-bitte! Du machst mir Angst!“, flehte Steve leise und hilflos, „noch nie warst du so wütend. Noch nie...“ „WARUM SAGST DU NICHT EINFACH 'NEIN'?“, schrie Bucky und brach zusammen. Fiel erst auf die Knie, dann sackte auch sein Oberkörper zusammen und er kauerte, Arme um sich selbst gelegt, am Boden und atmete abgehackt. Er hatte wider besseren Wissens gehofft, Steve würde 'nein' sagen und dann lachen und sich dann erzürnen, aber nein. Nichts dergleichen war passiert. Es war also wahr... „Bucky, _bitte_ , lass mich... bitte rede mit mir. Ich kann dir versichern... ich fühle mich grauenhaft.“

„Du fühlst dich _grauenhaft_ , ach, mein _armes_ Baby.“, Buckys Tonfall war trotz des versuchten Sarkasmus' schwach und irgendwie _besiegt_ , er war eh kaum zu verstehen, mit seinem Gesicht in seinen Armen vergraben... „Dein Fickbuddy hat dafür gesorgt, dass _ich_ mich jetzt grauenhaft fühle. Geteiltes Leid sozusagen. Aber weißt du was? Ist eher doppeltes Leid.“, er schluchzte trocken, „warum Steve? Warum hast du das getan? Du brichst mir das Herz...“, das letzte Wort war tränenerstickt. Steve nahm allen Mut zusammen, vielleicht würde Bucky es ja verstehen, wenn er es ihm erklärte. Er kauerte jetzt selbst vor dem Bündel Elend, das Bucky bot, traute sich aber nicht, ihn zu berühren.

„Ich war so dumm, weil ich so … so wütend war und weil, weil..... Ich... Bucky, hörst du mir zu?“ Der hob den Kopf. Er sah so elend aus, dass es Steve das Herz noch mehr zusammenzog. Er nahm allen Mut zusammen: „Ich..., ich kann mir nicht erklären wie ich es dazu habe kommen lassen können. Ich bin in der Nacht nach unserem Streit herumgefahren, stundenlang. Und dann bin ich vor seiner Tür gelandet. Alles was danach passiert ist, ist wie im Nebel, das musst du mir glauben, Baby.“, sagte er tapfer. Bucky schnaubte: „Komm mir nicht mit 'Baby'. Habt ihr Drogen genommen?“ „N-nein. Ich habe einen doppelten Scotch getrunken, aber ich war nicht betrunken und dann...“, er holte mühsam Luft. Dann straffte er seine Schultern: „Ich komm mit unserer Beziehungsdynamik nicht so gut klar in letzter Zeit.“ Bucky blinzelte überrascht. Dann:

„ _Was?_ “ Steve schluckte, es in Worte zu fassen, war nicht leicht, er eierte gedanklich herum und brachte dann mühsam hervor: „Ich wollte mich wie... das ist dämlich und jetzt im Nachhinein mehr als das, es ist abseits jederVernunft und jeden Denkvermögens. Ich wollte mich wie ein richtiger Mann fühlen!“ Bucky holte zischend Luft: „Mit einem andern _Mann i_ m Bett?“, er klang fast amüsiert. Steve nutzte diesen kurzen Moment und rief: „Ja, ich weiß! Aber ich konnte dir das in der Nacht einfach nicht sagen und es hat sich alles so rasend schnell in einer verrückten Abwärtsspirale entwickelt! Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich falsch verstehst, vielleicht wieder denkst, ich will das Vortstadtleben in Stepford mit dem weißen Gartenzaun und dem halben Dutzend Babys und...“

„Und _was_ hat das mit Helmut Zemo zu tun? Wie passt da rein, dass du mit ihm geschlafen hast? _Wo_ , übrigens?“ Steve stutzte und sah weg. „Bucky, bitte...“ „Wo?“ „Warum willst...“ Bucky richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, sah Steve wild an: „Verdammt, Steve, _WO_ , denn ich schwöre dir, wenn ihr es hier getan habt, brenn ich das Haus nieder. Also sag mir...“ „Bei ihm zuhause und einmal... einmal im Geräteraum der Schule.“ Bucky verstummte und starrte Steve an. Dann stieß er einen hässlichen Pfiff aus. „ _Professor_ Stark, du meine Güte, wer hätts gedacht... Wie wars?“ „Bucky, ich will wirklich nicht...“ „Wie wars?“, zischte Bucky unerbittlich. Steve wand sich unter seinem harten Blick. „es war nicht, was ich mir davon erhofft habe...“, flüsterte er. „Kein einziges Mal?“, fragte Bucky kalt. Steve erstarrte und straffte dann die Schultern. „Ich kanns vielleicht erklären, Bucky, bitte wenn du mir nur zuhörst, dann, dann....“, er ließ den Kopf beschämt hängen.

Buckys trockenes Schnauben schreckte ihn hoch. „Komm...“, damit stand er auf und ging zur Wohnhalle. Dort ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen. Steve war ihm gefolgt und stand unschlüssig in der Tür. „Herrgott, setz dich doch.“ Steve tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich angespannt auf die Kante der Couch, ein Stück weg von Bucky. „Ich hätts dir sagen können, weißt du?“ Steves Kopf ruckte herum. „Was sagen?“ „Dass es dir nicht gefällt. Nicht, wenn du es aus den falschen Gründen tust“ _Äh._ „Was tust?“ _„Fremdgehen_ , Steve _“_ Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Wäre nicht so falsch gewesen, zuerst zu mir zu kommen mit deinen sexuellen Unsicherheiten oder Beziehungsfrust. Das sollte man immer zuerst dem Menschen erzählen, den man liebt, Stevie...“ _Stevie_... Steve klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, die der Kosename in ihm auslöste.

„Ich war so dumm und es tut mir so leid, Bab... _Bucky_! Du hast recht, ich hätte zuerst mit dir reden sollen, aber ich bin einfach kopflos davongerauscht und hab mich in meinen Zorn reingesteigert und... Zuerst ist nichts passiert in seiner Wohnung. Ich schwöre dir, ich bin nicht mit der Absicht zu ihm gefahren, um...“ Bucky hustete ironisch: „Ach, _diesmal_ nicht? Sonst fährts du ja nachts immer weg, mit genau dieser Absicht.“ Steve war kurz sprachlos... „Bucky, ich... weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll...“ „ Einerlei jetzt, erzähl mir, wies weiterging.“ Steve schob das Gefühl, dass hinter Buckys letzter Bemerkung mehr gesteckt hatte weg und holte tief Luft.

„Wir haben geredet und er war so verständnisvoll. Die Angst vor dem Schritt zu heiraten und er hat mir Dinge entlockt, die ich mir einbilde, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass er mich nur manipuliert hat! Und...“ „Was für Dinge?“, unterbrach Bucky ihn. Steve wand sich unbehaglich, antwortete aber tapfer: „Dass ich nicht immer in deinem Schatten stehen will.“ „Das tust du nicht.“ „Aber..“ „das tust du nicht. Steve, du bist bei allem , was du tust, der Größte, weil du immer nur Dinge tust, von denen du überzeugt bist.“, das sagte Bucky mit einer solchen Schlichtheit, dass es Steve die Sprache verschlug. „Schon immer, Stevie...“, ein bisschen Wärme und auch Zärtlichkeit hatte sich in Buckys Stimme zurückgestohlen und der Gebrauch des Spitznamen gab ihm Hoffung. „Was hat er dir noch entlockt?“ Steve schluckte und gab sich einen Ruck:

„An dem Abend, als du von der Geschäftsreise gekommen bist und gerade dabei warst, mit mir schlafen zu wollen und dann das mit dem Frühstück gesagt hast, da ist bei mir was ausgetickt. Und ich habe plötzlich geglaubt, du siehst das in mir: Ein Püppchen, ein süßes Ding, einen Schuljungen. Oder dein süßes Frauchen.“ Steve schluckte. Bucky war regungslos geworden, seine Miene gab nichts preis. „Und da dachte ich, wenn es doch nur anders herum wäre. Wenn du sich so fühlen würdest und ich wär so stark und selbstbewusst und männlich wie du... Hätte ich dir das wirklich sagen können? Wie hättest du reagiert und hätte es dich nicht erinnert an... ich meine...“, Steves Rede erstarb.

„An was? Erinnert an was??“, Bucky klang ehrlich interessiert an dem was Steve zu sagen hatte. „I-ich meine wegen... damals. _Jay_.“ Bucky verengte die Augen. „Jay? _Da_ denkst du immer noch dran?“ Steve wand sich ein bisschen unter dem Blick, aber hob dann das Kinn an: „Der hat dich doch so gesehen. Ein süßes Ding zum Spielen. Und er hat Dinge von dir gewollt, Dinge mit dir getan, die...“, Steves Rede erstarb. Buckys schillernde Augen irritierten ihn plötzlich und er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Bucky holte tief Luft: „ _Was_ glaubst du, hat er von mir gewollt, mit mir _getan_?“ „I-ich weiß es natürlich nicht, aber... was du mir erzählt hast... die Party auf dem Boot...“ Bucky lachte rau. „Steve... was da passiert ist...“, er seufzte.

„Jay war sehr, nennen wir es mal, _experimentierfreudig_ und ich war quasi ne Jungfrau als ich mit ihm zusammen war. Ich wollte ihm gefallen, ihn nicht langweilen und hab bekifft ein paar Sachen mitgemacht, die mir nüchtern Angst gemacht hätten. Handschellen, Augenbinden, Spiele mit Essen oder Sex Toys. Rollenspiele... Nichts davon machen du und nicht inzwischen regelmäßig! Zu seinem _Püppchen_ machen wollte er mich nie und schon gar nicht zu seinem süßen _Frauchen_. Jay war immer nur an dem Mann in mir interessiert“ Steve zog die Schultern unbehaglich zusammen, nahm dann aber allen Mut zusammen: „Und auf der Yacht? Am Valentinstag?“ Buckys Gesichtsausdruck blieb ganz ruhig. „Eine Drogen-Sex-Party, wie sie eine Menge amerikanischer Kids mal erleben, nicht schön, aber so ist das Leben manchmal.“

Steve war wie vom Donner gerührt. Bucky hatte diese Geschichte vor Jahren so voller Leid erzählt und Jay, seinen ersten Freund so glühend gehasst! Und jetzt? Tat er das ernsthaft ab wie eine Lappalie, wirklich? „Aber... Bucky!“ „Was, Steve?“, rief Bucky, „Ja, ich hab mich zur Schlampe gemacht, aber es bestand keinen Augenblick Zweifel daran, dass ich das alles will. Scheiß drauf. Shit happens. 'ne wilde peinliche Geschichte aus meiner Jugend.“ „Du warst so unglücklich deswegen damals und verängstigt, verstört!“ „Ich war _17_! Wie sonst hätte ich mich fühlen sollen? Glaubst du wirklich, das hängt mir noch nach? Nach so vielen Jahren?“ „V-verstehst du denn trotzdem, warum ich es getan habe? Ein bisschen?“, fragte Steve bange. Bucky sah ihn lange schweigend an. Dann ließ er den Kopf hängen. „Ein bisschen und gleichzeitig überhaupt nicht.“ „Baby, ich hab dich mit der Sache nicht beunruhigen wollen! Und, du bist doch immer so verständnisvoll, wenn ich...“, Steve verstummte.

_Das_ fassten sie nie in Worte: Steves Seitensprünge mit Frauen. Bucky sah ihn unergründlich an. „Ja, bin ich wohl.“, sagte er nach einer kleinen Weile. Dann hob er die Hand an seinen Ausschnitt, zog die dünne Silberkette unter seinem Shirt hervor, an dem sein Verlobungsring hing. Bucky trug im Alltag nicht gern Ringe, da er mit den Händen arbeitete, also hatte Steve ihm zum Verlobungsring kurz später eine Kette geschenkt, damit er ihn auch bei der Arbeit am Körper trug. Steve, der ihn beobachtete, konnte sich nicht rühren, beobachtete mit aufgerissenen Augen jede von Buckys Bewegungen. Mit einem Ruck zog Bucky an der Kette und sie riss entzwei. Er warf sie auf den Couchtisch und sah Steve an. „Sag die Hochzeit ab. Ruf alle an, außer Shuri und... meine Eltern, das mache ich.“ Dann verließ er die Wohnhalle. Steve konnte sich eine volle Stunde nicht rühren...


	85. Ein tiefer Riss...

**Ein tiefer Riss...**

Steve stand schließlich auf, ging zu Buckys 'Geschenkpapier'-Schublade, holte eine Serviette vom _Birds of a Feather_ heraus und nahm Buckys Verlobungsring und die zerrissene Kette vorsichtig hoch, schluckte schwer, küsste den Ring und wickelte ihn vorsichtig ein. Bucky hatte damals den Ring für Steve in ebensolch eine Serviette eingewickelt gehabt. Sie lag oben in Steves Nachtschrank, aber er wusste nicht, ob er da jetzt hingehen konnte. Bucky war vermutlich im Schlafzimmer und packte seine Sachen. _Oh Gott, Bucky!_

Eine weitere Stunde später wagte Steve sich doch nach oben und fand ihr Schafzimmer leer vor. Es standen auch keine Taschen oder Koffer herum, weder gepackt noch halb gepackt oder auch nur vorbereitet in Reichweite. Er blieb dann einen unschlüssigen Moment vor Buckys Arbeitszimmer stehen.

„Willst du nicht reinkommen? Du bist ungefähr so leise wie eine Büffelherde, wenn du versuchst zu schleichen.“ „Wenn du erlaubst...“ „Sonst würd ich dich nicht reinbitten.“ Bucky klang ziemlich ruhig, ein wenig müde, ja, aber beherrscht und etwas kühl aber trotzdem freundlich. Steve schob die angelehnte Tür auf und Bucky drehte sich auf seinem Bürostuhl vom Schreibtisch weg um ihn anzusehen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Serviettenpäckchen in Steves Hand. Seine Augen suchten Steves Ringfinger. Er räusperte sich.

„Zuerst: Ich bin kein verletzter Teenager. Ich werde den Ring nicht zurückfordern aber ich bitte dich... also: es ist mein Wunsch, dass du ihn … nicht trägst. Und gleich dazu als zweites: Ich verstehe, wenn du den Ring, den du mir geschenkt hast, zurückwillst. Ich werde dich nicht deswegen verurteilen und auch keinen verletzten Teenager in dir sehen. Ich weiß, dass das weithin üblich ist, solch wertvolle Geschenke zurückzufordern. Aber das gilt schließlich nur für Trennungen.“

Steve konnte ihm nicht richtig folgen. Er hielt ihm das Päckchen hin. „Ich fordere den Ring auch nicht zurück. Möchtest du ihn vielleicht ... _aufbewahren_.“, das Wort musste er ein bisschen rauszwingen. „Warum legst du deinen nicht ab und bewahrst sie zusammen auf? Ich weiß du hast einen Platz für diese Dinge. Da wo du meinen alten Orden...“, er verstummte als er sah wie Steve an seinem Ring zog, zerrte, rot im Gesicht wurde und ganz verzweifelt dabei aussah... Bucky stand auf, legte seine Hände auf Steves. „Komm, gehen wir ins Bad. Ich helf dir mit ein bisschen Seife und kaltem Wasser.“ Da holte Steves Gehirn endlich seinen Rückstand zu den Ereignissen auf.

„Wie hast du das gemeint, das mit den Geschenken gälte nur für Trennungen?“ Bucky lächelte ein kleines trauriges Lächeln. „Ich will mich nicht von dir trennen, Steve. Ich kann dich nur nicht heiraten. Nicht jetzt. Nicht mehr, nachdem... Nicht jetzt einfach. Willst du denn die Trenung? Willst du, dass ich ausziehe?“, fragte er mit plötzlich ängstlicher Stimme. Steve schüttelte vehement und etwas wild verzweifelt den Kopf: „Nein! Neinneinneinnein, ich will mich nicht von dir trennen! Oh Gott, natürlich nicht! Ich liebe dich!“ Bucky antwortete nicht sofort. Dann:

„Lass uns ins Bad gehen. Ich helf dir mit dem Ring.“ „Nein. Zuerst... Sag mir, wie es weitergeht mit uns!“ Steve sah ihn bittend an. Bucky nahm ihn in die Arme, legte seine Stirn auf Steves Schulter und seufzte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Stevie. Daran hat sich nichts geändert. Wird es nie. Wir haben gerade dieses Haus gekauft, wir... ich will, dass das hier funktioniert. Aber... ich kann dich nicht heiraten, Steve.“ Der nickte schwer. „Verstehe. Aber...“ „Bitte nicht, Steve, ich ändere meine Meinung nicht. Tu das nicht.“ In Buckys Stimme schwang zwar Bedauern mit, aber er klang endgültig.

„Ich weiß. Ich wollte auch nicht... ich meine, natürlich _wollte_ ich dich bitten, es dir zu überlegen, aber ich weiß, dass ich es nicht _soll_. Also tue ich es nicht. Ich möchte nur eines wissen: Als du mir auf meinen Fast-Antrag selbst mit einem geantwortet hast, da warst du dir doch sicher, oder?“ Bucky zögerte keine Sekunde. „Absolut. Ich würde so etwas nie leichtfertig tun, nicht bei so etwas Wichtigem.“ „Danke, Baby.“, wisperte Steve in seine Haare. „Ich verspreche dir, du wirst mir wieder vertrauen können. Ich werde alles dafür tun. _Alles,_ Baby.“ „Das hoffe ich, Stevie. Komm, gehen wir ins Bad.“

Steve weinte ein bisschen, als sein Ring vom Finger runter war und Bucky rieb ihm den Rücken, trocknete dann seine Hände ab und setzte sich mit ihm aufs Bett. „Danke, dass du bleibst.“ „Danke, dass ich bleiben darf.“ „Aber Bucky, das... ich verstehe nicht.“ „Hast dus nicht langsam über? Meine wankelmütige Position zur Ehe?“, es klang ein bisschen wie früher, als dieser unbeschwerte neckende Tonfall ständig zwischen ihnen herrschte... „Du hast für jede deiner Entscheidungen immer gute Gründe, Bucky.“ „Hab ich das? Triffst du ihn wieder?“ Das war ein sehr aprupter Themenwechsel. Steve erschrak, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„NEIN!“ „Warum nicht?“ „Ich liebe dich, Bucky und es war ein Fehler und es tut mir leid. Ich will mich wirklich nicht noch einmal mit...“ „Ist das der einzige Grund?“, unterbrach ihn Bucky. „Warum feuerst du Frage um Frage auf mich ab? Lässt mich nicht ausreden?“ „Findest du das etwa unfair? Oder grausam?“ „Ich... nein, _Bullshit_. Das ist es nicht. Du hast jedes Recht...“ „Ja, in der Tat.“ Steve schaute etwas böse, er _hasste_ es, unterbrochen zu werden. Er verlor dann immer den Faden und er hatte das Gefühl, Bucky wolle auf irgendetwas hinaus, das sich seinem Verständnis noch entzog und das machte ihm Angst. Er wollte sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, etwas Falsches zu sagen.

„Hör bitte auf damit, Bucky. Sag einfach, was du sagen willst. Frag rundheraus, was du wissen willst. Ich komm deiner Subtilität nicht mehr hinterher.“ Das war so ehrlich, dass Buckys eiserne Mauer ein wenig Risse bekam. Etwas erschöpft sank er gegen das Kopfteil. Er zog die Beine an und legte seine Arme um die Knie. Steve entspannte sich daraufhin auch etwas und setzte sich bequemer hin. „Bist du meiner überdrüssig?“, Bucky sah bei der Frage betont konzentriert auf seine Knie. Steve starrte ihn ungläubig an und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Bucky das ja nicht sah, ihn nicht ansah und beeilte sich zu sagen: „Bist du verrückt? Nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf?“ Und jetzt weinte Bucky... Steve war sofort an seiner Seite und strich ihm über die Arme, durch die Haare, küsste seinen Kopf und redete sanft auf ihn ein.

„Du liebst mich mehr als gut für dich ist, Baby. Jedenfalls mehr als ich es verdiene. Aber _nicht_ mehr als ich dich. _Bestimmt_ nicht. Ich bin dir in die Armee gefolgt, mit dir nach Queens gezogen, hab den beschissenen Job im Hafen mit dir gemacht und bin mit dir in dieses Haus gezogen, obwohl mir das andere besser gefiel. Ich verzichte auf die Haushälterin, die ich so gern eingestellt hätte, nur damit ich dich nicht kränke. Ich wollte eine Hochzeit im Winter, für dich, obwohl ich den Sommer liebe. Ich habe eingewilligt, dass wir eine Katze – eine _Katze!_ Diese Tiere hassen mich - haben nach den Flitter...“, er räusperte sich, „Ich weiß, ich bin so voller Scheiße, das alles jetzt zu sagen, wo ich dich so verletzt habe. Aber ich möchte, dass du dich daran erinnerst. Und das will ich nicht für mich. Ich will es für dich.“

Bucky unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal. Er weinte nicht mehr, lag gegen Steves Brust gelehnt, ein Ohr direkt über seinem Herzschlag und hatte die Augen geschlossen, hörte seiner warmen leisen Stimme zu. „Du musst doch erkennen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, wieviel du mir wert bist, wieviel du mir _wirklich_ bedeutest. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere, Bucky. Mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Und das liebe ich unsagbar, weil ich es mit dir teile. Und doch, ich liebe dich noch mehr.“ „Katzen hassen dich nicht.“, schniefte Bucky leise. Steve gluckste traurig. „Katzen finden mich in etwa so toll wie unsereins Genitalherpes“ Bucky lachte erstickt, gab aber keine Antwort. „Sag was...“, hauchte Steve in seine Haare. „Lass uns schlafen gehen.“

Sie zogen ihre Schlafsachen an, putzten sich die Zähne und legten sich hin für die Nacht. Im Bett verschränkten sie ihre Hände und warteten darauf, dass ihnen die Augen zufielen. „Bucky?“ „Hm?“ „Hast du nie das Gefühl, vielleicht etwas zu verpassen? Nicht alles ausprobiert zu haben, nur um zu wissen, ob du's magst oder eben doch nicht...“ „Hab ich doch.“ „Was?“ „Ich hab _hundert_ Sachen ausprobiert wahrscheinlich...“, kicherte Bucky. Steve sah ein wenig erschrocken und auch ein wenig gekränkt aus. „Irgendwas, das ich wissen muss?“ „Nein. Mit dir hat mir weitgehend alles gefallen, das hab ich vor dir getan.“

„Du warst 18 und hattest vor mir drei Männer.“, Steve klang ein wenig verunsichert und beleidigt. „Vier.“, korrigierte Bucky, „Ich hab immer meine Zeit gut genutzt.“ Steve musste lachen. Er fühlte sich sofort besser. „Mann, Bucky...“, brummte Steve. „Beschwer dich nicht, wenigstens wusste ich dann mit dir schon, was ich tue.“ „Das ist wahr. Da hab ich wohl Glück gehabt.“ „Hast du, oder?“ „Verdammtes Glück.“ Und dann küsste er Bucky innig auf die Stirn. „Gute Nacht, du Casanova.“ „Gute Nacht du Vorbild an Keuschheit.“ Beides war völliger Blödsinn... Als Bucky schlief, zählte Steve gedanklich nochmal nach. Von einem Liebhaber hatte ihm Bucky also nie erzählt!

*

Das Erwachen am nächsten Morgen traf Bucky wie ein Faustschlag. Es war kein böser Traum gewesen. Es war wirklich passiert. Das Bett neben ihm war leer. Steve war wohl joggen. Er rollte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen... _Oh, Gott, Stevie..._

Es war nichts mehr so wie vorher. Der Riss klaffte tief und es würde harte Arbeit werden, für beide, ihn zu kitten. Es gab Nächte, wenige Nächte, da liebten sie sich mit einer wilden Verzweiflung und es gab Nächte, da konnte Bucky nicht ertragen, dass Steve ihn auch nur berührte, diese Nächte wurden immer häufiger. Auch in diesen Nächten waren sie verzweifelt.

Bucky war verunsichert, sein Selbtbewusstsein auf dem Nullpunkt und zum ersten Mal in ihrer Beziehung war er offen eifersüchtig, richtiggehend misstrauisch. Er wollte Steve ja so gern glauben, wenn der ihm sagte, wo er gewesen war, wenn er sich verspätete, aber es nagten immer Zweifel an ihm. Manchmal führte das zu hässlichen Auseinandersetzungen und manchmal nur dazu, dass Bucky sein echtes Selbst in sein Schneckenhaus zurückzog, eine fröhliche Maske aufsetzte, sich betont wie immer gab und Steve so fremd war wie noch nie zuvor.

Und es kam immer wieder vor, dass Bucky Steve stundenlang ausfragte, ob er ihn auch wirklich befriedigte, es mit ihm auch wirklich so gut war, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Steve, der ihm das wieder und wieder versicherte, musste alle Kraft und eiserne Willensstärke aufbringen, verständnisvoll und geduldig damit umzugehen. Es war nicht gerade leicht, wenn Bucky ständig über Sex sprach, aber nicht mit ihm schlief. Er war froh, dass er Ferien hatte...

Beide litten wie die Hunde.

*

Sie schoben es zwei Wochen vor sich her, Freunde und Familie zu informieren. Der erste, der es von Bucky erfuhr war Major George Barnes, ironischerweise. Aber es war nur natürlich, dass es Bucky am leichtesten fiel, den Menschen, zu dem er die schwächste Bindung hatte, zu informieren. Er rief ihn spät abends an. George Barnes lebte seit seiner Pensionierung in Florida, war nach dem Tod seiner Eltern in das geerbte Haus gezogen.

„James!“, dröhnte er, „wie geht es dir? Ich hätte mich melden sollen, wegen der Einladung, aber...“ „Deswegen rufe ich an, Dad. Die Hochzeit... findet nicht statt.“, brachte Bucky es gleich hinter sich. „Oh... Nun, ich muss dir ehrlich sagen, deine Mutter und ich haben immer gefunden, dass Stark nicht zu dir passt. Und das, wo Ihr gerade ein Haus gekauft habt. Lass dich ja nicht...“ „Dad!“, unterbrach Bucky seinen Vater, er massierte seine Schläfe, ein plötzlicher pochender Schmerz war dahinter aufgtaucht. „Wir haben uns nicht getrennt. Wir werden nur nicht heiraten, das ist alles.“ Das Schweigen am anderen Ende dehnte sich aus.

„Weißt du, wie ich Mom...  _ Winnifred _ erreichen kann?“ Buckys Mutter bestand inzwischen darauf, dass ihr Sohn sie beim Vornamen rief. Mrs Barnes tingelte immer mal wieder wie ein Hippie, ohne Telefon, wild und frei ein paar Wochen oder Monate quer durchs Land und wenn ihr das Geld ausging, kam sie wieder ein paar Monate nach Hause. Das ging jetzt schon Jahre so. Bucky verstand seinen Vater überhaupt nicht, dass er das mitmachte. Dann presste er die Lippen aufeinander und fragte sich gehässig, was er selbst wohl im Leben alles noch von Steve einstecken würde... 

„Deine Mutter ruft einmal die Woche hier an, darauf habe ich bestanden. Ich werde sie informieren.“ „Danke, Dad. Wie geht’s dir? Was macht der Tennisarm?“ Sie hielten noch ein paar Minuten peinlich gezwungenen Small-Talk und verabschiedeten sich dann erleichtert. Das war nicht angenehm gewesen aber auch nicht besonders schmerzhaft. Seine geliebten Großeltern waren bei einem Flugzeugunglück vor drei Jahren ums Leben gekommen und jetzt, da Bucky keine weitere Familie mehr zum Anrufen hatte, weinte er deswegen mal wieder eine Weile, aber diesmal für sich allein. Dann rief er Shuri an.  
  


  
„Hey! Na, schon die Hosen voll, Bräutigam? Ich freu mich so, euch alle endlich wieder...“ Bucky unterbrach ihren Redeschwall. „Shuri! Ich muss dir etwas sagen.“ Es wurde ganz still auf der anderen Seite. „B-bist du noch dran?“ „Natürlich.“, mehr sagte sie nicht, Shuri war niemand der andere drängte. „Ich... wir sagen die Hochzeit ab.“ Wieder Stille. „Shuri?“ „Wer sagt die Hochzeit ab, du oder Steven oder ihr beide?“ Bucky holte zittrig Luft. „Ich.“

„Oh. Ich komme trotzdem.“ „Shuri, das ist doch... du hast doch immer so viel zu tun und ich selbst hab auch gerade viel um die Ohren in der Werkstatt...“ „Wenn du mich nicht sehen willst, dann sag es einfach, du weißt, das überlasse ich dir und...“ „Das ist es nicht...“, schluchzte Bucky leise, „ich kann meinen Kram hier eh kaum noch zusammenhalten und wenn ich jetzt anfange, diese Art von Gesprächen mit meiner besten Freundin zu führen, reißts mich in Stücke.“ „Willst du mir trotzdem sagen, was der Grund ist? Ganz ohne Gespräche über den Typen, der dich gar nicht verdient hat, wie das unter diesen Umständen ja an der Tagesordnung zu sein scheint unter besten Freunden.“

„Ich... ich liebe Steve. Ich kann ihn aber nicht heiraten.“ „Für beides hast du sicher deine Gründe.“ „Das ist es ja. Ich bin mir nicht sicher! Ich meine, natürlich bin ich mir sicher, dass ich ihn liebe, aber ich mache vielleicht einen großen Fehler, wenn ich... es läuft gerade sehr beschissen zwischen uns, ich bin furchbar zu ihm und am Ende... am Ende bin ich es, der am Bordstein auf einem Koffer voller Kleider sitzt, mit einer Katze in nem Schuhkarton, weil Steve es leid ist.“ „Du hast jetzt eine Katze?“ „Nein, aber ich bekomm doch eine und...“, seine Stimme erstarb. Die Katze hatte ihm Steve nach den Flitterwochen schenken wollen...

„Ich sehe keine Cance, das zu verstehen, wenn du mir so wenig erzählst. Wenn du nicht mehr erzählen willst, lässt dus, aber erwarte keinerlei Rat von mir oder auch nur Verständnis.“ „Ich kann ihn nicht heiraten, nicht nachdem... ich weiß nicht mehr, ob er der Mensch ist, den ich in ihm sehe oder ob ich der Mensch bin, der ich glaubte, zu sein.“ „Hast du vielleicht einfach kalte Füße bekommen und steigerst dich da in etwas rein? Alle Menschen die heiraten machen das durch – die Zweifel und die Bedenken. Zumindest, wenn sie mit nem Funken Verstand ausgestattet sind und soweit ich weiß, ist das bei dir mehr als ein Funken.“

„Nein. Er... er hat etwas _getan_ und ich nehme es ziemlich schwer. Und vielleicht ist das ein Fehler. _Steve_ ist es doch, den ich _immer_ gewollt habe, den ich immer _geliebt_ habe!“ „Wie nahm er deine Entscheidung denn auf?“ „Er ist darüber unglücklich, aber er versteht es und hofft, mein Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen.“ „Also will er dich nach wie vor bis ans Ende seiner Tage?“ „Ich glaube schon...?“ „Obwohl du ihn vor dem Traualtar stehen lässt und scheiße zu ihm bist?“ „Äh... ja, ich glaube.“ „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum er seine Meinung ändern sollte. Das ist schließlich schon ein Päckchen, dass du ihm da auftischst. Wenn er trotzdem an dir festhält, dann gib euch die Chance und dir die Zeit die du brauchst. Schließlich tut Steven das ganz offensichtlich auch.“ Bucky dachte kurz nach und atmete dann erleichtert aus. Shuri hatte recht!

„Du bist so klug, Prinzessin! Ich danke dir.“ „Als wär das was neues. Also wenn du wirklich nicht willst, dass ich komm, okay. Ich hab hier gerade wirklich voll spannende Sachen am Laufen!“ „Erzähl!“ Und dann fachsimpelten sie noch eine Stunde über Technologie und Bucky ging es danach nicht gut, aber etwas besser als vorher. Er schrieb Shuri noch eine E-Mail, in der er grob erklärte, was passiert war, für die sie ihm dankte, aber wieder ohne nachzubohren oder gar zu richten...

Steve rief Sam an, informierte ihn über die geplatzte Hochzeit und der quetschte die ganze Geschichte (ohne die ganz schlüpfrigen Details) aus ihm raus und riss ihm danach sprichwörtlich ein zweites Arschloch auf. „Bist du total bescheuert, Mann? Wie kann mans denn so bunt treiben, wenn man mit jemandem verlobt ist?“ Steve verteidigte sich schwach damit, wie verständnisvoll Bucky schließlich immer gewesen war und dass er sicher war, das wieder in Ordnung bringen zu können und wenn er eine halbe Ewigkeit warten müsste.

„Wäre ich Bucky oder würde Sharon sowas abziehen, könntet ihr getrost ne  _ ganze _ Ewigkeit warten! Dieser Mann betet den Boden an auf dem du gehst. Er glaubt, du furzt Regenbögen und dass dein Schweiß nach Lavendel riecht. Außerdem hat er dir den verdammt coolsten Ring aller Zeiten angesteckt und du... du...  _ Argh _ , Steve! Du bist so ein verdammter Idiot.“ „Heh, ich weiß das schon, okay? Seit wann verteidigst du Bucky so glühend, ich hab eigentlich gehofft, ein bisschen Mitgefühl aus dir rauszuwinden.“ „Mitgefühl? Ich geb dir das: Mitleid. Das kann ich dir geben! Du tust mir leid, weil du so dumm bist.“ Steve schwieg, Sam hatte ja schlicht und ergreifend recht. 

„Steve? Hey, ich fühle mit dir,  _ trotzdem _ , okay? Dir muss es furchtbar dabei gehen, wie sehr du ihn verletzt hast.  _ Bekommst _ dus wieder hin?“ Steve schluchzte leise auf. „Ich  _ muss _ , Sam, sonst weiß ich nicht was ich tun soll. Ich versuch  _ alles _ , ich  _ tue _ alles! Alles was nötig ist.“ „Ja, Mann, davon bin ich überzeugt.“ „Sagst dus Sharon?“ „Mach ich.“ Sharon schickte ihm am späten Abend eine Nachricht: 

„ _ Lieber Steve, ich bin sehr betrübt über diese Entwicklung der Dinge, da das mit euch ja eigentlich die Jahrhundert-Romanze ist. Aber: Ihr  _ seid  _ die Jahrhundert-Romanze. Wirklich. Kopf hoch. Liebe überwindet alles. Ich fühle mit euch. Und wenn du jemanden brauchst, ich bin für dich da. In Liebe, Sharon. _ “ Steve dankte ihr dafür.

Steve konnte wenig mehr am Telefon machen. Den Junggesellen-Abschied in knappen Worten in einer Rundmail abzusagen, war leicht gewesen, nur wenige bohrten nach und die konnten beide schnell überzeugen, dass das privat sei. Seine Familie würde ihm dagegen eine Rundmail nie verzeihen. Da keiner der Starks tratschte, konnte er es ruhig hübsch der Reihe nach abarbeiten. Er fing bei der vermeintlich leichtesten Aufgabe an, mit Thor. Der war der sprühende Optimist der Familie und hatte sicher tröstende Worte, die Steve richtig Hoffnung machen würden. Also verabredete er sich mit seinem Bruder in dessen ganz neu gegründeter kleiner Event-Agentur, versprach ihm, ein schönes Frühstück mitzubringen. Thor freute sich über die nette Überraschung und sagte sofort zu.

Danach sah er ein paar alte Bilderordner aus ihrer Kindheit an und erinnerte sich an den Sommer da Steve zur Armee gegangen war und er ihnen allen, ohne dass zumindest er und Loki vorher damit gerechnet hatten, wirklich sehr fehlte...


	86. Thor erinnert sich...

**Thor erinnert sich...**

Am Abendbrottisch quasselten alle wild durcheinander – wie immer. Es war der erste Tag im neuen Schuljahr und Thor und Loki waren nun in der Junior High. Steves jetzt leerer Platz zog all ihre Blicke immer wieder auf sich. Es war komisch, dass ihre Familie nicht mehr komplett war. Natürlich war ihnen allen – außer Peter – klar, dass das nunmal der Lauf der Dinge war, aber trotzdem. Gerade in diesem Moment rief der Kleine:

„Steve soll da sein. Ich will Steve.“ Tony und Pepper sahen sich kurz an, beide fühlten genau dasselbe... Dass ihr Erstgeborener viele Meilen weit weg in einer Kaserne der US Army ein tristes Dasein führte, schmerzte seine Eltern. Na ja, vielleicht war das Dasein ja nicht allzu trist. Denn was Steve in diese Kaserne geführt hatte, war die Liebe. Und seine große Liebe war genau in ebendieser Kaserne bei ihm...

„Steve ist bei Bucky, das weißt du doch, Spiderling.“, lächelte Tony. „Bucky auch weg. Ich will Bucky-Steve!“ „Sie kommen Thanksgiving heim, Schatz, das ist gar nicht mehr lang.“, tröstete Pepper ihn. Dann wandte sie sich an Loki: „Hattest du heute schon Drama, Liebling?“ Loki hatte sich natürlich für Drama, Medien und Eventplanning beworben sowie für Naturwissenschaften und Englisch und Literatur.

„Nein, Mutter, aber meine erste Stunde in Literatur war interessant. Wir haben die Leseliste für das erste Trimester bekommen. Ich werde viel Freizeit haben. Ich habe die Werke alle schon mehrmals gelesen.“ „Bücherwürmchen!“, rief Thor ausgelassen aber nicht ohne einen warmen Unterton. Loki streckte ihm die Zunge raus, ein ungewöhnliches Aufblitzen von Schabernack für den ernsten Jungen. Thor meldete sich zu Wort:

„Wir hatten heute schon Musik, Band und Orchester! Das Trimester wird toll! Der Kurs hat Auftritte bei allen möglichen Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen und das Repertoire dafür ist eine echte Herausforderung! Von Jazz-Ensemble über Coverband bis hin zu experimenteller Musik ist alles dabei!“ Thor hatte neben Musik die Leistungskurse Sportwissenschaften und Wirtschaftswesen gewählt. Letzteres hatte seine Mutter vorgeschlagen, weil sie ihm dabei schließlich unter die Arme würde greifen können.

„Experimentelle Musik?“, rümpfte Loki die Nase, „Nennen wir es beim Namen: mäßig talentierte Highschool-Musiker bekommen die Chance ganz ohne Arbeit und Mühen ein paar gute Noten abzugreifen.“ „Aber Drama... !“, höhnte Thor, „Noch so ne Chance ganz ohne Mühen und Arbeit gute Noten abzugreifen. Method Acting. 'Seht her, ich bin ne _Eiswaffel_ , bin ich nicht ne _großartige_ Eiswaffel? Ich bin die sagenhafteste und innovativste Eiswaffel auf dem _Planeten._ “

Ihre Eltern mussten lachen. Loki zuckte nur gleichmütig mit den Schultern. Er hatte große Pläne für seinen Leistungskurs. Davon träumte er schon seit Jahren. Er hatte das ganze letzte Schuljahr an seinen chemischen Bühneneffekten gearbeitet und hatte ein hübsches Arsenal zusammen. Klar, was Buckys Klasse mit dem SENF-Projektor auf die Beine gestellt hatte, war nicht übel gewesen, aber was Loki im Sinne hatte, war viel mehr echte Theaterarbeit. Er würde auch sehr viel mehr Wert auf Kostüme, Probs und Bühnenbilder legen.

Das zuweilen Minimalisitsche, mit dem Bucky an sein Großprojekt gegangen war, war nicht so sehr nach seinem Geschmack. Er wusste nur noch nicht, wie er die Klasse und vor allem Mrs Jones, beziehungsweise Dr Strange dazu bringen sollte, den Lehrplan so umzustellen, dass statt, sagen wir mal, Visuelle Kommunikation, Bühnendesign und Kulissenbau auf dem Programm stand. Er hatte die ganzen Ferien darüber nachgedacht.

„In Wirtschaftswesen sollen wir uns überlegen, was gute Vorschläge für eine Schülerfirma wären. Wir haben eine Woche Zeit. Die besten Vorschläge werden dann an Kleingruppen verteilt.“ „Und hast du da spontan eine Idee?“, wollte Pepper wissen. „Hm, ja, schon! Ein Kindergeburtstags-Partyservice.“ „Da kannst du ganze Nachmittage in der Hüpfburg verbringen.“, warf Loki trocken ein. Thor grinste breit: „Das ist der Plan. Nein, Scherz beiseite. Im Ernst, ich glaube, das ist ne gute Idee! Viele Eltern, gerade wenn beide berufstätig sind, sind immer gestresst und die meisten Eltern wollen sich immer gegenseitig übertreffen mit den Partys für die lieben Kleinen. Ich glaube da steckt Potential drin!“

„Und haben wir nicht immer legendäre Geburtstagspartys gefeiert?“, lächelte Tony seinen Sohn an. „Und das, obwohl ihr berufstätig und getresst ward. Habt ihr immer toll hinbekommen.“ „Oh ja, ich erinner mich an den denkwürdigen Nachmittag, als du zum achten Geburtstag einen Clown bekommen hast.“, sagte Loki kühl, aber amüsiert.

(Steve, der damals knapp zehn war, hatte sich heimlich mit Freunden den alten Zweiteiler ES mit Tim Curry angesehen und, obwohl er eher sterben würde als es zuzugeben, große Angst dabei gehabt. Er fürchtete nichts mehr als Clowns zu dieser Zeit und sponn sich eine verrückte Geschichte zusammen, dass seine Eltern auf einen Kindermörder reingefallen waren. Mit echtem detektivischen Gespür hatte er sich vorgenommen, ihn zu überführen.

Als er die Gelegenheit bekam, die unbeaufsichtigte Tasche des Clowns zu inspizieren, fand er darin ein Indiz, dass ihn in dem Glauben, es mit einem echten Mörder zu tun zu haben, bestärkte, und ihm eine solch fette Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bescherte, dass ihm buchstäblich die Haare zu Berge standen: Ein Mädchen-T-Shirt, Größe 5-6 Jahre, mit einem glitzernden schreiend bunten Einhorn darauf... und einem riesigen Blutfleck!

Während der Aufführung stürzte er sich todesmutig, bewaffnet mit dem großen Feuerlöscher aus der Garage auf den Schurken, versprühte den Inhalt des Feuerlöschers wild unkontrolliert durch die Gegend, der arme Clown bekam allerdings eine große Menge ab. Während seiner Attacke rief er: „Dad! Halt ihn fest, der Mann ist ein Verbrecher! Mom, ruf die Polizei! Lauft alle weg, lauft um euer Leben, er will euch alle umbringen!“, was für einen weiteren Aufschrei im Publikum sorgte sowie dazu, dass die meisten der kleinen Gäste schreiend davonstoben während Thor, wild entschlossen, seinem Bruder zu helfen, mit Gebrüll losstürmte und den schaumverschmierten Mann umwarf.

Nach einigen weiteren Verwirrungen stellte sich heraus, dass das blutbefleckte T-Shirt der fünfjährigen Tochter des Berufsclowns gehörte und er es, sirupbekleckert wie es tatsächlich war, später zur Reinigung bringen wollte. Die Party war geplatzt aber Thor, der die Aufregung sehr genossen hatte, machte sich nicht allzuviel daraus. Steve bekam eine Woche Hausarrest und Medienverbot.)

Die Familie lachte herzhaft bei der Erinnerung. Sie führte gleich zur nächsten.

(Die Sommerferien nach Steves 12. Geburtstag und dem obligatorischen Farm-Urlaub plätscherten vor sich hin. Thor verbrachte ein paar Wochen in einem Kinder- und Jugendzirkus-Camp, wo er entgegen Lokis Vermutung der Clown zu sein, gewisse Fertigkeiten in Akrobatik erlernte. Steve, der seinen besten Freund Bucky schmerzlich vermisste, sein Vater war gerade ein paar Monate in Japan stationiert, hatte sich nach langen Überlegungen halbherzig entschlossen, in ein Camp zu gehen, das sich 'Nachwuchs für Politik und Staatswesen' nannte.

Loki hasste es, mit Fremden in einem Raum schlafen zu müssen also verbrachte er den halben Tag in der Stadtranderholung, einem Theater-Pädagogik-Programm, und den Rest des Tages war er der Gnade seiner verhassten Nanny ausgesetzt. Nun, Loki hatte nicht eine der zahlreichen Nannys im Hause Stark leiden können. Wozu brauchte er schon eine? Er wusste sich immer zu beschäftigen und wenn er regelmäßige Mahlzeiten bekam, war er mit sich und seinem Alltag voller Bücher und Theaterstücken vollumfänglich zufrieden.

Er focht seit Tagen einen erbitterten Kleinkrieg mit Mrs Gardener aus, die eine gänzlich andere Vorstellung von vernünftiger Freizeitgestaltung hatte als der Achtjährige. Ständig mahnte sie ihn an, er brauche frische Luft, also las er eben im Freien, als nächstes sollte er sich mehr bewegen, also ging er beim Lesen auf und ab. Wo er ihr aber auf keinen Fall nachgeben wollte, war diese verrückte Idee von ihr, der Junge bräuchte dringend soziale Kontakte zu anderen Kindern. Also zwang sie ihn in der ersten Woche jeden Tag mit ihr einen örtlichen stark frequentierten, weil sehr beliebten Spielplatz zu besuchen.

Loki fand, seine Kontakte bei dem Theater-Pädagogik-Programm seien mehr als ausreichend (was in seiner Sprache hieß: viel zu viel!). Außerdem durchschaute er Mrs Gardener. Die fand ihren Alltag nachmittags mit dem jüngsten Stark-Sprössling gähnend langweilig. _Sie_ sehnte sich nach sozialen Kontakten! Sollte sie doch ohne ihn zum Spielplatz gehen! Er hatte zu tun. Er studierte einen Monolog ein, den er selbst verfasst hatte, und dabei wollte er im Spiegel seine Wirkung verfolgen.

Mrs Gardener, die ihn um 12 Uhr von dem Theater-Projekt abgeholt hatte, aß mit ihm zu Mittag und als er ihr ernsthaft vorschlug, doch heute ohne ihn zum Spielplatz zu gehen, starrte sie ihn entgeistert an, schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss nach dem Lunch seine Eltern anzurufen. Mr und Mrs Stark waren gerade in einer Konferenz, aber Mrs Starks Assistentin versprach einen Rückruf ihrer Vorgesetzten, sobald diese aus dem Konferenzraum zurück sei. Loki musste das unbedingt verhindern. Sich der direkten Order seiner Mutter, auf Mrs Gardener zu hören, zu widersetzen, das würde er nicht übers Herz bringen.

Also überlegte er fieberhaft und gab Mrs Gardener schließlich gespielt nach, erklärte sich einverstanden, den Spielplatzbesuch durchzuführen und bat sie für ihn von einem der oberen Regale im Spielgeräteschuppen das Ringewerfen-Spiel zu holen. Während die Nanny auf einer Leiter auf den oberen Regalen suchend Boxen hin und herschob, schlenderte der Junge seelenruhig aus dem Schuppen und sperrte seine Nanny kurzerhand ein. Sein Monolog sollte am nächsten Tag alle vom Hocker reißen!

Als um 19 Uhr seine Eltern nach Hause kamen und sein Vater kurz darauf den Kopf durch seine Tür hereinsteckte, war er sehr genervt. „Vater, ich arbeite hier an etwas Wichtigem.“ „Nur kurz, Puck. Wo ist Mrs Gardener?“ Da wurde Loki doch ein wenig nervös und etwas beklommen gab er Antwort: „Ich habe sie zuletzt im Spielgeräteschuppen gesehen.“ Das war technisch gesehen keine Lüge. Als Mr und Mrs Stark Mrs Gardener befreiten, war diese verständlicherweise sehr aufgebracht und kündigte sofort.

Loki war zuerst ganz zufrieden, bis er am nächsten Tag um 12 von der Stark Industries Firmenlimousine abgeholt und zu seinen Eltern in den Stark Tower gebracht wurde. Dort sollte er, bis sie eine neue Nanny einstellen konnten, seine Nachmittage verbringen. Er hasste es im Stark Tower! Die vielen Menschen, die ständige Hektik, die ununterbrochen bimmelnden Telefone, die Wildfremden, die ihm über den Kopf streicheln wollten oder ihm in die Wange kneifen (!) und seine Eltern: Kurzangebunden, gestresst, kühl und nicht wieder zu erkennen...

Eine Woche später waren Thor und Steve zurück aus ihren Camps. Thor hatte sich krumm und schief gelacht, als er die Geschichte hörte. Steve hatte sich sehr geschämt. Außerdem war Mrs Gardener die erste Nanny gewesen, die _er_ wirklich gemocht hatte. Sie hatte ein ungewöhnliches Hobby: Die Vexillologie! Sie brachte für Steve immer wieder spannende Flaggenrätsel mit, und fragte ihn oft spielerisch ab. Er war bald ein richtiger Experte. Als er Bucky begeistert davon nach Japan schrieb, antwortete der: „ _Vexillll lol – ist das ansteckend? :p_ “ „ _Banause. Das ist Flaggenkunde._ “ „ _Spannend! Nicht. Unsere Flagge ist ja ganz hübsch mit den vielen Sternen, ich mag Sterne, aber sie ist so schwer zu zeichnen. Und der rechteckige weiße Teller mit der Tomate drauf, da bin ich grad. Ich bin auch ein Vexill-dingsbums._ “

Daraufhin schickte ihm Steve ein Foto von zwei Bildern, die er gemalt hatte: Eine kunstvolle und detaillierte Zeichnung der US-Amerikanischen Flagge und eine ebenso kunstvolle und detaillierte Zeichnung von einem rechteckigen Teller mit einer Tomate drauf, Caption: _Ich und Flaggen, du und Essen – typisch!_ Bucky strahlte vor Freude auf der anderen Seite des Planeten. Er fand 'seinen' Teller mit Tomate drauf wunderschön. Außerdem hatte Steve das Bild für ihn gemalt!)

Thor rief lachend: „Und mich hält man für den Wilden in der Familie. Dabei haben alle anderen viel verrücktere Sachen gemacht!“ Das verursachte einen Hustenanfall bei seinem Vater, geradezu in seinem Haaransatz verschwindende Augenbrauen bei Loki und ein Kopfschütteln bei seiner Mutter. „Was?“ „Die Förster-Falle?“, schlug Loki trocken vor. Alle lachten, sogar Peter, der inzwischen unter dem Tisch mit Friday spielte. Er lachte immer mit, wenn seine Familie lachte.

(Thor war 11 als er sich für die Fähigkeiten eines Pfadfinders zu interessieren begann. Den Eintritt in diesen Verein befürworteten seine Eltern allerdings ganz und gar nicht, wegen der politischen, völlig verstaubten und sexisitschen Hintergründe und Satzung, also beschloss der unbekümmerte Junge, sich alles selbst beizubringen, lieh sich in der Bibliothek ein paar Bücher aus und studierte ein paar Wochen Dinge wie Wasser aufspüren, Feuer machen (das konnte er längst), Fallenstellen und Spurensuche.

Der Urlaub in Montana stand bevor und Thor freute sich darauf, seine neu erworbenen Fähigkeiten ausprobieren zu können – und den kleinen Cooper damit zu beeindrucken! Der Urlaub bei den Bartons fiel leider ins Wasser. Pepper war eine Woche vorher auf einer Treppe gestürzt und brach sich den Knöchel. Urlaub auf einer Farm im Gips, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Außerdem musste der Sitz der Verschraubung regelmäßig per Röntgenaufnahme kontrolliert werden. Tony traute nur der kleinen Privatklinik, in der die ganze Familie sich stets behandeln ließ und sie sagten schweren Herzens die diesjährigen Ferien ab.

Loki war das erwartungsgemäß ganz recht, Steve freute sich, er würde mehr Zeit mit Bucky verbringen können, sie hatten gerade angefangen, auf einem nahen Trainingsgelände für Radsport zu trainieren – Bucky hatte ein tolles Rennrad von seinen Eltern zum 14. Geburtstag bekommen und Steve hatte eh schon eins gehabt. Thor war zutiefst enttäuscht. Wo in oder um New York herum konnte er schon die Art von ganz neuen Abenteuern bestehen, die ihm gerade vorschwebten... Die Rettung kam in Form eines Vorschlags seiner Mutter beim Dinner:

„Ich finde es ganz furchtbar, dass die ganze Familie meinetwegen jetzt in den Sonmmerferien zuhause herumsitzt.“ „Aber das macht doch nichts, Mutter.“ „Nein, Mom, ich geh ja noch ins Space-Camp mit Bucky, ist nicht so schlimm.“ Thor hatte das Gefühl, auch etwas Nettes sagen zu müssen: „Und ich geh Trommeln im August.“ Es klang genauso lahm, wie der enttäuschte Junge es empfand. Pepper lächelte ihn ermutigend an:

„Warum gehst du nicht mit Dad und deinen Brüdern ein paar Tage zelten?“ Tony sah auf, Augenbrauen gerunzelt. Lokis Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, Thor begann, zaghaft zu strahlen und Steve sah von seiner Mutter zu seinem Vater und wieder zurück, ganz in der berechtigten Annahme, dass sie hier die Entscheindugsgewalt inne hatte. „Pep... ich werde dich doch nicht allein hier lassen.“ „ _Allein_ , Tony... Mrs Watson kommt jeden Tag und Jim oder Natasha und Bruce leisten mir bestimmt auch ganz gern mal ein bisschen Gesellschaft. Die Jungs sollten ein bisschen rauskommen und du auch, Liebling.“

„Und was ist mit dir? Das ist auch _dein_ Jahresurlaub!“ „Ich könnte mal den Stapel Bücher abarbeiten, der auf meinem Nachtschrank einstaubt. Ich komme doch nie dazu! Dann habe ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich dich vernachlässige.“ „Aber mein schlechtes Gewissen ist in Ordnung, wenn ich dich hier mit einem verletzten Bein zurücklasse. Na ja, um mein Gewissen hat sich eh noch nie jemand wirklich gesorgt.“ Pepper lachte ihn ein bisschen aus. „Och, mein armer Liebling, brauchst du ein paar Streicheleinheiten?“ „Ich glaube, Ms Potts, Sie sprechen da etwas an, dass...“ Loki unterbrach seine flirtetenden Eltern, indem er sich laut vernehmlich räusperte. Sie hörten sofort auf damit, der Junge _war_ empfindlich.

„ _Ich_ könnte doch bei Mutter bleiben! Mein Bücherstapel ist genauso hoch und ich würde sie ganz sicher nicht stören, könnte aber für ihr Wohlbefinden sorgen. Ihr bringen was sie braucht und dich informieren, wenn etwas eintritt, wo du unabdingbar bist, Vater.“ Sein Tonfall verriet, dass das in seinen Augen ganz sicher nicht der Fall sein würde, nicht ein einziges Mal. Steve meldete sich zu Wort: „Oder ich! Loki ist vielleicht noch ein bisschen jung, aber ich bin immerhin schon 13!“ „Ja, ein verantwortungsbewusster _Teenager_.“, ätzte Loki, „du willst doch nur hierbleiben, um den ganzen Tag mit Bucky auf den Rennrädern herumzufahren, gib es ruhig zu!“

Steve lief ganz rot an, erstens weil er diesen Hintergedanken nicht wirklich von sich weisen konnte und zweitens, weil es ihn ärgerte, dass sein vier Jahre jüngerer Bruder ihn so leicht durchschaute... Er ereiferte sich sofort: „Also, das ist eine enervierende Unterstellung!“ (er hoffte, Loki wüsste nicht, was das Wort 'enervierend' bedeutete – weit gefehlt, übrigens) „Ich bin einfach davon überzeugt, mich nicht zu sehr von meinen Interessen ablenken zu lassen, wenn es um Moms Wohlergehen geht wie ein Neunjähriger, der...“ „Stop!“, rief Pepper lachend, „Jungs... ich brauche doch keinen Babysitter!“

Tony, der immer noch besorgte, unentschlossene Falten auf der Stirn hatte, griff ein: „Eure Mutter hat recht: Sie braucht von uns allen am wenigsten einen Babysitter. Aber...“ Das ließ Peppers triumphierendes Lächeln ein bisschen schrumpfen... „...ich kann dich wirklich nicht allein hier zurücklassen, Honey, also, welchen unserer ritterlichen Söhne erwählst du?“ Steve setzte sich in Positur, während Loki sich seiner Sache schon ziemlich sicher war. Denn: Wer, wenn nicht er, würde ihrer Mutter nur Freude bereiten, Seite-an-Seite mit ihr lesen, ohne sie zu stören – stundenlang! Steve konnte schließlich keine Viertelstunde den Mund halten!

Seine Mutter war anderer Meinung: „Tony, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! Ich entscheide das nicht. Ich finde sowieso, dass es überhaupt nicht nötig ist! Nimm alle drei mit, sie brauchen diese Ferien!“ „Und wenn ich _das_ tue, Schätzchen, hab _ich_ keine Ferien... Ich bin es wohl, der den Live-Draht hierher braucht, wenn ich dich hier zurücklasse.“ Pepper verdrehte zwar die Augen über diese Übertreibung, aber insgeheim machte es sie sehr glücklich. Tony war so ein Schatz! Sie seufzte übertrieben: „Dann lass uns eine Münze werfen.“ Loki gewann.

Der Camping-Ausflug machte dann aber doch allen drei Spaß. Thor schlug sich den lieben langen Tag ins Gelände, um Spuren und verborgene Wasserquellen zu finden. Tony schrieb viel mit Rhodey, Happy und Bruce, sie hatten alle nie viel Zeit dazu. Der Ort, den er ausgesucht hatte, im Radius von maximal zwei Stunden Fahrt nach Hause, war hübsch und Steve hatte viele politische Fragen, die er begeistert mit seinem Vater diskutierte, während Thor in den Büschen herumkroch. Er machte am vierten Tag eine sensationelle Entdeckung, die er für sich behielt... ein Fehler.

Thor arbeitete unter strengster Geheimhaltung jede freie Minute an seiner 'Sensation', was hieß, wenn er nicht mit seinem Vater und Bruder zum Fischen rausruderte oder wandern ging oder eine Runde 20 Fragen spielen musste (Bei denen er Steve immer zuerst fragte: „Bin ich aus Star Wars?“). Weitere zwei Tage später schraken die drei Starks beim Mittagessen (Rührei, etwas glibberig) hoch, weil es ganz in ihrer Nähe merkwürdig schepperte. Dann sprang Thor auf seine Füße und rief: „Ha! Hab ihn!“ Steve und Tony blickten ihn fragend an. „Na, den Bären, dessen Spuren ich entdeckt habe. Ich hab ne Falle gebaut und er ist reingeplumpst!“

Tony, der das recherchiert hatte bei seiner Wahl des Orts und wusste, hier gab es keine Bären, sprang auf. Da ereilte die drei auch schon ein Schrei: „Was zum Teufel! Was soll das hier? Wer auch immer dahinter steckt: Holt mich hier raus, ihr Schweine!“ Thor hatte den örtlichen Förster gefangen. Den fanden sie in der tiefen Grube, die der Junge kunstvoll angelegt hatte, genau an der Stelle, wo er die verräterischen Spuren tagelang studiert hatte...)

„Hätte es dort Bären gegeben, Sunny, sie hätten keine Chance gehabt.“ Thor lachte gutmütig.

(Als die Schule wieder losging, stand das erste Treffen der Förderer des _Sanctuary Institute of Sciences and fine Arts_ statt. „Stark!“ _Titan_... oh nein, Der Mann war ein Spinner! Völlig verblendet von abstrusen Ideen, die Weltbevölkerung möglichst schnell auf die Hälfte zu reduzieren. Nun, wenn Tony es genau betrachtete, würde er gerade die Menge an Menschen auf engem Raum auch gern auf die Hälfte reduzieren... Was hieß, Titan könnte ruhig verschwinden... „Nur noch ein Jahr und ihr Junge geht zur Highschool, ein weiteres und meine Gamora kommt dahin!“

„Nun, Mr Titan, das ist mir bewusst, das ist doch großartig, es ist eine sehr gute Schule.“ „Aber ich musste feststellen, die Cafeteria hat noch nicht auf den weltweit empfohlenen Menüplan umgestellt, der besagt, dass allerhöchstens zweimal die Woche Fleisch auf dem Speiseplan stehen sollte. Wir verzichten auf jegliche tierischen Produkte schon seit geraumer Zeit übrigens. Sehr nachhaltig. Sie kennen sicher die Studien.“ „Natürlich bin ich mir der wissenschaftlichen Ansätze verschiedener Ernährungswissenschaftler bewusst, Mr Titan, aber meine Kinder befinden sich allesamt noch im Wachstum und...“ „Ha!“, unterbrach ihn der bullige, etliche Zentimeter größere Mann, „meine Nebula ist das größte Mädchen der gesamten Stufe, ganz ohne tierische Eiweiße!“

Tony lächelte gequält. Seine Söhne, mit Ausnahme von Thor, der recht groß und stattlich zu werden versprach, hatten augenscheinlich seine kurzgewachsene Größe geerbt. Er hoffte, ihnen mehr Selbstbewusstsein mit auf den Weg geben zu können, als er selbst in seiner Jugend gehabt hatte, um damit klar zu kommen und nicht glauben zu müssen, sie müssten da etwas kompensieren (wie er selbst vor vielen Jahren). Bei Steve schien er allerdings schon versagt zu haben: Der Junge war so voller Beweislust, so erfüllt davon, etwas zu bewirken, dass er gelegentlich über das Ziel hinausschoss, aber nun, er war noch jung...

„Aber, Stark! Überlegen Sie doch mal! Wenn ihre angesehene Firma eine Studie führte und herausgeben würde, wie irrelevant tierisches Eiweiß in unserer heutigen Ernährung ist, glauben Sie nicht, Sie könnten etwas bewegen?“ Tony überlegte blitzschnell und erfand die Firmenstrategie, die er und Pepper von da an immer wieder anwenden sollten: „Mr Titan, Sie haben da etwas angestoßen. Ich werde sehen, was Stark Industries in diesem Falle tun kann und werde ein Team ansetzen, dass sich vordergründig damit befasst.“, er strahlte sein Gegenüber voller Ehrlichkeit und Wohlwollen an. Titan schluckte das sofort.

„Sie sind ein großer Mann, Stark.“ Tony schämte sich dann doch ein kleines bisschen. Und daraufhin setzte er durch, dass der Menüplan der Sanctuary nach den Empfehlungen führender Ernährungswissenschaftler durchgesetzt wurde. Er hatte in Thanos Titan einen neuen persönlichen Fan!)

(2031)

Thor räumte seine Bilderfestplatte auf und zögerte kurz, den mit 'JF' betitelten Order zu öffnen. Er hatte noch niemandem erzählt, was ihm am Tag zuvor auf dem Passamt widerfahren ist. Teils, weil er es selbst noch kaum glauben konnte, teils, weil er ein bisschen abergläubig war. Wunder hatten schließlich die Natur zu verschwinden, wenn man sie nicht sensibel behandelte... Dann öffnete er den 'JF'-Ordner aber doch, es war ja niemand hier, der es sehen konnte, und sah sich eine ganze Weile die Bilder an, die er seinerzeit in der Highschool auf der Homepage gefunden und zusammengetragen hatte. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er gestern feststellen konnte. Sie war noch schöner geworden...


	87. Wie sag ich's meiner Familie?

**Wie sag ichs meiner Familie?**

„Steve! Komm rein.“ Der breitgebaute blonde Hüne zog seinen Bruder in eine Bärenumarmung. „Sieh dir mein Reich an!“ Die erst kürzlich in diese Räume gezogene Agentur _Ragnarok-Events_ passte in zwei kleine Büros, eines für Thors Persönlichen Assistenten Gary und den Mediendesigner Clark und das etwas größere für Thor. Vorher hatten die drei Männer sich einen winzigen Raum in einem Bürogebäude geteilt, meistens mit zwei von ihnen mit StarkBooks auf dem Flur davor. Auch Thor hatte einen starken Moralindex, was das geerbte Geld anging und wollte alles aus eigener Kraft erreichen...

Die Agentur vermittelte Technik, Catering, Künstler und koordinierte Aufträge, viel Platz brauchte man dafür nicht, nur leistunsstarke Computer und gute Software. Beides stand Thor Stark natürlich zur Verfügung.

Steve stellte den beiden Männern in dem einen Büro eine Tüte Donuts auf den Schreibtisch und machte sie damit sehr glücklich. In Thors Büro packte er weitere Donuts, Bagel, eine Thermoskanne mit gutem Kaffee - der in Thors Agentur war grauenhaft, Früchte und Joghurt s aus. „Großartig, Steve, danke!“, mampfte Thor, er hatte schon den ersten Bagel am Wickel. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über Thors Arbeit und über die Schule, und gerade als Steve von der gecancelten Hochzeit anfangen wollte, platzte Thor heraus:

„Erinnerst du dich an Jane Foster?“ Steve runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Natürlich! Dein Riesen-Highschool-Crush! Was wohl aus ihr geworden ist...“ „Ich habe sie getroffen. Vorgestern. Auf dem Passamt. Hier in New York. Sie ist Astrophysikerin und hat eine Stelle in Chile, also im Ausland angenommen. Eine sehr gute Stelle, Astrophysik-Absolventen der ganzen Welt haben sich darum beworben. Sie musste ihren Reisepass verlängern lassen.“, Thor redete wie ein Wasserfall von Jane Foster und Steve begann, sich ein wenig zu wundern. „Sag mal“, unterbrach er ihn, „wie lange habt ihr euch denn da auf dem Passamt unterhalten?“

„Fünf Minuten vielleicht, wieso?“ „Und da hat sie dir das alles erzählt?“ „Achso! Nein, wir waren noch einen Kaffee trinken! Über zwei Stunden saßen wir bei dem kleinen Italiener in der 7th Avenue, Angelo's.“ _Sieh an_! Wie bitter hatte sich Thor immer beklagt, dass sie ihn auf den Gängen gar nicht wahr nahm, ihn zwar höflich anlächelte, wenn er sie grüßte, aber er war überzeugt, sie wusste nicht mal, wie er hieß. Ganz sicher würde sie jetzt nicht mehr so schnell den Namen zu dem Gesicht vergessen. Steve schmunzelte.

„Sie hat nach dir gefragt. Und gelacht, als ich ihr erzählt habe, dass du an unserer alten Schule unterrichtest.“ Das verletzte Steve ein bisschen, was war _daran_ denn lustig? Aber Frauen lachten und kicherten schließlich immer ohne einen richtigen Grund, wenn sie mit seinem attraktiven Bruder zusammen waren. Sogar Bucky tat das, aber nur an Weihnachten und nur, wenn er zuviel Punsch hatte. „Sie meinte, sie war überzeugt, du würdest einmal Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten werden.“ Jetzt lachte Steve auch.

„Und dann hab ich erzählt, dass du und Bucky heiratet! Da hat sie große Augen bekommen. 'Steve und Bucky Barnes sind wirklich immer noch zusammen, Donnerwetter, da hat dein Bruder ja den Tony eingesackt' hat sie gerufen und das habe ich nicht verstanden und sie hat mir erklärt, dass der 'Tony' der amerikanische Theaterpreis ist, wie der Oscar für Filme … du weißt schon Theater plus Preis: den Hauptgewinn aus dem Theater sozusagen und dann haben wir zusammen gelacht _._ “

Steve schüttelte über die wirre Erklärung nur den Kopf. Wenn das Loki gehört hätte, dem wären die Augen beim Rollen im Hinterkopf hängen geblieben. Und dass Jane Foster, eines der intelligentesten Mädchen der Schule seinerzeit, Thors gelegentliche Begriffsstutzigkeit und Naivität so lustig fand, sprach Bände. „Sie hat immer noch das süßeste Lachen der Welt!“, schwärmte Thor. „Wir gehen jedenfalls am Freitag essen.“ Jane Foster würde am Freitag viel zu lachen haben, prophezeite Steve innerlich.

„Äh, Thor... wegen der Hochzeit.“ „Braucht ihr Hilfe? Ich finde in meiner Datenbank alles. Schmetterlinge? Tauben? Pudel?“ „ _Pudel_?“ „Wollte eine Braut vor drei Wochen, ungelogen.“ „Nein, Thor...“ „Keine Pudel? Tauben auch nicht, oder?“ „Thor! Die Hochzeit findet nicht statt.“ Daraufhin war es mehrere Sekunden völlig still in dem kleinen Büro. Dann: „Steve... was ist passiert? Habt ihr euch etwa getrennt?“ Steve holte tief Luft. „Nein, das nicht. Aber heiraten werden wir nicht.“ „Warum?“ „Ich... kann das jetzt nicht erklären. Aber wir informieren gerade alle und das hab ich hiermit bei dir getan.“ „Steve... wie geht es dir denn damit?“, Thor war voller Mitgefühl und sah seinen großen Bruder forschend und besorgt an. Steve wurde warm ums Herz. Thor war eine so gute Seele.

„Das ist nicht so wichtig. Bucky... er ist einfach noch nicht so weit... ich...“ „Steve, du musst es mir nicht erzählen. Wer weiß schon alles davon?“ Er sah seinen kleinen Bruder mit der Gestalt eines Wikinger-Kriegers und dem Herzen aus Gold dankbar an. „Du bist der erste...“ „Oh, Mann, dann möcht ich jetzt echt nicht in deiner Haut stecken.“ Steves Schultern sackten herab, er seufzte. „Na ja, in deiner eigenen Haut läuft es ja grad schließlich auch ganz gut, nicht? Jane Foster, Mann, was ein Zufall!“ „Oder Schicksal, wer weiß das schon?“ Thor war sehr romantisch. „Und Steve, Bucky ist _dein_ Schicksal und du bist seins. Das findet sich wieder mit euch beiden. Ihr seid füreinander geschaffen. Davon bin ich überzeugt!“ Steve lächelte traurig und verabschiedete sich.

Als nächstes würde er Loki aufsuchen. Der hatte ihm auf seine Anfrage, wann er mal ein bisschen Zeit hätte, geschrieben: „ _Wenn du in der Stadt bist, schreib mich an, ich sag dir dann, ob ich zuhause oder im Theater bin. Um was geht es denn?_ “ Lokis 'Heim'-Theater war das August-Wilson-Theater, wo er alle Praxisarbeiten für den Dramaturgie-Studiengang absolvierte. _„Möcht ich lieber persönlich sagen.“ „Drama-Queen.“ „Sagt der, der am Theater Karriere macht.“ „Touché, Bruder.“_ Steve schrieb nach seinem Besuch bei Thor: _„Wo bist du?“ „Zuhause.“_

Steve sparte sich, zu fragen, ob er etwas mitbringen sollte. Loki sagte immer nein. Er hatte immer alles, was er brauchte. Loki wohnte in einem kleinen Apartment genau zwischen Uni und Theater. Es war spartanisch eingerichtet, aber er besaß eine umfangreiche Bibliothek. Bücherregale säumten die meisten seiner Wände. Als er Steve öffnete, hatte er auch ein Buch in der Hand, den Zeigefinger eingeklemmt, wo er gerade aufgehört hatte. Loki trug auch zuhause Anzüge in gedeckten Farben, seinen wilden Lockenschopf aus Kindertagen hatte er aber immer noch, was den strengen Look deutlich abmilderte.

„Tee?“, fragte er höflich. „Nein, danke.“ „Setz dich.“ Steve und er ließen sich in den Sesseln im Wohnbereich nieder. „Was möchtest du mir sagen?“, Loki kam immer gleich zur Sache und Steve sparte sich bei ihm jeden Schnörkel. Er sagte schlicht: „Unsere Hochzeit findet nicht statt.“ Sein Bruder legte mit gemessenen Bewegungen ein Lesezeichen in sein Buch und tauschte es gegen sein StarkPad, das auf dem Tisch lag. Er rief offenbar seinen Termin-Kalender auf und löschte den Hochzeitstermin. Diese einfache Aktion traf Steve mit einem Mal wie ein Amboss und er sackte auf dem Sessel zusammen, ließ den Kopf hängen und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er schluchzte gequält auf.

Dann erschrak er, weil er spürte, wie ihm Loki sanft die Schulter drückte, er bewegte sich immer so lautlos. „Steven... das tut mir leid. Möchtest du darüber reden?“ „Diese Dinge interessieren dich doch nicht!“, rief Steve, „Ich will dich damit nicht nerven.“ Er hörte, wie Loki zischend Luft holte. „ _Diese Dinge_ interessieren mich nicht _für mich_. Ich weiß aber sehr wohl, was sie euch allen bedeuten und ihr seid meine Familie. Du bist mein Bruder, Steve. Möchtest du darüber reden?“

Steve war von Lokis Brüdern der, dem er am wenigsten nahe stand. Das lag aber daran, dass der gerade dann ausgezogen war, als Loki die schwierigste Phase seines Lebens gerade erst hinter sich brachte – die Pubertät. Loki und Thor waren die berühmten Gegensätze, die sich anzogen und Peter war seinen ältere Brüdern allen gleichermaßen stark zugetan und sie liebten ihn wiederum alle innig. Sie waren sehr stolz auf den lieben schlauen Burschen.

Steve überlegte kurz. Vielleicht war Loki sogar die beste Adresse dafür. Er war distanziert, kühl, logisch und konnte den Überblick behalten, weil ihn keine verwirrenden Emotionen plagten. „Ich hab so einen Mist gebaut...“, stieß er hervor. Es erleichterte ihn. „Jetzt Tee?“ Steve sah auf und die ruhige gelassene Miene seines Bruders gab ihm ein wenig Kraft zurück. „Ja, bitte.“ Als Loki mit dem Silber-Tablett komplett mit Teekanne, Sieb-Teller, Kandis und Milch sowie Zitrone und lächerlich winzigen Teetässchen aus seiner Küche zurückkam, schnaubte Steve: „Wer ist hier die Drama-Queen?“ „Ich bitte dich, Steve, Tee auf zivilisierte Art zu trinken hat mit Drama nicht das Geringste zu tun.“ Sie grinsten sich an. „Du bist im falschen Land geboren, du Möchte-Gern-Engländer.“, witzelte Steve. „Und wenn du jemals Tee in den Bostoner Hafen wirfst, bist du nicht mehr mein Bruder.“ Steve lachte.

Und dann erzählte er Loki die ganze Geschichte. Schonungslos und sachlich und es half tatsächlich, dass der ihn nicht unterbrach mit geschockten Ausrufen oder ungläubigen Fragen, die er von seiner Mutter ganz sicher hören würde. („Aber Steve! Ein Kollege!“ „Und du verabredest dich seelenruhig mit Frauen auf einer Dating-Seite und dein, dein Verlobter... _Bucky_ weiß das?“ „Na, frag mal deinen Vater, was der erlebt hätte, wenn...“ - Steve konnte sich das alles sehr gut ausmalen, was seine Mutter ihm zu sagen hätte).

Loki, die Finger unter seinem Kinn zusammen gelegt, wartete, bis Steve schwieg. Dann fragte er: „Aber du willst noch mit Bucky zusammensein, oder?“ „Ja, Natürlich!“ „Nun, ich musste das fragen, schließlich könnte ja sein, dass Buckys Gefühl ihn nicht trügt. Dass du wirklich nicht befriedigt bist in eurer Beziehung.“ Steve starrte seinen Bruder an. „Nein, Loki, so ist es nicht.“ „Gut. Dann ist das ja klar. Und Bucky sagt, er möchte sich nicht von dir trennen? Ist lediglich nicht mehr bereit, dich zu heiraten, hab ich das richtig verstanden?“ „Ja, so steht es gerade.“ „Ihr seid Wirrköpfe, alle beide.“ „Na, hör mal!“

„Steven, wenn du dir selbst zugehört hättest, aus meiner Sicht sozusagen, dann würdest du mir zustimmen.“ Steve kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Darauf wusste er nichts zu erwidern. „Heiraten hin oder her, das ist nicht das Problem hierbei.“, sagte Loki jetzt. „Ihr müsst eure Beziehung beide vielleicht überdenken.“ „Was, wieso? Ich liebe Buc...“ „Lass mich ausreden.“ Steve schloss seinen Mund mit einem leisen Plopp. „Ihr ward schließlich noch halbe Kinder, als ihr euch ineinander verliebt habt. Möglicherweise habt ihr Verhaltensmuster aus dieser Zeit nie abgelegt. Aber ihr seid jetzt älter und habt beide viel erlebt und einiges erreicht. Diese Verhaltensmuster passen dann nicht mehr zu euch.“

Steve hörte seinem kleinen Bruder mit offenem Mund zu. Was er sagte, klang so... plausibel. „Die anstehende Veränderung in eurer Beziehung macht euch, ohne dass ihr es wisst, Angst. Teenager führen nunmal ganz andere Liebesbeziehungen als erwachsene Männer. Ihr müsst das lediglich justieren. Denn, dass ihr euch aufrichtig liebt, daran besteht kein Zweifel.“ Steve lächelte halbherzig. „Ja, nicht wahr?“ „Davon bin ich überzeugt.“ „Und wie stelle ich das an?“ Lokis Miene verdunkelte sich. „Da, fürchte ich, kann ich dir nicht helfen. Für mich ist das alles graue Theorie.“ Steves Mut sank wieder.

„Loki, warum weißt du dann so viel über diese Dinge?“ „Ich lese, Steven.“ Steve, der schon beinahe sein ganzes Leben Bücher geradezu verschlang, protestierte nicht. Was sein kleiner Bruder aus der Weltliteratur an Weisheiten geradezu heraussaugte, da konnte eh niemand mithalten. Aber er hatte ihm wertvolle Ansatzpunkte gegeben. Damit konnte er arbeiten! „Loki...“, zögerte er zum Abschied. „Wünschst du dir denn nie... ich meine, wo du doch soviel über die Liebe und die ewige Verbundenheit liest?“ Der schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf. „Dafür bin ich nicht gemacht. Und es macht mir nichts aus. Wirklich nicht.“ Steve nickte. „Danke, Loki.“ „Bring das wieder in Ordnung, Steve. Ich mag Bucky.“ Das von Loki kam einem Ritterschlag gleich.

Jetzt blieben noch seine Eltern und … Peter. _Oh mein Gott..._ Er beschloss, dass nicht auch noch am gleichen Tag auf sich zu nehmen. Lieber wollte er jetzt sehen, ob er bei Bucky die Mauer wieder ein bisschen ankratzen konnte...

*

Als Bucky nach Hause kam rief Steve aufgeregt: „Bucky! Erinnerst du dich an Jane Foster?“ Er hatte beschlossen, einen möglichst lockeren Plauderton in ihre gemeinsame Zeit zurückzubringen, nicht immer wieder ernste Töne anzuschlagen. Bucky hängte seine Jacke auf und sah Steve neugierig an. „Jane? Ja, natürlich! Ich habe mich nach dem Winterball ein paarmal mit ihr unterhalten.“ „Hast du?“, davon wusste Steve gar nichts. „Ich konnte es damals nicht über mich bringen, dir von meiner jämmerlichen Schlappe zu erzählen.“ „Dann erzähls mir jetzt.“ „Ich wollte unbedingt in ihren _exklusiven_ Astronomie-Klub. Ich habe ihre blöde _Aufnahmeprüfung_ absolviert und nicht bestanden.“ Bei den Worten 'exklusiv' und 'Aufnahmeprüfung' wackelte er mit den Fingern in der Luft.

Steve war fasziniert. Wie sehr Bucky plötzlich wieder wie damals an der Highschool wirkte. Hatte Loki recht mit dem, was er über Verhaltensmuster sagte? Bucky sprach weiter: „Ich habe natürlich mehrmals versucht, sie zu überreden. Und was soll ich dir sagen? Mein weit gerühmter Charme hat versagt. Sie war unerbittlich. Thor hat mir damals echt leid getan...“ Es war geradezu gespenstisch. Steve speicherte diese Information ab und streckte die Hand nach Bucky aus. „Armes Baby, kann man an einer Hand abzählen, wer dir widerstehen konnte.“ Sein Freund nahm seine Hand und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch ziehen. „Wie war dein Tag?“ Bucky erzählte von der Werkstatt und Steve war einfach glücklich, dass er seine Hand halten durfte.

Bucky wich ihm immer öfter aus, mied seine Berührung immer häufiger. „Aber wie kommst du denn jetzt auf Jane Foster?“ „Das wirst du nicht glauben...“ Und als Steve zuende erzählt hatte, brachte er geschickt das Gespräch auf ihre Schulzeit zurück und Buckys Verwandlung in den großspurigen Einzelgänger von damals vollzog sich buchstäblich sofort vor seinen Augen. Sie lachten gemeinsam ausgelassen über eine alte Geschichte und Steve wollte Bucky danach küssen. Der stand aprupt auf.

„Ich hab Hunger. Bestellen wir was oder soll ich sehen, was ich aus dem Kühlschrank zaubern kann?“ Sie einigten sich auf Pizza-Service und als Steve nach ein paar Folgen einer Serie auf Netflix, die sie schon hundertmal gesehen hatten, fragte, ob sie nicht langsam schlafen gehen sollten, sagte Bucky: „Geh ruhig, ich muss noch Sachen wegen der Steuer ins System eingeben. Warte nicht auf mich, das kann dauern.“ „Bucky...“ Steve sah, wie dessen Schultern sich verspannten und verstummte. Dann fing er sich: „Ist okay. Mach trotzdem nicht so lang. Ist schon spät.“ „Nacht, Steve.“

Als der nach oben verschwunden war, stieß Bucky alle Reste Luft, die er angehalten hatte aus und ließ dann den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Was sollte er nur tun, um aus diesem Gefühlschaos, aus dieser elenden abwärts gerichteten Spirale wieder rauszukommen, _was_? _Geh zu Steve_... sagte seine innere Stimme. Bucky schluchzte trocken auf... und blieb noch zwei Stunden unten. In den zwei Stunden lag Steve oben und lauschte verzweifelt und unglücklich, wie die Liebe seines Lebens rastlos im Erdgeschoss herumgeisterte... Er stellte sich schlafend, als Bucky endlich nach oben kam.

*

Steve hatte beschlossen, sich die Aufgabe, seine Eltern zu informieren, etwas leichter zu machen. Er würde nur mit einem der beiden persönlich sprechen. Egal wer von den beiden, er würde es bei dem anderen Steve zuliebe sicher übernehmen, wenn er darum bat... Und dann würden sie es auch Peter sagen. Er warf eine Münze. _Mom_. Steve biss sich auf die Lippe und warf die Münze nochmal, wieder _Mom_. Beim dritten Mal kam endlich _Dad_ raus und Steve musste sich selbst ein wenig auslachen, das mit der Münze hätte er sich sparen können...

„ _Dad, ich muss mit dir reden. Wann hast du Zeit?_ “, die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„ _Komm um eins zum Lunch, Mrs Delaney macht Caprese und backt frisches Knoblauchbrot._ “ Sein Vater arbeitete heute also von zuhaus aus. Mrs Delaney war, seitdem Mrs Watson im Ruhestand war, Haushälterin bei den Starks.

Steve war ein bisschen zu früh dran. Sein Vater war noch in der Werkstatt, informierte Jarvis ihn, und Peter hatte ein Ehrenamt in der öffentlichen Schule angetreten, wo er in den Ferien Nachhilfe für die Sommerkursler gab. Der 13-Jährige war ein Engel. Steve war sehr stolz auf seinen jüngsten Bruder. Er stieg hoch in sein altes Zimmer, wo Vieles immer noch so war wie vor 10 Jahren, als er ausgezogen war. An den Wänden hingen noch seine alten Wimpel und Urkunden. Die Star-Wars-Poster bogen sich an den Ecken etwas auf. Er versuche, sie zu glätten – erfolglos. Dann setzte er sich auf sein altes Bett, strich über die weiche Decke und dachte an das erste Mal, da er und Bucky hier...

Sie hatten viel später mal darüber gesprochen, wie außergewöhnlich glatt und unpeinlich ihr erstes Mal gewesen war. Das ging den wenigsten Paaren so. Ihr Sex war vom ersten Moment an so unglaublich passend, reif und erwachsen gewesen, wie er immer, bis heute, war. _Gewesen war_... rief Steve sich traurig in Erinnerung. Hatte Loki wirklich recht? Hatte diese Tatsache sie darüber getäuscht, dass sie es ansonsten versäumt hatten, ihre Beziehung mit ins Erwachsenenleben reifen zu lassen? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er wünschte sich so, er könnte mit Bucky darüber reden. Ihn fragen, was er davon hielt. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit überkam ihn und das leise Klopfen an seiner Tür schreckte ihn auf.

„Ja?“ Sein Vater steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein.

„Jarvis hat mich informiert, dass du hier bist. Ich hab den Lunch mitgebracht.“ Tony Stark schob die Tür weiter auf, und kam mit einem Tablett herein, stellte es auf den kleinen Couchtisch und drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. Er sah sofort, dass er litt. Steve stand auf, um seinen Vater zu umarmen.

„Hallo Dad, du siehst gut aus.“ Das stimmte. Er trug die Haare jetzt sehr kurz, hatte aber immer noch den ikonischen Bart. Das Silber, dass immer mehr von beidem in Besitz nahm, ließ ihn distinguiert aussehen. In seinen Augenwinkeln kräuselten sich tiefe Lachfalten, die von einem Leben im Glück erzählten. Ansonsten hatte er seine gute Figur gehalten und auch sein Gesicht zeigte noch keine Schlaffheit. Er sah wirklich noch sehr gut aus. Dasselbe konnte man auch über Pepper Stark sagen, wie Steve fand und er war über diesen Genpool sehr dankbar.

„Wie gefallen Peter seine Nachhilfestunden?“ „Es macht ihm Spaß. Ich hatte ja ein bisschen Angst, dass die rauen Kids von der Public Middle School meinen kleinen nerdigen Spiderling in der Luft zerreißen, aber da habe ich seinen Charme wohl unterschätzt, wahrscheinlich, weil ich schon so daran gewöhnt bin. Hast du Hunger?“, Tony gestikulierte zum Tisch, aber Steve schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ungewöhnlich. Selbst wenn er keinen Hunger hatte, würde er normalerweise aus Höflichkeit etwas essen. Der Blick seines Vaters wurde schärfer. Und als er bemerkte, dass sein Sohn seinen Verlobungsring nicht trug, schnappte er verstohlen nach Luft.

„Setz dich trotzdem mit mir hin. Ich brauch nen Happen.“, schlug er leichthin vor. Steve gehorchte. Tony aß ein paar Gabeln Tomaten mit Mozzarella, eine Scheibe von dem duftenden Brot und erzählte seinem Sohn ein bisschen von den Ergeinissen der letzten Tage. Steve gab einsilbige Antworten und schaute irgendwie verloren drein. Dann konnte sein Vater nicht mehr so tun, als merkte er nicht, dass irgendetwas gerade grauenvoll schief lief in Steves Leben.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er rundheraus mit ruhiger Stimme und ebensolchen Zügen. Steve sah auf und zögerte, aber nicht lange...

„Wir... Bucky und ich... wir sagen die Hochzeit ab.“ Tony wurde nur ein bisschen blass, ansonsten nickte er nur. „Du sagst ja gar nichts!“ Sein Vater seufzte. „Was würde es dir helfen, wenn ich jetzt lamentierte und dich mit Phrasen überhäufte? Ich kann genau sehen, dass das nicht einvernehmlich ist. Es war Buckys Entschluss und du bist damit unglücklich.“ Die Welle der Erleichterung darüber, dass sein Vater ihm den Schritt abgenommen hatte, das auszusprechen, zeigte sich deutlich in Steves markantem Gesicht.

„Wie geht es mit euch weiter?“, fragte Tony behutsam. Steve holte tief Luft. „Wir trennen uns nicht. Aber es braucht jetzt Zeit, um... Bucky hat gesagt, er will, dass das mit uns funktioniert, aber er kann nicht..., er _will_ nicht heiraten. Er will _mich_ nicht mehr heiraten.“ „Aber es funktioniert nicht, zumindest im Moment nicht.“, stellte sein Vater fest. Steve stieß eine Menge Luft aus, nickte und gab zu: „Gar nicht, Dad. Es ist... Ich habe ihn sehr verletzt und ich weiß nicht, ob sich unsere Beziehung davon wieder erholt.“ Steve legte eine Hand über die Augen und seine Schultern zuckten verdächtig. Sein Vater wartete geduldig, bis Steve ihn wieder ansah, seine Augen waren rot, der Mund verkniffen.

„Gibt es... _jemanden_ , der wichtig geworden ist, Steve? Für dich? Jemanden außer Bucky?“ Steve schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Nein! Das könnte es gar nicht. Niemand ist wichtig außer Bucky. Nie war jemand auch nur annähernd so wichtig wie er. Es war doch immer nur... Und diesmal war es nicht anders und ich verstehe nicht...“, Steve brach verschämt ab. Im Grunde hatte er gerade seinem Vater gestanden, dass er seinen Partner regelmäßig betrog. Nicht das, was man wollte, dass es die eigenen Eltern erfuhren. Sein Vater sah an ihm vorbei auf einen Punkt schräg hinter ihm, gab ihm Zeit, sich zu sammeln. „Du musst sehr enttäuscht von mir sein, Dad. Es tut mir leid.“

„Enttäuscht?“, wunderte sich Tony und sah Steve wieder an. „Ich bin weit davon entfernt, jemandes Lebensstil nur deshalb zu missbilligen, weil er meinem eigenen nicht entspricht.“ Steve starrte seinen Vater an. Wenn er sich vorstellte, was seine Mutter darüber zu sagen gehabt hätte, wunderte er sich immer mehr darüber, dass er überhaupt mit der lächerlichen Münze herum gespielt hatte. „Du und Mom. Ihr seid einander treu seit mehr als 30 Jahren. Du verurteilst mich nicht?“ „Nein. Ich verurteile dich nicht. Das geht mich schließlich nichts an. Was macht dich glauben, dass deine Mutter und ich einander immer treu waren?“ „ _Dad_!“, rief Steve empört.

„Glätte dein Gefieder, Mr Rechtschaffen. Das meine ich nur hypothetisch. Ich kann dir zumindest von meiner Seite aus versichern, dass du damit richtig liegst.“ „Du warst immer sehr umschwärmt, sagt Onkel Jim. Er hat sich immer gewundert, dass du dabei so auf dem Boden geblieben bist.“ „Pah, ich und auf dem Boden geblieben und außerdem: Na hör mal, was soll die verletzende Vergangenheitsform?“, grinste Tony Stark sein berühmtes selbstironisches Grinsen. Steve lachte. Es tat ihm gut. Das war seines Vaters Absicht gewesen.

„Dein Onkel Jim meint damit, dass ich den Verlockungen immer widerstanden habe, mir nichts mehr daraus gemacht habe, als ich mich in deine Mutter verliebte. Natürlich habe ich die Aufmerksamkeit immer genossen, das ist nur menschlich. Ich konnte allerdings immer auf andere Weise mit meinem davon aufgeblasenem Ego abheben. Das hielt mich in meinem Liebesleben auf dem Boden, ja. So war es wohl.“ „Bucky ist auch sehr umschwärmt...“ „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, ja.“ „Und er genießt das auch, das gibt er zu. Aber er verpasst nie den Moment, wo er anfangen muss, es zu ignorieren.“ Steve schüttelte etwas verwundert den Kopf:

„Ihr seid einander so ähnlich...“, sagte er nachdenklich. Tony schwieg dazu, wappnete sich allerdings schon Steves nächster Erkenntnis. „Ich habe mich in einen Mann verliebt, der wie mein Vater ist!“, rief er dann komisch verzweifelt. „Weil du genau wie deine Mutter bist.“ Tony war das ganze Gespräch über sehr vorsichtig gewesen mit dem was er sagte und wie er es sagte. Diesmal hatte er auf sein Bauchgefühl gehört und frei heraus gesprochen. Steve dachte nur kurz nach und fragte dann: „Wirklich?“ „Nun, weniger furchteinflößend, was für einen Lehrer nur von Vorteil ist, aber ansonsten, ja.“

„Also ist es für Mom auch immer schwer gewesen, mit einem beliebten Mann zusammen zu sein?“ „Ist es.“ „Wie hat sie es hinbekommen?“ „Was hinbekommen? Mir zu vertrauen? Treu zu sein? Warum gehst du fremd? Weil du etwas beweisen willst?“ Steve wurde rot. „Tut mir leid, mein Junge, aber wir müssen die Dinge jetzt vielleicht mal beim Namen nennen, sonst kommen wir dem Ziel nicht näher.“ „Welchem Ziel?“ „Herausfinden, was diesmal anders war für Bucky. Offensichtlich war es nicht das erste Mal und genauso offensichtlich war es die andern Male für ihn nicht so schlimm. Also: Was glaubst du, ist wirklich das Problem dabei?“ „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Sagt er es dir nicht, oder verstehst du ihn nicht?“ „Ich verstehe Bucky immer!“, empörte sich Steve und im nächsten Augenblick merkte er selbst, wie lächerlich das gerade geklungen hatte. „Er sagt es mir schon, aber es ergibt für mich keinen Sinn, weil ich ihm ständig versichere, dass es so wie er denkt nicht gewesen ist und dass sich für mich zwischen uns nie etwas geändert hat. Er glaubt mir nicht. Und er vertraut mir nicht mehr, aber _das_ ergibt zumindest Sinn.“

„Hat sich wirklich nichts zwischen euch geändert oder besser verändert?“ „Dad, ich... nein, nie!“ Sein Vater sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille durchdringend an. „Steve... Ihr seid seit elf Jahren ein Paar. Ihr ward damals noch auf der Highschool. Ihr habt zusammen studiert. Ihr habt zusammen ein Haus gekauft, du willst ihn heiraten.“ Steve starrte ihn an. Das klang so sehr nach dem, was Loki über sie schon gesagt hat. „Vielleicht ist es diesmal so schlimm, weil es...“, Steve schluckte, „...diesmal ein Mann war.“ „Das erste Mal?“ „Nein, aber das andere Mal ist schon ewig her, danach sind wir nach Queens gezogen und haben unser Super-Sparprogramm durchgezogen.“

Tony ließ sich gegen die Lehne fallen und sah Steve wieder so durchdringend an, wie eben. „Also wird Bucky immer ein bisschen – sagen wir _drastisch_ , wenn du etwas tust, womit er nicht gerechnet hat.“ Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Na, hör mal, Dad, Bucky ist doch nicht...“ „Du musst deinen Hahnenkamm gar nicht ausfahren, Junior, das war nicht deskeptierlich gemeint, du weißt, ich liebe den Jungen wie meinen eigenen Sohn. Aber denk doch mal drüber nach.“ „Worüber?“ „Was hat Bucky für dich so einzigartig gemacht auf der Highschool?“ Steve blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Er war so unabhängig. Ein bisschen wild und geheimnisvoll und so frei! Und er war unbändig stolz. Er war so oft auf sich allein gestellt und ich habe ihn bewundert. Er konnte mit 18 schon kochen wie ein Sterne-Koch und er hat sich nie über andere definiert. Ich habe immer so viel Wert darauf gelegt, was alle anderen denken. Er war nie so.“ _Interessant_ fand sein Vater. „Hast du ihm das je gesagt?“ „Ach ja, schon. Er hat mich im Spaß ein wenig ausgelacht und immer damit aufgezogen, ich sei nur auf seine langen Beine und sein hübsches Gesicht reingefallen.“, Steve musste ein bisschen lachen. „Er hat wirklich _lächerlich_ lange Beine...“ „Glaubst du, er meint das ernst?“ „Ich hoffe nicht! Er _muss_ doch wissen, dass es mehr ist als das, schon immer so viel mehr!“ Tony nickte lächelnd. _Er_ wusste das.

„Was hast du damit gemeint, diese Dinge, die ich tue, mit denen er nicht rechnet?“ „Körperliche Untreue scheint für ihn im Grunde kein besonders großes Problem zu sein. Es gibt Menschen, die ganz natürlich in offenen Beziehungen leben können. Ich muss allerdings sagen, es überrascht mich, dass Bucky zu diesen Menschen gehören soll oder glaubt, dazu zu gehören.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ „Das ist schwer zu erklären, aber ich versuche es so: Bucky ist dir schon so lange so leidenschaftlich zugetan und so eng mit dir verbunden. Er hängt mit großer Hingabe an dir und manchmal glaube ich, du bist der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, zu dem er eine wirkliche Bindung hat, was betrüblich wäre. Aber worauf ich hinaus will: Seine Toleranz wundert mich schon ein bisschen. Normalerweise können Menschen wie er nicht so gut … _teilen,_ um mal ein Wort zu finden. Menschen wie er haben einfach zu viel zu verlieren.“

„Bucky war noch nie ein eifersüchtiger Mann.“, versuchte Steve zu erklären. „Verlustängste machen nicht jeden Menschen eifersüchtig. Ich möchte nicht in dich dringen und im Detail erfahren, was passiert ist. Aber du musst darüber nachdenken, warum Bucky diese neue plötzliche Angst hat, er könnte dich verlieren. Es mag dir paradox vorkommen, dass er gerade dann eure Heirat nicht mehr möchte, aber dafür gibt es eine einfache Erklärung: Er muss erst herausfinden, ob eure Beziehung das ist, was er dafür hielt.“ „Aber...“, das ergab zwar Sinn, aber warum hat ers Steve dann nicht erklärt? „Glaubst du, er weiß das?“

„Und sagt es dir nicht? Das glaube ich nicht. Er hat Angst, Angst lähmt die Denkfähigkeit. Er hat Angst, dass ihm das Letzte, was ihn für dich einzigartig macht, auch noch entgleitet.“ „Was? Nein! Das kann er doch nicht denken! Und was soll dieses Letzte denn sein? Da gibt es so viel an ihm, dass ihn für mich...“ Steve hörte mitten im Satz auf zu sprechen und runzelte die Stirn. _Unabhängig, wild, frei und geheimnisvoll..._ Bucky konnte _doch_ denken, er hätte nichts mehr von dem zu bieten, was früher mal für Steve alles an ihm ausgemacht hatte...

Aber da war doch jetzt so viel anderes, Neues, genau so Wichtiges und Wertvolles an ihm und was sollte denn nun dieses Letzte sein, an dem Bucky sich noch festgehalten hatte? Tony sah den Konflikt und die rasenden Gedanken im Gesicht seines ältesten Kindes klar und deutlich. Steve schien zu begreifen. „Steve... Du musst ihn davon überzeugen, dass er in _keiner_ Hinsicht je für dich zu ersetzen wäre.“ Das war Steve auch gerade klar geworden.

„Ich muss sofort los, Dad!“, damit sprang er auf. Tony hoffte nur, dass Steve authentisch genug rüberkommen würde, wenn er jetzt in seiner unnachahmlichen Manier eines subtropischen Hurricanes zu Bucky stürmte … In der Tür drehte er sich nochmal um: „Dad, kannst du bitte...“ „Ich sage es deiner Mutter. Vielleicht ohne die schlüpfrigen Details.“, er zwinkerte. Steve stöhnte auf: „Oh Gott, _bitte_ ohne die schlüpfrigen Details!“, damit war er zur Tür raus.

Ein paar Minuten später schrieb er seinem Vater:

„ _Danke, Dad. Danke für alles. Ich liebe dich._ “


	88. "Gönn mir 'ne Pause von deinem Psychoterror!"

„ **Gönn mir 'ne Pause von deinem Psychoterror!“**

Er fuhr zur Werkstatt. Dort angekommen, fand er nur Ricky, Buckys zweiten Chefmechaniker und die beiden Studenten, die in den Semesterferien Hilfsjobs in der Werkstatt verrichteten. „Oh, hallo, Steve! Der Boss ist oben, musste sich kurz hinlegen, Kopfschmerzen. Ist vielleicht eh ganz gut, wenn mal jemand nach ihm sieht. Aber das hier“, er deutete mit einem Schraubenzieher („Schrauben _ dreher _ , Stevie!“) auf ein schweres Motorrad, „muss bis 16 Uhr fertig werden. Gut, dass du da bist.“ 

Wie viel Sorge und dabei auch Respekt in Ricky Shermans Stimme mitschwang, der gut 15 Jahre älter als Bucky war, seit über zwanzig Jahren Mechaniker und Vater von drei Kindern! Steve ging nach oben zu dem kleinen Apartment, das zur Werkstatt gehörte, und klopfte an die Tür. Keine Antwort, er drehte den Knauf. Abgeschlossen war nicht, also betrat er den größeren vorderen Raum, und fand ihn am Tisch, den Kopf auf die Platte gelegt in tiefem Schlummer. Leise schloss er die Tür, verriegelte (Bucky war manchmal so unvorsichtig, das hier war doch New York!) und ging auf Zehenspitzen zu ihm, er wollte ihn nicht erschrecken.

Steve sah auf ihn runter. Seine bei der Arbeit zusammen gebundenen Haare hatten sich großteils aus dem Haargummi gelöst und hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Jeder Atemzug brachte eine Strähne vor seiner Nase zum Zittern. Steve glaubte plötzlich, vor Liebe keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Buckys Züge waren so glatt und weich und im Schlaf sah er aus wie ein Engel. So anders als der angespannte Ausdruck mit den Stressfältchen um Mund und Augen, den er in letzter Zeit fast nur noch an sich hatte. Er sah aus wie... genauso wie früher.

Steve steckte sich die Fingerknöchel zwischen die Zähne, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen, während seine andere Hand, sachte die weichen Haare aus dem geliebten Gesicht schob. Er musste sich so beherrschen, seine Haut unter dem Ohr nicht zu berühren, die wunderbare Zartheit wieder zu spüren. Bucky regte sich und schrie vor Schreck auf, weil eine große Gestalt direkt neben seinem Stuhl über ihm aufragte,  _ so nah  _ an seinem Stuhl. Steve erschrak auch, als Bucky aufsprang, sodass sein Stuhl krachend auf dem Boden aufschlug. „Steve!“, rief er dann. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Das hier ist New York! Ich hätte dich beinahe angegriffen...“ „Du hast die Tür nicht verriegelt.“ 

„Hab ich... vergessen.“, sagte Bucky lahm. „Du musst vorsichtiger sein.“ „Ich hatte gar nicht vor, zu schlafen, ich wollte nur den Kopf ablegen, bis die Tablette wirkt.“ „Ricky hat mir erzählt, dass du Kopfschmerzen hast. Ist es besser jetzt?“ Steve streckte die Hand aus, wollte Buckys Schulter mitfühlend drücken. Der zuckte sofort wieder zurück und Steves Miene verdunkelte sich. Bucky rieb sich das Gesicht. „Ja, ist besser. Vielleicht ganz gut dass ich eingeschlafen bin.“ „Ein Wunder ist es nicht, wo du nachts ja nicht schläfst.“, sagte Steve ruhig, aber mit einem etwas scharfen Unterton. „Wovon sprichst du? Ich schlafe nachts!“ Steve wechselte das Thema.

„Ricky hält sehr viel von dir. Er war besorgt und hat sich gefreut, dass jemand kam, um nach dir zu sehen. Er spricht immer sehr warm und wertschätzend von dir, wenn ich hier auftauche.“ „Weil er weiß, dass du mit dem Boss....“, er unterbrach sich, schluckte. „Ricky hält mich für einen Trottel, sagt er mir auch gefühlt ein Dutzend Mal im Monat. 'Einen studierten Grünschnabel in zu engen Hosen' sind seine gewählten Worte für diese Woche.“, Bucky zwinkerte, „.Es gibt Varianten, aber sinngemäß...“ Jetzt lachte Bucky. Steve lachte mit.

„Du trägst wirklich die engsten Hosen, die ich je an einem Mechaniker gesehen habe.“ „Hast du dir die übliche Arbeitskleidung für Mechaniker mal angesehen? Ich bekäme weit weniger Trinkgeld von den Soccer-Moms in diesen Ungetümen.“ „Du bist also nur geschäftstüchtig und kein bisschen eitel?“, grinste Steve. „Ich? Eitel? Das hab ich gar nicht nötig. Sieh mich doch an!“, grinste Bucky zurück. Steve tat genau das und da fiel ihm auf, dass sie schon wieder wie ihre Highschool-Ichs klangen oder zumindest wie die rotzigen, unbekümmerten Versionen aus ihrer Studentenzeit. Besonders erinnerte Buckys schiefes Lächeln mit nur einem erhobenen Mundwinkel, dem linken, während die rechte Augenbraue gekräuselt war, daran.

„Was ist Steve? Hast du einen Geist gesehen?“ Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meins ernst, Bucky. Ricky klopft doch nur Sprüche. Er hält wirklich viel von dir.“ „Ja besonders von den Gehaltsschecks jede Woche.“, spöttelte Bucky lachend, „Was führt dich in die Stadt?“ _Ich musste dich sehen,_ dachte er, laut sagte er: „Ich hab nach ein paar Schriften in der Staatsbibliothek gesucht. Auch wenn du es mir nie glaubst, Lehrer arbeiten auch in den Ferien.“, er zwinkerte. „Eine hart schuftende Berufsgruppe, Lehrer.“, lachte Bucky ihn an. Steve saugte den herrlichen Anblick des schönen Lächelns, das so selten geworden war, nahezu auf.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Du benimmst dich heute vielleicht!“, lachte Bucky weiter. „Hast du schon was gegessen?“ „Was?“ „Du isst immer zu wenig, wenn du arbeitest. Ich glaube, du hast ein wenig abgenommen!“, Bucky hatte ganz sicher abgenommen, und nicht nur ein wenig... „Unsinn. Aber gut, wenn du Gesellschaft beim Lunch brauchst, was schwebt dir vor?“ „Chicken Ayam?“ „Schon wieder?“, stöhnte Bucky. „Du kannst ja was anderes essen. Wie wäre ös mit dör Onte?“, Steve ahmte den französischen Akzent nach, mit dem sie sich immer unterhielten, wenn sie übers Essen sprachen und in alberner Stimmung waren: Französische Küche, o làlà und so... „Viel zu schwer, da werd ich den ganzen Nachmittag ganz dösig von.“ Sie waren auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Komm, gönn dir was, wir wollen doch nicht, dass deine engen Hosen zu weit werden!“, damit gab er Bucky mutig einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Der drehte sich um und grinste: „He, weißt du was? Bring doch mal deinen Wagen vorbei zum Reifendruck oder besser noch Ölstand messen. Dabei beuge ich mich ganz tief in den Motorraum. Ich warne dich aber: ich erwarte ne Menge Trinkgeld, ich weiß wie reich du bist!“ Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich.“ „Und du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Selbst Schuld.“, Bucky schlang Steve einen Arm um die Taille und ging mit ihm in der Werkstatt vorbei. Beinahe schüchtern legte Steve seinen Arm um Buckys Schultern. Der ließ ihn. Steve hatte ihn zu seinem Glück in dieser selten gewordenen besonderen Stimmung erwischt.

„Hey, Ricky! Ich geh zum Lunch!“ „Ja ja, klar, der Boss geht zum Lunch und das Fußvolk schuftet weiter.“, brummte der, aber es klang gutmütig und Bucky lachte. „Ich bring dir Nudeln mit. Frieden?“ „Große Portion. Mit Ente.“ „Großö Porsiong Chow Mein mit 'Onte, natürlisch, Monsieur.“ Steve prustete los und Bucky kicherte wie ein Kobold. „Seid ihr jungen Leute immer albern! Haut jetzt ab und lasst mich in Ruhe arbeiten. Sei froh, dass du mich hast, Sleeping Beauty. Von diesen Maschinen lernt man nichts auf der Uni.“ „Du weißt, dass ich meinem Schöpfer jeden Abend auf Knien für dich danke, Ricky!“, rief Bucky über seine Schulter zurück.

Was der Mechaniker daraufhin brummelte, verstanden sie nicht mehr, sie lachten immer noch. Ihre Arme lagen auch immer noch umeinander und Steve zog Bucky enger an sich. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Baby. Was du dir hier aufgebaut hast, Wahnsinn.“ „Ach... schau mal in die Kontobücher, nur rote Zahlen...“, sagte Bucky wegwerfend. „Das ist doch normal in den ersten Jahren, sagt Mom. Und _die_ versteht was von BWL. Wirklich, ich _bin_ stolz auf dich.“ Steve war stehen geblieben, um Bucky anzusehen. Er war ihm so nah. Er überlegte noch, ob er es wagen konnte, einen Kuss zu stehlen, als Bucky die kleine Distanz zwischen ihnen schloss und Steve die Lippen auf den Mund drückte. Kurz, aber mit Nachdruck.

„Danke.“, sagte er dann schlicht. „Nicht dafür.“, gab Steve zurück. Sekundenlamg starrten sie sich in die Augen, tausend unausgesprochene Dinge las jeder beim andern darin. Dann stahl sich wieder ein Schatten in Buckys Blick und Steve unterdrückte ein frustriertes Seufzen. „Komm, lass mich einö großö Mengö 'Onte in dich rein stopfen, solange ich die Chance dazu habe.“ Er schob Bucky vorwärts und freute sich, dass der immerhin den Arm um seine Taille ließ. Beim Lunch fiel ihm auf, dass er sich gar nicht die Haare gemacht hatte, bevor sie losgegangen sind. Das war ungewöhnlich. In seinem zugegeben sehr engen Mechaniker-Anzug und der aufgelösten Frisur sah er verwegen aus, aber anders verwegen als früher.

Gelassener und von einem ruhigeren Selbstbewusstsein als die großspurige Art von damals. Er war natürlicher und Steve stellte fest, dass ihm das besser gefiel als die aufgesetzt glamouröse Sensation, die Bucky in der Highschool und an der Uni gewesen war. Er hatte aufgehört zu essen, und gestarrt, fiel ihm jetzt auf, im selben Moment, als es auch Bucky auffiel. Der ließ die Stäbchen sinken und sah ihn bedauernd an: „Steve...“, flüsterte er. „...gib mir noch Zeit.“ „Alle Zeit die du brauchst, Baby.“ Bucky lächelte ein bisschen und aß dann weiter. Steve tat es ihm nach. Das hier war Fortschritt! Er musste auf jeden Fall wieder zum Lunch in die Stadt kommen, beschloss er.

Als Bucky abends nach Hause kam, kam es Steve vor, als würde der seinen ganzen Schwung und seinen Lebenswillen an der Haustür abgeben. Er versuchte, das zu begreifen und glaubte, der Schlüssel sei darin zu finden, dass Bucky in seiner Werkstatt, in seinem Mechaniker-Anzug irgendwie in seinem Revier war. Warum das in seinem eigenen Haus so drastisch anders war, konnte er sich allerdings nicht erklären. Er unternahm allerdings keinen Versuch mehr, in Bucky zu dringen. Sie hatten Salat mit Putenstreifen zum Dinner, schließlich war ihr Lunch ziemlich schwer gewesen und Steve begann ein Gespräch über Niedrigenergiehäuser und dass diese immer noch nicht überall auf der Welt gebaut wurden.

Bucky hatte zu diesem Thema viel zu sagen und taute schnell auf. Ihr Haus war, als sie es kauften, keines gewesen, aber Bucky hatte alle relevanten Geräte ausgetauscht. Da er als Maschinenbau-Ingenieur sowohl das Know-How als auch die Lizenz dafür besaß, hatte sie diese Modernisierung einen Bruchteil dessen gekostet, was andere Familien dafür investieren mussten. Es war einfach eine Frechheit, was Ingenieure und Mechaniker für horrende Summen für diese Arbeiten verlangten. Weltweit.

Bucky redete sich in Rage: „Du hast es gesehen, wie einfach das ist!“ Das hatte Steve gar nicht gefunden, aber er schwieg, unterbrach ihn nicht. „Meine geschätzten Kollegen tun ja gerade so, als hätten sie das Rad neu erfunden, den Jungbrunnen entdeckt oder ne Zeitmaschine gebaut.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ingenieure sind schon ein arrogantes Pack.“ Steve grinste: „Ach, ich weiß nicht, ich kenne einen, der  _ kann  _ ganz nett sein.“ „Mag sein, dass du Recht hast. Schließlich: Lehrer sind noch schlimmer!“, Buckys Augen glitzerten boshaft. Steve schmolz dahin, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, sondern warf Bucky seine Serviette ins Gesicht, das heißt, er versuchte es. 

„Du wirfst wie ein...“ Steve unterbrach ihn schmunzelnd: „...Mädchen?“ „Lass das ja Sharon nicht hören! Nein, ich wollte sagen, wie ein Geschichtsprofesssor!“ Steve lachte schallend. „Aber wirklich, Steve. Hätte ich nicht so wenig Zeit, ich würde diese Geräte pro bono einbauen. Alle Ingenieure sollten das tun. Und wenn es alle täten, würde sich die Arbeit gut verteilen. Dann wäre das machbar und im Handumdrehen erledigt, _weltweit_.“ „Meinst du so etwas wie eine Organisation namens 'Ingénieurs sans Frontières'?“ „Gibst du schon wieder mit deinem Französisch an? Ty dumayesh' eto seksual'no.“, grinste Bucky. „Das ist unfair. Französisch versteht jeder, der Englisch und Spanisch kann. Dein Russisch ist viel schlimmere Angeberei. Aber dass es was mit Sex zu tun hat, hab ich trotzdem verstanden.“ „Dafür hast du eben ein Ohr.“ Sie grinsten sich an.

„Aber zurück zu den Energiehäusern...“, rief Bucky, schon wieder aufgebracht, wie immer bei diesem Thema. Steve war hingerissen, Bucky war lebendiger als er es in den letzten Wochen zusammen genommen gewesen war. „Man könnte auch einfach das Gesetz ändern, das besagt, dass man eine solch idiotische Lizenz braucht, um sie einzubauen. Das ist kinderleicht! Jeder kann das!“ „Äh..., jeder?“ „Komm schon, Steve! Soll ich sagen, jeder außer Lehrern?“ „Gib mir meine Serviette, ich möchte nochmal versuchen, sie dir an den Kopf zu werfen.“ „Betonung auf 'versuchen', was?“

„Du warst auch nie besser im Sport als ich.“, schmollte Steve gespielt. „Aber dafür kann ich einen Boiler einbauen.“ „Du bist ja auch Ingenieur!“, lachte Steve. „Stevie... altes Gerät abschrauben, neues Gerät anschrauben. Die Anschlüsse sind alle genormt. Ist wie ein Puzzle für Dreijährige.“ „Dafür muss man aber einen Schraubenzieher in die Hand nehmen und du weißt was dann passiert.“ „Schrauben _dreher_ , Stevie. Ernsthaft, das machst du doch mit Absicht.“ „Vielleicht. Ich hör dich eben gerne nörgeln. Es sind ja Ferien und ich bin Lehrer, mir fehlt das Nörgeln.“

„Ach, da kann ich liefern: Du hast wieder vergessen, den Eco-Schalter am Thermostat im Duschbad zu drücken, nachdem du geduscht hast. Was hast du eigentlich vor? Trainierst du für ne Venus-Expedition unter deiner Höllenfeuer-Dusche, oder was?“ „Ich wollte keinen Muskelkater nach dem Training bekommen, extrem heiß duschen beugt da vor.“ „Oh ja, wenn man seinen Freund kochen will, besonders. Einfach nicht auf Eco zurückstellen. Ich bin da heut morgen nichtsahnend rein und dachte, ich bin im Fegefeuer.“

„Du übertreibst. Außerdem weiß ich wirklich nicht, warum du so kalt duschst. Die Ice-Bucket-Challenge ist schon ewig _old school_.“ Bucky verdrehte die Augen. „Bitte Steve, versuch dran zu denken. Ist ganz leicht, nur einen Knopf drücken, geht ganz ohne Schrauben _dreher_. Und wenn du morgen zum Einkaufen kommst: wir brauchen neue Filter für die Umwälzpumpe. Der Wärmetauscher kondensiert schon wieder.“ „Der... wie bitte... macht _was_ bitte? Sprichst du schon wieder Russisch?“ „Stevie, ich glaubs ja nicht. Unter welchem Stein bist du hervor gekrochen? Ich hab die alte Packung aufgehoben, geh damit einfach zu Tesco.“

Steve liebte diese häuslichen Szenen. Ja, sie lebten zwar schon Jahre zusammen, aber hier in ihrem eigenen Haus war es noch einmal eine andere Ebene. „Was ist, Steve, machst du dir grad ne geistige Notiz, oder was? Über den Eco-Schalter, oder darüber, dass Schrauben _dreher_ Schrauben _drehen_ und nicht _ziehen_?“ „Ich finde es sollte Schrauben _schrauber_ heißen.“ Bucky rollte mit den Augen. „Du weißt doch: Schallschrauben schrauben.“ Bucky lachte begeistert auf: „Lust auf ein bisschen Doctor Who?“, fragte er dann. „Welche Staffel?“ „Mir egal, Haupsache mit David Tennant.“ Steve rief:

„Was findest du nur an diesem hakennasigen Besenstiel?“ „Pass auf, was du sagst, Stark!“, lachte Bucky. „Komm schon, er muss gefühlt inzwischen über hundert sein!“ „Alte Besen kehren gut.“ „Du bist ein Trottel.“ „Und du Punk hast ihm leibhaftig gegenüber gestanden.“ „Tatsächlich sogar länger als du, nachdem du erst gar keins und dann ein paar sehr dumme Wörter rausgebracht hast und davon gelaufen bist.“ „Erinner mich nicht daran. Aber ich kann mich nur wundern; du hast eigentlich einen so guten Männergeschmack.“ Steve sah ihn angetan an. „Ja, hab ich, oder?“ Bucky grinste und breitete seine Hände kurz in einer präsentierenden Geste aus, um dann mit allen zehn Fingern auf sich selbst zu zeigen. Dann huschte plötzlich wieder der von Steve inzwischen so verhasste und noch viel mehr gefürchtete Schatten über seine Züge. Er beeilte sich, aufzustehen und rief:

„Na komm, ich räum das morgen auf. Auf dich wartet ein Verrückter in ner blauen Box.“ Bucky folgte Steve in die Wohnhalle. Während sie ein paar ihrer Lieblingsfolgen zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal (wenn das reichte) ansahen, warf Steve ihm immer wieder verstohlen Seitenblicke zu. Sein Herz sank, Buckys Schwermut kehrte langsam und schleichend, aber unabwendbar zurück. Später lagen sie in ihrem obszön großen Bett, anderthalb Meter voneinander entfernt und Steve wünschte sich ihr altes Studentenbett zurück, da könnte Bucky nicht so viel Abstand halten. Der Tag war ein guter Tag gewesen, fand er. Sie hatten so viel schlimmere gehabt in den letzten Wochen. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach wagen...

Vorsichtig streckte er seinen Arm aus. Das Bett war aber auch wirklich verflucht groß! Kurzerhand rollte er sich einfach rüber und spürte an der Verlagerung der Matraze, dass er Bucky erschreckt hatte. „Baby...“, flüsterte er. „Was soll das werden, Steve?“ Er klang abweisend. „Bucky...“, seufzte Steve, „wir hatten eine gute Zeit heute und ich dachte...“ „Dachtest du, eine gute Zeit haben führt automatisch zu Sex? Kein Wunder, dass das bei dir immer so schnell schnackelt.“ Steve war kurz sprachlos und dann sehr verletzt. „Du bist nicht fair.“ „Und? Glaubst du, es kümmert mich gerade, ob ich fair bin?“ Steve hörte an seiner Stimme, dass Bucky mit sich rang. Es machte ihm Hoffnung.

„Ich... nein, und das musst du auch nicht sein. Ich dachte gar nicht an Sex. Na ja, nicht 'gar nicht', aber... ich wollte einfach nur...“ „Geht es immer nur darum, was _du_ willst, Steven?“ „Was willst _du,_ Bucky, _was_? Du hast gesagt, du willst, dass es funktioniert, dass das hier mit uns funktioniert! Und heute dachte ich, es funktioniert wenigstens manchmal noch und ich wollte...“ „Du _wolltest_... Immer _willst_ du etwas... Du bist so gut im _Wollen_! Ich habe dir gesagt, ich brauche Zeit. Aber wenn du natürlich etwas _willst_ , und diese Zeit, die ich brauche, deinen Bedürnissen... _ach egal_. Weißt du was ich nicht will? Dein verdammtes _Mitleid_.“

„Nein, sicher nicht, denn du hast ja genug von deinem eigenen.“ „Du... _verdammter_ Bastard.“ „ _Bucky!_ “, rief Steve erbost. Er war jetzt wirklich zornig. Bucky war gerade so ungerecht! „Ich wollte dich nur berühren, im Arm halten oder deine Hand nehmen, vielleicht küssen, wenn du...“ „Dann nimm es dir doch einfach, da stehst du doch so drauf.“ Steve sah rot. Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. „Überleg dir, was du willst. Und was 'funktionieren' bedeutet, Bucky Barnes. Überlegs dir einfach mal. Natürlich nur, wenn du _willst_. Ich schlaf unten.“ Damit rauschte er zur Tür.

„Steve...“, stieß Bucky erstickt aus. „Nein. Ich kann grad nicht mehr. Wirklich. Es tut mir leid. Gönn mir ne Pause von deinem Psychoterror.. Vielleicht _hättest_ du mich besser verlassen, Bucky.“ Und dann war Steve zur Tür raus. Und Bucky lag wie erstarrt da, bekam schlecht Luft, rang nach Atem, seine Hände krallten sich hilflos ins Laken unter ihm und plötzlich gab es nur noch einen Gedanken, nur noch ein _Gefühl_.

_Steve... STEVE!!!_

Er setzte sich mit eckigen Bewegungen auf. Holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, schlug dann auch seine Decke zurück und stand so schnell auf, dass er sich darin verhedderte und der Länge nach auf den Boden knallte. _Autsch, ich bin so unsportlich..._ Er rappelte sich auf und sprintete die Treppe runter.

„Steve!“, rief er. „ _Stevie_!“ Unten angekommen prallte er fast in ihn rein, er war am Treppenabsatz stehen geblieben, als er den dumpfen Aufprall von oben gehört hatte, unschlüssig, ob er nachsehen sollte... Steve fing ihn an den Oberarmen ein, sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich nochmal gefallen.

„Steve, ich liebe dich! Ich will dich nicht verlassen, ich könnte dich _nie_ verlassen!“, stieß er atemlos hervor. Steve schob ihn auf Armeslänge von sich weg. „Ich hab gesagt, ich brauch ne Pause.“ „Stevie...“ „Nein, Bucky. Ich kanns nicht mehr ertragen. Geh ins Bett, du musst morgen früh raus.“, Steve klang endgültig. Der Horror, der Bucky durchfuhr, machte ihm weiche Knie, er schwankte. Steve reagierte blitzschnell und zog ihn an sich, umfing ihn mit beiden Armen und presste ihn an seine Brust. „Baby... ich hab dich.“ Das klang wieder ganz anders. „Stevie...“, hauchte Bucky schwach.

„Willst du jetzt endlich darüber reden?“, flüsterte Steve ihm ins Ohr. Bucky schluchzte auf. „Es tut mir so leid...“, das kam ganz erstickt. „Shht. Nein, Bucky. Wir reden jetzt, wir entschuldigen uns jetzt nicht.“ Damit nahm er Buckys Hand und führte ihn in die Wohnhalle. Behutsam setzte er ihn auf die Couch und sich auf den Boden davor. Er nahm beide Hände Buckys in seine und massierte sie. „Deine Pause...“, schniefte Bucky. „Ist nicht mehr wichtig, Baby.“ „Mein...“, Bucky schluckte, „ _Psychoterror_?“, würgte er dann mühsam hervor. Steve schloss die Augen.

„Bucky... _Baby_ , ich war nur so... frustriert und … wütend. Du hast jedes Recht, mich...“ „Nein.“, unterbrach Bucky ihn. „Nein?“ „Ich hatte kein Recht, dir zu sagen...“, Bucky kämpfte mit sich, Steve ließ ihm Zeit. „... _kein_ Recht, dir zu sagen, dass ich das hier noch will, wenn...“ Steves Griff um Buckys Hände wurde schmerzhaft fest. „ _Autsch_. Bist du als kleiner Junge in den Zaubertrank gefallen?“, versuchte Bucky zu scherzen. Steve lockerte seinen Griff aber sah ihn wild an. „Wenn was, Bucky, wenn _was_?“ „Wenn ich mir dann überhaupt keine Mühe dabei gebe.“, flüsterte Bucky.

Steve ließ überrascht Buckys Hände los.

„Bucky...“

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du das nicht auch gedacht hast.“ Steve zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Falte... Buckys geliebte Steven-Stark-missbilligt-etwas-Falte. „ _Stevie_...“, dann war er plötzlich über ihm, alle seine Finger in Steves Haaren, er bog ihm den Kopf zurück und sein Mund presste sich heiß und fordernd auf Steves. Der war völlig überrumpelt und öffnete gehorsam die Lippen. Bucky stöhnte in seinen Mund und küsste ihn halb verrückt. Dann rang er ein, zwei kurze Sekunden nach Atem: „Will dich, Baby...“ Noch ein verzehrender Kuss. „Du bist so perfekt!“ Ein noch wilderer Kuss.

Steve sah schon Sterne, als ihm seine letzte funktionierende Gehirnzelle Alarm funkte. Das war jetzt eigentlich keine gute Idee. ( _Doch_ , rief sein Schwanz, _super Idee!_ ). Er hatte Glück, dass sich Bucky noch einmal kurz von ihm löste, um sein Shirt auszuziehen. Steve biss sich fest auf die Zunge, konnte wieder klarer denken nach dem scharfen Schmerz und Bucky gerade noch einfangen, bevor der sein himmlisch teuflisches Werk fortsetzte. Er drückte gegen Buckys Brust, schluckte und rief schwach, mit hoher Stimme:

„Stop!“, und hielt Bucky auf Abstand. Der verletzte Gesichtsausdruck tat ihm in der Seele weh, aber das war jetzt zu wichtig. „Ich bin weit davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein, mein Lieber, aber dazu später.“ „Was zur Hölle, Steve... Lass mich doch, du willst es schon den ganzen Abend. Ich _weiß_ es. _Bitte!_ “ „Ich will es ungefähr schon mein halbes Leben _ständig_ , das ist jetzt nichts Neues.“ Bucky runzelte die Stirn. Er kauerte etwas unbequem über Steves Beinen, noch immer von dem eine halbe Armeslänge auf Abstand gehalten. Er zog einen Schmollmund

„Bekomm ich jetzt ne Rede? Dann möcht ich mich bequemer hinsetzen.“ „Du Trottel.“ Steve ließ ihn los. Bucky setzte sich zurück auf die Couch. Steve reichte ihm sein Shirt und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Das bereust du später.“, brummelte Bucky, aber es war genug Humor darin zu hören, dass Steve sich nicht darüber grämte.

„Bucky. Ich habe dich _sehr_ verletzt. Es ehrt dich, wenn du mir das jetzt so mir-nichts-dir-nichts auf einmal verzeihen willst.“ „ _Oh-oh_. Aber?“, lächelte Bucky verführerisch. Steve seufzte. „Aber für wie lange? Das _hast_ du nämlich nicht und wirst es auch nicht so schnell.“ Buckys Lächeln erstarb. „Ich habe Recht, oder?“, fragte Steve leise. Bucky sah in seinen Schoß, biss die Zähne aufeinander und presste „Du _hast_ Recht.“ hervor.

„Und ich will es auch gar nicht, also natürlich will ich schon, dass du mir verzeihst, aber nur, wenn... also wenn es du's auch wirklich tust. Du kannst nicht sagen, dass du mir verzeihst und dass wir an uns arbeiten können, das wieder in Ordnung bringen können, um dann im nächsten Moment wieder vor mir wegzulaufen, mich auf Armeslänge verhungern lassen und mich ständig in Alarmbereitschaft halten, weil ich nie weiß, woran ich bin.“ „Verstehe...“, sagte Bucky. „Es war scheiße von mir und du kannst das auch sagen.“ „Es war scheiße von dir.“, gehorchte Bucky. „Und?“ „Und ich möchte... ich _will_ , dass das nie wieder... Also, sprich das nächste Mal einfach mit mir, wenn du... ähm, wenn...“ „Es _tut_ mir leid, Bucky. Ich habe einen Riesenfehler gemacht, indem ich dir nichts von meinen Unsicherheiten gesagt habe. Aber ich kann aus diesem Fehler lernen.“

„Wir hatten heute wirklich eine gute Zeit...“ Steve schwieg dazu, wollte wissen, was Bucky noch zu sagen hatte. „Wie hat eigentlich deine Familie reagiert?“, wechselte der dann unvermittelt das Thema. „Woher weiß du, dass ich...“, Steve unterbrach sich, hatte plötzlich Angst, Bucky könnte denken, er unterstelle ihm, zu spionieren. „Stevie... Ich merke immer, wenn du eine schwere Aufgabe hinter dich gebracht hast. Du bist dann immer noch größer. Oder wahrscheinlich ist es eher so, dass du vorher kleiner bist, weil die Last dich drückt. Ja, so ist es wohl eher. Außerdem hast du mir die Geschichte mit Thor und Jane Foster erzählt, simple Mathematik also.“

„Es war...okay. Sie waren alle sehr verständnisvoll und mitfühlend und haben mich nicht runtergemacht.“ „Runtergemacht? _Dich_? Aber wieso sollten sie das tun?“ „Alle lieben dich sehr, Baby. Und ich habs vermasselt. Ist doch Grund genug. Wie wars bei dir?“ „Ich hab nur mit Dad gesprochen. Und mit Shuri. Ich hab dir übrigens das Leben gerettet: Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll nicht her kommen. Du weißt wie sie ist, wenn es um mich geht. Sie wird zur Mamaglucke und du bist immer schuld, wenn ihr Lieblingsküken piepst.“

Steve zuckte mit den Schultern, er war froh, dass Bucky überhaupt jemanden hatte, der wirklich auf seiner Seite war. „Und weil wir von Mamaglucke sprechen: Winnifred ist – weiß der Geier, wo sie ist...“ „Was hat dein Vater denn gesagt?“, Steve hatte es anfangs gekränkt, dass Major und Mrs Barnes so unterkühlt ihm gegenüber waren, dann hatte er sich damit getröstet, dass viele Menschen reichen Leuten aus Prinzip misstrauten. Bucky senkte den Blick. „Spucks aus. Ich weiß, er ist kein Fan von mir.“

„Er dachte, wir hätten uns getrennt, als ich ihm gesagt habe, die Hochzeit fände nicht statt. War ein Missverständnis. Und er sagte, dass er und Mo... _Winnifred_ schon immer dachten, du passt nicht zu mir.“ „Oh...“, Steve schaute ein wenig verdutzt angesichts der unverblümten Ehrlichkeit, dann sagte er: „Na, vielleicht wollte er damit nur ausdrücken, dass er auf deiner Seite ist, zu dir steht.“ „Indem er mit sagt, dass ich so dumm war, Jahre an jemanden zu verschwenden, der nicht zu mir passt?“ „Wenn dus so ausdrückst, klingt's nicht mehr so tröstlich. Aber er dachte doch, dass... und vielleicht sollte dich das ja doch trösten.“ „Einerlei. Gib dir keine Mühe. Du kannst das nicht verstehen mit deinem Stark Squad Supreme.“

„Ich kann es sehr wohl verstehen. Ich weiß, wie oft du darunter gelitten hast, dass du mit deinen Leuten so...“ „...Pech gehabt hast?“ „Wie da jemand wie du rauskommen konnte, bleibt für mich ein immerwährendes Rätsel.“ „Jemand wie ich... Mr _Psychoterror_?“ „Das werd ich noch oft hören, was?“, schnaubte Steve, „Ich meine, du warst ja auch unberechenbar. Mal lachst du über meine lahmen Witze, als hätte ich persönlich den Humor erfunden, im nächsten Moment siehst du mich an wie einen Serienkiller. Mal schenkst du mir dieses unvergleichliche Lächeln, das du nur für mich lächelst und nur wenige Stunden später zuckst du vor mir zurück, als wäre ich ein Monster, dass dich im Keller eingesperrt hat. Dann plötzlich küsst du mich aus heiterem Himmel als wärs das letzte Mal vor deiner Hinrichtung.“

Steve sah ihn streng an: „Hör auf zu lachen!“ „Wars wirklich _so_ gut?“ „Warum stellst du immer so dumme Fragen, du eitler Tropf. Du weißt ganz genau, wie gut es war.“ Bucky grinste zufrieden. „Danke übrigens, ich schmeck schon die ganze Zeit Blut, weil ich mir auf die Zunge gebissen habe.“ „Hm, lecker. Soll ich dir ein Küsschen auf dein Aua geben?“ „Dann kannst du dich grad selber küssen. Du bereitest mir nämlich Magenschmerzen.“ Bucky schmunzelte: „Deine Witze sind wirklich lahm.“ „Na, für dich scheints ja zu reichen.“

„Sei nicht beleidigt, du kannst auf mich nicht verzichten, sonst lacht ja niemand über deine Witze.“ „He! Ich bin der Mittelpunkt auf jeder Party!“ „Aber nur, weil du so massiv bist. Im Weltall ziehen auch die größten Körper immer alle Objekte an.“ „Kann ich übrigens wirklich nicht.“ „Wie meinen? Wo ist der Faden, den ich grad verloren habe?“ „Ich kann nicht auf dich verzichten.“ „Ach, so einen alten Mechaniker in zu engen Hosen findest du doch an jeder Ecke.“, das sollte sicher leichthin klingen, aber Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich.“ Bucky hob mit einem schiefen Lächeln eine Schulter. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du das nie herausfindest.“


	89. Drei Dinge, die du besser kannst als ich...

**Drei Dinge, die du besser kannst als ich...**

„Sag mir, was dir an unserer Beziehungsdynamik Schwierigkeiten macht.“ Steve seufzte. „Aach...dir geht alles so gut von der Hand. Alles was du anpackst, läuft wie am Schnürchen! In allem bist du … besser als ich.“ Und da war er wieder; dieser Drang, lachen zu müssen, der Bucky immer mal wieder in den unpassendsten Momenten überfiel. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, auf die Innenseiten seiner Wangen und auf die Zunge. Steve merkte natürlich trotzdem etwas. „Du wirst doch jetzt nicht lachen, oder?“ Bucky schüttelte den Kopf, dass die Haare flogen. „Nein.“ „Bucky Barnes, ich sehs dir an! Gleich geb ich dir einen Grund, zu lachen.“ „Ist das so?“, der Blick, den er ihm daraufhin zuwarf, machte Steve ein wenig flau im Magen, aber dafür war jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit. „Vielleicht später. Was ist so komisch?“

„Hast du je einen meiner Aufsätze gelesen? Ich meine, ich weiß, du hast, mehr als einen und jedes mal hast du sie signifikant korrigiert. Hast du wohl vergessen, deshalb hab ich gefragt.“ Steve starrte ihn einen Moment an. „Aber... Ja, schon, aber willst du wirklich zehn Jahre alte Hausaufgaben damit vergleichen, wie du ein ganzes Haus modernisierst?“ „Na ja, wie du es ausdrückst, mag dir das komisch vorkommen, aber ja! Warum nicht? Ich tue etwas, was du nicht kannst und du bist in etwas herausragend, was ich nicht kann. Wo ist da der Unterschied?“ „Dass du da keinen Unterschied siehst, hat einigen Erklärungsbedarf.“ Bucky holte tief Luft. „Ich habe Geschichte immer gehasst.“ „ _Wow,_ danke.“ „Lass mich doch ausreden! Ich hab immer lieber im Jetzt gelebt und von der Zukunft geträumt. Trotzdem lese ich deine Bücher.“ „Weil ich dich darum bitte.“ „Sie gefallen mir.“, die Schlichtheit dieser Aussage unterstrich ihren Wahheitsgehalt.

„Oh. Äh, nett, dass du das sagst, ich...“ Bucky unterbrach ihn: „Es ist nicht _nett,_ dass ich das sage sondern _wahr!_ Ich wäre im Leben nicht auf die Idee kommen, ein Buch über die Indianerkriege zu lesen, deins hab ich verschlungen! Und wenn ich nur an _Goldrausch – Verheißung oder Verderben?_ denke _._ Allein der Titel war schon... ich meine, das ist ein Buch über _Geschichte_ und der Titel allein klingt wie eine düstere abenteuerliche Achterbahnfahrt ins Ungewisse. Und das wars auch, ich hab auch das verschlungen! Ich freu mich schon auf dein nächstes. Ich bin so gespannt! Bau ein bisschen Sex für mich ein. Wenn ich an die Stelle komme, weiß ich, sie ist mir gewidmet. Und dann werd ich mir zum ersten Mal im Leben zu einem Geschichtsbuch einen runterholen.“ Steve blinzelte ein paar mal, eine zarte Röte breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus. „Ähm, ich denk drüber nach...“ 

„Bei der letzten Weihnachtsfeier hatte ich das Vergnügen, ein paar Minuten mit Dr Strange zu plaudern. Hach, ich kam mir wieder vor wie ein Schuljunge...“ „Erspar mir das, ich weiß schon, was du sagen willst.“, grummelte Steve gutmütig. Buckys Schwärmerei für den Schulleiter während ihrer letzten beiden Jahre an der Sanctuary High sorgte zwar meist für Witzeleien, aber richtig ungezwungen konnte Steve immer noch nicht damit umgehen. „Nein, tust du nicht. Ich denk mir meinen Teil und sag dir was anderes; Mag sein, dass ich mal ein paar Wochen der beliebteste Junge der ganzen Schule war, dafür wirst du auf Jahre hinaus der beliebteste Lehrer der Sanctuary High sein. Das zeichnet sich laut Dr Strange deutlich ab.“ Steve fiel die Kinnlade runter.

(Weihnachtsfeier 2030)

„James! Wie schön, dass Sie in unsere alten Hallen zurückgefunden haben!“ Bucky wirbelte zu der tiefen, wohlklingenden Stimme herum und vergaß kurz zu atmen. Dr Strange, um die 50 inwischen, wie er im Kopf schnell überschlug, hatte sich kaum verändert. Ein bisschen mehr Grau im pechschwarzen Haar und dem akkuraten Bart, seinem Markenzeichen. Sein anderes Markenzeichen, die stolze würdevolle Haltung, war ebenfalls genau wie früher. Und genau wie früher klopfte Buckys Herz einen kleinen Tick schneller. Jetzt fand er auch endlich seine Sprache wieder. „Dr Strange! Nun, diese Schule ist für mich ein Hort schönster Erinnerungen und wird, bedingt durch Ihre hervorragende Personalpolitik, ein immerwährender Magnet für mich sein.“ Der Schulleiter ließ sein kleines für ihn typisches Lachen hören und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen, James. Besonders die Fachschaften Englisch und Sozialwissenschaften sind hervorragend besetzt zur Zeit.“ Bucky kicherte ein bisschen.

„Ich hörte, Sie beide wollen heiraten? Eine schöne Geschichte, die Sie ihren Gästen zu erzählen haben.“ Bucky lachte: „Oh ja! Highschool Sweethearts... das sorgt für die kitschigsten Reden und

peinlichsten Spiele, aber was soll ich sagen? Mir gefällts!“ „Sie sind Ihren Weg gegangen und haben Ihr Glück gefunden. Ich bin stolz auf Sie, James. Und dass Steven an unsere Schule zurückgekehrt ist, war ein solcher Gewinn, dass ich fest damit rechne, dieses Jahr den Wissenschaftspreis in Sozialwissenschaften in Senior High Klassen zu ergattern, ich meine natürlich nicht ich, sondern diese Schule. Und das haben wir dann Professor Stark zu verdanken. Sie sollten außerdem mal in den 'Rate-your-Teacher'-Blog sehen, wenn sie etwas Zeit zur Hand haben. Niemand bekommt so ausgezeichnete, begeisterte Schülerbeurteilungen wie ihr zukünftiger Mann.“ Bucky strahlte vor Freude über das Lob an sich selbst und noch viel mehr über das an Steve.

„Hängen Sie ihn dann auch an die _Wall of Fame_?“ „Das habe ich vor, direkt neben Sie.“ „Wenn kein Platz mehr ist, können Sie mich auch abhängen.“, lachte Bucky. Die Ehre an der _Wall of Fame_ gelandet zu sein, verdankte Bucky seinem Summa Cum Laude Master in Ingenieurswesen. „Ich denke ja gar nicht dran. Es ist eines der hübschesten Fotos an dieser Wand. Schade, dass Sie damals dagegen waren, die Aufnahme von Ihnen zu verwenden von dem vergnüglichen Abend, an dem Sie Ballkönig wurden.“ Bucky kicherte wieder und errötete dabei etwas. „Ach ja, Summa Cum Püschelschwanz...“, er erstarrte... _was_ hatte er da grad gesagt? Das dünne Lächeln Dr Stranges gab nichts preis. Bucky räusperte sich. „Geben Sie lieber Acht, dass Ihnen das Bild von Jane Foster nicht abhanden kommt. Ich habe vorhin eine Nachricht von Thor Stark bekommen. Er hat mir ein Bild von der Wand geschickt. Der Bildausschnitt war so groß, dass Janes Foto mit drauf war, obwohl es geschätzt drei Meter von meinem entfernt hängt.“ 

„Thor Stark? Das Foto von Jane Foster stehlen?“ „Er war schon in der Sophomore in sie verliebt und hat sie nie vergessen.“ „Wie ungewöhnlich. Schön, dass Thor auch hier ist.“ „Oh, sie sind alle hier! Ich wollte sie gerade suchen, bin eben erst angekommen.“ „Dann möchte ich Sie nicht weiter aufhalten, James. Alles Gute für Ihren weiteren Lebensweg.“ Das war jetzt ein bisschen aprupt, bedauerte Bucky, „Sie halten mich doch nicht auf, Doctor!“ Der Schulleiter hob eine Augenbraue, nicht im geringsten über die Tatsache überrascht, dass dieser Augenaufschlag nach all den Jahren Steven Starks Herz offenbar immer noch zum Singen brachte. „Ich habe selbst noch Pflichten, aber es war sehr nett, mit Ihnen zu plaudern.“ „Gleichfalls. Ihnen auch alles Gute.“ Bucky sah der großen eleganten Gestalt in der Menge hinterher, seufzte nochmal und machte sich dann auf, seine zukünftige Familie zu suchen...

Sie _waren_ alle hier. Peter hatte mit ein paar SENF-Projektoren einen Teil der Aula in ein verschneites Dörfchen verwandelt und dort war auch der Bazar aufgebaut. Alle hatten das sehen wollen. Sein Vater hatte inzwischen die 4D-Technik weiterentwickelt und ein paar harmlose aber effektvolle Chemikalien sorgten dafür, dass aus Düsen an den Projektoren kalte, nach Schnee riechende Luft entwich. Die Chemikalien-Mischungen für verschiedene Effekte waren Peters Spezialität! Das Winterdörfchen war ein Traum. Tony Stark stand inmitten der Pracht, vor Stolz auf seinen Jüngsten fast am Platzen, als eine altbekannte, jedoch lange nicht gehörte Stimme hinter ihm ertönte: „Stark!“ Die Nostalgie hinter diesem Ereignis entlockte ihm ein breites Lächeln und er drehte sich um.

„Mr Titan! Was für eine Überraschung!“ Die beiden Männer gaben sich die Hand. „Erstaunlich, was Ihr Junior hier geschaffen hat! Ich habe ein bisschen recherchiert. Vorbildlich, wie Stark Industries seit vielen Jahren verblüffende Technologie entwickelt und dabei stets nur saubere Energie verbraucht und resourcenerhaltende Unternehmenspolitik betreibt.“ „Danke für das Lob, Mr Titan. Der Erhalt unserer Heimat auf diesem Planeten liegt mir als Vater von vier Kindern natürlich besonders am Herzen. Wie geht es ihren Töchtern? Loki und Nebula halten Kontakt, wie ich weiß, aber er erzählt nicht viel.“ „Er hat nicht erzählt, dass Nebula Aussichten hat, einen Summa Cum Laude Abschluss am MIT zu erreichen?“ Tony freute sich ehrlich für das Mädchen, dass er als Teenager kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte. „Das ist großartig, Mr Titan! Aber nehmen Sie's Loki nicht übel. Von seinem letzten Theaterpreis für ein von ihm entwickeltes Bühnenbild-System, dass mit Spiegelflächen und Lichtspiegelung arbeitet, hat mir ein theaterbegeisterter Geschäftspartner erzählt. Loki meinte das bestimmt nicht despektierlich, nichts davon zu erzählen, wie erfolgreich seine alte Schulfreundin ist.“ Titan schien besänftigt. 

„Was macht Gamora? Wir haben den Anschluss alle etwas verloren, als sie und ihr Mann nach Asien gingen, damit Gamora verschiedene Kampfsportarten studieren kann.“ Titans Blick verdüsterte sich ein bisschen. „Da geht es Ihnen ähnlich wie mir. Ich war dagegen. Meine Gamora hätte hier so viel erreichen können. Wenn sie nur an ihrem ursprünglichen Plan festgehalten und Politik studiert hätte! Dann musste sie wegen Mutterschaft ihre Studien aufgeben und betreibt jetzt diesen Sicherheitsdienst. Noch dazu in Jersey von allen Orten (Mr Titan hasste wie beinahe jeder New Yorker New Jersey abgrundtief.). Meine Haltung zu ihren Lebensentscheidungen hat sie zutiefst erzürnt und sie meidet weitgehend meinen Kontakt.“ Tony, der sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte, sich mit einem seiner Söhne so zu entzweien, tat Titan in der Seele leid. „Sie haben keinen Kontakt, auch nicht zu ihren Enkelkindern?“ Mr Titan sah ihn ein paar Augenblicke unbewegt an.

„Ich habe in der Vergangenheit Dinge gesagt, die ich zutiefst bereue. Darüber wie unverantwortlich es sei, Kinder in eine ungewisse Zukunft zu setzen, die Knappheit der globalen Ressourcen betreffend.“ „Oh ja, ich erinnere mich, Mr Titan, diese Ansprache haben Sie mir in der Vergangenheit auch gehalten.“, Tony schmunzelte über die Verlegenheit und die tiefe Röte in Titans Gesicht, die seine Bemerkung hervorgerufen hatte. „Mr Stark, ich...“ „Tony.“, warf er spontan ein. Titan sah verblüfft drein. „Nennen Sie mich 'Tony', jeder tut das. Wir kennen einander nun schon so viele Jahre.“ „Nun, ich... mein Rufname ist... er ist ein bisschen ungewöhnlich.“ „Ich kenne Ihren Rufnamen. Wollen Sie das mit dem ungewöhnlichen Namen tatsächlich einem Mann sagen, der Söhne hat, die Thor und Loki heißen?“ Er lachte den bulligen Mann heiter an. Thanos Titan erwiderte das Lachen etwas gestelzt. Man sah ihn sehr selten lachen. „Nun denn, _Tony,_ erfreut. Nennen Sie mich Thanos.“ „Mit Vergnügen.“

„Hören Sie, Tony. Ich glaube ich muss mich entschuldigen für viele meiner respektlosen Bemerkungen von früher. Ich sehe sehr wohl inzwischen ein, dass man Kinder in diese Welt setzen kann, wenn man sie dann zu verantwortungsvollen Menschen erzieht. Wer soll die Welt besser machen, wenn die, denen etwas an ihr liegt, nicht dafür sorgen, dass sich nachfolgende Generationen um sie kümmern? Und Sie Sta... _Tony_ , haben das in herausragender Weise getan. Sie verdienen meinen Respekt.“ Tony war kurz sprachlos, was nicht oft vorkam. Er fing sich wieder und bedankte sich ein bisschen feierlich für die Anerkennung, er wusste, der Mann stand auf Förmlichkeiten. „Haben Sie das auch Gamora gesagt? Dass es gut ist, wenn es noch Menschen gibt, die Kinder bekommen und sie richtig erziehen, um die Welt weiterhin zu schützen?“ „Das... Nein, ich habe den richtigen Moment nie gefunden. Und außerdem ist ihr Herz etwas verhärtet, ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich anhören würde.“

„Ich habe einen Rat für Sie, Thanos. Wenden Sie sich an Peter Quill. Der Junge hat ein Herz aus Gold und eine sentimentale Ader hinter seiner großspurigen Art. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er Ihnen helfen wird, die Familie wieder zusammenzuführen. Er ist Waise, hat seinen letzten leiblichen Verwandten im Alter von 20 verloren. Er wird verstehen, wie wichtig Familie letztendlich ist.“ „Glauben Sie, meine energische Tochter hört auf ihren Ehemann?“ „Thanos...“, grinste Tony ihn an: „Peter Quill hat das Herz Ihrer Tochter erobert und wie ich mich entsisnne, war Gamora eine harte Nuss. Peter Quill ist sicher der einzige, auf den sie hört, vertrauen Sie mir.“ Diese Worte ließ sich Titan ein bisschen durch den Kopf gehen und dann erhellte ein echtes Lächeln seine strenegn Züge. „Ich glaube, Sie haben recht, Tony!“ Der neigte den Kopf. „Man sagt, ich sei ganz gut im Dinge lösen. Viel Glück, Thanos, es war nett, nach all den Jahren mal wieder mit Ihnen zu plaudern. Meine Frau erwartet mich in der Waffelbäckerei in...“, er sah auf die Uhr, „ _Oh!_ Vor drei Minuten, ich muss mich sputen!“ „Bestellen Sie Mrs Stark meine wärmsten Empfehlungen.“ „Sehr gern!“

Loki fand seinen Bruder vor der Hall of Fame, von der Thor sich nicht hatte losreißen können. „Eines Tages wird uns Peters Lockenkopf da oben stolz machen.“, Thor erschrak, die Angewohnheit, lautlos neben einem zu erscheinen, hatte sich Loki bis ins Erwachsenenalter bewahrt. „Loki! Wegen dir bekomm ich noch vorzeitig graue Haare!“, lachte der Hüne, und klopfte dem kaum kleineren aber wesentlich schmaler gebauten Bruder auf die Schulter. „Wird deiner Glorie keinen Abbruch tun. Schade, dass du so ein schlechter Schauspieler bist. Mit grauen Haaren könnte ich ein paar Rollen in meinen Stücken hervorragend mit dir besetzen.“ „Mit meinen Haaren wie sie jetzt sind könntest du auch eine Rolle mit mir besetzen,“ Thor seufzte schwer, „den traurigen Liebhaber zum Beispiel.“, sein Blick ging wieder zu Jane Fosters Foto, „dafür bräuchte ich keinerlei Schauspieltalent.“ Loki sagte nichts dazu. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen?

Thor zog sie Nase kraus: „Warum hast du eigentlich abgelehnt, dass man dich dazuhängt, als du den Nachwuchspreis für dein erstes Broadway-Stück von der Landesvereinigung für Theaterwissenschaften erhalten hast?“ Loki sah seinen Bruder nachdenklich an. Da gerade eine Schar weiblicher Teenager vorbeizog, die allesamt seinen stattlichen Bruder mit Kuhaugen anschmachteten, wartete er mit seiner Antwort. Außerdem machte ihn die Frage verlegen. Als sie wieder allein waren, sah Loki nach vorne ins Leere. „Es war im Sommer 2023, als Bucky gerade in Deutschland war und du dich mit den Sommerkursen abgequält hast. Steve heimste zu der Zeit herausragende Noten, lobende Erwähnungen und einen Preis für einen Leserbrief an die New York Times ein. Weißt du noch wie wir alle dachten, er wird vielleicht doch nicht Lehrer, sondern Journalist oder Korrespondent bei der CNN und mal den Pullitzer bekommen? Oder er wird eben doch Präsident der vereinigten Staaten.“ Thor lachte. „Klar! Wir haben ihn dewegen furchtbar aufgezogen, aber er war auch sehr stolz auf seine Leistungen, genau wie Mom und Dad.“

„Ja! Und Peter war damals sieben, stand kurz vor dem Eintritt in die dritte Klasse und machte in seiner Freizeit Aufgaben aus unseren alten Freshmen-Schulbüchern. Es war schwer anzunehmen, dass es noch ein paar mehr Starks an diese Wand schaffen könnten und wie es jetzt aussieht, hängt da oben bald neben Bucky - da wo er hingehört - Steve und Peter kommt sicher, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, ebenfalls dort hin.“ „Für uns Starks muss man die Wand bald erweitern!“, lachte Thor, dann verfinserten sich seine ebenmäßigen Züge etwas. „Na ja, nicht für uns alle.“ Der ungewohnte ein ganz klein wenig schwermütige Ton, der sich in seinen tiefen Bariton geschlichen hatte, schmerzte Loki. Thor war von seinen Brüdern seinem Herzen schon immer am nächsten. „Das sind bloß Fotos an einer Wand, Thor. Es gibt noch andere Dinge die zählen und viel wichtiger sind. Meine Erfolge und Preise wiegen deine Fähigkeiten immer das Positive zu sehen und Menschen mühelos für dich zu gewinnen nicht im geringsten auf.“ Thor sah zu ihm rüber, ehrlich erfeut über das Kompliment. Dann sah er zurück zur Wand, zu Jane Foster.

„Aber wenn ich dort hängen würde und sie würde an diese Schule zurückkommen, zu Besuch, oder warum auch immer und sie würde mich dort sehen, dann wüsste sie vielleicht einmal im Leben, wer ich überhaupt bin.“ Auch darauf hatte Loki keine Erwiderung zu bieten. Er war niemand, der leeren Trost schenkte. Aber er wusste natürlich trotzdem etwas zu sagen: „Und das, nachdem ich dich vor nicht mal zwei Minuten für deinen Optimismus gelobt habe! Es ist noch nicht aller Tage Abend und die Welt ist genau betrachtet doch nur ein Dorf. Wer sagt, dass du sie niemals wieder siehst? Und dann kommt deine zweite große Stärke ins Spiel: Menschen mühelos für dich zu gewinnen.“ Er lächelte seinen großen Bruder ermutigend an. Thor lächelte zaghaft zurück. Dann schlug er mit wieder wesentlich fröhlicherem Ton vor, die Familie zu suchen und mit allen zusammen Waffeln zu essen. Erst viel später am Abend ging ihm auf, was Loki ihm eigentlich hatte sagen wollen: Dass er auf seinen Platz an der Wand verzichtete, damit Thor sich nicht so allein fühlte in einer Familie von (Fotos an einer Wand) erfogreichen Menschen. Er textete ihm umgehend. „ _Ich weiß was du getan hast und ich liebe dich dafür, Bruder!_ “ „ _Du warst schon immer ein Schnellmerker. Ich liebe dich auch._ “

Peter entdeckte Steve am Kassentischchen, wo er Tombolalose verkaufte. Gerade verabschiedeten sich zwei überschminkte, kichernde in teure Designermode gehüllte Mütter von ihm, die eine mit den Worten: „...können Ihnen gar nicht genug danken. Wir dachten immer, unser Junge würde sich nie für Politik interessieren, und das wo es in unserer Familie doch so viele bedeutende Politiker gibt!“ „Ach,“, antwortete sein großer Bruder bescheiden, „Ich mache nur meine Arbeit, Mrs Kennedy.“ Oh, eine Kennedy, also Mutter von Owen Patrick Kennedy, vier Jahre älter als Peter aber nur zwei Klassen über ihm. Für einen Kennedy wurde eben die Schulregel gebrochen, nur einmal pro Schullaufbahn wiederholen zu dürfen. Peter kannte Owen flüchtig aus dem Turner-Team. Er fand ihn ganz nett und er wirkte auf ihn ziemlich unglücklich. Der Druck seiner berühmten Familie lastete wohl schwer auf ihm, wie sich in den Worten seiner Mutter gerade gezeigt hatte. Steve wurde gerade von einem Kollegen abgelöst und stand erleichtert auf. Sein Blick fiel auf den Bruder. „Pete!“, freute er sich und hielt sich grade noch davon ab, den Jüngeren an sich zu drücken.

„Mom schickt mich, dich suchen. Da du hier ja ein Vorbild bist, hast du sicher dein Telefon ausgeschaltet, alle andern hat sie erreicht. Wir essen jetzt alle zusammen Waffeln.“ Steve murmelte einen Dank in seine Richtung, aber sein Blick ging suchend durch die Menge. Peter schmunzelte: „Bucky ist auch schon da, er wartet bei Mom.“ „Na, dann los. Amüsierst du dich, Pete?“ „Ja und nein. Manchmal nervt es mich, immer nur Lobgesänge auf meinen großen Bruder, den besten Lehrer der Welt, zu hören. Immer mehr Schüler, die ich überhaupt nicht kenne, sprechen mich auf dich an. Du bist hier der neue Superstar am Lehrerhimmel.“ „So schlimm?“ „Nicht so schlimm, wie all die Mädchen, die versuchen, mich über dein Liebesleben auszufragen.“ Das klang halb nach Scherz und halb wahr. „Oh, Kleiner, das tut mir leid. Das muss dir peinlich sein.“ „Allerdings. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man über deinen Hintern so viel reden kann.“ Steve lachte, halb amüsiert und halb peinlich berührt. Na gut, es war erwartbar, dass ein Lehrer in seinem Alter ein bisschen angehimmelt wurde, aber die wenigsten Kollegen hatten einen kleinen Bruder in der Schule, der mit diesem Thema genervt werden konnte.

„Nochmals: Es tut mir leid.“ „Ach, schon gut, nicht so schlimm. Ich sage übrigens immer allen, die nicht aufhören zu bohren, dass du schwul bist. Ich glaube, das ist ratsam. Es sind ne Menge Mädchen an dieser Schule, die alles über dich wissen wollen!“ Das erklärte für Steve diese neuerdings etwas irritierenden Blicke von Mike Parks. Aber das war sicher immer noch besser als Dutzende Mädchen, die sich erhofften, eine steile Karriere als Lehrerfrau nach der Highschool hinzulegen. Er lachte: „Du bist ein cleveres Kerlchen.“ Peter zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Steve fuhr fort: „Dein Winterdorf ist ein Traum! Erinnert mich an meinen ersten romantischen Kurzurlaub mit Bucky.“ „Erinnert dich irgendetwas _nicht_ an Bucky?“, grinste Peter ihn an. „Frecher Kerl. Sei froh, dass ich mit deinen Noten nichts zu schaffen habe.“ Peter war natürlich in keiner von Steves Klassen. Sie kamen in der Waffelbäckerei an. Von dem Blick mit dem sein Verlobter ihn begrüßte, bekam er weiche Knie aber pflichtschuldig küsste er seine Mutter auf die Wange und klopfte Thor und Loki die Schultern.

Bucky legte den Kopf schief: „Wow, kaum hat er mir einen Ring angesteckt, gibt er sich keine Mühe mehr. Jetzt weiß ich, was meine Mutter gemeint hat, als sie mich immer vor Typen wie ihm gewarnt hat. Bekomme ich keinen Kuss?“ Steve verdrehte die Augen: „Wir sind hier in der _Schule_ , Bucky.“ „Hat dich früher auch nicht gestört. Warst du mal wieder unter der Tribüne? Um der alten Zeiten willen?“, grinste er jetzt breit. Die neugierigen Blicke, die die ganze Familie Steve zuwarf, ließ seine Wangen rosig erblühen aber er grinste tapfer zurück. „Tatsächlich hab ich, als ich Aufsicht beim Homecoming Ball war, nachsehen wollen, ob die Notbeleuchtung in dem Streben-Dschungel funktioniert. Du weißt, die, die Heimdall hat einbauen lassen, nachdem... du weißt schon. Die Wartungstür ist jetzt immer mit einem Vorhängeschloss gesichert.“ Bucky lachte, besonders, weil Steves geheimniskrämerischen Worte die Neugierde der Familie nur noch mehr anstachelte.

„Peter!“, wandte er sich an den Jüngsten im Kreis. „Wenn du ein bisschen älter bist, erinner mich daran, dass ich dir zeige wie man einfache Vorhängeschlösser knackt. Falls du mal einen ruhigen Ort in der Schule brauchst.“ Pepper und Steve riefen gleichzeitig “Bucky!“ während Loki ein bisschen die Augen verdrehte und Thor noch eine Weile brauchen würde, bis er verstand. „Was?“, fragte Bucky, ganz Unschuld. „In dieser Schule ist es stets zu laut und überall zu voll um mal ein bisschen in Ruhe zu... lernen.“

Tony hatte auch endlich in die Waffelbäckerei gefunden, begrüßte alle, wuschelte die Locken seines Jüngsten und küsste seine Frau („Ach, die dürfen das?“ - „Ich bin hier _Lehrer,_ Buck!“) und ließ sich dann auf den letzten freien Stuhl fallen. „Sunny, wusstest du, dass Peter Quill und Gamora keinen Kontakt zu Thanos Titan haben?“ (…)

(heute)

„Das hast du mir gar nicht erzählt. Also dass du mit Dr Strange gesprochen hast.“ „Und dass ich mir stundenlang die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen habe, um die Bewertungen deiner Schüler zu lesen, auch nicht. Erweist sich gerade als ein großer Fehler. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin. Ich kam mir ein bisschen dumm vor, dir zu erzählen, dass ich deine Lehrer-Ratings lese. Es sollte nicht so aussehen, als würde ich kontrollieren, ob du deine Arbeit gut machst.“ „Ich lese die Kundenrezessionen auf deiner Werkstattseite auch!“, rief Steve. „Ach? Siehst du, und du hast es mir gar nicht erzählt.“ „Das war dumm.“ „Von uns beiden.“ „Gut, du hältst mich für einen guten Lehrer und Autor. Dass du ein guter Mechaniker bist und am und im Haus alles reparieren kannst und ich das bewundere, da sind wir uns einig. Du kannst aber auch noch andere Sachen so viel besser als ich.“

„Kochen? Wäsche sortieren? Spülmaschine einräumen? Sind das die Dinge, die dich an mir in deiner Männlichkeit bedrohen?“ Steve wurde über und über rot. Da traf Bucky etwas auf den Punkt, was seine Gedanken und Gefühle in jener Nacht solchermaßen ad absurdum führten, dass er sich wie ein Riesenholzkopf vorkam. Er senkte beschämt die Augen. „Na gut, Stevie, das sind drei Dinge. Ich bekomm locker drei Dinge zusammen, die du besser kannst als ich.“ Schüchtern hob Steve den Blick. Er war Bucky so zugetan und dankbar dafür, dass er ihn nicht mit der Nase auf seine Dummheit stieß. Er sah kurz zur Decke und sagte dann wie aus der Pistole geschossen:

„Du bist nicht im geringsten nachtragend. Du bist immer fair. Du hältst nicht hinterm Berg. Letzteres ist gemäß der neuesten Ereignisse diskutabel. Wenn du es als Argument nicht akzeptierst, schick ich gleich etwas hinterher: Du bist spontan und du machst großartige Geschenke. Das waren jetzt mehr als drei Sachen, aber ich musste ja so schwere Geschütze wie Kochen und Haushalt parieren.“, das süffisante Lächeln nach diesem letzten Satz war so sehr _sein_ Bucky, dass Steve ganz warm ums Herz wurde. „Du bist ein Trottel...“, hauchte er. „Ja, ich weiß, ich liebe dich auch. Und jetzt sag mir, in welchem meiner genannten Dinge ich besser sein soll als du?“ Bucky hatte recht. Blieb noch eins.

„Na schön. Ich habe ein schwereres Geschütz als Kochen: Du bist ein viel besserer Liebhaber.“ Wenn Steve dachte, damit würde er ein Gefecht, wenn auch noch nicht die Schlacht gewinnen, hatte er sich gechnitten. Bucky lachte trocken auf. „Nein, bin ich nicht.“ „Aber...“ Bucky hob die Hand. „Steve _das_ ist ein längeres Gespräch und es ist schon ein Uhr morgens. Du denkst vielleicht, ich will mich drücken oder länger Zeit haben, an meiner Argumentation zu arbeiten, aber wie wir uns ja unmissverständlich einig geworden sind: ich bin nicht sehr fair.“, er zwinkerte. Steve musste lachen. Es war kein heiteres Lachen, keins voller Freude und Unbeschwertheit, aber ein Lachen. Bucky stand auf, küsste Steve auf die Stirn und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

„Bucky! Sag mir noch eins, wirst du mich wieder... wirst du mir wieder vertrauen können?“ Die himmelblauen Augen sahen zu ihm hoch, als würde Steves Leben von ihm abhängen. Eine gnädige Lüge? Nein, _so_ unfair war er nun auch wieder nicht. „Ich... weiß es nicht, ich möchte dich jetzt nicht belügen. Ich liebe dich, ich habe sicher Fehler gemacht aber...“ Dass Steve die ersten Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, machte das hier nicht eben leichter, aber _leicht_ war Liebe nunmal nicht...

„Aber nichtsdestotrotz, Steve, diese Verunsicherung, deine Zweifel an meiner Wertschätzung und dein Wunsch nach mehr Anerkennung, das alles hättest du mir nicht verschweigen dürfen.“ Steve ließ den Kopf hängen. „Oh, Bucky, ich weiß... kann ich etwas tun?“ Bucky schwieg lange, sah ihn mit unbewegter Miene an, dann schluckte er schwer. „Egal, wie angestrengt ich nachdenke, mir fällt nur eins ein: Gib mir Zeit. Und verzeih mir bitte.“ „Aber Bucky, natürlich, alle Zeit, die du brauchst, ich werde niemals aufgeben! Und ich habe dir nichts zu verzeihen!“ Es zog und zerrte an Bucky, aber jetzt nachzugeben, wäre... nicht fair und er konnte schließlich auch mal ein bisschen an sich arbeiten, oder? „Gute Nacht Stevie.“


	90. „Nur ein kleines Gespräch über 'Arbeitssicherheit'“

„ **Nur ein kleines Gespräch über 'Arbeitssicherheit'“**

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Steve geduldig, bis Bucky aus seiner typischen Einsilbigkeit der frühen Stunde erwachte. Was heißt geduldig? Er war begierig, ihr Gespräch weiterzuführen. Bucky hatte ihm da einiges zu erklären, wie er fand. Aber er hielt sich zurück, bis sein (Ex-?)Verlobter das Frühstücksgeschirr in die Spülmaschine räumte und ihm dabei einen so selbstgefälligen und spöttischen Blick zuwarf, dass Steve die Augen verdrehte. „Oh, Buck, ich hab's verstanden. Es war bescheuert, dir vorzuwerfen, du siehst in mir dein kleines Frauchen.“ „Da ist Fortschritt.“, erwiderte er trocken. „Sagst du mir jetzt, wie du auf die Idee kommst, du seist kein besserer Liebhaber als ich?“ Bucky sah ihn kurz an, nicht gerade begeistert, aber seufzte dann: „Na gut, ich mach mir noch nen Kaffee, dann erhelle ich dich.“

Sie setzten sich in der Morgensonne auf den Rasen hinter dem Haus, einander gegenüber, Bucky im Schneidersitz, eine Tasse in der Hand und Steve umschlang seine angezogenen Beine mit den Armen, offener und erwartungsvoller Gesichtsausdruck. „Steve...“, Buckys Züge wurden ganz weich. „Wie soll ich dir nur begreiflich machen, dass es das einfachste auf der Welt ist, _dein_ Liebhaber zu sein?“ Steve stutzte, verzog dann seine Augenbrauen ein wenig und Bucky lachte, setzte seine Tasse neben sich ins Gras und riss seine Hände hoch. „Verschon mich mit der Steven-Starks-Missbilligungs-Falte! Du bist nochmal mein früher Tod.“ Steve fiel der Unterkiefer runter. „Was zum _Fick_?“, stieß er hervor, nicht ohne sofort ziemlich rot zu werden. Bucky sah ihn an in einer Mischung aus Unglaube, Verblüffung, auch ein bisschen Lust, sowas wie … Anbetung(?) und ganz viel Liebe. Steve schloss den Mund mit einem hörbaren Plopp. „Bucky...“, wisperte er....

„Nicht jetzt, Steve, du bekommst diese Erklärung, auch wenn ich mir damit mein eigenes Grab schaufele. Ich kann dir aber schließlich nicht vorwerfen, nicht ehrlich zu mir zu sein, wenn ichs nicht besser mache.“ „Dein eigenes Grab schaufeln?“ „Wenn sich meine Glorie in deinen Augen zu Kochen und Waschen reduziert, seh ich schließlich alt aus, nicht?“ „Aber Bucky, das ist doch ...“ Bucky winkte ab,

„Du wolltest das wissen und wahrscheinlich sollst dus auch wissen. Vielleicht wäre das alles nicht passiert, wenn ichs schon früher gesagt hätte: Du bist ein außerordentlich guter Liebhaber und wer mit dir zusammen ist und dich nicht dazu bringen kann, dich und alles um dich herum außer der Person, die bei dir ist, zu vergessen, ist entweder ein Riesen-Holzkopf oder hört nicht zu oder würde ein Signal nicht einmal deuten können, wenn es ihm einen Konzertflügel um die Ohren hauen würde. Denn das tust du mit deinen Signalen, einem einen verdammten Konzertflügel um die Ohren hauen.“

Steve blinzelte ein paar Mal, unfähig das Gehörte richtig zu deuten. Bucky sprach weiter: „Anders ausgedrückt – sozusagen mit dem sprichwörtlichen Konzertflügel: Wie sollte ich nicht jede Sekunde mit dir ganz genau wissen, was ich tun muss und wie ich es tun muss, wo du es mir doch ständig zeigst und oft sogar sagst?“ Steve stutzte. „Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, das was wir tun, käme nicht von dir? Als wüsstest du nur, was zu tun ist, weil ich es dir sage?“ „Na, das nun auch wieder nicht, aber...“

„Warum führen wir dieses Gespräch?“ Jetzt stutzte Bucky. „Äh, korrigiere mich, aber ich meine mich zu entsinnen...“ „Ich _entsinne_ mich selbst: Du hast es dir offenbar in den Kopf gesetzt, dich herabzusetzen und aus mir eine Art Supermann zu machen. Und jetzt frage ich nochmal: Warum führen wir dieses Gespräch?“ Bucky war sprachlos. „Bucky Barnes, das kann nicht so weitergehen. Du kannst dich nicht weiterhin als weniger wertvoll betrachten als jeden anderen und du musst damit aufhören, mich so verblendet zu glorifizieren. Ich begreife es erst jetzt und das ist viel zu spät, aber damit muss Schluss sein.“

Bucky leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Steve war noch nicht fertig: „Das zieht sich wie ein roter Faden durch unsere ganze Geschichte. Du, der glaubt, du hast es verdient, abgelehnt zu werden, es zu verdienen, dass deine Eltern kalt und herzlos zu dir sind, zu verdienen, dass man dich beleidigt und herumschubst. Als Pauline diese hässliche Sache mit dir abgezogen hat und du mir nichts davon erzählen wolltest, was war wirklich der Grund? Hast du geglaubt, du hast nicht verdient, glücklich zu sein, nicht verdient dich zu wehren und deinen Platz zu behaupten wenn du auf diesem Platz anderen imWeg bist?“

Bucky wurde es immer unbehaglicher bei Steves Rede. „Als du in Deutschland warst und ich aus einer kindischen Laune heraus jemanden aufgerissen habe, um es deinen allgegenwärtigen Bewunderern mal so richtig zu zeigen, als ich so _dumm_ war und du davon erfahren hast, hast du dir eingebildet, es sei _deine_ Schuld weil du nicht 'stark genug dafür bist', deine Worte. Stark genug wofür? Auf dir herumtrampeln zu lassen und das noch dazu von mir? Dem Menschen der behauptet, dich mehr zu lieben als sein eigenes Leben?“

„Steve!“, es war ein gebrochener Aufschrei, der Steves Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren ließ, war er zu weit gegangen? Buckys kreideweißes Gesicht und die riesigen Augen, die zitternde Unterlippe und die zu festen Fäusten geballten Hände, eine lag auf seinem nervös zuckenden Oberschenkel, Buckys ich-hab-ne-Panikattacke-Tick, sprachen allesamt eine deutliche Sprache. _Scheiße_ , das hatte er nicht gewollt. Sein _verdammtes_ Mundwerk... „Bucky...“, er sagte es ganz ruhig, streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Komm, ich bring dich rein, du brauchst ein Glas Wasser.“ Bucky rührte sich nicht, hob nur den Blick, der vor ihm auf den Boden geheftet gewesen war.

„Warum sagst du mir solche Sachen, Stevie, warum?“, fand er dann seine Sprache wieder, seine Stimme zitterte und war sehr hell. Steve hatte sich selbst noch nie im Leben so gehasst wie in diesem Moment. „Lass uns reingehen, bitte, ich... Es gibt dafür keine Entschuldigung, lass uns bitte reingehen, ich möchte mich um dich kümmern.“ „Ha!“, machte Bucky tonlos, „noch etwas, dass du besser kannst als ich, dich kümmern.“ Steve fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über beide Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte komm...“

Gehorsam ließ Bucky sich ins Haus führen, ein Glas Wasser einflößen und dann in eine Decke gewickelt auf die Couch setzen. Sie hatten Sommer, es war warm, aber Bucky fror immer jämmerlich nach Panickattacken... Steve setzte sich vor ihm im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und holte tief Luft: „Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir, dass ich das nicht gewollt habe, als ich sagte du könntest alles so viel besser als ich. Ich habe nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass du das zum Anlass nimmst, unser gesamtes gemeinsames Leben zu zerpflücken und dich in jedem einzelnen Aspekt davon in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken.“

„Ich habe _nicht_ behauptet, du könntest besser kochen als ich.“ Steve atmete erleichtert auf, Bucky war zurück, noch nicht heil und ganz, aber _zurück_. „Außerdem ist dir hoffentlich klar, dass ich keine Sekunde je daran gezweifelt habe, dass ich mich besser anziehe als du.“, jetzt schwang sogar ein bisschen von Buckys Humor und Esprit mit und Steve wagte einen Vorstoß, sie mussten hier wieder Normalität reinbringen unbedingt! „Du kleiner Dummkopf.“, sagte er zärtlich lächelnd. „Du _großer_ Dummkopf.“, gab Bucky grinsend zurück. _Gut, besser, noch nicht perfekt, aber besser_ dachte Steve.

Aber er wusste auch, das 'Gespräch' war beendet, Bucky kehrte zu sich selbst zurück, verschloss sich dabei aber wieder wie eine Muschel. Er seufzte innerlich, machte dann obenhin ein paar Vorschläge, wie sie den Tag verbringen könnten und folgte dann einem heiteren, lustig quasselnden Bucky durch das See- Luft- und Weltall Verkehrsmuseum im Hafen von New York. Gegen Abend aßen sie im Pio Pio 8 ihre geliebte Paella und sahen sich zuhause eine vierstündige Dokumentation über die missglückte aber glimpflich ausgegangene Apollo-13-Mission an.

Einem abgesehen von diesem 'Sturm' am Morgen ereignislosen Tag folgte eine unruhige Nacht, in der sie gegen zwei Uhr morgens von einem heftigen Gewitter geweckt wurden. Steve, der schon als Kind kein Fan von Gewittern gewesen war, tastete nach Buckys Hand und der zog ihn in seine Arme, tröstete ihn und küsste ihm zärtlich aufs Haar. „Stevie, Baby, ich _habe_ damit aufgehört auf mir herumtrampeln zu lassen, gerade von dir. Was ist in deinen Augen deutlicher als eine Verlobung zu lösen?“

Steve, dankbar für die Ablenkung, stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und beugte sich über Bucky, die Straßenbeleuchtung machte den Raum ein ganz klein wenig hell, sie konnten beide die Augen des andern glimmen sehen. Ein gelegentlicher Blitz erhellte etwa jede Minute den Raum stark genug, sodass sie den Gesichtsausdruck des andern sehen konnten. Bucky sah betrübt aber ruhig aus und Steve besorgt, natülich ein bisschen gewitter-nervös aber auch entschlossen, sich das jetzt anzuhören. Denn dass Bucky eine Ansprache, bei der er nicht gut wegkommen würde, auf dem Herzen hatte, stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich hasse, was du getan hast, Steven.“

_Fair_. „Du hast meinem Urteil nicht getraut. Du hast meine Bedenken und mein ungutes Gefühl abgetan und meine Bitte, darüber nachzudenken ignoriert. Zemo hat mich gegruselt, das hab ich dir gesagt. Er hat mich gedemütigt mit seinem billigen Trick und seiner protzigen Gönnertour. Die unverschämte Frage, was du im Bett zu mir sagst. Das alles hat dich nicht berührt, obwohl ich dir deutlich klar gemacht habe, dass es _mich_ berührt, mehr als das, _beunruhigt_.“ Bucky atmete jetzt schwerer, er war wütend bei der Erinnerung und noch etwas... erniedrigt. „Bucky... Du hast Recht, das war unsensibel von mir und wenn ich es nur ungeschehen...“

„Fällt dir ja früh ein! Dass du zwischen damals und jetzt den Kerl zum Vögeln getroffen hast, blenden wir dann einfach aus, ja?“ „Okay, fair. Ich verstehe jetzt...“ „Gar nichts verstehst du! Eine _Affaire_? Mit einem Arbeitskollegen? Steve! Das ist eine beschissene Idee, einfach beschissen. Affairen verlieben sich oder sie zerstören dich. Du hast riskiert, dass jemand, der weiß wer du bist, was du tust, wo du wohnst und wer wichtig für dich ist, eine solche Macht zu geben. Du hast das alles in Kauf genommen, einzig und allein zu deinem Vergnügen und um deinen gekränkten Stolz aufzupolieren. Ich kann dich nicht heiraten, weil ich aus dir keinen besseren Menschen mache. Das ist das Problem hier.“

Steve war wie erstarrt. „Du denkst, ich bin ein schlechter Mensch?“, fragte er leise und zittrig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, sei nicht dumm. Aber du bist nicht die beste Version von dir. Darum kann ich dich nicht heiraten. Vielleicht bin ich nicht der Richtige.“

„Bucky!“, rief Steve verzweifelt. „Warum gibst du dir denn die Schuld daran, was ich... wie ich..?“

„Das tue ich gar nicht. Nur: Wenn du mich so lieben würdest, dass du die beste Version von dir sein _willst_ , dann wüsste ich, es ist das Richtige, dich zu heiraten.“

„Du _wolltest_ mich aber doch heiraten und du hast _gesagt_ , du warst dir sicher...“, Steve klang irgendwie wund.

„Und dann ist diese Sache passiert.“

Steve schluckte hart, seine Augen schwammen in Tränen. „Ich _will_ dieser Mensch sein, den du heiraten willst und kannst, ich will es _wirklich_ , Bucky. Ich liebe dich und der Gedanke, du glaubst, es sei nicht genug, bringt mich um. _Ich liebe dich!_ “, sagte er laut und mit viel Nachdruck. „Ich liebe dich auch, Stevie... schon immer und für immer. Aber ich kann dich erst heiraten, wenn ich sicher weiß, dass ich das Beste bin, das dir passieren kann. Der, der aus dir den macht, der in dir steckt.“

Bucky nahm Steves Hand und küsste seine Fingerspitzen, dann ließ er sie wie kraftlos fallen, ein kleiner Schluchzer perlte aus seiner Kehle hervor. Steve legt sich zurück auf den Rücken und zupfte etwas halbherzig an Bucky. Der gab nach, ließ sich an Steves Brust ziehen und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Bucky sprach leise weiter: „Die Affairen, die ich hatte, bei denen ich zuviel von mir gegeben hatte, die _persönlich_ waren, sind allesamt beschissen verlaufen. Der Tierarzt Aaron – du hast ihn einmal getroffen - der nichts über mich wusste und von dem ich nichts wusste. Die einzige Affaire, die ich hatte, zwei Wochenenden waren es, noch dazu mit einer langen Pause dazwischen, ohne Drama und Schmerz und Ärger. Aber die anderen... Jay, Sung Yin und...“, Bucky stockte. Steve horchte auf: der mysteriöse _vierte_ Mann in Buckys Leben, von dem er noch nie gehört hatte!

„Ich erzähle dir jetzt etwas, was ich noch nie jemandem erzählt habe.“ Und dann hörte Steve zum ersten Mal von Sverre Johanson und der traurigen Liebesgeschichte im Ewigen Eis... Steve war fasziniert. „Hast du ein Foto? Ich bin neugierig.“ „Er war kein Hingucker. Aber er... Er hat mir Komplimente gemacht, ja, wie das jeder immer getan hat, immer tut, aber er hat mir auch zugehört, sich für mehr als meine hübsche Schale interessiert. Ich habe ihn gebeten, mit mir nach New York zu kommen.“ „Was? Hast du ihn doch geliebt?“ „Nein, aber ich habe geglaubt, ich könnte es.“

„Wie ist es ausgegangen?“ „Er hat mich abgewiesen. Er war sehr klug. Er hat wohl gespürt, dass ich mich nur verzweifelt nach ein bisschen Liebe sehne, weil ich dachte... ich hab ihm erzählt, dass ich dich nie würde haben können.“ „Oh, Bucky. Was für eine Geschichte!“ „Ich war so traurig und so verletzt, dass er nicht mit mir kommen wollte. Erst später ist mir klar geworden, was für ein Shit-Move das war, ihn darum zu bitten... Ich habe ja schließlich dich geliebt. Und ihn nur benutzt.“ „Weißt du, was aus ihm geworden ist?“ Bucky seufzte.

„Er hat mir falsche Kontaktdaten gegeben. Aber ich wusste, dass er Reiseführer-Autor ist und ich habe ihn natürlich aufgespürt. Zuerst habe ich nur verfolgt, was er so tut, also auf der Autoren-Informationsseite seines Verlags.“ Steve hörte ihm gebannt zu. „Dann hat er etwa ein Vierteljahr nach der Grönland-Reise ein Buch veröffentlicht, über Grönland. Ich hab mir sofort das E-Book gekauft. Nichts. Keine noch so winzige Andeutung, dass da dem Autor etwas wirklich Bedeutsames widerfahren ist. Ich hab es wieder und wieder gelesen, zwischen den Zeilen gesucht... Nichts. Dann hab ich mir die Fotos zum Buch runtergeladen.“

„Hast du sie noch?“ „Natürlich.“ „Zeigst du sie mir, wenn du alles erzählt hast?“ „Wenn du möchtest.“ „Natürlich möchte ich!“ „Warte, ich bin noch nicht fertig: Auf einem Foto war ich. Ich hab mir gerade die dicke Mütze abgezogen, weil was darin gestochen hat. Es war windig und meine Haare sind mir um den Kopf geflogen zusammen mit pulvrigen Schneeflocken. Ich war gerade auf einer kleinen Anhöhe und breitete die Arme aus, weil ich plötzlich den Wind, den Schnee, die klirrende Kälte, die bizarre Eiswelt um mich herum so intensiv erfuhr... Ich habe mich sofort, als ich das Bild sah, wieder daran erinnert.“, er verstummte.

„Dann hab ich eine ganze Weile mit mir gerungen, letztendlich habe ich es nicht ausgehalten, dass das alles gewesen sein soll. Ich habe eine Rezension über das Buch geschrieben, dachte, er liest sie bestimmt.“ „Was hast du geschrieben?“ „Gib mir das StarkPad.“, Steve langte rüber und holte es. Bucky tippte einige Sekunden darauf herum.

_Nutzer: Soldier of Winter_

„Was? _Soldier of Winter_?“, prustete Steve. „Na, hör mal, ich hatte diesen Armee-Anzug und es war sehr winterlich da. Vergiss dabei nicht, ich war erst 18.“ „Es sei dir verziehen.“

„ _Mr Johanson! Sie erinnern sich bestimmt an mich, denn ich war ebenfalls auf dieser außergewöhnlichen Reise. Ich war der mit dem besten Zelt! Ihre Beschreibungen der Landschaft und der Bedingungen dieses Extrem-Erlebnisses sind sehr treffend._ (...) _Ich erinnere mich lebhaft an das Hundegebell, die tiefroten Beinahe-Sonnenuntergänge und merkwürdigerweise an den Duft von Melone. Tolles Buch, ich werde es weiter empfehlen._ “ „Melone?“ „War ein Insider, nicht so wichtig.“ Sverre Johansons Antwort war:

„ _Danke für die nette Rezension. Es war ein Erlebnis._ “ „Das ist alles? Mehr hat er nicht geschrieben?“, fragte Steve empört, dann scrollte er zum Autoren-Portrait hoch. Ein durchschnittlich, gewöhnlich aussehender Mann etwa Mitte/Ende 30, mit beginnender Glatze und runden Wangen. Er lächelte freundlich in die Kamera. „Bucky... der ist aber... schon ganz schön alt.“ „Er ist zehn Jahre älter als ich, aber er sah jünger aus.“ Steve blinzelte. „Aber...“ „Das hat für mich keine Rolle gespielt! Wie alt er ist, wie er aussieht...“ „Das ist …“, Steve wusste nichts zu sagen.

„Bist du geschockt?“ Steve fing sich wieder. „Zeig mir das Bild von dir.“ Und das Bild spottete jeder Beschreibung. Bucky im schwarzen Armee-Anzug, der so eng anlag, dass er (nicht behinderte) fast nichts verbarg vor dem Hintergrund der Gletscher und der bizzaren Eiswelten Grönlands, die Arme ausgebreitet, das wilde Haar sturmgepeitscht... Er sah aus wie ein Comic-Superheld. Steve schnappte nach Luft. „Oh mein Gott. _Soldier of Winter_ , fick mich. Sofort.“, keuchte er. (…)

Viel später, Steve schlief völlig erledigt auf dem Bauch, Bucky hatte ihn zugedeckt, nahm er das StarkPad nochmal zur Hand, tippte kurz drauf herum und las die private Nachricht, die ihm Sverre Johanson auf der Verlagsseite gesendet hatte:

„ _Bucky... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir falsche Kontaktdaten gegeben habe. Ich konnte es nicht wagen, mein Herz zu riskieren. Ich hoffe, du bist glücklich. Das Foto von dir, dass ich mir immer wieder ansehe, benutzt der Verlag übrigens, um das Buch zu bewerben. Ich benutze es, um dich nie zu vergessen. Aber das bräuchte es eigentlich nicht. Ich muss nur die Augen schließen und rieche Melone. Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes. Denk ja nie etwas anderes. Und wenn du nicht glücklich bist, dann, bitte, werde es. Aber Grönland gehört für immer mir. Leb wohl._ “ Bucky hatte nicht darauf geantwortet, nie wieder geschrieben. Er hatte losgelassen, Sverre zuliebe. Und drei Wochen später war er mit Steve in dieser Zelle des NYPD-Reviers gelandet. Der Rest war Geschichte...

_*_

Steve und Bucky kamen sich langsam wieder näher. Aber es gab immer wieder diese Momente, wo Steve zu Bucky hin sah und ihn ertappte, wie der ihn beobachtete, nachdenklich und manchmal ein bisschen verwundert. Es machte Steve jedes Mal Angst. Aber die Momente wurden seltener. Aus Wochen wurden Monate... Der Tag, an dem sie hätten heiraten sollen, begann mit einem heftigen Gewitter in der Frühe, das sie weckte und Steve, dem einfiel, welches Datum sie hatten, musste weinen. Bucky nahm ihn in die Arme, hielt ihn fest, bis sein Körper nicht mehr bebte. Dann küsste er die Tränenspuren weg, kämmte Steves zerzaustes Haar mit den Fingern, sagte ihm wieder und wieder , dass er ihn liebte und alles gut werden würde... und schließlich liebte er ihn mit soviel Zärtlichkeit und Hingabe, dass Steve wieder weinen musste. So eins mit Bucky hatte er sich seit _der Sache_ nicht gefühlt...

Steve kam regelmäßig zum Lunch in die Stadt. Es war immer schön für ihn, zu sehen, wie sehr Bucky seine Arbeit und seine Werkstatt, die _sein Baby_ war, liebte. Manchmal musste er warten, bis sein Freund sich loseisen konnte und der Schlagabtausch zwischen Bucky und seinem zweiten Chefmechaniker, wenn sie Seite an Seite schraubten, brachte ihn manchmal so sehr zum Lachen, dass er sich die Seiten halten musste. Bucky hatte ein solches Zutrauen zu dem Älteren gefasst, dass es Steve daran erinnerte, wie er sich auch an seinen Dad gehängt hatte, sich immer nach einer Vaterfigur gesehnt hatte, allerdings ohne den flirty Touch von damals, zum Glück. Ricky würde ihm wahrscheinlich diesen massiven Schraubenschlüssel, den er da in seinen großen Fäusten hielt um die Ohren hauen. Wäre schließlich sexuelle Belästigung, Bucky war ja Rickys Boss. Über die Vorstellung musste Steve schon wieder lachen und er war glücklich, sehr glücklich.

Einmal, spät im August kam Steve in die Werkstatt und Ricky rief ihm von der Grube unter einem Sportwagen zu: „Cinderella ist ausgeflogen. Macht ne Probefahrt auf dem Highway. Nimm dir Kaffee, wenn du magst, dauert bestimmt noch 'n Weilchen.“ Steve schenkte zwei Tassen aus der Kanne, die immer bereit stand, ein und brachte eine zur Grube. „Danke, mein Junge. Kann grad ne Pause gebrauchen. Wenn der Boss ausgeflogen ist, kann man hier ja mal ein bisschen ne ruhige Kugel schieben.“ Steve wusste, das war nur Spaß und ließ sich unbekümmert des nicht sehr sauberen Werkstattbodens neben der Grube nieder. Ricky beobachtete ihn aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen, während sie schweigend ihren Kaffee schlürften. Steve runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. Dann begann der Mechaniker zu sprechen:

„Weißt du, es geht mich ja nichts an, Steve... Aber der Boss war ganz schön durch den Wind wegen eurer geplatzten Hochzeit. Er hat mir natürlich nicht erzählt, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, das geht mich auch wirklich nichts an. Ich will es auch nicht wissen, keine Sorge. Aber es tut gut, zu sehen, dass er auf dem Weg der Besserung ist. Egal wie du das hinbekommen hast, mach damit weiter.“ Steve starrte ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.

„Ich weiß, dass du von unserer Arbeit hier nicht viel verstehst _und_ du brauchst dein Gefieder jetzt gar nicht zu sträuben. Du interessierst dich für seine Arbeit, das weiß ich, aber du verstehst nicht, was er hier _tut_. Wir verstehen auch nicht, wie du diesen verwöhnten Blagen an deiner vornehmen Schule etwas beibringst. Allen Respekt dafür.“ Steve, der wirklich hatte empört aufbegehren wollen, entspannte sich wieder. „Danke, Ricky, und ich habe, gerade weil ich so wenig davon verstehe, den größten Respekt vor eurer Arbeit. Weiß Gott, ohne Bucky... Ich kann nicht mal ne LED auswechseln!“, sagte er im Scherz und lachte, aber Ricky brummte ganz ernst: „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen...“

Steve war jetzt schon ein bisschen beleidigt, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie Ricky mit Bucky umsprang, der damit nicht das geringste Problem zu haben schien, und verbuchte diese Bemerkung unter freundschaftlicher Neckerei. „Nun, jedenfalls weiß du es vielleicht nicht, aber der Job hier ist nicht ungefährlich. Wir arbeiten mit Maschinen, die Edelstahl wie Butter durchschneiden können und wir legen uns unter zwei Tonnen schwere Fahrzeuge, ohne zu wissen, ob das Fahrwerk stabil ist.“ Steve war weiß wie die Wand geworden.

„Beim Starthilfe geben kann es durch einen Kurzschluss passieren, dass sich Spannung bis zu 120 Volt aufbaut. Stell dir einfach vor, du steckst eine Gabel in eine Steckdose zuhause, nur, dass man hier von einer Menge leitendem Metall umgeben ist.“ „D-das war mir bisher gar nicht so bewusst.“ „Einerlei, jetzt weißt dus. Und ich bin heilfroh, dass sich deine Prinzessin wieder besser auf die Arbeit konzentrieren kann. Ich bin ein alter Mann, meine Reflexe sind vielleicht nicht immer so gut.“ „Was willst du damit sagen?“, flüsterte Steve ängstlich ob dem, was da kommen würde.

Ricky Sherman seufzte schwer, stieg aus der Grube und holte eine LKW-Feder aus einer Ecke. Er reichte sie Steve: „Nimm mal.“ Der tat ohne nachzudenken, wie geheißen und ließ sie beinhae fallen. Er hatte nicht mit dem Gewicht gerechnet. Sie wog sicher über 32 Pfund. „Diese Biester müssen wir für den Belastungstest in den Federspanner setzen. Das Ding hat eine Belastungsstärke von eineinhalb Tonnen. Und die braucht es auch, denn das ist beinahe die Wucht mit der so eine Feder, wenn sie aufspringt, einschlägt. Unser Federspanner ist natürlich ein Hochsicherheitsgerät. Darauf legt der Boss nunmal viel Wert, ein weiterer Grund, warum ich so gern für ihn arbeite.“ Steve hörte ihm gebannt zu, hatte etwas Mühe, den technischen Details zu folgen, aber bisher verstand er noch alles. Über das Lob Rickys an Buckys Chefqualitäten freute er sich.

„Den Federspanner vorzubereiten ist ein Kinderspiel, wenn man es so oft tut wie wir hier. Ein paar Knöpfe und Hebel in der richtigen Reihenfolge und alles ist geritzt. Da seh ich dann deinen Darling eines Tages am Federspanner und denke mir nichts dabei, bis ich bemerke, dass die Sicherheitskontroll-Leuchte aus ist. Und da kommen meine dem hohen Alter geschuldeten nachlassenden Reflexe ins Spiel. Hab ihn grad noch wegziehen können. Die Feder hätt ihn voll erwischt. Bestenfalls nur einen Arm abgerissen, schlimmstenfalls...“ Steve starrte in namenlosem Horror zwischen Ricky und dem so harmlos aussehenden Federspanner hin und her.

„Siehst du das Loch da oben in der Decke?“ Steve sah hoch, ein tiefes Loch prangte in der eigentlich ganz stabil aussehenden Abhängung hinter der sich Elektrik und Lüftungstechnik verbarg. „Das war die Feder und zum Glück in der Decke, nicht in Bucky.“ Steve wurde schlecht, er musste zum Waschraum laufen und sich würgend übergeben. Mit Zahnpasta und Wasser spülte er sich den säuerlichen Geschmack aus dem Mund und sah hoch. Im Spiegel erblickte er sein eigenes Gesicht, entsetzt, kreidebleich, Schweiß auf der Stirn. „ _Bucky...“_ , stöhnte er voller Entsetzen.

Als er zurückkam, schraubte Ricky wieder an der Unterseite des Sportwagens. Obenhin rief er: „Hätt mich echt angepisst, mir nen neuen Job zu suchen. Hätt aber bestimmt einen gefunden irgendwann. Aber du, Steve, du hättest dir einen neuen Mann suchen müssen und so einen wie ihn hättest du nie wieder gefunden.“ Im Hof vor der Werkstatt knallte eine Autotür, Bucky kam herein, ging, ein kleines Messgerät in der Hand, von dem er ablas, sofort zum Schreibtisch und rief, während er etwas in den PC eingab: „Alles lief wie am Schnürchen, Ricky. Der Motor läuft wieder so leise, dass ich meine Armbanduhr ticken hören konnte. Gute Arbeit.“

„Gleichfalls.“ Steve bewunderte Buckys schlanke große Gestalt mit den gut modellierten Schultern und schmalen Hüften in dem engen schwarzen zweiteiligen Anzug. Da fiel ihm auf, wie sehr der Mechniker-Anzug dem Polar-Outfit von dem Grönland-Foto ähnelte und wilde Lust wallte so plötzlich in ihm auf, dass er regelrecht spürte, wie er puterrot anlief. Dann drehte Bucky sich um und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er Steve sah. „Stevie, was für ne schöne Überraschung, tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest.“

_ So einen wie ihn hättest du nie wieder gefunden,  _ hallte Rickys Stimme wie ein Echo in Steves Kopf nach und er schluckte hart, machte drei lange Sätze und nahm Bucky so stürmisch in seine Arme, dass der lachen musste. „Steve!“, protestierte er und machte sich los. Dann zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was ist denn los? Du siehst ja aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehn.“ „Hab deinem Charming nur ne kleine Geschichte über Arbeitssicherheit und Werkstattunfälle erzählt.“, rief Ricky. Bucky schaute böse: „Ricky...“ 

„Was? Wenn  _ ich _ dir sage, dass ich zwar auf deine lächerlichen engen Hosen verzichten kann, mir aber ohne dein dummes Gesicht echt was fehlen würde, beeindruckt dich das ja nicht im geringsten. Dachte, vielleicht sollte  _ er  _ dirs mal sagen. Auf ihn hörst du vielleicht und passt besser auf dich auf in Zukunft. Ohne dein Geträller kann ich, und ich bereue es jetzt schon, dass ich das sage, gar nicht mehr richtig arbeiten, Elsa.“ „Wir reden da später nochmal drüber, Ricky.“, sagte Bucky streng. Der warf ihm nur einen Blick zu, der soviel hieß wie:  _ Oooh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst.  _

Vor der Werkstatt zog Steve Bucky zum Hintereingang des Treppenhauses. „Was soll das?“, lachte er, „ich hab Hunger!“ „Das dauert nicht lang.“ „Was denn?“ „Komm kurz mit nach oben.“ „Steve, was zur...“ „Komm einfach.“ Er zog ihn schnell hinter sich her, die Treppe hoch, sagte schon auf der Treppe: „Schlüssel!“, Bucky zog den Schlüssel verdutzt aus der Hosentasche und gab ihn Steve. Kaum waren sie drin, drehte Steve sich zu ihm um, drückte ihn gegen die Tür und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Woah...Stevie...“; füsterte Bucky nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gegen Steves Lippen. Der lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, sah Bucky in die Augen:

„Ich bin verrückt nach dir, Baby...“, damit ließ er sich auf die Knie nieder und machte sich an Buckys Hose zu schafffen. Als er nach oben sah, hatte Bucky ein katzenhaftes Lächeln im Gesicht, seine Augen waren ganz dunkel. Was Steve auspackte, war schon halb hart, zwei, drei kräftige Bewegungen aus dem Handgelenk, ein Daumen, der sich über die Spitze stahl... „Ich sehe, Steve,“, raunte Bucky, „du willst heute den Nachtisch schon vor dem... nnngh!“ Steve hatte ihn ohne Vorwarnung bis zum Anschlag in den Mund genommen. Bucky der den Kopf zurück warf, dabei ein wenig an die Tür knallte, sah schnell wieder nach unten und stöhnte noch lauter auf.

Steve rollte die Augen zu ihm hoch und er versuchte, um Bucky herum zu grinsen. Dann machte er Ernst... Nachdem Steve alles geschluckt, was sein Freund zu geben hatte, merkte er, dass dessen Knie weich wurden, schnell packte er ihn an den Hüften und zog ihn zu sich runter in seinen Schoß. Dort verschnaufte er erstmal eine Weile, wie knochenlos an Steves Brust gelehnt. Als er wieder ruhiger atmete, sah er Steve an. Der grinste: „Ich habs doch gesagt; dauert nicht lang.“ „Punk.“, es klang sehr zärtlich.

„Du hast Hunger, bleib einfach hier, leg dich kurz hin, ich hol dir was immer du magst.“ „Wenn ich jetzt in dieses Bett gehe, dann nur mit dir und du weißt, wo das hinführt. Ricky wird mir das nicht verzeihen und mit einem anderen Mechaniker durchbrennen. Da muss nur einer kommen, der auch nur ein bisschen weitere Hosen anhat als ich und er ist weg. Es würde mir das Herz brechen.“

„Ähm, wegen Ricky, findest du es eigentlich nicht ein bisschen... also dass er ständig solche Sachen zu dir sagt wie Prinzessin und Cinderella, ist das nicht etwas...“ Steve stockte. Bucky lachte: „Was? Despektierlich?“ „Äh, ja. Also, weil du doch...“ „Weil ich schwul bin,  _ Charming _ ?“ Steve zog sein Gesicht in eine schief grinsende Grimasse. „Ja?“ „Nein, finde ich nicht. Ricky meint das nicht so.“ „Nun, wenn du es sagst.“ „Hör mal, Steve, das ist ja sehr ritterlich von dir, aber ist  _ das _ nicht gerade etwas despektierlich?“ „Was?“ 

„Denkst du, ich könnte meinen Mitarbeiter nicht in seine Schranken weisen, wenn er irgendetwas tut oder sagt, was mich, seinen _Boss_ , despektiert oder gar beleidigt?“ Steve dachte kurz nach. „Oh Mann, entschuldige, Bucky. Du brauchst natürlich keinen Helden auf einem weißen Pferd. Ich bin ein Idiot.“ „Das ist hoffentlich nur temporär. Komm, lass uns essen gehen. Und wasch dir vorher die Hände, ich weiß, wo du die gehabt hast!“ Lachend machten sie sich auf den Weg. Im nahen Diner fragte Steve: „Wie bist du an Ricky nochmal geraten?“ Bucky hob die Augenbrauen. „Du kennst die Geschichte doch, hab ich dir schon oft erzählt.“

„Ich hab auch jedes Mal zugehört. Ich weiß, dass er in der Werkstatt gearbeitet hat, wo du nach dem Studium das Trainee-Jahr gemacht hast. Und dass du ihn da abgeworben hast. Was ich bisher immer versäumt habe, zu fragen: Warum ist er zu dir gekommen, in eine hoch verschuldete Werkstatt eines blutigen Anfängers? Er hat Familie, das war doch ein großes Risiko.“ „Na, meine schönen Augen und langen Beine waren es jedenfalls nicht.“, lachte Bucky. „Hör auf... Baby, du siehst geradezu gefährlich gut aus in dem Outfit, sehr sexy.“ Bucky legte den Kopf schief und zog die Nase kraus. „Ich bin schwul, Baby, das ist Absicht.“ Steve lachte.

„Also, wie war das mit Ricky?“ Bucky lehnte sich zurück, kaute versonnen auf seinem Panini und sein Blick ging in die Ferne...


	91. „Nicht ich hab uns ruiniert...“

„ **Nicht ich hab uns ruiniert...“**

(Polito Auto Electrician, New York, Sommer 2026)

Bucky trat heute seinen ersten Tag seines Trainee-Jahrs bei einer Werkstatt an, die sowohl Elektroautos als auch Verbrennungsmaschinenfahrzeuge reparierte. Er war nervös, hatte nagelneue Mechaniker-Klamotten im Rucksack, dazu ein Buch und Sandwiches. Er war immer noch sehr sparsam. Er wusste von ein paar Leuten, dass Mechaniker nichts mehr hassten als Trainees mit einem Master in Ingenieurswesen. Sein Chef, Mr DiMaggio stellte ihm das Werkstatt-Team vor und er wurde Ricky Sherman zugeteilt, der etwas säuerlich dreinschaute, als er ihm die Hand gab.

„Dann gehen Sie sich mal umziehen, Mr Barnes, hier macht man sich schmutzig.“ „Ja, Sir.“ Buckys Herz war ihm schon lange in seine Hosen gerutscht und er wünschte, er hätte sich nicht so einen stylischen Overall gekauft, sondern eins von den Lumpensack-Modellen, die der Ältere trug. Der war angenehm überrascht, noch nie hatte ihn ein Trainee mit 'Sir' angesprochen. Das gab einen Pluspunkt. Ricky Sherman musterte ihn kurz aber wortlos, als er zurückkam und fragte dann: „Soll ich dich mit Mr Barnes anreden oder kann ich James sagen?“ „Bucky, bitte.“, das kam ganz automatisch und als ihm Mr Sherman einen schrägen Blick zuwarf, sagte er schnell: „'James' geht in Ordnung.“ „Was denn nun, Bucky oder James?“ „Wie es Ihnen lieber ist.“ „Na schön, Bucky-James,“, grinste der Mechaniker, „wo hast du studiert?“

„Redlands University.“ „Hattest du da ein Praxis-Semester?“ „Ja, Sir.“ „Wo?“ Bucky zögerte, wollte nicht angeberisch wirken. Aber als Mr Sherman die Augenbrauen hob, beeilte er sich, zu antworten: „In Deutschland, bei Audi AG.“ Sherman war kurz sprachlos. Dann räusperte er sich und das nächste, was er sagte, klang anerkennend: „Nun, das trifft sich hervorragend, wir haben gerade einen rein bekommen, dann zeig mal, was du da gelernt hast.“ Sie arbeiteten gut zusammen, von Anfang an. Ricky Sherman war ein ruppiger Mann, aber mit einem Herzen aus Gold. Zur Mittagszeit fragte er seinen Trainee, ob er mit ihm essen gehen wolle. “Ich habe Lunch dabei, Sir. Ich spare für meinen eigenen Laden.“ Zweiter Pluspunkt auf Rickys Agenda. „Dann lad ich dich ein. Aber nur heute. Komm, ich möcht dich ein bisschen besser kennenlernen.“

Beim Essen fragte Ricky ihn über seine Lerninhalte während des Studiums und über das Praktikum bei Audi aus. Er genoss die Gesellschaft des jungen Mannes sehr. Er hatte drei Töchter im Teenageralter und keine davon war auch nur im Geringsten an Autos, Technik und Motoren interessiert. Barnes war das, enorm sogar und er hatte viel Ahnung, das sagte er ihm auch. Der Junge strahlte vor Freude. Sherman war, als ginge die Sonne am Tisch auf. Dass er der netteste, höflichste und bescheidenste Trainee mit einem Ingenieursabschluss war, den er je getroffen hatte, sagte er ihm natürlich nicht. „Und Bucky-James, hast du ein Mädchen? Dann sag ihr lieber gleich, dass sie nicht viel von dir zu sehen bekommt dieses Jahr. Trainees sind die ersten, die kommen und die letzten, die gehen.“ Auch das hatte Bucky schon vorher gewusst. Er erstarrte kurz, dann: „Nein. Hab ich nicht.“ „Also bist du so ein lockerer Vogel, ja? Genieß es, du bist jung.“

Bucky hatte noch nie  _ nicht _ zu seiner Sexualität gestanden, sie nie verleugnet und da er damit rechnete, dass Steve bestimmt bald anfangen würde zum Lunch herzukommen, weil er ihn so selten sah, packte er lieber gleich aus. „Nein, Mr Sherman,“ sagte er tapfer, „Ich lebe mit meinem Freund zusammen in Brooklyn.“, dabei hob er das Kinn ganz leicht an als wollte er sagen:  _ Und wenn du ein Problem damit hasst, friss Scheiße _ Der Junge war ehrlich, hatte Mumm und stand zu sich. Wieder ein Pluspunkt in Ricky Shermans Augen. „Habt ihr zusammen Maschinenbau studiert?“ Bucky lächelte, nicht nur über die Vorstellung von Steve und Maschinenbau sondern auch über die Art, wie selbstverständlich Mr Sherman damit umging. „Nein, Sir, er ist Lehrer.“ „ _ Lehrer? _ Na, dann weiß ich ja, wer bei euch zuhause den Wasserhahn repariert. Kann er wenigstens kochen?“ Bucky, der bei dem Wasserhahn schon geschmunzelt hatte, brach in helles Lachen aus. „So gut wie ne Kuh tanzen.“ „Dann tust du mir leid. Allerdings, so wie du aussiehst, hattest du bestimmt die Wahl, er wird schon seine Qualitäten haben.“ „Keine Sorge.“, grinste Bucky, „hat er.“

(Heute)

„Du lässt es mich ja nie versuchen, den Wasserhahn zu reparieren.“, schmollte Steve ein bisschen, war aber auch amüsiert. Bucky lachte: „Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du ein Werkzeug in die Hand nimmst.“ „Es winselt um Gnade?“ „Exakt.“

(2026)

Es dauerte nicht lange, da bot der Ältere ihm an, ihn 'Ricky' zu rufen und bald darauf ließ er bei 'Bucky-James' das 'James' weg. Dass der Trainee schwul war, hatte sich in der Werkstatt nach Steves erstem Besuch schnell herum gesprochen. Der hatte ihm zwar am Morgen gesagt, er würde ihn nicht vor seinen Kollegen küssen oder sonst irgendwie zeigen, dass sie ein Paar waren, sie wüssten ja, wie Mechaniker sein konnten. Aber Bucky dachte gar nicht dran, etwas zu verstecken. Als er zu Steve vor die Halle trat, alle anderen gingen auch gerade zum Lunch, nahm er ihn in den Arm und küste ihn unmissverständlich auf den Mund. „Bucky!“, flüsterte Steve. „Ist mir egal, Baby. War es schon immer, das weißt du doch.“ Nach dem Lunch zurück am Arbeitsplatz pfiff jemand hinter seinem Rücken und ein anderer sang:

„Schwu-hulette.“ Bucky reagierte gar nicht, schraubte seelenruhig an einem Motorradlenker weiter. Aber Ricky Sherman reagierte. „Halt die Klappe Dawson, du auch, Joey. Der Junge hat mehr Sex in einer Woche als du mit deiner faulen Alten in einem halben Jahr. Mit wem würde man denn da wohl lieber tauschen?“ Bucky grinste breit, sah aber immer noch nicht nach hinten. „War doch nur Spaß!“ „Mann, wie empfindlich.“ Aber es gab danach nie wieder einen Zwischenfall. Ricky steckte den beiden nämlich in einer ruhigen Minute, dass sie kurz vor einer Klage wegen sexueller Belästigung stünden, würden sie solche Bemerkungen nicht lassen. „Meinst du der Kleine zeigt uns an?“ „Nein, aber ich.“ Später sagte er obenhin zu Bucky: „Sieht gut aus, dein Lehrer, wie heißt er denn?“ Bucky lächelte verträumt. „Stevie... äh Steven.“ „Also der Stevie-Steven zu deinem Bucky-James? Ihr seid ja vielleicht ein Paar.“ Bucky lachte.

Und er gewann endgültig Shermans Herz, als er ihm das erste Mal seine ganze Arbeit abnahm, damit der zu einer Ballett-Aufführung seiner Jüngsten gehen konnte. Noch nie hatte ein studierter Schnösel etwas Derartiges für ihn, den einfachen Mechaniker, getan. Es folgten noch mehr Schulaufführungen und als Bucky dann nach seinem Trainee-Jahr auf die Suche nach geeigneten Räumlichkeiten machte, bat er Ricky um Rat. Der half ihm, den perfekten Laden zu finden und Bucky fragte ihn spontan, ohne dabei an eine Zusage zu glauben, ob er nicht bei ihm arbeiten wolle. Ricky Sherman sagte, ohne zu überlegen 'Ja'.

(Heute)

„Er liebt dich sehr.“ „Ricky? Ich habe dir doch so schon oft gesagt, er hält mich für einen Idioten.“ „Bucky,“, lachte Steve, „mein eigener Vater hält mich für einen Idioten und du warst bestimmt schon ein Dutzend Mal dabei, wie er mir das auch gesagt hat. Und du weißt, dass er mich sehr wohl liebt.“ „Das ist etwas anderes.“ „Nein, ist es nicht. Du hast ihn zu Tode erschreckt, als beinahe der Unfall...“ „Und er hat mich einen hirnlosen Idioten mit einem Blumenkohl anstelle eines Denkapparats beschimpft.“

„Weil er dich liebt.“ Bucky brummte nur. „Er hält wirklich viel von dir, glaubs mir einfach.“ Bucky legte den Kopf schief. „Na schön. Ich glaube dir, schließlich bin ich ja auch ganz liebenswert und außerdem unglaublich hinreißend.“, er zwinkerte. „Ich liebe dich, Baby.“ „Oh ja, ich weiß.“ Steve warf seine Serviette in Buckys Richtung ('an den Kopf' traf es einfach nicht). „Bucky... sei bitte vorsichtig bei der Arbeit, ja?“ Der sah ihm in die Augen und nickte ernst. „Ich versprechs.“

„Und warum genau sagt Ricky 'Prinzessin' zu dir?“ Bucky grinste: „Ich singe manchmal bei der Arbeit.“ „Nein, sag jetzt nicht...“ „Disney-Songs. Natürlich, was sonst? Es hilft mir, Stress abzubauen. Beim ersten Mal dachte Ricky tatsächlich, ich hätt was eingeworfen. Mann war der sauer!“ _Das_ konnte sich Steve lebhaft vorstellen. „Und dann?“ „Na, dann wurde ihm schnell klar, dass das nicht der Fall war und er brummte nur 'Dann sing doch, Elsa, ich kann ja Gehörschutz tragen'.“ „Was hast du darauf geantwortet?“ „Ich habe gesungen. 'Let's get down to business, to defeat the bugs'.“, sang Bucky leise. „Wir hatten da grad ein Software-Problem.“ Steve kicherte wie ein Kobold ob der Vorstellung.

„Ricky hat mich nur groß angesehen, den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt: 'Für Probleme wie deins gibt es Ärzte. Mit Couch'. Aber ich glaube, es gefällt ihm. Er hat drei Töchter und alle Disney-Filme bis zum Erbrechen gesehen, also...“, Bucky hob grinsend die Schultern. Steve konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Bucky war so... so _einnehmend_. Er liebte ihn in diesem Moment brennend. Und er liebte auch Ricky ein bisschen, einfach dafür, dass er seinen Bucky zum Lachen brachte und dafür sorgte, dass der seine Arbeit noch mehr liebte...

*

Eine Woche vor Schulbeginn musste Steve zur Konferenz, um mit allen Kollegen das neue Schuljahr zu besprechen. Schon am Abend vorher war Bucky in etwas düstere Stimmung verfallen und am Morgen war es ganz schlimm. Er war einsilbig, seine Miene finster und seine Bewegungen eckig. Als Steve sich zum Gehen wandte, sagte Bucky schneidend: „Viel _Spaß_ in der Schule, Steven.“ Steve drehte sich langsam um. „Bucky, das reicht jetzt. Ich werde Dr Strange heute meine Kündigung aussprechen. Bist du dann endlich zufrieden?“ Mit Steves Geduld war es nicht mehr zum besten gestellt.

„Ob ich dann zufrieden bin? _Zufrieden?_ Macht das irgendwas ungeschehen?“ „Verdammt, Bucky, ich habe mich tausendmal entschuldigt und ich fühle mich deswegen immer noch furchtbar, werde es immer tun. Und wir sind _so_ glücklich gewesen zuletzt. Warum ruinierst du das jetzt, warum zum Teufel?“ Steve hatte Recht. Sie _waren_ sehr glücklich gewesen die letzte Zeit. „Ich ruiniere das? Was? _Uns_? Nicht ich hab uns ruiniert, Steve.“ , antwortete Bucky kalt. „Dann bleibt mir wohl nur noch die Kündigung.“ „Aber du liebst doch deinen Job. Du _liebst_ diese Schule!“, rief Bucky. „Ich liebe _dich_ mehr.“, damit verließ Steve das Haus.

In der Werkstatt informierte Bucky Ricky, dass er einen Buchhaltungstag am Rechner einlegen würde. Ricky nickte nur. Dass sein Boss in aufgelöster Stimmung war, hatte er sofort gemerkt. Also ihn lieber nicht in die Nähe von schweren Maschinen lassen. In seinen Fantasien erlitt Steve tausend qualvolle Tode den Tag über. Ricky liebte Bucky wirklich, wie einen jüngeren Bruder oder gar wie einen eigenen Sohn. Es war vielleicht unfair, aber zu Rickys Verteidigung war zu sagen: Er kannte Steves Seite ja nicht. Als er damals nach mehr als einem Jahr gewahr wurde, dass Buckys Stevie-Steven der Sohn Tony Starks von Stark Industries war, hatte er Bucky eine Kopfnuss gegeben, eine leichte allerdings:

„Warum hast du das nie erzählt?“ „Spielt das denn eine Rolle?“, fragte Bucky leichthin. Und Ricky sagte nach kurzem Überlegen: „Nein, tut es wohl nicht. Du, Junge, bist ein Heiliger.“ „Das würde der Papst bei meinem Lebensstil aber ganz anders sehen.“, lachte Bucky nur und ging wieder an die Arbeit. Steve hatte bei Ricky keine Chance, Fairness zu erwarten, er würde immer den Kürzeren ziehen bei dessen Loyalität gegenüber ( _seiner Prinzessin_ ) seinem Boss...

Steve war überpünktlich, der Verkehr war heute morgen mal ausgesprochen arbeitnehmerfreundlich. So konnte er tatsächlich noch vor der Konferenz mit Dr Strange reden.

„Ich bedaure, Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, Doctor, aber ich sehe hier keine Perspektive mehr für mich. Ich kündige.“, brachte er in einem Rutsch sehr tapfer hervor. Bucky _hatte_ Recht. Steve liebte diesen Job _wirklich._ Aber: Er liebte Bucky mehr. Dr Strange, normalerweise die Gelassenheit und Indifferenz in Person, musste husten vor Überraschung und auch … Bedauern. „Professor Stark, das kommt sehr plötzlich, muss ich sagen.“, er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und war wieder sein würdevolles Selbst.

„Es gibt bestimmt Möglichkeiten, Ihre Tätigkeit in dieser Einrichtung interessanter zu gestalten. Ich grüble über einen schulübergreifenden Bildungsausschuss nach und dachte sofort an Sie, um ehrlich zu sein.“ „Das macht mir Ehre, Sir, aber mein Entschluss steht leider fest.“ Dr Strange, der auf beinahe magische Weise _immer_ wusste, was in seiner Schule vor sich ging, tippte kurz auf seinem Laptop herum. „Nun, das ist wirklich schade, Steven.“ Immer wenn Dr Strange von 'Professor Stark' zu 'Steven' wechselte, wusste der, der Schulleiter war persönlich betroffen. Das warme Gefühl dabei war willkommen, änderte aber nichts an seiner Entschlossenheit..

„Ich habe hier übrigens eine interessante Nachricht von der Bundesbehörde für Lehrtätigkeit erhalten. Sehen Sie selbst.“ Er drehte den Laptop um und Steve beugte sich vor, um dann zu entdecken, dass Helmut Zemo die Lehr-Erlaubnis entzogen worden war. Zemo, 27, wie es in der Notiz hieß, wurde überführt, wie er in einem Sommer-Camp für unterprivilegierte Kids, wo er ehrenamtlich in den Ferien gearbeitet hatte, eine Affäre mit einem 17-Jährigen eingegangen war.

Der Jugendliche versicherte zwar glaubwürdig, es sei einvernehmlich gewesen, aber nichtsdestotrotz: Helmut Zemo würde nie wieder als Lehrer arbeiten dürfen. Steve sah erstaunt hoch. Dr Strange lächelte nur sein äußerst knappes, kaum merkliches Lächeln und sagte: „Überlegen Sie es sich doch noch einmal, Steven. Die Konferenz geht in fünf Minuten los.“ „Leiten Sie mir diese Nachricht auf dem Schul-Intranet weiter, bitte, Stephen.“ „Natürlich.“, Strange tat es sofort. Dann gingen beide zur Konferenz.

Am Abend, als Bucky aus der Werkstatt nach Hause kam, fing Steve ihn schon an der Tür ab. Er zeigte ihm sofort die Meldung der Bundesbehörde.

„Du hast mir von Anfang an gesagt, dass er gruselig ist. Ich war ein Idiot.“ Bucky las die Meldung nochmal. Und dann noch einmal. Und begriff dann, dass dieser Alptraum jetzt endlich vorbei war. „Ich muss mich setzen.“, seine Stimme zitterte. „Baby...“, flüsterte Steve, während er ihn unter dem Ellbogen packte und ein wenig stützte. „Komm.“ Er führte ihn zur Wohnhalle. „Nein. Schlafzimmer.“, raunte Bucky. Steve drückte Bucky dort sanft auf die Bettkante und ging dann in die Hocke, um ihm die Schuhe aufzuknüpfen. Er sprach dabei zu Buckys Knien.

„Ich kann nicht erwarten oder auch nur wünschen, dass du diese Episode je vergisst, so leicht hab ich es nicht verdient. Aber wenn du mir irgendwann verzeihst, bin ich der glücklichste Mann der Welt.“ Sacht schob er Bucky ins Liegen und legte sich dann neben ihn, Ellenbogen aufgestützt. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Steve.“ „Du musst nichts sagen. Sei einfach... _da_. Hier, neben mir.“ Bucky gab ein ersticktes Geräusch tief aus seiner Kehle von sich und zog Steves Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich getan habe...“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar, aber Steve, dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, verstand jedes Wort, „...ich hätte uns beinahe... _ruiniert_.“, das letzte Wort war erstickt und eigentlich nicht zu verstehen, aber Steve tat es trotzdem, weil er damit gerechnet hatte. „Ich hätte das nicht zu dir sagen dürfen, Baby.“,bedauerte er gegen Buckys Brust, küsste ihn dann durch den weichen Stoff seines Shirts. „Doch... du hattest ja Recht.“, entgegnete der. „Einerlei jetzt. Kannst du denn nun... also, ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir gleich vergibst. Aber kannst du jetzt ...nach vorne sehen?“ „Jetzt will ich es jedenfalls. Fest versprochen.“ „Das reicht mir.“ Bucky fuhr ihm durch die Haare, griff dann nach seinem Kinn und hob sein Gesicht an, sodass er ihn ansehen konnte. „Liebe mich, Stevie. Liebe mich jetzt sofort...“

(...)  
  
„Hast du keinen Hunger, Baby?“ Bucky lag quer über Steves Brust und schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf. „Kann ich dir denn sonst etwas holen?“ „Rnnng...“, hauchte Bucky unverständlich. „Was, Baby?“ „M'nen Ring...“ Steve holte scharf Luft. „Baby... du willst... wirklich?“ „Wenn du noch willst, dass ich ihn hab.“ Steves ganzes Ich war auf Zehenspitzen und hatte gespannt gelauscht, sonst hätte er ihn gar nicht verstanden, so leise und verwaschen sprach er. „Mehr als alles andere, Baby, ich hol ihn dir.“ „Gut.“, nuschelte Bucky. Dann seufzte er wohlig auf, weil er Steves leises Lachen mehr spürte als hörte.

„Du musst mich schon aufstehen lassen.“ „Will nicht...“ Steve legte beide Arme um ihn und rollte sie beide herum, sodass Bucky jetzt auf dem Rücken lag. Der unternahm zwar einen schwachen Versuch, Steve festzuhalten, hatte aber keine Kraft mehr. „Du bist so bezaubernd und hinreißend.“, hauchte Steve. „Dann musst du mir wohl einen Ring anstecken.“ Bucky brummte noch ein bisschen unwillig, als Steve sich von ihm löste, um aufzustehen. Die Ringe und das zerrissene Kettchen waren in seinem Nachtschrank. Über einem Stuhl hing Steves grauer Hoodie, er zog das Kapuzenband heraus und ging zu Bucky zurück. Der setzte sich mühsam auf, drehte die Nachttischlampe etwas hoch und in dem schummrigen Licht sahen sie einander an.

„Willst du mich heiraten, Bucky?“ „Ja, ich will dich heiraten.“ Dann gab Steve Bucky seinen Ring und der schob ihn auf Steves rechten Ringfinger. „Bin ich wirklich der Mensch, den du dir gewünscht hast, aus mir zu machen?“ Bucky seufzte. „Ja, Baby. Du bist dieser Mensch. Du hast alles getan, um mich gekämpft und... Du bist es. Der _eine._ “ „Ich werde alles tun, dieser _eine_ zu bleiben, Baby.“ „Gibst du mir meinen Ring wieder?“, bat Bucky, mit einem kaum merklich unsicheren Unterton.

„Ich bin stolz , dass du ihn tragen willst. Bis wir eine neue Kette dafür haben, muss es hiermit gehen.“ Er baumelte mit der Kapuzenschnur vor Buckys Gesicht herum. „Gefällt mir sogar besser.“ Dann fädelte Steve den Ring dran und legte das Bändel um Buckys Hals. Der Anblick, wie der Verlobungsring auf Buckys Brust lag, trieb Steve Tränen in die Augen und er nahm ihn fest in die Arme, küsste sein wirres Haar, atmete den geliebten Geruch - ein bisschen Schweiß, Sex, Motoröl, Schwarztee und ganz viel Bucky - tief ein und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich liebe dich auch.“ Nach einem langen Kuss sagte Steve: „Such dir ein Datum aus!“ „Sobald wies geht, oder? Wegen der Krankenversicherung.“ Steve schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist ja sooo romantisch. Bucky, ich möchte, dass du deine Winterhochzeit bekommst.“ „Das dauert ja noch Monate!“ „Lass mich solange deine Versicherung bezahlen.“ Bucky atmete hörbar ein. „Bitte, Baby. Ich will das tun, damit wir im Winter heiraten können, so wie du es dir mal gewünscht hast. Lass mich das doch für dich tun. Wir können uns dann auch viel schicker anziehen, es ist dann nicht zu heiß für edle Wolle und Westen unter den Jacketts, komm schon, _bitte_.“ „Bastard, packst mich an meiner Eitelkeit.“ „Ich kenn dich halt gut.“ „Ich weiß wirklich ganz genau, was ich gerne tragen würde und im Sommer wärs viel zu heiß dafür.“ „Also, sag ja. Sag einfach ja. Nur dieses eine Mal, Baby.“

„23.02.2032“, antwortete Bucky. Die Zahlenfolge war in ihrer Symmetrie bestechend. „Februar also?“ „Ja, Februar.“

Als Bucky am nächsten Morgen in die Werkstatt kam, war Ricky schon da. Der bemerkte seine Sprungkraft und Lebendigkeit sofort und fragte: „Na, Arielle, Beine bekommen?“ Bucky lachte: „Besser!“, und zog den Ring an dem Kapuzenband aus seinem Shirt raus. “Gut. Großartig. Ich muss niemanden mehr ermorden. Wär ein echter Downer gewesen.“ Sie gingen an die Arbeit.


	92. „Was wird das, Romeo, brennst du etwa durch?“

„ **Was wird das, Romeo, brennst du etwa durch?“**

Bucky wachte an seinem Hochzeitstag früh auf, war kurz verwirrt über die ungewohnte Umgebung. Er war in der wakandanischen Botschaft in Shuris Suite. Sie war sein Best Girl. Sein Herz klopfte plötzlich aufgeregt in seiner Brust. Heute würde er seinen Stevie heiraten. _Sie heirateten_! Er angelte nach seinem Telefon und schickte Shuri, die im anderen Zimmer schlief, eine Nachricht:

„ _Iiiiek! Ich heirate! Hilf mir!_ “

Shuri explodierte Sekunden später regelrecht durch die Tür, die ihre Zimmer voneinander trennte und bevor Bucky sich richtig von dem Schreck erholt hatte, war die energiegeladene Afrikanerin mit einem Satz aufs Fußende seines Betts gehüpft. „Bucky! Du heiratest! Du heiratest deinen Steven!“ Sie vibrierte regelrecht vor Aufregung und ihre vor Heiterkeit blitzenden Augen steckten Bucky, der so gar kein Morgenmensch war, an. Er hatte wahrscheinlich in vielen Jahren noch nie um zehn vor sieben so glücklich gestrahlt wie heute.

„Du siehst glücklich aus, weißer Wolf.“ Bucky stöhnte genervt: „Warum nennst du mich immer noch so? Ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht mehr der einsame Wolf, der sich durchbeißt.“ Shuri zog den Mund in ein übertriebenes Blecken. “Wenn du dich je wieder einsam fühlst, wird sich ein gewisser Steven Stark meiner mit M'Bakus Hilfe perfektionierten wakandanischen Kampfkunst und einer gehörigen Portion geballter Wut stellen müssen.“ „Ach, Prinzessin“, lachte Bucky, „Steve wird mit deinen 50 Kilo schon fertig. Hast du ihn dir mal angesehen? Der Mann ist gebaut wie ein Panzer!“ „Oh ja, hab ich...“, antwortete sie wie beiläufig. Bucky prustete: „Ha! Wusst ichs doch. Von Steves breiten Schultern und Killerschenkeln wird dir fast genauso schwindlig wie mir.“ Shuri war plötzlich wieder ganz Würde: „Du kennst mich eben. Aber es wäre trotzdem vornehm, das nicht mehr zu erwähnen.“

„Okay, versprochen.“, zwinkerte Bucky. „Raus aus den Federn. Wir müssen dich jetzt hübsch machen für deine Hochzeit.“, wurde Shuri geschäftsmäßig. Bucky schaute gespielt verletzt drein. „Na, hör mal. Ich _bin_ hübsch.“ Die Freundin sah ihn spöttisch an: „Du siehst nicht, was ich sehe: dieses Vogelnest, die Karikatur einer Frisur sozusagen, Schlaffalten auf der Wange... also nicht gerade dein bester Look!“ „Du bist _so_ grausam.“ „Ich bin für _meinen_ Bräutigam verantwortlich und werde diesen Job besser machen als Samuel. Nimm das als todsicher.“ Bucky lachte.

*

Steve wachte noch früher auf als sein Verlobter, was kein Wunder war. Er lag ein paar Minuten da und sah an die Decke, fühlte sich ohne Bucky in ihrem großen Bett ganz einsam und stand dann beherzt auf, zog Sportkleidung und Windbreaker an, um laufen zu gehen. _Ich heirate heute. Ich heirate Bucky. Joggen, jetzt? Ernsthaft?_ Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Laufen war schließlich etwas, das seinen Kopf immer frei machte, ihn mit Energie erfüllte, und der kalte Wintermorgen in ihrem Viertel von New York um halb sieben an einem Samstag mit menschenleeren Straßen und Wegen würde ihn richtig wach machen. Er hatte nicht sehr gut geschlafen, allein, ohne Bucky, aber das waren nunmal die Regeln, wenn man heiratete... Als er in der Halle seine Laufschuhe anzog, erschrak er bei der jähen Frage: 

„Was wird das, Romeo, brennst du etwa durch?“ Steve wirbelte zu Sam, seinem Best Man, herum, der am Abend zuvor, als Steve schlafen gegangen war, noch ein paar Folgen einer Serie auf Netflix geschaut hatte und dabei statt in dem Gästeschlafzimmer auf der Couch in der Wohnhalle eingeschlafen war. „Was? Nein!“, lachte Steve. „Gut. Meine Geduld mit euch ist nämlich schon am Limit, weißt du?“, grinste er. „Wie meinst du denn das?“ „Bitte, Steve, heirate heute. Den Stress mit verschobenen Hochzeiten und eurem üblichen Drama kann keiner mehr ertragen.“ Steve sah erst ein wenig beleidigt drein, dann aber lachte er seinen Freund an: „Sammy, Sammy... Du wirst heulen, oder? Wenn wir uns die Ringe anstecken oder wenn wir uns küssen oder vielleicht bei den Gelöbnissen... Du wirst heulen wie ein Schlosshund!“ Sam fiel die Kinnlade runter, dann machte er ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Steve... ich finde es großartig, auch wenn ich euch vielleicht nicht von Anfang an unterstützt habe wie ich es hätte sollen... das tut mir leid, ernsthaft leid. Ich weiß _jetzt_ , es ist das Richtige... Bucky _ist_ der Richtige für dich! Und ich bin stolz darauf, dass du mir eine so große Rolle dabei gibst. Best Man. Wow.“ Steve war etwas platt bei dem gefühlvollen Statement seines Freundes. Er schluckte. „Danke, Sam, ich weiß das zu schätzen.“, nickte er dann ernst. „Geh halt jetzt laufen! Wenns dein System erdet!“ Steve grinste nochmal, nickte seinem besten Freund zu und verließ das Haus, nicht ohne nochmal über seine Schulter „Du _wirst_ heulen!“ zu rufen. Sam verdrehte die Augen.

*  
  


Shuri seufzte: „Ich kann dir nichtmal die Nägel machen. Brautjungfer für einen Mann zu sein ist ganz schön langweilig.“ „Ich bin keine _Braut_ und du bist keine _Jungfer_ . Aber wer sagt, dass du mir nicht die Nägel machen kannst?“ Buckys Best Girl zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Willst du deinen schlichten Anzug mit etwas Farbe aufpeppen? Ehrlich, hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich so simpel anziehst, wenn du heiratest.“ „Es kommt beim Heiraten nicht auf die Hülle an, Prinzessin.“ „Also, was soll ich machen? Regenbogenfingernägel?“ 

„Einfach feilen und polieren, das reicht, danke.“ Shuri schob die Lippen vor. „Kommt dann noch ne Wachsschicht drauf? Als wär ich in deiner Werkstatt.“ „Schmoll nicht! Das Manikürset ist in meinem Waschbeutel.“ Shuri erhob sich und ging Buckys Waschbeutel suchen. Der legte sich wieder in die Kissen zurück und träumte ein bisschen vor sich hin. „Heb dir dein Sexgesicht für später auf – und zwar für viel später!“, holte ihn Shuri zurück, während sie aufs Bett kletterte, ein Handtuch über ihre im Schneidersitz überkreuzten Beine legte und Buckys rechte Hand nahm.

Sein Verlobungsring schimmerte warm silbern in der schwachen Morgensonne. „Der Ring ist wirklich wunderschön. Hat Steven gut gewählt.“, sie sah hoch und lächelte ihn warm an: „Und nicht nur den Ring.“ Bucky lächelte versonnen zurück und sah Shuri dann schweigend zu, wie sie seine Nägel weich abgerundet in Form brachte. „Für einen Mechaniker hast du ziemlich weiche Hände.“, murmelte sie, „kaum Schwielen. Du hast zartere Pfoten als ich, echt!“, brummelte sie und nahm dann das Polierläppchen aus weichem Wildleder zur Hand. „Ich hab ne gute Schutzsalbe, die mach ich vor der Arbeit drauf und eine Handmaske für danach. Ich schreib dir, wo man die bekommt.“ Shuri bewunderte ihr Werk. Buckys Nägel schimmerten matt und glänzten nur ein bisschen, gerade genug um noch nicht lackiert auszusehen. Dann kletterte sie über ihn drüber, um seine linke Hand zu bearbeiten.

„Ich finde immer noch, du hättest den lila Anzug nehmen sollen.“ „Nah, Steve zieht sich ziemlich traditionell an, das hätte nicht gepasst.“ „Schade. Machen wir wenigstens was Verrücktes mit deinen Haaren?“ Bucky lachte. „Ich denke nicht.“ Shuri schnaubte: „Langweiler.“ Bucky runzelte die Stirn. Shuri hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne und sah auf: „Ich hätte ein wenig mehr Gay Pride erwartet, wenn du heiratest, aber ich sage nichts mehr, versprochen.“ „Shuri. Ich heirate Steve, weil ich ihn liebe und bis ans Ende meiner Tage mit ihm zusammensein will. Ich heirate nicht für die Community. Und ich möchte dabei aussehen wie ein Mann, der einen solch bedeutenden Schritt im Leben tut und nicht wie ein Statement. Diese Fotos von heute werde ich mir ansehen bis ich alt und grau bin, immer wieder ansehen. Ich möchte nicht irgendwann denken, ich war heute ein pompöser übertrieben queerer erhobener Zeigefinger.“

Seine Freundin sah ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an, nickte dann langsam und ernst: „Du hast recht, Bucky, entschuldige bitte.“ Statt einer Antwort kramte er in seinem Waschbeutel herum, zog ein kleines seidenes Säckchen raus und drückte es ihr in die Hand. „Du darfst meine Unterwäsche sehen, nur damit du nicht denkst, mein LGBT-Gewissen wär ganz gestorben.“ Neugierig zog Shuri das Beutelchen auf und fischte einen knallig in Regenbogenfarben gestreiften Speedo-Minislip hoch. Sie bekam große Augen und brach dann in schallendes Lachen aus. „Meine Neugier, was Männer, wenn sie heiraten, in der Hochzeitsnacht anstelle von Reizwäsche tragen, ist befriedigt.“ Bucky lachte mit und ging dann, als seine linke Hand auch fertig war mit ihr zum Speisezimmer frühstücken...

*

Sam wartete auf Steve mit einem großzügigen Frühstück aus Eiern, Speck, Pfannkuchen und Porridge und als der mit dramatisch geröteten Wangen vom Laufen zurückkam, goss er ihm eine dampfende Tasse heiße Schokolade ein, immer noch Steves Lieblings-Heißgetränk. Steve dachte, er könne vor Aufregung keinen Bissen runter bekommen, aber er zwang sich dazu. Der Tag würde lang werden und Unterzuckerung war eine ernsthafte Bedrohung angesichts der Bedeutung der heutigen Ereignisse. Am Ende hatte er von allem gut gegessen und ging mit Sam in die Wohnhalle, ein bisschen relaxen, bevor er sich der Aufgabe stellen würde, einen dem Anlass und dem atemberauenden Mann, den er heiraten sollte, würdigen Anblick zu bieten.

„Was wird Bucky tragen?“, fragte Sam in diesem Augenblick. „Er sagte mir, sein Anzug sei recht schlicht, sehr dunkles Anthrazit mit weißem Hemd, weiße Fliege.“ Sam stutzte: „So förmlich und konservativ? Das habe ich nicht erwartet.“ „Ich glaube, das tut er auch ein wenig mir zuliebe. Er weiß, dass ich mich nur in formeller Kleidung für so einen Anlass – meine eigene Hochzeit immerhin – richtig angezogen fühle. Und Bucky wollte sich da bestimmt anpassen.“ „Bist du sehr nervös, Alter?“ Steve schloss kurz die Augen. Holte tief Luft. „Jaah...“, sagte er dann gedehnt und lang ausatmend, „wenn Bucky heute wirklich erstmal 'ja' gesagt hat, werde ich vor Erleichterung wahrscheinlich fast ohnmächtig.“, lachte er dann. Sam runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast du Zweifel?“ „Nein! Ich habe nicht die geringsten Zwei...“ „An _ihm_ , meinte ich“, unterbrach ihn Sam. Steve riss die Augen auf. „D-das war ein Scherz, Sam, mit der Erleichterung. Er wird doch 'ja' sagen, oder?“ Sam beeilte sich, ein beruhigendes Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Aber natürlich wird er das, Steve. Und wenn nicht, fragst du ihn eben nochmal und nochmal bis du ihn unter der Haube hast. Das würdest du doch eh bis zum Ende tun, oder?“ Steve blinzelte. „Ja, denke schon.“ „Also.“, Sam grinste, „dein Bucky wird dich schon heiraten und etwas sagt mir, dass das sogar heute passiert, okay?“ „Okay.“, aber die kleine Falte zwischen Steves Augenbrauen ging nicht weg. Als er unter der Dusche verschwand, schrieb Sam Shuri:  
  


„ _Mayday. Herzflattern und Verlustängste im Anzug, bzw gerade unter der Dusche, gibt’s bei dir auch Panik?_ “

*

Das Frühstücksbuffet in der Botschaft ließ keine Wünsche offen und Bucky, der zwar naturgemäß vor Aufregung keinen Appetit hatte, langte dennoch beherzt zu, er würde heute seine ganze Kraft brauchen und einen starken Magen. Sie aßen ausgedehnt, sie hatten noch Stunden Zeit und auch wenn Shuri über seine Haare gewitzelt hatte, Bucky brauchte nie wirklich lange um sich in sein schönstes Selbst zu verwandeln. Dabei unterhielten sie sich, das hieß, Shuri versuchte ihn ein bisschen abzulenken, erzählte aus ihrem Tech-Labor. Bald merkte sie, wie unkonzentriert er war. Sie verengte etwas die Augen. Ihr letztes „Findest du nicht auch?“ war unbeantwortet geblieben. „W-was? Aber ja!“

„Du hast minutenlang nicht zugehört, stimmts? Was ist los? Raus mit der Sprache!“ Bucky sah ertappt aus und wurde leicht rosa. „Ich... hab nachgedacht.“ „Oh nein. Du hattest genug Zeit nachzudenken. Wenn du jetzt dein Sweetheart vor dem Traualtar stehen lässt und durchbrennst, dann gehört es zu meinen Aufgaben, dich dabei zu unterstützen, ich weiß das. Aber: Du wirst von mir so ein Donnerwetter erleben und dann mit der Schuld leben müssen, dass Steven auf der Suche nach dir die halben Staaten niederbrennt. Aber bitte, wie du willst. Wenn du doch _nachgedacht_ hast.“ Bucky musste lachen. M'Baku, Shuris Kriegerfreund in Wakanda und ergebener Liebhaber, beinahe doppelt so groß wie sie und gar nicht so ungebildet und hirnfrei, wie sie mal gedacht hatte, musste ja regelrecht zittern, wenn er etwas getan hatte, dass ihren Unmut auslöste. 

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?“ „Ich will nicht durchbrennen.“ „Gut. Also worüber hast du nachgedacht?“ „Ich weiß, es ist genau das was Steve will und es ist sowieso genau das, was ich will, davon bin ich überzeugt. Aber wenn wir nicht das Richtige wollen, was dann? Ich meine Steve mit seinem traditionellen Hochzeitsanzug und seinen geradlinigen Ansichten schon seit er ein kleiner Junge war... eine schwule Hochzeit? Ist das, was er sich immer gewünscht hat, das was sich seine Eltern mal für ihn gewünscht haben?“

„Zuerst: Du heiratest nicht seine Eltern. Die haben noch genug andere Söhne für den ganzen konventionellen Kram. Und zweitens: Hast du den Verstand verloren? Steven liebt dich und will das hier und nichts anderes! Hat er dich nicht oft genug gefragt?“ Bucky wurde tiefrot. „Und hör auf dich zu schämen. Du hattest deine Gründe für deine Zweifel und er weiß das sehr gut.“ Bucky senkte die Augen. „Das was zwischen ihm und diesem russischen Sportlehrer damals vorgefallen ist, war vielleicht nötig, euch richtig in die Spur zu bekommen. Das hat euch doch letztlich nur noch bestärkt in dem, was ihr wollt, oder?“ „Sch-schätze ja.“ „Steven ist... kein Mann, der wie du nie eine andere Person ansieht. Du hast für dich beschlossen, das zu akzeptieren. Das ist deine Sache und jeder hat seine ganz eigene Art, eine Liebesbeziehung zu führen.“ Bucky öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder, stutzte:

„Ich sehe sehr wohl auch andere Männer an. Ich bin kein Pfadfinder oder Heiliger. Manchmal geht meine Fantasie ganz schön durch mit mir, wenn ich einen schönen Mann sehe und...“ „Bucky“, unterbrach sie ihn., „und wann hörst du in der Regel auf, zu schauen und an diese Dinge zu denken?“ Bucky schwieg, beinahe trotzig. „Na gut, _ich_ sags dir: _Rechtzeitig._ Du hörst immer rechtzeitig auf.“ „Steve wird diese … Dates nicht mehr haben, wenn wir verheiratet sind.“ Shuri trank bedächtig einen Schluck Tee, musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Und wenn doch?“ Buckys Kopf ruckte hoch. „Ich glaube einfach, Steve wird ein treuer Ehemann sein!“ „Und wenn nicht?“, sie war gnadenlos. Es tat weh, aber sie hatte ja recht und es war wichtig, das jetzt zuende zu denken und für sich zu klären. Er dachte nach, schluckte dann:

„Dann ist es was es ist. Ich werde damit fertig.“ Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Weiß Steven, wie du inzwischen darüber denkst?“ „Ich habs schon detulich gemacht, ja. Na ja, 'mein' deutlich. Keine Ahnung ob das deutlich genug für Steve war.“ „Du hast es ihm nicht deutlich gesagt?“ „Shuri! Ich will, dass er selbst es nicht mehr will!“ Das musste sie erstmal schlucken. Darauf gab es keine Antwort. Aber dann fiel ihr etwas ein.„Er war doch ganz deiner Meinung wie sehr dich diese Sache verletzt hat, oder?“ „Ich glaube schon.“ „Dann wird er es nicht mehr tun. Stimmt doch, oder?“ Bucky runzelte die Stirn, dann hellte sich sein Blick auf und er nickte: „Du hast recht. Er weiß es. Es wird nie wieder passieren.“ „Panik überwunden?“

„Ich mach mich hier lächerlich, oder? Alles was ich mir immer gewünscht habe ist nur noch ein paar Stunden und eine kurze Bootsfahrt von mir entfernt und ich stelle mich an wie eine viktorianische Jungfrau.“, lachte er jetzt. Shuri grinste: „Dann wird es jetzt Zeit, dass wir diese Sorgenspuren in deinem hübschen Gesicht wegbekommen und dich in einen strahlenden wunderschönen Bräutigam verwandeln. Deinen Oberlehrer wird der Schlag treffen, wenn er dich nachher sieht, das garantiere ich dir!“ „Also gut, los geht’s!“

Während Bucky in der Wanne lag, in einem Aloe-Vera-Ölbad und wartete, bis seine Haarwurzeln weich genug zum Rasieren waren (Bucky ging nicht wie Steve zum Waxing), bekam Shuri Sams Nachricht. Sie antwortete:

„ _Natürlich gibt’s hier auch Panik! Was hast du erwartet, Samuel? Das sind Steven und Bucky, für die wir heute die Babysitter spielen! Frieren in ihrem Haus schon die Wasserleitung ein, weil er kalte Füße bekommt?_ “

„ _Ich glaube nicht, dass er kalte Füße bekommen hat oder noch bekommt. Ich glaube eher, er fürchtet, sein manchmal etwas komplizierter und ein winziges bisschen dramatischer Märchenprinz könnte sich auflösen in einer Wolke aus Glitzer und Geheimnissen. Keine Ahnung wo das herkommt. Bucky wäscht ihm doch schon seit Jahren die Unterhosen und Socken...Kaum ein mysteriöser Prinz, wenn du mich fragst!_ “

„ _Ruhig Blut, ich hab Bucky in die Spur bekommen und dir gelingt das bei Steven sicher auch wieder. Wir verdienen hier einen Orden, Samuel, findest du nicht auch?_ “

„ _Ich nehm mir einfach Buckys, der liegt doch hier bestimmt noch irgendwo rum._ “

Shuri wusste, dass der Orden, den Bucky vor Jahren für seine Heldentat, sich eine Granate für einen Kameraden – Steve nämlich – einzufangen, erhalten hatte, schon vor langer Zeit zu einem Amulett umgearbeitet worden war. Eines der sentimentaleren Geschenke, die Bucky Steve in den Jahren gemacht hatte. Für den bedeutete dieser Orden so viel mehr als er Bucky bedeutete und er trug das Amulett oft, unter seiner Kleidung nahe seinem Herzen. Aber das wusste Sam offenbar nicht. Das war kein Gesprächsthema in Männerfreundschaften. Der besten Freundin erzählten sowas aber sogar Männer. Sie wusste aber, dass Sam bestimmt nicht in den Schubladen nach dem Orden wühlen würde, das war nur ein Scherz gewesen, wie sie der unkomplizierte Typ immer machte.

*

Steve kam im Bademantel aus dem Bad, rubbelte sich die Haare trocken und fand Sam mit dem Telefon in der Hand auf dem Bett. Er runzelte die Stirn: „Schreibst du mit Shuri?“ „Nein, mit Sharon, sie findet ihren Lieblingsgürtel nicht und fragt mich, ob ich weiß, wo er ist. Fast zum Lachen, oder?“, log Sam ganz smooth. Steve grinste. „Allerdings.“ „Sag mal, hat Bucky eigentlich noch seinen Armeeorden?“, er hatte das Ding schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen und war neugierig. Steve zögerte kurz, ging dann zu seinem Nachttisch, zog die Schublade auf, schob ein paar private Fotos von Bucky zur Seite und hob das Amulett an seiner schweren Kette raus.

Die Soldier's Medal, die für heldenhaftes Verhalten ohne Feindberührung verliehen wird, war aus schwerem Gold und das Befestigungsbändchen in den Nationalfarben zur Kettenöse umgerabeitet. Steve ließ das Amulett von seinem Zeigefinger vor Sams Gesicht baumeln. „Hat Bucky mir machen lassen für meinen Dienstantritt an der Sanctuary als Trainee. Sollte mir Glück bringen, wenn ich, wie er damals sagte, diese Hallen und ihre Highschool-Tücken ohne ihn an meiner Seite überstehen muss.“ Sam nahm den Anhänger in die Hand, bewunderte ihn auf seiner Handfläche. Er war gepflegt und poliert. „Ihr seid so kitschig. Gut, dass ihr heute heiratet, spätestens jetzt würde ich es dir schwer empfehlen. Dieser Mann liebt dich schon sein halbes Leben und du kannst dir einen der vielen Beweise dafür sogar um den Hals hängen.“

„Heulst du gleich, Sammy?“, neckte Steve ihn. „Kannst du lange drauf warten.“ „Wir werden sehen.“ „Willst du es tragen?“ Steve überlegte kurz. „Ja“, nickte er, „ich will es tragen.“ Versonnen sah er auf das Amulett, den Orden, den Bucky dafür bekommen hatte, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte und blinzelte ein/zwei Tränen weg... „Mach deine Haare, bevor sie trocknen.“, riss ihn sein bester Freund aus seinem Tagtraum von dem Tag aus ferner Zeit. Steve hatte aber nicht an das schlimme Erlebnis gedacht, sondern an den wilden und etwas schmutzigen Sex, den sie vorher in dem abbruchreifen Schuppen gehabt hatten. Steve wurde rot und verschwand, um sich zu fönen. Sam schrieb Shuri:

„ _Steve hat mir gerade seine Orden-Kette gezeigt und ist wieder ganz arg verliebt – er hat sein Sexgesicht gemacht. Alles im grünen Bereich bei uns!_ “

„ _Bucky liegt in der Wanne und macht bestimmt auch sein Sexgesicht, aber ich bin natürlich nicht dabei und auf Vermutungen angewiesen._ “

„ _Die beiden machen ihr Sexgesicht so oft... Dies zu vermuten ergibt eine Quote von 72%!_ “

*

Bucky war fertig mit Rasieren und  _Rasieren,_ er hatte natürlich trotzdem noch duschen müssen, weil das Ölbad nicht mit Wasser allein abzuspülen war. Danach rubbelte er sich den Körper trocken, schlang ein Handtuch um seine Haare und cremte sich mit Anti-Transpirant-Lotion ein, zog frische Boxers an, einen Bademantel drüber und ging zu Shuri zurück, die in einem Buch aus dem Bücherregal der Suite blätterte. Sie legte es weg, als sie die Lotion-Flasche in Buckys Hand sah. 

„Cremst du mich am Rücken ein, wo ich nicht hinkomme?“ Shuri las das Etikett. „Deo-Creme? Du weißt aber schon, dass Schwitzen ein natürlicher und gesunder Körpermechanismus ist, um Überhitzung zu vermeiden?“ „Wir haben Februar und sind in New York. Ich überhitze schon nicht!“ „Na gut, auf deine Verantwortung.“ Bucky drehte sich um, ließ den Bademantel bis zur Taille runterrutschen und zischte: „Kein Wort über Butterbrote, die ich mal essen soll. Du weißt was ich alles gefrühstückt hab.“ Shuri fing an zu cremen und sagte: „Ich wollte keinen Ton sagen. Ich ärger dich doch nicht an deinem Hochzeitstag über deine, ähm... _zarte_ Gestalt. Schließlich heiratest du jemanden, der genau das offenbar sehr schätzt.“ „Allerdings. Das tut er. Und allein das Wort 'zart' ist übrigens schon nicht _nicht_ geärgert.“ „Ach komm schon, was soll ich denn sagen? Elfengleich? Überschlank?“ „Steve benutzt 'anmutig', 'elegant', 'geschmeidig' 'langgliedrig' oder 'katzenhaft', nur zur Info.“ Shuri prustete: 

„Der ist ja auch in dich verliebt und übrigens: Da wo ich herkomme ist jede Katze _größer_ als du!“ „Du bist ein _Scheußal_.“ „Ich liebe dich auch. Komm, sei mir wieder gut.“ Shuri zauste ihm die Haare und küsste ihn dann auf den Hinterkopf. „Na gut, aber nur, weil ich heute so glücklich bin.“ „Fertig. Kannst dich wieder anziehen. Und ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass du so glücklich bist. Mehr als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt.“, das letzte war sehr ernst rausgekommen. Bucky drehte sich um, sah ihr in die Augen, die verdächtig schimmerten. Er zog den Bademantel wieder richtig an und umarmte Shuri stumm und sehr fest. Sie schnieften beide kurz ein bisschen, dann tätschelte sie ihm den feuchten Haarschopf. „Komm, machen wir deine Haare!“ „Nix Verrücktes!“ „Ja ja, ich habs verstanden.“

*

Steve war mit seinen Haaren schon fertig. Er trimmte gerade seine Barthaare auf Drei-Millimeter-Länge und rutschte aus. _Mist_. Also doch glatt rasieren. Aber er dachte schon eine Weile darüber nach, sich einen Vollbart wachsen zu lassen, die Drei-Tage-Version der letzten Wochen war der erste Schritt gewesen. Er trug großzügig Buckys Lieblingsparfum und -rasierwasser an ihm auf und sprühte sich sorgfältig mit geruchlosem Anti-Transpirant ein. Das Amulett legte er sofort an sowie seinen Verlobungsring. Dann schlüpfte er in bequeme Sweats und einen Kapuzenpulli. Den Anzug würde er erst kurz vor der Abfahrt anziehen. Er war mit seinem Aussehen ganz zufrieden und auch Sam nickte anerkennend, als er aus dem Bad kam, „Gut, dass du dich rasiert hast. Auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit sieht man nicht aus wie ein Stadtstreicher.“ Sie hatten noch zwei Stunden bis sie abgeholt wurden und spielten ein Videospiel, dabei unterhielten sie sich über Nicht-Hochzeitsdinge. Steve wirkte aufgeregt aber auf die gute Art und nicht auf die nervöse. Sam fragte sich, wie es Bucky wohl gerade ging...

*

„Ich seh _furchtbar_ aus! Was mach ich nur mit dieser bescheuerten Locke? Was? Wo kommt die überhaupt plötzlich wieder her?“ Bucky hatte sich die Haare mit Shuris Assistenz sorgfältig glatt gefönt. Er wollte sie aus dem Gesicht kämmen für die Zeremonie und für die Fotos aber für die Party und vor allem für danach wieder wie üblich lässig ins Gesicht fallen lassen. Eine biestige Strähne kräuselte sich jetzt, eine Viertelstunde später in eine widerspenstige Locke und fiel ihm immer wieder in die Stirn. Shuri entschuldigte sich kurz und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit der Rettung in Form eines Glätteisens wieder.

„Hier gibt’s alles, ich hab die Chef-Haushälterin gefragt. Entspann dich.“ Bucky atmete erleichtert auf. Shuri hatte sein Tantrum ein bisschen übertrieben gefunden ('furchtbar aussehen' war etwas völlig anderes als eine lächerlich kleine Locke in der Stirn bei einem so hübschen Mann wie Bucky), aber sie hatte stoisch geschwiegen, ihm zugehört, beruhigende Laute ausgestoßen, ihn getätschelt und kam ihren Pflichten als Best Girl ( _Brautjungfer_ , sollte Bucky ruhig was anderes behaupten, er benahm sich schließlich wie eine echte Braut!) verlässlich nach. 

Die Strähne war mit dem Glätteisen schnell in ihre Schranken gewiesen und jetzt machte sich Shuri mit ihrem Zauberkoffer an Buckys Gesicht. Niemand konnte so gut schminken wie Afrikaner und Bucky hatte zwar zuerst protestiert, aber nachdem Shuri ihm versprochen hatte, dass er kein bisschen geschminkt  _aussehen_ würde, aber sich jeder, besonders Steve, verwundert fragen würde, was ihn heute so geheimnisvoll und besonders aussehen ließ und ihm außerdem versprach, alles wieder sorgfältig wegzuwischen, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, gab er nach. 

Sie grundierte seine Haut mit einer mattierenden farblosen Substaz, dann trug sie mit einem kleinen weichen Pinsel federleicht Puder in der Farbe fast wie Buckys helle Haut, nur einen Tick dunkler auf bestimmte Partien auf, ins Kinngrübchen, unter den Wangenknochen, unter dem Kinn und unter den Augenbrauen. Mit Puder in Buckys Gesichtsfarbe verwischte sie die Ränder und machte die Übergänge weicher. Als sie sich eine knappe halbe Stunde zurücklehnte und zufrieden war, kam eine Schicht transparentes Fixierpuder übers ganze Gesicht. Dann pinselte sie noch etwas Haaröl in seine Augenbrauen und Wimpern, damit sie ganz schwarz aussahen. „Deine Schminke riecht ja nach gar nichts.“, murmelte Bucky träge, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich gemütlich zurückgelehnt, entspannte sich noch so lange es ging.

„Cool, oder? Naturkosmetik aus Wakanda, im Biolabor perfektioniert. Willst du dich jetzt bewundern? Ich finde, du bist mir gelungen.“, sagte Shuri stolz. Bucky öffnete die Augen und nahm den Handspiegel, den sie ihm reichte. Er stieß überrascht einen Schwall Luft aus. Seine Augenbrauen sahen schwer aus und die Partie darunter lag etwas im Schatten. Richtige Schlafzimmeraugen. Und sehr helle Schlafzimmeraugen, fast silbern! Sein Kinngrübchen sah tiefer aus und seine Wangenknochen schärfer. Angedeutete Schatten unter dem Kieferknochen betonten seine Kinnlinie. Seine Mundwinkel endeten in unauffällig akzentuierten angedeuteten Grübchen, zum Küssen einladend.

Trotzdem sah er aus wie er selbst, wie die perfekte Version von sich selbst an dem einen perfekten Tag, wo alles stimmte. „Und?“ „Ich bin sprachlos!“ „Hab ichs dir nicht geasgt? Lassen wir so, oder?“ „Definitiv!“, strahlte er seine beste Freundin an. „Steven wird der Unterkiefer auf den Boden fallen.“ Bucky grinste. „Wieviel Uhr ist es?“ Shuri sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Noch eine Stunde, bis wir los müssen.“ Bucky Magen klumpte sich empfindlich zusammen.

„Shuri, ich glaub ich hab zu viel gefrühstückt.“ „Musst du spucken?“, fragte sie alarmiert. „Nein, das nicht, aber meine Weste ist ziemlich eng, ich glaub, die passt mir nicht mehr...“ Shuri beehrte diese bescheuerte Aussage nicht mit einer passenden Antwort, sie war eine wahre Heilige, fand sie. „Du hast bestimmt nur Luft im Bauch, ich massiers dir weg, leg dich hin.“ „Aber...“, er sah sie plötzlich etwas verlegen an. „Was?“, rief sie lachend. „Soll ich dich etwa nicht anfassen? Was bist du plötzlich so verschämt?“ „Ich bin ziemlich kitzlig.“ Shuri sah ihn genervt an und hob die Augenbrauen. „Richtige Massagen kitzeln nicht. Steven fummelt nur zu gern, deshalb kitzelts bei dem immer.“ Bucky musste lachen, legte sich brav auf den Rücken und schlug den Bademantel weg. Die Massage half und kitzelte wirklich kein bisschen.

*

Steve machte sich jetzt fertig. Die Limousine, die sein Vater sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, kam in einer halben Stunde. Tony Stark pfiff da auf Buckys Sparsinn, sein Sohn heiratete! Er würde mit ihm und seinem Best Man in einer fahren und die andern Starks in einer zweiten. Steve zog die seidenen mittelblauen (eine Farbe, die Bucky an ihm sehr mochte) Boxers an, die er sich neu gekauft hatte, sie waren hauchdünn. Bucky liebte es, ihn durch seine Unterwäsche mit den Lippen zu liebkosen und würde jede Ader spüren können, nicht wie bei den dickeren baumwollenen, die er für gewöhnlich trug. Schwarze Strümpfe aus feinster Wolle, ein Unterhemd im Boxer-Stil, das seine Schultern betonte, dann das Smokinghemd, die Weste und Hose.

Er brachte die Manschettenknöpfe, goldene Adlerschwingen, Buckys letztes Weihnachtsgeschenk, an und atmetet dann tief durch. Sein Magen hatte gerade angefangen, fürchterlich zu flattern. „Sam!“, rief er. Sam kam ins Bad und pfiff. „Wow, siehst klasse aus. Was ist?“ „Meine Finger zittern, ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Fliege gebunden bekomme. Du musst mir helfen!“ Sam starrte ihn an: „Alter! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, ich könnte das!“ Steve sah ihn an, plötzlich menschgewordene Panik...

*

Bucky zog sich auch gerade fertig an. Die Limousine der Botschaft für ihn und Shuri fuhr in knapp 30 Minuten ab. Die winzige Regenbogen-Unterhose, ein Tank Top in Weiß, Hemd, Hose, Strümpfe aus einem Wolle/Seide-Gemisch, dann die gefürchtete enge, weiße, in sich bestickte, barock aussehende Weste (es musste ja nicht _alles_ an ihm schlicht sein), alles saß und passte wie angegossen. Er atmete auf. Seine Manschettenknöpfe waren fünfzackige Sterne aus Weißgold, Steves letztes Weihnachtsgeschenk, genau wie seins für den, für diesen Anlass. Dann legte er sich das seidene weiße Band um den hochgeschlagenen Kragen, um die Fliege zu binden. „Shuri!“, rief er nach ein paar Minuten, seine Stimme in Aufruhr. Die Freundin stürzte ins Bad. „Ist deine Schminke wasserfest? Ich heul gleich!“ Der Seidenstreifen lag noch immer ungebunden um Buckys Hals und war noch dazu etwas verknittert. 

„Meine Finger sind ganz taub!“, sagte Bucky weinerlich. „Meine Schminke _ist_ wasserfest aber fang trotzdem nicht an, zu heulen. Ich löse das.“ „Shuriii!“ „Bist du still! Ich hab gesagt, ich löse das, herrje.“ Bucky blinzelte, schöpfte aber Kraft aus ihrer Autorität. Shuri verschwand mit dem Seidenstreifen und Bucky zwang sich, ruhig durchzuatmen. Minuten später kam sie mit dem frisch gebügelten Streifen Stoff und Mr Bashengas Butler, Mr Flannigan, zurück. Der Mann war Brite und band mit unbewegter Miene eine perfekte Fliege um den Hals des Bräutigams, während Shuri daneben sehr mit sich zufrieden war. Bucky schwankte fast vor Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung und ließ sich dann von dem etwas steifen aber sehr höflichen Engländer ins Jackett helfen. Er drehte sich zum Spiegel und … war zufrieden – _sehr_ zufrieden. _Ich werde Stevies Ehemann!_ dachte er überglücklich... Shuri stand neben ihm, schlang ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog ihn an sich. „Du siehst _toll_ aus.“, ihre Augen glitzerten verräterisch und ihr Lächeln war warm.

*

Sam befahl Steve, sich zu setzen und Ruhe zu bewahren. Dann schnappte er sich Steves Telefon und suchte in seinen Kontakten dessen Vater.

„Steve?“, kam die Antwort keine drei Sekunden nach dem Wählen. Woah, Starks hatten mal vielleicht eine nervöse Heiratsenergie!

„Sam Wilson hier, Mr Stark. Wir haben ein Fliegenproblem. Ich kann keine binden und Steves Finger haben sich in Gelee verwandelt.“

Das kleine amüsierte und etwas atemlose Lachen, das durch die Leitung kam, ließ Sam an Heiterkeitsfältchen und grenzenlose Erleichterung denken. Sieh an, hatte Tony Stark etwa erwartet, sein Sohn würde einen Anfall von Flatternerven bekommen? Na ja, er kannte ihn ja gut...

„Ich komme fünf Minuten früher, gib ihm einen Scotch, aber nur einen kleinen. Alles wird gut. Danke Sam, war ein guter Einfall, mich anzurufen!“

„Wieso denken Sie, es war mein Einfall?“

„Machst du Witze? Im Moment gibt es in Steves Kopf nur noch einen Gedanken und zwar: 'Ich heirate Bucky!'“, lachte Mr Stark. Sam fiel ein. „Sie haben sicher recht. Na ja, sie sind ja auch ein Genie!“ „Ich fahre gleich los. Halt die Stellung, mein Junge _._ “

„Dein Dad kommt etwas früher und bindet deine Fliege.“, informierte Sam Steve, der ziemlich abwesend und etwas blass um die Nase vor sich hin gebrütet und Sams Telefonat gar keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Er hob den Kopf und seine Miene erhellte sich. „Super Idee, Sam! Du bist wirklich der beste Best Man!“ Der brummte: „Ich erwarte dasselbe Engagement und Talent, wenns soweit ist, von dir.“ „Ich versprechs.“, Steve stand auf und umarmte Sam fest, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Der erwiderte die Freundschaftbekundung sehr herzlich. Dann schenkte er Steve einen Scotch ein, einen kleinen aber nur...

Während Steve auf seinen Vater wartete, an seinem Scotch nippte und in einer Fachzeitschrift über Geschichte blätterte, zog Sam seinen eigenen silbergrauen Anzug nebst seiner in weiser Voraussicht von seinem Bruder, der in der Modebranche arbeitete, vorgebundenen Krawatte an.

*

Shuri hatte Bucky in einen gemütlichen Sessel gesetzt, ihm ein Glas Secco in die Hand gedrückt sowie eines ihrer alten Jahrbücher von der Sanctuary High, um in ihr silbergraues, auf Sams Best-Man-Outfit abgestimmtes schlichtes aber elegantes Kleid zu schlüpfen. Ihre Haare trug sie in einem hohen Pferdeschanz und nur ein Hauch Make-Up zierte ihr hübsches, spitzbübiges Gesicht. Sie nahm sich eine Minute, um ihrem Freund, M'Baku eine Nachricht zu schreiben:

„ _Ganz schon aufregend. Ich wünschte, du wärst hier. Und es ist definitiv sehr romantisch, bei allem Stress und dem ganzen Drama heute!_ “

„ _Meine Königin! Lese ich da zwischen den Zeilen etwas oder nicht? Ich zähle die Tage, bis du wieder bei mir bist,_ favorite _!_ “

„ _Keine Ahnung, was du so liest zwischen meinen Zeilen. Der Wagen fährt gleich vor, ich muss los. Bis bald, Geliebter!_ “

Shuri lächelte zärtlich, während sie ihre Handtasche packte.  _M'Baku_ ...

*

Tony Stark ließ sich von Sam nach einer herzlichen und verständnisinnigen Begrüßungs-Umarmung zu seinem Ältesten bringen. Steve saß am Küchentisch, die Zeitschrift vergessen, der Scotch leer und er starrte vor sich hin, regelrecht grau im Gesicht.

„Steve!“, rief er leise, „mein Junge, entspann dich, alles wird gut.“ Steves Kopf fuhr hoch und er sah seinen Vater an. „Dad...“, presste er raus, „was, wenn ich ihn nicht so glücklich machen kann wie er es verdient?“ Sam verließ diskret die Küche und Tony setzte sich zu seinem Sohn. „Steve. Bucky _ist_ glücklich. Er ist an deiner Seite der glücklichste Mann unter der Sonne. So wie du an seiner, stimmt doch, oder?“ Steve schniefte ein bisschen. „Ja?“ „Ja!“, rief sein Vater fest. „Was soll denn ein Trauschein daran ändern?“ „Warum bin ich denn dann so nervös? Sollte ich nicht zuversichtlich und stark sein?“ Tony schmunzelte und drückte seine Schulter. 

„Hör zu, Junior. Wer an seinem Hochzeitstag nicht nervös und unsicher ist, ist kein Mensch mit einem liebenden Herzen oder einer lebendigen Seele. Du bist doch sonst immer zuversichtlich und stark! Gönn dir dieses ganz besondere Gefühl, genau zu wissen, dass du das Richtige tust und dennoch zu zweifeln, der beste, der _einzige_ zu sein für den Menschen, den du liebst! Das zeigt doch nur, wie viel er dir wirklich bedeutet, oder?“ Steve blinzelte, dachte kurz über seine Worte nach und nickte dann etwas verwundert. „Ich glaube, du hast recht! Ist es dir mit Mom genauso ergangen?“ Tony lachte. 

„Nimm dir nachher irgendwann mal ein paar Minuten mit Onkel Jim und nimm Sam mit, damit der hören kann, dass er mit dir einen ganz sicher viel gechillteren Best-Man-Job hatte als Rhodey mit mir. Ich war ein Wrack. Denn im Gegensatz zu dir war ich gar nicht stark und gar nicht zuversichtlich in meinem Leben. Ich bin, bis ich deine Mutter traf, nur unsinnig herumgedriftet und fühlte mich dann so sehr unter ihrem Wert, während du so gefestigt in deiner Persönlichkeit bist, schon immer, und deinen Prinzipien treu bist, seit jüngsten Jahren und du tust doch schon so viele Jahre für Bucky _alles_ , machst ihn glücklich! Glaub an dich, jeder in deinem Leben tut es schon so lange, mein Junge.“ Steve strahlte seinen Vater an. 

„Danke, Dad! Das war... du hast mir wirklich die Augen geöffnet und mir sehr geholfen. Ich... l-liebe dich.“ Tony lächelte leise aber sehr froh. „Ich liebe dich auch, Steve. Jetzt raus hier und hol dir deine Belohnung für ein vorbildliches Dasein: Bucky Barnes, den hübschesten Mann auf dem Planeten! Na ja, nach Thor, aber immerhin.“ Steve musste lachen und umarmte seinen Vater spontan. Der freute sich über die seltene Liebesbezeugung sehr und erwiderte die Umarmung warm und fest. Dann gingen sie, Sam einsammelnd, zur Limousine, wo Tony seinem Sohn geschickt und schnell eine perfekte Fliege aus einem kohlefarbenem Seidenstreifen band. „Ist ne halbe Stunde Fahrt. Erzählst du mir nochmal, wie ihr euch entschlossen habt zu heiraten, du und Mom?“ Sam sah interessiert von seinem Telefon hoch, war bestimmt ne interesssante Geschichte. Tony lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. „Das ist nicht die romantischste von allen Geschichten, aber uns gefällts, also gut!“

*

Die Botschafts-Limousine würde in wenigen Minuten vorfahren. „Sollten meine Eltern heute nicht bei mir sein?“, fragte Bucky Shuri leise in der Halle, wo sie warteten. Die holte tief Luft. „Bucky Barnes, deine Eltern haben genau eine einzige Sache in ihrem Leben getan, die von Wert ist:  _ dich _ in die Welt zu setzen nämlich. Dafür danken alle, die dich kennen ihnen innigst, besonders ich und Steven wahrscheinlich, na, eher ganz bestimmt!“ Bucky kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wange „Aber wenn dich nichtmal deine eigenen Eltern genug lieben um an deiner Hochzeit teilzunehmen...“ Shuri fuhr zu ihm herum, packte ihn an den Oberarmen: 

„Bucky, hör mir jetzt genau zu: Ich kam mit 14 in dieses fremde, große Land. An eure exklusive Schule, was immens beängstigend war! Ich hatte Heimweh, habe die Wolkenkratzer und unzähligen Autos und die Menschenmassen gleichermaßen gehasst wie gefürchtet. Nie hätte ich mir zu träumen gewagt, hier in diesem furchtbaren Land jemanden zu treffen, der mir ein so großartiger Freund wird wie du. Der mich zum Lachen bringt, zum Nachdenken und zum - und das ist jetzt wichtig – _mich kümmern_! Ich war immer so rotzig und dachte, nichts kann mich aus der Bahn werfen. Gefühle – pah! Alles sentimaler Unsinn! Und dann kamst du! Und du hast mich _berührt_! 

Ich habe mit dir gefühlt, an dir teil gehabt, wollte wissen, was du denkst, ob es dir gut geht und ich habe mich von dir als Person mit Gefühlen, die ich gar nicht haben wollte, ernst genommen gefühlt! Denn du warst der erste Mensch, der es versucht hat: nämlich meine Mauer aus Rotzigkeit und kühlem Verstand zu durchbrechen. Der erste, der nicht zimperlich mit meiner ekligen Art umgegangen ist, sondern darüber gelacht hat! Bucky Barnes,  _ mein _ weißer Wolf, ich liebe dich für das was du bist und für das was deine Freundschaft aus mir gemacht hat!“ Bucky starrte sie an, schluckte dann schwer und fragte sie mit heller Stimme: 

„Die Schminke ist wirklich wasserfest, ja?“ Shuri lachte etwas feucht auf, es war ein halbes Schluchzen und nickte. „Es tut mir leid - so sehr leid, dass deine Eltern diesen Tag nicht mit dir begehen wollen, _ihr_ Verlust, aber du hast _einen_ Menschen an deiner Seite, abgesehen von Steven natürlich, der dich aufrichtig liebt. _Mich_.“ Bucky schluckte wieder schwer: „Und dein Krieger? Kennt er auch deine Gefühle, die du gar nicht haben willst?“ „ _Mein_ Krieger weckt Gefühle in mir, die ich _durchaus_ haben will, jetzt wo ich sie zulassen kann...“ „Oh, Prinzessin, das macht mich _so_ glücklich!“, er umarmte sie stürmisch. Shuri machte sich lachend los. „Reiß dich zusammen und heul nicht. Die Schminke _ist_ wasserfest, aber rote Augen verhindert sie nicht.“ „Ich liebe dich, Shuri.“ „Und ich liebe dich. Ich werde alle, die fehlen, würdig vertreten.“ Bucky lächelte sie innig an und nickte. Dann fuhr der Wagen vor...


	93. „Willst du meine Co-CEO werden?“

„ **Willst du meine Co-CEO werden?“**

Tony Starks Stimme war nostalgisch als er zu erzählen begann... „Es war ein denkwürdiger Abend im November 2001. Die Jungs waren mal wieder alle bei mir und wir hatten uns viel zu erzählen...“

(Wieder beim Männerabend)

„Und wie läuft es so mit Pepper?“ Tony bekam einen schwärmerischen Glanz in den Augen. „Sie ist der Wahnsinn, einfach der helle - unglaubliche - verrückte Wahnsinn.“ „Verbocks bloß nicht.“, sagte Rhodey trocken. „ _Den_ Scherbenhaufen will ich nicht aufkehren.“ „ _Sie_ wird _die_ Mrs Anthony Stark, ich sag's euch.“

Tonys Mobiltelefon klingelte irgendwo im Wohnzimmer. Ach da, auf dem Kaminsims. Gelassen nahm er den Anruf entgegen.

„Ja?“

„Spricht dort Mr Anthony Stark?", eine geschäftsmäßige Stimme, kühl und ernst. Tony nahm Haltung an.

„Am Apparat.“

„New York City Memorial Hospital, Schwester Pamela, Sir. Virginia Potts hat Sie als ihren Notfallkontakt angegeben. Es gab einen Unfall.“

Tony wurde leichenblass, seine Knie gaben nach. Seine Freunde sprangen alarmiert auf.

„Es geht ihr gut, keine Sorge, aber sie braucht Hilfe bei den Formalitäten.“, drang durch den Hörer.

„Ich bin sofort da!“, brachte Tony mühsam heraus und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. „Helft mir!“, ächzte er.

*

„Tony!“, Pepper schluchzte und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. _Huch?_ Pepper _schluchzte_? Dschingis Khans weibliche Reinkarnation? 

Tony war endlich zu Pepper in ihrem Zimmer vorgedrungen. Zuvor hatte es etliche Diskussionen und bürokratische Hürden gegeben. Übereifrige Schwestern und Ärzte stellten Tonys Geduld und auch leider seine Legitimation als Notfallkontakt in Frage. Nachdem ihn die Frage  _ Gehören Sie zur Familie _ nur noch nervte, sagte er einfach  _ Ich bin ihr Mann. _ Das funktionierte.

Sie sah etwas verschrammt aus, aber sonst ganz gesund. Keine Gipsverbände, keine Infusionen, keine Monitorüberwachung.

„Pep, wie geht es dir?“ Sie küssten sich. „Es ist gar nicht viel passiert, aber es hätte so viel schlimmer ausgehen können. Tony, ich fühle mich _schrecklich_!“ „Was ist passiert, Liebling? Ich bring den Kerl um. Natürlich nicht buchstäblich. Und war es überhaupt ein Ke...?“ „Tony.“, unterbrach ihn Pepper ernst. „Es war _meine_ Schuld, ich bin ihm vor den Motorroller gelaufen. Ich war so in Gedanken...“. Tony musterte seine Freundin besorgt. Sie klang jetzt _überhaupt_ nicht mehr nach seiner resoluten Pepper. Die Tür ging auf und ein Arzt, Mitte 50, mit Halbglatze und einem besonnenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, trat ein.

„Mrs Potts, ich sehe, ihr Mann ist endlich an ihrer Seite.“ Tony zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. Pepper musste den selben Trick angewandt haben wie er. „ Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mister Potts! Ich bin Dr Andrews und ich kann Ihnen versichern, ihre Gattin wird vollständig genesen.“  
  
Tony durchfuhr grenzenlose Erleichterung, das passte zu Peppers äußerer Erscheinung. Warum sie allerdings immer noch so erschüttert wirkte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber dann:

„Und dem Baby geht es auch gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mr Potts!“, strahlte der Doctor ihn an.

Totenstille folgte darauf.

„Überraschung!“, flüsterte Pepper gequält. Tony fuhr herum und sah ihr in die Augen. Er hatte tausend Fragen, aber eigentlich auch nicht. Sie liebten sich. Sie schliefen miteinander. Vielleicht vergaßen sie in ihrer hitzigen Ungeduld auch _manchmal_ das Kondom. „Tony..., was sagst du?“, flüsterte Pepper ängstlich.

„Heirate mich!“ Der Arzt räusperte sich vernehmlich, Tony fügte schnell an: „Noch mal.“, mit einem Zwinkern Richtung Pepper.

Sie strahlte.

*

Sie heirateten nicht sofort. Pepper wollte auf ihrer eigenen Hochzeit weder einen Bauch haben noch auf Champagner verzichten müssen. Ihre Verlobung wurde bekannt gegeben und Pepper geriet dadurch in einen medialen Fokus, den sie in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen nicht hatte kommen sehen. Tony Stark war eine Person des öffentlichen Interesses. Seine Geschichte, vom Wunderkind zum jüngsten CEO der Geschäftswelt, der tragische Verlust in jungen Jahren, der rasante Aufstieg von Stark Industries nach seiner Übernahme. Tony Stark, der in wenigen Jahren aus einer Firma für Waffentechnologie das führende Weltunternehmen in Sachen Unterhatungselektronik und Kommunikationstechnologie gemacht hatte, der begehrteste Junggeselle New Yorks und darüber hinaus vermutlich, würde heiraten! Die Presse stürzte sich wie die Geier auf diese Sensation.

Tony hatte Pepper geraten keine Interviews zu geben. Ihr war das nur recht, ihr Privatleben ging die Medien nämlich nichts an. Dann begann die schreibende Zunft zu schnüffeln, zu recherchieren. Bald wurden ihre Highschool- und College-Jahrbuchfotos veröffentlicht, Paparazzi lauerten ihr auf, hunderte von 'engen' Freunden erzählten in Boulevard-Blättern von der Virginia Potts, die sie in ihrer Jugend gekannt hatten. Ein ehrgeiziges Mädchen mit dem starken Willen, es zu etwas zu bringen. Oft wurden diese 'Artikel' süffisant, indem man andeutete, sich von einem Multimillionär schwängern zu lassen, fiele unter die Kategorie 'es zu etwas bringen'.

Tony war außer sich jedes Mal und sehr betrübt. Er wusste, dass Pepper obwohl sie heimlich litt, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machte und ihren Kopf hochhielt. Dass sie stoisch den Bodyguard ertrug, der sie jetzt auf Schritt und Tritt beglitt, um ihr die energischsten und unverschämtesten Reporter vom Leib zu halten. Er war sehr stolz auf sie. Und er zermartete sich das Hirn, was er tun könnte, um es ihr leichter zu machen.

Pepper war ihm dankbar für jeden Versuch, sie zu trösten oder abzulenken oder aufzumuntern. Er richtete mit ihr zusammen ein wunderschönes Kinderzimmer in seinem Penthouse-Appartment ein und bat sie, das ganze Appartment umzugestalten nach ihren Wünschen, es sei jetzt ihr Zuhause, letztendlich. Und wenn sie sich in dem Kinderzimmer umsah, war sie so von Gück und Freude erfüllt und von Liebe. Sie und Tony liebten sich innig, sie gehörten zusammen und der Rummel würde schon irgendwann herumgehen.

Dass man sie in den einschlägigen Blättern immer mit den Supermodels und Schauspielerinnen verglich, mit denen Tony früher ausgegangen war, kränkte sie mehr als sie zugeben wollte. Und als er das eines Tages aus ihr rausbekam, setzte er sich mit ihr vor einen großen Spiegel, erklärte und zeigte ihr sehr nachdrücklich und überzeugend, wie schön sie für ihn war. Und wenn sie wollte, dass die ganze das Welt erfuhr, _er_ würde Interviews geben können, er hatte keine Angst vor der Presse. Pepper zögerte und versprach darüber nachzudenken. „Ich habe eine Idee!“, rief Tony am nächsten Abend. Pepper sah ihn fragend an. „Wir machen eine Home-Story!“ Ihre Augen wurden groß und rund, dann zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das ist eine ganz furchtbare Idee!“ „Nein, Honey, ganz und gar nicht. Wir zeigen den neugierigen Verlierern, die ihre Nase nicht aus anderer Leute Leben lassen können, was sie sehen wollen. Du lädst ein paar Magazine ein, die Umgestaltung meines Junggesellen-Apartments in ein Zuhause verfolgen zu dürfen, ich engagiere die besten Fotografen, damit niemand mehr dein Junior-High-Foto abdrucken muss, was hast du dir eigentlich bei den schwarzen Haaren gedacht?“, neckte er sie.

„Wie stellst du dir so eine Home-Story denn vor, wenn sie in deinem Zuhause passiert?“, schmunzelte sie jetzt, angesteckt von seinem Enthusiasmus. „Na, du bist die bezaubernde Gastgeberin, ein bisschen schüchtern, weil so viele wichtige Leute von der Presse Interesse an dir haben. Sie werden dir aus der Hand fressen. Und ich bin der, der sie noch mehr in deinen Bann treibt. Unfreundlich, arrogant, besserwisserisch. Nur dich werde ich in ihrer Gegenwart mit Aufmerksamkeit und Charme überschütten, meine zärtliche und tief empfundene Hingabe demonstrieren.“

„Seit wann bist du so ein guter Schauspieler?“ „ _Das_ , meine Liebe, muss ich nicht vorspielen.“ „Ich finde, du solltest ein bisschen üben.“, gab sie sitzbübisch zurück, ein verführerisches Glänzen in ihren Augen. Tony spielte den Schicksalsergebenen: „Ja, Miss Potts, wie Sie wünschen. Wie gut, dass Sie mich immer an meine Aufgaben erinnern. Was würde ich ohne Sie nur anfangen?“ „Mit Schmeichelei erreichen Sie bei mir gar nichts, Mr Stark. Sie können sich hiervor wirklich nicht drücken.“ Das wollte er auch gar nicht.

Die Homestory war ein Erfolg – für Pepper. Sie war ein paar Wochen everybodys Darling, in höchsten Tönen gelobt für ihre bezaubernde Art, ihr anmutiges Auftreten, ihre Bescheidenheit und ihren sprühenden Esprit. Außerdem hatte der Fotograf das allerbeste aus ihr herausgeholt und sie in ihrer natürlichen Schönheit, erblüht von Mutterschaft und strahlend vor Glück so perfekt getroffen, dass sie sich jedem Vergleich zu Tonys früheren Liebschaften stellen konnte. Niemand stichelte mehr, jeder war überzeugt, Virignia 'Pepper' Potts hatte das verwöhnte Herz Tony Starks im Sturm erobert und hielt es jetzt fest in ihrer zarten Faust und der schien darüber überglücklich.

Peppers 28. Geburtstag verbrachten sie in Paris, sie hatten an eine Tagung in Amsterdam zwei Nächte angehängt und Tony mietete eine Droschke für eine romantische Stadtrundfahrt. Mit roten Wangen und funkelnden Augen saß sie ihm später beim Candlenight-Dinner in ihrer Suite gegenüber und fragte: „Wie möchtest du unser Baby eigentlich nennen?“ Er sah ihr an, dass sie ganz offesnsichtlich schon eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte und er wunderte sich, dass sie nie etwas gesagt hatte. Sie hatten bei der pränatalen Diagnostik darum gebeten, das Geschlecht des Babys nicht zu erfahren und nun gab es also zwei Namen, über die sie zu entscheiden hatten.

„Ein Mädchen würde ich gern nach meiner Mutter nennen. Maria. Als zweiten Namen können wir den deiner Mutter nehmen. Ich finde Maria Greta Stark sehr schwungvoll.“ Sie hatten schon früh entschieden, dass sie 'Stark' als Familienname wollten. Pepper war nie glücklich mit ihrem Nachnamen gewesen. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn für sich behalten wollte oder nicht doch lieber seinen annehmen, was, wie er ihr versichert hatte, ganz ihr überlassen war. Peppers Gesicht verdunkelte sich ein wenig. „Was ist Honey, gefällt dir der Name nicht?“ „Ich hatte eine Maria auf der Highschool und nenne sie ruhig meine Erzfeindin, das trifft es ausgezeichnet. Ich respektiere deinen Wunsch aber, deine Tochter nach deiner Mutter zu nennen.“

„Nun, wir können die Reihenfolge ändern. Greta Maria Stark ist auch sehr schön.“ „Mit 'Stark' klingt alles gut!“, lachte sie. „Na ja, denk doch nur mal: Marc oder Clark, das würde bescheuert klingen.“ „Du willst einen Jungen doch hoffentlich nicht wie Superman nennen: _Clark_.“, verzog sie das Gesicht.“ „Für einen Jungen hab ich noch keine Idee, du?“ „Tatsächlich sogar mehrere: Cerberus oder Odin oder wie denkst du über Hamlet?“ Tony verzog keine Miene, obwohl er im Innern entsetzt war. Aber es war ihr Geburtstag und sie war noch dazu schwanger, er konnte ihr nicht sagen, wie er über den Namen eines dänischen Prinzen, dessen Leben bestimmt ist von düsteren Rachegefühlen und schrecklichen Tragödien, für sein Kind dachte.

„Oder du wählst für ein Mädchen, wenn du Maria so schlimm findest und ich darf den Namen für einen Jungen aussuchen.“, gab er sich betont nachdenklich, als wäre das nur eine zu überdenkende Möglichkeit. Pepper durchschaute ihn. „Anthony Edward Stark, willst du mich hier etwa an der Nase herumführen und manipulieren. Ich kenn dich dafür ein bisschen zu gut, mein Lieber.“ „Bist du sauer, Schätzchen?“ „Nur, wenn du versuchst, zu schwindeln oder tricksen oder unehrlich zu mir bist.“ „Ich mag den Namen Hamlet nicht.“ „Na also, warum nicht gleich so?“, lachte sie. Sie war nicht verstimmt, dafür war sie viel zu glücklich.

Tony grinste sie schelmisch an: „Bekomme ich eine Tochter namens Ophelia oder Brunhyld?“ Sie warf ihm ihre Serviette an den Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich, Tony! Obwohl mir Brunhyld wirklich gefällt. Und sie war eine starke Frau. Aber als Rufname ist das nicht so hübsch, wie ich finde.“ „Und was was würdest du hübsch finden?“ „Hela. Hela Brunhyld Stark. Nicht übel, oder?“ Tatsächlich gefiel ihm ihr Vorschlag für ein Mädchen wesenlich besser. „ _Gar_ nicht übel! Also ist das abgemacht: Diesmal kommt der Jungenname aus meiner Gedankenschmiede und wenn das Baby ein Mädchen ist, heißt sie Hela Brunhyld?“ „Ich finde zwar, dass du mich da jetzt doch ein klein wenig reingelegt hast, aber...“, sie unterbrach sich, sah ihn groß an. „Honey?“ „Du hast 'diesmal' gesagt.“ Er überlegte blitzschnell mit unbewegter Miene.

Nach dem alkoholfreien Champagner angelnd, um ihr nachzuschenken, wollte er etwas Zeit gewinnen. Er wusste nicht, ob Pepper sich genau wie er eine große Familie wünschte. Ihr Beruf war ihr sehr wichtig und wenn sie ihn mit der von ihr gewohnten Tatkraft und Sorgfalt ausüben wollte, wäre es schwierig, mehr als ein Kind goßzuziehen. Pepper spürte natürlich, dass etwas in ihm vor sich ging, wartete aber geduldig, bis er seine oft überbordenden Gedanken sortiert bekam. Ein Genie hatte manchmal einfach zu viel im Kopf. „Schätzchen, ich habe etwas nachgedacht.“ „Tust du das nicht immer?“, lachte sie. Er sah sie entrüstet an: „Also bitte, du weißt aus eigener Erfahrung sehr wohl, dass das ab und an auf sehr angenehme Art und Weise abgestellt werden kann.“ Pepper kicherte errötend.

„Nun, was ich eigentlich fragen wollte: Wann möchtest du nach dem Mutterschutz wieder arbeiten? Wir sollten das rechtzeitig planen und eine geeignete Person finden, die als Nanny fungiert. Das kann mitunter zeitraubend sein.“ „Ich... also, jetzt, wo du das ansprichst, muss ich zugeben, ich habe auch nachgedacht und mir ist eine Idee gekommen, die mich fasziniert aber mir auch ein bisschen Angst macht.“ „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“ Sie kaute verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Nun... ich habe nichts gesagt, weil mich diese Idee dir als persönliche Assistentin raubt.“ Tony sah sie ein paar Augenblicke an, dann holte er tief Luft: „Ich verstehe vollkommen, wenn du als meine Frau nicht mehr für mich arbeiten willst. Das kann Probleme verursachen, die wir nicht haben wollen. Ich kann mir natürlich niemanden vorstellen, der das so fantastisch meistert wie du, aber du hast meine volle Unterstützung, wenn...“ „Tony! Stop. Du plapperst.“ Tony schloss den Mund mit einem hörbaren Plopp.

„Ich möchte tatsächlich als deine Frau nicht mehr _für_ dich arbeiten. Aber ich möchte _mit dir_ arbeiten. Dafür muss ich nochmal studieren. Meinen Master in Wirtschaftswesen machen, vielleicht mit Public Relations als Nebenfach. Meine Ausbildung genügt für diese Aufgabe schlicht und ergreifend nicht.“ Tony war kurz sprachlos. Pepper verstand das falsch. „Ich meine... natürlich nur, wenn du das willst, ich dachte nur, wir sind so ein gutes Team und wenn ich mir Kenntnisse von ein paar Mechanismen in der rauen Geschäftswelt und auf dem schlüpfrigen Parkett der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit aneigne, dann könnten wir zusammen so viel...“ „Pep! Stop! Du plapperst.“, imitierte er sie von ein paar Minuten vorher. Pepper musste lachen. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst: „Was sagst du?“ Tonys Blick und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurden ganz weich und zärtlich.

„Pepper. Meine wunderbare Miss Potts, Stern meiner Augen, Chefschnürsenkelbinderin und wandelnde Datenbank all meiner relevanten Daten wie Sozialversicherungsnummer. _Pep_ , das ist die wunderbarste Idee meines Lebens! Wir beide, zusammen als CEOs von Stark Industries. Das ist... das wird die Geschäftswelt das Fürchten lehren. Wir werden sie im Sturm erobern, Honey. Die ganze Welt!“ Seine Augen leuchteten und er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich noch mehr lieben könnte als bisher, aber ich wurde eines besseren belehrt und es ist nicht leicht, ein Genie eines besseren zu belehren. Obwohl du der eine einzige Mensch bist, dem das regelmäßig gelingt. Du, meine zauberhafte unvergleichliche Miss Potts, zukünftige Mrs Stark oder was auch immer dir am besten gefällt, machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt, tausendmal und noch mehr.“

Pepper lachte ein bisschen zittrig, das ein oder andere kleine Schluchzen war auch dabei und Tony stand schnell auf, umrundete den Tisch, um neben ihr auf ein Knie zu gehen. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und sah zu ihr hoch, Liebe und Hingabe deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben: „Pepper, willst du meine Co-CEO werden?“ sie kicherte etwas feucht schniefig und nickte dann heftig. Unter Tränen antwortete sie ihm: „Ja, Mr Stark. Tausendmal ja, Sir.“ Sie küssten sich innig und lange. Das Baby trat seiner Mutter in die Rippen und sie presste schnell Tonys Hand an die Stelle und die Tritte ihres Kindes ließen beide aufseufzen. Nach der Paris-Reise schrieb Pepper sich an einer exklusiven Fern-Universität ein und machte Tony sehr glücklich mit dem Vorschlag, die kommenden sechs Jahre zu nutzen, eine 'richtige' Familie zu gründen, mit mehr als einem Kind.

In der Nacht zum 4. Juli setzten Peppers Wehen ein. Am errechneten Geburtstermin. Ihr erstes Kind war also ein Streber. Als der Junge gegen acht Uhr morgens auf die Welt kam und ausgesprochen energisch kundtat, wie wenig begeistert er von diesen Umständen war, drückte er seiner erschöpften aber überglücklichen Verlobten die Lippen auf die verschwitzte Stirn und flüsterte: „Du warst bisher die eine beste Sache, die mir im Leben passiert ist und jetzt seid ihr schon zwei beste Dinge, die mir im Leben passiert sind. Du machts mich zum glücklichsten Mann unter der Sonne.

Als er später seinen Sohn nach der ersten Mahlzeit in seinem jungen Leben, eingwickelt in ein flauschiges himmelblaues Badetuch in die Arme gelegt bekam, sah er auf das winzige Gesichtchen mit der steilen Falte zwischen den zarten, aber akzentuierten Augenbrauen hinab und schwor sich, dass diesem winzigen Menschlein nie im Leben etwas Böses widerfahren sollte, solange er selbst auch nur noch einen Atemzug im Leib hatte.

Sein Erstgeborener erhielt den unprätentiösen Namen Steven Howard Stark, was eigentlich keine Überraschung war. Maria Greta Stark war schließlich auch schon einer alten Familientradition gefolgt, das Erstgeborene nach den Großeltern zu nennen. Peppers Dad hieß Steven...

Mit ihrer Hochzeit warteten sie bis zu Steves erstem Geburtstag, machten aus diesem Anlass, dem amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitstag und ihrer Hochzeit ein einziges riesiges Partywochenende und flogen danach zwei Wochen nach Italien auf Hochzeitsreise. Steve kam derweil bei Peppers Eltern unter, damals lebten beide noch.

Zurück kamen sie mit zwei Dingen mehr, als sie mitgenommen hatten. Das eine war ein akkurat gestutzter Bart an Tony. Pepper hatte eine Schwäche dafür. Das andere war Thor, noch ganz winzig und seine Eltern wussten es noch nicht...

(Heute)

Steve hatte eine Träne im Augenwinkel, die Geschichte war romantisch, fand er, auf die verrückte Art, die zu seinen außergewöhnlichen Eltern passte. Sam presste die Lippen aufeinander, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Steve runzelte die Stirn: „Was?“ „ _Du_ warst ein uneheliches Kind?“ Tony schmunzelte, Steve wurde ein bisschen rosa. „Na und?“ „Ach, Junior, gib es doch zu: es hat dich geschockt.“ „Ich war damals zehn!“ „Hast du in den Papieren rumgeschnüffelt?“ „Natürlich nicht, wäre ich so ein Kind gewesen, hätt ichs nicht erst mit zehn erfahren. Oder?“ „Erzähl!“, rief Sam neugierig.

„Es war auf dem Gartenfest, an meinem 10. Geburtstag. Onkel Bruce hat Mom gefragt, wie sie ihren Hochzeitstag in zwei Tagen verbirngen würden. Sie erzählte etwas von romantischem Dinner und Bootsfahrt, ich hab nicht so genau zugehört, aber dann hat Bruce 'schon neun Jahre, Pep, wie die Zeit vergeht“ gesagt und ich habs automatisch korrigiert. 'Aber Onkel Bruce, Mom und Dad sind sicher schon über zehn Jahre verheiratet, heute ist doch mein zehnter Geburtstag'. Da wurde der arme Onkel Bruce so rot, genau wie meine Mutter übrigens... und das war der Tag an dem ich erfahren musste, dass ich ein uneheliches Kind war.“ Sam lachte schallend, Tony grinste breit und Steve lachte dann ebenfalls gutmütig mit.

Mit zehn hatte er das nicht so lustig gefunden, wo er doch so viele alte historische Bücher und Geschichtsbücher las, wo _welche wir er_ 'Bastarde' genannt wurden. Er kam darüber hinweg. Besonders geholfen hat dabei, dass sein späterer bester Freund ihm, als sie sich ein paar Monate gekannt hatten, erzählte, dass seine Eltern hatten heiraten 'müssen'. Beunruhigt über diese Ausdrucksweise bat er seine Eltern um ein Gespräch, wo sie ihm glaubhaft versichern konnten, dass er die schönste Überraschung ihres ganzes Lebens gewesen war. Es war auch das erste Mal, da Tony Stark sich Gedanken über die Familienverhältnisse des Busenfreundes seines Ältesten machte und über deren Art und Weise, wie sie offenbar mit ihrem einzigen Kind, einem netten, intelligenten Jungen mit guten Manieren, sprachen...


	94. 'Die Kunst der Ehe'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der große Tag ist da! Wer möchte kann in die genannten Musikstücke mal reinhören – mich hats bei bearbeiten des Kapitels inspiriert!
> 
> Pachelbel:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlprozGcs80
> 
> A Thousand Years:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgaTQ5-XfMM&list=RDEMdVnVIAwYlB4zIe31nRwa4Q&start_radio=1
> 
> Winter/Let It Go:  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Dakd7EIgBE
> 
> Ratatouille:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We3ht-BskBk
> 
> (Sorry, das mit der Formatierung von Links bekomm ich nicht so gut hin. Ist schon für die Bilderlinks immer so tricky. ;) Im Text eingebettet wie hier kann ichs leider gar nicht!)
> 
> Ach, ich bin einfach happy, dass meine Jungs es endlich geschafft haben! ;-)
> 
> ********************************************

**'Die Kunst der Ehe'**

Es war ausgemacht, dass sie in die zwei kleinen Räume hinter dem Saal gingen, separat, sie sollten sich vor der Trauung schließlich nicht sehen – das brachte laut Aberglaube ja Unglück. Wenn alle Gäste saßen und T'Challa, der sie trauen würde bereit war, sollten Sam und Shuri die beiden zueinander führen, vor ihren Offizianten...

Die kleine Yacht, die in der New-York-Bay vertäut war und während der Eheschließung aufs Wasser rausfahren sollte, verfügte über den großen Saal, in dessen vorderem Bereich die Zeremonie abgehalten wurde und wo, nach Entfernen der Gästestühle, eine Tanzfläche entstand. Im hinteren Bereich waren Buffet und Tische fürs Hochzeitslunch aufgebaut. Die Zeremonie fand unter einem einfachen Holzgerüst, das mit fließenden weißen und blauen Stoffbahnen sowie Lichterketten behängt und am Fuße mit zahlreichen Kerzen und Schiffslaternen illuminiert war, ein glitzernder weißer Teppich beschwor das Thema Schnee herauf, Buckys Winterhochzeit. Wie zufällig waren Blumenarrangements aus weißen Zweigen mit blauen und weißen Kallas und Gerbera verteilt.

Thor hatte sich selbst übertroffen – oder besser, der beste Florist in seiner Kartei. Ein vorherrschendes Thema waren ebenfalls silbern funkelnde winzige fünfzackige Sternchen und kristallene Schneeflocken. Der 14-jährige Peter war zum Cheftechniker ernannt worden und sorgte per App für die musikalische Untermalung des Abends sowie für die passende Beleuchtung der Räumlichkeit. Er war sehr stolz und sehr glücklich! Ein besonderes Highlight auf der Yacht war eine luxuriöse Kabine mit riesigem Himmelbett und einem großzügigen Bad für die Hochzeitsnacht. Buckys und Steves Waschbeutel und Wechselkleidung hatten Sam und Shuri schon in die Kabine gebracht. Als die beiden sich dort ein wenig umsahen, kicherten sie plötzlich verständnisinnig los.

„Dekadent, oder?“ „Ich weiß nicht, für einen Millionär wie Steven fast bescheiden. Ein sehr kleines Boot.“ Sam grinste und besah sich das Himmelbett mit den vier gewaltigen Pfosten. „Ob da wohl die _Fesseln der Ehe_ ihren ersten Einsatz finden?“ „Samuel! Ich bin entsetzt...“, sah Shuri ihn gespielt schockiert an. Sam erschrak „Entschuldige bi...“, sie unterbrach ihn mit einem schallenden Lachen: „...entsetzt darüber, dass du das überhaupt in Frage stellst!“ Sam glotzte kurz und musste dann selbst schallend lachen. Nach der Feier würde die Yacht anlegen und alle außer dem glücklich vermählten Paar das Boot verlassen...

Sharon war beauftragt, Sam und Shuri den richtigen Zeitpunkt mitzuteilen. In ihrem jeweiligen Kämmerlein, liefen Bucky und Steve auf und ab, während sowohl Sam als auch Shuri versuchten, möglichst viel Ruhe und Gelassenheit auszustrahlen. Gott sei Dank, würde das hier nicht lange dauern. Es war eine kleine Hochzeit, nur knapp 30 Leute, die würden in Null-Komma-Nichts auf ihren Stühlen sitzen. Es war nur noch eine Sache von wenigen Minuten. Die Bräutigame und ihre Besten hörten schon die ersten Klänge von ihrem Einmarsch, Pachelbels Canon in D-Dur. Nach vier Minuten der wundervollen und berühmten Hochzeitsmusik bekamen Sam und Shuri ihre jeweilige Nachricht und beide nahmen ihre Schützlinge am Arm, um sie sanft aber bestimmt in ihr Glück zu führen.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als alle endlich einen guten Blick auf die beiden bekamen. Sie sahen toll aus. Und als sie endlich einander gegenüberstanden, entfachte jeder beim anderen ein Leuchten in den Augen und ein warmes Feuer in ihrem Inneren. Beide saugten den Anblick des andern regelrecht auf, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, voller Bewunderung und sehr verliebt... eine volle Minute verloren sie sich ineinander und alle hielten den Atem an. Steve und Bucky sprühten vor Liebe geradezu! T'Challa, feierlich in seinem traditionellen Gewand, räusperte sich kaum vernehmlich und sie drehten sich zu ihm, ihre Hände fanden sich zwischen ihnen. T'Challa hob an: „Ich bin sehr glücklich hier zu sein und begrüße alle, besonders euch, meine lieben Freunde Steven und Bucky.“ Sie nicktem ihm dankbar zu.

„Liebe ist die Partnerschaft zweier einzigartiger Menschen, von denen einer das Beste des anderen zum Vorschein bringt. Und obwohl beide wissen, dass sein Partner ein wundervoller Mensch ist an sich und für sich, wissen sie auch, dass sie zusammen noch besser sind, perfekt. Das gilt für diese beiden Menschen hier, die wir lieben und die unsere Familie, unsere Freunde, unsere Brüder sind, in besonderem Maße.

Bucky und Steve, Ihr wollt heiraten. Ihr liebt euch innig und schon lange und nun möchtet Ihr vor uns allen dieses Band besiegeln mit der einen letzten Liebeserklärung, die ihr einander bisher noch nicht gemacht habt: 'Sieh, Geliebter, ich zeige und sage der ganzen Welt, dass ich zu dir gehöre und mit dir zusammen sein will, für immer.'“

Buckys Hand schloss sich leicht zitternd fester um Steves, der erwiderte fest und beruhigend.

„Ihr habt euch für die Ehe entschieden. Aber was ist Ehe eigentlich? Der großartige Wilferd Arlan Peterson spricht zu uns allen darüber in seinem Gedicht 'Die Kunst der Ehe':

  
Glück in der Ehe ist nicht etwas, das einfach passiert.  
Eine gute Ehe muss geschaffen werden.  
In der Ehe sind die kleinen Dinge die großen Dinge...  
Es heißt, nie zu alt zu sein, um sich an den Händen zu halten.  
Es heißt, nicht zu vergessen, jeden Tag 'Ich liebe dich' zu sagen.  
Es heißt, nie über den anderen erzürnt einzuschlafen.  
Es heißt, den anderen zu keiner Zeit als selbstverständlich anzunehmen.  
Einander zu umwerben darf nicht mit den Flitterwochen enden,  
es darf _nie_ enden.  
Es heißt, den gleichen Sinn für Werte zu haben und gemeinsame Ziele.  
Es heißt, zusammenzuhalten und der Welt die Stirn zu bieten, gemeinsam.  
Es heißt, einen Hafen der Liebe zu bauen, für euch und die, die euch lieben.  
Es heißt, Dinge für den anderen zu tun, nicht als Pflicht, nicht als Opfer, sondern stets in Freude am Geben.  
Es heißt, Worte der Wertschätzung und Ausdruck von Dankbarkeit zu schenken, stets gedankenvoll und niemals wahllos.  
Es heißt, nicht Perfektion im anderen zu suchen.  
Es muss eine gemeinsame Suche sein nach dem Guten und Schönen an euch, in euch, _für_ euch.  
Und gleichwohl soll jeder von euch die gleiche Unabhängigkeit genießen, genauso wie ihr beide euch der Verpflichtung füreinander und gegen euch selbst bewusst sein sollt.  
  
Die Kunst ist nicht, den richtigen Partner zu heiraten, die Kunst der Ehe ist, der richtige Partner zu sein.“

T'Challa senkte kurz den Kopf, um das Gedicht nachwirken zu lassen. Steve und Bucky hatten sich die ganze Zeit an den Händen gehalten, oft verstohlen gedrückt, oder einer hatte kurz zum andern gesehen. Die Worte ihres alten Freundes waren so wahr und so richtig und sie würden sie ehren, das versprach ihr Händedruck. Als er wieder aufsah, lächelte er ermutigend:

„Ich frage dich zuerst, Steven Howard Stark, willst du James Buchanan Barnes zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, mit ihm als sein Freund und Geliebter zusammensein?“

„Ja, ich will.“

Und du, James Buchanan Barnes, ist es auch dein Wille, Steven Howard Stark zu deinem Mann zu nehmen, als sein Freund und Geliebter mit ihm zusammenzuleben, ihm dein Ja-Wort zu geben?“

„Ich will! Ja, ich will.“  
  


„Beide habt ihr es gesagt und wir haben es gehört. Kraft meines Amtes erkläre ich euch als rechtskräftig vor Staat und Gesetz als verheiratet. Und wie ich euch kenne, wollt ihr euch jetzt küssen, also … Ihr dürft.“, lächelte T'Challa.

Beide zitterten ein wenig als Steve Buckys Oberarme nahm, um ihn an sich zu ziehen und Buckys Hände sich an Steves Wangen legten. Sie sahen sich in die schimmernden Augen, etwas atemlos und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. „S-stevie...“ „Bucky.“ und endlich, _endlich_ trafen sich ihre Lippen, passten wie immer zusammen wie zwei Puzzleteile, schmiegten sich perfekt ineinander für einen langen, zärtlichen, gefühlvollen (und jugendfreien) Kuss. Alle seufzten. Taschentücher wurden gezückt und alle Paare unter ihnen, die beisammen saßen, drückten sich an den Händen.

Sam und Sharons Bilcke trafen sich und sie sahen einander verständnisinnig in die Augen. _Wir sind die nächsten!_ Bucky und Steve lösten sich widerstrebend voneinander und lachten dann ein bisschen feucht. Wer zuerst eine Träne hatte wegwischen müssen von ihnen, darüber war sich die Hochzeitsgesellschaft den ganzen Tag danach nicht einig und Steve, der wusste, dass er selbst es gewesen war, hatte seinen diebischen Spaß an ihrer beider gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit... T'Challa bat wieder um Aufmerksamkeit: „Und möchtet Ihr nun einander noch besondere Worte sagen und euch als Zeichen eurer Verbundenheit ein Pfand geben?“ Steve begann:

„Ich, Steven Howard Stark, nehme dich, James Buchanan Barnes – _Bucky_ \- zu meinem Ehemann, Freund und Geliebten. Ich werde dein sein in Zeiten von Wohlstand sowie Not, in Zeiten von Krankheit sowie Gesundheit, in Zeiten der Freude sowie des Kummers, in Zeiten des Scheiterns sowie des Erfolges. Ich verspreche, dich zu ehren und zu lieben, dir immer zugetan zu sein und immer die Stärke zu finden, dich vor Leid zu bewahren, dich immer in allem zu bestärken, was du dir vornimmst und immer bei dir zu bleiben, dich zu lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit.“ Sam gab ihm den schlichten weißgoldenen Ring und er schob ihn auf Buckys linken Ringfinger. Bucky lächelte ihn mit feuchten Augen an. Dann sprach er:

„Steve, ich verspreche, immer dein bester Freund zu sein, dich zu unterstützen und zu respektieren, immer mit dir gemeinsam an deinen Zielen zu arbeiten, auf deinem Weg immer an deiner Seite zu sein, dir beizustehen, alles zu erreichen, was du dir wünschst. Ich verspreche, dich bedingungslos zu lieben und mein Leben mit dir zu teilen, für immer nur mit dir. So wie du in meinem innigen ewigen Traum nur mit mir. Ich verpfände dir mein Herz und meine Liebe für den Rest unseres Lebens und kann nur hoffen, dass du mir dieses Pfand niemals zurückgibst. Ich, Bucky Barnes, nehme dich, _Stevie_ , zu meinem Ehemann. Außerdem verspreche ich, immer über deine dummen Witze zu lachen!“

Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft kicherte und noch mehr nach Steves Erwiderung:

„Ich will an mein Gelöbnis ein P.S. anheften: Du bist so ein Trottel!“, und Shuri hielt Bucky den schmalen goldenen Ring hin, den Bucky nun Steve auf den linken Ringfinger schob. Peter, der in den Ablauf eingeweiht war, hatte schon vor ein paar Sekunden das nächste Musikstück gestartet, das jetzt langsam lauter wurde: ein bezauberndes Piano- und Cello-Cover von Christina Perris 'A Thousand Years'.

„Küss mich jetzt nochmal, du Punk!“ Das tat Steve nur zu gern.

Da erhob sich die Hochzeitsgesellschaft und applaudierte, es wurden Hurrah-Rufe laut und Lachen. Ein Konfettiregen, in weiß, silber und blau gehalten ging auf das sich küssende Paar nieder. Dann, als die beiden nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit voneinander abließen, stürmten alle zum Gratulieren zu ihnen. Es gab ein Durcheinander und Chaos, aber niemand fand etwas dabei, es war herrlich! So mancher lang gehegter geheimer Mini-Traum wurde wahr. Einen Kuss von Bucky zu erhaschen gelang: Pietro, seiner Schwester, beider Mutter(!) und seiner frisch gebackenen Schwiegermutter. Bucky wiederum bekam einen von Thor und er wurde ganz flattrig davon.

Shuri hatte schon lange mal gerne Steves Bizeps fühlen wollen, ihn mit dem ihres starken Freundes vergleichen und blieb danach unbefriedigenderweise unschlüssig. Elaine Sherman, deren Ehemann Ricky, als sie sich in ihn verliebte, Quarterback an ihrer gemeinsamen Highschool gewesen war ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Steve herzlich zu umarmen und dabei ein bisschen zu drücken. Lila Barton, die in alle Stark Jungs (außer Peter, seinem 'zarten' Alter geschuldet) zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt ihres Lebens verliebt war, küsste Steves auf beide Wangen und dann nach einem Schulterzucken auf den Mund, und ihre Mutter, für die Steve, genau wie seine Brüder wie ihre Neffen waren, kniff, als sie Bucky umarmte ihm ein bisschen in den Po... Niemand nahm es irgendwem übel. Steve und Bucky waren so liebenswert... Und beide sahen großartig aus!

Steves Anzug war zwar klassisch gehalten, kohlefarben, mit ebensolcher Weste und Fliege, hatte aber moderne Elemente wie auffällige Knöpfe am weißen Hemd und eine unkonventionell tief ausgeschnittene Weste. Er trug ein Einstecktuch in Weiß und Anzugschuhe. Buckys dunkel anthrazit-farbener Anzug mit dem schmalen Seidenrevers  _ war _ schlicht und wie die meisten seiner Sachen körperbetont geschneidert. Die Knopfleiste an seinem weißen Hemd war verdeckt und seine übliche Extravaganz zeigte sich in den barocken, verspielten und doch dezenten Stickereien auf weißer Weste und Fliege. Sein Jackett besaß keine Brusttasche. Dafür zierte ein weißer kristallener fünfzackiger Stern die Brust auf der linken Seite, nahe seinem Herzen. Statt Anzugschuhen trug er knöchelhohe Stiefel, schwarz mit genieteten Riemen verziert. Die engen Hosen waren reingesteckt... 

Steves Haare waren zur Zeit ziemlich kurz und somit eher hellbraun als blond und Buckys Mähne, mit Shuris 'magischem' Haaröl ein Tick dunkler als sonst, war aus dem Gesicht gekämmt, aber was war das für ein Gesicht! Wie Shuri vorausgesagt hatte, ihr meisterhaftes Make-Up betonte alle von Buckys Stärken perfekt und Steve fragte sich tatsächlich, warum ihm Bucky geichzeitig so vertraut und trotzdem so geheimnisvoll – geradezu wie ein Enigma – vorkam! Beide waren, was selten gleichzeitig vorkam, glattrasiert und obwohl jeder von ihnen die verschiedenen Stadien von Gesichtsbehaarung am geliebten Mann attraktiv fand, war es für beide auch schön, dass ihre Lippen so gut zur Geltung kamen. Sowohl Bucky als auch Steve liebten den Mund des andern abgöttisch!

Inzwischen lief ein raffiniertes Musikstück, das Vivaldis 'Winter' mit Disneys 'Let It Go' kombinierte. Letzteres hatte Bucky auf dem steinigen Weg zu Steves Herzen vor vielen Jahren viel bedeutet. Champagnerkorken knallten, von Tony, Rhodey und Pepper – einer Expertin – geöffnet und man stieß an. Die Gesellschaft verteilte sich dann an die Tische, die 'Bootsjungen', zwei Collegestudenten, räumten die Sitzreihen weg und der Caterer baute das Buffet auf. Bucky und Steve gingen mit ihrem Fotografen, der auch schon die Zeremonie auf Festplatte gebannt hatte, aufs mit Heizpilzen ausgestattete Freideck und ließen sich an ihrem großen Tag ablichten.

Danach ließen sie sich noch in der Flitterwochen-Kabine und am Bug, windgepeitscht und mit rosa Wangen sowie ein bisschen schnulzig aber sehr romantisch in Rettungswesten in einem Rettungsboot fotografieren. Dann gesellten sie sich zu ihren Hochzeitsgästen. Der Fotograf würde noch eine Weile bleiben und stimmungsvolle Bilder von ihnen mit all ihren Lieben machen... Die dezente Musik im Hintergrund war inzwischen eine ihrer Disney-Playlists – allerdings dem Anlass würdig orchestral. Sie traten Hand-in-Hand vor ihre Hochzeitgesellschaft, dankten allen dafür, bei ihnen zu sein an diesem bedeutenden Tag und eröffneten das Buffet. Ihr Tisch war am schmalen Ende des Salons und sie saßen mit Sam und Sharon, sowie Shuri, T'Challa und Nakia zusammen. Die Gäste und die frisch Vermählten begannen zu schmausen...

Shuri stand nach der ersten Runde Vorspeisen auf und klopfte mit dem Messer an ihr Glas. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr. „Amüsieren sich alle gut? Ich will das eigentlich nicht ändern, aber ich muss ja ne Rede halten und bring das mal hinter mich. Aber ich warne euch alle, ich bin eine furchtbare Rednerin. Als Bucky mich gefragt hat, ob ich sein Best Girl sein möchte, wenn er heiratet, spürte ich sofort nur eins“, sie machte eine Pause, „eine Panikattacke! Also machte ich mich mal schlau, was amerikanische Brautjungfern für Pflichten haben. Ja ja, schau ruhig mordlustig drein, nimmt dir heute keiner ab!“, in Richtung Bucky, „ich weiß du bist keine _Braut_ , tsas, so empfindlich. Und da habe ich schnell gemerkt – mein Job ist quasi derselbe wie Samuels. In erster Linie aufpassen, dass keiner von den beiden Verrückten mal wieder etwas Verrücktes tut – wirklich wahr, fragt Samuel, wir hatten uns sozusagen am roten Telefon die ganze Zeit.“ Sam nickte und es wurde gelacht.

„Aber was soll ich sagen? Wir sind alle hier, die beiden sind hier und sie _sind_ verheiratet. Das haben Samuel und ich doch gut gemacht, oder?“ Applaus. „Sollte mich jemals wieder jemand fragen, ob ich Best Girl sein will, bekomm ich jedenfals keine Panikattacke mehr. War machbar, der Job. Aber das ist sowieso unwahrscheinlich. Ich bin nur _sein_ Best Girl. Danke, Bucky. Es hat Spaß gemacht, besonders das Anzugkaufen. Ungelogen! Kein Mensch kann sich so schnell umziehen wie er!“, wieder lachten alle. Es war noch zu früh für einen Witz à la 'oder ausziehen'. „Und Steven! Mach ihn ja glücklich, ich hab ne ganze Garde fieser Krieger hinter mir im Zweifel!“ Shuri setzte sich wieder und Bucky zog sie an sein Herz, küsste ihr auf den Kopf. Die Träne in seinem Augenwinkel tupfte sie mit ihrer – noch unbenutzten - Serviette ab. Diese rührende Szene sorgte dann dafür dass der schmale Applaus doch noch etwas wärmer wurde.

Zwischen zweiter Vorspeise und erstem Hauptgang klopfte Sam an sein Glas und stand dann auf. „Also den Höhepunkt an Redekunst hatten wir ja vorhin schon. Ich meine, mein Co-Bestie hat doch schon alle romantischen Themen in ihrer herzergreifenden Rede angeschnitten: Panikattacken, Mordgelüste und fiese Krieger. Was bleibt mir da noch?“ Es gab Gelächter. Sam redete sehr gut. „Das erste, das Steve zu mir gesagt hat, als ich im September 2016 neu an der Sanctuary High war, war etwas wie: 'Dein Einblick in die verfassungswidrigen Methoden, Schwarze und Lateinamerikaner vom Wahlrecht auszuschließen, war fundiert und sehr überzeugend. Wenn du möchtest, lass uns doch beim Lunch in der Mensa weiter darüber reden.'. Ich war sprachlos. Steve muss der einzige gewesen sein, der mir zugehört hatte und er interessierte sich dafür, was ich darüber zu sagen hatte! Hätte ich damals schon gewusst, dass er hübsche Männer mag, hätt ich vielleicht gedacht: 'Cleverer Anmachspruch!'.“ Wieder lachten alle.

„Aber glücklicherweise war er wirklich an meinen politischen Ansichten interessiert und wir haben über das gemeinsame Hobby schnell Freundschaft geschlossen. Seitdem sind wir einen weiten Weg gegangen. Den besten, das kann ich von mir behaupten.“, sein Blick suchte kurz Sharon, „und ich kann es von Steve behaupten. Den besten Weg.“, er trat hinter Steve und Bucky, drückte seinem besten Freund die Schulter und legte den Arm mit dem Mikrofon in der Hand um Bucky. „Heute ist ein glücklicher Tag und ich liebe diese beiden Verrückten einfach und – noch wichtiger: _Die_ lieben sich, und zwar wie verrückt.“ Sam drückte beiden noch je einen knallenden Schmatzer auf die Wange und setzte sich unter Applaus wieder.

Nach dem Dessert, alle Gäste waren mehr als pappsatt, die Kinder in der Spielecke oder bei einem Nickerchen, gingen Bucky und Steve die Servierjungen und -mädchen mit Trinkgeld versorgen, um danach ihre extra in ein paar Tanzstunden perfektionierten Künste beim Eröffnungs-Paartanz zu präsentieren. Steve trat an den Mikroständer:

„Ihr Lieben! Da müsst ihr jetzt durch, wir eröffnen den Tanz und wer uns damals auf unserem ersten Ball zusammen erlebt hat, wie wir über unsere großen Füße gestolpert sind“, ihre alten Highschool-Freunde lachten bei der Erinnerung, „wird Bauklötze staunen. Witzigerweise gab es auf besagtem Ball sogar Bauklötze... Wer die Geschichte noch nicht kennt, wir stehen später wieder für Konversation zur Verfügung.“ Bucky trat zu ihm, nahm sich das Mikro: „Wir haben eine erbitterte Schere-Stein-Papier-Schlacht ausgefochten, wer führen darf beim besten Hochzeitstanz, den es gibt, dem Langsamen Walzer nämlich. Was soll ich sagen? Ich hab zuviel Glück in der Liebe, ich hab natürlich verloren und musste die Damenschritte und devotes Tanzverhalten lernen – mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen... Ich bin nämlich eigentlich der bessere Tänzer von uns, aber Regel ist Regel. Papier wickelt Stein ein, so wie Stevie eben mich.“, er zwinkerte. Ein neugieriger Kreis hatte sich bei der Ansprache um die Tanzfläche gebildet und Steve und Bucky gingen zur Mitte.

Bucky stellte sich in eine etwas schüchtern anmutende Pose und sah von unten heraus zu Steve, der aufrecht etwa zwei Meter vor ihm stand. Peter startete die abgesprochene Musik, das Walzer-getaktete Theme von Disneys 'Ratatouille'. Steve hob den linken Arm und beugte übertrieben lockend den Zeigefinger. Bucky drehte den Kopf zur linken Seite, ging aber mit zwei langen schleifenden Schritten auf seinen Mann zu, legte ihm die rechte Hand in dessen linke. Steves rechter Arm machte einen ausladenden Bogen, seine Hand legte sich fest knapp unterhalb Buckys Schulterblatt an seinen Rücken. Der fuhr mit seiner linken Steves Arm vom Ellbogen bis zum Oberarm hoch und ließ die Hand dann dort ruhen. Steves zog seinen Körper resolut an seinen eigenen, die berühmte Tuchfühlung dieses Tanzes. Dann schwebten sie los, erst im Grundschritt, dann in verträumten Kreisen, Steve aurecht und kerzengerade, mit geschwellter Brust und ausgestreckten Ellbogen, Bucky etwas weicher, nachgiebiger, ein wenig nach hinten gelehnt, vertrauensvoll und mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf, die verletzliche Seite seines Halses preisgebend. Traditionstanz war ganz schön sexistisch!

Der im Grundschritt rechts herum relativ einfache Tanz und daher bei Hochzeiten so beliebt, genügte ehrgeizigen Menschen (oder Show-Offs) wie Steve und Bucky natürlich nicht und als die Musik in ihrer Intensität etwas anschwoll, machten sie die erste Linksdrehung, die ihrer Performance augenblicklich die erwünschte Dramatik verlieh, da Bucky seinen Kopf beim Richtungswechsel herumwarf und diese Bewegung die ersten Strähnen seiner etwas strengen (erwachsenen, _reifen_ ) Frisur entrang und in sein Gesicht fielen ließen. Steves Körper war nach wie vor erstklassig gerade und würdevoll, aber der zärtliche Ausdruck, der sich in seine Züge schlich bei dem Anblick, sorgte für manchen Seufzer. Nach einer weiteren Rechtsdrehung folgte eine Promenade, Hüften aneindergepresst mit ineinenader gebohrten Blicken, an deren Ende Steve Bucky kurz entließ um sich aus der Bewegung raus zu drehen, nur um ihn im nächsten Moment wieder herrisch an sich zu ziehen, Brust an Brust, so eng, dass kein Blatt Papier mehr dazwischen passte, verharrten sie einen halben Takt lang.

Dann startete Steve die Schritte wieder, kraftvoll, sein rechtes Bein machte den ersten der Schrittfolge zwischen Buckys. Seinen Mann eng an sich gedrückt, schob er ihn zwei Takte lang ohne Drehung nach hinten, Oberkörper nun leicht vorgebeugt, nicht mehr kerzengerade und Bucky ein wenig mehr über die Hand an seinem Rücken gebeugt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Die nächste Drehung ließ Bucky Haupt wieder dramtisch seine Blickrichtung wechseln und noch mehr Strähnen entwickelten ein Eigenleben... Ihr Publikum war begeistert. Was für ein energiegeladener Hochzeitstanz!

Ein paar Richtungswechsel und Promenaden, Wischer und Rausdrehungen später, Buckys Frisur hatte gänzlich aufgegegen und er sah bezaubernd aufgelöst aus, wirbelten sie dem Höhepunkt entgegen in engen Drehungen, strenge Tanzhaltung längst vergessen. Steves eine Hand war in Buckys Kreuz gerutscht und hielt ihn fest an sich, während Buckys Hand Steves Nacken umfasste. Die Hände, die einander hielten, waren fest verschränkt. Für den Schlusspunkt des Tanzes machte Bucky seinen ganzem Körper stocksteif, tat einen, zwei zögerliche Tanzschritte von Steve weg, der ließ seine Hand nicht los, gab aber seinen Körper angedeutet frei... Bucky sah kurz zur Seite, straffte die Schultern und machte wieder zwei Tanzschritte, diesmal zu Steve hin und der fing ihn wieder ein, um sich danach, Bucky tief über seinen rechten Arm gebeugt, mit graziös gebeugtem Rücken und entspannt und ergeben in den Nacken gelegten Kopf, über ihn zu beugen, auch ganz tief, um ihm die Lippen auf die Stelle über seinem obersten Hemdknopf zu drücken. Die Musik erstarb...

Sekundenlang war es totenstill, Steve und Bucky verharrten in ihrer Schlusspose, dann brandete Applaus von ihren Gästen auf und Steve zog Bucky lachend hoch. Bucky lachte auch und küsste ihn aufs Kinn. Seine Haare waren ein wilder Mopp und Steves Haaransatz war schweißnass. Außerdem waren beide halb hart, was aber niemand außer ihnen bemerkte, aber wahrscheinlich die meisten vermuteten... Peter fuhr den nächsten Titel langsam hoch. „Der Tanz ist eröffnet!“, rief Steve und zog Bucky von der Tanzfläche. Er wollte ihn unbedingt küssen, aber nicht auf sozusagen der 'Showbühne'... Sie drückten sich hinter einen Pfeiler, während ihre Gäste zum Teil tanzen gingen oder sich eben wieder hinsetzten.


	95. 'You've got a Friend in Me'

**'You've got a Friend in Me'**

Nach einem innigen und etwas wilden, atemlosen Kuss versuchte Steve, Buckys Haare zu zähmen. „Lass, Baby, dir gefällts doch, oder?“ „Oh ja! Das … der Tanz war... also mit Larry und Elizabeth habe ich mich nie so … _allein_ mit dir auf der ganzen Welt gefühlt wie eben. Und es haben uns 30 Menschen zugesehen, wie wir...“, er verstummte, etwas verschämt. Larry und Elizabeth waren ihre Tanzlehrer... „...vertikalen Sex hatten, mit all unseren Kleidern an?“, lachte Bucky. Steve stimmte ein. „Exakt.“, er war ein wenig rot im Gesicht. „Wir sind jetzt verheiratet, Stevie, wir _dürfen_ Sex haben, es ist sogar unsere verfassungsgegebene Pflicht.“ Steve lachte etwas zittrig. „Bist du glücklich?“

„Glücklich? Bin ich...?“, Bucky starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein, nicht in tausend Menschenleben, Steven.“, sagte er dann sehr ernst. Steves Rücken straffte sich, ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Geht mir genauso, Baby, ganz genauso. Ich liebe dich, Ehemann.“ „Und ich dich, Ehemann. Komm, sozialisieren wir uns, ist schließlich unsere Hochzeit.“ Steve brummte und nibbelte ein bisschen an Buckys Hals. „Ich würd dich am liebsten entführen, mit dir allein sein, Dinge mit dir tun, dich Dinge mit mir tun lassen und...“ Steves Arme hatten sich um Buckys Taille geschlungen, ihn fest an sich gezogen,

„Steve!“, Bucky machte sich lachend frei. „Wir haben hier Gastgeberpflichten! Du bist so unmöglich, du Punk. Mein geliebter _Punk_.“, das letzte Wort kam ein bisschen erstickt. Buckys Gefühle hatten ihn plötzlich etwas übermannt. Steve nahm ihn fest in die Arme und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Du bist mein bester wundervoller, einmaliger, unersetzlicher Ehetrottel.“ Dann begaben sie sich wieder auf ihre Party. Na ja, sie _hatten_ Gastgeberpflichten.

Nach ein paar Tanzrunden, Steve und Bucky hatten sich ein wenig unter die Leute gemsicht, mit ihren Gästen getanzt, geplaudert, als Sam zum Mikrofon ging und das erste der obligatorischen etwas peinlichen und albernen Hochzeitsspiele anzukündigen. Es gehörte eben dazu. Derweil verteilte Sharon klassisch gestaltete Bingobögen und Bleistifte an alle Gäste. Schnell fanden sie heraus, dass in den Bingo-Kästchen allesamt Dinge über Steve oder Bucky oder beide gemeinsam standen. Jeder sollte sich ein Kästchen aussuchen, in dem etwas stand, von dem er oder sie mal Zeuge gewesen war und eine kleine Geschichte dazu erzählen. Wer selbst etwas Vergleichbares mit ihnen erlebt hatte, durfte das Feld ausmalen. Sam selbst fing an.

„'Bucky und Steve sind eifersüchtig wegen derselben Person'.“ „Oh Sam!“, stöhnte Steve. „Ich hab die Regeln nicht erfunden, Kumpel. Also darf ich jetzt erzählen? Das war so: Ich war in der Stadt als dieser semiberühmte Fotograf Charles Romanski eine kontroverse Foto-Serie von New Yorker Verkehrsschildern veröffentlich hat, im Mai 2027. Bucky hat über einen seiner super streng geheimen Kanäle Karten für die Vernissage ergattert. Der super streng geheime Kanal war einer der zahlreichen Barkeeper in den einschlägigen Clubs. Das ist eine Berufsgruppe, bei der er einfach einen Schlag hat, keine Ahnung warum.“ „Du beschwesrt dich nicht, wenn ein gratis Cocktail für dich dabei rausspringt, Wilson!“, rief Bucky dazwischen.

„Wer würde so etwas Dummes auch tun?“ Shuri rief: „Ich weiß da jemanden. Beschwert sich über jeden Gratis-Cocktail, den Bucky bekommt!“ Es gab ein paar herzhafte Lacher. „Nun, wie dem auch sei“, fuhr Sam fort, „es stellte sich heraus, dass dieser geheime Kanal – Schrägstrich – Barkeeper dem gefeierten Star am Linsen- und Objektivhimmel von Bucky so überschwänglich vorgeschwärmt hatte, dass dieser auf der Vernissage nach ihm suchte, alle Namensschildchen von Männern in der passenden Altersgruppe inspizierte. Ein bisschen wie bei Cinderella: wenn der Schuh passt ists die richtige Braut und wenn auf dem Namensschild Bucky steht, dann muss das ja ein Traumtyp sein.

Lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Romanski hing ein bisschen mit uns ab und entweder hat Bucky die riesigen Erwartungen nicht erfüllt, oder sein Name war falsch buchstabiert, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an das Schildchen, aber Mister Weitwinkel flirtete zwar mit Bucky, er flirtete aber auch mit Steve und er flirtete sogar mit mir. Das glaube ich zumindest, bin mir nicht sicher. Es war jedenfalls ein Schauspiel unsere verliebten Helden dabei zu beobachten, wie sie versuchen einander auszustechen und sich dabei so streng zu beäugen, schmollend mit schweren Gewitterwolken über den Köpfen. Ach, es war übrigens geschwindelt, dass ich nicht wüsste, ob er mit mir auch geflirtet hat. Seine Telefonnummer hat er am Ende nämlich nur mir zugesteckt. Ein verschwendeter Abend für Mister automatischer Fokus. Wer etwas ähnliches auch mal erleben durfte, darf so wie ich jetzt dieses Feld auf seiner Karte ausmalen.“ Die Geschichte erhielt viele paar Lacher aber bei einem Blick durch die Runde hatte kaum einer ihrer Gäste ihr Feld ausmalen dürfen.

Der nächste der sich zu Wort meldete war ausgerechnet Loki: „Ich entscheide mich für 'Bucky oder Steve blamiert sich so sehr, dass es sogar dem andern peinlich ist'.“ Die frisch Vermählten sahen beide etwas ängstlich aus. Loki waren viele Dinge peinlich, aber es gab sicher nur ein paar wenige Geschichten, die auf dieses Bingofeld passten und sie waren allesamt _wirklich_ peinlich. Warum heirateten Leute eigentlich immer noch, wenn ihre Freunde auf der dazugehörigen Party alles dafür taten, sie zu blamieren? „Es ist schon eine gehörige Zeit her. Während des Spring Breaks 2021, bevor beide hier in New York ihr Studium aufnahmen, Bucky lebte damals nach ihrer kurzen Armee-Zeit bei uns, ist Vater mit uns allen nach Europa gereist, nach Paris genaugenommen, um das Disneyland dort zu besuchen, aber jeder hatte auch noch genügend Gelegenheit andere europäische Errungenschaften zu erkunden.

Mutter und ich besuchten den Louvre und das Musée d'orsay. Thor fuhr zwei Tage nach Amsterdam und was er dort gemacht hat, erzähle ich auf _seiner_ Hochzeit.“, Loki zwinkerte und die meisten Gäste lachten. Bucky wusste genau, was kommen würde und war schon ganz rosa im Gesicht. Er hatte außerdem das Gefühl, das hier sehr viel mehr über ihn gesprochen werden würde, weil er sich viele Jahre allen gegenüber immer so geheimnisumwittert gegeben hatte. Es machte einfach mehr Spaß, ihn zu foppen als Steve, der ein offenes Buch war. Na ja, wer den Schaden hat und so weiter... „...Steve hatte eine Überraschung für Bucky und als sie uns morgens beim Frühstück erzählten, dass sie am späten Nachmittag mit dem Eurostar nach London fahren würden um ein Theaterstück mit David Tennant zu besuchen, habe ich gefragt, ob sie mich mitnehmen würden! Ihr kennt alle David Tennant?“

Zustimmendes Gemurmel, leise Erklärungen an die, die ihn nicht kannten. „Natürlich nahmen sie mich gerne mit, sie wussten ja, dass das Theater meine Leidenschaft ist und ich habe David Tennant viele Stücke spielen sehen, in den Mediatheken einiger Theaterhäuser. Er war und ist heute noch großartig. Das Stück, dass wir uns ansehen sollten, war die Wiederaufführung einer modernen Inszenierung von Shakespears 'Viel Lärm um nichts'. Eine heitere etwas possenhafte Geschichte und David Tennant in den meisten Akten in einer schnittigen Offziersuniform. Wir haben uns großartig amüsiert und wenn ich neben Bucky gesessen hätte oder die Anzeichen etwas besser hätte deuten können – ich meine die hochroten Wangen und leuchtenden Augen - vielleicht wäre ich dann der Autogrammstunde weise fern geblieben.

Aber selbst in der Schlange, in der Bucky vor Aufregung zu vibrieren schien und die Ecken seines Programms, das er unterzeichnen lassen wollte, nervös ein und ausknickte, schöpfte ich noch keinen Verdacht. Ich habe mir ein paar intelligente Fragen ausgedacht und wollte ihm sogar von Buckys Improvtheater, das ein großer Erfolg an unserer Schule war, erzählen. Als wir endlich an der Reihe waren, hörte ich Bucky ein Geräusch ausstoßen, dass ich von ihm vorher noch nie gehört habe. Ich weiß nichtmal, ob ich es überhaupt schonmal von irgend jemandem gehört habe, davor oder danach. Ich möchte mich jetzt auch nicht an diesem Geräusch versuchen, nicht dass die Champagnergläser noch zerspringen.“

Lokis Publikum lauschte ihm hingerissen. Seine Sprechweise war gut und erzählerisch hatte er einiges zu bieten. Er brachte alle zum Lachen und versetzte sie in gespannte Erwartung. Bucky hatte die Hand über seine Augen gelegt und Steve neben ihm grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, das Kinn in eine Hand gestützt, den andern Arm um seinen armen Bräutigam. Loki erzählte weiter:

„Das Geräusch ist ganz gut zu vergleichen mit dem Warnpfiff eines Rauchmelders, wenn die Batterie leer wird. Nur war es nicht ganz so laut, dafür etwas länger. Und dann räusperte Bucky sich. Mr Tennant sah ihn fragend mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an und das erste, das Bucky, damals 20 Jahre alt zu ihm sagte, zu seinem Idol, einem rennomierten gefeierten britischen Theater-Schauspieler, der bald seinen 50. Geburtstag feiern sollte, war: 'Sie können mich jederzeit in ihre blaue Kiste zerren, Sie gutaussehender Typ im engen Anzug.' Wir waren alle sehr still danach, auch Mister Tenannt.“ Die Gäste schütteten sich aus vor Lachen. Die Geschichte war für alle neu und sie war köstlich!

„Und wenn ihr alle denkt, das war schon der Höhepunkt, oh nein, Bucky im Fanboy-Modus hatte noch ein weiteres Level, nennt es ein Upgrade, für mich war es, als wäre ich in einem Live-Action-Rollenspiel von Dantes Inferno gelandet. Am liebsten wäre ich im Boden versunken. Steve hatte sich als erstes wieder gefangen und Bucky tapfer das Programm weggenommen, es dem Schauspieler zum Signieren hingelegt und treuherzig gesagt: Sein Name ist Bucky, B-U-C-K-Y. Er ist ein großer Fan.“ Mr Tenannt hat trocken geantwortet: 'Habe ich gemerkt' und als er ein paaar Worte auf das Programm gekritzelt hatte, es Bucky freundlich lächelnd hinhielt und der las, was sein Star ihm auf sein zerknittertes Heft geschrieben hatte, nämlich 'Allons-y, Bucky, ich bin der Doctor' – 10th, David Tennant', da wachte er – _leider_ muss ich sagen – aus seiner Starre auf und platzte ein zweites Mal raus, diesmal mit: „Heiraten Sie mich!“

Das Gelächter schwoll davon noch mehr an, Bucky rutschte in seinem Stuhl nochmal ein Stück runter, man konnte fast nur noch seinen Kopf sehen und jetzt hatte er beide Hände über die Augen gelegt. Steve feixte, während er ihm die Schulter tätschelte.

„Ich wette mein Bruder ist heilfroh, dass Buckys erster Heiratsantrag ihn nicht für immer traumatisiert hat und er es ein zweites Mal im Leben wagte. Mich _hat_ er traumatisiert aber zum Glück nicht fürs Leben und da Bucky nachdem ihm aufgegangen war, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, ein paar Entschuldigen stammelte und dann hochrot und sehr aprupt einen verzweifelten Abgang machte, Steve ihm hinterher und ich mich plötzlich mit David Tennant allein fand und er mein Programm unterschrieb, da traute ich mich, doch wenigstens eine meiner intelligenten Fragen zu stellen. Ich langweile euch damit jetzt nicht, aber Mister Tennant war sehr nett und wir haben ein paar Minuten übers Theater geplaudert. Über Bucky hat er kein Wort verloren. Na ja, verliebt sich ja nicht jeder in ihn, so erstaunlich das sein mag.“ Er zwinkerte.

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass jemand von euch je Zeuge einer solchen Situation mit den beiden war, es war auch das einzige Mal, dass _ich_ im Leben _Bucky_ so blamabel erlebt habe, aber ich bin mir sicher der ein oder andere von euch hat eine Erfahrung mit ihnen hinter sich, die zwar sicher nicht so episch wie meine ist, aber die Kriterien erfüllt, um dieses Kästchen schwärzen zu dürfen.“ Loki verbeugte sich leicht, setzte sich unter donnerndem Applaus wieder hin und ein paar der Gäste, mehr als bei Sams Geschichte beugten sich über ihre Bingo-Zettel.

„Baby...“, wisperte Steve, mit vor Heiterkeit vibrierender Stimme, „hey, das war doch lustig.“ Bucky warf ihm hinter seinen Händen einen säuerlichen Blick zu, aber so treuherzig wie sein Mann(!) ihn ansah, konnte er ihm nicht böse sein. „War es nicht, ich hab mich so geärgert. Da treff ich einmal ein Idol von mir und sage so einen Blödsinn!“ „Er hats bestimmt nie vergessen!“, grinste Steve. „Obacht, du Punk!“ Er küsste seinen schmollenden Mann auf die Nasenspitze und die nächsten Geschichten waren zum Glück für die beiden etwas harmloser. 'Bucky oder Steve hat bei einem Test geschummelt' (Steve), 'Steve oder Bucky hat betrunken in der Öffentlichkeit laut gesungen' (beide), 'Bucky oder Steve hat mal ein verletztes Tier zum Tierarzt gebracht' (Bucky), 'Bucky oder Steve musste wegen einer Schlägerei zum Schulleiter' (Steve).

Das Feld 'Ich habe Bucky oder Steve geküsst' war kurz und schmerzlos von Sharon abgehandelt worden. Für Lacher sorgte dabei, dass T'Challa triumphierend 'Ha!' rief und zufrieden sein Kästchen schwärzte. 'Steve oder Bucky haben mir etwas beigebracht' brachte allen ein Feld ein, die sich von Bucky schonmal das Zubereiten eines Gerichts beibringen ließen und Thor seines, wegen der Nachhilfe, die Steve ihm oft gegeben hatte.

Shuri hatte eine rührende Geschichte für 'Bucky oder Steve hat mich mal zum Lachen gebracht als ich geweint habe'. „Ich weiß, ihr habt alle Angst, wenn ich jetzt wieder zu euch spreche, aber ich finde, diese Geschichte müsst ihr hören: Ich war manchmal sehr einsam in meiner Highschool-Zeit, weit weg von zuhause und Heimweh hat mich oft geplagt. In Wakanda bekommen traditionell alle Mädchen, wenn sie das heiratsfähige Alter erreichen – und das heißt, wenn sie anfangen zu..., nun ja, ihr könnt es euch denken. Natürlich ist das nur eine Tradition. Wir verheiraten unsere Mädchen nicht mit 12, so wie es unsere Vorväter gemacht haben, aber die Tradition wurde niemals aufgegeben und sie besagt, dass heiratsfähige Mädchen ihre erste eigene Mutterziege erhalten.

Meine erste Ziege war weiß wie das Mondlicht und das war auch ihr Name: Laryana. Sie war sehr zutraulich und folgte mir in meiner Freizeit schnell überallhin, sie war mein bester Freund, klug und gelehrig. Ich habe sie schmerzlich vermisst und Maman schrieb mir oft, dass auch Laryana mich ständig suchte. Dabei hat sie sich eines Tages zu weit von der Herde entfernt und wie es so mancher Ziege Schicksal in Wakanda ist, starb sie eines gewaltsamen Todes. Ich war sehr betrübt und musste tagelang immer wieder weinen und einmal hat Bucky mich dabei 'erwischt'. Er hat mich beim Lunch vermisst und an dem Tag hätten seine und meine Klasse eigentlich zusammen Freiarbeit gehabt, und als ich da auch nicht auftauchte, hat er mich gesucht. Er fand mich weit hinten im Schulpark und da saß ich, Beine angezogen und Arme drumherum verschränkt mit dem Gesicht auf den Knien und ich weinte.

Bucky hat sich neben mich gesetzt und in den Arm genommen, mich lange wortlos gehalten. Er wusste ja, was passsiert war, ich habs ihm geschrieben. Was er nicht wusste war, wie sehr es mir nachging. Nun, da wusste er es dann doch und ich platzte nach einer ganzen Weile raus mit 'Es ist meine Schuld! Ich hätte Wakanda nie verlassen dürfen! Dann hätte sie mich nicht gesucht und wäre noch am Leben!'. Da hat Bucky mir eine Geschichte erzählt. Von dem Haustier, dass er verloren hat als er noch ein Kind war. Ich war zuerst überrascht, ich wusste gar nicht, dass er je ein Haustier besaß! Hat er auch nicht, nicht wirklich. Seine Familie war in Mexico stationiert, als Bucky sechs war und er hatte heimlich einen Gecko gefangen und in seinem Kleiderschrank versteckt. Das ganze Haus war klimatisiert und es war in den Schlafzimmern reichlich kühl.

Als sein Gecko sich bald kaum noch bewegte, nahm er sich die dicke Enzyklopädie der Tiere und kämpfte sich mit gerade erst mühsam erworbenen Lesekünsten durch den Text über Geckos. Schnell begriff er, dass es zu kalt für Mister Fleck - es war ein gefleckter Leopardgecko – war und holte den großen Fön seiner Mutter. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, wie die Sache ausging. Ich habe lange aufgehört zu weinen, weil mich die Geschichte so fesselte und als ich ihn verwundert fragte, warum er mir das ausgerechnet jetzt erzählt, da hat er mir in die Wange gekniffen und gesagt: 'weil du dich für den Tod deiner Ziege verantwortlich fühlst, obwohl es tausende von Meilen weit weg passiert ist. Ich hingegen habe meinen Gecko, Mister Fleck – Gott hab ihn selig – nunja totgefönt.' und dabei hat er so ein komisch verzweifeltes Gesicht gemacht, dass ich lachen musste.

Ich weiß, das ist keine _lustige_ Geschichte, aber ich wollte sie trotzdem erzählen, weil sie von Buckys wundervoller Persönlichkeit zeugt: Er ist ein guter Freund und hat viel Gespür dafür die richtigen Worte zu finden. Durch ihn ist diese furchtbare Stadt – Verzeihung New Yorker – zu einer zweiten Heimat für mich geworden. Außerdem ist das hier eine Hochzeit, es _darf_ geweint werden! Gelacht haben wir über den armen Kerl schon ausgiebig vorhin. Ich bin ganz neidisch, dass ich da nicht Zeugin sein durfte übrigens!“, es wurde jetzt doch wieder ein bisschen gelacht. Bucky, der neben Shuri saß und sie mit feuchten Augen warm anlächelte, kicherte: „Na ja, richtig gut komm ich ja wieder nicht weg: Ich habe meinen Gecko totgefönt.“ „Du warst ja noch sehr klein und amerikanische Föns sollten waffenscheinpflichtig sein,wenn du mich fragst, die fönen _alles_ tot, wenn man nicht aufpasst!“ Bucky umarmte sie fest und da das hier schließlich eine Hochzeit war, war ein bisschen weinen vor Rührung erlaubt.

Das Bingo gewann niemand, denn das Feld 'Ich war mal Zeuge, wie jemand auf Bucky oder Steve eindeutig ein Auge geworfen hat', konnten so viele Gäste schwärzen dass mehrere gleichzeitig eine Bingoreihe voll bekamen.

Nach dem erstaunlich vergnüglichen Spiel gab es eine neue Tanzrunde und diesmal tanzten auch die Brautleute wieder miteinander. Gegen Ende trat Tony ans Mikrofon:  
  
„Meine Frau möchte jetzt mit ihrem stattlichen Sohn den traditonellen Eltern-Kind-Tanz haben, da er, wie immer wieder von ihr betont, genau die richitge Tanzgröße für sie hat. Dafür ist ein Foxtrott auf das wunderbare 'You've got a Friend in Me' aus Toy Story vorgesehen, denn das ist auch genau das, was wir für Steve und seine Brüder neben Eltern immer sein wollten: Freunde. Ich finde, das ist uns gelungen.“ Bucky sah betont gleichmütig drein, aber das kleine traurige Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, blieb nicht jedem verborgen. Shuri raunte ihm zu: „Ich weiß, ich hab dir versprochen eine würdige Vertretung zu sein, aber neben deiner anmutigen und eleganten Schwiegermutter mach ich ne allzu lächerliche Figur. Ich kann gar keinen Foxtrott tanzen, noch dazu. Bist du böse deswegen?“ „Aber nein, Prinzesschen, gibt's halt keinen Eltern-Kind-Tanz für mich.“

Steve und Pepper waren schon auf der Tanzfläche, aber Steve, der natürlich auch zu denen gehörte , die bemerkt hatten, dass Bucky etwas bedrückt war von dem Programmpunkt, zögerte noch. Jemand der es auch bemerkt hatte, war Tony. Er sprach wieder ins Mikrofon: „Es gibt auch Menschen, für die _ich_ die richtige Tanzgröße habe. Fragt meinen alten guten Freund Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes. Der hatte so manche Übungsstunde mit mir für seine hochoffiziellen Militärbälle. Natürlich musste ich dafür die Damenschritte machen, ich war sehr gut darin. Ich bin natürlich in _allem_ gut, naja, außer kochen, wie ein paar von euch unglücklicherweise erfahren mussten. Und da ich hoffe, dass wir nicht nur für unsere Söhne immer auch Freunde waren, sondern auch für unseren ersten Schwiegersohn, biete ich dir, Bucky, hiermit meine Hand und meine Damentanzschritte und meine für dich sicher genau richtige Tanzgröße für den Eltern-Kind-Tanz zur passenden Musik an.“

Die Gäste applaudierten, Bucky sah ein wenig aus wie vom Bus überrollt, aber er lächelte dabei. Natasha rief: „Ich kann auch mit Bucky tanzen! Ich hab auch die richtige Tanzgröße für ihn!“ Bruce schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf und schnalzte leise mit der Zunge. „Vor dir hat er aber Angst, ich glaube nicht, dass er sich traut, _dich_ zu führen!“, lachte Tony, viele stimmten ein. „Ach, aber _ich_ soll Tony _fucking_ Stark führen ... 'tschuldigung!“, rief Bucky. Steve strahlte seinen Vater an und sah dann zu seinem Mann(!): „Du hast _mich_ geführt, Baby! Beim letzten Slow Fox. Und Dad ist nicht so ein Tresorschrank wie ich, das machst du doch mit links!“ Tony hob die Hände, Handflächen nach oben: „Na, Bucky?“ der grinste kopfschüttelnd und ergab sich seinem Schicksal, ging zu seinem Schwiegervater, verbeugte sich übertrieben und gluckste: „Darf ich bitten?“ „Mit dem größten Vergnügen, mein Junge.“

Steve und seine Mutter sowie Bucky und Tony brachten sich in Position, die Band zählte ein und es ging los. Die schwungvolle Melodie riss die beiden Tanzpaare sofort mit. Alle vier waren gute Tänzer und es sah wirklich toll aus! Bucky hatte ein bisschen Probleme damit, wo er hinsehen sollte. Er erinnerte sich lebhaft an seinen Boycrush, den er vor Jahren hatte (und ungeschickt zu verbergen versuchte) wegen Tony Stark. Und er war sich inzwischen im Gegensatz zu damals schwer sicher, dass der das _deutlich_ gemerkt hatte... Tony schlug nach einer knappen Minute einen munteren Plauderton an:

„Als ihr ein Paar wurdet, hat mich eine sarkastische Bemerkung von Miss Romanov schmunzeln lassen. Sie sagte Weihnachten 2019 zu mir 'Steve und Bucky, wer hätt's gedacht'. Weißt du, _wir,_ Steves Eltern, habens gedacht, wir _wussten_ es. Natürlich haben wir unseren Wissensstand ständig den Ereignissen anpassen müssen. Aber wir wussten es schon, als wir im Sommer '18 in Montana waren.

Pepper und ich haben eine gemeinsame Geschichte in 'füreinander-bestimmt-sein-und-nicht-mutig-genug-den-entscheidenden-Schritt-zu-machen'. Wir waren überglücklich, als uns Steve erzählt hat, dass ihr euch eure Gefühle füreinander gestanden habt. Wir könnten uns niemanden für Steve vorstellen, der uns lieber wäre als du. Du machst unseren Sohn sehr glücklich, Bucky, wir können dir gar nicht genug dafür danken.“ „D-danke, Tony. Wissensstand anpassen?“, schmunzelte Bucky, der ihn jetzt endlich ansehen konnte, Tony hatte eine unnachahmliche Art, Menschen ihre Verlegenheit zu nehmen, wenn er wollte.

„Nun, da waren Verwirrungen. Sharon zum Beispiel, die ein großartiges Mädchen ist – _für Sam_ und dein _bezaubernder_ Freund mit dem etwas unbeherrschten Temperament.“ Bucky zog ein Gesicht. „Oder – nennen wir es Steves Jugendsünde - die Kleine aus der Siedlung mit den kurzen Röcken und leider ebensolchem Verstand oder der brillante Mister Jeong aus der Reparatur-Werkstatt bei Stark Industries.“ Bucky starrte seinen Schwiegervater kurz sprachlos an. „Du hast davon...“, er verstummte. „Bucky, mein lieber frisch gebackener Schwiegersohn. Ich habe Augen im Kopf und bin ein Genie. Was ich aber auch registriert habe, war, dass das eine etwas sehr einseitige Verehrung war. Du bist ein schlimmer Herzensbrecher gewesen, mein Lieber.“ Bucky lachte. „ _Mein_ Herz war eben in fester Hand.“ „Und da soll es auch bleiben. Bucky, hör zu: Eine Ehe ist manchmal kein Spaziergang und wenn du Rat suchst, deine Schwiegermutter und ich sind für dich immer da, wenn du – sagen wir – _elterlichen_ Rat brauchst.“  
  
Bucky drehte seinen Schwiegervater in eine komplizierte Figur, bog ihn ein bisschen über seinen Arm. „Das weiß ich zu schätzen, D-dad.“ Tony lachte ihn an: „Schön, wenn du mich so nennst. Gefällt mir. Und jetzt hör auf mit der Machonummer. Ich _kann_ die Damenschritte, bin aber kein _allzu_ großer Fan von devotem Tanzverhalten.“ Bucky richtete sie beide lachend wieder auf. „Yessir.“

Der Tanz endete und es gab Applaus.

Die nächste Person am Mikrofon war Sharon: „Hallo Leute, also ich weiß, dass es eigentlich auf jeder Hochzeit den unverschämt gutausehenden Ex der Braut gibt und na ja... hier ist die Person, auf die das am ehesten zutrifft: meine Wenigkeit.“ Es wurde gelacht. „Sam und ich haben ja versucht, Buckys einzige uns bekannte Romanze aufzuspüren, vielleicht nicht für heute, aber eventeuell zum Junggesellenabschied oder wenigstens für ein Interview für die Hochzeitszeitung, aber die unvergleichliche Charlie Blackmoore war nicht aufzuspüren. Das einzige Wesen, das Bucky außer Steve in der Highschool je geküsst hat...“ „Vergiss _mich_ nicht, Sharon!“, rief T'Challa ausgelassen dazwischen. „Na gut, das einzige Wesen, das mit Bucky auf der Highschool _gegangen_ ist außer Steve. Aber Charlies Spuren verloren sich, nachdem sie angefangen hat, Indologie zu studieren, im dritten Semester allerdings mit einem Bassisten einer mittelmäßig bekannten englischen Band durchgebrannt ist.

Jedenfalls hab ich ein weiteres süßes, natürlich peinliches aber nichtsdestotrotz übliches Spiel für euch. Steve, Bucky, zu mir bitte.“ Die beiden fügten sich ihrem Schicksal und Sharon setzte sie Rücken an Rücken auf zwei Stühle, beide bekamen je zwei lebensgroße Fotos ihrer Gesichter an Stöckchen befestigt und sollten auf Fragen hin entweder ihr eigenes oder das Foto ihres Mannes hochhalten, natürlich ohne zu sehen, was der andere machte.

Die vorhersehbaren Fragen wie 'Wer hat den ersten Schritt gemacht?' [Bucky gab schnell nach, weil Steve tatsächlich zwar nicht den Mut hatte, ihn zu küssen, aber zuerst etwas gesagt hatte] 'Wer ist romantischer?' (Steve) 'Wer hat das letzte Wort?' (Bucky) 'Wer hat Zuhause die Hosen an?' (Beide, obwohl, im Idealfall eher keiner) 'Wer ist eifersüchtiger?' (Steve) 'Wer ist verständnisvoller / toleranter?' (Bucky) 'Wer macht nach einem Streit den erstens Schritt?' (Steve) 'Wer möchte mehr kuscheln?' (Bucky) waren die Antworten der beiden so langweilig konform aber danach gab es doch noch ein paar Lacher:

Auf Fragen wie 'Wer kann besser Auto fahren? ' gab es verschiedene Antworten genauso wie auf: 'Wer wird schneller ungeduldig? ', 'Wer kann besser verlieren? ', 'Wer ist ordentlicher? ', 'Wer schläft heute Nacht schneller ein?', 'Wer ist unpünktlicher?', 'Wer ist der bessere Tänzer?' und 'Wer wird in den nächsten 5 Jahren mehr Gewicht zunehmen?' war sich das Brautpaar uneins und die Hochzeitsgesellschaft amüsierte sich köstlich über die angestoßenen Mini-Diskussionen.

Danach wurde wieder getanzt und die Party schaukelte sich gemütlich und vergnügt ihrem Ende zu. Als gegen halb zwölf die letzten Gäste von dem inzwischen wieder im Hafen angelegten Schiff von Bord gingen und Steve und Bucky sich in ihre 'Kajüte' zurückzogen, kamen zwar die 'Fesseln der Ehe' trotz Bettpfosten nicht zum Einsatz, sie hatten beide eine Menge Champagner auf nervöse Mägen getrunken, aber eine Hochzeitsnacht, die diesen Namen verdiente war Ehrensache..

„Hey Ehemann.“ „Selber hey, Ehemann.“ „Du bist overdressed.“ „Aber du!“ „War ein schönes Fest, oder?“ „Ja, braucht trotzdem noch einen Höhepunkt.“ „Höhepunkte sind deine Spezialität.“ „Oh ja, besonders deine.“ „Angeber!“ „Nun, ich blicke auf ne Menge Erfahrung zurück, was deine Höhepunkte angeht.“ „Waren deine besten Werke.“ Bucky kicherte: „ _Werke?_ Deine Orgasmen sind meine Werke? Bin ich jetzt plötzlich ein Künstler, oder was?“ Steve sah ihm fest ins Gesicht:

„Die Kunst, mich glücklich zu machen und zu befriedigen, beherrschst du jedenfalls. Können wir jetzt endlich mit unserer Hochzeitsnacht anfangen?“ Bucky lachte: „ _Wer_ ist ungeduldiger? Ernsthaft, Stevie?“ „Okay, ich _hab_ geschwindelt, fängst jetzt du endlich an?“ „Aber ja, gern, _Ehemann._ Ich bin doch ein pflichtschuldiger US-Bürger und...“ „Halt die Klappe und küss mich!“ Bucky gehorchte (natürlich und mit Freuden!)

******************

Hier geht’s in den Flitterwochen hin:
    
    
    <img src="[https://preview.ibb.co/dnat2G/image1_2.jpg](https://share-your-photo.com/img/3b0eedcb14.jpg)" />


	96. Ein (fast) perfektes Leben

**Ein (fast) perfektes Leben**

Ihr gemütliches Haus war endlich etabliert als ihr 'Zuhause' und sie _hatten_ eine Katze. Eine schneeweiße, blauäugige namens 'Alpine'. Bucky hatte sich auf dem Frühlingsfest eines Tierheims in sie verliebt. Natürlich war er fest überzeugt das exquisit aussehende Tier habe ihn ausgewählt und Steve ließ ihn gern in dem Glauben. Sie passte hervorragend zu Bucky. Bezaubernd und anhänglich _wenn_ sie wollte und nachtragend und biestig, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte. Außerdem fauchte sie auf die ganz genau gleiche Weise wie ihr Mensch das zuweilen – wenn in großer Wut – tat. Sein Bucky, sein _Kätzchen_... Sie unterschied sich nur in einem Punkt gänzlich von ihm: Sie hasste Steve!

Ihr Leben war perfekt. Fast. Es war Steve, der eines Abends kurz vor seinem 30. Geburtstag, sie schmusten gerade träge auf der Wohnlandschaft nach einem langen Tag, unvermittelt sagte: „Baby, ich möchte gern ein Kind haben.“ Bucky blinzelte zu ihm hoch – das war immer noch ihre liebste Position, Buckys Kopf in Steves Schoß. „Von mir?“, fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Trottel.“ Steve kniff ihm in die Rippen, sodass er einen Satz machte. Alpine schreckte auf aus ihrem Schlummer zu Buckys Füßen und sprang ärgerlich fauchend vom Sofa. Der verachtungsvolle Blick, den sie zurückwarf, galt natürlich Steve, als hätte er und nicht ihr Lieblings-Mensch sie fast getreten – typisch.

„Ich meins ernst, Bucky.“ „Ich weiß.“ „Äh...“, machte Steve wenig intelligent. „Stevie, schon kurz nachdem du mir in DC eine verheißungsvolle Juwelier-Schachtel unter die Nase gehalten hast, wusste ich, die nächste bedeutungsschwere Frage ist nicht weit.“ „Und deshalb bist du auch nicht überrascht.“ „Ich bin kein bisschen überrascht. Ich weiß doch, dass du dir immer Kinder gewünscht hast.“ „Ja! Ich hätt am liebsten ein halbes Dutzend Kinder, na ja, zwei vielleicht.“ „Wir können aber auch erstmal mit einem anfangen, meinst du nicht auch?“ „Heißt das...?“, Steve sah ihn fragend an, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen gezogen. Bucky seufzte: „Du weißt, ich hab euer turbulentes Familienleben in meiner einsamen Kindheit und Jugend lieben gelernt. Als ich wusste, _sicher_ wusste, dass ich schwul bin, war ich deswegen auch ein bisschen traurig, muss ich zugeben.“

Steve starrte seinen Mann an: „Das hast du mir nie gesagt!“ „Vergiss nicht, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich sicher wusste, dass ich schwul bin, war ich schon in dich verliebt. Ich wollte das nicht mit dir diskutieren. Und als wir älter wurden und du angefangen hast, dich ernsthaft mit Mädchen zu treffen und ich angefangen habe, mir ein Leben mit einem Mann vorzustellen, der nicht du bist, ist mir ganz schnell klar geworden, mein Traum von einer Familie, würde vielleicht nicht wahr werden. Wie viele schwule Männer in unserem Alter kennst du, die ein Kind haben?“ „Chuck und Nigel...“ „Ja, genau. Ende der Liste. Da wären dann die einzigen beiden schwulen Männer in New York, die wie ich nicht erst mit 45 Vater werden wollen, vergeben gewesen... Und dann hast du dich in mich verliebt. Bingo.“

„Was heißt denn da Bingo?“ „Nun, als die Jahre vergingen und das mit uns immer ernster wurde und du mir endlich einen Ring anstecken wolltest, da habe ich angefangen, mich damit ernsthaft auseinanderzusetzen. Und da ich zu dem Schluss kam, dass du zu den Männern gehörst, die auch nicht erst mit 45 Vater werden wollen, musste ich nur noch herausfinden, ob du und deine Vorstellungen, Familie zu haben zu meinen passen.“ Steve starrte ihn ein paar Augenblicke sprachlos an. „A-aber du hast doch gesagt, ich könnte mit dir keine Babys haben, damals am See...“ „Falsch, ich habe gesagt, du könntest mit mir keine _eigenen_ Babys haben – was offensichtlich ist.“ Steve warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. „Klugscheißer.“ „Bleibt nur noch die Frage, ob du mit jemanden ein Kind adoptieren willst, der von Babys keinen blassen Schimmer hat, großer Bruder, Generation Unendlich.“ „Was?“, lachte Steve. 

„Du warst immer ein toller großer Bruder und bist mir da um Längen voraus. Wenn du bereit bist, deinen reichhaltigen Erfahrungsschatz mit mir zu teilen und mir versprichst, geduldig mit mir zu sein, dann...“ Sein Mann lachte ihn aus. _Was?_ Er hüstelte übertrieben. Steve grinste: „Du warst doch immer auch sowas wie ein großer Bruder für meine Brüder, weißt du das denn nicht? Erinner dich doch nur an Peters 'Baggi-Deeve'. Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Sie alle haben dich doch vergöttert, jeder wegen etwas anderem.“ „Inklusive dir, Sweetie.“ Das Grinsen, das Bucky ihm schenkte war ziemlich anzüglich. „Mach so weiter und mir geht de Munition aus!“, ein zweites Kissen flog. „Ich meins ernst, Bucky. Du wärst ein toller Dad.“ Er spürte, wie sich eine warme Freude in ihm ausbreitete. Er wäre also ein toller Dad? Eigentlich hatte Steve ja Recht. Er war bestimmt nicht so schlecht in der Sache! Und was er nicht wusste, würde er schon lernen! „Oh, Baby... Steve... Ja, ich glaube, du hast Recht!“ „Du glaubst?“ „Nein. Ich _weiß_ es.“ 

Die Adoptionsgesetze für gleichgeschlechtliche Paare sowie Einzelpersonen waren schon lange denen von heterosexuellen Paaren gleichgestellt und sie machten sich gleich daran, Anträge herunterzuladen und auszufüllen. Was sollte schon schief gehen? Sie hatten ein Haus in einem ruhigen Vorortsteil von New York. Steve war Lehrer an einer exklusiven Schule und Bucky war Geschäftsmann. Beide waren außerdem im idealen Alter, 31 und 29. Sie sprachen jeden Abend stundenlang von der kleinen Familie, die sein Glück perfekt machen würde...

Steves männlichen Züge wurden ganz weich, wenn er von Babys sprach. Bucky war ein wenig überrascht, wie herzenstief Steves Wunsch nach einem Kind war – und auch darüber wie tief sein eigener ging. Und manchmal bedauerte er fast, dass er keine Gebärmutter hatte (worüber er aber natürlich heilfroh war, eine _Gebärmutter_ – er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken)... Nun gut, aber warum sollte man sie kein Kind adoptieren lassen? Sie waren perfekt!

Sie warteten eine Weile auf Antwort. Kurz vor den Sommerferien schlug es dann ein wie eine Bombe:  _Ablehnungsbescheid._ Sie studierten das beiliegende Schreiben aufmerksam und kamen immer wieder zurück auf die Begründung „Unmoralischer Lebenswandel bis in die jüngste Vergangenheit“. Steve setzte alle Hebel in Bewegung, um herauszufinden, was damit gemeint war. Und er erbleichte, als er es erfuhr: Buckys Model-Fotos. Niemals war eines der Fotos anrüchig gewesen, obwohl Bucky natürlich zahllose Angebote bekommen hatte, das Model-Ding auf die nächste Ebene zu bringen, aber er hatte immer abgelehnt. 

Das 'erotischste', was je von ihm veröffentlicht wurde, war in einem weißen Tank Top unter einem Wasserfall (ein paar Eimern Wasser) posierend. Wenn Bucky davon Wind bekam, dass  _das_ das Problem war, würde er... Steve wollte es sich gar nicht vorstellen! Bucky hatte damals so viele Witze gemacht, dass er sich vorkam wie ein Stripper, seinen Körper verkaufte. Das war natürlich Quatsch. Es war absolut nichts Unmoralisches an irgendeinem der Fotos. Ein paar davon hingen sogar in ihrem Haus! 

Aber Bucky hatte selbst auch recherchiert und fand heraus, was das Problem mit ihnen als Adoptiveltern war. Und er zerbrach daran regelrecht... Und Steve musste entsetzt dabei zusehen. Alle anderen Möglichkeiten, ein Kind zu haben, kamen für sie nicht in Frage. Die einfachste war eine Leihmutter, so wäre sogar einer von ihnen der leibliche Vater, aber sie wollten nicht, dass sie ihrem Kind eines Tages erzählen mussten, dass seine Mutter es nicht nur nicht gewollt, sondern es geradezu kaltblütig und geplant verkauft hatte.

Eine illegale Adoption war auch keine Möglichkeit. Steve war Lehrer und riskierte damit zu viel. Er sprach einmal an, dass ihm das egal sei, aber Bucky hatte davon nichts wissen wollen. Sie waren jetzt schließlich auf dem Radar mit ihrer gescheiterten Bewerbung und man würde es sehr misstrauisch beäugen, hätten sie plötzlich doch ein Baby zum Adoptieren. Der Widerspruch, den sie sofort gegen den Bescheid eingelegt hatten, war noch dazu ebenfalls abgeschmettert worden.

Bucky war ernst, in sich gekehrt und hatte eine Menge von seinem Schwung verloren. Es war ja nicht nur so, dass er nicht bekommen sollte, was er sich wünschte. Dazu quälte ihn, Steves perfektem Glück im Weg zu stehen. Da war immer noch dieser Zug an ihm, sich schuldig zu fühlen. Sich immer schuldig zu fühlen und zu glauben, er habe das perfekte Glück eben nicht verdient. Aber Steve hatte das. Und es war doch Unsinn, dass sie beide auf ihr Glück verzichten mussten, wenn nur einer dem im Weg stand. Steve war besser dran ohne ihn. Zu diesem Schluss kam Bucky am Ende... Und fällte eine drastische und für in schweren Krisen typische, weil völlig idiotische Entscheidung.

Er starrte eines Sonntagmorgens lang in den offenen Kühlschrank, Steve legte gerade Besteck aus, und Bucky sagte tonlos: „Ich hätte dich nicht heiraten sollen.“ Steve lachte. „Baby, hab ich wieder das leere Marmeladenglas zurück gestellt? Schreibs auf die Einkaufsliste!“ Bucky schwieg. Steve runzelte die Stirn und als sein Mann sich umdrehte, hatte er das Gefühl, alles Leben wiche aus ihm heraus. Entsetzen und namenloser Schmerz lähmten ihn regelrecht. Bucky war kreidebleich, sein Blick hart wie Stein und ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckte.

„Steven...“, Buckys Stimme war leise aber fest. „Ich... meins ernst. Wenn du... ohne mich... Dann kannst du... Mit einer Frau kannst du Vater werden.“ Steve ließ sich kraftlos auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Bucky...“, stieß er hervor. „Ich pack ein paar von meinen Sachen.“ Bucky klang furchtbar, emotionslos und taub, nicht im Geringsten wie er selbst. Steve kam sich vor wie in einem Alptraum und als Bucky aus der Küche ging, wachte er aus seiner Starre endlich auf. „Nein!“, schrie er verzweifelt, lief seinem Mann hinterher. Auf der Treppe holte er ihn ein, riss ihn zu sich herum.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?“, rief er erregt. Mit beiden Händen packte er ihn an den Oberarmen und sah ihm wild ins Gesicht, schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Vater werden? Ich will mit niemanden außer dir Vater werden!“ Alle zehn Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft tief in Buckys Muskeln. „Lass mich bitte los, Steve.“ Der gehorchte, die Arme fielen an seinem Körper herab. „Oh mein Gott, dir ist es wirklich ernst damit...“, flüsterte er dann fassungslos, so leer und emotionslos war Buckys Gesicht.

„Es ist so verdammt einfach und die einzige Lösung. Tu es einfach, Steve, wirklich, erfüll dir deinen Traum...“ „Aber...“, Steve sank auf die Stufen, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Aber _das_ ist doch auch dein Traum! Das hier, wir... Du kannst das doch nicht wirklich meinen, nicht _wollen_ “, er konnte die Tränen jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Es ist Unsinn, dass wir beide verzichten müssen, wenn nur ich das Problem bin. Ich hab meinen Traum ja über zwölf Jahre haben dürfen.“ Das erstickte Geräusch, das Bucky von sich gab, ein bisschen wie ein kleines Tier in einer Falle, holte Steve sofort zurück.

Er sprang auf und riss seinen Mann in die Arme. „Du und ich, das ist auch mein Traum! Ich gebe dich nicht auf um etwas anderem hinterherzujagen“ Er war zwei Treppen unter ihm, sah flehend zu ihm hoch. „Du liebst mich doch!“ Bucky stieg eine Stufe runter. Bebend legte er die Hände flach auf Steves Brust und flüsterte fieberhaft: „ _Natürlich_ liebe ich dich, Steve, du bist mein Leben. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Und ich kann nicht... Ich kann dich nicht glücklich machen, nicht so wie ich... will. Verstehst du es nicht? Ich will das, _weil_ ich dich liebe!“

Steve fing Buckys Hände, die jetzt kraftlos gegen seine Brust trommelten, ein und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Der Schmerz darin ließ sie aussehen wie die See an einem stürmischen Tag im Winter, sein Kiefer mahlte vor Anstrengung und sein Körper zitterte. „Du _machst_ mich glücklich. Es kann keinen glücklicheren Mann unter der Sonne geben als mich und...“ Steve verstand ihn ja, Bucky hatte eben diesen verrückten Wesenszug an ihm. Und plötzlich hatte einen Einfall, Geistesblitz gar und sagte ruhig: „Komm...“, Bucky ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr nach oben ziehen. Steve setzte ihn aufs Bett und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, nahm seine Hände und holte tief Luft.

„Ich brings vor Gericht. Das lassen wir uns nicht bieten. Warum hab ich daran nicht schon früher gedacht?“ Bucky runzelte die Stirn. „Wir sind solche Schafe gewesen, Bucky. Der Ablehnungsbescheid ist völlig willkürlich und wir werden uns dagegen wehren.“ „Aber...“ „Doch, Baby! Er ist haltlos und fadenscheinig. Sie haben kein Recht uns so zu behandeln. Wir werden darauf bestehen, dass unsere Bewerbung von einem anderen Sachbearbeiter noch einmal geprüft wird.“

Buckys Finger schlossen sich fest um Steves. Er war auch nicht mehr so weiß im Gesicht und in seine Augen war wieder etwas Blau zum Sturmgrau gekommen. Buckys Augen waren die reinsten Stimmungsanzeiger. „Ich schwör dir, wenn da was unsauber dran ist, weil irgendein Schwulenhasser sich mit seiner Frau gezankt hat am Morgen, als unsere Bewerbung auf seinen Schreibtisch kam... Ich schwör dir, ich verklag das Arschloch und er wird sich schneller als er 'Toleranz' sagen kann in einem Disziplinarverfahren finden, das ihn zu Sozialstunden zwingt, wo er sich um traumatisierte Opfer dieser Umerziehungscamps aus den 80ern kümmern muss.“

Onkel Jim hatte ihnen mal davon erzählt. Er war eine Weile mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen, der in seiner Jugend ein paar Monate in einem solchen Camp verbracht hatte. Der Mann war nachhaltig verstört und gebrochen gewesen.

Bucky spürte die unbeugsame Härte in Steve, die manchmal herauskam, wenn er etwas wirklich unrecht und unmoralisch, ja, oder unmenschlich fand. Diese Stärke, die in ihm steckte, hatte Bucky seit jeher angezogen und war einer der Hauptgründe, sich vor vielen Jahren in ihn zu verlieben. Er seufzte und rutschte vom Bett, ließ sich von Steve in dessen Schoß ziehen und schmiegte das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Der Rest Luft, die er ungewollt angehalten hatte bei seinen flachen angespannten Atemzügen wich aus ihm und er entspannte sich. Steve hielt ihn fest umfangen und flüsterte Zärtlichkeiten in sein Haar.

Bucky sah zu ihm hoch und wisperte: „Ich hab gedacht, es ist der einzige Weg, verzeihst du mir...?“ „Shhh, Baby. Schon gut. Ich weiß, warum dus getan hast, ich weiß es wirklich. Und du bist ein Trottel. Das was mich am unglücklichsten von allem gemacht hätte... echt. Aber alles wird gut. Ich versprech es dir. Wir werden unsere Familie bekommen, ich schwörs.“ „Schlaf mit mir, Steve...“, hauchte Bucky atemlos. Der nahm das geliebte Gesicht in die Hände, küsste ihn zärtlich und schüttelte dann sachte den Kopf. „Schlaf _du_ mit _mir_.“ Eine Stunde später sah Steve über den Frühstückstisch hinweg in die Augen seines Mannes. _Babyblau._.. „Weißt du, ich hätt dich niemals gehen lassen. Gibst du mir die Marmelade?“

*

Steve focht den Kampf seines Lebens aus. Da ihre Bewerbung ja sogar im Revisionsverfahren nochmal abgelehnt worden war, hatte er keinen guten Stand. Aber er gab nicht auf. Er verbrachte Stunden in der Bibliothek der juristischen Fakultät, bei Gleichstellungsbeauftragten und im Internet in Gruppen mit gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren, die das gleiche Schicksal ereilt hatte wie ihn und Bucky. Er sammelte all die Geschichten von Ablehnungen, teils natürlich begründet und manchmal eben auch haltlos und ohne jede wirkliche Begründung. Er legte eine umfangreiche Dokumentation an und ging mit einem dicken Aktenordner zu einem Anwalt, der Spezialist für Diskriminierungsvergehen war.

In all der Zeit, es verschlang den ganzen Sommer, war Bucky zwar zu seinem liebevollen Selbst zurück gekehrt, aber Steve spürte immer wieder, wie sehr die ganze Geschichte noch immer an ihm nagte. Daher verschwieg er ihm auch den Großteil seines Unternehmens. Bucky erfuhr nie, wie viel Zeit und Herzblut er tatsächlich investierte. Er wollte nämlich dafür keine Wertschätzung, kein Lob und es war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er so restlos selbstlos handelte. Das hier war nicht für ihn selbst, nicht für sein Ego oder seinen Stolz. Das war für Bucky... Er würde alles für ihn tun. Er würde für ihn sterben. Aber viel wichtiger: er würde für ihn kämpfen bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug.

Eines Vormittags bat ihn sein Anwalt in seine Kanzlei. Steve verabredete einen Termin in seiner Freistunde und als er seinem Anwalt, Everett Ross, einem kleinen blonden Mann mit harten aber sensiblen Gesichtszügen gegenüber saß, sah dieser zum ersten Mal, seit Steve ihn kannte, zufrieden aus. Zufrieden war gar kein Ausdruck!

„Steve! Gut Sie zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?“ „Danke, gut. Und Ihnen?“ „Ja, ich weiß, sie haben nicht viel Zeit.“ Er rückte ein paar Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch zurecht und hob dann an: „Wie Sie wissen, hat der Beamte, der Ihren Fall bearbeitete, einen Brief von mir erhalten, in dem ich ihn höflichst bat, seine Entscheidung noch einmal zu überdenken.“ Steve wusste, das war eine glatte Lüge – nun, zumindest eine schamlose Untertreibung. Ross' Brief an Mr Sitwell war so voller Drohung und erschütternder Fakten gegen seine Entscheidung gewesen, dass es dem Kerl die Schamesröte ins Gesicht hatte treiben müssen. „Ich habe Antwort erhalten.“

Er schob Steve ein Blatt Papier hin. Der überflog es und runzelte dann die Stirn, las es noch einmal, diesmal sorgfältiger. Am Ende seiner Lektüre war die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen tiefer als je und eine zornige Röte hatte sich auf seinen Wangen ausgebreitet. „Dieser...“, er bremste sich höflich. „Ach, sagen Sies ruhig, ich bin sehr wahrscheinlich genau Ihrer Meinung!“, grinste der Anwalt. „Ich verklag den Wichser! Der wird seines Lebens nicht mehr froh!“ „Es wäre mir eine Freude, Sie dabei zu vertreten, Steve.“

Er hielt mit dem Antwortschreiben, dass der Dummkopf von der Behörde ganz offensichtlich ohne anwaltlichen Rat verfasst hatte, den hieb- und stichfesten Beweis von Missbrauch im Amt, Diskriminierung und unverhohlenem Hass auf Schwule in der Hand. Ein besonders delikater Auszug war:

„...Sie glauben, ich, ein Beamter der Vereinigten Staaten, der geschworen hat, für Volk und Gott zu richten, gibt einer solchen Brut ein amerikanisches Kind! Ein Milliardärssöhnchen, der vor lauter Langeweile seine Männlichkeit an andere Männer verschwendet! Noch dazu an ein sündiges, lasterhaftes Subjekt wie ein Model für schwule Pornographie! Und Sie können mir noch 100 Briefe schreiben, die behaupten, dass die Fotos von „Sergeant“ Barnes – der? Ein Sergeant der Amerikanischen Streitkräfte, soll das ein Witz sein? - völlig unpornographisch und lediglich ein Studentenjob auf jugendfreiem Terrain gewesen seien. Sie, Herr Anwalt müssen wohl genauer hinsehen! Barnes' Fotos sind die reinste Pornographie...“

Steve musste beim dritten Lesen plötzlich lachen. Böse lachen, aber auch irgendwie befreit. Damit hatten sie gewonnen. Sie würden ein Kind adoptieren dürfen. Ein homophobes Arschloch hatte plötzlich Angst bekommen, weil er Bucky sexy fand. Lachhaft, einfach lachhaft!

„Nun, ich habe natürlich auch noch einen besseren Brief für Sie, Steve. Eine Lösung für die Sache, wegen der Sie in erster Linie zu mir gekommen sind.“ Er schob Steve noch ein Papier hin. Es war eine höfliche und zutiefst aufrichtige Entschuldigung der Behörde mit der Versicherung, dass ihrem Antrag mit aller Eile und der größtmöglichen Sorgfalt nachgegangen werde. Kurzum, Fazit war: Sie würden ein Kind (oder mehrere, wenn sie das wünschten) adoptieren dürfen. Sie wurden in dem wohlwollenden Brief noch als Bilderbuchpaar von Bewerbern beschrieben. Alles würde gut. Steve strahlte! „Und, sollen wir dem _Arschloch_ ein zweites dieser Art aufreißen, Steve?“, grinste Everett Ross. „Ich bitte darum!“, Steves Augen glitzerten diabolisch. Dieser widerwärtige Kerl hatte seinem Bucky so weh getan, er würde dafür büßen!

*

Am Abend kam Bucky aus der Werkstatt nach Hause. Er hatte in dem kleinen Appartment vor Ort geduscht, wie immer nach der Arbeit und sich alles Motoröl unter den Fingernägeln rausgekratzt. Na ja, _fast_ alles Motoröl. Egal, er war nunmal Mechaniker. Sein Schwiegervater, der vermutlich der reichste Mann auf dem Planeten war, hatte auch oft Dreck unter den Fingernägeln und Schwielen von der Schrauberei, wie er selbst sie trotz allem Pflegeaufwand langsam bekam. Er wusste, Steve fand nichts dabei...

„Steve?“ rief er im Flur. „Ich bin wieder da!“ Keine Antwort. Nur Alpine begrüßte ihn, strich ihm um die Knöchel, laut schnurrend, er streichelte die Katze eine kleine Weile, bis die sich wieder zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz auf der Fensterbank des vorderen Panorama-Fensters verzog. Er ging in die Küche, wo er auf dem Tisch einen Zettel fand. „ _Schlafzimmer, sofort_.“ _Ooooh..._ Mit einem warmem Kribbeln in seinem Bauch stieg er die Treppe rauf und fand seinen Mann im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett. Voll bekleidet. Er stutzte, ein bisschen enttäuscht, bis er sah, dass vor Steve auf der Decke ein Päckchen lag, etwa von der Größe eines Fußballs, wenn die quadratisch wären. Hatte er einen wichtigen Tag vergessen? Er ging blitzschnell ein paar bedeutende Ereignisse aus ihrem gemeinsamen Leben im Kopf durch. Nein, nichts vergessen.

„Baby, wie war dein Tag?“, fragte Steve. Bucky runzelte ganz leicht die Stirn. Sein Mann schien vor Aufregung beinahe zu bersten und gab sich die größte Mühe, das zu verbergen. „Ganz gut. Hab ich was Wichtiges vergessen? Wenn ja, hast du hiermit die Erlaubnis, tagelang zu schmollen, mich abzuweisen und dich von mir mit Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit überschütten zu lassen, bis du...“, Bucky sah ihn verführerisch an und grinste. „...mir dann doch nachgibst.“ Buckys Stimme war bei den letzten Worten eine Oktave tiefer gerutscht und Steve schnappte nach Luft, seine Augen wurden schlagartig etwas dunkler. Aber er fing sich wieder.

„Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich. Einfach so. Du hast nichts vergessen. Und ich _schmolle_ übrigens nicht, was soll das?“, lachte er. Bucky stimmte ein. „Du bist der König unter den Schmollern, Stevie!“ „Dabei hast _du_ eigentlich den perfekten Mund dafür. Komm gib mir einen Kuss und mach dein Geschenk auf.“ Bucky ging zu ihm, küsste ihn liebevoll und setzte sich dann auf die andere Seite von dem Päckchen, ebenfalls im Schneidersitz. „Kommt mir irgendwie bedeutungsvoll vor. Was führst du hier im Schilde, Steven Stark?“ „Darf ich meinem hart arbeitenden Mann denn nicht einfach mal was schenken, so ganz aus der Reihe und ohne Hintergedanken? Na gut, wenn es dir gefällt, darfst du mich dafür natürlich gerne nach Strich und Faden in die Matratze vögeln, aber kein Hintergedanke, ehrlich! Ich wollt dir nur was schenken.“

Bucky war bei dem Teil mit der Matratze etwas hart geworden, zögerte kurz, aber seine Neugier siegte. Er nahm das Päckchen. Selbst eingewickelt. Das sah er sofort, Steve konnte das einfach nicht. Alles war schief und krumpelig. Der stöhnte jetzt frustriert auf: „Buck! Du Arsch! Jetzt lass mich nicht mehr warten, machs endlich auf!“ „Ruhig Blut, Punk.“ Bucky schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und wickelte eine neutrale Pappschachtel aus. Er hob den Deckel und fand zwischen Seidenpapierbällchen ein winziges Paar Babyschuhe, in einer neutralen Farbe. Ein Zettel war dran geheftet: „ _Wird ausgefüllt. Ich habs dir doch versprochen._ “

„Steve...!“, keuchte Bucky ungläubig. „Baby, in dem Päckchen ist noch etwas. Sieh nach!“ Bucky kramte die Papierbällchen raus, am Boden war ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier: der Entschuldigungsbrief der Adoptionsbehörde. Bucky las ihn, einmal, zweimal... Dann hob er den Blick und sah seinem Mann ins Gesicht. „Oh mein Gott...“, seine Augen schwammen von ungeweinten Tränen. „Wie hast du das nur... Du _Teufelskerl_!“ Steve griff nach Buckys Händen. „Ich habs dir versprochen. Es gab kein anderes mögliches Ende. Oder?“ „Nein...“, flüsterte Bucky. „...gab es wohl nicht. Du hast es ja versprochen.“

Und sie fanden sich Millisekunden später in einer wilden Knutschrei wieder, keiner wusste, wo der eine anfing oder der andere aufhörte, so sehr waren sie ineinander verschlungen. Zwischen gierigen Küssen keuchten sie unsinnige Liebesworte und pressten ihre Körper aneinander. „... der Teil mit der Matratze und dem Reinvögeln... geht das jetzt?“ „Oh, ich bitte darum...“ Als sie eine Stunde später träge kuschelten, raunte Bucky: „Steve... sag mal, siehst du mich in diesem Super-Family-Szenario eigentlich als die Mommy oder den Daddy?“ Steve lachte leise. „Baby, ich sehe dich in absolut jedem Szenario genau so wie du es dir wünschst und keinen Deut anders. Roger, Sergeant Barnes?“ Bucky schmiegte sich noch enger an seinen Mann. „Roger, du Punk.“

Es war nicht leicht, ein passendes Baby zu finden. Ihre Bedingungen waren zu eng. Steve und Bucky wünschten ein neugeborenes oder allenfalls bis zu zwei Monate altes Baby. Und sie wollten kein Baby, dass nicht erwünscht gewesen war, sondern wollten einem Kind ein Zuhause geben, dass in diese Welt gewünscht worden war, weil sie ihrem Kind niemals etwas anderes erzählen wollten, wenn es älter wurde. Eines, dass Opfer einer Tragödie geworden war, dass niemanden mehr hatte.

Geschlecht und Herkunft waren ihnen egal. Man bot ihnen wieder und wieder an, eine Mutter oder ein Elternpaar kennenzulernen, die sich zur Adoption entschlossen hatten. Sie lehnten jedes Mal ab. Sie konnten sich einfach nicht vorstellen, ihrem Sohn oder ihrer Tochter irgendwann sagen zu müssen, sie hätten ihren Eltern in die Augen geschaut, während die ihnen sagten, sie wollten ihr Baby nicht.

Als man sie kurz vor Weihnachten 2032 ins Kinderheim einlud, um ein Baby kennenzulernen, das ungefähr ihren Erwartungen entsprach, sahen sie Morgan zum ersten Mal. Sie war schon fast ein halbes Jahr alt. Man entschuldigte sich dafür zuvor im Büro wortreich bei ihnen. Mrs Bailey, ihre Agentin, fragte behutsam: „Warum ist es Ihnen eigentlich so wichtig, dass Ihr Kind nicht älter als zwei Monate ist?“ „Wenn ein Baby schon ein paar Monate oder noch länger mit seiner Mutter zusammen gewesen ist, muss es doch die mütterliche, weibliche Energie schon aufgenommen haben und daran gewöhnt sein. Dann bekommt das Kind zwei Männer als seine Eltern. Wir schätzen das problematisch ein.“, erklärte Steve.

„Ich verstehe. Und warum haben Sie nie eines der Babys in Betracht gezogen, die offen und willig in unsere Obhut gegeben worden sind? Man hat Ihnen schließlich mehrfach angeboten, adoptionsbereite Eltern schon in der Schwangerschaft kennenzulernen.“ Bucky antwortete: „Wir wünschen uns ein Kind, mehr als alles andere. Aber wir möchten ein Baby, das gewollt war. Das möchten wir unsrem Kind mal sagen können. 'Du warst erwünscht'“ Bucky war es nicht gewesen und man hatte es ihm auch gesagt. Steve war zwar nicht geplant gewesen aber sofort mehr als erwünscht.

„Nun, Morgan ist schon beinahe sechs Monate alt und das arme Würmchen hat eine schlimme Geschichte hinter sich: Ihre Mutter empfing sie im ersten Jahr ihrer Ehe und freute sich sehr. Sie und ihr Mann tapezierten das Kinderzimmer und taten auch sonst alles, um die Zukunft ihres Babys so perfekt wie möglich zu machen. Drei Wochen vor Morgans Geburtstermin fuhren die beiden zu alten Freunden des Vaters zum Vierten-Juli-Barbeque. Ein bedrunkener Trucker kam von der Spur ab und fuhr frontal auf sie drauf. Morgans Vater war sofort tot. Die Mutter wurde in kritischem Zustand eingeliefert. Ihr Leben konnte man nicht mehr retten, aber Morgans. Sie wurde am 01.Juli per Kaiserschnitt entbunden, ihre Mutter ist nicht mehr aufgewacht.“

„Sie ist doch aber schon fast ein halbes Jahr alt! Warum ist sie noch hier?“ _und warum habt ihr sie uns nicht vorgestellt_ , _wir warten schon so lange_ dachte Steve noch, als Mrs Bailey weitersprach. „Morgan kam sofort zu einem Elternpaar von der Warteliste. Und dann...“, sie stockte kurz, putzte ihre Brille und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne ab. „Dann kamen ihre Adoptiveltern bei einem Motorradunfall um. Als Morgan fünf Monate alt war.“ Bucky und Steve keuchten beide auf. „Verkauf dein Motorrad.“, knirschte Steve mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Gleich morgen.“, hauchte Bucky zittrig.

„Dürfen wir sie sehen?“, fragte Steve. „Natürlich. Kommen Sie.“ Mrs Bailey führte die beiden in einen andern Trakt und erwähnte, wie beiläufig: „Ihre Adoptiv-Eltern waren so liebevoll. Mr Anderson war Krankenpfleger im New York City Hospital und Mr Riley war Kurator in einem der kleineren Museen New Yorks.“ Steve und Bucky sahen sich wie elektrisiert an. _Das ist unser Kind!_ Sie kamen im Baby-Trakt an. Infernalisches Gebrüll empfing sie. Sie gingen zum Zentrum des Gebrülls. Eine Schwester drehte sich mit einem sich windenden, brüllenden Baby zu ihnen um. „Ich hab alles versucht!“, rief sie Mrs Bailey verzweifelt zu.

„Geben Sie mal her!“, rief Steve energisch und nahm der Schwester kurzerhand das schreiende Baby aus dem Arm, bettete es gegen seine Schulter und wiegte sich hin und her und raunte beruhigende Worte. Nur Sekunden später verebbte das Gebrüll zu kleinen nassen Schluchzern, die auch bald erstarben. Steve sah auf das kleine verweinte Gesicht runter, in den langen Wimpern hingen noch Tränchen, während ihn große braune Augen neugierig musterten. Er lächelte hingerissen und in Buckys Gesicht - der hatte sprachlos zugesehen und trat jetzt näher - breitete sich ein ebenso hingerissenes Lächeln aus.

„Hallo Babygirl, lässt du mich dein Daddy sein?“, gurrte Steve. Die Kleine zeigte ein breites zahnloses Lächeln und Buckys Hand flog zu seinem Mund, er biss sich auf die Fingerknöchel, während ihm die Tränen kamen. „Sieh sie dir an, Bucky. Morgan, hier ist noch ein Daddy für dich.“ „Hallo Morgan.“, seine Stimme zitterte. Er hielt ihr einen Zeigefinger hin, den sie erstaunlich fest packte. Eine kleine Falte zwischen ihren zarten Augenbrauen erschien, Bucky gluckste halb, halb war es ein kleiner Schluchzer. Dann lächelte sie auch ihn an und Bucky nahm beide in die Arme. Und die Schwester dachte gar nicht daran, sich zurückzuhalten und weinte hemmungslos los.

Zuhause bei ihnen war alles schon lange fertig. Buckys Arbeitszimmer in ein Kinderzimmer verwandelt, Steve hatte in seinem Arbeitszimmer Platz für Buckys Schreibtisch gemacht. Die Stark-Familienwiege stand in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Ein Flaschennahrungsdienst sowie ein Windeldienst standen vertraglich auf Abruf bereit. Als sie testeten, ob Morgan in den Babysitz in ihrem Auto passte, war sie zum Glück noch nicht zu groß und so lud man ihre Sachen in den Kofferraum und sie unterzeichneten die Adoptionspapiere. Morgan bekam den Mittelnamen Buchanan und den Nachnamen Stark.

Steve gab sie bei der ganzen Prozedur nicht mehr her. Erst als er die schicksalhaften Dokumente unterschrieb und die Agentin der Behörde diesen Moment fotografieren lassen wollte, beschloss er, würdevoll dabei auszusehen, also gab er die Kleine an Bucky. Dessen Körper verspannte sich ein bisschen, als er sie vorsichtig hielt, aber sein Gesicht blieb ruhig und freundlich. Die kleine Falte erschien wieder und das Baby erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht, verzog ein bisschen den Mund. Verzweifelt blickte er zu Steve und Mrs Bailey, die leise lachte:

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr Barnes, sowohl Mr Riley als auch Mr Anderson trugen beide ihr helleres Haar kurz. Sie sind ihr nur ein wenig fremd mit Ihren langen dunklen Haaren, das gibt sich sicher schnell.“ „Hey, Babygirl, ich kann mir die Haare abschneiden für dich und Blond ginge auch, wäre nicht das erste Mal.“, gurrte er. Steve lachte erschrocken auf: „Lachen würde sie dann auf jeden Fall, du hast ausgesehen wie ein Idiot damals. Lass es lieber.“ „Hör nicht auf deinen Daddy, Süße.“, raunte Bucky. „Der ist ein Punk.“ Jetzt lächelte Morgan endlich und Bucky ging das Herz auf in der Brust. Dann fuhren die frisch gebackenen Eltern mit ihrem Baby überglücklich nach Hause.


	97. Morgans erstes Weihnachten

**Morgans erstes Weihnachten**

Ihr Leben war von einem Moment auf den andern völlig auf den Kopf gestellt. Egal, wie vorbereitet sie sich darauf gefühlt hatten, es traf sie wie ein D-Zug. Es war die Woche vor Weihnachten und Steve, der als Lehrer natürlich das Recht auf Elternzeit hatte und vom ersten Tag an nicht mehr zum Dienst antreten musste, blieb den ganzen Tag bei dem Baby. Bucky dagegen hatte in der Werkstatt unzählige Last-Minute-Aufträge. Vor den Feiertagen wollte jeder sein Auto fit gemacht haben.

Ab Weihnachten würde 'Barnes' Motor Barn' zehn Tage schließen und danach würden Steve und Bucky sich die Elternzeit teilen, aber die erste Woche, die Morgan in ihrer neuen Familie verbrachte, prägte Steve. Und Bucky und die Kleine hatten reichlich Mühe, miteinander warm zu werden. Immer wenn er darauf bestand, dass Steve sich ein wenig Zeit für sich nahm und ihm das Baby überlassen sollte, war Bucky konfrontiert mit sechs Kilo Unmut, Verzweiflung und durchdringendem Geschrei. Er versuchte alles, was er gelesen hatte oder was ihm sonst noch einfiel. Die wenigen Minuten, die Morgan ihr Milchfläschchen trank und gefräßiges Schweigen herrschte, wurden seine liebsten des Tages.

Und Steve, der im Haus natürlich alles mitbekam und es jedes Mal irgendwann nicht mehr aushielt, sich 'ein wenig Zeit zu nehmen' ging immer nach für ihn angemessener Zeit zu seiner kleinen Familie. Sobald Morgan ihn sah, streckte sie ihre kleinen pummeligen Ärmchen nach ihm aus und weinte noch verzweifelter, bis Bucky sie schweren Herzens und mit noch schwererem Seufzen an Steve gab. Es war wie ein Wunder. Morgan verstummte in Steves Armen jedes Mal nach einigen Sekunden und wurde dann nach ebenso kurzer Zeit so liebreizend und bezaubernd, lächelte wie ein Engel und ihre Augen strahlten. Steve sah Bucky oft bedauernd an, einmal grinste der danach schief und hob eine Schulter.

„Du bist der große Bruder von uns beiden, ich weiß nichts von Babys, das spürt sie wohl.“ „Bucky... Baby, das wird schon. Ich bin fast den ganzen Tag mit ihr zusammen, das ist nur natürlich. Ich bin wohl ihre Mommy.“, scherzte er. „Ach, wie bei den kleinen Entchen, ja?“ „Es tut mir leid, Bucky, wenn du sie als erstes im Arm gehabt hättest, wärs vielleicht anders.“ Bucky sah ihn ein bisschen traurig an. „Dann hätte sie genau so infernalisch weitergebrüllt wie bei der Schwester, macht sie ja dauernd bei mir.“ „Bucky...“ „Es tut mir leid. Ich bin dramatisch. Du hast Recht, das wird schon. Wenn ich nach den Ferien erstmal den halben Tag mit ihr verbringe, wird sie sich schon an mich gewöhnen.“ „Bestimmt.“

[Alpine hatte gemischte Gefühlen, was den Familienzuwachs betraf. Nach Katzenart wusste sie zwar instinktiv, dass dieser Mini-Mensch nun zur Familie gehörte und nachdem sie, als Morgan in ihr Haus kam, ausgiebig an ihr geschnuppert hatte und neuerdings ihr Mensch (Bucky) diesen Geruch, süß und einzigartig, auch immer häufiger an sich hatte, beschloss die divenhafte Katze gnädig, ihre limitierte Zuneigung auf den Winzling auszuweiten. Solange sie sich nicht gezwungen sah, den Mensch gewordenen Alptraum, diesen _Fleischberg_ , der ihr ihren geliebten Lieblingsmenschen zu oft nahm, mögen zu müssen, war sie zufrieden. Das winzige Menschlein, das ihr ihren Lieblingsmenschen zwar auch nahm, war hilflos, musste umsorgt und beschützt werden, damit war die Katze aber vollumfänglich einverstanden und so hegte sie keinerlei Groll.]

(Weihnachtsparty auf Stark Manor)

Bucky und Steve hatten die Familie gebeten, bis Weihnachten zu warten, um sich den Familienzuwachs anzusehen. Sie hatten natürlich eine Menge Fotos an alle verschickt, aber 'live' würde jeder Morgan erst auf der traditionellen Weihnachtsparty am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag kennenlernen. Sie kamen prompt zu spät. Wie viel Dinge man mitnehmen musste, wenn man mit einem Baby das Haus verließ! Und dann hielt auch noch eine wieder ausgespuckte Milchflasche sie auf, gerade als sie das Haus verlassen wollten. Beim zweiten Versuch, ins Auto zu steigen, donnerte Morgan ihre Windel voll. Es war ihnen jedenfalls eine Lehre. Das nächste Mal würden sie viel früher beginnen, sich fertig zu machen.

Aber die beiden ersten Weihnachtsmorgen mit ihrem Baby waren ihnen wie ein Traum vorgekommen und sie blieben nach dem Frühstück den ganzen Vormittag über im Bett und kuschelten zu dritt. Als es Zeit war, sich umzuziehen, schlummerte das Baby gerade so tief, fest und friedlich, dass sie es nicht stören wollten. Steve fing zwar an, ihre Siebensachen zusammenzupacken, wurde dann aber von Bucky 'gestört', Morgan schlief so schön und es war schließlich Weihnachten... Steve ließ sich nur zu gern 'stören'. Als sie endlich daran gingen, _wirklich_ alles zu packen und sich schick anzuziehen, wachte Morgan auf und dann konnten sie nicht mehr beide alle Dinge erledigen, die zu erledigen waren, einer musste schließlich Morgan bespaßen... Um 14 Uhr waren sie geladen gewesen... Jetzt war es schon drei durch.

*

„Steve ist noch nie im Leben zu spät gekommen.“, tadelte seine Mutter. Sie stand am Fenster und spähte hinaus. Sie war so aufgeregt! Ihr erstes Enkelkind und noch dazu ein Mädchen! „Er kam sogar an seinem errechneten Geburtstermin zur Welt.“, lachte Tony. Auch er war sehr gespannt. Aber wer vor Aufregung und Vorfreude und Neugier geradezu sprühte, wie ein Wirbelwind durchs Haus fegte und alle voll quasselte, war Peter. Er würde der großartigste Onkel im ganzen Land, ach was, im ganzen Universum werden! Der Junge war jetzt 16 und der erste der Stark-Söhne, der seinen Vater in diesem Alter noch nicht überragte. Er war in der Sophomore und Klassenbester in allen Fächern die ihn interessierten und höflich wie er war, war er auch ganz gut in den anderen, weil er aufmerksam zuhörte.

Er nahm an landesweiten Schüler-Quiz-Olympiaden teil, gab Nachhilfe an der öffentlichen Schule und war Präsident des Robotics-Clubs an der Sanctuary High. Seine besten Freunde waren Ned Leeds, ein ebenso gescheiter Technik-Nerd wie Peter, seine Eltern waren erfolgreiche Software-Entwickler, und Michelle Jones, M.J. genannt, eine Stipendiatin aus einem Single-Mom-Haushalt in Queens. Er war ein recht beliebter Junge, der aber, da er so wenig Zeit hatte, seine sozialen Kontake auf diese beiden beschränkte. Er hatte allerdings auch einen Erzfeind: Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, Sohn reicher Eltern, verwöhnt, intelligent und Präsident des Schul-Entertainment-Tech-Teams, er war außerdem ein begnadeter DJ.

Natasha Romanov und Bruce Banner waren natürlich da, begleitet von ihrem Sohn Pietro, einem begabten und erfolgreichen Balletttänzer. Ihre Tochter Wanda war mit ihrem Mann Paul Vision und ihrem ersten Kind, Alexander Nikolaj, 2 Jahre alt, bei Pauls Familie in Pittsburgh. Sie erwarteten quasi jeden Moment ihr zweites Kind. Ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder würden am nächsten Tag dorthin fliegen.

Happy Hogan und seine Frau May Parker, sie hatte ihn nach Jahren dann doch erhört, verbrachten ihren Lebensherbst in Italien, Mays alter Heimat. Tony, Pepper und Peter wollten sie während des kommenden Spring Breaks dort besuchen.

Thor war allein da. Seine Freundin und Fernbeziehung Jane Foster war im Winter während der längsten Nächte des Jahres in den europäischen Pyrenäen für eine vier Wochen dauernde Feldforschung. Die Familie kannte Jane nicht sehr gut, denn sie fand kaum je mal Zeit, an den großen Festen teilzunehmen. Alle bedauerten das sehr, denn augenscheinlich machte sie Thor trotz der Entfernung und der langen Trennungsphasen sehr glücklich. Wenn er von ihr sprach, war seine Stimme von Liebe und Wärme erfüllt und seine blitzenden dunkelblauen Augen umwölkten sich verliebt.

Loki war ebenfalls allein da, was niemanden mehr erstaunte. Er hatte gerade eine Neuinszenierung von Dickens' Geist der Weihnacht an den Broadway gebracht und wurde dafür vom Publikum und der Krititk gleichermaßen gefeiert. Seine Freude auf die kleine Nichte war ebenso groß wie jedermanns, aber man merkte sie ihm kaum an. Loki schätzte an Babys, dass sie so unverstellt waren, so authentisch und echt. Sie täuschten niemals etwas vor, etwas, das Loki mit ihnen gemein hatte.

Für den Abend wurden noch Sharon und Sam Wilson erwartet, beide FBI-Agenten im Innendienst. Den Nachmittag über hatten beide noch familiäre Pflichten. Auch sie waren sehr neugierig auf das Stark-Barnes-Baby.

Halb vier war es endlich soweit. Pepper hatte zwar ihren Fensterplatz inzwischen verlassen, um ihren Gastgeberpflichten nachzukommen. Peter war aber alle paar Minuten zu dem Panoramafenster vorne raus gelaufen, um Ausschau zu halten. „Sie kommen!“, rief er aufgeregt mit der hellen Stimme eines übereifrigen Kindes. Alle Gespräche verstummten augenblicklich und fast alle machten sich Richtung Eingangshalle auf. Tony sprach ein Machtwort: „Stop! Ihr wollt sie doch nicht so überfallen, oder? Lasst sie um Himmels Willen doch erstmal ankommen.“

„Tony...“, stöhnte Natasha, „bist du denn gar nicht neugierig, gerade du?“ „Er ist der Neugierigste von uns allen.“, lachte Pepper, „aber er ist eben auch der Klügste von uns allen. Er hat recht, lasst sie erstmal reinkommen.“ Jarvis ließ Steve und seine Familie natürlich ins Haus und als er und Bucky mit der Babyschale in die Wohnhalle kamen, ihre Jacken, Stiefel und Schals hatten sie in der Halle gelassen, standen und saßen alle in Grüppchen und riefen nur: „Frohe Weihnachten!“

Steves Gesicht fiel regelrecht zusammen. Tony, der begriff, was sein Sohn fühlte, eilte zu ihm. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Junior!“ und schloss ihn fest und herzlich in die Arme. Er raunte: „Wir wollten euch nicht überfallen.“ Steve entspannte sich sofort, erwiderte die herzliche Umarmung und rief ebenfalls „Frohe Weihnachten!“ Bucky besann sich auf seine Manieren, ging zu seiner Schwiegermutter, küsste sie auf beide Wangen und überreichte ihr Wein und Blumen. „Entschuldige die Verspätung, Mom. Aber du weißt ja, wie das ist mit einem Baby. Ich bewundere dich, dass du und Dad es mit vieren überhaupt irgendwohin geschafft habt all die Jahre.“

„Ach...“, kicherte sie ein wenig. Ihr äußerst attraktiver Schwiegersohn war einfach zu charmant. Dann aber sah sie ihn streng an: „Ich möchte jetzt meine Enkeltochter kennenlernen.“ Und alle waren erleichtert, dass es jemand aussprach. „Steve!“, drehte sich Bucky lächelnd zu seinem Mann um, „Pack unser schönstes Weihnachtsgeschenk aus, damit es alle bewundern können.“ Das Baby war dick eingemummelt in der Babyschale kaum auszumachen. Vorsichtig hob Steve Morgan aus der Schale, legte sie auf den nächsten Sessel und entfernte Schicht um Schicht der dicken Winterkleidung. Dabei wachte das Baby natürlich auf. Sie quäkte ein wenig, aber beruhigende Laute von Steve taten ihren Dienst und als er sie endlich aus allen überflüssigen Schichten befreit hatte und auf den Arm nahm, traten alle neugierig näher, allen voran Peter und seine Eltern.

„Oh mein Gott! Ist sie nicht süß!“ „Hallo Morgan! Ich bin dein Onkel...“ „Dein Grandpa wird dich so lieben und verwöhnen, dass deine Daddys einpacken können“ sprachen sie alle drei durcheinander, während sie die Kleine bewunderten. Morgan sah aufmerksam aber auch vorsichtig von einem zum andern. Die kleine Falte zwischen ihren zarten Augenbrauen, die besonders Bucky so an ihr liebte, vertiefte sich. Tonys Hand schob sich in die seiner Frau und sie tauschten zärtlich und glücklich einen Händedruck. Peter riss sich von dem Anblick los, sah Steve fragend an.

„Was hast du ihr über uns erzählt? Sie sieht so ernst aus.“ Alle mussten lachen, Morgan erschrak ein wenig bei dem Lärm, bekam einen Schluckauf und Peter riss die Augen auf. „Oh nein, Babygirl. Soll ich dich vielleicht ablenken? Wie mach ich das... ach ich weiß.“ Er legte beide Hände auf sein Gesicht, rief gedämpft „Wo bin ich?“, riss die Hände dann weg und strahlte sie mit glockenheller Stimme an: „Da!“ Morgans kleiner roter Mund verzog sich zu ihrem ersten Lächeln, seit sie im Haus der Starks angekommen waren, und das erste Lächeln, das man bei einem Baby erlebte, war einfach etwas Besonderes.

„Sie mag mich!“, rief Peter glücklich in die Runde. „Willst du sie mal nehmen, Pete?“, fragte Steve freundlich. Peter erschrak. „Ich weiß nicht, Steve, sie ist doch noch so klein.“ „Sagt der Richtige...“, lachte sein ältester Bruder. Peter schaute kurz böse, lachte dann aber gutmütig mit. „Ich wachs bestimmt noch.“ „Mit Sicherheit...“, brummte Tony trocken, worüber wieder jeder lachte. „Nein, Steve, Mom oder Dad sollten sie zuerst nehmen.“, sagte Peter dann bestimmt. Diese beiden sahen sich an und sagten gleichzeitig:

„Du!“ (Tony) und „Ich.“ (Pepper), schwiegen dann einen sehr kurzen Moment. „Nein, du.“, lächelte Pepper darauf ihren Mann warm an. Tony ließ sich von seinem Sohn das Baby in den Arm geben. Und wie er sofort in der ganz besonderen Weise mit ihr sprach, die er damals bei Peter auch an sich gehabt hatte, ließ alle Umstehenden, sogar Natasha, gerührt aufseufzen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da strahlte ihn die Kleine an und der zärtliche Blick in seinen tiefbraunen Augen ließ nun Pepper nochmal aufseufzen – es war nicht _nur_ Rührung.

Bucky hätte eigentlich neben Steve stehen sollen, aber dessen Eltern und jüngster Bruder hatten einen so engen Kreis um die beiden gebildet, dass er ein wenig ins Abseits gedrängt worden war. Ein jäher Stich Eifersucht durchfuhr ihn, als Morgan Peter anlächelte. Wie schnell das passiert war, wo Morgan ihn selbst doch bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen so misstrauisch beäugt hatte... Dann schämte er sich. Schließlich war Morgan schon den ganzen Tag über in ausgesprochen guter Stimmung gewesen, was man von dem Vormittag in der Adoptionsklinik nun wirklich nicht hatte behaupten können.

Trotzdem. Auch zu seinem Schwiegervater fasste die Kleine ein so schnelles und sicheres Vertrauen, während sie, wenn Bucky abends von der Arbeit kam, ihn immer noch ansah wie einen Fremden und meist eine Weile brauchte, sich zu einem Lächeln herabzulassen... Steve versicherte ihm zwar immer wieder, das läge an der Tageszeit: Babys wurden nunmal gerade am Abend immer ziemlich knatschig, aber dennoch. Sein bombensicherer Charme versagte ausgerechnet bei seiner eigenen Tochter, wo es ihm doch gerade da so überaus wichtig war.

Das erinnerte ihn an die Zeit, da er in Steve verliebt gewesen war und bei dem genauso kläglich auf Granit gebissen hatte. Typisch. Wenn es ihm _wirklich_ wichtig war, bekam er es einfach nicht auf die Reihe... Loki erschien lautlos an seiner Seite, Bucky erschrak ein bisschen. „Hat nichts zu bedeuten, Bucky.“, sagte er leise. „Du wirst ihr Herz erobern, weil du niemals aufgibst. Das hat dir schließlich schonmal Glück gebracht.“ Es war geradezu gespenstisch, wie Loki über diese Dinge immer instinktiv Bescheid zu wissen schien, ohne auf die geringste Erfahrung darin zurückgreifen zu können... Loki ging zu seiner Familie und Bucky straffte die Schultern, wandte sich an Miss Romanov. „Und, Natasha, hast du die Batterien für den Baby-kommt-Pager aufgeladen?“ „Du unverschämter Kerl.“, lachte sie. „Pager sind sooo 80ies. Ich bin zwar schon Großmutter, ja, aber nicht scheintot!“

Um Steve und Morgan scharte sich ein immer größerer Kreis, Familie zuerst natürlich, deshalb stand Natasha auch noch etwas weiter weg. „Und? Wie gefällt dir das Vater-Dasein?“ „Ich könnte natürlich lügen und das Blaue vom Himmel runter schwärmen wie glatt und super alles läuft. Aber du würdest mich sofort durchschauen und ich hab ehrlich gesagt immer noch ein bisschen Angst vor dir, _Ma'am_.“ Natasha lachte schallend. „Du bist großartig, Junge.“ Bruce kam zu ihnen: „Liebling, ich glaube, wir können jetzt, alle andern sind durch. Pietro, komm auch.“ Der sah ein wenig erschrocken drein.

„Ich hab genug gesehen, Papa. Babys sind nicht so meine Welt.“ „Das tut nichts zur Sache.“, antwortete sein Vater streng. „Du wirst sie in der Familie willkommen heißen. Niemand verlangt von dir, sie zu halten oder ihre Windeln zu wechseln.“ Pietro fügte sich ob des ausgesprochen seltenen harten Tons seines sonst so sanftmütigen Vaters. Natasha sah den beiden nach und zwinkerte Bucky dann zu: „Ich mag es, wenn er so bossy ist und durchgreift.“ „Kenn ich...“, seufzte Bucky mit einem Blick auf Steve. Natasha und er lachten gemeinsam und gingen hinterher.

Eine Stunde später schlummerte das Baby zufrieden in den Armen eines völlig im Glück scheinenden Onkel Peter, der auf dem Boden saß, an die Couch hinter ihm gelehnt und die Gesellschaft hatte sich wieder in wechselnde Grüppchen zusammen getan, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Jarvis meldete den Caterer mit dem Menü an und Tony und Pepper gingen, ihn zu empfangen und im Esszimmer mit den Angestellten das Essen anzurichten. Steve war im lebhaften Gespräch mit Thor, Loki zeigte 'Onkel' Bruce eine Simulation für einen von ihm entwickelten chemischen Bühneneffekt mit Eiskristallen.

Natasha ließ sich neben Peter nieder, um das schlafende Baby zu bewundern. Ihr zweites Enkelkind würde schließlich jeden Moment auf die Welt kommen und sie konnte es kaum erwarten. Bucky lehnte in einer besonders gemütlichen Ecke der Stark'schen Riesencouch und schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte eine furchtbare Woche hinter sich. Die viele Arbeit in der Werkstatt, oft allein, weil er Ricky nicht zumuten wollte, kurz vor Weihnachten so viele Überstunden zu schieben. Die zermürbenden Stunden mit Morgan, in denen diese verzweifelt nach Steve verlangte und bitterlich in seinen Armen weinte...

„Punsch?“, schreckte ihn Pietro Maximoffs Stimme auf. Er riss die Augen auf, nahm die Tasse automatisch an, nickte seinen Dank. Pietro ließ sich neben ihn fallen. „Ich hab mich nie gern neben dich gesetzt.“ _Was zum Teufel?_ Pietro fuhr fort: „Was gibt man neben dir schon her? Du hast mir nie gut gestanden. Ich hasse es, nur die zweite Geige zu spielen. Mich von deiner Glorie überstrahlen zu lassen, na, da konnte ich immer gut drauf verzichten.“ Pietro grinste Bucky spöttisch an.

„Was soll das, Maximoff? Wie viel von dem Punsch hattest du?“ lachte Bucky und nippte an seiner Tasse. „Muss ne Menge gewesen sein, das Zeug ist die reinste Brause.“ „Ich erinnere mich noch gut an Stevies 15. Geburtstag.“ Bucky glotzte regelrecht. Das war über 15 Jahre her! Pietro fuhr unbekümmert fort: „Da hab ich dich das erste Mal gesehen. Meiner schwer zu beeindruckenden Schwester lief der Mund beinahe über und was ich selbst gern mit dir angestellt hätte, kannst du dir mit deiner inzwischen bestimmt reichhaltigen Erfahrung sicher denken.“ Bucky musste wieder lachen, aber es klang ein wenig nervös und gezwungen. Pietro hatte eine genauso direkte und einschüchternde Art wie seine Mutter.

„Nun, jedenfalls bist du hier immer mal wieder zu diesen Familientreffen aufgetaucht und hast so unglaublich ausgesehen. Ich wollt mich nie neben dich setzen. Kam einfach zu schlecht weg neben dir.“ „Mann... Alter, mach mal nen Punkt. Wir sind hier nicht in nem Club, hör auf zu baggern, nur weil ich nen Puls hab und noch nicht auf nem Baum bin.“, grinste Bucky. Pietro lachte leise. „Ich war so nah dran...“, Pietro hob die Hand und bildete mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Geste für haarscharf, „...dich anzumachen. Und ich bin gut, das kannst du mir glauben.“

Bucky lachte trocken auf. „Wenn ich das nicht längst wüsste, würds mir jetzt dämmern.“ Pietro war berüchtigt für seine amourösen Abenteuer. „Aber warum hab ichs nicht getan?“ „Ach, komm schon, keine Spielchen, warum?“ Pietro lachte in sich rein: „Du warst so offensichtlich in den unscheinbaren, noch ein bisschen dünnen, peinlich mit seiner ersten Freundin herumgurkenden Stevie mit dem schiefen Lächeln verliebt, da hab ich mir einfach keine Chance ausgerechnet.“ Bucky war baff. Der Unterkiefer fiel ihm runter. „Überrascht?“ „Äh..., _ja_! Aber... das mit mir und Steve sah ja lange nicht so aus, als würde es was werden... _warum_ hast du mich nie angemacht?“ „Ich hatte keine Lust, mit dir ins Bett zu gehen und Steven Starks Geist mit drin zu haben, so einfach ist das.“, unterbrach ihn Pietro. Bucky starrte ihn an.

Und dann wurde ihm klar, dass der Ältere Recht hatte. Jede erotische Interaktion vor Steve hatte beinhaltet, dass Bucky sich insgeheim gewünscht hatte, sein jeweiliger Partners _wäre_ Steve... „ _Shit.._.“, entfuhr es ihm. Er sah zu seinem Mann. Der gestikulierte wild, die steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen, während Thor ihn ein wenig ratlos ansah... Seine Miene wurde ganz weich. Pietro raunte: „Dich ins Bett zu bekommen wäre zwar sicher ein Highlight gewesen, aber gegen _ihn_ bestehen zu müssen ein echter Downer... Toll, was ihr habt.“ Bucky fuhr ruckartig zu dem Russen zurück.

„Und?“, kokettierte er ein bisschen, „Warum hast du eigentlich heute kein Problem damit, dich neben mich zu setzen, wo ich doch so eine Konkurrenz für deine männliche Schönheit bin?“ Pietro holte ihn ganz nach Manier seiner gnadenlosen Mutter auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück: „Für deine Verhältnisse siehst du heute scheiße aus. Ehrlich Mann, die Ringe unter den Augen, die schlaffen Haare, das Hemd zu _der_ Hose, ernsthaft?“, spottete Pietro. Bucky erstarrte kurz, musste dann aber lachen. „Ich bin jetzt ein Dad!“, rief er.

„Bleib trotzdem ein Ehemann und Liebhaber.“, antwortete Pietro ernst. _Was zur Hölle?_ „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?“, funkelte Bucky ihn an. „Nur ein gut gemeinter Rat: Lass dich nicht gehen, bleib interessant und sexy, sei nicht 'zu müde' und so.“ „Worauf willst du hinaus?“, fragte Bucky, etwas heiser. „Halt Steve einfach bei Laune. Wär doch schade, wenn das idyllische Familienglück zerbricht.“ Bucky starrte ihn an. „Ich brauch noch nen Drink.“, stieß er dann hervor. Er stand auf und suchte sich einen stärkeren Drink als die Punsch-Brause.

Natasha, die ihren Sohn beobachtet hatte, war etwas beunruhigt über die betont gleichmütige Miene, die Bucky zur Schau trug. Es war nicht sehr subtil wie sie Pietro bat, ihr beim Abräumen der leeren Gläser zu helfen. In der Küche stellte sie ihn zu Rede. „Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?“, fragte sie ihn leise aber streng auf Russisch. „Nur, dass er heute bedauerlicherweise nicht so toll aussieht wie er kann. Und dass er sich davor in Acht nehmen soll ins Muster vieler junger Eltern zu fallen. Sich gehen zu lassen und Gefahr zu laufen, dass sein Herzblatt sich langweilt.“ Pietro sah seine Mutter unschuldig an. „Ein Rat unter Freunden.“

„Pietro Maximoff, du bist ein Monster. Ich liebe dich, aber du bist schrecklicher als Iwan der Schreckliche. Lass den Jungen in Ruhe. Die beiden lieben sich sehr und sind wie füreinander geschaffen. Du bist ja nur beleidigt, weil du ihn nie in deinen unschlagbaren Bann hast ziehen können. Der Star am New Yorker Balletthimmel, ausgestochen von einem Geschichtslehrer.“, sie grinste spöttisch. Pietro stutzte kurz, musste dann über die Gnadenlosigkeit seiner Mutter aber lachen. „Du hast Recht, Maman. Das hat geschmerzt.“ „Machs gefälligst wieder gut.“ „Wie soll ich das denn anstellen?“ „Ein Kompliment über das Baby erscheint mir angemessen.“, lächelte sie süßlich. Ihr Sohn verdrehte die Augen, trollte sich aber sofort. Er war schließlich hinter seiner Fassade kein übler Kerl.

Peter sah verliebt auf das schlafende Baby runter. Friday, die vor einem Vierteljahr das stolze Alter von 14 Jahren erreicht hatte, lag zusammengerollt neben seinen Füßen. Auf der Couch hinter ihm saß Bruce und lächelte beim Anblick des Jungen mit dem kleinen Mädchen. Er hoffte, Wandas zweites Kind würde auch ein Mädchen sein. Als Bucky mit einem Whiskeyglas von der Bar zurückkam, rief Peter: „Bucky, komm setz dich zu mir! Sieh dir deine süße Tochter an, wie sie Bläschen im Schlaf macht.“ Bucky lächelte den Jungen liebevoll an. Peter aufwachsen zu sehen, war das einzige wo er in seinem Leben je mit Babys und Kleinkindern zu tun gehabt hatte und er war stolz, dass der Junge in ihm so etwas wie einen weiteren Bruder sah, obwohl er schon mit einer recht stattlichen Anzahl solcher gesegnet war.

Und alle liebten ihn grenzenlos, er war der Mittelpunkt der Stark-Familie, während sein Vater den chaotischen Haufen seit jeher mit dem unglaublich starken Kleister seiner überbordenden Liebe zu seiner Familie zusammenhielt. Und Bucky war ein Teil davon. Er seufzte unterdrückt vor Glück. Morgan begann sich zu regen und ihr kleines rotes Mündchen verzog sich. Ihr Augenlider zuckten und als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie sich verwirrt um, wand sich ein bisschen, ihr Blick wurde suchend. Peter sah alarmiert aus. „Willst du zu deinem Daddy, Babygirl?“, wisperte er und bekam einen noch moderaten Babymeckerer zur Antwort. Unschlüssig sah er zu Bucky, der sie ihm abnahm.

Morgan schaute ihm ins Gesicht, die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und ein kleiner Schluchzer wand sich aus ihrer Kehle empor. Steve sah zu seiner kleinen Familie rüber und dann auf die Uhr. Er ging zum Riesenrucksack mit ihren Sachen und kramte die Thermos-Flasche mit der Milchmahlzeit heraus. Bucky schaukelte Morgan in seinen Armen und sprach mit leiser Stimme zu ihr. Aber ihr Blick wanderte immer noch suchend umher. Und dann öffnete sie ihren Mund weit und fing an zu weinen.

Steve war mit der Flasche zur Stelle und reichte sie seinem Mann. Der sah Steve bittend an und dann fiel Morgans unsteter Blick auf Steve und ihr Gebrüll wurde schlagartig lauter, hätte Tote geweckt. Ihre Ärmchen streckten sich nach ihm aus und sie wand sich wie eine kleine sehr starke Raupe in Buckys Armen. „Nein, meine Süße, Daddy spricht gerade, dein anderer Daddy gibt dir deine Milch.“, damit beugte er sich runter, küsste seinen Mann auf die Stirn und ging zurück zu Thor. Morgan verstummte, wahrscheinlich aus Schock über die ungewohnte Reaktion ihres Vaters. Bucky lächelte sie erleichtert an:

„Ich weiß du willst deinen andern Daddy, aber ich bin der Daddy mit deiner Milch. Tja.“, er wackelte mit dem Fläschchen vor ihrem Gesicht herum und sie sperrte ihr Mündchen auf, diesmal nicht um zu weinen, und Bucky schob ihr den Sauger zwischen die Lippen. Kleine hungrige Babyschmatzer und ein verschleierter Blick zeugte von der tiefen Konzentration und Wichtigkeit der Aufgabe, die der winzige Mensch hier bewältigte und Peter und Bucky lächelten erst sie dann einander an.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis sie älter wird und dann möchte ich mit ihr und euch ins Disneyland.“, sagte Peter. „Das ist eine meiner liebsten Kindheitserinnerungen, die Reise nach Europa damals, wir alle zusammen im Disneyland.“ Bucky blinzelte, dachte kurz nach und antwortete: „Du warst damals noch keine fünf, Pete! Dass du dich daran so gut erinnerst!“ Peter zuckte bescheiden mit den Schultern, er hatte nunmal ein enorm gutes Gedächtnis...

„Du und Steve habt euch schon am ersten Tag diese riesigen Hüte vom Verrückten Hutmacher gekauft und wir haben euch tagelang nicht ohne diese Dinger gesehen. Ihr habt sie nur zum Schlafen abgesetzt, das haben wir zumindest angenommen.“ Bucky errötete leicht, sie hatten diese Hüte sogar im Bett getragen, und sonst nichts, mehr als einmal...aber das gehörte nicht in eine Unterhaltung mit einem 16-Jährigen. Er musste Steve unbedingt daran erinnern später, dachte er lächelnd. „Sie liegen übrigens immer noch in Steves Wandschrank!“, rief Peter und sprang auf. „Bin gleich wieder da.“, und weg war er, flink wie ein Wiesel.

Er kam kaum eine halbe Minute später wieder zurück und warf Bucky einen der Hüte zu, den andern brachte er Steve. Der sah erst etwas ratlos auf den Hut, den Peter ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, dann erhellten sich seine Züge, er sah zu Bucky rüber, der seinen schon aufhatte und ihn keck angrinste. Steve setzte seinen auf und grinste zurück, ein Glitzern in den Augen, das soviel hieß wie _weißt du noch?_ Bucky hob die Augenbrauen was soviel hieß wie _machst du Witze?Natürlich!_ Morgan war glücklicherweise so in ihre Mahlzeit vertieft, denn der Anblick ihres Vaters hätte sie wahrscheinlich sonst zutiefst beunruhigt.

Die große Krempe warf einen dunklen Schatten über sein Gesicht, aus dem seine hellen Augen herausleuchteten, seine Zungenspitze zuckte an seine Unterlippe, während er Steve in die Augen sah. Der beschwor im Geheimen seine Tochter, schneller zu trinken und Bucky sollte sie dann einer der Personen im Raum geben, die das allesamt eh schon die ganze Zeit wollten, damit er mal eine oder zwei Minuten mit seinem Mann allein sein konnte... Pepper stand sowieso schon in den Startlöchern und als Steve ihr, als die Flasche leer war, aufmunternd zurief: „Nimm sie doch mal, Mom!“, war sie nur zu bereit.

Steve nickte Bucky zu und ging aus der Wohnhalle, die Treppe hoch in sein altes Zimmer. Bucky folgte keine Minute später. „Wir sind doch keine Teenager mehr, Stevie...“, raunte Bucky, das Licht war schummrig gedimmt und sie standen so dicht beieinander, dass ihre Hutkrempen sich berührten. „Schade eigentlich. Wären wir noch welche, wären wir hier so schnell fertig, dass keinem auffallen würde, dass wir überhaupt weg waren.“, damit legte er Bucky die Arme um die Taille und zog ihn enger an sich. Der bog den Oberkörper etwas zurück, damit Steve ihm den Hut nicht vom Kopf stieß. Außerdem brachte dies ihre Körpermitten näher zusammen.

Steve stöhnte leise und rieb sich ein bisschen an ihm. Bucky seufzte. „Wir lassen das besser.“, presste er bedauernd hervor. „Aber küssen darf ich dich, oder?“, flüsterte Steve rau. „Wenn du meinen Hut nicht runterwirfst dabei.“ „Ich hab in Paris ganz andere Dinge hinbekommen und dein Hut ist ordentlich an Ort und Stelle dabei geblieben.“, schnurrte Steve, seine Stimme war so dunkel und sexy. Bucky hatte jetzt bald ein ernsthaftes Problem, wenn sie nicht nen Gang runterschalteten.

Sein Körper hatte aber andere Pläne, drängte sich heiß und gierig an seinen Mann und er legte den Kopf sehr schief, damit Steve, der dasselbe in die andere Richtung tat, ihn küssen konnte. Es war ein wunderbarer Kuss, Bucky schmolz dahin, denn Steves warme Hände hatten sich unter sein Hemd gestohlen, kneteten seine Flanken fest aber gleichzeitig zärtlich. Bucky stöhnte ihm in den Mund und schob ihn dann mit großem Bedauern weg. „Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr in meine Hosen gekommen, gerade heute wär mir das sehr unangenehm.“, hauchte er zittrig. Steve lachte leise.

„Hier ist das früher regelmäßig passiert.“, stellte er mit einer sein altes Zimmer umfassenden Geste fest. „In Zukunft packen wir besser nicht nur für Morgan Wechselkleidung ein.“, kicherte Bucky. Steve küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze und neckte: „Wir sind nicht übel für ein langweiliges Ehepaar, Mr 'Wir-sind-doch-keine-Teenager-mehr', was?“ „Wir sind alles andere als übel.“ Dann nahm er Steves Hand. „Komm, lass uns wieder runter gehen.“ Steve kniff ihm nochmal in den Po und dann verließen sie Steves Jugendzimmer. Die Hüte hatten sie wieder abgesetzt, würden sie aber ganz sicher mit nach Hause nehmen...

Auf dem Flur kamen ihnen Sharon und Sam entgegen. „Nein, ist nicht wahr, oder?“, rief Sam lachend. „Ihr stehlt euch immer noch auf Partys fort um ein bisschen rumzumachen!“ Sharon grinste und boxte ihrem Mann an den Oberarm. Bucky und Steve sahen sich an und prusteten los. Dann umarmten sich die vier herzlich. „Dein Dad hat uns an der Tür abgefangen und hoch geschickt, euch holen. Er meinte augenzwinkernd, sonst dauert das am Ende ewig. Und ihr wollt doch bestimmt dabei sein, wenn wir euer Töchterchen begutachten.“, erklärte Sharon, warum sie hier oben waren.

Alle zusammen gingen in die Wohnhalle zurück und Pepper drückte Morgan in Steves Arme. Der stellte sie feierlich ihren Freunden vor. Sharon und Sam kamen beide aus ähnlich lauten und lärmenden Familien wie Steve und hatten keinerlei Scheu im Umgang mit Babys. Beide wollten sie halten und Sam ließ seiner Frau ritterlich den Vortritt. Beide säuselten und scherzten mit der Kleinen, brachten sie zum Lächeln und bewunderten sie ausgiebig, gratulierten ihren Freunden nochmal und dann wurden alle von Pepper und Tony ins Speisezimmer gebeten.

Bei Tisch schwärmte Peter immer noch von dem Disneyland-Ausflug vor elf Jahren. Bald wurden kreuz und quer Geschichten ausgeteilt und es gab viel Gelächter, als sie sich an die Fahrt in der Piratenbahn erinnerten, wo Bucky sich mit einem wütenden Familienvater angelegt hatte, der ihn und Steve in einem französischen Schimpfwörterschwall dumm anmachte, weil sie sich geküsst hatten. Buckys Antwort war ein wütendes russisches Fluchgewitter, das natürlich niemand verstand, bei dessen Tonfall aber kein Zweifel über den unfreundlichen Inhalt bleiben konnte.

Das erzürnte den rotgesichtigen Franzosen so sehr, dass er zwei Bänke überklettern wollte, in seinem zornigen Eifer an der Lehne hängen blieb und im Wasser gelandet war. Bucky rief vergnügt. „Khorosho, chtoby okhladit' (das kühlt ihn ab)“, er schnappte sich Steve wieder und küsste ihn jetzt richtig und bekam Zwischenapplaus von einer russischen Familie, die mit dem Boot hinter ihnen anstieß. Der Mann im Wasser hatte Mühe, wieder rein zu klettern und hielt ihr Boot fest. Peter hatte vor Aufregung einen Schluckauf. Seine Eltern amüsierten sich köstlich, während Thor die lustige Szene filmte und Loki sich weit wegwünschte. Ihm war die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie erregten peinlich. Wenn der gewusst hätte, was ihm zwei Tage später in London noch vorbestand...

Zum Essen hatte sich Steve, nachdem Morgan frisch gemacht war, die Babytrage umschnallen wollen, aber Bucky bot ihm an, das zu übernehmen. Steve half ihm, die Gurte auf seinen Körperumfang einzustellen und Morgan kickte zwar ein paarmal mit ihren pummeligen Beinchen und verrenkte nach Steve suchend ihren Hals, ergab sich aber bald friedlich in ihr Schicksal und spielte zufrieden mit dem Schlüsselbund aus Holz, den Bucky sich an einer Kordel um den Hals gehängt hatte. Zwar ruckte hin und wieder ihr Kopf in Steves Richtung, wenn er sprach, aber ihn zu sehen, schien ihr für den Moment zu reichen. In einer Gesprächspause räusperte Thor sich vernehmlich und sagte laut in die Runde: „Ich habe Neuigkeiten.“ Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Jane ist schwanger.“, er errötete ein bisschen, sah verlegen auf seinen Teller. Es entstand eine kurze Pause, denn niemand konnte mit absoluter Bestimmtheit sagen, ob das jetzt eine gute oder eine schlechte Nachricht war. „Wir sind sehr glücklich, obwohl es zuerst ein bisschen ein Schock war.“, gestand er jetzt und strahlte in die Runde. Jeder lachte erleichtert auf, alle gratulierten, sprachen durcheinander. Loki ließ vernehmen: „Schock? Ich hab dich doch aufgeklärt, als du 15 warst, Thor. Sex führt zu Babys.“ Das sorgte für allgemeine Heiterkeit.

„Unsrer nicht ohne die Hilfe der Behörden.“, rief Steve übermütig und drückte unter dem Tisch Buckys Oberschenkel. „Werdet ihr jetzt heiraten?“, fragte Pepper mit leuchtenden Augen. Thor war zwar ein wenig verlegen, sah seine Mutter aber offen an und antwortete: „Nein, Mom. Wir finden, Heiraten ist total veraltet und unmodern. Versklavung der Liebe sozusagen. Nichts für ungut!“, mit einem Blick zu Bucky und Steve.

Letzterer sah ein bisschen empört aus, während ersterer leise schmunzelte. Bucky wusste, was kommen würde und da kam es auch schon: Steve hob an: „Für mich ist es ein Privileg, den Mann den ich liebe, geheiratet zu haben. Mich öffentlich zu ihm und unserer Liebe zu bekennen und...“ „Steve..“, unterbrach ihn Bucky beruhigend. „...wir sind nicht auf einer Kundgebung.“ Es wurde ein wenig gekichert, Thor war hochrot angelaufen: 

„Steve! Ich verstehe, warum _ihr_ das getan habt. Für euch beide ist es tatsächlich ein Privileg! Keine jahrtausendealte verstaubte Tradition und ihr hättet es unverheiratet ungleich schwerer gehabt, Morgan zu bekommen und das wäre so traurig!“ Steve war besänftigt. „Und Loki, du kleiner Frechdachs.“, ging Thor gutmütig auf seinen kleinen Bruder los. „Wir _haben_ verhütet. Offenbar ist keine Methode wirklich sicher.“, er sah seinen jüngsten Bruder streng an: „Peter! Merk dir das.“ Peter lachte nervös auf und errötete heftig. „Ja ja, wenn es mal soweit ist.“, wiegelte er ab. Tony speicherte das für später. 

Thor sprach weiter: „Jane stellte jedenfalls fest, dass sie überfällig war und hat sich einer Freundin, Darcy aus ihrem Labor, anvertraut. Die hat einen Test besorgt und Jane in der Mittagpause aufs Klo geschickt. Jane gab ihr den Test danach, wollte selbst nicht drauf sehen und als Darcy „Negativ“ rief, war Jane, wie sie mir erzählte, so enttäuscht, dass sie in Tränen ausbrach. Darcy, die gute Seele zeigte ihr daraufhin den positiven Test und erklärte, dass sie geschwindelt hatte, um Jane dabei zu helfen, herauszufinden, was sie wirklich will. Und das ist, was es jetzt ist. Jane bekommt ein Kind, wir bekommen ein Baby und das ist was sie will und das ist auch, was ich will.“

Es gab ein paar Tränen der Rührung um den Tisch herum. „Wann ist es denn soweit?“, fragte Natasha. „Termin ist der 11. Mai.“ „Ich werde schon wieder Onkel!“, rief Peter begeistert. „Und wieder macht mich einer von euch großen Verrückten zum Großvater. Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, Sunny.“, sagte nun Tony, der hatte für seine Verhältnisse wenig gesagt bisher.

„Wirst du weiterhin zwischen hier und ihren Wirkungsorten pendeln?“, fragte er dann wie beiläufig die wahrscheinlich wichtigste Frage bei der Geschichte. „Man kann in einer Fernbeziehung kein Kind großziehen.“, antwortete Thor bestimmt. „Ich werde meine Zelte hier abbrechen und zu ihr gehen. Mal sehen, ob ich ein ebenso guter Hausmann und Vollzeitvater werde wie du, Pops.“ Peppers Augen waren während seiner Antwort immer größer geworden und auch Tonys Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sein Sunny würde New York verlassen! Pepper rief aufgebracht:

„Du gehst nach Spanien oder Chile oder _China_ und bist dann dort mit Jane und meinem Enkelkind?“ Tony griff nach ihrer Hand, drückte sie beruhigend. „Pep...“, sagte er leise. Sie gewann sofort wieder etwas an Fassung. „Entschuldige, Liebling.“, sagte sie zu Thor. „Natürlich gehörst du da hin, wo dein Herz ist. Ich darf nicht...“ „Mom!“, unterbrach Thor sie, „Jane kommt in die Staaten zurück. Sie hat eine Stelle beim Institut des Kit-Peak Nationalobservatoriums in Arizona angenommen. Dort werden wir leben. Ach, Bucky!“, rief er. Der sah erstaunt hoch. Er hatte gerade Morgans Sabber abgewischt.

„Du kannst mir helfen. Ich brauche ein gutes, komfortables Wohnmobil, geländegängig, energie-autark und mit leistungsstarker Heizung. Ein Baby braucht es schließlich mollig warm.“ „Wohnmobil?“, fragte seine Mutter verwirrt. „Die kleineren Teleskope sind weit von der Basis aufgestellt und Jane muss diese oft vor Ort überwachen und ich möchte dann in ihrer Nähe sein.“ Bucky nickte. „Und das Kit-Peak Nationalobservatorium liegt in über 2000 Metern Höhe, da wirds empfindlich kalt. Ne gute Heizung ist da indiskutabel. Es gibt ganz hervorragende umgebaute Geländetrucks. Mit ein paar Modifikationen mach ich dir einen energie-autark.“

Thor strahlte seinen Schwager an: „Du bist der Beste, Bucky.“ „Hört hört!“, rief Steve und hob sein Glas. Alle taten es ihm gleich. Thors Eltern waren namenlos erleichtert. Arizona war zwar auch nicht gerade um die Ecke, aber doch etwas ganz andere als Chile oder gar Europa oder China. Pepper stand spontan auf, lief um den halben Tisch und umhalste Thor von hinten. Ihre Tränen verbarg sie in seiner blonden Mähne. „Dein Vater und ich sind so stolz auf dich.“, flüsterte sie. Thor langte nach oben zu ihrer Hand und drückte sie.

Der Abend plätscherte nach dem Essen äußerst vergnüglich seinem Ende zu. Peter, der wie immer geradezu übersprudelnd vor Energie aus der Schule und seinen verschiedenen Projekten erzählte, unterhielt die Gäste genauso gut, wie das sein Vater vor ihm immer getan hatte. Steve und Bucky saßen die ganze Zeit eng beieinander, das Baby vor Buckys Brust geschnallt und berührten sich mal mehr, mal weniger auffällig immer wieder.

Pietro hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass sich zwischen den beiden etwas verändert hatte, als sie diese albernen Disney-Hüte aufgezogen hatten und bedauerte sich ein bisschen, er würde heute Nacht, am zweiten Weihnachtstag, kein spontanes Date für zwanglosen Sex klarmachen können, während diese beiden ganz sicher später mehr als zwanglosen Sex haben würden. Thor plauderte überglücklich und fröhlich über seine Zukunft in einem Wohnmobil mit der Liebe seines Lebens und einem Baby.

Loki freute sich sehr mit seinem Lieblingsbruder, denn das war Thor, sein Lieblingsbruder, obwohl er Peter sehr liebte und sich als sein großer Bruder für ihn verantwortlich fühlte, glaubte er, Thor würde ihn und sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein immer viel mehr brauchen als der gescheite Kleine. Er beobachtete seine Familie in stiller Zufriedenheit. Seine Eltern lachten und scherzten und hielten einander den ganzen Abend an den Händen.

Dann klingelte Natashas Telefon. Sie nahm den Anruf sofort an, hörte kurz zu, sagte knapp: „Wir sind unterwegs.“ Dann rief sie in die Runde: „Ich werde wieder Großmutter. Wanda liegt in den Wehen!“ Große Aufregung und Freude machten sich breit. Sie und Bruce suchten sofort ihre Siebensachen zusammen und Pietro half ihnen. Er freute sich auch auf den Familienzuwachs. Denn nichts in der Welt liebte er mehr als seine Zwillingsschwester, nichtmal sich selbst.

Es war sozusagen das Startsignal, die Weihnachtsfeier aufzuheben. Sharon und Sam verabschiedeten sich von allen sehr herzlich und verschwanden flirtend und einander neckend hinaus. Steve und Bucky erhoben sich auch, Tony stand auf und schlug vor: „Geht doch einfach in Steves altes Zimmer, macht ne Kissenburg für die Kleine auf der Couch. Es wäre toll, wenn ihr morgen früh noch hier seid. Thor, Loki! Wollt ihr nicht auch hier schlafen?“

Peter strahlte seine Brüder – und Bucky – der Reihe nach an: „Oh ja, bitte! Bleibt da. Wir können morgen alle zusammen einen Schneemann bauen oder Rodeln gehen!“ Niemand konnte ihm das abschlagen. Im Rucksack für Morgan war ein Vorrat an Fläschchen und Windeln für gefühlt eine halbe Woche, also warum nicht? Und so fanden sich alle Stark-Jungs und Bucky in den alten Jugendzimmern wieder für die Nacht.

[Alpines Abendmahlzeit aus dem Fütterautomat war zwar willkommen, aber nicht dasselbe wie wenn ihr Mensch sie mit liebevollen Worten und Aufmerksamkeit und Streicheleinheiten fütterte. Wo blieb er nur? Menschen waren einfach komisch. Warum verließen sie nur immer wieder das Haus? Sie waren so dumm. Aber sie waren eben auch irgendwie liebenswert. Manche. _Ihr_ Mensch natürlich und das winzige Ding, _wahrscheinlich_. Der _Fleischberg_ natürlich nicht. Sie war doch kein Hund!]


	98. Ein bisschen wie früher...

**Ein bisschen wie früher...**

Morgan bekam ihr Nachtfläschchen und Steve trug sie danach herum, bis sie fest eingeschlafen war. Bucky hatte eine Kissenburg auf Steves alter Couch errichtet und sein Mann legte das Baby hinein. Minutenlang standen sie Hand-in-Hand vor der Couch und sahen ihrer Tochter lächelnd beim Schlafen zu. Dann drehte Steve sich zu Bucky. „Kann ich dich jetzt dazu bringen, in deine Hosen zu kommen? Du weißt schon, aus nostalgischen Gründen.“ Buckys Atem stockte kurz, dann lachte er zittrig: „Ich hab immer noch nix zum Wechseln dabei.“

„Dann sollten wir jetzt ganz schnell unsere Sachen ausziehen, damit sie morgen früh noch einigermaßen frisch sind.“, mit diesen Worten riss er Bucky in seine Arme und küsste ihn schwindelig. „Oh, Steve...“, stöhnte Bucky, während er schon in Windeseile seine Hemdknöpfe öffnete, ihm dann das Hemd über die Schultern schob. Bucky half ihm sofort übereifrig, zerrte an seinen Hosen, es waren ziemlich enge, Steve dirigierte ihn zu seinem Jugendbett, schubste ihn drauf und zog beherzt an den engen Hosenbeinen. Bucky war schon fast nackt, während Steve noch all seine Sachen anhatte. Er warf sich und sein ganzes Gewicht auf seinen Mann und Bucky blieb die Luft weg.

„Baby, was wir hier alles erlebt haben... ich erinnere mich an jede Sekunde.“, flüsterte Steve rau. „Steve! Zieh dich aus. Sofort!“, presste Bucky hervor. Und Steve war dieses Mal nur zu bereit, einen Befehl auszuführen. Buckys letzte Hüllen, seine Boxers und Socken folgten schnell und sie pressten sich nackt aneinander. „Ich liebe dich...“, seufzten beide beinahe gleichzeitig und dann wurde es hitzig. Sie hatten nichts dabei, um miteinander zu schlafen aber die Sensation der Erinnerungen an die Anfangszeit in Steves Jugendzimmer berauschte sie.

Sie knutschten wie die Besessenen, wühlten in ihren Haaren herum, versuchten, alle erreichbaren Stellen ihrer Körper zu berühren um dann wieder in ihre Haare zurückzukehren, dort leidenschaftlich krallten, zogen, zerrten. Zwischen ekstatischen Küssen flüsterten sie sich ständig geradezu fiebrig zu, wie sehr sie einander liebten und begehrten. Bucky kam zuerst. Er war es auch immer gewesen, der ziemlich unkontrolliert in seine Hosen kam, wenn es in unpassenden Situationen sexy wurde. Er küsste sich an seinem Mann nach unten und was folgte, dauerte nicht lange...

Eine kleine Weile später ließ Bucky sich in die Arme schließen und an Steves warmen starken Körper drücken. „Ich...“, er unterbrach sich, um Steves Schulter zu küssen. Der sprach für ihn weiter: „Ich liebe dich auch, _so sehr,_ Bucky. Du bist... _Perfekt_.“ „Okay...“, hauchte Bucky etwas erschöpft, „erinner dich dran, wenn ich hörbar mit dem Daumennagel an meine Zähne klopfe.“ _Das_ hasste Steve und Bucky tat es immer, wenn er nachdachte. „Ich versuchs. Gute Nacht, Liebling.“ „Nacht, Baby.“ Sie wussten, ihre Nacht würde kurz sein mit Morgan, die gegen zwei hungrig aufwachen würde und deren Nacht um halb sieben spätestens vorüber war und sie Aufmerksamkeit einfordern würde...

Kurz vor halb sieben wachte Morgan auf und Bucky und Steve beeilten sich, mit ihr in die Küche zu gehen um ihr Fläschchen zu wärmen. Tony kam ein paar Minuten später ebenfalls nach unten. Er hatte noch nie viel Schlaf gebraucht, und dass er seine ganze Familie im Haus hatte, trieb ihn aus den Federn. Er hatte einen Stapel Wäsche dabei, alte Sachen seiner Jungs, die im Haus geblieben sind. Jetzt hatte er für alle Übernachtungsgäste wenigstens ein paar frische Unterhosen und Socken

„Gib sie mir, Steve.“, sagte er bestimmt, „und setz dich zu Bucky, eure Nacht war kurz.“ Bucky saß nur geradeso halbwach am Esstisch und Steve gab seinem Vater das Baby und die Flasche und startete die Kaffeemaschine. Dann holte er aus dem Kühlschrank und den Schränken Toast, Butter und Marmelade, goss Kaffee ein und ließ sich schließlich neben Bucky nieder. Der lehnte sich sofort an seinen Mann und ließ den Kopf auf Steves Schulter sinken. „Kaffee, Baby?“, flüsterte er und Bucky brummte zustimmend. „Toast dazu?“ Noch ein Brummer.

Steve, der schon immer eine muntere Lerche gewesen war, schmierte ihm einen Marmeladentoast, schnitt ihn in mundgerechte Stücke und fütterte seinen morgenmuffligen Mann, während er an einer Tasse Kaffee nippte. Tony lächelte: „Ist genau wie früher. Ihr sitzt in Shorts und T-Shirt am Tisch, eure Haare ein Chaos und Bucky schläft noch halb. Und jetzt habt ihr mir eine Enkeltochter mitgebracht. Danke dafür.“ Er sah auf das zufrieden trinkende Baby herab. „Sie ist wunderschön...“, hauchte er. „Ja, nicht wahr, Dad?“, antwortete Steve stolz. Bucky brummte wieder nur, das war nunmal seine Form von Kommunikation vor sieben Uhr.

„Geht doch noch ne Stunde oder zwei nach oben, schlaft noch ein bisschen, ich hab so ein Gefühl, dass Morgan und ich uns gut verstehen.“, schlug Tony dann vor. Das Baby war fertig mit der Flasche und sah seinen Großvater freundlich neugierig an. „Hey, Babygirl. Willst du ein bisschen Zeit mit deinem Grandpa verbringen? Deine Daddys brauchen wir dafür nicht. Die können ruhig noch ein bisschen schlafen, oder?“ Morgan strahlte. „Seht ihr?“, rief Tony leise und sah die Kleine wieder an, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Dad... ist das wirklich okay?“, fragte Steve und Bucky brachte seine Kommunikationsfähigkeit tatsächlich mit einem: „Echt?“ auf das zweite Level. „Geht schon! Steve, bring deinen Mann ins Bett, der braucht noch ein bisschen Schlaf. Wenn Pete erstmal aufwacht, wird’s actionlastig! Und nehmt euch frische Wäsche mit.“, lachte Tony leise. Und Steve stand sofort auf, zog Bucky mit hoch, grinste seinen Vater mit einem „Danke, Dad.“ an und sie verließen, ein paar Wäschestücke unterm Arm die Küche.

Zurück in Steves altem Zimmer stiegen sie in dessen Jugendbett und kuschelten sich zusammen. Steve hätte eigentlich Lust, aber Bucky war noch so schlaftrunken, dass er sich darauf beschränkte, ihn zärtlich hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen, was Bucky zwar zum Seufzen brachte, aber nicht genug erregte, sein Schlafbedürfnis aufzuheben. Steve war es Recht. Er sah Bucky beim Schlafen zu und genoss still sein Glück. Gegen acht erwachte Buckys Biorhythmus und ein Teil seiner Anatomie wuchs gegen Steves Oberschenkel, was den entzückte. Auch wenn er sich nicht viel davon versprach. Bucky war nicht der beste Morgen-Perforner. Er wollte aber ganz gern noch ein bisschen mit ihm schmusen. Er suchte seinen Mund und er, gerade halb erwachend, flüsterte:

„Ja, Baby, küss mich.“ „Mit Vergnügen, Dornröschen.“ Dafür bekam er zwar einen Stoß von Buckys Knie unter der Decke, aber küssen ließ er sich troztdem. Nach ein paar Minuten siegte jedoch ihre gute Erziehung und sie standen auf, duschten, zogen sich an und gingen wieder runter. Tony und Loki unterhielten sich, während Pete die Kleine im Arm hielt. „Wir machen für alle Frühstück.“, bot Bucky an. Loki zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, in Steves Richtung. „ _Er_ macht Frühstück, ich decke nur.“ „Dann gern.“, alle, auch Steve, grinsten. Steve war von allen schlechten Köchen der Familie die Krönung. Steve und Bucky machten sich an die Arbeit und als ein formidables Frühstück fast fertig war, schickte Tony seinen Jüngsten nach oben, die Langschläfer der Familie, Pepper und Thor zu holen.

Bucky fühlte sich den beiden sehr verbunden, er war immer noch müde und hatte eine leise finstere Ahnung, dass er sich jetzt ganz lange jeden Morgen so fühlen würde. Aber er sah zu Mann und Kind und lächelte dabei. Das Frühstück war laut, lärmend und lustig, alles, was Bucky im Haus der Starks seit jeher geliebt hatte. Morgan lag in Thors Arm, der musste schließlich üben, wie er sagte und machte ein Nickerchen. Als es Zeit für ihre nächste Mahlzeit war, wachte sie auf und da in einer Art stillem Einvernehmen ihre Eltern beschlossen hatte, dass Bucky das für das Baby befriedigende Füttern in nächster Zeit komplett übernehmen, sollte, gab er ihr die Flasche. Liebe geht schließlich durch den Magen.

Steve half derweil seinem Vater und Peter alle im Haus verfügbaren alten Schneestiefel, Fausthandschuhe, Schlitten und Thermosbecher zusammenzusuchen. Thor und Loki kochten einen Riesentopf Heiße Schokolade und Pepper plünderte alle Plätzchenteller im ganzen Haus, um ein stattliches Winterpicknick zusammenzupacken. Ihr Telefon vibrierte. Nachricht von Natasha. Pepper lief in die Halle und rief alle zusamen. Dann verkündete sie begeistert: „Wandas Baby ist da. Es ist ein Mädchen. Olga Tatjana Marie. Alle sind wohlauf und sehr glücklich!“ Das löste großen Jubel aus. Die erweiterte Stark-Familie war einfach ein klasse Haufen!

Der Tag im Schnee gefiel ihnen allen. Loki und Thor lieferten sich eine erbitterte Schneeballschlacht mit Steve und Peter, während Bucky Morgan im Kinderwagen wiegte und sich mit seinen Schwiegereltern über sein Geschäft unterhielt. Mit Tony über die technischen Aspekte und mit Pepper über die Bilanzen. Bucky machte sich ein wenig Sorgen, dass er sich übernommen haben könnte, und jetzt, da er Vater war, zwar mehr Geld brauchte, aber weniger arbeitete. Über Steves Geld fiel kein Wort. Alle wussten, das war ein wunder Punkt bei dessen Mann. Pepper versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und versprach, sich die Bilanzen nochmal anzusehen und an der Steuer vielleicht noch einen kleinen Trick zu finden, der ihm half, mehr Geld zur Seite zu legen.

„Das Wasserkühlungs-System von deinem Leistungsprüfstand ist ein wenig veraltet.“, meinte Tony gerade. „Es gibt Modelle, die effektiver sind und weniger Energie verbrauchen.“ „Ich weiß, aber meine Kreditwürdigkeit ist ausgereizt, fürchte ich. Ich habe letzten Monat einen neuen Federspanner gebraucht.“ „Welches Modell hast du dir angeschafft?“ „Den Caterpillar MT-23.“ „Gute Wahl, der bietet die größtmögliche Arbeitssicherheit.“ „Und hat den höchsten Preis.“ „Das ist die Sache wert, mein Junge. Diese Teile sind in vielen Werkstätten das gefährlichste Gerät.“

„In _meiner_ Werkstatt bin _ich_ das gefährlichste Gerät.“, grinste Bucky seinen Schwiegervater an. Tony lachte. Seine Schwiegermutter wurde ein bisschen rot. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an der Kälte... Tony schlug vor: „Ich könnte mit Peter vorbeikommen zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr. Wir könnten uns zu dritt deinen Prüfstand-Kühler mal ansehen. Vielleicht kann man was optimieren. Ist es dir recht?“ Bucky freute es, dass sein Schwiegervater – und der war immerhin Tony _fucking_ Stark – sich ihm nicht aufdrängte, das Genie nicht raushängen ließ und nicht immer alles besser wissen musste, obwohl er das natürlich tat, er wusste wirklich ganz sicher immer alles besser...

„Danke, Dad, gern. Wann immer ihr wollt!“ „Ingwerkeks?“, Pepper hielt ihm einen hin, er biss ab und sie wurde schon wieder ein bisschen rosa. Bei Frauen merkte Bucky sowas selten, und bei Steves Mutter würde er noch dazu einfach nie damit rechnen. Tony grinste, hob die Augenbrauen und schüttelte ein bisschen den Kopf. Sie hob kaum merklich eine Schulter, _was soll ich tun, er IST süß_ hieß das. Morgan wachte langsam auf. „Geh doch mit ihr ins Auto zum Füttern, die Standheizung ist an.“, sagte Tony und Bucky trollte sich mit seiner Tochter, die noch ganz moderat nur ein bisschen quäkte, und dem Riesenrucksack mit Babysachen.

„Pep“, tadelte er gutmütig, „Wenn Bucky das irgendwann mal merkt, erschreckt er sich zu Tode.“ „Er merkt es schon nicht. Tony, ich guck doch nur ein bisschen, wie immer.“ „Ich weiß. Und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar. Du hättest so viele Männer haben können. _Größere_ Männer als mich.“, neckte er sie. „Ich habe immer nur dich gewollt. Und du bist schließlich auch schon immer das gefährlichste Gerät in deiner Werkstatt. Und das ist heute noch so.“ Er glaubte ihr. Die Unterhaltung über eheliche Treue mit Steve im Sommer vor eineinhalb Jahren kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Es hatte ihm damals keine Ruhe gelassen und er hatte Pepper ein paar Tage später schließlich gefragt, ob sie ihm all die Jahre immer treu gewesen war.

Ihre Ehe war so felsenfest, dass er sich eine solche Frage, die viele Ehefrauen tief gekränkt hätte, erlauben konnte. Und Pepper, die wegen der Geschichte mit Steves Untreue eine Ahnung hatte, wo das plötzlich hergekommen war, gestand ihm, dass sie gelegentlich sehr versucht gewesen war, wegen ihres manchmal angeknacksten Selbstbewusstseins. Auf jeden Fall mehr versucht als er es je gewesen war. Aber sie hatte es nie getan. Sie _war_ ihm immer treu gewesen. Er hatte es eigentlich schon gewusst, wie er dann feststellte. Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf, während er zu dem Van hinübersah, in dem Bucky seinem Baby die Flasche gab.

Die meisten Menschen würden es einem nicht glauben, dass es Männern wie Bucky oder ihm selbst, als er jünger war, wesentlich leichter fiel, Versuchungen zu widerstehen als den Menschen, denen sich nicht so viele an den Hals warfen. Vielleicht waren die Schutzschilde einfach stärker von der vielen Übung schloss er seine Überlegung ab und grinste. „Was ist?“, fragte seine Frau. „Sind die Jungs alle noch am Leben? Wir sollten den alljährlich größten Schneemann aller Zeiten in Angriff nehmen.“ „Da lass ich euch Männer allein spielen und habe meine süße Enkeltochter derweil für mich allein. Tony, ist sie nicht zauberhaft?“, sie lehnte sich glücklich an ihn. „Ist sie. Ich bin auch sehr glücklich.“

Der größte Schneemann aller Zeiten war wieder nur knapp 2,20 m groß. „Was machen wir falsch?“, rief Peter traurig. „Wir haben massenhaft Schnee, wir sind zu sechst, wir haben jedes Jahr aus unseren Fehlern gelernt und trotzdem...“ „Nehmen wir den Kopf und den Rumpf wieder ab und versuchen, die Kugeln größer zu machen.“, schlug Steve vor. „Ja, los!“, rief Thor enthusiastisch und machte sich mit Steve an die Arbeit. Sie waren von allen die stärksten. Loki beobachtete sie und dachte nach. Das würde nicht funktionieren. Peter, der neben ihm stand, dachte auch nach. „Das wird nicht funktionieren!“, rief er.

Loki lächelte vor sich hin. Tony, der das Problem natürlich schon lange analysiert und gelöst hatte, sagte nichts dazu, das sollten und würden seine schlauen Jungs allein lösen. Bucky war gar nicht bei der Sache, ihm war vor einer halben Stunde eingefallen, dass für die Werkstatt eine Gebühr an die Gehwegs-Schneeräumung bald fällig war, sowie die Quartalsrechnung für Straßenbeleuchtung und Gebietssicherheit. Addiert ergab das Kosten von 2700$, die er nicht hatte, also nicht auf dem Budget-Konto für selten wiederkehrende Kosten. Er würde das aus seiner privaten Tasche bezahlen müssen.

Immer öfter stellte er fest, dass er selbst auf den ganzen Monat gesehen für den Lohn eines Hilfsarbeiters schuftete... seine Miene verfinsterte sich etwas. Peters helle Stimme erklang „Wartet!“ Thor und Steve hielten überrascht inne. Sie hatten schon jeder tatkräftig die beiden großen Kugeln im Schnee gewälzt für mehr Umfang. „Die Basis muss zuerst stabiler werden. Sonst heben sich Schwerkraft und Gewicht der größeren Kugeln auf.“ Steve und Thor sahen ihn ein wenig leer an, während Loki zufrieden nickte _schlauer kleiner Bruder_ und Tony noch zufriedener strahlte. _Treffer_! Er und Peter sowie Steve und Thor stürzten sich mit Fiebereifer auf die Aufgabe.

„Was tun sie?“, Bucky war neben Loki aufgetaucht. Der erklärte ihm, was das Problem gewesen war und wie Peter den Code geknackt hatte. Bucky war beeindruckt. Es war so einfach und völlig einleuchtend eigentlich, aber man musste erstmal drauf kommen. Dann warf er seinem Schwager einen Seitenblick zu: „Thor wird jetzt also auch Vater.“ „Er wird das mit demselben unerschütterlichen Optimismus meistern wie alles andere in seinem Leben.“ „Huh. Der Glückliche.“ „Wir sind eben anders, Bucky.“ Loki sah ihn ernst aber nicht unfreundlich an. Bucky wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, also lächelte er: „Ich freu mich jedenfalls für ihn...“, er lachte, „...wenn man sich das vorstellt: er hat mit 14 ein paar Blätter ausgeteilt, sich verliebt und jetzt fährt er mit einem Wohnmobil in die Wüste, um ein Kind großzuziehen.“

„Und du triffst mit elf zufällig den Jungen, der im Sommercamp dein bester Freund wurde auf dem Schulhof wieder und seht euch jetzt an.“ Loki sah jetzt nicht mehr ernst aus, dafür sehr freundlich. Bucky zwinkerte ihm lustig zu: „Da hab ich wohl ne Menge Glück gehabt.“ „Ich hoffe, Thor macht mich zum Paten.“, Loki sah wieder zu den anderen, sein Lieblingsbruder saß gerade auf der inzwischen ordentlich verdichteten Basis des _größten Schneemanns aller Zeiten_ und lachte dröhnend: „Wenn das sogar mich aushält, kann nix mehr schief gehen!“ Seine Brüder und sein Vater fielen in sein ansteckendes Lachen ein. „Bucky!“, rief Steve zu ihnen rüber. „Komm her, wir können jedes Gehirn brauchen, das was von Physik versteht!“

Er lächelte und stapfte los. Bei Steve angekommen, runzelte der die Stirn: „Baby, alles in Ordnung?“ Buckys Geldsorgen mussten ihm wohl noch deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben sein. „Ja. Es ist nichts, was die nächsten zehn Tage wichtig ist.“ Also hatte es etwas mit seinem Geschäft zu tun, dachte Steve. Wahrscheinlich Rechnungen. Würde Bucky doch nur etwas von ihm annehmen und wenn es nur geliehen wäre! Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie darüber sprachen, sagte Bucky, dass er das Geld von der Bank bekommen würde, wenn er denn kreditwürdig war, ganz ohne mit jemandem zu vögeln. Mit Steve zu schlafen machte ihn kein bisschen kreditwürdiger fand er...

Der Schneemann erlangte eine stattliche Größe von 2,60m. Alle jubelten. Tony machte ein paar Fotos von all seinen Jungs – zu denen Bucky schließlich auch gehörte - mit dem Giganten. Dann beschlossen sie, zurück zu fahren. Es wurde allen langsam etwas kalt. Loki, Bucky und Morgen waren mit Peter, Tony und Pepper, die drei vergnügliche Stunden im warmen Auto mit ihrer Enkelin verlebt hatte, im Van. Thor und Steve, die beide gar nicht wussten, was frieren war, fuhren auf Thors altem Schneemobil heim. Peter quasselte die ganze Fahrt über munter und fröhlich. Alle lobten ihn sehr für seine kluge Lösung, dem Schneemann endlich zu wahrer Größe verhelfen zu können.

„Ach“, sagte der bescheiden, „ich war nur der erste, der drauf gekommen ist.“ „Pete?“, fragte Bucky, „Weißt du schon, was du studieren willst?“ „Ach... es gibt so viel, das mich interessiert. Biochemie ist wahnsinnig spannend. Oder Ingenieurswesen wie du und Dad natürlich, dafür hab ich wohl ein bisschen Talent.“ Die Untertreibung zauberte auf alle Gesichter außer Morgans – sie schlief und war ein Baby - ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Vielleicht fällt mir aber auch noch etwas ganz anderes ein, ich weiß nicht, Lehrer zu sein wie Steve, das kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen oder Veranstaltungen zu planen wie Thor oder...“, er stockte.

„Ich würd gern anderen helfen. Dem _kleinen Mann,_ ihr wisst schon. Denen beistehen und aus der Patsche helfen, die es nicht so gut haben wie ich. Der freundliche Spiderman aus der Nachbarschaft.“, scherzte er dann. „Vier Söhne und endlich will einer Superheld werden!“, rief Tony lachend. „Ach, Dad...“ „Pete. Es gibt massenhaft Berufe, in denen man sich einbringen kann für den _kleinen Mann_. Wenn du etwas im Sozialwesen studieren willst, dann sind wir genau so stolz auf dich, wie wenn du nach dem Nobel-Preis strebst, Underoos.“

„Wir sind doch einigermaßen reich, oder?“ Diese Frage, von Peters natürlicher Bescheidenheit gefärbt, brachte alle dazu, sich das Lachen verkneifen zu müssen. _Einigermaßen reich_... „Warum fragst du, Liebling?“, wollte Pepper wissen. „Ich hab nachgedacht und mir sind da ein paar vielleicht ganz gute Ideen gekommen, bezüglich Stiftungen für ein paar Sachen.“ „Erzähl!“, kam es im Chor. Und Peter sprudelte los. Alle waren sehr beeindruckt und sehr stolz. „Das können wir vielleicht wirklich wagen, da ein bisschen Geld zu investieren in diverse Stiftungen, Spiderling.“, sagte Tony, gespielt nachdenklich. In Wahrheit platzte er fast vor Heiterkeit und natürlich auch vor Liebe für sein wunderbares Kind.

„Puh“, machte Peter. „Ich will eigentlich gar nicht Soziale Arbeit oder sowas studieren. Aber wenn wir uns da anderweitig engagieren, dann weiß ich ja, dass ich meinen Teil für die Gesellschaft leiste. Dad! Mit dir in der Werkstatt zu tüfteln und Sachen zu entwickeln ist für mich das Größte! Und wenn du irgendwann mal, wenn ich erwachsen bin, nicht mehr magst und lieber mit Mom eine Weltreise machen willst oder ne Karate-Schule aufmachen oder was auch immer, dann will ich das für dich weitermachen, was du tust. Dein Lebenswerk soll weiter bestehen.“

Darauf folgte eine so schwere Stille, zum Schneiden dick, dass Peter sofort nervös wurde. „Ich meine... Nicht, dass jemand das so gut könnte wie du...“ „Hör auf!“, rief Tony leidenschaftlich und ein wenig tränengeschwängert. „Du machst uns alle total whiney und sniffy. Pete, mein unglaublicher Spider-Boy und... _Mir_ fehlen die Worte, hat man das schonmal gehört...?“ Pepper neben ihm schniefte hörbar. Loki drückte Peters Schulter zwischen den Sitzen hindurch. „Du übertriffst alle unsere hohen Erwartungen, kleiner Bruder.“ Peter schluckte und machte ein Geräusch, das wie 'urgh' klang. Bucky sagte leise: „Loki, versuchs anders.“

Und das tat er: „Peter, ich kann mir keinen besseren vorstellen als dich, um das, was Vater tut, fortzuführen. Mit ihm zusammen, bis er endlich diese Weltreise macht oder in China Karate lernt oder was auch immer. Dann schaffst du das allein, davon bin ich überzeugt. Aber weißt du, egal was du tust, solange es Menschen wie dich gibt, wird der chaotische Laden, der sich _Erde_ nennt, laufen. Du willst dein Leben den Dingen widmen, die dich interessieren, das tun die meisten. Aber du denkst trotzdem an den _kleinen Mann._ Pete...“, seine Stimme wurde ungewohnt warm, 

„Du kannst in _allem_ großartig sein, was du dir vornimmst und trotzdem Gutes tun. Selbst wenn wir nicht einigermaßen _reich_ wären, du könntest alten Leuten über die Straße helfen oder Einkaufstüten die Treppe hochtragen, du bist so jemand, der das tut. Studier, was dich am meisten interessiert und hilf Menschen außerhalb davon.“ Peter, der halb rückwärts über die Lehne vorne zwischen seinen Eltern hing, strahlte seinen Bruder an. „Loki! Wow. Das war... du hast mir echt geholfen! Danke. Tausendmal danke dafür. Du bist der beste!“ Loki lächelte angedeutet, _das_ fand er nett.

*

Viel später, nachdem Morgan ein spätes Tantrum abgezogen hatte und endlich in ihrer Kissenburg schlief, nahm Steve Bucky in die Arme. „Baby... Soll ich dir nicht ein wenig unter die Arme greifen, wegen deiner Rechnungen?“ Sein Mann ließ ihn sofort los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Steve“, zischte er. „Lass das bitte. Du weißt, ich hasse das.“ „Bucky! ich wollte dich nicht kränken. Vergiss es einfach, ich frag nicht wieder, okay?“

Bucky zögerte kurz, gab nach und ließ sich wieder umarmen. Dann sagte er: „Scheiße, wir haben immer noch nix da, um Sex zu haben.“ Steve lehnte sich ein bischen zurück und grinste. „Ich hab was von früher gefunden, als ich meine Fäustlinge gesucht habe. Hab's in den Nachtschrank getan.“ „Stevie...“, Bucky hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Meinst du das Zeug ist noch gut? Wie alt ist das wohl?“ „Kann das verderben?“ „Kondome haben jedenfalls ein Verfallsdatum.“ Steve kicherte. „Ich habe gerade meine unfruchtbaren Zyklustage. Wenn du willst, kannst du zur Sicherheit auch noch meine Temperatur messen.“ Bucky knuffte ihn in die Seite, aber nicht sehr fest. „Du weißt aber schon, wo die größte Menge von dem Zeug hinkommt. Nicht gerade eine unempfindliche Stelle, falls es zu Irritationen kommt.“

Das Gleitmittel war noch ungeöffnet und in ausgezeichnetem Zustand. Die Gummis waren vier oder fünf Jahre alt, bei einem Barbeque mal liegen geblieben wahrscheinlich und abgelaufen. “Ich werd sicher nicht schwanger“, witzelte Steve. „Haha. Beschichtet sind sie nicht, also können wir auch nicht allergisch reagieren.“ „Dein Bettgeflüster ist immer so sexy.“, neckte Steve ihn. „ _Zatknis'_ “, dass das 'halt den Mund' hieß, wusste Steve. Er zog Bucky auf sich und schaukelte sein Becken einladend gegen ihn. Nach ein paar Küssen schob er ihn ein bisschen hoch. „Baby, ich möchte, dass du heute mal zuerst kommst und ich möchte, dass du mir dabei in die Augen siehst.“

„Ich bin schon oft vor dir gekommen.“ „Nicht wirklich oft. Bitte... Ich bin nach dem Orgasmus immer so vernebelt und ich will dich wirklich kommen sehen, richtig bewusst, tust dus für mich, ja?“ Bucky hob die Augenbrauen. „Daneben zielen wie so ein Anfänger? Ich?“ „Und die Finger von mir lassen.“ Bucky schüttelte den Kopf, aber ohne Nachdruck. „Ich glaube, dass es keinen zweiten Top auf der Welt gibt, der so herumkommandiert wird wie ich.“ Das war ein Scherz. Viele Bottoms waren extrem bossy, genau wie Steve. Der zog ihm die Nase kraus. „Du magst das doch.“ „Habe nichts anderes behauptet.“ „Also tust dus?“

Bucky nickte und senkte den Kopf wieder zum Küssen... Vor Steve zu kommen war etwas, was er normalerweise zu vermeiden wusste und wollte, aber er war zweifelsohne durchaus in der Lage, das zu schaffen... Irgendwas fühlte sich anders an, war der erste Gedanke, den er danach wieder fassen konnte.

„Das Gummi hat nicht gehalten.“, flüsterte er. „Hab ich gemerkt. Unglaublich!“ „Es tut mir leid.“ „Machst du Witze! Das war aufregend! Zu spüren, wie du in mir kommst, in mich reinschießt, mich abfüllst. Ich... wow, Baby, ich will das wieder.“ Bucky brachte eine Hand zwischen sie beide und zog seinen Penis mit dem kaputten Kondom aus Steve, zog es ab und begutachtete den Schaden, es war gerissen aber sah vollständig aus, wenigstens das. „Ich hab noch nie vorher Sex ohne Kondom gehabt.“, sagte Bucky. „Ich auch nicht, mit dir nicht, das weißt du ja und sonst hab ich mir sogar eins übergezogen beim Bl...“

„Steve!“, der scharfe Tonfall ließ Steve einen Satz machen. „Erzählst du mir ernsthaft, während wir, nachdem wir Sex hatten, nackt zusammen im Bett liegen, von deinen Seitensprung-Gewohnheiten?“, Bucky rutschte von ihm runter und stützte sich neben ihm auf einen Ellbogen. Ein Bein lag noch über Steves einem Bein aber sonst hatte er sich von ihm zurückgezogen. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten, Steves ebenso, aber den Ausdruck blankem Horrors darauf konnte Bucky trotzdem sehen. Er schien entsetzt über das zu sein, was er gesagt hatte. Na ja, Buckys Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen. Das war definitiv _keine_ von den süßeren Gelegenheiten, wo Steves Mundwerk schneller war als sein Gehirn.

„Bucky... oh mein Gott, es tut mir so leid. Ich war nicht bei Sinnen, ich...“ Bucky schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf _wär nicht passiert, wenn du nichts in der Art zu erzählen hättest_ aber er sagte es nicht laut. „Bucky, sag etwas...“ „Wenns morgen auf der Toilette aus dir rausläuft, findest dus nicht mehr so prickelnd.“ „Werd ich dann sehen, wer weiß... Bist du sehr sauer?“ „Ich bin nicht gerade entzückt.“ „Ich bin manchmal so scheiße, Bucky... es tut mir wirklich leid.“ „Hm.“ „Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir widersprichst.“ „Werd ich auch nicht. Machs dir bequem, du bist dran.“ , wechselte er abrupt das Thema. „Bucky...“ „Vergiss es einfach, ich weiß doch wie du bist.“ Es gelang ihm schnell, Steve auf andere Gedanken zu bringen...

Bucky machte es ihm mit der Hand, bearbeitete seinen Schwanz, seine Eier und – er _war_ neugierig. Steve war noch ein bisschen offen von vorher und er drang in ihn ein, erst mit einem Finger, dann mit zwei. _So_ fühlte sich das also an. Das Sperma, vermischt mit dem Gleitgel klebte an ihm, als er zurück zu Steves Hoden fuhr. Da packte Steve sein Handgelenk, brachte seine verschmierte Hand vor sein Gesicht und stülpte mit einer flinken Bewegung seinen Mund über die beiden Finger, saugte begeistert und ließ seine Zunge darum schlängeln. Bucky stockte der Atem. Zittrig brachte er „Du bist _so_ versaut“ hervor. Steve entließ seine sauber geleckten Finger mit einem lauten Plopp.

„Gefällts dir?“ „Hölle und Teufel, ja!“ Steve grinste, aber sein Grinsen verzerrte sich, als Bucky mit dem Angriff auf seinen Schwanz ernst machte und er kam schnell und hart in einem Nebel von Sternen, nur noch ein bisschen bald nachlassender Reue, Lust, Hitze und _Buckybuckybucky!_ Ein paar Minuten später kuschelten sie sich eng umschlungen unter der weichen Decke zusammen. „Wie lange haben wir?“ Bucky sah zum schwach leuchtenden Wecker. „Eine Stunde, vielleicht anderthalb.“ „Urgh.“ 

Aber Morgan schlief nach ihrem Nachtfläschchen schnell wieder ein und Steve murmelte, als Bucky zurückkam: „Mom will morgen mit mir und Morgan in die Mall, wir werden mit einem Koffer voller neuer Babysachen nach Hause fahren.“ Bucky versteifte sich ein bisschen. „Bucky“, stöhnte Steve genervt. „Das macht sie nicht, weil sie glaubt, du kannst deine Tochter nicht einkleiden. Sie ist ihre Großmutter, es macht ihr Spaß! Sie tut das für _sich_.“

Bucky schämte sich ein wenig. „Sorry.“ „Das letzte Baby in der Familie hat fünf Jahre nur Spider-Man-Anzüge getragen, Moms große Hoffnung ist ein kleines Mädchen.“ Bucky musste lachen. „Ich gönns ihr. Wir werden ein Baby in Prada und Gucci haben.“ „Sie wird super aussehen, sieh dir meine Mom an!“ „Zweifelsohne wird sie super aussehen.“ „Schlaf dich morgen aus, Baby, wir wollen schon früh los.“ „Was Schöneres könntest du nicht zu mir sagen.“ „Weiß ich doch, schlaf jetzt.“ „Nacht, Stevie.“, der brummte nur noch kurz zur Antwort.

Als Bucky am nächsten Tag gegen neun aufwachte - Steve war mit Morgan und Pepper schon lange weg - fiel ihm auf, dass er die günstige Gelegenheit verpasst hatte, Steve zu sagen, dass er sich fragte, ob er noch fremdging. Er wusste es nicht, entweder tat Steve es nicht mehr oder er war sehr viel diskreter geworden... Nun, sie waren jetzt verheiratet und... Bucky kam sich plötzlich wieder sehr schlecht vor. Steve  _war_ nunmal wie er war und Bucky hatte ihm verspochen –  _geschworen_ \- ihn anzunehmen wie er ist! Aber er wünschte es sich auf der anderen Seite doch so sehr... Dass Steve ihm treu war, nur ihn liebte und brauchte und begehrte... War das zu viel verlangt? 'Ja' rief ihm sein Gewissen zu, sein Herz aber flüsterte leise und viel vehementer:  _nein_ .  _Das nächste Mal sag ich es ihm_ , nahm er sich fest vor. Es kam aber kein nächstes Mal... Nie wieder machte Steve eine solch dusselige Bemerkung und nie wieder hatte Bucky Anlass anzunehmen, dass sein Mann ihm nicht treu war... 


	99. Ein neuer Star(k) an Janes Himmel

**Ein neuer Star(k) an Janes Himmel**

Der Geburtstermin des Foster-Stark-Babys rückte immer näher. Jane war kerngesund, kugelrund und topfit. Sie arbeitete nicht mehr ganz soviel wie noch vor einem Vierteljahr, von ihrem Partner inbrünstig darum gebeten. Und Thor etwas abschlagen, darin war sie eine Niete. Er trug sie auf Händen und war der aufmerksamste, liebevollste, die stets beste Laune verbreitende Mann, den eine Frau sich wünschen konnte. Er war wie eine Sonne – ach was - tausend Sonnen in ihrem Leben! Dass er ein Bild von einem Mann war, nachdem sich die Menschen umdrehten, war auch nicht zu verachten. Er merkte das gar nicht, hatte sie manchmal das Gefühl. Ihr Leben war perfekt! Und bald waren sie zu dritt...

Außerdem hatte sie Nachtarbeitsverbot. So wertete sie den ganzen Arbeitstag die gesammelten Daten der Nacht aus, von ihrer treuen Kollegin und lieben Freundin Darcy Lewis gewissenhaft in Ordnung gebracht. Aber der Tag wurde immer erst zu einem wirklich schönen Tag, wenn ihr Freund ins Labor kam, strahlend wie ein Sommertag, um sie für einen Spaziergang – das war schließlich wichtig für ihre Gesundheit und die des Babys – zu entführen. Im März hatten Bucky und Steve das von ihrem Schwippschwager modifizierte Wohnmobil zusammen mit ihrer damals knapp neun Monate alten Tochter von New York nach Arizona überführt, als eine Art Kurzurlaub und Testfahrt. Alles verlief glatt und als die kleine Familie angekommen war, waren Thor und Jane von ihrem neuen Zuhause schlichtweg begeistert.

Ihre neuen Verwandten hatte Jane zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch kaum kennenlernen können, abgesehen von ihren Schwiegereltern und dem jüngsten Stark, Peter, die sie in Arizona in der ersten Januarwoche besucht hatten, um den Familienzuwachs kennenzulernen. Alle drei nahmen sie sehr herzlich in die Familie auf. Sie hatte befürchtet, man würde ihr grollen, dass sie ihnen Thor wegnahm, der von nun an so weit weg von allen leben würde, aber niemand gab ihr ein solches Gefühl. Sie war beeindruckt von Tony Stark, das war in der Wissenschaftswelt seit jeher jeder und fühlte sich zu ihrer Schwiegermutter schnell hingezogen, sie war ganz anders als ihre professionelle etwas kühle Fassade und scherzte mit ihr bald wie eine Gleichaltrige. Das 'Familienbaby' Peter, 16 Jahre alt, zeigte ihr seine Bewunderung für ihre Arbeit offen und war ein ebenso angenehmer und interessanter Gesprächspartner wie sein Vater.

Sie machte sie mit ihrem Ziehvater und Mentor, Dr Erik Selvig bekannt und alle zusammen verbrachten so manchen fröhlichen Abend in jener Woche. Steve und Bucky kannte sie noch aus der Highschool, wenn auch nicht sehr gut und die beiden und ihr Baby trafen sich oft mit 'Onkel' Thor im Video-Chat und sie war manchmal dabei. Morgan Buchanan Stark war bezaubernd und wurde von ihren Vätern geradezu vergöttert, wie es schien. Außerdem trug das Baby die chicsten Anziehsachen, die sie je an einem Baby gesehen hatte. Nun, ihr Daddy Bucky zog sich ja auch immer so exquisit an, wie sie sich erinnerte...

Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes am 11. März 2033 in karierten Hemdsärmeln und Arbeiterhosen aus der Fahrerkabine des geräumigen Geländetrucks sprang. Das lange brünette Haar zu einen unordentlichen Knoten geschlungen, sah er so anders aus als früher und doch war noch so Vieles an ihm genauso wie vor 13 Jahren auf seiner und Steves Abschluss-Prom. Die sehr schlanke Gestalt, die langen Beine, das hübsche Gesicht mit den blendend hellen Augen und das Lächeln, bei dem er charakteristisch für ihn die Nase etwas kraus zog. Ihr Freund lief ihm entgegen und er warf sich regelrecht in Thors weit ausgebreiteten Arme. _Na ja, kann mans ihm verübeln?_ fragte Jane sich belustigt. In dem Moment kam Steve mit dem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Arm um den Truck herum und Thor schob Bucky mit sanfter Gewalt von sich um Bruder und Nichte zu umarmen.

Mit rosa Wangen wandte Bucky sich an Jane. „Na, Jane, lässt du mich deine _Aufnahmeprüfung_ nochmal wiederholen?“ Das freche, etwas großspurige Grinsen, die hochgezogene Augenbraue, eine Hüfte keck vorgeschoben und die Hand darauf gestützt; Jane musste lachen: „Du bist es ja doch. Ich habe schon gezweifelt.“ „Was soll das heißen, Space-Girl, willst du etwa andeuten, die Jahre seien nicht gut zu mir gewesen?“, er zwinkerte dabei. „Du musst dich damit abfinden: Den Höhepunkt an Glorie hattest du mit einem Plüschschwänzchen am Po und einer kitschigen Blechkrone auf dem Kopf.“ Sie lachten, als Thor und Steve mit Morgan zu ihnen kamen. „Donnerwetter!“, entfuhr es Jane, „hallo Steve! Ihr Stark-Männer seid ja alle ganz schöne Prachtburschen geworden.“ Sie gaben sich die Hand. „Na ja...“, Steve sah sehr geschmeichelt aus, „Gute Gene würde ich sagen.“ „Na, dann hab ich ja alles richtig gemacht.“, Damit streichelte sie versonnen über die herrlich runde Kugel, die sich unter einem übergroßen Pulli (einer von Thors) hervor wölbte.

Morgan fremdelte gerade und sah beide mit großem Misstrauen an, aber Thor und Jane waren vernünftig und außerdem von ihren Vätern darauf vorbereitet gewesen und beschlossen, dem Mädchen Zeit zu lassen. Bei einem Essen im Restaurant des Kitt-Peak-Nationalobservatorium tauschten sie Neuigkeiten aus. Bucky und Steve erzählten von ihrem zu Routine gewordenen Alltag mit einem Baby und von Buckys 32. Geburtstag am Tag zuvor, den sie im Grand Canyon am Abend als exklusive Mini-Party mit einem wetterfesten Armeezelt, einem warm eingepackten Baby und einem Lagerfeuer verbracht hatten. Dass Steve und Bucky sich unter einem atemberaubenden Sternenhimmel geliebt hatten, dachten sich ihre Gastgeber zwar, aber es wurde natürlich nicht diskutiert.

Jane fand, Steve hatte sich abgesehen von seinem neuerdings imposanten Äußeren gar nicht verändert. Er war etwas laut, ein bisschen pompös und schwang glühende Reden wie seit jeher. Bucky hingegen... Sie staunte, wie bodenständig, uneitel und erwachsen der ehemalige einst für seinen Glamour berüchtigte Mitschüler geworden war. Er war ein Selfmade-Kleinuntermehmer, wie sie von Thor wusste, und sein Ehrgeiz sowie seine Arbeitsmoral hatten ihn in kurzer Zeit weit gebracht. Jetzt zog er mit seinem Mann zusammen ein Kind groß. Wenn das damals an der Sanctuary jemand prophezeit hätte, hätte es niemand geglaubt. Sie mochte den neuen Bucky ganz gern. Und beide waren ganz erstaunlich hingebungsvolle Väter! Das kleine Mädchen taute zunehmend auf unter der liebevollen Unterstützung der beiden und bald konnten Thor und sogar sie – eine Wildfremde – die Kleine zum Lachen bringen.

Nach dem Mittagessen zeigte Bucky den neuen Besitzern des luxuriösen Wohnmobils alles, was es daran und darin zu wissen gab, während Steve Morgan in Janes Apartment badete, das hatten sie schließlich bei allem Luxus in dem Wohnmobil nicht tun können und die Kleine hatte das geliebte nasse Vergnügen die letzten vier Tage schmerzlich vermisst. Später am Nachmittag ließ Bucky sich durch Janes Astro-Labs führen, während Steve und Thor es sich zusammen mit Morgan im Truck gemütlich machten. „Hat Loki euch schon besucht, seit du hier lebst?“ Thors Miene fiel ein wenig zusammen und er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Er nimmt es sehr schwer, dass ich New York verlassen habe.“ „Hat er das gesagt?“ „Das würde er nie tun, er gönnt mir mein Glück sicher wie kein anderer, aber ich spüre es bei jedem Telefonat. Seit jeher, war ich ihm am nächsten gestanden von uns allen.“ Steve nickte zustimmend.

„Ich hoffe, er kommt, wenn das Baby geboren ist.“ Steve war zuversichtlich: „Davon bin ich überzeugt, Keiner von uns wird sich das entgehen lassen! Wisst ihr denn, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist?“ „Nein. Wir wollen uns überraschen lassen.“ „Bucky hat die Babyecke im Wohnmobil ja betont neutral eingerichtet.“ „Was dein Mann uns da zusammengeschraubt hat, ist der helle Wahnsinn, Steve! Du musst sehr stolz auf ihn sein.“ „Das bin ich, Thor. Das kannst du mir glauben.“ Nach einem netten Abend mit guten Gesprächen schliefen Steve und Bucky mit Morgan zum letzten Mal in dem Wohnmobil und am nächsten Tag fuhr Thor sie zum Flughafen. „Wir sehen uns dann im Mai!“ „Alles Gute.“

Anfang Mai wurde Jane von einem Tag auf den anderen alles zu anstrengend, zu schwer, sie war immer müde und gleichzeitig von einer inneren Unruhe erfüllt. Ihr Bauch war riesig und sie traute sich kaum noch weiter weg als einen Fußmarsch von maximal einer Viertelstunde von einer Toilette weg. Thor umsorgte sie liebevoll, bürstete ihr Haar, lackierte ihre Fußnägel, massierte ihr den nun ständig schmerzenden Rücken und – das wichtigste: er brachte sie zum Lachen. Unzählige Geschichten von seiner Familie, als sie Kinder gewesen waren und später als sie Teenager mit einem Babybruder waren. Und oft stand Loki im Mittelpunkt seiner Erzählungen. Dass der jüngere Bruder ihrem Freund sehr nahe stand, wusste Jane natürlich. Ihr war er ein bisschen unheimlich. In einigen Video-Chats zwischen den Brüdern, an denen sie teilgenommen hatte, war er ihr immer kühl und wenig interessiert an ihrer Person vorgekommen.

Natürlich hatte Thor sich stets bemüht, ihr ein anderes Bild von dem geliebten Bruder zu zeichnen, aber obwohl er sonst so überzeugend war, hier versagte er. So war Jane nicht eben riesig begeistert, als ihre Schwiegermutter sie und Thor informierten, dass nicht nur sie – wie schon lange geplant – von New York runterkommen würde, um den beiden die erste Zeit mit dem Baby ein wenig beizustehen, sondern dass auch ihr Schwager anfragen ließ, ob er seine Mutter begleiten dürfte, um die neue kleine Familie richtig kennenzulernen. Natürlich ließ sie sich, so gut es ging, nichts anmerken, denn Thor war überglücklich und er merkte auch nichts, da Jane in diesen letzten Tagen vor ihrer Niederkunft sowieso ein bisschen von ihrer natürlichen Heiterkeit eingebüßt hatte. Entsprechend nervös war sie, als ihr Freund am 8. Mai seine Mutter und Loki vom Flughafen abholte, um sie zu ihnen in die Suite der intimen Entbindungsklinik in Tucson brachte, eine luxuriöse und sehr teure private Einrichtung.

Für die Mutter seines ungeborenen Kindes und natürlich das Baby war Thor nicht zu stolz, das geerbte Geld auszugeben. So fanden sich ihre Gäste in gemütlich eingerichteten Gästezimmern wieder, wo sie sich beide ein wenig frisch machten, bevor sie zu ihren Gasgebern in den Wohnbereich gingen. Thor hatte sich mit dem Tee für seinen Bruder viel Mühe gegeben, während Jane ihrer Schwiegermutter Kaffee machte und Kekse für alle auf einer Platte anrichtete. Zu sehen wie der größte und massivste ihrer großen Jungs seiner Freundin auf der Wohnlandschaft sorgfältig und behutsam ein Kissen ins Kreuz schob und ihre Füße auf einen Hocker bettete, machte sie ganz weich. Er war ein so guter Junge. Loki inspizierte gerade das Bücherregal und zog überrascht aber begeistert ein arg zerlesenes Taschenbuch hervor. Shakespeares Sonette, eine Ausgabe in altenglisch, die er selbst besaß. Es öffnete sich in seinen Händen automatisch bei einem seiner erklärten Lieblingsstücke. In gestochen scharfer Handschrift waren Anmerkungen an den Rand geschrieben.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dies hier zu finden, in einer Suite in einer Entbindungsklinik, noch dazu hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass jemand reinschreiben würde. Interessante Gedanken, die sich diese Person gemacht hat zu 130: Ich lese kurz den Abschnitt vor:   
  


_Der Liebsten Aug' ist nicht wie Sonnenschein,  
Nicht wie Korallen rot der Lippen Paar,   
Gilt Schnee als weiß, muß braun ihr Busen sein,   
Sind Haare Draht, ist schwarzer Draht ihr Haar. _

Und hier die Anmerkung:

'Ha! Kauft, kauft Lippenstift und Drei-Wetter-Taft,

verschönert euch den lieben langen Tag.

Ich werd mich hüten und zwar mit aller Kraft,

Und such mir einen, der mich ohne mag.'

Eine wahrhaft weise Person hat hier mal ein hoffentlich ebenso gescheites Kind zur Welt gebracht.“

Jane war puterrot angelaufen, was Loki gar nicht bemerkte. Er lächelte seine Mutter an, die die Sonette auch so liebte wie er. Thor ging zu seinem Bruder, nahm ihm das Büchlein mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen aus der Hand, schlug es ganz vorne auf und gab es ihm wieder mit den Worten: „Lies, Bruder.“

Die Widmung in dem Buch war in keiner sehr schönen Handschrift verfasst:

„ _Wenn dein Verstand mal ein wenig Ruhe von der Wissenschaft braucht..._

_Alles Gute zu deinem 20. Geburtstag und viel Freude mit diesen verrückten Reimen._

_Ich weiß, du liebst sie._

_Für Jane,_

_in Liebe_

_Erik“_

Loki war sprachlos. Seine Schwägerin ließ das für sie charakteristische nervöse Kichern hören, hob eine Schulter und sagte: „Ich weiß, diese Ode an die Nichtschönheit, die ich da verfasst habe, muss dir wie Hohn vorkommen, wo ich mir doch den schönsten Mann dieser Hemisphäre geangelt habe.“ Thor verdrehte gutmütig die Augen, seine Mutter gluckste und Loki nickte mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, die sehr geistreiche Besitzerin dieses Buchs wird ein wunderbares Kind gebären und ich freue mich schon darauf, sie und den glücklichen kleinen Nachwuchs richtig kennenzulernen.“ „Dann fang gleich mal damit an. Das Kleine tritt gerade ganz schön heftig! Willst du fühlen?“, Jane richtete sich schon etwas schwerfällig von der Couch hoch, bemerkte nicht, wie alarmiert Thor und seine Mutter aussahen. Loki und Menschen anfassen, die er kaum kannte...

Er überraschte beide mit einem „Ja, gern.“ und ließ sich dann von ihr seine Hand an Janes kugelrunden Bauch pressen. Thor stellte sich dazu und sah seinem Lieblingsbruder lächelnd über die Schulter. Das breite echte Lächeln Lokis trieb seiner Mutter ein paar kleine Tränen in die Augen. Das Eis war nun jedenfalls gebrochen. Man setzte sich gemütlich näher zusammen und hatte sich viel zu erzählen. Jane konnte nicht genug bekommen von den vielen lustigen Geschichten aus dieser wunderbaren Familie. „Es muss toll sein, wie ihr aufgewachsen zu sein. Ich habe keine Geschwister und Erik, der mich unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte, als ich mit 18 meine Eltern verlor, hat keine Familie, er ist dafür nie der Typ gewesen, aber mich hat er immer unterstützt und mir die Eltern ersetzt. Ich wünschte, ich wäre schon in der Highschool mit euch befreundet gewesen.“ „Du solltest dich unbedingt mit Bucky unterhalten.“, entgegnete Loki. „Er ist ähnlich wie du aufgewachsen und kann dir gut beschreiben, wie es war, ein Freunds der Stark in ihrem lauten Haus zu sein.“

„Ich war völlig baff im März, wie sehr Bucky sich seit der Highschool verändert hat!“, rief Jane lachend. „Hat er?“, fragte ihre Schwiegermutter. Auch Loki sah überrascht aus. „Na ja, ich meine, das haben wir natürlich alle, aber bei ihm ist es so gravierend. Wenn sein Fanclub von damals ihn so gesehen hätte: Im Flanellhemd und diesen Arbeiterhosen!“, lachte sie. Pepper hob ihre Augenbrauen: „Ich schwöre dir, ich habe Bucky Barnes noch nie im Leben im Flanellhemd gesehen.“ Jane blinzelte. Loki warf trocken ein: „Muss sein Arizona-Look sein. Manchmal glaube ich, Bucky hat für jede Gelegenheit einen genau abgestimmten Look.“ Thor verteidigte ihn: „Es war, wie er sagt, eine Testfahrt. Also war das vermutlich seine ganz normale Arbeitskleidung.“ „Hör auf, Bruder. Warst du mal in seiner Werkstatt? Es gibt keinen Mechaniker, der sich so auffallend anzieht.“ „Ist mir nicht aufgefallen.“ „Das kann ich mir denken.“ Jane sah von einem zum andern. „Ich meinte ja auch noch etwas anderes.“, meldete sie sich erneut zu Wort.

„Er ist so _erwachsen_ geworden, also ich meine damit, so _normal_. Ich kann das nicht besser erklären. Ihr kennt ihn ja auch alle viel besser als ich und für euch hat sich der Wandel schließlich allmählich vollzogen. Ich war überrascht, ihn so zu sehen.“ „Wenn wir ihm das erzählen, stürzen wir ihn in eine tiefe Sinnkrise.“, schmunzelte Loki. „Also lassen wir das, würde ich sagen.“, tadelte seine Mutter ihn sanft aber streng. „Aber natürlich, Mutter. Ich meine ja nur. Für ihn würde sich das anhören, als sei er gewöhnlich geworden. Und langweilig.“ „Nichts an Bucky ist gewöhnlich. Zumindest nicht, wenn er sich in New York befindet. Ein gewöhnlicher Mann würde keine italienischen Arien hören, wenn er Spaghetti kocht.“ „Oder seinen Pick-Up azurblau folieren, weil die Farbe die Augen seines Mannes so schön zur Geltung bringt.“ „Oder einem hinterhältigen arroganten Biest von einer Katze einen Saphiersplitter ins Halsband einarbeiten lassen.“, warf Thor trocken ein. Alpine hasste nicht nur Steve. Auch Thor war ein Hundemensch.

„Alpine ist doch ein bezauberndes Tier, wenn ihr mich fragt.“ Loki gehörte neben Peter zu den wenigen Menschen die außer Bucky und dem Minimensch ein wenig ihrer Gunst genossen. Seine Mutter widersprach: „Diese Katze ist die Reinkarnation von Katharina von Medici und wehe allen , die nicht Bucky sind, wenn sie dessen gewahr wird.“ Jane lachte ein bisschen hilflos. „Meine Liebe...“, Loki drückte ihr ein wenig die Hand, „keine Sorge, wir haben viel Zeit, dich in alles einzuweihen, was diese Familie betrifft und er dir nicht erzählt.“, er nickte zu Thor. „Das ist übrigens keine Absicht von ihm, er ist manchmal einfach ein wenig ahnungslos. Das macht sein großes reines Herz.“ Jane wusste in diesem Moment, sie würde den Schwager lieben lernen, denn sie hatten eine Sache gemeinsam: Die Liebe zu Thor und den Willen, sein wunderbares Wesen in den fiesen Realitäten dieser Welt zu erhalten. Das spürte sie ganz deutlich. Sie grinste ihn an: „Er hat mir erzählt, dass du ihm mal vor einem wichtigen Fußballspiel ein Abführmittel untergejubelt hast.“

„Das? Das gehörte zu einer wissenschaftlichen Versuchsreihe: Mensch gegen Bedürfnisse. Wille gegen schwaches Fleisch.“ Jane lachte schallend, während Thor die beiden äußerst zufrieden beobachtete. Auch Pepper war glücklich. Dass ihre Schwiegertochter Gnade in Lokis Augen fand, sogar mehr: seine Zuneigung erringen würde, war für Thors Seelenheil schließlich essentiell. Die tiefe Bindung dieser beiden hatte sonst keiner ihrer Söhne zu einem seiner Brüder...

*

Am 10. Mai, einen Tag vor dem errechneten Entbindungstermin, setzten Janes Wehen ein. Zuerst nur wie ein kleiner Menstruationskrampf, alle 45 Minuten. Allerdings wurden die Wehen schnell heftiger und häufiger. Die Untersuchung, die alle zehn Minuten wiederholt wurde, war jedes Mal frustrierend. Ihr Muttermund öffnete sich auf einen Zentimeter und dabei blieb es – stundenlang...

Pepper bestand nach einer sehr langen Weile, ihren Sohn mal ein Weilchen im Kreißsaal abzulösen und Loki nahm sich seinen wie betäubten älteren Bruder zur Brust, schleppte ihn in den Klinikgarten – auf dem Weg hatte er ihm noch wie durch Zauberei ein Budweiser light besorgt - und ließ sich in einer schönen Ecke mit ihm auf einer Bank nieder.

„Loki, Bruder, sie leidet so. Solch schlimme Schmerzen sollte keine Kreatur auf Erden erleiden.“ „Wenn sie euren kleinen Schatz erstmals in ihren Armen hält, ist alles vergessen – reinste Biochemie.“ „Tröstlich. Du und deine Fakten.“ „Nun, es _sind_ Fakten. Eine Entbindung ist kein Spaziergang.“ „Das weiß ich. Aber... Der Arzt sagt, es ist ein ziemlich großes Kind...“ „Das ist ja kein Wunder...“, gluckste Loki. „...und Jane ist so... _zart_. Wie kann so ein kleiner Körper überhaupt so eine Leistung vollbringen? Wie?“ „Sie ist stärker als sie aussieht. Denk an Bucky! Bei meiner Europareise vor zwei Jahren hab ich in Skandinavien Angelruten gesehen, die dicker sind, und er trägt mühelos LKW-Reifen durch die Gegend!“ Thor musste lachen. „Hast du denn jemals einen LKW-Reifen getragen?“ „Natürlich nicht.“ „Also wissen wir doch gar nicht, wie schwer die Dinger sind. Vielleicht wiegen die nicht mehr als diese winzigen Kanapees, die er bei jeder Feier anbietet.“ Loki lachte mit. „Ach ja, er ist ganz _normal_ geworden, unser Bucky...“

„Ich habe Angst, Loki.“ „Angst, du? Du hast vor nichts Angst!“ „Auch heute noch kann bei einer Geburt so viel schief gehen, für das Baby und für die Mutter. Ich kann nicht verlieren, was ich jetzt habe, Loki. Ich kann es nicht!“ Lokis Herz setzte einen Schlag aus bei dem verzweifelten Tonfall seines sonst so lustigen unbekümmerten Bruders. „Aber Thor, warum sollte das passieren? Das ist nicht die erste Entbindung, die sich endlos lange hinzieht und wird auch nicht die letzte sein. Wo ist deine Superkraft hin? Dein unerschütterlicher Optimismus?“ „Sie hat solche Schmerzen. Es kann nichts Gutes dabei rauskommen, wenn jemand solche Schmerzen hat. Sie ist so tapfer! Aber ich spüre es trotzdem!“

„Sie ist eine großartige Frau, Thor. Sie hat dich verdient.“, sagte Loki schlicht. Thor starrte seinen jüngeren Bruder kurz an. „Was?“, lachte er dann. Loki schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig. Fühlst du dich besser? Kannst du wieder zurück da rein gehen und Optimismus verbreiten und es ihr leichter machen?“ Sein Bruder dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. „Das ist mein Job, oder?“ „Und keiner macht den so gut wie du. Rein mit dir, schlag den verflixten Wehenschreiber zu Brei und bring Jane zum Lachen. Alles wird gut. Du schaffst das.“ Thor ging mit federnden Schritten seine Mutter wieder ablösen. Loki sah ihm lächelnd nach. Sein naiver, argloser, besser-als-jeder-andere Bruder.

Nach für alle Beteiligten quälenden 26 Stunden Wehen und langsamsten Fortschritten erblicke ein kerngesunder Junge von 54 Zentimetern Größe und einem Gewicht von fast viereinhalb Kilo das Licht der Welt und tat diesen Umstand äußerst unleidlich kund mit einem wahrhaft heldenhaften, lauthalsen Gebrüll. Sein Vater war völlig erschlagen von dem Glücksgefühl, das ihn beim ersten Schrei seines Sohnes erfüllte und seine Mutter lachte schwach auf vor Glück, als man ihr das verschmierte Bündelchen Lärm und Kraft und Unverstelltheit – das Ebenbild seines Vaters - auf den Bauch, in ihre Arme legte.

Das Baby wurde nach ein paar Minuten eingehend untersucht, bei so langen Entbindungen war das üblich und während die frisch gebackenen Eltern darauf warteten, ihren größten Schatz zurückzubekommen, nahm Thor seine Geliebte fest in die Arme. „Jane. Du bist die begabteste Astrophysikerin der Welt und das sollte mich natürlich mächtig beeindrucken – und das tut es auch – aber im Moment kann ich nur denken, dass du die wunderbarste Frau der Welt bist – die Mutter meines Kindes. Ich habe ein Kind – _wir_ haben ein Kind! Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann im Universum – aber vom Universum verstehst du ja schließlich auch eine ganze Menge. Ich liebe dich. Schon mein ganzes Leben glaube ich.“ Jane war kurz sprachlos, dann liefen ihr die Tränen über.

„Oh, Liebling! Ich war so dumm in der Highschool! Wie viele Jahre hätten wir schon glücklich sein können! Du bist so... du bist ein wunderbarer Mann und ich.. ich...“, ihre Gefühle übermannten sie. Er nahm sie fest in die Arme. „Liebste... Wir haben uns wieder gefunden, als die Zeit reif war. Alles ist gut. Ich liebe dich.“ Jane barg ihr Gesicht an seiner breiten Brust und weinte stumme Tränen des Glücks...

Der propere kleine Junge bekam den schwungvollen Namen Odin Erik Foster-Stark. Die nächsten Tage verbrachten seine überglücklichen Eltern in der Suite der Entbindungsklinik – tatkräftig unterstützt von Pepper und Loki Stark. Jane war nach der anstrengenden Entbindung eine kleine Weile etwas angegriffen und die drei Starks teilten alle anfallenden Aufgaben untereinander auf, sodass sich die junge Mutter schnell erholte und Loki, stets im Leben etwas einsam und wie eine Insel, fand in dem Neffen das, was ihm immer gefehlt hatte – unbewusst, aber trotzdem – etwas, das er bedingungslos lieben und beschützen konnte. Und er schwor sich, sein Leben lang für den bezaubernden kleinen Jungen da zu sein. Der beste Onkel der Welt zu werden - und das bei mächtiger Konkurrenz, aber trotzdem: Er, Loki Stark, wurde der beste Pate, den die Welt je gesehen hatte...


	100. Thanksgiving im Laufe der Jahre

**Thanksgiving im Laufe der Jahre**

(Traditionell - seit ein paar Jahren - richteten Bucky und Steve eine Thanksgiving-Party aus. Ihr erstes Thanksgiving als kleine Familie hätte ein Ereignis sein sollen... Morgans erstes Thanksgiving als eine Stark musste das kleine Mädchen wegen eines Krupp-Syndrom-Anfalls in der Klinik verbringen. Die Nacht vorher würden Bucky und Steve nie vergessen...)

„Bucky, wach auf, Morgan hustet so komisch...“ „Was'n?“ Und da hörte Bucky das hohle, schauerlich klingende Husten. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf. Das Nachtlicht brannte, war aber mit einem Schal etwas abgedunkelt. Morgan hatte seit Tagen einen schlimmen Schnupfen und schlief schlecht, Steve hatte ihr Bettchen kurzerhand ins elterliche Schlafzimmer geschoben, er hatte diese Woche 'Nachtschicht' bei der Kleinen und sie wachte so oft auf, war weinerlich und quengelig, so war es praktischer... Steve, er hatte das kleine Mädchen, das wieder ein raues, einem Bellen ähnlichem Husten ausstieß, in eine Decke gewickelt auf dem Arm, heillose Panik in seinen markanten Zügen: „Bucky! Was hat sie?“

„Ruf die Ambulanz, Steve, schnell! Ich hab das schon mal gehört.“ Damit war Bucky schon aus dem Bett, schnappte sich die nächstbesten Kleider und zog sie über seine Schlafsachen. „Steve!“ „Was? Was hast du schon m...“ „Gib sie mir und ruf die Ambulanz! Ich weiß, was zu tun ist.“ Steve drückte das Bündelchen, das schon wieder dieses quälend hohle Husten ausstieß in seine Arme und nahm endlich sein Telefon auf. „Sag ihnen, dass sie erstickt!“, damit hastete Bucky mit dem Kind auf dem Arm ins Bad und Steve, der wie automatisch Name und Adresse durchgab, hörte ihn die Dusche anstellen. Die Dame am anderen Ende der Nummer für eine Ambulanz konnte aus Steves panischen Gestammel und Erklärversuchen genug herausfiltern und versprach ihm, einen Wagen zu schicken. Er stürzte zu Mann und Kind ins Bad, fand ihn auf dem Badewannenrand sitzend, Dusche am Laufen, es bildete sich schon Dampf im Raum und Bucky wiegte das Kind hin und her, raunte beruhigende Worte, immer wieder übertönt von diesem beängstigenden Husten.

„Bucky! Was ist das? Wie geht es ihr?“ „Steve, du musst etwas anziehen und auf die Straße gehn, damit die Sanitäter unser Haus gleich finden.“ „Bucky!“ „Tu was ich dir sag, _bitte_!“ Der drängende Tonfall setzte ihn in Bewegung. Mit fliegenden Fingern warf er sich ein paar Sportklamotten über und hastete auf die Straße, mit klopfendem Herzen und rasenden Gedanken...

*

Morgan war im Rettungswagen mit Steve an ihrer Seite ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden, Bucky im Pick-Up hinterher gefahren, natürlich nicht über rote Ampeln und Stoppschilder... Als er endlich ankam, war ihre Tochter in einem Gitterbettchen auf der Kinderstation, Steve kauerte daneben. Sie schlief ruhig und hustete nicht mehr. „Bucky...“ Er hastete zu ihm, und sie nahmen sich fest in die Arme. „Woher hast du das gewusst?“, flüsterte Steve.

Die Sanitäter, die Steve zu ihnen ins Bad geführt hatte, lobten Bucky, genau das richtige getan zu haben, nachdem sie Morgan flach auf den Boden gelegt und ihr eine entkrampfende Spritze verabreicht hatten. Ein Pseudokrupp-Anfall, klärten sie Steve auf. Dem echten Krupp, einer Komplikation von Diphtherie, täuschend ähnlich und unbehandelt genauso tödlich. Die feuchte Luft, die Bucky mit der Dusche im Bad herbeigeführt hatte, verlangsamte das Verkrampfen der Atemwege enorm und schenkte dem Kind wertvolle Zeit, bis die Rettung kam.

„Einen Moment, Steve.“, er ging zu dem Bettchen, berührte vorsichtig und sehr zärtlich ihre Löckchen. Er zog das abgeliebte Stoffhäschen, Benny-Bunny genannt und Morgans Ein-und-Alles, aus seiner Innentasche und legte es neben seine Tochter. Steve hörte, dass er ein Schluchzen unterdrückte. Er holte einen Klinik-typischen Korbstuhl heran, setzte sich und gestikulierte Bucky, als er sich ihm zuwandte, sich auf seinen Schoss zu setzen. Als er ihn hatte, umarmte er ihn fest und er ließ sich gegen seine Brust sinken. „Du hast an Benny-Bunny gedacht...“ „Ich wollte, dass sie ihn bei sich hat, sie braucht ihn doch.“ „Du bist... Ich liebe dich. Erzähl mir jetzt, warum du das gewusst hast mit dem Dampf.“ Bucky seufzte, kuschelte sich enger an seinen Mann und begann, leise zu erzählen...

(Es passierte, als die Barnes in Japan stationiert waren. Bucky war 13 und sie hatten ein großes schönes Haus, mit Bediensteten sogar! Einem Hausboy, der Einkäufe erledigte, einem Poolboy, den Bucky ziemlich süß fand und einem Hausmädchen, eine junge Koreanerin namens Yunai, kaum 16 Jahre alt und aus sehr armer Familie. Als das Mädchen von einem ihrer seltenen Besuche zuhause zurückkam, fühlte sie sich nicht sehr wohl. Bucky hatte sie sehr gern, sie konnte so hübsch zeichnen und das erinnerte ihn an Steve und wenn sie mit ihren Aufgaben fertig war, bat er sie manchmal, ihm etwas zu zeichnen. So auch an jenem Tag.

Das Mädchen hatte seinen Spaß daran, für den jungen Master James nette kleine Skizzen von Fotos aus seinem Telefon anzufertigen, und als sie so merkwürdig trocken zu husten begann, ignorierte sie es. Sie steckten eine ganze Weile ihre Köpfe über ihren Zeichensachen zusammen. Am nächsten Tag erschien sie pünktlich zur Arbeit, obwohl es ihr deutlich schlechter ging. Als sie Master James' Zimmer gerade sauber machte – er lag bäuchlings auf seinem Bett mit einer Spielkonsole – da stieß sie plötzlich dieses 'Bellen' aus, ein raues, ersticktes Husten von der Art, wie es Bucky noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

„Brauchst du was zu trinken, Yunai?“, rief er ihr zu, als das Mädchen auch schon zusammenbrach. Er eilte zu ihr, sie war glühend heiß und schweißüberströmt und hörte nicht auf zu röcheln und so schrecklich zu husten. Er rief panisch nach seiner Mutter, die irgendwo im Haus sein musste und redete dann auf Yunai ein, dass sie doch atmen sollte. Warum nur atmete sie nicht richtig? Das Ende vom Lied war, dass sie abtransportiert und mit Diphtherie diagnostiziert wurde. Sie hätte es fast nicht überlebt. Das hieß für Bucky, dass er sich einer 14-tägigen Quarantäne unterziehen hatte müssen.)

„Warst du denn nicht geimpft?“, fragte Steve erstaunt. Bucky lachte trocken auf. „Die US Army hatte ein paar Jahre zuvor beschlossen, dass Impfungen für Familienangehörige von stationierten Soldaten Privatsache seien. Dad hat sich das für mich gespart.“ Steve konnte ihn nur anstarren...

„Und woher wusstest du das mit der feuchten Luft?“ „Das hat mir einer der Ärzte auf der Quarantäne-Station gesagt, als ich ihm erzählte, wie hilflos ich mich mit der armen Yunai gefühlt habe.“ „Baby, es tut mir so leid. Was du da erlebt hast!“ „Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst. Damals... und vorhin.“ „Du warst großartig. Du wusstest was zu tun ist und hast es in die Hand genommen, ich bin so stolz auf dich, Baby.“ „Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie ich das hinbekommen hab.“, er schmiegte sich wieder enger an Steve, der Korbstuhl ächzte ein wenig. „Du bist bestimmt völlig fertig. Schlaf ein bisschen, ich pass auf euch beide auf, ja?“, flüsterte Steve zärtlich, aber bestimmt in sein Haar.

„Ich hätts nicht überlebt, sie zu verlieren...“, es war so leise, dass Steve es kaum hörte, aber da er genau dasselbe fühlte, kam es doch bei ihm an und er drückte seinen Mann verständnisinnig an sich, hielt ihn und wiegte ihn sanft, bis er einschlief.

Am Morgen informierten sie die Familie über den 'Schrecken in der Nacht' und sagten die Thanksgiving-Party natürlich ab. Morgan sollte zur Sicherheit noch eine Nacht in der Klinik bleiben. Wenn die Kleine schlief, kuschelten sie sich in den inzwischen arg strapazierten Korbsessel und plauderten über vergangene Thanksgivings.

*

Die Thanksgivings zwischen ihrem ersten in Queens und dem in diesem Jahr waren sehr unterschiedlich verlaufen.

Einmal war nur Loki widerstrebend gekommen und nur, weil sonst niemand für Steve und Bucky Zeit hatte, ihnen diese Tradition aber sehr wichtig war, wie er wusste. Er hatte asketisch wie immer nur eine Spatzenportion gegessen und Bucky hatte in der Küche fast geweint, als er die Berge von liebevoll gekochtem Essen in Tupperdosen und Alufolie verpackte. Ihre Unterhaltung war aber wenigstens gut wie immer und Loki versicherte ihnen, dass er sich gut amüsiert hatte. Ihren Vorschlag ihn am Abend drauf mit in einen Club zu nehmen, nur, 'damit er mal rauskam' quittierte er mit einem entsetzten Blick und lehnte dankend ab.

*

Ein anderes Mal steckten Sam und Sharon in einem Flughafen-Personal-Streik auf dem Bostoner Flughafen fest und es wurde beschlossen, sich in einem Motel genau zwischen Boston und New York zu treffen. Steve und Bucky packten Steves alten VW mit Essen und Decken sowie Schlafsäcken voll (sie hatten nur noch ein Motelzimmer bekommen und würden auslosen, wer auf dem Boden schlafen musste). Es waren Bucky und Steve, die es traf. Mehr traf sie allerdings, dass sie nach der Thanksgiving-Party, die als ein ein Picknick in einem schäbigen Motel-Zimmer, lustig und lärmend stattfand, sich nicht würden lieben können (Das war auch Tradition.). In einen Doppelschlafsack gezwängt, wurde Bucky von Steve in der Nacht geweckt: „Psst, sei leise und komm mit. Wir machen es im Auto.“

„Wir haben Minusgrade!“, zischte Bucky zurück. „Ich sorg schon dafür, dass dir warm bleibt.“ Und Bucky durfte seine Dauenjacke anbehalten und musste die Jeans nur ein Stück runterschieben. Kalt wurde ihm nicht, weil Steve ihm erst eine Weile einen blies, während Bucky ihn vorbereitete. Sie waren beim Sex die reinsten Schlangenmenschen und würden, wenn sie das mit 40 noch versuchen sollten, sicher mit einem Bandscheibenvorfall in der Notaufnahme landen. Bucky war wirklich kein bisschen kalt. Im Gegenteil: als Steve sich endlich auf seinen Schwanz setzte, wurde ihm sogar recht heiß. Beim Frühstück sagte Sharon wie nebenbei: „Ihr hättet ruhig was sagen können. Hätten wir eine Ahnung gehabt, wie lange ihr weg seid, hätten wir auch was anfangen können.“ Sam wurde verlegen und Bucky und Steve grinsten sich an.

*

Im nächsten Jahr sollte Thor sie besuchen und seine WG-Kameraden vom College, den Designstudenten Clark, der kein Geld hatte, um zu seinen Eltern an der Westküste zu fliegen, sowie den Schauspielstudenten Beau mitbringen. Nun, Thor und vielleicht auch seine Freunde würden wenigstens ordentlich essen und bestimmt liebend gern ne Menge Reste mitnehmen. Sie kamen eineinhalb Stunden zu spät und waren ziemlich angetrunken. Offenbar hatten sie schon ordentlich einen vorgeglüht, bevor sie kamen. Sie wollten schließlich nicht Thors Bruder und dessen Freund alles wegtrinken. Die drei stürzten sich auf das fantastische Essen und sprachen dem Wein auch jetzt ordentlich weiter zu. Clark, der noch am nüchternsten war, bemühte sich um eine gepflegte Unterhaltung, während Beau, bei dem schnell klar wurde, aus welchem Lager er kam, heftig mit Bucky flirtete und Thor den Moralischen bekam, weil er mal wieder an seine alte Highschool-Flamme Jane Foster dachte. Weinerlich quatschte er Steve voll.

Bucky, er hatte zuletzt auch ziemlich viel getrunken, einfach, um den Abend doch noch lustiger finden zu können, räumte in der Küche herum, Steve war gerade ein Care-Paket an das alte Ehepaar im ersten Stock ausliefern. Mrs Harris sah nicht mehr gut und kochte nicht mehr so gern. Beau, der einen großen Knopf in die Zunge gepierct hatte, brachte noch ein paar Gläser in die Küche und startete einen Angriff auf Bucky, küsste ihn und bevor der überhaupt so richtig begriff wie ihm geschah – das Piercing war eine Sensation! – wurde der Schauspielstudent von ihm weggerissen. „Na hör mal, geht’s noch?“, funkelte Steve ihn bedrohlich an. Dann hing Beau plötzlich dem am Hals und steckte ihm die Zunge in selbigen – Steve war auch von dem Piercing erstmal überrumpelt. Bucky blinzelte und glotzte. Beau griff nach seiner Hemdbrust, zog ihn heran und flüsterte.

„Ich bleib gern da später und leg mich zwischen euch. Oder unter euch. Oder auf den Boden. Ihr beide könnt mit mir alles machen, was ihr wollt.“ „Äh...“, machte Steve schwach und Bucky schüttelte wie um aufzuwachen den Kopf. Er und Steve sahen sich kurz an, dann errötend weg. „Lass mal, wir setzen euch nachher in ein Uber.“, murmelte Steve. Sie sprachen später nicht darüber. Beiden war schon klar, dass der andere auch kurz die Sache in Betracht gezogen hatte aber beschlossen stillschweigend, es dabei zu belassen. Die meisten Dreier, bei denen zwei der Beteiligten fest liiert waren, lösten mehr Diskussionen hinterher aus als es den Spaß wert war. Der Abend endete in einer Super Mario Battle, die Thor sogar in diesem Zustand mühelos für sich entschied.

*

Ein friedliches und rundum gelungenes Thanksgiving feierten sie in Buckys Trainee-Jahr mit Steves Eltern und Peter. Pepper Stark erholte sich gerade von einer Operation. Es war nichts Ernstes, aber auch nichts, nachdem man eine Reise mit einem quirligen Zehnjährigen, der immer viel erleben wollte, unternahm. Sie hatte zwar vorgeschlagen, dass Tony mit Peter allein irgendwohin fuhr, aber der wollte davon natürlich nichts wissen. Nach dem wie immer köstlichen und ausgiebig von allen in den höchsten Tönen gelobten Essen plauderte Steve gemütlich mit seiner Mutter, während Bucky Tony und Peter alle Maschinen und Gerätschaften in Simulationen vorstellte, die er für seine geplante eigene Werkstatt vorsah. Den Abend rundeten sie mit einer erbitterten Partie Monopoly ab, bei der Pepper Stark, geschäftstüchtig, wie sie war, gerissen und skrupellos schummelte.

Aber ihr Mann, der ihr in Gerissenheit und Skrupellosigkeit in nichts nachstand, schummelte ebenso und schusterte Peter einen glorreichen Sieg zu. Alle amüsierten sich köstlich. Später sagte Bucky zu Steve im Bett: „Dass dein Dad ein ganz schöner Haudegen ist, wusste ich ja. Aber dass deine würdevolle Mutter so eine Gaunerin ist, hätt ich echt nicht gedacht.“ Steve lachte trocken: „Sie sorgt seit Jahren dafür, dass sie immer reicher werden, was denkst du denn?“ „Ich denke, ich werde den edelmütigsten aller Starks jetzt ein bisschen verwöhnen.“ „Guter Gedanke, ja. Aber wo willst du denn jetzt Thor herbekommen? Er ist nicht mal in der Stadt.“ „Du hast also gerade den geographischen Vorteil.“ „Nur den? Pfff, du liebst mich.“ „Oh ja. Ich zeigs dir.“

*

Ein Jahr später hatte Bucky gerade die Räumlichkeiten seiner zukünftigen Werkstatt angepachtet und alle alten Maschinen und die Einrichtung verkauft. Er hatte da ganz eigene Vorstellungen. Sein zukünftiger Mitarbeiter Ricky Sherman hörte ihm geduldig zu, wie er von der goldenen Zukunft schwärmte, in die er sie beide führen würde, ach was, die ganze New Yorker Automobilwelt! Er war ein Visionär, ein Idealist, aber nicht dumm, Ricky würde schon sehen! „Davon bin ich überzeugt, Junge. Sonst würde ich meinen sicheren Job bei Polito nicht aufgeben, um in deiner schäbigen Klitsche zu arbeiten. Einer muss ja auf dich aufpassen, mit deinen großen Rosinen im Kopf die du Idealismus und Visonärstum nennst. Du und deine großen Pläne, den Individualverkehr zu revolutionieren, indem du all deine Kunden zu E-Motoren und Schadstoff-Filtern und Lärmschutzmaßnahmen bezirzt. Ach, was red ich eigentlich, ich bin ja auch auf dich reingefallen.“

Bucky grinste. „Du, Ricky, mit dem gebrochenen Arm kann Elaine doch nicht groß kochen, oder?“ Rickys Frau hatte sich bei einem Sturz vor zwei Wochen einen komplizierten Bruch am rechten Arm eingehandelt. „Ziemlicher Downer für sie, ja, aber was solls, man muss sich ja nicht jedes Thanksgiving vollstopfen.“ „Ich lad euch ein, euch alle! Steve ist sehr einverstanden und kann einen transportablen Partytisch bei seinen Eltern ausleihen. Den stellen wir hier rein, ich koche zuhause und wir bringen alles her. Was hältst du davon?“ Er strahlte den Älteren an und dem wurde es warm ums Herz. Aber er zeigte es nicht und brummte:

„Wenn ihr es mit drei Teenagern, die euch strammen Jungs schöne Kuhaugen machen, aufnehmen könnt, mir solls recht sein.“ „Ricky, deine Mädchen sind doch noch Kinder.“, sagte er halb erschrocken. „Wirst schon sehen.“ Bucky war im Hause Sherman schon lange Gesprächsthema. Alle drei Töchter; Suzanne, 15, Tori, 13 und Lily, 11 waren in ihn verliebt, seit er einmal im Monat zum Essen kam. Steve hatte von ihnen noch keine gesehen, aber Ricky machte sich über die Treue der Mädchen zu Bucky keine Illusionen. Steve war nämlich auch ein ganz schöner Hingucker mit diesen breiten Schultern und der glorreichen Aura von Autorität, Lehrer eben.

Elaine küsste Bucky herzhaft auf die Wangen zur Begrüßung. „Was für eine schöne Idee, Bucky. Und das ist also Steve? _Donnerwetter_!“ Steve wurde puterrot und Bucky feixte. „Geht es dem Arm besser?“ „Juckt höllisch, heilt aber gut, sagt der Doc.“ „Großartig. Setzt euch doch alle!“, rief er begeistert. Die drei Mädchen, die sich bis eben ein bisschen schüchtern hinter ihren Eltern herumgedrückt hatten, kamen näher und die Älteste lief um den Tisch, studierte die Platzkarten und tauschte dann resolut ihren Platz neben ihrem Vater gegen den ihrer jüngsten Schwester, die neben Steve hatte sitzen sollen. Ricky verdrehte in Richtung Bucky die Augen. „Hab ichs dir nicht gesagt?“, sollte das heißen. „Er ist eben toll!“, mimte Bucky ihm stumm zu und Ricky schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Als alle saßen und der erste Gang auf die Teller verteilt war, legte Suzanne Steve eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Sie sind also Lehrer, Mr Stark? Was unterrichten Sie denn?“, klimperte sie ihn an. Steve stutzte und antwortete automatisch: „Englisch und Sozialwissenschaften im Leistungsfach.“ „Na sowas! Das sind meine absoluten Lieblingsfächer!“, rief der Teenie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Ihr überdeutliches Zwinkern machte Steve Sorge: ob sie vielleicht etwas im Auge hatte? „Nun, Suzy, nach deinem letzten Zeugnis ist das so etwas wie eine Überraschung.“, bemerkte ihr Vater. „Liebling, blamier sie nicht.“, raunte Elaine. Suzanne funkelte ihren Vater an und richtete ihr volles Geschütz wieder auf ihren Tischnachbarn.

„Ich habe _furchtbare_ Lehrer, Mr Stark! Mit jemandem wie _Ihnen_ wären meine Noten bestimmt besser, wo die Fächer doch so interessant sind.“ „Dann hast du ja bestimmt etwas zur Verifizierung des neuen Gesetzes über Teilhabegarantie in Studentenverbindungen zu sagen. Wo du dich so sehr für Politik interessierst.“, grinste Ricky seine Tochter an. Die wurde rot vor Ärger. „Aber Ricky, wir wollen doch den Rest der Gesellschaft nicht mit Politik langweilen. Was mögt ihr Mädchen denn für Musik?“, rettete Steve ritterlich das arme Ding, indem er sich an die ganze Runde wandte. Was sie für ihn nur noch mehr entbrannte.

Tori, die neben Bucky saß, sprach ihn schüchtern an: „Mr Barnes...“ „Tori, ich hab dir schon ein Dutzend Mal gesagt, dass du mich 'Bucky' nennen sollst.“ Die Kleine schluckte. „Ich hab ein Video gemacht, das ich auf diese Seite hochladen will, wo junge Künstler sich vorstellen können.“ „Pfff, _Künstler_!“, rief ihre ältere Schwester. „Suzanne.“, tadelte ihre Mutter in ruhigem aber bestimmten Ton. „Ich habe einen Disneymedley einstudiert und ganz gut gesungen, glaube ich. Was ich nicht richtig hinbekomme, ist mich in die passenden Hintergründe reinzuschneiden. Darf ich es Ihnen mal zeigen, Mr Barnes... _Bucky_?“ Toris Treue war im Gegenzug zu der ihrer Schwester unerschütterlich und sie wusste, sie würde Mr Barnes – _Bucky!_ \- eines Tages ganz bestimmt heiraten.

„Gern, Tori. Nach dem Essen, wenn wir alle gemütlich plaudern, okay?“ Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er gerade einhändig den Schiefen Turm von Pisa gerade gerückt. Lily, die Jüngste war noch völlig verschont von Zukunftsplänen und hatte Bucky vor kurzem eingereiht in eine lange Liste von Dingen die sie _liebte_ , weil sie einfach _süß_ waren: Ponys, Trolle, Welpen und Katzenbabys, Hamster, Meerscheinchen, Koalabären, Yoshie von Super Mario und Nilpferde. Schmeichelhaft, dass es Steve auch in diese Liste schaffte. „Mr Stark...“, sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Spielen Sie Football? Sie sind so … groß.“

Bucky verschluckte sich an seinem Wein. „Nein, Lily, tut mir leid. Magst du Football?“ „Ich war mit Daddy auf dem Jets-Spiel am Wochenende. Das gab ganz schön viele Quarters für unsere Fluchkasse. Aber so richtig toll fand ich es nicht.“ Elaine sah ihren Mann tadelnd an, der wurde ein wenig kleiner unter ihrem strengen Blick. „Ich hab brav alle Quarters reingeworfen, Schatz, denk an Disneyland.“ „Ihr wollt ins Disneyland?“, fragte Bucky in die Runde. „Ist doch nur was für Kinder.“, höhnte Suzanne und ärgerte sich sofort, weil Steve im gleichen Moment sagte: „Da müssen wir auch mal wieder hin, Bucky.“

Tori wollte unbedingt noch etwas loswerden, was sie schon die ganze Zeit hatte sagen wollen und meldete sich zu Wort: „American Football ist so merkwürdig, aber im Moment gibt es in Europa die Champions League der UEFA. _ Das _ ist richtiger Fußball.“, sie errötete heftig mit einem Seitenblick auf Bucky. Steve grinste in seine Serviette, das Mädchen hatte aber gut recherchiert! „Du interessierst dich für Fußball, Tori? Ich habe an der Highschool Fußball gespielt!“, rief Bucky aufgeregt, „Hast du das Spiel gesehen, Barcelona gegen München? Ich habe München im Stadion gesehen, als ich in Deutschland ein Praktikum gemacht habe, da war Manuel Neuer gelegentlich noch im Tor. Er war ein Gott! Findest du nicht auch?“ 

Sie errötete noch heftiger und ihre Mutter hatte Erbarmen. „Bucky, die meisten von uns wollen über Sport genauso wenig reden wie über Politik, entschuldige bitte.“ „Oh! Ja, natürlich, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Disneyland also? Bester Ort. Wir waren im Disneyland Paris vor Jahren!“ Tori war enorm erleichtert. Sie hatte von Fußball gar keine Ahnung, nur alte Jahrbücher der Sanctuary High online gefunden und den zukünftigen Boss ihres Vaters (ihren zukünftigen Ehemann!) darin entdeckt, gelesen, dass der im Fußball-Team gewesen war und dann Fußball gegoogelt. Disney war das weitaus sichere Terrain für sie.  _ Uff _ .

Steve und Bucky überstanden die Anhimmeleien der Sherman-Mädchen tapfer, spielten nach dem Essen mit ihnen Sharade, Ricky und Elaine sahen zu. Als die Party sich kurz nach zehn auflöste (Bucky hatte Tori versprochen, ihr Video zu editieren), standen sie in der leeren Werkstatt, vor ihnen ein Tisch voller Sharade-Karten (das übrige Essen wartete sorgfältig verpackt in Tupperdosen und Alufolie, um nachher auf dem Heimweg im Obdachlosen-Asyl abgegeben zu werden) und sahen sich an. Sie brachen in Gelächter aus. „Mädchen!“, rief Bucky. „Teenager-Mädchen!“, antwortete Steve. „Du hast mir Suzanne ausgespannt.“

„Ich fand die Kleine am besten. Ich bin genauso süß wie ein Troll.“, grinste Steve. „Ach... das darfst du nicht überbewerten, sie hat einen schlimmen Geschmack, sie mag Batman.“ „Wirst du Tori heiraten und mir das Herz brechen?“ „Hm, immerhin mag sie Fußball.“ „Tut sie nicht, sie hat das nur vorgetäuscht, um dir zu imponieren.“ „Ist _dir_ nie gelungen, vielleicht musst du dir doch Sorgen machen wegen Tori.“, grinste Bucky. „Ich muss mir gar keine Sorgen machen. Ich weiß, was du am liebsten magst. Tun wirs gleich hier auf dem Tisch oder fahren wir erst nach Hause?“ Bucky schluckte. „Hier.“, raunte er dann, etwas heiser.

*

2029 fanden sie niemanden, den sie wirklich liebten, um mit ihnen Thanksgiving zu feiern. Aus der Verzweiflung heraus luden sie ein lesbisches Paar ein, Billie und Chess. Die beiden organisierten in der Community schon seit Jahren mit Bucky und Steve zusammen Selbsthilfegruppen, Sit-Ins, Kundgebungen und die vier hatten das erste LGBT-Café New Yorks ins Leben gerufen, wo sich queere Leute unter 21, die noch zu jung waren, um in Clubs oder Bars zu gehen, zwanglos treffen konnten. Billie war strenge Veganerin und Chess hatte ein halbes Dutzend Lebensmittelallergien. Das Menü bestand aus Gurken-Gaspacho, einer Rohkostplatte mit geriebenem Käse-Ersatz, glutenfreien Nudeln mit Sprossen, als Hauptgang Dinkelpasta mit Wildkräuter-Pinien-Pesto und zum Nachtisch eine Kürbis-Avocado-Pastete mit Eier-Ersatz, dafür ohne Mehl und ohne Zucker. Steve und Bucky schmausten überzeugend mit ihren Gästen, die das karge Mahl ausgiebig lobten.

Sie sprachen über Politik und über die Community und über Billies Selbstverteidigungs-Klassen, die sie leitete, über Chess' deprimierenden Job beim Gleichstellungsamt, dann über Greenpeace und PETA und schließlich kündigte Billie beiläufig an, dass sie nächste Woche heiraten wollten. „Wow, heiraten! Das ist ja toll!“, rief Steve freundlich. Billie sah ihn an und entgegnete: „Das sind wir der Community einfach schuldig. Es war ein großer, bedeutender Schritt 2015. Aber wir flippen deswegen nicht aus. Ist nur ne Formalität.“ Chess nahm betont gleichmütig ihr Weinglas: „Ja, geradezu  _ lästig _ , nicht wahr,  _ Herzblatt _ ?“ „Chess... das gehört nicht hierher.“, zischte Billie. Steve und Bucky waren ganz genau derselben Meinung aber Chess hatte andere Pläne, offenbar: 

„Die Schlampe, die dich in deinem Freitagskurs immer anmacht, ist bestimmt am Boden zerstört.“ „Du musst reden. Harriet, die dich ständig nach Feierabend anruft _wegen der Arbeit_.“ Sie machte spöttische Zitatzeichen in der Luft. „ Als hätte eure sterbenslangweilige Abteilung nach 16 Uhr noch irgendetwas zu tun.“ „Ach, das wieder. Du spottest über meine Arbeit. Dabei ist dein Beruf doch der viel bessere Witz: _Defense Coach_. Was soll das eigentlich sein?“ Bucky und Steve sahen sich erneut hilflos an. „Noch jemand Pastete?“, rief Steve verzweifelt. „Wer von euch hat gefragt?“, das war Bucky, sie hatten gleichzeitig gefragt.

„Bucky“, Billie sah ihn hochmütig an. „Wir haben das wie Erwachsene diskutiert und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Vorteile die Nachteile überwiegen.“ „Ich bin raus.“, rief Chess aufgebracht. „Was soll das Billie? Du _hast_ gefragt!“ „Ja, aber nicht auf die kitschige 'Willst-du-mich-heiraten-Manier, sondern ganz sachlich, ob es nicht das Vernünftigste wäre, bei der politischen Entwicklung und schließlich sind wir ja Vorbilder für die Community.“ „Ich nehm mir noch Pastete, was ist mit euch?“, rief Steve noch verzweifelter, alle außer Bucky ignorierten ihn. „Ja, danke, Baby, ein bisschen noch.“ „Ihr habt natürlich keine anderen Probleme als Pastete!“, schoss Chess in ihre Richtung. Beide erstarrten, saßen kerzengerade bei dem giftigen Ton. 

„Allerdings!“, rief jetzt Billie, „ihr seid _Männer_.“, das letzte Wort klang wie eine Beleidigung. „Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, wars jedenfalls noch so.“, murmelte Bucky und Steve lachte auf. Ihre Gäste funkelten ihn böse an. „Schämen solltet ihr euch, jahrtausendealte Privilegien genießen, während auf der ganze Welt Frauen immer noch katzbuckeln.“ „Auf der ganzen Welt außer gerade jetzt und hier in unserer Wohnung.“, gluckste Steve. Jetzt musste Bucky lachen. Die beiden Frauen sahen sie an, dann einander, dann wieder die beiden und standen unisono auf. „Wir gehen dann besser. Ihr nehmt uns genauso wenig ernst wie eure Vorfahren, die gerade aus der Höhle gekrochen sind.“, sagte Chess. Billie nickte: 

„Ihr Männer habt euch kein bisschen entwickelt in den letzten 30.000 Jahren.“ Steve schmunzelte und konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Ich weiß nicht, ich rasier mir immerhin die Eier, ich nenne das Entwicklung vom Höhlenmenschen.“ Bucky prustete los und ihre Gäste sahen sie beide empört und entgeistert an. Dann einander. „Das reicht, oder?“ „Absolut. Danke fürs Essen und auf Wiedersehen.“ „Viel Spaß bei eurer Hochzeit!“, rief Bucky. „Das ist nur ne Formalität.“, knurrte Billie, während sie ihre Jacke anzog. Und Chess, die sich gerade ihren Zwei-Meter-Schal umwickelte, funkelte sie an. „Ja, das wissen wir jetzt alle ausreichend. Musst dus immer weiter betonen?“ Die beiden Frauen verließen die Wohnung bitchend, zeternd, zickend und streitend. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss. 

Bucky sah Steve an und der ihn. „Schau bitte mal nach, ob du noch einen Penis hast.“ Steve lachte und zog seine Hose vorne ein Stück weg. „Alles im grünen Bereich.“ „Können wir eine Pizza bestellen?“ Steve lachte nochmal. „Erst will ich wissen, ob du auch noch einen Penis hast. Zur Sicherheit, für später.“ „Dann schau doch nach.“, grinste Bucky. Steve langte in seinem Schritt, rieb ausgiebig darüber, bis Bucky sich ein bisschen wand. Dass er noch einen Penis hatte, konnte Steve ganz deutlich fühlen. „Pizza time.“ „Oh ja, bitte. Ich möchte meine Pastete nicht aufessen.“ „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so furchtbares Essen kochen kannst.“ Bucky schaute gespielt gekränkt drein. „Nicht mal ich kann aus Scheiße Gold machen.“ „Wohl war. Hol die Pizza-Liste.“

Steve fütterte Bucky später mit Pizza, er hatte ihn zwischen seinen Beinen vor sich sitzen, und nibbelte an seinem Hals. „Das könnten wir schon seit Stunden tun.“, raunte er. „Schade, dass Sarah und Michelle abgesagt haben.“ Sie kannten auch sehr nette, witzige und unkomplizierte Lesben. Die Elektronikerin Sarah und ihre Frau, die Yogalehrerin Michelle hatten bedauernd kurzfristig abgesagt, weil ihr erstes Baby gerade zahnte und ein Bündel unerträglichen zornigen Geschreis war, wie seine Mütter versicherten. Billie und Chess waren die einzigen ihrer Freunde, die noch nichts vorhatten. So kurz vor den Feiertagen waren alle schon verplant. Zumindest alle, die nett und beliebt waren.

„Die beiden sind die letzten, die heiraten sollten, findest du nicht auch?“, Steve meinte natürlich ihre charmanten Ex-Gäste. „Das ist nach einer Woche wieder vorbei und dann zwei Wochen später wieder der Himmel voller Geigen, wieder für etwa eine Woche. Jede Wette!“ „Bist du jetzt endlich satt? Ich will mit dir ins Bett.“ Bucky lehnte sich schwerer nach hinten und murmelte: „Machen wirs hier. Ich hab ne Flasche Gel in die Sofaritze gesteckt. Den Gedanken, Billie sitzt direkt drauf, wenn sie wieder von den gierigen, sexbesessenen Männern schwadroniert, fand ich zu witzig.“ „Du Teufel.“ „Die beiden sollten ernsthaft mehr Sex haben. Dann wären sie auch nicht so überspannt.“ „Weißt du, wer jetzt auch Sex haben sollte?“ „Deine Rätsel sind zu leicht.“ Steve küsste ihn.

Eine Woche und einen Tag nach der 'Formalität' im Rathaus, stand Chess nachts um halb zwölf vor ihrer Tür. Aufgelöst, etwas hysterisch und todunglücklich. „E-entsch-schuldigt. Ich wusste nicht wo ich hin sollte.“ Sie hatten sie auf die Couch bugsiert und ihr einen Tee gekocht. „Ihr seid die einzigen, die uns was zur Hochzeit geschickt haben.“ Es war eine nette Karte gewesen und ein Gutschein für Home Depot. Billie und Chess wollten ihre Wohnung ein bisschen umbauen, wie Steve und Bucky wussten. „Haben wir gern gemacht. Was ist passiert, Chess? Willst du drüber reden?“, fragte Steve freundlich. „Nie sagt sie mir, dass sie mich liebt. Immer redet sie nur von Partnerschaft und gegenseitigem Respekt und von Chemie und Lebensabschnitts-Zeit, wenn wir über uns reden.“ Chess bekam einen Schluckauf.

„W-warum seid ihr b-beide so e-ekelhaft g-glücklich?“, es klang aber kein bisschen gemein, sondern sehr traurig und ein bisschen neidisch. „Äh, tut uns leid?“, versuchte Steve. Chess musste ein bisschen lachen. „Ach, egal. Kann ich hier pennen? Ich verschwinde auch morgen, bevor ihr euch überhaupt erinnert, dass ich da war.“ Bucky gab ihr ein Kissen und Decken, Steve eine Flasche Wasser und eine Gästezahnbürste. Um zwei Uhr morgens wurde infernalisch laut an ihre Apartment-Tür gehämmert. Steve taumelte schlaftrunken hin und fand Billie, aufgelöst, hysterisch und sehr kleinlaut. „Chess ist hier, oder?“, rief sie. „Billie!“, kam es von hinter Steve und Billie schob ihn energisch zur Seite. Er folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer wo er einen ungewohnten Anblick fand:

Billie und Chess waren eng umschlungen und küssten sich innig, flüsterten sich fieberhaft Entschuldigungen zu, sogar Billie und Steve räusperte sich: „Ich werd hier ja dann nicht mehr gebraucht. Ihr wisst, wos rausgeht.“ Bucky hatte den Tumult verschlafen, aber als Steve zu ihm ins Bett zurückkroch, wachte er auf und wollte auf ihn krabbeln. Es war ja noch Nacht und nicht Morgen, seine Libido also völlig auf gewohntem Niveau. „Äh, jetzt nicht, Baby.“ „Och...“, dann stutzte er, hob den Kopf und lauschte. Er hörte ein Stöhnen – aus ihrem Wohnzimmer. „Steve?“ „Rummachende Lesben auf unserer Couch.“, sagte der trocken. Bucky gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich. „Ja, ich weiß, crazy, oder?“, gluckste Steve. „Also ich finde ja schon den Gedanken an eine Vagina beängstigend, aber zwei davon?“, Bucky schüttelte sich gespielt. Steve grinste und zog ihnen die Decke über den Kopf. Jetzt hörten sie nur noch einander atmen, besonders als ihre Atmezüge lauter und schneller wurden...

Steve begann kurz darauf, ernsthaft übers Heiraten nachzudenken...

*

Als Morgan entlassen wurde, bekamen sie ein Notfall-Medikament mit. Bucky konnte danach nicht wieder ruhig schlafen, bis die Kinderärztin, als Morgan fünf war, ihnen versicherte, dass sie aus der Gefahr herausgewachsen war...


	101. Intermezzo

**Intermezzo**

„ _Bruder! Wir sind nächsten Monat ab dem 17. ein paar Tage in Tucson, weil Jane eine Vortragsreihe hält. Wir haben eine schicke große Suite im Merriton. Komm uns doch besuchen! Erik robbt übrigens seit gestern ein wenig!_ “

Ein Videoclip des Babys war an die Nachricht geheftet. Loki lächelte, als er es anschaute. Sein Bruder und seine Partnerin haben ihn, als er sich ein paar Tage nach Eriks Geburt schweren Herzens von der Familie verabschiedet hatte, gebeten, sie recht bald wieder zu besuchen. Er war schließlich der Pate des jüngsten Stark und seine Eltern wünschten sich eine enge Beziehung des Jungen zu seinem Onkel. Wenn Loki nicht auf dem Boden eines Wohnmobils in der Wüste schlafen musste, war er nur zu bereit, eine Einladung anzunehmen. Sein Terminkalender wies nichts auf, was er nicht hätte verschieben können – dieses Jahr hatte er kein Weihnachtsstück in seiner Verantwortung - und er antwortete:

„ _Dieses Kind ist ein Riese, kommt ganz nach dir! Ich glaube, Morgan war nur halb so groß, Weihnachten '32, und sie war kaum jünger! Bleibt ihr nach Weihnachten bis ins neue Jahr? Steve und Bucky planen einen Neujahrsempfang, nein, ein 'Event' – und bei dieser Wortwahl muss ich nicht dazu sagen, dass Bucky das plant und Steve nur daneben steht, wenn er davon spricht, eifrig mit dem Kopf nickt und diese Anime-Augen macht._ “

Thor lachte, als er das las. Loki und er waren manchmal ein wenig fies, aber so waren jüngere Brüder eben...

„ _Ich fürchte, das mit Neujahr wird nichts. Jane hat für gleich nach Weihnachten einen Forschungsauftrag in Tromsö, Norwegen, angenommen und wir werden sie natürlich begleiten. Von November bis Februar sind immer ihre arbeitsreichsten Monate._ “

„ _Sowie Mai bis Juli auf der Südhalbkugel._ “

„ _Meine Liebste ist eben sehr gefragt!_ “

„ _Verständlicherweise._ “

„ _Also kommst du nächsten Monat?_ “

„ _Gern. Ich schick dir vorab meine Flugdaten._ “

***

„ _10\. In Worten: ZEHN!_ “

Bucky stutzte, überlegte eine kleine Weile, konnte sich aber keinen Reim auf die kryptische Textnachricht seiner besten Freundin machen. Ihr letzter Austausch über Kompressorentechnik und Hydraulik-Simulationen für die Entwicklung in der Robotik hatte keine Frage offen gelassen, zu der 'zehn' eine passende Antwort wäre. Ihr letzter Austausch davor gab, als er ihn Revue passieren ließ, auch keine Erklärung. Es war ein Videochat gewesen, wo Bucky ihren Freund (Shuri hatte einen Freund!) M'Baku kennen gelernt und bedauernd ihre Einladung nach Wakanda ausgeschlagen hatte. M'Baku war Häuptling einer Sippe in Wakanda, die in den rauen Bergen lebte. Häuptlinge in Wakanda waren so etwas wie Senatoren in den USA und als Shuri ihm vor etwa zwei Jahren zum ersten Mal von ihm erzählt hatte, war ihre sehr charmante Bezeichnung für ihn 'ewig gestriger traditionsverliebter Holzkopf' gewesen. Ihr Vater, König T'Chaka hatte kurz darauf die Idee, seine Tochter und Thronerbin auf eine diplomatische Mission in die Berge zu schicken.

M'Baku nahm den königlichen Gast auf eine traditionelle Jagd-Wanderung mit – was hieß, sie schliefen in notdürftig errichteten Zelten, machten auf sehr herkömmliche Art Feuer und all das und verfolgten Tierfährten, um am Ende mit einem stattlichen Gabelbock für das – traditionelle – Jagdfest in die Häuptlingsresidenz zurückzukehren. Sie kamen nicht nur mit einem Gabelbock zurück, sondern auch mit einem aufkeimenden zärtlichen Gefühl füreinander. M'Bakus Festhalten an Traditionen war im Grunde Stolz auf das, was Wakanda ausmachte. Er war kein hinterwäldlerischer Idiot, benutzte Technologie nicht weniger als sein Regent und dessen Familie, aber er bewahrte das, was Wakandas Menschen Jahrtausende ausgemacht hatte: Tradition und Einklang mit ihrer Umwelt.

Er hatte Shuris Herz angerührt. Vorsichtig und misstrauisch, wie es ihrem Charakter entsprach, hatte sie ihn gebeten, das geheim zu halten. Über die Monate hatte sie sich ernsthaft in ihn verliebt! Zum ersten Mal im Leben, mit Ende 20... Und es hatte gedauert, bis sie es vor sich selbst zugeben konnte und dann nochmal bevor sie es Bucky erzählte. Dass sie ihm so lange nichts davon gesagt hatte, kränkte ihn zunächst, aber auf der anderen Seite sah er natürlich auch ein, dass sie als zukünftiges Oberhaupt eines Staats mit allergrößter Vorsicht vorgehen musste. Und keiner, er selbst am allerwenigsten konnte garantieren, was er vor Steve geheim halten konnte. Und Steve konnte seinen Mund noch nie wirklich halten...

„ _Ich steh auf dem Schlauch. Danke, dass du mir mal wieder vor Augen hältst, wie es ist, der beste Freund eines Genies zu sein!_ “ „ _Die Strichliste, die ich seit Jahren im Kopf führe, ist bei zehn angelangt. Die Strichliste darüber, wie oft du eine Einladung nach Wakanda zu kommen, ausgeschlagen hast._ “

Bucky bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber eine Reise nach Wakanda war eine zeitaufwändige Angelegenheit, allein mit der Zeitverschiebung und der nötigen Jet-Lag-Erholungszeit. Außerdem flog Bucky nicht so gern, er hatte nunmal seine Prinzipien und umweltfreundliches Fliegen war leider immer noch nicht erfunden...

„ _Prinzessin, verzeih mir. Bitte? Du selbst hast mir erzählt, jede Katze bei dir zuhause sei größer als ich... Ich hab Angst? Nein, Quatsch. Ich bin jetzt Vater und kann mir kaum ne Auszeit leisten. Ich trage jetzt einen höheren Beitrag bei zu den laufenden Kosten unseres Hauses und lege Geld zurück für Morgans Ausbildung._ “

Shuri verdrehte die Augen als sie das las. Wie es alle Freunde und Verwandte immer taten, wenn sie gewahr wurden, dass Bucky sich mit aller Macht dagegen sträubte, einfach anzunehmen, einen mehr als wohlhabenden Mann geheiratet zu haben. Für Morgan war doch nun auf Jahrhunderte hinaus gesorgt, sollte der Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit jemals geknackt werden... Komisch, dass Steve offenbar nicht die richtigen Worte oder Methoden fand, Bucky, der ihm ja nun, wie alle wussten, hingebungsvoll ergeben war, in die richtige Spur zu bekommen... Nämlich, sich endlich mal zu entspannen, sein Leben zu genießen, sich über die Sicherheit und Sorglosigkeit, die Steves Geld nunmal bot, einfach zu freuen – und sei es nur für seine Tochter – aber nein: Bucky war verbissen, stolz, beharrte eisern auf seiner Unabhängigkeit... Shuri seufzte. Sie verstand ihn ja eben doch. Und sie liebte ihn...

„ _Wie geht’s dem Krümel?_ “

Dazu hatte Bucky eine ganze Menge zu schreiben...

***

„Hey Sam, hallo Sharon! Frohes Neues Jahr!“ Seine besten Freunde grinsten Steve, der Morgan auf dem Schoß hatte, aus dem StarkPad heraus breit an. Sie hatten nicht zum Neujahrsempfang kommen können, da sie mit Peggy und Daniel in der Karibik waren. Steve konnte Palmen und einen strahlend blauen Himmel hinter den beiden sehen.

„Frohes Neues, Alter! Und hallo Kleines!“, Sam winkte in die Kamera. „Frohes neues Jahr, Steve. Hallo Morgan!“ „Du bist ganz schön braun geworden, Sharon!“ „Neben mir ist sie immer noch ganz bleich.“, lachte Sam. „Die Tatsache, dass uns gerade ein Kleinkind zuhört bewahrt dich vor einer wenig liebevollen Anrede meinerseits, mein Lieber.“ Steve lachte: „Ach, sie hat schon so einiges gehört und leider auch schon wiedergegeben. Aber trotzdem danke für deine Rücksichtnahme.“ Morgan wurde ein bisschen zappelig und er setzte zu ihren Spielsachen auf den Boden. „Wo ist denn Bucky? Schläft er noch?“ Es war nach zehn und Steve musste lachen. Seit sie Morgan hatten, konnte man an einer Hand abzählen wie oft Bucky bis nach zehn hatte schlafen können... „Aber nein, er ist arbeiten.“ „Macht er seinen Laden nicht immer ein paar Tage zu, wenn du Winterferien hast?“

Sie hatten den 3. Januar und Steve hatte noch eine Woche frei. „Die ganze letzte Woche hat er Barnes Motor Barn geschlossen. Wir sind mit Morgan ein paar Tage nach Vermont in den Schnee gefahren. Mit den neuen Expresszügen ist man in knapp zwei Stunden dort! Es war fantastisch!“ „Schick ein paar Bilder!“ „Ihr aber auch, was ich hinter euch sehe, kommt mir auch nicht übel vor.“ „Du musstest ja jemanden heiraten, der lieber in den Schnee als an den Strand fährt.“ Steve streckte ihnen die Zunge raus. Morgan hielt ihm einen Puzzlewürfel hin, den sie nicht auf bekam, um an die verschieden geformten Teile zu kommen. „Kleinen Moment.“ Als das Kind versorgt war, meinte Sharon: „Sie könnte ein Geschwisterchen gebrauchen, was?“ Steve lächelte etwas gezwungen. An Weihnachten hatten Thor und Jane verkündet, dass sie sich ein zweites Baby wünschten, allerdings würde das noch eine Weile warten müssen, da sie beide eine lange Stillzeit anstrebten – schon deshalb, um Janes Bindung zu dem Jungen zu stärken...

„Sie ist doch fast noch ein Baby.“ „Nun, gerade deshalb! Noch könnte sie sich problemlos ihr Zimmer teilen, bis ihr euch ein größeres Haus kauft.“ „Wer sagt denn, dass wir uns ein größeres Haus kaufen wollen?“ „Du warst das, Steve. Bei eurer Einweihungsfeier damals. Du meintest, für die ersten Jahre sei es perfekt aber dass du glaubst, ihr würdet mal mehr Platz brauchen. Da hat sich doch schon angedeutet, dass du eine Familie auf dem Schirm hast.“, Sam lachte. „Wir haben genug Platz!“, rief Steve und wechselte dann das Thema, wenig subtil, wie es seine Art war. „Wie geht es Peggy und Daniel?“ Sharon und Sam wechselten einen kurzen Blick, beide hatten den Wink verstanden. „Peggy schläft noch. Sie ist ein solches Murmeltier! Daniel hat Physiotherapie im Fitnessraum unseres Hotels. Es geht ihnen sehr gut. Peggy ist fest entschlossen, für den Senatorenposten in New Hampshire zu kandidieren. Wart's ab, sie wird die erste Frau im weißen Haus!“ Das waren mal Neuigkeiten! Überrascht war Steve allerdings nicht im geringsten...

Sie plauderten noch ein Weilchen und Sam und Sharon versprachen beim Abschied zu Buckys Geburtstagsfeier im März nach New York zu kommen. Steve ließ sich nach dem Anruf zu Morgan auf den Teppich nieder, um mit ihr zu spielen. Er wünschte tatsächlich sich ein Geschwisterchen für Morgan aber Bucky war nicht bereit. Steve verstand ihn. Er würde bei seinem Arbeitspensum zusammenbrechen, er war manchmal schon nah dran mit nur einem Kind. Wie viel leichter hätten sie es, Bucky vor allem, wäre er nicht so halsstarrig, was Steves Geld anging...

***

Peter besuchte seinen Paten, Dr Banner, oft in seinem Biophysik-Labor. Der Wissenschaftler arbeitete seit Jahren eng mit dem Max-Planck-Institut, Deutschland, zusammen an der Entwicklung mikrozellulärer Entwicklung für die Transplantationsmedizin. Nach einer anregenden Plauderei, bei der Peter Onkel Bruce assistierte, gönnten sie sich ein Stück Torte in der Cafeteria des Laborkomplexes. Peter war im Senior-Jahr der Highschool und hatte durchweg exzellente Noten. Sein Weg sollte ihn im Spätsommer ans MIT führen, eigentlich schon lange eine logische Konsequenz. Seine beste Freundin Michelle 'MJ' Jones hatte Aussichten ein Stipendium für Politik und Wirtschaftsethik in Harvard zu ergattern, wenn sie noch ein paar Punkte mit sozialem Engagement ergattern konnte. Das Mädchen lebte mit ihrer geschiedenen Mutter in Queens und war als Stipendiatin und durch die Sozialquote an der Sanctuary. In ihrer knapp bemessenen Freizeit jobbte sie als Babysitter und Nachhilfetutorin.

Peter war schon eine Weile in sie verliebt... Die beiden hatten fest vor im Sommer nach der Highschool ein paar Wochen an einem Projekt teilzunehmen, wo einfache aber gut durchdachte Unterkünfte in Elendsvierteln in Honduras errichtet werden sollten. Peters bester Freund Ned Leeds würde nach ihrem Abschluss in New York bleiben, um in Princeton Informatik zu studieren. Peter hatte gemischte Gefühle, was sein bevorstehendes Studium anging. Ja, natürlich wollte er Ingenieurswesen studieren, für Maschinenbau und Chemie, aber er glaubte auch, es gäbe noch so viele andere Dinge zu lernen. Er besuchte eine hervorragende Schule, aber die Sanctuary High war seit jeher eine Einrichtung, die auf Förderung von Begabungen abzielte und Allgemeinbildung kam manchmal etwas kurz, weil die Schule in so viele Angeboten auf die Stärken der Schüler einging und das hohe Niveau erlaubte einem selten, sich auf mehr als zwei oder drei zusätzliche Interessensgebiete einzulassen.

So hatte Peter sich zum Beispiel im künstlerischen Bereich wenig umgetan und auch Wirtschaftswesen sowie Sprachen und Literatur waren nicht gerade seine Stärken. Von Sozialwissenschaften und Politik verstand er nur so viel, weil er mit MJ so oft darüber sprach und sich ihr zuliebe dafür interessierte. Sein ältester Bruder erfuhr das nie. Er war sehr stolz auf Peter und seinen Durchblick.

„Onkel Bruce? Kommst du dir manchmal ein bisschen vor wie ein Fachidiot?“ Bruce Banner schmunzelte verstohlen in sich hinein. Dass der Junge etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, war ihm anzumerken gewesen. Er gluckste ein bisschen: „Ach mein Junge, weißt du, ich muss mir nicht wie einer vorkommen – ich _bin_ einer!“ Peter bekam große Augen und lachte dann mit. „Na, wenn du meinst. Aber wieso?“ „Nun, wenn wir unsere Kinder zu Besuch haben, versteh ich manchmal nur Bahnhof. Und das sogar, wenn sie Englisch reden.“, er zwinkerte, Bruce sprach natürlich Russisch, das war einfach ein Running Gag, bei dem Bucky seinerzeit den größten Coup gelandet hatte, als er Weihnachten vor seiner und Steves Hochzeit den völlig verdatterten Maximoffs und deren Mutter sein Sprachniveau-Zertifkat aus der Highschool präsentierte und ein paar ihrer derbsten Scherze der vergangenen Jahre in fließendem Russisch und mit einem breiten selbstzufriedenen Grinsen zurückgab. Natasha Romanov sprachlos zu machen, war im Kreis der Familie und Freunde eine selten erreichte Errungenschaft...

Bruce erklärte weiter: „Meine Tochter und ihr Mann sind Philosophen, während mein Sohn und meine Frau rund um die Bretter, die die Welt bedeuten, leben und wirken. Außerdem interessieren sich alle für Musik und ich meine damit nicht, sie _ hören  _ gern Musik, das tut schließlich beinahe jeder. Musik ist für sie so viel mehr. Für mich ist es eher ein Geräusch, das, wenn ich Glück habe, meine Zustimmung findet.“ Peter lachte auf. „ _ Und _ sie alle lesen verworrene Romane die zweihundert und mehr Jahre alt sind. Ein Familientreffen ist für mich jedes Mal, als wäre ich der dümmste Mensch der Welt. Ein Fachidiot eben.“ Peter nickte verstehend. „Hm, ja. Ich weiß, was du meinst. Wenn ich früher mal mit Mom und Loki in einem Museum war oder einer Galerie, ging es mir genauso. Oder wie es uns allen geht, wenn Thor mit Bucky über Fußball diskutiert.“ „Du meinst, wenn sie sich erbittert bekriegen. Fußballfans diskutieren nicht.“ Der Junge kicherte, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst: 

„Manchmal glaube ich, ich habe noch nicht genug gelernt und soll mich schon in einem guten halben Jahr vollständig auf das konzentrieren, was ich vermutlich für den Rest meines Berufslebens tun werde. Wie soll mir da die Zeit bleiben, mich noch ausreichend in Dinge einzuarbeiten, die auch interessant sind. Dinge über die ich auf Partys reden kann, Dinge über die ich mit – nun, sagen wir mal, _normalen_ Leuten reden kann.“ Bruce ahnte so langsam, was in dem Jungen vor sich ging. „Ich bin von einer Menge brillanten Menschen umgeben, und komme mir manchmal so vor, als lebten wir auf einer Insel. Wie soll ich etwas von der Welt, von den Menschen lernen, für die ich mein Leben lang Dinge entwickeln soll, die ihren Alltag erleichtern oder wenigstens verschönern?“ Bruce setzte mit gemessenen Bewegungen seine Tasse ab. 

„Hast du mit deinen Eltern darüber mal gesprochen?“ Peter sah ein wenig schuldbewusst drein. „N-nein. Ich habe Sorge, ich könnte sie... nun, kränken? Enttäuschen? Es ist, als würde ich ihnen fast vorwerfen, dass sie mir ein solch privilegiertes Dasein geschenkt haben mit Zugang zu unbegrenzten Mitteln und beinahe ebenso unbegrenztes Wissen. Ich konnte schließlich mein Leben lang davon profitieren, mit dieser außergewöhnliche Gruppe von bemerkenswerten Menschen aufzuwachsen. Ich möchte nicht undankbar sein.“ „Niemand würde dich für undankbar halten. Wir kennen dich besser als du ahnst und lieben dich. Du kannst bei allen Menschen, die in deinem Leben bisher eine große Rolle gespielt haben, dich immer auf ihre Unterstützung verlassen. Am meisten von deinen Eltern, besonders deinem Vater. Glaub mir, er weiß am besten wie es ist, zu denken, man sei ein bisschen wie auf einer Insel und wenn du dich ihm anvertraust, wird er der erste sein, der möchte, dass du dich besser fühlst, glücklich bist und vollends zufrieden mit dir und deinem Leben.“ Er drückte Peters Hand und lächelte ihn ermutigend an.

„Das MIT läuft dir nicht weg. Berate dich mit deinen Eltern und mach, was dir in den Sinn kommt. Ich bin davon überzeugt, es kann nur Gutes dabei rauskommen, mein Junge.“ Peter strahlte seinen Paten schüchtern aber auch glücklich und erleichtert an. „Danke, Onkel Bruce, vielen Dank. Du hast recht. Es gibt nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass Mom und Dad, _ihr alle_ mich unterstützt und ich verspreche euch allen, dass ich meine Zeit nicht vergeuden sondern gut nutzen werde.“ Dr Banner beugte sich mit einem vertraulichen Lächeln vor und flüsterte, als würde er ein Geheimnis verraten: „Und wenn schon. Sollte dir unerwarteterweise einfallen, ein bisschen Zeit zu vergeuden, dann tu es mein Lieber. Das ist die eine Sache, die in dieser Familie seit jeher zu kurz kommt.“ Er zwinkerte. „Vergeude deine Zeit ein bisschen, Zeit ist kostbar. Hab ein bisschen Spaß, unverkrampft und fröhlich. Das ist bislang außer Thor keinem von uns gelungen...“

***

Tony Stark fand am Morgen des 10. Januar eine hochoffizielle Einladung zur Eröffnung eines Sportstudios namens  _ Benatar Athletics _ in seiner Post. Er runzelte die Stirn, normal bekam er keine Werbesendungen auf seinen Schreibtisch. Nun, vielleicht hatte Miss Hill viel zu tun und das Vorsortieren seiner Post einem Praktikanten überlassen... Gerade als er den Brief in den Papierkorb werfen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf das Impressum.  _ Inhaber: Gamora und Peter Quill-Titan.  _ Mit neu erwachtem Interesse sah er sich die Einladung und das zugehörige Prospekt nochmal genauer an. Ein schicker Laden, wie er fand, für Sportstudio-Enthusiasten wahrscheinlich ein Paradies! Gamora Titan bot zahlreiche Kampfsport-Kurse an und ihr Mann Peter Quill herrschte über musikalisch untermalte Fitnessprogramme, wie Zuma oder Spinning. Auf der letzten Seite waren ein paar Danksagungen, unter anderem an Thanos Titan... Sie einer an! Tony Stark würde am 25. Februar zum ersten Mal im Leben zur Eröffnung eines Sportstudios gehen...

(25.02.2033)  
  
Unauffällig gekleidet und angetan mit einer Sonnenbrille – bei einem solchen Event war es nicht ungewöhnlich, in einem geschlossenen Raum eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen - mischte Tony Stark sich unter die bunt gemischte Menge, die sich zur Eröffnung von Benatar Athletics in dem geräumigen Studio im Herzen von Hells Kitchen eingefunden hatte. Als er jedoch einen hochgewachsenen Rotschopf am Rande des Geschehens stehen stand, einen bunten Drink in der Hand und mit etwas unbehaglicher Miene, erhellte ein echtes Lächeln seine Züge. Er eilte zu der jungen Frau. Nebula Titan war zu einer Schönheit mit herrlichem tizianroten Haar und der zarten Haut einer Elfe geworden.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war allerdings gerade noch so als gleichgültig höflich zu bezeichnen, obwohl abweisend und wenig ermutigend es eigentlich besser traf. Die Blicke, die einige Männer ihr zuwarfen, waren jedenfalls nicht von Aktion begleitet und als Tony vor ihr stand und sie mit „Miss Titan, schön Sie zu sehen!“, ansprach, zog sie ihre Augenbrauen so unwirsch zusammen, dass es selbst den kühnsten Casanova abgeschreckt hätte. Nun, da Tony aber nicht in Casanova-Absicht zu ihr gekommen war, zog er seine Sonnenbrille ab, sah zu ihr auf (Sie hatte ihn inzwischen um satte 6 Zentimeter überragt und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als Erkennen in ihrem hübschen Gesicht aufkeimte. „Mr Stark!“, rief sie überrascht und lächelte dann so herzlich, dass es ihm vorkam, als ginge die Sonne gerade auf. Sie gaben sich die Hand und plauderten ein bisschen darüber, was sich die letzten Jahre so ergeben hatte.

Nebula Titan war nach ihrem summa cum laude Abschluss am MIT nach Genf gegangen, um am CERN zu arbeiten und war dort sehr glücklich, aber noch ein bisschen einsam, wie sie zugab, sie war niemand der schnell Freundschaften schloss. Er bat sie nach einer guten Weile, ihn doch erneut mit ihrer Schwester bekannt zu machen. Gamora Titan, ebenfalls eine sehr schöne Frau, stand huldvoll in einem Kreis von Bewunderern, während ihr Mann ein Stück weiter hinten im Studio gerade eine Gruppe von Interessierten in die theoretischen Grundlagen einer von ihm selbst entwickelten Tanzkampfkunst mit dem schwungvollen Namen  _ Starlords Dance Battling _ einzuführen. Gamora lächelte aufgesetzt charmant und dabei gleichzeitig ein wenig warnend, als sie Tony die Hand reichte. Die Titan-Schwestern wurden sicher sehr selten Opfer irgendwelcher Belästigungen, einem Mann musste es ja vorkommen, als würde man versuchen mit einem Kaktus zu flirten, dachte Tony belustigt, Respekt vor Peter Quill, fand er.

„Schwester...“, zischte Nebula, „Das ist Tony Stark!“ Gamora starrte ihn kurz an, fing sich dann und ließ ein ehrliches Lächeln zeigen. „Du meine Güte, Mr Stark, entschuldigen Sie bitte, im Leben hätte ich nicht gedacht, Thor Starks Vater könnte nach all den Jahren noch so sportlich wirken. Wie geht es Ihnen? So wie sie aussehen, fürchte ich, sind sie schon in einem anderen Studio Kunde und ich kann Sie nicht für _Benatar Athletics_ gewinnen.“ Tony blinzelte. An geschäftstüchtigem Charme schien es der energischen jungen Frau jedenfalls nicht zu mangeln. Er plauderte auch mit ihr ein paar Minuten, erfuhr dass ihre und Peters Kinder, Proxima, Yondu und Corvus sieben, fünf und vier waren und dass ihr Vater sicher entzückt wäre, wenn Mr Stark dem Obergeschoss, wo ein kleiner Kindergarten für Abonnenten eingerichtet war, einen Besuch abstatten würde. Mr Titan befand sich mit den Kleinen dort. Tony empfahl sich den beiden Frauen höflich und strebte zum Fahrstuhl. Dass sie sofort zischend zu tuscheln begannen, bekam er noch mit. Er freute sich, dass noch etwas von den unbeholfenen Teenagern, die vor vielen Jahren an Steves 15. Geburtstag zum ersten Mal sein Haus betreten hatten, übrig war...

Der Kindergarten war ein heller, freundlich bunter, großer Raum mit allerhand Spielzeug und einer kleinen Dachterrasse mit Sandkasten und weiterem Spielgerät. Zwei junge Frauen, vermutlich Studentinnen für Erziehungswissenschaften, begrüßten ihn höflich und boten an, ihn ein wenig herumzuführen. Er winkte ab und versicherte ihnen charmant, dass er sich ganz gut auch ohne Umstände zu machen, einen Überblick verschaffen könne. In einer Ecke befand sich ein Spielhaus, ähnlich dem seiner Enkelin, allerdings viel geräumiger. Murmelnde Stimmen waren von drinnen zu hören. Tony bückte sich in der niedrigen Tür und klopfte gegen den Rahmen. Als er den Kopf durch die Öffnung steckte, erblickte er Thanos Titan mit drei bezaubernden schwarzen Lockenköpfchen, einem Mädchen im Grundschulalter und zwei kleine Buben. Der Mann saß unbequem auf einem zu kleinen Stuhl und hatte offenbar aus einem Buch vorgelesen. Als er Tony erblickte, sah er ehrlich erfreut aus. „Sta...  _ Tony _ !“ „Thanos, schön, Sie wieder zusehen!“ „Also haben Sie die Einladung, die ich Ihnen mit dem Vermerk 'persönlich' geschickt habe, erhalten?“ Ah, darum war das Ding auf seinem Schreibtisch gelandet.

„Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Ich würde ja zu euch reinkommen, aber es sieht offen gesagt schon ein wenig voll aus mit Ihnen darin.“ Thanos Titan war ein großer bullig gebauter Mann. Der klapste dem Mädchen – Proxima – spielerisch auf den Po. „Geh, nimm deine Brüder und spielt ein bisschen mit Ellie und Margot.“ „Ja, Gramps.“ Das Mädchen nahm ihre kleinen Brüder resolut an der Hand und zog sie ohne Widerspruch zu dulden aus dem Spielhaus – ganz die Mutter offenbar. Thanos Titan kam aus der Hütte und musste sich erstmal strecken. Dann schüttelten die Männer einander die Hände. Sie gingen auf die Terrasse – es war für Februar schon wieder ungewöhnlich mild.

Nach ein bisschen Small Talk senkte Thanos den Blick und murmelte: „Ihr Rat vor gut zwei Jahren war das beste, was mir zu der Zeit hätte passieren können. Als ich mich kurz darauf an Peter wandte, war der sofort bereit, unsere Familie wieder zusammenzuführen. Es dauerte natürlich ein paar Monate und als Gamora mir ihren Traum von diesem Sportstudio anvertraute, half ich ihr, Sponsoren zu finden und, nun, ich habe mein Haus verkauft. Das kleine Apartment in Queens ist völlig ausreichend für mich, ich benötige weder viel Platz noch viele persönliche Dinge. Alles was wirklich zählt, ist momentan unter dem Dach dieses Gebäudes. Beim Aufbau von  _ Benatar Athletics _ habe ich die beiden außerdem noch weiter unterstützen können, indem ich ihnen bei der Kinderbetreuung helfe. Proxima, Yondu und Corvus sind meine größte Freude geworden. Sie sind auch Großvater, wie ich hörte? Ist das nicht das größte Glück?“ Tony konnte ihm nur zustimmen. 

Er bewunderte den Mann grenzenlos für seine neue Selbstlosigkeit. Allerdings fiel ihm dann ein, dass das ja nun schon das zweite Haus war, das Titan für Gamora verkauft hatte... Nun, er selbst war nie in die Verlegenheit gekommen, eine solche Entscheidung treffen zu müssen – aber er war überzeugt, er hätte genau dasselbe getan, für jedes seiner Kinder. Thanos Titan und er waren sich, wie er nach all den Jahren erkannte, viel ähnlicher als je jemand gedacht hätte. Spontan lud er ihn für die kommende Woche zum Dinner zu sich nach Hause ein. Vielleicht sollte er Bucky und Steve dazu bitten. Bucky war schließlich 'so etwas wie Greenpeace', schmunzelte er. Er und der Aktivist, der sicher noch in Titan steckte, würden sicher gut miteinander auskommen. Und mit Steve konnte er über Politik reden, während Pepper mit Morgan spielte. Das war ein durchdachter Plan, seine Frau von der vielleicht neusten Addition zu ihren Freundeskreis zu überzeugen, ...  
  
  



	102. Eine böse Überraschung

**Eine böse Überraschung**

(März 2035)

Kurz nach Buckys 34. Geburtstag fütterte er seine Tochter am Frühstückstisch mit Porridge. Sie wollte lieber selbst essen und meckerte. „Isch tann 'leine ethen!“ „Dann nimm dir vom Obst, Engelchen. Immer ein Bissen du, ein Löffel ich, einverstanden?“ Anfangs hatte die Kleine ja noch ganz manierlich gegessen allerdings fand ihr Vater, es sei kontraproduktiv, wenn mehr Porridge auf dem Tisch, dem Boden, in ihren Haaren und wer weiß wo sonst noch als in ihrem Bauch landete und blieb hart. Schließlich hatte er ihr Paprika und Orangenstücke zum Selbstessen angeboten, nachdem sie angefangen hatte, im Porridge herumzupanschen. Seine Tochter sah ihn böse an, aber sie wusste, bei ihm hatte sie keine Chance, ihren Kopf durchzusetzen. Nicht wenn es ums Essen und ums Spielen mit Essen ging. Brav öffnete sie ihr Mündchen und grapschte nach einem Stück Paprika. Bucky lächelte sie an.

Steve kam in die Küche und sah aus wie aus einem Katalog entsprungen. Leger elegant für einen Tag im Klassenzimmer. Jedes Haar saß, der Bart, den er wöchentlich bei einem Barbier in Manhattan stutzen ließ, war perfekt und ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte seine markanten Züge, als er seine kleine Prinzessin in Kämpferlaune sah. Zu nahe wollte er ihr jetzt allerdings nicht kommen, ihre breiverkleben Fingerchen musste er auf jeden Fall meiden. Zeit zum Umziehen hatte er keine mehr, nachdem er vor dem Duschen zu viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, mit seiner Tochter im Bett zu tollen und zu schmusen. Danach hatte er ein völlig aufgedrehtes Kleinkind zu Bucky in die Küche gebracht, der dort gerade Frühstück machte und war ins Bad gegangen. Er küsste seinen Mann auf den Scheitel und nahm sich Kaffee. Essen würde er erst in der Schule. Sein Frühstück hatte Bucky ihm schon bereitgestellt. „Hast du Peter schon wegen Alpine gefragt?“

Spring Break stand bevor und Bucky und Steve wollten mit Morgan ein paar Tage nach Montana auf die Barton-Farm. Peter sollte sich derweil um Alpine kümmern. Er war jetzt 18, immer noch das netteste Kind unter der Sonne und war nicht mal von Tonys erster Enkeltochter von seinem ersten Platz in dessen Herzen verdrängt worden. Obwohl dieser als Großvater, noch dazu von einem Mädchen, sein eigenes Selbst aus Peters Babyzeit beinahe noch übertraf. Aber Morgans Eltern schoben rechtzeitig einen Riegel vor. Morgan Buchanan Stark sollte kein verwöhntes Balg werden. Nicht, dass Peter eines gewesen war, aber man konnte nicht hoffen, dass es noch ein zweites Kind auf der Welt gab, dass so bescheiden war und blieb.

Allerdings hatte Steve als Daddy die gleichen Tendenzen wie sein eigener Vater und so kämpfte Bucky mitunter gegen beide... „Ja! Er freut sich, uns helfen zu können. Meint, wir bräuchten diesen Urlaub dringend!“ Bucky lachte: „Wie kommt er nur drauf?“ „Am liebsten würd er uns ja begleiten, aber er arbeitet in einem Feriencamp.“ „Er ist so ein guter Junge.“ „Ja, nicht wahr?“ Peter besuchte sie oft und spielte gern mit seiner Nichte. Die hatte ihn genauso ins Herz geschlossen wie jeder andere und ihr zweites Wort nach 'Da-da' war 'Bi-da' gewesen. Tony war zwar enttäuscht darüber, dass es nicht ''Grandpa' war, aber Peter war der einzige, dem er diesen Triumph gönnte...

„Steve, du musst los!“ „Ach ja, wie in alten Zeiten. Die Schulglocke ruft!“ „Vergiss dein Frühstück nicht. Ich hab dir einen Apfel für den Lehrer eingepackt.“ „Buck, ich _bin_ der Lehrer!“, lachte Steve. „Na, der Apfel ist ja auch für dich!“ Steve beugte sich über seinen Mann und drückte ihm die Lippen auf den Mund. „Du trägst dein Haar gar nicht mehr offen.“, bedauerte er leise. Bucky hatte die schulterlangen Haare in einem unordentlichen Knoten im Nacken geschlungen. „Wenn man ständig klebrige Fingerchen drin hat, ist das auch echt unpraktisch.“ „Als hätte ich dich nicht schon tausendmal mit klebrigem Zeug in deinen Haaren gesehen.“, grinste Steve anzüglich. „Aber Herr Oberlehrer!“ Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

„Daddy muth Thule!“ Morgan bekam für ihren Geschmack gerade zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit. „Ja ja, Prinzessin. Daddy muss in die Schule.“ „Schaffst dus zum Mittagessen?“ Steve war die ganze Woche schon nicht rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen zuhause gewesen. Sie hatten sich quasi jeden Tag die Klinke – und Morgan – in die Hand gegeben, wenn Steve von der Schule kam und Bucky los musste in die Werkstatt. Steve sah zur Uhr. „Was gibt es denn?“ „Morgan wird Brokkoli wollen.“ _Was sonst._.. das wollte sie jeden Tag. „Dann kann ich nichts versprechen.“, lachte Steve, sah Bucky dabei aber nicht an. „Ich mach dir was anderes.“ „Musst du nicht, Baby! Ich versuch, pünktlich zu sein und ess den Brokkoli, wie ein braver Junge.“ „A propos 'braver Junge', du kommst zu spät, verschwinde endlich!“ Steve winkte beiden nochmal zu und hastete zur Tür raus. Bucky sah seine breiverklebte Tochter an: „So, Missy, Zeit für ein Bad.“ Morgan strahlte, sie liebte Baden.

Zärtlich lächelnd sah Bucky Morgan zu, wie sie mit Badeentchen, Seifenblasen und Becherchen in der Wanne spielte. Mit ihren dunklen Löckchen und großen tiefbraunen Augen war sie ein bezauberndes Kleinkind. Dann ließ er seinen Blick im großen Familienbad herumschweifen. Die Fliesen mussten dringend geputzt werden, die Fenster waren ebenfalls mal wieder dran, dann sah er sein Spiegelbild. Die Haare waren teilweise aus dem Knoten gerutscht und hingen schlaff herunter, Er hatte tiefe Schatten unter den Augen und wenn er gnadenlos ehrlich zu sich war, seine Kinnpartie unter dem zu langen Stoppelbart war nicht mehr ganz so messerscharf wie früher. Er seufzte. Viel zu oft hatte er keine Zeit, etwas Vernünftiges zu essen, wenn er mal 15 Minuten Pause in der Werkstatt machte. Der Donut-Shop nebenan war leider immer seine erste und bequemste Wahl. Steve auf der anderen Seite...

_Oh Mann_ , Steve hielt sich an eine strenge Diät und trainierte so effektiv, dass er die wenigste Zeit für die besten Ergebnisse brauchte. Seine Figur war atemberaubend und der Look, den er die letzten Jahre entwickelt hatte, mit dem dichten Vollbart und dem zurückgekämmten Haar war ein echter Hingucker. Längst schon sahen ihn Frauen genauso oft, oder _öfter_ an als Bucky. Er schloss kurz gepeinigt die Augen, als er gedanklich die Donuts strich. Er würde sich heute einen gesunden Pausensnack mitnehmen. Wenn Morgan ihm die Zeit ließ, diesen vorzubereiten... Die Kleine war sehr fordernd. Ein Wirbelwind, der viel Aufmerksamkeit brauchte und immer im Mittelpunkt stehen wollte. Und Buckys 'Schicht' mit ihr von sieben Uhr morgens bis 14 Uhr mittags waren ihre aktivsten Stunden. Heute, beschloss er, würde er früher Mittagessen kochen...

Sein Plan ging voll auf. Er hatte Morgan den ganzen Vormittag mit den wildesten Spielen auf Trab gehalten, ihr Mittagessen eine Stunde früher als gewohnt serviert und sie danach für den Mittagsschlaf hingelegt. Erfolgreich. Danach brachte er sie zu einer Nachbarin, deren Sohn gern mit ihr spielte. Janet, seine Mutter, versprach, sie gegen vier nach Hause zu bringen. Reichlich Zeit für ihn und Steve... Nach einer Dusche fönte er sich die Haare zu einer seidigen Flut, die ihm verführerisch ums Gesicht fiel und stutzte den Bart auf die attraktive Drei-Tage-Länge. Schon besser. Sein Selbstbewusstsein kam zurück. Dann zog er Sachen an, die Steve an ihm mochte und hoffte, wenigstens heute würde er pünktlich zum Mittagessen kommen. Allerdings würde es keinen Brokkoli geben, sondern gepflegten ehelichen Sex. Sie kamen kaum noch dazu...

Ja, er wusste, das war so, wenn Paare zu Eltern wurden und er war manchmal erstaunt darüber, wie wenig es ihm ausmachte. Dieses ganz neue Glück, das er mit Steve und ihrer Tochter erlebte, war etwas, was er sich die längste Zeit seines Lebens nicht hatte vorstellen können. Aufgewachsen in einer lieblosen Umgebung, abgelehnt, vernachlässigt, ständig sehnend nach Geborgenheit, Liebe und Familie, war das, was er jetzt mit Steve und Morgan hatte, die Erfüllung einer Sehnsucht, derer er sich nie bewusst gewesen war, aber jetzt in solcher Deutlichkeit und Vehemenz seine Gefühlswelt bestimmte.

Ja, er hatte nicht mehr so viel Sex mit Steve wie früher... bei weitem nicht. Er war oft zu müde und so eingespannt im Alltag, hatte manchmal Schwierigkeiten, in Stimmung zu kommen. Denn: Sex war für ihn schon immer eine ernste Angelegenheit. Ganz oder gar nicht. Und wenn er sich nicht in der Lage sah, aus der Sache das beste herauszuholen, dann schmolz seine Lust zu der gleichen Menge wie seine Kraft und sein Elan zusammen, die sein aufreibender Alltag ihm nunmal nur noch ließ. Aber gut: Sie _waren_ jetzt Eltern und alles war wunderbar und perfekt! Sie waren über 30 und keine Teenager mehr... Außerdem: heute war er bereit, seinen Stevie aus den Socken zu hauen! Jawoll!

Ab der üblichen Zeit, zu der mit Steve zu rechnen war, stieg seine Vorfreude und seine Erwartung von Minute zu Minute. Er malte sich in den plastischsten Farben aus, was er alles mit seinem Geliebten anstellen würde, wie und wo er ihn berühren, liebkosen und küssen, lecken und überhaupt in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte, er war schon halb hart nur vom dran denken... Aber Steve kam nicht pünktlich. Kurz vor der Zeit, zu der Bucky das Haus verlassen musste, um zur Werkstatt zu fahren, klingelte es an der Tür. Bucky stutzte, vielleicht eine Postsendung? Er ging zur Tür und fand dort seine Schwiegermutter. „Tut mir leid, mein Lieber, ich weiß, ich bin ein bisschen spät dran, aber über den Video-Chat mit Thor und dem Kleinen habe ich die Zeit vergess...“ Sie unterbrach sich, sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Bucky, du siehst mich an, als wüsstest du nicht mehr, wer ich bin, ich soll doch auf Morgan aufpassen, während du arbeitest!“ Bucky blinzelte ein paar mal, bat sie dann automatisch herein und holte sehr verwirrt sein Telefon vom Küchentresen. Sprach-Nachricht von Steve (12.08h):

„Ich hab dich nicht erreicht, warum hast du dein Telefon nie an? Baby, es tut mir unendlich leid, ich muss bei dieser Trainee-Mentor-Sache einspringen. Ich weiß, ich war diesmal nicht vorgesehen, aber für das Bankett fehlt es an einem Tischnachbarn für eine hochwichtige Person aus dem Bildungssektor der Regierung. Ich hab das Los gezogen... Was soll ich sagen? Ich hab einfach zu viel Glück in der Liebe... Bin gleich unterwegs nach Stamford. Das Bankett startet um 18 Uhr. Ich komme auf jeden Fall nach Hause, wird aber mitten in der Nacht sein. Mist, ich verpass den Brokkoli.. Mom kommt pünktlich, um Morgan zu übernehmen. Gib ihr einen Kuss, also Morgan, ach egal, Mom kannst du auch einen geben! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit und warte nicht auf mich, es wird wirklich sehr spät. Ich liebe dich“

„Oh!“, damit sah er seine skeptisch schmunzelnde Schwiegermutter an. „Ich bin auf dem neusten Stand der Dinge, jetzt.“ „Warum hast du dein Telefon nie an?“ „Um 12.08h war ich sehr beschäftigt.“, grinste er sie breit an, „das sieht man doch, oder?“ „Ich weiß nicht genau, was du meinst, aber so wie du aussiehst, warst du ne Weile im Bad.“, sie zwinkerte, „Schläft die Kleine?“ „Oh nein. Sie ist bei Tommy unten in der Straße, wahrscheinlich sind sie auf dem Spielplatz. Ich wusste schließlich nicht, dass du … also dass Steve gar nicht heimkommt und... Janet bringt sie um vier nach hause, also, wie du magst. Du kannst hingehen oder warten...“ Bucky merkte, dass er plapperte und verstummte.

Pepper sah ihn ein wenig mitfühlend an. „Was soll ich ihr zum Abendbrot machen?“ „Sie hat ganz gut vom Brokkoli gegessen aber die Kartoffeln waren nicht nach ihrem Geschmack. Vielleicht versuchst du es mit denen und ein wenig Käse nochmal, mit Käse funktioniert alles – zumindest meistens.“ „Ich werd schon klar kommen, ich hab ja ein bisschen Erfahrung.“ Bucky lachte, küsste sie auf die Wange, dann nochmal auf die andere. „Von Steve, der zweite ist für Morgan!“ „Ich geb das weiter. Jetzt aber los, du bist spät dran!“ Bucky nickte, schnappte sich seine Schlüssel, Brieftasche und sein Telefon und hastete zur Tür raus.

Im Auto ließ er kurz den Kopf hängen. _Schade...na ja, wir holens nach..._ Er steckte das Telefon in die Halterung dafür und gab den Sprachbefehl, Steve anzurufen. „Hallo Bucky...“, kam es ein bisschen zurückhaltend aus dem Lautsprecher. „Stevie! Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Anruf verpasst habe, aber um 12.08h habe ich etwas ziemlich Kniffliges und Kitzliges gemacht, das meine volle Konzentration brauchte. Mit nem Rasierer in der Hand will man an manchen Stellen einfach nicht ausrutschen.“ Er hörte wie Steve sich räusperte. „Buck, ich bin nicht allein im Wagen.“ „Hallo Mr Barnes!“, ertönte die sehr amüsierte, glockenhelle Stimme der jungen Frau, des _Mädchens_ , sie war kaum älter als 23, die Steve als Trainee zugeteilt war, im Wageninnern. Bucky erstarrte und lief puterrot an. „Hallo Julia...“, erwiderte er lahm. „Ich hab gar nichts gehört, Mr Barnes!“, kicherte sie und Bucky musste husten, Steves tiefes Lachen gesellte sich zu dem Kichern. 

„Bucky, sonst ist deine erste Frage am Telefon immer 'Störe ich?', du solltest dich an deine Gewohnheiten halten.“ „Ja ja, lach du ruhig, Punk. Und Sie natürlich auch, Julia. Sie müssen mit Steve eine Dreistundenfahrt überstehen. Sie können jeden Lacher gebrauchen.“ „Mr Barnes, ich bin Lehrerin für Sozialwissenschaften und Englisch! Steve und ich labern uns gegenseitig voll und amüsieren uns sogar dabei!“, lachte die Trainee-Lehrerin. Bucky fiel in das Lachen ein: „Knuffen Sie ihn ein paar Mal in die Seite, damit er nicht vergisst auf die Straße zu schauen. Er scheint zu meinen, wenn er von zweihundert Jahre alten Dinge erzählt, gibt es plötzlich nur noch Pferdefuhrwerke auf den Straßen.“ „Du bist ein Trottel!“ „Ich merk's mir, Mr Barnes.“ „Amüsiert euch gut beim Bankett! Hoffentlich ist das Essen gut.“ „Sicher besser als die Gesellschaft, ich bin Tischnachbar für Senatorin 'Zu-meiner-Zeit-hat-man-noch-die-Schöpfung-gelehrt'.“ „Julia!“, rief Bucky, „Sie tun mir leid! Sie müssen seine schlechte Laune auf der Heimfahrt ertragen!“ „Ach, mir fällt schon was ein, wie ich ihn in Stimmung bringe. Eine Diskussion über auswärtige Beziehungen zum Beispiel.“ „Sie haben ihn geknackt. Lasst's euch gutgehen!“

Bucky lächelte nach dem Telefonat amüsiert. Der Faux-pas mit der Rasier-Geschichte war eigentlich ganz witzig gewesen. Eine Anekdote für's große Barbeque im Sommer, definitiv! In der Werkstatt tauschte er sich mit Ricky über den Vormittag aus und ging danach an die Arbeit. Es wurde spät. Er rief Pepper an, und bat sie, ein Stündchen länger als ausgemacht zu bleiben. „Wir amüsieren uns hier großartig! Morgan hat _vorgeschlagen_ , zum Brunnen zu gehen, um dort Seegefecht zu spielen. Zumindest hab ich es so verstanden. Sie gibt mir Papier, sagt 'Mach ein Thiff' und dann versenkt sie meine Werke im Brunnen.“ Bucky lachte: „Ja, wir machen das dauernd! Ich falte die Schiffe inzwischen aus Werbesendungen, um Abfall zu sparen.“ „Mein Schwiegersohn – so etwas wie Greenpeace.“ „Mom...“, Bucky machte das verlegen, seine prätentiöse Art von früher, aber na ja, dass ihn seine Schwiegereltern damit gelegentlich aufzogen, damit war zu rechnen gewesen... „Hat Steve sich gemeldet?“ „Bisher nicht. Das Bankett ist bestimmt noch in vollem Gange.“ „Der Arme, Senatorin Wilkinson.“ „Er hats so gewollt!“

Gegen neun bekam Bucky eine Nachricht von Steve: „Stecke hier noch fest, es gibt eine 'After-Show-Party'. Die sind doch alle verrückt.“ „Schreib mir, wenn du losfährst.“ Bucky hatte einen Plan. Nicht umsonst hatte er sich heute ganz besonders viel Mühe mit seinem Erscheinungsbild gegeben. Wenn Steve ihm schrieb, wann er losfuhr, würde er seinen Wecker auf zweieinhalb Stunden später stellen, ein Nickerchen machen und wenn sein Mann dann heimkam, würde er ihn verblüffen! Als Steve ihm gegen elf schrieb, dass er jetzt losfuhr, stellte er den Wecker auf 1.30h richtete sein Outfit und legte sich hin. Er schlief schnell ein, er war _immer_ müde! Seinen Wecker verschlief er... Als Steve ins Bett kam, wachte er auf. „Wa-was? Was machst du denn hier?“ „Äh, ich wohne hier, Bucky.“ Buckys Gehirntätigkeit kam nur langsam zurück. „Warum denn jetzt schon?“ „ _Danke_. Ich bin auch froh, wieder zuhause zu sein. Es ist fast halb drei Uhr morgens.“ Bucky brauchte ein paar Sekunden, das zu verarbeiten.

„Oh nein!“, rief er, setzte sich kerzengrade auf und machte das Nachtlicht an. „Stevie! Ich hab mir den Wecker gestellt! Ich wollte... _Scheiße._ “ Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, rieb sich die Augen. „Ich bin gleich zurück.“ Steve verzog amüsiert die Mundwinkel. „Wo geht’s denn hin zu so unchristlicher Stunde? Etwa an den Kühlschrank?“, neckte er ihn. Bucky legte den Kopf schief und zog einen Flunsch. „Willst du mir damit irgendetwas sagen?“ „Nein, wieso?“, Steves Lächeln war breiter geworden. Sein Mann zog ihm die Nase kraus und ging ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen und das Gesicht zu waschen. Was machte es schon, dass er das schmeichelhafte Outfit nicht mehr hatte anziehen können, um Steve zu empfangen. Was für einen Sinn hatte das schon, wenn man eh alles gleich wieder ausziehen würde? Als er zurückkam, war Steve in sein Telefon vertieft. Kurzerhand nahm er es ihm weg und legte es auf den Nachttisch. Steves Augenbrauen rutschten so weit hoch, dass sie fast in seinem Haaransatz landeten.

Bucky zog sich sein Schlafshirt über den Kopf, warf es mit dramatischer Geste hinter sich und sah aus funkelnden Augen auf Steve runter. „Hier gibt’s auch noch ne After-Show-Party, Baby, und die wird dir sicher besser gefallen.“ Damit stieg er aufs Bett und schwang ein Bein über seinen Mann. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist.“, damit wollte er ihn küssen. Steve seufzte theatralisch. „Buck, es ist bald drei Uhr früh!“ „No rest for the wicked...“, flüsterte er gegen Steves Hals, den er schon begonnen hatte zu liebkosen, weil Steve statt zu küssen geredet hatte. „Wirklich, Bucky, ich habe heute sechs Stunden im Auto gesessen und die Nacht wird eh schon kurz...“ „Ist heute spät geworden, Morgan war ein bisschen aufgedreht nach dem Nachmittag mit Mom. Sie schläft morgen bestimmt länger!“ „Bis sieben statt bis halb sieben? Ist ja ein richtiges Fest!“, murrte Steve. Und jetzt stutzte Bucky zum ersten Mal. Wenn er's im Nachhinein betrachtete, war Steve keine Sekunde auch nur im Geringsten beeindruckt gewesen. „Oh. Ich verstehe. Ja, klar, ist in Ordnung. War nur ne Idee.“ „Bist du böse deswegen?“ „Nein nein nein! Natürlich nicht, es ist nur...“ Und dann erzählte Bucky ihm den ursprünglichen Plan.

„Oh, Baby, es tut mir leid, wir holen's nach. Morgen ist Wochenende! Dein todesmutiger Einsatz mit der Rasierklinge soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein.“, Steve küsste ihm auf die Nasenspitze. Bei der Erinnerung an das Telefonat mussten beide ein bisschen kichern. „Wie wars in Stamford?“ „Erzähl ich dir beim Frühstück! Ich bring nach dem Sport welches aus dem Frühstücksdiner mit, klingt das nach einer guten Idee?“ „Ja!“, dann fiel Buckys Lächeln ein bisschen zusammen. „Aber keine Donuts.“ Steve verzog ein bisschen verwirrt das Gesicht. „Na gut, wie du magst. Nacht, Bucky.“ „Gute Nacht, Baby.“ Er rutschte von seinem Mann runter und der löschte das Licht. „Wirklich schade, dass ich deinen Angriffsversuch heute verpasst habe. Was hattest du denn an?“ „Ich ziehs morgen früh nochmal an, okay?“ „Noch ne gute Idee, das wird ein schöner Tag.“ „Wenn's nach mir geht, auf jeden Fall!“

Als Steve am nächsten Morgen mit einer duftenden Tüte vom Sport zurückkam, fand er Bucky etwas aufgelöst und in Werkstattkleidung in der Halle. Er verengte die Augen und versuchte zu scherzen: „Das hab ich mir nicht unter deinem Verführer-Outfit vorgestellt.“ Bucky sah ihn ganz zerknirscht an. „Oh, Steve, es … es tut mir so leid. Ich muss in die Werkstatt! Es gab einen Kurzschluss, weil das Kühlsystem vom Prüfstand kolabiert ist. Brent hat vor 20 Minuten angerufen, er ist am Durchdrehen! Alle Systeme sind ausgefallen und der Wagen der für den Belastungstest auf dem Band stand, ist gegen den Mess- und Kontrollpult gefahren. Zum Glück nur mit Schrittgeschwindigkeit.“

Brent war einer der beiden Werkstudenten, die in Buckys Laden arbeiteten. Er hatte den Belastungstest in der vergangenen Nacht überwacht und eines der Kontrollsysteme für die Kühlung des Leistungsprüfstands hatte einen Defekt. Der arme Junge war völlig durch den Wind, als er seinen Boss anrief. „Das klingt ja furchtbar, Baby! Kann ich etwas tun?“ Bucky, der schon fast zur Tür raus war, kam nochmal zurückgelaufen, um Steve die Lippen auf den Mund zu drücken. „Du kannst mir verzeihen, dass ich dich schon wieder sitzen lasse.“ „Wir holen's nach. Geh schon, das ist jetzt wichtig, ich versteh das doch.“

'Wir holen's nach' war zu einem festen Bestandteil ihrer Beziehungskommunikation geworden...

Bucky arbeitete mit Ricky, Brent und Carl, dem zweiten Werkstudenten, bis spät in den Nachmittag. Die Schäden an der Werkstatteinrichtung, die Unordnung und den Kurzschluss hatten sie wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Der Schaden an dem Wagen der auf dem Fahrband des Prüfstands war, als das passierte, war minimal und konnte über die Werkstattversicherung abgewickelt werden. Das teuerste Gerät in Buckys Werkstatt, der Leistungsprüfstand, war hinüber, irreparabel... Die beiden Studenten waren schon weg, als Ricky und Bucky sich im Hof voneinander verabschiedeten.

“Hey, dir fällt was ein, Boss.“ „Ich formulier in Gedanken schon dein Arbeitszeugnis. 'Barnes' Motor Barn' ist im Arsch. Am Ende. Erledigt. Aus der Traum.“ „Willst du mich etwa feuern? Das kannst du vergessen! Ich verklag dich!“ Bucky seufzte: „Sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge: Wenn ich alle Arbeiten, für die ich den Prüfstand brauche, auslagere, reduziert sich mein Umsatz um satte 25%. Dazu kommen noch die Ausfälle der Einnahmen, die ich generiere, wenn ich Prüf-Aufträge von anderen Werkstätten übernehme. Weitere 14%. Ricky, du hast Familie! Du musst nicht mit meinen Schiff untergehen. Du bist ein fantastischer Mechaniker und ich schreib dir ne super Referenz! Du musst an deine Kinder denken.“

Ricky Sherman sah seinen Boss eine kleine Weile nachdenklich an. Dann legte er ihm seine große schwielige Hand auf die Schulter. „Du gehörst auch zu meiner Familie, Kleiner. Seit ein Ingenieur in zu engen Hosen bei Polito aufgetaucht ist, mich mit 'Sir' angesprochen und sich als Bucky-James vorgestellt hat, bist du mir verdammt ans Herz gewachsen. Ich denk gar nicht dran, hier gleich alle Segel zu streichen und abzuhauen. Ich hab doch gesagt: Dir fällt was ein.“ Bucky presste tapfer die Lippen aufeinander. „140.000 $, Ricky! Ich weiß nicht, was mir dazu einfallen soll.“ Der Ältere kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Und wenn du Steve um Hilfe bittest?“ Buckys Kopf fuhr hoch wie der einer gereizten Kobra. „Friss mich nicht gleich auf. Ist das hier ein Notfall oder nicht? Und außerdem, was meinst du, was er dir zu sagen hat, wenn du das alles hier aufgeben musst, alles verlierst, nur weil du zu stolz bist, ein einziges Mal etwas von jemandem anzunehmen?“ „Ich kann das nicht tun, Ricky. Ich _kann_ nicht!“ „Nimm deinen Sturkopf mal ein paar Augenblicke aus deinem Hintern und denk wenigstens drüber nach.“ Bucky sah betreten zu Boden. Es ging hier schließlich nicht nur um ihn. Er nickte „Na schön.“

Auf dem Weg nach Hause war Bucky tief in Gedanken versunken. Rickys Älteste, Suzanne, war im zweiten College Jahr, tatsächlich hatte sie den Wunsch entwickelt, Lehrerin zu werden. Ihre zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester, Tory, würde nächstes Jahr anfangen IT zu studieren und die Jüngste, Lily hatte sich als begabte Tänzerin herausgestellt und war gerade in Natasha Romanovs exklusiver Ballettschule aufgenommen worden. Tante Nats Schule war sehr teuer. Ricky würde bald seinen 50. Geburtstag feiern. Es wäre schwer für ihn, Arbeit zu finden...

Nach einem frühen Abendessen, Bucky hatte den ganzen Tag keinen Bissen zu sich genommen, setzten sie Morgan auf ihr Laufrädchen und machten einen langen Spaziergang. Auf Steves drängende Fragen hin hatte sein Mann ihn auf später am Abend vertröstet. Dass Bucky abwesend und beunruhigt war, blieb Steve natürlich nicht verborgen, aber er wartete geduldig. Als sie sich gegen neun mit einem Glas Wein hinsetzten, holte Bucky tief Luft, wild entschlossen, das durchzuziehen und zwar sofort: „Steven, leihst du mir 140.000$?“ Steve verschluckte sich so heftig an seinem Wein, dass Bucky ihm mehrmals auf den Rücken klopfen musste. Als er wieder bei Atem war, erzählte Bucky ihm das ganze Dilemma mit besonderem Augenmerk darauf, in welche Not die Geschäftsaufgabe von Barnes' Motor Barn Ricky Sherman bringen konnte.

Die Frage, was es für Bucky bedeuten würde, wurde nicht diskutiert. Steve wusste, würde er sie anführen, schickte er Bucky auf einen seiner lächerlichen Anfälle von Schuldgefühlen, machte ihn glauben, er wäre egoistisch und würde die Besorgnis um seinen Angestellten nur vorschieben. Also fragte er ihn nur, zu welchen Bedingungen er sich dies vorstellte und Bucky lud einen Standard-Kreditvertrag aus dem Internet runter, mit dem gerade gängigen Zinssatz von 8,7%. Steve fand das bei einer Summe von 140.000 horrend, aber Bucky ließ sich wegen der mangelnden Sicherheiten, die er zu bieten hatte, nicht zu einem niedrigeren Zinssatz überreden. Steve stimmte schließlich zu, sehr wohl wissend, was das bedeutete. Bucky würde viel arbeiten müssen, um diesen neuen Posten in seinen laufenden Kosten stemmen zu können. Er seufzte innerlich. Sie schienen immer mehr auseinanderzudriften in letzter Zeit. Seit beinahe einem Jahr ging das nun schon so. Ob Bucky das auch manchmal dachte? Er wagte nicht zu fragen.

Und Steve sollte recht behalten. Bucky vernachlässigte seine Pflichten als Vater nie, was hieß, dass er oft, nachdem Morgan ins Bett gebracht worden war, in die Stadt fuhr und gelegentlich auch dort übernachtete, weil er die Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnte. In die Montanaferien schickte er Mann und Kind allein. Zum Abschied am Flughafen sagte er zu seinem Mann: „Wir holen's nach.“ Steve hasste keinen Satz mehr inzwischen...

*

(Wer rundum zufrieden war mit der Situation war, war Alpine. Der kleine Mensch war ihr inzwischen ans Herz gewachsen, niedlich wie das kleine Ding ständig um ihre Aufmerksamkeit buhlte. Wenigstens _sie_ wusste Alpine zu schätzen. Manchmal war sie aber auch anstrengend. Dass der _Fleischberg_ ausgeflogen war und das Energiebündelchen mitgenommen hatte bedeutete, dass Alpine bei ihrem Lieblingsmensch im Bett schlafen durfte, _Fleischberg_ erlaubte das nie! Und ihr Lieblingsmensch war so anhänglich, streichelte sie jeden Abend lange, kraulte sie überall wo sie es gern hatte, sprach mit ihr. Dass dabei sein Gesicht manchmal so nass wurde, war einigermaßen erträglich.

Er war wie ein Junges, ihr Mensch! Die machten sich auch immer nass. Genau wie die musste man ihn auch immer sauber und trocken lecken. Ach, es war schön, dass er sie brauchte. _Fleischberg_ konnte bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst! Wenn er den Minimensch nicht wieder brachte, nun, _sie_ könnte damit leben! Aber ihr Mensch hängte ja so an dem Dingelchen... Die Katze seufzte schwer und verdrängte, dass ihr Mensch an dem _Fleischberg_ auch ziemlich hing. Aber es war ihr, gute Beobachterin, die sie sie war, nicht entgangen, dass er gar nicht mehr _so_ an dem Fleischberg zu hängen schien. Ihr Leben würde perfekt sein! Laut schnurrend rollte sie sich auf seiner Brust zusammen und schlief zufrieden ein.)


	103. Noch jemand interessiert?

Hallo! Falls die Geschichte jemand liest und keine Lust hat, sich mit der Übersetzung auseinanderzusetzen, ich habe sie auf einem deutschen Board gepostet. Dort ist sie komplett. Link:  
  
[Die Starks - eine Familien-Saga - komplett](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5e6a7514000bbe3715508721/1/Die-Starks-eine-Familien-Saga)

Ich glaube zwar nicht, sonst hätte der ein oder andere vielleicht mal in dem Kommentaren gefragt, aber trotzdem: Have it!


End file.
